Eres todo lo que tengo
by L'Amelie
Summary: Bella es una modelo que consigue el amor de Edward pero descubre que la ha engañado. Huyendo sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria. Podra el hacerle recordar los momentos de pasion que vivieron? Querra Bella seguir con el si recordara su engaño?
1. CAPITULO 1

_**Hola, esta es mi primera historia espero hacerlo bien y que les guste.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

Estaba sentada, intentando relajarme un poco aunque iba a ser un poco difícil con las 4 manos que tiraban de mi cabello en diferentes direcciones.

"Ojala que mi cabello no se ponga difícil y puedan acabar rápido conmigo" pensé. Y no es que me quejara pero el ruido de 2 secadores en mis pobres oídos, no era muy agradable. Ya quería que me maquillaran. Me gustaba sentir como las esponjitas de las bases y los pinceles de los polvos acariciaban mi rostro. Eso si era para mi muy relajante y sobre todo si Peter era el encargado de hacerlo. Eso me ponía muy contenta. Siempre escuchaba mi Ipod mientras me maquillaba o platicábamos de cosas triviales si no me veía muy estresada.

Me mire al espejo una vez que hubo acabado su trabajo. Un look clásico y natural. Cejas definidas, sombras claras en mis parpados, en mis mejillas solo un poco de blush melocotón y mis labios de un tono llamado 'alabastro' de la misma firma para la que modelaba ese día. El resultado: un maquillaje perfecto y una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro y otra en el suyo de orgullo.

Mi cabello había quedado muy lindo después de tanto sufrimiento. Una vez alisado, me hicieron unos pequeños moñitos el la nuca y luego me pusieron una diadema delgada. Me veía tan femenina que adore ese look. Solo faltaba que me pusieran el primer cambio y en este desfile tenia 3. Ellos ya habían hecho su trabajo, ahora yo tenía que hacer el mío.

El _"Grand Palais"_ era imponente y esta vez reprodujeron la tienda en la que Coco comenzó a trabajar. El lugar estaba lleno aunque no se veía grotescamente abarrotado. Simplemente estaba la gente que tenia que estar, ni más ni menos, y estar ahí era un logro. No por nada los desfiles de Chanel eran los que nadie se quería perder. Todos querían estar presentes, ver lo que Lagerfeld había creado magistralmente, querían ser testigos del mejor espectáculo en la semana de la moda en Paris.

La pasarela estaba un escalón abajo del nivel de los espectadores, era larguísima y muy ancha, todo estaba listo. No había una modelo que no se viera inmaculada, hermosa y exquisita con esos diseños. Mi falda y chaqueta de _tweed_, mis piernas con medias negras transparentes, mis divinos zapatos con unas hebillitas diminutas a los lados, mi cabello y maquillaje listos y las imperdonables perlas. Estaba lista y muy nerviosa esperando mi indicación para salir.

Rosalie abrió el desfile. Llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta en tonos rosas, se veía simplemente divina. Era una rubia de larga cabellera, unos enormes ojos azules, un cuerpo perfecto con unas piernas larguísimas, una elegancia de envidia y además de todo, era mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.

Teníamos 15 años cuando en un centro comercial en Seattle, una mujer se nos acerco y nos dio su tarjeta. Después de comprobar que la agencia era legitima, fui acompañando a Rose, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me pidieron que también me quedara. Por supuesto yo estaba en shock al escuchar que tenia muchas posibilidades si me esforzaba mucho. Nunca me considere bonita y mucho menos me imagine tener la oportunidad de ser modelo, por lo que me iba a aferrar a obtener ese permiso de mis padres y mas le valía a Rose hacerlo también porque sola nunca me dejarían.

Fue muy difícil convencer a nuestros padres para que nos dieran permiso de ser 'modelos', ya que además de ser muy pequeñas e inexpertas en cualquier cosa, tendríamos que dejar Forks, el pueblito en el que vivíamos y mudarnos a Seattle. Y lloramos largos días e interminables noches, prometimos todo lo que pudimos prometer y por fin, los convencimos. La agencia nos proporciono un pequeñísimo apartamento que compartíamos con varias chicas. Teníamos clases de todo, en las cuales tenia que esforzarme el doble que las demás ya que no me distinguía por mi gracia y elegancia. Las clases de teatro eran mis favoritas, teníamos que aprender a expresarnos para poder desempeñarnos bien en las sesiones de fotos, y los ejercicios, aprender a caminar, las clases de ballet, jazz y cuanto ritmo existiera, vaya que sufrí, pero yo quería con todas las fuerzas de mi alma ser modelo…

-Bella, lista en 5 – escuche por fin mi nombre

-4 –

-Vas Bella, ¡suerte! – me animo Ian. Respire hondo, tense el abdomen, hombros firmes, barbilla arriba y paso decidido, en un segundo ya estaba caminando detrás de Rosalie.

Mis pasos eran firmes, no exageradamente largos. Mis caderas también marcaban mis pasos, en una mano se balanceaba un bolso de la firma y mi otro brazo se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Mi rostro inexpresivo dejaba asomar un atisbo de coquetería, casi desapercibida.

A los lados de la pasarela estaban los compradores para las tiendas y boutiques de todo el mundo, los editores de las mejores revistas de moda y por supuesto las celebridades mas importantes, estrellas de la música, actores y actrices, empresarios, socialites…

Al frente, una grada enorme de fotógrafos y otros tantos filmando el desfile. Ellos no me ponían nerviosa en lo absoluto, la gente a mis lados, un poco, pero ese nervio se evaporaba al cuarto o quinto paso sobre la pasarela. Si, definitivamente amaba mi trabajo.

Llegue al frente, me detuve 3 segundos, me di vuelta y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a un hombre muy grande por no decir enorme pero atlético, no vi. mas. En la segunda y tercera vuelta si podía, lo observaría mejor.

El segundo cambio era un traje de baño negro y salía en pareja con Rose. Me ayudaban a ponérmelo rápidamente mientras me llovían las preguntas.

-¿Lo viste? ¿No es guapísimo? ¿Viste sus ojos? – me lanzo las preguntas casi sin respirar

-¿Rose como se te ocurre? – respondí mientras me aseguraban una cosa en la cabeza – apenas pude verlo pero ahora te prometo tratar de verlo mejor.

-Tranquilízate o te vas a tropezar y ¿no quieres eso verdad? – intente bajarle un poco la adrenalina o al menos que tratara de controlarla – mejor en 20 minutos me cuentas con toda calma ¿si? Porque me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también Rosalie Hale!

-Bella, Rose en 5 – Ian indico

-4 –

-¡Van, suerte! – Salimos, dimos 3 pasos y bajamos el escalón. Nos tomo como 5 metros emparejar nuestros pasos, todo estaba yendo perfecto. Junto a Rosalie mi piel era palidísima, no me veía mal, pero envidiaba ese tono 'no estoy muerta' de mi amiga. No había mucha diferencia en nuestra estatura pero yo era unos 5 cm. Mas baja que ella. Llegamos frente a los fotógrafos y nos detuvimos sobre la pierna derecha y marcando también con nuestra cadera, nos dimos la vuelta y tampoco pude ver bien al famoso ligue de mi amiga. No importaba, ya después tendría todo el tiempo para conocerlo.

Cerré el desfile con un hermoso vestido blanco con un listón muy Chanel en el busto y varios listones negros a la altura de mis rodillas y mis caderas. Entre de nuevo para salir por ultimo del brazo de Lagerfeld y Rose del otro lado. No podíamos pedir mas. Éramos las 'top model' que alguna vez habíamos soñado ser.

Me ayudaron a quitarme el vestido y los accesorios, me puse unos jeans de diseñador, una linda blusita, debajo de mi chaqueta de la firma para no desentonar y unos zapatos altos negros. Un hombre muy guapo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color azul, con un cuerpo delgado y de andar elegante me estaba esperando fuera del vestidor. Era Jimmy, mi asistente y también uno de mis mejores amigos y si, era gay y adorable.

-¿Como estuvo Choo? - Le decía así por el diseñador de bolsos y zapatos

-¡Bella, estuviste sensacional! ¡Estupenda! – me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me abrazo

-¿Anotaste cuales quiero para Reneé verdad? –. Siempre le mandaba a mi madre diseños de Chanel, los adoraba. ¿Y quien no?

-Si, y son di-vi-nos, se va a desmayar cuando los vea – me aseguro – también tengo el tuyo Bella – me guiño un ojo.

-Gracias. ¿Has visto a Rose? – le preguntaba entre besos y abrazos de compañeras y personal del staff.

-Viene hacia acá y colgada del brazo del Yeti… - me asuste al ver como abría los ojos. Me gire para ver.

-Esta guapisimo ¿ya lo viste? – Jimmy estaba con la boca abierta y yo también. El hombre era grande y mi amiga no podía quitar la cara de fascinación al venir de su brazo hacia nosotros.

Lo había conocido en una cena hacia ya 3 semanas y desde eso no se habían despegado. Emmett era abogado y trabajaba en una de las firmas mas importantes del país. Y con ese tamaño y lo que te imponía, ¿quien no iba a quererlo de abogado?

3 semanas de conocerse y yo 3 semanas de sufrir al teléfono con Rose hablándome de su adorado futuro novio. No había podido conocerlo porque estábamos viajando por el trabajo y no coincidíamos, como miles de veces, así que esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Bella, Bella! – Rose se acerco

-Mira te presento a Emmett Cullen, Emmett ella es Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga y casi una hermana – Rose estaba muy emocionada.

-Hola Emmett, un placer – estire mi mano pero el no me dio tiempo de nada porque se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome y despegando mis pies del suelo.

-¡Bella! – grito – no sabes cuanto gusto me da conocerte, me han hablado muy bien de ti – al fin me soltó

-Bueno, no esperaba menos de Rose.

-Soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, estoy con las 2 mujeres mas hermosas del planeta y una es mi novia – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose que no podía ocultar la cara de sorpresa al escuchar lo que Emmett había dicho.

-Yo soy Jimmy, pero me puedes decir Choo – dijo inesperadamente – ¿a mi también me vas a cargar? – y lo miro abanicando sus pestañas coquetamente. Todos nos reímos.

-No Choo, no te voy a cargar pero los voy a invitar a cenar a un lugar muy especial – uno de sus largos brazos rodeaba a Rose por la cintura.

-Emmett, Rose, gracias ¡de verdad, pero estoy muy cansada – alcance a decir antes que ignoraran mis palabras

-¡Bella por favor!, no sabemos cuando coincidamos otra vez aquí en Paris, no seas aguafiestas y vamos.

-Si Bella, vamos, yo salgo mañana a Alemania y de ahí regreso a Nueva York, va a ser difícil volver a estar aquí pronto- dijo Emmett.

-Anda vamos, será nuestra despedida de Paris – Choo hizo una pose graciosa y volvimos a reír.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con la mejor vista de la ciudad, y como no iba a tenerla si el restaurante estaba en la segunda planta de la Torre Eiffel. Tenía fama de ser el lugar de las proposiciones de matrimonio, los aniversarios, etc…

¡Momento!... ¿proposiciones de matrimonio?

-¡Rosalie! Acompáñame al tocador – no pude ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Claro, vamos – me miro intrigada.

-¿Que pasa Bella? Porque tienes esa cara, ¿te sientes mal? – estaba preocupada.

-¡Rosalie Hale!, ¿Emmett te va a proponer matrimonio? Dímelo – ataque.

Empezó a reír muy fuerte y comencé a enojarme.

-No tonta, solo queríamos venir a un lugar bonito, además cuando ese sea el caso, tu serás la primera en saber ¿de acuerdo? – nos abrazamos.

-Sin bromas Hale, que soy sensible, tenlo en cuenta – le lance y volvimos a la mesa.

En el camino de regreso, muchas miradas estaban sobre nosotras. Ya no me extrañaba que nos reconocieran aunque siempre me pondrían un poco nerviosa, nunca me acostumbraría a ello.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Emmett mientras se ponía de pie cuando llegamos a la mesa, mmm que caballero.

-Si todo muy bien – sonrío su novia y le dedico una sonrisa.

Cenamos y platicamos muy a gusto. Era un ambiente agradable y ligero. Emmett era todo un personaje y muy simpático, hacia bromas, contaba anécdotas de la universidad y de cuando era pequeño. Se notaba que había crecido en una familia muy unida y cariñosa. Si, Emmett me caía muy bien.

Ya íbamos por el postre, bueno, Emmett iba por el postre porque nosotros ya no podíamos mas, cuando sorpresivamente se puso de pie, se coloco entre nosotras dos , tomo la mano de Rosalie y respire hondo, pero luego también tomo la mía y se arrodillo. Las dos estábamos en shock.

-Bella, esta noche y en este lugar tan especial y por ser casi familia de Rosalie – se aclaro la garganta - quiero prometerte amarla por el resto de mis días y tratare de hacerla muy feliz si es que ella me lo permite – metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y vi a Rose ponerse mas blanca que un papel

Saco 2 anillos muy lindos como de cuero, muy hippies.

-Rosalie, con este anillo te pido formalmente que aceptes ser mi novia.

-Si Emmett, ¡si acepto ser tu novia! – estaba feliz, lo abrazo y lo beso.

De repente los flashes de una cámara nos cegaron a los 4 que estábamos en la mesa.

-¡No! - Grito Choo

Todos nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros. Rose empezó a reír y la seguimos los demás. Aun estábamos reponiéndonos del paparazzi cuando sonó el blackberry de Emmett.

-¡Hermanito! – contesto al ver su identificador – no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí – hizo un silencio de pocos segundos.

-Estoy con las 2 mujeres mas bellas y una de verdad que si es Bella – dijo mi nombre dándole un acento italiano y para no perder el ritmo, nos seguimos riendo.

Emmett se disculpo y se alejo de la mesa para hablar con su hermano. Regreso a los pocos minutos.

-Discúlpenme, era mi hermano. Nos poníamos de acuerdo para que pase a recogerme al aeropuerto. El esta en Alemania, ahí ha estado recluido los últimos 4 años pero ya pronto vuelve a casa - dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Y es el igual de guapo que tu Emmett? – le pregunto sin vergüenza Jimmy.

-No Choo, el es muuy feo – y soltó otra carcajada – la única bonita es mi hermana Alice y déjenme decirles que se muere por conocerlas.

-¡Que linda!, claro Emmett, cuando quiera – le dije de corazón.

-Ten cuidado Bella, no sabes lo que dices – su rostro se puso serio.

-Explícanos porque dices eso – me dio curiosidad.

-Estudia diseño de modas y además es una fanática de las compras – confeso – ¿fanatica? Y me quedo corto! Es un vicio, horrible. Se pone insoportable con eso.

Y para poner serio a este hombre se necesitaba mucho, habría que hacerle caso.

De regreso al hotel, Rose me acerco a mi oído.

-Bella, también hoy me quedare con Emmett – susurro en mi oído – mañana se va a Alemania y no nos veremos casi 2 semanas. ¿Te imaginas? No se que voy a hacer sin el.

-Ay Rose, no se como agradecerte que me hayas dejado la suite para mi solita – le guiñe un ojo – ¿nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

-Claro. No sabes que feliz me hace que nuestro vuelo salga por la tarde, estoy molida.

-Mmm y creo que mañana estarás peor nena – le dije lanzando una rápida mirada a Emmett.

-¡Bella! – abrió los ojos y nos reímos.

En mi habitación, luchaba por quitarme la ropa, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía sostenerme de pie. La deje en un sillón y fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes y quitarme el maquillaje. Por inercia me puse mis cremas y me metí a la gran cama.

Era tanto mi cansancio que no podía dormir profundamente. Giraba de un lado a otro en la cama, no podía acomodarme. Se me venían a la mente muchas cosas y entre ellas mi amiga Rose. Francamente no recordaba desde cuando la había visto tan feliz, estaba radiante. Que suerte tenía de haber encontrado a alguien como Emmett. El también se veía feliz y muy enamorado. ¿Será que de verdad existía el amor a primera vista? ¿Con que frecuencia se daba eso? Seguramente con muy poca y yo era un ejemplo viviente de eso. Me dormí un rato después.

Jimmy me despertó temprano para empacar todo y salir a tiempo al aeropuerto. Desayunamos, y después me di un baño. Estar bajo el agua tibia era muy relajante. Estaba muy cansada y aun me esperaban días mas ajetreados. Lave mi cabello y lo seque con mucha calma ya que teníamos tiempo de sobra. Me puse una crema humectante en todo el cuerpo y después la ropa interior. Salí envuelta en una mullida bata de baño del hotel a buscar la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama. Me puse mis adorados jeans, una blusa blanca de cuello alto, mis botas altas y mi chaqueta negra. No me maquille, solo un poco de gloss y mis inseparables gafas oscuras. Lista para regresar a casa.

En el aeropuerto nos encontramos con Rose y Emmett. No tenían buena cara y eso era porque se separarían por un par de semanas. Ya estaban extrañándose. Jimmy y yo nos adelantamos para darles su espacio y también porque no queríamos ser testigos de la escena de despedida.

Al despedirme de Emmett volvió a cargarme como si fuera una muñeca. Me abrazo y me pidió cuidar mucho a Rose.

Ya en el avión, me disponía a dormir todo el vuelo hasta llegar a Nueva York pero Rose estaba muy platicadora. Después de un buen rato de hablar de Emmett se durmió.

Llegamos a Nueva York por la noche, al fin estaba en casa. Cerré tras de mi la puerta de mi apartamento. Era un magnifico piso que había comprado hacia menos de un año. Me costo una pequeña fortuna pero valía la pena. Y podía darme ese gusto y varios mas porque estaba invirtiendo en la bolsa. Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, resulto un genio para las inversiones y gracias a el estaba obteniendo muy buenas ganancias.

El apartamento estaba en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan y tenia una vista espectacular. Lo había decorado junto con mi madre y disfrute mucho esos días con ella. Opte por un estilo minimalista pero muy femenino. Estaba muy orgullosa del resultado. Entre a mi habitación que era toda blanca, me desvestí, me cepille los dientes, me lave la cara y seguí con mi ritual de cremas.

Quite los almohadones de la cama y me metí en ella. Me dispuse a dormir, ahora si descansaría. Me esperaba un día ajetreado ya que tenia una junta con Angela, mi agente, para darme el itinerario de resto del mes. Lo que si era un hecho es que iría a Japón por un par de semanas para hacer unas campañas publicitarias pero antes tenia que ir a Los Angeles al estreno del videoclip de mi gran amigo Jake y del cual fui la modelo. Era un video muy movido y sensual. Tenia muchas escenas que dejaban volar la imaginación, tomas estratégicas de mi cuerpo muy sugestivas pero de muy buen gusto.

Sufrí mucho al hacerlo. Jake cantaba en un concierto abarrotado de eufóricos fans. En el escenario el cantaba y se movía muy sexy mientras yo estaba en una plataforma a casi 30 metros de altura y yo odiaba las alturas. Y ahí, elevada, tenia que bailar muy sensual al ritmo de su canción. El juego de luces era impactante y los efectos especiales usaban lo último en tecnología. Si, si, todo muy lindo pero yo sufrí horrores. Ojala que haya quedado como Jake quería.

Jake, Rose y yo, éramos amigos desde hacia varios años. Nos conocimos en una de las clases de teatro. El había logrado ser un cantante muy exitoso, pero como a todos nosotros, le costo su trabajo colocarse, pero se lo merecía porque era un extraordinario cantante y excelente músico.

Llegamos a la oficina de Angela y me prepare para recibir mi itinerario de lo que quedaba del mes.

-El sabado se van a Los Angeles y el lunes 12 a Japón – Angela estaba muy concentrada mientras Jimmy muy atento tomaba nota de cada evento con hora especificaciones especiales.

-Serán campañas publicitarias, ya sabes, sesiones de fotos, comerciales y desfiles mmm ahora te digo cuantos Bella – tenia la vista fija en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Ah si, también el 30 un minidesfile para publicidad de una tienda departamental, el 31 una entrevista en un programa de televisión y regresan el 1º de Noviembre – aparto la vista de la pantalla y me miro –Japón te ama Bella – sonrío.

-¿Entrevista de televisión? – abrí los ojos muy grande.

-Es sencilla, tranquila Bella – me calmo.

-Hay un desfile el mmm el 20 y hay que ejercitarse – creo que note un poco de compasión en su mirada – Tyler te espera el 3 para comenzar.

-¿Y supongo que después de todo esto tendremos vacaciones verdad? – Vaya buen punto Choo – unas muy merecidas y muy largas vacaciones.

-Si, Choo tiene razón, nos negamos a trabajar hasta el año que viene, ¿verdad? – me uní a sus demandas.

-Y si ya agendaste algo Angela, mas vale que intentes deshacerlo.

-Hemos trabajado mucho y muy duro todo este año, nos hemos portado muy bien y no nos quejamos, ¡pero ya!, necesitamos un descanso – casi suplique.

La cara de Angela estaba sin expresión. Su mirada iba de Choo hacia mí y de regreso.

-De acuerdo, yo lo arreglo, cumplan con esto y tendrán sus vacaciones – dijo resignada.

Nuestros rostros se iluminaron de alegría. Salimos de la oficina de Angela y me dirigí a casa de Rose.

-Hola Bella – me saludo Jane, la asistente de Rose.

-Jane, que gusto ver que ya estas bien, se de alguien que te extraño.

-Hmm, eso si no te lo creo, desde que Rose anda con su rémora, no extraña a nadie – protesto la pequeña mujer.

-Ya te escuche Jane, no eres graciosa – se quejo Rose.

-No estoy inventando nada, ¿verdad Bella?

-Dales tiempo, es la euforia de los primeros días, ya se les pasara – dije.

-Aja, mira quien lo dice, ¿la experta en novios no? – ouch, Rose se defendió

-Bueno ¿es lo que se dice no? Supongo que así será.

-Es verdad, cuando te buscas un novio Bella, ya te hace falta – ¿Acaso Jane estaba loca?

-¿Que me hace falta un hombre? ¿Acaso me estoy poniendo verde por no tener novio o como es eso? – me enoje en un segundo.

-No, bueno…- Jane trato de disculparse – por cierto Bella, ¿ya viste lo que salio en las revistas?

-No, ¿que es? – pico mi curiosidad.

-Emmett poniéndole un anillo a Rose.

-¡Por Dios! Son rapidísimos, eso apenas tiene dos días – dije asombrada.

-Si, imagínate que Emmett ya compro la revista – dijo Rose tranquila.

-Déjame ver – le quite de las manos a Jane la revista.

"_Ayer captamos en un lujoso restaurante de Paris a la hermosa Rosalie Hale en plena proposicion de matrimonio. El guapo novio es Emmett Cullen, el famoso abogado de Nueva York. Con Ellos tambien estaba su inseparable amiga Bella Swan. ¡Felicidades por su compromiso Rosalie y Emmett!"_

-¡Bah!, fin del tema, vamos a comer – dijo Rosalie - tengo hambre.

El sábado, estábamos en Los Angeles y Jake paso por Jimmy y por mi para ir al bar donde se estrenaría su video.

Estaba muy nerviosa porque sabia muy bien que había quedado muy… ¿provocador? ¿Sensual?, ¿incitante? Estaba segura que recibiría una llamada de Charlie diciéndome que no le había gustado el video. Siempre hacia eso cuando pensaba que salía muy 'expuesta'. No me había acostumbrado a esas llamadas.

El bar estaba a reventar y había muchos famosos amigos de Jake quien no me soltaba la mano para nada. Yo no me sentía incomoda, era mi amigo y si alguien entendía otra cosa, no me importaba mucho.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, una cámara de E!...

-¡Jake que gusto!, dinos como te sientes al presentar tu disco esta noche - pregunto la reportera.

-Feliz y emocionado, se que les va a gustar, ya que hemos puesto el alma en el – me atrajo hacia el, su mano soltó la mía y la pasaba alrededor de mi cintura.

-Wow, ¿tendremos la primicia? – pregunto la mujer.

Jake río y negó con la cabeza.

-Dinos Bella, ¿desde cuando están juntos? – lo dijo con tal seguridad que hasta yo me lo hubiera creído.

-No es lo que crees, somos muy amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos queremos mucho – asegure y di mi mejor sonrisa a la mujer.

Jake estaba feliz, era su noche. Y llego la hora del video.

Nos sentamos en la mesa principal y muy atentos veíamos la gran pantalla de leds. La canción empezó y aparecieron unas tomas de Jake que se veía guapísimo, de negro, la ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y se movía muy sensual, tenia un cuerpo impresionante debido al ejercicio, quitaba el aliento.

Y ahí estaba yo, a no se cuantos metros del suelo, moviéndome en un espacio creo que de uno por uno, solo el recordarlo me aterra. El escenario estaba lleno de pantallas con mi imagen y Jake trataba de encontrar a la mujer de verdad, que estaba en lo más alto. Estaba vestida diferente en cada imagen, en algunas mojada, pero en todas, la ropa era plateada. Daba un efecto impresionante con las luces y los fuegos artificiales.

Y si, como ya sabia, el video fue muy sensual pero de muy buen gusto. Provocativo si, pero mas bien por nuestros movimientos que por no dejar nada a la imaginación. Creo que era un hecho que la llamada de Charlie no tardaría en llegar.

Felicitaron mucho a Jake. Se lo merecía, ya que trabajaba muy duro. La presentación acabo y nos regreso al hotel.

-Gracias Bella, de verdad no sabes cuanto significa para mi que estuvieras conmigo hoy y en el video también, quedo bárbaro – me dijo en voz baja mientras me daba un abrazo fuerte.

-ake no agradezcas nada, fue un placer, cuando quieras, pero no me vuelvas a subir a mas de 2 metros – amenace a mi amigo.

-Te lo prometo. Te dejo para que descanses, si necesitas algo, me llamas ¿ok? – me soltó del abrazo – Choo cuídala mucho y que tengan suerte en Japón.

-Claro Jake, también cuídate.

Japón estuvo de lo mas ajetreado, y si a eso le sumamos que Jimmy y yo no entendíamos nada, pues fue mas complicado aun. Pero pese a la barrera del idioma y alguna que otra costumbre rara, todo iba saliendo bien. Las sesiones de fotos eran en locaciones preciosas y pedí una copia de una sesión que hicimos entre árboles de cerezo. Esa sesión de fotos quedo hermosa. Muy clásica y muy elegante, le mandaría también una copia a mis padres.

Un día antes de regresar tuve una entrevista para un programa de television y el tema central de la entrevista fue el video de Jake. Me preguntaron si estábamos juntos, desde cuando nos conocíamos etc. No salí muy contenta de ahí, casi no me preguntaron por mi trabajo.

Llegamos a NY y en el aeropuerto Jimmy compro cuanta revista se le cruzo donde hablaran de mi. Casi todas aseguraban que tenía una relación con Jake y por eso el video había salido tan 'hot'. Empezaba a no gustarme ese giro inesperado.

"_Bella Swan parece haber encontrado el amor con el cantante Jake Black. ¿Seguirá los pasos de su amiga Rosalie Hale? Si estamos seguros de algo, es de que Black no la dejara escapar". _Decía al pie de una fotografía donde estábamos tomados de la mano.

-Choo tira toda esta porquería a la basura, me pusieron de mal humor – dije-

-No hagas caso Bella, ya sabes como es esto.

-Si pero me pusieron de mal humor – recalque.

En la puerta de mi edificio me despedí de Jimmy – te veo en dos dias Choo, voy a hibernar hasta ir al gimnasio, no me busques antes – le di un una media sonrisa – mañana iré por un 'hot dog' y después seguiré durmiendo.

-Hmm yo ni siquiera comeré, solo quiero dormir – me dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Choo, te quiero – susurre.

-Y yo a ti Bella, en dos días ¿eh?…. – se fue,

El conserje subió mi equipaje y por fin llegue a casa. Me quite la ropa, me metí bajo las sabanas y podría jurar que entre en coma.

A lo lejos oía una musiquita, muy tenue, y cada vez la oía mas cerca, más fuerte, no paraba.

-¡Demonios! Mi celular – balbucee – ¡es Rose por todos los santos del cielo!

Comencé a buscar mi bolso, lo encontré y saque el teléfono

-¿Rose, que pasa? –fui al grano.

-¡Bella, que ruda! – se quejo.

-Estoy muerta, agotada, quiero dormir – confesé.

-Ya dormiste. ¿Ya viste la hora? – creí escuchar a mi madre.

-No y no me importa, dormiré dos días seguidos sin ver la hora, ¿me entiendes?

-Bella, ya van a dar las cinco de la tarde, llevas mas de 12 horas dormida, además te necesito esta noche – las ultimas palabras fueron mas suaves.

-¿Y como para que me necesitas Barbie? tienes a tu Ken, y bien grandote, lo que sea, pídeselo a el – arrastraba las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Por eso te necesito Darling, necesito apoyo moral – ronroneo.

-¿Apoyo moral? ¿Que pasa? ¿Te hizo algo Rose? – abrí al fin los ojos.

-¡No, no cálmate!, es otra cosa – sonaba ansiosa – hay una cena en casa de sus padres, quieren celebrar que están todos aquí.

-Aja ¿y eso que?

-Necesito que me acompañes, no quiero ir sola – pidió.

-Pero ya lo has dicho, es una cena familiar, no van las amigas de las novias de sus hijos.

-¡Yo no voy a ir sola! – afirmo.

-Pues yo no te voy a acompañar – le asegure.

-Anda Bella, plis, plis, plis – a la rubia se le había zafado un tornillo.

-Puedo jurar que estas poniendo los ojos del gatito de Shrek, pero ni así me convencerás. ¡Salúdame a tus suegros! – y colgué el teléfono.

Pasaron varios minutos y no me marco de nuevo. Me dio remordimiento y le marque de vuelta para disculparme pero _no _iría a esa cena.

-¿Rose? – dije con mi voz tímida de remordimiento que ella conocía bien.

-¡Gracias Bella, te adoro!, paso por ti en dos horas! – y me colgó.

Le marque de nuevo pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Rosalie Hale, ¡no te soporto! ¡Me la hiciste de nuevo!

Contra mi voluntad y muy enojada me levante de la cama y me di una ducha. Me seque y me envolví en una toalla mientras secaba mi cabello. Después me dirigí al closet a buscar que ponerme. Me decidí por un vestidito de D&G negro muy discreto, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Me puse medias negras opacas, mis zapatos altísimos y un abrigo. Me maquille muy sutil porque es antiestético salir sin al menos ponerte polvos en la cara, peine mis cejas, rimel y mis labios naturales con el tono 'alabastro' que tanto me gusto. Me puse un poco de mi perfume secreto, me hice una coleta baja en la nuca y sonó mi celular.

-Bella, ya estoy aquí, ¡baja rapido! – me ordeno la rubia.

Respiraba lentamente contando hasta cien. Salí del edificio y me subí al auto de Rosalie y apenas cerré la puerta acelero bruscamente. Me enoje un poco más.

-¡Bella estas divina, preciosa como siempre! – me adulaba porque sabia su pecado.

-¡No me jodas Rose o me tiro del auto! – le lance mi mirada fulminante.

-Gracias Bella, solo tu harías estas cosas por mi – maldita sea, Rose sabia como ablandarme.

Nos detuvimos frente a unas hermosas y altas rejas que resguardaban una enorme casa. Era una casa muy bella. Rose y yo nos miramos un momento asombradas.

-¿En que me dijiste que trabaja el padre de Emmett? – pregunte asombrada aun al ver la mansión.

-No te dije, pero es medico, dirige el 'Mount Sinai Medical Center' – dijo quedamente.

-Wow, debe ser buen doctor ¿eh? - Rose solo asintió.

Se abrieron las rejas y avanzo el auto. Antes de bajar le dije a la rubia que me envolvió suciamente:

-Solo te voy a pedir un favor muy grande Hale. No me hagas hablar ¿ok? Vine a acompañarte no a involucrarme con tu nueva familia ¿de acuerdo? – Le advertí.

Asintió muy calladita y bajamos del auto. Antes de que me diera cuenta Emmett ya estaba junto a nosotras conduciéndonos hacia la entrada. Me saludo.

-¡Bella! Que bueno verte – me abrazo y como siempre, me levanto del suelo.

-Igual Emmett, pero bájame – soltó una carcajada.

Beso a su novia y perdieron el contacto con la realidad. Entramos a la casa y si nos habíamos quedado sorprendidas antes, ahora era ridículo. La casa era hermosísima y estaba decorada con el mayor buen gusto que podía existir. El vestíbulo era grande y al fondo había una escalera imponente, anchísima. Todo el piso era de mármol de Carrara, igual que la escalera, lo sabia bien. De algo me habían servido tantos viajes. Observaba esta suntuosidad cuando escuchamos varias voces. Nos dimos vuelta y una mujer con una calida sonrisa nos dio la bienvenida mientras una chica venia brincando detrás de ella. Era pequeña, delgadita, con el cabello negro en puntas hacia arriba y tenia una carita de hada ¿o seria de duende?

-¡Chicas, bienvenidas! – sonrío aun mas.

-Mama, ella es Rosalie, mi novia – dijo orgulloso Emmett y ella es Bella, su mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto señora – dijimos a la vez mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a Rose y después a mi. Sonreí.

-Nada de señora, por favor llámenme Esme – dijo mientras la chica se puso delante de nosotras y dijo:

-¡Yo soy Alice y no saben cuanto gusto me da conocerlas! – y brincaba y brincaba. Logro detenerse y nos abrazo también. 'Que lindas' me dije.

-Vamos al salón en lo que llegan tu padre y Edward, están un poco retrasados - dijo con su voz serena.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón, tenia amplios sofás y sillas de estilo clásico. Al centro una gran mesita de café con una pecera llena de rosas blancas. Varios objetos que parecían ser árabes, todos de color dorado y algunos libros de alrededor del mundo. En una esquina junto al ventanal, había una mesa llena de portarretratos. Me quedaba alejada y no pude observarlas bien. Nos sentamos y Alice nos ofreció algo de tomar.

-No saben cuanto ansiaba conocerlas – Alice no vacilo en decir – tenemos que platicar de tantas cosas…

Rose y yo sonreímos pero la expresión de Emmett me distrajo, estaba muy serio y negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Me confundió pero no quise ser grosera.

-Claro Alice, de lo que quieras – le sonreímos las dos, nos caía bien, creo que Emmett exageraba un poco.

-Alice no empieces, déjalas tranquilas ¿de acuerdo? – la amenazo.

-Emmet, aquí no tengo amigas y yo pensé… - puso una carita tierna. ¡Oh Dios!, otra del club de los ojitos del gatito de Shrek.

-Alice no te preocupes, cuenta conmigo y con Rose también, ¿verdad? – le dije de corazón.

-Claro, el no entiende eso porque es hombre, no le hagas caso – dijo Rose.

-Gracias chicas, ¡estoy emocionada! – chillo Alice.

Platicamos unos minutos con Esme y nos contó que era decoradora de interiores, ahora entendía porque su casa estaba divina.

-¡Ya llegaron! – se puso de pie y nosotras también.

Un hombre rubio de ojos color miel entro al salón. No se veía mayor, al contrario, parecía muy joven para ser el padre de Emmett. Muy apuesto.

-Buenas noches, siento mucho el retraso – se disculpo.

Emmett nos presento con su padre que era igual de calido que Esme.

-Bienvenidas chicas, es un gusto tenerlas aquí – dijo el guapo suegro de Rose.

-Gracias Doctor – respondió Rose.

-Carlisle, sin el Doctor – y sonrío.

-Solo falta Edward, ¿adonde fue? – Alice se quejo.

-Aquí estoy Alice – una voz detrás de nosotras me hizo voltear.

El hermano de Emmett entro al salón. Le dio un beso a su madre y se dirigió hacia Rosalie. Que guapo.

-Rosalie, al fin nos conocemos – esa voz… le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Oh! Dios sigo yo.

-Ella es Isabella, mi mejor amiga – dijo apresurada Rose y mi mirada fulminante estaba sobre ella. No me gustaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

Lo mire y esos ojos verde esmeralda me atraparon. Que alto era. Su cabello de un color bronce y parecía tan rebelde. Tomo mi mano y sentí algo extraño, su piel era suave.

-Isabella, un verdadero placer – dijo y se acerco a mi para darme un beso como a Rose. Ese hombre olía delicioso.

-Bella, solo Bella – dije lo mas normal que pude.

-Entonces Bella, solo Bella, sigue siendo un verdadero placer – me dio un beso en la otra mejilla y sentí cosquillas donde me habían tocado sus labios. Al fin soltó mi mano. Me sonreía y yo solo veía sus labios tan, agh, veía su linda sonrisa.

-Que bien que ya estamos todos, si no tienen inconveniente, pasemos al comedor – dijo su madre.

Me quede de pie esperando que me indicaran mi lugar en la mesa. Me senté junto a Rose y frente a Edward, Alice estaba a su lado.

La cena se estaba deliciosa y yo tenía mucha hambre, pero a la mitad del plato fuerte no podía comer más. Mi hambre desapareció y discretamente jugaba con el tenedor y la carne. Ojala me retiraran pronto el plato.

-Edward, cuéntame ¿como va todo? – pregunto ansioso Carlisle.

-Solo faltan unos permisos, pero ya empezamos a trabajar – respondió.

-¿Y cuando estará lista? – Alice también se intereso.

-Es una obra grande Alice, tomara varios años – afirmo.

Yo no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban hasta que Esme se dirigió a mi.

-Edward es ingeniero Bella y esta construyendo una presa – lo miro orgullosa y el le dio una sonrisa chueca, encantadora.

-¡Oh! – ¡solo pude decir oh!

La plática fue interesante y lo que pensaba que iba a ser una cena tortuosa, se convirtió en una velada muy agradable. Yo no hablaba, solo estaba atenta a todos los comentarios. De vez en cuando sentía una mirada y descubría esos ojos verdes sobre mi. Que me observara el, si me ponía nerviosa. ¿Eran nervios, o seria ansiedad?

Pasamos al salón para tomar el café y de nuevo me acomode en un sofá con Alice junto a mí. Los hombres platicaban mientras Alice hablaba sin parar y yo no entendían ni media palabra de lo que decía. Era extraño pero no podía concentrarme en lo que nos contaba. Trataba de mantener mi vista en ella pero con mas frecuencia de la que me hubiera gustado, me descubrí mirando el perfecto perfil de Edward Cullen.

Su nariz recta se posaba sobre unos labios tan seductores que dejaban escapar sonrisas mostrando una perfecta fila de blancos dientes. Su mandíbula fuerte, su barba sombreada. Como se sentiría si su barba rozara mis mejillas, mi cuello y mis hombros…

"_¿Bella, que pasa contigo?"_? pensé, cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y me sonreía divertido.

De acuerdo. Me había captado comiéndomelo con la mirada, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a burlarse de mi y menos con su sonrisita cínica y divertida. De repente me sentí muy incomoda.

-¿De verdad lo harias Rose? – escuche decir a Alice.

-Claro, solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo – no tenia ni idea de que hablaban, solo podía ver ese rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol. Estaba completamente aturdida, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Rose – dije bajito – ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irnos.

-¡Bellaa! – me miro como si le hubiera insultado.

-Un rato mas Bella, no es tan tarde – dijo Emmett.

Dios, no podía estar mas tiempo ahí, estaba nerviosa, Edward me ponía muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Isabella, yo te llevare a tu casa – dijo con su suave voz pero fue mas una afirmación que otra cosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras me hele. Por nada del mundo podría llevarme a casa. Pasar más tiempo con el seria un atentado a mi serenidad. Edward me hacia sentir extraña, aun no se bien que eran todas esas sensaciones pero eso lo averiguaría después, ahora tenia que hacer que desistiera de esa absurda idea.

-Bella, solo Bella y no, nno te molestes, puedo esperar a Rose – trate de responder tranquila pero no tuve éxito.

-No es molestia en lo absoluto – esa voz estaba a punto de hacerme flaquear.

-De verdad Edward, no tengo problema en esperar a Rose – no dejaría de luchar.

-Y yo ninguno en llevarte. Iré por tu abrigo – fue contundente. Gire mi rostro solo para encontrarme tres divertidos pares de ojos. Después de verlos, supe que había perdido.

Necesitaría de todo mi aplomo para no hacer el ridículo frente a ese hombre. Además, ¡por favor! ¿Porque estaría nerviosa si apenas lo conozco? No será difícil manejar una situación como esta, ya en mi vida, me había tocado manejar situaciones difíciles y salí airosa, así que no debía tener nervios y mucho menos miedo.

Me despedí de Esme y de Carlisle y les agradecí mucho la cena.

-No digas nada Bella, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras – Esme dijo con voz cariñosa. Ya sabia de quien la había heredado Edward.

-Siempre será un placer tenerte aquí – el suegro guapo de Rose era un encanto.

Abrace a Alice quien me apretó y me dijo muy entusiasmada: -Nos vemos el viernes Bella, va a ser increíble – y me planto un beso en la mejilla. ¿De que hablaba esa chica? ¿Tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta si habíamos quedado para algo el viernes?

Al despedirme de Rosalie le pase una mano por la cintura y discretamente le di un pellizco por no ayudarme y al contrario, dejarme vilmente en una situación nada grata para mi, pero mi 'amiga' no tuvo reparo en hacerlo muy obvio.

-¡Bella! ¿Porque me pellizcas? – Dios iba a matarla ya.

-Adios Emmet, muchas graa… - me envolvió en su abrazo de oso y me levanto del suelo. Empezaba a hacerse costumbre para el hacerme eso.

-Suéltala Emmett, ya debemos irnos – su voz ya no fue tan suave y me gire para mirarlo curiosa. Tenia mi abrigo en sus manos y listo para que yo metiera mis brazos en el. Así lo hice y sentí sus manos posarse sobre mis hombros. Sus palmas abiertas, grandes, calidas, fuertes, y sus dedos, juraría que se apretaron mas tiempo del necesario, pude sentirlo.

-¿Lista? El auto ya esta en la puerta – me dijo.

Salimos de la casa y el viento frío golpeo mi cara e instintivamente la gire hacia mi hombro derecho. Para mi sorpresa el estaba junto a mi, tan cerca que paso su brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome a el para protegerme del fuerte aire. Deje que me envolviera y me acercara a su fuerte pecho y respire.

¡Por todos los santos del cielo!

Su olor era delicioso. Limpio, fresco, pero tenia algo de exótico. Olía a lavanda, si, era lavanda con almizcle y maderas. Dios, ese olor tan rico no me ayudaba para nada. Ya estaba medio perdida en el y ahora esto haria mas difícil el resto de mi noche.

Mantenía mi cara oculta en su pecho mientras me ayudaba a bajar los tres largos escalones. Caminamos un par de metros hasta llegar a su auto. En ese punto yo ya no quería moverme de ahí, estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos y respirándolo, llenándome de su aroma, sintiendo sus brazos sosteniéndome firmemente, protegiéndome.

Abrió la puerta de su Volvo plateado y subí. Me ayudo a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y aunque ese detalle me pareció que salía sobrando, lo agradecí porque me permitió tenerlo cerca unos segundos más. Cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto para subirse de su lado. Y como por arte de magia, se rompió el encanto.

-Listo. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mirándome ligeramente.

-Si, gracias – dije en voz baja.

-Bien, ¿hacia donde te llevo? – me regalo su sonrisa chueca.

Le di mi dirección y asintió. No podría decir exactamente como me sentía en esos momentos. Lo que era un hecho es que estaba muy confundida. ¿Porque me sentía tan incapaz de tener un poco de seguridad en mi misma como para manejar el estar con el sin quedar como una tonta? Sentía que no podía actuar coherentemente. Lo que había pasado hace unos momentos ¿como podría explicarlo? Nunca me había sentido así. ¿Quien podría darme una respuesta?

Avanzamos unas cuadras en silencio y se detuvo en una luz roja. Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se inclino hacia mi. Yo estaba con todos mis sentidos atentos y encogí mis piernas pegándolas a la puerta. ¡Oh, mal reacción!

-Calma Isabella, ¿que pasa? – me miro asustado casi igual que yo – solo voy a sacar el Ipod, ¿esta bien? – no dejaba de mirarme. Yo asentí y respire hondo.

Cerro la guantera, se abrocho de nuevo el cinturón y me entrego el Ipod.

-Busca algo que te guste – dijo tranquilo.

Lo tome con mis manos heladas que choco con la suya tibia. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que casi titiritaba de frío. Se orillo a la izquierda y se detuvo.

-Estas helada, ¿te sientes bien? – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y sentí su calidez además de esa sensación rara, como electricidad que salía disparada por todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Encendió la calefacción del auto y me pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Que tienes?, dime – insistio.

-No es nada – apenas salio la voz de mi garganta – soy friolenta, es todo.

"_¿Soy friolenta?"_ ¿que clase de respuesta es esa Bella? El tipo debe estar muriéndose de risa por dentro. _"¡Soy friolenta!"_

-¿Friolenta? ¡Isabella estas congelada! – claro que estaba aguantandose la risa.

Busco en el Ipod. Con la calefacción encendida y una vez aclarado el asunto, seguimos nuestro camino. Empezaron a escucharse las primeras notas de "Miracle Drug" de U2. Y sentí su mano entre las mías. La tome, cerré los ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. Luego aclararía mi mente pero por ahora solo disfrutaría el momento.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida porque escuche una aterciopelada voz llamarme.

-Llegamos Isabella, despierta – sentí una mano acunar mi mejilla pero no abrí los ojos. Me negaba a romper mi sueño, estaba muy cómoda en el. Junto a un hombre increíblemente guapo que me hacia sentir segura.

-Ya estas en casa Isabella - sentí sus labios tan cerca de mi oído, susurrándome – nos podemos quedar aquí si quieres - ¡Dios!, que maravilloso sueño, no quiero despertar de el. Me moví en el asiento y como si no fuera posible, lo sentí mas cerca.

-Aquí nos quedamos entonces – sentí sus labios sobre mi garganta, suspire y un olor a limpio con esa exótica combinación de lavanda, almizcle y maderas inundo mis sentidos. Abrí de golpe los ojos y lo tenia encima de mi. Instintivamente estire mi mano derecha, la puse contra su pecho y me aleje solo unos centímetros porque ya no quedaba mucho espacio. Me aclare la garganta y Edward regreso a su lugar con su sonrisa más chueca y cínica que nunca.

-¿Que haces? – pregunte abriendo mis ojos tan grandes como pude por la sorpresa – ¿que pretendias?

-¿Que pretendia? Despertarte por supuesto. Te haz quedado dormida en el camino y ya llegamos a tu casa, eso es todo. – su tono era un poco mas que burlón.

No podía pensar claramente en ese momento. Lo único que podía y debía hacer era salir del auto y llegar a casa.

Tome mi bolso e intente desabrochar mi cinturón sin éxito. Edward me ayudo y trate de abrir la puerta para bajarme pero tenia el seguro. Empecé a desesperarme.

-¡Abre la puerta!, ¡déjame salir! – rogué.

Bajo del auto y lo rodeo. Abrió la puerta y me extendió la mano que por supuesto no tome. ¿Que se creía? ¿Porque no quitaba esa entupida sonrisa prepotente de su cara? ¿De donde creía haber sacado el derecho para acercarse a mi de esa manera? Si hubiera permanecido dormida tres segundos mas y agh no se que hubiera intentado. Me baje sin su ayuda, porque estaba claro que no la necesitaba. Cerro la puerta y me gire hacia el.

-Gracias por traerme – dije lo mas indiferente que pude. Mientras menos hablara, más segura estaría.

-De nada Isabella – me ronroneo con esa voz de Don Juan – no te imaginas el enorme placer que ha sido – ¡era el cínico mas grande que había conocido!

Yo no podía avanzar porque Edward estaba frente a mi bloqueando mi camino. Se acerco de nuevo aunque esta vez no tanto pero si lo suficiente para decirme con sorna:

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? – esto era el colmo.

-¿Estas loco? – ya estaba furiosa – no tuvimos una cita Cullen, tu estas muy equivocado. No se con que clase de mujeres estés acostumbrado a tratar pero desde luego, yo no soy una de ellas – mi camino seguía bloqueado por su musculoso cuerpo.

¡Concéntrate Isabella!

-¡Mujeres! Tu lo has dicho – ya no estaba tan divertido – Mujeres que saben lo que quieren, no niñitas como tu que se asustan cuando alguien quiere ser cortes.

-¿Niñita? – ¿me dijo niñita? Estaba a dos rayitas de explotar.

-¿Cuantos años puedes tener Isabella, dime, 18, 19? Y me vi muy generoso porque no creo que pases de los 17. Mejor entra a tu casa que ya es tarde, avísale a tus padres que ya llegaste y acuéstate a dormir que mañana tienes escuela – sus ojos se tornaron en un segundo en un verde oscuro.

-¡Entra! – ordeno. Se hizo a un lado, me tomo del brazo como si en verdad fuera una niña y me estuviera regañando. Yo solo pude respirar hondo y al estar en la puerta de mi edificio me solté con fuerza de su mano. Lo mire esperando que mi mirada fuera aun más cínica que la suya y le dije:

-¡Esperare con ansias que llegue el día en el que te tragues tus palabras Edward Cullen! – le solté con todo el coraje que pude. Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Subí al elevador sin mirar atrás aunque seguro que ya se había ido.

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios en sus reviews, gracias.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Salí furiosa del elevador y como pude metí la llave para abrir mi puerta. Era el colmo. Que pasaba por la hueca cabeza de ese tipo? Reconozco que tenía frío y que acepte tomar su mano. También que me quede dormida en su auto, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho para otra cosa, ni siquiera de pensarlo.

A mi paso fui dejando el bolso, uno a uno tirados mis zapatos y el abrigo. Ya en mi habitación, brincaba de un pie al otro quitándome las medias y después el vestido, que también avente en una silla. Me dirigí al baño a quitarme el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Aunque estuviera furiosa no me acostaría a dormir con la cara maquillada. Seguía muy molesta y pensando en las incoherencias que me había dicho ese tipo.

"¡Niñita!" ¡Que no pasaba de tener 17 años! ¡Por favor!

Y bueno, estoy de acuerdo que ese es el sueño de toda mujer, aparentar menos edad, y cualquiera se hubiera sentido más que halagada con ese comentario, pero en este caso resultaba todo lo contrario. El comentario era para ofenderme. El lo había dicho en ese sentido y yo lo había entendido muy bien.

Me había llamado niña inmadura. Miedosa. Que no sabia reconocer a un hombre cortes. ¡Niñita!

Y todo por culpa de Rosalie, pero me las iba a pagar y como me iba a cobrar. Esa rubia no tenia ni idea. Como se le ocurrió dejar que Edward me trajera a casa. Y a Emmett y Alice, ¿Como pensaron dejarme sola con el barbaján de su hermano? Bueno era su hermano ellos jamás pensarían mal de el, eso podría entenderlo, ¿pero Rosalie?

Ella no lo conocía, por mucho que fuera su gran cuñado no sabia mucho de el, y no le importo, me mando sola con ese tipo.

Bien me lo decía siempre mi madre: "El mundo esta lleno de gente mala Bella, ten cuidado y mantén los ojos bien abiertos" y si, ahí fue donde yo falle. Me quede dormida en su auto y quiso aprovechar mi descuido. ¿Pero como pude hacerlo? nunca me imagine que me quedaría dormida, tampoco me imagine que llegaría a sentirme tan cómoda en sus brazos y en su compañía. Algo raro me sucedió y por lo tanto cometí un error. Un error que jamás me Daria el lujo de volver a repetir.

Retire los almohadones y jale el edredón junto con las sabanas y me metí debajo de ellos. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a poner en blanco mi mente y dormir. Necesitaba descansar bien, sin preocupaciones.

Tenía manos suaves y no era nada tosco, lo sentí cuando me acariciaba la mejilla. Y sus labios, si, si rozaron mi cuello, eso no lo soñé. Su voz seductora y su olor... No habían pasado ni 10 segundos y ya tenia a Edward Cullen invadiendo mi mente.

-¡Maldición! – tenia que sacarlo de ahí. Me moví hacia el otro lado de la cama y respire profundo. Olía a limpio, pero no al limpio de Edward de lavanda, almizcle y maderas, ese olor que envolvía su cuerpo y que por un par de minutos me envolvió a mí. No, este era un olor limpio pero vacío.

"Isabella Marie Swan, estas seriamente afectada", pensé. Es el coraje, solo es por eso. Y después de tantas vueltas, me quede dormida.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, que se me hacia familiar. Muy largo y vacío, de repente un timbre y salían chicos por todas partes y se llenaba, no se podía dar ni un paso y yo estaba en medio de todos ellos. Ninguno me tocaba y era como si no pudieran verme, como si fuera invisible. En un instante se volvió a quedar vacío y llegue al final donde había un gran ventanal y pude ver mi reflejo en el. Estaba vestida con una falda a cuadros y una blusa blanca, tenias calcetas y zapatos… ¡escolares!

¡Tenia puesto un maldito uniforme escolar! Como Britney Spears en su primer video. Y detrás del ventanal un hombre alto, de cabellos color bronce y ojos verdes se burlaba de mí…

Me desperté sobresaltada y agitada. Molesta. No será un buen día. Vi el reloj de mi mesita y apenas eran las 6:30 am. Salí de la cama y fui a darme un baño para despertar bien. Caía el agua tibia por mi cuerpo, me gire para que me cayera por la espalda y destensara mis músculos contraídos. Mientras corría el agua algo me vino a la mente y sonreí. Después de todo, no seria tan mal día.

Saque ropa interior cómoda y un buen bra para hacer ejercicio. Mis pants grises y una camiseta blanca pegadita. También una chamarra que me quedaba holgada. Ya hacia mucho frío y yo ¡demonios!..

¡Era friolenta!

A las 7:30 en punto sonó mi celular.

-¡Bella divina! – escuchar a Jimmy con tanta energía amplio mi sonrisa.

-Choo, hermoso, ¿ya listo? – le dije con igual entusiasmo – ya voy de salida, ¿paso por ti?

-¿Que ya estas lista? – ¿no me creyó o que?

-Sip, voy saliendo y espero que mi auto funcione después de tanto tiempo sin moverse – me reí.

-Si, si, pasa por mi, estoy listo en 30 minutos, adiós – y corto.

Baje al estacionamiento donde estaba mi adorada SUV Volvo XC60, negra, hermosa. Adoraba esa camioneta aunque no la manejara tan seguido por el trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el hombrecito aquel, también tenia un Volvo, aunque eso no implicara que tuviera buen gusto, seguía siendo un barbaján con un buen auto, eso era todo.

Me subí, me recosté en el asiento de piel y cerré los ojos. Una sonrisita se dibujo en mis labios. Encendí el motor, saque mi Ipod y seleccione una canción de Aerosmith, 'Janie's got a Gun'. Me puse mis lentes oscuros y salí al tráfico en busca de mi incondicional Jimmy Choo.

Aun era temprano pero el tráfico ya era agobiante. Me urgía llegar por Jimmy, tenia que desahogarme y con quien mejor que el. 25 minutos después, llegue a las puertas de su edificio. El si era solidario, también estaba vestido con ropa para hacer ejercicio, aunque no moviera ni un dedo. Una gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York, lentes oscuros y mucho estilo. Se subió y me dio un beso tronado y un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que no nos habíamos visto en años.

-Bella, muñequita, ¿descansaste? – pregunto con verdadero interés.

-No se Choo – no sabia como empezar sin soltarlo todo de golpe.

-Ayer Rose me llamo para que la acompañara a cenar a casa de sus suegros para conocerlos.

-¡Ay que monada!, como las niñas en la escuela que no se sueltan ni para ir al baño – lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-Ay bueno, ¿y a ti porque? – me dio una mirada extrañada.

-Pues para darle ¿apoyo moral? – conteste como resignada.

-Eso es como que mas privado ¿no? Digo, mas personal.

-Aja, pensé lo mismo pero ya la conoces, me embauco y tuve que ir – Jimmy me miraba sospechoso.

-¿Me lo quieres contar de una vez o prefieres iluminarme con cada detalle Bella? – me conocía demasiado bien – tu dime linda.

Le conté paso a paso lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin omitir ni el mas mínimo detalle, le dije de la 'traición' de Rose y lo que había ocurrido en el auto de Edward y como había reaccionado al sentirlo casi sobre mi y todo lo que el me había dicho, que era una "niñita" y "miedosa". Y mientras hablaba, volvió a crecer el enojo que según yo, ya había podido controlar. El solo escuchaba y me miraba con… ¿duda?

-Y eso es todo – finalice mi historia.

-Dime que piensas Choo, la verdad – advertí.

Jimmy se movió incomodo en el asiento y tomo aire dramáticamente.

-Baja la velocidad Bella – dijo de pronto.

-¿Que dices? ¿Porque? – estaba confundida.

-Solo tomo mis precauciones Darling – suspiro - porque ahorita que te diga que te gusta el barbaján ese como le llamas, de ojos verdes y mirada cautivadora, de andar felino, con ese ancho y duro pecho y con esa suave voz, ¡me vas a querer tirar del auto! – se asomo por la ventana y fingió estremecerse.

-¡Jimmy estas loco! – si lo iba a tirar, ¡pero cerca de un psiquiátrico! – ¿Si puedes ver que estoy enojada verdad? Dime que lo ves – quería sacarle esas palabras a como diera lugar.

-Yo lo que veo mi adorada, es que estas enojada porque te gusta – se miraba las uñas como si sus palabras fueran la cosa mas obvia – te conozco muy bien Bella, podrías ya estar enamorándote de el.

Yo estaba mas que muda, estaba en shock por lo que había dicho. El estaba equivocado, a mi no me gustaba nadie y no me estaba enamorando de el.

-No, estas en un error. Admito que Edward no es nada feo, al contrario, es muy guapo, pero de aceptar eso a enamorarme de el, hay un abismo muy grande, además no esta en mis planes enamorarme – dije convencida – yo lo único que quiero es hacer que se trague todo lo que me dijo anoche y que se de cuenta que no soy ninguna niñita inmadura.

-Si Bella, lo que tu digas – seguía puliéndose las uñas – solo te recuerdo, por si se te ha borrado del disco duro "nena", que a ti, jamás de los jamases te han importado los malos comentarios. ¿Porque quieres probarle algo si no te importa?. ¿O te importa tanto que quieres demostrarle que esta en un error y que te tiene en un mal concepto porque la primera impresión le fallo? – soltaba vaho sobre sus uñas – ¿Porque gastarías tu valiosa energía para demostrarle eso a un barbaján que ni cosquillas te hace?

¡Wow! Que análisis tan profundo de la situación. Demasiada tele para Jimmy, le estaba afectando.

-Yo lo único que quiero es evitar que Rose me la vuelva a hacer. No quiero que haga comentarios sobre mi con el, que no le de información, solo eso. Por el momento.

-Lo veo un poco difícil, ¿no crees? – tenia razón.

-Si pero no pierdo las esperanzas. – le guiñe un ojo.

Llegamos al gimnasio donde ya nos esperaba Tyler, mi entrenador personal. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que áreas trabajaríamos más. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el desfile así que mas me valía no quejarme y ser cooperativa, era por mi propio bien, vaya que si no.

Deje mi alma en la cama de Pilates y en la escaladora. Corrí un rato en la maquina y fui a darme un baño. Jimmy estaba muy ocupado trabajando en línea con Angela y para cuando salí a buscarlo ya fresca y limpia, nos fuimos a comer.

Nos fuimos directo a "Olive Garden". No todo eran pastas y cosas engordativas, también las ensaladas eran exquisitas. Pedí un gran vaso de te negro y una ensalada con aceitunas negras y Jimmy como siempre tan solidario, pidió lo mismo. Comíamos tranquilos mientras hablábamos de la agenda para los primeros 2 meses del año, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Al oír el tono, tome una gran bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

-Hola papa, ¿como estas? – dije con una vocecita inocente.

-Bien Bella, ¿tu como estas? – no sonaba enojado - como te fue en Japón?

-Muy bien, muy cansado pero estuvo muy bien – respondí alegre.

-Que bueno. Ya vi el video ese Bella – ¡Ay! Ya Soltó la bomba.

-Si papa, ya se que estas enojado.

-La palabra correcta seria incomodo. Pero entiende que no es fácil para mi verte así – sonaba como resignado – eres mi hija Bella.

-Si papa, creo que lo entiendo – no sabia que podía decir en ese momento.

-Pero es tu trabajo y amas lo que haces, lo se, así como yo amo el mío y tu te preocupas y me dices que a veces es peligroso. Supongo que es algo parecido – ¿Que? Estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Charlie.

-Si papa, creo que la comparación es muy atinada – Charlie era el Jefe de la Policía en Forks y aunque era un pueblo pequeño y pacifico, siempre me preocupaba que pudiera ocurrirle algo.

-Ya veremos como puedo manejarlo muchacha, mientras tanto cuídate mucho – sonaba mas optimista – eso no es mucho pedir ¿no?

-Claro que no papa, tu también te cuidaras ¿verdad? – Choo me hacia señas raras – por cierto, Jimmy te manda saludos.

-Dile que yo también, ah y que te cuide mucho. ¿Nos veremos pronto Bells?

-Si, pronto tendré unos días libres, aun no se bien cuantos ni cuando pero iré a verte, te lo prometo.

Colgamos y sentí que me habían quitado un peso de encima. Que mi padre al fin hubiera comprendido mi trabajo o al menos estuviera tratando de hacerlo, significaba mucho para mí. Se bien que hay mucha diferencia entre comprender y aceptar, pero después de casi seis años de discusiones y enojos, esto era algo maravilloso.

Estaba cansada y como ese día ya no teníamos nada pendiente, nos fuimos a mi apartamento y nos tiramos frente a la tele. Jimmy estaba muy concentrado viendo un programa y yo empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando sonó mi celular con el tono de Rose.

-¡Oh si es la bruja de Eastwick! – dije sarcásticamente – ah perdón, eres tu Rose.

-Vamos Bella, no te enojes – esta rubia era de lo peor.

-Aja, no tengo porque enojarme, tienes razón – dije con voz fingida – y menos aun porque me mandaste a casa con un desconocido ¿no?

-No es un desconocido, es el hermano de Emmett – lo defendió.

-Al que tú también conociste ayer, así que no es una excusa valida ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, ¿me perdonas? – entro en fase de "ojitos de gatito de Shrek".

-OK Rose, te perdono pero pensare en cual va a ser tu penitencia, te las estoy juntando.

-¡Gracias Bella! ¡Te quiero! ¿Lo sabes verdad? – rodee los ojos.

-Aja.

-Bueno ahora si, cuéntamelo todo, no omitas detalle – ¡lo sabia! No estaba equivocada, era peor de lo que pensé – ¿no es guapísimo? Y se ven divinos juntos Bella, ¡van a ser una pareja de envidia! Pero ya, cuéntame anda – no tenia perdón del cielo.

-Dime, de que hablaron, ¿te llamo hoy? ¿Cuando vuelven a salir? – Dios mío, me disparo sin piedad.

-Ay Rose, Rose – suspire – es tan, pero taan interesante tu cuñado, que… - hice una pausa para hacerla sufrir.

-¿Que que?, ¡dime! – grito emocionada.

-¡Es tan interesante que me quede dormida camino a casa Rosalie! – nunca le confesaría exactamente la verdad.

-¿Que? ¡Isabella! ¿Como puede ser eso? – se altero – Edward es una persona muy culta y muy interesante.

-Me dormí! ¡Es muy aburrido! ¿Porque tendría que mentirte? – seguro que si me creería.

-Y si es verdad que esta guapísimo, claro que si, pero créeme, ¡te duerme!

-Pero que tal si tuvo un mal día y por eso no estuvo muy platicador o tenia algún problemita – insistió.

-No creo, pero ya en serio, te agradezco el esfuerzo aunque me haya enojado ayer – ya casi se lo tragaba.

-Tal vez no pusiste de tu parte, se como eres – vaya, ahora me echaba a mi la 'supuesta' culpa.

-vamos Rose, dame un poco de crédito, el tipo es guapo, pero cuando no se da, no se da, ¿no te ha pasado mil veces?

-Si, creo que tienes razón, lo siento mucho. Lastima, se ven bien juntos – hice cara como de querer vomitar y Jimmy se río.

-Si, lastima – bostece.

Inesperadamente le cambie el tema preguntándole del trabajo y me dijo que se iba a Costa Rica en una semana a una sesión de fotos para una línea nueva de trajes de baño. No serian ni 3 días pero ya estaba extrañando a Emmett. Y de repente me recordó que al día siguiente iríamos a comer con Alice. Era verdad, algo se me olvidaba. Honestamente no quería ir y no es porque Alice no me agradara, al contrario, era una chica muy dulce, pero por ahora no quería cerca a ningún Cullen. Por ahora.

Le dije a Rose que tenia una junta con Angela y no era una mentira. Estábamos detrás de un contrato que habíamos añorado tanto Jimmy y Angela como yo. Y si se daba, Jimmy y yo nos iríamos de vacaciones a alguna playa en fin de año para celebrar, así que teníamos

los dedos cruzados. Al final, Rose me convenció y nos veríamos para comer al día siguiente.

Apenas colgamos, entro la llamada de mi madre, que me regaño por no haberme comunicado con ella cuando llegamos de Japón. Le conté la platica que habíamos tenido mi papa y yo por la tarde y no podía creerlo. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que tal vez la edad lo estuviera haciendo cambiar sus ideas y nos reímos.

Mis padres se separaron a los pocos meses de haberme ido a Seattle y un año después se divorciaron. Renee se había casado de nuevo con Phil, que era director de una escuela preparatoria en Phoenix. Mis padres mantenían una buena amistad y eso me hacia muy feliz. Las veces que necesitaba que estuviéramos juntos en algún evento importante para mi, podíamos hacerlo sin problemas, sin pleitos, ni rencores, ni reclamos ni nada. Me hubiera encantado tenerlos a los 3 para el desfile que tendría en unas semanas, pero ninguno podría venir, ya que días después se celebraba "Acción de Gracias" y estarían ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos.

Después de colgar con mi madre, desperté a Jimmy que se había quedado dormido viendo la tele. Cenamos muy ligero y después se fue a su casa.

Esa noche me quede dormida muy rápido por el cansancio del ejercicio. Me desperté a las 3:00 am cuando soñé que alguien me perseguía. Yo corría desesperada mientras se hacia de noche. Corrí hacia una calle oscura para después darme cuenta que era un callejón sin salida, estaba muy asustada y angustiada y el hombre que me seguía se acercaba mas y mas a mi acorralándome. No podía respirar debido al esfuerzo por correr, mi pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, me faltaba el aire. No fue hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi, cuando pude verlo a los ojos, eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda y su nariz recta y después pude ver su boca, sus labios, su sonrisa torcida, me sentí salvada hasta que de su perfecta boca salio una orden.

-Entra! ¡Vamos, entra a tu casa! – era el - ¡eres una niñita!

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba sudando aunque tenía frío. Molesta conmigo misma por asustarme por un sueño tonto, fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Volví a la cama y tarde un poco en quedarme dormida de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, prepare mi bolsa con ropa para mi reunión con Angela y salí por Jimmy para después ir al gimnasio. Esa mañana hicimos rutinas para piernas y brazos, mis minutos en la caminadora y luego a la regadera.

Antes de ir a la oficina de Angela, hicimos una parada obligatoria en Starbucks para comprar 2 tes verdes, nada de café hasta después del desfile. Llegamos y nos recibió con una cara larga. Tuve el negro presentimiento de que no lo habíamos conseguido y ya no pude saludarla con el mismo entusiasmo. También Jimmy lo había notado y vi la decepción en su cara.

Colgué mi bolso en el perchero de su oficina y me escurrí en una silla, desganada al igual que Jimmy.

-¿Pero que sucede? – pregunto Angy – ¿que significan esas caras eh?

-Nada cariño – hablo Choo – no pasa nada.

-Si Angy, no es nada, solo que me había hecho muchas ilusiones – murmure.

-Ay Dios, creo que tendré que esforzarme el doble porque si ponen esas caras cuando tenemos un contrato con Chanel por 3 años en la bolsa, ¿que es lo que tendré que conseguir para verles una sonrisa iluminándoles las caritas eh?

¿Quee?

-¿Que? – preguntamos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si! ¡Lo conseguimos chicos! – Grito Angela que estaba igual o mas feliz que nosotros – ¿lo tenemos en la bolsa!

Al escucharla nos paramos de las sillas como impulsados por un resorte y gritamos emocionados mientras nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos felices. No lo podía creer, habíamos tratado de conseguir ese contrato por mucho tiempo y aunque ya teníamos desfilando para Chanel varias temporadas, eso no nos garantizaba que nos los dieran. Era una decisión que no dependía ni del mismisimo Lagerfeld, así que fue mas duro obtenerlo pero también mas grande la satisfacción de haberlo logrado. Era un triunfo de los tres. Eramos un equipo que funcionaba muy bien, Angela era una agente y publicista que conseguía cada vez mejores contratos, Jimmy se encargaba de tener todo en orden para poder cumplirlos y yo, simplemente realizaba mis sueños.

La alegría que sentía no me cabía en el cuerpo. Quería gritar y llorar de pura felicidad. Jimmy ya lloraba como una magdalena y Angela trataba de decirnos algo pero simplemente no entendía nada porque mi cabeza estaba pensando en que mis papas también se pondrían muy felices.

Y mas mi madre que veneraba Chanel. Siempre le gustaron todas las colecciones y los perfumes desde luego, así que cuando empecé a ganar bien, lo primero que hice fue comprarle un diseño de Chanel completo, con el bolso y los zapatos. Aun lo tenia muy bien guardado. Ella decía que era mi talismán de buena suerte y tal vez tuviera razón después de ese día ya podía empezar a creerlo.

-Calma, calma – Angy hacia un esfuerzo por que la escucháramos.

-En un momento mas deben llegar las personas que traen el contrato para firmarlo – intentábamos estar muy serios y atentos – ya lo he leído y revisado perfectamente todo esta en orden, este es el momento Bella ahora todo depende de ti.

-Si – no me salía la voz.

-OK,¡ esta bien entonces? ¿Es un si Bella? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro Angy, ¿como podría ser de otro modo? – estaba feliz.

-¡Si Bella! – grito Jimmy que seguía llorando.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas de la oficina cuando llegaron los representantes de la firma y en una hora ya era la modelo oficial de Chanel, para promocionar todos sus productos. Era un contrato por 3 años pero muy flexible. Angela era un tiro. Aunque no podía promocionar perfumes, cosméticos, lentes, zapatos y mas accesorios, si podía trabajar en otras campañas para otros productos diferentes. También podía hacer pasarelas para otros diseñadores y esa parte del contrato la adoraba porque caminar sobre una pasarela era sencillamente lo máximo para mi.

Rose se iba a poner feliz cuando le contara. Yo soñaba con Chanel y ella con Yves Saint Laurent, su agente también estaba por conseguir su contrato. Esperaba que fuera tan flexible como el mío, pero si no, a ella no le importaba mucho, con el solo hecho de ser exclusiva de YSL estaba mas que feliz.

En una semana se haría la presentación a los medios en una rueda de prensa. Mi madre por supuesto que debía estar conmigo, era un regalo para ambas.

-Vamos tenemos que festejarlo – Jimmy no podía esperar.

-Si Angy, vamos. Rose nos espera para comer, celebremos con ella.

-Esta bien, vamos entonces – tomo su bolso y nos fuimos a encontrar a mi amiga.

Fuimos al restaurante preferido de Rose, que ya nos estaba esperando con el torbellino de su cuñada Alice. Saludamos y Rose hacia las presentaciones, desde ese instante Jimmy amo a Alice, quedo prendado de ella. De su belleza extraña, de su energía, de sus conocimientos de moda, de sus ideas, estaba cautivado.

A mitad de la comida, que ya casi era cena por la hora, le dije a Rose:

-Felicítame.

-Mmm ¿felicidades? – estaba confundida.

-Bueno, a los tres, felicítanos a los tres – Alice también nos miraba intrigada.

-Felicidades a los tres – dijeron las dos a coro pero seguían sin comprender.

Nosotros nos mirábamos muy divertidos hasta que por fin dijo Jimmy

-Les presento a Bella Swan, ¡la nueva modelo oficial de Chanel!

En un instante ya estaban de pie abrazándome al mismo tiempo y gritando emocionadas. Abrazaron y felicitaron también a Angela y a Jimmy, después Rose y yo nos volvimos a abrazar sin decirnos nada, solo estuvimos así en silencio unos largos segundos, me acariciaba la espalda y me dijo al oído despacito:

-Srita Swan, ¡lo lograste! – estaba llorando – te quiero.

Nos abrazamos por mas tiempo. Eso significaba mucho para Rose, ella siempre había estado conmigo apoyándome y alentándome para llegar hasta ese punto. Era un logro suyo también.

Nos sentamos de nuevo secando nuestras lágrimas y Alice hablo.

-Bella que alegría. Cuando le diga a Esmee también se pondrá muy contenta, le caíste muy bien – dijo despreocupada y solo pudimos ver la cara de angustia de Angela.

-¡No! Alice por favor no digas nada hasta dentro de una semana, es un acuerdo que tenemos que respetar, nadie debe enterarse hasta el día de la rueda de prensa.

-¡Oh! – dijo con su diminuta boquita – no te preocupes, así será entonces. – respiramos tranquilos.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras a la semana de preparación antes de la presentación Alice? – dijo Jimmy muy feliz y yo sentí ganas de lanzarle un golpe.

-Oh Jimmy, no puedo – puso carita triste – tengo que ir a Paris por un problemita que se suscito en la escuela donde estudie, necesito llevar unos papeles y después me reuniré con mi hermano para volver, el va por asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Emmett se va? – hable sin pensar y quise morderme la lengua en ese momento.

-No, Edward – Alice me miro de una forma extraña y Jimmy me observo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No me digas eso, ya somos intimas, ¡te voy a extrañar! – Jimmy era … uff – pero prométeme que no estarás mucho tiempo fuera, tenemos tanto que platicar.

-Claro Jimmy, Rose ya me había dicho.

-Tu puedes llamarme Choo si quieres, ya sabes solo los íntimamente allegados a mi tienen ese privilegio – le guiño un ojo.

Nos reímos mientras ese loco par se abrazaba. Después de una larga despedida y más aun porque Jimmy y Alice no se soltaban, nos fuimos.

Ya en casa, después de mis rutinas de belleza y acostada en mi cama tome el teléfono para darle a mis padres la buena noticia.

Charlie se puso muy contento y casi podría decir que hasta sentimental. Supongo que fue porque el nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo con que yo eligiera esta vida. Siempre se preocupo de mas por mi seguridad y cuando empezó a ver fotos de mi trabajo donde salía un poco 'expuesta', puso el grito en el cielo. Varias veces lo había escuchado decir:

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¡te quiero de vuelta a casa hoy mismo! – Pero mi madre había podido convencerlo cada vez que me gritaba enojado. Al menos ese día había gritado de puro gusto.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Bella y muy orgulloso, por si no lo sabias – nunca me había hablado así.

-Ya eres una niña grande que me ha demostrado que se sabe cuidar y comportar – ¡Dios!, ¡ahí esta la niña otra vez! Esto tenia que ser una broma.

-Gracias papa, tus palabras significan mucho para mi, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Bella, cuídate y nos vemos pronto – y colgamos.

Cuando le marque a Renee, me temblaba la mano. No podía esperar para oír su reacción. Solo esperaba que no estrangulara a Phil de la emoción.

-Hola mama, ¿que haces?

-Nada Bella ya sabes, solo estábamos viendo un programa en la tele – sonaba adormilada – y tu cariño, ¿que me cuentas?

-Ah nada mama, lo mismo de siempre – bostece aburrida - al gimnasio, firme un contrato con Chanel, fui a comer con Rose y volví a casa.

-Ay que bien Bella, estuvo entretenido tu dia, si mañana ves a Rose dale un beso de mi parte igual a Jimmy – ¡no se había dado cuenta!

-Claro mama, te dejo para que descanses ¿ok? Te llamo mañana, te quiero.

Mmm que decepción, mi madre estaba a punto de dormir y no se dio cuenta que le había dicho del contrato. No pude evitar poner una cara triste. No importaba, le llamaría al día siguiente y ya en sus 5 sentidos tal vez me escuchara bien.

Fui por un vaso con agua, regrese y me metí entre las sabanas. No habían pasado ni 2 minutos y sonó mi teléfono.

-Hola.

-Bella repite lo que dijiste – ahora si se escuchaba muy alerta.

-¿De que mama? – la haría sufrir un poquito.

-¿No lo soñé verdad?

-No mama, no lo soñaste.

-¡Bella! Hija felicidades, ¡lo hiciste, lo hiciste! – gritaba feliz.

-Felicidades también a ti mama, y gracias por estar ahí siempre – las lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla – ¿vendrás verdad? Tienes que estar conmigo, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

-Claro hija, ¿como crees que no iría? Sabes bien lo mucho que significa, pero no tanto como verte feliz haciendo lo que te gusta.

-Lo se mama, y que lo que yo hago te de tantas satisfacciones, me hace doblemente feliz.

Esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una semana después estaba con mi madre en un spa tomando un masaje, relajante y faciales. Necesitaba estar perfecta y con una piel reluciente y que mejor si mi madre me acompañaba disfrutando ella también del proceso.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, apenas podía aterrizar la idea de la importancia de este logro. Siempre soñé tanto con el, que ahora que lo había logrado, me costaba un poco sentirlo real, pero mi madre estaba conmigo ayudándome a procesarlo.

Terminamos en el spa después de un buen pedicure y manicure, nos fuimos a comer algo ligero y después a casa. Yo tenia que acostarme temprano y dormir muy bien si no quería lucir cansada y desvelada en la rueda de prensa.

Mi madre y Jimmy me dejaron descansar el resto de la tarde y se fueron de compras. No los envidiaba para nada. Tuve una buena noche, me levante ligera, de buen humor y sin ojeras, excelente! Tenia que estar en una suite del Plaza a las 9 de la mañana, para que me maquillaran y peinaran ya que el evento comenzaría a las 11 en punto.

Todo fue puntual, cuando llegue ya me esperaban y comenzó todo el proceso. Jimmy y mi madre estuvieron junto a mi todo el tiempo, y creo que quien mas disfrutaba de toda la atención fue Renee, estaba radiante.

Charlie me llamo un poco antes de bajar al salón del evento, me felicito de nuevo y me prometió comprar todas las revistas donde saliera la reseña de la presentación y guardarlas siempre. Me parece que todos estábamos muy sentimentales los últimos días.

Durante la rueda de prensa estuve mas nerviosa que nunca. Me sentía como las primeras veces que empezaba a hacer mis primeras sesiones de fotos o los primeros desfiles. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos. El sentimiento también era de pura satisfacción y orgullo, como si fuera a recibir un Oscar como premio a mi trabajo. Todo el nervio se vio reducido a 15 minutos de una breve reseña de mi trabajo, de la confianza que tenia la firma en mi y muchísimas fotos. Cuando todo termino, me sentía increíblemente cansada pero eso no impidió que celebráramos de nuevo ese momento en un buen restaurante.

Renee se quedo varios días ya que no podría estar conmigo en un desfile que tendría en una semana. Nos acompañaba al gimnasio, a pruebas de vestuario y luego ella y Jimmy me abandonaban en casa para irse a sus eternas compras. Rosalie había llegado de Costa Rica y dos días después había volado a Los Angeles para grabar un comercial, Emmett la había acompañado. Llego justo dos días antes del tan esperado evento y fuimos a prepararnos como lo hacíamos siempre que nos tocaba trabajar juntas. Alice llegaría al día siguiente justo a tiempo para no perdérselo. Jasper, el gemelo de Rosalie también vendría, tenia muchas ganas de verlo ya que solo hablábamos por teléfono aunque muy seguido. Estaba pensando en mudarse a Nueva York ya que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Wall Street.

Esa mañana me desperté temprano y Jimmy también madrugo porque no llego mucho después de haberme levantado. Preparamos te, un licuado de alfalfa y cortamos un poco de fruta. Con mucha calma tome un baño y al medio día nos fuimos al sitio donde seria el desfile. Prefería llegar más temprano ya que éramos muchas chicas y a veces se volvía un caos aunque hubiera un equipo de producción de primera.

Antes que nada, me rociaron el cuerpo para que me viera un poco bronceada, me gustaba verme así. Empezaban a maquillarme mientras platicaba con unas compañeras y veía mi reloj. Rose no llegaba aun y me ponía de nervios, era muy raro que no fuera puntual. Le marque al celular y ya casi llegaba, se había atorado en el trafico. Se notaba algo nerviosa por la tardanza ya que era la tercera en salir y además quería quedar más hermosa aun ya que Emmett vendría a verla.

Sonó el teléfono de Jimmy y vi como se le iluminaba el rostro, Alice le había llamado para avisar que ya casi llegaba al lugar y para hacer algo mas tarde. Después de unos segundos en silencio, me miro con una risa idéntica a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Muy tétrica para mi gusto.

-Estas de suerte Darling – ronroneo igual que el feo gato ese y comprendí inmediatamente a que se refería.

Si algo había estado esperando con impaciencia, era ese día. Me había preparado mucho para ese desfile. Hice mucho ejercicio para marcar ligeramente mi cuerpo y para reafirmar ciertas áreas. Comí muchas proteínas y mucho pescado para ayudar a los ejercicios. Dormí a mis horas, también tome mucha mas agua y le di cuidados extras a mi piel.

Y ahora que el momento había llegado y estaba mas que preparada para lograr mi objetivo, tenia muchos nervios, mas de los normales pero no dudaba, eso si que no.

Mi objetivo era hacer que Edward Cullen viera que era toda una mujer y no una adolescente, como me había llamado unas semanas atrás. Había lastimado mi orgullo y me había insultado al decirme que era una "niñita inmadura". ¿Tan inmadura como para haber tomado un día la decisión de dejar mi casa para trabajar en lo que siempre había soñado? ¿Como se atrevía a decirme eso sin conocerme siquiera?

No sabia ni lo que decía, hablaba por hablar, pero esa noche se iba a morder la lengua, de eso estaba segura.

Tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando Jimmy se alejo de mi. Debía dejar tanto drama y divertirme con la cara que pondría Edward, que seguramente ¡iba a ser una cara de 10!

_**Gracias por dejarme saber si les gusta apretando el botoncito.**_


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**BELLA'SPOV**

-Bella, están justo al frente – abrió los ojos enormes.

-Edward y Emmett al frente y Alice y Jasper a los lados - dijo Choo señalando como azafata de avión.

-Jimmy estoy muy nerviosa – me temblaban hasta los ojos.

-Hmm eres muy capaz de decirme que no quieres salir – me torció la boca – te conozco bien, pero temo decirte que no tienes otra opción Darling.

Escuchamos la también nerviosa voz de Rose.

-¿Como me veo?

-Mmm de amarillo pollita, ¿ya llego tu gavilan? – Jimmy estaba muy parlanchín.

-Si, ya, esta sentado al frente con sus hermanos y Jasper – estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

-¿Que pasa Rose? – la mire – hoy estas diría que mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

-Err… si, este – esquivaba mi mirada.

-Rose, habla ahora mismo – ordene disimulando mi histeria.

-Emmett esta un poco celoso, no esta muy contento de que salga asi – confeso.

-¡Jaa, lo sabia! – se río Jimmy – le salio lo macho al Yeti, ya se había tardado. A ver si no se le salen los ojos cuando te vea con el ultimo cambio.

-¡Cállate Choo! – dijimos al mismo tiempo las dos.

-Yo no se porque estas nerviosa tu también Bella, si tu no tienes un novio celoso – sus ojos burlones miraban hacia arriba.

–Por el momento – contesto rápidamente Choo.

-¿Que? – pregunto Rosalie. Y escuchamos que la llamaban. Se fue deprisa al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Estas loco Choo? – quise gritar – ¿que te sucede?

-Ay Bella, tranquila, no se dio cuenta – me ignoro.

Antes de que entraran las chicas del primer grupo, yo ya estaba en la línea esperando y mientras, bailábamos con los Black Eyed Peas. Me gustaban mucho, pero a mi me toco salir con una canción de Kings of Leon, que no pudo tener un mejor titulo. Era la ultima de ese grupo en salir, osea que mas atención era la que tendría por cerrar el grupo y además porque nadie saldria después de mi para distraer un poco las miradas.

No quería pensar, no debia hacerlo. Necesitaba estar tranquila para calcular cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentía como en mi primer desfile. Como me podía poner así de nerviosa ese hombre.

"No, no pienses en eso que no es el. Son todos los eventos de las ultimas semanas, no has parado de trabajar Bella" pensé.

Debía sonreír todo el tiempo, aun tras bambalinas, ya que estaban grabando todo para hacer un "Detrás de Cámaras". Todo me estaba resultando muy difícil. Segundos antes de salir, se acercaron las cámaras, les sonreí y les guiñe un ojo al salir a la pasarela.

Camine lo mas sensual que pude tratando de no exagerar y a cada paso que daba, como siempre, mis nervios iban disminuyendo. Con las manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, me iba acercando y aun no podía verlo por las luces de los reflectores y los flashes de los cientos de cámaras. Me faltaban casi cuatro pasos cuando lo vi. Tenía un saco gris oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra, el cabello rebelde y esos ojos.

Ahora que lo tenia frente a mi, tenia que admitir que mis recuerdos eran muy pobres. Recordaba a un hombre muy guapo, de ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas y un rostro con perfectos pómulos cincelados y una mandíbula fuerte y marcada. De cabellos rebeldes color bronce y esos labios que recordaba habían estado a milímetros de mi garganta. Creí recordarlo muy bien pero no estaba ni cerca de que mi recuerdo fuera tan perfecto como el hombre de carne y hueso frente a mí.

Me detuve y con las manos en la cintura, lo mire directamente a los ojos, me mordí el labio inferior, mire mis senos lo mas provocativa que pude y lo mire de nuevo. Espere dos segundos, me gire y camine de regreso, meneando las caderas.

Al salir de la pasarela, corrí para mi segundo cambio, no quería detenerme para pensar. Jimmy me esperaba y vi que tenia mil preguntas que hacerme pero no podía contestarle nada ya que Rose estaba casi junto a mi en el vestidor. Solo le pregunte:

-¿Como salio? – me temblaba la voz.

-Darling, estuvo perfecto, como tú querías – tenia los nudillos en la boca.

-Ahora salgo Choo para que me pongan las alas – algo se me olvidaba – ¿quien va a atarme las cintas en las piernas? – pregunte nerviosa.

Me quite el primer cambio y me puse el siguiente que en especial era el que mas me gustaba. Un juego de brassiere y bragas de color azul claro. Salí deprisa y dos asistentes mas estaban listos para ayudarme a amarrar el corsé de hojitas verdes y en la orilla sobre la cadera, también llevaba hojitas moradas del mismo tono de las cintas que faltaban por amarrarme en las piernas. Este cambio era un poco complicado, tenia muchos detalles que llevaba encima. Jimmy me puso las alas gigantes que estaban muy lindas para ser honestas. También me amarro las cintas cruzadas en las piernas mientras me apretaban el corsé que no me permitía respirar. Una vez estuvo bien firme, me incline y acomode mis senos que sentía que se desbordaban del brassiere por lo apretado del corsé. Ya solo me faltaban los guantes morados transparentes y estaba lista. En la línea esperando mi salida, me retocaban con un poco de polvos los senos, también el cabello, blush en las mejillas y mas gloss en los labios.

-Bella, Bella Goo… - escuche mi nombre.

No lo pensé mucho ya que la adrenalina la tenia fluyendo a mí por todo mi cuerpo. Salí y camine segura como siempre pero esta vez mas 'angelical'. Desde que puse un pie ahí lo mire sin perderme en otra cosa más que en sus ojos verdes. La canción no podía ser más perfecta para el momento. Edward Cullen no se podía mover. Esta vez solo lo mire. Me detuve tres segundos y me gire para regresar. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo, podía sentir que me quemaba.

Una vez fuera de la pasarela tuve que correr de nuevo para mi último cambio. Jimmy y los dos asistentes que me ayudaron a ponerme todos los accesorios, igual me los quitaron. Una vez descalza y solo en la ropa interior, entre al vestidor me la quite y me puse rápidamente las bragas y el brassiere del color de mi piel. Esta tenia pedrería de Swarosky, estaba precioso. Me coloque el collar y las pulseras de los mismos cristales con hilos de telas colgando. Me puse los zapatos que eran rojos y altísimos, me retocaron de nuevo y me puse en la línea esperando escuchar mi nombre para salir.

Durante todo este proceso Jimmy se mantuvo callado afortunadamente. Más le valía no ponerme más nerviosa. También Rose estaba muy callada, ella salía antes de mi en este grupo que ya era el ultimo. Estaba impresionante con lo que llevaba puesto. Emmett iba a tener un infarto. Rose debía estar feliz pero algo tenia. Tal vez se había enojado con Emmett. Luego me lo contaría.

Le dieron la salida a Rose y luego a mi. Camine decidida, con una ceja levantada y al llegar a el, le apunte con un dedo, le guiñe un ojo y le lance un beso. Siempre tendría el pretexto de estar bajo los reflectores. Digo, si es que necesitaba algún día un pretexto para eso. Iba a girarme y voltee mi rostro y le sonreí de la forma mas coqueta que pude. Creo que seguía sin moverse. Volví a sentir su mirada clavada en mi.

No había ni apenas dejado la pasarela cuando regrese a ella para el final. Heidi y cuatro chicas mas al frente, por supuesto ahí estábamos Rose y yo. Mi amiga le mandaba besos a Emmett y yo a Jasper, y los saludábamos. Estaba muy contenta. Salimos del escenario. Gracias a Dios ya había terminado.

El backstage era un caos. Unas seguían bailando y felicitando a todo el mundo y otras estábamos en los vestidores cambiándonos con urgencia.

-¿Cual es la prisa Bella?

-Quiero salir de aquí Choo, vamos, ayúdame – le pedí.

-Bella, vas al afterparty? – Alessandra me pregunto mientras seguía bailando con la música.

-No se Ale, estoy cansada – y no mentía.

-Anda no seas aguafiestas y vamos.

-Miranda tiene razón Bella, vamos un rato.

-Jimmy, no la dejes ir a su casa, vamos todos hacia la fiesta. ¡Coopera Bella! – gritaba Miranda.

-Ok, un rato, voy a terminar de cambiarme, nos vemos allá – me puse unos jeans negros, y una blusa negra transparente de un hombro y debajo un sexy brassiere negro. Me veía bien.

Terminamos de arreglarme y salimos prácticamente huyendo de ahí. Iríamos un ratito a la fiesta y eso era todo. Estábamos ya en mi auto rumbo a la fiesta, manejaba un chofer. Jimmy tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que? – pregunte

-Bella a veces pienso que erraste tu profesión – ¿de que hablaba el príncipe William? – esto es para disfrutar todo. Las atenciones, la fama, ¡el glamour! Pero mírate, parece que vas camino a la hoguera – puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero tu, como la Cenicienta del cuento, después de las doce, no hay acción. Por favor, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Hazlo hoy por mi ¿si? Te lo pido.

No le pude ni responder. Sabia muy bien que nunca me dejaría y se iría solo a la fiesta. El siempre estaría donde yo estuviera y en realidad yo estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Oh-oh, una que me mataría era Rose. No le dije ni adiós. Pero pensándolo bien así estaba mucho mejor. Tom nos dejo en la puerta del club que estaba llenísimo. Jimmy estaba que no cabía de alegría, ahora disfrutaría de las atenciones, la fama y¡el glamour!

Rápidamente entramos y Alessandra nos hacia señales con la mano. Nos unimos a ellas y como me dijo Jimmy, trate de disfrutar de todo eso que el si disfrutaba. Me dieron una copa larga con champagne, me gustaba mucho y además tenia mucha sed. La música estaba estupenda y todas bailábamos alrededor de la mesa. Después de todo, me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Paso un mesero y le pedí botellitas con agua. Ya me había tomado 3 copas de champagne y estaba un poquito mareada.

Las chicas estaban felices bailando. Tenían mucha energía pero yo definitivamente necesitaba sentarme un momento porque me mataban los zapatos. Pise el asiento del sillón y me senté en el respaldo, por fin sentí un alivio que agradecí mucho.

-Creo que debo felicitarte - ¡Oh Dios! ¡esa voz tan cerca de mi! Quise voltear pero me aguante.

Se pego a mí por detrás. Su amplio pecho estaba pegado a mi espalda e inmediatamente al sentirlo, erguí mi cuerpo. Puso una mano en mi cintura y me tense, nunca me imagine esto, ¡me tenia abrazada por detrás!

-Esta noche me has dejado gratamente sorprendido, sin palabras Isabella – me dijo al oído. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello detrás de mi oreja. Por unos segundos no pude reaccionar, pero trate.

Gire un poco la cara – Bella, es Bella – con este movimiento nuestras bocas quedaban muy cerca.

-Isabella es un nombre muy bello, me gusta – insistió sin moverse. Su olor, ese olor que me envolvía, al recordarlo me inundo.

-Es solo Bella, ¡acostúmbrate! – ¡diablos! Un mal paso.

-Oh, es una clara invitación – por el rabillo del ojo pude ver en su rostro esa sonrisita chueca.

-No te estoy invitando a nada. Es solo para cuando desafortunadamente tengas que dirigirte a mi y espero que sea en muy escasas ocasiones – me moví un poco hacia un lado y me gire para verlo aunque sabia que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿Eso si lo entendiste verdad? – le sonreí muy conciente del peligro de su cercanía. Aun me tenía rodeada la cintura con su mano y claramente podía sentir el calor en mi piel a su contacto. El estaba muy cómodo en esa posición y yo también. Por alguna razón no estaba nerviosa sino todo lo contrario, mi cuerpo ya no estaba tenso como al principio cuando lo sentí acercarse y tocarme. Y puso la otra mano, me tenía tomada por la cintura.

Jimmy me miraba intrigado y asustado, jamás me había visto así. Su mirada iba de mí hacia Edward y viceversa. El y Alessandra se dijeron algo pero siguieron bailando. Iba a abrir la boca para decirles algo pero la volví a cerrar al sentir que sus manos se movían suavemente en mi cintura.

-Isabella, ¿quieres bailar? – pregunto con esa voz tan sensual y sus labios rozaron la piel detrás de mis oídos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar llego el mesero y me entrego dos botellitas con agua. Tome una y la puse junto a mi en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentada, tome sus manos que estaban en mi cintura y me gire con su ayuda, colocando mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Estoy muy segura de que nunca espero mi repentino movimiento, sobretodo por la cercanía e intimidad de la posición en la que quede ante el. Se retiro solo un poco para recorrerme con esos ojos que me encantaban, miro mi blusa un poco transparente y el brassiere debajo de ella y sus manos regresaron a mi cintura acercándome. Su pecho rozaba con el mío y yo reaccione ante el contacto, mis pezones se endurecieron y era muy claro que el podía sentirlo porque cerro los ojos y aspiro. Esa noche me sentía muy intrépida.

-Perdóname. Bella, ¿quieres bailar? – corrigió mientras ponía mis manos en sus brazos para sostenerme mejor.

-Yo no bailo – le asegure – pero toma – y le entregue la botella con agua y me miro extrañado. Por nada del mundo quería perderme su expresión.

-Es para que no te atragantes cuando te tragues tus palabras Cullen – le dije rozando mi boca cerca de la suya y me retire para ver su cara.

-Te dije que lo harías – sonreí levantando una ceja.

Y justo en ese momento, comencé a escuchar una canción que conocía muy bien. Cerré los ojos pero no escondí mi rostro. Era la canción de Jake y el video en las pantallas.

Miranda, Alessandra y Jimmy se acercaron a mi, cantaban la canción y se movían como yo lo hacia en el video. No pasaron ni tres segundos y todas las miradas estaban sobre mí. Sentí sus manos tensas en mi cintura, apretándome. Por unos instantes no se movió, veía el video. Yo estaba tan quieta como el. Cuando casi terminaba el video lo escuche de nuevo.

-¿Así que tu no bailas eh? – dijo irónico – abrió la botellita y me la entrego.

-Toma, creo que la necesitas mas que yo – Pero era mi imaginación o ¿acaso nunca había visto el video de Jake? ¿Seria eso posible? Ese video lo pasaban en todos lados y a todas horas por todo el mundo. ¿El tipo no veía la tele o que? demonios, lo que hubiera dado por descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

Me tome fuerte de su brazo y me gire para pedirle a Jimmy otra copa. El me sostuvo fuerte de la cintura. Jimmy me dio la copa y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Ahí viene Rose – dijo Jimmy casi gritándome al oído.

Con la copa en la mano, cambie de posición. Lo empuje un poco para poner juntas mis piernas y el se volteo y se puso junto a mi, tenia sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo apoyándolas en el sillón. Llego un mesero y le entrego un vaso con hielo y whisky. Lo tomo y me dijo:

-Salud Bella – recalco mi nombre – por ti y por todas las sorpresas que me has dado esta noche.

Choco su vaso contra mi copa y sonreí levantando mi ceja. Tome un buen trago de mi copa y el también tomo del suyo, casi terminándose el liquido.

-Esa ceja Bella, es una ceja malévola – dijo con su sonrisa chueca. Ajá y ¿el no se daba cuenta de su sonrisita?

-¡Bella! – Rose venia contrariada, la conocía muy bien.

-¿Que pasa Rose?, todos veníamos hacia acá – sonreí y ella hizo un puchero – ¿que tienes? – le pregunte al oído sin que nadie nos escuchara. La música nos ayudaba mucho.

Solo miro a Emmett y yo comprendí al instante, ya eran demasiados años juntas. Emmett estaba enojado, seguramente por la escasa ropa de Rose en el desfile. Y en ese instante nos miro a Edward y a mi juntos y entrecerró los ojos como tratando de entender algo.

Emmett se acerco y me saludo como ya era su costumbre. Me abrazo y me levanto del sillón, yo ya ni protestaba.

-¡Emmett! – la voz de Edward era seria, pero a el no le importo.

-Felicidades Bella, ¡guapisima!, sin palabras. Dejaste mudos a muchos, te lo juro – Rose le pego en la cabeza.

-¡Ya! Es la verdad y tu no digas nada Rose, que no estoy nada contento contigo – mmm Emmett era un celoso de lo peor.

-No me importa Emmett, es mi trabajo y lo sabes. Si te enojas tendrás dos problemas, así que tu dime – la Barbie tenia su carácter. Emmett no contesto pero no se movió de su lado.

-¿Y Alice? – pregunte cuando me di cuenta que no estaba.

-Secuestro a mi pobre cuñado – dijo Emmett – ojala no lo deje listo para un psiquiatra – esa era una posibilidad muy grande conociendo a Jasper que era tan pacifico.

Me gire de regreso para quedar viendo hacia la mesa. Edward se mantuvo detrás pero ya no me tocaba. Un rato después llene mi copa una vez mas, Jimmy se acerco y me dijo al oído.

-Darling, ya llevas cinco y estas se suben muy rápido, mejor ya vámonos – dijo quitándome la copa de la mano. Deje que la tomara pero le lance una mirada molesta, ¿tenia que ser mi niñero también?

-Oh ahí viene Alice! - Grito emocionado mientras miraba sobre mi hombro – ¡y esta con Jasper! – aplaudió despacito mientras se encogía de hombros. Edward los miro y puso esa cara indescifrable como hacia un rato.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde – dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Emmett también sonrío y no le dio importancia, pero Edward la miro molesto.

-¡Bella! – Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte. – ¡Estuviste hermosa! – me dijo casi al oído.

-¿Estuve? – fruncí el ceño – ¿ya no lo estoy? – reímos juntos y de reojo mire a Edward que estaba muy serio. Bueno ¿que le sucedía? Si no estaba a gusto, ¿porque no se iba a su casa? Ya me estaba hartando ver su cara de pocos amigos pero no iba a arruinar mi estupenda noche.

-Tenia ya mucho sin verte, ¿crees que es justo? – paso un brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome a el.

-No lo es, pero ya no sufras Bella, ya no me iré.

-Oh Jasper, ¿ya es seguro? – le pregunte emocionada.

-Si, ya es un hecho – sonrío – me presento a la oficina después de "Acción de Gracias".

-Oh Que alegría! – nos abrazamos y vi que Edward se alejo, lo perdí de vista entre tanta gente. ¿Adonde habría ido? Bah, porque preocuparme, era mejor así.

-Conocí a Alice – me dijo al oído – me gusta – confeso.

-¿De verdad? Es una chica maravillosa, no dudo que se llevaran muy bien – le di un empujoncito con el codo y los dos miramos a Alice que platicaba con Jimmy que ya le había presentado a las chicas.

-Y tiene una energía Jazz, solo espera un poco – y sonreí pícaramente.

Emmett y Rose seguían enojados. Estaban sentados juntos y estaban tomados de la mano pero hasta ahí. Ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos y ninguno parecía tener la intención de cambiar esa situación. Ojala no les durara mucho, Rose enojada no era muy agradable y si esto duraba días… ¡Dios! No quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

Jimmy seguía bailando con las chicas, platicando de vez en cuando y Alice ya había acaparado a Jasper que parecía estar muy contento con ella. Aproveche que cada quien estaba en sus asuntos y me serví otra copa. Edward había desaparecido sin decir adiós siquiera y esa actitud me tenia molesta. ¡Que poca educación! No creía posible que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo con su conducta, es mas, hasta la reprobarían y lo castigarían y le harían saber que sus modales no eran los ideales y … y estaba un poco mareada.

Pero ¿cual era el problema? Estaba con mis amigos divirtiéndome después de una noche que había resultado un éxito y para la que me había esforzado mucho, bien me merecía una recompensa ¿o no? Tendría que recompensarme mas seguido de esta forma, me sentía tan bien, mareada eso si, pero bien, contenta. Además no tenia nada pendiente hasta el lunes siguiente así que el fin de semana lo tenia libre, todo estaba bien.

Emmett le sirvió una copa a Rose y yo sin pensarlo, le estire la mano con mi copa, me miro, sonreí y la lleno. No note el momento en el que me la termine pero cuando decidí que ya era el momento de irme y me levante, no sentí el piso muy firme bajo mis pies. Para no perder el equilibrio puse una mano en el hombro de Jasper y me miro.

-¿Estas bien Bella? – parecía confundido. Asentí y cuando ya me sentí un poco mas segura para caminar, me acerque a Jimmy.

-Choo, ya me voy – rápidamente volteo a verme.

-¿Estas borracha Bella? – pregunto serio. Negué con la cabeza pero lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-¿No? Aja muy bien, sobre todo con tu miradita pizpireta quieres que te crea – dijo llevándome de nuevo a la mesa – espérame aquí, voy por las chaquetas y nos vamos. No te muevas y no tomes nada mas ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba sentada esperando a Jimmy y me acerque a Rose y me despedí.

-Ya me voy Rose, estoy un poco mareada – confesé – pero shh no le digas a nadie ¿ok?

-¡Bella! – iba a empezar con un sermón – ¡Ay ya Rosalie! ¿Tu nunca tomas no? – ¿que tenían en mi contra todos?

-Si lo hago, pero tu no, por eso me sorprendes – ¡ahora la ofendida era ella! Ah que bien.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Jimmy ya había regresado por mi a la mesa. Me puse de pie y me tomo del brazo para ayudarme a salir del lugar sin que sufriera algún percance.

-Tratemos de ir un poco rápido, no nos va a gustar si abrimos un periódico mañana y vemos tu foto con un comentario debajo diciendo que ¡saliste ahogada en alcohol – Choo tenia razón. Estaba molesto y lo entendía, el era mi asistente, también me cuidaba y yo no debía empezar a hacer cosas estupidas, como la de esa noche.

A mi no me gustaba ser la nota de ningún periódico o revista de chismes y amarillista. Durante todos los años que llevaba trabajando, me había concentrado en eso justamente, en trabajar. Nunca había chismes sobre mi, ni fotos "in fraganti" en alguna situación incomoda, no era parrandera, ni rebelde ni nada que les llamara la atención a ese tipo de publicaciones y ciertamente no empezaría esa noche a darles material. Al salir, Tom, el chofer ya nos esperaba y me abría la puerta. Subimos deprisa y para nuestra fortuna no había paparazzis a la salida.

Al llegar a casa, Jimmy me ayudo a entrar. Me llevo a mi habitación y me tire en la cama.

-Voy a decirle a Tom, que se marche, me quedo esta noche contigo – reconocí su tono mandón de cuando se enojaba conmigo.

-No lo hagas, no es necesario Choo, estoy bien – me puse de pie mientras me observaba al caminar hacia el baño – solo me quito esta ropa y me meto bajo las sabanas y listo.

-¿Y te piensas acostar con el maquillaje en la cara? Estas loca ¿o que Bella? – gritaba escandalizado.

-Claro que no. Haz lo que quieras Choo, me voy a cambiar – mis dedos buscaban los botones de mis jeans. Los desabotone, baje el cierre y luego los jeans, levante un pie y los jale y después hice lo mismo con el otro pie quitándomelos y aventándolos hacia un lado. Me saque la blusita y después me desabroche el brassiere. Tome una camiseta de un cajón y me la puse. Era tan rico dormir con camisetas…

Después de mi ritual, que me costo mucho llevar a cabo porque seguía un poco mareada, me metí bajo las sabanas de mi cómoda cama. Pensé que apenas me acostara me quedaría dormida por el día tan estresante que había tenido. Por un lado el desfile, que era de los más importantes del año debido a la cobertura que tenía. La preparación física había sido extenuante pero bien había valido la pena. Los nervios que habían acampado en mi loco cerebro desde hacia muchos días me tenían mas histérica de lo normal y el cambio se notaba. Y por el otro lado, las ganas de demostrarle a Edward Cullen que se había equivocado conmigo. Y lo había logrado, por supuesto que lo había hecho. El ver sus divinos ojos verdes al mirarme sorprendido y sus labios separados, no tenia precio. Estaba atónito. Esa fue mi recompensa esa noche y que satisfacción tan grande me embargaba.

Pero y ¿ahora que? De acuerdo, gane esta noche, pero ¿porque estaba tan feliz de haberle callado la boca? ¿Porque logre que lo reconociera y me lo hubiera dicho? Si, eso era. El saber que en especial a ese hombre pude sorprenderlo me hacia sentir un poquito poderosa. Y esa sensación me gustaba mucho.

Ese había sido mi placer culposo mas satisfactorio de los últimos tiempos. Ok, ya me había divertido con Edward ahora tenia que enfocarme en mi trabajo para la campaña. Iba a ser un poco pesado pero también lo disfrutaría mucho. Me quede dormida al fin.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. Oh Dios como era posible que me doliera tanto, ¿solo por unas copitas de champagne? Oh era insoportable, tenía ganas de quitarme la cabeza y patearla muy lejos. Me levante y fui a la cocina directo a la gaveta de las medicinas por un par de aspirinas y un gran vaso con agua. Me lo tome de un solo golpe y no paraba mi sed así que me lleve otro vaso a mi habitación. Me metí a la ducha y me di un baño largo. Me puse unos pants y una sudadera grande y volví a la cama, no quería saber del mundo.

Mi celular sonó varias veces y era Jimmy preguntando si todo estaba bien y para avisarme que no había ninguna foto ni nota escandalosa esa mañana. Uf, ¡gracias al cielo!

Sonó de nuevo y era Rose.

-¿Como amaneciste Bella? – ronroneo con ironía.

-Si ya lo sabes Rose ¿para que me atormentas? – mi cabeza estallaba y ella preguntándome lo obvio.

-Mmm ya te parece menos aburrido Edward ¿verdad? – vaya! A veces podía atacar sin que me lo esperara siquiera.

-No tanto, pero soy educada y es hermano de Emmett – dije tranquilamente.

-¿Aja? Es que estaban tan, tan juntitos que creí …

-No creas cosas que no son Rose – le corte antes de que terminara su frasecita – no es mi tipo y no me gusta para nada.

-Porque no me extraña que me digas esto? Nadie es tu tipo Bella, nunca te …

-En serio Rosalie, ¿podemos hablar después? Me va a estallar el cerebro. Quiero dormir – y suplique – por favor.

Se apiado de mi y me dijo que me llamaba por la noche pero pude convencerla de que lo hiciera hasta el lunes porque quería descansar el fin de semana completo. Me dormí de nuevo acurrucada en mi cama. Las aspirinas me ayudaron aunque se tardaron un poco en hacer efecto. Por la noche pedí una sopa a la comida china y unos "rollitos primavera" mis favoritos.

Esa noche no soñé. Simplemente dormí y dormí. El domingo intente repetir mis actividades sabatinas pero a media mañana, sonó mi teléfono.

-¡Bella! – la voz de mi padre me hizo sentarme en la cama. Seguro me reclamaría por el desfile.

-Papa ya habíamos hab…

-Hija, lo hiciste bien – ¿que? Estaba en shock. ¿Mi padre felicitándome por salir asi?

-Papa, gracias, no se que decir, gracias – no podía hablar del gusto.

-Si, reconozco que aun me es difícil verte así, pero estuviste muy guapa hija – hacia un esfuerzo muy grande.

La llamada de mi padre me había tomado por sorpresa, pero que intentara ver mi trabajo con objetividad me hacia muy feliz. Mi madre llamo también para felicitarme ya que vio la nota en un programa de chismes, igual que mi padre.

Por la tarde, llamo Jimmy avisándome que tenia una sesión que habían adelantado por algún motivo y tenia que levantarme temprano. Demasiado temprano tal vez. Tenia que estar ahí a las 4:00am para que me maquillaran y peinaran porque querían que las fotos se tomaran al amanecer. Era una sesión de fotos para Vogue y querían que se basara en los 4 elementos. Ese día se harían agua y tierra y después metal y fuego.

La locacion seria en un bosque como a una hora de distancia así que Tom nos llevaría. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a el. En un principio, me rehusaba pero el tráfico de la ciudad y el nunca encontrar un lugar para aparcar, me habían convencido de que Tom, era una bendición. Además siempre muy correcto y educado. Y para agregarle una palomita a sus virtudes, había sido guardaespaldas de un político. Angela insistió ya que mi carrera empezaba a estar en su mejor momento y decía que siempre seria mejor prevenir que lamentarse después, y por eso estuve de acuerdo. Ella sabia de esto más que yo.

Me di un buen baño y me acosté temprano. Mi despertador sonó a las 2:45am, me levante rápido y en 20 minutos baje lista para salir. Tom me esperaba en la camioneta y me sorprendí al ver a Jimmy acurrucado en un asiento. Hacia mucho frío ya que estábamos en pleno otoño y este año prometía ser el invierno muy crudo así que no era de extrañarme que Jimmy estuviera envuelto con una manta, muy calientito. Me acomode en el asiento junto a el y me extendió otra manta, sin hablar. Seguiría enojado o solo tenia sueño. Mmm bueno, ya lo averiguaría en una hora aproximadamente.

Tom me consintió poniéndome a George Michael durante el trayecto. Me encantaba toda su música tan sexy. Escuchaba "Flawless" mientras con los ojos cerrados movía mis hombros y mis caderas despacito, en mi asiento llevando el ritmo. Veinte minutos antes de llegar, Jimmy se desperezo y se puso a "trabajar". Me explico el concepto y como querían que posara para las fotos. Iba a ser un verdadero martirio pero esperaba que salieran rápido para hacernos más fácil el día a todos.

Llegamos a la locacion y no podía ver nada porque aun estaba muy oscuro. Entramos a una carpa enorme que habían puesto solo para la sesión, había calefacción dentro y un pequeño servicio de catering. El maquillista me esperaba junto con los estilistas. Me pusieron unas extensiones larguísimas en el cabello, lo llevaría suelto. El maquillaje tardo un poco mas de lo habitual ya que también maquillaron un poco mi cuerpo. Me puse un bikini especial ya que tendría que parecer que estaba desnuda y mi cabello largo cubriría mis senos. Tenia que parecer que salía del agua al amanecer. "¡Con este jodido frío!"

Una vez terminado todo el maquillaje y peinado, me puse una gruesa bata de baño, unas botitas de lana suaves y calientitas y salimos de la abrigadora carpa al frío extremo, hacia el lugar exacto donde tenía que posar. Ya empezaban a distinguirse algunas partes menos oscuras en el cielo, empezaba a amanecer y ya se habían probado las luces, se habían colocado las mamparas reflectoras y casi estaban listos, así que me dirigí a la orilla del río. En estas sesiones tenia que concentrarme mucho ya que trabajábamos contra reloj por el tiempo, teníamos que aprovechar el alba.

Estaba parada titiritando de frío como siempre y vi que se acercaban algunas personas hacia nosotros. Pude distinguir que no eran de nuestra producción ya que llevaban ropa de trabajo, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de trabajo, gruesos abrigos, muchos rollos de papeles en las manos, como planos y cascos en la cabeza. Era un grupo como de cinco o seis personas y conforme se acercaban podía ver el vaho del frío salir de sus bocas. Me di la vuelta y trate de ver como demonios iba a hacer para entrar al río cuando Jimmy por alguna razón que no entendí, me llamo.

Gire la cara hacia el y vi que del grupo de personas con cascos, uno de ellos volteo la cabeza al oír a Jimmy gritar mi nombre. No le di importancia y seguí estudiando el camino de piedras por donde tenía que caminar.

-¡Isabella!

–¡Mierda! Esa voz… quede como una estatua, inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Inhale hondo, voltee y lo mire porque ya lo tenía junto a mi.

-Isabella ¿que haces aquí? – sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarme ahí, igual que yo al verlo a el.

-Trabajando – sonreí y dije tan tranquila y segura como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Me quite las botitas calientitas y pise las congeladas piedras que me quemaron las plantas de los pies, como si hubiera pisado fuego en lugar de frías rocas. Deshice el cinturón de la bata y me la quite con extrema calma dejándola en una silla que estaba junto a mí.

No podría decir si el frío tenía congeladas mis dos únicas neuronas porque con la misma calma con la que me deshice de la bata le dije:

-¿Me disculpas? – sonreí muy dulce. Tenia que concentrarme ¡por Dios!.

Ahí creí que empezaba mi agonía por entrar al río, pero para mi fortuna, mi cerebro bloqueo el área de dolor o también se congelo porque tenía las piernas y el resto de todo mi cuerpo anestesiado. No sentí el agua gélida al tocar mis pies y después mis piernas. Así como tampoco sentí mis pezones endurecerse ante el brusco cambio, yo solo camine hasta donde me pidieron, una vez que estaba en el lugar exacto, me gire. Dos ayudantes de peinado acomodaron las extensiones de cabello alrededor de mis senos que estaban protegidos por un miserable parche del color de mi piel. También colocaron estratégicamente algunos mechones disimulando tanto como se pudiera mi bikini. El ultimo retoque al maquillaje y empezó el fotógrafo, con el que nunca había trabajado, a darme las indicaciones.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer reflejándose sobre el río y algunas rocas muy pulidas que estaban detrás de mi.

-Una mano sobre el triangulo del bikini Bella, disimúlalo – sus indicaciones eran precisas y eso me gustaba, facilitaba mi trabajo. Me movía muy lentamente debido a la temperatura, hacia mas torpes mis movimientos.

-Una pierna al frente, estas saliendo del agua Bella – trataba de lograr la pose con dificultad.

-Que pasa Bella, ¿estas bien? – preocupado, escuche al fotógrafo dirigirse a mi.

-Si, solo es que esta un poco fría el agua – dije castañeando los dientes – estoy lista.

-¡Mírame Bella! – se movía frente a mi y a veces a mi lado - No dejes de mirarme. Ok ahora olvídate del bikini, mueve los brazos, levántalos.

-Gira tu rostro sobre el hombro, no dejes de mirarme, del otro lado Bella, ¡perfecto! – iba saliendo todo bien gracias a Dios.

-Camina un poco Bella, inclínate hacia mi, ¡rétame! – el hombre sabia como lograr mis poses.

-Levanta una pierna Bella, ven hacia mi, ¡cázame! – empezaba a divertirme con el – Perfecta Bella, ¡Perfecta! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sal de ahí chiquilla, ya acabamos aquí – sus palabras fueron un premio para mi.

Empecé a salir del río y ya estaban dos asistentes ayudándome a salir y cubriéndome con mantas calientes, me senté en la silla, Jimmy froto mis pies con una toalla caliente y me puso mis botitas calientitas.

-Bella has hecho un buen trabajo – dijo el fotógrafo con una sonrisa en la cara – siento lo de la locacion – encogió los hombros a manera de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, me han tocado peores – le devolví la sonrisa mientras seguía temblando.

Conecte mis dos neuronas y en unos segundos comenzaron a funcionar. Busque con la mirada al dueño de ese par de ojos verdes pero no tuve éxito, ninguno de los hombres con cascos estaba por ahí. Que sorpresa me había llevado, nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme a Edward en ese lugar, con ese frío a esa hora de la madrugada y vestido con ropa de trabajo. ¡Que guapo era!

-Bella, dime que tu también lo viste – Jimmy parecía confundido pero sabia bien de que estaba hablando.

-Si, era el – le confirme sin emoción alguna porque el frío aun no me lo permitía.

-¿Y? – solo encogí los hombros porque de verdad no sabia que demonios hacia ahí.

Me levante y rápido caminamos hacia la carpa donde me cambie para las fotos de la tierra y una vez que estuve lista, con tranquilidad me tome un café. Este cambio no fue muy diferente, solo el bikini y ahora si llevaba un brassiere lleno de ramitas y musgo para que se confundieran con la vegetación. Esas fotos fueron rápidas también, aunque algo incomodas porque tenía que recostarme sobre el tronco de un árbol muy áspero que raspo mucho la piel de mis piernas, mis nalgas, mi espalda y mis costados.

Al terminar la sesión del día, la producción estaba muy contenta con el trabajo. Le preguntaron a Jimmy si podríamos adelantar las fotos del metal, pero tenia que ponerme alguna pomada en mis raspones para que no se infectaran, además estaba cansada.

Hacia el medio día, ya estábamos de regreso. Yo estaba muy adolorida y muy incomoda, no me podía ni sentar, y esa molestia me ponía de mal humor. Compramos frutas y ensaladas para comer porque estábamos hambrientos. Al llegar a casa fui a darme un baño para lavarme bien el musgo, la tierra y lo que se me hubiera podido pegar del tronco. Cuando salí Jimmy ya me esperaba con una crema con aloe para aliviar mis raspones. Me ayudo a ponérmela en la espalda y yo me la puse en las otras partes raspadas.

-¿Que no hay un seguro por estos percances en el contrato Choo? – bromee ya que sabia que si habían.

-Por estos percances si, pero por el paro cardiaco al encontrarse con ese adonis no, lo siento Darling – dijo riendo.

Reímos al mismo tiempo y bromeamos mientras comíamos. Me di cuenta perfectamente que estaba muy ansioso por preguntarme mas directamente acerca de Edward pero creo que al ver que no estaba de humor para entrar en ese tema, opto por dejarme en paz esa tarde.

_**Gracias por leerme y por dejar sus reviews.**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**EDWARD'SPOV**

Estaba prácticamente agotado. Deje mi maleta en el pasillo hacia mi recamara y entre a mi habitación. Me di una ducha rápida y me cepille los dientes. Esa noche había volado 9 horas de Berlín a Nueva York y al fin podía acostarme en mi cama. Mi viaje estuvo un poco agitado pero había valido la pena. El proyecto que estaba comenzando se había complicado un poco y necesitaba que el personal alemán con el que ya había trabajado por un par de años y que desde luego era de toda mi confianza, viniera a capacitar a mi equipo a los Estados Unidos.

La nueva tecnología que quería implementar para la construcción de esta presa era innovadora y por supuesto que tenía los ojos de varias universidades, economistas y ambientalistas puestos sobre mi. No me permitirían un solo error, y yo tampoco, así que mi equipo de trabajo tenía que ser de expertos.

Y con toda la presión de estos grupos, la preocupación por mi empleados, las negociaciones y el estrés, aun tenia que lidiar con mis despreocupados hermanos. Los había extrañado mucho, a ellos y a mis padres, pero al estar viviendo solo en Alemania me había podido concentrar en mi trabajo sin distracciones. Pero vamos, seria deshonesto de mi parte no decir que me permitía mis distracciones de vez en cuando. Distracciones sin compromiso, mi compromiso era mi trabajo.

Aquí era muy diferente. Desde que llegue a Nueva York mi madre quería verme todos los días, mi hermana menor a diario me compraba algo, ya fueran camisas, un suéter o algo de ropa, Emmett gracias a Dios estaba muy ocupado con su novia y mi padre al igual que yo, todo el día estaba ocupado trabajando pero el en su hospital.

Así que cuando se enteraron que volvía a Nueva York se alegraron mucho, pero no tanto cuando les dije que buscaría un apartamento ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo. Mi madre fue la que se puso mas triste, pero después se ofreció a buscármelo ella misma y a tenerlo listo para mi llegada. Y había hecho un trabajo excelente, encontró el lugar perfecto para mi, no podía estar mas agradecido con ella.

Un par de semanas después de mi llegada, mi madre reclamaba mi presencia, esta vez a una cena en su casa para conocer a novia de Emmett y para celebrar, otra vez mas, que estábamos todos en la ciudad ya que también Alice estaba de regreso, ella estuvo estudiando en Europa algo de modas.

Estaba algo retrasado esa noche por una junta que surgió a última hora así que llame a mi madre para avisarle. Al llegar a casa de mis padres no lo hice solo, afortunadamente mi padre también llegaba en ese momento, ya no me sentí tan mal por la tardanza.

Entramos juntos y fui directamente a dejar mi saco y a lavarme las manos cuando escuche mi nombre en boca de mi vivaz hermana.

-Solo falta Edward, ¿adonde fue?

-Aquí estoy Alice – entre al salón y le di un beso a mi madre, me gire y fui directamente a saludar a Rosalie, mi guapa cuñada. Después de todo Emmett tenia un gusto excelente.

Al acercarme confirme que era una mujer muy bella. Emmett y Alice especialmente, me habían dicho que era modelo y que últimamente salía en muchos desfiles, revistas y todo eso, pero la verdad es que estaba muy ocupado con mi trabajo y si tenía tiempo, no era para perderlo en esas frivolidades.

-Rosalie, al fin nos conocemos – le di un beso en la mejilla y apenas le había soltado la mano me dijo:

-Ella es Isabella, mi mejor amiga.

Me gire un poco y me encontré con unos ojos marrones muy bellos que le lanzaban una mirada enojada a mi hermosa cuñada que sonreía divertida. Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

-Isabella, un verdadero placer – dije tomando su mano que era muy suave y dándole también un beso en la mejilla. Aspire y su aroma me pareció exquisito aunque no pude distinguir su perfume.

-Bella, solo Bella – dijo algo nerviosa.

-Entonces Bella, solo Bella, sigue siendo un verdadero placer – y le un beso en la otra mejilla. Me hubiera gustado sostener su mano un poco mas, era tan suave… sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos escuche decir a mi madre.

-Que bien que ya estamos todos, si no tienen inconveniente, pasemos al comedor.

En la mesa, se sentó frente a mi y pude admirarla mejor. Esa niña era verdaderamente hermosa, bellísima. Tenía una elegancia que me obligaba a mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, al tomar su copa, al manejar sus cubiertos, al llevárselos delicadamente a esa pequeña boca. Sus movimientos eran cortos, finos y precisos, me tenía cautivado. Y su piel, tan blanca que parecía una porcelana, brillaba. Por un momento me recordó a una geisha por la blancura de su perfecta piel y porque no hablaba aunque estaba atenta a todo, como en un estado de sumisión.

Pude ver un poco divertido, que no termino su carne y jugaba graciosamente con el tenedor. La voz de mi padre interrumpió mi observación.

-Edward, cuéntame como va todo – quería saber de mi trabajo

-Solo faltan unos permisos, pero ya empezamos a trabajar.

-¿Y cuando estará listo? – Alice tan curiosa y ansiosa como siempre. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esa pregunta ya que me la haría cada vez que me viera.

-Es una obra grande Alice, tomara varios años – respondí como si fuera a servirme de algo.

Creo que mi madre noto que Bella estaba perdida en la plática y le dijo:

-Edward es ingeniero Bella y esta construyendo una presa – me miro y le sonreí.

En ese momento solo salio de su boca un delicado "Oh" que solo hizo hipnotizarme más.

Le retiraron el plato y vi que se relajaba un poco. No podía apartar mi vista de ella. Pasamos al salón para el café que ella no tomo y la descubrí varias veces mirándome. La vi sacudir ligeramente la cabeza mientras Alice hablaba sin dar tregua, seguramente ya la había agobiado, y me miro. Le sonreí y aparto la mirada.

Trate de concentrarme en lo que me decía mi padre, me hablaba de algo sobre una planta de energía, creo que era eso. Me puso una mano en el hombro y sonrío al mismo tiempo que Bella le decía algo al oído a Rosalie.

-¡Bellaa! – le respondió abriendo los ojos.

-Un rato mas Bella, no es tan tarde.

Ok, ya sabia de que se trataba.

-No te preocupes Isabella, yo te llevare a tu casa – sabia que se negaría pero no le daría opción.

-Bella, solo Bella y no, nno te molestes, puedo esperar a Rose – intento disuadirme.

-No es molestia en lo absoluto – sino todo lo contrario.

-De verdad Edward, no tengo problema en esperar a Rose – era un poco terca pero no podría ganarme.

-Y yo ninguno en llevarte. Iré por tu abrigo – y salí del salón antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Tenía su abrigo en mis manos y lo acerque a mi cara para oler su perfume, aun no sabia a que olía pero era delicioso. Cerré mis ojos y aspire de nuevo. Regrese al salón donde se despedía de mis padres y mis hermanos. Discutía algo con Rosalie y después solo pude ver que Emmett la abrazaba y la cargaba. Al ver su rostro solo pude decirle a mi hermano.

-¡Suéltala Emmett!, ya debemos irnos – no me agrado ver esa escena. Apreté fuertemente el abrigo entre mis manos y luego lo extendí para ayudar a Bella a ponérselo. Mantuve mis manos abiertas sobre sus hombros mas tiempo del necesario, pero en ese momento solo tenía en la mente como seria darle un masaje en sus hombros desnudos.

-¿Lista? El auto ya esta en la puerta – la apure, quería salir de ahí.

Cuando salimos, el aire frío la golpeo y volteo su rostro, la vi frenarse ligeramente y no lo pensé un segundo, la abrace y la atraje hacia mi tratando de protegerla del viento y para tenerla cerca. Podía oler su cabello.

Bajamos los escalones y la ayude a llegar al auto. Abrí la puerta y subió. Le puse el cinturón y cerré su puerta. Me subí al auto.

-Listo. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias – dijo casi en un murmullo

-Bien, ¿hacia donde te llevo? – le sonreí para darle confianza y me dio su dirección. Vaya, no vivía muy lejos de mi apartamento. Esa era una buena noticia. Me detuve en una luz roja para sacar mi Ipod, el silencio me hacia sentir incomodo, la sentía tensa y quería que se relajara un poco. Me incline hacia la guantera y ella casi se estampa en la puerta. ¿Que demonios había sido eso?

-Calma Isabella, ¿Que pasa? - me asusto su reacción tan sorpresiva. Avance con la luz verde, le entregue el Ipod y le dije tranquilo -Busca algo que te guste – mi mano toco la suya y estaba helada. Me hice a un lado y detuve el auto. Tome sus manos frías entre las mías.

-Estas helada,¿Tte sientes bien? – acaricie sus manos por un momento y volví a preguntarle.

-¿Que tienes?, Dime – ¿se sentiría mal?

-No es nada – casi no la escuche cuando dijo – soy friolenta, es todo.

-¿Friolenta? ¡Isabella estas congelada! – la chica era un témpano. Frote mis manos sobre las suyas, encendí la calefacción y busque rápido en el Ipod algo de U2.

Necesitaba una mano para conducir así que solo pude extenderle una para entibiar las suyas. Recargo la cabeza y cerro los ojos apretando mi mano. Era una sensación tan… agradable. Se durmió en el trayecto a su casa, al llegar la mire y tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía tan frágil, tan relajada, era muy hermosa, era bella.

La llame dos veces y no se movió. -Llegamos Isabella, despierta – puse una mano sobre su mejilla, no pude resistirme tocarla, parecía un ángel.

-Ya estas en casa Isabella – no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo. Su vestido negro no dejaba ver mucho pero la silueta de sus senos me dejaba claro que eran perfectos. Acerque mis labios a su oído para murmurarle – nos podemos quedar aquí si quieres. Se removió en el asiento pero no despertó.

-Aquí nos quedamos entonces – dije sobre su garganta casi besándola. No podía explicar que me pasaba, Isabella me hacia sentir la necesidad de tocarla, de olerla, de sentirla…

Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y puso su mano sobre mi pecho alejándome. Me retire despacio, no quería asustarla pero creo que no lo conseguí y trate de sonreírle.

-¿Que haces? ¿Que pretendías? – estaba muy asustada.

-¿Que pretendía? Despertarte por supuesto. Te haz quedado dormida en el camino y ya llegamos a tu casa, eso es todo – no pude quitar mi sonrisa al ver su confusión. Se veía encantadora. Intento zafarse del cinturón pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y no pudo. La ayude y me pidió ya algo exaltada salir del auto. Me baje y le abrí la puerta acercándole mi mano pero me rechazo, salio del auto sin mi ayuda y cerré la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme – su molestia era evidente.

-De nada Isabella, no te imaginas el enorme placer que ha sido – estaba frente a ella obstruyendo su camino. Sabía que era una tontería pero quise bromear con ella para que viera que todo estaba bien.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? – me acerque a ella al decirle esto.

-¿Estas loco? No tuvimos una cita Cullen, tu estas muy equivocado. No se con que clase de mujeres estés acostumbrado a tratar pero desde luego, yo no soy una de ellas.

¿Que? ¿Que le sucedía? Yo solo quise ser atento y trate de ser agradable, pero esta niña, porque solo una niña reaccionaria así, tomo las cosas muy diferentes.

-¡Mujeres! Tú lo has dicho. Mujeres que saben lo que quieren, no niñitas como tu que se asustan cuando alguien quiere ser cortes – ahora yo también estaba muy enojado.

-¿Niñita? – pregunto histérica.

-¿Cuantos años puedes tener Isabella?, Dime, ¿18, 19? Y me vi muy generoso porque no creo que pases de los 17. Mejor entra a tu casa que ya es tarde, avísale a tus padres que ya llegaste y acuéstate a dormir que mañana tienes escuela – en dos segundos hizo que mi paciencia se esfumara.

-¿Entra! – le ordene, la tome del brazo y la deje en la puerta de su edificio.

-Esperare con ansias que llegue el día en el que te tragues tus palabras Edward Cullen – nunca había visto tanta rabia en los ojos de una niña.

Subí a mi auto y me fui a casa. Como era posible que una chiquilla pudiera sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido por una equivocación. No, no podía ser posible, era todo el estrés que traía desde hacia meses. No debía darle importancia al asunto, sobretodo no quería pensar en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado tener a esa niña entre mis brazos.

"Que jodido estaba" necesitaba una distracción urgente.

Los días siguientes mi trabajo fue una locura. Entre negociaciones, planos, excavaciones y juntas hasta media noche, suponía que al llegar extenuado a casa dormiría tranquilo, pero estaba tan "estúpidamente jodido" que tenia que salir a "distraerme". Estupida chiquilla.

Y ahora que regresaba de mi viaje, esperaba poder estar tranquilo un par de días antes que llegaran las personas de Alemania, pero no tuve tanta suerte. Alice y Emmett prácticamente me arrastraban a algún lugar, porque según ellos estaba ahogado en mi trabajo. Era inútil luchar contra la corriente. No tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de ir con ellos pero sabia que si no lo hacia, los tendría perturbando mi relativa tranquilidad todos los días hasta que accediera, así que mientras mas rápido acabara con esto, mas rápido me dejarían en paz.

Llegue al lugar y estaba abarrotado de gente. Entre para encontrarme con mis hermanos que estaban en primera fila gracias a mi guapa cuñada. Nos había invitado para verla en un desfile de modas, que aburrido ver flacas enrolladas en tela. Ojala no tardara mucho el famoso desfile. Porque no pudimos ir solo a un bar por unos tragos? Era tan difícil? Que le habría dado Rosalie a Emmett que lo tenia en la palma de su mano y nos arrastraba a este desfile? bueno a mi, porque Alice estaba en su elemento y como siempre no paraba de hablar y Emmett estaba nervioso, como si el fuera a caminar por esa pasarela. No había puesto demasiada atención al escenario pero no parecía una pasarela común, era como menos sobria, menos aburrida. "Menos aburrida?" imposible, todos los desfiles de modas son aburridísimos solo a Alice le parecen maravillosos, solo a ella.

Emmett caminaba de un lado a otro y no fue hasta que empezaron a apagar poco a poco las luces, que se sentó. El público empezó a gritar eufórico y Alice me apretó la mano.

-Cálmate Alice, ¡es solo un desfile por favor! – dije indiferente.

-¿Que te pasa Edward? No sabes lo que dices – se apagaron por completo las luces.

-¡El Fashion Show de Victoria's Secret es de lo mejor y mas esperado por todo el mundo!

-¿El que? – había escuchado de el pero nunca había visto uno.

-¿Se quieren callar? – Emmett estaba tenso.

Los Black Eyed Peas aparecieron y con ellos empezó a caminar por la pasarela una de las mujeres mas hermosas y con el cuerpo mas escultural que hubiera visto jamás, no era una flaca raquítica envuelta en un trozo de tela, no! Ella tenia muy buen cuerpo y casi estaba desnuda!

En cuestión de segundos cambio mi percepción por los desfiles de modas. Apenas habían salido dos chicas envueltas o mejor dicho muy desenvueltas caminando muy sexys cerca de mi. Que bueno que había aceptado ir. Tendría que recordar agradecerle a mi cuñada por los excelentes lugares.

Según me dijo Alice la primera chica que tenia lencería fucsia y unas cosas raras en la espalda se llamaba Alessandra. ¿Como diablos lo sabia? ¿La conocía? Me daba mil y un detalles pero la verdad no podía ponerle mucha atención y después salio otra chica en rosa. Y luego comprendí porque Emmett estaba tan nervioso.

Vi a Rosalie caminar por la pasarela, de amarillo con unas como alas transparentes y doradas. Yo estaba sorprendido al verla así, pero mi hermano estaba mudo. Llego frente a nosotros, vio a Emmett y le lanzo un beso.

Alice le gritaba emocionada y Rosalie le sonrío. Mi cuñada era lo máximo y Emmett el hombre mas suertudo que conocía, aunque no estaba para nada contento, mas bien estaba muy incomodo y podría decir que también muy celoso. Yo ya me estaba divirtiendo mucho y según Alice esto aun empezaba.

Siguieron saliendo chicas, una detrás de otra, cada una de diferente color. ¡Que bonitos eran los colores! También llevaban cosas extrañas en la espalda o los hombros, no entendía que eran pero no me importaba, las chicas se veían divinas con o sin esas cosas. Les estaría muy agradecido a mis hermanos por haberme insistido en ir. Termino el numero de los Black Eyed Peas y salieron unos bailarines al centro con "Sex on Fire" de Kings of Leon, nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto esa canción, hasta ese momento. Después de varias chicas, salio una rubia que según Alice el brassiere que tenia valía medio millón de dólares porque tenia diamantes. Y claro que lo valía, era una pieza magnifica. Como estaba disfrutando esa noche!

Hasta que salio la ultima chica y mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la pasarela donde estábamos nosotros, sentí que se me cerraba la garganta. Llevaba medias con liguero y unas bragas diminutas con un brassiere que resaltaba sus perfectos senos, todo en negro. Un collar muy llamativo y brilloso, el cabello suelto en ondas cayéndole sobre la piel de sus hombros. Su piel tenía un toque de color.

"Isabella"

Pero su cara, su cara era diferente, ahora ya no me parecía una adolescente de 17 años. Lo que tenia frente a mi era toda una mujer, con un cuerpo glorioso caminando hacia mi al ritmo de la música. Se detuvo como lo hacían todas al llegar al frente y me miro directamente a los ojos llevándose las manos a la cintura, se mordió el labio inferior excesivamente sensual, bajo la mirada hacia sus senos y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y pude ver los 2 centímetros de tela sobre su hermoso trasero, no le cubrían nada. Podría jurar que en ese instante deje de respirar.

Mientras se alejaba Emmett me dio un codazo y levantaba las cejas burlón, mientras Alice gritaba:

-¡Bravo Bella!

¡No podía creerlo! Ella no podía ser Isabella. Ella era una adolescente y la mujer que se alejaba era precisamente eso, una mujer.

Escuche otra canción y otro grupo de chicas se detuvo una a una frente a mi. Pero cuando escuche "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" fue exactamente así como me quede. Dos chicas después de Heidi Klum, vi a Isabella venir hacia mi de nuevo. Caminando con una seguridad que me tenia hipnotizado, su cabello ondeando sobre sus hombros. Llevaba unas bragas muy pequeñas también y un brassiere azul cielo, ese color me gustaba, encima llevaba una especie de corsé como si fueran plantas que le apretaban los senos haciendo que lucieran desbordantes. Y en la espalda unas alas plateadas con plumas blancas, enormes. Era un ángel.

La vi caminar hacia mí en esa imagen perfecta, quitaba el aliento. Desde que dio el primer paso me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Me sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo hasta que la tuve frente a mí, solo me sonrío. Estaba preciosa, mirándome, con esos ojos cafés, tan dulces, su mirada era inocente, tímida, como la de aquella noche. Y sus labios rosados, brillantes, apenas separados. Con las manos en la cintura giro el cuerpo y por ultimo su rostro y se alejo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

-Se ve guapísima ¿no Edward? – me pregunto Emmett y yo solo asentí una vez.

-Aquí viene Rose – dijo Alice y la vimos caminar con unas bragas color rosa con moñitos pequeños rojos a juego con el brassiere y una capa transparente.

Emmett estaba peor que la primera vez que había salido. Estaba blanco y muy serio. Ni cuando Rose le guiño el ojo y le mando otro beso cambio su expresión. Recargo su espalda en la silla y le dijo algo a un chico rubio que estaba sentado junto a el y que también estaba algo serio.

Después Alice nos dijo que ya venia el final. Salieron varias chicas y de nuevo Rose, guapísima con unas botas blancas, bragas negras y un brassiere que me dijo Alice tenia cristales Swarosky, y una falda abierta también de esos cristales. Rosalie se veia guapísima y cada vez que daba un paso se movían los cientos de cristales de su brassiere. Emmett iba a necesitar un medico urgente. No pude evitar sonreír ante la cara de mi hermano que inmediatamente me dio otro codazo y mire al frente.

Isabella de nuevo.

Verla así me iba a causar un infarto. Sus piernas eran tan firmes al igual que todo su cuerpo. Esta vez sus minúsculas bragas y brassiere eran del mismo color de su piel, si no hubieran tenido los mismos cristales del brassiere de Rose hubiera parecido que no tenia nada encima y bueno, no es que tuviera mucho. De las muñecas le colgaban unos pedazos de tela transparente y en el cuello otra fila de esos cristales.

Mi garganta se seco y se cerró cuando estiro el brazo señalándome con el dedo y luego me guiño un ojo y me lanzo un beso. Iba a dar media vuelta para irse pero volteo su rostro y me sonrío de una forma tan hermosa que quede sin habla. Y se marcho ahora sin voltear. La vi alejarse dándome una perfecta vista de su hermoso trasero casi desnudo y de su espalda, una bellísima espalda donde jugaban las ondas castañas de su cabello. Que mujer tan hermosa y sensual, estaba sorprendido. Jamás imagine esa noche volver a ver a Isabella y menos así, ¡en un desfile de Victoria's Secret!

Como es que no pude imaginar que también era modelo como Rose. Estaba tan metido en mis asuntos que no lo pensé ni por un momento, pero tampoco nadie me lo dijo y Alice es tan comunicativa que tal vez si lo hizo y yo no le preste atención. Pero a partir de ese momento siempre le pondría atención a todo lo que dijera, eso podría jurarlo.

Unos momentos después comenzaron a salir todas las chicas, Heidi quedo al frente junto con un par de chicas además de Rosalie e Isabella. Se veía extraordinariamente feliz. Rosalie le mandaba besos a Emmett y nos sonreía a Alice, a mi y al chico que hablaba con Emmett. Isabella saludo con la mano y después le mando un beso al chico rubio. El escenario quedo vacío y la gente empezaba a salir. Emmett platicaba con el chico rubio que luego nos presento.

-Alice, Edward el es Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie - seguía algo serio.

-Mucho gusto – ¿Hermano de Rose? Estire mi mano.

-Igualmente – me dijo y se dirigió a Alice que lo veía fascinada. ¿Que le pasaba a esa niña?

-Es un placer – dijo Jasper y Alice solo dijo – ¡Si!

No dejaron de mirarse un segundo hasta que Emmett y yo nos aclaramos la garganta al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón – dijo, pero seguían mirándose. Emmett y yo rodamos los ojos y en ese momento supe que el pobre chico estaba perdido.

Emmett me dijo que todos irían después a un club a una fiesta que habría para celebrar el éxito del desfile y por supuesto que yo también estaría ahí. Quería estar cerca de Isabella esa noche.

Al llegar al club no tuve ningún problema en ubicarla, ya que ella y sus amigos tenían una de las mejores mesas del lugar. Estaba bailando con varias chicas que también habían desfilado. Se veía tan hermosa despreocupada y sonriendo que me quede un rato observándola. La vi dejar una copa en la mesa y pisar el asiento del sillón para sentarse en el respaldo, entonces decidí acercarme.

-Creo que debo felicitarte – me acerque por detrás, pegue mi pecho a su espalda y la sentí tensarse. Puse una mano en su cintura, en su breve cintura.

-Esta noche me has dejado gratamente sorprendido, sin palabras Isabella – casi le hable al oído y giro su rostro un poco hacia mi peligrosamente.

-Bella es Bella – podría besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Isabella es un nombre muy bello, me gusta – respire su aroma.

-Es solo Bella, acostúmbrate – hablaba con mucha seguridad.

-Oh, es una clara invitación – sonreí.

-No te estoy invitando a nada. Es solo para cuando desafortunadamente tengas que dirigirte a mi y espero que sea en muy escasas ocasiones – se movió un poco y quedamos mucho mas cerca.

-¿Eso si lo entendiste verdad? – me sonrío un poco irónica y le devolví la sonrisa, puse mi otra mano en su pequeña cintura. Creo que ambos estábamos cómodos ya que permanecimos un momento así.

-Isabella, ¿quieres bailar? – le pregunte al oído. Su aroma me estaba volviendo loco.

Tomo unas botellitas de agua que le dio un mesero y dejo una junto a ella, tomo mis manos para ayudarse a girar y quedar frente a mí y se acomodo para dejarme entre sus piernas.

¡Dios! ¿Me estaba tratando de enloquecer? Me aleje unos centímetros para verla bien, era una mujer hermosísima y me tenia entre sus piernas! Sus bien torneadas piernas envueltas en unos jeans negros y esa blusa tan transparente. No daba crédito a lo que tenia entre mis brazos, la acerque mas a mi y sentí sus pezones duros y firmes rozar mi pecho. ¿Que era lo que aquella niñita trataba de decirme con ese repentino cambio de actitud?

-Perdóname. ¿Bella quieres bailar? – no quería hacerla enojar. Yo quería cooperar así que me premio, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos.

-Yo no bailo, pero toma – dijo risueña y confundiéndome mas.

-Es para que no te atragantes para cuando te tragues tus palabras Cullen.

¡Pequeña diablilla!,

-Te dije que lo harías – esa ceja levantada y esa sonrisa de satisfacción me tenían sin saber que decir.

Iba a acercarme más y sentí que apretó un poco sus manos en mis brazos y cerro los ojos. Sus amigos le cantaban una canción y entonces mire hacia una pantalla enorme. Era Isabella moviéndose muy sensual en un video, estaba casi sin ropa en unas imágenes, mojada en otras, ¡por Dios! ¡Se veía muy sensual!

Todos bailaban tratando de imitar su movimiento de caderas, ¿como podía moverse de esa forma? Parecía que estaba rota, sus movimientos eran increíbles, me tenían hipnotizado. Todos la miraban y ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Apreté un poco más mis manos en su cintura.

-¿Así que tu no bailas eh? Toma, creo que la necesitas más que yo – le di la botellita con agua y me quede un instante sin saber que hacer. Se giro hacia atrás aferrandose a mi brazo y su amigo le entrego una copa que ella le había pedido y le dijo algo que la hizo cambiar la posición dejándome fuera de sus piernas. Me quede a un lado de ella.

Un mesero me entrego un whisky y le dije:

-Salud Bella por ti y por todas las sorpresas que me has dado esta noche – chocamos nuestros vasos y me sonrío levantando muy sugerente la ceja.

-Esa ceja Bella, es una ceja malévola – no resistí decirle.

Rose y mi hermano llegaron y Emmett la saludo cargándola y proteste sin pensar. – ¡Emmett!

No le importo como siempre pero la soltó un poco menos brusco de lo acostumbrado. Hablaron unos segundos hasta que Isabella pregunto por mi hermana y a quien hasta ese momento había olvidado. Emmett dijo que estaba con el hermano de Rosalie y me molesto un poco. Unos momentos después el amigo de Bella dijo que ya venia Alice con el tal Jasper. Alice con un extraño, que bien!

Y este extraño que estaba con Alice ¿ahora abraza a Isabella? Estaba molesto y no sabia que hacer. Mi noche iba muy bien, hasta que vi el maldito video de Isabella bailando tan- provocativa- y después mi hermana con un desconocido que abraza a Isabella y ella parece encantada de verlo. Mi noche estaba mas que arruinada, ¡estaba jodida!

Decidí irme de ahí. Ya no estaba cómodo, al contrario, estaba incomodo y confundido. No me despedí de nadie, no fue muy educado de mi parte pero no estaba para cortesías en ese momento. Llegue a casa en poco tiempo. Me desvestí y me metí a la cama.

¿Como una mujer podía confundirme tanto en tan pocas horas? No tenía ni la menor idea, de lo que si estaba seguro es que tenía que sacármela de la mente. Me las había arreglado muy bien sin saber de ella ¿no? ¿Que tan difícil podría ser ignorarla si la volvía a ver? Evitaría lo mas posible aceptar las invitaciones para salir de Emmett ya que Isabella era la mejor amiga de Rose. Podía manejar esto muy bien.

Por la mañana salí a correr y me di un baño para ir a la presa. Ya la llamaba así aunque aun estábamos dinamitando ciertas zonas para tener un área pareja para poder cimentar. Estábamos apenas comenzando una obra que tardaría un par de años, tomaría muchísimo esfuerzo, costaría mucho dinero pero los beneficios era extraordinarios.

Esta enorme presa además de ser el sistema que abastecería de agua a varios estados del país, también proveería energía eléctrica. Podría decir que era mi proyecto más importante y ambicioso.

Ese fin de semana lo pase muy tranquilo trabajando, el domingo por la noche, compre algo de cenar para llevar a casa y cuando me acosté en la cama, apareció en mi mente. Esa imagen de Isabella en las diminutas bragas negras, me acosaba.

Apague la luz para dormir ya que tenia que estar antes del amanecer en la presa, tenía que revisar unos últimos detalles antes de dinamitar. No tuve éxito y prendí la luz. Me levante molesto y encendí mi laptop, en Google escribí; "Isabella Swan"

"_O quizás quiso decir: __Bella Swan_"

_Aproximadamente 5,490,000 de resultados (en .32 segundos)_

_Wikipedia:_

"_Nació en Forks, Washington. Es hija única de Charlie Swan y Renee Dwyer. _

_En su época de estudiante Bella era tan despistada que siempre terminaba tropezando con todo a su alrededor. Nunca le gustaron los deportes y su pasión siempre ha sido la lectura. Habla ingles y español._

_A los 15 años de edad fue descubierta junto con su inseparable amiga y también modelo Rosalie Hale en un centro comercial de Seattle. Cuando la entrevistaron nunca pensó que en realidad la quisieran como modelo. _

_Estuvo en varios concursos de modelos y siempre obtenía los segundos y terceros lugares. Se mudo a Nueva York y debuto aun siendo adolescente en la "New York Fashion Week" fue un éxito, y la aceptaron inmediatamente en el mundo del desfile de pasarela._

_Bella ha desfilado para las siguientes firmas:"Valentino, Zara, Yves Saint Laurent, Bvulgari, Tommy Hilfiger, Chloe, Celine, Versace, Christian Dior, Michael Kors, Ralph Lauren, Dolce&Gabbana, Victoria's Secret y Chanel de la que ahora es modelo oficial, entre otras._

_Ha hecho apariciones en las revistas:"Allure, Marie Clair, Vogue USA, Italia, Francia, Harper's Bazaar, Arena y Rolling Stone._

_A pesar de estar por debajo de su peso normal, la figura de Bella se considera voluptuosa. Su busto es perfecto (fichado por US Weekly) como el mejor busto por encima de Heidi Klum y Adriana Lima. La revista Vogue hizo el comentario de que su cuerpo marca el retorno de la modelo sensual., y el final de las modelos muy flacas parecidas a Kate Moss. _

_El año pasado sus ingresos anuales fueron de alrededor de ocho millones de dólares y ganaba entre 7,000 y 15,000 dólares la hora por cualquier presentación. También el año pasado la revista Rolling Stone la nombro "La Mejor Modelo del Año" y la revista Vogue la ha tenido en sus portadas mas de 13 veces en todas sus ediciones alrededor del mundo. Ha sido presentadora de los premios VH1 y ha aparecido en el programa nocturno de David Letterman._

_Nunca se le ha relacionado sentimentalmente con nadie y en ese aspecto de su vida mantiene un perfil bajo. Es la consentida de los fotógrafos porque al trabajar nunca pone peros y además tiene un carácter excelente._

_**Nombre Real:**__ Isabella Marie Swan_

_**Nacimiento: **__13 de septiembre de 1988._

_**Medidas:**__ 86-60-86_

_**Estatura:**__ 1.75 cm._

_**Peso: **__55 kg._

_**Color de Cabello: **__Castaño Medio._

_**Color de Ojos: **__Cafés Chocolates._

_**Talla de Vestido: **__38_

_**Talla de Zapatos:**__ 40 _

Demonios, esta era "Bella Swan".

Me sorprendió encontrar tantos sitios que hablaran de ella. De todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había trabajado. El mejor busto y el cuerpo más sensual, totalmente de acuerdo. Nunca se le ha relacionado con nadie, no podía ser. Me quede pensando en eso y me dormí en algún momento.

Sonó mi alarma y aun era de noche. Me di un baño y me vestí rápidamente para ir a la presa. Subí al auto y el termómetro marcaba 2º C. 'Berlín era mas frío', pensé. En el camino su imagen volvió a mi mente y con mucha fuerza de voluntad me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer al llegar. Llegue a la presa y el termómetro había bajado un grado. Antes de bajar, tome una gruesa chaqueta que usaba para ir a las construcciones. Baje del auto y note mucho movimiento y recordé que tomarían unas fotos para alguna revista o algo así. A la orilla del río habían colocados muchos reflectores y mamparas, algunas personas parecían estar apuradas, tal vez querían fotos del amanecer.

Me encontré con otros ingenieros y con los encargados de los explosivos y nos acercamos un poco a la orilla y escuche decir su nombre. Enseguida la busque con la mirada y la vi. Estaba parada mirando fijamente las piedras a la orilla del río.

¿Seria posible? ¿En realidad seria Isabella?

Les pedí un momento a los ingenieros y me acerque.

-¡Isabella! – en tres zancadas ya estaba junto a ella. Envuelta en una gruesa bata estaba de pie junto al rio, hermosa, natural y con el cabello larguísimo.

-Isabella ¿que haces aquí? – pregunte con sorpresa al tenerla precisamente en lo que seria mi presa. Se veía tan tranquila y serena con ese intenso frío.

-Trabajando – me sonrío con esa boca y esos labios que me daban ganas de morder. Se inclino de pronto y se quito unas botas para el frío y después lentamente se deshizo de la bata.

Me miro con extrema calma y me sonrío – ¿Me disculpas? – casi se me doblan las piernas al ver a Isabella desnuda frente a mi, ¡y con ese jodido frío! Estaba en shock cuando la vi entrar tranquilamente al helado río. No estaba totalmente desnuda, si podíamos considerar que ese miserable pedazo de tela era una prenda de ropa.

Dos ayudantes entraron también pero estos tenían botas de lluvia. Ayudaban a Isabella a acomodarle el larguísimo cabello que ahora tenia. Yo me mantenía en la orilla observándola. El fotógrafo empezó a darle indicaciones y ella muy atenta asentía. Y comenzó la tortura. No se si ella estaba sufriendo por la absurda temperatura porque en absoluto dio señales de que fuera así. Solo un momento la vi dudar.

"Mírame Bella", "Camina hacia mi", "Levanta los brazos", "Muévete", "Rétame Isabella", "Olvídate del bikini" en esa indicación ya no pude estar ahí, casi salí corriendo.

Tenia que admitir que me había dejado asombrado. Se merecía todo mi respeto por lo que hacia en esas condiciones extremas, y sin quejarse para nada, tal y como lo había leído la noche anterior. Me aleje de ahí porque estaba enloqueciendo al verla salir del río desnuda al amanecer. Era la escena mas erótica que había visto en mi vida!

Me dolía el pecho, estaba teniendo un paro y uno muy doloroso. Una vez más intente alejarme.

Diez minutos después y un poco recuperado, fui a encontrarme con los ingenieros. Me costo mucho concentrarme porque tenia a Isabella en la mente desnuda en el río. Ya no pude ni quise quedarme a ver toda la sesión de fotos.

Comprobamos que todas las medidas fueran las correctas para trabajar en esa zona y también checamos que se tomaran todas las precauciones para no tener un daño ecológico de consideración. Me dirigí a los campers que provisionalmente teníamos como oficinas y trabaje un rato en algunos detalles que faltaban. En realidad estaba haciendo tiempo para que el equipo de la sesión de fotos se fuera.

No quería saber ya nada de Isabella. Constantemente pensaba en ella y me distraía de mis ocupaciones. No podía y no quería tenerla cerca de mí.

Me fui a casa alrededor de las seis. Tenía una cena a las 8pm, así que estaba con el tiempo perfecto. Sonó mi teléfono.

-Hermano – oh no, Emmett.

-Emmett – no quería sonar cortante pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Te llamo porque vamos a cenar a un lugar nuevo – como siempre, estaba alegre.

-Tengo una cena de negocios, es importante, otro día será – era verdad así que no era ningún pretexto.

-Edward, ¿algún día en tu vida podrías ser menos responsable? – negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Si Emmett un día de estos, diviértanse y gracias por llamar – no le di tiempo de nada y corte la llamada.

Bien, estaba cortando de raíz cualquier posible contacto. Termine de vestirme y salid a mi cena que duro poco mas de tres horas. Llegue a casa y caí rendido, dormí profundamente. A partir de ese día, toda mi vida iba a ser un martirio.

_**Hola chicas, muchas gracias a todas las que me han agregado en sus alertas, historias favoritas, etc. Ha sido una gran sorpresa para mi, aunque no hay muchos reviews.**_

_**Este fic no es corto, por eso no se apresuran las cosas, calma y van a ver porque se los digo…**_

_**Besitoooooooo**_

_**Li**_


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**BELLA'SPOV**

Jimmy y yo reímos al mismo tiempo y bromeamos mientras comíamos. Me di cuenta perfectamente que estaba muy ansioso por preguntarme mas directamente acerca de Edward pero creo que al ver que no estaba de humor para entrar en ese tema, opto por dejarme en paz esa tarde.

Recibí la llamada de Angela que me felicito porque le dijeron que la sesión de esa mañana había quedado excelente. También me comento asuntos de mi trabajo con Chanel y me dijo que el lunes siguiente tendríamos una junta en su oficina.

Jimmy se fue temprano a su casa ya que nos esperaba otra mañana madrugadora. Estaba muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y mis raspones me dolían mucho. Fui a la cocina por un te y me acosté a dormir.

No pude dormirme de inmediato. Di muchas vueltas en la cama y me lastime los raspones. No podía dejar de pensar, mi mente la ocupaba el dueño de esos ojos verdes que me miraron con igual o mayor sorpresa esa madrugada que el día del desfile, y todo sin planearlo. Vaya, a alguien debía caerle bien allá arriba.

Ese rostro perfecto, impávido, con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, eso para mi era invaluable. Me preguntaba que habría pensado al verme así, ¡prácticamente desnuda! Me hubiera gustado ponerle un poco mas de atención a Edward pero necesitaba enfocarme en mi trabajo ya que el clima no estaba a mi favor.

Me desperté cuando escuche la alarma del reloj sonar. Esa vez no era tan temprano, aunque teníamos que regresar a la locación del día anterior para hacer la sesión del metal, no teníamos el tiempo en contra nuestra. Llegamos y al bajar de la camioneta mis ojos empezaron a buscar algún rastro de Edward sin éxito. No se le veía por ningún lado.

En la carpa del día anterior, me peinaron con el cabello recogido muy pegado y el maquillaje era un poco recargado y labios azul metálico. El vestuario era un vestido corto en varios tonos deslavados de gris y era de una organza suave y algo transparente. El fondo de las fotos serian cientos de vigas gigantes de metal muy bien ordenadas. Tuve que subir algunas con la ayuda de una escalera pero no estaban demasiado altas. También esa sesión fue rápida.

De nuevo en la carpa Jimmy me ayudo a sacudirme el polvo, ya que las vigas estaban a la intemperie y me empolve mucho. Para la sesión del fuego, el maquillaje era muy distinto y demasiado tardado. Era 'body painting' en tonos rojos, naranjas y amarillos en forma de llamas. El peinado era suelto natural. Cuando me mire al espejo sonreí porque me recordó al de los 4 fantásticos. Las tomas se harían aprovechando el sol del medio día y serian a contraluz. Esta sesión fue un poco mas tardada e incomoda ya que con la pintura me sentía pegajosa y el sol no me ayudaba. Por raro que pareciera, tenía mucho calor y no me sentía muy bien.

Cuando terminamos, salimos rápido de ahí, me puse mis pants y desee llegar lo más pronto a casa para darme un baño y quitarme toda la pintura del cuerpo. En el camino me quede dormida y Jimmy me aviso cuando llegamos. Al bajar de la camioneta me sentí con mucho frío y con un malestar extraño pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me tomo una eternidad quitarme la pintura y mas de las zonas donde estaban mis raspones ya que me dolían mucho. Como siempre después del baño me puse una crema hidratante y después una camiseta muy holgada, no soportaba el roce de la tela en las áreas raspadas.

Mientras me bañaba Jimmy preparo una ensalada con algo de pollo, en lo que acababa me recosté en el sofá y de nuevo me dormí. Cuando me despertó me sentía realmente mal. Tenia mucho frío y me dolía todo el cuerpo, seguramente me resfriaría por meterme al río en condiciones infrahumanas.

No quise cenar nada ya que con el malestar no tenia de hambre, así que me fui a la cama temprano y agradecí que el día siguiente lo tendría libre. Jimmy se acostó conmigo un rato en la cama.

-Me quedo contigo a cuidarte Bella.

-Estoy bien Choo, nada que un par de aspirinas no puedan curar – les tenia una fe ciega a mis infalibles aspirinas.

-No se, no te veo bien – dudo – me sentiría mejor si me quedo.

-Si me siento peor que no lo creo, prometo que te llamo ¿de acuerdo? – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Palabra de Boy Scout? – pregunto muy serio.

-¿Fuiste a los Boy Scouts? – abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¡Dios no! – hizo cara de asco – pero su palabra es seria ¿no?

-¡Fuera de aquí Choo! Descansa – me reí – te quiero.

Me dormí y alrededor de una hora, después me desperté con un frío peor que el que sentí la mañana anterior y el cuerpo me dolía tanto que no podía moverme. Donde tenía los raspones me latía y también me ardía. Mire el reloj en la mesita y apenas eran las diez de la noche. Tome un poco de agua que Jimmy me había dejado en un vaso y trate de dormir de nuevo. Estaba segura que me despertaría mucho mejor al día siguiente.

Solo pude dormir media hora mas pero me desperté mucho peor. El frío que sentía me hacia titiritar y castañear los dientes y el dolor del cuerpo y mis raspones era tan fuerte que ya no me podía mover. Tome mi celular y llame a Jimmy pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Seguramente no se había fijado. Le marque a Rose y me mando al buzón. Angela ya se había ido a Florida a visitar a sus padres, ¿a quien más podría llamar?

"Alice" pensé de inmediato. Marque a su celular y apagado también. ¡Dios mío! ¿porque justo esa noche todos los teléfonos estaban apagados? Revise mis contactos y casi todos ellos ya estaban fuera de la ciudad. Volví a marcarles a todos y seguían apagados y al llegar a Alice vi que también me había anotado el número de su casa. Me sentía tan mal que no lo pensé dos veces y marque.

-Hola – y escuche su voz. No pude responder de inmediato porque mis dientes castañeaban y además por la sorpresa.

-¿Hola? – repitió.

-Cconn Aaalicce ppor ffavor – intente sonar lo mas clara posible.

-¿Quien la busca? – pregunto con duda.

-Aalicee ppor favor – dije de nuevo.

-¿Isabella? – su voz se volvió preocupada. ¿Pudiera ser?

-Aalicee – Solo pude repetir de nuevo su nombre.

-¿Que sucede Isabella?, ¿que pasa? – lo escuche ansioso.

-Rrosse – me costaba mucho hablar e hilar mis palabras.

-Tranquila, solo dime, ¿estas herida?

-Nno.

-¿Estas en tu casa?

-Ssi.

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

-Nno.

-De acuerdo. Cuelga ahora, voy a marcarte, estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte sola ni un segundo Isabella, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Cuelga ahora!

Colgué y a los pocos segundos mi teléfono sonó y era Edward.

-Eddww…

-Shhh Isabella, no hables, no te esfuerces, ya vamos para allá ¿de acuerdo?

Escuche que hablaba con alguien, era su padre. Los escuche subir al auto y venir hacia mi casa, durante todo el trayecto Edward no dejo de hablarme y tranquilizarme.

-Ya falta poco, no te preocupes, solo un par de calles más.

-Todo va a estar bien, tranquila, ya estamos aquí, solo un momento más.

Escuche abrirse la puerta de mi apartamento y la voz del conserje que había dejado pasar a Edward y a Carlisle. Al fin habían llegado. Lagrimas corrieron de mis ojos a mis sienes, al sentir el alivio cuando escuche la voz de Edward ya junto a mi.

-¡Isabella! – pude ver su cara llena de preocupación al verme temblando de frío en mi cama. Se inclino hacia mí y con sus dedos limpio mis lágrimas.

-Ya estamos aquí Bella, tranquila – Carlisle se sentó junto a mi en la cama y abrió su maletín sacando un estetoscopio. Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama muy atento a lo que hacia su padre. Yo ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, se me cerraban aunque hiciera muchos esfuerzos para abrirlos.

Carlisle comenzó a revisarme y al quitarme las sabanas y el edredón que tenia encima me queje ante el frío que sentí. Toco mi frente y frunció el ceño.

-Estas hirviendo en fiebre – dijo al momento de ponerme en el pecho el estetoscopio helado.

-Papa – empezó a decir Edward – ayer Isabella se metió al río de la presa. El agua le llego hasta las piernas pero estaba congelada. Estaba en una sesión de fotos.

-Bella, no te preocupes vas a estar bien, ayúdame a sentarte, necesito oír tus pulmones.

Intente moverme pero estaba demasiado débil, Edward se inclino hacia mi y al pasar su brazo por mi espalda para sentarme grite ante el espantoso dolor que se disparo en ese momento por mi cuerpo.

-¿Que pasa? – Edward estaba demasiado nervioso y Carlisle le pidió ayuda para voltearme. Yo estaba tan débil como para reaccionar a cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor y una vez que con mucho cuidado me pusieron boca abajo, Carlisle le pidió a Edward que esperara afuera de mi habitación.

-¡Pero papa! – no quería salir.

-Por favor Edward, sal un momento, tengo que revisarla – insistió.

-De acuerdo, estaré aquí afuera.

Edward salio y su padre subió mi camiseta y vio mis raspones.

-Bella, ¿pero que es esto? – pregunto confundido.

-Lo siento, trata de responderme ¿de acuerdo? – asentí y empezó a preguntarme.

-Estos raspones supongo que también te los hiciste ayer en la presa ¿no? – asentí dos veces.

-¿Te caíste? ¿Fue contra algo? – asentí de nuevo al escuchar la ultima pregunta.

-Unn arbool – apenas salio un poco de mi voz.

-Pero tienen algo, ¿es pintura? – estaba sumamente extrañado, asentí dos veces.

-¡Pintura! Ok Bella, vamos a tratar de limpiar – no lo deje terminar.

-Haay mmass – jale las sabanas haciendo un gran esfuerzo y deje al descubierto mis piernas, y lo que las bragas dejaban ver. Lo escuche suspirar y checo mis pulmones con el estetoscopio.

-De acuerdo, Bella, ya vas a estar bien – las palabras de Carlisle eran tan tranquilizantes. Bajo mi camiseta, me cubrió con la sabana y llamo a Edward que al medio segundo ya estaba junto a mí.

-Vamos Edward, hay que llevarla al hospital, se le están infectando los raspones y hay que limpiarlos.

-¿Que raspones? – estaba mas confundido que su padre.

-Nnoo – intente decir – nno ppor favor – había angustia en mi voz lo sabia y también me moría de miedo al pensar que tendría que ir a un hospital.

-Es solo un rato Bella, solo te van a limpiar las heridas, después podrás volver a casa – Carlisle me explicaba y yo quería de verdad no ponerme más nerviosa.

Me ayudaron a voltearme, Edward me envolvió en la sabana y me tomo en sus brazos suavemente para no lastimarme pero el dolor que me producían los raspones ante el contacto era muy intenso. Trate de soportarlo pero un grito salio de mi garganta como respuesta al roce.

-Shhh, calma ya vamos al hospital, estarás bien – lo escuche muy preocupado. Me pego a su pecho y salimos de mi habitación.

-Nnoo, ppor favor nno – repetí mientras escurrían las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Con mucha delicadeza me subió al asiento del copiloto y como pudo me abrocho el cinturón. Durante el traytecto, Carlisle llamo al hospital para dar unas indicaciones para que nos esperaran y pidió que localizaran a un Dr. Sloan. Edward me secaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas silenciosamente. Me sentía tan mal que no podía disfrutar de su contacto. Me decía que todo iba a estar bien y que no me dejaría sola.

Nos esperaban en la entrada de emergencias del hospital con una camilla. Edward no dejo que nadie me bajara del auto y Carlisle le pidió que dejara a los enfermeros hacer su trabajo pero se negó. Despacio me cargo de nuevo y me recostó en la camilla. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, estaba muy asustada, jamás me había sentido tan mal y además no me gustaban los hospitales.

Me llevaron a un cuarto con lámparas muy grandes. "Dios mío, es un quirófano" y la angustia me sobrepaso. No se de donde me salieron las fuerzas para intentar levantarme y salir de ahí.

-¡Ppor favor! Sácame de aquí – escuche mi propia voz desesperada – ¡Edward sácame de aquí!

-Quédate quieta por favor Bella – intentaba mantenerme recostada en la camilla. Me tomo la mano y me acaricio la frente mirándome a los ojos.

-No voy a dejarte, me quedare aquí contigo – apreté su mano con mis recién recobradas fuerzas.

El Dr. Sloan llego y me pusieron boca abajo en otra camilla mas dura y angosta, dio una checada rápida a mis piernas y no tuvo necesidad de revisar mas arriba. Murmuraba con Carlisle pero yo no entendía nada y empezaron a poner en una mesa varios instrumentos. Si antes estaba nerviosa, al ver esa mesa, el pánico me sobrepaso.

-Bella, soy el Dr. Sloan, no quiero que te preocupes – jalo un banquito de metal y se sentó junto a mi para quedar a la altura de mi cara y empezó a explicarme.

-Ya vi tus heridas y son muy leves, te duelen mucho porque están empezando a infectarse además tienes temperatura porque estas resfriada por lo del río al que te metiste ayer. Todo se unió en tu contra Bella, pero no es nada grave te lo aseguro – paso el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla y sonrío. Sentí los dedos de Edward moverse en mi mano.

-Ahora, tengo que limpiar tus heridas porque tienen pintura. Es molesto, no voy a mentirte, pero te vamos a sedar un poco para que no sientas ningún dolor ¿de acuerdo?

"_Si, nada de dolor, por favor" _pensé mientras Edward acariciaba mi cabello suavemente intentando tranquilizarme.

-La buena noticia Bella, que se que te preocupa, es no te quedara ni una sola cicatriz o marca. Las heridas son muy superficiales así que no tienes de que preocuparte – eso era un verdadero alivio ahora que me lo decía porque la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Se puso de pie y salio junto con Carlisle. Otro doctor llego junto a mi y me dijo que me iba a canalizar para sedarme y ponerme antibióticos para la infección. Dijo la palabra mágica porque de nuevo mis fuerzas estaban de vuelta conmigo. Solté la mano de Edward para poner ambas manos bajo mi pecho e impulsarme para levantarme de esa camilla. Le tenía terror a las agujas, eran mi pesadilla desde niña.

-Bella, solo es un piquete te lo prometo, te duelen mas tus raspones que eso ¿o no? – me hablo tiernamente y volvió a tomar mi mano.

-Edward, tienes que salir – indico su padre.

-Nno – pedí – no tte vayaas.

-Esta bien – dijo Carlisle – Edward, sal y lávate. Luego ponte una bata esterilizada y podrás regresar. Yo me quedare contigo mientras, no va a tardar.

Carlisle tomo mi mano en lo que Edward hacia lo que su padre le había indicado. Me decía palabras tranquilizadoras y me aseguro que todo estaría bien. Me pregunto si era alérgica a algo y negué con la cabeza.

-Ya estoy aquí hermosa – Edward volvió – acabemos con esto de una buena vez – me guiño un ojo y sentí que si podría hacerlo.

-¿Hay alguien a quien quieras llamar Bella? – Carlisle pregunto.

-A Jimmy – llore – llama a Jimmy – Edward frunció el ceño.

Carlisle había tomado mi bolso y mi celular al salir de casa así que Edward busco en mi teléfono para marcarle a Jimmy que respondió medio dormido. Edward le dijo donde estábamos y porque motivo y Jimmy le informo que salía de inmediato para el hospital.

-Rosee – pedí también pero me dijo que cuando llegara Jimmy el le llamaría.

-Un piquetito Bella – dijo el otro doctor, y en realidad no dolió tanto – ¡Listo! – dijo y suspire agradecida.

-¿Ya ves? – Edward acariciaba mi mano y su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía – eso fue todo Bella, ya paso.

El efecto de los sedantes estaba actuando mas rápido de lo que pensé y me relaje de inmediato. Carlisle volvió a mi lado y me pregunto como me había hecho las heridas. Pude hablar un poco mejor y le conté como me había raspado con el tronco del árbol y que estaba lleno de musgo y tierra y que esa mañana me habían pintado el cuerpo con pintura para 'body painting' y que no sabia que tipo de pintura usaban.

Pusieron una cortina detrás de mi cabeza para evitar que Edward viera mi cuerpo y lo que le hacían. Sonreí al pensar que era irónico ya que el me había visto con mucha menos ropa de lo que imaginaban, el y algunos cientos de miles de personas mas. Se acerco más a mi y pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja – cuéntame, ¿porque sonríes?

-Noo – moví un poco mi cabeza.

-Anda, dime que piensas.

-No voy a hablar – dije arrastrando mis palabras – nada, nada.

-Si te lo pido por favor, ¿me lo dirás?

-A ti menosh que a nadie – me sentía flotar – nunca, no.

-¿Porque a mi no? – frunció las cejas intrigado.

-Porque despuésh vash a querer hacer que me trague mish palabrash – solto una risa adorable y me dijo al oído.

-A ti jamás Bella, ¡jamás! – fue lo ultimo que escuche de el porque los sedantes me vencieron.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación diferente y Edward aun sostenía mi mano. Intente ponerme boca arriba pero una enfermera me dijo que mejor esperara un poco, que no tenia mucho que habían acabado de limpiar mis heridas. Ya no sentía mucho dolor, pero seguro cuando me quitaran los sedantes me colgaría del techo, era muy cobarde ante el dolor, siempre lo había sido.

-Hola mujercita valiente, bienvenida de regreso – lo había cumplido. Edward se había quedado conmigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Sabes?, afuera hay alguien que quiere verte y a mi asesinarme y no tengo la menor idea de porque – sonreímos al mismo tiempo – no te muevas de acuerdo, pórtate bien y en unas horas te llevare a casa, voy a salir para que pase tu amigo.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y soltó mi mano. Escuche que se abría una puerta y la voz de Jimmy lleno la habitación. Aun me pesaban los parpados. Sentí su mano despeinarme un poquito y ocupo el lugar de Edward

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! – empezó a regañarme suavemente – cuando yo te diga que me quedo contigo, me quedo y punto. ¿Entendiste?

-Mhumm – fue lo único que salio de mi boca y sonreí. Jimmy ya no quiso separarse de mi lado y me explico que mi llamada no había entrado porque su teléfono estaba cargándose y cuando lo prendió vio mis llamadas perdidas y al querer regresarme las llamadas ya no entraron a mi teléfono. Se había armado un revoltijo.

Carlisle y el Dr. Sloan regresaron a verme y me dijeron que en unas tres o cuatro horas podría regresar a casa, solo querían mantenerme un rato más en observación. Me dieron algunas indicaciones y Jimmy dijo que el se encargaría de todo.

-¿Ves Bella?, ya esta todo bien, ahora relájate y no te preocupes por nada, pero pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo? Nada de cosas intrépidas – el Dr. Sloan puso su mano en mi cabeza y salio de la habitación.

Dormí un par de horas más y a las siete de la mañana me quitaron el suero y una enfermera me dijo que podía irme. Jimmy ya había llamado a Tom para que trajera la camioneta ya que seria más cómodo para mí. Carlisle me dijo que por la noche pasaría a verme, le agradecí por todo y me disculpe como veinte veces.

-No tienes porque disculparte Bella, pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-Prometo que es la primera y ultima vez que te hago correr – sonreí.

-Alguien esta muy risueña esta mañana ¿no? – Edward seguía ahí. Bromeo conmigo.

Salimos del hospital y yo seguía muy mareada. Edward me ayudo a subir a la camioneta y todo el camino fui sentada de ladito. El Dr. Sloan me dijo que podía sentarme bien y acostarme normal, pero prefería tener mis precauciones al menos por ese día. Edward venia siguiéndonos en su auto.

-Bella, antes de que lleguemos explícame que sucede, no se te despega un segundo y puedo jurar que me veía feo antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo no juego para su equipo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado eh?

-Llame a casa de Alice porque tanto ella como Rose tenían el celular apagado, y el contesto. Apenas podía hablar Choo, fue horrible, me asuste mucho, pero Edward me tranquilizo y no me ha dejado sola desde entonces. Y viene atrás, en su auto ¿verdad? – pregunte sonriente.

Jimmy asintió. – Ay Bella, es muy guapo ¿sabias? – suspiro.

-Si, Jimmy, muy guapo. Trátalo bien ¿si?, se ha portado realmente bien – bostece, seguía con mucho sueño.

Llegamos a casa y Jimmy dejo que Edward me ayudara a bajar e insistió en llevarme en sus brazos hasta mi cama. Ya muy bien acomodada le pedí que fuera a descansar ya que se había pasado la noche pendiente de mi. Se negó y me dijo que cuando me durmiera iría rápido a darse un baño y regresaría. No tarde mucho en hacerlo, ahora si descansaría ya que me habían curado, ya estaba en casa y Edward estaba conmigo.

Dormí muchas horas y cuando desperté ya era media tarde. Abrí los ojos y mi habitación estaba llena de arreglos florales y muchos globos que habían llevado las chicas, que ya estaban ahí. No dejaban de disculparse por apagar su teléfono, habían ido al cine y olvidaron prenderlo al salir. Jimmy les había avisado esa mañana.

-Bella, perdónanos de nuevo – Rose de verdad estaba contrariada, andar con Emmett la tenia muy distraída.

-No te preocupes Rose, por suerte se me ocurrió llamar a casa de Alice – había tenido mucha suerte, de eso estaba segura.

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer Bella – dijo Alice con una extraña mirada y le lanzo una sonrisa a Rose – y dime, ¿tu crees que ya para mañana te sientas mejor?

-Ahora mismo ya me siento mucho mejor – me senté un poco mas en la cama – no creí que la recuperación fuera casi instantánea.

-Es por los antibióticos, detuvieron la infección, aun así debes seguir con ellos, ya lo sabes – dijo Alice.

-Créeme que hare todo lo que tu padre me ordeno.

-Mas te vale porque mañana cenaran Jimmy y tu en casa, ya le pregunte a papa si podrías venir y me dijo que si tienes cuidado no hay problema – no podía creer lo que decía – además ahí estará el por si te sintieras mal.

Las chicas me ayudaron a darme un baño y luego Jimmy me ayudo con una pomada con anestesia para que pudiera pasar la noche sin molestias. Las chicas se fueron cuando Carlisle llego a revisarme. Todo estaba muy bien, el dolor muy tolerable, ya no tenía temperatura y ya tenia apetito de nuevo.

-Muy bien Bella, recuerda tomar las medicinas y no te las tomes sin comer algo antes ¿esta bien? – ordeno Carlisle.

-Te aseguro que no lo hare – prometí.

-Hazlo, para que mañana puedas salir sin problemas - yo asentí y desvíe la mirada hacia la puerta. Mi cara se ilumino.

-¿Salir? ¿Quien va a salir? – dijo el dueño de la que se había convertido en mi voz favorita desde esa madrugada. Enfundado en jeans negros, una camisa de algodón gris oscuro y su chamarra negra se veía tan guapo que en ese momento rogué por no verme tan mal.

-Oh Edward, le decía a esta valiente jovencita que si se porta bien podrá venir a cenar a casa mañana.

-¿Valiente yo? – abri muy grandes los ojos y luego los cerre, negando con la cabeza – no me lo recuerdes que me muero de vergüenza. Si no hubiera sido por Edward no lo hubiera logrado – le sonreí. Carlisle se despidió y nos dejo solos.

-¿Como estas Isabella?, ¿como te sientes? – se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

-¿Isabella? – fruncí el ceño – creí que ya lo habías superado Edward, es Bella.

-Me gusta tu nombre, mucho - puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Dime, ¿como pasaste la tarde?, ¿descansaste?

-Si mucho, luego las chicas vinieron un rato y trajeron todos estos globos y flores.

En ese momento Jimmy entro con las pastillas, un vaso con leche y un sándwich enorme. No pude ocultar mi rostro de asombro al ver el tamaño del sándwich, abrí la boca para protestar pero fue inútil.

-Estoy seguro de haber escuchado a mi padre decirte que comieras algo antes de tus pastillas ¿cierto?

-¡Es que es demasiado!

-Oh, Bella – recalco mi nombre – como me hubiera gustado verte mañana en casa de mis padres, es una lastima que por un sándwich no vaya a ser así – eso era chantaje ¿no?

Detrás de Edward, Jimmy me hacia gestos como de victoria. Ese grandísimo traidor me las iba a pagar. Tome un pedazo y empecé a masticar.

-Edward, ¿quieres cenar algo? – le ofreció Jimmy.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bella, tengo que ir a mi apartamento por unas cosas, no creo tardar ¿estarás bien?

-No te preocupes, me quedare aquí hasta que regreses, tomate tu tiempo – dijo Edward y yo no podía estar mas feliz.

-Que te parece si mientras me termino esto, me cuentas que hacías tan temprano en lo que va a ser la presa – dije para que pudiera observarlo mientras comía mi sándwich. Se quito la chamarra y se giro un poco más hacia mí subiendo a la vez su rodilla, quedamos de frente y ahora podía verlo perfectamente bien.

-Lo mismo que tu, yo también estaba trabajando – apoyo un codo en su rodilla – estábamos revisando unas mediciones para dinamitar.

-¿Pero tan temprano? – pregunte sin pensar.

-También era muy temprano para ti. ¿Siempre tienes estos horarios locos Isabella? – cerré los ojos y encogí mis hombros. Siguió contándome lo que hacían en la presa y la cantidad de personas que en pocos días llegarían a trabajar ahí. Yo estaba muy atenta ya que se me hacia muy interesante todo lo que implicaba construir una presa. Termine la mitad del sándwich y tome las medicinas. Edward me miro arqueando una de sus preciosas y pobladas cejas.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, eso es todo – confirme asintiendo y antes de que protestara le dije – Edward quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi…

-No digas nada – me interrumpió – lo haría mil veces mas, aunque esperemos que no sea necesario.

-¿Sabes? También quiero… – suspire y me detuve. No era un buen momento aun.

-¿Que Isabella? ¿Que es lo que quieres? – su voz aterciopelada me estremeció.

-Nada – no pude evitar bostezar y eso me salvo de que insistiera.

-¿Nada? Ok, dime, ¿le avisaste a tus padres? – pregunto serio.

-Claro, hable con ellos y les conté. Se preocuparon – movió su cabeza en aprobación.

Seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia y luego me pregunto hacia cuanto tiempo nos conocíamos Rose y yo. Le dije que desde los cuatro años y le conté algunas travesuras que habíamos hecho y nos reímos. El no podía creer cuando le asegure que de pequeña era muy torpe y siempre estaba cayendo al suelo por distraída.

-Eso si no puedo creerlo, es imposible.

-No lo es, era la mayor de las torpes, hay testigos – bostece otra vez – lo que pasa es que con algunas clases y un poquito de empeño pude dejar un poco atrás todo eso, pero a veces la torpeza se hace presente para que no me olvide de quien soy en realidad – solté una carcajada igual que el.

-No me engañas, la clase y la elegancia se traen, en ti son innatas – me reí y no quise sacarlo de su error. Me fui resbalando en la cama ya que las medicinas eran fuertes y me dieron mas sueño del que ya tenia. Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder el hilo de la conversación que teníamos sobre las virtudes que puede o no traer alguien al nacer y si algunas otras se pueden o no aprender.

-Descansa, no luches por mantenerte despierta. Cierra los ojos – me ordeno.

-Eres muy mandón Edward – le dije sin mas y soltó una carcajada muy fuerte.

-No, soy realista. Te estas quedando dormida pero eres muy terca – al escucharlo decirme terca abrí los ojos como platos.

-No soy terca – dije indignada – soy persistente, lo que es muy diferente.

-Exacto – se inclino y quedamos muy cerca – eres la terca mas persistente que he conocido en mi vida.

-He vuelto, ¿no me tarde mucho verdad? – ah, iba a matar a Jimmy, ¡lo iba a matar!

-No, nada – dijo Edward divertido mientras se alejaba un poco de mi – bueno, tengo que irme. Descansa mucho para que amanezcas mejor y puedas venir a casa de mis padres.

-Lo hare – creo que soné decepcionada.

-Jimmy – llamo Edward muy serio – haz que esta "niñita" se comporte.

"_¿Qué?"_

Intente levantarme pero el ya había puesto sus manos en ambos lados de mi cuerpo sobre las sabanas y quede atrapada sin poder moverme. Estaba ahora más cerca de mí, sus ojos verdes me miraban divertido y yo estaba molesta por su provocación.

-Buenas Noches Isabella, descansa – me dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

-Adiós Jimmy – salio de mi habitación con su sonrisa chueca en el rostro.

-Adiós Edward – se despidió de el con una complicidad inaudita. ¿Como era eso posible?

Jimmy acompaño a Edward al elevador mientras hablaban. Aun estaba sorprendida al ver esa confabulación, ¿eso era? ¿Podría llamarlo así? ¿Se habían unido en mi contra?

-Ni lo pienses siquiera Bella – me miro despreocupado – te conozco y estarás pensando que estoy de su lado ¿no es así?

-¡Ni me digas Choo! – respondí – me acomode bien y cerré los ojos.

-Pero es divino, ¿que te dijo?

-Solo me pidió que lo llamara si necesitábamos algo, que no importaba la hora – me guiño un ojo.

-Me gusta, ¡me gusta mucho Choo! – chille emocionada – no puedo esperar a mañana.

-¿Vamos a ir? – abrió sus azules ojos.

-¿Percibo algo de incredulidad en tu voz acaso? Porque en ese caso _tú _ no vas.

-No es eso. Es que – dudo – no actúas como siempre, así que tendré que creerte cuando me dices que te gusta Edward.

-Si. Creo que por eso estaba tan decidida a sorprenderlo el viernes en el desfile. Desde la noche que me trajo a casa y me dijo "niñita inmadura" me gusto. Y después de anoche, que me acompaño y me cuido tan bien, seria tonto negarlo.

-Pues muy bien "Isabella" vamos a dormir que necesitamos estar muy bien mañana, ya sabes, tengo que hacer que te comportes – soltamos un par de carcajadas y se fue a la habitación que había adoptado como suya. Mientras, me dormía pensando en como seria ser besada por Edward Cullen.

_**Hola Chicas, aquí esta un capitulo nuevo y espero les guste.**_

_**Muchas me han preguntado en mensajes que día actualizare y serán los martes y si puedo subir un capitulo extra, lo hare los viernes.**_

_**Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus mensajes, que creo que son más que los reviews así como los alerts, ¡estoy verdaderamente sorprendida!**_

_**Los reviews no me molestan eh, asi que ya saben como hacer para dejar uno. **_

_**Gracias**_

_**Besitoooooooo**_

_**Li**_


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Esa noche dormí espléndidamente. No tuve molestias gracias a la pomada con anestesia y tampoco me volvió la fiebre y además de todo eso soñé con la imagen de Edward sentado junto a mí en mi cama.

Jimmy me despertó temprano con un yogurt para tomar mis medicinas. Haría todo lo necesario para estar bien esa noche, quería ir a cenar a casa de los padres de Edward. Me levante al baño y pude moverme muy bien, ya sin dolor alguno, lo que me puso muy feliz.

Me puse de acuerdo con Jimmy para enviar algunas cosas y para que localizara a Angela y le contara lo que me había ocurrido para que moviera alguna sesión de fotos que tuviera la semana próxima por si se necesitaba que se viera alguna de mis partes raspadas.

Luego llame a mi madre que no creía que ya me sentía muy bien.

-De verdad mama, ya me siento muy bien – repetí por milésima vez.

-Ay Bella es que cuando Jimmy me aviso que habían llegado del hospital me aterre – había heredado de mi madre el pavor a los hospitales.

-Si mama, yo también tuve miedo pero ya estoy muy bien, créeme. El suegro de Rose es un doctor excelente y me atendido muy a tiempo junto con el Dr. Sloan, ambos son muy buenos – le conté detalladamente lo que recordaba del proceso.

-Mi Bella, y pasaste todo eso solita.

-Claro que no mama, Edward estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, no se despego de mi y me tranquilizo mucho – solté como si nada.

-¿Edward? ¿Quien es Edward Bella? – me pregunto curiosa mi madre.

-El cuñado de Rose mama, se porto muy bien conmigo.

-Eso veo, y dime este Edward, ¿que edad tiene?

-No se bien, es menor que Emmett, luego le preguntare – dije sin importancia.

-¿Y que harás hoy?, ¿en donde cenaras?

-Nos invitaron a casa de los Cullen mama, ahí cenaremos – asegure feliz.

-Jimmy va contigo por lo que escucho, me parece muy bien – la escuche mas relajada – diviértanse mucho y cuídate Bella, por favor.

-Si mama, pásatela bien ¿si? Dale un beso a Phil.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debes darme el numero de los Cullen, quiero agradecerles por haberte ayudado – _¿Que mi madre quería que?_

-Mama, ya soy mayor ¿sabes? Ya les he agradecido y lo hare de nuevo esta tarde, no te preocupes ¿si?

-No esta de mas Bella, se portaron muy bien contigo, quiero hacerlo – seguro que de ella saque lo "persistente".

-¡Renee! Ya lo he hecho yo, gracias de todos modos. Te quiero mama, te veré pronto Ciao.

-Si, nos hablamos luego – la oí un poco decepcionada, pero no quería que llamara a los padres de Edward. Me haría sentir tan "niña"…

También hable esa mañana con mi padre y repetí otra vez la misma historia pero a el no le mencione a Edward para nada, mas valía no hacerlo porque podía resultar a veces mas curioso que mi madre. Me pidió le agradeciera al suegro de Rose el haberme atendido. Eso era muy diferente, ¿o no?

Dormí un rato mas en lo que llegaba la hora para empezar a arreglarme. El teléfono sonó pero Jimmy contesto al segundo timbrazo y ya no pude dormir más. Me levante y fui a la cocina por una taza de te. Me recosté un momento mas en la cama mientras tomaba mi te cuando Jimmy asomo la cabeza con su sonrisa diabólica del gato feo de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-¿A que se debe tu hermosa sonrisa Choo? – fui directa.

-Ay Bella, no se si deba decirte – ronroneo.

-Habla o calla para siempre.

-Me pregunto… ¿que pasara si tomo la segunda opción? – era perverso.

-Pasara que te inflaras como un sapo de tantas ganas que tienes de decirme eso que no me vas a decir y explotaras – puse cara de asco y el también.

-Edward acaba de llamar para saber como habías pasado la noche, le dije que muy bien y que seguías dormida. Me pregunto si te habías comportado y le dije que si. Viene por nosotros a las cuatro en puntito – término de hablar y respiro muy profundo.

-Choo, te quedas sin aire – bromee.

-Lo que no quiero es quedarme con alguna información dentro e inflarme como sapo y reventar.

No podía ser cierta tanta felicidad. Edward había llamado para saber de mí y el mismo vendría a buscarnos para ir a casa de sus padres. Tenia que apurarme, quería estar lista a tiempo para cuando llegara. No tenia ni idea de que ponerme y estaban comenzando a picarme las pantorrillas de los nervios.

-¡Choo, al closet¡ – grite – ¡no se que ponerme! Tengo que darme un baño y arreglarme el cabello, no se si tenemos tiempo suficiente.

Quería estar perfecta sobre todo esa tarde, necesitaba estarlo. Tenia que sentirme muy segura.

-Bella, aun faltan tres largas horas, por supuesto que estarás lista – canturreo Jimmy.

-Además, ¿me dices que te pasa con tanto nervio? – entrecerró los ojos.

-Nada Jimmy, solo que estoy feliz – le confesé – muy feliz.

Me di un baño con mucha calma, me puse la pomadita para prevenir cualquier dolor y me enrollé en mi bata de baño para poder empezar a arreglarme el cabello y después maquillarme, muy natural como siempre, pero yo me tomaba mi tiempo. Una vez terminados estos pasos fui por mi ropa que estaba extendida en mi cama.

Elegí un vestido de punto color beige con un cinturón suelto color miel, con unas botas beige también. Como hacia frío, me pondría una bufanda larga y un abrigo del mismo color. Puse un poco de mi perfume secreto a mi ropa ya que me dio un poco de miedo rociarlo en mi cuerpo y estuve lista para esperar a Edward.

Jimmy también estuvo muy listo a tiempo y justo a las cuatro en punto el timbre de la puerta sonó. Yo estaba en mi habitación escuchando a Jimmy.

-Hola Edward, pasa, Bella estará aquí en un momento – dijo con calma. Yo no quise hacerlo esperar ni un segundo y que pensara que era una impuntual. Salí al salón al escuchar mi nombre.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – camine hacia el y le sonreí. Verlo con sus jeans azul oscuros que se amoldaban tan bien a sus piernas y su camisa gris que en esta ocasión no se ajustaba mucho a su pecho, quitaba el aliento. Lo vi mirarme divertido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sonroje. Al darme cuenta, baje la mirada y no supe que hacer.

-Isabella, te ves muy bien – se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – que bueno ver que te recuperas rápido.

-Gracias, tu padre y el Dr. Sloan hicieron un buen trabajo – me mordí el labio inferior.

-Definitivamente si. ¿Nos vamos? – me ofreció su brazo que no dude en tomar. Jimmy solo observaba como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y Jimmy subió a la parte trasera y yo por supuesto en el lugar del copiloto. Ya me estaba acostumbrando mucho a ese auto. Avanzábamos en el tráfico y encendió el Ipod, se escuchaba "Kings of Leon" y me reí recordando que con aquella canción lo había dejado con la boca abierta en el desfile el viernes anterior.

-¿Que es tan chistoso? – quiso saber.

-Nada, solo recordé algo – dije mirando hacia la calle.

-Dicen que quien solito se ríe… - Edward dijo divertido.

-¡De sus picardías se acuerda! – Jimmy termino por el y ambos soltaron a reír.

Fruncí el ceño y mire un rato más hacia afuera. No se me hizo muy largo el trayecto gracias a la música de fondo y a la plática de Edward y Jimmy acerca del tráfico neoyorquino y otras cosas de la ciudad. Este par se estaba llevando bien.

Llegamos a casa de sus padres y Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto. Me encantaba que fuera tan atento. Subimos aquellos tres memorables escalones y en la puerta de la casa había una hermosa corona alusiva al Día de Acción de Gracias, llena de colores amarillos, naranjas y cobrizos, como el cabello de Edward. Era un adorno muy lindo, seguramente Esme lo había hecho.

Entramos y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo cuando escuche los grititos de Alice que llego corriendo a darnos la bienvenida.

-¡Bella! – grito Alice – Michael Kors, otoño 2010.

-¡Si Alice! – nos reímos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Edward nos vio raro y rodó los ojos.

-Jimmy, que bueno que llegaron, Edward, hay algo que llego esta mañana para ti, esta en el estudio.

Alice tomo a Jimmy del brazo y lo llevo al salón donde estaban todos. Salude a Rose, Jasper y cuando vi venir a Emmett hacia mi jale aire por la sorpresa.

-No te atrevas Emmett, puedes lastimarla – dijo Edward advirtiéndole.

-No iba a lastimarla Edward, relájate – me dio un beso en almejilla – ¿como sigues Bellísima? Yo te veo como si nada.

-Mucho mejor Emmett, gracias a tu padre.

-Están en el estudio, ¿me acompañas? – me pregunto Edward.

-Claro, vamos – tome de nuevo su brazo.

Alice y Rose tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción, esas chicas, ¡ojala no fueran tan obvias!

-¡Bella! – dijo Esme – no tenias porque molestarte – se acerco y me abrazo casi sin tocarme por precaución y se lo agradecí.

-No es nada en comparación a lo que hicieron por mi – le apreté las manos.

-Es un lindo detalle de tu parte – dijo mirando una gran canasta llena de todo tipo de dulces, galletas, chocolates y cuanta golosina hubiera.

-Y el obsequio que nos envío tu madre Bella, le dije que no era necesario cuando hable con ella.

_¿Que? ¿Mi madre les había llamado? _

-Muy buena elección por cierto Bella, dale de nuevo las gracias a Renee – Carlisle tomaba una botella de vino de una canasta con varias botellas mas.

-Y mira Edward este es para ti de parte de Renee – Esme lo acerco a una canasta que también tenia algunas botellas. Como su padre hizo, tomo una botella y la observo.

-Muy buena cosecha – me miro – tendrás que darme el numero de tu madre para agradecerle.

Yo estaba sin poder moverme y menos hablar. ¿Como había sido posible que mi madre hiciera esto? Lo único que vino a mi mente fue, Jimmy y Rosalie.

-No te preocupes yo le digo que te gusto su obsequio – le dije con voz bajita y el me miraba muy divertido.

Fuimos todos al salón donde estuvimos platicando un rato mientras pasábamos al comedor. Las dos veces que había estado en esa casa, había estado muy a gusto, me sentía tranquila, en confianza. Había calor de hogar, y no es que yo no lo hubiera tenido, pero era muy difícil sentirlo cuando vivía tan lejos de mis padres.

Alice, Jimmy y yo platicábamos y ella estaba muy contenta porque la habíamos invitado a que nos acompañara a todas las sesiones que hiciéramos para Chanel y que ya empezaban pronto. Estaba dando brincos por todas partes y Jasper la miraba fascinado. Emmett y Rose en su mundito mientras que Edward y su padre platicaban un poco alejados. Esme estaba en la cocina y decidí ir a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Necesitas una mano Esme? – pregunte tímidamente.

-Bella, todo esta listo solo necesito ayuda con las servilletas – acepto – Renee es muy linda sabes, me agrado mucho platicar con ella.

-Si, la quiero mucho – baje la mirada – la extraño a veces.

-Ya lo creo Bella, Rose y tu casi crecieron solas – asentí viendo al suelo.

-Yo se bien lo que es extrañar. Mis hijos estuvieron lejos mucho tiempo, estudiando y trabajando – suspiro – pero ya están todos aquí, mi familia esta completa y ¡ha crecido! Rosalie, Jasper y tú ya son parte de esta familia, lo digo muy en serio – me puso una mano en la barbilla y me sonrío tierna.

Pusimos las servilletas en cada lugar y Esme llamo a los chicos para que llevaran a la mesa las bandejas con el pavo y otros platillos pesados. Todos ayudaron a acomodar la mesa, era un alboroto ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero todo quedo muy lindo en poco tiempo. Estábamos tan a gusto que cada quien escogió donde sentarse sin mayor formalidad, Carlisle y Esme a los extremos y de un lado Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper y del otro Edward, yo en el medio y Jimmy junto a mi.

En la mesa había de todo, ensaladas, pavo, puré de manzana, papas y arandanos, algunas verduras con algunas salsas, pan de maíz, y en una mesita larga detrás de Esme, estaban los postres, pay de manzana, de calabazas y por supuesto la canasta de dulces que les había enviado esa mañana. Se abrieron varias botellas de vino de las que mi madre envío y yo fui la única que no tomo por las medicinas.

Todos estábamos muy contentos comiendo, platicando, contando anécdotas. Yo no podía estar mas feliz, estaba pasando un día inmejorable y junto a mi estaba el chico que me gustaba y de lo mas atento conmigo. Platicaba, me hacia bromas, me daba de probar algún puré o unas verduras. No, no podía ser más perfecto.

A media cena yo ya no podía mas, Edward había hecho que probara todo lo que estaba en la mesa y estaba más que satisfecha. Por supuesto no probé los postres aunque se veían deliciosos.

-Bella, tus medicinas – me recordó Carlisle e intente levantarme para ir por ellas a mi bolso pero Edward no me lo permitió.

-Voy por ellas – dijo el sin darme oportunidad de decir algo. Al mirar al frente me encontré con Alice y Rose con una risita absurda en la cara. No quise ni intentar ver la cara de Jimmy porque hubiera sido demasiado para mi. Edward regreso con mi bolso y me lo dio sentándose junto a mi de nuevo. Lo abrí y saque mis medicinas y me las tome con un poco de agua. Carlisle me miraba atento.

-No me puedes decir ahora que me las tome con el estomago vacío – nos herimos ya que todos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, muy satisfechos. Permanecimos un buen rato mas sentados haciendo la sobremesa luego entre todos ayudamos a Esme la levantar todo y llevarlo a la cocina. Entre Esme y las chicas guardamos lo que quedo, lavamos y secamos los platos. Hasta eso podría decir que resulto muy agradable.

Cerca de las once de la noche, Jimmy comenzó a despedirse de todos.

-¿Jimmy te vas? - ¿como me dejaba sola?

-Si Bella, tengo que ir a mi casa, pero tu ya estas bien ¿no? O ¿necesitas que me quede también esta noche? – ah ok, ya veía por donde iba.

-No, estoy bien, ¿nos hablamos mañana? – pregunte angustiada.

-Claro, te llamo – me dio un beso y salio corriendo pues ya lo esperaba su taxi.

Todos fuimos al estudio a ver una película, se acomodaron en los sillones mientras que yo me senté sola en otro. Cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos sobre mi estomago. Así permanecí un rato hasta que escuche las risas de Emmett y Jasper. Abrí mis ojos y Edward estaba sentado junto a mí en la misma posición que yo. Creo que sintió que me moví porque también abrió los ojos y me miro.

-¿Cansada? Hoy fue una larga tarde – dijo con voz suave.

-Un poco – admití tratando de ver sus ojos con tan poca luz.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Si por favor.

Me levante del sillón, me despedí de los chicos y salimos al corredor. Buscaba a Esme y Carlisle con la mirada.

-Mis padres ya están en su habitación, también estaban cansados, me pidieron que los despidiera de ti.

-¡Oh! – fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Vamos? – camine junto a el hacia mientras iba por los abrigos. Se puso su chamarra y con cuidado me ayudo a ponerme el mío. Salimos de la casa y esta vez el aire no soplo con mucha fuerza pero no me importo y seguí agarrada de su brazo hasta que llegamos al auto. Subí, me ayudo con el cinturón y pude impregnarme de su aroma, me llenaba de oler las maderas, el almizcle y la lavanda. Con los ojos cerrados aspire el olor a Edward.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto al oírme suspirar.

-Si, todo muy bien – respondí y sentí que me empezaba a ruborizar otra vez. Con la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo notarlo afortunadamente.

Antes de salir hacia las calles, tomo su Ipod y busco una canción que reconocí enseguida, era "Waiting on the World to Change" de John Mayer, me gustaba mucho esa canción así que al escuchar las primeras notas, sonreí.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto.

-Mucho, esa en especial me encanta.

-¿Que tipo de música te gusta Isabella? ¿Que tienes en tu Ipod?

-Jimmy dice que soy rara porque tengo de todo, yo creo que todos tienen un poco de todo ¿no crees? Y creo firmemente que el contenido de un Ipod puede decir mucho de su dueño, algo así como si analizaran su caligrafía.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Que diría de ti el tuyo? ¿Me dejarías analizarlo un día? – se detuvo en una luz roja y giro su cara para verme.

-¿Porque no?

Llegamos a mi apartamento y tan atento como siempre, me ayudo a bajar. Tome su brazo y entramos al elevador y aunque se cerraron las puertas, no lo solté. Me recargue un poco en el y otro tanto en el fondo del elevador. El solo volteo un poco su cabeza hacia mi sin decir nada, podía escuchar su respiración rítmica y profunda. Llegamos a mi piso y salimos. Metí la llave y abrí. No tenia ni idea de que hacer pero no quería que se fuera, así que entre y abrí mas la puerta en una clara invitación a que pasara y Edward acepto cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Me quite con su ayuda el abrigo que deje en el sillón del salón.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofrecí

-En esta ocasión no me gustaría tomar solo, un poco de agua estaría bien – camine a la cocina y me siguió. Trataba de controlar mis movimientos para que mi nerviosismo no se notara, lo había hecho infinidad de veces, ¿porque no tendría que funcionar ahora?

Serví dos vasos y le di uno. Me senté en una de las silletas altas de la cocina y Edward me imito. El no decía o hacia nada y me estaba desesperando. El me gustaba mucho, demasiado quizás y guardarme ese nuevo sentimiento no me estaba haciendo nada bien. Yo no me podía quedar así sin más, sin decirle lo que sentía, que cada vez que me miraba como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, sentía que me quemaba. Que cada vez que me tocaba sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica correr por todo mi cuerpo, que me sonrojaba de solo pensar en sentir sus labios en los míos. Que quería tocar su cabello y que mis dedos se perdieran en el, que quería…

-¿En que piensas Isabella? – sus ojos verdes eran tan perturbadores.

-Edward – intente hablar – yo quiero darte las gracias por… - fui interrumpida.

-No, ni lo menciones, ya te he dicho que lo haría mil veces mas – dijo con voz baja.

-Es que, no es todo – me pare y le di la espalda – siento haberme comportado como una necia el día que nos conocimos y tampoco me porte muy bien el día de la fiesta en el club.

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada – se acerco a mi – en ese caso yo también me he portado como un idiota contigo, tendrás que aceptar mis disculpas.

Lo sentí tan cerca de mí, podía olerlo, podía escuchar su respiración. Me gire de pronto y quedamos a unos centímetros. En ese momento solo pude perderme e la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que con un mínimo movimiento podría tocar sus labios con los míos.

Dios mío, ¿que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Cuando lo tenía tan cerca pero que no me atrevía a tocar sus labios aunque me moría por hacerlo. Sentía claramente como mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a mi agitada respiración. Baje la mirada y camine fuera de la cocina hacia el salón con Edward detrás de mí. Me senté en el sillón, apoye mis codos en las rodillas y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Que sucede? – puso una mano en mi hombro mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y apretaba mas las manos sobre mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella? ¿Necesitas algo? –_ ¿Bella? _ Me había llamado Bella de nuevo.

-Estoy bien, yo solo quería – me detuve sin saber si debía continuar.

-¿Que pasa?, dime – me rodeo con cuidado, abrazándome.

-No me gusto que me llamaras "niñita inmadura" aquella noche y por eso decidí demostrarte que no lo soy. La noche del desfile fue mi oportunidad...

-No tienes que explicarme nada, te lo he dicho ya – me interrumpió.

-Necesito hacerlo, por favor escúchame – insistí – la noche del desfile pudiste ver que estoy muy lejos de serlo y en la sesión en la presa también, estaba muy feliz de que te hubieras podido dar cuenta de eso. Fue como una palomita mas a mi ego, el premio a mi venganza por hacerme sentir tan tonta. Y la verdad si fui muy tonta, por no ver a la persona tan buena que hay en ti Edward, y la descubrí desde el momento en que respondiste el teléfono cuando llame a tu casa pidiendo ayuda.

Edward retiro su brazo de mis hombros y se apoyo en sus rodillas. Dirigió la mirada al frente, perdida, y su rostro se torno inexpresivo. Yo no pase por alto estas señales pero quise continuar, era ahora o nunca. Si no le decía en ese momento lo que sentía ya jamás podría, así que respire hondo y seguí.

-Desde que llame a casa de tus padres, nunca me has dejado sola. En el hospital permaneciste a mi lado todo el tiempo, haciéndome sentir acompañada, tranquilizándome. Me cuidaste aun cuando ya estaba aquí en casa y hoy te has portado inmejorable conmigo, me haces sentir muy especial Edward.

Hablaba mientras observaba los dedos de mis manos hechos nudo de los nervios pero cuando lo mire, cuando me atreví a mirar su bello perfil, mas decidida estaba a terminar de decirle como me sentía cuando estaba junto a el. Ver solo un lado de su rostro, su frente y su nariz así como sus labios que moría por tocar con los míos y su barbilla tan marcada, me alentó a continuar.

-Edward – respire más hondo que antes – tú me gustas.

El levanto un poco su cara y también respiro. Yo esperaba que dijera algo pero por un largo momento no dijo nada ni se movió un milímetro solo parpadeaba. Después de un minuto comencé a dudar de lo que había hecho. Seguía sin moverse y yo podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzarían a correr por mis mejillas. Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y hasta ese momento no había obtenido ni una sola reacción de el.

-¿Sabes? – me atreví a decir – no te dije esto para que me declararas tu amor eterno, si lo hice es porque realmente quería que lo supieras y porque no podía guardármelo aquí dentro mas tiempo. Nunca supe que esperar, bueno, en realidad con tu forma de tratarme estos últimos días me hice muchas ilusiones, también pude pensar que tal vez me rechazarías, pero lo que jamás me espere de ti Edward, era tanta indiferencia. No entiendo entonces porque te portaste así conmigo durante todo el día de hoy, hasta hace apenas unos minutos, ¿que pretendías entonces? - Edward movió ligeramente su rostro hacia mi, casi imperceptiblemente – Creo que ya no me interesa saberlo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente antes que mis lágrimas corrieran más profusamente sobre mi rostro. Fui hacia la puerta, la abrí cuan ancha era y me encamine al pasillo que llevaba hacia mi habitación.

-Gracias por todo Edward – dije sin mirar atrás – cierra cuando te vayas.

En la última frase mi voz se quebró y Edward se levanto, cerro la puerta y yo creí que se había marchado pero en dos zancadas estuvo detrás de mí y me tomo por los hombros sin lastimarme. Intento voltearme sin hacer mucha presión pero no lo logro. Me moví para zafarme sin tener éxito y bajo sus brazos cerrándolos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¡Isabella! ¡Detente por favor! – estaba luchando para salir de su abrazo – ¡ven!, quiero que me escuches.

-¡Te vas a hacer daño!, deja de forcejear por un momento.

-Si no quieres que me haga daño, ¡suéltame y vete!

-No te voy a soltar hasta que estés tranquila y me escuches.

-Ya no me interesa escucharte Edward, todo esta muy claro.

-Ahora yo quiero que me escuches porque si tengo algo que decirte. Te vas a quedar muy quieta, te voy a soltar, ¿entendiste? - deje de moverme porque me asusto que me gritara – ¿entendiste?

Asentí muy suavemente y empezó a soltarme despacio. Permanecí quieta y cuando estuve fuera de sus brazos me tomo de la mano para llevarme a un sillón pero no me moví.

-¡Ya basta Isabella!, ¡vas a escucharme aunque sea aquí de pie! – gruño mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello y la otra estaba en su cadera.

-Yo no soy bueno para ti Bella. Yo no debo ser lo que tu buscas – su voz fue menos agresiva – tu te mereces a alguien mejor – _¿De que demonios estaba hablando?_ – Yo no soy una persona a la que le gusten los compromisos, no es lo mío. Mi compromiso es mi carrera, mi trabajo, nada más. Me siento muy mal por haberte dado la impresión de que me interesabas, en realidad si me interesas pero no de la forma que tú quieres – al escuchar sus palabras me pegue a la pared y me deje deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el piso frío. Edward intento detenerme mientras me resbalaba pero bruscamente moví mis brazos y se alejo unos pasos. El permaneció de pie y continúo.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada y no puedo hacerlo porque simplemente yo no quiero eso en mi vida, aunque eso no me impide sentir afecto y cariño por las personas, incluso amor, si, amor pero sin compromisos. Yo no seria capaz de pedirte que estuvieras conmigo aceptando mis condiciones, tú vales mucho Isabella y no te mereces una relación así. Tú necesitas encontrar a alguien que quiera formar una familia contigo, que quiera cuidar de ustedes, que te jure amor eterno y yo no puedo darte eso.

Yo no podía o no quería comprender lo que Edward decía. Simplemente dejaba que sus palabras pasaran sobre mí sin pretender razonarlas.

-Yo no te he engañado Isabella, eso no. Me preocupas y puedo decirte que en este par de días te tomado mucho cariño y me preocupa tu bienestar. Me gusta cuidar de ti, pero eso es porque te tengo cariño, nada más. Tampoco puedo negarte que me gustas – gire un poco mi cabeza al oír estas palabras – pero no solo por eso te merecerías una relación sin futuro. Créeme que lo último que hubiera querido es hacerte daño. Pero prefiero decírtelo ahora antes de que puedas lastimarte mas deseando algo que nunca te voy a poder ofrecer.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de recargarse en la pared llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo un puño sobre su frente. Todas esas palabras que había dicho, las que aun no quería comprender pero que dolían mucho y después me dolerían mas, me tenían tendida por completo en el piso. Respiraba despacio, mis ojos seguían inundados por mis lágrimas silenciosas. Edward se agacho junto a mí y quiso levantarme pero me zafe de sus manos.

-Levántate, ven – hizo un segundo intento pero permanecí ahí.

-Vete Edward – murmure.

-No me iré hasta que te levantes de ahí.

-Por el "cariño" que me tienes, vete y déjame sola – pronuncie esa palabra con ironía.

Se paso varias veces las manos por el pelo, exasperado. Pasó un rato y se sentó con las piernas encogidas. Mucho tiempo después, me estaba quedando dormida, agotada. Me pesaban los ojos y cedí ante el cansancio. Unos brazos fuertes me levantaron del suelo y me llevaron a mi habitación, dejándome en mi cama. Estaba muy cansada para luchar con el cuando sentí que me quitaba las botas, me cubrió con las mantas y salio de mi habitación. Escuche ruidos en la cocina y luego regreso dejando en mi mesita, un vaso con leche y mi bolso. Se inclino hacia mi, retiro un mechón de cabello de mi mejilla y la acaricio.

-Vete – susurre con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Isabella… – antes de que continuara hablando enterré mi cara en las almohadas y me cubrí toda con las mantas.

Lo escuche caminar en el pasillo y después la puerta se cerro.

_**Hola Nenas, como dije, es martes y aquí esta otro capitulo. **_

_**Mil gracias por sus mensajitos, me alegra recibirlos. Quiero decirles que les dejare aquí abajito la pagina del Blog de esta historia por si quieren darse una vueltecita por ahí. Tambien la pondre en mi perfil algun dia de estos. Obviamente se actualizaran los mismos dias.**_

_**Nos vemos el viernes**_

_**Besitooooo**_

_**Li**_

http: /aitana-trying. blogspot. com/


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-Vete – susurre con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Isabella… – antes de que continuara hablando enterré mi cara en las almohadas y me cubrí toda con las mantas.

Lo escuche caminar en el pasillo y después la puerta se cerro. Ya no intente para nada contenerme y deje correr las lagrimas por mi rostro, quería que al menos pudieran lavar algo de mi estupidez. Como había podido ser tan tonta, como pude confundir todo? Había creído y confiado en el y simplemente me dijo que no estaba interesado en ningún tipo de relación que implicara un compromiso.

_Que humillada me sentía._

Me moví un poco en la cama. Abrí mis ojos y la luz que entraba por las ventanas me cegó momentáneamente. El cuerpo me dolía un poco seguramente por haber permanecido en la misma posición toda la noche. Las medicinas debieron haberme hecho dormir profundamente.

"_Las medicinas"_ ¡Demonios!, no las había tomado.

Mire hacia mi mesita de noche y ahí estaba el vaso con leche y mi bolso, Edward los había dejado ahí después de haberme rechazado y antes de irse. No, no había sido un sueño, la noche anterior me había atrevido a decirle a Edward Cullen que me gustaba y el _cortésmente_ me había rechazado.

Bien, ahora podía sentir en carne propia como se sentía estar del otro lado, había rechazado a algunas personas en mi vida pero de verdad jamás pretendí lastimarlas o herir sus sentimientos. Creo que poniéndome de ese lado podría entender un poco a Edward... ¡No!, no podría, sin duda alguna el confesarle a alguien que te gustaba y que te dijeran _"gracias, pero no me interesa nada contigo" _era de las cosas que mas lastimaban.

Pero en realidad ¿Que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Primero unas ganas enormes de abofetearme a mi misma por haber confundido la actitud de Edward y segundo, un dolor muy grande en mi corazón, lo sentía oprimido, como si alguien lo tuviera entre sus manos apretándolo y haciendo el dolor mas grande conforme se cerraban sus manos.

"_No pienses Bella, no pienses"_ me repetía mientras llegaba al baño y cuando vi mi reflejo en el enorme espejo, sin dudarlo, me quite la ropa y el maquillaje corrido que tenia mientras se llenaba la bañera, necesitaba estar ahí un rato y aclarar mi mente.

Ahí remojada me di cuenta que no podría sentir mas vergüenza que la que ya sentía además del dolor de saber que Edward no quería nada conmigo ni con nadie, aunque eso no me reconfortaba ni un poquito.

¿Como lo vería de nuevo a la cara? Se reiría de mí por supuesto. No quería ni imaginarme lo que debía de haber pensado cuando escucho mis palabras. No se había movido seguramente porque se debía haber aguantado tanto la risa y no me quería hacer sentir mal. Y yo ahora si había quedado como la _"niñita inmadura" _que tanto me había esforzado en demostrar que no era.

Ya no podría verlo de nuevo, aunque seria imposible siendo hermano y Alice y Emmett. Tendría que tratar de evitarlo lo mas posible si no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo ante el.

No podía permitirme seguir sintiendo, no me gustaba la sensación de querer y no poder tenerlo sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de mí. ¿Porque de entre tantos hombres me había gustado Edward Cullen?, ¿Porque tuvo que ser el?

Tuve que salir de la bañera porque el agua ya estaba muy fría y yo ya tenía arrugadas las manos y los pies. Me seque y después me observe en el espejo. Mis raspones estaban sanando tan bien que ya me pondría una crema que el Dr. Sloan me había dado para que no me quedaran marcas. Al menos ese día había una buena noticia.

Después de asegurarme de haberme puesto la crema perfectamente, me puse unos jeans suaves y una playera blanca suave de algodón, me hice una coleta, me puse un poco de polvos y _gloss_ en los labios, mis zapatos planos cafés y un suéter café también. Cambie de bolso, tome mis medicinas y salí en busca de Jimmy, no me quedaría encerrada llorando mi vergüenza.

Por ser un fin de semana feriado, Tom tenia esos días libres así que tuve que conducir mi adorada SUV Volvo hacia casa de Jimmy, ¡Como la extrañaba! Gracias a Dios no había tráfico así que llegue por el muy rápido.

-¡Quiero saberlo todo Bella!, ¡Todo! – gritaba emocionado.

-Jimmy… – hice una pausa pensando como decirle – no hay mucho que contar, le dije que me gustaba y me rechazo.

-¿¡Que! – casi se le salían los ojos cuando escucho mis palabras.

El "_Becco"_ era uno de nuestros restaurantes italianos preferidos cerca de Times Square, nos dieron una mesa un poco apartada del bullicio y lo agradecimos para que así pudiéramos hablar. Le conté a Jimmy lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y después de poner cara de sorpresa cada vez que le repetía las palabras de Edward, se quedo pensativo un rato.

-¿Sabes Bella? Creo que al menos tenemos que agradecerle que fuera sincero. ¿No crees?

-Fue demasiado brusca tanta sinceridad Choo, no estaba preparada para esto – admití – me duele mucho.

-¿Hubieras preferido que se aprovechara de ti y te dijera después que no buscaba ningún tipo de compromiso? Pienso que de verdad fue honesto contigo al decírtelo, aunque yo si creí que tanta galantería y tantas atenciones eran porque le interesabas. Hay que felicitar a Esme, hizo un excelente trabajo educando a sus hijos – no oculto la ironía en su voz.

-Yo lo único que se, es que me duele mucho todo lo que paso pero tampoco me puedo tirar a llorar, aunque me este muriendo de la vergüenza, no puedo Choo, no me dejes hacerlo, por favor – mi voz se quebró y empezaron a rodar las lagrimas por mis mejillas, ya había aguantado mucho sin dejarlas salir.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! , lo sabes bien. ¡Tu eres fuerte Bella!, esto no es nada, ¡Eres fuerte!, recuérdalo – si había en el mundo alguien incondicional conmigo después de mis padres y Rose, ese era Jimmy.

-Tengo que pensar muy bien que voy a hacer porque no puedo evitarlo siempre. Habrá ocasiones en las que me lo tenga que encontrar y yo no se si pue…

-Claro que puedes Bella, ya te lo dije. Todo se puede en esta vida, si estas conmigo – me guiño un ojo – mira, vamos a pedir un pastel de chocolate, con eso al menos por el momento se nos olvida.

Si algo había de cierto en este mundo era que el chocolate alegraba las penas o las volvía menos amargas, así que me seque las lagrimas y me comí todo el pastel. Antes de pedir la cuenta mi celular sonó, era Rosalie y no le conteste porque tal vez estuviera en casa de Esme y Carlisle y lo mas probable era que Edward estuviera ahí también y mientras menos supiera de el, mejor para mi.

Al minuto, el celular de Jimmy también repico y era Rose preguntando por mi. El le dijo que habíamos salido a comer temprano y vuelto a casa para ver una película pero me había quedado dormida. Alice le grito que recordara mi cita en el hospital el lunes para mi chequeo con Carlisle y con el Dr. Sloan.

Salimos del lugar con dos litros de helado de chocolate que era mi preferido. Pasamos a rentar un par de películas y nos fuimos a casa tal y como Jimmy le había dicho a Rose. Las películas habían sido todo unos sedantes, nos dormimos en la primera y la segunda no estaba mejor. Aun no era muy tarde pero ya quería meterme en la cama y quedarme dormida tan pronto pudiera, no quería que los pensamientos me aturdieran tanto como lo estuvieron haciendo durante todo el día. Llame a Jimmy para que se fuera a dormir a la que ya proclamaba como su habitación y como un muñequito de cuerda se dirigió a ella y se tumbo en la cama.

Me metí entre las sabanas y cuando estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, sonó mi celular.

-Hola Bella, ¿Como sigues?

-Hola Rose, estoy muy bien – la salude alegre – ¿Que hay?

-Nos dejaste plantados, te esperábamos para comer hoy también – ¿Me perdí de algo? No recuerdo que me hayan dicho.

-No Rose, creo que nadie me invito para ir hoy – estaba muy segura que no.

-¿Edward no te dijo?

-No – claro, no me quería ni a 30 kilómetros a la redonda después de lo de la noche anterior.

-¡Ash!, seguro olvido decirte.

-Si seguro.

-Bella, ahora si cuéntame, prometo no decirle ni una sola palabra a Emmett, por eso no me has dicho nada ¿Verdad?

-Ah Rose, ya se a lo que te refieres, pero créeme que no hay nada. Tienes un cuñado muy educado, atento y amable, nada mas – me mordí el labio al decir esto ultimo esperando no llorar.

-¿Que? No Bella, yo se lo que vi, Alice también cree que ahí hay algo, no me vengas con eso.

-No Rose, sabes que a ti no te mentiría – casi murmure.

-¿Pasa algo? – Rose me conocía muy bien.

-No, solo estoy cansada, ayer fue un día pesado y no me repongo. Creo que necesito dormir hasta el lunes.

-Deberías, te necesitare el próximo sábado Bella, es importante.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-Aun no, pero te quiero muy lista. Cuídate Bella, te llamo ¿Ok?

-Claro Rose, un beso.

Rose podía ser la mas intrigante que haya conocido jamás. Odiaba que me dejara en suspenso pero no quise insistir porque corría el riesgo de que también ella lo hiciera conmigo y no quería contarle por el momento, tal vez mas adelante cuando pudiera ser un poco mas objetiva con su cuñado, le contaría.

El fin de semana trascurrió sin pena ni gloria. Descanse mucho, trate de no pensar y decidí que mi paz mental y mi tranquilidad valían demasiado la pena como para estar pensando en Edward Cullen.

¡Aja! eso es lo que había decidido, más no lo que podía hacer. En teoría era lo mas lógico, pero no podían pasar ni cinco minutos sin que lograra sacarlo de mi mente. Iba a ser extremadamente difícil tratar de hacerlo, muy difícil, pero ¿Que otra cosa podría hacer? Al menos debía intentarlo.

El lunes llego y se reiniciaron las actividades normales lo cual me alegro infinitamente ya que podría ocupar mi mente en mi trabajo, en cosas útiles.

Me levante temprano y fui al gimnasio un par de horas y luego empezaron las pruebas de vestuario para los desfiles de enero. Tardamos más de lo que pensé y tuve que correr para llegar a mi cita al hospital.

-Todo esta muy bien Bella, te has cuidado y creo que te recuperaste mas rápido de lo normal.

-Gracias Carlisle, he tratado de seguir todas tus indicaciones.

-Me da gusto por ti Bella, solo no te expongas tanto ¿De acuerdo?

Le sonreí encogiendo mis hombros. Me dejo solo con un antibiótico ligero por unos días más para asegurarse de que la infección no se reactivara.

Mi semana continuo tranquila pero ajetreada. Entre el gimnasio, pruebas para los diseños de campañas y citas con Angela para reacomodar la agenda ya que por mi infortunado percance y mi nuevo contrato, nuestras casi muy merecidas tres semanas de vacaciones se redujeron a 10 días solamente, creí que no tendría tiempo para pensar en Edward pero me equivoque, otra vez.

Llegue a casa extenuada, y la hora mas temida del día estaba por venir, así que prendí la tele para que por lo menos los sonidos distrajeran mi mente de pensar. ¿Pero porque seguía martirizándome con eso? ¿Porque continuaba pensando en sus ojos verdes? ¿Tan hipnotizada estaba?

¡Dios!, ¿Porque me consumían sus palabras?, ¿Porque me dolía mas saber que el no quería nada en serio? Me estaba lastimando mas saber que Edward no era una persona de compromisos, que su rechazo. Saber que hiciera lo que hiciera, el no iba a cambiar de opinión, no quería enamorarse jamás.

No tenia ninguna esperanza y el me gustaba. No se si sentía por el algo mas, no podía hablar de amor, pero al menos de una muy grande atracción si, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda y sabia también que yo no le era para nada indiferente, lo sabia y lo sentía. Pero si solo me gustaba y me atraía y me estaba muriendo de dolor por su rechazo… ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si estuviera enamorada de el?

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos y al ver quien llamaba no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Jake!

-De saber que me contestarías tan contenta te hubiera llamado muchísimo antes. ¿Como estas hermosa?

-¡Oh Jake! estoy muy bien ahora, ¿Tú como estas?, ¿Por donde andas?

-¿Ahora? Explícame eso.

-Bueno, me enferme hace unos días pero ya te cuento después, dime como va todo.

-Perfecto, como a ti. Estaré unos días en la ciudad y quiero ver a mis amigas preferidas, pero como están tan ocupadas tendrán que hacerme un lugarcito en sus agendas – río divertido.

-Tonto, sabes que para ti jamás estaremos ocupadas, bueno, hablo por mi porque Rose tiene en quien ocuparse ahora.

-¡Vaya! Que sorpresa que Rose siga con el chico que me contaste, ¿Porque es el verdad?

-Si, el mismo. ¿Entonces cuando tendré el gusto de ver tu carita?, ídolo de las multitudes.

-¿Te parece si vamos a cenar mañana?

-¡Claro! Esta muy bien mañana. Yo le aviso a Rose no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo Bella, te veré mañana entonces. Tengo que irme pero te llamo luego, un beso.

-Adiós Jake, un beso.

Que alegría me daba escuchar a Jake, y más saber que nos veríamos. Me encantaba platicar con el porque le podía levantar el animo hasta a los muertos, era genial. No lo pensé tanto y en ese mismo momento le marque a Rose.

-Bella, que bueno que llamas.

-¿Que pasa Rose?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te necesitaría para mañana?

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien ¿por?

-¿Estas sentada Isabella Marie Swan?

-No me asustes, ¿Que sucede? – tanta formalidad me puso atenta.

-¡Hace un par de horas firme para Yves Saint Laurent! – Rose estaba feliz y podía escucharla llorar de felicidad del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Rosalie! Que maravillosa noticia.

-¡Al fin Bella!, ¡Al fin lo tenemos! – Y tenia mucha razón, al fin podíamos decir que habíamos logrado lo que queríamos. Aquel par de niñas que dejaron a sus familias a los 15 años para intentar ser modelos había cumplidos sus sueños.

-¡Tenemos que celebrar Bella!, ¡Así que mañana vamos a un club a bailar toda la noche!

-Por supuesto Rose, Jake esta aquí así que lo llevare, ¿Esta bien?

-¿Jake? ¿Esta aquí? ¡Grandioso!

-¿Y ese escándalo? ¿En donde estas?

-Ah, es Emmett, no ha dejado de celebrar, esta mas feliz que yo – soltamos un par de carcajadas por lo loco que podía comportarse a veces. Era un buen chico, tan diferente a …

-Entonces ve con el Rose, festeja que bien merecido te lo tienes.

-Gracias Bella, ¿nos vemos mañana ok? Te quiero.

-Yo también, mucho Rose.

¡Oh Dios!, la conocía demasiado como para saber la magnitud de su pequeña celebración. En realidad no estaba de humor como para ir a bailar a un club pero Jake estaba en la ciudad y teníamos que celebrar con ella.

¡Oh!, En lo que no había pensado era en el hermano de su novio. Otra noche de tortura, pero pensándolo bien, no creía que fuera a ir. Estaría tan ocupado en su proyecto que no consideraría perder el tiempo en una tonta fiesta. ¡Ojala!

Al día siguiente me levante de mejor humor y con hambre, lo que era una sorpresa ya que los últimos días comía porque tenía que hacerlo y no porque tuviera ganas. Era bueno saber que ya estaba repuesta casi al cien por ciento.

Jimmy tuvo la brillante idea de ir al, spa así que nos instalamos ahí antes del medio día. Tome un masaje y un tratamiento para la piel, disfrutaba mucho de todos esos cuidados.

-¿Estas lista para hoy? – su voz me tomo por sorpresa.

-Si lo preguntas por Edward, si lo estoy.

-Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar, ya me estabas dando miedo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Porque dices eso?

-¿Cuantas veces te has puesto así por alguien? – iba a hablar pero me quede en blanco - ¿ya ves?

-Tranquilo, tus ojitos nunca volverán a verme así, ¡Palabra de boy scout!

-¿Te gustaba algún boy scout?

-¡Ay no! – hice cara de asco.

-¡Ay pues a mi si! – suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tonto.

No tarde mucho en decidir que ponerme. Íbamos a un club a bailar, era un lugar donde bien podría usar algo como un vestidito informal, cómodo y sin dejar de ser elegante. Me maquille dándole a mis ojos un toque ahumado y mis labios con mi tono favorito 'alabastro' y deje suelto mi cabello.

Tome mi perfume y sonreí. Oprimí tres veces el atomizador hacia arriba y di un paso hacia el rocío que salio de la botella. El timbre de la puerta me aviso que Jake ya estaba ahí.

-Bella, ¡Estas preciosa! – me abrazo sin pensarlo.

-Jake, gracias. Tu tan guapo como siempre.

Cenamos en un lugar nuevo de comida tailandesa. Algunas cosas un poco picantes pero muy ricas.

-Con esta cena picante tendremos energía toda la noche.

-Ni lo dudes. ¿Te ha ido bien no Jake?

-Creo que a los tres nos ha ido muy bien ¿no crees? Rose firmo con YSL, tu con Chanel y yo saque mi disco y me va mejor que bien. Quien nos hubiera visto hace años metidos en mil clases. Esta es la recompensa Bella, picamos piedra para esto – una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

Platicamos de sus planes, de los míos, del ajetreado año que teníamos por delante y de lo mucho que necesitábamos unas vacaciones. Pedimos un postre y me comí un pastel de chocolate delicioso.

Al salir del lugar unos flashes se dispararon cegándonos un instante. Jamás me podría acostumbrar a ellos, aunque nunca me perseguían ya que no tenia nada de extraordinaria mi vida, nada de chismes, romances u otros temas que pudieran darles la nota para vender en sus revistas, yo era aburrida para ellos, afortunadamente. Pero Jake no, estaba en su mejor momento y era perseguido constantemente. Todo lo que el hiciera era material de lujo para ellos, le inventaban romances, rupturas, etc. Y ahora nos veían salir del restaurante y yo iba agarrada de su brazo. Podría predecir los chismes en las revistas en pocos días, ese era el único tipo de revistas en el que no quería salir.

Jake me rodeo con un brazo y yo baje la cabeza instintivamente. Gritaban preguntas y como siempre las ordenes.

-¡Voltea!, ¡míranos!, ¡regálanos una fotos!

Nos subimos a su SUV negra que nos esperaba y nos dirigimos al club a festejar con Rose.

-Lo siento Bella – Jake se disculpo sin motivo.

-No es tu culpa, ya lo sabes, además no somos nuevos en esto – le sonreí con una mueca.

El club estaba a reventar y al ver tanta gente di un suspiro chiquito de sorpresa. Había un área grande reservada solo para Rose quien al vernos llegar corrió a abrazarnos. Ese abrazo significaba mucho para nosotros, como bien había dicho Jake fueron muchos días esforzándonos, aprendiendo y anhelando lo que ahora ya habíamos logrado.

Rose había empezado a llorar y se soltó de pronto.

-No quiero llorar, estoy contenta, quiero brindar por nosotros – alguien nos dio una copa con champagne y levanto la mano.

-¡Bien hecho chicos! ¡Va por ti! – me señalo – ¡por ti! – luego a Jake – ¡y por mi!

Levantamos la copa y le dimos un buen trago a la fría, chispeante y deliciosa copa de champagne. Emmett se acerco y me abrazo mirándome aun con precaución, hacia un esfuerzo por no levantarme. Rose le presento a Jake y también a Alice que se veía sensacional, definitivamente tenia un gusto perfecto para la moda y si se iba a dedicar a diseñar tendría mucho éxito.

-Bella, te he extrañado, ¿Donde te has metido eh? – abrace a Alice.

-Yo también te he extrañado Allice, ¿Como van las cosas con Jasper?

-De maravilla creo, al menos para mi es un sueño, no se si para el sea lo mismo – note cierta inseguridad – aun no me dice nada…

-Tranquila Alice, aun quiere seguir viéndote, créeme que también siente lo mismo, conozco a Jasper desde hace muchos años, confía en mi – le pase un brazo por sus pequeños hombros y me sonrío.

-¡Hola chica!, al fin te dejas ver – Jasper llego y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hablando de mi rubio favorito – le di un codazo con cariño.

-¿Y Hablabas bien o mal?

-Bien, así que no me hagas quedar mal ¿De acuerdo? – nos reímos y luego fui a saludar a otras amigas que se morían por conocer a Jake, así que lo tome de la mano y de pronto estaba rodeado de no menos de 6 chicas que querían saber todo de el.

Después de un rato estábamos todos bailando y cantando muy alegres, Rose estaba feliz y no nos dejaba sentar ni un segundo, la estábamos pasando muy bien. Me pude sentar un momento y suspire tranquila porque Edward no había ido, así que despreocupada después de mi segundo aire me puse de nuevo de pie para seguir bailando con Jake que había venido a levantarme de mi asiento.

-¡Nada de sentarse!, hace mil años que no nos divertíamos así Bella, ¡Ven aquí! – me tendió la mano y la tome, una canción muy conocida llego a mis oídos seguida por muchos gritos y sentí las manos de Jake en mi cintura. Era su canción y como siempre el video estaba en las pantallas. En ese momento lo abrace para que no nos insistieran en bailar igual que en el video y el comprendió porque me mantuvo abrazada aunque nos seguíamos moviendo mientras yo enterraba mi cara en su cuello. Una cosa era bailar así para un trabajo y otra muy diferente hacerlo frente a la gente en un club.

En cuanto la canción acabo me sentí muy aliviada pero el alivio duro solo un momento porque Emmett no tardo en atacar.

-Bella pero si te mueves muy bien ¿eh?

-¡Cállate Emmett! – le grite.

-Te mueves como esas muñequitas hawaianas que se ponen en los tableros de los autos – se carcajeaba muy a gusto.

-¡Emmett! – le advertí y Rose le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Mire hacia donde estaban los baños y el camino parecía estar bastante libre y fluido por lo que fui sola. Moje con agua unas servilletas y las pase por mi cuello y frente, necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Salí del baño y caminaba por el pasillo oscuro cuando una mano me tomo por el brazo y me asuste al girarme y ver quien era.

-¿No me merezco ni un saludo, Isabella? – sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

-Edward, hola – dije lo mas natural que pude y sin darme cuenta estaba en un rincón atrapada entre la pared y el.

-Creí que estarías en tu casa, recuperándote aun – se veía tan alto y atractivo con esa camisa gris oscuro, su cabello perfectamente rebelde y esos ojos verdes que me recorrieron toda.

-Ya estoy completamente recuperada, tu padre me dio de alta hace unos días.

-Si ya veo que estas _muy_ recuperada – me pareció ver asomar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, ahora si me permites debo regresar.

-Creí que no bailabas Bella – dijo con sarcasmo.

-No bailo contigo Edward, que es _muy_ diferente – trate de imitar su tono.

-Ah perdón, ¿Entonces solo bailas con el mismo chico no? – miro hacia donde estaba Jake y no intente disimular una sonrisa. Seguro nos había observado durante un buen rato y me daba gusto. Que se diera cuenta que no me iba a quedar llorando por su desplante.

-El no tiene problemas con los compromisos – le dije con burla mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Isabella … - lo interrumpí y lo empuje con la mano para salir de su bloqueo, sentí su pecho duro pero el no se movió así que tuve que dar un paso hacia un costado y casi embarrarme en el para seguir mi camino.

-Adiós Edward.

Respire y camine muy segura y al llegar a la mesa Jake me dio otra copa y trate de dar un trago pequeño para que no se notara mi nerviosismo. Estaba tan incomoda que no quería permanecer mas tiempo ahí pero tampoco podía irme en ese momento, no tenia la intención de darle el gusto de verme huir.

Jake me hablaba al oído y yo sonreía pero no tenia ni idea de lo que me decía. Un rato después le dije que era hora de irnos y nos empezamos a despedir de todos y para mi mala suerte detrás de nosotros estaban parados Emmett, Jasper y Edward platicando casi a gritos y tuvimos que acercarnos.

-Chicos nos vamos – dije con una sonrisita mientras Jake mantenía mi mano entre la suya.

-Fue bueno verte de nuevo Jasper, Emmett – asintió hacia el, miro a Edward le extendió la mano y yo senti como mi rostro cambiaba de color.

-Soy Jake – dijo mientras yo daba un paso para acercarme a el y vi que Edward también le estrecho la mano.

-Edward Cullen – su tono era frío y esa frialdad le subió a los ojos mientras me miraba.

-Síganse divirtiendo y Emmett ni una copa mas para Rose ¿De acuerdo? – me reí y jale a Jake, no debíamos permanecer ni un segundo mas ahí.

Nos dimos media vuelta y caminamos hacia la salida. La mano de Jake soltó la mía y pasó a mi cintura, hubiera parecido por nuestro comportamiento que éramos algo más que amigos y ¡Dios!, que gusto me daba que fuera así.

Al salir del club y subir a la SUV de Jake recibimos otra lluvia de flashes, los paparazzis no lo dejaban en paz. Vivir de vez en cuando bajo sus lentes era medio soportable pero diario y a todas horas era algo que no podía imaginar.

-Bella – mire a Jake y lo conocía tan bien que sabia que estaba a punto de decir algo importante – ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos ni en los de Rose, solo déjame decirte que las cosas de corazón son traicioneras y si no sabes manejarlas bien, pueden jugar en tu contra.

-Jake no se porque lo dices – todo el nerviosismo contenido la ultima hora me delato.

-No te pido que me cuentes nada pero sabes que las conozco muy bien a ambas, son como mis hermanas Bella que no se te olvide y por eso se bien que algo sucede y quiero que tengas cuidado ¿ok? – iba a decir algo pero puso un dedo en mis labios.

-No digas nada, solo no tires a la basura lo que te digo y ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti y para Rose – me abrazo y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en las palabras de Jake. ¿Tan obvia era? Así como el lo había notado, así tan fácil pudieron haberlo notado otros mas, incluyendo a Edward. ¡Oh por favor! ¡Dios! no permitas que haya sucedido eso. El debía pensar que ya había superado _"mi lapsus brutos"_ y que ahora me reía de eso.

La mañana del domingo trascurrió tranquila. Desayune un gran vaso de jugo, me puse unos jeans y una camiseta, tome mis lentes oscuros y fui a caminar unas cuadras y a comprar el periódico. Me gustaba la zona donde vivía y mas los domingos que estaban tan tranquilas las calles y se podía salir a caminar como lo hacia ese día.

Disfrutaba tanto esa mañana que aproveche y me senté en el café al aire libre que estaba a un par de calles de casa. Pedí un café y abrí mi periódico. Me pase un buen rato solo viendo a la gente pasar, me entretenía mucho observar a la gente. Al medio día ya estaba en casa preguntándome que podría comer, así que abrí el refrigerador, saque unas verduras y cocine un poco de arroz. Me gustaba cocinar, aunque casi nunca tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

Apenas termine de comer, me tire en el sillón de la sala y puse un poco de música. El teléfono sonó y me alegre que al fin Jimmy se acordara de mí.

-Gracias "amigo" – hice énfasis en "amigo" – ayer ni te extrañe.

-Mmm gracias por lo de "amigo" y ya lo creo que no debiste extrañarme – maldita sea era Edward – si mal no recuerdo estabas con Jake.

No pude hablar ante la sorpresa, me dejo sin palabras.

_**Hola Nenas, ya es viernes y aquí esta el capitulo como les prometi. No piensen mal de mi pobre Edward por favor, solo tenganle paciencia.**_

_**Agradezco sus Mensajes y Reviews, siganme mandando.**_

_**Besitooooooo**_

_**Li**_


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

-Gracias "amigo" – hice énfasis en "amigo" – ayer ni te extrañe.

-Mmm gracias por lo de "amigo" y ya lo creo que no debiste extrañarme – ¡maldita sea era Edward! – si mal no recuerdo estabas con Jake.

No pude hablar ante la sorpresa, me dejo sin palabras.

-¿Hola? – y como siempre su tono burlón no se hizo esperar.

-Hola Edward, creí que eras otra persona, dime en que puedo ayudarte – dije suavemente esperando sonar despreocupada.

-Isabella, me gustaría mucho que aceptaras salir esta noche conmigo – _¿Que?_ ¿Como se atrevía a soltarme tal cosa así como si nada? – que dices ¿Aceptas?

-No Edward, en realidad no creo que tengamos muchas cosas en común y como dijiste la otra noche, buscamos cosas diferentes así que ¿Para que perder el tiempo no crees? – apreté mis ojos y mis puños, ojala que sonara convincente.

-Es solo una cena Bella, déjame borrar la mala impresión que te deje – ¿Porque su voz tenia ese efecto sobre mi? Me resultaba difícil negarme cuando escuchaba su voz tan suave y serena. ¿Que pensaría de mi si aceptaba tan fácil?

-Esta bien, salgamos – ¡Argg! estaba segura que me arrepentiría de eso, es mas, ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

-Bien. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las siete?

-A las siete esta muy bien – demonios, me rendí antes de tiempo.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas Isabella – estaba perdida – adiós.

-Adiós Edward.

¡Oh no!, el podía estar muy loco pero yo estaba peor ¿Como se me había ocurrido aceptar? ¿Como podría ocultar durante toda la noche que me atraía? No debía ser tan obvia y haría un esfuerzo muy pero muy grande para aparentar estar tranquila y bien con toda la situación. Iba a ser tan difícil que si al menos solo se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo, diría que me había ido bien.

Necesitaba apoyo, pero estaba enojada con Jimmy por no haber ido la noche anterior al club y además ni había llamado para nada. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba enfermo? La mala amiga era yo por no haber pensado en eso antes. Que egoísta me sentía ¿En donde tenia la cabeza?

-Hola Jimmy ¿Estas bien? – pregunte.

-Hola Bella – tenia voz de nariz tapada – ya estoy bien.

-Choo, perdóname, soy una mala amiga – reconocí.

-No te preocupes, es solo una gripe que ya pasó, tome algo a tiempo, estaré listo para el martes – ¿El martes? Ah lo había olvidado, teníamos trabajo en Italia.

-Si mañana te oyes igual, me voy sola ¿Ok? No quiero que empeores .

-¿Enloqueciste? Tengo que hacer mis compras navideñas ahí – si tenia humor para ir de compras es que se estaba recuperando.

-Descansa mucho entonces ¿O quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía y te lleve sopa caliente?

-No Bella, yo voy a dormir para reponerme, además tu tendrás algo mas interesante que hacer – soltó un bostezo bastante audible.

-Nada, solo voy a salir a cenar con Edward – me mordí el labio inferior y entrecerré mis ojos esperando su reacción.

-¿¡Que vas a salir a cenar con quien! – grito – ¿Estas bien Bella?

-Si, ya se que debes estar pensando pero escucha, me dijo que quiere borrar la mala impresión que me causo y si quiero ir Choo.

-Ay Bella, Bella no puedo decirte nada, solo ten cuidado, este leoncito tiene sus colmillitos, ayer lo Googlee y te iba a contar por la noche lo que encontré pero con esta gripe ya no llegue.

-Soy toda oídos Choo, suéltalo.

-Ok, de acuerdo – se aclaro la garganta y empezó – Edward Anthony Cullen, nació el 20 de junio de 1982, tiene 27 años, 'obvio', y estudio Ingeniería y Ciencias Aplicadas en la Universidad de Princeton, obtuvo el segundo mejor promedio de su generación y después estudio una maestría en la Ècole Nationale des Ponts et Chaussèes de Paris que es la Escuela Nacional de Puentes, Caminos y Presas de Paris. Luego estuvo en Alemania, en Berlín para ser exactos y trabajo en Van der Rohe que es la constructora alemana mas importante y se especializo en puentes, presas y cosas subterráneas que ya no entendí y hasta ahí en lo referente a su educación y trabajo, ahora de su vida personal, no encontré nada Bella, lo que quiere decir que sabe lo que hace porque no me digas que es un hombre que ha vivido siempre solo de aventuritas de una sola noche o lo que es peor, que ha vivido en celibato toda su vida ¿Verdad? Además, tremendo calibre de hombre, guapo como el solo puede y ¡Millonario! ¿Quién no andaria tras los huesos de semejante ejemplar? Sabe lo que hace Bella, sabe lo que hace. Servida señorita.

-Wow Choo, me has dejado impactada con tu capacidad de análisis, sin palabras.

-Lo se Darling, así soy yo – hubo un pequeño momento de silencio – ¿En que piensas?

-En que es lógico que no haya tenido una relación estable, es muy brillante como para estar con alguien que no es tan inteligente como el, ahora puedo comprenderlo todo – dije un poco apagada.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Estas intentando decirme que lo que te dijo esa noche fue porque creyó que eras una niña tonta? – Jimmy se encendió.

-Escúchame bien. Tal vez seas una "niñita inmadura" Darling pero de tonta no tienes nada. Has viajado por todo el mundo y siempre te has preocupado por conocer la cultura de cada lugar que pisas, hablas dos idiomas y otros dos que te falta perfeccionar, te encanta leer, eres lista para los negocios y te mantienes en anonimato para hacer muchas obras benéficas. Trabajas todo el año de sol a sol, ganas mucho dinero y sigues siendo tan sencilla que todos a tu alrededor te quieren, tienes un cuerpo de impacto y por si eso fuera poco cuando caminas puedes matar a la gente a tu paso. ¿Voy bien o me regreso Bella-soy muy aburrida y tonta-Swan?

-Jimmy – dije en un susurro – no sabía que pensabas eso de mí.

-No es lo que pienso que eres, _lo_ eres. Es hora de que te lo vayas creyendo 'Dorothy'. Ya tienes puestas esas zapatillas rojas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No te quieres dar cuenta aun?

-Es que yo no…

-¡Hazte un favor Bella!, Date un buen baño porque supongo que estas en pants, maquíllate bonita, ponte ropa bonita, siéntete bonita y ve a cenar con ese hombre y quítale el aliento porque si no lo haces tu, ¡Lo hare yo! ¿Estamos?

-Si.

-Ahora cuelga el teléfono y ve a hacer lo que te ordene. Sea lo que sea que este tramando con esta cena, déjale ver que no eres ninguna tonta, se tu misma. ¡Ah espera!, no se te ocurra ponerte un cuello alto. ¡Cuelga ya! Adiós.

-Adiós.

Me había dejado muda con todo lo que me dijo. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía pasar? ¿Que todo lo que dijo sobre mi me haría ser una mujer inteligente y brillante? Por Dios Jimmy de inteligente no tenía mucho y de brillante menos, a duras penas aprendí a manejar mi teléfono y a usar mi computadora. Me tenia mucha fe, tal vez demasiada y tristemente no veía como hacer para impresionar a Edward Cullen, era una batalla perdida.

Pero hice lo que me ordeno. Me di un baño, seque mi pelo y fui a mi closet. Opte por un cardigan rojo de cuello V y una faldita corta de vuelitos negra, me la pondría con unas botas negras alta. Me maquille natural, me puse los aretes a juego con un collar de piedras pequeñas negras y transparentes y decidí dejarme suelto el cabello. Oprimí el atomizador de mi perfume dos veces y pase debajo del rocío que dejo. Tome un bolso pequeño rojo y guardaba mi teléfono, mis llaves y mi gloss, cuando toco a mi puerta.

Iba camino a la puerta y note que no estaba nerviosa. No me temblaban las manos ni respiraba rápido. Tampoco estaba ansiosa y en un instante me di cuenta de mi actitud. Ya estaba resignada a perder ante Edward así que inconcientemente estaba tranquila y relajada, ¿Para que estresarme? Era inútil tratar de causar una impresión que dejara huella en el como para interesarse en mi seriamente.

-Hola Edward – lo salude con una sonrisa.

-Isabella, estas muy hermosa esta noche – "_¡Y tu tan guapo!"_ Con sus pantalones negros de vestir y su camisa blanca a la que solo le faltaban por abrochar los últimos botones, ah su pecho se veía tan amplio y sus hombros, estaban ocultos bajo su saco gris pero eso los hacia mas notorios. ¡Que guapo era!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello rebelde, se humedeció los labios y se inclino hacia mi para darme un beso en la mejilla que me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo y yo solo pude asentir una vez – espera, afuera hace mucho frío, será mejor que lleves algo mas para abrigarte.

-Claro – dije en un murmullo y casi corrí por un abrigo largo negro – Estoy lista.

-Bien.

Salimos y puse llave a mi puerta y al girarme me ofreció su brazo y lo tome. Subimos al elevador y estuvimos en silencio y cuando levante la mirada vi reflejado su rostro con una sonrisa en la pared de espejo.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunte y el mantuvo la sonrisa mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Me ayudo a subir a su auto y me dio su Ipod – Elige lo que quieras – dijo mientras avanzaba por las calles. Puse una canción de Jason Mraz y me extraño mucho que la tuviera en su playlist al cual le daba una rápida ojeada cuando me pregunto.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?

-Si, mucho. ¿Tu no? – a esas alturas del partido ¿Que ganaba con fingir? me había divertido y mucho, hasta que apareció el.

-Había mucha gente ¿No crees? – me miro por el rabillo del ojo – no me gustan las multitudes.

-¿Multitudes? – Respondí sorprendida – creo que tenemos diferentes conceptos de multitud. Volteo su cara para mirarme y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que me gustaba tanto.

-Si, es un hecho que nuestros puntos de vista son muy diferentes – dijo por si me quedaba alguna duda.

Detuvo el auto en la puerta del "Chimichurri Grill", me abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Le entrego las llaves al valet y me ofreció de nuevo su brazo y como siempre lo tome sin dudar. Dios como amaba la caballerosidad de ese hombre.

_Un momento. ¿Dije que "amaba" algo de Edward?_

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza como para sacarme esa idea – ¿Todo bien? – no pasaba nada por alto.

-Si, todo muy bien – dije mientras una rubia altísima y muy hermosa nos recibía.

-Bienvenidos ¿A que nombre esta la reservación? – su acento era inconfundible.

-Cullen – dijo mientras la chica le sonreía.

-Dos personas, síganme – giro y la seguimos. Nos guío a través del calido lugar, aunque era amplio se podía sentir ese ambiente acogedor. Nuestra mesa estaba algo alejada de las otras pero se podía ver todo el movimiento. Edward me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y la chica lo tomo para llevarlo al guardarropa cuando me miro y sonrío.

-Mi nombre es Claudia, en un momento mas viene su mesero, Bella si necesitan algo estoy para servirles – no pude evitar devolverle la gran sonrisa y agradecerle. Edward miraba a la chica y después a mi, tenia una expresión entre intrigado y divertido.

-¿Te sucede a menudo?

-Si, más o menos – dije con voz calmada.

Nuestro mesero llego y nos dio el menú – ¿Te gustaría tomar vino tinto? – pregunto y asentí. Pidió un Cabernet Sauvignon, Agrelo, Nicolás Catena Zapata 2001. Sabia de vinos, no había duda. Pasaron unos minutos y yo observaba el menú, estaba muy indecisa pero tenía mucha hambre y entre las ensaladas y los cortes no lograba decidirme.

-¿Confías en mi? – la pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Perdón? – lo mire con una cara muy confundida.

-¿Me permites pedir por ti? – sus ojos verdes tan profundos se suavizaron al mirarme.

-Si, claro.

De entrada pidió unas empanadas regionales, una ensalada de corazones de alcachofas y palmitos y al centro como platos principales un Bife de chorizo y un Lomo fino Pampeano. Mi hambre iba a ser satisfecha en unos momentos más.

El vino llego, me sirvió una copa, se sirvió una el y la levanto a la altura de su rostro.

-Por ti y porque aceptaste venir Isabella – levante la mía también, asentí y tome un sorbo. Estaba delicioso y la expresión de mi rostro al probarlo no me dejo mentir.

-Veo que te gusto el vino, solo falta que apruebes la cena – tomo otro sorbo de vino.

-Ya esta aprobada, me gusta el bife, mucho – remarque.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo así. Me da gusto que no seas una modelo de 'lechuga y agua' – entrecerré los ojos al verlo – lo digo por la cena del día de Acción de Gracias, probaste todo lo que te di sin quejarte, eso me gusta.

"_¿Eso me gusta?"_

-Si, la verdad es que me gusta comer, lo disfruto, aunque tengo que cuidarme. Hago mucho ejercicio, diario voy al gimnasio este donde este.

-¿Ensaladas no pero ejercicio si? – frunció el ceño.

-Necesito estar en forma porque es muy agotador estar todo el día cambiándote de ropa y manteniendo ciertas posturas por horas tratando de que en la foto salgas tan natural y luego en los desfiles – rodee los ojos – es muy cansado y si no mantuviera cierta condición, seria doblemente duro.

-Y si tus locaciones son en lugares remotos con climas extremos me imagino que también ayuda ¿no? – reí de solo recordarlo.

-Es un trabajo duro Bella ¿Porque esto?

Encogí los hombros y dije – ¿Porque no? – no iba a confesarle que siempre me sentí un patito feo y que apenas tuve la oportunidad de dejar de serlo, me aferre tanto a ella que no he dejado de luchar cada diario para no sentirme como en aquellos días.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras volvió a levantar su copa – 'por los trabajos duros' – tomo un trago grande y yo hacia lo mismo.

-¿Que me dices de ti? también trabajas en locaciones con climas extremos – levante la barbilla al hablar.

-Si tienes razón, mi trabajo me apasiona y me absorbe demasiado, pero lo disfruto mucho igual que tu.

Agradecí que nuestra cena llego, tenia mucha hambre y mordí la empanada de acelgas que Edward acerco a mi boca, luego el se comió la otra parte y repitió lo mismo con una empanada de carne.

Me sentí muy cómoda en este ambiente ligero y le serví ensalada en su plato. El puso en el mío un pedazo de bife y otro en el suyo. Estaba teniendo una cena muy agradable con Edward, quien lo hubiera pensado.

Los acordes de un acordeón acompañados de las notas de un piano llenaron el lugar con varios tangos. El tango es fuerte, lleno de dolor, de gozo, lleno de pasión, me gustaba. No cualquiera toca, baila o canta un tango. Note que Edward cerraba los ojos cuando las notas del piano se elevaban sobre el acordeón, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Puse más ensalada en su plato cuando sirvió el lomo. Los dos teníamos una sonrisa en la boca, nos sentíamos bien. Acabo la música y platicamos de cosas triviales mientras nos terminábamos la carne. Yo estaba mas que satisfecha y proteste cuando Edward le pidió al mesero un alfajor y una crema de leche. No tardaron en llegar los postres a la mesa acompañados de un te de manzanilla para mi y un café para Edward.

Tomo un poco de la crema de leche, puso la cucharita frente a mis labios y negué con la cabeza.

-Bella, es solo un poco pruébalo – al oírlo decir mi nombre y con esa actitud despreocupada no podía negarme aunque quisiera, así que entreabrí un poco los labios y la cuchara entro en mi boca. Edward mantenía la mirada de mis ojos a mi boca y yo también miraba sus labios que imitaban el movimiento de los míos al abrirse para probar el dulce que me ofrecía. Mi pecho subía y bajaba mas notoriamente al acelerarse mi respiración, no podía evitarlo, me estaba seduciendo y ¡Yo iba a permitirlo!

Cerré los ojos cuando la cuchara salio de mi boca para saborear la dulce crema y al abrirlos Edward estaba muy cerca de mí. ¡Oh Dios!, podía oler la mezcla de lavanda con maderas y almizcle ese aroma tan embriagador. Tenia que mantener un poco de cordura, no sabia que estaba sucediendo, estaba navegando a ciegas. Quería estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios, eso era lo que quería estuviera cuerda o no.

Me dio varias cucharadas del dulce y las acepte encantada porque estaba delicioso y porque Edward me las daba en la boca. El probo el alfajor e intento darme también pero no acepte y ya no insistió, creo que no insistiría después de ver todo lo que comí.

Antes de levantarnos para irnos, Claudia la chica anfitriona me pidió tomarse una foto conmigo y yo accedí. Nos pasamos un brazo por la cintura y sonreímos, Edward observaba y su sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro.

En la puerta del restaurante y antes de salir, me ayudo a ponerme el abrigo. Era irremediable. Volví a sentir un escalofrío cuando sus manos tocaron mis hombros aunque había tela de por medio. Me di media vuelta para agradecerle y paso un brazo sobre mis hombros. Mi rostro enrojeció pero creo que pude mantener mi expresión calmada.

Aproveche la situación al salir y ya que me estaba abrazando me pegue mas hacia el. Como lo hice la noche que nos conocimos, incline mi cara hacia un hombro protegiéndome del frío y me atrajo mas hacia el. Su olor era mi verdadero postre. Podía quedarme ahí aspirando su aroma y sintiéndolo tan apretado a mi.

-¿Estas bien? – asentí – el auto ya viene.

Había un poco de viento y mi cabello despeinado bailaba por mi cara. Edward con mucha delicadeza y como si lo hiciera siempre, tomo los mechones alborotados con su mano libre y despejo mi rostro.

El valet llego con el auto y me ayudo a subir. Se subió el y antes de ponerse el cinturón, se inclino para ponerme el mío y volví a sentirlo muy cerca de mi. Me podría acostumbrar tan fácil a estas atenciones, a sus atenciones, a Edward. Llegamos a mi edificio y subimos por el elevador en silencio. En mi piso, abrí mi puerta y me di la vuelta.

-Edward, me la he pasado muy bien, muchas gracias – dije tímida.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Oh, claro – me hice a un lado para que entrara.

En el salón que el ya conocía muy bien, se quito el saco y lo dejo a un lado, en un sillón.

_Dios, piensa quedarse un buen rato._

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – estaba haciendo justo las mismas cosas de la ultima vez. Pero si el estaba ahí, sentado en el salón de mi apartamento y si planeaba quedarse un buen rato era porque quería decirme algo o al menos eso parecía.

-Solo si tú me acompañas – esa sonrisa fue lo único que necesito para convencerme.

-Claro, ¿Mas vino esta bien? – pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-Vino estará muy bien.

Me di la vuelta hacia la cocina y tome una de las botellas que mi madre compraba cada vez que estaba de visita. Tenía un gusto excelente para los vinos y cada vez que intentaba educar mi paladar se frustraba ante mi negativa y no es que no me gustara el vino, pero tenia la idea de que acabaría ebria en pleno entrenamiento.

Abrí la botella, serví el vino en dos copas y fui al salón. Encontré a Edward observando varias fotos en una mesita y lo vi sonreír ante una en especial. Éramos Rose y yo vestidas con ropa de nuestras madres con collares enormes, sombreros, sus zapatos de tacón y los labios pintados. Estábamos posando y apenas tendríamos unos cinco o seis años.

-No puedo creerlo, tan pequeñas y ya pensaban en eso – sonreía y le di su copa.

-Nos divertíamos, pero no creo que tuviéramos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo en realidad – tome la foto y vi al patito feo jugando a ser hermosa. Creo que aun seguía jugando a serlo.

Asenté la foto en la mesita, me gire y casi choque con Edward que estaba muy cerca detrás de mi. Con la sorpresa me tire encima un poco del vino de mi copa y cayo justo en el escote de mi cardigan, en mi pecho.

-¡Oh que tonta soy! – dije al instante y fui rápidamente a la cocina por algo para limpiarme y Edward fue tras de mi.

-Discúlpame Bella, te asustaste por culpa mía – lo escuchaba decir mientras mojaba unas servilletas.

-No digas eso, fue un accidente – le respondí mientras les quitaba el exceso de agua y las pasaba por mi ropa.

-Déjame – dijo quitándome los pedazos de papel mojado de mis manos y acercándose mucho a mí. No pude protestar ni salio palabra alguna de mi boca. Mi garganta se atoro al ver los largos dedos de sus manos a punto de tocar mi pecho que subía y bajaba repentinamente al acelerarse mi respiración.

Pasó las servilletas por mi ropa, sentía la presión cuando inhalaba y disminuya al soltar el aire. Sus dedos limpiaban ya, una mancha invisible por el color de mi ropa pero no interrumpió su tarea. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por el ruido de nuestras respiraciones, la suya profunda y la mía cada vez se agitaba mas. Cerré mis ojos y trate de calmarla pero no pude. Por un momento deje de sentir sus dedos limpiar la ropa sobre mi pecho. Me angustiaba la idea de que dejara de tocarme, no quería dejar de sentir esa ligera presión pero mi respiración se detuvo cuando el frío papel toco la piel desnuda de mi escote. Apreté los ojos ante esa helada sensación. Paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra mano limpiaba las gotas derramadas del vino sobre mi piel. Deje de sentir las húmedas servilletas pero después, la calidez de sus dedos me hizo estremecer al tocarme directamente y suspire hondamente ante su contacto elevando mi pecho. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían lentamente el camino entre mis senos que estaba libre en el escote mientras sentía su mano apretarse mas en mi cintura y sentía su aliento muy cerca de mi. Entreabrí mis labios para absorber su aliento cuando sentí los suyos acariciar los míos levemente, apenas un roce imperceptible, un toque ligero de sus labios que ejercieron mas presión sobre los míos y comenzaron a moverse lentos, amoldándose, dándoles tiempo a los míos para moverse juntos al mismo ritmo suave, lento y delicado. Jugaba con mi labio inferior succionándolo tenuemente haciéndome sentir algo que me recorría por toda la columna y de regreso cuando sentí la punta de su lengua tocarlo. Tuve que apoyarme en la barra para no caerme por la sorpresa y porque mis piernas me temblaban. Me sostuvo con ambas manos en la cintura y me atrajo hacia el aun mas.

Edward separo de mi sus labios, me dio un beso junto a la nariz y en mi frente. Me abrazo y sentí sus dedos en mi nuca, enredados en mi cabello y su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro mientras dio un profundo suspiro.

-Isabella – dijo mi nombre mientras volvía a besarme aunque este beso no se parecía al otro. Este fue un poco mas atrevido, con algo de urgencia y lo supe al sentir su lengua tocar mis labios con mas presión, pidiéndome permiso para entrar por completo a mi boca y yo no le negué la entrada. Su lengua avanzo y toco la mía acariciándola, invitándola a moverse junto a la suya, enrollándose ambas en un beso tan profundo que nos quito el aliento. Nos separamos para recobrarlo pero no movió sus brazos de mi cuerpo y yo tampoco mis manos de su espalda.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados y mientras respirábamos me estrecho mas fuerte afortunadamente ya que mi cuerpo era literalmente un trapo, sin fuerzas para sostenerme derecha por mi misma, Edward me había quitado la energía para concentrarme y para mover mi cuerpo, con ese beso había perdido los sentidos.

No podía moverme y tampoco podía pensar, solo sabia que estaba entre los brazos de Edward, que me había besado y que justo en ese momento sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, las mías subieron a su cabello, a su nuca, jugando con el cuando sentí sus labios rozar la piel detrás de mi oreja y me estremecí. Fue una deliciosa sensación la que sentí y moví mi cabeza hacia un lado dándole mayor acceso a mi cuello para continuar disfrutando de sus labios.

Su respiración se agitaba más al igual que la mía. Mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello y su mano lentamente bajo por mi costado pasando muy cerca de mi seno. No pude evitar que escapara un jadeo de mi boca y al escucharme la subió de regreso, recorriendo el mismo camino y luego la dejo descansar en mi cintura mientras mi temperatura se elevaba.

Busque sus labios y lo bese como el me había besado momentos antes, con la misma ansiedad y con las mismas ganas. Me apreté mas hacia el y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por un instante me pareció notarlo confundido pero continúe y despacio, se separo de mi.

Con un rápido movimiento me levanto y me subió a la barra, quedando entre mis piernas. Fue tanta mi sorpresa que tuve a apoyarme con mis manos hacia atrás pero el me acerco a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura, solo milímetros separaban nuestras bocas, aspirábamos nuestros alientos, mis duros y erectos pezones rozaban su pecho y sin pensarlo me apreté contra el. Necesitaba que me sintiera, que se diera cuenta de lo que causaba en mi, en mi cuerpo que le respondía ansioso de el, de un beso, de una caricia.

Volví a sentir sus labios besándome con pasión, como tanto lo había deseado, invadió mi boca con su lengua y empezó ese juego que tanto me gustaba. Subió sus manos por mi espalda acariciándola, incitándome y eche la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir sus labios en mi cuello y así lo hizo. Dejando caminitos húmedos, su lengua seguía a sus labios, mareándome, embriagándome de deseo. Tan perdida estaba disfrutando de su boca que no note sus manos en mi pecho, desabrochando el primer botón de la fila de mi cardigan.

-¡Oh Bella! – dijo en mi cuello – me gustas tanto… - y prosiguió con los botones en mi pecho, abriendo de par en par la prenda de ropa que lo cubría. Se retiro un poco para observarme y sus ojos se oscurecieron. No tardo nada en bajar sus labios hasta la parte abultada que sobresalía de las copas que mantenían prisioneros a mis senos. Beso esa área de mi piel, rozando sus labios, repartiendo suaves besos, presionando su boca y nublando mi razón.

Sus dedos no resistieron la tentación, siguieron el ejemplo de sus labios y se alejo un poco de mi para ver la piel que tocaba. Primero con una mano y la otra lo imito capturando mi otro seno. Pronto sentí sus pulgares masajeando mis pezones sobre la tela, en círculos pequeños, presionando un poco. Un gemido de mi boca me delato y supo que estaba disfrutando de su contacto y sin pensárselo mas, bajo las copas dejando libres mis senos endurecidos de deseo por el, de sentir su boca en ellos y así lo hizo. Su boca atrapo uno de mis pezones, cerrándose en el, saboreándolo, probándolo, jugando con su lengua sobre el dando vueltas en círculos, lento al principio y un poco mas rápido después, enloqueciéndome por completo, gimiendo sin pena y queriendo sentirlo mas. Mi otro pezón no extrañaba su contacto ya que con su pulgar trataba de igualar las caricias que me regalaba con su boca y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Su boca cambio hacia mi otro pezón brindándole el mismo trato por lo cual le agradecí en secreto, era una delicia tener su boca en mis senos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, presionándolos…

Los gemidos brotaban sin pena de mi garganta y arquee mi espalda para sentir aun más su boca sobre mi piel. Una de sus manos bajo a mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba a abajo, sensual, rítmica, y logro hacer que por ese momento me olvidara de todo, solo lo quería a el y las caricias que me pudiera dar y me estaba dando muchas. Su mano recorrió mi muslo y llego a su parte interna, haciendo mas suaves y lentos sus movimientos acercándose mas a mi centro, palpando sobre el, sobre mis bragas. Presiono sus dedos y jadee de ansiedad y sorpresa al sentir que hacia a un lado la tela y llegaba a mi, recorriendo muy despacio ese breve punto que me encendió en un segundo. Hice mi cabeza hacia delante apoyándola en su pecho y me aferre a sus fuertes hombros, no tenia fuerzas para sostenerme por tanto que me estaba haciendo sentir.

-Vas a ver como nos vamos a divertir dulzura – dijo con voz ronca - ¡No te vas a arrepentir!

"_¿¡Dulzura!"_

No se de donde saque fuerza y lo empuje tanto como pude. "¡Dulzura!" Que bueno que pude darme cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido - ¿Por qué te alejas?

-¡Lárgate!, ¡Lárgate de mi casa! – grite cerrando mis piernas y bajándome de la barra, huyendo hacia el salón.

-¡Llévate toda tu maldita "Dulzura" a otra parte!, ¡Vete Edward!

-¿Qué te sucede Isabella? ¡Creí que estabas de acuerdo! – me siguió con una mano en la cadera y la otra pasándola repetidamente sobre su pelo desordenado.

-¡Y yo creí que tu habías entendido que yo no juego así! – gritaba enfadada - ¡Eres un maldito inmaduro Edward, no yo!

-¿Eso crees Isabella? – se burlo – Pues bien, ¡Me voy!, ¡Llámame cuando te des cuenta de que tu mundito ideal "¡No Funciona!"

-¡Alguien habrá en este mundito que opine igual que yo y si no, me moriré … - deje a medias lo que iba a decir, a el no le interesaba saberlo.

-¡Adiós Isabella!, ¡Fue un placer! – dijo lleno de ironía y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Y ni te atrevas a llamarme para borrar la mala impresión que siempre me dejas!, ¡No me interesa! – estaba furiosa.

Azoto la puerta y corrí a mi habitación, era inútil, nunca iba a cambiar de parecer.

Esa noche dormí pésimo. Me despertaba a cada ratito y no lograba dormir profundo así que a las seis de la mañana que me desperté de nuevo, no volví a intentar dormir y me levante decidida a ir al gimnasio. Necesitaba quemar con ejercicios la furia que tenia dentro así como todo lo que ese mujeriego inmaduro me había hecho cenar.

No sabia en que estaba pensando cuando me deje llevar. La verdad es que muy dentro de mi corazón tenia la vaga esperanza de que tal vez Edward cambiara de opinión y quisiera intentar tener algo serio conmigo, de verdad que lo deseaba mucho.

Media hora después de correr en la cinta, llame a Jimmy.

-Hola Choo, espero que ya estés listo Tom ya va por ti – dije alegre.

-¿Te caíste de la cama Bella? ¿O aun no te has dormido picarona?

-Ya te contare Choo, no tardes – y corte la llamada.

Me bañe y me arregle en el gimnasio y estuve lista a tiempo para ir a nuestra junta con Angela para los detalles del viaje a Italia y otras cosas que teníamos pendientes.

-Hola Ang, que tienes para nosotros ¿Eh? – pregunte animada aunque por dentro distaba mucho de estarlo.

-Bella, Jimmy, ¿Que tal el fin de semana?

-Agitado – respondí – celebramos el contrato de Rose.

-¿Agitado? No lo dudo Bella – dijo al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba caer unos periódicos y varias revistas sobre el escritorio.

Tome los periódicos y vi fotos mías con Jake del restaurante, en el club bailando y también fotos mías con Edward en la fiesta después del desfile de Victoria's Secret, específicamente cuando estaba sentada en el respaldo del sillón del club y el estaba entre mis piernas. Las notas al pie de las fotos eran de lo mas amarillistas, como solía suceder en los chismes de ese tipo.

"Bella Swan no pierde el tiempo", "¿Quien es el mejor partido para Bella?", "Bella se compromete ¿pero con quien?"

Y las revistas no estaban mejor, mostraban mas fotos y los comentarios estaban peor.

"_Bella Swan es famosa por su belleza, por su trabajo y por mantenerse alejada de los paparazzis, hasta ahora que la vemos festejar con dos hombres en la misma noche", "Recuperar el tiempo perdido es una nueva cualidad de Bella Swan, aquí la vemos bailando de lo mas sexy con el famoso Jake Black y en la otra imagen muy coqueta con un 'amigo'"._

Leí cada uno de los comentarios y sentí que el enojo subía por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran tantas tonterías de mi? ¿Cómo se atrevían a asegurar cosas como si me conocieran? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Que iba a pensar Edward cuando leyera toda esa basura?, ¿Edward?, ¿Y a mi que carajos me debería de importar lo que fuera a pensar ese calienta-bragas?

Jimmy estaba callado y Angela solo me observaba leer cada una de esas revistas baratas. Cuando termine de leer, oí a Jimmy aclarase la garganta.

-Angela, tu sabes bien como es todo esto y como distorsionan las cosas – dijo Jimmy.

-Quiero que entiendan que no soy quien para decirte Bella, que hagas o que no, solo que después de estos años trabajando contigo, se que no te echarías a la prensa amarillista encima por esto.

-Sabes bien que no Ang – murmure enojada.

-Ten mas cuidado Bella, por favor - me pidió.

-Claro Angela, no te preocupes.

Y después de unas horas de aclarar detalles, fechas, citas etc., nos fuimos a casa a comer al fin. Sentados en la cocina en la barra del desayunador, le conté todo paso a paso, claro que me reserve bastantes detallitos, y no salio ni una sola lagrima de mis ojos tal vez por el coraje de ver las revistas por la mañana. Jimmy escuchaba atento sin decir nada, poniendo atención a cada una de mis palabras y cuando termine, tardo en hablar.

-Di algo Choo por favor – le pedí mientras mantenía la cara entre mis manos, pero me distrajo cuando rapidísimo se levanto de la barra y se recargo en otro mueble.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-Nada, es solo que estábamos por comer sobre la escena del crimen – dijo alarmado.

-¡Idiota! – me hizo reír.

-Mmm yo creo Bella que te estas tomando el "caso Edward" muy en serio. Tan en serio que casi puedo asegurarte que te estas enamorando de el. Te gusta todo de el, y lo encuentras perfecto, salvo su ligera aversión al compromiso, y esta bien, ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien que no se quiere comprometer?

-Puede ser que tengas un poco de razón en todo menos en eso de que me estoy enamorando de el. Se burla de mi y eso no puedo soportarlo, me reta – dije enojada – si no lo hiciera, no habrían salido esas fotos hoy Choo.

-No, no, lo de las fotos es otra cosa y lo sabes, ahí nadie se tiene la culpa Bella, reconócelo, pero no me cambies el tema, tal vez Edward necesite un empujoncito para abrir sus verdes ojitos ¿No crees? – dijo sonriendo como ese gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas al cual ama y no se si tiene un nombre siquiera.

-Nada me gustaría mas que hacerlo caer en su propia trampa y después reírme de el.

-¿Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres? Puede ser un arma de doble filo y lo sabes.

-¡Ya estas igual que Jake! ¿Como es posible eso? – pregunte levantando la voz.

-Ah ¿Ya ves? Algo de razón tenemos y por algo te lo decimos, solo ten cuidado Bella, ni Jake ni yo queremos que salgas lastimada. Aunque yo, la verdad, no creo que Edward sea malo, solo creo que no ha encontrado por quien arriesgarse a darlo todo y como dices tu, tiene miedo.

-¡Oh si!, mucho miedo.

_**Hola Nenas, Mil gracias a todas aquellas que me han agregado a sus alerts, de verdad estoy muy agradecida asi como con ustedes que me dejan sus reviews.**_

_**Esta vez tendre que adelantarles el dia de actualizacion y espero poder subir otro capitulo el viernes que sera el taaan esperado por muchas POV de Edward.**_

_**Ojala que les guste mucho y aquí si les pido porfas sus reviews porque quiero saber si les esta gustando la historia, que ya va a entrar a otra etapa mas… hot, asi que ¡necesito saber!**_

_**Bueno Nenas, les recuerdo el Blog y nos vemos prontito.**_

_**Besitoooooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/**_


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Después de dos tormentosos días pensando en Isabella, estaba decidido a hacer algo para poder sacarla de mi mente aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Tenerla en mi pensamiento constantemente podía traerme problemas y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Me aseguré de averiguar muy bien que días trabajarían en las famosas "sesiones de fotos" para no toparme con ella y lo logré. El martes salí de la presa sin noticias de Isabella y fue un alivio ya que pude concentrarme un poco más.

Ya era un poco tarde pero aún así pasé por casa de mis padres para saludarlos. Con tanto trabajo tenía varios días sin verlos y mi madre se ponía algo aprensiva así que a pesar de la hora me dirigí hacia allá. También tuve mucha suerte ya que mis hermanos habían salido y no los tendría encima convenciéndome para salir y aumentando las posibilidades de encontrarme con ella.

Cené con mis padres y luego fuimos al estudio para platicar un rato. Me quedé solo un momento y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contesté y nadie respondió. Pregunté por segunda vez y escuché una voz débil, le costaba trabajo hablar. Pidió hablar con Alice pero a pesar de que yo sabía quién era volví a preguntar para asegurarme.

Efectivamente era Isabella y se escuchaba muy mal. Al escucharla hacer grandes esfuerzos para apenas darse a entender, como pude, traté de saber si estaba herida, si podía moverse, etc.. Mi padre y yo salimos hacía su casa pero en el camino nunca perdí comunicación con ella. La oí quejarse de dolor pero ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? Su respiración también se notaba por momentos mas agitada y creo que a mi padre le preocupaba un poco.

Y yo, literalmente estaba muriéndome de los nervios. Después de un par de días de luchar para sacarla de mi cabeza y creer haber tenido éxito, con solo oírla mal, en peligro y no saber exactamente porqué, sentí que la angustia me carcomía entero.

Al llegar a su edificio convencimos al conserje de que nos abriera la puerta del apartamento de Isabella ya que nos había llamado pidiendo ayuda y mi padre era su doctor. Entramos por fin y la encontramos en su cama titiritando de frío y ardiendo en fiebre. No sé como pude olvidar decirle a mi padre que el día anterior por la madrugada, se había metido al río de la presa para unas fotografías. Al intentar ayudarla a sentarse para escucharle los pulmones gritó de dolor, con el mayor cuidado la puse boca abajo y mi padre me pidió que esperara afuera y fue lo peor que pudo decirme esa noche, bueno no tanto como cuando escuché que tendríamos que llevarla al hospital porque necesitaban limpiarle unos raspones infectados.

No entendía nada pero yo no era el doctor, así que la envolví en la sábana mientras me rogaba que no la lleváramos. Me estaba costando mucho ignorar sus palabras suplicándome entre lágrimas no sacarla de ahí pero sabía bien que teníamos que hacerlo, así que traté de calmarla y le prometí que no la dejaría sola ni un segundo y fue la promesa mas fácil de hacer en toda mi vida.

En el hospital ya nos esperaban, bajé a Isabella del auto y la acosté en una camilla, cada vez estaba más débil y me asustó verla ponerse peor en tan poco tiempo. No soltaba su mano para que supiera que estaba con ella y que ahí me quedaría todo el tiempo.

Nos llevaron a un cuarto con grandes lámparas. Era un quirófano pequeño. Mi padre había hablado con el cirujano plástico y el pidió que la llevaran directamente ahí por si las heridas no resultaban tan pequeñas como le había dicho Carlisle y necesitaran hacer un procedimiento más complicado.

Cuando Isabella se dió cuenta del cuarto en el que estaba, intentó levantarse y me rogaba cada vez con mayor angustia en su voz que la sacara de ahí. Era obvio del pánico que le tenía a los hospitales así que no deje de intentar que se tranquilizara, sosteniendo su mano y repitiéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que no me movería de su lado.

El cirujano plástico llegó. Para mi sorpresa era muy joven y según había escuchado de Carlisle, era muy bueno en su trabajo. Mas le valía que hiciera un buen trabajo con Bella y que no sufriera, ya demasiado estaba pasando y no quería que siguiera sufriendo.

El Dr. Sloan la revisó, le explicó que era lo que tenía y cómo iban a curarla y ví pasarle la mano por la mejilla y sonreírle. Sentí un golpe en el hígado, no me había gustado esa reacción del famoso doctor, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué le sonreía así? Y ¿Qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo a mí?

Al principio no podía entender bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero lo que era un hecho era que sólo trataba de ocultar el sol con un dedo. Isabella me gustaba y no quería que fuese así ya que bien sabía que éramos muy diferentes y ninguno de los dos íbamos a cambiar. Yo no quería que ella cambiara por mí y yo tampoco lo haría por ella. ¿Por qué todo se estaba complicando en mi vida? Y para colmo, Nadia vendría unos meses a trabajar conmigo en la presa. ¿Por qué podía uno pasarse toda la vida esperando a que las cosas sucedan y de repente suceden pero al mismo tiempo?

Para que los doctores trabajaran bien y que ella no sintiera molestias iban a ponerle un suero con medicación para sedarla un rato y pasarle algunas medicinas aprovechando esa vía y al escucharlo, me apretó la mano mucho más angustiada. Le hablé suavemente y accedió a que le pusieran el suero mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Mi padre me indicó que saliera pero Isabella protestó y después de lavarme y ponerme ropa esterilizada estuve de nuevo con ella.

-Ya estoy aquí hermosa, acabemos con esto de una buena vez – le dije al oído y me sorprendí ante la seguridad de mis palabras, pero en ellas no había duda.

Carlisle le preguntó si quería llamar a alguien y ella me pidió que le avisara a Jimmy y otro gancho al hígado fue lo que sentí. Tuve que llamarle pero el enojo se me transformó en confusión al escucharlo del otro lado del teléfono. ¿era mi imaginación o hablaba muy… "gay"? Yo sabía que trabajaba con ella pero se veía muy normal aunque no lo había oído hablar.

Le pusieron el suero y afortunadamente fue tan rápido que creo que no le dolió. El efecto de los sedantes empezó a hacerle efecto, explicó cómo se había hecho esos raspones tan profundos y cómo llegaron a ensuciarse con tierra, musgo y pintura. ¡Pintura! La imagen que se formó en mi mente fue muy perturbadora y dí gracias de estar sentado, de otro modo hubiera sido demasiado penoso para mí.

Comenzó a decir algo de que ahora yo le haría tragar sus palabras pero con la imagen de su cuerpo casi desnudo y pintado en mi cabeza no pude comprender y le aseguré algo que no recuerdo que fue. Se quedó dormida en unos segundos más.

El famoso Dr. Sloan trabajó con cuidado ayudado por mi padre.

-Si que están llenos de pintura estos raspones ¿Eh? – Sloan se dirigió a Carlisle.

-Se formó como una capa sellando el polvo, era lógico que se infectaran y con las defensas bajas por meterse al río helado, era irremediable.

-Nadie se imagina por todo lo que pasan en este trabajo, y son solo unas niñas – dijo Sloan – creo que es uno de los trabajos mas sacrificados, exponiéndose, como le sucedió a Bella y además siempre cuidando la figura.

El comentario de Sloan me puso incómodo. ¿Porqué no pensaba que Bella era algo mío, se callaba y cerraba la boca? Me puse de pie para que no olvidara que yo estaba ahí con ella, sosteniendo su mano y que ella lo había pedido así, que sacara sus conclusiones y que cerrara el pico.

Estaban por terminar y me atreví a preguntar si estaba todo bien.

-Si Edward, todo está bien, ni siquiera estará muy adolorida – me contestó mi padre y suspire tranquilo. Ya había pasado lo peor.

La llevaron a otra habitación para que descansara, Carlisle me dijo que estaría dormida un par de horas así que fui por un café y regrese a su lado. Era raro, pero me sentía bien ahí. Mirándola dormida y sabiendo que yo la había ayudado cuando lo necesito y que ella había querido que yo estuviera a su lado en un momento difícil, haciéndome saber que confiaba en mi para apoyarse. Todo era nuevo y extraño para mí pero definitivamente agradable y eso me daba miedo.

No me cansaba de mirarla dormir, tranquila y relajada. Era tan hermosa, era perfecta, no tenía ningún defecto ante mis ojos. Sus ojos cafés tenían una mirada tan profunda que casi podías ver su alma en ellos, su glorioso cuerpo, su piel, su cabello me volvía loco y su cara.

-Hola mujercita valiente, bienvenida de regreso – murmuré en su oído al ver que empezaba a despertar. ¿Desde cuando carajos me había vuelto tan cursi? No tenía la menor idea, solo sentía una inmensa necesidad de hacerla sentir bien.

Salí para dejar que pasara Jimmy. Que tranquilidad había sentido cuando me di cuenta que era "gay", porque además noté que quería mucho a Isabella y que la cuidaría muy bien. Tan bien que ya no se despegó de ella, ocupando mi lugar. Un rato después regresaron Sloan y mi padre para ver como seguía Bella y decidir si la dejaban ir a casa. Y así fue un par de horas después. Con cuidado la ayude a subir a su SUV y los seguí a su casa. Entre Jimmy y yo la acomodamos en su cama y me quedé con ella hasta que volvió a dormirse.

Ya en mi apartamento, me tiré en la cama y cerr´w los ojos, estaba agotado. Mientras Isabella dormía en el hospital, cancelé mis citas de ese día, tan cansado como estaba no podía ir a trabajar así que me dormí varias horas. Me desperté muy descansado, me di un baño y regresé con Isabella. Entré a su habitación justo cuando mi padre le decía que si seguía sus indicaciones podría ir a la cena de Acción de Gracias y eso me puso de mejor humor.

Me quedé un rato acompañándola en lo que Jimmy salía. Estaba muy cómodo platicando con ella, no tenía la necesidad de estar a la defensiva cuidando mis barreras, de una u otra forma sin darme cuenta, ella ya estaba trepando por ellas y yo no sabía si quería hacer algo al respecto.

Era la chica mas sencilla e inteligente que había conocido, a pesar de ser tan famosa y millonaria, era tan centrada que creo que ahí radicaba el encanto que tenía sobre mi, eso era, estaba encantado por ella. Sólo tenía que reaccionar y pensar bien que era lo que quería hacer, pero lo que fuera que decidiera, tenía que ser a favor de ella. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Bromeamos un poco antes de irme y me despedí dándole un beso en la frente. ¡Diablos! Qué bien me sentía. Al día siguiente le llame para saber como había pasado la noche. Quedé en pasar por ellos a las cuatro en punto y justo a esa hora estaba tocando a su puerta.

Se veía tan hermosa vestida de ese color que no resistí y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla. Olía delicioso pero no podía decir exactamente a que, ya que el día que la llevamos al hospital su cabello y toda ella olían a fressias y fresas y el día siguiente también pero este aroma era diferente, un perfume y casi creía reconocer varios pero no ese.

El camino a casa de mis padres fue entretenido aunque ella estuvo muy callada. Jimmy y yo hablamos de la ciudad, resultó que el chico me agradaba y más aún porque cuidaba de Isabella. En casa, Alice nos recibió como siempre brincando a nuestro alrededor emocionada y Emmett estuvo a punto de abrazar y cargar a Bella y le lancé una advertencia. Fuimos a saludar a mis padres al estudio y mi madre me dijo que Reneé, la madre de Isabella había llamado para agradecernos por haberla ayudado y además nos había enviado unas botellas de vino que por cierto eran de una excelente cosecha.

Miré a Isabella y estaba muy sorprendida y ruborizada. Seguramente ella no tenía la menor idea de las intenciones de su madre de mandarnos ese regalo, podía verlo en su cara.

Pasamos una tarde en familia, hacia muchos años que no tenía una y creo que tampoco Isabella. Estaba contenta, feliz y yo me aseguraría de que continuara así. La cena fue deliciosa, comimos de todo y me dió mucho gusto ver que Isabella probaba todo lo que yo le daba sin protestar. Había sido un buen día pero se veía un poco cansada, así que la lleve a su casa y lo que pensé tardaría algún tiempo en surgir, lo tenía ya frente a mí.

-Edward, la noche del desfile pudiste ver que estoy muy lejos de ser una "niñita inmadura" y en la sesión de fotos en la presa también, estaba muy feliz de que te hubieras podido dar cuenta de ello. Fue como una palomita mas a mi ego, el premio a mi venganza por hacerme sentir tan tonta. Y la verdad si fui muy tonta, por no ver a la persona tan buena que hay en ti y la descubrí desde el momento en que respondiste el teléfono cuando llamé a tu casa pidiendo ayuda – dijo nerviosa.

-Desde que llamé a casa de tus padres, nunca me has dejado sola. En el hospital permaneciste a mi lado todo el tiempo, haciéndome sentir acompañada, tranquilizándome. Me cuidaste aún cuando ya estaba aquí en casa y hoy te has portado inmejorable conmigo, me haces sentir muy especial Edward.

"_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando." _ Rogué porque sabía muy bien que si era así, tendría que sincerarme con ella y alejarme aunque no quisiera.

-Edward, ¡Tú me gustas!

Permanecí en silencio mas tiempo del que debía, pero estaba buscando la manera de explicarle que tenía que dejar de pensar en mí de esa forma, que no era bueno para ella, pero continuo hablando, tratando de hacerme entender algo que ya comprendía.

-¿Sabes? No te dije esto para que me declararas tu amor eterno, si lo hice es porque realmente quería que lo supieras y porque no podía guardármelo aquí dentro más tiempo. Nunca supe que esperar, bueno, en realidad con tu forma de tratarme estos últimos días me hice muchas ilusiones, también pude pensar que tal vez me rechazarías, pero lo que jamás me esperé de ti Edward, era tanta indiferencia. No entiendo entonces porqué te portaste así conmigo durante todo el día de hoy, hasta hace apenas unos minutos, que pretendías? Creo que ya no me interesa saberlo.

Se puso de pie y yo seguía intentando encontrar el modo de decirle que estaba equivocada conmigo pero se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió en una clara invitación a que saliera de su casa cuando noté que lloraba mientras caminaba en el pasillo hacia su recámara.

La alcancé y quise abrazarla sin hacerle daño y voltearla para que me mirara a los ojos pero lo único que pude hacer fue rodearla por la cintura entre mis brazos.

-Isabella detente por favor, ven, quiero que me escuches. Te vas a hacer daño, deja de forcejear por un momento – intenté decir lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Si no quieres que me haga daño, suéltame y vete.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que estés tranquila y me escuches.

-Ya no me interesa escucharte Edward, todo esta muy claro.

-Ahora yo quiero que me escuches porque si tengo algo que decirte. Te vas a quedar muy quieta, te voy a soltar, ¿Entendiste? – no respondía y subí el tono de mi voz exasperado - ¿Entendiste?

La solté y la tomé de la mano para llevarla al salón y podernos sentar para que me escuchara, pero se rehusó.

-Ya basta Isabella, ¡Vas a escucharme aunque sea aquí de pie!

-Yo no soy bueno para ti Bella. Yo no debo ser lo que tú buscas. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor. Yo no soy una persona a la que le gusten los compromisos, no es lo mío. Mi compromiso es mi carrera, mi trabajo, nada más. Me siento muy mal por haberte dado la impresión de que me interesabas, en realidad si me interesas pero no de la forma que tú quieres.

Isabella comenzó a resbalarse por la pared en la cual estaba recargada y quedó sentada en el piso frío. Quise evitarlo pero al acercarme me alejó con sus brazos.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada y no puedo hacerlo porque simplemente yo no quiero eso en mi vida, aunque eso no me impide sentir afecto y cariño por las personas, incluso amor, si, amor pero sin compromisos. Yo no sería capaz de pedirte que estuvieras conmigo aceptando mis condiciones, tú vales mucho Isabella y no te mereces una relación así. Tú necesitas encontrar a alguien que quiera formar una familia contigo, que quiera cuidar de ustedes, que te jure amor eterno y yo no puedo darte eso.

-Yo no te he engañado Isabella, eso no. Me preocupas y puedo decirte que en este par de dias te tomado mucho cariño y me preocupa tu bienestar. Me gusta cuidar de ti, pero eso es porque te tengo cariño, nada más. Tampoco puedo negarte que me gustas, pero no sólo por eso te merecerías una relación sin futuro. Créeme que lo último que hubiera querido es hacerte daño. Pero prefiero decírtelo ahora antes de que puedas lastimarte mas deseando algo que nunca te voy a poder ofrecer.

Estaba completamente acostada en el suelo helado, llorando por mi culpa. Era el mayor imbécil que había sobre la tierra. ¿Cómo carajos no pude pensar que ella pudiera estar enamorándose de mí? ¿Cómo no pude ver que podría suceder?

Isabella sufría y aunque que doliera verla así, era preferible que pasara por eso ahora y no después si se enamoraba mas de mi. Era mejor acabar con eso de una vez.

-Levántate, ven – seguía negçandose a moverse.

-Vete Edward – dijo sollozando.

-No me iré hasta que te levantes de ahí.

-Por el "cariño" que me tienes, vete y déjame sola.

Eso último me golpeo de frente. Ella tenia razón, si de alguna forma la quería, debía alejarme de su vida. Y lo haría hasta esa noche, no iba a dejarla tirada llorando en el piso, así que me senté también, un poco alejado de ella hasta que sentí que se había calmado un poco.

La levanté en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación. Le quite las botas y la cubrí bien. Sabía que necesitaba tomar sus pastillas, así que fui por un vaso de leche y lo dejé en su mesita junto con su bolso. Tenía que salir de ahí y de su vida. Me incliné para rozar su mejilla por última vez.

-Vete – dijo al sentir mis dedos en su rostro.

-Isabella… – quise despedirme pero tal vez fue mejor irme sin decir nada más.

¿Porqué había tenido que terminar así un día tan bueno? Todo parecía ir bien, ella se sentía muy bien, se veía muy bien, la cena con mi familia estuvo también muy bien, pasamos un rato muy agradable y al final del día ¿Me dice que le gusto?

Eso no estaba nada bien para ninguno de los dos. Isabella estaría encaprichada de alguien que tal vez en dos meses ya no quisiera nada y yo no podía pensar en ella como en una más en mi lista. Sería muy incómodo encontrarla de vez en cuando por casa de mis padres o en algo organizado por mi hermana o mi cuñada, después de todo eran las mejores amigas. Ya podía sentir la incomodidad y ni siquiera la había besado.

La noche anterior había salido de su casa feliz y confundido a la vez. Feliz por sentirme a gusto estando con ella, por estar fascinado con su forma de ser y confundido porque no sabía si quería intentar por primera vez, llevar una relación en serio y después de mucho pensar llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarla seguir su camino y continuar con mi vida "sin complicaciones".

Trataría, una vez más, de enfocarme en mi trabajo y en acoplar al grupo alemán que llegaría en unos días, eso me mantendría concentrado y no tendría tiempo ni de respirar.

El grupo llegó y nos pusimos a trabajar toda la semana sin parar. Llegaba muy tarde a casa y me despertaba muy temprano para regresar a la presa. Habíamos dinamitado varias zonas que necesitábamos y se estaban limpiando esas áreas para empezar los trazos, todo iba caminando bien y yo me sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que los alemanes estaban entrenando muy bien a mis colaboradores locales.

El sábado llego y a media tarde ya estaba en casa descansando y haciendo tiempo para que mis hermanos salieran de casa de mis padres y pudiera pasar a saludarlos. Mi teléfono sonó y respondí sin mirar quién llamaba.

-¡Edward!

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Feliz Edward, feliz! – dijo mi cuñada.

-Que bueno Rose, ¡Me da mucho gusto! – fingí alegría – dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Hoy voy a tener una pequeña fiesta porque estoy festejando que… ¡Firmé con Yves Saint Laurent!

-Rose muchas felicidades, me da gusto por ti – dije tratando de sonar contento.

-¡Gracias! Y bueno, necesito que el hermano de mi novio venga a festejar con nosotros.

-Oh Rose, no creo …

-¡Ni te atrevas a faltar! – me amenazó muy seria.

-Te espero ahí, es en el club de la vez pasada, sé puntual, adiós.

¡Muy bien Emmett! Consíguete una novia mandona para que nos ordene cosas a todos. ¡Perfecto!

Me tumbé en la cama dispuesto a dormirme esperando despertar hasta el domingo. Casi a las ocho abrí los ojos y me puse una almohada en la cara para intentar seguir con mi sueño. Un par de vueltas en la cama y treinta minutos después, me levanté y me metí al baño a darme una ducha. Me rasuré, me vestí y salí hacia el club.

Había mucho tráfico aunque era un sábado por la noche y se me hizo una eternidad el llegar al club el cual estaba a reventar. En la puerta le entregué las llaves al valet y entré. Caminé entre la gente buscando el área donde estarían los invitados de Rose y no tardé mucho en encontrarla. Era un espacio bastante grande y había mucha gente alrededor, ya que era V.I.P., en especial muchas mujeres mirando hacia la mesa mas cercana a la pista. Me acerqué un poco más y no me sorprendí mucho al ver a las amigas de Rose, muchas y muy hermosas bailando y celebrando con ella. Casi llegaba a saludarla cuando me detuve en seco. Ahí estaba Isabella con un tipo y bailando muy juntos. Todas las chicas que estaban alrededor lo miraban idiotizadas y él ni siquiera parecía notarlas, estaba muy entretenido con Bella, y ella parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho.

Qué rápido pasaban los días. Parecía que había sido apenas la semana pasada cuando Isabella me había dicho que yo le gustaba. Pero después de todo estaba bien, no quería que esa chiquilla sufriera y mucho menos por mi. Siguió con su vida ¿No?

Pero aunque así fuera, no indicaba que yo estuviera muy feliz. Verla con ese sujeto me daba coraje, no me gustaba la forma en que la tocaba, ni la forma en que la veía, ni que se le acercara tanto al hablarle, ni como bailaban, ¡Nada! No me gustaba nada.

Dos cosas tenía muy claras: una, Isabella me gustaba mucho y dos, no sabía si esa atracción iba a ser suficiente para tener algo serio con ella. Asi que mientras no pudiera tener más clara la última parte, lo mas conveniente iba a ser que me abstuviera de cruzar un límite, por el bien de ambos. Al menos tendría que intentarlo.

No intente acercarme más. Estaba observando a Isabella y al tipo con el que estaba y parecía que tenían mucha confianza entre ellos, y también Rose.

"_Vaya Emmett ¿Y en tu cara tienen esa familiaridad con tu chica?"_

La ví ir hacia la mesa y tomar algo pero el tipo ese la jaló para seguir bailando y de pronto el lugar se llenó de gritos y silbidos. El la tenía tomada de la cintura y ella lo abrazó, tenía su cara hundida en el cuello del sujeto. Todos gritaban y miré hacia una pantalla.

¡Isabella estaba bailando con el tipo del video donde ella salía!

Se veía tan cómoda en sus brazos que no me asombré cuando terminó la canción y el sujeto la cargo. La bajo y ella aún mantenia la cara en su cuello cuando se acercó Emmett , le dijo algo y entonces reaccionó y le gritó. No estaba molesta, sólo fingía estarlo pero se dió la vuelta muy propia y se perdió entre la gente.

Se dirigió hacia los baños y la seguí con la mirada. Minutos después salió y camino por un pasillo cerca de mí y sin pensarlo la tomé del brazo.

-¿No me merezco ni un saludo, Isabella? – dije con una sonrisa.

-Edward, hola – me saludó como si saludara a alguien a quien veía a diario

-Creí que estarías en tu casa, recuperándote aún – me burlé mientras miraba su hermoso cuerpo cubierto con un vestidito muy sexy.

-Ya estoy completamente recuperada, tu padre me dió de alta hace unos días – se veía radiante y sonrojada, tal vez por bailar con el tipo aquel.

-Si ya veo que estás _muy_ recuperada – no pude evitar decirle eso con sarcasmo.

-Si, ahora si me permites debo regresar.

-Creí que no bailabas Bella – me acerqué más.

-No bailo contigo Edward, que es _muy_ diferente – me contestó muy segura.

-Ah perdón, ¿Entonces sólo bailas con el mismo chico no? – me mostró su sonrisa mas grande y me miró divertida.

-El no tiene problemas con los compromisos – me respondió con la voz llena de ironía.

-Isabella … - no sé que iba a decirle exactamente, me había dejado sin palabras ante eso pero me interrumpió.

-Adiós Edward.

Me quedé ahí parado mirándola irse hacia donde estaba el famoso cantante con el que había ido. Un rato después, me acerque y felicité a Rose que no pudo en regañarme por mi impuntualidad porque estaba un poco pasada de copas. Emmett me saludó y Jasper también. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad estaba con Alice casi todo el tiempo que su trabajo le permitía y ella estaba feliz con él, mas le valía portarse bien con ella.

Platicábamos detrás de la mesa dónde estaba Isabella con el chico. No podía desviar la mirada de ella, esa noche en especial se veía preciosa, tenia un brillo en la piel que daban ganas de acariciarla y besarla.

Se pusieron de pie y se despedían de todos cuando se dirigieron a nosotros. Estaban tomados de la mano.

"_¿Qué carajos significaba eso?"_

-Chicos, nos vamos – estaba sonriente.

El chico se despidió de Emmett y Jasper y se giro hacia mi dándome la mano.

-Soy Jake – dijo despreocupado.

-Edward Cullen – le dí la mano y miré a Isabella.

El chico dijo algo más mientras ella lo jalaba de la mano para irse. Los ví alejarse mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y caminaban muy juntos.

"_¿Qué sucedía con Isabella?"_

Al menos yo tenía que averiguar algo porque lo que acababa de ver no me parecía una manera común de actuar en una chica como ella, yo tenía otra impresión de Isabella.

-Hey Emmett porqué se fue tan temprano Isabella? – pregunté como si nada.

-No sé, tal vez tenga que levantarse temprano ya sabes como es eso – no me decía nada su respuesta pero no preguntaría nada más, conociéndolos, sería como cavar mi propia tumba.

Estuve un rato más y me despedí. Llegué a casa en menos de quince minutos. Me desvestí y me acosté en la cama pensando en ella y lo contenta que la ví con el tal Jake. Esto no estaba pintando muy bien para mi y tendría que hacer algo pronto.

¿Hacer algo pronto? ¿En que estaba pensando? Me dormí pensando en como resolver mi dilema.

Al día siguiente después de mucho tiempo dudando le marqué y me tomo por sorpresa al hablar sin darme tiempo de decir nada.

-Gracias "amigo" ayer ni te extrañé – dijo sarcástica.

-Mmm gracias por lo de "amigo" y ya lo creo que no debiste extrañarme, si mal no recuerdo estabas con Jake.

Estaba seguro de haberla pillado por el silencio que hubo después.

-¿Hola? – me burlé.

-Hola Edward, creí que eras otra persona pero dime en qué puedo ayudarte – tenía una voz adorable y más cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Isabella, me gustaría mucho que aceptaras salir esta noche conmigo, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas? – le pregunté con mi voz mas encantadora.

-No Edward, en realidad no creo que tengamos muchas cosas en común y como dijiste la otra noche, buscamos cosas diferentes así que ¿Para qué perder el tiempo no crees? – tenía que aceptar.

-Es sólo una cena Bella, déjame borrar la mala impresión que te dejé.

-Está bièn, salgamos.

-Bien. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las siete?

-A las siete está muy bien.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas Isabella, adiós.

-Adiós Edward.

¡Vaya! No había sido tan difícil. Pasaron unas horas y me arreglé para ir por ella. No estaba nervioso ni pensaba en nada, simplemente quería estar con ella, no me predispuse para nada así que, ¡Que resultara lo que tuviera que resultar!

Toqué a su puerta y cuando la abrió, mi mandíbula no tocó el piso gracias a que la tenía colgada aún en mi cara. Se veía bellísima con ese suéter rojo, le sentaba muy bien ese color. ¡Hermosa!

La saludé con un beso y le sugerí que llevara algo más para cubrirse del frío. En el elevador la miraba por el espejo y me pilló mientras sonreía, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Pensé mucho en el lugar al que la llevaría y me decidí por uno argentino. Estaba seguro que le gustaría porque había visto como disfrutaba comer cuando cenamos en casa de mis padres, así que no lo dude más. Nos recibió una rubia guapa, supongo, porque la verdad, sólo tenía ojos para Isabella. Al llegar a la mesa le sonrió y se puso a sus órdenes llamándola por su nombre, la había reconocido.

Le pedí que me permitiera pedir por ella ya que conocía el lugar y sabía qué cortes eran los mejores. Pedí una botella de vino y cuando llegó lo serví en su copa después de probarlo.

-Por ti y porque aceptaste venir Isabella – quería brindar porque ella estaba ahí conmigo. El vino le había gustado y estaba un poco impaciente porque llegara nuestra cena. Le gustaba el Bife de Chorizo y le celebre que no fuera una modelo de las que no comía pero me dijo que hacia mucho ejercicio para compensar sus gustos de comer y por mantener cierta condición por su trabajo. Era una chica responsable, por algo era Bella Swan.

La cena llegó, tomé una empanada y la acerqué a su boca, tuve el impulso de hacerlo y no fallé. Le dió una mordida y luego la llevé a mi boca. Cenamos mientras platicábamos y me servía ensalada en el plato así como yo le servía un pedazo del corte que estaba en la mesa. Sentía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, me sentía en confianza, muy relajado con ella disfrutando ese momento y no pensando en otras cosas tratando de que la cena se terminara lo más pronto posible para concluir la noche entre las sábanas. Con ella no era así.

Sonaron algunos tangos mientras comíamos y no pudo nada, ser mas sensual que eso. Terminamos y pedí unos postres, sabía que le gustarían y no debía privarse de ellos, no lo permitiría esa noche. Intentó protestar pero fue en vano. Llegaron a la mesa y tomé una cucharita para darle a probar en la boca. Me gustaba alimentarla, lo sentía tan natural y a ella parecía gustarle, ambos lo disfrutábamos. Cuando le acerqué una cucharita con alfajor ya no tuve éxito y no insistí, en verdad había comido bastante y no quería que después me odiara por todo lo que la había hecho comer. Era encantadora.

La chica que nos recibió, se acercó cuando vió que ya nos levantábamos de la mesa y le pidió a Isabella tomarse una foto y aceptó sonriente. Posó junto a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le ayudé a colocarse el abrigo antes de salir y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros como por instinto y no protestó cuando la atraje hacia mí al salir al frío de la noche.

El viento alboroto un poco su cabello y le quité algunos mechones del rostro y me hubiera encantado dejarle algunos besos por donde había pasado mis dedos. Qué fácil era estar con ella.

El auto llegó y la ayude a subir. Puse algo en el Ipod que no recuerdo bien que fue pero Isabella movia su pierna al ritmo de lo que escuchaba y yo empezaba a perder la calma.

En la puerta de su apartamento se despidió de mi agradeciéndome pero le pedí que me invitara a pasar.

"_¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le pedí eso?"_

Me ofreció algo de tomar y acepté un vino sólo si ella me acompañaba. Mientras esperaba a que regresara miraba las fotos que tenía sobre una mesita en una esquina y tomé una dónde estaba con su padre supongo, estaban en un muelle junto a un bote y el sostenía una caña de pescar y ella una cara de aburrimiento digna de esa foto, tendría unos diez o doce años creo. Tomé otra donde estaba más pequeña y más adorable aún. Estaba con Rose vestidas con ropa de sus madres supongo y posaban como si fueran grandes modelos. Desde ese momento amé esa fotografía. Tenía un vestido que le quedaba enorme junto con los zapatos y un sombrero, llena de collares y un bolso plateado, con esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto me gustaba. Me fijé bien y en la mesa solo habían fotografías de cuando era pequeña, no tenía ninguna dónde tuviera más de doce o trece años.

Llegó junto a mi y me dió una copa. Tomó la fotografía de mis manos y sonrió. La puso de nuevo en la mesita y giró hacia mí y no chocamos pero derramó algo de vino sobre su suéter rojo.

-¡Oh que tonta soy! – se disculpaba camino a la cocina y la seguí.

-Discúlpame Bella, te asustaste por culpa mía.

-No digas eso, fue un accidente – se pasaba algo mojado tratando de limpiarse.

-Déjame a mí – no lo pensé y le quité lo que tenía en la mano y comencé a pasarlo por su suéter. Fue algo que simplemente hice sin pensar y después reaccione al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

Pasé mi mano con las servilletas mojadas por dónde pensé se había derramado el vino. Sentí su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración la cual podía oír iba aumentando su velocidad. Cerró sus ojos, esperando más y no resistí, la tomé por la cintura acercándola más a mí si eso era posible, tiré el papel mojado y acaricié con mis dedos ese camino de piel que subía y bajaba, tentándome. Su piel era fina, de seda, cremosa y por un instante pensé en sustituir mis dedos por mis labios. Hubiera sido glorioso tocar esa porción blanca de leche con mis labios, rozarla con mi lengua, sentir el sabor de su piel. Tuve que apretar más mi mano sobre su cintura al mismo tiempo que acerqué mi boca a la suya, tenía que besarla ya. Respiré su aliento y dejé que mis labios rozaran los suyos para comenzar a moverlos lento, despacio y sin prisas, dejándolos seguir mi ritmo en un beso que poco a poco intente subir de nivel al tocar con mi lengua su labio inferior el cual había estado succionando y se había convertido en una absoluta tortura para mi, separe mis labios y la abracé más fuerte contra mi pecho.

Bella buscó mis labios, intentó besarme y lo hizo, con urgencia, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y con mis dedos en su cabello dije su nombre y de nuevo la bese mas exigente, quería probarla con todos mis sentidos, Isabella me estaba haciendo perder el control. La mantuve entre mis brazos mientras respirábamos y descanse mi barbilla en su hombro. Le besé detrás de la oreja y pareció estremecerse cuando bajé mi mano por un costado suyo y de regreso mientras la escuche jadear ligeramente y me provocó un terrible dolor, la deseaba mucho y al parecer ella también a mi así que proseguí con las caricias que tanto placer me daba regalarle.

Me besó con pasión y deseo, yo reconocía muy bien eso. Isabella me estaba respondiendo y no podía sin duda alguna estar mas feliz al saber que al fin disfrutaría de su exquisito cuerpo, saborearía su piel y la haría disfrutar tanto como ella nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Y comenzaría ahí y en ese mismo momento, así que la levante y la senté sobre la barra quedándome entre sus piernas y la atraje hacia mí por la cintura para besarla pero antes de hacerlo sentí sus pezones duros rozar mi pecho.

Isabella estaba reaccionando a mis caricias, su cuerpo quería más de mí, no era difícil deducirlo. La bese con mas pasión y fervor, quería sentirla toda, probarla. Mis manos no querían perder tiempo y acariciaron su espalda y mis labios su cuello, sintiendo el sabor de su piel con mi lengua.

Decidí no prolongar más esa agonía y tomé un botón de su ropa y comencé a desabrocharlo, ya quería verla.

-¡Oh Bella!, ¡Me gustas tanto! – terminé con los botones y retiré la prenda de su pecho, necesitaba admirarla. ¡Era tan hermosa! No resistí y me acerqué para besar esa piel que resaltaba de sus senos, que pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, y presioné mis labios sobre ella. La toqué, la acaricié con mis pulgares aún sobre el brassiere tan sexy que tenía, pero no lo quería interponiéndose entre nosotros, entre mi boca y sus increíbles senos pero me contuve, dibujando sobre él, incitándola llevándola poco a poco hasta enloquecer de deseo, así disfrutaríamos más cuando llegara el momento pero un jadeo suyo me hizo olvidarme de lo que había pensado antes. No pude más y baje el brassiere, no iba a perder tiempo en desabrocharlo, tenía urgencia de ella no podía más. La miré sólo unos segundos y mi fascinación por sus senos me enloqueció, se veían tan firmes, tan blancos bajo sus pezones rosados. Mi boca voló hacia ellos y besé uno primero saboreándolo, dibujando con mi lengua pequeños círculos lentos y rápidos después, logrando que gimiera sin pudor, disfrutando mis caricias y yo ya ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas dar un paso más. Pero esperé un poco y mi boca tomó su otro pezón repitiendo la rutina que le había dado al otro… "La rutina".

Bajé una mano y acaricié su pierna cuan largo era su muslo firme, su piel era tan suave que no podía pensar en ir mas despacio, me hacía sentir cosas extrañas pero debía dejar de pensar y sólo concentrarme en darle tanto placer como pudiera. Aventure una mano al interior de sus muslos y la toqué sobre sus bragas, que cálida sensación descubrí al presionar suavemente su centro, y jadeó con deseo, invitándome a continuar haciendo a un lado la tela para recorrer con sumo cuidado su clítoris, ese pequeñito punto que la llevaría a enloquecer un poco más y lo estaba consiguiendo. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y la sentí temblar ligeramente y lo que le faltaba por sentir…

-Vas a ver cómo nos vamos a divertir dulzura, ¡No te vas a arrepentir!

Y después sólo sentí que me empujaba en el pecho. ¿Qué sucedia?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te alejas? – pregunté confundido.

-¡Lárgate!, ¡Lárgate de mi casa! – me sacó de entre sus piernas, bajo de la barra, y la seguí al salón.

-¡Llévate toda tu maldita "Dulzura" a otra parte!, ¡Vete Edward!

-¿Qué te sucede Isabella? ¡Creí que estabas de acuerdo! – juré creer que lo estaba, si no no hubiera continuado o no hubiera intentado nada en un principio.

-¡Y yo creí que tu habías entendido que yo no juego así!, ¡Eres un maldito inmaduro Edward, no yo! – estaba gritándome histérica.

-¿Eso crees Isabella? Pues bien, ¡Me voy!, ¡Llámame cuando te des cuenta de que tu mundito ideal "¡No Funciona!" – dije tan molesto tanto con ella por ser tan "niña" y conmigo por ser tan estúpido.

-¡Alguien habrá en este mundo que opine igual que yo y si no me moriré … - se detuvo y ni quería saber que mas diría.

-¡Adiós Isabella!, ¡Fue un placer!

-¡Y ni te atrevas a llamarme para borrar la mala impresión que siempre me dejas!, ¡No me interesa! – no planeaba hacerlo "Dulzura".

Enfurecido como estaba, salí de ahí cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza. Eso era el colmo, ¡Condenada niñita y su minimundo ideal! ¿Qué le sucedía? Al diablo con ella y con todas las que querían de la vida más que un compromiso.

Yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención en cambiar mi vida, siempre había tenido relaciones sin compromisos y nunca había tenido que rendirle ni pedirle cuentas a nadie, ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora? Queríamos cosas muy diferentes y yo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi estilo de vida por darle gusto a una niña. Al menos ya no me seria difícil mantenerla alejada de mi mente.

Al llegar a casa, me desvestí y me acosté en la cama. No sé si porque en realidad estaba muy cansado, que me quedé profundamente dormido en poco tiempo. Me levante de madrugada para ir a la presa y todo marchaba bien, hasta que Alice me llamó.

-Edward, ¿ya viste los periódicos y las revistas?

_**Hola Nenas, de nuevo por aquí con el famoso POV de Edward, que francamente tal vez sea el último hasta que suceda lo que tenga que suceder, ya veré, todo depende…**_

_**Ahora, si me animan puede ser que les adelante un capítulo para el sábado, solo si me dicen si les ha gustado lo que han leído.**_

_**Como siempre les agradezco a las que me agregan a sus alerts y me mandan sus reviews, muchas gracias!**_

_**Ustedes me dicen si nos vemos el sábado o hasta el martes.**_

_**Besitoooooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/**_


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**BELLA'S POV**

_Orlandini, you will always be in my heart... we're going to miss you! __Love you!_  
_Li_

El martes temprano, Jimmy me llamó antes de que lo hiciera Angela. Aparecieron fotos nuevas con Edward del día que salimos a cenar y esta vez habían hecho su trabajo investigando.

"_El 'amigo' de Bella tiene nombre y apellido y es Edward Cullen que es el cuñado de Rosalie Hale su mejor amiga (todo queda en familia ¿no Bella?) y es un importante ingeniero que recién ha regresado a nuestro país después de varios años de estadía en Alemania. Se les ha visto juntos en un par de fiestas en un exclusivo club y el domingo cenando muy románticos en un lugar argentino del cual salieron abrazados como lo podemos ver aquí. Bella ¡Felicidades! ¡Tú si que te los buscas guapos!"_

"_Edward Cullen es el nombre del afortunado que se ha robado el corazón de Bella Swan pero, ¿Sólo el corazón?_

"_¡Uno de los solteros más perseguidos de Alemania por fin cayó!, Las imágenes no mienten, Bella Swan lo atrapó" _

¡Vaya! Esto si que estaba resultando un dolor de cabeza. Si antes pensaba que Edward podría asustarse con las fotos del día anterior, con éstas huiría corriendo de nuevo a Alemania, lo más lejos que pudiera alejarse de mi.

Las llamadas no se hicieron esperar. Me llamo Jake disculpándose por las otras fotos pero obviamente el no tenia culpa alguna y se lo hice saber muy claro, él antes que cualquier cosa, era mi amigo así que las disculpas entre nosotros estaban de más ahora.

Luego una de las dos llamadas más temidas que esperaba no tardo en llegar.

-Hola papá – murmuré.

-¿Debo creer algo de esto Isabella? – mi padre nunca me llamaba así a menos que estuviera enojado.

-Solo somos amigos papá, a Jake ya lo conoces bien y Edward es el hermano del novio de Rose, sólo eso, créeme – le pedí.

-Ese Edward te estaba abrazando.

-Si, pero ¡es un abrazo de amigos! – empecé a desesperarme – papá ceo que debes de dejar de creer todo lo que lees, por salud mental.

-De acuerdo, por mi salud mental, evita que te fotografíen así – su tono fue frío - ¿Estamos?

-Si Char… papá – corregí – lo haré.

-Cuídate en Italia – y colgó.

Mi madre no tardó mucho en llamar tampoco y esta vez me asombró su comprensión, me dijo que me creía y que ya sabia como eran las revistas, sólo esperaban un buen ángulo para sacar una imagen que les diera pie a una historia. Y que razón tenía. ¿O no?

La llamada de Rosalie nunca llegó y eso sí era difícil de entender. Esperaba que me llovieran mil preguntas y reclamos 'por no decirle' que salía con Edward, pero preferí que se mantuviera a raya, aunque sea mientras pensaba muy bien que hacer.

Por la tarde, tal y como estaba programado, viajamos a Italia. Después de casi 8 horas de vuelo estábamos cansados y desesperados por llegar al hotel en Roma. Necesitaba dormir ya que la diferencia de horario, como siempre, me pasaba la factura.

El hotel era muy hermoso. Los pisos de mármol claro nos recibieron al igual que los enormes óleos colgados en las paredes detrás de la recepción y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación a punto de caer rendida en la cama. Como pude camine al baño y me cepillé los dientes y me lavé la cara, me desvestí y me metí bajo las sábanas.

Estaba muy cansada pero eso no me impidió soñar y con quién menos imagine que me acompañaría esa noche… soñé con Edward Cullen, mirándome atrevido, retándome, seduciéndome con su verde mirada, con esos ojos posesivos que me lo decían todo sin hablar, me ordenaban hacer lo que el quisiera, que me pedían que me tocara como el quería, que pasara mis manos por mis muslos, mis caderas, mi cintura, mi pecho. Que me acariciara los senos y los masajeara como él ya lo había hecho antes para que se tensaran e irguieran y yo pidiera a gritos su boca en ellos y sus dientes mordiendo ligeramente, que gimiera llamándolo, implorando que me tocara mis senos, mi vientre, mi sexo… y yo quería que terminara con esa dolorosa espera para sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, rozándolo, frotándose en mi, besándome apasionadamente y haciéndome suya. Retorciéndome de placer bajo su cuerpo, enrollándome en él, mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, esperándolo impaciente, arqueándome para el…

Un timbre de teléfono muy insistente me despertó. No quería moverme, hacia frío y la cama tibia no me ayudaba a querer abandonarla. Estiré la mano buscando a tientas la bocina del teléfono que tanto ruido hacia.

-Diga – contesté aún medio dormida.

-Levántate ya floja, hay que trabajar – era la voz de mi conciencia.

-Buenos días Choo.

-Dime por favor que ya echaste una mirada a tu alrededor – Jimmy casi chillaba emocionado.

-Aún no, no tengo el valor para salir de la cama.

-Pues respira hondo y empieza a abrir tus ojitos. Anda, anda ábrelos ya – me animó.

-Por favor, ¡Dame tiempo!

Sin ganas, saqué mi cabeza debajo de las sabanas y lentamente abrí primero un ojo y lo que ví borroso me hizo abrir el otro muy rápido y frotarlos ambos con la mano que me quedaba libre.

-¡Por Dios! Esto es hermoso – dije observando mi habitación.

-Por estas pequeñas cosas le estoy agradecido a Dios por trabajar contigo. Por favor Bella, ¡Nunca me despidas! - nos echamos a reír como locos.

-Ven Choo, desayunemos aquí, no tardes.

Salí de darme un baño envuelta en una mullida y calientita bata del hotel y en la cabeza llevaba una toalla sobre mi cabello mojado. El desayuno ya estaba ahí, olía delicioso. Nos sentamos a la mesa y me quede observando a Jimmy.

-¿Cómo le haces Jimmy? – le pregunté y me miró confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mírate, apenas son las ocho de la mañana y estás perfectamente bien vestido, de la cabeza a los pies, ¡Inmaculado!

-Ah, eso – enarcó una ceja y me contestó – las divas así somos Darling, deberías saberlo ya.

-Choo, la mayoría de los días preferiría usar un uniforme y no tener que pensar en que ponerme para verme bien – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar.

-¿Bella? – Jimmy frunció el ceño y me miró.

-Anda, vamos ya, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy? – cambié el tema.

Nuestro viaje a Roma tenia varios objetivos. Uno de ellos era hacer la sesión de fotos para la campaña publicitaria del hotel dónde nos hospedábamos. Era un hotel recién adquirido por una importante cadena y lo habían remodelado y decorado con el mas exquisito gusto y sofisticación.

Estaba situado en la cima de las siete Colinas de Roma y ofrecía una magnífica vista de toda la Ciudad Eterna y desde su habitación se podía ver la Cúpula de la Catedral de San Pedro. Las habitaciones eran muy grandes, decoradas en tonos pasteles con muebles de madera, valiosos tapíces y mármol italiano, pero eso era lo menos. En la suite del penthouse habían colgadas en las paredes valiosas obras de _Andy Warhol_ y los sofás, de estilo palaciego, eran los mismos que Karl Lagerfeld escogió para su casa parisina y yo saldría en las fotos de esa 'pequeña' campaña publicitaria.

El trabajo en el hotel iba a durar unos cinco días. Generalmente no duraba tanto hacer unas fotos para una campaña, pero prácticamente querían fotos de cada rincón del hotel y como nos estaban consintiendo mucho, no importaba tanto.

Me maquillaron y peinaron en otra habitación mientras Jimmy hablaba con una de las personas encargadas y se ponían de acuerdo en algunos detalles. Ese primer día trabajamos en las habitaciones y en los balcones. No fue tan cansado como pensé ya que era una producción bien organizada y a media tarde estábamos libres, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me cambié y salimos del hotel.

Estábamos caminando por la 'Vía Veneta' y estaba muy emocionada porque era la primera vez que en realidad paseaba tranquila conociendo Roma como cualquier turista. Siempre que había estado ahí, tenía el tiempo contado y así nunca me dieron muchas ganas de ir a conocer como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Antes de que Jimmy sugiriera algún lugar para visitar primero, elegí esa vía ya que mi madre siempre me contaba que la abuela siempre soñaba con ir a Roma especialmente para recorrerla ya que Federico Fellini siempre hablaba de ella y la inmortalizó en sus películas. Así que ahí estaba, paseando en la 'Vía Veneta' observando sus cafés, sus tiendas pequeñas y sus elegantes jardines. Era una avenida muy hermosa y creo que por ese motivo Jimmy ni se quejó de no haber ido esa tarde de compras.

Al día siguiente, las fotos se tomaron en ambas albercas y junto a algunas obras de arte. Por la tarde Jimmy decidió a dónde ir y obviamente me arrastro a la 'Piazza de Spagna', de compras. En los alrededores de esa plaza se encontraban las tiendas de las mejores marcas, así que no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre su objetivo. Ambos compramos para nuestras madres y yo compré algunas cositas para mi.

-¡Bella! – oí que gritó mi nombre y me giré a buscarlo.

-Bella mira, es precioso para ti – tenia en las manos un vestido Armani muy hermoso.

-En verdad es muy lindo – dije tranquila.

-Tienes que comprarlo – ordenó.

-No Choo, tengo algunos vestidos en mi clóset, créeme – sonreí un poco sarcástica.

-Claro, nada estaría mejor que repitieras un vestido para el baile benéfico de este año, te verás preciosa si te pones el vestido rosa tan lindo, ¿ya sabes? El que te queda tan bien, el de Max Azria – se burló – ¡Te van a dar dinero a ti para que no te pongas un vestido repetido!

Había olvidado ese baile. Jimmy tenía razón, el baile era a finales de enero y ya no tenía mucho tiempo como para pensar en qué quería usar esa noche, así que lo tomé y me lo probé.

El vestido era sencillamente hermoso y me quedaba bien. Después de contar con la absoluta aprobación de Jimmy y por supuesto, la mía, lo compré.

-Bueno, ahora si, ¿Ya podemos ir a cenar?

-Si, ¿Qué se te antoja? – sonreí ya que sabia que eligiría.

Il Trastevere, era un barrio famoso por sus angostas calles y por ser uno de los puntos de reunión de los jóvenes los fines de semana. También por las muchas 'trattorias', así que nos sentamos en una de ellas y pedimos espaguetis. Había sido un buen día tanto en el trabajo como por la tarde así que sin remordimientos, devoramos nuestra cena.

El lunes fue nuestro último día de trabajo en Roma y nuestro siguiente punto era Florencia en dónde haría unas fotos para el 'prêt-à-porter' de la revista Hola. Nos instalamos también en el mismo hotel dónde se haría la sesión y empezamos a trabajar esa misma tarde con unas fotos en el jardín del hotel. Al día siguiente continuamos trabajando en la 'Royal Suite Della Gherardesca'. Era algo impresionante, la habitación más hermosa que había visto, no tenia palabras para describirla. A mi madre le encantaría, así que le pedí a Jimmy tomara algunas fotos para mí de la suite y después de todo el hotel, que era sencillamente de 'cuento'.

El viernes muy temprano, dejamos Florencia y nos dirigimos a nuestro punto final, el 'lago Como'. Ahí se tomarían las últimas fotos para la revista y ese seria el último trabajo del año para Jimmy y para mi. Después nos tomaríamos varios días por las navidades y el año nuevo y regresaríamos para trabajar en Berlín en la semana de la moda.

Por la tarde y parte de la noche se hicieron tomas con algunos cambios y con cada uno de ellos el obligatorio cambio de maquillaje y de peinado. Los vestidos eran muy hermosos y me sentía muy bien envuelta en ellos. La sesión fue única, la ropa muy linda, el fotógrafo y el equipo muy divertidos y atentos y la locación inmejorable con esos paisajes maravillosos que te transportaban a otra época.

El sábado fue un poco mas pesado. Trabajamos todo el día al aire libre y el sol estaba muy fuerte pero se consiguieron las fotos tal y como el fotógrafo las quería, en un muelle de madera y después en un bote. Por la noche los jardines bordeados de cipreses fueron el marco perfecto para las úlltimas fotos y por fin terminamos.

El domingo regresamos a Roma para tomar el vuelo a Nueva York el lunes por la mañana. Estábamos agotados y por la noche no sabíamos como empacaríamos todo lo que compramos. Por la mañana me levante, me di un baño y me vestí con unos jeans por supuesto, una blusita blanca y un abrigo azul que estaba estrenando. Me hice una coleta y me puse gloss en los labios y mis lentes oscuros, como siempre.

Nos llevaron al aeropuerto y nos registramos a tiempo así que fuimos tranquilamente a la sala de espera de primera clase y me detuve en una tienda al ver otra foto mía con Edward dónde aseguraban que nuestra relación era tan cierta que su padre que era doctor, me había atendido de emergencia en la madrugada por un percance que había sufrido en una locación y que Edward tan preocupado, siempre se mantuvo a mi lado, según había contado una fuente del mismo hospital.

Tuve que respirar hondo y despacio al leer esta revista. Era el colmo, ¿Cómo es que podían saber tanto?

-No le des importancia Bella, no te amargues – Jimmy intentaba tranquilizarme pero yo estaba demasiado molesta.

-Si claro, sólo voy a esperar para saber que me inventaran mañana – dije entre dientes.

-Pues esto tiene algo de verdad, ¿No? No te enojes, sólo digo las cosas como son.

-Vámonos, no quiero seguir leyendo estupideces – dejé la revista y me encaminé a la sala de espera.

El vuelo se me iba a hacer eterno. Comí todo lo que me ofrecía la sobrecargo y eso era una clara muestra de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Haber, cuéntame que es lo que te molesta en realidad de esto – Oh Dios, Jimmy me quería hacer hablar y tenía ocho largas horas para tratar de analizar mis pensamientos.

-Ni yo misma se bién Choo, no sé porqué me siento tan 'frustrada'.

-¿Frustrada? – entrecerró sus ojos azules - Ya entiendo, porque quieres algo que claramente te han dicho que no podrás tener – Jimmy se había equivocado de profesión, había dicho en una sencilla oración lo que yo aún trataba de poner en claro en mi mente.

Lo miré por unos segundos sin decir nada, solo tratando de reajustar algunas locas ideas.

-Si, él me ha dicho muy claro que es lo que no quiere, pero en esas cosas que no quiere no me ha mencionado a mi – sentí que se prendió un foquito en mi cabeza y empecé a organizar mis ideas locas.

-¿En que estás pensando? – me preguntó intrigado.

-Choo, creo que voy a intentarlo – dije sonriendo – no tengo nada que perder y si mucho que ganar.

-Oh no Isabella, ¿No te has fijado bien? – abrió mucho los ojos – estás muy equivocada, tienes muy poco que ganar, estas advertida, el ya te lo ha dicho dos veces, ¿Qué más quieres? Y además déjame decirte que lo que perderías es muy valioso, seria muy doloroso y no es un producto renovable fácilmente. Sufrirías mucho, piénsalo.

-Recuerda lo del arma de doble filo Bella porque de verdad que no me gustaría nada verte perder.

-Lo haré – dije decidida – no puedo ir por la vida evitando que me rompan el corazón, necesito vivir todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Vivir las experiencias que te forman como persona Jimmy, necesito tener personalidad, no ser la muñequita que visten y peinan. Además tú mismo me dijiste que alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos ¿Qué pasó con eso?

-Lo sé, creo que hable de más y me arrepiento, créeme. Edward es un hombre que ha vivido lo suyo y tú eres una novata y en pañales. No es una posición nada alentadora para ti. Las apuestas no están de tu lado.

-Sé lo que quiero y voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para obtenerlo – le aseguré – y si fallo, ya sabré que es tener roto el corazón y como reaccionar para la próxima vez.

-¿La próxima vez? – bufó.

-¡Tenme un poquito de fé! – le pedí mientras me daba vuelta en mi asiento y le daba la espalda terminando la conversación.

Entre cacahuates, galletas y un sandwich enorme y por cierto no muy malo, llegamos a Nueva York. Tom nos esperaba y nos llevó a mi apartamento junto con todo el exceso de maletas que llevábamos. Me despedía de Jimmy ya que no nos veríamos hasta después del año nuevo. No se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.

-Te voy a extrañar Choo – hice un puchero.

-Yo también Bella – hizo una mueca y me abrazó – ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi?

-No creo, pero lo intentaré – lo apreté muy fuerte.

-Pásala bien y no tomes decisiones aventuradas ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, ¿Me llamarás todos los días? – pregunté antes de dejarlo ir.

-¡Claro! Para que me platiques todo lo que harás estos días – se burló y yo me reí.

Tom lo llevó a su casa y antes de meterme en la cama, fui a buscar algo para comer a la cocina. Dormí muchas horas y desperté ya muy tarde esa noche. Me di un baño y empecé a desempacar todo lo del viaje y a sacar los regalos que había comprado para envolverlos. No soy muy hábil con las manos así que decidí llevarlos a que los envolvieran por mi aunque lo pensé varias veces. Era 23 de diciembre y todas las tiendas, centros comerciales y todos los lugares donde se vendiera algo estarían a reventar, pero no me quedó más remedio que armarme de valor y de mis lentes oscuros y salir con todos mis regalos.

Para mi suerte, Tom estaba ahí, el era de la ciudad y no tenia ningún apuro en salir, así que tuve ayuda y compañía casi todo el día. Terminamos con los regalos y no tuve problemas con ellos en el centro comercial, antes de la hora que tenia pensada, ya estaban listos. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando me decidí y le indiqué a Tom a dónde quería que me llevara.

Cuando atravesamos esas rejas altas casi tenía el corazón en la boca, detenido. Miré hacia el garage y hacia la entrada y no había señales de él. Esa visita debía de ser muy rápida por mi propio bien. Me bajé y Tom me dió el regalo que estaba en la parte trasera del auto. Subí los tres escalones, toqué la puerta y obtuve rápido una respuesta. Carlisle abrió y al verme sonrió saludándome con un beso en la mejilla y llevándome hacia el salón.

-Bella, ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Cómo has estado? Cuéntame – me invito a sentarme – ¿Qué dice tu aventurado trabajo?

-Todo muy bien, gracias – respondí muy tranquila.

-Los chicos no están, ya sabes, las compras de última hora, pero Esme no tarda nada.

-¡Hola Bella! Que bueno verte hija, ¿Cómo has estado?

"_¿Hija?" _ la palabra me pegó en seco.

-Muy bien, apenas regresando de Italia, de trabajo – agregué – mañana temprano me voy a pasar la navidad con mi padre, pero no quise irme sin traerles un pequeño regalo y pedirles una disculpa por lo de los últimos días.

Bajé la mirada evitando ver en sus rostros alguna señal de disgusto.

-¡Ni lo digas!, comprendemos como son esas cosas y no les tomamos importancia – Carlisle me dijo tranquilo.

Aliviada me giré al sillón y le entregué una caja grande envuelta en papel blanco con destellos dorados y un gran moño encima. Esme lo tomó y lo dejó a un lado y se acercó a mi para abrazarme muy fuerte.

-¡Bella!, no tenias porqué – dijo dulcemente – es lindo de tu parte.

-Me han tratado tan bien que es lo menos que podía hacer – sonreí – te he sacado a media noche para ir a verme Carlisle.

Dije y nos reímos al recordarlo. Esme se sentó junto a la caja y comenzó a romper la envoltura y pronto vio lo que había dentro. Carlisle se acercó y sacó la imagen que pesaba un poco. Al verla completa ya fuera de la caja, Esme se llevo una mano a la boca y ví por su expresión que le había gustado. Era una imagen en relieve de la Sagrada Familia tallada en mármol blanco.

-¡Es preciosa Bella! Gracias.

-Es el regalo perfecto Bella, gracias – dijo Carlisle.

La ví y no pude evitar pensar que era justo para ustedes y recordé la tarde que pasé el día de Acción de Gracias, en familia. No resistí en traérselas, por el significado que tiene – me mordí el labio.

-Bueno – dije empezando a despedirme – tengo que irme, se hace tarde.

-¡Oh lo olvidaba! – saqué de mi bolso un sobre blanco sellado con cera – esto viene con la imagen.

Se lo entregué a Esme y me miró sorprendida al igual que Carlisle.

-¡Por Dios Bella! – Esme dio un salto – ¡Es demasiado!

-¡Ni lo digas! – utilice las mismas palabras de Carlisle y comencé a reírme.

-Esto es una obra de arte, yo también pienso que es demasiado Bella. No debiste molestarte.

-Al contrario, es un placer y ahora que veo que les gustó, me voy mas que contenta.

-¿Ya estamos abriendo los regalos? ¡Aún no es navidad! – Edward estaba parado en la entrada del salón y me miraba divertido - ¿Hay algo para mi?

Lo miré levantando una ceja y dándole una media sonrisa. Como siempre, se veía tan guapo en sus pantalones grises que se ajustaban perfecto a sus caderas y una camisa color mostaza abierta sobre una camiseta blanca. Quitaba el aliento.

-Yo creo que no. No te has portado bien Edward – dije alzando los hombros.

-¿Crees que me he portado mal? – hablaba en doble sentido.

-¡Mira Edward! Lo que nos ha regalado Bella – le dijo Esme aun emocionada señalando la imagen.

-Veo que te gusta mamá – se acercó a ver el regalo – es muy bonito.

-Bueno, en verdad tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde – abracé a Carlisle y luego me dirigí a Esme que me abrazó y me dió un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-Bella, tú sabes porqué es un regalo muy especial y porqué significa mucho para mi, gracias otra vez – me besó la otra mejilla y Edward nos miraba intrigado.

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para irme. Tomé mi bolso y recordé que faltaba otro sobre por entregarles.

-¡Falta este! – dije rápido y se lo di a Carlisle quien abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¡Que pasen unas lindas fiestas!

Me giré para dirigirme a la puerta y marcharme cuando Edward me tomó por el brazo.

-¡Te acompaño! – le sonreí y me miró extrañado tal vez porque esperaba una negativa mía. El camino a la puerta no estaba nada lejos pero dejé que siguiera tomando mi brazo hasta llegar a la salida.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí – me soltó pero no se alejó de mi.

-Sólo vine a traerles un regalo a tus padres – dije tímidamente.

-Estoy triste porque para mi no hay regalo. Creo que si me he portado un poco mal después de todo.

Ladeé mi cara y le acaricié la mejilla – mmm bueno, ¿Qué _niño _ no comete alguna travesura? – lo consolé – escribe tu carta a Santa y promete ser bueno de ahora en adelante ¿Si?

Edward estaba sorprendido tanto por mi actitud como por mis palabras y yo estaba feliz de causarle tal confusión. Coloqué mis manos en ambos lados de su cara y lo atraje hacia mi para darle un beso en la frente siendo conciente de que su cara iba a quedar muy cerca de mi pecho. Manteniendo su cara a esa altura, tramposamente me puse de puntillas y su nariz rozó el espacio entre mis senos y respiré hondo, presionándome contra él.

Edward me tomó de la cintura, levantó la cara y sin pensarlo me besó, primero con urgencia dominando mi boca y cada espacio en ella, con su desesperada lengua. Podía sentir su excitación contra mi vientre, justo como en mi sueño y al recordarlo y estar sintiendo su boca, sus brazos, su respiración y su aliento, presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo, dejándole saber que mi cuerpo le respondía pero… que no seria suyo.

Me separé de él y volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos besándole la frente muy lentamente.

-¡Pórtate bien Edward! – le dije tierna – y que pases una feliz navidad.

Iba a alejarme cuando me rodeó con sus brazos. Sentí su cara en mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, respirándome.

-Feliz navidad para ti también Isabella – murmuró en mi oído. Puse mis manos en su espalda y le dí un par de palmaditas para que me soltara y después de unos segundos lo hizo. Me alejé y con una de mis mejores sonrisas salí y baje los tres escalones para ir hacia mi camioneta donde me esperaba Tom con la puerta abierta para mi.

Subí y necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear y mirarlo. Sabía que estaba ahí parado observándome marchar, lo sabia porque sentía su mirada clavada en mi.

Hasta que no pasamos esas rejas no respire tranquila. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos igual, no sabía como es que pude conservar la calma y actuar tan relajada como si mi 'frustración' ya hubiera sido superada. Pero es obvio que lo despisté actuando como si no me hubiera afectado el saber como tomaba el la vida. Ese era el propósito por ahora ¿No? ¡Confundirlo!

Llegué a casa y terminé de empacar algunas cosas para mi viaje y una vez que ya tenía todo listo me fui a dormir. Tenia que levantarme muy temprano para tomar un vuelo a Seattle donde me esperaría mi padre.

A las seis de la mañana ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que anunciaran mi vuelo. Si salía a tiempo estaría con Charlie a la hora del almuerzo. Ya en mi asiento, cerré los ojos y deseé poder descansar esos días que estaría con mi padre.

Muy puntual llegué a Seattle y mi padre ya esperaba por mi. Casi se le salen los ojos al ver cuantas maletas llevaba.

-Hija, ¡que alegría verte! – me abrazó fuerte y me dió un beso.

-¡Papá! – lo abracé también. Olía tal cual como recordaba, a limpio y a maderas, pero muy diferente a _ese _olor a maderas, lavanda y almizcle que hacía que se erizaran los cabellos de mi nuca.

-¿Piensas poner una tienda? – estaba pasmado – vienes con muchas maletas Bella.

-No papá – me reí feliz de estar con el – traigo algunos regalos, no son muchos.

Salimos de aeropuerto rumbo a nuestro restaurante favorito. Llegamos y entramos a el y yo iba muy feliz de su brazo, como lo hacia cuando era niña y decía que mi papa era mi novio y me llevaba a todos lados tomada del brazo, siempre hacia eso y el me seguía la corriente. Cuando íbamos a la mesa lo miré y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, creo que el también estaba contento de que estuviera ahí.

-¿Cómo te fue en Italia Bells?

-Muy bien papá, ahora si puedo decirte que es hermosísima, 'La Bella Italia' – bromeé – tuvimos tiempo de salir a conocer sin prisas.

-Entonces no estuvo pesado el trabajo, me alegra.

-lo estuvo, pero no trabajamos contra reloj, tuvimos más días y por eso pudimos pasear un poco – le expliqué.

Le platiqué de los hoteles tan hermosos, del trabajo, de Roma, Florencia y del lugar que más me cautivo, el 'lago Como'. Y el también me contó de su trabajo que no había cambiado mucho su rutina desde que tenia memoria pero él lo disfrutaba mucho, de sus días de pesca con sus amigos y los 'maravillosos y asombrosos' partidos que había visto los últimos dias y después me pregunto por mis planes para el año entrante.

-Tengo el año lleno papá – dije mientras tomaba un traguito de agua – voy a trabajar mucho tiempo en el extranjero, va a ser un año muy ajetreado, de eso quiero hablarte.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – me miró intrigado.

-Quiero que me acompañes a alguno de mis viajes – dije seria.

-Oh Bella, tengo trabajo, ya lo sabes, no puedo abandonarlo así de repente – sabía que se negaría.

-No es como si lo abandonaras como dices – respondí – llevas años sin salir tomarte unas vacaciones de más de tres días y sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Cambié de tema porque sabía que era hablar con la pared y no quería discutir, estábamos contentos de estar juntos y no quería arruinar esos días con mi padre. Llegamos a casa y me sentí muy bien de estar ahí. Era la misma casa de cuando era pequeña ya que se había rehusado a que le comprara una nueva, y como conocía lo obstinado que era, no le pregunté cuando contraté a un arquitecto para que la remodelaran. Dejó de hablarme un par de semanas pero sé que estaba contento cuando estuvo terminada.

Mi papá me conocía muy bien y sabía todas las cosas que me gustaban, por eso me recibió con un árbol de navidad gordo y enorme decorado con muchas lucecitas de colores y sus adornos rojos y blancos. También por toda la casa había muchos detalles navideños de muy buen gusto y sabia perfectamente que Sue era quien los había puesto. Ella salía con mi padre desde hacia muchos años pero esa relación no avanzaba, creo que estaban muy cómodos así. Tal vez tendrían miedo al compromiso.¿?

Subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Me traía tantos recuerdos y aunque estaba un poco más grande y cambiada por la remodelación, conservaba el encanto de siempre. Guardé mis cosas y descansé un rato para estar descansada para la noche.

Sue había organizado una cena con los amigos de mi padre y estábamos pasando un rato muy agradable, entre saludos, abrazos, anécdotas y mucha comida se nos estaba yendo la noche. Mi papá estaba tan contento y no dejaba de hablar de su pesca y sus partidos. Las sobrinas de Sue también estaban ahí, habían quedado huérfanas desde pequeñas y ella se había hecho cargo de ellas, eran buenas chicas aunque algo imprudentes.

-Cuéntanos de Jake, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Está tan guapo como parece? – Leah atacó primero.

-Bueno, si, supongo – respondí.

-Me encanta ese video de ustedes, es tan sensual – siguió Emily y quise cambiar el tema pero ellas tenían una boca muy rápida.

-Jake es guapo, pero el otro, Edward, ay Bella, él me gusta mucho más – intente hablar y Emily continuó su bombardeo de preguntas.

-¿Ya son novios? En las revistas parece que sí, ¿Por qué no vino contigo? – ¡Dios! Eran tan insolentes.

Y ya no me contuve y les respondí cortante y con voz muy firme.

-No crean todo lo que leen en esas revistas baratas, y las fotos se pueden arreglar con mucha facilidad, además ambos son amigos míos y nada más – mi padre me miró como queriendo también cambiar de tema, Sue lo notó y para acabar con el interrogatorio, le pidió a las chicas la ayudaran a llevar los postres a la mesa.

Un rato después la cena terminó y después de varias fotos con mi padre y sus amigos, me fui a dormir. Mi habitación tenia algo que me hacia dormirme inmediatamente, así que no tuve ningún problema en perderme en mi sueño.

La mañana de navidad, me levanté muy temprano y empecé a bajar mis regalos para colocarlos en el árbol. Apenas coloqué el último cuando mi padre ya estaba de pie junto a mi y me abrazaba mientras me revolvía el cabello como cuando era niña. Me gustaba mucho que hiciera eso.

-¡Feliz navidad Bella! – me apretó.

-¡Feliz navidad papá! – le dí un beso en la mejilla – llamemos a Sue, a Billy y a Harry para que se apresuren, ¡Ya quiero abrir los regalos!

Y no tardaron mucho ya que momentos después estaban sentados alrededor del árbol y yo en el suelo para repartir los obsequios.

Les regalé a cada uno, un estuche completo de pesca, sus sombreros y unos chalecos con bolsitas en todas partes, estaban como niños pequeños con sus 'juguetes'. A Sue un abrigo muy lindo junto con un bolso y varios suéteres que me pareció le gustarían y al par de adolescentes desatadas, un estuche completo de cosméticos y playeras de moda.

Ella me regaló un par de pijamas muy lindas de franela que sabía muy bien que me gustaban por ser calientitas. Y mi padre me dió una cajita pequeña que sostuve entre mis manos muy ansiosa. La abrí y me quedé sin palabras.

-¡Papá! ¡Son muy lindos! – murmuré al ver un par de aretes de brillantes que colgaban uno sobre el otro. Eran delicados y totalmente de mi estilo, me gustaron mucho y corrí a abrazarlo.

Había sido una buena mañana y estaba tan contenta que no me negué cuando papá me pidió que lo acompañara a hacer algunas cosas al pueblo. Me quedé en su camioneta mientras bajaba a comprar sus famosas 'Vitaminas R' y ahí sentada, sabía cómo reaccionaria cuando antes de irme le diera mi último regalo de navidad. Estaba disfrutando al imaginar su cara en mi mente cuando vibró el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Contesté y antes de que Jimmy dijera algo, me adelante.

-¡Feliz navidad gatito! – dije contenta.

-¡Oh! Veo que me has bajado de categoria, yo me creía un león – dijo divertido - ¡Feliz navidad Isabella! – era Edward llamándome en la mañana de navidad.

-Disculpa la confusión, feliz navidad para ti también Edward – mantuve mi tono alegre.

-Espero no haberte despertado – para que iba a negarlo, me encantaba oir su voz.

-No, salí con Charlie a hacer algunas compras – baje el espejito de vanidad para verme.

-¿Charlie? – su voz cambió en un instante. ¿Debía sacarlo de su confusión o lo dejaba así?

-Si, Charlie, mi padre – vamos, no podía dejar que pensara otra cosa, aunque se lo merecía – y dime, ¿Te trajo algo Santa? ¿Se compadeció de ti?

-¡Claro! Me trajo una grúa, unas palas y picos, tú sabes, para que juegue a hacer puentes y esas cosas – me recosté en el asiento a escucharlo. Cuando bromeaba podía ser tan adorable que podía oir cada una de las tonterías que dijera.

-¿Y a ti, te trajo algo? – que provocador podía ser.

-¡Desde luego! A las niñas – me arrepentí de decir esa palabra pero continué – que nos portamos bien siempre nos traen lo que pedimos.

-Entonces Santa si te trajo algo porque te portaste bien, ¡Buena niña! ¿Y cuales fueron tus regalos? – él podía ser tan irónico pero yo podía serlo aún más.

-Una muñeca con su carreola y un juego de te, ya sabes para jugar a la casita – estaba a punto de soltarme a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Necesitas practicar tú para eso Isabella? – gozaba jugar así, casi podía ver su torcida sonrisa burlona.

-La práctica hace al maestro, ¿No habías escuchado eso? – crucé las piernas sobre el asiento.

-Si, por eso yo siempre juego con mis juguetes.

-Claro, ese es tu problema – murmuré.

-¿Cuál?

-Que siempre estas jugando – dije seria – gracias por llamar Edward, ha sido lindo de tu parte, ah y oye…

-¿Si?

-Ten cuidado, se te puede romper tu "grúa" de tanto jugar – ese fue mi último tiro del día y había dado en el blanco porque se quedo callado un momento.

-Ay Isabella, ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? – me preguntó resignado.

-¡Conmigo nada! Perdiste tu oportunidad Cullen – ¡Otro tiro y en el blanco de nuevo! _"Bien Bella, estás jugando muy bien"_

-¡Oye! Siempre hay una tercera oportunidad, te lo puede decir cualquiera – alegó y yo estaba muy pero muy feliz de contestar tan segura.

-Si, pero yo _no _soy cualquiera – adoraba cuando tenía momentos de lucidez como estos – Adiós Edward, feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad Isabella – y colgó.

"_¡Oh Santa, gracias por traerme un poquito de sarcásmo, burla e ironía, me hacían falta, gracias, gracias!"_

¡Que mañana de navidad tan perfecta! Con mi padre, los regalos y Edward que me había llamado para ponerse solito la soga al cuello. ¿Se podía pedir más?

_**Hola Nenas, mil gracias por sus reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz y como les prometí, aquí está el capítulo 10…**_

_**Síganme animando y tal vez pronto les de otro regalito, por lo pronto, hasta el martes.**_

_**No se olviden decirme lo que piensan.**_

_**Besitooooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/**_


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Disfrute mucho los días que pasé con mi padre. No hicimos gran cosa pero fue tiempo de calidad. Lo acompañe una vez a su recorrido habitual y otro día a pescar, aunque yo jamás pescaba nada pero él se divertía mucho contándome las cosas que ocurrían en el pueblo mientras yo lo escuchaba atenta. Por la noche veíamos la tele y yo me quedaba dormida en el sillón a medio juego. Cuando estaba ahí, me sentía aún de quince años, como si nunca me hubiera ido y el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

El ultimo día, desayunamos con Sue y luego nos fuimos a Seattle a que tomara mi avión a Phoenix. Me registre y antes de ir a la sala abracé a mi padre y lo apreté fuerte. El hizo lo mismo y aproveché para meter una cajita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Adiós papá, gracias por todo – le dije al oído – ha sido maravilloso regresar a casa estos días.

-Hija, esta es tu casa, no tienes porque agradecer nada – me besó en la coronilla.

-Cuídate papá, y deja que te cuiden – le guiñé un ojo.

Se rió – tu también Bella, por favor cuídate mucho y no dejes de llamar ¿De acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo, no dejaré de llamar aunque te enojes – le di un beso y comencé a caminar hacia la sala de espera – ¡Te quiero papá!, ¡Adiós!

Avancé y pase a la sala y ya detrás del cristal le señale el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Confundido, metió la mano y sacó la cajita, la abrió y vi su cara transformarse en una mueca molesta y sorprendida. Levantó la mano y movió las llaves que estaban en la caja mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me miró muy enojado y yo me mordí el labio y encogí mis hombros para hacerle después una señal de que le hablaría por teléfono, me reí y le dije adiós con la mano.

A mi padre no le gustaba que le comprara cosas como esas. Regalarle una camioneta o renovar la casa, eran cosas que simplemente no concebía que hiciera, por eso me las ingeniaba para sorprenderlo y que no pudiera negarse. Y era difícil porque para mi era un orgullo poderles dar a mis padres todo lo que quisieran y yo podía darles todo lo que se imaginaran pero ellos no estaban muy a gusto con eso y menos papa.

-Llegué a Phoenix por la noche y mamá fue con Phil a recibirme al aeropuerto. Estaban muy listos para llevarme a cenar y yo muy dispuesta. Edward estaba en lo correcto, me había observado bien y sabía que disfrutaba mucho de una buena comida.

"Edward"…

¿Qué habría pensado después de la llamada en navidad? Tuve suerte de no estar desprevenida y poderle seguir el juego con rapidez. Al menos ya sabia que no era ninguna tonta y que ya había 'superado' su rechazo, que yo era fuerte. Ahora él tendría que cuidarse porque yo ya estaba en el juego y no tenía intenciones de perder. Iba con todo contra él y no planeaba jugar limpio.

-Bella, ¡Que linda estas hija! – era mi madre, ¿Que mas me podría decir?

-Hola chica, ¿Qué cuentas? – me abrazo Phil, era un buen hombre. Después de todos esos años con mi madre, tenia que reconocerlo, era un buen tipo y la quería mucho. Me caía bien.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante italiano al que íbamos cada vez que visitaba a mi madre. Tenían los mejores ravioles que hubiera probado jamás, así que pedí unos junto con una coca cola. Iba a necesitar muchas horas de gimnasio porque estaba comiendo todo lo que me pasaba por delante.

Platicábamos y les contaba de los días que pudimos pasear Jimmy y yo por Italia y les dije que tendríamos que ir un día, sobre todo a Florencia y al lago Como. Estaba feliz por ese viaje y me emocionaba recordar todos los rincones que conocí. Les enseñe las fotos que tomé con mi teléfono igual que se las mostré a papá.

En casa, cansada me puse la pijama y me acosté. Les daría sus regalos por la mañana, cuando pudiera buscarlos en las maletas ya en mis cinco sentidos. Esa noche dormí tan bien como lo hice las otras noches en casa de papá. Me estaban sirviendo las vacaciones.

Abrí mis ojos y como me pasaba comúnmente, no sabia donde estaba. Recordé que estaba con mamá y volví a cerrar los ojos. Me levanté y me dí un baño, me vestí y bajé con mis regalos. Los dejé en el estudio y fui a la cocina donde me esperaban para desayunar. Phil preparaba tostadas, hot cakes con tocino y café, mucho café.

Sentada en el suelo del estudio, me sentía como una niña emocionada por los regalos. A veces creo que irme de casa tan pequeña hizo que me perdiera de los últimos momentos de mi niñez, tal vez por eso me sentía muy niña en ocasiones. Fue duro tener que crecer tan rápido. Pero ¿Había madurado?

Mi madre estaba encantada con sus regalos. La ropa, los bolsos, los zapatos y Phil feliz con su telescopio y unas chaquetas, pero lo que más les gustó, fue el viaje a Napa Valley. Para ellos era el paraíso, les encantaban los vinos y nunca habían ido a Napa. Había escuchado que los hoteles y spas eran preciosos por sus viñedos y por supuesto educaban paladares para conocer de vinos, era el regalo mas atinado.

Abrí mis regalos y me reí al sacar de una caja muy mona, una bata de seda junto con sus pantuflas y su pijama de shorts cortitos con su blusita de tirantes delgados y otra rosa muy transparente con unas mini bragas de color rosa pastel. ¿Qué le ocurría a mi madre? ¿Qué pensaba al regalarme esas pijamas tan sexys?, ¡Y que pena con Phil!

También me dieron entre los dos una cadenita con un dije muy lindo de corazón.

-¿Qué puedo regalarle a una chica que lo tiene todo? – me preguntó mi madre.

-Precisamente esto mamá, me gusto mucho esta cadenita y las pijamas… también Reneé pero ¿No crees que es raro que mi madre me regale ese tipo de lencería?

-No – sonrió maliciosa – es un regalo perfecto - Rodeé los ojos y la abracé.

Los siguientes días, los pasé viendo la tele y saliendo con mi madre al centro comercial como cualquier chica común. No es que me gustaran mucho las compras, sino que disfrutaba compartir esas cosas sencillas que no podía hacer siempre con ella.

El 31 de diciembre por la noche estaba arreglada y lista para ir con mi madre y Phil a cenar y festejar el año nuevo. Iríamos al club donde Phil jugaba béisbol y mi madre jugaba cartas con sus amigas. Me puse un vestido rojo sencillo y me arreglé natural como siempre lo hacia.

El club estaba arreglado muy lindo, con globos y adornos blancos y dorados. La gente estaba muy alegre y cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar, Phil invito a mi madre a bailar. Antes de comenzar el conteo regresivo para recibir el año nuevo, mi madre y yo nos tomamos de la mano y al terminar de contar nos abrazamos y nos deseamos lo mejor para ese año.

Saludé a muchas personas que me pedían tomarme muchas fotos con ellos y me empecé a sentir incomoda, nunca podría acostumbrarme a eso. Phil se dio cuenta y me rescató yendo a bailar a la pista y se lo agradecí mucho. Un rato después regresamos a casa.

Reneé quiso seguir celebrando la noche, abrió una botella de vino y nos sentamos en la terraza. Se quitó los zapatos y cruzó las piernas en el camastro, yo sólo me recosté con la copa de vino en mi mano mirando las pocas estrellas que habían.

-Ahora si Bella – dió un sorbo a su copa de vino – cuéntame de Edward.

Al escuchar la pregunta tan directa casi me atraganté y me senté de inmediato - ¡¿Qué? – fue lo primero que salio de mi boca.

-¿Ya ves? Lo sabía – dijo orgullosa.

-Mamá, no hay nada, ya te dije que sólo es mi amigo – sostuve lo que le había dicho desde el principio.

-Vamos Bella, soy tu madre, no el "National Enquirer" – me hablaba tranquila y yo negaba mirando al suelo.

-Desde que hablamos cuando te ocurrió lo de los benditos raspones infectados y me contaste que Edward te había rescatado y que estuvo contigo todo el tiempo tratando de tranquilizarte porque sé muy bien que le tienes terror a los hospitales, me dejaste un poquito pensativa – se llevó su copa de nuevo a los labios – pero cuando vi las revistas, supe que había algo.

-No es lo que crees – comencé – siempre hemos coincidido afuera y sólo salimos una vez, la del restaurante y me tenia abrazada porque había frío, sólo es eso.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, no hay nada – hizo una pausa – sólo fuiste a casa de sus padres a cenar el día de Acción de Gracias, hay varias fotografías tuyas con él y en unas te abraza, pero si tú dices que no hay nada, te creo.

Abracé mis rodillas junto a mi pecho y me balanceaba un poco. Mi madre tenia razón, había algo y ese algo era que a mi me gustaba Edward, pero no le podía contar que el solo quería una relación de sexo sin compromiso y que una vez en mi apartamento el casi… porque saldría a buscarlo para patearle el trasero por haber pensado que su hija era una como alguna de sus tantas "amigas", aunque la idea era tentadora.

-Y yo que creí que mis regalos servirían para algo – dijo ofendida.

-¡Mamá! Por Dios, ¡Qué cosas dices! – chillé – no puedes regalarme cosas así y decirme esto, ¡Eres mi madre!

Me lanzó una mirada que me gritaba "Por favor, ¡No seas ridícula!" y luego agregó – ya me había hecho ilusiones con él, es tan guapo Bella, y sus padres son tan agradables…

Si mamá, ése era el problema, que yo también me había hecho ilusiones con él y también me agradaban mucho sus padres.

La noche ajetreada y la conversación con mi madre, hicieron que tuviera una noche algo inquieta y cuando sentí que pude dormir profundamente un pensamiento me despertó.

"_¡Oye! Siempre hay una tercera oportunidad"_

¿Había tratado de decirme algo? ¿O tal vez estaba comenzando a obsesionarme con Edward?

Ya era algo tarde cuando esa idea me había despertado, así que me arregle y mientras elegía que ponerme, me senté en el suelo para guardar todas mis cosas. Ese día volvía a Nueva York porque al día siguiente tenia una larga junta con Angela y Jimmy. Conociendo a Angela, ya tendría todo el año organizado con todos los detalles, siempre era tan dedicada y exageradamente minuciosa con todo que nosotros sólo teníamos que apegarnos a la agenda para que todo fluyera.

Mi madre entró a la habitación y me ayudó a terminar de empacar, desayunamos algo tarde y al medio día me llevó al aeropuerto. Por la noche ya estaba en casa, en pijamas y en mi cama viendo la tele. La idea de que Edward quisiera una oportunidad de "algo" me tenía intrigada. Ese "algo" podía tratarse de muchas cosas y no se me venia a la mente que pudiera ser. La última vez que salimos, también me dijo que quería quitarme la mala impresión que tenia de él pero esa noche no acabo muy bien. Pero ¿Cómo habría podido terminar de otro modo, si él no pensaba distinto de cómo me había dicho la primera vez? La tonta era yo por pensar ingenuamente, pero ahora ya había aprendido mi lección y no volvería a caer en sus mentiras. Esta vez le tocaba a él creer en mi.

El sábado a las diez en punto ya estábamos Jimmy yo en la oficina de Angela. El en su laptop anotaba todos los eventos y compromisos que ella decía, incluyendo desfiles, sesiones de fotos, ahora también entrevistas en televisión y fue ahí cuando proteste. Una cosa era dar una entrevista a un medio escrito y otra a la televisión, no tenía ni el carácter ni las ganas de hacer nada para la televisión, no era lo mío. Estaba bien protegida dónde estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera debido a las fotos de las últimas semanas, porque de empezar a aparecer en la televisión mi vida privada tendría los minutos contados.

-Tienes que empezar hacer un poco de televisión Bella, es importante para ti a estas alturas, piénsalo – se levantó de su silla y comenzaba a darme una lista de porque debía de aceptarlo.

-Angela, por favor no insistas – dejé sobre el escritorio la taza de té que tomaba y crucé la pierna – desde el principio estuvo muy claro que ese era el único medio donde no trabajaría, salvo excepciones muy raras, lo sabías.

-Si Bella, pero eso ya tiene casi dos años y pensé que ya habías cambiado de opinión respecto a eso.

-No me preguntaste ¿O si? – respondí irónica.

-Creí que confiabas en mi para manejar tu carrera – dijo seria.

-Y lo hago Angela, sólo que creo que ya has olvidado lo que no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar por ella y eso, es mi vida privada – hablé con firmeza – una vez que empiece a salir en mil entrevistas y cosas así, no podré quitarme a los paparazzis de encima y tu misma me dijiste algo por unas fotos hace poco ¿no?

Jimmy nos miraba discutir y estaba pálido. Era la primera vez que tenía una diferencia de opinión respecto al trabajo con ella y no me gustaba, pero por ningún motivo la televisión era una opción para mi.

-Sí, lo admito pero seria la cereza del pastel que empezaras en ese medio, ya sabes que la carrera de modelo no es muy larga y podrías tener después tu propio programa, ¡como Tyra!

Cerré los ojos al escucharla y respire hondo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Angela? Seguí respirando y hablé más calmada.

-Creo que hemos llegado a un punto donde queremos cosas diferentes – sonreí ligeramente – no creí que llegaría tan rápido.

Me levanté de mi silla, tomé mi bolso y salí. En el elevador, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Rose, necesitaba distracción y otra opinión.

-Hola Bella, ¿ya terminó tu junta tan rápido? – Rose y yo habíamos hablado por la mañana.

-No, me salí a la mitad y estoy histérica, ¿puedes venir a casa? – pregunté mientras me subía a la camioneta y Tom cerraba la puerta.

-Prepararé algo de cenar si vienes – necesitaba a mi amiga - ¿estás ocupada?

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó – No estoy ocupada, salgo para allá.

-Gracias Rosy.

Me recosté en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. No era una buena forma de empezar el año y no sabia en que acabaría todo. Angela estaba convencida de saber que era lo mejor para mi carrera y si yo hubiera contemplado trabajar en la televisión, no tendría problema, pero no quería y no me interesaba.

Rose llegó a casa casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos abrazamos fuerte ya que aunque hablábamos casi a diario si podíamos, no nos habíamos visto desde hacia varias semanas. Le di varios regalos que tenía para ella, los abrió y se probó algunos.

-Mejor pedimos algo de cenar ¿te parece? No quiero que cocines con esa cara, ven cuéntame que sucede – dijo arrastrándome a mi habitación.

Le platiqué lo que había sucedido en la oficina y que me sentía de alguna manera decepcionada de Angela porque ese había sido unos de los puntos principales cuando empezamos a trabajar y al parecer ya lo había olvidado.

-Estoy contigo Bella, si ella sabia desde un principio que no querías nada con ese medio, ¿porqué sin preguntarte te concerta entrevistas y programas como invitada y eso?

-Eso mismo me pregunto – giré acostada sobre mi costado y abracé una almohada – estábamos trabajando tan bien que no sé pasará ahora.

-Te entiendo – y se acostó junto a mí levantando las piernas como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-¿Tu que harías Rose?

-Yo esperaría a que Angela recapacitara. No es tonta y no creo que sea 'mala', se dará cuenta de que cometió un error, ya verás.

-¡Jimmy! – grité sentándome de golpe.

-Cálmate, ya hablé con él después de colgar contigo. Salió detrás de ti apoyándote al 100 por ciento, mañana te llamará, prefiere dejarte tranquila hoy.

-¿Qué haría sin ustedes dos? – murmuré.

Pasamos un rato hablando de otras cosas y Emmett la llamó. Dijo que el llevaría algo para cenar y que llegaría en un rato. Así que cuando creí que no tardaría en tocar, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y a peinarme un poco porque aunque no había llorado si tenía una cara de preocupación terrible.

Al escuchar el timbre salí de mi habitación. Rose estaba en la cocina sacando los platos para cenar y llegó antes que yo a la puerta. Apenas la abrió entró Emmett y le dio un beso. Llevaba tres bolsas enormes llenas de comida china, que ya sabia que me gustaba y las dejó sobre la barra del desayunador.

-¡Hola Bella! – me abrazó fuerte y me levantó del suelo, como siempre – este abrazó es por todos los que no pude darte en navidad y año nuevo.

-Gracias Emmet, por el abrazo y por traer de comer, muero de hambre – apenas termine de hablar cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo y fui a abrir. Me quedé helada al ver parado ahí a Edward.

-¡Bella! – dio un paso hacia mi y me abrazo fuerte. Sentí que hundía su rostro en mi cabello y una mano se enredaba en mi nuca. ¡Oh Dios, lo había extrañado!

Seguí mis impulsos y lo abracé también poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, pegando mi rostro a su pecho, cerrando mis ojos y aspirando el olor que tanto me gustaba. Permanecimos así hasta que me pareció que había pasado bastante tiempo, podía escuchar su respiración y sentir sus dedos enredados en mi cabello acariciando mi nuca. Despacio se separó de mi y tomó mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro. En ese instante me perdí en esos ojos verdes en los que vi… ¿preocupación?

-¿Qué Sucede Bella? ¿Estás bien? – no podía hablar por la emoción de verlo y estar en sus brazos así que sólo pude asentir y me atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que quería detener el tiempo y permanecer ahí para siempre.

-¿Cómo… - intente preguntarle como es que sabia que me ocurría algo, pero leyó mi mente y me respondió.

-Emmett me dijo que Rose estaba contigo porque te sentías un poco triste – me arrullaba suavemente - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés así? Dime.

Moví mi cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado – Nada, es una tontería – me separé de él – ya se solucionará.

-No creo que sea una tontería para que tengas esa carita – puso su mano en mi mejilla y sus ojos me traspasaron – triste, pero hermosa como siempre.

"_Oh Dios, ¿Qué tenia ese hombre que no me dejaba pensar claramente?"_

-Vamos, hemos traído todo lo que te gusta – sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la cocina.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Emmett – creí que habían ido a conseguir un cuarto.

-¡Emmett! – gritamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Compórtate!

Edward sonreía pero no dijo nada, solo apretó su mano sobre mi hombro y jaló una silleta para que me sentara.

-Tú no te muevas ¿De acuerdo? – asentí – hoy nosotros te vamos a consentir.

-No estoy enferma ¿Sabes? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé pero no me importa – levantó los hombros.

Rose y Emmett ya habían puesto los cuatro lugares y sacado la cena. Edward se sentó junto a mi y sin preguntarme comenzó a poner comida en mi plato. Rose les había dicho exactamente que comprar así que me sirvió arroz frito, rollitos primavera y en las tacitas que tenía especiales para eso, chop suey.

También habían llevado, pollo y costillitas agridulces, pollo laqueado y carne con verduras. Parecía que era una cena para seis o siete personas, pero había olvidado a Emmett. Todo estaba bien pero faltaba algo, así que me levanté y saqué una botella de vino. Edward vino hacia mi y me la quitó de las manos.

-¡Siéntate! – me ordenó algo severo y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos pero hice lo que me ordenó.

Comenzó a buscar un sacacorchos por todos los cajones de la cocina mientras yo lo observaba. No lo encontraba y cuando se dio por vencido me miró para que le indicara donde estaba. También con la mirada le señale el pequeño cajón detrás de él, junto al horno.

No pasé por alto la mirada de Rose, nos observaba sutilmente pero la conocía muy bien, estaba pendiente de cada uno de nuestros movimientos y miradas. Emmett sólo esperaba impaciente a que estuviéramos los cuatro sentados para empezar a comer.

Platicábamos de las vacaciones y me preguntaban lo que había hecho en Forks y en Phoenix.

-¿Te encontraste a alguien Bella? ¡Cuéntame! – Rose quería saber todo - ¿Qué tal Forks?

-Igual Rose, todo sigue idéntico – me llevé un camarón a la boca y cuando termine de masticar seguí – parece como congelado en el tiempo, y me encontré a los de siempre ya sabes, esa amiga tuya Jessica y su novio.

-Bella – me llamó Edward con los palillos cerca de mi boca para que probara lo que el comía y yo sin pensarlo lo hice.

-Un día tienes que llevarme Rose – Emmett hizo una pausa para decirle – quiero conocer donde naciste y creciste.

-No sé Emmett, nunca me encanóo ese lugar – tomé un rollito y se lo acerqué a Edward, mordió un pedazo y masticó pero me hizo una cara fea indicándome que no le había gustado. Tomó un poco de vino y de mi tacita de chop suey, cogió con los palillos un camarón.

-¡Fui a pescar! – dije como si me emocionara – acompañé a Charlie, el si se divirtió.

Todos reímos y Edward sirvió más chop suey en mi plato, con un palito le señalé la tacita y continuó sirviéndolo ahí. Yo le daba los camarones y a veces un poco de arroz y el me daba del pollo laqueado. Me dio y le di a probar todo lo que había en nuestros platos bajo las miradas de Rose y Emmett. Nos entendíamos muy bien en la mesa, no teníamos que hablar para saber lo que cada uno quería o le gustaba y que no. Tomó el ultimo rollito y me lo dio, le di una mordida y arrugando la nariz le dije que ya no quería más y el asintió un poquito cerrando los ojos pidiéndome que me terminara ese y ya.

Lo hice y me dio una servilleta. Le serví mas vino porque su copa ya estaba vacía y me sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Van o qué? – preguntó Emmett regresándonos a la realidad.

-¿A dónde? – Edward lo miró.

-Al cine – dijo Rose – hagamos algo juntos, los seis, con Alice y Jasper.

Yo me quedé en silencio. Quería ir pero tenia miedo de decir que si y que Edward se negara pero me miró y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza me dijo "si, vamos".

Comprendí y con un - ¿Y qué vamos a ver? – confirmé que si íbamos con ellos.

-Que no sea de terror o bélica, no me gustan – dije mientras llevaba los platos a la pileta para lavarlos pero Rose me hizo a un lado.

-¿Que te pasa Bella? Son las mejores – Emmett protestó.

-Ustedes propongan, nosotros vamos – dijo Edward - ¿A qué hora?

-Que no sea tan tarde, por favor – pedí – necesito dormir temprano – Emmett secaba los platos y Edward y yo guardábamos todo lo demás y limpiábamos la barra del desayunador.

-De acuerdo – dijo Emmett resignado – Al cine, temprano, no de terror y no bélicas, ¿Algo más señorita?

Me reí mientras Edward se recargaba en la barra junto a mi. – No Emmett, es todo.

Cuando todo quedó limpio Rose fue hacia mi habitación pero antes me hizo una seña para que la siguiera mientras Emmett y Edward discutían sobre que película ir a ver.

-¿Bella? – me miró levantando una ceja y yo sabía muy bien que quería decirme con eso.

-Si Rose – cerré mis ojos – está bien.

-¿Segura? – me apretaba las manos.

-Si – dije apenas en un murmullo.

Con el bolso en la mano salio de mi habitación y se dirigió a Emmett que seguía discutiendo con Edward.

-Emmett, ya es tarde – lo abrazó por la cintura - ¿Nos vamos?

-Si vamos – contuvo un bostezo – creo que tengo sueño, mañana les avisamos a que hora – cargo a Rose y salieron del apartamento. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y tomó mi mano llevándome al sillón del salón. Nos sentamos y me atrajo hacia su pecho dónde acomodé mi rostro y una de mis manos. Me tenía rodeada por sus brazos que acariciaban despacio mi espalda.

Ese era mi lugar, en sus brazos. Me sentía segura y protegida, feliz. Ahí no tenia ni pensaba en los problemas. Amaba esas caricias. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para permanecer ahí siempre?

Estuvimos un rato así, sin decir nada, sólo nos escuchábamos respirar mientras mi mano acariciaba su pecho y las suyas mi brazo y mi espalda.

Suspire, me moví un poco y Edward soltó sus brazos. Levanté mi cara hacia él, acercándome, deseaba sentir sus labios en los míos, necesitaba que se movieran con los míos.

Cerré los ojos esperando sus labios, rogando no ser rechazada de nuevo. Tuve miedo y dejé de pensar, no podía seguir esperando.

-Edward … - no necesite decir más porque ya sus labios estaban sobre los míos, acariciándolos, presionándolos, moviéndose a un ritmo que intente seguir. Me dejé besar, permitiéndole succionar mis labios, rozando su lengua en ellos, probándolos y yo hice lo mismo, lo probé, lo acaricié con mi boca, dejándome llevar. Su lengua entro y rozó la mía, envolviéndola, moviéndose ansiosa. Bajó el ritmo y su lengua abandonó mi boca dejando sólo a sus labios tocar los míos, suavemente hasta separarse.

-Bella … - le puse un dedo sobre los labios mientras nos mirábamos.

-Shh, no digas nada – lo besé en los labios – Está bien Edward.

Esta vez yo lo besé, con más prisa, enredando mis manos en su cabello, tocando su cuello, pegándome a él, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba casi tanto como la mía. Me separé para verlo a los ojos, para ver su rostro y tomó el mío entre sus manos y continuó besándome. Me recostó en el sillón y paseó sus labios ahora por mi cuello, sentí su lengua también acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se perdía en mi cabello y la otra se movía por mi torso, subiendo explorando despacio hasta alcanzar mi pecho y de pronto ya estaba sobre mi seno, cubriéndolo, tocándolo suavemente sobre mi ropa. No pude evitar que un jadeo se me escapara, lo que hizo que Edward me besara con más urgencia en la boca.

Yo ya no podía controlar el ritmo de mi respiración por lo que mi pecho y en especial mi seno que tenia atrapado, subía y bajaba, apretándose y retrayéndose en su mano que lo acariciaba al igual que sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez sobre mi pezón endurecido. Bajó su otra mano e imitó el movimiento en mi otro seno y creí que me volvería loca cuando su cara descendió hasta ahí y besándolos a los dos, uno por uno, sobre la tela.

Levantó la mirada y esta vez no pude resistirme a ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se inclinó para darme un beso intenso, cargado de deseo, de ansiedad y si, estaba dispuesta a todo porque en ese momento tenia lo que quería, no sabia si mañana, si después, pero ahora estaba ahí y yo lo tomaría. No quise reprimirme, ni decir no, tenia que arriesgarme y lo haría en ese momento.

Deslizó despacio sus manos por mis curvas, recorriendo mis caderas, mis muslos, mi vientre ansioso, subió a mis senos de nuevo, y gemí suave. Lo escuché jadear también y su respiración estaba tan fuera de control como la mía cuando recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, deteniéndose. Sus manos descansaron en mis caderas por un instante y luego se movió quitándose de encima de mi.

-¡No! – dije tomando su rostro en mis manos atrayéndolo hacia mi.

-Bella … - comenzó a moverse pero lo retuve y volví a recostarlo sobre mi pecho y le acariciaba el cabello.

-No digas nada – susurré – solo quiero tenerte así.

Levantó la mirada para verme y le sonreí tierna. Era verdad, no le estaba mintiendo ni jugando con él. Por ese momento me bastaba con tenerlo así, descansando sobre mi pecho, entre mis senos, mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

Un rato después de tenerlo recostado en mi, se levantó. Tal vez pensó que me había quedado dormida pero abrí mis ojos, lo miré y le sonreí otra vez. Besó de nuevo mis labios, cada uno de mis párpados y mi frente.

-Vamos, te voy a llevar a la cama – me levantó en sus brazos y lo miré abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa que me causaron sus palabras – este sofá es algo incómodo como para que duermas aquí.

Me acostó en la cama y lo jalé para besarlo. Respondió a mi frenético beso pero se separó de mi.

-Te llamo mañana, descansa – dijo con voz tierna – recuerda que vamos al cine.

Asentí y volvió a besarme en la frente, luego salió de mi habitación y escuché como cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

"_Amaba a ese hombre"_

Si, lo amaba y era inútil tratar de engañarme por más tiempo. No me hubieran dolido tanto sus rechazos si no lo amara, esa era la verdad. Y ahora estaba feliz por como se había portado Edward conmigo esa noche y sabia muy bien que él no sentía nada por mi, tal vez solo cariño como me había dicho, pero tenia tiempo para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Me sentía feliz por haber hecho que fuera un paso más allá conmigo. Pudiera ser que estuviera perdiendo el miedo a una relación estable. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero lo que si sabia era que había venido a verme cuando supo que estaba triste, le importaba.

Me levanté para ponerme la pijama y lavarme la cara. Ya en mi cama, sonreí al recordar que había pasado una noche increíble junto Edward que me hizo olvidar el problema que tenia encima. Tenia que ponerme seria y pensar que iba a suceder si Angela y yo no lográbamos llegar a un acuerdo. No me gustaba tener que pensar en otro agente, ella era magnífica sólo que estaba aferrada a una idea que desde un principio estaba descartada.

Esa noche dormí tranquila y feliz porque al menos, cumplí un pedacito de mi sueño, sólo un pedacito pero había sido real, muy real.

O%O%O%O%

_**Hola Nenas, como buen martes, aquí está el capítulo. Espero les guste y ojala me manden muchos reviews para que les deje otro capítulo el viernes.**_

_**Ahora, Vero, las edades de Bella y Edward son 21 y 27 respectivamente y Nadia aparecerá más tarde, calma. Me encantaría responder personalmente a cada uno de los reviews pero algunas no están registradas y es imposible.**_

_**Bueno Nenas, las dejo y apachurren el botoncito… Gracias!**_

_**Besitoooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/**_


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Esa noche dormí muy bien pese a que tenía encima el problema de Angela, gracias a mi pedacito de sueño real patrocinado por el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

Decidí que solo habían dos soluciones, una, o Angela entraba en razón y respetaba mis decisiones como estaban descritas en el contrato o dos, tendría que encontrar otro agente. No iba a amargarme el domingo que pintaba tan bien.

Hable con Jimmy y vendría a desayunar para hablar del asunto y contemplar las opciones que teníamos. Llego muy puntual y como siempre, impecablemente vestido con jeans pero parecía salido de una revista.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás Darling? – me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bien Choo – dije mientras servia jugo de naranja en dos vasos – estoy bien.

Jimmy miraba extrañado los platos que no había guardado la noche anterior y contaba también las copas.

-¿Tuviste invitados Sweety? – se giró para mirarme curioso.

-Rose, Emmett y… – hice una pausa a propósito –… Edward.

-¡No! – se llevo una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos enormes – ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Te juro Choo que siento que algo esta cambiando en él, lo sé – me senté en una silleta en la barra – ayer lo comprobé, no me rechazó, ni me salió con el mismo cuento. Se portó tan lindo que no lo podrías creer.

-Si lo podría creer, salvo su lema ese de "no compromisos" he visto con estos ojitos que es buena persona y además todo un caballero – mordió una manzana – yo quiero uno así.

-¡Espera! ¿Entendí bien? – frunció el ceño y yo sonreí feliz.

-¿Bella? – la misma pregunta de Rose.

-No, nada de eso … aún - agregué.

-¿Primera base? – levantó las cejas - ¿Segunda? – sonreí - ¿¡Isabella!

-Segunda creo, nada más – confesé – ¡pero que segunda!, hoy vamos al cine con todos, ¿vienes?

-¡Ni loca! – rodó los ojos – ¿Yo sin pareja viéndolos como derraman miel? No Darling, ¡Too much for me!

-Bueno, olvidemos eso un momento y concentrémonos – dije seria - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo lógico, trabajas todos los contratos firmados sin los compromisos de televisión, le das tiempo para pensar y si no reacciona, buscas otro agente, pero tienes mínimo siete meses de trabajo firmado – dijo muy profesional – tú no vas a dejar de cumplir, en dado caso ella es quien no te cumplió a ti.

-Si, está claro que eso tenemos que hacer, solo quería oírtelo decir – me levanté y le pasé un brazo por el hombro – ya sabes que sin ti no muevo un dedo.

-¡Darling! Me vas a hacer llorar y no quiero, ¡es domingo!

-Está bien, no te haré llorar diciéndote cuanto te quiero, no lo haré – me burlé.

-Eres de lo peor Bella – se tapó la cara con las manos – por cierto, ¿ya estas lista?

-¿Para Berlín? – asintió – si, ¿es mucho tiempo?

-Dos semanas, nos vamos mañana y regresamos el 18, tienes el baile a beneficio ¿recuerdas?

-Ah si, lo había olvidado – me quedé pensativa.

-Es el 23 y desde que lleguemos, tienes todos los días un evento para promocionarlo – revisaba las fechas y eventos en su inseparable laptop – luego empiezan los preparativos, pruebas y ensayos para la "Fashion Week de Nueva York" y empezamos las campañas de Chanel aquí.

-¡Ah! Bueno – suspiré – al menos solo son dos semanas fuera este mes.

Jimmy se fue casi al medio día después de revisar bien todos nuestros compromisos minuciosamente. Me serví más jugo y me metí de nuevo a la cama. Aún tenía tiempo para descansar antes de empezar a arreglarme para ir al cine. Me dormí un rato más y me despertó mi teléfono.

-Edward – dije.

-¡Que bién! Hoy no me confundiste con ningún gatito – dijo alegre - ¿Lista para ir al cine? – Edward y su preciosa voz despertándome de mi sueño.

-¿Ahora mismo? – me alarmé.

-No, a las seis ¿es buena hora para ti? – me senté en la cama – podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres, un poco más temprano.

-No, está muy bien – respondí.

-Entonces paso por ti a las cinco.

-A las cinco entonces, Adiós.

-Adiós Isabella - ¡Isabella otra vez!

Me levanté deprisa y me di un baño, me sequé el cabello como siempre y fui a mi closet para ver que ponerme. El objetivo era atraerlo, al menos por ahora, así que decidí frustrarlo un poco, inocentemente claro. ¿No era yo una niñita?

Un brassiere "push-up", con mi blusa beige muy pegada por no decir embarrada de cuello muy alto, leggins negros, una gabardina corta y bufanda Burberry. Con mis botas negras se vería muy bien. Como siempre, polvos sueltos en mi cara, un poco de rímel y Gloss con un poquito de color. Mi coleta y mi perfume, lista.

Mucha ropa encima, muy tapada, tenía que tentarlo. Indiferente no le era así que debía valerme de eso. Ayer había llegado a segunda base, como decía Jimmy, y así era como debía mantenerlo hasta que quisiera mas y luego…

Cinco minutos antes de la hora estaba tocando a mi puerta y yo no lo hice esperar. Abrí la puerta y admiré lo guapo que se veía. De jeans negros que le quedaban perfectos en esos muslos que se veían tan sólidos, una camiseta debajo de una chamarra de piel, todo vestido de negro. Ese cabello rebelde tan suave y esa barba de dos días. Irremediablemente guapo.

"_Dios mío, lo hiciste perfecto"_

-Isabella – me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió – estás hermosa.

-¡Gracias! – le sonreí coqueta. Me abrazó y como lo había hecho el día anterior, me pegó a su pecho y enterró su cara en mi cabello. Su olor me cautivó como lo hacia siempre y sentir la dureza de su pecho en mi rostro fue abrumador.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó sin soltarme y yo apreté más mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, era muy alto - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Estoy muy bien y dormí perfectamente – murmuré.

-Puedo verlo claramente – agregó y nos separamos. Respiré hondo haciendo ligeramente los hombros hacia atrás y me miró dónde y cómo yo quería - ¿nos vamos?

-Si – respondí mientras iba por mi gabardina. Lo tomó de mis manos y seguí respirando muy profundo al ayudarme a ponérmelo. Agarró la bufanda la enrolló en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia el. Me besó tomando mi cara entre sus manos, tierno, sin prisas, ni urgencias. Sentí sus labios acariciar tiernos los míos, moviéndose lento, tomando entre ellos mi labio inferior y succionándolo. ¡Oh, eso me encantaba!

-¿Ahora si nos vamos? – preguntó con su boca aún cerca de la mía.

-Vámonos – dije ladeando mi cara.

Tomó mi mano y salimos de mi casa. En el elevador sólo nos mirábamos por los espejos y sonreíamos como tontos, llegamos a su auto y me ayudo a subir. No intenté ponerme el cinturón porque sabia que él lo haría y lo tendría de nuevo muy cerca de mi. Y no me equivoqué, se subió al auto y se inclinó sobre mí para abrocharme el cinturón, yo me mantuve ligeramente hacia delante, giró su cara y me besó una vez más.

Yo estaba feliz, estaba segura que esta noche también llegaríamos a segunda base, no podía esperar. Antes de encender el auto me dio su Ipod.

-Elige lo que quieras – dijo seguro.

-A ti ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? – le pregunté mientras lo revisaba. Tenía de todo, no sabía que poner, aún no me decidía y ya estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa.

-¡Jane Monheit! – una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi cara.

-¿Te gusta? – me preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-¡Me encanta! – respondí – el jazz me gusta mucho gracias a mi padre. No tienes una idea, en los vuelos es de lo mejor, te desestresa mucho - ¿Está bien si la pongo?

-Está perfecto – dijo – Así que te gusta el jazz – confirmó.

-Si, el jazz, la música de otras épocas, me … no sé – no pude concretar mi idea, pero era la verdad, escuchar esas canciones me transportaba, se llevaban mis preocupaciones, pero no sabía como explicárselo.

-¿Algún favorito? Además de Monheit claro.

-Diana Krall y Michael Bublé – dije emocionada.

-Quien lo diría – susurró – toda una sentimental – me reí.

Se detuvo en una luz roja y se inclinó para besarme y gracias a que estaba sentada no me desvanecí. Se incorporó y me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida que era mi perdición. La luz verde se encendió, avanzamos un poco y puso su mano en mi muslo. Volteé y me miraba como si me pidiera mi aprobación. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y eso bastó para que en cada luz roja me llenara de besos y su mano acariciara mi muslo.

¿Qué sucedía? Esta actitud tan diferente de Edward me tenia confundida pero feliz y yo iba a aprovecharla al máximo mientras disfrutaba teniéndolo cerca.

Llegamos y me tenía tomada de la mano mientras caminábamos para encontrarnos con los chicos que ya nos esperaban en la puerta con nuestros boletos. Alice fue la primera en vernos ir hacia ellos y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando nos vio llegar tomados de las manos y luego sonrió contenta al igual que Rose, los chicos creo que ni les importo mucho y mejor, porque la bocota de Emmett era de miedo.

-Creí que no llegaban a tiempo – dijo Alice después de darnos un beso saludándonos y de inmediato sentí la mirada de Rose taladrándome curiosa.

-Aún faltan veinte minutos Alice – Edward le respondió y le preguntó a Emmett - ¿Qué vamos a ver?

-"Sherlock Holmes", respeté tus sugerencias Bellísima, ¿no me merezco algo? – dijo divertido y noté la mirada fría que le lanzó Edward.

-No empieces Emmett, y vamos a entrar porque hay algo de gente – dijo Rose queriendo pasar desapercibida pero fue inútil, un grupito como de cinco chicas la reconoció y se le acercaron para pedirle unos autógrafos y un par de fotos. Eso no tenia nada de malo, solo que era como una cadenita si te veían firmando algo o tomándote una foto, la curiosidad por ver quién eras hacia que la demás gente te reconociera también y luego quedabas atrapada por un rato. No me sucedía todos los días gracias a Dios porque no era algo que me gustara mucho.

Edward notó que bajé la cabeza y que me giré un poco hacia él, tratando de ocultarme, así que me pasó un brazo por los hombros pegándome a su cuerpo y yo hundí mi cara en su pecho. Así me llevó abrazada hasta llegar a la sala que nos correspondía y nos sentamos en los lugares que Jasper y Alice cuidaban para nosotros. Me quité la bufanda y saqué los brazos de mi gabardina porque ahí dentro había un poco de calor y los ojos de Edward estaban en mis senos. Estaba funcionando mi plan.

-¿Quieres algo antes de que empiece la película? – me preguntó.

-Una coca cola y palomitas.

-¿Sólo eso? – se extrañó y yo sólo asentí.

-Jasper, yo quiero un refresco y unos chocolates – dijo Alice con voz chillona.

-¿Sin palomitas? – le sonrió Jasper, ella negó y se fueron.

Y sin esperar a que se alejaran un poco Alice me tomó la mano y se la llevó al pecho.

-¡Bella, ay Bella! - estaba emocionada – ¡no te imaginas que contenta estoy! Verlos juntos es la mejor noticia que he tenido.

Alice iba demasiado rápido, no es que yo no estuviera feliz pero tenia que ser realista, yo quería algo que Edward no estaba dispuesto a darme aún. Estábamos teniendo "algo" que no sabía exactamente que era y él, actuaba de una forma completamente diferente a su manera de pensar y yo pretendía valerme de eso para lograr que cambiara de opinión, que se enamorara de mí y que quisiera estar conmigo por siempre.

-¡Mamá se va a alegrar tanto cuando lo sepa!

-¡No Alice! – casi grité – mira, nosotros no, bueno, - no podía explicarle – Alice, aún nos estamos conociendo, sólo hemos salidos dos veces y hoy es una de ellas – dije al fin – no sé si pueda haber algo, no te adelantes Alice, por favor – le pedí.

-Bella es que yo sé que si lo hay, créeme. Conozco a mi hermano y sé que ya hay algo – apretó mi mano – pero si quieres que no diga nada – se pasó la mano por la boca como cerrando un zipper – no lo hago. Sólo quiero que sepas que me da mucho gusto que tú vayas a ser mi cuñada.

-Ay Alice – moví mi cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo. Rose y Emmett por fin entraron y ya venían con una dotación de golosinas, parecía que habían asaltado la dulcería del cine. Ella me miró menos discreta ya que Edward no estaba junto a mi y nos sorprendimos cuando Alice respondió.

-No Rose, Ella dice que aún no hay nada pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, te lo garantizo - ¿Qué pasaba con Alice? ¿Se creía adivina o qué?

Edward y Jasper regresaron justo cuando empezaban a apagarse las luces. Me dió un bote de palomitas enorme y colocó los vasos en su sitio. Me acomodé en el asiento sentándome sobre una pierna para poder acercarme a él. Tomé algunas palomitas y sin preguntarle nada las acerqué a su boca y el las comió. Durante casi toda la película le dí palomitas y el también a mí. Cuando se terminaron tomé su mano y el sonrió y se acercó a mi pero en lugar de decirme algo, sólo me acarició detrás de la oreja con la punta de su nariz y me dió un beso ligero justo ahí. Me estremecí y lo notó.

El resto de la película nos la pasamos acariciándonos el dorso de las manos, primero lo hacía yo y le dibujaba cosas con mi pulgar y luego lo hacia él. Tuve un impulso y me acerqué a besarlo dónde él me había besado antes pero no reaccionó como lo esperé ya que se tensó y soltó mi mano, se movió en su asiento y se apoyó en su otro brazo. Me había rechazado otra vez.

Pensaba que podía ser muy fuerte y soportar los rechazos por insignificantes que parecieran como el de hacia un momento, pero no era así. Yo tenía mucho miedo y sabía que iba a sufrir pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo todo para estar con Edward.

La película terminó y esperamos a que saliera la mayoría de la gente para hacerlo nosotros.

-¿Ya ves Bella? Fue una buena película – Emmett tenía razón.

-Si Emmett, me gustó mucho, tienes buen ojo para escogerlas ¿eh? – dije cuando dos chicos de unos veinte años me pidieron tomarse una foto conmigo. Acepté y mientras los chicos se colocaban junto a mi, vi de reojo a Edward que estaba hablando con Alice, más bien ella era la que hablaba porque él sólo me miraba muy serio, incluso podría decir que estaba molesto y la pobre Alice brincaba frente a él como tratando de ocultarme de su vista.

Los chicos me daban las gracias y antes de que pudieran terminar Edward me tomó de la muñeca muy fuerte y casi me arrastró con él fuera de la sala. Estaba furioso.

-¡Edward!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Me lastimas! – dije asustada jalando el brazo intentando soltarme. En ese instante liberó mi muñeca y me di la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas Isabella? – no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Voy a despedirme – le respondí en su mismo tono enojado. Edward llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y respiró muy hondo como tratando de calmarse y me siguió. Me despedí de ellos y cuando abrace a Rose susurro a mi oído.

-¿Todo bien Bella?

-Ajá – alcance a decirle.

Edward intento tomarme de la mano de nuevo pero yo la mantuve firme junto a mi cuerpo, no insistió y solo caminó junto a mí. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y dí un paso hacia delante cuando quiso poner un brazo sobre mis hombros. Al llegar al auto abrió la puerta y me subí. No esperé a que él me abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, estaba molesta y asustada. Se subió, vió que ya tenía mi cinturón, suspiró y se quedó quieto un momento, se puso el suyo y encendió el auto.

-¿Quieres elegir otra cosa? – preguntó suave señalando el Ipod y yo sólo negué ligeramente.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-No tengo hambre. ¿Me llevas a mi apartamento por favor? – dije y él sólo asintió. El camino a casa transcurrió en completo silencio. El conducía más lento de lo habitual y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Llegamos a mi edificio y desabroché mi cinturón antes de que terminara de estacionarse y no pude abrir la puerta del auto ya que aún tenía el seguro puesto.

-¿Me dejas salir? – le pregunté en un susurro.

-Permíteme – dijo y bajo del auto rodeándolo para abrir mi puerta. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y la acepté. En el elevador tampoco ninguno de los dos dijo nada y al llegar a mi puerta la abrí y me di la vuelta para darle las gracias, no iba a invitarlo a pasar, no así.

-Gracias Edward – apenas se escuchaba mi voz – por todo – agregué y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Isabella yo … - se detuvo y en su cara vi confusión – lo siento – murmuró mientras me miraba disculpándose también con los ojos.

-¿Quieres pasar? – me rendí y escuché cómo exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me giró y comenzó a besarme desesperado. Sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura y me recargó contra la pared mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. Sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos, urgentes, demandantes, en espera de algo más, impacientes.

Me había tomado por sorpresa y sólo pude dejarme llevar, quería sentir cada beso que quisiera darme, cada caricia que quisiera regalarme, iba a aceptar todo de este hombre, todo lo que él quisiera entregarme.

-Isabella – dijo mi nombre con voz ronca y entre besos llegamos al sofá del salón. Se deshizo de su chamarra y de mi gabardina al igual que de la bufanda. Me recosté y lo jalé hacia mí, besándolo y recorriendo con mis manos su pecho y su cuello. Me estaba intoxicando de este hombre que me hacía no poder pensar coherentemente pero no me importaba porque estaba ahí, conmigo, besándome y volviéndome loca.

Recorrió mi mandíbula con sus labios y la poca piel que el cuello de mi blusa le permitía, dejando un ardor en cada parte que ellos habían tocado. Sus manos paseaban por mis costados hasta que se posaron sobre mis senos y al sentir su contacto aún sobre la tela arqueé mi espalda y gemí ante la sensación de sus manos cubriéndolos.

-Edward – dije su nombre con una voz que desconocía, llena de deseo y ansiedad. El pareció reaccionar cuando me escuchó y presionó una de sus manos en mis senos y no pude evitar gemir de nuevo. Se movió un poco y ya tenía su cara en mi pecho, con los ojos cerrados rozaba su nariz y su boca en mis senos, cerrando sus labios en mis pezones que ya estaban endurecidos.

-Edward – repetí su nombre mientras bajaba una mano por mis piernas, acariciándola y encontrando la unión de ellas. Presionó su mano justo ahí y solté un gritito de sorpresa al sentirlo en esa parte tan íntima. Un millón de sensaciones se encendieron en mi cuerpo recorriéndolo y llegando a cada parte de él. Un cosquilleo lleno de electricidad me invadió y arqueé mi cuerpo de nuevo.

No podría describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, lo que Edward provocaba en mí, aún vestida completamente, pero eso era algo que se podía solucionar muy fácil. No había terminado de completar esa idea en mi mente cuando sentí que me levantaba del sillón. En lo que fueron menos de tres segundos ya estaba acostada en mi cama y Edward me besaba. Sus manos y su respiración ya no se contenían estaba tan ansioso como yo. Aproveche un movimiento suyo para sentarme y quitarme las botas al mismo tiempo que él se quitaba la camisa negra.

En esos momentos me desconocía pero no me importaba, yo quería a Edward y lo tenía ahí conmigo, en mi cama enloqueciéndome y llenándome de besos y caricias. Se puso sobre mí y tomó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza y mis senos se elevaron. Con una mano mantenía mis manos sujetadas y la otra se movía sobre mis senos, presionándolos, apretándolos haciéndome retorcer de deseo.

Notó mi urgencia y metió la mano debajo de mi blusa, quemando mi piel, me moví más para sentirlo acariciar mi piel y por fin soltó mis manos.

-No te muevas, quédate así – me ordenó y yo lo obedecí. Sus manos tomaron la orilla de mi blusa y la subió lentamente besando mi piel que iba quedando al descubierto, no podía evitar torturarme y lo estaba disfrutando, lo sabía al verle el rostro con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos perdidos en mí. Mi respiración agitada hacia que mis senos subieran y bajaran frente a su cara, invitándolo a apresurarse para quitarme la blusa pero no lo hacia, sus dedos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi piel junto con sus labios. Respiraba, me olía, como si quisiera grabarse mi aroma, como si lo embriagara como su olor hacia conmigo que nublaba mis sentidos.

Tenerlo tan cerca, me hacia desear tocarlo, pasar mis manos por su cabello suave, quería recorrer su pecho y su espalda, descubrir su piel como él estaba descubriendo la mía. Comencé a bajar mis manos y al tocar su cabello me miró.

-No Isabella, súbelas – dijo firmemente, de nuevo lo obedecí y volví a colocarlas donde estaban. De un rápido movimiento subió mi blusa pasándola por mi cabeza pero dejándola en mis brazos, no podía moverme. Sus pulmones dejaron escapar todo el aire que retenían cuando quede expuesta ante él. Gemí y cerré los ojos esperando sentir su contacto el cual no tardó. Suavemente sus dedos acariciaban el borde del brassiere que le impedía ver mis senos completamente, no esperó para jalarme hacia él, sentándome y aproveché para pasar mis brazos sujetados por la blusa sobre su cabeza, atrapándolo. Lo besé desesperada y me respondió mientras sus dedos desabrocharon mi brasierre.

Movió la cabeza zafándose de mis brazos y me recostó subiéndome la blusa, quitándomela junto con el brasierre. Un suspiro escapó de sus pulmones y se inclinó hacia mí observando mi pecho desnudo.

-Isabella – su voz se hizo mas ronca aún – que hermosa eres.

Sus labios por fin besaron mis senos desnudos y las sensaciones que sentía eran indescriptibles. Su barba sin afeitar rozaba mi piel sin dañarme pero me hacia estremecer descontrolada. Su boca atrapó la punta de uno de mis senos y creí morir al sentir sus labios succionar delicadamente mi pezón. Aumentó un poco la succión y solté un gritito cuando su mano toco mi otro seno posándola completa sobre él y tomando entre sus dedos mi pezón.

-Tienen la medida perfecta – dijo encerrando mi seno en su mano.

Le dio placer a mis senos con su boca y con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que yo acariciaba su cabello y tiraba de el cuando sentía sus dientes mordiendo tiernamente mis pezones. Una de sus manos abandonó mi seno y bajaba acariciando mis caderas, acercándose a mi ombligo. Sus dedos hacían círculos alrededor de el haciendo que un latido fuera creciendo ahí, abajo.

Agrarró con sus dedos la orilla de los leggins y comenzó a bajarlos. Lo ayudé levantando mis caderas para que pudiera bajarlos completamente, liberándome de ellos. Instintivamente al sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo casi desnudo, apreté mis piernas y me llevé las manos a mis senos, tímida.

-No, déjame admirarte – susurró.

Se acomodó junto a mí y me besó suave, tierno. Me relajé cuando su mano acarició mis caderas jugando con la orilla de mis bragas, subiéndola y bajándola, metiéndola bajo ella para tocarme sin obstáculos y volvió a sacarla. Paseó su mano sobre la tela y de pronto llego ahí, tocando muy por encima de ellas. Yo aún mantenía cerradas mis piernas pero sin presionarlas, hasta que su mano buscó abrirse camino entre ellas para llegar a esa zona que latía incontrolable y cada vez mas fuerte aún. Le permití llegar y sentí una de sus piernas colocarse en medio de las mías para impedir que las cerrara. Su mano volvió a acercarse tocando con precaución. Sus labios besaban mi cuello y su nariz rozaba mi mandíbula cuando llegó. Sus dedos hicieron a un lado la pequeña porción de tela y me tocaron.

-¿Mmm? – extrañado me miró al sentir esa área suave y completamente desnuda. Gimió y me estremecí al sentir sus dedos tocar mi parte mas íntima, acariciando alrededor de mi clítoris, haciéndome llegar al punto en dónde ya no tenia voluntad. Cuando al fin lo tocó sólo presionándolo ya no pude controlar los jadeos que salían de mi garganta. Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí y grité. Atrapó mi boca ahogando mi grito e introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro de mi haciéndome gritar de placer. Los movía metiéndolos y sacándolos provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar sin control.

-¡Edward! – grité en su boca.

-Así Bella, así. Déjate ir – su voz áspera me excitó aun más.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mí mientras sentía que alrededor de mi ombligo se formaba un torbellino, que iba creciendo, haciéndose más grande y fuerte, arrasando con cada parte de mi cuerpo a la que llegaba. Era tan fuerte que no podía evitar dejar que me envolviera y me arrastrara con el haciéndome subir y subir más alto tensando cada parte de mi cuerpo pero aún más mi vientre y exploté al sentir que el torbellino me soltaba y comenzaba a caer a un delicioso vacío. Caía sin fin, y mi cuerpo tembloroso se arqueaba con voluntad propia queriendo sentir más profundo los dedos que lo hicieron alcanzar esa exquisita sensación.

-¡Edwaard!

-Oh Isabella – me besó lentamente mientras sus dedos salían de mí.

Gemí al sentir que me abandonaban y su beso se hizo más intenso. Se acomodó junto a mí descansando en una mano su cabeza, mirando mi cuerpo relajado e inerte. No me podía mover, sólo mi respiración agitada permanecía funcionando mientras sus dedos dibujaban alrededor de mi ombligo.

"Oh Dios, ¿Era posible que este hombre acabara de hacerme sentir esto?"

Me sentí de pronto completamente rara. Yo solamente con unas diminutas bragas y él completamente vestido. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho pero el los retiró.

-Eres tan bella, no te cubras – me pidió, pero en ese momento una vocecita en mi conciencia hizo que me diera cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Edward – me esforcé por hablar claro – yo… no… yo…

-Bella, mi niña – me derritió – shh, no digas nada, yo comprendo – y me besó apasionado. Me cubrió con una manta que estaba sobre la cama y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Edward es que yo… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios – no es necesario que me expliques nada. Descansa – tomó su camisa que estaba en alguna parte de la cama y me besó de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y no noté cuando dejó mi habitación. Aún estaba disfrutando los remanentes de esa deliciosa sensación que me hizo explotar momentos antes. Edward me había regalado un orgasmo indescriptible.

Amaba a Edward Cullen.

Dormí espléndidamente, con mi cuerpo tan relajado no había otra opción. Me desperté con una sonrisa en los labios y lleve mi mano hacia abajo, justamente donde Edward me había tocado tan hábilmente.

"Hábilmente"

Era lo más lógico ¿no? Para ser hábil, había que practicar. El mismo me lo había dicho, había salido con muchas mujeres, "sin compromisos".

Cuando estuve lista muy temprano esa mañana, busqué en la cocina algo para desayunar rápido. Tomé un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, un yogurt y una manzana. Salí y como siempre Tom me esperaba, me ayudo a subir y fuimos por Jimmy. Durante el trayecto a su casa, una sonrisa tonta nunca abandono mi cara. Estaba muy contenta y no podía ocultarlo. Sentí vibrar mi teléfono, no había cambiado el tono desde el cine. Era la única voz que quería escuchar en ese momento.

-Hola – dije tímida.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – amaba su voz – espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Si, muy bien, gracias – contesté sincera.

-Es temprano aún, ¿Ya estás afuera? – preguntó curioso.

-Si, hoy es un día muy ocupado, por la noche vuelo a Berlín – le informé.

-¿Berlín? – preguntó un poco decepcionado.

-Si.

-Lo siento, debo regresar, solo quería saber si estabas bien Bella, ¿Lo estás?

-Si, estoy bien Edward, gracias – balbuceé.

-Ok. Me agrada escucharlo – lo oí más alegre – que tengas un buen día y un buen viaje Isabella.

-Gracias Edward, adiós.

-Adiós – colgó y ya echaba de menos su voz. ¡Cómo iba a extrañarlo!

Llegamos por Jimmy y apenas se subió y se acomodó lo primero que hizo fue examinarme.

-¡Home Run! – soltó sin más – ¡Lo sé!, fue un Home Run.

-No, te equivocas – aseguré – tercera base, ¡Tercera Jimmy! ¿Puedes creerlo? No voy a darte detalles, ya lo sabes, sólo concrétate a saber el progreso de esto.

-¿Estás segura que solo llegaste a tercera Isabella? – preguntó quisquilloso.

-¡Claro! Cien por ciento segura.

-Pues Darling, si sólo llegaste a tercera y tienes esa cara de éxtasis y esa sonrisota atornillada a tu carita de varios millones de dólares, no quiero ni pensar la cara que tendrás cuando Edward meta un Home Run – enarcó una ceja.

Bufé – Ni yo Choo, ni yo lo quiero pensar.

Ese día fue tan ajetreado que cuando subimos al avión por la noche y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, caí dormida. El vuelo no fue directo, hicimos una escala en Londres de unas dos horas y mientras esperábamos le conté a Jimmy de nuestra salida al cine y lo incómoda que me sentí con la reacción de Edward con los chicos de la foto.

-Es un poco posesivo ¿No crees? – dije poniendo cara de confusión.

-Si pero lo comprendo Bella, todos los hombres son un poco celosos y si su novia es una modelo super conocida y bellísima, se sentirán amenazados si llegan tipos a pedirle una foto o lo que sea, es lógico – dijo como si fuera tan obvio.

-No soy su novia Choo y además fue rudo conmigo y me asusté. No me gusto para nada su reacción.

-Y se lo hiciste notar y se disculpó, lo que quiere decir que sabe que hizo mal en actuar así. Reconoció su culpa Bella – Choo tenía razón – no pienses cosas de más ¿De acuerdo? Ya vámonos, mueve tu trasero que tengo frío y quiero subir al avión.

-Hablando de posesivos… - dije burlona.

-No soy posesivo, si acaso friolento.

-Ah, esa palabrita – recordé cuando conocí a Edward y sonreí.

Por fin seguimos rumbo al aeropuerto internacional Schönefeld de Berlín. Había un frío endemoniado y aunque era casi medio día, todo estaba gris y nevado. Llegamos directo a trabajar, fuimos a Bebelplatz, en el corazón de Berlín, ahí habían colocado la la carpa gigantesca y muy elegante para todos los desfiles de los diseñadores en la "Mercedes Benz Fashion Week". Ensayé varias horas una pequeña coreografía, no precisamente de baile, pero algunos diseñadores querían que las pasarelas fueran algo más que unas modelos caminando con sus creaciones. Les gustaba que salieran a tiempo con la música, que giraras, que te detuvieras en cierto punto de la pasarela o que salieras en pareja o con otras dos chicas. Tenían sus ideas bien específicas y una sólo tenia que ejecutarlas tal cual te lo pidieran. 

Al día siguiente me levante un poco más tarde y fui al spa del hotel a darme un masaje. Estaba un poco tensa y además necesitaba una buena exfoliación de mi piel. Siempre lo hacía antes de los desfiles. Hacía que la piel brillara y se viera suave y sedosa. Me relajé lo suficiente y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y Jimmy ya me esperaba con la maleta que llevaba siempre conmigo a mis sesiones de fotos o desfiles. Ahí llevaba varios cambios para después de desfilar y cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, era muy útil.

Esa noche, desfilaba para _Custo Barcelona_ y estaba feliz, me gustaba mucho este diseñador y siempre era un placer trabajar con él. Tenía tres cambios y yo abría el desfile y lo cerraba de la mano de mi amigo Marco Volturi, un modelo excesivamente atractivo, todo un típico italiano por lo guapo y coqueto, pero él sólo era un buen amigo desde hacia un par de años.

Llegamos a la Bebelplatz y Kate, la chica encargada de asistirme en el desfile ya me esperaba, siempre había una persona encargada de la ropa que modelaría, de que todos estuviera en su lugar. Conocía el orden del vestuario y dirigía a las otras dos personas que ayudaban a vestirme en cada cambio de ropa, además que se aseguraba de que tuviera todo lo que Jimmy le pedía para mi y también de que estuviera lista a tiempo con el peinado y maquillaje.

Ya estaba lista y a punto de salir a la pasarela, con un traje de baño de dos piezas. El bikini azul con la orilla amarilla con un estampado de cadenas a juego con la parte de arriba y una chamarrita de color púrpura y unos lentes oscuros. Me dieron mi señal y salí a la pasarela con actitud un poco seria pero no tan severa. Con mi cabello en suaves ondas se mecía cada vez que daba un paso con esas sandalias altísimas de color azul. El lugar estaba a reventar. El segundo cambio fue un pantalón 'pitillo' y una blusa strapples con unas piedras al frente, muy cómodo, pero el que me gustó fue el último cambio. Era un vestido largo estampado en azules turquesas con un escote ligero por delante pero la espalda, era una obra de arte. Terminaba en V y era muy bajo, hermoso. Marco también iba con una camisa de los mismos tonos y hacía que resaltaran sus ojos azules y con ese bronceado natural se veía guapísimo.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos por la pasarela y la gente comenzó a aplaudir ante el final del desfile. Como siempre, el diseñador salió y agradeció discretamente. Marco me dio un beso en la mejilla y salimos de la pasarela. Fue un desfile muy lindo, la ropa me había gustado mucho y la música estuvo muy alegre.

Me cambié y como después había una pequeña fiesta que ofrecía Custo, me puse un pantalón negro de vestir con una blusa negra también y un collar de piedras muy llamativo. No era precisamente mi forma preferida de vestirme, pero ahí era un poco más formal todo y yo debía verme impecable. Jimmy era el encargado de escogerme esos atuendos, le encantaba vestirme como si fuera su muñequita y lo hacia bien.

Después de colocarme los aretes y los zapatos, nos fuimos a la pequeña fiesta que resultó ser de más de trescientas personas. Tenía que posar en algunas fotos con Custo y Marco y otras dos chicas que estaban empezando en los desfiles importantes.

Después de las fotos y de "socializar" un poco, Marco, Jimmy y yo estábamos muy tranquilos platicando de dónde estaríamos trabajando en los próximos meses.

-¡Bellísima! Como siempre – dijo Marco y fue inevitable que recordara al grandulón de Emmett.

-Y tú guapísimo también eh, nada mal – dije bromeando, era un buen chico.

-Si Marco – reclamó Jimmy - ¿hasta cuando me vas a decir que si? – nos soltamos a reír ante Jimmy y su petición. Siempre bromeaba con Marco y él le seguía el juego, yo fingía enojarme y lo abrazaba para que Jimmy se encelara. En eso estábamos y un flash nos cegó por un momento.

-¡Oh, oh! – dijo Jimmy – al rato esta foto estará en la página de Perez Hilton, como las del lunes – y me giré para verlo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es celoso tu novio ¿no Bella? – la pregunta de Marco me desconcertó - ¿Qué novio?

-¿Jimmy? – pregunté sabiendo que me había ocultado algo por algún motivo, lo conocía muy bien.

-Ay Bella, mejor mira por ti misma – y me dio su Blackberry para que viera tres fotos en la página de chismes de Perez. En la primera Edward y yo caminando tomados de la mano en el centro comercial. La segunda mostraba cuando me ocultaba abrazándome y yo escondía la cara contra su pecho y en la última Edward enojado tomando mi muñeca, la foto no mentía. Debajo de las fotos solo se limitó a escribir.

"_Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, se aman y se pelean como una pareja normal, pero ¿Dónde dejaste a Jake Bella?_

No dije nada porque no tenia contra quien enojarme, si acaso con Jimmy por ocultarme algo que tarde o temprano iba a saber, pero nada más. Y ahora era más que seguro que pusieran la foto de que nos habían tomado un momento antes a Marco y a mi e inventarían que también tenia un romance con él y que a Edward lo había olvidado tan rápido como a Jake. Ser famosa me estaba ocasionando algunos disgustos y no me estaba gustando mucho.

Llegando al hotel tendría que hablar con mi padre, a él tampoco le iba a gustar mucho leer estos chismes. ¿Chismes? ¿Acaso no era yo la de las fotos con Edward?

-¿Papá? – dije suavemente.

-¡Isabella! Te tardaste en llamar – si, Charlie estaba enojado.

O%O%O%

_**Mis Nenas! Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! Y cómo me dejaron sus reviews, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Estoy muy contenta porque muchas opinan y me sugieren cosas, me encanta, aunque este fic ya tiene muchos capítulos escritos.**_

_**Ahora, no sé si quieran un POV de Edward a estas alturas, pero si es así, sólo déjenme un review y veré si se los puedo subir la próxima semana, no les digo un día porque no quiero quedarles mal.**_

_**Bueno Nenas, Enjoy! (Que ya empieza POCO a POCO lo bueno)**_

_**No se olviden de pasar por el blog.**_

_**Besitoooooo**_

_**Li **_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/**_


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

-¿Papá? – dije suavemente.

-¡Isabella! Te tardaste en llamar – si, Charlie estaba enojado.

-Papá, no tienes porque enojarte ¿de acuerdo? Yo te voy a explicar… - me interrumpió.

-¿Me vas a explicar porqué que utilizas a mis amigos para regalarme una camioneta? – ¡Dios, gracias!

Después de regañarme y quejarse de mi regalo, al final me dio las gracias y me dijo que le había gustado muchísimo. Ya tranquilo, le dije que no creyera lo que en los días siguientes saldría en la tele y en las revistas, que por favor confiara en mi y que cuando hubiera algo que tuviera que contarle lo haría antes de que se enterara por los medios. Nos despedimos y respire tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando pensé en llamar a mi madre.

¿Tenía que hacerlo? Ella me dijo que entendía todo esto. No, no la llamaría por ahora. Si ella no me había llamado, todo estaba bien.

Pedí de cenar a mi habitación y después de quitarme el maquillaje y ponerme una pijama de las que Sue me había regalado, cené una deliciosa hamburguesa con un vaso grande de leche tibia. Era lo mejor para un día de arduo trabajo. Jimmy sólo me observó con un tazón de ensalada y un rato después se fue a su habitación.

Escuché sonar mi teléfono e hice una mueca, había invocado a mi madre.

-¡Hola mamá! – saludé alegre.

-Mmm siento desilusionarte cariño, ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad? – ¡Oh Dios!, mi voz favorita.

-¡Hola! No me desilusionas, para nada – suspiré – y la ciudad me trata bien, supongo. Sólo tengo mucho frío.

-¿Frío? – Noté un poco de burla en su voz – que mala suerte tengo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si estuviera ahí te ayudaría a quitarte el frío – me reí.

-No creo que puedas hay de-ma-sia-do frío – recalqué.

-No me subestimes, tengo un método infalible y que ya he comprobado que funciona a la perfección – dijo seductoramente.

-¡Edward! – grité.

-No dije ninguna mentira Isabella, yo puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor, aún estando tú tan lejos – murmuró - ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Edward no…

-Te garantizo que te va quitar el frío y además – hizo una pausa – te va a gustar.

-¡Edward Cullen! – estaba ruborizada.

-¡Y es gratis!

-¿Qué pensaría tu madre de esto? – pregunté dramática.

-¿Mi madre?, ¿Piensas decirle? – escuché su risita burlona.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡Estás loco! – Ya estaba nerviosa – eres imposible.

-Claro que no, todo es posible Isabella – su tono cambió – cierra los ojos.

-¡Voy a colgar! – amenacé.

-No hables. Recuéstate en la cama Isabella, relájate y déjate llevar por mi voz – dijo despacio y me recosté.

-Respira Bella, profundo – su voz pasó a ser mas seria - imagina que estoy ahí, contigo, mientras tus manos están alrededor de tu ombligo, paseando a su alrededor, haciendo círculos pequeños, como lo hacía yo. Siente mis dedos hacer cosquillas en tu torso Isabella, siente mi mano subir, acariciándote, pasando por tus costillas y recorrer tu piel hacia el otro lado. Déjame acariciar la piel entre tus senos, tus hermosos senos, quiero besar esa piel impecable tuya, pasar mis labios en ese espacio, mi lengua quiere recorrerlo. Quiero calentar cada lugar donde te toquen mis labios y mis manos, eres tan suave, tu piel se siente tan dulce bajo mis labios, quiero probarte…

-Tócate Bella, siente mis labios en tus senos…

-Edward, no … - dije con un hilo de voz.

-¡Tócate!

Era demasiado tarde para negarme, yo ya estaba haciendo lo que él me ordenaba, cada cosa que me decía y mientras lo hacía, lo imaginaba a él, en mi cama regalándome tanto placer.

-Siente mis dedos en tus senos, acariciándolos, siéntelos darles un suave masaje, presionando un poco, tanto como tú quieras amor, así Bella. Pasa tus dedos por tus pezones, suave, dime como están – me pidió pero mi voz no saldría de mi garganta.

-Duros, muy duros – respondí apenas.

-Eres una niña buena amor, ahora dime que haces, dime exactamente dónde y cómo te tocas, pídeme lo que quieras que te haga, hazlo, vamos – dijo con voz muy ronca, como si él también sintiera lo mismo que yo.

"_¡Oh cielos!"_ ¡Edward… por todos los cielos! Con sólo imaginarlo, aquel latido que sentí aquella noche, se hizo presente otra vez, ahí, abajo. Mi respiración se hizo mas profunda y solté un gemido.

-Bella, dime, por favor, dime qué haces – era mas que una orden una suplica que salió de su voz grave.

-Paso mis dedos por mis senos, atrapando mi pezón y jalándolo despacio. Edward… - dije su nombre.

-¿Qué Bella?, Dime que es lo que quieres, ¡pídemelo!

-Quiero que tú me toques, como la otra noche, eso quiero. Que sean tus dedos los que aprisionan mis pezones, los que acarician mis senos. Quiero que pases tu lengua por ellos, que los beses, tierno, suave. Que tus dientes me den mordiditas, y luego también en mis pezones, que los jales con ellos, despacio.

Lo escuché gemir y mi excitación creció. No me había equivocado, el también se estaba tocando. Oh Dios, quería verlo y ser yo la que lo tocara y le hiciera sentir todo, como él a mí.

-Continúa Bella – me pidió y noté que cada vez se le hacia mas difícil mantener el tono calmado de su voz.

-Edward, quiero que tu mano me acaricie alrededor del ombligo, que dibujes cosas ahí, y luego que la vuelvas a subir por mi costado mientras tu boca me besa el cuello y tu lengua pasea también por ahí. Y tu mano, que… baje un poco… - pensé mucho mis palabras y por un momento hubo silencio.

-¿Quieres que mi mano baje y acaricie tus muslos?, ¿Qué intente llegar mas adentro?, ¿Me dejarás de nuevo amor? Oh Bella, eres tan suave, necesito tocarte y besarte. Abre las piernas Isabella, tócate como si fuera yo, que bajo mi mano por entre tus piernas y te acaricio más adentro, como tú quieres. Mis dedos se abren paso para tocarte y acariciar tu clítoris, ¡Oh Dios, casi puedo sentir lo húmeda que estás! Presiónalo, suave amor, despacio.

Mis gemidos eran bastante audibles y ya no podía reprimirlos, necesitaba salir del torbellino que ya se había formado y me tenía elevada, un poco más, sólo un poco más y me soltaría al exquisito vacío.

-Bella, amor, por favor, desliza un dedo en ti, siéntete por mí, disfrútate por mi – su voz me indicaba una agonía, lenta, pero que la estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Esta vez no lo dudé e hice lo que me pidió. Un gemido fuerte me sorprendió seguido de un jadeo, que le indicó que había seguido sus instrucciones.

-Así amor, lentamente sácalo y vuelve a deslizarlo en ti – su respiración estaba bastante agitada y escucharlo me excitaba mucho más – ahora cielo, muévelo adentro, en círculos, hazlo despacio, sin prisas – ya hablaba con mucha dificultad – trata de sentir todo lo que esta alrededor de él, tócate por dentro, hazlo para mi Bella.

Mis jadeos ya eran le indicaban que no me faltaba mucho y yo sabía que a él tampoco. Estaba haciéndolo conmigo.

-¡Edward! – dije su nombre agitada.

-Ya casi cielo, no dejes de moverlo, ¡siéntete! – fue lo último que le escuché decirme porque el torbellino que me tenía suspendida en lo más alto, me soltó.

-¡Edward! – grité mientras sentía mi cuerpo soltarse y caer, disfrutando de la sensación de perderme en ese delicioso vacío. Mi cuerpo temblaba, se convulsionaba de placer. Era tan intenso que no me permitía pensar. Por unos instantes no tenia voluntad propia, mi cuerpo reaccionaba sólo. Sólo tenía un dueño aunque en ese preciso momento, él no estuviera junto a mí.

Basto solamente que Edward me escuchara llegar al orgasmo que hábilmente fue capaz de hacerme conseguir, para que lo escuchara decir mi nombre en un grito de placer.

-¡Oh Isabella! – seguido de un profundo gemido y luego un silencio acompañado de su respiración agitada. ¡Oh, como amaba a este hombre!

Tardamos un par de minutos en recuperarnos del insuperable orgasmo que acabábamos de compartir. Solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban por el teléfono. El se recuperó más rápido que yo.

-Bella – dijo suavemente pero no pude responderle de inmediato – Mi niña, ¿estás bien?

-Mmm - aún no me recuperaba del todo.

-¿Bella? – insistió.

-Edward… - dije apenas.

-¿Cómo estás amor? – dijo con voz ronca aún y muy tierno.

-Muy bien, ¿creo?

-¿Ya se te quito el frío? – ese hombre era imposible.

-No sé que siento – balbuceé – si, creo que si.

-¡Buena niña!, descansa – murmuró – y si te vuelve a dar frío, sólo llámame, no importa la hora.

-¡Edward! – lo llamé, pero ya había colgado. ¿Cómo me hacia eso? ¿Cómo me dejaba así? Sonreí y me estire, mis músculos apenas protestaron, ya estaban muy relajados. Ya no tenía frío.

¿Alguien podría explicarme que acababa de ocurrir? Eso había sido sexo puro ¡por teléfono!

¡Dios mío! Edward me estaba volviendo loca, lo amaba demasiado. Este juego estaba resultando peligroso y yo ya ni sabía en que etapa de el estaba. ¿Entre tercera y Home?, ¿Se podía ese punto intermedio?

Contrario a lo que pensé, esa noche dormí estupendamente. Calientita, sin frío. A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me di un baño y Jimmy llegó a mi habitación para desayunar. Entró como un tornado quejándose del frío y la nieve en lo que yo servia café en las dos tazas.

-¡Tengo congelado hasta el trasero! – Gritó - ¿No se les pudo ocurrir hacer su semana de la moda en otra época? – me reí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa … - no termino de hablar y entrecerró los ojos al verme, sospechoso – ¿Bella? – preguntó.

-Dime – dije inocente porque ya sabía por dónde iba, ¿era tan evidente?

-Edward – adivinó – te llamó anoche, lo sé. ¿Qué te dijo? – me ruboricé al recordar nuestra "plática" y me giré para que no me viera. Y de reojo pude ver que se llevaba una mano a la boca, sorprendido.

-Esa sonrisa, tu buen humor y ese brillo en las mejillas… - dudó en terminar su frase - ¡Ay no Bella, no quiero saber!

-Que bien Choo, ¡porque no te voy a decir!

-Bella… - dijo y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Los cuatro días siguientes, tuve desfiles y después de estos, siempre había pequeñas fiestas privadas que terminaban hasta el amanecer. Yo me regresaba al hotel terminando los desfiles, acababa agotada y necesitaba dormir bien para no lucir cansada al día siguiente.

Edward no había vuelto a llamarme aunque si me mandaba mensajes de texto casi todos los días y eso estaba muy bien porque si sólo con los mensajes estaba en la luna, si escuchaba su voz o se volvía a repetir la llamada de la otra noche, hubiera estado en muy graves problemas. Ya estaba demasiado distraída con los mensajes y necesitaba estar concentrada en mi trabajo.

Sus mensajes no tenían nada del otro mundo, pero sólo con saber que se tomaba unos minutos al día para escribirme, me bastaba para hacerme feliz el día completo.

"_Isabella, espero que tengas_

_Un buen día."_

_Edward Cullen._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Suerte en tu desfile_

_De esta tarde"_

_Edward Cullen__._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Duerme bien"_

_Edward Cullen._

Eran mensajes inocentes pero de alguna manera me indicaban que no estaba tan perdida, que iba por buen camino. Sabía que Edward me quería decir algo escribiendo mensajitos inocentes, él no era el tipo de persona que los mandaría sólo porque le caía bien, ¿No? Así que intenté no parecer muy ansiosa y le contestaba tan neutral como podía pero sin dejar de ser un poquito coqueta.

"_Gracias Edward, Que tu_

_Día sea tan bueno_

_Como el mío"_

_Bella S._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Gracias por desearme suerte._

_Lindo detalle de tu parte"_

_Bella S._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Duerme Rico_

_Tu también"_

_Bella S._

La "semana de la moda" terminó. Traté de no pensar mucho y de distraerme un poco en la fiesta de clausura pero estaba agotada y la verdad era que sólo quería huir al hotel y dormir. Aún me quedaban varios días de trabajo y necesitaba mucho descansar.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a unas personas – dijo Ágata, una amiga de Ángela que también era agente de varias modelos ahí en Alemania. Nos movimos un poco hacia un grupo de personas que estaba en un área un poco más privada del lugar y noté a varios hombres que parecían de seguridad, trataban de pasar desapercibidos pero era inútil, ya que con esa estatura y sus inconfundibles rasgos árabes resaltaban entre la gente que en su gran mayoría, éramos un poco pálidos.

Me presento a varias personas y entre ellas a Rashîd Al Jalaf, un príncipe árabe que antes de tomar mi mano, hizo un saludo.

-Es un verdadero honor Bella – se inclinó y besó mi mano – las fotografías no le hacen justicia.

-Gracias – dije – pero por favor, no me hable de usted.

-Si tú haces lo mismo estaré muy agradecido – me sonrió con sus ojos verdes, pero no tan bellos como los que yo amaba tanto.

-¡Así que tú eres el nuevo "juguetito" de Edward Cullen! – una sarcástica voz femenina escupió esas palabras detrás de mí. Sentí como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago pero disimulé y con una sonrisa divertida giré para ver la cara de la estúpida mujer.

Una rubia platinada, no mucho más alta que yo, me miró con una sonrisa aún mas amplia que la mía. Sus ojos azules me analizaron de arriba abajo y se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla antes de decirme:

-Pero, ¿en qué estaría pensando Edward? ¡Si eres una niña! – maldita sea, ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

-Gracias por el cumplido "señora" – hizo una mueca de disgusto mal disimulada cuando remarqué la última palabra, no iba a dejarme de nadie y disfruté mucho cuando me dejó ver su enojo al llamarla "señora". Ella no era una mujer muy mayor, estaría alrededor de los veintiocho años, pero yo también podía ser irónica de vez en cuando y mucho más para defenderme de comentarios mordaces como el suyo.

Ágata estaba demasiado nerviosa por el tono de la mujer y también porque notó que era una franca provocación hacia mí. El príncipe le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y ella cambio de actitud, o al menos intentó fingir que lo hizo.

-Bella, ella es Irina Van Draus – dijo con visible incomodidad. Hice el intento de darle la mano pero antes de tocarla por completo, la retiré.

-¡Oh, que tonta, ya es muy tarde! – La miré con el mismo sarcasmo – lo siento, ha sido un placer, pero debo irme, que pasen una buena noche.

-A tus pies Bella – dijo el príncipe y le sonreí amable.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba junto a Jimmy y lista para irnos, estaba tan contento que ni siquiera notó que yo estaba más callada que de costumbre. Ya en mi habitación del hotel, me desvestía mientras pensaba que era exactamente lo que había tenido que ver esa mujer con Edward y por más que trataba de buscar una explicación que no me doliera tanto, no lograba encontrarla.

Estuve tentada a llamarlo, ¿pero que le diría? Solo lograría quedar como una tonta y no me convenía, así que me mordí la lengua, me amarré mis ganas y no hice ninguna llamada.

Los días que pasaron antes de regresar a Nueva York fueron un martirio porque en mi cabeza solo podía escuchar las palabras de Irina Van Draus "eres el juguetito de Edward", "solo eres una niña". Esa palabra era mi constante pesadilla y ahora le agregaba otra "juguetito". Así que cuando al fin terminamos en Berlín y volábamos de regreso a Nueva York, me decidí a actuar para que ese par de palabritas ya no me brincaran en el cerebro.

Apenas pude descansar del viaje a Alemania, teníamos varias chicas y yo, Rosalie incluida, la promoción del Baile de Caridad que se hacía cada año y en el cual ya tenia dos años de colaborar. Como en todos los eventos a beneficio, se donaban las ganancias a una institución que los administrara. Este año seria a beneficio de los niños con diabetes y varios hospitales recibirían los donativos, entre ellos el Mount Sinai Medical Center. ¡Que ironías de la vida!

Tom me abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me bajé acomodando el impecable traje sastre blanco a mi cuerpo. Con el cabello lacio, me veía como toda una mujer de negocios con carácter fuerte pero super femenina. Esa mañana grabaríamos un breve video para mostrar la noche del baile, el área dónde estaban los niños que iban a recibir la ayuda de los donadores y que iba a ser renovada y ampliada. Carlisle llegó y me saludo muy efusivo.

-¡Bella! Hija que bueno verte – me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Todos alrededor se nos quedaron mirando echándole leña al fuego donde se cocinaban los chismes que circulaban por ahí.

-¡Carlisle! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Esme? – le sonreí mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y caminábamos a su consultorio.

-Ah, ocupada con un proyecto, ya sabes – se sentaba detrás de su escritorio – una renovación, esta vez es una biblioteca antigua. Por cierto, nos alegraría mucho si vinieras a cenar.

-Oh no sé, la promoción del baile me tiene un poco ocupada también, aunque seria bueno visitar a Esme.

-Claro, no es nada formal. Le encantara verte y mostrarte donde colocó tu regalo.

Terminamos de grabar explicando que mejorías se le podrían hacer al área de los niños diabéticos con el dinero donado y animándolos a donar más para tratar a más niños. Aún era temprano y Jimmy no quiso acompañarme así que decidió ir de una vez a casa de los Cullen para retirarme más temprano también. Llame a Rose para vernos ahí pero aún no terminaba de grabar en el hospital donde le tocó hacer el video y además estaba algo cansada, así que no iría esa noche, pero quedamos en comer al día siguiente.

Subía por mis tres escalones favoritos cuando Esme abrió la puerta dándome la bienvenida. Me abrazó fuerte y con cariño, pasamos al salón y me enseñó dónde había colocado la imagen que les había regalado. Platicamos un rato y después de preguntarme por mis padres y algunas cosas de mi trabajo, llegó Carlisle con Alice y Jasper. Para mi suerte sólo cenaríamos nosotros cinco, los demás estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos.

Alice era tan ocurrente que nadie jamás podía aburrirse con ella y nos tenía a todos hipnotizados contándonos sus aventuras de esa mañana en el centro comercial. Por un momento Jasper hablaba con Carlisle y Esme cuando Alice me preguntó como si nada.

-¿Cómo van tu y Edward, Bella? ¿Ya se conocen mejor? – y sentí cómo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subía a mi cara al recordar que tanto nos conocíamos ya.

-¡Alice! – Abrí los ojos – no nos conocemos mejor Alice, todo esta justo como la tarde del cine.

-Tranquila, ya verás como se ponen al día todas las cosas – me palmeaba la espalda, bufé y la miré como si estuviera equivocada. Me despedí y agradecí la cena prometiendo a Esme no desaparecer tantos días, tomé mi abrigo, me dirigí a la puerta y una vez afuera me tope casi de frente con una muralla de pectorales en extremo fuertes.

-¡Isabella que sorpresa! – y si, en realidad fue una sorpresa para ambos.

-Edward – dije mirándolo con mi ceja malévola, como él le llamaba.

-¿Mucho trabajo en la oficina? – me escudriñó con la mirada, indiferente, frío. ¿Dónde estaba el Edward de hace apenas varios días?, No importaba, yo ya no era la dulce tonta tampoco.

-Si, un poco, ya sabes, mucho papeleo – respondí coqueta y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla poniendo mi mano en su duro pecho – te dejo, mañana continúa mi "papeleo" en la oficina – sonreí – fue un gusto verte – dí un paso hacia atrás y comencé a caminar hacia mis tres escalones pero me siguió y me tomó por la cintura. Me detuve al tenerlo tan cerca y por sus manos que me sostenían tan firmes. Su aliento en mi nuca casi me hace flaquear y girarme para besarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Me extrañaste Isabella? – preguntó con su voz seductoramente sexy.

-La verdad es que… - hice una pausa quitando sus manos de mi cintura y volteando para poder ver bien ese rostro tan perfecto – la verdad es que no Edward, tuve muy buena compañía – me mordí el labio.

-¿Ah si? Creí que solo eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo – noté que tensaba las sienes.

-¿Lo dices por Marco? – Me reí – no te equivocaste, es un buen amigo, pero ¿Irina Van Draus? – Dije fingiendo estar emocionada – es una "señora" tan linda, ahora comprendo porque te chocan las "niñitas", si puedes andar con "señoras mayores" ¿Por qué no? ¿Para que perder tu tiempo no? Vas a lo seguro ¡Bien por ti!

Ver ese rostro no tenía precio. Abrió los ojos tan grande que casi se le salían y esos labios que alguna vez me habían besado tan suaves, los tenía entreabiertos por la sorpresa al oírme mencionar el nombre de esa mujer.

-Buenas noches Edward – pegué mis senos ya duros del deseo que me provocaba a su pecho para besarlo de nuevo – nos vemos luego – mis labios estaban cerca de su oreja.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué te dijo Irina? – dijo enojado o tal vez un poco ¿asustado?

-¿Irina? Nada, ¿Qué podría decirme Edward? – Pregunté inocentemente ladeando mi cara – es tarde ya, tengo que irme.

Bajé los escalones tan rápido como pude dejándolo ahí parado viéndome partir. Tom abrió la puerta y rápidamente me subí.

-Vamos Tom, necesito llegar rápido a casa – tenia apenas un poco de voz.

Condujo velozmente pero con mucha precaución y llegamos en muy poco tiempo a mi apartamento. Tom se despidió de mí y cuando cerré mi puerta se fue. Fui a mi baño y en el camino iba dejando piezas de mi ropa. Ana, la chica que limpiaba mi apartamento seguro me odiaba por dejar siempre la ropa tirada por toda la casa. Era una costumbre que no me podía quitar. En bragas solamente, me cepillaba los dientes y después me quité el maquillaje. Saqué una camiseta de mi closet cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Tom habría olvidado algo seguramente. Me envolví en una bata de baño y fui a abrir.

Cual fue la sorpresa que me lleve cuando encontré en lugar de Tom a Edward parado en mi puerta.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté apretando mi mano por la orilla de mi bata sobre mis senos. Edward entró sin pedirme permiso, creo que ya no lo necesitaba.

-¡Claro!, pasa, estás en tu casa – dije muy cínica.

-Sólo quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Irina – me miró con los ojos verdes ardiendo por su enojo. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿No debía ser yo la ofendida?

-Relájate Edward, ya te dije – quité la mano sobre mi pecho dejándolo un poco visible – es una "señora" – recalqué de nuevo – muy linda, sólo me dijo que yo le parecía muy pequeña como para ser tu amiga y yo lo entiendo muy bien. Tú me advertiste y ahora que entiendo porqué ella lo dice, me queda clarísimo que conmigo te aburrirías. ¿Quién no llega a hartarse hasta de sus juguetes nuevos? – seguía hablando como falsa niña provocadora.

-Isabella – comenzó a hablar pero me acerqué a él y me incliné un poco dejándole ver un poco más de mi pecho. Esta vez vio casi completos mis senos y su mirada cambio.

-No te preocupes Edward – le sonreí con fingida resignación – ya entendí - me pasé la lengua mojando mi labio inferior – además no sé porqué te preocupa tanto lo que una estúpida chiquilla piense.

Se pasaba ambas manos por su cabello tan despeinado como siempre. Ansioso y enojado, seguro que conmigo por estar jugando con él.

-Ya nos divertimos un poco, ya me quitaste el frío – lo miré con mi ceja levantada - ya cada quién su camino ¿No? Ya te cansó tu juguetito nuevo ahora lo que sigue – esas palabras hasta a mi me dolió decirlas. Levantó la cara y me miró, ví su mandíbula apretada.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – se contuvo para no gritar por completo.

-No, tienes razón, mi cerebro infantil no puede procesar tus divinos conocimientos – mi voz era más melosa para fastidiarlo – tal vez cuando crezca… - no pude terminar la frase porque me tomó de los brazos y me besó salvajemente.

Me moví bruscamente queriendo salir de sus brazos y traté de alejar mi rostro del suyo. ¿Por qué me besaba así?

-¡Suéltame! – Grité mientras forcejeaba - ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! – respondió mientras me levantaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – Ya no podía ocultar mi sorpresa - ¡Bájame!

Mi sorpresa se transformó en miedo cuando noté que me llevaba a mi habitación.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? – Lo golpeé en el pecho pero era como haberle pegado a un muro - ¡Déjame!

-¡No Isabella! – Estaba furioso y yo no podía hacer nada – ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!

Me tiró sobre la cama y me quedé helada al ver que se desabrochó el botón de los jeans y se desfajaba la camisa. El aire abandonó mis pulmones y mi voz mi garganta al darme una idea de lo que pretendía hacer. Me di vuelta en la cama para alejarme pero él era demasiado rápido, me tomó por un tobillo y me jaló hacia él. Con la otra pierna le lancé un par de patadas pero no pareció inmutarse porque también la tomó por mi pantorrilla y así pudo acercarme a él dejándome en la orilla de la cama y con mis piernas a ambos costados de su cuerpo. La bata que llevaba estaba hecha hacia un lado dejando la mitad de mi pecho desnudo y aunque traté de cubrirme no pude, haciendo que en mi rostro aparecieran lágrimas de impotencia y miedo.

Tampoco con mis piernas podía hacer mucho ya que Edward estaba de pie a la orilla de la cama y las sostenía alrededor de sus caderas, así que sólo me quedaba el retorcerme como pudiera y no dejar de luchar. Si iba a tomar algo de mi, no le iba a resultar muy fácil. Me dejó luchar para tratar de escaparme de la posición en la que me tenia y cuando notó que ya mis fuerzas habían disminuido y me movía mas difícilmente, sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que el agotamiento me había vencido, sólo así, me soltó y terminó de desabotonarse la camisa frente a mi, mirándome fijamente, anunciándome lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El miedo me impedía hablar y mucho menos gritar, pero no impedía que las lágrimas dejaran de salir por mis ojos y corrieran por mis empapadas sienes. No sollozaba, las lágrimas solo salían en silencio. No tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para cubrir mi cara con las manos. Estaba perdida.

-Ahora si Isabella, ¿Decías? Ah si, decías que yo sólo juego ¿No? – Mi mirada estaba perdida, sin mirar nada – que me canso muy rápido de mis juguetes ¿No?

Se inclinó sobre mí, entre mis piernas, rozando la nariz por mi ombligo y subiéndola despacio, pero la bata atorada debajo de mi cuerpo se lo impidió. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no podía evitarlo pero eso a él no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Desató el nudo de la bata en mi cintura y me desnudó por completo el pecho. Así estuve la ultima vez que nos vimos, solo unas bragas pequeñas me evitaban la desnudez total.

-Esto era lo que querías ¿No?, ¿No por esto me provocabas tanto? – suspiró mientras me acariciaba los senos con ambas manos. Intenté moverme pero aún no podía, el calor de sus manos en mis senos me retenía ahí pero algo en mi interior gritaba ¡No!

-Pídemelo… – dijo, rozando sus labios por el valle de mis senos, subiendo por mi cuello – ¡Pídemelo Isabella!

Haciendo el más grande esfuerzo, logré murmurar algo apenas audible.

-No – respiré profundo – Por favor, así no…

Su rostro pasó de estar lleno de deseo y rabia a uno totalmente confundido. Se quedó helado ante esas palabras que bastaron para que se desplomara sobre mí con todo su peso y al darse cuenta se movió y sólo dejó su rostro descansando entre mis senos. Permaneció así un largo rato, sin moverse mientras yo me recuperaba. Pasó un brazo sobre mi cintura aferrándose a mí.

-Perdóname Bella – dijo débilmente – por favor, perdóname.

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí que me apachurraban el corazón. Levanté mi mano y suavemente empecé a acariciar su cabello, despacio. Amaba a Edward y su dolor también me dolía. Había actuado por impulso, un impulso provocado por esa mujer Irina y por mi.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó confundido ante mis caricias – No deberías… - trató de terminar su frase pero lo interrumpí.

-Perdóname también – seguía acariciando su cabello – actué mal – logré decir.

-¿Y yo no? – preguntó arrepentido.

-Edward…

-Dime amor – ese era el hombre de quien estaba enamorada, del tierno y amoroso Edward.

-¡Abrázame por favor! – no me contuve y lloré a todo pulmón.

-¡Bella! ¡Perdóname! – Repitió - ¡Soy un estúpido! – se incorporó y se sentó envolviéndome en sus brazos, yo me hice un ovillo en su regazo, incapaz de levantar la cara y mucho menos de dejar de llorar. Me mecía al mismo tiempo que me daba besos en la coronilla y me abrazaba más fuerte.

Me fui calmando poco a poco y lo rodeé por la cintura, no iba a dejarlo ir, ya no. Despacio, fue recostándose en la cama cubriéndome con las mantas. Un rato después, cuando creyó que ya me había quedado dormida, quiso acomodarme para levantarse pero no lo solté.

-¡No Edward! – Le rogué – ¡No me dejes! – y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos.

-No amor, voy a ir a ningún lado, sólo iba a buscar algo para que te pongas, no puedes quedarte así – me tranquilizo. Le señalé la camiseta que había dejado sobre la silla y me ayudó a ponérmela. Hizo a un lado las sábanas con él edredón y me metí debajo, esperándolo. Se quitó los jeans quedándose en sus bóxers grises de algodón y apagó la luz de la lámpara sobre mi mesita. Se acostó en mi cama, junto a mí, abrazándome, recostándome en su pecho. ¡Que bien me sentía entre sus brazos!

Esa, sin duda, era la noche más feliz de mi vida. No importaba el mal rato de antes, no importaban las palabras de Irina, no importaba nada que no fuera el hombre que me abrazaba y que dormía en mi cama. Edward, mi Edward.

. O_O_O_O

_**Hola Nenas, aquí está otro capítulo que espero les guste mucho. Bienvenidas a las chicas nuevas y como siempre, Mil Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en ese POV de Edward, así que seguramente el viernes tendrán la primera parte, todo depende de qué tanto lo deseen, juu que mala soy. No se crean.**_

_**Bueno Disfrútenlo mucho y no se olviden de pasar por el blog.**_

_**Besitoooooo**_

_**Li**_

.


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"_Edward, ¿ya viste los periódicos y las revistas?"_

Rápido tomé uno de los periódicos sobre mi escritorio y busqué dónde Alice me había indicado…

"_¡Carajo!"_

Isabella debía estar pasándola muy mal con los comentarios tan estúpidos de los periódicos. Fotos de ella y el tal Jake, otras conmigo en una posición un poco comprometedora y luego insinuar que era una chica a la que le gustaba divertirse con dos tipos en una misma noche, no era algo fácil de digerir en absoluto. Y bueno, tenía que admitir que al menos yo había sido responsable por algunas de las fotos, pero es que actuaba sin pensar, en un impulso. Ella me hacía actuar así y eso me tenía muy confundido porque siempre había sido capaz de controlar todo en mi vida, incluidos los sentimientos y deseos.

Había planificado la vida perfecta de un ingeniero exitoso. Hacer obras importantes en alguna parte del mundo y gozar de las cosas buenas que me ofrecía la vida, pero sin tener que pensar en la _"carga emocional" _ que implicaba una relación y todo estaba funcionando de maravilla. Tenía a mi cargo un proyecto sumamente importante y mi constructora estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, no podía estar más orgulloso de mi equipo. Mis relaciones funcionaban bien, siempre en el entendido que jamás serían mi prioridad porque simplemente no me interesaba que lo fueran. Eran _"distracciones"_ no relaciones, corrigiendo lo anterior. Uno decidía simple y libremente cuando tener una y cuando terminarla, así de fácil.

Todo en mi vida estaba muy bien cimentado. O al menos eso pensé durante el tiempo en que esos cimientos permanecieron sólidos e irremovibles… pero apareció Isabella. Estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo por no saber lo que me ocurría, pero aún más porque parecía que siempre terminaba por arruinarlo todo con ella, nunca acabábamos bien y este conflicto interno hacía que la lastimara y desde luego, lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

_¿Pero en dónde había quedado todo ese control de mi vida? y ¿Por qué la tenía constantemente en mi pensamiento?, ¿Por qué no podía controlar eso?_

Me costaba trabajo concentrarme en mi trabajo y cuando lo lograba, su imagen aparecía de nuevo en mi mente con su cálida sonrisa tímida, la real, no la que aparecía en las revistas o en las pasarelas, que vale decir que también me fascinaba. Su pelo largo y sedoso, su olor que me confundía deliciosamente, su piel… y su cuerpo, sus muslos suaves en mis manos, sus senos firmes y dulces en mis labios…

"_¡Mierda!"_ De nuevo Isabella.

Pero era la verdad, me encantaba estar con ella, conocerla, platicar, escucharla, mirarla, olerla, bromear con ella, abrazarla, besarla… quería todo eso y aún más sin complicar las cosas pero Isabella pensaba diferente.

_¿Acaso ya me había llegado el momento para pensar en "ceder"?_

_¿Sería posible que yo estuviera meditando esa posibilidad muy seriamente?_

-¡Edward!, tenemos la reunión con los ambientalistas en una hora y parecían muy contentos con toda la información que les envié. Los tenemos en la bolsa cariño.

Nadia Kozlov irrumpió en mi 'oficina' con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba. Era ingeniera con una especialidad en hidroeléctrica, muy entregada a su trabajo. Estudiamos juntos en París y era una buena amiga, solíamos _"distraernos"_ juntos ocasionalmente y todo parecía perfecto hasta que empecé a _"distraerme"_ con otra amiga. Su actitud cambió así como nuestra amistad, pero nunca su profesionalismo en el trabajo, por eso formaba parte del equipo de expertos de mi constructora.

-Bien, entonces te veo allá – contesté sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿No nos vamos juntos? – preguntó sentándose sobre mi escritorio.

-Cómo quieras.

Tomó el periódico que llamó su atención. Miró fijamente la nota que yo ya había leído, callada y sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara hasta que una leve sonrisa intento aparecer en sus labios. Dejó el periódico dónde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te espero - y la cerró al salir. Apagué la máquina, tiré el periódico a la basura y salí de ahí.

Como Nadia había predicho, la junta no pudo haber salido más a nuestro favor. La presa era necesaria para el país y _Cullen Engineering & Co.,_ debía procurar causar el menor impacto ecológico posible. Llevamos todos los estudios, informes y análisis dónde garantizábamos el mayor resguardo posible de los bienes naturales del área. Los ambientalistas estaban contentos y nosotros tranquilos. Al menos yo ya tenía un peso menos encima.

…

Los días pasaban y yo me obligué a concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero muchas veces no tenía éxito, ¿y cómo iba a tenerlo si la veía a Isabella en todas partes? Un día después de aquellas primeras fotos, salieron otras de la noche que cenamos en el "Chimichurri Grill" junto con toda mi biografía, era increíble ver hasta dónde habían llegado. Además me había enterado escuchando a Rosalie platicar con mi madre, que Isabella estaba en Italia y que lo más problable era que regresara a Nueva York hasta después de las fiestas ya que pasaría la navidad y el año nuevo con cada uno de sus padres. Casi tres semanas sin verla. Y para rematar, estaba Alice que compraba cada revista en dónde aparecía ella y tenía el tino de "dejarlas" regadas por cualquier parte en casa de mis padres. Me estaba ahogando en mi propio mar y sentía que mi tabla de salvación se encontraba en alguna parte del otro lado del océano.

Una noche antes de Noche Buena llegué a casa de mis padres procurando no encontrar a mis hermanos o a mi cuñada y a su "hermanito" que se había convertido en la sombra de Ally. Ese chico, según había escuchado era un genio con las inversiones y aunque aún no terminaba la universidad, ya trabajaba en una importante casa de bolsa, al menos parecía responsable y por lo visto no era ningún tonto, sólo tenía que portarse muy bien con Alice porque si no…

Había luz en el salón y entré con mucho cuidado. No estaba preparado para lo que encontré ahí. Isabella estaba platicando con mis padres, se veía tan hermosa, sonriente, despreocupada. La escuché reírse y bromear, estaba contenta y eso también me alegro.

-Bueno tengo que irme, se hace tarde. ¡Oh lo olvidaba!, esto viene con la imagen – le entregó un sobre a mi madre que se quedó muda unos segundos igual que mi padre.

-¡Por Dios Bella!, ¡Es demasiado! – gritó mamá.

-¡Ni lo digas! – le respondió Bella y siguieron con las risas.

-Esto es una obra de arte, yo también pienso que es demasiado Bella. No debiste molestarte – mi papá opinó igual que mamá.

-Al contrario, es un placer y ahora que veo que les gustó, me voy más que contenta – continuó despidiéndose pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

Así que con mi mayor sonrisa y derrochando todo el encanto del que fui posible dije muy alegre por verla ahí, tan cerca de mí – ¿Ya estamos abriendo los regalos?, ¡Aún no es navidad!, ¿Hay algo para mi?

Se sorprendió al verme parado mirándola pero lo disimuló bastante bien levantando su ceja malévola y sonriéndome después de un escaneo completo de mi cuerpo, lo que hizo que cierta parte de él comenzara a reaccionar.

-Yo creo que no. No te has portado bien Edward – era un hecho que estaba contenta, de otro modo no bromearía conmigo de esa forma.

-¿Crees que me he portado mal? – le regresé la sonrisa, estaba encantado con ella. ¿Ya me habría perdonado por ser tan estúpido la otra noche? Porque yo estaba arrepentido hasta con la célula más pequeña de mi cuerpo por haberla hecho sentir tan mal. No había sido un caballero y no me había comportado decentemente con ella y era algo que yo no me podía perdonar, sería mucho esperar que ella lo hiciera.

-¡Mira Edward! Lo que nos ha regalado Bella – mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos regresándome a la realidad. Me acerqué a ver la imagen tallada en mármol y si no estaba equivocado era una obra de arte con registro y todo.

-Veo que te gusta mamá es muy bonito.

-Bueno, en verdad tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde – abrazó a mis padres y mamá le hizo un comentario pero no alcancé bien a comprender esa complicidad entre ambas.

-Bella, tú sabes porqué es un regalo muy especial y porqué significa mucho para mi, gracias otra vez.

Tomó su bolso y sacó otro sobre ¡Lo sabía!, eran los registros del regalo de mis padres. Siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome.

–¡Que pasen unas lindas fiestas! – dijo por último girándose para salir pero la tomé del brazo.

-¡Te acompaño! – juré que se negaría pero me sonrió y aproveché para acompañarla muy lentamente hasta la puerta o hasta dónde ella me permitiera hacerlo.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí – solté su brazo aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera para seguir tocándola.

-Sólo vine a traerles un regalo a tus padres – adoraba a la verdadera Isabella, tímida algunas veces.

-Estoy triste porque para mi no hay regalo. Creo que si me he portado un poco mal después de todo – dije aventurándome a decir y tentando mi suerte, pero tenía que saber si seguía enojada.

–Mmm bueno, ¿Qué _niño _ no comete alguna travesura? – noté que remarcó el "niño" pero lo olvide porque acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente – escribe tu carta a Santa y promete ser bueno de ahora en adelante ¿Si?

Estaba hipnotizado por ella, perdido. En ese mismo instante me pudo haber pedido que limpiara el suelo por dónde pasaba con la lengua y encantado lo hubiera hecho y aún más porque con ambas manos en mis mejillas me acercó a ella, a su pecho, para darme un beso en la frente y después no entiendo cómo es que sentí sus senos más cerca de mi rostro, los tenía en mi cara, tanto así que mi nariz rozó ese espacio que… ¡Oh Dios! Su aroma me volvía loco.

Y Dios sabe muy bien que no resistí y la besé desesperado, quería llenarme de ella, hacerle sentir que la deseaba mucho aunque de eso estaba muy seguro que ya se había dado perfecta cuenta porque también se presionó a mi y sus pezones erectos me confirmaron que sentía la misma urgencia y deseo que yo.

Me alejó de sus labios y me dio otro beso en la frente con una lentitud muy dolorosa.

-¡Pórtate bien Edward! y que pases una feliz navidad.

No iba a permitir que se fuera así tan fácil por lo que la tomé de nuevo en mis brazos para respirar de nuevo su aroma.

-Feliz navidad para ti también Isabella – le dije al oído sin soltarla hasta que sentí que palmeaba mi espalda y contra todos mis deseos lo hice unos momentos después. Me sonrió y con esa gracia y elegancia que sólo ella podía tener, bajó los escalones hacia su camioneta. La miré irse, sin moverme, no quería salir de su hechizo porque es así como me sentía, hechizado por Bella.

Ya no podía seguir engañándome ni un segundo más. Había pasado mucho tiempo diciéndome a cada minuto que no podía permitirme enamorarme, que eso arruinaría mis planes, mi trabajo, mi futuro, ¡Mi vida!

Y nunca estuve tan equivocado como en esos momentos. Mi vida ya era una completa ruina negándome a vivirla sin Isabella, convenciéndome de que sería un error dejarla entrar en mi vida porque ella sólo quería todo de lo que yo había renegado siempre.

Tenía que darme la oportunidad de vivir lo que soñaba durante todo el día. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, saber que estaba bien, quería cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla mía todos los días, en todo momento sin importar dónde, hacerla reír, llorar de alegría, cumplirle sus deseos, que no la tocara ni el aire, respirar por ella, vivir para ella y por ella. Tal vez… eso era amor.

Pero yo había actuado tan erróneamente que sería el mayor de los imbéciles si pensaba que de la nada podría llegar y pedirle que me perdonara, no, eso no podía ser así. Tendría que ganarme tanto su perdón como su confianza y después a ella.

No iba a ser nada fácil, de eso estaba seguro, posiblemente me llevaría mucho más tiempo del que podría soportar, pero me lo merecía por haberme portado como un idiota. Tendría que empezar desde cero y muy sutil. Haría lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio. Y ahora que al fin sabía y había admitido la causa de mis amargados días, sentía que empezaba a respirar de nuevo.

…

Disfruté mucho la cena de Noche Buena en casa de mis padres. Me divertí con las bromas de Emmett, soporté el exceso de energía de Alice, a los hermanitos Hale y hasta ayudé a mi madre en la cocina preparando bajo su supervisión una ensalada. Admitir que uno estaba enamorado podía cambiarte la vida en un segundo, para bien por supuesto.

"_¿Enamorado?"_

Oh si, esto tenía que ser amor, no había forma de que no lo fuera. Así que feliz y enamorado, me fui a dormir, esperando que llegara muy rápido la mañana de navidad para hablarle a Isabella, no podía esperar más.

Me levanté algo temprano y muy ansioso, tal vez debía esperar un rato por si no se había despertado, así que cuando vi que ya eran las diez de la mañana no pude más y oprimí la tecla verde.

-¡Feliz navidad gatito! – _"¿Gatito?" _ Bah, no me importaba, ella se oía contenta.

-¡Oh! Veo que me has bajado de categoría, yo me creía un león. ¡Feliz navidad Isabella! – no se esperaba que fuera yo.

-Disculpa la confusión, feliz navidad para ti también Edward – ya no estaba enojada conmigo, podía sentirlo.

-Espero no haberte despertado.

-No, salí con Charlie a hacer algunas compras – ¿Quién demonios era el tal Charlie?

-¿Charlie? – no dudé ni un segundo en preguntar por ese sujeto.

-Si, Charlie, mi padre, y dime, ¿Te trajo algo Santa? ¿Se compadeció de ti? – Dios mío, estaba celoso de mi futuro suegro. Qué estúpido pero también que feliz me sentía.

-¡Claro! Me trajo una grúa, unas palas y picos, tú sabes, para que juegue a hacer puentes y esas cosas, ¿Y a ti, te trajo algo? – bromeé con ella.

-¡Desde luego! A las niñas que nos portamos bien siempre nos traen lo que pedimos – ¡Ja! Estaba seguro que se había mordido la lengua al decir que era una niña.

-Entonces Santa si te trajo algo porque te portaste bien, ¡Buena niña! ¿Y cuales fueron tus regalos? – moría de curiosidad por saber qué me iba a responder.

-Una muñeca con su carreola y un juego de té, ya sabes para jugar a la casita – me tuve que aguantar la risa con todas mis fuerzas, verdaderamente era muy ocurrente.

-¿Necesitas practicar tú para eso Isabella? – le seguí el juego.

-La práctica hace al maestro, ¿No habías escuchado eso? – era rápida para contestar.

-Si, por eso yo siempre juego con mis juguetes – me burlé un poco.

-Claro, ese es tu problema – dijo casi para si misma.

-¿Cuál? – tenía curiosidad por saber.

-Que siempre estas jugando. Gracias por llamar Edward, ha sido lindo de tu parte, ah y oye… - no supe que responder ya que tenía toda la razón.

-¿Si? – pregunté con pocas ganas.

-Ten cuidado, se te puede romper tu "grúa" de tanto jugar – abrí los ojos enormes porque me agarró desprevenido. Ella y su doble sentido eran únicos.

-Ay Isabella, ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? - suspiré.

-¡Conmigo nada! Perdiste tu oportunidad Cullen – esa chica me estaba dando una paliza con sus respuestas.

-¡Oye! Siempre hay una tercera oportunidad, te lo puede decir cualquiera – y yo estaba más que dispuesto para rogar por la mía.

-Si, pero yo _no _soy cualquiera. Adiós Edward, feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad Isabella.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Isabella. Ella no era como cualquier chica, era tan especial para mi, que si me lo pedía le rogaría por mi tercera oportunidad. Sólo que debía tomármelo con calma, ya que después de todo lo que seguro pensaba de mí, no quería asustarla si de buenas a primeras le decía lo que sentía por ella además de que no me creería. Necesitaba irme despacio, con pies de plomo y con el corazón en la mano, eso ya lo tenía muy claro.

Como no quería acosarla, todos esos días casi viví en casa de mis padres escuchando o intentando escuchar todas las conversaciones de mis hermanos o de Rosalie que pudieran darme alguna noticia de Bella, pero por lo pronto mi urgencia era saber cuando volvía porque me estaba volviendo loco sin verla y sin tener noticias suyas, pero parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderme la vida porque nadie hablo de ella y mucho menos se mencionó su nombre durante todo ese tiempo. Pero como nada en este mundo es eterno, la espera termino y me enteré de su regreso al escuchar a Emmett hablar con Rosalie por teléfono.

-¿Y esta triste porque se le acabaron las vacaciones o qué cosa? – No bromeó mucho – está bien Rose quédate con Bella y dile que la veo en un rato, si, si, llevaré todo lo que me pides, ¡relájate! – creo que ni tiempo le di de colgar cuando ya estaba sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa con Isabella? – es un instante me invadieron los nervios por lo que me pudiera responder.

-No sé, está triste por algo. Rose está con ella, me pidió que les llevara algo para cenar y es lo que pretendo hacer si no quiero morir en sus manos – se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Yo voy contigo!, ¡Apúrate Emmett!

En un dos por tres ya estaba en mi auto y rumbo a comprar la cena con el lento de Emmett. Se tardaban horas en el restaurante y yo necesitaba ver a Bella, saber si estaba bien y qué le ocurría. Por fin nos entregaron todo y pude dirigirme a su apartamento. Emmett subió primero mientras estacionaba mi auto. Cuando subí al elevador, intente calmarme, me comían los nervios pues no sabía si se alegraría de verme o me correría a patadas de su casa. Era una apuesta y tenía que jugármela. De frente a su puerta, sin dudarlo toqué el timbre. Abrió la puerta y al fin pude verla, tenía la preocupación impresa en el rostro además de estar sorprendida de tenerme ahí frente a ella.

-¡Bella! – no resistí el impulso de abrazarla fuerte y pegarla a mi cuerpo, de respirar su aroma, necesitaba decirle que no se preocupara por nada, que me lo dejara a mí. Sentí morir de alegría cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándose a mí y su aliento entibiaba mi pecho, acaricié su nuca y respiré tan tranquilo como pude para alejarme de ella tomando su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué Sucede Bella? ¿Estás bien? – asintió y no resistí la tentación de abrazarla de nuevo para protegerla de lo que fuera que la tenía así.

-¿Cómo…?

-Emmett me dijo que Rose estaba contigo porque te sentías un poco triste. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés así? Dime – necesitaba saber como reconfortarla pero ella sólo negó despacio con la cabeza.

–Nada, es una tontería ya se solucionará – no iba a presionarla para que me lo dijera si no quería, ya estaba ahí con ella y no iba a permitir que le sucediera nada.

-No creo que sea una tontería para que tengas esa carita triste, pero hermosa como siempre. Vamos, hemos traído todo lo que te gusta – la llevé a la cocina de la mano.

-¡Vaya! Creí que habían ido a conseguir un cuarto – ¡Puff! Mi hermanito ya se había tardado en hablar.

-¡Emmett! – Gritaron las chicas y luego Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Compórtate!

La ayudé a sentarse y la amenacé para que se quedara en su lugar - tú no te muevas ¿De acuerdo? Hoy nosotros te vamos a consentir- sonrió y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

-No estoy enferma ¿Sabes? – o al menos eso creí.

-Lo sé pero no me importa – levanté los hombros divertido.

Bella amaba la comida china y le habíamos llevado de todo, así que le serví un poco de cada cosa en su plato y de pronto se levantó para abrir una botella de vino que rápido le quité de las manos y le pedí que se sentara, buscando el sacacorchos que no encontré hasta que con la mirada le pregunté dónde estaba y de la misma forma me respondió. Y así entre los rollitos primavera que tanto le gustaban, arroz, pollo, chop suey y no se cuantas cosas más, platicando, dándonos de comer en la boca, robándole camarones de su plato, mirándonos, pasamos un rato único, al menos para nosotros, no sé de Rosalie y Emmett porque Bella y yo, estábamos en un mundo aparte.

Cuando estuvimos solos, llevé a Bella al sofá en el salón, nos sentamos ahí y la acomodé entre mis brazos, recostada en mi pecho le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, no necesitábamos hablar, simplemente disfrutábamos el contacto y sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Se movió y acercó su cara a la mía, dudosa y necesité de mucha fuerza mantenerme tranquilo hasta que dijo mi nombre, sólo eso bastó para que la besara con desesperación. Había esperado mucho por eso, me había pasado días y noches enteras pensando en cómo reaccionaría si la llegaba a besar así y con la respuesta que me estaba dando, sólo podía estar agradecido por esta nueva oportunidad. Quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-Bella… - tenía que salir de ahí, no porque quisiera irme sino porque si me quedaba no sabía si podría contenerme, pero ella no me lo permitió y honestamente no puse resistencia alguna.

-Shh, no digas nada. Está bien Edward – y me besó sorprendiéndome por la intensidad con la que lo hacía, acariciando mi pelo y mi cuello. Se separó de mí pero no podía permitirle que se alejara y la besé de nuevo recostándola en el sillón. Paseaba mis labios por su cuello, probándolo también mientras acariciaba su pelo y mi otra mano se aventuraba por sus costados buscando llegar despacio hasta su pecho preguntándome si no estaría llegando muy lejos otra vez. Decidí arriesgarme y toqué uno de sus senos, firme, urgente de mi contacto aún sobre su ropa. La oí gemir y me encendió, besándola con mayor intensidad.

Bella respiraba ya con mucha dificultad haciendo que su seno atrapado en mi mano subiera y bajara incitándome más, presionándolo contra mi mano y rozando su pezón duro y erecto. Bajé mi otra mano y acaricié igual el otro seno. No pude contenerme y mi cara descendió hasta ellos, besándolos. La miré y tuve que subir de nuevo a su boca para darle un beso intenso y recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, la escuché gemir, tuve que controlarme y descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. No podía resistirme a ella, así que comencé a levantarme.

-¡No! – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella… - no me dejó moverme de su pecho, me volvió a recostar en él y acariciaba mi pelo de la forma más enloquecedora posible.

-No digas nada, sólo quiero tenerte así – me sonrió de una forma única y me quedé justo dónde ella quería y yo no deseaba moverme de ahí pero después de un rato de estar justo dónde yo había soñado muchas veces, me levanté un poco y besé toda su cara. La cargué en mis brazos y la llevé a su habitación. La recosté en su cama y de pronto me atrajo hacia ella y me beso ansiosa. Muy bien pude haberme dejado llevar y seguir mis impulsos pero sabía que si lo hacía podría tal vez no terminar muy bien esa situación. Debía tomármelo con mucha calma, aún cuando mi cuerpo y mi corazón protestaran, mi mente tenía razón.

Al día siguiente la llamé para ir al cine como habíamos quedado con Emmett y Rose.

-Edward – escuché su voz y parecía que se acababa de despertar.

-¡Que bién! Hoy no me confundiste con ningún gatito, ¿Lista para ir al cine? – bromeé.

-¿Ahora mismo? – parecía sorprendida.

-No, a las seis ¿es buena hora para ti? O podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres, un poco más temprano- Ojala respondiera que si y estuviéramos solos esa tarde, la quería sólo para mí.

-No, está muy bien.

-Entonces paso por ti a las cinco.

-A las cinco entonces, Adiós.

-Adiós Isabella – esa tarde no sería completa para mí, pero no importaba, íbamos a su ritmo y yo haría lo que fuera por ella. Antes de la hora, ya estaba tocando a su puerta y para mi alegría, ella ya estaba lista y más hermosa que nunca por lo que no resistí y la abracé de nuevo como el día anterior y no pareció molestarse en lo más mínimo, al contrario, sentí que esperaba que lo hiciera. Necesitaba hacerlo porque mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la tocara, que la pegara a mí y ¡por Dios! ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que podía provocarme vestida así? Lo único que sé, es que sus senos tenían impreso mi nombre en ellos y yo casi no podía resistirme a su llamado. La ayude a ponerse la gabardina y enrollé la bufanda a su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mi para besarla, disfrutando de cada parte de su boca, de su lengua, sus labios, de ese pequeño labio que moría de ganas de morder pero que sólo succioné. Iba a ser una tarde muy difícil y dura. ¡Muy dura! De eso no me cabía la menor duda.

La tomé de la mano y salimos de su casa, me sentía tan bien de estar así con ella que tenía en la cara una sonrisa enorme, seguramente parecería un idiota pero no me importaba, yo estaba feliz. En el auto le puse el cinturón. Cómo me gustaba hacerlo, era una estupidez pero sentía que me dejaba protegerla. La besé de nuevo y cómo se me estaba haciendo costumbre, le dí mi Ipod para que escogiera lo que quisiera poner, y me sorprendió al elegir a Jane Monheit. Cantaba jazz clásico y generalmente suave, no creí que le gustara. Y para aumentar mi sorpresa, también Diana Krall y Michael Bublé estaban entre sus preferidos.

En cada oportunidad que tenía volvía a besarla, era inútil para mí luchar contra esa necesidad, porque eso era. Una necesidad de tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo, besándola, de tenerla conmigo siempre… en un alto, puse mi mano en su muslo y la miré buscando su aprobación o alguna reacción. Al poner su mano sobre la mía creí explotar de alegría porque era un paso más ganado en mi largo camino para lograr conquistarla. Todo iba de maravilla. Al llegar al cine, tomados de la mano fuimos a encontrarnos con mis hermanos que ya nos esperaban. A Alice casi se le salieron los ojos cuando vió nuestras manos y Rosalie la escudriñó con la mirada.

Huyendo de sus admiradores, trataba de ocultarse un poco y aproveché para tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos para evitar que la reconocieran, besé su coronilla y la apreté más fuerte, podría cuidarla toda mi vida.

Nos sentamos y había un poco de calor por lo que se quitó la gabardina y la bufanda. ¡Qué senos! Esa mujer me iba a matar. Para distraerme de esa imagen y antes que empezara la película, fui por palomitas y unos refrescos. Fue muy divertido darnos palomitas en la boca y luego jugar con nuestros dedos cuando se terminaron y tomó mi mano. Con eso, ya estaba seguro que Bella me había perdonado, pero aunque fuera así y con esas pequeñas acciones me lo demostraban, yo tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que pedirle perdón cara a cara, sólo así estaría tranquilo estando con ella.

Giré mi cara para mirarla con la luz de la pantalla y pasé mi nariz por su cuello y por su oreja, dándole un beso y se estremeció, ya conocía un poco más cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante mi. Bella hizo lo mismo un rato después pero desafortunadamente yo no reaccioné de la misma manera. Al besarme en la oreja Bella estaba metiéndome en aprietos ya que al sentir sus labios, mi cuerpo se encendió, mejor dicho, cierta parte de mi cuerpo la cual reaccionaba a voluntad propia y esa tarde su voluntad era tener a Bella, así que me alejé un poco porque no quería que se diera cuenta de cómo me prendía tan fácil con cualquier toque de su piel.

La película por fin acabó y esperamos a que saliera la mayoría de la gente para hacerlo nosotros. Bella hablaba con Emmett sobre la película cuando un par de chicos se le acercaron para pedirle que se tomara una foto con ellos. En ese instante mi mente dejó de funcionar, y más aún cuando ella aceptó y los chicos, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, la abrazaron por la cintura muy sonrientes al igual que ella. Alice rebotaba frente a mí y no podía ver bien a ese par de idiotas que se habían acercado a _mi_ Isabella, porque ella ya era _mía._

La tomé por la muñeca para salir de ahí, para llevarla lejos de esos chicos, no quería que nadie la tocara, sólo yo, ellos no tenían ningún derecho y segundos más tarde me dí cuenta al zafar su muñeca de mi mano, que yo tampoco lo tenía.

-¡Edward!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Me lastimas! – jaló con fuerza su brazo y la solté.

-¿A dónde vas Isabella? – casi le grité pero ese enojo controlaba mis acciones, eso era nuevo para mi y no sabía muy bien cómo calmarlo a él y a mí.

-Voy a despedirme – me respondió en el mismo tono y me sorprendí al darme cuenta otra vez que no era como cualquier otra chica que yo hubiera conocido. Isabella nunca dejaría de luchar para defenderse, eso la hacía única, no como las otras chicas que se hubieran callado la boca para que no me molestara ni el aire.

De camino al auto ya un poco calmado, traté de tomar su mano para que viera que ya había olvidado el estúpido incidente que provoqué con mis celos, porque eso eran. Unos celos que jamás había sentido antes, no a esas magnitudes. Celos enfermizos que recorrieron mi cuerpo y se apoderaron de mí sin control. Bella mantuvo sus brazos junto a su cuerpo y después los cruzó sobre su pecho. No obtuve mejores resultados cuando traté de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla, para acercarla a mí y decirle que lo sentía. Ella avanzó un poco impidiendo que la tocara. Apreté los puños ante su obstinación aunque ella tenía toda la razón. Tenía que respirar muy hondo para tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad, ya que no quería que ese lío provocara que Isabella se alejara de mi.

Cuando al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta para que subiera, no protestó, así que hice lo mismo de mi lado y al inclinarme para ponerle el cinturón, Bella ya lo tenía puesto, lo que era una clara advertencia para mi: _"¡Sigo enojada idiota, no te me acerques!"_ Suspiré de impotencia y encendí el auto.

-¿Quieres elegir otra cosa? – le pregunté, por si quería escuchar algo de música pero sólo movió la cabeza indicándome que no. No iba a ser tan fácil que me perdonara, lo entendía muy bien, ella no había hecho nada malo, era yo el que estaba mal por dejar que los celos me cegaran y eso ambos lo sabíamos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar? – volví a preguntar para ver si lograba hacerla hablar.

-No tengo hambre. ¿Me llevas a mi apartamento por favor? – no me quedó más remedio que aceptar y dirigirme a su casa. ¿Sería posible que por unos estúpidos celos estuviera retrocediendo en mi camino para llegar a ella? La respuesta era, por supuesto que sí.

Antes de que estacionara el auto ya se había desabrochado el cinturón, y apenas lo apagué, intentó abrir la puerta pero yo no le quité el seguro porque sabía que haría precisamente eso. Quería salir sin mi ayuda pero eso si no iba a ser posible para ella.

-¿Me dejas salir? – apenas la escuché por lo bajo que habló y me sentí como el más grande de los imbéciles por haber hecho que se sintiera así. Pude darme cuenta que más que enojada estaba triste y eso me hizo sentir mucho peor, pero me lo merecía por ser un perfecto _cabrón._

-Permíteme – rodeé la puerta del auto para ayudarla a bajar y sorprendentemente aceptó mi ayuda aunque subimos en silencio hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Se dio media vuelta hacia mi cuando ya estaba abierta la puerta.

-Gracias Edward, por todo – casi no le salía la voz, pero era un hecho que se estaba despidiendo de mi. El miedo corrió por todo mi cuerpo y la miré para saber si en verdad deseaba que me fuera.

-Isabella yo … - en ese momento rogué porque me disculpara pero sólo salió de mi boca un apagado – lo siento.

Creí que iba a necesitar más que un triste y cobarde _"lo siento"_ para que me perdonara pero de pronto escuché un débil pero muy esperanzador…

-¿Quieres pasar?

_**-x-x-x- -x-x-x- -x-x-x-**_

_**Mis Nenas, ¿Cómo están? Yo super felíz con su respuesta y tratando de responderles a cada una sus reviews que tanto amo.**_

_**Mimí, Yasmín, Diana, Ross, Karen, Verónica, Gaby, Antuss, Niko, Sandra, Mía y si olvido a alguien, mil perdones, a todas ustedes a quienes no puedo contestar sus reviews, mil gracias!**_

_**Como les prometí, aquí está el POV de Edward. Espero que vayamos comprendiendo un poco de lo que pasa por su cabeza y su corazón. **_

_**Ojala lleguen tantos reviews como en el capítulo pasado, me dan más ganas de escribir y ponerle salsa a esta historia. Falta la segunda parte del POV de Edward y luego…. Un capítulo que me encanta. Si quieren un adelanto, déjen un review, jaa que mala.**_

_**Besitooooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/ **_


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**EDWARD'S POV**

-¿Quieres pasar?

No pude resistirme a su voz tan frágil y mucho menos a toda ella, así que apenas cerró la puerta, la tomé por la cintura y la puse contra la pared para besarla urgente, desesperado, sin pensar y con eso me arriesgaba a que me mandara al diablo, pero el deseo por ella era más fuerte que mi razón. Mi corazón creció de alegría cuando Bella subió sus manos y acarició mi pelo, enredando sus dedos en él y aprobando lo que hacía. Mi ansiedad crecía a cada segundo, quería sentirla toda y disfrutar nuestros besos y caricias con mayor tranquilidad, lentamente y sin prisas.

-Isabella – murmuré con mi voz llena de deseo.

La llevé al sillón y me deshice de mi chamarra y de mucha ropa que Bella traía encima, demasiada creo. Se acostó en el sillón y me atrajo hacia ella para besarme con la misma intensidad de mi deseo por ella y el cual debía controlar un poco para no asustarla y estropearlo todo de nuevo, pero parecía que ella ya no pensaba mucho en eso porque su urgencia y ansiedad me lo demostraban al besar mi cuello y acariciar mi pecho. Sentir sus manos tocarme, hicieron que la besara intensamente, llenando su boca con la mía, disfrutando su sabor, su olor, todo de ella, así que bajé mis labios por la línea de su delicada mandíbula, disfrutando con mis labios de su contorno y bajando un poco más hacia su cuello deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel.

Isabella me estaba volviendo loco por cómo reaccionaba a mis besos y mis caricias y ansiaba sentir en mis manos sus pechos firmes y sus pezones erectos por mi, era por mí que ella estaba en ese estado de locura, de deseo y ansiedad. Ansiaba mi contacto, sentir mis manos recorrer su cuerpo, hacerla sentir, y yo estaba muy dispuesto a complacerla por el resto de mi vida.

Ni yo mismo entendía bien el estado en el que nos encontrábamos ya que ninguno de los dos parecía que pudiéramos controlarnos. Si no fuera Isabella,muy bien me hubiera levantado para alejarme tranquilamente, probándome a mi mismo por el autocontrol del que me vanagloriaba secretamente. Siempre me había sentido muy orgulloso de él, además de que me era de gran ayuda cuando quería dejar mis distracciones a un lado, pero ese autocontrol no me funcionó con Isabella jamás. Desde el primer momento en que la conocí ella mandó por el caño todas mis reglas, mis límites, mis deseos, mi vida completa se me fue de las manos solo por el deseo de estar con ella, como nunca antes lo había estado con alguien. Por eso, yo también tanto como ella, necesitaba sentirla bajo mis manos que lentamente pasearon por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos. ¡Oh Dios! Al fin tenía de nuevo ese par de hermosuras, firmes, redondas, que llenaban mis manos perfectamente. Parecían hechas especialmente para mí, mías solamente. Las masajeé, despacio, presionándolas en círculos, apretándolas pero tratando de no hacerle daño, al contrario, quería que disfrutara de mis caricias y de lo mucho que yo también disfrutaba al dárselas.

-Edward – escuché mi nombre salir de su boca con una voz llena de deseo por mí y arqueó la espalda confirmando mis pensamientos, no pude contenerme y bajé mi cara a sus senos. Con mi nariz absorbiendo su olor y con mis ojos cerrados, recorrí esas hermosas formas bajo mis labios atrapando sus dispuestos pezones aún sobre la ropa.

-Edward – volví a escuchar mi nombre cuando mi mano recorrió su cuerpo llegando hasta sus piernas no sin antes recorrer sus delgadas pero bien formadas caderas. Isabella se removía en el sillón buscando más mi contacto, quería sentirme tocarla por cada parte de su cuerpo y así lo hice al encontrar el lugar al que tanto ansiaba llegar. Al sentirme ahí, presionando suavemente lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y fue mi perdición. La besé al arquearse más para mí, diciéndome de esa forma que estaba disfrutando mis caricias aún sobre la tela y al notar su disposición, la tomé en mis brazos levantándola del sillón y llevándola a su cama. La acosté y seguí besándola con ansiedad, difícilmente me podía controlar hasta que haciendo un gran esfuerzo pude separarme un poco y respirar profundo para meditar por un momento lo que hacía y también para darle a Bella tiempo para hacer lo mismo.

Casi pude jurar que se detendría y que ahí terminaríamos nuestra tarde juntos pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que aprovechó ese momento para quitarse las botas y yo sin perder mi tiempo, me quité la camisa. La miré, tenía un brillo en sus ojos oscuros que no me ayudo en absoluto a controlarme un poco y me puse a horcajadas sobre ella y subí sus manos sobre su cabeza dejando libres para mi nada más ese par de gemas preciosas listas, firmes, dispuestas, que me demostraban que ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Con la otra mano las toqué, las moví, las presioné, las encerré en mi mano a cada una, enloqueciéndome un poco más, aumentando mi urgencia de besarlas y de repetir cada caricia pero por debajo de su incitante blusa. La toqué sobre su cintura, pero necesitaba mi otra mano para poder recorrerla como yo quería para grabarme cada centímetro de su sedosa piel.

-No te muevas, quédate así – le dije para poder subir la blusa y besar la cremosa y dulce piel que iba apareciendo y lo hacía despacio porque merecía ser saboreada muy lentamente, aunque me lo hacía muy difícil porque su respiración agitada subía y bajaba sus senos provocándome, no sé si inocentemente, pero continué devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo entre mis manos, oliéndola, rozando mis labios y grabando en mi memoria ese instante tan increíble que estábamos viviendo juntos. Tan perdido estaba disfrutando besarla que no sentí cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar para enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

-No Isabella, súbelas – y para asegurarme de que las mantuviera ahí, pasé su blusa por encima de su cabeza dejándola en sus brazos, así no podría bajarlas. Me quedé sin aire al verla así ante mi, sus senos se veían enormes cada vez que inhalaba y poco faltaba para que me pidiera que los besara, su cara me lo decía, así que pasé mis dedos por la orilla de su brassiere pero no podía con tan poco en ese momento y la atraje hacia mí para sentarla y quitarle su bella pero estorbosa prenda, pero me sorprendió al pasar por mi cabeza su blusa atorada en sus brazos, jalándome hacia ella para besarnos con desesperación.

Casi me vuelvo loco al deshacerme de la blusa y el brassiere y verla semidesnuda para mi. No podía creer que lo que tanto había ansiado ver algún día, lo tenía frente a mí.

-Isabella, que hermosa eres – sólo pude decir eso antes de inclinarme hacia ella y comenzar a besar esos maravillosos senos, atrapando uno con mi boca y el otro con mi mano, jugando con ellos, succionando y saboreándolos – tienen la medida perfecta – dije mientras trataba fervientemente de complacerla. Bella estaba disfrutando tanto mis caricias que cuando notó que mi mano bajaba, no dudó en ayudarme para quitarle sus mallas. Sentí que se cohibía un poco e intentó cubrirse con sus manos los pechos.

-No, déjame admirarte – y después de unos segundos de intentar memorizar a la mujer perfecta acostada a mi lado, tuve que besarla porque simplemente no podía resistir el no hacerlo, Isabella era adictiva y difícilmente podía contenerme con ella. Jugué con la orilla de sus bragas y sobre ellas, tocando lentamente esperando una mínima señal que me indicara que me detuviera y lo haría si me lo hubiera pedido pero para mi fortuna esa señal nunca llegó. Soñé tantas veces con pasar mi mano sobre sus bragas acariciándola, que ahora que era real, me costaba mucho no temblar al hacerlo cuando busqué meter mi mano entre sus piernas, despacio y sin asustarla. Ella cedía cada vez más con cada movimiento mío y puse una pierna entre las suyas, y haciendo a un lado la pequeña porción de tela, la toqué. Estaba suave, demasiado suave y creí que … no, seguro lo estaba imaginando, pero podría jurar que esa área estaba completamente desnuda y de sólo pensarlo un fuerte dolor apareció en mi ingle.

Acaricié tan suave como pude alrededor de su palpitante clítoris con mis dedos y se estremecía volviéndome más loco aún hasta que lo toqué presionando un poco más. Bella estaba disfrutando mucho, era más que obvio porque sus jadeos eran verdaderamente fuertes y yo me sentía tan orgulloso de poder brindarle tal placer que no dude en introducir un dedo en ella y no me equivoqué. Gritó y la besé apasionado ahogando su exclamación, incitándome a introducir un segundo dedo y moverlo en círculos, metiéndolos y sacándolos según Isabella se movía, ella me marcaba el ritmo para complacerla, nos estábamos entendiendo perfectamente. Bella gritó mi nombre, estaba ya muy cerca.

–Así Bella, así. Déjate ir – susurré a su oído mientras continuaba moviendo mis dedos para hacerla explotar, mirando su cuerpo retorcerse y escuchándola jadear mi nombre. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando la sentí comenzar a cerrarse alrededor de mis dedos, contrayéndose desde su interior sobre ellos, ya no le faltaba mucho, apuré los movimientos de mis dedos y fue cuando su cuerpo se quedó quieto un instante conteniendo la respiración y arqueándose como una bailarina con una elegancia imposible para mí hasta ese momento.

-¡Edwaard! – mi nombre salió de su garganta impulsada por la explosión a la que la había llevado. La besé mientras sacaba mis dedos de su cuerpo y me acomodé junto a ella para observarla relajarse después del orgasmo que acababa de hacerle sentir. De nuevo intentó cubrirse momentos después, pero tampoco se lo permití.

-Eres tan bella, no te cubras – y comenzó a hablar tratando de explicarme algo.

-Edward, yo… no… yo… - balbuceaba indecisa. Esa era la señal que no quería recibir pero entendí el mensaje y lentamente, contra todos mis deseos, me levanté de la cama para irme. Isabella no quería llegar a más por el momento y yo respetaría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera aunque tuviera que resolver sólo mi problema llegando a casa.

-Bella, mi niña shh, no digas nada, yo comprendo – la cubrí con una manta y la besé en los labios y luego en la frente.

-Edward es que yo… - no quería que se sintiera obligada, le puse un dedo en los labios – no es necesario que me expliques nada. Descansa – tomé mi camisa cuando vi que cerraba los ojos después de besarla despidiéndome.

El camino a casa fue difícil. El dolor en mis ingles era demasiado fuerte y tenía que librarme de él. Ya en mi baño, abrí la ducha y me metí bajo el chorro del agua tibia y sin perder el tiempo comencé a tocarme. Tomé mi miembro en mis manos, ese rebelde que me estaba causando una gran molestia. Lo toqué de arriba abajo despacio, pero no pude contenerme y empecé a hacerlo más rápido, con la imagen de Bella retorciéndose de placer mientras movía mis dedos en ella, mientras besaba y lamía sus pezones y me volvía loco por cómo reaccionaba ante mí. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la tensión en mi entrepierna y mi vientre bajo comenzó a crecer. ¿Por qué tan rápido? Nunca me ocurría eso, al menos no antes de Isabella. Ella era demasiado para poder "procesar" lentamente, era una necesidad que no podía saciar despacio, una urgencia por calmar en un instante. Y pensando en eso, exploté en mi mano, logrando la paz y relajación que necesitaba.

…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano salí de casa hacia la presa. Tenía varias juntas y un día realmente ocupado, pero eso no me impidió llamar a Bella, necesitaba oír su voz y saber que estaba bien.

Antes de que le dijera algo me saludó – Hola.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Si, muy bien, gracias – se oía contenta y me alegré aún más por haberla llamado.

-Es temprano aún, ¿Ya estás afuera?

-Si, hoy es un día muy ocupado, por la noche vuelo a Berlín – esa respuesta acabó con mi felicidad, Bella se iba lejos, no sabía si muchos o pocos días pero estaría lejos de mi.

-¿Berlín? – creo que no pude ocultar la decepción en mi voz.

-Si – murmuró suavemente y deseé en ese momento y con todas mis fuerzas estar a su lado para poder besarla. Escuché que alguien se acercaba y tuve que despedirme.

-Lo siento, debo regresar, solo quería saber si estabas bien Bella, ¿Lo estás? – necesitaba saberlo, no podría dejarla ir si me decía lo contrario.

-Si, estoy bien Edward, gracias – estábamos bien.

-Ok. Me agrada escucharlo que tengas un buen día y un buen viaje Isabella.

-Gracias Edward, adiós.

-Adiós – ¡Cómo iba a extrañarla!

El día pasó entre mis juntas, revisiones de gráficas y mil cosas más, y estuvo bien porque logré concentrarme y no pensé mucho en la partida de Bella hasta ese momento. Escribí su nombre en el buscador de mi máquina y pulsé la primera opción sin dudar. De nuevo aparecieron fotos de ambos, del día anterior. Toda una secuencia dónde se veía que de estar muy contentos, dejamos el lugar muy enojados. Era el colmo, ¿Cómo podían estar en todos lados esperando un solo momento justo para disparar y robar tu intimidad? ¿Podría vivir con eso?

Estaba concentrado mirando también otros sitios dónde mostraban lo mismo, que no escuché cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya firmaste los permisos? – preguntó Nadia despreocupada.

-¡Maldita sea Nadia!, ¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar? – grité furioso y ella brincó ante mi arranque.

-Yyo lo siento Edward – se disculpó asustada – como estás solo no creí necesario…

-A partir de hoy siempre será necesario – hablé sin gritar pero aún enojado, ella sólo asintió y salió rápido del camper que provisionalmente funcionaba como mi oficina. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza pasándolas repetidamente por mi pelo. Sabía que había cometido un error con ella y tendría que disculparme. Salí de ahí para ir a buscarla y después de unos minutos la encontré sentada a la orilla del río en una gran piedra. No pude evitar recordar a Isabella saliendo desnuda de ese mismo río. Me senté en la piedra junto a Nadia y a pesar de escucharme hacer tanto alboroto para llegar hasta ella, no se giró a mirarme.

-Lo siento – murmuré tirando unas piedritas al río cuando pude sentarme mejor pero ella no me respondió.

-Nadia… - la empujé con mi hombro como lo hacía cuando estábamos en la universidad pero tampoco obtuve nada – hace frío y me estoy congelando el trasero, ¿cómo cuanto tiempo vas a tardar en perdonarme? – bromeé y eso pareció funcionar porque me regresó el empujón.

-Eres un tonto Edward – sonrió - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te tiene de este humor de perros? – volvió a la seriedad.

-Nada – despegué nuestros hombros – todo está bien, sólo es estrés creo – mi estrés tenía nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo es que Bella podía vivir tan expuesta al ojo público?, ¿Cómo se iba tan lejos ahora que todo estaba marchando tan bien entre nosotros?, ¿Estaría ella pensando lo mismo que yo?, ¿Estaría triste por tener que irse?

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? – preguntó en un tono que tenía mucho, pero mucho tiempo de no oír.

-No Nadia, todo está muy bien – le dije sonriéndole y me levanté dándole una mano para ayudarla a pararse y regresar – pero gracias de todos modos.

El día después no fue muy diferente a ese. Ocupado entre llamadas, juntas, recorridos por el área y demás. Decidí irme temprano a casa, darme un baño ya que me sentía sucio de tanta tierra. Ordené una pizza y cuando llegó, saqué una cerveza del refrigerador y me dirigí con mi cena al estudio sentándome frente a la tele. Media hora después, me estaba quedando dormido y me fui a la cama, pero fue inútil porque por más que lo intenté, no pude dormirme. Estiré la mano y tomé el teléfono. Iba a llamar a Isabella, necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque sabía que me iba a mandar al diablo por la diferencia de horario pero no me importó.

-¡Hola mamá! – qué maravilloso era poder oírla de nuevo.

-Mmm siento desilusionarte cariño, ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad? – saber que estaba contenta me ponía de mejor humor.

-¡Hola! No me desilusionas, para nada y la ciudad me trata bien, supongo. Sólo tengo mucho frío - ¡Dios! No podía pensar en Bella teniendo frío.

-¿Frío? Que mala suerte tengo – dije arrastrando un poco mi voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – adoraba su curiosidad, Bella siempre metiéndose en camisa de once varas.

-Porque si estuviera ahí te ayudaría a quitarte el frío – pude escuchar su risa nerviosa.

-No creo que puedas hay de-ma-sia-do frío – ¿me retaba? Estaba juguetona y yo encantado de que estuviera así.

-No me subestimes, tengo un método infalible y que ya he comprobado que funciona a la perfección – tenía que intentarlo, sería magnífico.

-¡Edward! – me regañó.

-No dije ninguna mentira Isabella, yo puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor, aún estando tú tan lejos ¿Quieres intentarlo? – no iba a darle tregua porque yo ya estaba encendido.

-Edward no… - no iba a permitirle negarse, la necesitaba.

-Te garantizo que te va quitar el frío y además te va a gustar – dije provocándola.

-¡Edward Cullen! – seguramente ya estaba escondida debajo de las sábanas, pero con un poquito de motivación, saldría sin dudarlo.

-¡Y es gratis! – no podía evitar disfrutar al bromear con ella.

-¿Qué pensaría tu madre de esto? – estaba poniéndose difícil, según ella.

-¿Mi madre?, ¿Piensas decirle? – me reí.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡Estás loco! Eres imposible.

-Claro que no, todo es posible Isabella, cierra los ojos – me puse serio.

-¡Voy a colgar! – no lo haría.

-No hables. Recuéstate en la cama Isabella, relájate y déjate llevar por mi voz – hablé más despacio, tratando de controlarme.

-Respira Bella, profundo. Imagina que estoy ahí, contigo, mientras tus manos están cerca de tu ombligo, paseando a su alrededor, haciendo círculos pequeños, como lo hacía yo – sólo con recordar eso, ya estaba demasiado excitado.

-Siente mis dedos hacer cosquillas en tu torso Isabella, siente mi mano subir, acariciándote, pasando por tus costillas y recorrer tu piel hacia el otro lado. Déjame acariciar la piel entre tus senos, tus hermosos senos, quiero besar esa piel impecable tuya, pasar mis labios en ese espacio, mi lengua quiere recorrerlo. Quiero calentar cada lugar donde te toquen mis labios y mis manos, eres tan suave, tu piel se siente tan dulce bajo mis labios, quiero probarte… Tócate Bella, siente mis labios en tus senos…

-Edward, no … - apenas pudo murmurar pero no me detuve.

-¡Tócate!

Lo que hubiera dado por estar junto a ella en ese momento y ser yo quién la acariciara, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y esperaba que ella también a mí.

-Siente mis dedos en tus senos, acariciándolos, siéntelos darles un suave masaje, presionando un poco, tanto como tú quieras amor, así Bella. Pasa tus dedos por tus pezones, suave, dime como están – tenía que hacerla jugar conmigo, ambos lo necesitamos estaba seguro de eso.

-Duros, muy duros – dijo suavemente.

-Eres una niña buena amor, ahora dime que haces, dime exactamente dónde y cómo te tocas, pídeme lo que quieras que te haga, hazlo, vamos – yo ya no resistí y me estaba tocando despacio, acariciando mi miembro duro y erecto, me lo estaba agradeciendo mucho. La oí gemir y casi enloquezco de deseo.

-Bella, dime, por favor, dime qué haces – supliqué que me dijera qué era lo que hacía, que la tenía gimiendo de placer. _¡Dios!, ¡Cuánto la necesitaba!_

-Paso mis dedos por mis senos, atrapando mi pezón y jalándolo despacio. Edward… - me toqué de la misma forma y sentí un primer aviso en mis ingles. No podía ser que con Isabella no tenía control de mi cuerpo, ¡Era inaudito!

-¿Qué Bella?, Dime que es lo que quieres, ¡pídemelo!

-Quiero que tú me toques, como la otra noche, eso quiero. Que sean tus dedos los que aprisionan mis pezones, los que acarician mis senos. Quiero que pases tu lengua por ellos, que los beses, tierno, suave. Que tus dientes me den mordiditas, y luego también en mis pezones, que los jales con ellos, despacio.

No pude evitar los gemidos que salían de mi garganta, Isabella estaba haciéndome disfrutar demasiado y creo que ya se había dado cuenta de eso y del poder que tenía sobre mí.

-Continúa Bella – necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmarme un poco mientras mi mano subía y bajaba por mi miembro con un ritmo constante.

-Edward, quiero que tu mano me acaricie alrededor del ombligo, que dibujes cosas ahí, y luego que la vuelvas a subir por mi costado mientras tu boca me besa el cuello y tu lengua pasea también por ahí. Y tu mano, que… baje un poco… - Bella necesitaba oírme y seguir mi voz, tragué en seco y con mucha dificultad continué hablándole.

-¿Quieres que mi mano baje y acaricie tus muslos?, ¿Que intente llegar más adentro?, ¿Me dejarás de nuevo amor? Oh Bella, eres tan suave, necesito tocarte y besarte. Abre las piernas Isabella, tócate como si fuera yo, que bajo mi mano por entre tus piernas y te acaricio más adentro, como tú quieres. Mis dedos se abren paso para tocarte y acariciar tu clítoris, ¡Oh Dios, casi puedo sentir lo húmeda que estás! Presiónalo, suave amor, despacio – imaginármela tan húmeda y lista para mi, envió un segundo aviso a mi entrepierna, debía tener un poco más de calma, lo tenía que intentar por Isabella que gemía bastante fuerte y yo quería que pudiera sentir un poco más.

-Bella, amor, por favor, desliza un dedo en ti, siéntete por mí, disfrútate por mí – y supe que hizo lo que le pedí porque la escuché aún más fuerte, disfrutando del efecto de seguir mis instrucciones.

-Así amor, lentamente sácalo y vuelve a deslizarlo en ti – ya me resultaba muy difícil hablar claro, el acariciarme sólo y el oír a Bella me tenían prácticamente a punto del orgasmo – ahora cielo, muévelo adentro, en círculos, hazlo despacio, sin prisas, trata de sentir todo lo que esta alrededor de él, tócate por dentro, hazlo para mi Bella – sólo tenía que esperarla unos momentos más para llegar juntos.

-¡Edward! – dijo mi nombre muy agitada.

-Ya casi cielo, no dejes de moverlo, ¡siéntete! – le pedí con voz ahogada y esperándola.

-¡Edward! – gritó mi nombre y supe que había llegado. Fue maravilloso escucharla, además que eso detonó mi propia explosión.

-¡Oh Isabella! – no pude hablar por unos momentos, había sido tan intenso que hasta mi respiración se cortó y mi cuerpo se estremeció como nunca antes haciendo esto yo solo.

-Bella, ¿Mi niña, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté un minuto después.

-Mmm…

-¿Bella? – ¿se habría quedado dormida?

-Edward… - por fin la escuché.

-¿Cómo estás amor? – le pregunté suavemente.

-Muy bien, ¿creo? – estaba cansada.

-¿Ya se te quito el frío? – bromeé un poco.

-No sé que siento, si, creo que si – le reclamaría mi pago cuando estuviéramos juntos.

-¡Buena niña!, descansa y si te vuelve a dar frío, sólo llámame, no importa la hora – estaba enamorado, loco y perdido por esta mujer.

Está de más decir que esa noche dormí espléndidamente y me levanté al otro día de muy buen humor. Nada me parecía lo suficientemente malo como para enojarme y a todo le encontraba alguna solución.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que pudiste con el estrés, me da gusto – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias Nadia, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer? – dije galante y medio en broma.

-No, gracias, aún tengo algunas cosas pendientes por aquí – tomó un par de enormes carpetas en sus brazos, estaban muy pesadas y se las quité ayudándola a llevarlas a su 'oficina'. Todo había regresado a la "normalidad". En la presa todo marchaba bien y ya pronto terminarían la construcción de nuestro edificio de oficinas ahí y las de la ciudad que estaban bajo la supervisión de mi madre, estarían listas un par de semanas después de que terminara con su actual proyecto.

…

Las publicaciones y chismes en Internet tenían algo a mi favor, al menos sabía qué hacía Isabella, si tenía algún desfile o salía alguna foto de ella captada por algún paparazzi. Siempre estaba con Jimmy y eso era como música para mis oídos porque sabía que él la cuidaba muy bien, aunque algunas veces aparecieran fotos de ella con algún "modelito" como Marco Volturi. Estaba seguro que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

También algo que definitivamente influía directamente en mi buen humor, eran los mensajes de texto que nos enviábamos casi todos los días. Eran cortos y sin ningún tipo de doble sentido. Sólo quería que supiera que pensaba en ella y que esperaba su regreso. Ya cuando estuviera aquí, no dudaría en ir con todo por Bella. Ya no soportaba estar sin ella un solo día más. Tenía que pensar en cómo le diría lo que sentía y lo que quería, que era estar juntos. Esperaba que no me rechazara, aunque estaba seguro que no lo haría porque sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, lo único que me preocupaba era asustarla por mi premura y por mi necesidad de tenerla conmigo ya.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos – la voz de Alice me regresó a la tierra – estabas pensando en Bella ¿No es así?

-Alice… - la miré con fastidio.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó muy atrevida – no tiene nada de malo, a menos que estés pensando en hacer algo malo con ella y no quieras que nos enteremos – dijo en un tono muy molesto – ¿Sabes? Ella no es como tus otras _"amigas"…_

-¡Alice! – Escuchamos la voz de mi madre – creo que te busca Jasper, ¡ve! – Alice salió corriendo y nos quedamos solos mi madre y yo.

-Estoy segura que sabes que tu hermana tiene razón Edward – me lanzó una de sus miradas de advertencia y solo bufé saliendo de ahí. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Y por supuesto que quería hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida, por eso tenía miedo de cometer algún error con ella.

Los últimos 4 días estuve completamente diferente a los anteriores. Isabella no respondió mis mensajes. Estaba confundido y de un pésimo humor. ¿Estaría tan ocupada que ni siquiera podría responder un mensaje? ¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Sería que escribí algo que no le gustó? Revisé muy bien cada mensaje y cada respuesta enviados y no había nada que pudiera molestarla, no había nada malo en ninguno, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que le ocurría pero iba a dejar pasar uno o dos días más, todo dependía de mi grado de ansiedad y de si iba a poder soportar ignorar porqué el cambio tan repentino.

Según mis cálculos, no debía de tardar mucho en regresar. Yo, por tonto y por no querer que se sintiera acosada por mí, nunca le pregunté cuando volvería y honestamente me estaba volviendo loco sin saber nada de Bella, al punto de ser capaz de preguntarle a Alice, aunque eso me costara olvidarme de tener paz a partir de ese momento. Lo haría esa misma noche, pero mientras debía terminar con algunos asuntos en la oficina. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Adelante! – grité para que me escucharan por el fuerte ruido de las excavadoras.

-Edward, aquí están los reportes de salinidad del agua, ya son los últimos, ¿quieres que los revisemos juntos o prefieres hacerlo tú sólo? – Nadia siempre entendía a la primera, eso me gustaba de ella.

-Me los llevaré a casa y mañana los traeré de vuelta, no te olvides de enviarme las proyecciones, también quiero revisarlas de nuevo – dije concentrado en lo que necesitaba estudiar para la junta del día siguiente.

-Nadia – la llamé antes de que saliera y se giró para mirarme justo en la puerta – Gracias – sonrió y se fue después de guiñarme un ojo.

Conduje en poco más de media hora un camino que usualmente debía tomarme una hora, y para suerte mía, no me detuvo ningún policía. Me urgía llegar a casa de mis padres para hablar con Alice y si no la encontraba ahí, le preguntaría por Isabella a cualquiera que se atravesara en mi camino, pero tenía que ser esa misma noche, ya no podía esperar más. Al entrar al pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la casa desde la avenida, sentí mi corazón saltar hacia mi boca al ver su SUV negra a un lado con Tom. Dejé mi auto casi a la mitad del camino pero no me importó, tenía prisa por entrar a la casa y de dos zancadas ya estaba en la puerta cuando Isabella salía y casi chocaba conmigo.

-¡Isabella qué sorpresa! – no pude ocultarla, estaba felíz de tenerla al fin frente a mi, necesitaba abrazarla ya.

-Edward – su tono gélido hizo que me parara en seco y esa ceja sarcástica se levantaba como burlándose de mi. Algo pasaba con Bella, esa actitud tan diferente no era una buena señal y la miré detenidamente tratando de averiguar si estaba bromeando o qué demonios sucedía con ella.

-¿Mucho trabajo en la oficina? – pregunté con la misma frialdad con la que me miraba y haciendo referencia a su ropa, la cual le hacía ver perfecta.

-Sí, un poco, ya sabes, mucho papeleo – tan provocadora como sólo ella podía serlo, puso su mano en mi pecho y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿De que diablos se trataba eso? – Te dejo, mañana continúa mi "papeleo" en la oficina, fue un gusto verte – comenzó a caminar hacia su SUV pero la detuve colocando mis manos en su cintura.

-¿Me extrañaste Isabella? – ya no quería seguir jugando, necesitaba besarla.

-La verdad es que… - dejó de hablar mientras tomaba mis manos y las quitaba de su cuerpo, su sólo toqué me hizo estremecer – la verdad es que no Edward, tuve muy buena compañía.

-¿Ah si? Creí que solo eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo – no sabía que significaba ese estúpido jueguito, pero Bella estaba metiéndose en problemas conmigo.

-¿Lo dices por Marco? – Se rió cínicamente - No te equivocaste, es un buen amigo, pero ¿Irina Van Draus? Es una "señora" tan linda, ahora comprendo porque te chocan las "niñitas", si puedes andar con "señoras mayores" ¿Por qué no? ¿Para que perder tu tiempo no? Vas a lo seguro ¡Bien por ti!

En ese momento me quedé helado al oír ese nombre. "Irina Van Draus". Era la mujer de más mala sangre que había conocido.

-Buenas noches Edward – se acercó para darme otro beso en la mejilla mientras yo continuaba en shock – nos vemos luego – me dijo al oído.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué te dijo Irina? – logré salir de mi trance para preguntarle.

-¿Irina? Nada, ¿Qué podría decirme Edward? Es tarde ya, tengo que irme – ¡Maldita sea!

Necesitaba saber que era lo que le había dicho y ponerle un alto. Tenía que proteger a Bella de esa arpía y tenía que hacerlo ya. Bajó casi corriendo los escalones y subió a su SUV, saliendo rápidamente. Me tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar y al hacerlo, subí a mi auto y fui tras ella.

Llegué en poco tiempo a su apartamento y toqué a su puerta. Se llevó una sorpresa igual de grande que la mía al escucharla nombrar a Irina.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Entré sin esperar que me invitara, las formalidades en ese momento no existían para mí.

-¡Claro!, pasa, estás en tu casa – La Isabella sarcástica estaba de vuelta, eso era jodidamente malo para mí.

-Sólo quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Irina – hablé ya sin ocultar mi ira contra ambas, con una por decir viles patrañas y con Isabella por creerle sin antes hablar conmigo.

-Relájate Edward, ya te dije, es una "señora" muy linda, sólo me dijo que yo le parecía muy pequeña como para ser tu amiga y yo lo entiendo muy bien. Tú me advertiste y ahora que entiendo porqué ella lo dice, me queda clarísimo que conmigo te aburrirías. ¿Quién no llega a hartarse hasta de sus juguetes nuevos? – Bella sabía muy bien como hacerme enojar y además ¿Qué carajos pretendía al provocarme de esa forma?

-Isabella – ella estaba jugando con fuego y quería quemarse, estaba sobre el límite y no le importaba. Si a ella no parecía importarle ¿Por qué a mi si?

-No te preocupes Edward ya entendí, además no sé porqué te preocupa tanto lo que una estúpida chiquilla piense – dijo con falsa ignorancia. Era muy claro, estaba buscando incitarme y estaba teniendo éxito.

-Ya nos divertimos un poco, ya me quitaste el frío – me retó levantando su maldita ceja - ya cada quién su camino ¿No? Ya te cansó tu juguetito nuevo ahora lo que sigue – la tensión en mi cuerpo me estaba matando.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – intenté no gritar.

-No, tienes razón, mi cerebro infantil no puede procesar tus divinos conocimientos, tal vez cuando crezca… - mi deseo por ella pudo más y la besé violentamente. Se movió entre mis brazos tratando de liberarse pero eso era imposible.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! – y comenzó su ardua lucha contra mí.

-¡No! – la levanté en mis brazos y empecé a caminar.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡Bájame! – me ordenó. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que me dirigía a su habitación.

-¡Edward!, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Déjame! – me golpeaba el pecho pero no iba a soltarla, jugó con fuego y perdió, ya no estaba dispuesto a permitirle seguir jugando conmigo.

-¡No Isabella!, ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!

La dejé en la cama mientras me sacaba la camisa y desabotonaba mis jeans. Pude ver cómo el color abandonaba su rostro, al mismo tiempo en el que intentaba alejarse de mí en la cama, pero rápidamente la tomé por un tobillo jalándola de nuevo hacia mí y esquivando las patadas que me lanzaba con la otra pierna. La agarré de la pantorrilla y coloqué ambas piernas en mis caderas y en el forcejeo su bata se hizo a un lado dejandome ver gran parte de sus pechos. Eso terminó por excitarme.

Isabella trataba de cubrirse pero era inútil, estaba acostada sobre toda su bata y como no dejaba de luchar para escapar de mí, se enredaba más. Si algo tenía que admirar de ella, era su tenacidad, luchaba hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas aunque supiera de antemano que perdería la batalla, justo como en ese momento. Estaba peleando con toda su energía, agotándose, para que al final, yo me llevara la gloria del vencedor, y esa era la misma Isabella.

Noté que sus movimientos disminuían su fuerza, ya le resultaba muy difícil tratar de soltar sus piernas de mis manos, su respiración estaba en exceso agitada y ya no me gritaba ni salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Estaba agotada. Comencé a soltarla despacio y dejé sus piernas caer suavemente a la orilla de la cama mientras me terminaba de desabotonar la camisa, no aparté mi mirada de la suya, pero en realidad, no podía verla, estaba cegado por la ira, enojado como pocas veces por su obstinación. Sólo veía su cuerpo sobre la cama, su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente debido a su agitación. Si no fuera tan estúpidamente terca…

-Ahora si Isabella, ¿Decías? Ah si, decías que yo sólo juego ¿No? Que me canso muy rápido de mis juguetes ¿No?

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y me incliné hacia ella, oliendo la piel de su abdomen, rozándola mi nariz. Deshice el nudo que me impedía verla por completo y me pareció que temblaba un poco.

-Esto era lo que querías ¿No?, ¿No por esto me provocabas tanto? – no me resistí a la hermosura de su cuerpo y sobre todo de sus senos. Los cubrí con las manos y comencé a acariciarlos lentamente.

-Pídemelo – estaba embriagado por el olor que se concentraba entre sus senos – ¡Pídemelo Isabella!

–No, por favor, así no…

No pude contra esas palabras llenas de angustia y miedo. ¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer? Nada justificaba el hecho de haber llegado hasta ahí. Isabella jamás me perdonaría el haberme portado de nuevo como un patán y mucho menos el haber estado a punto de cometer la peor de las bajezas con ella, ni yo mismo podría hacerlo. Aún trataba de comprender mi comportamiento tan ruin cuando me dejé caer sobre ella, arrepentido. Momentos después me moví liberándola de mi peso, sólo mantuve mi rostro sobre su pecho desnudo. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, pasé un brazo por su cintura.

-Perdóname Bella – sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me oculté aún más entre sus senos – por favor, perdóname.

No se bien cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí sus manos acariciar mi pelo, dulcemente. Eso no podía estar pasando, ella sólo debía odiarme, no era digno de ella.

-¿Qué haces? No deberías…

-Perdóname también, actúe mal – su voz estaba llena de tristeza y me sentí aún peor si es que se podía.

-¿Y yo no? – le pregunté decepcionado de mi mismo.

-Edward… - me llamó y juré desde ese momento estar dispuesto a todo por ella, sin dudarlo jamás.

-Dime amor – dije tan suave cómo pude.

-¡Abrázame por favor! – y rompió en un llanto desesperado provocado por mí.

-¡Bella!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡Soy un estúpido! – me senté en la cama y abracé al pedacito de mujer en el que se había convertido Isabella. La arrullé mientras la dejaba llorar. Le besaba la cabeza, le acariciaba la espalda e intentaba decirle con esas pocas muestras de amor, que ya nunca iba a dejarla sola, que necesitaba su perdón y que la amaba con el alma entera.

Me abrazó también y noté que su llanto se hacía más débil. La cubrí con una manta que estaba sobre la cama pero tenía que ponerle algo de ropa, había mucho frío y no podía quedarse así, debía cuidarla. Apenas sintió que me movía, me abrazó con más fuerza impidiendo que me alejara.

-¡No Edward! – Dijo con una voz llena de angustia - ¡No me dejes!

El llanto regresó con la misma fuerza de antes. Tenía que hacer que me creyera y que tuviera la plena seguridad de que nunca más volvería a dejarla sola e indefensa, que la protegería de cualquier cosa o persona, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, sólo una.

-No amor, no voy a ningún lado, sólo iba a buscar algo para que te pongas, no puedes quedarte así – me creyó y me señaló la silla dónde estaba una camiseta que le ayudé a poner. Jalé las sábanas y se metió debajo, esperándome. Me quité los jeans y apagué la luz. Me acosté junto a ella y la abracé sobre mi pecho.

Ya nunca me separaría de Isabella, nunca la dejaría, ella era mi vida ahora.

_**-x-x-x- -x-x-x- -x-x-x-**_

_**Hola Nenas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, espero que si y que esten esperando con ansias el sig. Capitulo. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por sus palabras que me animan en cada capitulo, tambien sus mensajes privados etc. Nunca me espere tan lindos cumplidos, las quiero y mil gracias de nuevo!**_

_**Me estoy ganando más reviews? Me encantaria!**_

_**Besitoooo**_

_**Li**_

_**El blog: **_


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Esa, sin duda, era la noche más feliz de mi vida. No importaba el mal rato de antes, no importaban las palabras de Irina, no importaba nada que no fuera el hombre que me abrazaba y que dormía en mi cama. Edward, mi Edward.

Me desperté varias veces esa noche sólo para comprobar que no era un sueño y que yo estaba en los brazos de Edward, en mi cama. El no se había movido para nada, su brazo estaba sobre mi espalda y yo tenia mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo. Podía olerlo, ese olor a Edward, mi olor. Me dormí de nuevo por lo que creí habían sido un par de minutos pero en realidad fueron mas de tres horas. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en los brazos de Edward. Él estaba sentado junto a mí en la cama, completamente vestido.

-¿Te vas? – respiré con dificultad por la angustia, no quería que se fuera – no…

-Tengo que ir a la presa Bella – se inclinó para besarme ligeramente y no pude ocultar mi tristeza porque sabía bien que tenía que ir – no quería irme antes de que despertaras - Asentí y lo abracé muy fuerte pero el me separó.

-Bella… - dudó – tenemos que hablar – dijo serio - ¿Cenamos esta noche?

Las traicioneras lágrimas brotaron sin aviso y me dio mucho coraje no poder contenerme y que Edward se diera cuenta. Me cubrí rápido la cara con las manos pero él tomó mis muñecas y las bajo.

-No, por favor amor – dijo tierno – no pienses nada malo ¿si? – pasó una mano por mi alborotado cabello – todo esta bien Bella, todo va a estar muy bien.

Lo mire entre lágrimas que limpio con sus pulgares y besó cada uno de mis mojados ojos – No quiero que te preocupes por nada, además – sonrió – ya no llores por favor, tus ojos están hinchados y me vas a odiar el resto del día por eso – una sonrisa pequeña intentó aparecer en mi rostro.

-¿Necesitas algo para esos ojos? – ofreció - ¿algo helado tal vez?

-No, estoy bien – hablé bajito – Edward…

-Dime cielo – me miraba tan dulce.

-Abrázame – volví a llorar – antes de que te vayas – no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba encerrada entre sus brazos y sus labios buscaban los míos, me besó tan apasionadamente que nos quedamos sin aliento.

-Prométeme que vas a estar tranquila – dijo serio - ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? Di que no te sientes bien – lo miré – es la verdad Bella.

-Estoy bien, en serio – aseguré – solo necesito dos horas y estaré perfecta.

-Isabella… ya eres perfecta – me miró como si lo que había dicho fuera lo mas obvio – anda, ya no llores, vamos – me dio un beso en la frente y se separó de mí.

-Nos vemos en la noche ¿ok?, te llamo – y salió de la habitación pero regreso a los pocos segundos.

-¿Olvidaste algo? – pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Si – dijo cerca de mi cara – pedirte que te cuides mucho y… que te alejes de los árboles ásperos y de todo lo peligroso, ¿Podrás? – puso sus verdes ojitos muy tiernos, ¡Dios! ¿Otro del club?

-¿Esto no es un poco chantaje? – me alegré un poco.

-Tal vez, pero no me importa, ¿Lo harás?, ¿Te cuidaras?

-Si Edward, te lo prometo – me besó de nuevo.

-Buena niña - sonrió y salió. No había llegado al salón cuando fui corriendo tras él.

–¡Edward! – grité. Se giró para verme y me acerqué - ¿Y tu?, ¿También te cuidarás? – me pegué a su pecho, oliendo a mi Edward.

-¡Claro que si! – abrió la puerta y lo despedí con otro beso. Cerré la puerta y no pude dejar de dar brinquitos como loquita, emocionada y feliz.

Estaba demasiado feliz, era muy feliz. No quería pensar, solo disfrutar mi noche, mi madrugada y mi mañana, las mejores de mi vida. Corrí a mi baño y me metí rápidamente, necesitaba una buena ducha para continuar con mi esplendido día. Apenas había comenzado a lavarme el cabello cuando oí que alguien me gritaba.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! – Era Choo – ¡apúrate!, necesito que hablemos.

-¡No te atrevas a entrar Choo! – Lo amenacé – ni se te ocurra.

-Tranquila, verte desnuda seria como verme a mi misma, no me sorprendería nada. ¡Apúrate! – gritó.

Ya sabía que era lo que lo tenía así, por eso ni me inmuté y me tomé mi tiempo, mimándome y poniéndome muchas cremitas para dejar mi piel radiante. Me envolví en una toalla y salí a ver cómo me libraba de ese loco. No estaba en mi habitación así que debía estar en la cocina por lo que me senté en la cama para ponerme unos jeans pegados, un suéter blanco largo con cuello de tortuga y mis zapatos rojos de Valentino, me veía bien. Me até el cabello en un moño simple, mi maquillaje tan sencillo como siempre y mi perfume. Tomé mi bolso plateado y le vacié todo el contenido del bolso del día anterior.

Salí para enfrentarme con Choo que estaba sentado en una silleta en la barra del desayunador y me miraba muy serio mientras caminaba hacia él. Ni siquiera hice el intento de darle un beso en la mejilla, era mejor no tentar a las fieras. Tenía que evitar los peligros, tenia que cuidarme, se lo había prometido a alguien. Sonreí.

-Necesito que me expliques porqué vi salir a Edward Cullen del estacionamiento hace un rato – enarcó una ceja altísima, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan alto? Abrí la boca para empezar a explicarle pero siguió.

-Es obvio que pasó la noche aquí – mi cara me delató supongo – y no lo niegues, tu cama está desarreglada totalmente y tú siempre dejas un lado ordenado.

-¡Jimmy! – Dije muy seria – soy mayor de edad ¡por Dios!

-¡Bella! No es eso, es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado – confesó.

-No te preocupes Choo, todo esta bien y ¿sabes? – nos miramos a los ojos y él esperaba mi respuesta ansioso - ¡Sigo en tercera base! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡Isabella! ¿En verdad crees que soy idiota? – Encogió un hombro y entrecerró los ojos - ¿Crees que puedo tragarme el que Edward Cullen pase la noche en tú cama, con tú ropa tirada por toda la casa y la sonrisita tonta que traes impresa en la cara y que piense que no te ha hecho gritar su nombre?

-¡Jimmy! – Grite fingiendo horrorizarme – pues aunque no lo creas, no tengo porqué informártelo pero así es, cree lo que quieras.

-¡Al menos dime que te estas cuidando y que no me harás tío pronto! – me giré ahora si sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

¡No era posible!

Salimos de casa y fuimos directamente por unos cafés y unos muffins. Me comí dos de nuez junto con un capuchino doble, tenía hambre. Choo sólo me vio devorar todo y rodó los ojos mientras bufaba. Llegamos al edificio dónde se grabaría un breve segmento con un fuerte patrocinador, ahí nos encontramos con Rose.

-Hola Rosy – la saludé con el sobrenombre que no le gustaba mucho pero no me importó.

-¡Isabella! – Respondió – que alegre vienes, ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Nada, sólo dormi bien – le enseñé mis dientes blanquísimos en una sonrisita.

-Ah, ya veo – volteó a ver a Jimmy que se hacia el tonto viendo unas plantas.

Se grabó la cápsula del patrocinador y teníamos que regresar al hospital de Carlisle a grabar más entrevistas pequeñas con los médicos. Estuvo un poco aburrido porque eran varios y se tardaban un poco así que me acomode en un sillón de una sala de espera y me dormí. A la hora de la comida, olvidé que había quedado con Rose y comimos en un pequeño lugar cerca del hospital, platicamos de sus campañas que se harían en París y estaba triste porque estaría fuera casi un mes, sin ver a Emmett. Yo por el contrario estaba muy tranquila porque mis campañas las haríamos aquí, en Nueva York, no tendría que separarme de Edward. Regresamos al hospital porque seguíamos Rose y yo para grabar con los médicos.

-Oye Bella, te veo diferente – dijo Jane, que como siempre era muy honesta, no era mala ni nada, sólo hablaba sin pensar las cosas.

-¿Ah si? – me hice un poco tonta.

-Yo también estaría como tú con un bombom como ese… - y se quedó callada. Me giré para ver qué era lo que había visto Jane y yo también enmudecí. Edward venía caminando hacía mi por el pasillo. Mi cara se transformó, me puse nerviosa y no pude moverme. Se acercaba a mí y su sonrisa era indescriptible. ¡Era tan guapo!

-Isabella – dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y acercándome a él, sin importarle la gente a nuestro alrededor – estás hermosa amor – me dijo al oído y me estremecí cuando me besó bajo la oreja. _"¡Edward ahí no por favor!" _Fue inútil, la corriente eléctrica recorrió mi débil cuerpo.

-Edward – murmuré y apoyaba mi mejilla en su pecho, amaba ese lugar, mi lugar.

Las enfermeras estaban encantadas viendo su novelita de la vida real, tal y cómo la contaban esas revistillas de mala muerte, pero los que de verdad estaban sin saber que decir eran Choo, Rosalie y Jane.

Que nuestro saludo ya fuera tan despreocupado y obvio delante de tanta gente ya era la confirmación de algo que todos ellos asumían, menos yo. Pero faltaba poco para saber que suelo estaba pisando, sólo necesitaba poquita paciencia.

-Tenías razón – se separó de mí para observarme – dos horas y estás deslumbrante – volvió a acercarme a él, abrazándome.

-¡Edward! – lo regañé en broma y miré de reojo al trío sentado en un sofá. Los tres tenían una sonrisa en la cara, Choo también estaba contento.

-Bella, ¿te falta mucho? – Murmuró en mi oído – vine a ver a mi padre, estaré aquí un par de horas y si ya terminaste, podemos irnos juntos ¿te parece?

¡Oh Dios! Música para mis oídos, pero sinceramente, no creía terminar a tiempo y además, quería ir a casa a arreglarme y cambiarme de ropa, no quería ir así.

-Me encanta la idea pero no sé si saldré a tiempo, esto es tardado – hice una mueca.

-Ok, no importa, tú tranquila y muy "bella"- rió y me besó, haciendo que se me aflojara cada tornillo y engrane del cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y caminaba por dónde había venido y corrí hacia el con un pañuelo desechable en la mano.

-¡Edward! – lo llamé y se detuvo a mirarme, me acerqué y le limpié los labios rojos que le había dejado ya que me habían maquillado más por las grabaciones. Nos reímos.

Como ya sabía, no terminé a tiempo y Edward se fue. Tuve que correrlo de ahí prácticamente ya que se quería quedar a esperarme pero yo quería ir a cambiarme a casa y ya ahí, Jimmy me ayudaba a escoger lo que me pondría.

-Bella, siento lo de hoy – soltó sin más.

-Ay Choo, ya sabes que no importa, sé que te preocupas – lo abracé – gracias.

-Esto te queda di-vi-no – me dio el visto bueno – y cuando te vea ese hombre, ¡va a enmudecer!

-¡Ay Choo, tengo nervios! – Confesé - ¿A dónde me llevara?

-Eso no importa, tú diviértete, eso es lo que importa Bella, que estés con tu hombre.

-¿Mi hombre Choo? – de sólo pensarlo mi cuerpo vibró. Me puse mis mayones negros y un vestidito de punto, negro, mi color favorito, calado sobre todo de la parte de arriba y me puse unos pétalos para cubrir mis pezones y que no se transparentaran. Terminé de maquillarme, decidí llevar el cabello en una coleta y cómo siempre, dos o tres apretones de mi perfume hacia arriba y a pasar entre el rocío.

-¿Cómo me veo Choo? – pregunté nerviosa.

-Mejor que te lo diga Edward cuando te vea - tomó sus cosas y empezó a despedirse - ¡suerte Bella!

Sacaba un abrigo negro cuando llegó Edward. Me dí una repasada en el espejo y corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¡Isabella! – Me abrazó fuerte – mi niña Bella.

-¿Mi niña Bella? – puse cara extrañada.

-Mi buena niña Bella – me besó detrás de la oreja y comencé a temblar cuando su boca buscó la mía y me dio un profundo beso. Nos separamos y el me alejó un poco para verme bien y al observar el área donde supuestamente deberían transparentarse mis pezones, me miró serio pero no dijo nada. Me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo.

-¿Nos vamos? – y me regaló una de las miradas mas sexys que había visto en mi vida. Asentí y salimos de mi apartamento.

En el trayecto al restaurante, como lo había hecho la última vez, puso su mano sobre mi pierna mientras conducía y como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, me pidió que escogiera algo para escuchar de su Ipod. Encontré a Leona Lewis y no lo dudé un segundo y la puse.

Me llevó a "The River Café" en Brooklyn, nunca había ido. Había escuchado que era uno de los lugares mas románticos y bonitos de Nueva York pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que Edward me llevaría. Estaba ubicado debajo del puente y tenía la mejor vista de la isla de Manhattan. Al llegar, no permitió que el valet parking me ayudara a bajar, con una señal le indicó que se alejara de la puerta del auto y se apresuró a rodearlo para ser él quien me ayudara. Me encantaba que fuera así.

El lugar era de verdad bellísimo, lleno de árboles en su entrada e iluminados con miles de lucecitas. Entramos y la atmósfera del lugar me envolvió. Era mágica, romántica, elegante, no hubiera podido escoger un mejor lugar, era perfecto. Antes de sentarme me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y la colocó en el respaldo de mi silla. Nuestra mesa estaba frente al gran ventanal y justamente como había escuchado, la vista quitaba el aliento.

Una vez acomodados, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ordenó la infalible botella de vino, blanco en esta ocasión. La iba a necesitar esa noche para relajarme un poco ya que estaba nerviosa ante lo que Edward iba a decirme. Así que cuando llenó mi copa sólo quería tomármela de un trago pero él habló antes.

-¡Por ti Isabella! Por mi niña Bella – chocó ligeramente su copa con la mía y me sonrió. No tomó ni siquiera un sorbo de vino, dejó su copa en la mesa y me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

No creía estar equivocada, podía jurar que lo sentí… ¿Ansioso? ¿Nervioso? No sabía cómo exactamente pero tranquilo y seguro como siempre, no estaba. No me importó y traté de pensar en otra cosa, no quería romper con lo perfecto de esa noche, no con mis tonterías e inseguridades. Lo abracé y pasé mis dedos por su nuca, enredándolos en su cabello y Edward movió su cara para besar mi cuello y luego se incorporó.

Le pedí a Edward que ordenara por mi, le gustaba hacerlo y a mi me gustaba que siempre tuviera esas atenciones conmigo. Pidió una ensalada de alcachofas, sopa de hongos, pechuga de pato en salsa de higos y también con salsa de nuez. Siempre era una experiencia única comer juntos. Disfrutábamos de darnos a probar de nuestros platillos, de esperar la reacción del otro para saber si le había gustado. Yo elegí el postre, parfait de fresas. Sencillamente exquisito.

Apenas levantaron nuestros platos, lo abracé, no pude resistirme. Pegué mi mejilla a su pecho, había cierto lugar donde se amoldaba perfecto y podía respirar mi olor a Edward. Lo amaba.

El también me abrazó y me besó en la coronilla. Nos quedamos así un momento, disfrutando tan sólo de estar en brazos del otro.

-Gracias Edward – hablé sin moverme.

-¿Por qué me agradeces amor? – me desarmaba cada vez que me decía así.

-Por haberme traído a un lugar tan bonito y… - me detuve – por todo.

-Tú te mereces todo Isabella, no me agradezcas nada, en tal caso soy yo quién debe darte las gracias – murmuró.

-¿Tü? ¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

-Preferiría platicar en otro lugar más privado, además ¿Recuerdas que tenemos pendiente una conversación?

Asentí pero aún no me movía, continuaba abrazándolo y después de decirme esto último, lo apreté más fuerte con mis brazos. Tenía una mano en uno de sus costados y lo acaricié con mis uñas.

-¡No hagas eso Isabella! – me ordenó. Me quedé quieta, su tono me cohibió así que me separé de él y me senté un poco tensa. Edward rompió mi momento romántico. Pidió la cuenta y aproveché para ir al tocador pero sólo había sido un pretexto, sólo necesitaba un minuto para recuperarme de su tosca orden. Me puse más gloss en los labios, me acomodé bien el vestido que era corto, asegurándome que mis pezones no se transparentaran y que los parches estuvieran en su lugar. Todo bien.

Casi choqué con Edward que me esperaba al salir del tocador, con mi abrigo abierto para ponérmela. Me pasó una mano por la cintura y caminamos hacia la terraza, había frío pero valía la pena salir un momento. De pie mirando y con esa imponente imagen de Manhattan frente a nosotros, me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba la nuca. Moví mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello y sentí sus labios. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las mías y de pronto, sin esperarlo, gemí. Sus labios dejaron de moverse y él se quedó muy quieto.

-Vámonos de aquí – ordenó de nuevo y guiándome por la cintura a la salida. El auto ya nos esperaba y me ayudó a subir. Se subió de su lado y se inclinó para ponerme el cinturón aprovechando para darme un beso. Este enamoramiento me estaba nublando los sentidos.

-Amor – dijo tímido – necesitamos hablar, ¿tu casa o la mía? – Sostenía mi mano esperando mi respuesta. Le sonreí.

-La tuya – respondí rápido – quiero conocer tu casa - Sonrió y prácticamente voló hacia su apartamento. Su edificio era moderno, y para mi sorpresa estaba muy cerca del mío, a unas pocas cuadras. Entramos al estacionamiento y me ayudó a bajar para ir al elevador y mientras llegábamos a su piso, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me besaba tiernamente pero ansioso.

-Ya estamos aquí – me jaló de la mano sacándome del elevador y quedamos justo frente a su puerta. Abrió rápido y se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara. Era un apartamento muy amplio, increíblemente decorado, minimalista cien por ciento, en colores cafés. Con un ventanal enorme en el salón y un enorme y muy cómodo sofá negro. Al centro una otomana y junto, una silla tan moderna que no hallabas el modo de sentarte en ella pero le quedaba perfecto a la decoración del salón. La observaba porque me intrigó cómo podría alguien estar cómodo en ella.

-Alice – dijo respondiendo la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle – mi madre lo decoró y Alice compró esta "silla", ya la conoces.

-No es fea, va con todo, sólo es que… - seguía queriendo resolver el acertijo de la silla extraña.

-Que no sabes como te puedes sentar ahí ¿no? – soltamos un par de carcajadas.

Me gustaba su apartamento, iba todo de acuerdo con él, todo completamente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – me preguntó acariciando con su mano mi cuello, no podía concentrarme cuando hacia eso. Asentí y fue a la cocina dejándome en el salón, observando sus terrenos. No había adornos extras ni fotos, nada que pudiera decirme algo más de ese hombre que estaba ansioso porque habláramos y fue cuando recordé que yo también necesitaba decirle algo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba de regreso con dos copas llenas. Me dio una y frente al ventanal, tomamos un sorbo sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Me quitó la copa de las manos y la puso junto con la suya, en la otomana, tomando mi mano para sentarnos en el sofá. Se acomodó para quedar frente a mi y yo me giré un poco para hacer lo mismo, aún sostenía mi mano cuando por fin habló.

-Isabella, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba? – preguntó serio pero con voz baja. Asentí - ¿También recuerdas lo que te dije después verdad?

Un "si" muy débil salió de mi boca.

-Bueno, todo tiene un porqué – apretó mi mano – y también te lo expliqué esa noche. No quería lastimarte con mi "poco seria" forma de ser – miré hacia otro lado. Cada vez que recordaba sus palabras me dolía algo en el pecho.

-Bella, no estoy orgulloso de quién he sido hasta hoy – confesó y al escuchar sus palabras lo miré de nuevo.

-Edward no – no quería escuchar nada de su pasado – no sigas, no quiero saber nada.

-Necesito hacerlo, tengo que decirte… - no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera – ¡por favor! – insistió.

-¡No! – Grité – yo sólo necesito saber una cosa – lo miré a los ojos y me llevé su mano cerrada en un puño junto con la mía al pecho.

-Bella…

-¡No! – Grité de nuevo – sólo dime Edward, dime – hablé con un hilo de voz - ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó apasionadamente, respondiendo con ese beso mi pregunta. La pasión disminuyó poco a poco en el beso transformándose en uno tierno.

-¿Responde eso tu pregunta? – sus ojos aún estaban ansiosos. Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó con la misma pasión acariciando su nuca con mis manos. Comencé a moverme para pegarme más a su cuerpo pero me separó de él.

-Isabella, quiero estar contigo – pegó su frente a la mía y me rodeó con sus brazos - ¡Déjame estar contigo!

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé con pasión, con ansiedad, con deseo. Él me respondió de una forma inmediata haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se agitaran cuando sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para poder sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Y así lo hizo, me sostuvo por la espalda y sus labios repartían besos pequeños por mi cuello y algunos en la piel detrás de mi oreja mientras aspiraba mi aroma al hacerlo. Los jadeos brotaban de mi garganta sin reparo alguno ante el cosquilleo de sus labios intentando hacer a un lado el vestido para besar mi clavícula. Una de sus manos subió también a mi cuello, su palma completa lo tocaba, lo acariciaba y de pronto la sentí bajar lentamente hasta alcanzar mi seno derecho. ¡Que maravillosa sensación!

Aunque lo había hecho antes, esa vez fue como si lo experimentara por primera vez, sentir su mano acariciarlo fue un delirio, necesitaba más.

-Edward… - mi voz suplicaba por más y él lo comprendió.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación para depositarme en su cama. Se quitó la camisa y yo lo miraba fascinada, el pecho de Edward era algo indescriptible, grande, firme, duro. Se colocó sobre mi en la cama y se inclinó para besar mis labios y después mi cuello otra vez. Se incorporó y con ambas manos tocó mis senos, regalándoles un suave masaje, presionándolos más fuerte cada vez y arqueé mi espalda buscando un contacto con más fuerza de sus manos sobre mi pecho. Sentí sus manos bajar hacia la orilla de mi vestido y meterse debajo acariciando en el camino hacia mi pecho, mis muslos y mis caderas que recibieron movimientos circulares muy lentos.

Al llegar a mi cintura, metió sus dedos en mis mallones y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Lo ayude levantando mi cadera para que pudiera quitármelos y al llegar a la mitad de mis muslos subió sus manos recorriendo mi piel deteniéndose un segundo en la orilla de mis bragas hasta llegar a mi cintura. Se movió para poder deshacerse de esa prenda de una vez, primero desnudo mi pierna izquierda y luego la derecha sin dejar de acariciar cada nuevo centímetro de mi piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Mis sentidos a esas alturas ya no funcionaban muy bien, yo sólo quería más de Edward, más de sus caricias, más de su boca en mis piernas, besándolas, más de su lengua saboreando mi piel. No noté en que momento se puso de nuevo sobre mí a horcajadas, jalándome de los brazos hacia el para sentarme y poder deshacer los tres botones en la espalda de mi vestido.

Mi respiración se agitó mucho más de lo que ya estaba al levantar mis brazos para permitirle pasar mi vestido sobre mi cabeza. Edward se deshizo de él aventándolo a una silla y yo bajé los brazos colocándolos en mi pecho. Me recostó y se inclinó sobre mí besando mi vientre y subiendo poco a poco, repartiendo besos en mi torso hasta llegar a donde mis brazos le bloqueaban el acceso. Pasó sus manos debajo de mis brazos dejando al descubierto mi pecho, miró mis senos y la sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Sus manos por fin tocaron mis senos, masajeándolos por igual, presionándolos, ¡Qué delicia! Disfrutaba de sus caricias con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí la humedad de su boca descender en uno de mis senos, lamiendo alrededor de mi pezón y luego sobre él, mientras yo me retorcía por el placer que me regalaba. El pétalo sobre mi pezón se humedeció y lo quitó con los dientes, sin esfuerzo, para luego saborearlo desnudo, succionando suave primero y aumentando poco a poco.

Mis jadeos y gemidos eran una verdadera sinfonía y no me importaba, estaba disfrutando mucho de todo lo que Edward me hacía, estaba excitada, ansiosa, deseosa, quería más, quería todo y en ese momento recordé.

-Edward – apenas pude hablar pero él no se detuvo – Edward.

-Bella, me vuelves loco – dijo muy agitado y continuó con su tarea de brindarme todo el placer posible con su boca ahora sobre mi otro pezón y su mano bajando por mi vientre para llegar a mi ingle. Gemí más fuerte y su boca atrapó la mía en un beso salvaje, urgente y profundo. Sentí de pronto que sus manos comenzaban a bajar mis bragas mientras continuaba besándome ahora en el cuello y mi clavícula.

-Edward – repetí como pude y ya estaba completamente desnuda. Su mano se abrió camino entre mis piernas y me acarició por primera vez sin ninguna tela de por medio. La sensación de su mano recorrer esa zona fue de lo más enloquecedora.

-¿Bella? – me preguntó intrigado y me miró a los ojos para después bajar la mirada hacia donde estaba su mano. Edward miraba esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo maravillado, tanto, que toda su atención de pronto estaba concentrada ahí. Tardé unos segundos en comprender el porqué… estaba completamente depilada. ¡Bendito el láser!

Cerró los ojos y su mano se movió despacio abriéndose camino para llegar a mi centro. Sus expertos dedos encontraron el lugar exacto para tocarme y hacer que mis gemidos se convirtieran en gritos suplicantes, sólo quería una cosa y eso sólo podía dármelo él. Mi cuerpo se retorcía ante el tacto de sus dedos en mi clítoris, en suaves y aletargadas caricias, rodeándolo, presionándolo y de pronto al deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro de mí grité su nombre.

-¡Edward!

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sus dedos abandonaron mi interior y se puso de pie rápidamente, quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejándome admirar su perfecto cuerpo. Su abdomen marcado, sus piernas fuertes y sobre todo su pulsante y enorme erección.

"Dios mío"

Edward se colocó sobre mí y se inclinó para besarme en la boca, su lengua buscando la mía, dominándola, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Un pensamiento se coló en mi mente y puse mis manos en su pecho, alejándolo un poco.

-Edward – murmuré pero sólo obtuve un – "mmm" – por respuesta.

-Por favor – hablaba con mucho esfuerzo debido a mi excitación – Edward, detente… - esa palabra lo contuvo.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – preguntó sorprendido y me miró fijamente, su mirada verde oscuro y su voz ronca me hicieron temblar.

-Tengo que decirte algo – logré balbucear.

-¿Qué pasa? – se separó un poco de mí.

-Edward yo… - intenté explicarle – yo no… no he…

-No te preocupes amor – tenía atrapado entre sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras intentaba hablar – yo tomaré las precauciones por ambos – con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y de la mesita junto a la cama sacó un paquetito que abrió con los dientes de un leve tirón. Tomó el condón y se lo colocó.

-No Edward, no es eso – regresó a la cama y cuando estuvo sobre mi dijo serio.

-No Isabella, yo tampoco quiero saber nada de tu pasado – su voz cada vez se hacía mas grave – sólo necesito saber una cosa…

-Edward yo n… - se preocupó por mi respuesta.

-¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? – me interrumpió.

-Pero yo no…

-¿Si o no?

Asentí y lo jalé hacía mí para besarlo tomándolo del cuello, y una vez que lo tuve muy cerca enredé mis dedos en su cabello, tirando de él, respondiéndole ansiosa. Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas abriéndolas más.

-Abre los ojos Isabella – me ordenó – quiero verte mientras te hago mía – y sin más, entró en mí con un fuerte empujón de sus caderas. Sentí un dolor desgarrador que me quemaba, un dolor intenso que abría mi cuerpo, que me llenaba y al mismo tiempo me inundaba. Me aferré a él clavando mis uñas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que un gritó escapó de mi garganta, y sin quererlo, las lágrimas bañaron mis ojos.

-¡Isabella! – Apenas oí su voz ante la dolorosa embestida, estaba paralizada al igual que Edward que me miraba atónito y sumamente sorprendido - ¡Bella, amor!, ¿Qué te hice? – exclamó horrorizado y trató de salir de mí con mucho cuidado.

-¡No! – grité como pude – no lo hagas, ¡No me dejes!

Edward estaba tan confundido que no se movió, sólo me miraba con miedo, esperando una señal mía y una vez que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a él, comencé a mover despacio mis caderas.

-Amor, déjame a mí - susurró y comenzó un suave vaivén con su cuerpo que transformaba poco a poco mi dolor en un delicioso roce de su cuerpo con el mío. Primero sus caderas repetían un lento movimiento que fue aumentando sin que lo notara, salió de mí muy despacio para entrar de nuevo, lo hizo varias veces hasta que el dolor desapareció dando paso a una gloriosa tortura. Mi cuerpo pedía más, de su cuerpo, de su fuerza, me moví a su ritmo que se hacia más rápido, necesitándolo para liberarme de algo que aún no sabia bien qué era.

-Edward – dije entre jadeos – ¡Más!, ¡Por favor, más!

-Bella, mi Bella – habló sin perder nuestro ritmo – así amor, así.

Me estaba enloqueciendo mientras sentía que en mi interior crecía un calor que recorría cada terminal nerviosa, amenazando con explotar y salir por cada poro de mi cuerpo. El torbellino que me tenía suspendida y ahora me soltaba era infinitamente mayor a los que había experimentado antes, mi cuerpo no podía contener tanto placer, me dejé ir, perdiéndome en él, sintiéndome convulsionar alrededor de Edward, grité de placer, comprimiéndolo dentro de mí, disfrutando de esa nueva y maravillosa sensación de éxtasis que él me estaba haciendo sentir.

Un par de embestidas más y Edward se liberó gimiendo, gritando mi nombre, tensándose y luego relajándose y descansando sobre mí. Al darse cuenta, giró llevándome con él y ahora yo descansaba sobre su cuerpo, con mi mejilla sobre su pecho intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

Permanecimos así abrazados un buen rato. Yo no quería moverme, estaba en mi lugar perfecto. Edward me tenía rodeada por sus brazos, trazando ligeros dibujos en mi espalda y llegando hasta mis nalgas. Me daba besos en la cabeza y luego descansaba su mejilla en ella. No podía pedir más. Me recostó a su lado, saliendo de mí muy suavemente, tratando de no hacerme daño.

Apoyado en un codo, recostó su cabeza en la mano mirándome, paseando la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y yo trataba de evadir sus ojos, tenía un poco de miedo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Ahora si, tenemos que hablar.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Hola mis Nenas, de nuevo por aquí con un capítulo muy lindo. Gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews y sus sugerencias, las he tomado muy en cuenta.**_

_**Disfruten el capi y apachurren el link de abajito que me harán muy feliz.**_

_**Besitooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/**__** aitana-trying. blogspot. com/**_


	17. CAPITULO 17

_**Hola Chicas! Quiero de todo corazón agradecer a Titi Cullen, Amelia Isabella Cullen y a Makittaf, por su ayuda tan valiosa en un momento desesperado. Mil gracias nenas!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Apoyado en un codo, recostó su cabeza en la mano mirándome, paseando la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y yo trataba de evadir sus ojos, tenía un poco de miedo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Ahora si, tenemos que hablar.

Giré mi rostro por completo huyendo de su mirada pero el tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, obligándome a darle la cara. Al hacerlo cerré los ojos y me abrazó. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera la vergüenza que tenía impresa en él y después de unos segundos lo escuché de nuevo.

-Bella – susurró – mírame – me apreté más a él esperando que no me obligara a mirarlo. ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, de una chica que se mantuvo virgen hasta los veintiún años en un mundo donde el sexo es el pan de cada día. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que quise que él terminara con mi virginidad porque lo amaba? Que era él por quien yo estaba esperando desde hacía mucho.

No podría hablar de amor, no podía confesarle que lo quería, eso ya era mucho más que decirle que me gustaba, eran tantas cosas más y no quería que se alejara de mí. No podría soportarlo, no ahora. En un principio quise hacer que él se enamorara de mí pero todo me salio al revés. Edward pasó de sólo gustarme a enamorarme de él. ¿Podría estar con él aunque supiera que no me amaba?, ¿Qué sólo me tenía "cariño"? Ya me lo había dicho desde el principio y decidí seguir con mi plan, así que ahora atrapada en mi propio juego, tan sólo con estar a su lado aún sabiendo que no sentía lo mismo que yo, me daba por bien servida. Lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

-Mírame – ordenó suave y lo miré - ¿Por qué yo Isabella?

Sus palabras fueron como un reclamo, como si no hubiera querido ser el primero en mi vida. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y lo notó al mojarse su pecho. Suavemente besó mi frente y luego cada uno de mis ojos, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus labios.

-¿Te arrepientes? – logré preguntarle.

-¡Bella no! – Dijo – es sólo que hubiera querido que fuera muy diferente, tú te mereces mucho más que esto.

-Edward – dije subiendo un poco para besarlo.

-Te quiero mi niña Bella, gracias por este regalo amor, te quiero – repitió y sentí que tenía el corazón en la boca palpitando sobresaltado.

-Te quiero Edward – respondí sin pensar.

-Ahora duerme – me besó en los labios – necesitas descansar.

Me arropó con las sábanas y sus brazos, haciéndome sentir en ese momento la mujer más feliz y segura sobre la faz de la tierra, estaba en los brazos del hombre al que le acababa de entregar mi virginidad, que me acababa de hacer suya y al que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente continuaba entre los brazos de Edward. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me moví un poco en toda la noche. Traté de zafarme de él pero ya estaba despierto.

-Mi niña Bella – besó mi coronilla – buenos días.

Le sonreí feliz y me estiré, una mueca se reflejo en mi cara al sentir mis músculos adoloridos. No era algo muy molesto, tan sólo era un recordatorio de mi nueva condición.

-¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me acariciaba el abdomen con su mano tibia.

-Estoy bien – sonreí – y me siento feliz – levanté mi cara para besarlo y me abrazó. Salió de la cama y pude verlo desnudo en toda su gloria. Me regaló una perfecta vista de su trasero, de su amplia espalda, de sus blancas nalgas, sus angostas caderas…, se colocó unos bóxers y volteó hacia mí.

-No te muevas de aquí, ahora vuelvo – me advirtió – ¡sin moverte!

Lo obedecí mientras me acomodaba en su cama, en donde la noche anterior Edward me había convertido en mujer, que maravilloso había sido, doloroso si, pero después maravilloso. Recordaba los acontecimientos de esa noche cuando Edward regresó a la habitación con una mesita de cama que tenia dos vasos de jugo, café y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada a un lado.

-¡Edward! – Dije con sorpresa - ¿Qué es esto?

-El desayuno en la cama amor – me hice a un lado para que se sentara junto a mi – algo muy sencillo pero suficiente para quitarnos el hambre.

Me llevé la sábana al pecho cubriendo mis senos. Edward se inclinó un poco para besar mi hombro desnudo y oler mi piel. Sus labios hicieron a mi cuerpo despertar las sensaciones dormidas y que me habían hecho enloquecer de placer horas antes. Pude ver una sonrisita en su cara cuando notó cómo me estremecía.

-¿Quieres mantequilla y mermelada? – lo distraje o al menos lo estaba intentando.

-Mmm si… - terminé de ponerle mermelada a una tostada y se la entregué. Él me dio un vaso de jugo y le dio una mordida a su tostada y luego la acercó a mi boca, la probé y le acerqué el vaso de jugo. Adoraba la perfecta sincronía que teníamos cuando comíamos y ahora sabía que también la teníamos en la cama, al hacer el amor.

Terminamos de desayunar y levantó la mesita llevándola a la cocina. Aproveché ese momento para salir de la cama, tiré de la sábana para envolverme en ella para ir al baño y vi una mancha en la sábana sobre el colchón. Edward me abrazó por detrás y me dijo al oído al ver mi cara preocupada.

-Es normal amor, tranquila – sus labios paseaban detrás de mi oreja – ven – dijo llevándome al baño – déjame consentirte.

Abrió la llave del agua y la dejó salir, muy caliente. Cuando el vapor llenaba el baño, templó el agua y me quitó la sábana en la que estaba envuelta para meterme a la ducha, él entró conmigo. Me colocó bajo el agua y comencé a mojar bien mi cabello para lavarlo.

-No – dijo – yo lo haré, te dije que te voy a consentir.

Llenó de shampo la palma de su mano y lavó mi cabello, suave y con cuidado. Preguntándome si lo estaba haciendo bien, y por supuesto que lo hacía bien, me estaba torturando con sus dedos masajeando mi cabeza, haciéndome perder la cordura.

Una vez libre del shampo, tomó una esponja y colocó un poco de gel de baño, masculino, de su loción. Me reí secretamente. Frotó delicadamente mi espalda, mis nalgas y mis piernas. Hizo a un lado mi cabello mojado y lavó mi cuello y mi espalda, me giró y comenzó una deliciosa agonía mientras lavaba mis hombros y bajaba la esponja por mis brazos, lento. Se arrodilló y lavó mis pies subiendo por mis piernas hasta llegar a su unión. No podía soportar un segundo más, Edward me había excitado a más no poder, me estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba que me tocara justo donde sentía que se habían trasladado los latidos de mi corazón.

-Edward – gemí sin poder evitarlo más, la pena iba abandonando mi cuerpo al aumentar las caricias de Edward – por favor – supliqué.

-Que hermosa eres Isabella – hizo un poco de espuma con la esponja en sus manos y al fin sentí sus dedos tocarme suavemente – y esto, tu piel desnuda aquí, me vuelve loco.

-Abre – me dijo poniendo sus dedos entre mis piernas, moviéndolos lentamente, adentrándose y nublando toda razón en mi mente. Se movieron a lo largo de mis labios, por fuera y por dentro. Ante esa avalancha de sensaciones me recargué en el mármol de la pared, estaba un poco frío pero era mi único sostén.

Sentí sus labios dónde antes habían estado sus dedos. Sólo por encima, repartió besos ligeros y gemí más fuerte, sin contenerme. Me tomaba por las caderas sosteniéndome y atrayéndome a la vez hacia su boca, para poder profundizar sus besos en mí. Su lengua también jugó conmigo tentándome, haciendo que los latidos se hicieran más intensos, debilitando mis piernas. Mis jadeos volvieron a Edward a la realidad, poniéndose de pie y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, besándome, pegándose a mí y empujando su vibrante miembro contra mi vientre.

Con un poco más de gel, pasó sus manos por mi abdomen dibujando con la espuma alrededor de mi ombligo y subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos, presionando sus pulgares en mis pezones y girándolos sobre ellos. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis senos, masajeándolos muy suave. Se inclinó y besó cada uno de ellos, paseando su lengua por mi piel sensible.

-"Mis niñas" – dijo feliz pero no comprendí y los volvió a besar – son mis niñas Isabella, mis pequeñas niñas.

Noté que con mucho esfuerzo se volteó y con rapidez, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo. Era una imagen tan tentadora la que Edward me estaba regalando que no resistí y cuando me recuperé un poco estiré mis brazos y lo jale hacia mí. Lo tomé por sorpresa y no le dí mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Subí una pierna a sus caderas, enrollándola para acercarme hacia dónde yo quería. Me moría de deseo por sentirlo de nuevo en mi.

-¡Edward, por favor! – le pedí.

-Amor – bajo mi pierna y me abrazó muy fuerte – hoy no Bella, debes estar sensible, no quiero hacerte daño. Vamos – cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla grande para envolverme y luego el hizo lo mismo quitándose el exceso de agua y poniéndosela en las caderas.

Se tomó su tiempo para secar con cuidado mi cuerpo, aunque ahora tuvo mucho más cuidado para no provocarme oleadas de sensaciones llenas de deseo, pero fue inútil, mi cuerpo no obedecía a la razón estando con Edward. Enredé una toalla más pequeña en mi cabello y ya estaba prácticamente seca.

-Lista – me miró con aprobación y me tomó de la mano llevándome a la habitación. Me senté a la orilla de la cama en lo que Edward recogía mi ropa tirada y me la entregaba. Me puse de pie para recoger mis bragas pero me lo impidió.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – Pregunté divertida – ¡no me dejas hacer nada!

-Y no harás nada, es un día especial – me besó en los labios.

-No es en serio ¿verdad? Tengo cosas que hacer hoy – dudé de su seriedad y continué – además, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

De un salto me recostó en la cama y ya estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, besándome con mucha pasión. Lo empujé con mis manos en su pecho, alejándolo.

-Hoy ya eres oficialmente una mujer – me besaba la mandíbula – el primer día después que me dejaste hacerte mujer Isabella, mi mujer – susurró a mi oído.

¡Wow!, esas palabras me regresaron a la realidad. Ya por fin era una mujer en toda extensión de la palabra, Edward me había convertido en mujer, ¿En "su" mujer? Me quedé pensando por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? – Frunció el ceño – ¿en qué piensas Bella?

Sonreí y desvié la mirada – no es nada, sólo que se escucha tan extraño – suspiré – en serio Edward, tengo cosas que hacer para el baile de mañana – cambié la conversación un poco.

-Te acompaño – dijo serio y quitándose de sobre mí - ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – y me dio una de sus infalibles sonrisas, a la cual por supuesto no me pude negar.

-Ninguno, ¿pero no te aburrirás? – Edward sacaba ropa de su closet – es tardado y hasta yo me aburro – confesé.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – se ponía unos bóxers negros mientras me hablaba.

Se vistió con unos pantalones caqui, una camiseta de algodón blanca y su chaqueta negra de mezclilla, se veía tan apuesto. Yo me vestí pero ahora no tenía parches para mis pezones, me tendría que poner la chaqueta y abotonarla. Edward se puso frente a mí con el pretexto de ayudarme a ponerme mi vestido, pero antes de pasarlo sobre mis brazos y mi cabeza, se inclinó para besar mis senos. Sus labios rozaron mi piel y se cerraron en uno de mis pezones, succionando cada uno de ellos, y pasando su lengua sutilmente. ¿Por qué me provocaba así?

-Son mías – murmuró y bajo el vestido. Me dio un beso rápido y terminó de ayudarme con mi ropa. Antes de salir de su casa, se paró muy serio frente a mí y empezó a abotonar mi chaqueta, me reí por haberme adivinado el pensamiento.

Esa tarde tenía que ir a la junta dónde nos indicarían a mí y a las demás chicas cual era el programa del baile y qué era exactamente lo que nos correspondía hacer a cada una. Para decepción mía y de Jimmy, no podría estrenar el vestido azul que compré en Italia, ya que usaríamos vestidos donados por diseñadores y que serían subastados. Mi cita para los últimos ajustes era a las cuatro de la tarde, tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a cambiarme con mucha tranquilidad.

Lo que había transcurrido de mi primer día oficial como mujer había sido espléndido. Me desperté entre los brazos de Edward, me llevó el desayuno a la cama, con el servicio incluido de darme a comer en la boca y viceversa, me dio el baño más excitante de toda mi vida, nos vestimos juntos, me llevaba a mi apartamento a cambiarme de ropa y se quedaría conmigo el resto del día, no se movería de mi lado, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Entre caricias y besos robados llegamos a mi casa, entramos al elevador y al cerrarse las puertas me abrazó por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con las manos, con su cara apoyada en mi hombro mirando hacia el frente, a mi reflejo en los espejos. Pegué mis nalgas a sus caderas y su respuesta fue inmediata, pude sentir su miembro erecto y duro contra mí, dando pequeños y rítmicos empujones en mi trasero.

"_¡Dios! ¡Yo podía hacerle reaccionar así!"_

Una de sus manos entró bajo mi chaqueta y se cerró en uno de mis senos moviéndose sobre el dándole un masaje y yo también le respondí al endurecerse mis pezones y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo cuando atrapó en su boca el lóbulo de mi oreja, perdiéndome con sus caricias.

-Edward – su nombre salió de mi boca entre jadeos.

-¿Si? – me preguntó con voz grave y pastosa.

No podía hablar y no sabía qué decirle. Sólo quería que siguiera excitándome como lo estaba haciendo con su boca en mi oreja y con sus manos que…

-¡Oh! – gemí al sentir su otra mano meterse bajo mis mallones y mis bragas, buscando llegar a mi punto de locura, abriéndose paso entre la tela y mi piel.

-¡Isabella! ¡Tan húmeda! – murmuró a mi oído.

El estaba tan excitado como yo, lo podía sentir contra mí y su voz también lo delataba, ronca, ansiosa, sexy. De reojo pude ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos en el reflejo del espejo y sus mejillas tan encendidas como las mías.

-¡Edward! – grité y apoyé mis manos en un espejo a un lado y otro al frente, mis piernas eran unas madejas sin fuerza y casi estaba sostenida sólo por el cuerpo de Edward.

Sentí sus dedos jugar alrededor de mi clítoris, pero no se decidía y eso me estaba haciendo enloquecer, hasta que al fin sólo la punta de uno de sus dedos resbalo dentro de mí.

-¡Oh Dios! – gemí apoyándome con más fuerza cuando frotó sus dedos a lo largo de mi sexo y sentí su embestida por detrás.

-Bella – susurró y dejó de acariciar mi seno para oprimir el botón de mi piso. "_Ni siquiera estábamos subiendo"._

Sacó su mano de entre mis bragas y mallones, acomodó mi vestido y sentí sus labios en mi nuca, besándome.

-Llegamos – dijo con voz casi normal. Yo intentaba normalizar mi respiración pero al ver su sonrisita burlona en el espejo se me alteraba más. Ya en mi piso y al abrirse las puertas me tomó de la mano y la otra la pasó por su pelo.

Todo mi cuerpo me temblaba y Edward lo notó así que me rodeó con un brazo por la cintura para salir del elevador y después él buscó las llaves en mi bolso y abrió la puerta. Yo estaba como en modo de pausa, sin reaccionar.

-Ven – entramos a mi casa, me llevó a mi habitación y me sentó en la cama – no te muevas, ya vuelvo – dijo con esa seguridad que aniquilaba cualquier objeción que yo quisiera hacer.

¡Dios! ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡No había ni siquiera tenido un orgasmo! Me recosté dejando mis pies en el piso, respirando hondo. Escuché a Edward en la cocina y luego llegó junto a mi con un vaso de agua fría.

-Toma – se sentó conmigo y me dio el vaso - ¿Bien? – la sonrisita chueca aparecía en su cara.

-Que oportuno – levanté las cejas mientras le daba un trago al agua - ¡agua fría!

Iba a decir algo cuando su Blackberry sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Cullen – respondió al llamado mientras caminaba hacia el salón – lo sé, y dejé instrucciones para que se repitan – El tono se de voz cambió y ahora hablaba serio, enérgico.

-Nadia tiene que hacerlo es su trabajo, espero los resultados – hizo una pausa – tienen que ser para hoy…

Siguió hablando y tomé el agua que me había llevado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y atento conmigo? Me había dejado traspasar el muro que había levantado a su alrededor, casi estaba segura, ahora sólo tenia que transformar ese "cariño" que me tenía en amor.

Edward estaba ocupado con su llamada así que fui a mi closet para escoger que ponerme. Unos leggins jeans azules a juego con su chaqueta y una blusa de algodón gris oscuro con mis plataformas del mismo color se vería bien. Fui al baño a refrescarme y me puse ropa interior limpia.

Aún seguía al teléfono cuando salí del baño, podía escucharlo. Parecía enojado cuando hablaba ¿Habría algún problema en la presa? ¿Tendría que irse? Sacudí mi cabeza, empecé a ponerme mis polvos y rimel en los ojos y termine de vestirme, saqué otro bolso y vacié el contenido del bolso del día anterior en ese. ¡Oh! Di media vuelta y tome una bufanda larga pero ligera, azul mezclilla, y ya estaba muy lista.

¿Perfume? ¡Por Dios no! El gel de Edward olía de las cosas más deliciosas en mi piel, me gustaba el nuevo descubrimiento.

Cuando fui a buscarlo al salón ya no estaba y mi corazón dio un salto. Lo busqué con la mirada en la cocina pero ahí no había nadie, volví a respirar cuando lo vi salir del baño de visitas.

Caminé hacía él y me miraba de arriba para abajo, con sus ojos verdes que me traspasaban la piel.

-Preciosa como siempre amor – el Edward relajado había regresado.

-¿Problemas? – acorté la distancia entre nosotros y quedé frente a él.

-Nada de qué preocuparse – me tomó por las solapas de mi chaqueta y me pegó a él. Su frente estaba pegada a la mía y su boca casi en la mía. Y una vibración en la bolsa de mi chaqueta me hizo alejar la cara pero él aún me sostenía.

-Hola Choo – sonreí.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! – era un desesperado, estaba ansioso por saber.

-Todo bien Choo, ¿a las cuatro? – él me entendería, me conocía muy bien.

-¡Oh cielos!, ¡está contigo! – un grito que desde luego Edward había escuchado retumbó en el teléfono y tuve que alejarlo de mi oreja. El soltó una carcajadita y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, Dios mío…

-¡Darling!, a las seis en el "Four Seasons", no creo que se prolongue, la organización ha sido buena – osea que saldría temprano y podría estar con Edward más tiempo.

-A las seis en el "Four Seasons", ¿y el vestido? – su nariz acariciaba mi cuello y mi piel comenzaba a reaccionar endureciendo mis pezones.

-A las cuatro el vestido y a las seis en el hotel Bella ¿me estas entendiendo? – una de sus manos paseaba por mi cuello y bajaba lentamente para terminar sobre mi seno, moviéndose sobre él.

-Es mía – susurró a mi oído y besaba detrás de mi oreja. ¡Oh Dios!

-Aja – respondí para ambos, y Edward sonrió – nos vemos ahí – movía mi cabeza disfrutando de los labios de Edward en mi piel.

-¿Dónde? – pregunté tratando de comprender mis instrucciones para esa tarde.

-Bella, te veo en una hora en el taller para el vestido – se esforzaba por hacer que comprendiera pero no retenía ningún tipo de información en ese momento.

-Está bien, nos vemos ahí - Edward bajó una mano a mis nalgas y me apretó a él.

-Metió un Home Run, ¿verdad? – Jimmy tenía una jodida intuición…

-No llegues tarde – corté la llamada porque me moría de deseo por el hombre que me tenía pegada a él, tocándome e incitándome a más.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward! – sacudí mi cabeza y traté de alejarme un poco de él, necesitaba concentrarme.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Necesito salir ya mismo – dije recuperando un poco de mi cordura, y dando un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

-Lo que tu quieras Bella – no podría concentrarme con esa melosa voz, tomó mi bolso y me dio la mano. Salimos de mi casa y por desgracia, se portó muy bien conmigo durante el trayecto al taller. Le conté lo que tenía que hacer esa tarde y al día siguiente porque quiso saber.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-¿Entonces que cosa? – no entendía su pregunta y le respondí con otra. Su mano apretaba mi rodilla.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora llegarás a casa para irnos?

La seriedad en su rostro y toda la pregunta me tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Quería irse conmigo? ¿Había dicho "a casa"? Balbuceé algunos 'em', 'ah', 'mmm' y le respondí.

-¿A casa? Em, yo creo que alrededor de las uh, mmm tres o cuatro – estaba procesando esa información, "a casa"…

Me sonrió de lado y apretó mi rodilla. Subió y bajó la mano por mi muslo y en una luz roja, luchó con el cinturón de seguridad para darme un beso. Como siempre, fue atento conmigo y me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, me dio otro beso, tomó mi mano y entramos al taller de alta costura dónde harían los ajustes para mi vestido.

El taller, estaba lleno de gente. Expertas costureras daban vida a las creaciones del diseñador y lidiaban con los estudiantes que hacían allí sus prácticas o estaban de aprendices. Se cortaba tela en grandes cantidades sobre mesas enormes de trabajo, hojas de papel gigantes dónde se hacían los patrones de la ropa y gente, siempre había mucha gente corriendo por todos lados apurados y muy atentos a las demandas de su jefe.

No solté la mano de Edward. Muy curioso miraba todo a su alrededor, era lógico, todo eso era un mundo desconocido para él. Había muchas miradas curiosas sobre nosotros pero rápidamente volvían a sus ocupaciones con sonrisitas risueñas. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura en respuesta a ellas.

Pasamos a una sala privada dónde no había nadie más que el diseñador y dos o tres personas más. Estaba decorada muy linda de un estilo contemporáneo, en las paredes habían colgados diseños hechos por él, los más nuevos o en los que trabajaba en ese momento.

-Hola Bella – me saludó muy efusivo con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Elie – lo abracé y lo besé de la misma forma.

-Vienes acompañada, que bien – levantó ambas cejas.

-Oh si, Elie, él es Edward – su mano rozó mi cintura antes de estirarla para saludar a Elie – Edward, Elie.

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen – mi sonrisita chueca apareció en su rostro.

-Es un placer Edward – dijo Elie apretando su mano – pero vengan por aquí, ya esta todo listo Bella.

-Te espero aquí, no me moveré – dijo señalando un mullido sillón de piel color beige. Lo miré con duda porque sabía que me tardaría y se aburriría.

-Ve – sus ojos me ordenaron aunque habló suavemente. Asentí con la cabeza y desaparecí hacia el taller privado de Elie. Choo ya estaba ahí y cuando entré me abrazo fuertemente y antes de que dijera algo lo amenacé con la mirada. No era el lugar indicado para ningún tipo de comentarios, además Edward estaba afuera y podría escucharse algo. Tendría que aguantarse, y eso si yo quería contarle algo, pero conociendo a Jimmy solo seria confirmar sus dudas.

Me puse el vestido y comenzaron a marcar los ajustes. El largo del vestido y el ajuste del busto fueron los únicos problemas que tendrían, era un vestido muy favorecedor y era bastante cómodo.

-A ver Bella, inclínate y trata de subir el busto al borde del vestido – Elie era muy cuidadoso con cada detalle – recuerda que no puedes usar brassiere…

-¡Auch! – chillé por varios alfileres que se me clavaron en un seno.

-Cuidado Bella, no te muevas, no quiero que te vuelvas a clavar un alfiler en ese busto tan bonito – un ayudante de Elie se apresuró a decir marcando la tela bajo mi brazo con un gis especial.

-Voy a apretar un poco más aquí y se levantara aún más – dijo mirando mi busto – ¿te molesta? ¿sientes que esta apretado?

-No, está bien – aseguré – la abertura ¿hasta dónde llega?

-Hasta aquí – señaló mi ingle – Te queda hermoso Bella, muy hermoso.

-¿Ya puedes quitar los alfileres? – Pedí – si muevo los brazos corro el riesgo de no poder alimentar a mis futuros hijos – bromeé y el taller se lleno de risas.

Todo fue rápido con Elie. Media hora antes de lo previsto ya me había vestido de nuevo y regresé a la salita donde se había quedado Edward al que esperé encontrarme dormido por el aburrimiento pero no fue así, estaba "trabajando" desde su blackberry mandando y recibiendo mensajes. No se fijó cuando llegué junto a él.

-¿Interrumpo? – pregunté sexy, levantó la mirada para verme y sonrió.

-Tú jamás Isabella – se puso de pie y nos despedimos. Jimmy salió junto con nosotros y tenía una sonrisita idiota en la cara. Lo iba a matar.

-Bella, tengo que ver aún un par de cosas, pero adelántate al hotel y ahí te veo, ¿si? – sonó su teléfono y antes de contestar se despidió de nosotros con las manos.

Subimos al auto y antes de ponerme el cinturón como tanto le gustaba, me besó en la boca y me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada - ¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto – le contesté con otro beso.

En poco más de media hora llegamos al hotel. El chico del valet parking abrió mi puerta y me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir, pero Edward con una señal lo detuvo y él me ayudó, tomó mi bolso, me dio su mano y bajé de su auto.

-Adentro hay gente de la prensa que viene a cubrir todo el evento – dije avisándole qué era lo que se encontraría al pasar por esas puertas – cámaras, reporteros y muchas chicas bonitas - arrugue la nariz.

-Si, pero yo quiero estar contigo – susurró en mi oído – Estoy contigo Isabella, ¿Tú estas conmigo? – y sus preciosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron de repente mirando los míos fijamente.

-Estoy contigo – murmuré.

-¿Estamos juntos? – su mirada me traspasó, en esa pregunta iban implicadas tantas cosas que no dudaba en responderle que si a todas ellas, pero quería saber que pensaba él.

-¿Estamos juntos? – Le pregunté seria, pero ansiosa, podría decir que se iba mi vida en esa pregunta y en su respuesta. Apretó mi mano.

-Estamos juntos Isabella – la sonrisa mas grande que podía existir se dibujo en mi boca y en la de él también.

¡Estabamos juntos! ¡Éramos una pareja!

-Eres mía – me dijo en un suspiro al oído- toda mía – nos besamos profundamente.

-Toda tuya – le confirmé y tomados de las manos entramos al enorme salón dónde seria el evento.

Como era de esperarse todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros y para calmar mis nervios me pasó un brazo por la cintura pegándome a él y confirmándoles a todos que estábamos juntos. Rose, que estaba ahí, nos miró, sonrió feliz y corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Ay Bella, Edward! – Daba brinquitos como Alice - ¿Si? – aún dudaba un poquito.

-Si – busqué los ojos de Edward y me miraba contento.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuando se entere tu madre Edward! – Rose se encogió de hombros sonriendo – se va a poner feliz.

-Bueno Rose, me gustaría se enterara por nosotros – tenía mucha razón.

-Claro, claro, sólo tendré que hacer que tu hermano cierre el pico y también Alice, Dios, va a enloquecer con tanta buena noticia – no dejaba de mover las manos al hablar.

-¿Hay mas buenas noticias? – frunció el ceño.

-Si, aparte de ustedes dos, tortolitos rebeldes, Alice y Jasper.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté feliz – ¡es una buenísima noticia! – miré a Edward y sonreía pero no estaba muy contento con la información que acababa de recibir. Me abrazó dándome un beso en la coronilla y yo lo abracé envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos, feliz, respirando su olor, mi olor a Edward.

Aquí también, la mirada de Edward recorría el lugar y observaba a los organizadores del evento que estaban a un paso del colapso. Había una pasarela pequeña dónde desfilaríamos con los vestidos a subastar y un escenario a un lado dónde se harían las subastas de otros objetos donados. Del otro lado del salón, estaba otro escenario dónde se colocaría la orquesta y en el centro estaba la pista de baile.

-Edward, que bien que acompañas a Bella a su trabajo – rió Rosalie – habla bien de ti. Ya ves Emmett jamás se ha parado por algún evento mío.

-¿No Rose? – entrecerré los ojos.

-Bueno si, pero no a un ensayo como este – miró a Edward – y mira, Edward esta aquí contigo – decía emocionada.

-Es que hoy – me giró y me abrazaba por detrás – es un día muy especial – al escuchar eso volteé mi cara hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos – es oficialmente – sus dedos acariciaban mi cintura – nuestro primer día juntos y no quería separarme de Bella - ¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que pudiera decir algo? Estaba loca.

Me reí cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. Con un beso me tuve que alejar de Edward y unirme a las otras chicas para ensayar la coreografía para la pasarela, el orden, los tiempos y la música. Todo para prevenir errores.

El ensayo se fue como agua, pero mientras me indicaban en que momento serían mis salidas, las risitas de un grupo de chicas me distrajo. Observaban a Edward que estaba sentado un poco alejado y me miraba. Qué tontas, Edward ya tenia dueña, era mío.

Nos despedimos de Rose y de Jimmy que llegó tarde.

-Bella, mañana a las diez, al spa, te llamo y te veo ahí – me advirtió de su llamada – bueno chicos, Rose, Edward, Bella, ¡adiós! – y salió disparado de ahí.

-Vamos a cenar amor – me avisó mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida – no hemos comido y muero de hambre.

Fuimos al Slatterys Midtown Pub. Era un restaurante con un bar tipo pub, cómo los bares ingleses. Era muy acogedor y hacían unas hamburguesas y sándwiches deliciosos según me decía Edward. Teníamos el hambre desatada y pedimos de todo. Calamares y camarones empanizados de entrada, una hamburguesa 'Midtown para Edward, con mozzarella, tocino, champiñones y salsa BBQ y yo un sándwich de salmón ahumado con ensalada verde y vinagreta. Edward pidió una cerveza y yo ordené una coca cola.

La espera por la cena fue en silencio, pero cargada de suspiros, caricias y miradas. Teníamos mucha hambre y no sabíamos si toda la comida que ordenamos seria suficiente para satisfacerla. El lugar, por ser viernes estaba lleno y casi pasábamos desapercibidos, salvo por un par de chicas que me sonrieron al entrar y unos chicos que no dejaban de mirarme, sin ser irrespetuosos. Edward me acercó a él y me abrazó y en un rápido movimiento ya me tenía sentada en su regazo. Levanté mi cara buscando su boca con mis labios y lo besé como si la gente alrededor no existiera. Mi hambre era de él.

Nuestra cena llegó y nos dábamos a probar todo lo que estaba en los platos. Nos mirábamos, nos tocábamos, nos sonreíamos. No pude terminar de cenar, era demasiado y ya estaba satisfecha. Levantaron nuestros platos y al esperar la cuenta unas chicas se acercaron con dos chicos y me pidieron una foto. No quería que se repitiera el incidente del cine, pero no podía negarme, los chicos con mucho respeto se habían acercado, así que me puse de pie y nos tomaron la foto. Los chicos me agradecieron y se fueron pero las chicas me hacían varias preguntas hasta que muy a tiempo, llegó la cuenta, Edward pagó y se puso de pie. Me tomó de la cintura como le gustaba abrazarme, tanto a él como a mi, y se despidió de las chicas y para sorpresa de ambos, se despidieron de él con un beso cada una, y eran cuatro.

Me puse seria y arrugué la nariz, tomé mi bolso y antes de dar un paso Edward me agarró de la mano.

-¡Hey! – Me detuvo – ¡Estoy contigo! – me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ajá – respondí indiferente. Era una tonta ¿Cómo podría enojarme por eso? no iba a arruinar por una tontería mi día especial, oh no.

-Vámonos de aquí – le pedí.

-A dónde tú quieras – sonrió.

Antes de subir al auto me besó tomándome de un poco más abajo de la espalda. Sus manos casi en mis nalgas me prendieron y me pegué a él, despertándolo. Ya adentro y con sus labios cerca de mi boca me preguntó con voz muy grave.

-¿Tu casa o la mía? – pegó nuestras frentes.

-Esta noche la mía – dije rozando nuestros labios y muy lista para aprender lo que el quisiera enseñarme.

* * *

_**Chicas! Heme aquí con un día de adelanto. Como siempre quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**_

_**Aquí está el capitulo y espero muchos reviews, tal vez me animen y les adelanto otro capitulo de regalo…**_

_**Besitooooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ aitana-trying. blogspotcom/**_


	18. CAPITULO 18

**_Hola Nenas. Como les prometí, aquí está el capitulo de regalo. Es el POV de Edward... Enjoy!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 18

**_EDWARD'S POV_**

Abracé muy fuerte a Isabella, recostándola en mi pecho. Le había costado un poco dejar de llorar pero logró quedarse dormida. Varias veces durante la noche, brincaba sobresaltada y se apretaba más a mí como asegurándose de que no me fuera y cuando se sentía segura, volvía a dormirse.

No cabía duda de que yo era un verdadero estúpido. En lugar de hablar con Bella, me había enojado tanto, que sólo me limité a exigirle una explicación de algo que seguramente no tenía ni la menor idea. Conociendo a Irina, se debió haber dedicado a envenenar a Bella para provocar un pleito entre nosotros y casi lo logra.

Pero si de algo había servido el momento tan amargo que le hice pasar a Bella, fue sólo para darnos cuenta de que ambos sentíamos algo, eso ya no lo podíamos negar. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorado y estaba casi seguro que también ella de mí. Por eso tenía que hablar claro con ella y contarle todo. Ella me entendería y si me amaba tanto como yo a ella, creería y confiaría en mí.

Aún era temprano cuando me levanté y me vestí. Tenía que ir a trabajar pero no me iría sin que Isabella se despertara. Eso ya no lo haría jamás. Irme a media madrugada para que mi amante en turno no lo notara, era tan bajo de mi parte y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Pero Bella no era mi _"amante en turno"_, ella era todo para mi y yo necesitaba abrirme con ella para poder empezar bien las cosas, hacer todo como se debe.

Sonreí al recordar que Bella era _"friolenta"_ y que yo ya no estaba junto a ella para darle calor con mi cuerpo, así que me senté en la cama y la arropé bien pero permanecí ahí observándola dormir, con sus facciones relajadas y sus labios entreabiertos. ¡Dios!, ¡Cómo deseaba besarla! Pero no quería despertarla, no había tenido una buena noche y quería que descansara lo más que pudiera. Necesitaba que estuviera muy tranquila ya que esa noche tendríamos una larga plática. Se removió entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos. Trataba de sentarse cuando me preguntó.

-¿Te vas? – Preguntó con ansiedad – no…

-Tengo que ir a la presa Bella pero no quería irme antes de que despertaras – la besé despacio y la alejé un poco.

-Bella… tenemos que hablar – me estaba siendo un poco difícil hablar - ¿Cenamos esta noche?

Se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Me partió el alma porque a esas alturas, ya había descubierto el punto más débil de Isabella. No se necesitaba ser un sabio o adivino para darse cuenta que Bella le tenía miedo a la soledad. ¿No era una ironía?

Por supuesto que no. Ella había vivido sola desde los 15 años, separada de sus padres, de su hogar, de las cosas que podían hacerla sentirse cobijada cuando se sintiera triste o cuando tenía un problema o un mal día. Había tomado una decisión bastante fuerte muy pequeña. La decisión que marcaría su vida. Había escogido y lo hizo bien a sabiendas que tenía un precio grande que pagar por ella y ese precio era el crecer sola. De ahí que cuando se sentía cuidada y protegida, quisiera aferrarse a esa persona, cómo le sucedió al principio conmigo y luego yo, con mis estúpidas ideas, me confundí y le hice pasar muy malos ratos.

Pero ahora todo sería diferente si ella me aceptaba. Me dedicaría a cuidarla y protegerla, la haría sentirse amada, le daría todo lo que ella necesitara. Yo quería hacerla sentir que ya nunca más estaría sola, que yo estaba ahí para ella, que la amaba y que simplemente yo ya no podía vivir sin ella.

-No, por favor amor, no pienses nada malo ¿Si? – Dije tan suave como pude tratando de calmarla – todo esta bien Bella, todo va a estar muy bien.

Limpié sus lágrimas y besé sus ojos – no quiero que te preocupes por nada, además ya no llores por favor, tus ojos están hinchados y me vas a odiar todo el resto del día por eso – noté que intentó sonreír.

-¿Necesitas algo para esos ojos?, ¿Algo helado tal vez?

-No, estoy bien. Edward… - susurró.

-Dime cielo – era tan hermosa…

-Abrázame antes de que te vayas – las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo y la abracé. Busqué sus labios y no pude evitar besarla desesperado.

-Prométeme que vas a estar tranquila – dije alejándome un poco - ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? Di que no te sientes bien. Es la verdad Bella.

-Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo necesito dos horas y estaré perfecta – dijo reincorporándose y limpiando sus mejillas.

-Isabella… ya eres perfecta – la miré devorándola con los ojos – anda, ya no llores, vamos – la animé.

-Nos vemos en la noche ¿Ok?, te llamo – y salí de la habitación pero regresé a los pocos segundos.

-¿Olvidaste algo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si – dije con voz ronca por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir – pedirte que te cuides mucho y… que te alejes de los árboles ásperos y de todo lo peligroso, ¿podrás? – le rogué con la mirada.

-¿Esto no es un poco chantaje? – su humor había cambiado al fin.

-Tal vez, pero no me importa, ¿lo harás?, ¿Te cuidarás? – lo decía muy en serio, me preocupaba por ella y quería que lo supiera.

-Si Edward, te lo prometo – dijo dulcemente.

-Buena niña – salí de su habitación y sentí que venía detrás de mí.

–¡Edward! – me llamó con un grito - ¿Y tu?, ¿También te cuidarás? – me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¡Claro que si! – una sonrisa gigante apareció en mi cara, me dio un beso rápido y me fui.

No tuve tiempo de pasar por mi apartamento, fui directo a la presa y rogaba no llegar tarde a la bendita junta. Conducía hacia allá mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Me imaginaba cómo se debía sentir Isabella si yo mismo me sentía muy confundido, pero definitivamente feliz. Nervioso también porque hablaría con ella, quería dejar todo muy claro. Estábamos comenzando algo y yo no quería tener ninguna clase de secretos, por la paz y tranquilidad de ambos.

…

Entré rápido a mi camper para cambiarme la camisa. Tenía algunas ahí ya que a veces terminaba lleno de tierra, lodo y mil cosas más. Abrí la puerta y una mirada azul me recibió entre planos y hojas de estadísticas.

-Edward, bueno días – enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta que estaba vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior.

-Nadia – saludé en respuesta mientras entraba al minúsculo baño con la camisa que saqué rápidamente de un cajón. La escuché salir para dejarme sólo dándome privacidad y se lo agradecí. Quince minutos después escuchaba atento los diferentes estudios que teníamos que analizar para aprovechar mejor el desvío del cauce de agua y así obtener la energía por la velocidad de su caída. Se decía fácil pero nos llevaría más de 6 u 8 meses determinar cual sería el trayecto exacto para optimizar los beneficios y lograr el mejor funcionamiento de la presa y eso solamente era una parte pequeñísima del proyecto. La reunión duró un poco más de tres horas, resultó algo cansada pero pude regresar a medio día para ir a casa antes de ir a visitar a mi padre al hospital. Isabella estaría ahí y con suerte podría llevármela para adelantar nuestra cita.

Como supuse, encontré a Bella en una sala de espera. No me fue difícil localizarla, sólo seguí el ir y venir de técnicos y gente que se veía ajena al hospital y no me equivoqué. Estaba preciosa con un suéter blanco y esos zapatos rojos tan sexys y altísimos.

-Isabella – la abracé por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo – estás hermosa amor – besé su oreja y se estremeció.

-Edward – murmuró como en protesta y pegó su mejilla a mi pecho. Observé un poco a nuestro alrededor, todos estaban pendientes de nuestros movimientos y me gustó que a Bella no le importara, eso significaba de una u otra manera, que me aceptaba.

-Tenias razón, dos horas y estas deslumbrante – me separé un poco para mirarla y la abracé de nuevo.

-¡Edward! – sonreímos.

-Bella, ¿te falta mucho? Vine a ver a mi padre, estaré aquí un par de horas y si ya terminaste, podemos irnos juntos ¿te parece? – nada deseaba más que llevármela ya.

-Me encanta la idea pero no se si saldré a tiempo, esto es tardado – hizo un adorable puchero.

-Ok, no importa, tú tranquila y muy "bella"- me despedí con un beso y ya regresaba por el pasillo cuando me llamó. Giré y ya estaba frente a mí, limpiándome los labios rojos que me había dejado por el beso. Ese pequeño detalle… ah, Bella era única.

-Hola papá – lo saludé y me senté para platicar de una planta de energía que necesitaba el hospital y que _Cullen Engineering & Co., _donaría.

-¿Ya viste a Rosalie y Bella? – Preguntó mi padre como si nada – están grabando las entrevistas para el baile benéfico.

-Si, ya las vi, saludé a Bella en el piso de abajo – le respondí de la misma forma despreocupada.

-Son buenas chicas, Bella es una buena chica Edward – y eso, más que una afirmación fue una advertencia, lo entendí muy claro.

-Lo sé papá, créeme que lo sé muy bien – le aseguré. Bella se tardó más de lo que creí. Aún era algo temprano y decidí ir a mi apartamento a descansar un rato, me vendría bien por la noche anterior tan agitada. Ya había hecho la reservación para un restaurante que sabía le gustaría, así que no tenía mucho qué hacer esa tarde, sólo recostarme y esperar la hora de recoger a Bella.

Me estaba terminando de vestir y me di cuenta que estaba nervioso porque hablaría con ella. Todos esos nervios se resumían solamente a la incertidumbre que me carcomía por dentro por no tener ni idea de si Bella me creería cuando le confesara que ya no pensaba como antes, que toda la perspectiva que tenía de mi vida antes de conocerla, ya era completamente diferente ahora y todo porque la quería. Ya no podía pensar en que ella no estuviera a mi lado. Mi futuro no se podía escribir sin Isabella en él. Y yo sólo tenía que hacer que me creyera porque simplemente, le estaba hablando con la pura verdad y con el corazón en la mano.

Repetir eso en mi mente una y otra vez, me dio un poco de seguridad. Además tenía que confiar en ella. ¿Y cómo podría no hacerlo si después de todo lo que le hice pasar seguía conmigo? Era imposible que no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Nadie me convencería de lo contrario.

Un rato después, tocaba a su puerta. La abrió y cómo ya era normal, me quedé mudo por unos segundos al verla de negro, muy elegante, hermosa, y ese vestido… intrigante.

-Isabella, mi niña Bella – dije mientras la abrazaba y ella me miraba curiosa.

-¿Mi niña Bella? – sonrió.

-Mi buena niña Bella – la besé detrás de la oreja y luego la admiré, fijándome bien si se transparentaban sus pechos. Con sólo pensar en eso, sentí que cierta parte de mi cuerpo cobró vida propia.

Llegamos a "The River Café". Era un lugar qué pensé le gustaría y no me equivoqué. Ordené una botella de vino y estaba tan emocionado por estar ahí con ella, que ni siquiera pude darle un trago, sólo la abracé y respiré su olor. Cenamos disfrutando todo como siempre y Bella eligió el parfait de fresas ya que yo había elegido la cena. Terminamos con el postre y nos abrazamos. Era tan fácil acostumbrarme a tenerla entre mis brazos, era cómo un instinto básico, también el acariciar su cuello, besarla…

-Gracias Edward – habló suavemente e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me agradeces amor?

-Por haberme traído a un lugar tan bonito y… por todo – murmuró.

-Tú te mereces todo Isabella, no me agradezcas nada, en tal caso soy yo quién debe darte las gracias – confesé al recordar la nueva oportunidad que me estaba dando.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué? No te entiendo – parecía confundida.

-Preferiría platicar en otro lugar más privado, además ¿Recuerdas que tenemos pendiente una conversación? – esa sería mi hora de la verdad. Me apretó muy fuerte y me rozó con sus uñas un costado de mi cuerpo.

-¡No hagas eso Isabella! – dije rudamente y si no hubiera logrado rescatar un poco de mi autocontrol, le hubiera arrancado la ropa ahí mismo para hacerle el amor como un loco. Instantáneamente regresó a su posición y se mantuvo sentada muy derecha y con la barbilla levantada, a esa reacción ya la reconocía como una actitud de defensa. Pedí la cuenta y mientras llegaba, se dirigió al tocador. Pagué y tomé su abrigo para esperarla afuera, no permitiría que recorriera todo el pasillo de nuevo, acaparando todas las miradas con ese vestidito tan revelador. Cuando salió, le ayudé con su abrigo y salimos a la terraza. Hacía frío así que la abracé por detrás mientras besaba su cuello y tomé sus manos. Un gemido suyo me dejó muy quieto. Teníamos que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Amor, necesitamos hablar, ¿Tu casa o la mía? – pregunté vacilante.

-La tuya, quiero conocer tu casa – sonrió como si le hubiera dicho a una niña que la llevaría a una heladería y eso, me hizo sentir muy bien. Ya en mi apartamento, Bella observaba todo en él con esa mirada curiosa cuando se detuvo en la silla rara que Alice había comprado. Continuamos tomando vino frente al ventanal pero puse las copas en la otomana y la llevé al sillón, no podía retrasar más tiempo nuestra plática.

-Isabella, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba? – hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza asintiendo - ¿También recuerdas lo que te dije después verdad? – apenas pude escuchar un "si".

-Bueno, todo tiene un porqué y también te lo expliqué esa noche. No quería lastimarte con mi "poco seria" forma de ser – la sentí incomoda removerse en el sillón.

-Bella, no estoy orgulloso de quién he sido hasta hoy – me costaba trabajo hablar, pero tenía que reconocer mis errores si quería su perdón para empezar de cero con ella.

-Edward no – su respiración comenzó a agitarse – no sigas, no quiero saber nada.

-Necesito hacerlo, tengo que decirte… - negaba y negaba otra vez sin permitirme hablar – ¡por favor! – le pedí.

-¡No! – Gritó – yo sólo necesito saber una cosa – se llevó mi mano entrelazada con la suya al pecho mirándome angustiada.

-Bella… - tenía que insistir con ella.

-¡No! – Volvió a gritar y luego hablo en un murmullo – sólo dime Edward, dime, ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

La besé apasionadamente en respuesta, transformando ese beso en uno más suave después - ¿Responde eso tu pregunta? – y me regresó el beso, acariciando mi nuca, tuve que separarla para continuar.

-Isabella, quiero estar contigo, ¡Déjame estar contigo! – supliqué con el alma.

Nos besamos desesperados, respirando con dificultad por la excitación que nos envolvió en esos momentos. Acaricié su espalda e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándome libre acceso a su cuello, el cual besé entero, recorriendo mis labios y mis manos en él. Intentaba besar su clavícula quitando el vestido de mi camino y sus jadeos me encendían más. Bajé despacio mi mano hasta alcanzar un seno y estuve a punto de enloquecer, nunca antes había sentido tal placer con sólo tocarlo, jamás sentí ese hormigueo en mis manos al acariciar a otra mujer, tal vez era eso, que ninguna de las otras era Isabella. Dijo mi nombre ansiosa y supe lo que ella quería. La cargué y la llevé a mi habitación sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, la deposité en la cama mientras me quitaba la camisa bajo su mirada. Acaricié su cuerpo sobre su ropa, sus senos, sus caderas, sus muslos, deshaciéndome de sus medias y disfrutando al tocar su suave y sedosa piel. Me tomé mi tiempo para disfrutarla y enamorarla con mis besos repartidos en cada centímetro de piel que se revelaba para mi. Ella parecía gozar de mis caricias y aprovechando, la senté un poco para poder quitarle ese vestidito que me estorbaba en esos momentos y me impedía mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Casi arranco los botones en mi desesperación pero al fin cedieron y pude quitárselo. Escuché su respiración más agitada, nerviosa, y la acosté despacio en la cama para besar abdomen y oler su dulce aroma mientras subía repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos que los cubría con sus brazos. Pasé mis manos por debajo, apartándolos y dejándolos libres para mis manos y mi boca, no pude disimular mi alegría y sonreí al ver ese par de hermosuras que eran ahora sólo mías. Las toqué con un poco de miedo por mi ansiedad, Isabella me sobrepasaba, no podía controlarme con ella, así que respirando muy hondo, comencé a masajear despacio, con ritmo, sin prisas. Mi boca también estaba impaciente por saborear sus preciosos senos, eran como dos tímidas niñas escondidas en espera de ser descubiertas. Las besé por todas ellas y sobre esos parches. Atrapé un pezón en mi boca humedeciéndolo para que no le doliera al quitarlo, lo tomé con mis dientes y jalé de él. Succioné fuerte cuando estuvo libre, escuché sus jadeos llenos de placer, le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo y me prendí más, como si no lo estuviera ya.

-Edward – creí escuchar mi nombre entre sus jadeos – Edward…

Estaba muy ocupado besando su otro seno y bajando lentamente mi mano hacia sus piernas, necesitaba tocarla - Bella me vuelves loco – gimió y tuve que besarla con fuerza. Mis manos empezaron a bajar sus bragas y mis besos se repartían pos su cuello y hombros – Edward – volvió a llamarme pero estaba completamente perdido en su cuerpo buscando llegar más abajo entre sus piernas y cuando por fin llegué me sorprendí al seguir acariciando su piel excesivamente suave. Esa área no debería sentirse así, debería estar cubiert…

-¿Bella? – la miré como tratando de entender porqué se sentía tan jodidamente delicioso tocarla y mis ojos bajaron rápido hasta dónde estaba mi mano. Me quedé perplejo y eso es poco, atónito, pasmado y maravillado ante semejante descubrimiento. Ahora entendía porqué la otra vez sentí tan diferente, pero absolutamente increíble. Isabella tenía esa parte de su cuerpo completamente desnuda y yo ya estaba más allá de la locura por ella ¿Cuándo dejaría de sorprenderme?

Sin poder resistirme, mi mano buscó llegar a su punto de locura y estuve seguro de estarlo haciendo bien cuando sus grititos llenaron la habitación. Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en mi cara, la estaba haciendo gozar, y aún estaba empezando con ella. Ya sentía su humedad en mis dedos y se retorcía en la cama cuando toqué su clítoris, presionando un poco, sin dudar, introduje un dedo en ella y creí que ambos enloqueceríamos cuando volvió a gritar mi nombre - ¡Edward!

No iba a resistir mucho más sin poseerla, así que de un salto me separé de Bella y me quité los pantalones y mis bóxers muy deprisa. Me coloqué entre sus piernas mientras la besaba con ansiedad, buscando el momento.

-Edward – dijo suplicante pero sólo le respondí con un "mmm", estaba concentrado en ella.

-Por favor Edward, detente – esas palabras me congelaron. ¿Qué diablos?, ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-¿Qué sucede amor? – rogué por no haber cometido alguna estupidez.

-Tengo que decirte algo – hablaba muy bajo y comencé a pensar que se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – no quería escuchar su respuesta.

-Edward yo… yo no… no he… - ¡Dios! Sólo era eso. El alma me volvió al cuerpo al saber que sólo era ese pequeño detalle.

-No te preocupes amor, yo tomaré las precauciones por ambos – me levanté y tomé un condón de mi mesita.

-No Edward, no es eso – me dijo cuando estuve sobre ella de nuevo. Creí saber por dónde iba todo eso.

-No Isabella, yo tampoco quiero saber nada de tu pasado, sólo necesito saber una cosa…

-Edward yo n… - Bella era tan terca.

-¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? – le dije las mismas palabras que ella me había dicho antes.

-Pero yo no…

-¿Si o no? – le pregunté tajante. Me respondió del mismo modo que yo a ella, jalándome hacia ella y besándome con pasión. Eso era un definitivo "Si". Me acomodé de nuevo entre sus piernas.

-Abre los ojos Isabella, quiero verte mientras te hago mía – y entré en ella. Fuerte, de un solo impulso, doloroso, estrecho… _¡Oh Dios!, ¡No!.._ Un grito desgarrado confirmó mi miedo. _¡Isabella era virgen! _- ¡Bella amor!, ¿Qué te hice?

La miré y su rostro reflejaba dolor. Sus ojos cerrados estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que resbalaban a sus sienes. Me quedé inmóvil tanto por la sorpresa cómo para no lastimarla. Traté de moverme para salir de ella pero no me dejó - ¡No!, no lo hagas, ¡No me dejes! – sus palabras me paralizaron pero hice lo que me pidió y esperé algo que me indicara qué debía hacer, cuando sentí que comenzaba a moverse muy despacio.

-Amor, déjame a mí – sabía que mis primeros movimientos le dolerían un poco porque la sentía bastante estrecha, pero una vez que se acostumbrara a mí, todo sería más fácil y menos doloroso para ambos. Me mecí dentro de ella, observando su rostro y cuando vi que se transformaba en una expresión de placer, salí de ella con cuidado y volví a entrar con extrema precaución. Repetí ese movimiento varias veces hasta que sus caderas se movieron junto con las mías, ayudando a la fricción.

-Edward ¡Más!, ¡Por favor, más! – jadeó muy ansiosa.

-Bella, mi Bella. Así amor, así – logré decir con mi respiración bastante agitada.

No podía perderme y dejarme llevar. Tenía que cuidar de Bella, de mi mujer, de mi dulce niña que jadeaba y comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de mí. Ella era lo que importaba, yo pasaba a segundo término. Isabella era mi prioridad a partir de ese momento y me concentré en que ella gozara del placer de fundir nuestros cuerpos, cuando la presión a mí alrededor creció anunciándome su inminente orgasmo. Y me hubiera venido con ella, pero por esta única vez no podía darme ese lujo y me esforcé en verla acabar primero. Fue tan fuerte el orgasmo de Bella y me apretó tanto que creí enloquecer de placer. Un par de embestidas más y me vine tan fuerte como ella.

La giré conmigo para que descansara sobre mí una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban. La abracé muy fuerte mientras lograba asimilar la magnitud del regalo que Isabella me había dado. Porqué eso había sido, un maravilloso regalo. Ella se había guardado, esperando a alguien especial. No iba a entregarse de buenas a primeras a alguien, después de cuidarse toda una vida. No, ella eligió y el afortunado fui yo. Mil ideas del porqué yo, llegaron a mi mente, pero la verdad sólo la conocía ella, yo sólo debía sentirme el hombre más afortunado del planeta y esperaba poder retribuirle un poco por haberme escogido a mí.

Una lluvia de besos después, salí de ella y la recosté junto a mí. Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano y admiraba a la hermosa mujer a mi lado. Evitaba mirarme a los ojos y yo sabía muy bien porqué.

-Ahora si, tenemos qué hablar.

Rehuyó de mi mirada pero sostuve su barbilla y mantuve su rostro frente al mío. Tuve que abrazarla porque no quería hacerla sentir intimidada, yo sólo necesitaba saber, pero se escondió en mi pecho.

-Bella, mírame – le pedí suave pero me ignoró un buen rato sumida en sus pensamientos – mírame – hablé más firme y me miró - ¿Por qué yo Isabella?

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas, los besé para que viera que todo estaba bien.

-¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Bella no! Es sólo que hubiera querido que fuera muy diferente, tú te mereces mucho más que esto.

-Edward – se calmó mucho con mi respuesta ya que era cien por ciento sincero con ella.

-Te quiero mi niña Bella, gracias por este regalo amor, te quiero – vaya que si la quería… la amaba y después de eso, no cabía ninguna duda en mí.

-Te quiero Edward – dijo muy tierna y se me oprimió el corazón.

-Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar – la acomodé en mis brazos y una vez que se sintió segura, se quedó dormida. Las preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza y la principal seguía siendo _"¿Por qué yo?" _Había evadido mi pregunta y yo tendría que respetar su silencio, aunque no encontraba una razón lógica para ocultarme la respuesta. Pensando en eso, me dormí. Varias horas después, Isabella se removía entre mis brazos. Me desperté completamente al recordar la noche anterior mientras la acariciaba. Parecía que ya se estaba despertando.

-Mi niña Bella, buenos días – murmuré y vi que me sonreía mientras se estiraba y noté una mueca de dolor. ¡Diablos! Le había hecho daño - ¿Estás bien amor?, ¿Cómo te sientes? – no quise parecer ansioso y traté de hablar tranquilamente al acariciar su abdomen.

-Estoy bien – volvió a sonreír – y me siento feliz – respiré de nuevo y me besó.

Le llevé un austero desayuno a la cama. En realidad, no tenía muchas cosas de dónde escoger para preparar algo más sustancioso, pero al menos eso bastaría para mitigar nuestra hambre. Se acomodó la sábana cubriéndose el pecho y me incliné para besar sus hombros y oler su piel. La sentí temblar un poco y me alejé, era demasiado tentadora. Desayunamos acoplándonos como lo hacíamos cada vez que comíamos. Era perfecto como nos entendíamos. Terminamos de desayunar y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y se quedó muy quieta mirando las sábanas. Estaba asustada.

-Es normal amor, tranquila – dije abrazándola por detrás – ven, déjame consentirte.

La conduje al baño y abrí el agua caliente. Le quité la sábana que tenía alrededor del cuerpo y nos metimos bajo el caliente chorro. La iba a consentir, a darle todos los mimos posibles. Lavé su cabello y luego puse un poco de gel en la esponja, pasándola con cuidado por todo su cuerpo. Estaba ya muy excitado a esas alturas pero tenía que controlarme por ella. Me arrodillé para enjabonar sus pies, sus piernas y llegué dónde se unían.

-Edward – gimió – por favor.

-Que hermosa eres Isabella – hice más espuma en mis manos – y esto, tu piel desnuda aquí, me vuelve loco – toqué con cuidado y con mis dedos lavé esa zona delicadamente, controlando mis movimientos para no lastimarla más. Sin poder resistir, la rocé con mis labios, quería probarla y la atraje hacia mi tomando sus caderas, introduciendo mi lengua ligeramente, paseándola por dónde yo necesitaba probarla. Sus jadeos me hicieron regresar a la realidad para confirmar que estaba completamente excitado. La besé pegando mi miembro a su abdomen, quería que notara como me ponía por ella. Con un poco más de espuma subí por su vientre llegando a mis tesoros. Jugué con ellas, presionándolas suave, mis pulgares sobre sus pezones, besándolos y saboreándolos con mi lengua.

-"Mis niñas" – dijo – son mis niñas Isabella, mis pequeñas niñas.

¡Dios! Tenía que terminar ese baño, por el bien de Bella teníamos que salir de ahí. Me separé de ella y tan rápido como pude, me lavé el pelo y continué con mi cuerpo. Pero Bella estaba igual o más excitada que yo y me jaló hacia ella abrazando mi cadera con una pierna.

-¡Edward, por favor! – me suplicó.

-Amor, hoy no Bella, debes estar sensible, no quiero hacerte daño. Vamos – salimos de la ducha y la sequé con cuidado, me había dejado llevar y casi volvía a lastimarla. De vuelta en la habitación, la senté en la cama y le pasaba su ropa, no quería que se moviera.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡No me dejas hacer nada! – se quejó divertida.

-Y no harás nada, es un día especial – le robé un beso.

-No es en serio ¿verdad? Tengo cosas que hacer hoy – me miró confundida – además, ¿Qué tiene de especial? – salté sobre ella y la besé salvajemente.

-Hoy ya eres oficialmente una mujer. El primer día después que me dejaste hacerte mujer Isabella, mi mujer – murmuré cerca de su oído. La asusté con mis palabras porque se quedó inmóvil un momento y disimulé mis miedos con más preguntas tontas.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿En qué piensas Bella?

-No es nada, sólo que se escucha tan extraño – dijo seria y luego cambió su actitud diciéndome que tenía un día muy ocupado. La convencí para que me dejara acompañarla todo el día mientras terminábamos de vestirnos. Le ayudé a ponerse ese vestido revelador pero antes besé a mis niñas. ¡Dios! Me volvían loco.

Pasamos por su casa para que se cambiara e ir a que se probara o algo así, un vestido para el sábado, pero en el elevador, al subir, casi la hago mía olvidándome de todo. Fue algo tan erótico y era tan natural en ella que me calentaba demasiado revolucionando además los latidos de mi corazón. Ella acabó tan nerviosa y temblorosa que tuve que sostenerla y sentarla en su cama. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, recibí una llamada de Erick, un ingeniero de mi equipo y no eran buenas noticias. Al parecer Nadia se había olvidado de repetir unos estudios importantes. Eran urgentes y la otra área los esperaba para continuar su trabajo pero ella, simplemente se negaba a hacerlos si antes no hablaba conmigo. No pensaba en llamarla para oír sus disculpas, esto no era común en ella, no sabía qué diablos le ocurría pero ciertamente, no la llamaría. Que le bastara sólo un mensaje de texto.

"_Repite esos estudios._

_Sin excusas"_

_Edward Cullen_

Apenas segundos después, entró su llamada pero no la dejé hablar.

-Espero que te des cuenta que tu distracción, retrasa todo y se pierde dinero Nadia, creo que está de más decírtelo – fui duro.

-Edward lo siento, yo… - ¿Qué carajos le sucedía?

-Estás perdiendo tiempo – dije sarcástico.

-Tienes razón – y colgó. Fui al baño a mojarme la cara con agua fría y al salir vi a Isabella en el salón, se veía tan linda que estaba seguro que tendría un día muy duro, difícil. Su teléfono sonó y era Jimmy pidiendo los detalles de la noche anterior. No podía evitarlo, ¡Me caía bien!

Después de darle indicaciones a Bella, que difícilmente entendió, la llevaba a un taller de alta costura mientras me contaba todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente y me perdí entre masajes, estilistas y un vestido.

-¿Entonces? – no tenía idea si la vería durante el día y quise saber.

-¿Entonces qué cosa? – me miró.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora llegarás a casa para irnos? – pregunté confundido y creo que con mi pregunta ella quedó aún más.

-¿A casa? Em, yo creo que alrededor de las uh, mmm tres o cuatro – apreté su rodilla y le sonreí divertido por su nerviosismo. Llegamos al taller dónde se probaría el vestido y desde luego, me sentí fuera de lugar, pero no importaba, estaba cuidando y acompañando a mi Bella en un día muy importante para ella, no podía dejarla sola. Me presentó al diseñador y me invitó a pasar junto con ellos pero preferí esperarla en la pequeña sala, necesitaba saber cómo iba Nadia con los estudios y ese era un buen momento. Al parecer, todo iba bien y sólo era cuestión de esperar por el resultado comparativo. Estaba concentrado en los mensajes de texto cuando escuché algo que me dejó helado.

-A ver Bella, inclínate y trata de subir el busto al borde del vestido, recuerda que no puedes usar brassiere… - ¡¿Qué? Casi me quedo sin aire.

-¡Auch! – la oí quejarse.

-Cuidado Bella, no te muevas, no quiero que te vuelvas a clavar un alfiler en ese busto tan bonito – ¿Alfileres?, ¿En mis niñas? Enseguida me puse muy nervioso.

-Voy a apretar un poco más aquí y se levantara aún más, ¿Te molesta?, ¿Sientes que está apretado? – empecé a contar hasta cien y muy despacio.

-No, está bien. La abertura ¿hasta donde llega? – escuché a Bella preguntar muy tranquila.

-Hasta aquí. Te queda hermoso Bella, muy hermoso - ¿En dónde es "hasta aquí"?

-¿Ya puedes quitar los alfileres? Si muevo los brazos corro el riesgo de no poder alimentar a mis futuros hijos - ¿Cómo podía bromear cuando la tenían llena de alfileres como a un puto faquir?

Salimos del infame taller y al subir al auto la observé con detenimiento. Estaba tan tranquila que decidí olvidar el incidente dónde habían torturado a Isabella y a mis niñas. Nos dirigimos al hotel dónde tenía una junta y un ensayo, la tomé de la mano para entrar, se detuvo un momento y me dijo nerviosa.

-Adentro hay gente de la prensa que viene a cubrir todo el evento, cámaras, reporteros y muchas chicas bonitas – hizo una mueca.

-Si, pero yo quiero estar contigo. Estoy contigo Isabella, ¿Tú estás conmigo? – le dije en un susurro al oído para luego mirarla. ¿Me aceptaría?

-Estoy contigo – saqué el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

-¿Estamos juntos? – necesitaba su confirmación, no quería equivocarme.

-¿Estamos juntos? – ella tampoco por lo que me regresó la pregunta.

-Estamos juntos Isabella – y la alegría iluminó nuestras caras, estábamos felices. Me había aceptado. Con todas mis fallas, mis torpezas, mis dudas, con todo eso, Bella quería estar conmigo.

-Eres mía, toda mía – nos besamos olvidando todo a nuestro alrededor.

-Toda tuya – confirmó al separarse de mí.

Entramos al salón y estaba lleno de gente. Entre organizadores, modelos y reporteros eso parecía un caos. Avanzamos unos pasos después de las puertas y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Rosalie corrió hacia nosotros bajo todas las miradas. Ella estaba contenta por Bella, la quería mucho y la veía feliz. Le pedimos ser nosotros quienes les diéramos la noticia a mis padres porque era muy capaz de contarles primero, no quería y tampoco me parecía correcto, y para colmo nos dio una "buena" noticia. Alice y Jasper ya estaban juntos también. No me hizo nada de gracia, tendría que hablar con ese chico después.

Me senté al fondo del salón para observar todo mientras Nadia me confirmaba que ya estaban listos los estudios y me daba los principales resultados. Había mucho ruido, gritos y quiso saber en dónde estaba, le respondí que era un asunto personal. Ya después se enteraría.

El ensayo terminó y nos fuimos a cenar ya que no habíamos comido en todo el día. Fuimos a un lugar con estilo de pub londinense dónde preparaban unas de las mejores hamburguesas pero también pedimos otras cosas más, estábamos hambrientos. La espera por nuestra cena pasó muy rápida entre miradas y caricias. Algunos chicos nos miraban y senté a Bella en mis piernas para evitar que se acercaran y rompieran nuestro momento cursi.

Si, tenía que admitirlo. En algún momento, Isabella me había convertido en un cursi de lo peor y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Los besos, las miradas, las caricias, los suspiros, los celos, todo. Todo absolutamente era disfrutable con Bella. Ella me estaba abriendo a un mundo nuevo, con sentimientos, emociones y valores. Un mundo lleno de sentido si estaba con ella, que valía la pena recorrer de su mano, iba a dejar que me guiara porque confiaba en ella, ciegamente, confiaba en ella**_._**

**_Nenas, ¿Les gustó? espero que si y que en sus RR me lo digan. Quiero como siempre agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes sus RR, sus PM, alerts, todo, todo, las quierooo._**

**_Yasmín, Jimena, Feer, Mimi, Anónimo y Atargatys, gracias! _**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_Recuerden darse una vueltecita por el blog._**

**_http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

-¿Tu casa o la mía? – pegó nuestras frentes.

-Esta noche la mía – dije rozando nuestros labios y muy lista para aprender lo que él quisiera enseñarme.

Arrancó el auto y llegamos a mi casa en tiempo récord y creí que cometería conmigo un acto indecente en el elevador otra vez pero sólo me abrazó por detrás y enterró su cara en mi pelo, besando mi cuello y mi nuca. Cerró la puerta y tiré mi bolso en un sillón del salón.

-¿Alguien tiene prisa? – preguntó haciéndose el chistoso.

Escuchar sus palabras provocó que mis mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como unas manzanas y me quedé quieta. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Qué sólo estaba deseosa de puro sexo? La verdad era que sí, no quería ser tan obvia pero me estaba quemando por dentro, por sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y su boca…

-¡Oh!, no – me pasaba las palmas de las manos por los brazos secándomelas del sudor por los nervios - ¿Te gustaría un té? ¿Un café? – hablaba para disimular mi prisa por él. Edward caminó lento a mí alrededor, observando mi reacción.

-¿Pasa Algo? – pregunté después de un rato que se me hizo eterno bajó su mirada, estudiándome. Parecía un felino de ojos verdes cazando a su presa, así me sentí, su presa.

-No, no pasa nada – habló con calma pero sin dejar de observarme – es sólo que… - se detuvo frente a mi, muy cerca – llevo toda la tarde esperando para por poder hacer esto – tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y levantó mi cara para besarme despacio. Su lengua invadió mi boca y se movió alrededor de la mía, provocándola. Se separó de mí un poco.

-¿Esto? – Pregunté confundida – pero si me besaste toda la tarde Edward.

-No así – puso una mano detrás de mi nuca y me besó con más fuerza excitándome más.

-¡Edward! – pude decir cuando se alejó para respirar. Mi pecho subía y bajaba ante mi agitación y el suyo también, su fuerte pecho.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la habitación, dejándome de pie junto a la cama. Me quitó la chaqueta y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Era absoluta y totalmente inexperta, así que haría con él justo lo que él hacía conmigo, no podía fallar y quedar mal.

Se puso detrás de mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, besando mi cuello, lo hacía tan lento que mis ansias de él hicieron que me diera vuelta para verlo, para tocarlo y para besarlo con desesperación.

-Calma Bella – susurró a mi oído – esto es con calma.

Se sentó en la cama y me dejó de pie entre sus piernas, me acercó a él y enterró su cara entre mis senos, respirando profundo, moviéndola en círculos pequeños mientras sus manos me pegaban a él presionando mis nalgas.

Mis manos se enredaron entre su pelo broncíneo sin pensarlo, acariciándolo con mis dedos y uñas. Me incliné un poco para besar su coronilla y se aferró más a mí cerrando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Levantó el rostro y lo besé en la frente, en cada uno de sus ojos cerrados, besé su nariz y finalmente su boca.

-Sufrí toda la tarde Bella – dijo agitado – al ver tus curvas, verte pavonearte en mi cara, moviéndote tan sensual… - me jaló con él y me giró dejándome acostada en la cama, él se puso de pie y me quitó rápido los zapatos, también se quitó los suyos. Tomó mis manos y volvió a jalarme hacia él y me puso de pie en la cama, sus manos estaban en mi cadera una vez que recuperé mi equilibrio, las bajaba y subía despacio, acariciándome.

Desabrochó el botón de mis jeans y bajo el cierre despacio. En este punto yo ya no podía pensar, estaba rendida ante él y podría hacer conmigo lo que él quisiera, estaba dispuesta a todo con él y para él. Sus manos estaban bajo mi blusa, acariciando mi piel, volviéndome loca de ansiedad.

-Edward – lo apuré.

-Esta blusa Bella – su voz era seria, acusadora – marca cada curva de tu cuerpo, de tus caderas – y las acarició hasta casi llegar a mis nalgas. Por la orilla de la blusa, la levantó pasándola sobre mi cabeza y besaba la piel entre mis costillas y un poco más arriba. Mi brassierre azul marino quedo ante sus ojos y no tardo en tocarlo, martirizándome por su lentitud. Sus dedos acariciaban la orilla de las copas, sin tocar mi piel, sólo la tela. Drásticamente cambo de objetivo.

-Pero estos jeans – se calló un segundo – ¡voy a quemarlos! – Dijo serio – no está bien que este trasero – apretó sus manos en él – se vea tan perfecto en ellos. No puedo permitirlo Isabella. No está bien.

Metió la mano entre la tela de los jeans y mi piel, hacia atrás, a mis nalgas, masajeándolas fuerte. De un jalón bajó los jeans hasta mis muslos, arriba de mis rodillas. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y me los quitó. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, agarré su camiseta y tiré de ella tratando de pasarla por su cabeza para deshacerme de ella. Edward me ayudó, levantó los brazos y la saqué más fácil, no había terminado y abrazó mis piernas, lo que me hizo tirar su camiseta por ahí.

-Eres tan suave – decía mientras besaba mi abdomen – quiero verte Bella – y sin mas, bajó mis bragas, ayudándome a quitarlas. ¡Oh Dios! Me estaba volviendo loca de deseo.

-Quiero verte – repitió – quiero pasar mi mano por aquí, por tus muslos que me gustan tanto, tan firmes, quiero sentir que hay aquí - y la sentí entre mis piernas, en su unión. No podía respirar, me faltaba el aire pero no me movería de ahí, necesitaba disfrutar de lo que Edward quería hacer conmigo.

-Tan suave, tan húmeda – su voz ronca me dijo que estaba tan excitado como yo – quiero tocarte – metió sus dedos entre mis labios moviéndolos muy despacio. Me sostuve de sus hombros porque mis piernas me temblaban de placer.

-Oh Edward – balbuceé y fue cuando sentí además de sus dedos acariciando mi clítoris, sus labios rozando mi piel. ¡Que gloriosa sensación!

-Bella – dijo contra mi piel y me arqueé al sentir su aliento tibio ahí – te quiero tocar así – introdujo dos dedos en mí y jure que se doblaban mis piernas pero me sostuvo con su otro brazo libre. No podía pensar, sólo sentir y era maravilloso. Despertaba mi cuerpo a otro mundo, uno dónde no existía la razón, un mundo donde sólo se permitían sensaciones que hicieran vibrar mi cuerpo, que me hicieran querer más, que me hicieran dejarme llevar sin importar las consecuencias.

Movió sus dedos lentamente dentro de mi cuerpo, en círculos, incitándome, perdiéndome en ese mundo, buscando algo y no me importaba que fuera, sólo quería que nunca dejara de tocarme.

-¡Oh! – gimió y me agarré muy fuerte de sus hombros, no podría resistir mucho y mi respiración se agitó más. El torbellino empezó a levantarse en mi vientre bajo, formándose con fuerza, llegando a cada parte de mi cuerpo, a cada terminal nerviosa, a puntos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, nublando todos mis sentidos, envolviéndome, llevándome con él.

Intenté hablar pero fue inútil, sólo un balbuceo ahogado salió de mi garganta. El torbellino me elevaba, llevándome muy alto. Empecé a estremecerme y sentí su brazo agarrarme más fuerte por la cintura pero sus dedos seguían dentro de mi cuerpo, moviéndose dentro de mi hacia atrás a veces pero la parte de adelante era dónde estaba centrado su interés, volviéndome loca.

-¡Ahh! – chillé al sentirme en la punta del torbellino, dispuesta a caer mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse lentamente.

-No amor, aún no – susurró mientras seguía moviendo hábilmente sus dedos – espera, espera.

¿Cómo podía pedirme eso? Apenas entendía lo que me pedía pero aunque lo hiciera, era demasiado tarde, el torbellino comenzaba a soltarme y ya no tenía ningún dominio de mi cuerpo. Empezaba a caer, sentía mi cuerpo contraerse más fuerte, y de repente, todo a mi alrededor en mis dos mundos, desapareció.

-¡Ahhh! – grité tan fuerte como mi garganta me lo permitió cuando sentí que sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban y en el momento más oportuno. Edward lo notó al escucharme gritar y al sentir que me cerraba alrededor de sus dedos, temblando. Movió más rápido y fuerte sus dedos en mí, en ese punto que había encontrado y que encendía una oleada desconocida de sensaciones maravillosas.

-¡Edward! – Grité muy fuerte - ¡Edward!

-Si amor – murmuró – lo sé.

Sus dedos comenzaron a bajar su ritmo. Dejaron de tocar ese punto que me había elevado a otra dimensión. Ya no se movían casi nada, pero no abandonaban mi cuerpo. Sólo hasta que dejé de temblar los sentí deslizarse fuera de mí.

Jadeaba inclinada sobre su hombro, no podía sostenerme de otra forma hasta que me rodeó por las piernas con ambos brazos y me cargó. Me recostó en el otro lado de la cama y el junto a mí. Me abrazaba por detrás y besaba mi hombro, mi cuello y mi nuca. Rozaba su barba de un día sobre mi piel, despacio, y las sensaciones no terminaban de abandonar mi cuerpo ante ese roce.

Una vez que mi respiración volvió a su ritmo normal, me giré para verlo de frente. Me sonrió y luego asintió en una forma de preguntarme si todo estaba bien y les respondí con otra sonrisa muy grande asintiendo feliz. Me atrajo más a su cuerpo y pude sentirlo contra mí, duro, firme, pero aún dentro de su pantalón.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acerqué mi cara a la suya para besarlo, profunda y lentamente, disfrutando de cada parte de su boca. Desde sus labios, su lengua, acariciándolo debajo de ella y sentí que se estremeció. Mmm, un punto sensible de Edward. Mis dedos jugaron con su nuca enredándose en su pelo, jalándolo a veces, fuerte. Fui bajando mi boca lentamente por su cuello, dejando con la puntita de mi lengua un caminito húmedo. Volví a subir mis labios por su mandíbula marcada, raspándolos con su barba, dejándolos sensibles pero aún así seguían su camino seguidos por la punta de mi lengua. Mi cuerpo acompañaba el movimiento de mi boca, pegándome contra él, frotando mi vientre y mis senos y cuando los sintió tocando su pecho, insistentes, tomó mis manos y se movió para ponerme de espaldas en la cama y él sobre mí.

-Bella – dijo con voz muy ronca – amor… - me sentó y desabrochó mi brassiere, quitándomelo y aventándolo a un lado. Tomó mis senos con ambas manos y hundió su rostro respirando en ellos y besándolos después.

-¡Oh por fin! – mantenía sus manos en mis senos tomándolos delicadamente. Paso su boca por toda la piel, rodeando mis pezones. Lo tomé de nuevo por la nuca, acariciándolo como le gustaba y atrayéndolo a mí pecho, lo quería justo ahí.

-¡Mis niñas! – Dijo juntándolas un poco - ¡Mis niñas Bella! – dijo y siguió repartiendo besos a cada una de "ellas".

-¿Les hicieron daño? – Preguntó – dime Bella, ¿las lastimaron?, no tienes una idea de cómo sufrí al escuchar que les habían clavado alfileres a mis "niñas", no sé como me contuve para no ir a darle un buen golpe al tipo ese - ¿Están bien?

-Están muy bien amor, no pasó nada – lo tranquilicé pero estaba fascinado admirando a sus niñas que no se bien si me escuchó. Levantó la mirada hacia mi antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Bella, ¿te diste cuenta? – su voz regresaba a la normalidad.

-¿De qué? ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté mientras me miraba sonriente pero aún no se movía de entre mis senos.

-Es la primera vez – subía poco a poco hacia mí – que me dices "amor" – llegó a mi boca y la atrapó entre la suya, con pasión.

-¿Si? – Pregunté cuando nos separamos un poquito – eso eres para mi Edward – me atreví a decirle.

-Tú me lo dices tan fácil – mordí mi labio y bajé la mirada para armarme de valor y preguntar subiéndola de nuevo – ¿Eso soy para ti?, ¿Lo soy?

Se separó de mí, y se puso de pie quitándose los pantalones que aún tenia puestos y los bóxers también. De nuevo en un mismo día, estaba desnudo frente a mí. ¡Oh Dios! Se recostó de nuevo, abrazándome y rozando su pene erecto, firme y duro contra mi abdomen. Que deliciosa sensación, pero necesitaba saber su respuesta y traté de no distraerme demasiado pero era muy difícil.

-Isabella – me abrazaba y me pegaba más hacia él – yo sé que tienes razones para dudar de mí, de mis palabras – sus ojos me miraban fijamente, estaba muy serio.

-Al principio yo hice todo lo posible para que te alejaras de mí – enredó una pierna entre las mías – también trate con todas mi fuerzas Bella, Dios sabe que traté, de sacarte de mi mente pero te aparecías por todas partes, a dónde iba había una imagen tuya. Lo que nunca me había pasado antes me estaba ocurriendo. Me estabas interesando mucho y cada vez que iba a casa de mis padres salías a la plática o estabas ahí, no podía huir de ti. Además siempre parece que tienes problemas, o tengo que llevarte al hospital de madrugada o te deprimes y da la casualidad que tus problemas Bella, me oprimen el corazón y eso es nuevo para mí. Sólo me calmaba viniendo a ver si estabas bien – hablaba suavemente, muy cerca de mi boca.

-El tiempo que pasaba contigo por pequeño que fuera, me alegraba el día y te confieso que odié mucho tiempo sentirme así, cursi, idiota por ti – suspiraba cerca de mí y podía sentir su aliento cálido, dulce.

-Pero ahí me tenías, ¡hablándote la mañana de navidad! y ahí me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que mi problema era que siempre me la pasaba jugando, me dejaste muy pensativo por muchos días y bueno – suspiró – necesito decirte que… - me besó muy tierno, un beso que después iba cargado además de ternura, de pasión y deseo y …

-Necesito decirte Isabella – suspiró de nuevo – ¡Que quiero estar contigo!, ¡Que necesito tenerte cerca de mí!. Te necesito cerca para funcionar Bella, no tienes una idea de cómo sufro y me desespero cuando sé que estás lejos. Que me vuelvo loco cuando te veo en una revista con alguien, pero creía conocerte y me tranquilizaba un poco diciéndome que tú eras diferente y mira cómo me has sorprendido – rozó su mejilla contra la mía, despacio.

-Edward… - dije pero no me dejo hablar.

-Shh, déjame terminar por favor – me pidió – ¡Quiero intentarlo todo contigo!, ¡Porque te quiero y necesito estar contigo! ¡Te necesito en mi vida Isabella Swan! Eres la única mujer por quien quiero darlo todo, déjame demostrártelo – y me besó de nuevo.

-¡Déjame estar en tu vida Bella! – Me pidió – Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que ya no soy el de antes.

-Edward… - trató de interrumpirme pero puse un dedo en sus labios - ¡Ya te la he dado!, ¡Estás aquí conmigo! En mi casa, en mi cama. Te la he dado desde antes que me la pidieras porque ¡Te quiero Edward!, ¡Te quiero! – lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y él también a mí.

-¡Isabella, amor! – repartía besos por toda mi cara. Y comenzó a acariciarme por toda mi espalda, mis nalgas, tiernamente, suave.

Me puso sobre él y me incline para que tuviera acceso a sus niñas. Las besaba muy despacio, prendiéndome de nuevo. Sus labios se concentraban en una de ellas, jugando sobre un pezón, girando alrededor de él su lengua, moviéndola despacio al principio y luego muy rápido después haciendo que me retorciera de deseo y me reclamaba si alejaba a su niña de su boca, que le respondió muy rápido endureciéndose y contrayéndose ante sus caricias, mientras que sus dedos no desatendían en absoluto a su otra niña.

Gemía y me retorcía de placer y Edward parecía no cansarse de dármelo. Yo quería intentar corresponderle, así que a la primera oportunidad que tuve, me resbalé un poco y comencé a besar y acariciar sus pezones de la misma manera que el había hecho con los míos. Repartiendo besos pequeños alrededor de ellos al principio, centrándome en un pezón, aprisionándolo entre mis labios tratando de estirarlo y entonces lo escuché gemir resultado de mis caricias y no hubo cosa más excitante para mis oídos, era maravilloso saber lo que podía provocar en él, así que continué con mi gloriosa encomienda de darle placer ahora girando mi lengua en círculos alrededor de su pequeña tetilla, moviéndola despacio y después rápido y muy lento otra vez, dejándolo húmedo. No resistí la tentación y subí un poco, poniendo mis pezones al nivel de los suyos, me incliné y los froté, apretándome a él con cada uno de mis senos contra sus pequeños pezones. Mi intención era hacerlo disfrutar de mis caricias, devolverle un poco, pero no imaginé que a mí también me resultaría muy placentero. Gimió y llevó sus manos a mis senos, amasándolos y jalándome hacia él, tomando uno con sus labios succionándolo otra vez. ¡Oh Dios! Ya no me permitiría seguir porque ahora era él quien me acariciaba otra vez.

No pensé porque a ese punto ya no podía hacerlo, sólo actué por instinto y lo único que pude hacer fue resbalar un poco sobre él y llevar mi mano hacia su pene erecto y muy firme. Muy despacio y temblorosa lo apreté un poco y sólo pude escuchar un leve jadeo que me asustó al principio pero no me detuve. Edward hizo su cabeza hacia atrás gozando del movimiento inexperto de mi mano y me atreví a continuar, bajándola alrededor de su magnifico miembro, subiéndola de nuevo. Seguí con esa caricia que parecía gustarle mucho, lo estaba haciendo bien porque sus gemidos me lo decían, apreté mi mano un poco más fuerte en la base de su extensa longitud soltándola después. Lo hice varias veces más y ver su rostro perdido disfrutando me animó a llevar mi otra mano a sus testículos, pasando primero mis dedos sobre ellos acariciándolos despacio y ya con un poco de confianza apretándolos en mi mano delicadamente, dándoles un suave masaje al mismo tiempo que mi mano sobre su miembro nunca dejo de subir y bajar. De pronto un leve grito de dolor hizo que me detuviera, asustada.

-¡Oh no! – Dijo con voz ahogada - ¡No pares!

Inmediatamente llevé mis manos a dónde estaban antes de que me asustara y continué con mi labor de acariciarlo. Aumenté la rapidez de mis movimientos y su respiración se agitó aún más. Jadeaba y apretaba con fuerza los ojos que mantuvo cerrados desde que comencé a acariciarlo pero cuando su respiración se volvió aún más irregular y sentí que comenzó a tensarse, se sentó de golpe y me hizo a un lado acostándome por completo en la cama.

-¡Oh Isabella! – Se acomodaba entre mis piernas – nunca terminas de sorprenderme – dijo bajando hasta mi ombligo y comenzó a repartir besos a su alrededor, introduciendo su lengua en él, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas hasta que sentí su mano descender por mi ingle y me quedé muy quieta.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – Me pregunto triste mientras me acariciaba el interior de mis muslos - ¿No te gusta que te toque aquí?

Yo no podía hablar, sencillamente cuando Edward se encontraba en "mi zona" no existía nada más para mi que no fuera él y todo lo que me hacía sentir.

-¿No te gusta sentir cómo juegan mis dedos aquí? – Se movieron alrededor de mi clítoris, sin tocarlo – mmm siempre húmeda, contéstame amor ¿te gusta?

-¡Aja! – me moví un poco y cerré los ojos.

-Muy bien amor, entonces yo creo – dijo con voz muy grave y acomodándose entre mis piernas – que esto también te va gustar.

Bajó su rostro y lo que sentí después me enloqueció aún más. Sus labios besando el área libre de vello que tanto lo había sorprendido, me recorrían junto con su lengua, paseándose por todo ese pequeño triángulo, lamiéndolo, dibujando con su lengua sobre él, frotando su crecida barba contra mí con excesivo cuidado. Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de moverse ante la excitación que estaba creciendo en mí.

-¡Quieta! – me ordenó con voz firme, levantando el rostro – ¡no te muevas!

Intenté obedecerlo y me aferré con una mano a la almohada bajo mi cabeza y la otra a las sábanas pero cuando parecía que había logrado controlarme, sus caricias llegaron aún más abajo, separando mis labios con sus dedos para darle libre acceso a su boca que ya la tenía probándome, rozando sus labios por mi punto mas sensible, acariciándome sólo con ellos hasta que su lengua quiso sentir mi suavidad. Moviéndola a un lado de mi clítoris, de arriba abajo, haciéndome gemir y respirar cada vez que podía y por fin sentí su lengua en él, delicadamente y sin lastimarme paseó sobre mi clítoris una y otra vez aumentando poco a poco la rapidez de su movimiento y cuando creía que estaba a punto de estallar…

-¡Oh Dios! – grité.

-No lo llames amor, me las estoy arreglando bastante bien yo sólo aquí abajo – lo sentí sonreír y proseguir con su tarea sólo que esta vez mientras succionaba muy suave mi clítoris, introdujo sus dedos en mi interior y no pude evitar arquear mi cuerpo al sentirlo moverse dentro, buscando mi punto exacto como hacia unos momentos antes. Mi vientre comenzó a contraerse sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo y entonces Edward se levantó, fue hacia su pantalón y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un paquetito de color negro, se lo llevó a la boca y de un tironcito lo abrió colocándose el contenido sobre su muy excitado pene y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

-¡Abre los ojos Isabella! ¡Necesito verte! – y se introdujo en mi, mirándome y gimiendo ambos ante él primer empujón de sus caderas. Se quedó quieto esperando alguna reacción mía y al no obtenerla continuó con el exquisito vaivén de su cuerpo dentro del mío, profundizando con cada embestida, aumentando la rapidez de sus movimientos y después disminuyéndolos para hacer girar sus caderas en círculos lentos para embestirme de nuevo. No reprimía mis jadeos y él tampoco los suyos excitándonos más. Nos mecimos en una oleada de placer que poco a poco iba creciendo, llevándonos con ella a lo más alto y aún más allá hasta que comencé a sentir contraerse mi vientre de nuevo, provocando arquearme ante él y sintiendo que mi garganta se cerraba ante la caída con la que el torbellino una vez más me sorprendía.

-¡Edward!

Grité su nombre al llegar mi inminente orgasmo y un par de embestidas más hicieron que Edward también alcanzara el suyo. Agotado, se desplomó sobre mí unos segundos y despacio abandonó mi cuerpo, dejándome un vacío indescriptible.

Edward era mi complemento. Éramos dos piezas que encajaban con perfección, una maquinaria perfecta que se movía sola al unirse, era el agua que calmaba mi sed y la luna de mis noches. Edward era mi vida entera y por si alguna vez tuve duda de ello, las palabras que me había dicho esa noche las disiparon por completo.

Me abrazó y con mi rostro recostado en su pecho nos quedamos dormidos.

Escuchaba una musiquita. Mmm, conocía esa canción… era el tono de Choo. Estiré la mano para alcanzar el celular de mi mesita y respondí.

-Hola Jimmy – mi voz era apenas audible.

-¡Isabella! ¡Las diez de la mañana! – Gritó histérico - ¿Planeas quedarte a disfrutar tu día en la cama Darling?

-¡Oh no!, te veo ahí en media hora – colgué el teléfono y despacio intenté mover el brazo de Edward que me abrazaba por la cintura. Odié tener que moverlo pero tenía que levantarme, me había quedado dormida y llegaría tarde a mi cita.

Verlo así, relajado, dormido, en mi cama, enredado en mi cuerpo, era la más perfecta toma que alguna vez podrían ver mis ojos. Su cuerpo desnudo entre mis sábanas, sus piernas entre las mías… "¡No Bella! ¡Tienes que moverte!", me dije y contra toda mi voluntad empecé a mover su brazo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo pero me apretó fuerte contra él.

-¿Por qué me quitas? – Balbuceó – anoche si querías.

-Edward, ¡Estoy retrasada! – Grité nerviosa, abrió muy grandes los ojos y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Wow! ¿Tan rápido amor? – Me jaló hacia sus brazos - ¡Soy todo un semental!

Me besaba con pasión muy orgulloso de su broma, abrazándome muy fuerte y comenzaba a moverse sobre mi empujando su súper despierto miembro contra mi vientre.

-¡Edward! – me sorprendió.

-¿Nos despiertas y te vas? – Me apretaba más fuerte - ¿Qué modales son esos?, ¡Niñita malcriada!

-¿Qué va a decir tu madre cuando le diga que te fuiste dejando a tus invitados solos en casa? – levantaba ambas cejas.

"¡Mi madre!" pensé en que tendría que decirle y también a mi papá, antes que se enteraran por otros medios, se los había prometido.

-De verdad – rogué – tengo que irme, por favor – insistí muy angustiada.

-Está bien – dijo resignado y dándome un beso antes de dejarme ir.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí a la ducha, dándome el baño más rápido de mi vida. Me envolví en una toalla y me cepillé los dientes mientras corría a mi clóset a buscar unos pants y tenis para ir al spa dónde ya me estaban esperando.

Entre las idas y venidas del baño al clóset, de reojo miraba a Edward que estaba de lo más divertido observándome correr para estar lista. Tan rápido como pude me terminé de vestir y me acerqué para darle un beso de despedida.

-Estas son las llaves del apartamento – hablé apurada – estaré aquí entre tres y cuatro aproximadamente, te veo luego – y salí de la habitación pero a mitad del pasillo me dí la vuelta y regresé brincando sobre él.

-Bienvenido a casa Edward – y lo besé salvajemente tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre mis senos – regresamos luego ¿Ok?, y ustedes, cuídense – le dije lanzando una mirada a la parte baja de su cuerpo.

No quise mirarlo al salir porque sabía que si lo hacía, jamás llegaría a mi cita. Edward era como un imán que me atraía hacia él y no me permitía alejarme.

Tom me esperaba en la camioneta, listo para marcharnos y en cuanto me subí le dije que íbamos muy retrasados, así que con mucha precaución, aceleró y llegamos bastante rápido. Bajé corriendo y casi sin saludar a las chicas de la recepción entré a la sala de masaje y Jimmy me esperaba en la puerta con cara un poquito más que seria. Miraba sarcástico su reloj indicándome mis casi 45 minutos de retraso.

-¡Lo siento! – Me quitaba la ropa detrás de un biombo – lo siento mucho Choo.

No me contestaba y me ponía muy nerviosa, Jimmy siempre había sido demasiado responsable y gran parte del éxito en mi trabajo se lo debía a él, al extremo orden y puntualidad que lograba hacerme cumplir.

-Por favor Choo dime algo – pedí – ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento mucho! – me recostaba en la cama de masajes para mi exfoliación.

-Que no te vuelva a ocurrir Bella – dijo serio – no puedes empezar a llegar tarde a tus citas y mucho menos a tus eventos – y tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-¡Te prometo que no será así!, ¿Me perdonas?

-No. Estoy celoso – dijo y salió dejándome sola con la chica del masaje.

Los 50 minutos que duraba mi masaje de exfoliación los pase sola. Jimmy siempre se sentaba junto a mí y platicábamos o sólo escuchábamos música del Ipod, pero siempre estaba ahí conmigo, por eso me sentí muy rara al no tener a quién contarle el motivo de mi felicidad.

Terminó mi masaje y seguía otro de hidratación para mi piel, con esos dos, la piel adquiría un brillo natural muy lindo. A la mitad de mi segundo masaje sonó mi celular. Era Edward.

-¡Hola! – respondí feliz.

-¿Llegaste a tiempo? – esa divina voz me alegró el día.

-Mmm, no mucho – confesé.

-¿Pero estarás bien? – se preocupó.

-Si, un poco apurada pero si.

-Te veo entonces por la tarde, te quiero Bella – me dijo con suavidad y mucha ternura.

-Te quiero Edward – y la chica que me atendía abrió los ojos muy grandes, mirándome sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Después de mis masajes, tenía un facial, así que antes de ir a él, busque rápido a Jimmy que estaba en una terraza del spa muy entretenido en su laptop. Me acerqué a él y al quedar a su lado giró su pequeña máquina. La página de Perez Hilton ya tenía colgadas fotos mías con Edward de la tarde anterior.

-No voy a ocultarme Jimmy – le aseguré – no tengo porqué y no quiero.

-Y no te digo que lo hagas – me miró sincero – sólo te muestro la rapidez con la que todo se mueve a tu alrededor. Debes tener cuidado porque ellos no buscan que les des la nota mas glamorosa, ya lo sabes, así que sólo te pido que tengas cuidado y…

-¿Y que Choo?

-Y felicidades Bella – dijo muy bajito y poniéndose de pie para abrazarme muy fuerte.

-¡Ay Choo! Gracias – dije apretándolo también – no puedo soportar que te enojes conmigo, nunca más lo hagas, por favor.

-No Bella, sabes que soy tu incondicional – me decía al oído – ¡pero estoy celoso! – bromeó y me acompaño a mi facial.

Quería tanto contarle la declaración de Edward, no tal cual, sólo a grandes rasgos ya que era algo muy íntimo, pero Jimmy se había ganado mi confianza durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Tanto, que nuestra relación había dejado de ser sólo laboral desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era más que sólo mi asistente, era mi confidente. Pero ahí no podía contarle nada, nunca platicábamos ahí de cosas personales.

-Bella, a las 4 llegan Bruno y Oliver – el maquillista y el estilista, llegaban con sus ayudantes. Platicamos de cosas triviales mientras terminaban conmigo.

Salimos del spa y Tom ya llevaba comida en unas bolsas junto a él. El olor delicioso a comida china inundó la camioneta, moría de hambre y de ganas de llegar a casa.

Apenas abrí la puerta fui a buscar a Edward. Estaba en la cocina sacando comida de varios recipientes y corrí a abrazarlo. El también había comprado algunas cosas para comer y nos estaba esperando.

-Hola amor – dijo recibiéndome con un beso - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Edward – enredé mis dedos en su pelo y respiré profundo en su pecho. Lo amaba.

Edward, Jimmy y yo comimos antes de que llegaran Bruno y Oliver. Decidí que me arreglarían en la habitación de visitas así Edward podría estar tranquilo en mi habitación y sin interrupciones. Así que fui a darme un baño antes de comenzar con todo el proceso de producción para el "evento importante".

Cerré la llave del agua, abrí la puerta de la ducha para salir y me encontré con Edward que me miraba esperándome con una toalla en las manos.

-Edward – sonreí feliz dejando que me envolviera en la toalla.

-Mi niña Bella – me abrazó – eres muy hermosa – me besó y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

-¡Que difícil es esto Dios! – chillé cerrando los ojos.

-Tranquila amor, voy a portarme bien – me secaba rápidamente cumpliendo lo que me decía – sólo quiero saber a qué hora debemos salir de aquí.

-Tenemos que salir a las siete y media. Hay que estar ahí a las ocho en punto – dije tranquila - ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto, ahora mi hermosa mujercita, sal de aquí ya llegaron dos amigos de Jimmy y me ven muy raro. Me quedaré encerrado aquí en la habitación y estaré listo muy puntual.

-Gracias cielo – sonreí y lo besé antes de salir a encontrarme con Bruno y Oliver.

Estuve lista muy a tiempo. Finalmente si me estrené el vestido azul ya que el que iba a usar para el desfile de la subasta me lo pondría ahí, así que Jimmy estaría pendiente de que todos los accesorios junto con el vestido estuvieran listos a tiempo. Edward permanecía encerrado en la habitación y estaba bien así ya que quería que cuando saliera yo ya estuviera lista.

Las ayudantes de Bruno y Oliver me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido y una vez que estuve lista, se fueron, sólo me faltaba mi perfume pero Edward estaba ahí. Toqué la puerta y me abrió inmediatamente. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y otra en el mío al ver a ese hombre tan perfecto en mi habitación y vestido impecablemente con un traje y corbata negros, con su indomable cabello y recién rasurado. ¡Dios!, ¡Ayúdame!

-Isabella – murmuró suavemente acercándose a mí – estás… estás… preciosa.

-Y tu excesivamente guapo, sufriré toda la noche espantándote a las mujeres – hice un puchero.

-Yo estoy contigo – me confirmó – con nadie más - ¿Nos vamos? – me miró con… ¿deseo?

-En un momento – caminé hacia mi clóset y cerré la puerta. Tomé la botellita de mi perfume, di varios apretones hacia el techo y pasé por el rocío que dejaba.

-Cuando quieras – puso mi abrigo sobre mis hombros y me ofreció su brazo.

Salí de mi apartamento del brazo del hombre mas apuesto sobre la tierra. Me quería, lo quería. Lo amaba.

* * *

_** Holaa Nenas! Mil gracias por sus RR, veo que les gustó y nada me da más gusto que disfruten de leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla.**_

_**Gracias también a las chicas que no tienen cuenta y no puedo contestarles directamente sus RR, Yasmin, Jimena, Diana, Anonimo, Feer... **_

**_Bueno peques, las dejo leer y nos vemos el martes con uno de mis capitulos consentidos..._**

**_Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Besitooo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/ _**


	20. CAPITULO 20

**_Hola Nenas! Antes de comenzar, quiero comentarles que la canción que bailan Edward y Bella se llama "Everything" y es de Michael Bublé, es muy linda y tierna y me pareció que iba muy bien con el momento. Así que cuando llegue el momento, ponganla y disfruten!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 20

-Cuando quieras – puso mi abrigo sobre mis hombros y me ofreció su brazo.

Salí de mi apartamento del brazo del hombre más apuesto sobre la tierra. Me quería, lo quería. Lo amaba.

Llegamos al hotel y estaba muy nerviosa antes de bajar del auto. La famosa "alfombra roja" era inevitable, además que era necesaria por las entrevistas que nos harían a todos los que apoyábamos el evento. Era una oportunidad más de pedir la colaboración de toda la gente para ayudar a esa noble causa.

-Estás nerviosa amor, pareciera que fuera tu primera vez – me guiñó un ojo y apretó mi mano.

-Es _mi _primera vez contigo, además me preguntarán de nosotros y…

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? – Tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me miró serio – responde lo que tú quieras sobre nosotros Isabella – creo que estaba un poco decepcionado por el motivo de mi preocupación.

Al bajar del auto una lluvia de flashes nos cegó. Me tomó fuerte del brazo y caminamos hasta Jimmy, que ya nos esperaba ahí, me indicaba con qué medio debía detenerme a dar una pequeña entrevista. De hecho, ese era trabajo de Ángela, acompañarme a los eventos más importantes como éste y encargarse de las relaciones publicas, pero dadas las circunstancias y como no habíamos limado nuestras asperezas, Jimmy se ocupaba por mientras de tomar su lugar, y lo hacía muy bien.

Hice mi primer alto en la alfombra y Edward soltó mi brazo. Eran acaso dos o tres preguntas como máximo con cada medio, así que adopté mi actitud segura y sonreí.

-¡Hola Bella! – El reportero me saludó y comenzó con sus preguntas – Este es un año más que apoyas ésta causa, dime, ¿Aún sientes la misma satisfacción que el primer año? ¿Exactamente cual es tu labor?

Con mi sonrisa más sincera respondí – La satisfacción es mayor cada año, cuando ves que hay personas verdaderamente buenas que apoyan una buena causa de corazón y están dispuestas a dar siempre lo que se necesite – hablé con calma y nunca perdiendo mi sonrisa.

-Y mi labor, además de presentaciones en eventos pequeños y campañas de apoyo, es buscar patrocinadores que se comprometan en grande y a largo plazo para garantizarles a los chicos todas las medicinas necesarias para sus tratamientos, eso es lo verdaderamente importante para mí, poder brindarles la seguridad de que tendrán lo que necesiten para estar bien.

Me agradeció mis respuestas y busqué a Edward que estaba a un metro detrás de mí. Me sonrió cuando lo miré al avanzar con la siguiente entrevista.

-Vaya Bella, de verdad estás comprometida ¿No es así? – me preguntó con doble sentido la chica del micrófono.

-¡Así es! Siempre estaré comprometida con todas las buenas causas, ¡Me hace feliz ayudar! – le sonreí tanto como pude.

-¿Edward Cullen también tiene que ver con esa felicidad Bella? – Ya fue más directa - ¿Están juntos?

-¡Absolutamente! – Estiré mi mano y Edward la tomó acercándose a mi - ¡Estamos juntos!

En las siguientes entrevistas no solté la mano de Edward ahorrándoles hacer la pregunta obligada, ya se las contestaba con esa acción. Pese a mi nerviosismo al principio, después de contestar las primeras preguntas sobre Edward, me relajé y sentí más confianza al ir avanzando.

La prensa no tenía acceso al evento, sólo algunos medios y afortunadamente pasaban desapercibidos, no eran tan agobiantes como los de afuera así que más tranquilos Jimmy nos guió hasta nuestra mesa que era la de los padres de Edward, finalmente hizo algunos cambios y pudimos estar todos juntos.

A Rosalie y Emmett los saludamos rápidamente durante la alfombra pero no habíamos visto a Alice y Jasper, mucho menos a sus padres por lo que el nudo de mi estomago me golpeaba sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡Bella! – Alice se paró gritando a los cuatro vientos - ¡Que alegría! Te dije que era inevitable que ustedes dos…

-Alice, cálmate – trató de apaciguarla Edward - ¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme? – frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto! Saluda a tu nuevo cuñado – tomó a Jasper de la mano y lo empujó hacia Edward, se veía muy tranquilo.

-Jasper – lo miró muy serio – Quiero mucho a mi hermana… - advirtió con su afirmación.

-Yo también la quiero mucho – pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alice y respondió con una seguridad impresionante mi adorado amigo – También quiero mucho a Bella, Edward – le regresó la advertencia levantando una ceja.

-Lo sé – pasó un brazo por mi cintura pegándome a él y besando mi sien – Yo también la quiero.

Después de un extraño saludo entre Edward y Jasper, nos sentamos. Crucé mi pierna y Edward puso su mano sobre mi muslo, encima le puse la mía. Estaba tan contenta que aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era como si estuviera viviendo un sueño a colores y a mil revoluciones.

La orquesta empezó a tocar muy suave en lo que el evento iniciaba oficialmente. Estaba muy pegada a Edward y casi apoyaba mi cabeza en su brazo. Al ritmo de la música, comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre la seda de mi vestido, trazando figuras en mi pierna causándome ligeros estremecimientos.

-¡Edward! – lo regañé al oído y obtuve una profunda y verde mirada, pero no detuvo sus caricias. Si seguía acariciándome así, en menos de lo que pensaba iba a estar dando un paso a mi mundo privado del placer y ¡Tenía que desfilar!

Apreté su mano y el apretó mi muslo en respuesta, advirtiéndome que seguiría con sus sensuales trazos en mi pierna, pero Dios es grande e hizo que llegaran sus padres a la mesa, al fin.

-¡Bella, hija!, ¡Edward! – Esme decía en grititos - ¡Hijos que felicidad!

Nos pusimos rápido de pie para abrazarla, también a Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada? – preguntó con frustración abrazándome.

-Bueno – balbuceé – es muy reciente, apenas ¿uno o dos días? – respondí indecisa.

Carlisle me abrazó luego de que Esme me soltó – Nos da mucho gusto por ustedes, te ves feliz Bella.

-Lo estoy – dije mirando a Edward que me abrazó al instante.

-Bueno, ¿Mucha felicidad no? – Edward clavó la mirada en Jasper y Alice que estaban sentados del otro lado de la mesa redonda.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos – Esme sonrió al verlos – tan lindos como ustedes.

-Es un buen chico – afirmó Carlisle dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su hijo.

-Más le vale – Edward junto las cejas y le apreté la mano para que olvidara el asunto del hermano celoso.

El evento comenzó y ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa. Se hicieron algunos agradecimientos, se entregaron reconocimientos a los patrocinadores que se mantenían fieles cada año ayudando y en las pantallas se reprodujeron los reportajes y entrevistas que nosotras hicimos en los hospitales y a los doctores.

Hubo un pequeño receso durante el cual la orquesta tocaba mientras se servía la cena. Un chico cantaba y yo lo escuchaba atenta por la magnifica voz que tenía, era realmente bueno.

-¿No vas a cenar? – Edward me miró extrañado – come algo – me ordenó.

-Si voy a cenar, sólo que estaba escuchando al chico, es bueno – y me llevé a la boca mi primer bocado. No pude comer todo lo que había en mi plato, estaba nerviosa porque iba a desfilar y mi novio y sus padres estaban ahí. Eran unos nervios muy extraños. Rose estaba como yo, un poco nerviosa y tampoco comió mucho que digamos.

-Bella, y ¿Qué dice Renee de la buena noticia? – me preguntó Esme.

-Aún no le ha dicho mamá, pero lo hará mañana supongo, antes de que se entere por otros medios – Edward se estaba divirtiendo con eso.

-¿No has hablado con Renee? – Rose me miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Supongo que Charlie tampoco sabe nada.

-No – dije muy bajo.

-Ten cuidado Edward, Charlie es de armas tomar – Rose estalló en risas y Edward me miró.

-Calma, Rose exagera – dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos a Forks – dijo Emmett – yo conozco el lugar y tú aprovechas y saludas a tu suegro.

-¡Emmett! – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No seria mala idea – susurró Edward a mi oído.

"_¿Ir a Forks?"_

Quince minutos después, Rose y yo nos levantamos para ir a arreglarnos para el desfile. Ella modelaba un _Oscar_ _de_ _la_ _Renta_ y yo un _Elie_ _Saab_. Más de treinta diseñadores habían donado uno o dos atuendos y tenían un precio base. Era una subasta secreta y las pujas se harían enviando su oferta en un sobre cerrado. ¡Era emocionante!

Jimmy y Jane nos esperaban con las chicas encargadas de nuestros vestidos y accesorios. Nos retocaron el maquillaje antes de ponernos los vestidos y en media hora estábamos listas y esperando en la fila nuestra señal para salir.

-Bella tienes que contarme – comenzaba a insistirme.

-Lo haré Rose, pero no aquí – le advertí.

-Bella… - tomó mis manos y me miró fijamente, muy seria y yo no pude más que sonreírle con la mirada.

-¡Yeeeiiii! – Gritó emocionada abrazándome como loca - ¡Bella! – me apretaba, no podía decir nada, ya estaba amenazada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – trituró mis manos.

-Cálmate Rose, ¡Por favor! – Supliqué – ni media palabra a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo Bella – Rose estaba emocionada por mi.

La música comenzó a sonar y las chicas iban saliendo conforme a lo que habíamos ensayado la tarde anterior. Yo salía a la mitad del desfile y Rose casi al final, después una rápida ronda en fila, como siempre. Escuché la canción que correspondía a mi grupo y me preparé a salir.

-¡Bella! En 10…, 5… ¡Go!

Y salí con un hermoso vestido de gasa, ceñido a mi cuerpo, envolviéndome. Pegado a mis caderas, marcando mi talle y mis curvas, mi vientre plano y mi voluptuoso busto desbordándose por el perfecto ajuste del escote strapples irregular, con una pequeña flor en un seno. Vaporosas capas de gasa verde menta rodeaban mis piernas ondeando a su alrededor, bailando sobre ellas y se dividían en una abertura que comenzaba en mi ingle izquierda, muy alta. El vestido era un sueño…

Caminé segura, sexy y orgullosa porque así me sentía. Feliz por ser una mujer que se sentía amada por el hombre más perfecto, ese hombre que me miraba fijamente desde que di un paso sobre la pasarela. Llegué al frente y lo busqué con la mirada y le sonreí discreta pero muy provocativa.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me estremecí. ¿Cómo podía causarme eso? Di la vuelta muy sexy dando un paso con mi pierna izquierda ocasionando que la abertura se abriera aún mucho más, llegando casi a mi cadera. Comencé a caminar de regreso sin perder mi ritmo. Aún sentía su mirada quemando mi piel.

No esperé mucho para volver a salir a la ronda final. Fue rápida y sólo pude verlo muy pocos segundos. Los nervios habían pasado. Ahora teníamos que 'modelar' el vestido treinta minutos entre la gente para que lo vieran de cerca e hicieran sus ofertas, así que Rose y yo regresamos a la mesa no sin hacer varios altos en nuestro camino saludando a varias personas conocidas y tomándonos fotos para algunas revistas de sociales.

Me miraba mientras me acercaba a él y antes de llegar ya se había puesto de pie.

-Isabella, te ves muy hermosa con este lindo vestido – sonrió y me dio un beso, quedándose con una buena parte del brillo que tenía en mis labios. Me hizo una cara fea y con una servilleta le limpié su hermosa boca.

-Bella, Rose y tú lo hicieron maravilloso – Alice brincaba frente a nosotros - ¡mis cuñadas son lo máximo!

Quería sentarme un momento a descansar para luego caminar con las chicas entre la gente para modelar el vestido pero Edward no me dejó. La orquesta había comenzado a tocar de nuevo y el chico cantaba una canción que yo conocía muy bien. Apenas la escuchó, me tomó de la mano arrastrándome al centro de la pista.

"_¿Edward Cullen bailando?" __"¡Oh si señor!"_

Me rodeó por la cintura con un brazo pegándome completamente a él y su otra mano tomo la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Bailas? – no me dejó responder porque ya giraba por la pista con mi confundido cuerpo entre sus brazos y sólo tarde un par de segundos en dejarme llevar. Edward Cullen bailaba maravilloso. La mano en mi cintura permanecía muy firme, presionándome aún más a él y cuando ya no pudo estar más cerca de mí lo escuché cantar a mi oído.

You're a falling star, You're the get away car

You're the line in the sand when I go too far

You're the swimming pool, on an August day

And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute

When you smile at me you know exactly what you do

Baby don't pretend, That you don't know it's true

'Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life

And through these crazy times

It's you, It's you

You make me sing

You're every line

You're every word

You're Everything.

And I can't believe, Ah that I'm your man

And I get to kiss you Baby just because I can

Whatever comes our way

We'll see it through

And you know that's what our love can do.

"_¡Oh Señor!, ¡Sosténme! "Porque no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de sus labios!"_

Sus labios rozaban la piel de mi oreja, estremeciéndome por su contacto unido a la sorpresa que tenía de escucharlo cantarme esa canción. Significaba mucho para mi saber que le podía hacer sentir tantas cosas y que me las dijera así, era por completo abrumador en el más perfecto de los sentidos.

Lo abracé fuerte y descansó su mejilla en mi cabeza, soltando mi mano para acariciar mi nuca con cuidado para no deshacer mi peinado. Hundí mi cara en su pecho para olerlo, necesitaba respirarlo para poder disfrutar con el alma ese momento.

Me besó dulcemente después de cantarme la estrofa dónde decía que se permitía besarme sólo porque podía, demostrándome que era verdad que lo sentía.

-Mi niña Bella – murmuró sobre mis labios – te quiero… - y me aferré a él con todas las fuerzas de mi alma…

Bailamos dos canciones más y Edward me sostuvo muy firme mientras caminábamos de regreso a la mesa. Estaba feliz, aturdida, mareada, muy emocionada y sobre todo excesivamente enamorada.

-Toma esto – me dio un vaso con un poco de coca cola para subir el azúcar, nunca fallaba eso. Me lo tomé completo y unos minutos después me levanté.

-¿A dónde vas amor? – apretó mi mano sin permitirme avanzar ni un paso.

-Voy a entregar el vestido – bajé la mirada hacia mi cuerpo – y a ponerme el mío.

-No Isabella – se puso de pie muy cerca de mí – no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Claro que si, tengo que… - me detuve porque una idea pasó por mi mente y lo miré a los ojos. Estaba fascinado viendo mi reacción de sorpresa - ¡Oh no!...

-¡Oh si! – me sonrió como tan sólo él podía hacerlo - ¡Ven para acá! – me jaló entre sus brazos y me besó.

-Sólo yo puedo quitarte este vestido – me dijo en secreto al oído - ¡Sólo yo!

Me ruboricé al instante y se sentó a la mesa poniéndome en su regazo. Un buen rato fue el que permanecimos así, mientras estábamos solos en la mesa ya que los demás bailaban o saludaban a alguien por ahí.

Acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con sus dedos, tierno, suave y yo me removí ligeramente sentada en sus piernas. Continuó moviendo sus dedos en mi piel y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Una corriente comenzó a recorrer mi columna, me moví nerviosa y lo sentí crecer bajo mis nalgas.

-Oh Bella – comenzó a respirar profundo – Te necesito…

-Vámonos de aquí – le pedí y me pidió esperar un momento. Me levanté y me senté en mi silla esperándolo, cuando Esme y Carlisle regresaron con nosotros.

-Bella, ¡no sabes! – habló emocionada – compré algo maravilloso, ¡una litografía de Salvador Dalí!

-¿En serio? – Abrí mucho los ojos - no sabía que estaba entre las obras de arte y yo tengo una especie de fascinación por él – confesé y Edward me miró levantando una ceja, curioso.

-Tendrás que enseñármelo Esme – sonreí.

-¡Desde luego!, ¿Cuándo van a comer a la casa? – preguntó feliz.

Después de quedar para comer con sus padres pronto, Edward y yo nos despedimos y antes de que me pusiera sobre los hombros el abrigo que llevaba, nos pidieron tomarnos una foto juntos para otra revista. Era nuestra primera foto oficial como pareja y eso me causo mucha emoción. Poder decirle al mundo entero que él hombre parado junto a mí me quería y que yo lo amaba con todo mí ser, que no tenía nada que ocultar y que era muy feliz. Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, me pegó a él y yo sonreí feliz gritándole al mundo entero que Edward era mío.

Después de la foto salimos a esperar el auto. Se aflojó el nudo de su corbata y me miró amenazador.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

-No te miro _"así"_ – remarcó la última palabra bromeando – te disfruto con la mirada, que es diferente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado buscando distraerme pero Edward me jalo hacia él tomándome por la cintura, pegándome peligrosamente. Presionándome a su cuerpo y reaccioné a él endureciéndose mis pezones y dejando escapar un leve jadeo ante el cual, obtuve mi respuesta al sentir su miembro duro aprisionado en sus pantalones, deseando escapar de allí y…

El auto llegó, con prisa me ayudo a subir y condujo a casa, acariciando mi muslo desnudo que salía por la abertura de mi vestido nuevo. En el elevador, me aprisionó contra los espejos, besándome desesperado y subiendo su mano por la parte superior de la abertura, bajo el vestido y gruñó con sorpresa al palpar el hilo que usaba como bragas.

Abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves y cerró rápido cuando estuvimos dentro. De la mano me llevó casi corriendo a la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Cuando iba a acercarme para ponerme sobre él y besarlo, me detuvo.

-¡No! – su mirada estaba oscurecida y su voz muy ronca. Mi confusión no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté - ¿Por qué no?

-Modela para mi Isabella – su mirada iba cargada de deseo.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que me había pedido y camine con la cabeza un poco baja hacia un extremo de la habitación, cerré los ojos y respiré muy profundo echando los hombros hacia atrás alineando mi clavícula, elevando mi pecho al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi barbilla y mi actitud cambiaba a la de la modelo que él quería ver en ese momento. Me di vuelta y lo miré altiva.

Y caminé hacia él con pasos firmes, marcando con cada uno de ellos el movimiento más pronunciado de mis caderas, con los labios entreabiertos y dejando atrás la altivez de mi actitud que cambió a una provocativa, llena de deseo, tentadora, ansiosa de él y de sus caricias. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, cuando me acerqué a él, estiró una mano para tocarme, la esquivé al darme vuelta y caminé dándole la espalda. Mis caderas se menearon aún más, di la vuelta al llegar a la pared y mantuve un par de poses sensuales para regresar a él.

Caminé de igual forma tratando de excitarlo y cuando estuve frente a él de nuevo e intento tocarme, lo esquivé como la vez anterior y giré sobre mis talones.

-¡No te alejes de mi de nuevo! – Me ordenó - ¡Ven aquí!

No había dado ni el segundo paso cuando tiró de mí jalándome por un brazo, fuerte, sin delicadeza. Su voz era ronca y enérgica. Demandante pero excitante al mismo tiempo. Me puso entre sus piernas mientras se mantuvo sentado en la cama y apretándome contra él, me besaba con desesperación, y sentí su mano bajo la tela del vestido a la altura de mi ingle, buscando ansiosa mi piel. Moví un poco mi rostro separándome de él para respirar pero se puso de pie y con una mano en mi nuca me sostuvo firme para que no pudiera alejarme de nuevo.

Lo empujé para jalar aire y me apretó más pero liberando mi nuca. Su mano seguía recorriendo ansiosa la piel de mis caderas y escuché de pronto el sonido de la tela rasgándose.

-¡Edward! – grité.

-¿Qué? - preguntó con su voz áspera.

-¡Mi vestido! – respondí alarmada.

Su respuesta fue cargarme y darse la vuelta para tumbarme sobre la cama mirando mi rostro asustado. Traté de decir algo pero mi respiración y mi asombro no me lo permitieron al ver su mirada transformada por su deseo, llena de lujuria. Se inclinó sobre mí y su mano regreso a mis caderas tomando la fina tira de hilo color carne de mis bragas arrancándolas de un fuerte tirón.

Sus manos recorrieron mi talle, subiendo por mis caderas arriba de la tela, haciendo un alto sobre mi vientre contraído por su sorpresiva reacción, llegando a mis senos masajeándolos con más fuerza que las veces pasadas. Me impulsé con los codos y pude subir un poco en la cama, tratando de alejarme pero él subió sobre mí quedando a horcajadas devorándome con la mirada, intimidándome. Dobló su cuerpo hacia mí para poder besar mi pecho. Pasaba sus labios por la orilla del escote dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua que probaba el sabor de mi piel, buscando llegar a mi clavícula para dejar esa misma huella hasta llegar a mi cuello debajo de mi barbilla.

Su boca alcanzó la mía invadiéndola salvaje. Moviendo su lengua en mi boca imponiéndose a la mía, enredándola y enloqueciéndola. Una de sus manos llegó hasta mi entrepierna encontrando la zona suave que tanto le gustaba comenzando a subir y bajar sólo por encima para luego hacerlo mas adentro.

-¡Ah! – mi garganta dejó escapar un grito contra sus labios.

Ignorando mi exclamación prosiguió explorando con su boca cada rincón de la mía, haciendo crecer mi excitación y deseo. Impulsé mis caderas hacia su mano y al sentirlo la quitó de mi cuerpo y regresó a su posición a horcajadas sobre mí, inclinándose ligeramente acariciando de nuevo mis senos, más lento. Bajando su rostro a mi pecho, tomó entre sus dientes la flor que tenía en un seno y la arrancó de un jalón, arrojándola a un lado e inmediatamente, sus manos agarraron la orilla del escote desgarrando el vestido, partiendo la tela, dejando mis senos desnudos frente a él y a toda esa extraña pasión que desataba sobre mí en ese momento.

-¡Edward! – Exclamé asustada - ¡Mi vestido! – volví a gritar.

-Esto… – dijo mientras quitaba pedazos de tela de mi pecho y besaba la piel entre mis senos – ¡Es mío! – su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones succionándolo fuerte y haciendo que se empezara a nublar mi mente.

-¡Ahh! – grité al sentir mucho dolor bajo su boca.

-¡Tú eres mía! – su boca fue a mi otro pezón corriendo con la misma suerte que el primero.

-¡Ellas son mías! – Hundió su cara entre "ellas" - ¡Eres mía Isabella!

A este punto yo ya no podía ni pensar siquiera, su boca me había llevado ya a mi mundo privado del placer al succionar mis pezones de esa forma, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera y era lo mas excitante del mundo. Doloroso pero muy excitante. Sentí que se puso de pie y rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa tomando del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquetito, colocándose su contenido. Se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo enredado entre jirones de tela abriendo mis piernas, una de sus manos me acarició justo ahí causando que mi cuerpo ya sin voluntad se retorciera al contacto de sus dedos.

-¡Respondes ante mi Isabella! – Introdujo un par de dedos en mi cuerpo - ¿Sientes qué tan húmeda y lista estás para mi? – movió sus dedos girándolos en círculos pequeños y luego fue directo a ese punto que me desconectaba de la realidad. Jugó unos segundos con él y abandonó mi interior.

-¿Cómo podrías negar que me perteneces?

Y con una fuerte embestida entro en mí, duro, firme, toda su longitud dentro de mi cuerpo proclamándolo suyo, demandando su propiedad, tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser con cada empujón de su cuerpo en el mío. Sus movimientos provocaban los jadeos de ambos, irregulares como nuestras respiraciones, llenos de pasión, de deseo y de lujuria. Una lujuria muy nueva para mí, descubierta en ese mismo momento en mi ser, experimentándola, disfrutándola, ahogándome en ella…

-¡Dilo Isabella! – Me ordenó - ¡Quiero oírlo de tus labios!

Con cada intromisión de su cuerpo en el mío sentía moverse hasta la molécula más pequeña en él. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la capacidad de pensar y de reaccionar. ¿Cómo podría contestarle lo que tanto me pedía?

-¡Dilo!

-¡Soy tuya! – dije con un hilo de voz y con mucha dificultad. El torbellino ya se había levantado en mi vientre, y comenzaba a elevarme con él haciendo mis jadeos mucho más rápidos.

-¡Otra vez!

-Soy… tuuya – un murmullo apenas audible salió de mi boca.

-¡Mírame Isabella!, ¡Abre los ojos! – más que una orden fue una súplica, su tono se había suavizado. Hice lo que me pidió y con mucho trabajo los abrí para encontrarme con los suyos mirándome con ansiedad. No pude sostenerle la mirada por la lluvia de sensaciones que comenzaría a explotar dentro de mí en unos momentos más. Las sentía venir, ya las reconocía perfectamente, eran inconfundibles. Cada arremetida en mí me indicaba que mayor sería mi exquisita caída, que mayor sería mi goce. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba a su propia voluntad anunciándole mi orgasmo al empezar a contraerse mi cuerpo alrededor de su miembro.

-¡Ah! – jadeé más fuerte

-¡Así, así Isabella!

Una embestida más de su cuerpo y exploté. Con la espalda arqueada y mi interior contraído, me dejé ir y sentir el orgasmo en toda su gloria.

-¡Edwaard! – su nombre se ahogó en mi garganta.

Contraer mis músculos internos tan fuertemente fue suficiente para que Edward alcanzara el suyo.

-¡Ahh Bella! – Gritó fuerte aferrándose a mis caderas – Bella…

Dijo mi nombre y se desplomó sobre mí, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo aún sufría los remanentes del orgasmo y no podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo, aún no me conectaba con la realidad. Unos minutos después salió de mi con suavidad y se recostó a mi lado. Permanecí unos minutos más sin moverme y cuando escuché su respiración más lenta, me puse de lado tomando algunos jirones de tela del vestido enredados en mi cuerpo, llevándomelos al pecho junto con mis rodillas, en posición fetal.

Había sido un orgasmo como ninguno, pero así también había sido la sorpresa que me causó su actitud. Salvaje, intimidante, un poco violenta. Sorpresiva e inesperada. Se movió a mis espaldas y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Bella, amor – su voz aún era ronca pero ya no había esa intención demandante en ella – Bella… - repitió besando mi espalda pero no me moví y hundió su rostro en mi pelo desordenado, respirando mi olor.

-Isabella – me llamó de nuevo y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos reaccionando a lo que recién había ocurrido.

-Dime algo ¡por favor! – pidió desesperado y quise ocultar mi rostro entre las manos pero me giró antes hacia él. Me miraba con un profundo miedo y sus manos temblaban en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos esperando que mis lágrimas se contuvieran un poco pero no obtuve resultados.

-¡Perdóname amor! – Me apretó contra su pecho y estallé en llanto – Mírame Bella – levantó mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Abrí los ojos y lo abracé aferrándome muy fuerte a su pecho.

-¡Tuve miedo! – grité.

-Bella perdóname – sus ojos brillaban – me dejé llevar amor, perdóname – me suplicó angustiado mientras yo lloraba.

-¡Me asusté! – Lo golpeé en el pecho - ¡Me asustaste! – repetí.

-Por favor Bella, ¡Di que me perdonas! – decía mientras besaba mi frente. Me mantuvo abrazada a él un rato acariciándome en lo que me calmaba un poco hasta que finalmente me moví, separándome de él.

-Bella, ¿Me perdonas? – insistió.

-¡No! – Grité con fuerza y el palideció - ¡Mira como has dejado _mi _lindo vestido!, ¡No te puedo perdonar esto! – chillé tan fuerte como pude.

-¿¡Que! – Exclamó completamente confundido - ¿Por eso lloras?, ¿Por eso te asustaste?, ¿Por un vestido? – su expresión era impagable.

-¿Y tú porque creías que lloraba?, ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te han desgarrado encima un _Elie_ _Saab_?

-¡Dímelo!, ¡Dilo! – me puse de pie taconeando el piso histérica y tomando lo que quedaba del vestido entre mis manos, caminé hacia el baño pero me di media vuelta antes de entrar.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Edward Cullen! – Dejé escapar con mis gritos todo el aire de mis pulmones - ¡Me la vas a pagar!

* * *

_**Hola Nenas! Mil gracias por todos sus RW y sus PM. de verdad los adoro. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo que creo les va a gustar. Si creen que me lo gané, encantada les recibiré sus RW. **_

**_Como siempre les agradezco también a las chicas que no tienen cuenta: Mimí, Diana, Jimena y Yasmín._**

**_Nos vemos el viernes chicas con otro capítulo, aunque no creo que les dé mucha curiosidad saber qué sigue ¿verdad? Jajaja, qué mala soy, ya lo sé._**

**_Bueno nenas, sin más que decir...ENJOY!_**

**_Besitooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ aitana-trying. blospot. com/_**


	21. CAPITULO 21

_**Hola Nenas! Como cada viernes aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Es un muy adorado POV de Edward que ya se que les gustan mucho y que bueno porque van a venir más seguido. Bienvenidas a las lectoras nuevas y ahora si... Enjoy!**_

_**También les recuerdo que es una historia clasificada "M" así que tiene contenido sexual explicito, aclarado el punto, ahora si...**_

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

-¿Tú casa o la mía?

-Esta noche la mía – me respondió muy ansiosa y rápidamente me dirigí a su apartamento. Al llegar, tiró su bolso por algún lado y bromeé por verla tan dispuesta, así que no me lo pensé dos veces porque yo estaba mucho más dispuesto que ella y me la llevé a la habitación, no sin antes calmar mi sed de besarla sin contenerme.

Empezamos a desvestirnos con prisa y supe que debíamos tomarlo con calma. Así que respiré profundo y me senté en la cama con Bella entre mis piernas. ¿Qué tenía que me volvía loco? Tuve que pegar mi cara entre mis niñas, para olerla, disfrutar de sus caderas, de toda ella. Me acarició, me incitó y me besó.

-Sufrí toda la tarde Bella, al ver tus curvas, verte pavonearte en mi cara, moviéndote tan sensual – le reclamé excitado y la puse de pie en la cama mientras continuaba desvistiéndola.

-Esta blusa Bella, marca cada curva de tu cuerpo, de tus caderas – dije mientras la acariciaba y se la quitaba para admirar su lindo brassiere, que acaricié sin quitárselo, se le veía tan bien…

-Pero estos jeans – suspiré – ¡voy a quemarlos! No esta bien que este trasero se vea tan perfecto en ellos. No puedo permitirlo Isabella. No está bien – pasé mis manos por sus nalgas mientras bajaba sus jeans y se apoyaba en mis hombros para no caer. Sus manos lograron deshacerse de mi camiseta y yo estaba encantado por verla tan cooperativa en esta seducción que me encendía mucho más.

-Eres tan suave, quiero verte Bella – demandé mientras le bajaba las bragas – quiero verte – insistí loco de deseo al igual que Bella que se estremecía cada vez más – quiero pasar mi mano por aquí, por tus muslos que me gustan tanto, tan firmes, quiero sentir que hay aquí – mi mano exploró entre sus piernas y Bella disfrutaba eso, sentía que lo hacía – tan suave, tan húmeda, quiero tocarte – la toqué entre sus pliegues, saboreando su calor y su humedad resbaló en mis dedos, gimió fuerte, dijo mi nombre y presioné su clítoris, hinchado de deseo, palpitante, oh Dios.

-Bella, te quiero tocar así – deslicé dos dedos en ella y sus piernas temblaron por mi íntima caricia. La sostuve con mi brazo alrededor de sus piernas y con cuidado, seguía en mi encomienda de hacerla vibrar de puro placer, girando mis dedos lentamente, ubicándome en su cálido interior, tocando sus paredes, buscando el punto exacto que la llevaría a la extrema locura olvidándose hasta de su propio nombre. Trabajé mis movimientos explorando su pared frontal, ahí debía estar, sólo era cuestión de tener un poquito de paciencia y tocar con mucho amor. Comenzaba a contraerse, en su abdomen lo sentí mientras mis labios besaban su piel. Empecé a sentir la tensión alrededor de mis dedos, no era el momento, aún no lo hallaba, no podía dejarla terminar así.

-No amor, aún no, espera, espera – aligeré el movimiento de mis dedos ansiosos por regalarle más placer del que estaba sintiendo con el orgasmo que crecía en ella hasta que por fin gritó estallando de placer.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! – había hallado su punto de locura y estaba orgulloso de eso.

-Si amor, lo sé - lo había encontrado a tiempo y ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto que su cuerpo temblaba, sabía que no le respondía, sólo reaccionaba conforme al placer que recibía. Esperé unos segundos y la recosté en la cama. La abracé por detrás apretándola a mí, besando su cuello, su hombro y parte de su espalda.

Se giró para mirarme y sonriendo me confirmó que estaba bien, me besó y comencé a dejarme llevar cuando su lengua me hizo estremecer mientras ella se frotaba contra mí. Estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias y mi ansiedad me pedía quitarle la última prenda que tenía encima. Me deshice de su brassiere y las dos cosas más hermosas en el mundo aparte de ella, quedaron frente a mí provocando un dolor en mis ingles. Las tomé entre mis manos y las besé emocionado.

-¡Mis niñas!, ¡Mis niñas Bella! – Eran tan suaves y en ese momento recordé lo que había escuchado en el taller esa tarde - ¿Les hicieron daño? – Las besaba con delicadeza – dime Bella, ¿Las lastimaron?, ¿Están bien?

-Están muy bien amor, no pasó nada – y por primera vez la escuché decirme como tantas veces había esperado que lo hiciera.

-Es la primera vez que me dices "amor"

-¿Si? Eso eres para mí Edward – oírla decirme eso me llenó de una alegría diferente – tú me lo dices tan fácil ¿Eso soy para ti?, ¿Lo soy? – noté mucha ansiedad en su voz por saber mi respuesta. Me levanté, me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa y me recosté de nuevo abrazándola y pegándola contra mi cuerpo.

-Isabella, yo sé que tienes dudas sobre mí – la miraba mientras me acomodaba enredando nuestras piernas - al principio yo hice todo lo posible para que te alejaras de mi. También trate con todas mi fuerzas Bella, Dios sabe que trate, de sacarte de mi mente pero te aparecías por todas partes, a dónde iba había una imagen tuya. Lo que nunca me había pasado antes me estaba ocurriendo. Me estabas interesando mucho y cada vez que iba a casa de mis padres salías a la plática o estabas ahí, no podía huir de ti. Además siempre parece que tienes problemas, o tengo que llevarte al hospital de madrugada o te deprimes y da la casualidad que tus problemas Bella, me oprimen el corazón y eso es nuevo para mi. Sólo me calmaba viniendo a ver si estabas bien. El tiempo que pasaba contigo por pequeño que fuera, me alegraba el día y te confieso que odie mucho tiempo sentirme así, cursi, idiota por ti, pero ahí me tenías, ¡hablándote la mañana de navidad! y ahí me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que mi problema era que siempre me la pasaba jugando, me dejaste muy pensativo por muchos días y bueno – respiré muy hondo – necesito decirte que… - la besé despacio.

-Necesito decirte Isabella… ¡Que quiero estar contigo!, ¡Que necesito tenerte cerca de mi! Te necesito cerca para funcionar Bella, no tienes una idea de cómo sufro y me desespero cuando sé que estas lejos. Que me vuelvo loco cuando te veo en una revista con alguien, pero creía conocerte y me tranquilizaba un poco diciéndome que tú eras diferente y mira como me has sorprendido.

-Edward – intentó hablar pero no podía dejar que me interrumpiera, necesitaba sacar todo de mi corazón porque me estaba ahogando guardarme lo que me hacía sentir - shh, déjame terminar por favor – suspiré – ¡Quiero intentarlo todo contigo!, ¡Porque te quiero y necesito estar contigo! ¡Te necesito en mi vida Isabella Swan! Eres la única mujer por quien quiero darlo todo, déjame demostrártelo - ¡Déjame estar en tu vida Bella! – Le supliqué – Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que ya no soy el de antes.

-Edward… ¡Ya te la he dado!, ¡Estas aquí conmigo! En mi casa, en mi cama. Te la he dado desde antes que me la pidieras porque ¡Te quiero Edward!, ¡Te quiero!

-¡Isabella, amor! – la abracé repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y la coloqué sobre mí y se inclinó para darme acceso a mis niñas, a las que besé con adoración, hermosas, firmes, ¡mías!

Bella gozaba de lo que le hacía con la boca, se retorcía de placer y aprovechó un instante para devolverme las caricias. La habitación se llenó de gemidos míos y suyos al sentir su boca repetir las caricias que yo le había dado antes, Bella me estaba torturando y no contenta enloqueciéndome así, frotaba mis niñas contra mi pecho. Mi niña Bella estaba tomando confianza y yo me sentía muy orgulloso de eso.

Por un lado estaba disfrutando como un loco con todas sus inexpertas caricias pero por otro, no quería que hiciera nada más que disfrutar, se lo merecía. Con un movimiento repentino, Bella resbaló un poco y sólo recuerdo que todos mis sentidos colapsaron. Había tomado entre sus manos nerviosas mi miembro bastante excitado, y lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo. No podía reaccionar y eché la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo muy fuerte por el placer que estaba sintiendo, me tocaba, me apretaba y sin miedo, tocó mis testículos. En ese punto, Bella podría pedirme lo que quisiera, sería su esclavo siempre. Un dolor llegó y me quejé, mi cuerpo pedía más, pero Bella se asustó y se detuvo.

-¡No!, ¡No pares! – le pedí sin pensar. Continuó sus caricias con más empeño, mi respiración estaba desbocada y comencé a tensarme pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella, tenía que centrarme en ella, así que la hice a un lado y la recosté de nuevo.

-¡Oh Isabella! Nunca terminas de sorprenderme – y era verdad. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la tímida Bella algún día iba a volverme loco con esas caricias? Se merecía todo de mí, así que bajé por su abdomen y comencé a besarlo, llegando a su ombligo y jugando con mi lengua. Cuando bajaba despacio se quedó muy quieta al llegar hasta su ingle.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – Le hablaba con un falso tono decepcionado - ¿No te gusta que te toque aquí? – besaba el interior de sus muslos y comenzó a temblar.

-¿No te gusta sentir como juegan mis dedos aquí? Mmm siempre húmeda, contéstame amor ¿Te gusta? – mis dedos jugaban alrededor de su clítoris.

-¡Aja! – apenas respondió.

-Muy bien amor, entonces yo creo que esto también te va gustar – y comencé a lamer suavemente toda esa área, acariciándola con mi barba como un felino, me inspiraba a hacerlo. Bella se movía sin control, haciendo difícil mi tarea de darle placer.

-¡Quieta! No te muevas – dije firme pero por dentro estaba feliz de hacerla gozar. Mi niña Bella intentaba obedecerme aferrándose a lo que pudo, sábanas y almohada, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no le respondía. Con mis dedos, me ayudé separando sus pliegues, dejando libre para mi boca, su clítoris palpitante, hinchado. Pasé mi lengua alrededor y sobre él lamiendo de arriba abajo. Bella sabía delicioso, embriagante, era única.

-¡Oh Dios! – gritó y no pude evitar hacer una bromita, estaba muy feliz. La sentí arquearse cuando introduje mis dedos en ella y succionaba su clítoris, fuerte y suave también, buscando su punto de locura y sintiendo que la tensión llegaba a su vientre. Me puse rápido de pie para sacar un condón de mi pantalón y colocármelo.

-¡Abre los ojos Isabella! ¡Necesito verte! – y la penetré, con cuidado, con miedo incluso, pero mi deseo por ella iba más allá de mí. No podía resistirme a ella. Bella estaba bien, así que empecé a mecerme en ella aumentando la rapidez de las embestidas. Me moví más lento y salía y entraba de ella haciendo movimientos circulares con mis caderas. Ambos jadeábamos gozando del placer que nos daba friccionar nuestros cuerpos, era maravilloso sentir con esa intensidad. Bella comenzó a contraerse, podía sentirla perfectamente tensionarse poco a poco a mi alrededor. Se cerraba sobre mí cada vez con mayor intensidad y apuré mis embestidas, haciéndola arquearse y gritar mi nombre.

Tan fuerte había sido su orgasmo que la presión sobre mi, casi me saca de su cuerpo, eso me hizo que empujara un par de veces más en ella para venirme de una forma sorprendentemente intensa para mí. Acostado a su lado, mientras recuperábamos el aliento, pensaba que al fin, mi barco había llegado a _"puerto seguro"_. Al único lugar dónde mi corazón se sentiría seguro, entre los brazos de Isabella.

-x-x-x-

"_If I Could turn back time_

_If I Could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that've hurt _

_You and you'd stay..."_

_-x-x-x-_

No - Me - Jodan...

Esa era Cher cantando tempranísimo esa mañana.

-Hola Jimmy - ¿Quién más podría ser el dueño de ese tono tan orgullosamente _"gay"_? - ¡Oh no!, te veo ahí en media hora.

Isabella intentaba escapar de entre mis brazos, hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no moverme y despertarme.

-¿Por qué me quitas? Anoche si querías – dije aún adormilado.

-Edward, ¡estoy retrasada! – La miré con los ojos abiertos enormes, fingiendo estar muy sorprendido y la abracé - ¡Wow! ¿Tan rápido amor? ¡Soy todo un semental! – no le había gustado mi broma y mucho menos la relajó, pero no pude resistirme y la apreté a mi cuerpo, moviéndome lentamente, dándole los buenos días empujándome contra su abdomen mientras la besaba.

-¡Edward!

No tenía intenciones de dejarla ir sin antes hacerle el amor - ¿Nos despiertas y te vas? ¿Qué modales son esos?, ¡Niñita malcriada!, ¿Qué va a decir tu madre cuando le diga que te fuiste dejando a tus invitados solos en casa? – la miraba burlón.

-De verdad, tengo que irme, por favor – estaba tan nerviosa que casi me suplicó.

-Está bien – la solté y no me quedó más remedio que dejarla ir. En un santiamén se dio un baño y se vistió. Se veía adorable dando vueltas entre la habitación y su closet. Me dio unas llaves del apartamento, me dijo que regresaría alrededor de las cuatro y salió de la habitación. Y en menos de tres segundos regresó brincando sobre mí, tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre mis niñas – Bienvenido a casa Edward, regresamos luego, ¿Ok?, y ustedes, cuídense – dijo dándonos una última mirada a mi miembro y a mí. Y con esa despedida, nos dejo mucho más despiertos de lo que ya nos tenía.

Llegué a mi apartamento y me quedé de pie en medio del salón. Recorrí con la mirada todo el espacio y fui a mi recámara e hice lo mismo. Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. La imagen de Isabella fue la primera en aparecer en mi mente como lo venía haciendo desde ya hacía un par de meses. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y volví a mirar a mí alrededor. Se veía todo tan vacío, tan sin vida, tan frío. Permanecí un buen rato así y luego llamé a Bella para saber cómo estaba y después de saber que todo iba bien con ella, tomé una maleta y comencé a meter ropa para varios días. No quería pensar mucho y darle vueltas a un asunto que estaba más claro que el agua.

Recibí un mensaje de Erick confirmando que los resultados de los estudios no habían concordado en algunos puntos y necesitaríamos replantear ciertas medidas con los topógrafos. Así que decidí trabajar un rato en mi laptop, checando datos y mucha información para empezar con unos nuevos planos. Casi dos horas después miré mi reloj y salí volando. Pasé a comprar algo de comer y regresé a esperarla. Estaba en la cocina cuando Bella llegó. Corrió hacia mí, nos besamos y nos abrazamos. Después de comer, Bella fue a darse un baño y fui tras ella para esperarla con toalla en mano. Se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis muchos nuevos pasatiempos favoritos, secarla después del baño. Era algo enloquecedor. Mientras trataba de concentrarme sólo en eso, le avisé que ya la esperaban, que yo me quedaría en la habitación y estaría listo a tiempo. Vi un rato la tele y luego me dí un baño, me rasuré y me vestí. Luché como siempre con el nudo de la corbata pero después de todo quedó bien, hice lo que humanamente pude con mi pelo y cuando me puse el saco, escuché que tocaban a la puerta. Abrí y casi muero de un infarto. Mi Isabella estaba impresionante en ese vestido azul que marcaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo y ¡Por Dios! Ese escote hacía que mis niñas pareciera que flotaban, se veían hermosas, ¡Todas ellas! Su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda y esos labios… estaba seguro que no soportaría mucho tiempo en el baile, tenía que traerla de regreso pronto para hacerle el amor y complacerla de todas las formas que me lo pidiera.

-Isabella – tragué en seco – estás… estás… preciosa.

-Y tu excesivamente guapo – me sonrió muy sensual - sufriré toda la noche espantándote a las mujeres.

-Yo estoy contigo, con nadie más – y no pude hacer otra cosa más que devorarla con la mirada - ¿Nos vamos? - Le puse el abrigo sobre los hombros y salimos de ahí. Llegamos al hotel y antes de bajar del auto la noté rara.

-Estás nerviosa amor, pareciera que fuera tu primera vez – le sonreí para calmarla apretando su mano y dándole un guiño.

-Es _mi _primera vez contigo, además me preguntarán de nosotros y… - evitaba mirarme y tomé su barbilla levantando su rostro hacia mí.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

¿No quería que supieran de nosotros? Pero si apenas ayer nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos frente a mucha gente, incluidos reporteros. ¿Qué significaba eso entonces?

–Responde lo que tú quieras sobre nosotros Isabella – no sabía qué más decirle, estaba confundido con su respuesta. Bajamos del auto y comenzó un ataque de flashes y reporteros, cámaras de televisión, gente por todos lados llamando a todos a gritos, haciéndote señas, tomando más fotos… abrumador. La tomé del brazo y nos detuvimos a su primera entrevista. Jimmy se acercó a mí que me había quedado un par de pasos detrás de Isabella.

-¿Un poco loco no Edward? – me preguntó mientras le hacía señas a la próxima entrevistadora.

-Sólo un poco Jimmy – suspiré – sólo un poco.

Me miró – no te preocupes, media hora más o menos y _voilá_, estarás libre de esto - sonreí resignado mientras observaba a Isabella.

Era asombroso ver el cambio de actitud que lograba estando frente a las cámaras y los reporteros. Estaba gratamente sorprendido al escucharla responder tan segura de sí y muy inteligentemente cada pregunta, se veía que no sólo estaba ahí prestando su imagen, estaba ahí porque creía en la causa de ayudar, estaba muy empapada del tema y sus respuestas eran únicas. Era difícil que alguna pregunta la tomara por sorpresa ya que conocía el medio y podía defenderse, así que podía salirse por la tangente con mucha propiedad si era necesario, como con la reportera que le preguntaba si yo era la causa de su alegría y si estábamos juntos. Isabella me miró y estiró su mano hacia mí, la tomé y me acerqué a ella.

-¡Absolutamente! – respondió y me sonrió. El resto de las entrevistas las hizo tomada de mi mano borrando todos los pensamientos estúpidos que pudieron haber surgido un rato antes. Avanzábamos y la llevaba por la cintura y le daba la mano cuando estaba frente a las cámaras. Cuando por fin acabó ese suplicio, entramos al salón y fuimos a nuestra mesa dónde solamente se encontraban Alice que se veía radiante y muy linda con ese vestido y el _hermanito Hale._

-¡Bella!, ¡Que alegría! Te dije que era inevitable que ustedes dos… - Gritaba cómo si nadie escuchara.

-Alice, cálmate – la miré serio y enojado - ¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme? – fruncí el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto! Saluda a tu nuevo cuñado – y empujó al chico hacia mí.

-Jasper, Quiero mucho a mi hermana… - le advertí bastante serio.

-Yo también la quiero mucho – la abrazó y me sorprendí por lo que dijo a continuación pero lo disimulé bastante bien – También quiero mucho a Bella, Edward – ¿Y qué creía?, ¿Qué iba a jugar con ella?, ¿Qué iba a lastimarla? Pero bueno, al menos me confirmaba que su preocupación era genuina y que podía confiar en él, pero eso no se lo diría… por el momento.

-Lo sé – abracé a Bella pegándola a mí y besé su sien – Yo también la quiero.

Después de un afectuoso saludo entre mi cuñadito y yo, nos sentamos. Puse mi mano sobre la pierna de Bella y comencé a mover mis dedos al ritmo de la música. Se estremeció y me regaño.

-¡Edward! – la miré pero no me detuve, sabía lo que podía provocarle con mis caricias. Apretó mi mano para que parara pero no tenía pensado hacerlo. Mis padres llegaron y mi pequeña diversión terminó.

-¡Bella, hija!, ¡Edward!, ¡Hijos que felicidad! – Gritaba emocionada mi madre mientras abrazaba a Bella - ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?

-Bueno, es muy reciente, apenas ¿Uno o dos días? – respondió Bella algo nerviosa creo.

–Nos da mucho gusto por ustedes, te ves feliz Bella – dijo mi padre sonriendo. Bella le agradaba y hasta me había lanzado una advertencia de portarme bien con ella.

-Lo estoy – la abracé cuando respondió.

-Bueno, ¿Mucha felicidad no? – miré hacía dónde estaban Alice y mi cuñadito Hale.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos – mamá todo lo veía lindo, rodé los ojos – tan lindos como ustedes.

-Es un buen chico – dijo papá apoyándolo y palmeando mi hombro.

-Más le vale – un apretón de mano que pretendía ser fuerte fue lo que me gané por mi comentario. Por otro lado, estaba contento de que mis padres, aceptaran a Isabella, y que digo aceptar, la adoraban y yo no podía estar más feliz de que fuera así.

Un rato después, estábamos sentados viendo todos los reportajes en las pantallas. Rosalie y Bella casi salían en todos. Ese suéter blanco le quedaba de maravilla, me gustaba. Hacía juego con sus ojos chocolates y su pelo, aunque llevaba coleta. No me gustaban las coletas, prefería su pelo suelto.

La orquesta empezó a tocar y me sacó de mis pensamientos placenteros. Llegó la cena y Bella parecía distraída. Cenábamos y mi madre preguntó si Bella ya le había dado la noticia a Reneé. Obviamente no lo había hecho, pero me divertí un rato respondiendo por ella y poniéndola nerviosa. Rose hizo algunos comentarios y terminé siendo yo el nervioso. Acabamos con la idea en la mente de tal vez ir a Forks, para conocer el pequeño lugar y también a mi suegro.

Me fijé que Isabella casi no había cenado e iba a insistir para que comiera un poco más pero ya era el momento para ir a cambiarse para el desfile. Sería la segunda vez que la vería en la pasarela. Estaba nervioso. Impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó mi madre sentándose junto a mí.

-Nada mamá, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – disimulé pero me sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-¿La quieres verdad? – me quedé sin poderle responder, claro que la quería pero no salieron las palabras en ese momento – Cuídala mucho Edward, Bella lo necesita – le sonreí y le besé la mano.

Se apagaron las luces y comenzó la música. Las chicas comenzaron a salir con vestidos muy hermosos. Bella salió varios minutos después dejándome prácticamente sin habla. Se veía gloriosa en ese vestido verde pálido que marcaba sus caderas y su precioso talle, ese mismo talle que yo había tenido entre mis manos, bajo mis labios, bajo mi cuerpo, ese talle que se retorcía de placer cuando la hacía mía, cuando la amaba, cuando la penetraba y tocaba las fibras más escondidas de su cuerpo. ¡_Carajo_! ¿Quién me salvaba ahora de esa erección? Y cómo no tenerla si seguía mirándola caminar con ese porte y esa seguridad, irradiando sensualidad con cada movimiento y desnudando su magnifica pierna a cada paso. Y por si eso fuera poco para mandar a mi puto autocontrol al diablo, sólo necesitaba ver a mis perfectas niñas colocadas en ese escote… ¡Irreal!

Estuve un rato sentado en lo que "_mi_ _problema_" se calmaba, pero aproveché para mandar con un mesero mi oferta en el sobre cerrado, por el vestido de Isabella. La subasta se realizaría en secreto, uno ofertaba por el vestido y quién ofreciera más se lo llevaba, así que uno tenía que ofertar fuerte si quería llevarse alguno. Estaba seguro de ganarla, mi oferta era inmejorable.

Vi a Isabella por fin, venir hacia mí, sonriendo hermosa. Me puse de pie ya bastante recuperado.

-Isabella, te ves muy hermosa con este lindo vestido - la besé y me quedé con los labios embarrados de ese brillo que sabía a diablos. Era el primero que me sabía horrible. Me limpió los labios con una servilleta y se reía divertida. La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo y reconocí una canción que me gustaba mucho y antes de sentarse la llevé a la pista, tenía que bailar con ella.

-¿Bailas? – pregunté pero sin darle opción a nada más que dejarse llevar por mí. La tomé por la cintura y la pegué lo más que pude a mi cuerpo y sin dudarlo, comencé a cantarle al oído.

-x-x-x-

_You're_ _a_ _falling_ _star, __You're_ _the_ _getaway_ _car_

_You're_ _the_ _line_ _in_ _the_ _sand, __When_ _I_ _go_ _too_ _far _

_You're_ _the_ _swimming_ _pool_, _On_ _an_ _August_ _day_

_And_ _You're_ _the_ _perfect_ _thing_ _to_ _say_.

_And_ _you_ _play_ _it_ _coy_, _But's_ _kinda_ _cute_

_When_ _you_ _smile_ _to_ _me_ _you_ _know_ _exactly_ _what_ _to_ _do_

_Baby_ _don't_ _pretend_, _That_ _you_ _don't_ _know_ _it's_ _true_

'_Cause_ _you_ _can_ _see_ _it_ _when_ _I_ _look_ _at_ _you_...

-x-x-x-

Me abrazó muy fuerte cuando me escuchó y la besé en un momento de la canción, sentí que estaba emocionada. Yo no pude tener más suerte de que la orquesta tocara precisamente esa canción que expresaba muy bien lo que Bella significaba para mí. Estaba feliz, con mi familia que la adoraba y con Bella bailando entre mis brazos.

-Mi niña Bella, te quiero – le dije en sus labios y me apretó más. Bailábamos otra canción y una persona encargada de la subasta venía hacia mí, Isabella no podía verla, así que le hice una seña para que no se acercara más. Sabía que venía a confirmarme que había ganado la puja por el vestido. Y así lo hizo al asentir y sonreír. Ojala le gustara su sorpresa. Una canción más y nos fuimos a sentar. Mientras caminábamos a la mesa, sentí que se sostenía de mí con más fuerza y cuando nos sentamos le di un vaso con coca-cola para que se reanimara si es que necesitara un poco de azúcar. Después intentó levantarse para ir a devolver el vestido.

Agarré su mano para detenerla - ¿A dónde vas amor?

-Voy a entregar el vestido y a ponerme el mío – dijo en voz baja.

-No Isabella – me acerqué a ella – no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Claro que si, tengo que… - no me iba a cansar nunca de ver las mil caras de asombro de mi Bella - ¡Oh no!...

-¡Oh si!, ¡Ven para acá! – Y la besé apasionadamente – sólo yo puedo quitarte este vestido – le dije al oído - ¡Solo yo! – nos sentamos de nuevo y la puse en mi regazo, abrazándola, acariciándola, respirando su aroma, estremeciéndola y sufriendo de dolor por la erección que volví a tener por ella.

-Oh Bella, te necesito – susurré.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo y tuvimos que esperar un momento. Llegaron mis padres a la mesa y mi mamá le enseñó a Bella una litografía que había comprado de Salvador Dalí y que a ella le gustó. Otro dato para tomar en cuenta.

Nos despedimos de mi familia y al salir nos tomaron una foto para una revista. Bella sonrió feliz y yo orgulloso le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo. No podía dejar de mirarla y me preguntó…

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No te miro _así_, te disfruto con la mirada, que es diferente – la encerré entre mis brazos y reaccionó al sentir mi miembro clamando por ella. La ayudé a subir al auto y camino a su apartamento acariciaba su muslo firme, desnudo y creí que explotaría de deseo por ella en ese mismo instante. Subíamos por el elevador y no resistí el besarla desesperado y pasé mi mano por esa abertura del vestido, subiendo por su ingle, encontrando un hilo delgado que llevaba por bragas.

Entramos al apartamento y rápidamente fuimos a la habitación. Iba a besarme pero la detuve.

-¡No!

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida - ¿Por qué no?

-Modela para mi Isabella – le pedí. Me recosté en la cama apoyándome en mis codos esperando verla desfilar. Caminó hacia el extremo de la habitación dudosa, pero se dio vuelta y tomó esa actitud de mujer pagada de sí que tanto me gustaba y me encendía. Venía hacia mí, segura, retadora, sensual, provocándome, incitándome. Bella podía llevarme de la nada a la locura en tres segundos. Casi al llegar junto a mí, quise tomarla de la mano pero antes de que la alcanzara se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, matándome con sus movimientos que gritaban de deseo. De nuevo se giró y se detuvo haciéndome más duro el mirarla posar para mí. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia dónde la esperaba y esta vez no pudo escapar de mí cuando volteó tratando de regresar al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡No te alejes de mi de nuevo! – Le ordené - ¡Ven aquí! – tiré de ella por su brazo y la puse entre mis piernas besándola desesperado, tratando de tocarla bajo el vestido metiendo mi mano por la abertura. Isabella quiso alejarse de mi pero me paré y la tomé con más fuerza por la nuca para mantenerla firme y dónde yo quería, cerca de mí. Solté su nuca liberándola para que respirara pero mi otra mano seguía bajo el vestido, acariciándola, pero necesitaba tocarla aún más y rasgué el vestido intentando subir buscando más piel.

-¡Edward! – gritó asustada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi vestido! – chilló.

La cargué y la acosté en la cama, mirándola lleno de pasión por ella, necesitándola con urgencia. Bella me veía avanzar sobre ella y entreabrió los labios esperando los míos, pero estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar el delgado hilo que tenía por bragas y una vez que lo encontré, tiré fuerte de él, arrancándolo.

Mis manos pasearon por tu talle, sus caderas, esas curvas me perdían tanto como ya lo estaba en ese momento. Llegué a sus senos, a mis niñas, acariciándolas lentamente, dándoles un tortuoso y lento masaje, presionando un poco más esta vez. Isabella subió un poco en la cama tratando de alejarse de mí pero de un salto estuve sobre ella, mirándola con un deseo que me quemaba por dentro. Me incliné para besar su pecho, la orilla de su escote, dejando un rastro húmedo con mis labios que también besaban su clavícula, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su cuello y luego hasta su mandíbula. Mis labios encontraron su boca y la besé salvajemente, no podía resistirme a ella, algo tenía que no podía frenarme, debía tenerla en ese momento.

Mi lengua se movía impaciente en su boca, buscando dominarla, controlarla, cediendo ante mí. Bajé mi mano de nuevo y encontré libre el acceso a ella, a mi lugar cálido y suave, tocándola de arriba abajo, frotando suave al principio y más urgente después cuando toqué más adentro.

Gritó pero mi boca continuaba cerca de la suya y atrapé sus labios callándola, invadiéndola de nuevo cuando subía su pelvis buscando una mayor fricción y en lugar de mantener mi mano ahí, me coloqué sobre ella besando sus senos encima de la estorbosa tela. Tomé entre mis dientes la flor que estaba sobre una de mis niñas y la arranqué provocándome un deseo descontrolado por Isabella, por verla y tenerla desnuda frente a mí, tomé con mis manos la orilla del escote y tiré de la tela partiendo el vestido dejando sus pechos desnudos, expuestos para mí.

-¡Edward!, ¡Mi vestido! – gritó Bella asustada.

-Esto… - iba diciendo mientras besaba sus senos y me deshacía de los pedazos de tela - ¡Es mío! – cerré mi boca sobre un pezón y succioné fuerte, probando lo dulce que era.

-¡Ahh! – Gritó de nuevo.

-¡Tú eres mía! – Busqué su otro pezón - ¡Ellas son mías!, ¡Eres mía Isabella!

Disfruté del sabor de sus senos hasta que necesité calmar mi necesidad por Bella de una buena vez, estaba embriagado por ella, hipnotizado, tenía que hacerla mía ya. Me desvestí y me coloqué de prisa un condón para regresar sobre ella y abrir sus piernas acomodándome mientras bajaba mi mano a su centro comprobando qué tan lista estaba para mí.

-¡Respondes ante mí Isabella!, ¿Sientes qué tan húmeda y lista estás para mí? – hundí mis dedos en ella, confirmando mis palabras y los moví buscando su punto de locura.

-¿Cómo podrías negar que me perteneces?

Y de un movimiento rápido y fuerte, la penetré, sintiendo su cálido interior recibirme mientras me abría paso en ella, empujando con fuerza, llenándola, jadeando juntos, excitados.

-¡Dilo Isabella!, ¡Quiero oírlo de tus labios! – le ordené.

Cada vez que me empujaba en ella, sus senos temblaban, cada parte de su cuerpo se movía. No estaba siendo suave con ella, lo sabía, pero ambos estábamos gozando de esa salvaje fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Dilo!

-Soy… tuya – apenas pude escucharla y estaba casi seguro que no tardaría mucho más tiempo en venirse.

-¡Otra vez! – le ordené de nuevo.

-Soy… tuuya – murmuró apenas.

-¡Mírame Isabella!, ¡Abre los ojos! – le pedí y lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo pero casi de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos apretándolos fuerte con cada intromisión de mía en ella. Sus jadeos eran más audibles y agitados y comenzó a contraerse alrededor de mí.

-¡Así, así Isabella! – se contrajo completamente presionándome. Arqueó su cuerpo de una forma única hacia mí, elevándose casi toda.

-¡Edwaard! – se tensó aún más gritando mi nombre y llegando al clímax a dónde la seguí un instante después.

-¡Ahh Bella!, Bella… - terminé acostado sobre su cuerpo, incapaz de poder moverme y cuando lo logré, salí de ella recostándome a su lado. Varios minutos después sentí que Bella se movía poniéndose de lado, encogiéndose, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos.

_¡Carajo! ¡Era un completo estúpido! ¡Era un perfecto cabrón!_

Había lastimado a Bella, había abusado de ella, casi la había violado. Necesitaba saber cuánto daño le había hecho, saber cómo estaba, además de asustada. Me pegué suavemente a ella rodeando su cintura.

-Bella, amor – la llamé – Bella… - enterré mi cara en su cuello, en su pelo, respirándola.

-Isabella – intenté de nuevo y escuché sus sollozos que me partieron el alma. No tenía perdón.

-Dime algo ¡por favor! – le supliqué y la giré hacia mi, necesitaba verla. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, de rabia por mi gran estupidez y de miedo por el daño que le había causado. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus tristes ojitos y me sentí el perro más infame en la tierra.

-¡Perdóname amor! – La abracé fuerte y estalló en llanto – Mírame Bella – abrió lentamente sus ojos y se apretó a mí con más fuerza.

-¡Tuve miedo! – su voz angustiada me hizo sentir aún peor.

-Bella perdóname – mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar – me dejé llevar amor, perdóname – le supliqué de nuevo.

-¡Me asuste!, ¡Me asustaste! – me golpeaba en el pecho.

-Por favor Bella, ¡Di que me perdonas! – le acariciaba la espalda mientras la mantenía abrazada, besando su frente, su cara. Se movió e insistí.

-Bella, ¿Me perdonas?

-¡No! – me gritó y me helé.

-¡Mira como has dejado _mi _lindo vestido!, ¡No te puedo perdonar esto! – gritaba histérica y yo quedé perplejo cuando escuché cada palabra suya.

-¿¡Que! – ¿había escuchado mal? - ¿Por eso lloras?, ¿Por eso te asustaste?, ¿Por un vestido?

-¿Y tu porque creías que lloraba?, ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te han desgarrado encima un Elie Saab?,

-¡Dímelo!, ¡Dilo! – con los pedazos de vestido entre sus manos, me gritaba desde la puerta del baño y yo la miraba atónito.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Edward Cullen!, ¡Me la vas a pagar!

* * *

_**Ahora sí! Pasemos a los agradecimientos. A las lectoras nuevas, a las que me dejan RW tan lindos y créanme que respondo todos y cada uno, porque no se de que otra forma agradecerles que me sigan toda la semana, y me regañen en sus PM y me den ideas y me quieran robar a Edward y dar golpes a Bella, jaaaaaa! De verdad no se imaginan que bien se sienre leerlas. GRACIAS!**_

**_Yasmín, Que bueno que ya tienes cuenta, cuidate mucho y a las chicas que no tienen como: Mimí, Mariana y Diana, mil gracias!_**

**_Bueno, cuidense mucho y nos vemos el martes. Portense mal._**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	22. CAPITULO 22

**_Hola Nenas! Las extrañé pero ya estoy aquí con un capítulo nuevo._**

_**Aquí va el aviso: Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, por lo que si te ofende, no te gusta o eres menor de edad, ¡No lo leas por favor! Ahora, a las que no nos ofende, nos gusta y somos mayorcitas... Enjoy!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 22

-¿Y tú porqué creías que lloraba?, ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te han desgarrado encima un Elie Saab?, ¡Dímelo!, ¡Dilo! – me puse de pie taconeando el piso histérica y tomando lo que quedaba del vestido entre mis manos, camine hacia el baño pero me di media vuelta antes de entrar.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Edward Cullen! – Dejé escapar con mis gritos todo el aire de mis pulmones - ¡Me la vas a pagar!

Entré al baño y cerré de un portazo. Me senté en una sillita y a tientas comencé a quitarme los zapatos. ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para hacerlo! Los aventé por ahí y me puse de pie para mirarme en el enorme espejo que tenía frente a mí y lo que vi en el reflejo era digno de una sesión de fotos para la mejor revista del medio. Una deplorable imagen de mi cuerpo medio envuelto en jirones de tela, en lo que alguna vez fue uno de los vestidos mas bellos que había usado. Mostrando mi pecho desnudo entre la tela partida al igual que una de mis caderas y mis piernas rodeadas de pedazos de tela desgarrada. Lágrimas negras de rimel y delineador corriendo libremente por mis mejillas. Mis ojos hinchados y mis labios aún más. Mi pelo era una maraña y sólo un arete sobrevivía al feroz ataque a mi lindo vestido.

Comencé a deshacer el enredo de tela sobre mi cuerpo, poniendo con mucho cuidado, y no sabía ya para que, cada parte y pedazo de tela del vestido sobre la sillita. Quedé desnuda y me envolví en una toalla. Rescate mi arete, tome mi cepillo y despacio me fui desenredando poco a poco el pelo, haciéndome un chonguito cuando termine con la maraña aquella. Mojé un algodón con un caro desmaquillante, me lo pase por los ojos y después otro nuevo por todo mi rostro, me cepillé los dientes y finalmente me lave la cara, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

No tenía ninguna pijama en el baño, así que salí a mi closet por la puerta directa hacia éste, evitando encontrarme con Edward. Saque unas pantys de algodón, unos pantaloncitos largos con su blusita y unos calcetines. Me vestí y respiré hondo para salir a la habitación. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarla vacía pero me recupere al escuchar ruidos en la habitación de visitas. Rápidamente corrí hacia la cama, jalé las sábanas junto con el mullido edredón y me metí debajo, tratando de quedar lo mas en la orilla posible. Me acosté de lado y pegué mis rodillas a mi barbilla tanto como pude, haciéndome un ovillo pequeño, para darle la espalda. Me limpie las lágrimas con las manos y lo escuché entrar. Se quedó de pie y en silencio un momento, después se acostó cerca de mí.

Se acomodó detrás de mi y pude sentir su aliento rozando mi nuca, pero sin tocarme, cuando por fin hablo.

-Bella… – dijo con una suave voz aterciopelada – Isabella…

-Amor… – insistió y un dedo suyo comenzó a acariciar mi espalda casi imperceptiblemente pero no me moví y mucho menos salió palabra alguna de mi boca. Momentos después y sin obtener respuesta mía, su dedo me tocó con mayor presión y abarcando una superficie mayor de mi espalda, pero permanecí igual, quieta.

Diez minutos después aproximadamente, lo intentó de nuevo pero tampoco obtuvo ninguna respuesta - Isabella…

-¡De acuerdo! – dijo con firmeza acomodándose detrás de mi, pegando su pecho a mi espalda tanto como pudo, mis nalgas a su pelvis, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro y pasando un brazo sobre mi cintura buscando mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, atrayéndome a él tanto como le era posible y una vez que me tuvo adherida a su cuerpo, me advirtió…

-¡He dormido solo toda mi vida y ahora que te tengo, no pienso volver a dormir sin ti entre mis brazos ni una sola noche más del resto de mi vida!, ¿Quedó claro? – Me dio un último apretón y se quedó tan quieto como yo - ¡Buenas noches!

"_¡Dios mío!"… Edward…_

En completo silencio lágrimas, ahora de felicidad y sorpresa por sus palabras, resbalaron hacia las sábanas.

No mucho tiempo después, su respiración se hizo acompasada y su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente contra mi espalda, ya había aflojado su abrazo y roncaba muy ligero en mi oído. Me arrullaba escucharlo. En minutos le seguí en el sueño.

***…

Suspire. Lentamente y como todas las mañanas, comencé a moverme poquito a poquito. La blanca habitación estaba en penumbras aún gracias a las cortinas, ya debía ser algo tarde. Me desperecé estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y mis piernas, haciendo mis pies en puntas, como en el ballet.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon cerrándose en mi cintura, por detrás. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, mi nuca, la parte detrás de mi oreja y algo duro y grande tocaba mis nalgas.

-¡Edward! – intenté decir su nombre en un grito pero se quedó sólo en eso, en un intento, y por consiguiente, me ignoró prosiguiendo con sus caricias, abandonando mi cintura para subir sus manos a mis senos, masajeándolos en círculos, presionando suave contra mi pecho, sus pulgares tocando mis pezones, apretándolos, y gemí…

-¡Ahh! – mi voz estaba tan llena de deseo que me sorprendió que tan temprano pudiera sentir tantas ganas de él.

-Mmm veo que alguien se despertó con antojo de algo – rápido, bajo una de sus manos a mi entrepierna, tocando suave pero insistente, buscando entrar, presionando un poco más cada vez que lentamente le abría mis piernas. Mi respiración se agitó en un segundo y mi pecho se elevaba desesperado. Mi poca mente despejada se nubló de nuevo ante la sorpresa de sus caricias y movimientos. Sus manos paseaban rápido sobre mi cuerpo, mis senos, mis pezones, mi vientre, mi entrepierna, todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo fueron tocadas con destreza por las manos de Edward, haciéndolo crecer y endurecer más, con el mismo deseo e intensidad que empezaba a consumirme esa mañana.

Gemía muy fuerte y sentía que me quemaba por dentro. Me moví buscando su contacto directo y empezó a quitarme la pijama, primero los pantaloncitos y vi que sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con unas no tan sexys pantys blancas pero no le importó y continuó con la blusita dejando mis senos al aire.

-¡Mis niñas! – y su boca se fue directo a un seno mío besándolo, lamiéndolo, excitándolo con su lengua sobre mi pezón en movimientos rápidos y lentos después, succionándolo en diferentes intensidades provocándome gemir, jadear y gritar su nombre.

-¡Edward!, ¡Oh por Dios!

Por un momento detuvo su tarea con sus niñas y se concentró en quitarme mis "sexys" pantys.

-Este es mi castigo, ¡Lo sé! – Dijo con dificultad – que mi mujer se cubra con mil prendas para hacerme más difícil tenerla.

Se deshizo por fin de la pequeña prenda de algodón y la aventó por ahí, dejándome desnuda pero él, aún tenía sus bóxers puestos así que lo miré y lo aventé con todas mis fuerzas sobre la cama.

-¡Cómo me gustaría arrancártelos!

-Espero que estés hablando de mis bóxers amor, si es así, ¡No te reprimas! – dijo burlón.

Y de un brinco me puse a horcajadas sobre el y sus bóxers dejando caer todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo dificultándole moverse. Sonrió como preguntándose que planeaba con eso pero lo sorprendí levantando ligeramente mi cuerpo apoyado en mis rodillas y metí mis manos por mi entrepierna, aprisionando su muy impresionante, grueso, duro, largo y despierto miembro, apretándolo…

-¡Bella! – Gritó muy fuerte haciendo una mueca de dolor pero dudé - ¡Si Bella, si!, ¡Ahh! – era de placer, un placer que sólo yo, le estaba dando. Abría y cerraba mis manos sobre él o sobre lo que podían abarcar mis manos y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes cada vez. Lo estaba volviendo loco y ambos lo estábamos disfrutando.

-¡Ayúdame amor!, ¡Levántate un poco! – le pedí y me obedeció sin pensarlo. Levantó sus caderas y baje de inmediato sus bóxers dejándolo tan desnudo como yo. En esos breves segundos se recuperó y giró quedando mi espalda contra el colchón y su rostro muy cerca del mío. Se inclinó más y me besó, ambos estábamos desesperados, ansiosos, sedientos uno del otro, de nuestras caricias, de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestra pasión.

Sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca y por instinto ante ese dulce jugueteo de nuestras lenguas, alcé mis caderas contra él, ya quería tenerlo dentro de mí, lo necesitaba mucho. Su boca abandonó de pronto la mía y regreso hacia una de sus niñas continuando dónde había interrumpido sus caricias, succionando, lamiendo y ahora mordiendo mi seno y mi pezón fuertemente. No noté cuando bajó su otra mano a mi entrepierna. Sin miramientos y sin preámbulos dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso y se introdujeron en mí.

-¡Oh Por favor! – chillé.

-¿Qué te sucede Isabella? – Preguntó entre jadeos fingiendo inocencia - ¿Eh?

-¡Te lo suplico!, ¡Te lo suplico! – no sé aun cómo hilé dos frases seguidas, bueno, sólo una pero la repetí.

-¿Qué me suplicas amor? – movía sus dedos en círculos, los metía y sacaba, acariciaba mis paredes, ¡No me daba tregua!

-¡Te necesito dentro de mí ya! – me retorcí.

-¡Pero estoy dentro de ti ya amor! – ¡se burlaba de mi!

-¡Edward Cullen! – grité tan histérica como la noche anterior y sus dedos abandonaron mi cuerpo buscando bajo la almohada el pequeño paquetito negro, colocándose su contenido rápidamente.

-¡Mírame Isabella!, ¡Siempre mírame! – me ordenó y entró en mí de un duro empujón haciéndome gritar.

-¡Ahh Edwaard! - sus embistes eran lentos pero cargados de fuerza, me dejaban sin aire y realmente me costaba mucho recuperarlo, pero era tanto el placer que sentía con el dentro de mi cuerpo que no me importaba no respirar. El era mi aire, mi oxigeno, mi brisa, mi todo. Edward llenándome con su cuerpo era simplemente mi universo, era mi vida.

-¡Siiii! – logré gritar.

El clímax llegó a mi cuerpo y ahí ya no supe más de mí. El torbellino ahora convertido en un tornado gigante me elevó y me dejó caer sin compadecerse de mí, aventando mi cuerpo a un glorioso vacío que era interminable. Apretándose alrededor de el, cerrándose, ahogándolo.

-¡Ahgg! – jadeó sin sentido.

Su cuerpo sin fuerzas cayó sobre mí sólo unos segundos, pero no sentí su peso. Y apenas lo notó, me tomó en sus brazos girando conmigo dejándome sobre él descansando en su pecho. Estábamos exhaustos, jadeando agitados, intentando recuperar el calmado ritmo de nuestras respiraciones.

No sentí cuando salió de mí y me recostó junto a él, abrazándome y pegándome a su cuerpo. Así nos quedamos dormidos algunas horas más.

***…

Como es costumbre, el teléfono me despertó.

-Hola – balbuceé.

-¡Bella, hija! – Era mi madre - ¿Te desperté?

-No… ¿¡Mamá! – la sorpresa me despertó por completo. Intenté salir de la cama pero Edward me abrazó dando pequeños gemiditos, no podía moverme.

-¿Qué es ese ruido Bella? – preguntó curiosa.

-¡Oh, nada mamá! – Mentí – es la tele.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? - ¿Quería que le contara en ese momento?

-¡Bien! – Seguí con mis balbuceos – todo estuvo muy bonito, todo muy lindo mamá.

-Si hija, me imagino, casi tan lindo como ese novio tuyo – me pilló - ¡Que guapo es Bella!

-¡Mamá!, ¿Dónde…?

-E.T. y Perez Hilton Bella, ¡Actualízate por Dios! – estaba casi tan contenta como yo.

-¡Oh, yo…! – no sabía que decir.

-No digas nada Bella, te conozco y no te voy a hacer sufrir con mis preguntas, el caso es que estoy enterada y ¡Me agrada! – Dijo feliz – ahora cuelga y abraza a ese hombre que esta junto a ti y dile que desde ya lo quiero. ¡Ah Bella!, sólo una cosa más – dijo despacio y seria – ¡Tienes que decirle a Charlie hoy!

¡Y que razón tenía! Si alguien de los chismosos del pueblo le decía antes que yo, no me lo perdonaría por mucho tiempo, y conociendo a las sobrinas de Sue, seguramente ya estaba perdida.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, lo haré en un momento más – suspire – mamá… ¡Gracias!

-¡De nada Bella!, ¡Te quiero!, nos hablamos después – y colgó.

"_¡Diablos!"_

¿Cómo le diría a Charlie que Edward y yo éramos novios?

***…

Edward me tenía atrapada con un brazo en mi cintura y una pierna entre las mías. ¿Cómo había acabado así? No tenia la mas remota idea, sólo necesitaba salir de ahí para hablar con Charlie pero ya. Con unas maniobras muy extrañas logre escapar de entre sus brazos tratando de no despertarlo pero fallé y estiró el brazo alcanzándome.

-¿A dónde vas amor? – dijo somnoliento.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, no tardo, sigue durmiendo – contesté.

-Es domingo Bella, ¿A quién vas a llamar en domingo por amor de Dios? – me jalaba para regresarme junto a él a la cama.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre ahora – respondí directa envolviéndome en una bata.

-¡Oh-oh!, ¿Tengo que preocuparme? – se sentó de golpe.

-No lo sé, ¿Tú que piensas? – dije sarcástica recordando la noche anterior.

-Dime tú – me miraba intentando no cerrar los ojos.

-Ya te enterarás – lo dejé preocupado y salí de la habitación. Me senté en un sillón del salón y marqué el número de mi padre.

-¡Hola Bells! – saludó alegre, aún no sabía nada.

-¡Hola papá! – También lo saludé contenta - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, te escucho… _¿rara?_ - ¡Ay Dios, era adivino!

-Eh, bueno, no exactamente – comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Todo está bien hija? – ya estaba intrigado.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando tuvieras que enterarte de algo, te lo diría yo primero? – pregunté muy bajito.

-¿Es el tal Cullen, Bells?, ¿El cuñado de Rosalie? – su tono era muy neutral, no podía saber si estaba muy enojado o medio enojado, pero poco nunca.

-Si… - y esperé un despliegue de improperios que nunca llegó.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si papá – contesté.

-¿Estás segura? – presionó.

-¡Totalmente! – respondí al instante.

-Isabella – suspiró profundamente – creo que durante estos seis años, tu madre y yo hemos confiado mucho en ti y no nos has defraudado. Has sabido comportarte a la altura y estamos muy orgullosos, sigue así Bella, pero eso si… – hizo una pausa - ¡Quiero conocerlo pronto!

-¿Papá? – Pregunté incrédula - ¿Cómo dijiste?

-Las relaciones de ahora son muy diferentes a como yo las viví, me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea y mejor prefiero no pensar en eso, sólo déjame conocer al afortunado que se ganó el privilegio de que lo aceptes, ¡No te tardes Bella!, sólo eso.

-¡Claro que no! – dije feliz

-Cuídate mucho Isabella y ¡Ten juicio! – me advirtió.

-¡Si papá!, ¡Te quiero!, ¡Adiós!

No podía creerlo. Mi padre había aceptado sin chistar que yo, al fin, estuviera con alguien. ¡Dios! ¡Aún no podía creerlo!, ¡Pero era sensacional!

Ya pensaba en ir corriendo a contarle a Edward pero la verdad era que aún seguía enojada con él. Una cosa era el increíble sexo que habíamos tenido esa mañana y otra muy aparte, el ataque a mi vestido. Así que muy despacio entré a la habitación y comprobé que seguía dormido. Sin hacer ruido, me dirigí al baño para darme una larga ducha. Me metí bajo el chorro de agua y después de unos minutos debajo de él, me lavé el pelo y lo estaba enjuagando cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha.

-¿No pensabas que ibas a bañarte sola verdad? – preguntó en un tono tan sexy que quise sostenerme por si me fallaban las piernas. Lo miré de reojo y continué con mi pelo sin hacerle caso. No me iba a rendir tan fácil ante el _"Dios del Sexo"._

Volvió a cerrar la puerta al quedarse sin alguna respuesta mía y tomé mi esponja para humedecerla y ponerle gel comenzándola a pasar por mis piernas tallando fuerte, enojada aún con él y conmigo también porque me dolía ignorarlo cuando entró a la ducha.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Edward?

Me quitó de las manos la esponja y me tomó de la cintura con su otro brazo poniéndome de espaldas y pasando la espumosa esponja por mi espalda suavemente. Me moví pero era muy fuerte y me mantuvo de espaldas a él

-Dándome un baño contigo Bella – respondió muy normal mientras pasaba ahora la esponja por mis nalgas. Iba a protestar pero me quedé callada al sentir también sus dedos por mi piel. Relajé mi cuerpo conforme enjabonaba mis piernas y me giró quedando arrodillado frente a mí. Lavó mis pies y subió lentamente enjabonando una de sus manos, pasándola entre mis piernas con cuidado, sin pretender nada más. Se puso de pie y mi abdomen y mi pecho quedaron llenos de espuma pero aún no tocaba a sus "niñas". Pasó a mis hombros, a mi cuello, a mis brazos y lavó alrededor de mis senos, muy suave.

-Isabella – dijo muy suave mientras movía sus manos.

-¿Si? – respondí en el mismo tono.

-Bella – hizo una pausa, dudoso de lo que me iba a decir – te prometo que jamás volveré a actuar como anoche, nunca más te trataré así, ¡Te lo juro!

Su voz era sincera y podía asegurarlo porque dejó de mover sus manos en mi cuerpo mientras hablaba y sus ojos me miraban suplicantes. Su cabeza estaba baja y sus hombros también.

-Edward yo… - suspiré – yo me asusté – dije al fin.

-Lo sé amor, soy un estúpido y sé muy bien que hice mal. Sólo te pido que me perdones, fue un mal momento y me dejé llevar, no contuve mis impulsos y te lastimé, te hice daño. No tengo excusas por mi comportamiento, sólo puedo decirte que no va a volver a ocurrir algo así, ¡Te lo prometo Bella!

Escuchar esas palabras tan honestas de Edward bloqueó mi mente. Tenía razón, tuvo un arranque violento y pudo haberme hecho daño, pero la verdad, me había gustado aunque en realidad, el susto me lo llevé cuando rompió mi vestido, eso fue lo que me enojó de verdad, no el magnífico sexo que me dio. Un orgasmo que casi hace que mi corazón se detuviera y muriera en ese instante de puro placer. Eso no lo iba a negar.

-¿Me perdonas? – no tenía la carita tierna y falsa, al contrario, había dolor y arrepentimiento en su rostro. Lo miré, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo atraje hacia mí para besar su frente.

-Si Edward – susurré en sus labios y le dí un beso. Él me abrazó fuerte y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

-Gracias amor – besó mi cuello y me mantuvo abrazada un momento. Le acariciaba la espalda y le daba besos en el hombro cuando se separó de mí y me sonrió. Con mucha delicadeza pasó sus manos enjabonadas masajeando mis senos, acariciándolos junto con mis pezones y dí un gritito de dolor.

-¡Auch! – exclamé ante mi propia sorpresa y me encorvé escapando de sus manos y llevando las mías a mis senos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Juntó las cejas y me miraba confundido - ¡Oh, Bella!, ¡Lo siento amor! – me abrazó de nuevo con mucho cuidado besando mi coronilla y luego me colocó bajo el agua para quitarme la espuma del gel. Cuando se aseguró de que ya estaba libre de espuma, se giró y comenzó a enjabonarse rápidamente, como lo hizo el día que nos bañamos juntos en su casa.

Sin titubear, tomé la esponja, le puse un poco más de gel y la pasé despacio por su espalda. Al sentirla, Edward se quedó quieto unos segundos pero continué lavando esa gran porción de músculos que ahora me pertenecía. Lavé sus hombros, sus brazos, sus hermosísimas nalgas y lo abracé por detrás pasando la esponja por su duro abdomen marcado y bajando poco a poco mis manos. Edward colocó las suyas sobre las mías y me guió lentamente por su cuerpo, por donde quería sentir mi contacto, bajando una de mis manos entre sus piernas sin tocar su miembro, resbalando suavemente por su muslo duro, duro como todo su cuerpo, mientras que mi otra mano con la esponja hacía círculos en su abdomen.

Edward gemía con mis caricias al mismo tiempo en el que hacía que soltara la esponja. Dirigió mis manos a sus ingles pasándolas despacio y después de un instante las bajé tomando su erección ante su sorpresa por el movimiento inesperado, soltó una leve risita y me dio confianza para seguir tocándolo, de arriba hacia abajo, apretando un poco, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-Bella, me vuelves loco – y mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo al saber que yo tenía ese efecto en él. Tomé con una mano sus testículos y gimió aún más fuerte apoyándose en la pared con las manos mientras los apretaba con cuidado y los masajeaba sin olvidar el movimiento sobre su miembro.

-Oh Bella, eres una niña mala – su voz ronca me excitó más y moví rápido mis manos cuando comenzó a tensarse.

-¡Oh no! – Se dio la vuelta muy rápido y di un brinquito por la sorpresa, Edward me miraba lleno de deseo – Ni pienses que te me vas a escapar – y acto seguido, me pegó contra la fría pared aprisionándome con su cuerpo, su mano acarició la piel entre mis piernas adentrándose poco a poco, tocando seguro, rodeando mi clítoris, presionándolo al mismo tiempo que su otra mano masajeaba a sus niñas.

-¿Edward? – jadeé su nombre en una pregunta.

-Dime amor – movió sus dedos más rápido y sin aviso alguno, los deslizó en mí cuerpo. Olvidé lo que quería decirle, olvide todo, sólo podía sentir que el bombeo de sus dedos, me estaba acercando al orgasmo. Edward bajó la intensidad de sus caricias cuando sintió mi cuerpo tensarse.

-Espérame Bella – y llevó una de mis manos a su miembro, comprendí de inmediato y traté de enfocar mi atención en ayudarlo a venirse junto conmigo. Él nunca dejo de mover sus dedos en mí y yo estaba haciendo bien mi parte porque su respiración se agitó demasiado rápido. Un ligero latigazo en mi vientre bajo me anunció que estaba muy cerca al igual que Edward que se tensó bajo mi mano.

-Oh Bella – jadeó – así amor, si…

-¡Amoor! – Grité al explotar en su mano justo como lo hacía él en la mía.

-¡Dios Bella! – literalmente eso había sido. Una explosión de su blanco y cálido líquido en mi mano, en mi vientre y debajo de mis senos. Ambos temblábamos y nos mantuvimos así, yo contra la pared y él frente a mí apoyándose con una mano. Cuando pudimos movernos nos colocamos directamente bajo el agua que lavó mi cuerpo de su semen. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos una vez más antes de salir de la ducha.

-Muero de hambre y no sé porqué – sonrió pícaro mientras me envolvía con la toalla y luego él enrollaba una alrededor de sus deliciosas caderas. Esa si era una buena forma de iniciar lo que restaba del domingo. Fui a mi closet mientras Edward se vestía en la recámara, había traído de su casa una pequeña maleta llena y dibujé en mi cara una enorme sonrisa, por lo menos esta noche también se quedaba en casa.

***...

Me puse jeans y una blusita negra que decía "I Love NY" con letras plateadas y mis ballerinas negras y me reí al verlo también de jeans con una camiseta negra. Tomé mi chamarra de mezclilla un bolso diferente y al fin salimos.

Fuimos a comer hamburguesas a uno de sus lugares preferidos y cuando terminamos me miraba intrigado.

-¿Ya me vas a decir como te fue con tu padre? – Entrecerró los ojos – porque con tu madre te ha ido de maravilla, escuché toda la conversación y conste que fue sin querer, por cierto, no me has dicho lo que te pidió – levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué ya te quiere? – Fruncí el ceño – olvídalo, no lo haré, elevaría tu ego y eso no puedo permitirlo. Me tomó por la cintura y me jaló hacia él en el asiento corrido del restaurante.

-Ah, Ok, no me dirás que tu madre ya me adora y no sé porqué, bueno si sé… - me besaba en los labios.

-¿Y porqué? – me dio curiosidad saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Me sentó en sus piernas y me dijo en secreto.

-Sabe muy bien que te hago feliz – metió su mano bajo mi camiseta y acariciaba la piel arriba de mi ombligo.

-Mmm ¡Qué presumido! – Bufé y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos - ¡Vamos a casa amor! – pedí ansiosa rozando su cuello con mi nariz.

-Sólo si me dices qué dijo tu padre.

-Te quiere conocer – dije en voz baja y con un poco de miedo de lo que pudiera pensar. En estos tiempos ¿Qué mujer que vive sola desde los 15 años lleva a su novio para que lo conozca su padre?

-Me parece que tiene razón en querer hacerlo – dijo tranquilo – En su lugar, yo también querría conocer al tipo que anduviera con mi hija.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Don Celoso? – Bromeé – pobrecita tu hija, le vas a hacer la vida imposible.

Edward me miró unos segundos bastante serio, luego negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

-Tendremos que planear bien cuando ir a visitarlo Bella – me dio una nalgada para que me levantara e irnos.

-Eso si va a estar un poco difícil, tengo mucho trabajo – hice un puchero – ojala Jimmy pueda hacer un huequito en la agenda, papá se alegraría muchísimo.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos por un helado antes de ir al apartamento de Edward por unos planos y unos documentos que tenía que llevar a la presa al día siguiente. Al llegar, mi teléfono sonó y me quedé en el salón para contestarle a Jimmy.

-¡Hola Choo! – creo que mi tono le confirmó mi felicidad.

-¡Vaya! ¿Alguien está súper feliz hoy? – era un tonto.

-¡Claro!, ¡Yo! – Me reí – cuéntame que hay.

-Antes déjame decirte que ¡me quedé helado cuando me enteré que Edward había ganado por el vestido! – Choo estaba feliz – y sé de muy buena fuente que ¡le salió en un ojo de la cara Bella!

-Si, ¡me lo imagino! – fingí que mi alegría por el vestido continuaba, Jimmy no tenía porqué saber.

-Bueno, Felicidades, pero dejemos eso para después, te llamo para avisarte que mañana tenemos una junta con Ángela – dijo – me habló para que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo Bella y salvo que me indiques lo contrario, la junta sigue en pie.

-Mmm, Ángela – me quedé pensando unos segundos - Cancélala Choo, pásala para el martes, necesito pensar qué vamos a hacer con ese asunto. Para mañana ¿Qué tenemos?

-A las 10 la junta con Chanel para ultimar detalles de la primer sesión que es el martes, comenzaremos con el perfume, luego otra junta con Jonhson & Jonhson porque quieren que hagas una campaña para un nuevo shampoo y tratamientos para el pelo y piel.

-¿Pero eso no tendría que verlo Ángela?, Estamos enojadas pero ¿ella tendría que seguir con su trabajo no?

-Si, pero quiere hablar contigo antes de hacer algún movimiento más. Sigo, por la tarde tienes las primeras pruebas con Carmen Marc Valvo para la _"Fashion Week"_ de NY – suspiró – para mañana es todo Bella, siento que no termines temprano.

-Si, yo también, ¿Para qué hora puedes poner la cita con Ángela? – pregunté.

-¿A las 8 de la mañana está bien para ti? – giré la cabeza para ver a Edward que me observaba con un hombro recargado en la pared y su sonrisa chueca.

-No, cámbiala a las 9, ah, Jimmy, ¿ya le avisaste a Alice para el martes? – le recordé.

-¡Por supuesto!, me hubiera matado si no lo hacía.

-Bien Choo, nos vemos mañana entonces, gracias.

-Ciao Bella.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia Edward, le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello y le di pequeños besos en los labios.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te divierte tanto? – pregunté entre besos.

-Tu tono mandón – contestó al instante.

-¿Mi tono mandón? – Fruncí el ceño – yo no tengo un tono mandón.

-Claro que si, pero vámonos, ¿O prefieres quedarte esta noche aquí? – hablaba despacio y su voz se hacía ronca.

-No me importaría pero tengo una junta importante mañana y no traje ropa – le dí otro beso.

-Mmm – arrugó la nariz – de acuerdo, vámonos.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y después de cerrar bien la puerta, me cargó sobre un hombro y me llevó a la habitación tumbándome en la cama. Me reí coqueta y aventé mis zapatos por ahí.

-¿Y esa sonrisita sexy? – preguntó en mi cuello, besándolo.

-Oh, espera un minuto – me levanté y entre corriendo al baño. Recordé el regalo de mi madre en navidad y no dudé un segundo en estrenarlo esa misma noche. Rápido entré al clóset y saqué de su caja las minúsculas braguitas rosas y el baby doll casi transparente, me los puse y me solté el pelo, dejándolo caer con sus suaves ondas por mis hombros y espalda. Me pellizqué los labios porque sabía que a Edward no le gustaba la sensación del gloss en los suyos, apreté una sola vez mi perfume, pasé debajo del rocío y salí.

Lo encontré acostado, bajo las sábanas, sin camisa. _"Oh por Dios, ¿Se puede ser más hermoso?"_

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? – Le pregunté lo más sensual que pude – yo pensé que te gustaría jugar un ratito conmigo – me mordí el labio.

Se sentó de golpe abriendo los ojos enormes – te estaba esperando amor – me respondió lentamente. Se puso de pie y sólo tenía unos bóxers blancos de algodón, se veía… perfecto. Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, dejándome de rodillas frente a él.

-Te ves muy linda amor – me dijo mientras besaba mis labios lentamente y comenzaba a bajar por mi cuello – esto te queda muy bien – susurró en mi oído.

-Que bueno que te gusta cielo – dije con mi ya muy agitada respiración y acariciando su pecho desnudo, el caminito de vello que llegaba hasta su cuello y de regreso, muy lentamente, cuando lo escuche gemir. Fue algo tan sensual que en ese mismo instante sentí la humedad entre mis piernas y el latido de mi corazón se transporto ahí, deseando que me tocara, que me probara.

Sus labios bajaron despacio hasta la orilla del baby doll, repartiendo ligeros besos pero cargados de ansiedad. Sentí sus manos en mis nalgas, acercándome a él, pegándome a su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando lo sentí, duro, firme, enorme… mio, y lo deseé tanto, que lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas a la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Rocé mi sexo palpitante contra el suyo, incitándolo, quería verlo, quería tenerlo. Baje la orilla de sus bóxers con mis dedos y luego me incliné para tomarla con mis dientes, bajándola solo un poco.

-¡Quítatelos amor! - dije agitada y me obedeció. Levantó sus caderas y le ayudé a quitarse los bóxers, aventándolos por ahí.

Pude verlo en su perfecta gloria, entre mis piernas, erecto, pulsante, enorme y me hice hacia delante para pasar mis labios por el caminito de vellos que iba de su ombligo a mi… a mi Edward. Repartí besos por doquier alrededor de su ombligo, en los huesos de sus caderas y en esa magnífica "V" que formaban. Edward gemía y jadeaba, me excitaba tanto escucharlo disfrutar de lo que yo le hacía que lo tomé entre mis manos, apretando la base de su pene y con la otra acariciando sus testículos, despacio, suave. Mi mano subía y bajaba por toda su longitud, tocándolo con firmeza pero con cuidado, una y otra vez, hasta que lo escuche entre gemidos, decir mi nombre.

-¡Oh, Isabella!

Oírlo me prendió tanto que no lo pensé y baje mi boca hacia él. Quería hacerlo perder la razón con mis caricias, que sintiera mis labios besarlo, mi lengua lamerlo, hacerlo mío con mi boca, así que empecé a torturarlo con la poca idea que tenía de cómo hacerlo pero con todas las ganas y pasión que él mismo había prendido en mi cuerpo.

-Bella no… - trató de hablar – no tienes que…

No pudo continuar ya que lo absorbí en mi boca y comencé a rodear mi lengua por la parte de arriba, la más sensible, lo había aprendido en ese mismo momento porque al sentir mi lengua ahí, no pudo terminar de decir nada más, sólo sus gemidos, jadeos y a veces mi nombre salían de su boca. Lo sostenía con mis dos manos y bajé mi lengua lentamente por todo su miembro, lamiéndolo, probándolo, experimentando, enloqueciéndolo, disfrutándolo. Lo acariciaba con mucha suavidad y Edward se retorcía de placer. Comencé a introducirlo y sacarlo de mi boca despacio y cuando lo sentí tensarse un poco, apuré la velocidad. Era grande, mi boca no era suficiente pero intentaba tenerlo todo en mi, haciendo que tocara mi garganta, que me llenara.

Su tensión era cada vez más grande y lo sentía latir en mi boca, sus jadeos eran más fuertes y su respiración entrecortada. Bajé el ritmo de mis caricias con mi boca y con cuidado de no hacerle daño, dejé que mis dientes acariciaran la parte de arriba de mi miembro, con calma, excitándolo, llevándolo hasta el límite si podía.

-No Bella amor – con gran esfuerzo habló – no sigas.

-Lo siento – murmuré con un hilo de voz – lo siento tanto Edward… - él sólo se estiró y debajo de la almohada sacó un paquetito negro y se colocó su contenido.

-Ven aquí – dijo aún jadeando y yo lo obedecí. Levantó mis caderas quitándome mis bragas y se colocó sobre mi, abriendo mis piernas y acomodándose entre ellas y de un solo empujón, entró en mi, con toda su fuerza, dejándome sin aire, llenándo todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Mírame Isabella!, ¡Mírame! – gritó. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré como él me pidió. Cada embestida suya con tanta fuerza era un nivel menos de conciencia mía, un poco menos de aire para mis pulmones, un poco menos de fuerza en mi cuerpo. Edward compensaba cada cosa que sus embistes me quitaban, y me hacían entrar a mi mundo de placer dónde sólo éramos él y yo, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos y caricias, amándonos, entregándonos…

Al filo del abismo, mi vientre comenzó a contraerse, a cerrarse despacio sobre él, encerrándolo en mí. Sin conciencia ya, me aferré a su espalda y grité, enterrando mis uñas en el.

-¡Edwaard! – arqueé mi cuerpo tanto como pude hacia él. El orgasmo fue tan fuerte que todas mis terminales nerviosas se apagaron, sobrecargadas de sensaciones, extasiadas. Me apreté tanto alrededor de él que no tardó mucho en alcanzarme, tensándose de nuevo, gritando mi nombre.

-¡Bellaa! – tras su última embestida se quedó quieto y luego jadeó muy fuerte. Al recostarse se dio la vuelta llevándome con él haciendo que descansara sobre su cuerpo abrazándome muy fuerte y besando mi frente.

-Gracias amor – susurró a mi oído y un rato después, suavemente salió de mí se acomodó, pasando su pierna sobre la mía, enredándola y su brazo por mi cintura.

-Te quiero – apenas murmuré, y me quedé dormida una noche más entre sus brazos.

* * *

_**Les Gusto? Yo espero que si, asi como tambien espero muchos RW para saber si estoy en lo cierto y continuar asi con capitulos emocionantes.**_

**_Por cierto, algunas de ustedes me preguntan cuando viene todo el drama y creanme que no falta mucho, pero les costo tanto llegar a donde estan, que les estoy dando chance de disfrutar un ratito porque cuando se trate de drama... va a haber drama. Entonces, disfrutemos de estos happy days y que pase lo que tenga que pasar cuando sea el momento._**

**_Mil gracias a todas ustedes que muy lindas me dejan un RW y a las chicas como : Evecullen94, Jimena, Mimí, Mariana, Gracias tambien por su review._**

**_Nos vemos el viernes._**

**_Besitooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	23. CAPITULO 23

**__****Nenas! Nenas! Nenas! Ya es viernes y cómo lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya conocen el aviso: "Esta historia contiene sexo explícito, así que si te ofende, no te gusta o eres menor de edad, ¡No lo leas! Pero como a nosotras no nos ofende, si no gusta y ya estamos grandecitas... disfrutemos... jijiji****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 23

Sentí mi cintura desnuda y me desperté. Lo sentí moverse en la cama y levantarse al baño. Miré el pequeño reloj en la mesita junto a la cama y vi que apenas eran las 5:30 de la madrugada. Escuché el chorro de la ducha abrirse y me senté de golpe en la cama, me levante y fui hacia el baño. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré enjabonándose el perfecto cuerpo que tenía.

-¿Edward? – pregunté del otro lado de la puerta de cristal y aún medio dormida.

-¡Amor!, ¿Qué haces levantada?, Regresa a la cama – se enjuagaba la espuma del cuerpo.

Se me había borrado de la mente que tenía que estar muy temprano en la presa pero, ¡Era demasiado temprano!

Fui a la cocina y puse agua en la cafetera. Ya no podría volverme a dormir y mucho menos sin Edward en la cama. Le preparé dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y le saqué jugo de naranja en un vaso. Lo escuché hacer ruido buscando algo en su maleta. Tendría que encargarme de eso más tarde. Me asomé para ver que era lo que necesitaba y lo encontré luchando con el nudo de la corbata. Casi se me caían las bragas de la impresión, a no ser porque no tenía. Se veía tan guapo de traje para ir a trabajar, que me quedé muda unos segundos mientras lo admiraba. Tenía la idea de que siempre iba en ropa de trabajo a la presa, no se podía ir de otra manera.

-Déjame ayudarte amor – le quité la corbata y me la puse alrededor del cuello haciendo un nudo perfecto, lo aflojé y luego se la pasé por la cabeza para ajustarlo bien al suyo.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde aprendiste? – me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En los desfiles amor – bostecé – siempre faltaban manos para ayudar a algunos chicos.

-Te quedó perfecto – me besó en los labios – gracias.

Antes de que se pusiera el saco, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a la cocina, lo senté en la silleta de la barra y le serví café en una taza.

-Bella, amor, no tenías que… - le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Lo hice porque quise, no discutas y come – le acerqué las tostadas, tomó una y con la otra mano me sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy amor? – Preguntó mientras le daba una gran mordida a su tostada - ¿estarás muy ocupada?

-Si, algo así – lo abracé – tengo unas juntas y las pruebas para los desfiles de marzo.

-¿Pasa algo Bella? – Pegó las cejas – te siento preocupada.

-No es nada, sólo tengo que decidir algo y aún no se bien qué hacer – confesé.

-¿Quieres que platiquemos en la noche? – pasaba su nariz por mi oreja haciéndome cosquillas. Asentí y me levanté para que fuera a cepillarse los dientes de nuevo, fui tras él como perrito faldero y lo ayudé a ponerse el saco cuando terminó. Antes de que lo siguiera a la puerta me llevó a la cama y me acostó inclinándose sobre mí, acariciando suavemente mis senos.

-Cuídense mucho – me besó – Cuida a mis niñas amor, aléjalas de los alfileres, las quiero.

-Y tú cuida a mis niños – Edward dio un pequeño brinquito cuando pasé mi mano por su miembro muy despierto y por "mis niños". Sonrió.

-Te quiero Isabella.

-Te quiero Edward.

Y salió de la recámara. Era demasiado temprano y yo no iba a poder dormir otra vez, así que me puse unos pants, tomé mi bolsa de ropa y salí rumbo al gimnasio. Llegué y mi entrenadora de Pilates estaba libre. Trabajamos casi una hora y luego me di una ducha para arreglarme y estar lista para la junta. Pasamos por Jimmy y fuimos por mi infalible capuchino a Starbucks.

-¡Por-fa-vor! – Dijo con apenas un pie en la camioneta - ¡Yo quiero mi propio Edward Cullen!

Me reí con una sonora carcajada, feliz – ¡Cálmate Choo!, no digas nada porque me da pena – me tapé el rostro con las manos.

-¿Pena tú conmigo?, ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Tú y yo estamos más allá del bien y del mal, no puedes tener pena conmigo, lo sabes – farfulló.

-Lo sé, tienes razón – sonreí.

-Ahora si, cuéntamelo todo – y me dispuse a contarle todo lo que podía sin entrar en detalles privados. Estaba casi tan feliz como yo.

-Bueno, lo que sigue es hacer una cita con tu ginecóloga – dijo segurísimo - ¡Es necesario!

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?, ¿Qué se me ha pasado? – pregunté confundida.

-Precisamente para que no se te "pase" nada Bella, es necesario – me sonrojé – mejor preguntémosle a Rose, por favor hazlo.

-Está bien – accedí porque al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Me sonrió y se recostó sobre mi hombro aliviado de que me tomara ese punto con total seriedad. Salimos de nuestra junta muy contentos. Al día siguiente empezaríamos la campaña del perfume y aunque iba a ser un poco tardada, valía la pena con tan sólo imaginar el resultado. Después tuvimos la junta con la gente de Johnson & Johnson y nos pareció muy buena la campaña que tenían pensada hacer, los productos eran de calidad y pronto nos mandarían unas ideas sobre el estilo que querían manejar y si estábamos de acuerdo, entonces sólo faltaría firmar el contrato.

Salimos un poco tarde de la junta y nos fuimos a comer. Desde el restaurante y aguantándome toda mi pena, le marque a Rosalie porque Choo tenía razón, era necesario.

-¡Bella! – Atacó antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo - ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-¡Por teléfono jamás Rose! – Aseguré – nos ponemos de acuerdo y así si te cuento, pero en privado.

-Si, si, donde tú me digas, ¿hoy? – Me reí por su prisa - ¿En dónde te veo?

-¡Por Dios Rose!, hoy no puedo pero te prometo que lo sabrás todo – me mordí la lengua – pero ¿Sabes? Necesito un favor.

-El que quieras, tú sólo pide.

-Necesito el teléfono de tu ginecóloga pronto – no quería ni abrir los ojos, me estaba costando mucho esta platica pero tenía que hacerlo. Rose no habló por unos segundos.

-Oh, oh – me preocupé – es ginecólogo, hombre.

-¿Hombre?, ¡Olvídalo!, ¡Jamás! – estaba muy segura de que no iría con un doctor hombre. Jimmy me miró arrugando la cara por mi empecinamiento.

-Bueno, tranquila, Alice tiene una ginecóloga, ¡mujer! – dijo calmándome.

-¿Alice? ¿Iré con la ginecóloga de mi cuñada?, ¿Estás loca Rose?, ¿No quieres que le pida que me acompañe? – el sarcásmo me brotó por la piel.

-Tú no te preocupes, yo le pido el número para una "amiga" y luego yo te acompaño, ¿está bien? – me sentí culpable por ser tan histérica.

-Está bien Rose, pero ni una palabra ¿Ok?, moriría de la vergüenza – admití – y Rose… gracias.

-Por favor Bella, que agradeces. Te llamó cuando tenga tu cita, ¡Urge! ¿Ok?, así que te aviso para que estés lista para cancelar lo que tengas que cancelar, te dejo, un beso Bells – chilló emocionada.

-Adiós Rose.

Colgué y miré a Jimmy que me miraba también pero con ojitos compasivos.

-¿Ya ves? Te puedo jurar que preferirías mil veces ir conmigo ¿O no? – le sonreí dándole la razón de nuevo.

Pagamos y salimos de ahí rumbo a las pruebas con Marc Valvo. De lo último que tenía ganas era de pararme como maniquí esa tarde. En el camino, el teléfono vibró en mi mano y una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi cara.

-Hola amor, ¿Estás ocupada? – esa voz me alegró lo que faltaba del día.

-Hola cielo, no, no estoy ocupada, estamos en el tráfico, voy a mi prueba – dije cansada - ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Bien, algo tedioso con mi trabajo de oficina – bufó – lo peor que me puede ocurrir. Bella ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí por la mañana?

No pude evitar sonreír – Si amor, lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Por favor Bella, ¡Aléjalas de los alfileres! – Me reí – ¡Es en serio!, no creo que te guste que te claven alfileres en mis niñas ¿verdad que no?

-Ay Edward, no te preocupes que eso no va a suceder – me encantaba que se preocupara por sus "niñas".

-No sé cómo puedas garantizarme la seguridad de mis niñas pero confiaré en ti. Tengo que irme, te veo en casa amor, te quiero – dijo en un susurro.

-Te quiero Edward.

Jimmy me miraba extasiado y solté una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué? – dije al verlo con esos ojitos de gatito de Shrek.

-Estás perdida Bella – suspiró y lo mire extrañada – estás enamoradísima, "¡Houston, la hemos perdido!"

Tardamos más en las pruebas de lo que había imaginado pero no sentí pasar el tiempo por estar pensando en mi junta con Ángela al día siguiente. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? si no quiso cerrar más contratos ni convenir más juntas era porque no quería ninguna responsabilidad más conmigo, y por ese lado podía entenderlo pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada e imponerme de algún modo trabajar para la televisión?

No podía dejar de pensar en eso y también en que si Ángela ya no iba a seguir trabajando conmigo, Jimmy tendría que ocupar su lugar y no sabía si estaba muy dispuesta a hacer ese gran sacrificio. Tendría que hablar con él.

-¡Auch! – Chillé cuando sentí un piquete bajo el brazo muy cerca de una de mis niñas - ¡Lo siento! - me disculpé - no debí moverme.

-¡Oh perdón! – se disculpó la ayudante pasando un pañuelo desechable limpiando un poco de sangre. Me había movido y provoqué que sin querer, me dejara un rayón con la punta del alfiler.

Me hicieron pruebas con 3 vestidos más y seguía distraída aunque no me volvieron a picar pero cuando por fin terminamos y estábamos en la camioneta Jimmy no tardó en hablar.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraída Bella?, ¿Tan nerviosa te tiene lo del ginecólogo?

-No, lo de Ángela – admití – no estoy dispuesta a dejarte en su lugar si se va, y si es así, necesitaremos otro publicista urgente.

-Bella… - comenzó a decir.

-¿Quieres su lugar Jimmy? – pregunté sin dejarlo terminar, con miedo.

-Bella, yo quiero lo mejor para ti – me tomó las manos entre las suyas – si tienes que hacerlo, no te preocupes, yo hago lo que tú me pidas.

-Lo mejor para mi es que tú te quedes conmigo, eso es lo mejor y ya no voy a pensarlo más. Si Ángela se va, buscamos un publicista nuevo y es todo. Tú te quedas conmigo – terminé la conversación y lo abracé.

***.

Tom me dejó en casa y llevó a Jimmy. Subí corriendo al elevador y oprimí el botón de mi piso, impaciente. Salí y rápido metí la llave para abrir, no podía esperar más, necesitaba ver a Edward. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, escuché ruidos en la cocina y fui directo para allá, dejando mi bolso tirado en el camino. Lo encontré con unos pantalones de algodón, como de pijama y una camiseta azul marino, descalzo y con una copa de vino en la mano, frente al horno. Me miró y corrí hacia él enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-¡Isabella! – Dijo mientras trataba de soltar mis brazos firmemente aferrados a su cintura - ¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Qué tienes?

Negué con la cabeza hundida aún en su pecho, no quería moverme de ahí. Antes, cuando tenía problemas o cosas importantes en qué pensar, podía arreglármelas sola, no me sentía tan rebasada por ese asunto en cuestión, pero ahora era muy diferente, no estaba sola y no tenía que hacerme la fuerte ante él.

-Cuéntame, ven – me despegó de su cuerpo y se sentó en una silleta conmigo en su regazo - ¿Qué tiene mi niña grande?

-Sólo un problema laboral – murmuré – pero importante.

-¿Laboral? – Levantó ambas cejas – empieza desde el principio amor y toma un poco de esto, un trago bien grande, anda – me acercó a los labios la copa de vino y lo obedecí.

Le conté con detalles todo el lío con Ángela, que no habíamos hablado para nada, que ella ya había pedido que nos reuniéramos para tratar el asunto y que lo haríamos al día siguiente, pero que si seguía insistiendo con la televisión, ahí mismo dábamos por terminada nuestra sociedad laboral porque entonces ella no habría respetado los puntos más básicos de nuestro contrato.

-Si ya lo tienes resuelto Bella, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto entonces? – acariciaba mi cuello.

Y le conté la parte de Jimmy.

-¿No estás dispuesta a separarlo de ti verdad? – Lo miré y negué con la cabeza – Entonces no se diga más, si Ángela se va, tendremos que buscar un nuevo agente para ti amor – me besó tierno – pero quita ya esa carita ¿Si? No soporto verte así.

Sonreí un poquito y me paré para sacar los platos de nuestra cena que con gran habilidad, Edward había sacado de los recipientes, porque la había comprado, y metido al horno. La lasagna estaba lista y caliente junto con los crostinis. Estaba deliciosa pero sólo pude comer la mitad con dos crostinis, dos copas llenitas de vino y estaba sirviéndome la tercera.

-¡Hey!, ¡Hey! – Giré mi cabeza para verlo – no más para ti esta noche – me quitó la botella y me acercó mi plato – un poco más y nos vamos a la cama.

-No, mejor ya vámonos a la cama – pedí impaciente y poniéndome de pie como un resorte esquivando un crostini que me acercaba a la boca.

-Este y nos vamos – me exigió. Lo obedecí y lo arrastré a nuestra habitación.

"_Nuestra habitación…"_

Entré al baño en lo que Edward respondía una llamada de Alice, que con su sexto sentido, adivinó que se estaba quedando en mi casa… ¡y le pareció perfecto!

Me quité la ropa y me puse una pijamita sexy, no como la de la noche anterior pero tenía algo de coquetería. Me quité el maquillaje, hice mi rutina de limpieza y estaba muy lista. Salí y lo encontré ya acostado en la cama, esperándome.

-Ven aquí – hizo a un lado las sábanas junto con el edredón. Me recosté sobre su pecho y me abrazó muy fuerte – Esperé todo el día para tenerte así Bella, ya no resisto mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de ti.

-Yo tampoco, creo que cambiaré de trabajo y seré tu secretaria – enrollé mis piernas entre las suyas.

-Nunca – dijo muy seguro – hay cientos de hombres trabajando ahí.

-Mhmm, ya salió Don Celoso – dije melosa – bueno, pues Don Celoso no tendrá su premio esta noche.

Con un rápido movimiento se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, tomando mis muñecas sosteniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

-No debiste decir eso…

Su voz grave y extra sensual me desarmó y me desvistió. Casi sin notarlo ya me había quitado la blusita sexy de mi pijama y estaba entretenido con la parte inferior al mismo tiempo en el que yo jalaba la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, desesperada tratando de quitársela para dejar desnudo su pecho. Lo enredé y me ayudo con su camiseta quedando solamente él vestido con su pantalón, porque de mis sexys bóxers se deshizo en un segundo.

Provocándolo, alcé mis caderas para rozar su miembro que crecía bajo su pantalón, pero volvió a tomar mis manos, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios. Se inclinó hacia mi para besarme suave, incitándome. Elevando mi temperatura con esa pasividad con la que sus labios se movían sobre los míos y su lengua intentaba invadir mi boca, sin pedir permiso. Jugó con su boca en la mía hasta que mis gemidos fueron bastante audibles y mis movimientos de cadera pedían lo obvio, a él.

Mis pezones erectos, duros por su descarada incitación, me dolían de la ansiedad de sentir en ellos su boca y así se lo hice saber.

-Por favor – gemí mientras me retorcía debajo de la mitad de su cuerpo sin dejar de elevar mi pelvis.

-¿Qué quieres Isabella? – su boca descendía por mi cuello y dejaba húmedos caminitos hacia mi clavícula.

-Tus niñas – jadeé – bésalas.

Y me obedeció porque en menos de lo que pensé, ya había atrapado un pezón con su boca y sus labios lo besaban como si fueran los míos hasta que sentí su lengua jugar alrededor de él y enloquecí. Sus dedos imitaban las caricias de su boca en mi otro pezón y mi mente empezó a perderse lentamente.

Su boca cambio de pezón y repitió cada uno de sus movimientos incrementando mis gemidos. Bajó la velocidad de los movimientos de su lengua y comenzó a besar la piel alrededor de mi seno, también con la lenta tortura a la que me tenía sometida, su mano bajó hacia mi abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente y luego la subió a mi cintura para levantarme un poco mientras metía una de sus piernas entre las mías para mantenerlas abiertas para él.

-Edward – dije con dificultad.

-¿Si amor?

-Por favor – supliqué de nuevo.

-No Bella – respiraba agitado pero no tanto como yo – esto es con calma amor, relájate.

¿Cómo me pedía relajarme si ya la sangre me hervía?, ¿Cómo podía tomármelo con calma si yo sentía mi corazón palpitar entre mis piernas?, ¿Cómo podía no gemir y jadear de deseo cuando Edward estaba devorándose con excesiva pasividad mis senos?

Su lengua regresó a mi pezón girando a su alrededor despacio al mismo tiempo en el que yo levantaba un poco mi pecho para hacer que se presionara más en su boca.

-Muérdeme – le pedí pero sólo oí que gruñía divertido y su boca abandonó mi pezón sólo para pasar su lengua sobre él dejándolo muy mojado con su saliva y de pronto sopló suavemente un poco alejado para hacerme llegar su aliento frío, sentí que mi cuerpo se retorcía aún más sólo del puro placer que mi pezón recibía.

-Aún no – dijo con su voz ronca y sus labios volvieron a cerrarse sobre mi pezón, succionándolo fuerte y grité un poco.

-¡Ahh!, Edward.

Empecé a sentir su lengua moverse rápido sobre mi ya sensible pezón y luego creí volverme loca cuando lo tomó entre sus dientes jalándolo. Y aún iba por la mitad de mi locura porque después consintió a mi otro pezón de igual manera mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados.

-¡Maldita sea! – ¡demonios! Había encontrado el rayón del alfiler.

-Edward…

-Te lo pedí Isabella, te pedí que te cuidaras – intenté sentarme pero me mantenía en la misma posición.

-Estaba distraída y me moví – admití – pero es normal que pasen estas cosas.

Tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos y con excesiva delicadeza el rasguño que me había dejado el alfiler y luego se acostó junto a mí pasándose las manos por la cara repetidas veces.

-¿Normal? – Bufó - ¡Normal!, dime qué cosas entran en lo normal para ti Isabella. Porque para mí no es normal llevar a mi novia a emergencias en la madrugada con raspones infectados, ni hirviendo en fiebre, ni que le claven alfileres en alguna parte del cuerpo.

-En mi trabajo esto es muy común que suceda – suspiró y me levanté despacio recogiendo mis bóxers y la blusita del suelo y me encerré en el baño muy confundida por su enojo, ¡Era un rayoncito con un alfiler por Dios!

Me vestí de nuevo y me mojé la cara con agua fría, cuando entró. Me miró por el espejo y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-Lo siento amor – besó mi nuca – pero no te imaginas como odio que te hagan daño.

-Edward, cosas cómo estas van a seguir ocurriéndome porque así es mi trabajo – dije tranquila – estoy muy acostumbrada. Nadie me hace daño adrede, simplemente son cosas que pasan.

Me giró y me besó muy despacio. Me abrazó fuerte y después me llevó de nuevo a la cama. Se acomodó detrás de mí con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mi espalda pegada a su pecho y su pelvis a mis nalgas.

-Voy a tomar un curso de primeros auxilios amor – me dijo al oído.

-Tonto Edward – me reí y nos quedamos dormidos.

***.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos no tan temprano como el día anterior. Edward con sus hermosos jeans envolviendo sus musculosas piernas, no tenía "trabajo de oficina" como decía, y yo iba nerviosa a mi cita con Ángela y después a comenzar la campaña para el perfume.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – tomaba un poco de café.

-Si, demasiado tranquila para ser sincera – me serví más jugo y buscaba alguna manzana pero no encontré nada – ya estoy convencida de que sea lo que sea que suceda, Choo se queda conmigo.

-Estoy contigo, no te separes de él – me apoyó – te quiere, te cuida mucho y… confío en él.

Me reí y como no encontré ninguna fruta me hice una tostada, sin mermelada y me serví café.

-Alice me dijo que va contigo y con Jimmy a la sesión para el perfume, ten cuidado amor, a veces puede resultar algo sobrecargada de energía y tal vez quiera meter su cuchara, no la dejen ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué no le tienen un poquito de fé?, va a estar en su ambiente Edward, déjala.

-Su ambiente es hacer ropa, no campañas publicitarias, pero ya te advertí, si tienes problemas, amenázala con algo que sepas que le importa y ya con eso tienes – lo miré levantando una ceja pero regresó a la recámara buscando algo en su maleta. _¡Diablos! _Olvidé encargarme de ese asunto.

Nos despedimos y salió deprisa hacia la presa. Yo iba a esperar unos minutos a que llegara Ana, la chica que se hacia cargo de mantener en orden mi casa. A las 8:30 salí del apartamento para ir a buscar a Jimmy y luego a la cita con Ángela.

Entramos a su oficina y ya nos estaba esperando con una taza de café para Jimmy y una de té para mi.

-¡Hola Bella! – Nos saludó muy alegre - ¡Hola Jimmy!

-Ángela – respondí guardando mi distancia y levantando mi muro de frialdad que tanto me ayudaba en situaciones difíciles.

-Felicidades Bella, te ves muy bien, me da gusto y felicidades por tu nuevo novio – sonrió.

-¿Nuevo? – Levanté una ceja – es el primero que me conocen Ángela, no hay un antiguo o un nuevo novio – dije a la defensiva.

-Disculpa, empleé mal mis palabras – Jimmy me miró con los ojos penetrantes para que me tranquilizara un poco.

-Bueno Ángela, aquí estamos, tú dirás – hablé menos sarcástica y ladeé mi cara esperando sus palabras.

-Bella, la última vez que nos vimos, las cosas no quedaron bien entre nosotras – rodeó su escritorio – estoy muy conciente del motivo por el cual te enojaste y estaba muy segura de que cometías un error muy grande. Mentiría si te dijera que no esperé tanto tiempo con la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión – suspiré profundo, esa confesión me enojó – pero irónicamente, esperar tanto, me hizo ver que la que estaba en un error era yo – enderecé mi rostro y Choo me miró con los ojos más abiertos aún.

-Te pido una disculpa Bella por perder mi ubicación. Yo como tu agente, debí buscar las mejores oportunidades y los mejores contratos para hacerte crecer pero antes que todo, tomando en cuenta las necesidades y peticiones que tú como mi cliente, impone, merece y exige.

Tanta humildad para reconocer su forma de actuar y de disculparse, me sobrepasó pero permanecí a la expectativa, no quería demostrar aún mi alegría.

-Sé perfectamente bien, que Jimmy es muy capaz de manejar tu carrera porque es muy inteligente y no deja pasar nada, aprende todo y muy rápido, además de que tiene un sexto sentido excepcional. Te llevaría aún más lejos Bella y él no perdería de vista tus demandas, como lo hice yo – admitió y prosiguió – estás en todo tu derecho de trabajar con otra persona. Estoy a tu disposición sea la decisión que tomes, te pido de nuevo una disculpa muy grande por perder el enfoque Bella, lo siento mucho.

¡Ah Dios mío! Gracias por esto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que desistiera de convencerme con lo de la televisión, estaba tan decidida a que empezara con eso que ya daba por perdida nuestra sociedad y hubiera sido una lástima.

Estaba que estallaba de emoción. Ángela seguiría manejando mi carrera sin presionarme y Jimmy seguiría a mi lado, ¿No era todo maravilloso?

-No Ángela, quiero que sigamos trabajando juntas, lo has hecho increíble hasta ahora y ya te diste cuenta de cuales son mis prioridades, así que no pienso buscar a nadie más como agente… a menos que te enterques en que tenga mi programa ¡como Tyra! – nos reímos y se acercó para darme un abrazo.

-Bueno Bella, ahora lo único que te pediría es hacer un nuevo contrato, especificando bien cada una de las prioridades a las que te refieres, las estudiamos bien para que todo lo tenga más que claro y no se me ocurran más cosas para ti. ¿Te parece?

-Nos parece Ángela – dijo muy entusiasta Jimmy, estaba igual de feliz que yo.

-Y bien, no sabía que ibas a decidir, pero te tenía una sorpresa de todos modos – sacó un folder de un cajón y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Lo abrí despacio porque ya conocía las sorpresas de Ángela y vaya si me sorprendió esta vez.

¡Sports Illustrated!

Jimmy y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, ¡No era posible eso!

-¡No Ángela!, no me hagas esas bromas, no podría resistirlo – estaba brincando de emoción, era otro sueño cumplido.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?, ¿A qué playa divina?, ¡Dime! – presionó Jimmy.

-Están indecisos aún. Es Tailandia, Australia o República Dominicana, me avisan mañana, la sesión es en un mes – dijo muy tranquila.

-¿En un mes? – Me aterré – necesito dosis extras de gimnasio, ¡Y con todo lo que he comido!, ¡Por Dios, no quiero comer más!

-Tranquila Bella, tienes tiempo, además yo te veo muy bien – Ángela también estaba muy feliz – tendremos que agradecerle a Edward.

-¡Definitivamente! – admitió Choo y yo me sonrojé.

-¡Basta los dos! – grité enérgica pero no pude contener unas cuantas carcajadas de felicidad.

Después de nuestro eufórico festejo, nos pusimos a trabajar revisando las siguientes semanas de trabajo. Como había dicho Ángela, Jimmy había hecho un excelente trabajo concertando los últimos detalles de cada evento así que sólo confirmábamos los ajustes.

Y antes de las doce, nos mandó corriendo a la sesión de fotos para el perfume. Íbamos retrasados así que no terminaríamos muy temprano. En el camino al estudio, mi teléfono vibró.

-¡Amor! – dije antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Mmm qué alegre, ¿Puedo adivinar porqué? – me dijo con esa voz que desarmaba mi cuerpo.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no adivinarás todo – me enterraba en el asiento, estaba muy feliz.

-¿Son varias cosas?, ¡Vaya! – Sonaba contento también – empezaré por la que te preocupaba mucho, solucionaste el problema con Ángela…

-¡Si! – Chillé – y hay algo más pero te lo diré en casa amor, es una sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a tener esperando hasta la noche Isabella? – se hizo el ofendido.

-¡Si! – Sonreí – pórtate bien y te lo digo en casa, si no, te quedarás sin saber.

-¿Serías capaz de no decirme? - insistió.

-Claro, pruébame – dije muy segura.

-No, me portaré bien Isabella, verás qué tan bien me puedo portar – su voz se hizo ronca, grave y mi cuerpo recibió el mensaje.

-Nos vemos en casa cielo – murmuré.

-Bella… - hizo una pausa – cuídate amor, te quiero.

-Lo haré, te quiero.

Terminé de hablar con Edward y volteé a ver a Jimmy que estaba sumido también en su asiento, mirándome como con asco.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Estoy hasta aquí de la miel que derraman ustedes, par de adolescentes hormonales – fingió meter un dedo a su boca para vomitar.

-Mmm no me importa – dije sacándole la lengua y encogiendo mis hombros.

Llegamos al estudio de Bill Rubens que era el fotógrafo encargado de esta campaña y un viejo conocido mío. Me saludó muy efusivo y ambos estábamos emocionados por esta sesión. Era muy importante para todos ahí. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y platicamos de lo que él quería de las fotos, vimos el vestuario antes de cambiarme y le dio algunas instrucciones al maquillista que también conocía ya.

Alice llegó un poco tarde pero alcanzó ver casi todos los preparativos antes de empezar y estuvo conmigo mientras me maquillaban y peinaban, antes de cambiarme. Le presenté a todos los chicos que conocíamos de la producción y estaba feliz de involucrarse en este aspecto de la moda, diferente al suyo pero tan ligados uno del otro.

El primer cambio era con un pantalón negro y una blusa de organza blanca, con tirantes y los clásicos collares de perlas, mi pelo caía en una o dos suaves ondas muy marcadas y el maquillaje mate con los pómulos muy acentuados, los ojos en tonos humos ligeros, muy difuminados y mis labios con un toque rosa muy pálido. Me gustó ese look.

Bill era un experto y cómo ya sabía cuales eran mis mejores ángulos y cómo lograrlos, las fotos del primer cambio salieron en menos de una hora. El segundo cambio tardó más por el peinado. Recogieron mi pelo como si lo tuviera a la altura de mis hombros y tenía que verse tan natural, que necesitamos casi una hora para estar lista. El maquillaje fue casi lo mismo pero los labios eran más melocotón. El vestuario era muy simple, una bufanda blanca de organza, un collar pequeño de perlas y un sombrero negro, claro, con mi bikini color piel muy pequeño. Esas tomas tardaron un poco porque teníamos que cuidar mucho el busto, tenía que estar oculto en el sombrero, sólo podía verse un cuarto de él y en perfil, pero se logró después de tanta contorsión de mi cuerpo para tener el ángulo perfecto. Quedé adolorida.

El tercer cambio fue más fácil, un vestido rojo muy clásico y parada junto a un espejo con un jarrón de alcatraces, el peinado se mantuvo a los hombros, los cuales acentué mucho, pero estuvo menos difícil que las tomas del sombrero. El cuarto fue con una camisa blanca opaca y el sombrero, un zoom sólo al rostro. Se hizo un último cambio con el torso desnudo sólo cubriéndolo con muchos collares de perlas y otro acostada en el suelo con los mismos collares y el frasco del perfume en mi abdomen, muy sugestivo.

Alice se portó de diez, estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera notó que eran más de las doce de la noche cuando terminamos. Casi doce horas y lo hicimos bastante rápido porque Bill y yo nos teníamos años de confianza, tanto de él para pedirme movimientos y yo para hacerlos y de alguna forma ya sabía cómo le gustaban las actitudes y poses para las fotos.

Me cambié y Alice me acompañó.

-¡Bella mil gracias! – dijo con su vocecita mientras me pasaba mi camiseta – esto es increíble, ¡tengo tantas ideas para diseñar!

-¡Que bien!, me encanta que te hayas inspirado, mañana no recuerdo que tenemos, estoy muy cansada – bostecé – pero Jimmy te dirá para que nos acompañes.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte Bella? – tomó mi mano.

-¿Estás loca? No tienes que agradecer nada, me encanta tenerte con nosotros y Choo te ama – le dí un empujón con mi cadera y sonrió.

Jimmy entró de repente al cuarto del vestuario y me dio mi teléfono, era Edward.

-Hola – dije con poca energía.

-Amor, ¿Cómo vas?, ¿Te falta mucho? – lo escuché un poquito triste – te extraño Bella…

-No cielo, ya terminamos aquí, me estoy cambiando y voy para allá – bostecé de nuevo – no te duermas, espérame.

-¡Claro amor!, ¿estás muy cansada verdad?

-Mhhhum – fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Te espero amor, no tardes tienes que contarme la sorpresa, recuérdalo.

Camino a casa, nos detuvimos en un deli de 24 horas para comprar unos yogurts, jugos, cereal, leche y muchas manzanas, ya no iba a comer tanto, necesitaba estar mejor que nunca. Llegué a casa y Edward ya me estaba esperando con un super sándwich que tenía de todo y del cual ante su insistencia, me comí la mitad.

-¿Ya me vas a contar? – comenzó a sonsacarme. Durante el camino lo pensé mejor y decidí decirle sólo que iba a una sesión a una playa paradisíaca y no más. Le iba a guardar la sorpresa.

-Si, ¿estás preparado? – Asintió, me puse entre sus piernas y lo abracé – ¡Nos vamos a Tailandia o Australia o a República Dominicana a una playa de encanto!, tengo una sesión ahí, aún no deciden en dónde pero mañana lo sabré, ¿no es genial?

-¡Si amor!, que bien que vayas a una playa – no estaba tan emocionado - ¿Y cuando te vas?

-En un mes, sólo son cómo tres o cuatro días, pero me encanta la idea de ir a la playa – dije emocionada.

-Que bien amor – me abrazaba y no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que no estaba muy feliz por algún motivo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gusta la idea? – me atreví a preguntar.

-Sinceramente… no.

***.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Yo espero de todo corazón que si. Mil gracias por sus RW y por sus PM, esta vez llegaron más, Gracias por todo lo que me dicen, me halagan. ¿Me gané un RW con este capítulo también? ¡Me encantaría! **_

**_Sara, Diana, Jimena, Gracias! _**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	24. CAPITULO 24

**__****¡Nenas! Que gusto! Cómo todos los martes, aquí está el nuevo capítulo con el respectivo aviso: "Este capítulo contiene sexo muy explícito, por lo que, si no te gusta, te ofende o eres menor de edad, ¡No lo leas!, pero como a nosotras si nos gusta, no nos ofende y somos grandecitas... ¡Venga! ****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 24

**EDWARD'S POV**

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Edward Cullen!, ¡Me la vas a pagar!

Aún no podía creer lo que me había gritado Isabella. Ella estaba asustada y enojada porque le destrocé el maldito vestido encima, no porque perdí el control con ella y casi la tomé a la fuerza, no. Ella no tenía objeción con eso porque no era lo que me estaba reclamando, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser el perfecto cabrón que era. Pero estaba arrepentido y lo único que debía y quería hacer, era pedirle perdón a Bella por mi comportamiento, y si yo estaba confundido o no, era lo de menos.

Ella me había gritado y después se encerró en el baño, llorando. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar? Ella tenía toda la razón, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar a que saliera para pedirle perdón. Esperé casi media hora y seguía encerrada, no iba a presionarla apurándola, dejaría que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera. Mientras, fui a la recámara donde estaba mi maleta para ponerme algo de ropa, cuando la escuché salir. Le daría unos minutos sola en la habitación. Entré despacio y con nervios esperando su reacción reclamándome mi comportamiento ruin, pero sólo la encontré acostada de lado, formando una pequeña bolita, muy cerca de la orilla.

Lentamente, me acosté arriesgándome a cualquier cosa, pero vamos, si hubiera querido que me fuera, no me habría dejado mi espacio en la cama ¿Cierto? Así que lo aprovecharía tanto como pudiera. Me puse detrás de ella como siempre lo hacía pero sin tocarla. A propósito, acerqué más mi cara para que mi respiración tocara su cuello, su nuca, pero no decía nada y tampoco se movía. Me estaba desesperando su indiferencia, así que me atreví a hablar.

-Bella – dije suave y esperé un momento pero no respondió – Isabella… - la conocía, estaba muy enojada y no iba a ser fácil que me perdonara.

-Amor – tal vez el contacto físico lograra hacer que me respondiera, así que muy leve, comencé a dibujar en su espalda con un dedo, muy suave, muy tenue pero siguió igual y entonces presioné más. Un buen rato después, lo intenté de nuevo – Isabella…

¡Dios! Si, yo era un verdadero canalla, pero estaba rogando por una oportunidad para disculparme y ella simplemente me ignoraba y me estaba matando. Bella era muy orgullosa y terca, yo ya no sabía qué hacer para que me hablara y por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, no lo haría. Así que respiré hondo y de todo corazón le dije lo que sentía.

-¡De acuerdo! – mi voz salió firme de mi garganta. Me acomodé a su cuerpo pegándome a ella, a su espalda, a sus suaves nalgas, metiendo una pierna entre las suyas, abrazándola por la cintura y entrelazando sus dedos y los míos.

-¡He dormido solo toda mi vida y ahora que te tengo, no pienso volver a dormir sin ti entre mis brazos ni una sola noche más del resto de mi vida!, ¿Quedó claro? – La apreté muy fuerte a mi cuerpo colocando la barbilla en su hombro - ¡Buenas noches!

Isabella no reaccionó en absoluto, pero yo le había dicho lo que sentía justo en ese momento, no me había disculpado, porque lo haría de frente, con nuestras mentes frías y ese no era precisamente el momento indicado. Con lo poco que le dije, sólo sentí un pequeñísimo alivio, nada de lo que yo esperaba y necesitaba. Un rato después me quedé dormido oyéndola respirar.

Varias horas después se removió entre mis brazos, se puso de espaldas al colchón y pude admirarla tranquilamente. Dormía relajada, con los labios entre abiertos y muy hermosa. Tenía ganas de besarla y pasar mis labios lentamente por todo su rostro pero me contuve, esperaría a que se despertara pero mientras, seguiría observándola dormir. Estaba quedándome dormido de nuevo cuando se volteó y me abrazó, descansando en mi pecho y eso no fue muy bueno ya que todos mis sentidos despertaron como si hubieran recibido un toque de corriente eléctrica. Comenzó a moverse intranquila, lo que significaba que se despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no me soltaba y eso estaba provocando que cierto dolorcito molesto apareciera en mis ingles. ¡Hasta dormida me hacía sufrir!

Me soltó y se estiró como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, subió sus brazos sobre su cabeza la cual echó para atrás y sus piernas las estiró, así como sus pies. Era encantadora y mirarla, hacía que mi cuerpo me pidiera hacerle el amor en ese momento, pero ella, dormida o no, seguía molesta y al menos eso debía respetárselo.

"_Debía", _pero no lo hice, porque la abracé por detrás rodeando su cintura, besando su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que empujaba mi erección contra su hermoso trasero.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! – intentó gritar pero sólo dijo mi nombre débilmente mientras yo subía mis manos por su pecho para tocar a mis niñas, acariciarlas al igual que sus pezones, cuando la escuché gemir. Y me hubiera detenido si Bella me lo hubiera pedido pero en lugar de eso, gimió de deseo.

-Mmm veo que alguien se despertó con antojo de algo – toqué su entrepierna rápido, sin darle oportunidad para que se arrepintiera, abriendo sus piernas para excitarla y me pidiera continuar. Recorrí su cuerpo tocándola con pasión y logrando que su respiración se agitara, lo que me hizo desearla aún mucho más. Comencé a quitarle la ropa, bajé sus pantalones y me encontré con unas pantys blancas obstruyendo mi camino, estorbándome. Las ignoré y me deshice de su blusa para dejar a mis niñas libres para mí. Eran tan perfectas que cada vez que las tenía en mis manos o en mi boca creía morir de placer al succionarlas fuerte y despacio después, pasando mi lengua sobre sus pezones, devorándolos. Eran todo un mundo aparte para mí, podría estar toda la vida perdido en ellas, en Isabella.

-¡Edward!, ¡Oh por Dios! – su voz iba cargada de ansiedad y rápido, me concentré en quitarle esas pantys para terminar de desnudarla.

-Este es mi castigo, ¡Lo sé! Que mi mujer se cubra con mil prendas para hacerme más difícil tenerla – jadeaba y se me hacía difícil hablar. Cuando por fin las tuve en mis manos, las aventé por ahí y con fuerza, Bella me tiró sobre la cama mirándome aún con los bóxers puestos.

-¡Cómo me gustaría arrancártelos! – dijo decidida y no perdí la oportunidad de bromear.

-Espero que estés hablando de mis bóxers amor, si es así, ¡No te reprimas! – se colocó sobre mí, montándome, la miré para tener alguna idea de lo que planeaba hacer y de paso, admirar a mis niñas desde ese ángulo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que hundía sus manos entre sus piernas y comenzaba a tocarme tortuosamente, apretando y aflojando la presión sobre mi dura erección. No pude evitarlo, grité su nombre y jadeé de placer. Bella era maravillosa, estaba dejando de ser tímida y yo estaba muy orgulloso y feliz de que fuera así.

Le ayudé a quitarme los bóxers porque así me lo pidió. La giré y cuando quedé sobre ella, no podíamos frenar nuestra desesperación por acariciarnos y tocarnos con ansiedad. Bella frotaba sus caderas contra mí, produciéndome un dolor intenso entre mis piernas, lo reconocía como mi _'necesidad de ella' _y traté de prolongar más los juegos previos tomando entre mi boca uno de sus pezones, succionándolo fuerte y mordiéndolo, queriendo extraer inconcientemente algún néctar escondido para mí. Ya estaba cerca de mi límite y necesité comprobar si también estaría Bella lista para recibirme así que bajé mi mano e introduje mis dedos en ella.

-¡Oh Por favor! – gritó retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué te sucede Isabella?, ¿Eh?

-¡Te lo suplico!, ¡Te lo suplico! – me pidió con dificultad.

-¿Qué me suplicas amor? – pregunté sin dejar de mover mis dedos en ella, como sabía que le gustaba.

-¡Te necesito dentro de mí ya! – Me ordenó.

-¡Pero estoy dentro de ti ya amor! – la estaba desesperando, porque me volvía loco cuando me suplicaba.

-¡Edward Cullen! – iba a acabar con su agonía, así que tomé el condón que tenía bajo la almohada y me lo puse.

-¡Mírame Isabella!, ¡Siempre mírame! – necesitaba ese vínculo extra con ella cada vez que la poseía, aunque a veces eran tan fuertes las sensaciones en ambos que simplemente nos perdíamos en ellas.

-¡Ahh Edwaard! – gritó fuerte y me excitó mucho más aún mientras la penetraba, fuerte pero lento, demorando nuestro final, pero con Bella era imposible, me sobrepasaban las emociones y las sensaciones, era mucho, demasiado todo lo que Isabella me provocaba. Al poco tiempo, pude sentir sus paredes cerrarse sobre mí. Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza y eso, provocaba que terminara a veces, junto con ella. Después de ese increíble orgasmo, nos quedamos de nuevo dormidos.

El teléfono sonó y no me sorprendí cuando escuché que era su madre quien llamaba. Había visto algunas fotos y comentarios de la noche anterior en Internet, y se le oía contenta pero le advirtió a Bella que hablara con su padre antes que se enterara de nuestra relación por otros medios. ¿De verdad era tan estricto?

Bella se levantó y fue a hacer su llamada al salón. Seguramente estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y yo la ponía más aún. No la escuché regresar a la habitación pero oí el chorro del agua en el baño y decidí acompañarla en su ducha.

-¿No pensabas que ibas a bañarte sola verdad? – me ignoró y continuó bañándose despreocupada. A buena hora venía a recordar que seguía enojada conmigo por lo del vestido.

No lo pensé mucho y entré, quitándole la esponja que tenía en las manos, agarrándola de la cintura y poniéndola de espaldas a mí para poder enjabonarla empezando por su espalda, esa impecable y reluciente piel, al igual que sus hombros y brazos. Bajé la esponja por sus nalgas, por sus piernas y la giré para arrodillarme y lavar sus pies. Lavé también entre sus piernas, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento que delatara mi ansiedad aunque a esas alturas, otras cosas hacían notar mi excitación. Pasé mis manos con espuma por su vientre y su pecho intentando no tocar a mis dulces niñas porque serían mi detonante para perder el control y no necesitaba eso en ese momento con Bella. Yo necesitaba otra cosa.

-Isabella – hablé suave y despacio.

Gracias a Dios Bella ya había bajado la guardia - ¿Si?

-Bella – suspiré – te prometo que jamás volveré a actuar como anoche, nunca más te trataré así, ¡Te lo juro! – mi disculpa era sincera, sólo esperaba que ella pudiera notarlo.

-Edward yo… yo me asusté – mi niña tembló un poco al recordarlo y me hizo sentir más bajo de lo que ya me sentía.

-Lo sé amor, soy un estúpido y sé muy bien que hice mal. Sólo te pido que me perdones, fue un mal momento y me dejé llevar, no contuve mis impulsos y te lastimé, te hice daño. No tengo excusas por mi comportamiento, sólo puedo decirte que no va a volver a ocurrir algo así, ¡Te lo prometo Bella!, ¿Me perdonas?

La abracé suavemente, ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besó mi frente y luego mis labios – Sí Edward – esas palabras habían sido para mí como agua para un sediento.

-Gracias amor - me apretó fuerte y luego hundió su rostro en mi cuello y besé el suyo. Un momento después, la separé de mí. Me daba besos en el hombro y me acariciaba, entonces hice más espuma en mis manos y las pasé por mis niñas, despacio, pero Bella dio un brinco acompañado de un gritito llevándose las manos al pecho. Estaba adolorida por mis "arranques" pasionales.

_¡Grandísimo pendejo!_

Me disculpé una vez más y la ayudé a quitarse la espuma. Tomé el gel en mis manos para lavarme rápidamente y salir de ahí cuando sentí sus manos y la esponja en mi espalda. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi columna dejándome muy quieto. Ella al contrario, paseo la bendita esponja y sus manos por mis hombros, mis nalgas y me abrazó por detrás acariciándome el abdomen y yendo más abajo, un poco dudosa, pero puse mis manos sobre las suyas y llevándolas por dónde necesitaba sentirlas. Dejé una de sus manos con la esponja sobre mi abdomen y la otra la bajé entre mis piernas. Ya con ambas manos libres, la guié por mis ingles y casi dí un grito de placer cuando tomó mi duro y muy excitado miembro entre sus manos subiéndolas y bajándolas por toda mi longitud.

-Bella, me vuelves loco – dije entre jadeos y gemí fuerte cuando con una de sus manos tomó mis testículos y los masajeaba hasta hacerme perder la cordura – Oh Bella, eres una niña mala – dije antes de empezar a sentir la tensión en mi parte baja. Ella lo notó y comenzó a mover sus manos más rápido. Me giré y se asustó con mi movimiento tan repentino.

-Ni pienses que te me vas a escapar – la amenacé. La pegué contra la pared y comencé a acariciarla con mi mano, metiéndola entre sus pliegues, rodeando su clítoris mientras mi otra mano disfrutaba acariciando su pecho.

-¿Edward? – preguntó mientras introducía mis dedos en su interior.

-Dime amor – respondí sin perder la concentración ni el ritmo de mis dedos entrando y saliendo de ella. Estaba ya muy cerca, lo sabía porque comenzaba a tensarse sobre mis dedos, pero no la dejaría venirse sola.

-Espérame Bella – le pedí tomando una de sus manos y colocándola sobre mi miembro. Ella me comprendió y la movió de arriba abajo, ayudándome a alcanzarla para estallar juntos. Ella terminó en mis dedos y yo sobre su cuerpo. Nos abrazamos y sentí que ambos temblábamos. Eso había sido glorioso.

Después de esa increíble mañana y medio día, fuimos a comer a uno de mis lugares favoritos, nada ostentoso pero sí delicioso. Le pregunté si por fin me diría cómo le había ido con la llamada a su padre porque con su madre le había ido muy bien y podía asegurarlo ya que había escuchado la plática completa. Resultó que mi suegro quería conocerme y a mí no me parecía mala idea, debíamos platicarlo más seriamente.

Después fuimos a mi apartamento por unos planos y algunos documentos que Nadia había tenido a bien recordarme llevarlos a la junta del lunes. Había encontrado 5 mensajes suyos y 3 llamadas perdidas al encender mi blackberry esa tarde. No entendía esa insistencia pero lo dejé pasar, aunque volví a apagarlo. No quería recibir llamadas de Nadia por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Salí de mi estudio con todos mis documentos y me quedé observando a Bella hablar por su teléfono. Adoptaba la actitud de una mujer segura, hablaba confiada y firme, tomando decisiones. Dejaba de ser mi niña Bella a la que quería proteger de todo, mimarla, consentirla y cuidarla.

Regresamos a su apartamento y la cargué sobre mi hombro tumbándola en la cama para comenzar otro round desenfrenado de sexo puro, pero me dejó ahí, esperando por ella que se había metido al baño, aunque con una sonrisita muy sexy, lo que me decía que la espera iba a valer mucho la pena. Me desvestí y sólo me deje mis bóxers, me acosté en la cama, impaciente por tener entre mis brazos a Bella para hacerle el amor todas las veces que quisiera. Estaba tan perdido pensando en cómo complacer a Isabella que no la escuché salir, pero si me dejó sin palabras cuando la vi dentro de un hermoso baby doll que revelaba mucho de su cuerpo, además, su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y esos labios carnosos y rosados esperando los míos. ¡Dios, ya estaba muy excitado!

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? Yo pensé que te gustaría jugar un ratito conmigo – dijo con una voz muy sensual que me hizo pestañear varias veces. ¿En dónde había quedado mi Bella tímida?, ¿Lo había sido alguna vez?

-Te estaba esperando amor – traté de controlar el tono de mi ronca voz. La cargué y la puse de rodillas en la cama, frente a mí. Comencé a besarla despacio, relajándome. Teníamos toda la noche para disfrutarnos y lo haríamos con mucha calma.

-Te ves muy linda amor, esto te queda muy bien – susurré a su oído. Me respondió algo que no entendí porque justo en ese momento sus manos estaban en mi pecho, prendiéndome más. Acaricié la piel de sus nalgas mientras mis labios besaban la orilla de su baby doll y de pronto ya estaba acostado sobre la cama con Isabella a horcajadas y rozándose contra mí. Resbaló un poco y con sus dientes, tomó la orilla de mis bóxers tratando de quitármelos.

-¡Quítatelos amor! – me ordenó y la obedecí. Una vez libre de ellos pude ver su mirada complacida con lo que tenía frente a ella, se inclinó y comenzó a repartir besos por debajo de mi ombligo y creí enloquecer cuando sus labios recorrieron las marcas que mis músculos delineaban en mi cuerpo. Juré que había muerto y subido al cielo cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre mi erección, apretándome y soltándome, torturándome al acariciar mis testículos, gimiendo y jadeando al sentirla recorrer de arriba abajo toda mi longitud.

-¡Oh Isabella! – gemí su nombre al darme cuenta que esa excitante caricia que sentía, era su boca que se había apoderado de mi miembro – Bella no, no tienes que… - iba a continuar diciendo _"no tienes qué hacerlo"_ pero el placer que me estaba dando me había dejado incapaz de hablar. Su lengua jugaba con la punta, succionaba, la acariciaba y yo estaba al borde de la locura. Me introdujo y me sacó de su cálida boca muchas veces, aumentando poco a poco la rapidez de sus movimientos, haciendo que me tensionara demasiado pronto pero yo no quería eso, yo quería hacerla disfrutar primero. Ella seguía concentrada en complacerme y lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien, tanto que tuve que detenerla porque estaba a casi nada de estallar en su boca y en ese momento tal vez no fuera agradable para ella.

-No Bella amor, no sigas – le pedí pero Isabella creyó que me había hecho daño y se disculpó con voz bajita, asustada y apenada. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para explicarle nada, tomé el condón que había guardado bajo la almohada mientras ella estaba cambiándose y me lo coloqué.

-¡Ven aquí! – la llamé mientras le quitaba las braguitas rosas levantando sus caderas y una vez libre de ellas, me acomodé sobre ella entre sus piernas y con fuerza la penetré.

-¡Mírame Isabella!, ¡Mírame! – ordené pero casi no podía abrir los ojos para hacerlo debido a la fuerza de mis embestidas. No fui violento, pero si fuerte al poseerla esa noche. Lentamente sentí crecer la tensión en su vientre, acorralándome y encerrándome, provocando que mi propia tensión comenzara a despegar, alcanzándola para terminar juntos.

-¡Edwaard! – Bella gritó mi nombre con mucha fuerza, apretando sus manos en mi espalda y arqueándose contra mí.

-¡Bellaa! – la seguí en esa caída, gozando su liberación y la mía, agotados, felices…

Giré sobre la cama llevándola conmigo haciendo que descansara en mi pecho – Gracias amor – murmuré a su oído y luego me acomodé detrás de ella.

-Te quiero – susurró y nos quedamos dormidos después de disfrutarnos completamente esa noche, esa mañana y ese medio día.

Me levanté muy temprano esa mañana. Tenía un día muy ocupado y mucho "trabajo de oficina". ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba estar encerrado trabajando! ¡Era un fastidio! Mis juntas durante todo el día eran inevitables y además vitales. Negociaríamos presupuestos para varias etapas del la construcción y para rematar el perfecto día, los ambientalistas me mandaron una lista con nuevos requisitos y nos reuniríamos para discutir los requerimientos más tarde.

-¿Edward? – escuché su voz mientras me bañaba.

-¡Amor!, ¿Qué haces levantada?, Regresa a la cama – le pedí y caminó de regreso a nuestra habitación.

_¿Nuestra habitación? _

Eso sonaba muy bien. Merecía una cena especial y una larga charla. Estaba seguro que a Isabella le iba a encantar la idea cuando se lo propusiera, si yo, de tan sólo pensarlo no podía desatornillar la sonrisa de mi cara, ella estaría feliz.

Ya me había afeitado, vestido y ahora iba por el tercer round con el nudo de la corbata. Era inútil. Podrían pasar mil años y yo seguiría en un completo enredo. Miré por el reflejo del espejo y ahí estaba Isabella observándome divertida.

-Déjame ayudarte amor – me dijo quitándomela y colocándosela alrededor del cuello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acomodándome un perfecto nudo de corbata en mi cuello.

-¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendiste? – le pregunté curioso.

-En los desfiles amor, siempre faltaban manos para ayudar a algunos chicos – me respondió con una vocecita tierna, esa vocecita que me apagaba el switch, que me desconectaba de todo y permitía que un raudal del sensaciones me invadiera, sin darme opción de nada. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cocina. Bella me había preparado el desayuno y me senté en una silleta con ella en mi regazo mientras le daba una mordida a mi tostada. Platicábamos de cosas sin importancia pero pude fijarme que Bella estaba un poco rara.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?, te siento preocupada – fruncí el ceño.

-No es nada, sólo tengo que decidir algo y aún no se bien qué hacer – decía mientras con mi nariz le acariciaba la oreja.

-¿Quieres que lo platiquemos en la noche? – le ofrecí regresando al baño y luego la recosté en la cama, despidiéndome de mis niñas, acariciándolas suavemente y pidiéndoles a las 3 que se cuidaran, cuando di un brinco al sentir su mano en mi miembro alerta por ella.

Salí casi huyendo porque estaba seguro que si me quedaba, le haría el amor todo el día y hubiéramos muerto por agotamiento sexual extremo. Sonreí de sólo pensar en tonterías cómo esa y me dirigí a la presa para recoger las estadísticas y otros documentos para avalar nuestros puntos ante los ambientalistas. Al llegar entré a mi 'oficina'. Erick y Nadia revisaban las últimas mediciones y parecían contentos.

-¡Edward! – Me recibió Nadia con un grito – ¡Estamos listos!

-Vaya, esa si esa una buena noticia – me senté detrás de mi escritorio – enséñame todo.

-Tenemos 5 alternativas para el cauce del agua – Erick me pasaba varias hojas con los nuevos análisis – las hemos estudiado y parecen ser las más viables.

-Me parece bien – murmuré mientras les daba un vistazo – a pesar de que son estudios provisionales, parecen bastante confiables como para considerarlos una opción segura – y era verdad, porque a pesar de ser parciales, nos daban indicios seguros para profundizar la investigación y concentrarnos en ellos. Esa investigación tan rápida y eficiente les habría tomado realizarla el fin de semana entero. Era un trabajo muy completo que nos respaldaría totalmente en la junta con los ambientalistas y su condenada lista de peticiones de última hora.

-Bueno – dije con una amplia sonrisa – felicitaciones a ambos por el excelente trabajo, se esmeraron mucho y es una investigación de primera calidad, ¡Felicidades! – repetí, pero un carraspeo por parte de Erick me hizo levantar la cabeza para verlo.

-Ingeniero – balbuceó – yo no lo hice, fue Nadia.

La miré y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto por la ventana. Cómo si no quisiera que le reconocieran su esfuerzo o por el contrario, que la adularan y que los demás quienes no habían sacrificado sus horas de descanso se sintieran culpables por no ser tan comprometidos en su trabajo, como ella.

-Nadia – me puse de pie y me acerqué – es un trabajo excelente, no puedo hacer menos que felicitarte de nuevo – me sonrió y me miró con sus ojos azules, dejando la actitud extraña que tenía desde hacía varios días.

-Es mi trabajo Edward – dijo modesta – y amo hacerlo – sonrió de nuevo - ¡Estamos listos!

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunté tomando todos los documentos y gráficas del escritorio.

-Si – respondió colgándose de mi brazo.

Nadia se fue conmigo a la ciudad para afrontar el pesado día que se nos venía encima. En el camino, discutíamos cosas del trabajo cuando metió la mano bajo el asiento buscando algo que se le había caído y al sacarla sonreí al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

-Bonita cartera – dijo un poco sorprendida – y de un gusto excelente – me miró – te haz superado Edward – y estalló en risas.

-¿Si verdad?, voy mejorando con el tiempo – reí al recordar que el sábado al regresar del baile, teníamos prisa por subir al apartamento, tal vez Bella ni se acordaba que la había olvidado ahí.

-Felicidades Edward – me soltó de buenas a primeras – ya vi las noticias, estás por todos lados – rió burlándose.

-Hey – le dí un codazo de broma – yo quería ser famoso ¿Lo recuerdas? - y le guiñé un ojo.

Llegamos a nuestra primera junta la cual duró varias horas pero después de negociaciones certeras, se llegó a un buen acuerdo con el presupuesto y yo quedé muy tranquilo. Faltaba la junta con los ambientalistas que era el tema que honestamente, más me preocupaba porque si ellos ponían trabas, el departamento del Estado encargado de apoyarnos, no podría hacer mucho por nosotros y se retrasaría todo el proyecto. Prácticamente dependíamos de ellos. Afortunadamente quedaron gratamente complacidos con las nuevas propuestas y prometimos enviarles a la brevedad posible, los estudios detallados y todo lo que ellos nos solicitaran para su veredicto final.

Después de comer le marqué a Bella - Hola amor, ¿Estás ocupada?

-Hola cielo, no, no estoy ocupada, estamos en el tráfico, voy a mi prueba, ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo va tu día? – amaba su voz.

-Bien, algo tedioso con mi trabajo de oficina, lo peor que me puede ocurrir. Bella ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí por la mañana? – le pregunté.

-Si amor, lo recuerdo muy bien – la escuché soltar una breve risita.

-Por favor Bella, ¡Aléjalas de los alfileres!, ¡Es en serio!, no creo que te guste que te claven alfileres en mis niñas ¿verdad que no? – de sólo pensarlo me angustiaba. Bella soportaba muchas cosas en su trabajo de modelo y lo hacía sin quejarse, ¿Qué le costaba tener un poco de cuidado extra? Por ella y por mí que sufría con imaginarme algún tipo de tortura a la que se sometía.

-Ay Edward, no te preocupes que eso no va a suceder – me decía eso para tranquilizarme, lo sabía.

-No sé cómo puedas garantizarme la seguridad de mis niñas pero confiaré en ti. Tengo que irme, te veo en casa amor, te quiero – dije resignado.

-Te quiero Edward – eran las palabras que podría escuchar por el resto de mi vida.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores problemas con las negociaciones y papeleos. Pude terminar temprano y pasé por algo de cenar. Al llegar, saqué la lasagna y la metí al horno. Me cambié de ropa y abrí una botella de vino mientras esperaba a Isabella que entró como si viniera huyendo de alguien y me abrazó, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

-¡Isabella!, ¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunté mientras trataba de separarla de mi para que me explicara qué le ocurría, pero no pude despegarla de mi pecho.

-Cuéntame, ven – me senté con ella en mis piernas - ¿Qué tiene mi niña grande? – estaba aprendiendo a reconocer cuando estaba realmente preocupada, cuando de verdad un problema la atormentaba y necesitaba que la llenaran de apapachos y mimos. Este era un momento de aquellos.

-Sólo un problema laboral – me contó el motivo de su preocupación, aunque ya tenía la solución y la apoye cien por ciento en la decisión que había tomado. Sacó los platos para poner la lasagna caliente y unos crostinis. No pasé por alto que no había cenado mucho pero sí había tomado ya casi tres copas de vino.

-¡Hey!, ¡Hey! – La reprendí – no más para ti esta noche – y le acerqué su plato para que comiera un poco más – un poco más y nos vamos a la cama.

-No, mejor ya vámonos a la cama – ignoraba el crostini que le acercaba a la boca, era preciosa.

Ya en la habitación, Bella entró al baño y yo me acosté en la cama repasando los canales de la tele, esperándola, cuando la vi salir con una pijamita muy tierna sin dejar de ser sexy, justo como ella.

-Ven aquí – hice a un lado las sábanas y se recostó junto a mí, con su cara en mi pecho - Esperé todo el día para tenerte así Bella, ya no resisto mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de ti.

* * *

Y comenzó nuestra sesión de lo que se pronosticaba como una buena noche de sexo. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella y empecé a quitarle la poca ropa que acababa de ponerse, empezando por su pequeña blusa y cuando logré tirarla por algún lugar, seguí con esos diminutos bóxers. Bella tampoco perdía el tiempo y estaba igual o más ansiosa que yo, porque mi camiseta ya pasaba sobre mi cabeza, dejándome sólo con mis pantalones de pijama. Levantaba sus caderas rozándome, incitándome, pero tomé sus manos mirándola y haciéndole saber que iba a ser algo lento mientras la besaba y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Me encantaba escucharla, gemía, jadeaba y gritaba sin pena, sin miedo, sin pudor. Isabella disfrutaba de su cuerpo, del mío y de lo que haciamos juntos, estaba muy orgulloso por mi niña mayor, en lo que se había convertido.

-Por favor – me suplicó.

-¿Qué quieres Isabella? – pregunté mientras besaba su cuello, saboreando su piel.

-Tus niñas. Bésalas – su voz estaba cargada de deseo, suplicante y ansiosa.

Y dispuesto a complacerla, hice lo que me pidió, bajando mi boca a un pezón y mis dedos supliendo mis labios en el otro. Isabella gemía y se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo y mis caricias y yo estaba orgulloso de mí al comprobar una vez más, todo lo que le podía hacer sentir.

-Edward – dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Si amor? – pregunté sin distraerme.

-Por favor – suplicó de nuevo.

-No Bella, esto es con calma, relájate – le pedí mientras cambiaba mi boca a su otro pezón consintiéndolo de la misma forma que al otro.

-Muérdeme – pidió, pero en vez de eso, pasé mi lengua dejando mi saliva sobre su pezón, muy húmedo para luego soplar un poco.

-Aún no – mis dientes tomaron el pequeño y rosado pezón y jalaron de él, fuerte pero sin lastimar y sentí que arqueaba su cuerpo presionándolo a mi boca mientras busqué el otro pezón, repitiendo mi tarea. Mis manos acariciaban mientras sus brazos, sus costados, cuando sentí bajo mis dedos algo irregular en su impecable piel. Me retiré un poco para ver qué era y descubrí una línea pequeña, roja, con un poco de sangre seca. Era otro rayón causado por un alfiler.

-¡Maldita sea! – grité enojado.

-Edward… - intentó decir algo pero la interrumpí.

-Te lo pedí Isabella, te pedí que te cuidaras - ¿Cómo podía controlar mi enojo ante eso? ¡No podía!, ver que la lastimaban y la dañaban, me provocaba mucha rabia y coraje, no soportaba que sufriera, eso era lo que me enojaba, ¡Que sufriera!

-Estaba distraída y me moví, pero es normal que pasen estas cosas – dijo disculpándose mientras pasaba suavemente mis dedos por el rayón.

-¿Normal? – Bufé al escucharla. ¿Cómo podía decirme que era normal que maltrataran su cuerpo?

-¡Normal!, dime qué cosas entran en lo normal para ti Isabella. Porque para mí no es normal llevar a mi novia a emergencias en la madrugada con raspones infectados, ni hirviendo en fiebre, ni que le claven alfileres en alguna parte del cuerpo – ya estaba exaltado y me estaba desquitando con ella pero no sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía cada vez que se hacía daño.

-En mi trabajo esto es muy común que suceda – dijo con voz baja y se levantó, recogió su ropa tirada y entró al baño. De nuevo había arruinado un buen momento. Tendría que aprender a manejar mi enojo, no podía controlar su vida y cada uno de sus movimientos, eso lo sabía muy bien aunque la necesidad de protegerla de todo me llenaba y nublaba toda mi razón. Pero haría el esfuerzo, por ella y también por mí.

Fui al baño y cuando entré, ví que se mojaba la cara, enfriándose las ganas de aventarme algo a la cara y bien merecido que lo tendría por sobreprotector. La abracé y la miré por el espejo con una disculpa en los ojos, arrepentido por tener otro arranque manipulador.

-Lo siento amor, pero no te imaginas cómo odio que te hagan daño – murmuré mientras besaba su nuca.

-Edward, cosas cómo estas van a seguir ocurriéndome porque así es mi trabajo, estoy muy acostumbrada. Nadie me hace daño adrede, simplemente son cosas que pasan – me dijo con voz tranquila cómo le habla una maestra a su alumno tratando de explicarle y que la comprendiera. La volteé y la abracé, la besé y así estuvimos un momento. La llevé de nuevo a la cama y nos acomodamos para dormir, con nuestros cuerpos muy pegados como cada noche.

-Voy a tomar un curso de primeros auxilios amor – susurré a su oído y sonreí.

-Tonto Edward – rió. Al parecer, de nuevo había perdonado otro estúpido arranque de mi parte.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y hablábamos de lo que teníamos que hacer cada quién ese día. Bella tenía la junta con Ángela que tanto le preocupaba y en cierto modo también a mí porque no me hacía mucha gracia que Jimmy se separara de ella. Él junto a Isabella era un repelente contra cualquiera que quisiera acercársele y además la cuidaba demasiado. Yo no hubiera elegido mejor cuidador para ella, así que ojala se pudieran arreglar las cosas con Ángela, para la tranquilidad de todos.

Ese día también empezaban las campañas para Chanel que tanto habían estado esperando. Había invitado a Alice para que estuviera presente todos esos días, pero conocía muy bien a mi hermana, sabía que podía ser realmente molesta y le advertí cómo podía mantenerla a raya. La abracé, nos despedimos con un beso y salí hacia la presa.

Al llegar a mi oficina, encontré un cerro de hojas de estadísticas que revisar así que respiré hondo y me di a la tarea de empezar no sin antes llamar a Nadia. Su opinión era invaluable y estudiar cada uno de los análisis con ella sería lo mejor.

La mañana pasó y miré que mi reloj indicaba casi las doce y marqué el número de Bella, quería saber que había ocurrido con el asunto de Ángela.

-¡Amor! – me saludó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Mmm qué alegre, ¿Puedo adivinar porqué? – le pregunté aunque por su tono de voz podía estar seguro de su alegría.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no adivinarás todo – me retó.

-¿Son varias cosas?, ¡Vaya! Empezaré por la que te preocupaba mucho, solucionaste el problema con Ángela… - sólo esperaba que me lo confirmara.

-¡Si! Y hay algo más pero te lo diré en casa amor, es una sorpresa - ¿Sorpresa? Uf, ahora no dejaría de pensar en eso por el resto del día.

-¿Me vas a tener esperando hasta la noche Isabella? – pregunté melodramático.

-¡Si! Pórtate bien y te lo digo en casa, si no, te quedarás sin saber – me amenazó con su linda voz.

-¿Serías capaz de no decirme? – traté de nuevo aunque sabía que iba a ser inútil.

-Claro, pruébame – aseguró.

-No, me portaré bien Isabella, verás qué tan bien me puedo portar…

-Nos vemos en casa cielo – dijo suave.

-Bella… - suspiré antes de continuar – cuídate amor, te quiero.

-Lo haré, te quiero – ¡Amaba a esa mujer!

Ya podía estar tranquilo. El problema que preocupaba a Bella ya estaba solucionado y todos estábamos contentos porque Jimmy permanecería junto a ella. Ese era un buen día, sólo buenas noticias. Esa tarde me quedé a analizar varias proyecciones con Nadia ya que Isabella no acabaría temprano con la sesión de fotos, así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo. Tal vez fuera por mi buen humor al recibir la noticia de que Ángela se quedaba trabajando con Bella, que todo el tiempo restante se me pasó como agua.

-Y las escalas podemos hacerlas con estos datos… - levanté la mirada hacia Nadia que no me respondió, sólo me miraba, sin alguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Estás contento verdad? - ¿Qué? Perdí toda la concentración – me da mucho gusto por ti Edward, ya te hacía falta después de…

-Gracias Nadia – la interrumpí – mejor nos vamos, ya es tarde – y paré la conversación porque no me gustaba el rumbo que iba a tomar.

-Perdona – se disculpó – no es asunto mío – y se puso de pie para salir de la oficina.

-Nadia, lo siento – suspiré – siento ser grosero pero sé que comprendes porqué quiero olvidarme de todo eso.

-Si, te entiendo muy bien – hizo una pausa – sabes que cuentas conmigo si me necesitas ¿verdad? – _¡Carajo!_, era mi amiga y la estaba haciendo a un lado de nuevo. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Gracias Di – así la llamaba de cariño en la universidad y al escuchar su sobrenombre me apretó – si mi relevo se cansa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme Edward – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-No hay tal relevo – la solté – Bella no quiere saber nada de mi pasado y tal vez sea mejor así. ¿No crees?

-Mmm – torció la boca pensando – creo que debería saber ¿Acaso no estarías más tranquilo con todas las cartas abiertas sobre la mesa?

Ese era un buen punto. Nadia tenía razón así que volvería a intentar hablar con Bella pronto.

Ya era tarde cuando llegué al apartamento y Bella aún no terminaba. Le marqué y me respondió Jimmy.

-¡Amor! – hablé antes de que ella dijera algo como era su costumbre.

-Sé que lo soy Edward, pero jamás defraudaría a mi mejor amiga – y soltó una sonora carcajada – ahora te la comunico, se está cambiando.

-Hola Jimmy – saludé - ¿Les falta mucho aún?

-Nop, te comunico, ciaoo.

Bella había terminado y ya venía a casa, se le oía muy cansada pero la consentiría mucho cuando llegara. Tal vez un masaje por toda la deliciosa piel de su espalda, sus pies, tendría que relajar esos bellos hombros y llenarla de besos… mientras pensaba en cómo mimarla, me cambié y fui a preparar algo para cenar. No había mucho de dónde escoger y lo único que pude hacer fueron un par de sándwiches que se veían con muy buena cara.

Bella no tardo mucho y cuando por fin llegó sólo cenó la mitad del sándwich mientras me contaba lo que había ocurrido en la junta con Ángela pero no decía nada sobre la sorpresa.

-¿Ya me vas a contar? – insistí impaciente.

-Si, ¿estás preparado? – Se colocó entre mis piernas y me abrazó – ¡Nos vamos a Tailandia o Australia o a República Dominicana a una playa de encanto! – Se separó para mirarme - tengo una sesión ahí, aún no deciden en dónde pero mañana lo sabré, ¿no es genial?

¿Genial? Bella tendría que irse. No, definitivamente no era genial

-¡Si amor!, que bien que vayas a una playa – fingí alegría ya que para ella si era una noticia fantástica - ¿Y cuando te vas?

-En un mes, sólo son cómo tres o cuatro días, pero me encanta la idea de ir a la playa – como lo supuse, ella estaba feliz por ir a trabajar a un paradisíaco lugar.

-Que bien amor – la abracé fuerte y evité que viera mi rostro un poco decepcionado. Sabía muy bien que estaba siendo egoísta pero la sola idea de estar separados me descomponía todo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gusta la idea? – la escuché preguntarme con su voz chiquita y tímida.

-Sinceramente… no.

* * *

_**Nenas! ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, como siempre MIL gracias por sus RW y sus PM, tambien mil gracias a todas las que me agregan a sus alertas e historias favoritas. **_

**_También, agradezco enormemente los comentarios, las críticas y las sugerencias porque como saben, este es mi primer Fic y voy a ciegas, yo me guío por ustedes, si les gusta la forma en la que escribo, que los capítulos sean cortos o largos, si soy muy repetitiva con algunas palabras, etc. Soy un libro abierto y para nada me molestan las sugerencias, al contrario, me ayudan para darle calidad a lo que escribo para ustedes. _**

**_Ahora, Gaby me sugirió no hacer los POV de Edward como copia de los de Bella y me encanta la idea. Por eso a partir del capitulo 25 los escribí diferentes. Ya me diran de que forma les gusta mas leerlos ¿ok?_**

**_Y... Gaby, Jimena, Diana, Mimi, gracias tambien! Nos vemos el viernes..._**

**_Besitooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	25. CAPITULO 25

**__****Hola Nenas! Cómo buen viernes, aquí estoy con capítulo nuevo pero con el mismo aviso... "Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, por lo tanto, si te ofende, no te gusta o eres menor de edad, no lo leas, pero como a nosotras no nos ofende, nos encanta y somos niñas grandes... disfrutemos!"**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 25

**BELLA'S POV**

-¡Si amor!, que bien que vayas a una playa – no estaba tan emocionado - ¿Y cuando te vas?

-En un mes, sólo son cómo tres o cuatro días, pero me encanta la idea de ir a la playa – dije emocionada.

-Que bien – me abrazaba y no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que no estaba muy feliz por algún motivo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gusta la idea? – me atreví a preguntar.

-Sinceramente… no.

Dijo sin más y sin tener otro tipo de reacción que no fuera indiferencia a lo que me causaba tanta alegría. Me quedé ahí parada, quieta ante sus palabras y sin saber qué decir. Se puso de pie haciéndome a un lado, llevó mi plato a la pileta y me dijo con voz fría y baja tendiéndome la mano…

-¿Vamos a dormir?

Tardé varios segundos para reaccionar y él tomó mi mano llevándome a nuestra habitación, arrastrándome a ella porque yo aún estaba procesando esas dos palabras que me dijo. Fui directo al baño y cerré la puerta, me desmaquillé, me cepille los dientes y me lavé la cara, entré a mi closet y encontré una camiseta de mangas largas y que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas, me la puse y salí. Edward estaba ya acostado con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y en la otra mano, el control remoto cambiando canales sin encontrar nada. Me senté en mi lado de la cama, me quedé mirando mis pies unos minutos y antes de acostarme lo escuché.

-¿Cómo te fue en el photoshoot de hoy?

–Sentí su mano en mi espalda acariciándome muy suave mientras me preguntaba tiernamente. Yo sólo hice mi cabeza de lado y me encogí de hombros. Me acosté como siempre y cerré mis ojos, quería dormirme ¡ya!

Apagó la tele y se acomodó detrás de mí, pegándose como él hacía a mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuerte por la cintura. Repartió unos besos en mi nuca y detrás de mi oreja y luego colocó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-No quiero que te vayas – susurró a mi oído – no quiero que me dejes sólo.

Esa declaración me dejó aún más sorprendida y anuló por completo mi capacidad de reaccionar. Edward Cullen pidiéndome que no lo dejara solo… respiré hondo y me volteé para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron oscuros pero suplicantes, sus brazos me apretaban más y sus labios entreabiertos esperaban por una respuesta mía. No pude decirle nada, solo lo abracé también muy fuerte y subí mi mano a su pelo, acariciando su nuca. Un rato después nos quedamos dormidos con nuestros cuerpos abrazados.

Me desperté con el timbre de mi teléfono. Edward se movió un poco y apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y ese día grabábamos el comercial. Intentaba escabullirme despacio debajo de su brazo pero me jaló para besarme en la mejilla.

-No te vayas – murmuró – vamos a quedarnos aquí.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar – le regresé el beso e intenté moverme de nuevo – déjame pararme Edward, por favor…

Me soltó de mala gana y me dirigí rápido al baño antes de que se arrepintiera. Me duché y me puse un tratamiento para el pelo, más me valía protegerlo porque no sabía si me harían algo drástico para el comercial. Me envolví en mi bata de baño, salí al closet y encontré a Edward parado en medio de esa habitación. Me miró desorientado.

-Anoche encontré esto bajo la almohada – dijo señalando su pijama – pero no sé dónde está todo lo de mi maleta.

-Le dije a Ana que acomodara tus cosas aquí – casi dije en un susurro señalándole un par de cajones y la ropa que había en su maleta, colgada en un pequeño espacio junto a la mía – ¿está bien?

Se acercó a mí y con un brazo me arrimó hacia él.

-Está – besó mis labios – perfecto.

Mi corazón dio un saltito de felicidad. Edward no se había enojado por haber guardado sus cosas en el closet, al contrario, parecía estar muy bien con eso. Ahora sólo me quedaba ver cómo contentarlo con lo de mi futuro viaje. No iba a ser nada fácil hacerle entender mi trabajo ahora que estábamos juntos y menos con lo posesivo que estaba demostrando ser, pero tenía que encontrar un modo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Me vestí con jeans y una camiseta, hice café mientras se bañaba y le llevé una taza. Estaba observándolo dar vueltas entre el closet y la habitación mientras se vestía. Era endemoniadamente guapo y era mío.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con su sonrisa chueca en los labios.

-Nada, sólo disfruto verte – dije coqueta – eso es todo – junto las cejas y divertido, continuó vistiéndose.

-¿Terminarás muy tarde hoy también? – Me miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras abrochaba sus botas de trabajo – Bella quiero que salgamos cenar.

¡Oh-oh!..._ ¡D-I-E-T-A!, _Bella, recuérdalo.

-Mmm Edward – comencé a decir - ¿podemos cenar aquí cielo?, dime que quieres y pediré que lo preparen para ti, lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué se te antoja?

Al escuchar mis palabras, soltó sus agujetas y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sólo quiero salir a cenar contigo, eso es lo que se me antoja amor, ¿crees que se pueda hoy? – volvió su atención a sus zapatos.

-Esta semana tengo los comerciales, no creo llegar temprano para salir a cenar – hice un puchero.

Dejó salir un gruñido desde su pecho y se puso de pie para tomar su chamarra y sus cosas para irnos. Salimos juntos de casa y nos despedimos en el estacionamiento dónde ya me esperaba Tom. Me abrazó, me dio un beso y cuando me giré para subir a la SUV, me dio una nalgada.

-¡Hey! – Exclamé con sorpresa – no me maltrates – reí.

-¡Jamás! – me regaló otro rápido beso, se subió a su auto y se fue.

Jimmy me miró cuando subió a la camioneta, le sonreí y me dijo que Ángela ya sabía a qué playa iríamos para el photoshoot de "Sports Illustrated"

-Dímelo ya – le pedí con los nudillos en mi boca.

-No me ha dicho, pero mejor llámale tú – me dio su blackberry.

Saludé a Ángela y no fue necesario que le suplicara, sabía que me moría por saber en dónde sería esa sesión.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó.

-Más que lista Ang, ¡suéltalo ya! – casi grité.

-Te vas a ¡República Dominicana! ¡A Punta Cana! – sonreí y le agradecí que me dijera tan pronto.

No me iba a ir tan lejos, incluso llegar hasta allá no debía tomar más de unas 4 o 5 horas, pensé. ¿Por qué me sentía como culpable de algo?, ¿Por qué de pronto ya no estaba tan contenta como ayer?

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya no vamos? – Jimmy estaba preocupado.

* * *

-¡República Dominicana Choo!, nos vamos a Punta Cana – disimulé mucho pero no lo pude engañar.

-¡Uy si, qué bien! – Imitó mi tono - ¿Pero porqué no te alegras?, ¿No quieres ir?

-¡Claro que quiero tonto!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no?

-Mmm, es Edward ¿no? – Rodó los ojos – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo que no le hizo muy feliz saber que me tengo que ir varios días – me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy preocupado… ¿Si sabrá que eres modelo y que te la pasas viajando por tu trabajo Darling? – sacó toda la ironía que llevaba dentro – porqué sino, tenemos un problema muy grande. ¿Cómo le diremos tu verdadera profesión?

Puse mis ojos en blanco y le dí la espalda en el asiento, acurrucándome de lado y mirando por la ventana.

Llegamos al estudio y comenzó el proceso de maquillaje y peinado. Eran tres comerciales que tenían el mismo concepto, una chica del estilo de Cocó, elegante, sofisticada y alegre, preparándose para una fiesta, arreglándose para su novio y el otro caminando en las calles de París. Obviamente ya no quise ni preguntar en dónde de filmaría el último comercial.

Tendría que hablar con Edward, esto no iba a resultar si cada vez que tuviera que irme me iba a decir lo mismo haciéndome sentir culpable pero… _¿De qué?,_ ¿De trabajar? Era ilógico, yo amaba mi trabajo y no tendría que sentirme así por hacerlo. Esa plática no podía posponerse, sería esa misma noche.

Alice llegó muy puntual y me acompañaba mientras me maquillaban. Al mismo tiempo, le contaba todo el concepto de los comerciales y Jimmy le explicaba más detalles y le presentaba a varias personas de la producción. Ella estaba muy contenta y por extraño que pareciera, hasta estaba tranquila y sólo observaba todo a su alrededor como absorbiendo toda la nueva información.

Antes de terminar con el maquillaje, Jimmy me llevó un jugo y un plato lleno de frutas, tenía que cuidarme y hasta que no hiciera la sesión de "Sports" no volvería a tomar un capuchino más ni a comer nada que no fuera verdaderamente sano y no me ayudara a marcar un poco más mis músculos y hacerlos también más firmes. Necesitaba estar en excelente forma para esa sesión.

El día transcurrió muy bien y la grabación del comercial fluyó sin mayores problemas. Todo estuvo siempre listo a tiempo y las tomas no se repitieron más veces de las necesarias. Mi pelo no sufrió maltratos extremos y vaya, no podía quejarme de nada, sólo de una extraña sensación que rondaba mi corazón. Pero tampoco me iba a predisponer por nada. _¿Por nada?_ Yo seguiría contándole mis proyectos tan contenta como siempre, no necesitaba tener la nubecita negra tormentosa y caricaturesca sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Hola cielo! – me adelanté en saludar.

-¡Hey!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo va el comercial? – se oía alegre.

-Bien, sólo faltan unas tomas de respaldo y terminamos por hoy – me armé de valor y le pregunté - ¿Quieres salir a cenar? – casi percibí su sonrisa.

-¡Bella claro!, ¿A dónde quieres ir?, ¿Qué se te antoja?

-A ti… - dije seductoramente y esperé su respuesta.

-¿A qué hora te veo? – mis palabras habían hecho efecto pues su voz ya era muy ronca y grave.

Nos encontraríamos en el apartamento y ya de ahí, con calma, nos iríamos a cenar. Estuve muy calladita durante todo el camino a casa, pensando que tenía que hablar con Edward. Yo lo amaba pero me desconcertaban mucho sus reacciones. Yo tenía una vida y un trabajo antes que él apareciera, nunca había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarme y tanto mis padres como yo, estábamos muy orgullosos de ello, ¿Por qué él no podía comprender mi trabajo?

-Ese silencio me dice que tu mente está trabajando – habló el intuitivo de Choo.

-Si, y ya sabes en qué, así que si no me vas a dar buenas ideas, mejor no digas nada ¿OK? – amenacé.

Jimmy se giró en su asiento, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me dijo – me preocupa que no lo entienda. Te veo como jamás te había visto, súper feliz, contenta, sonriente, más segura, más decidida, muy mujer y un momento después, un pequeño ratón calladito e inseguro, muerta de miedo, y sólo porque _él_, no quiere te que vayas de viaje, ¡Por trabajo! Si fuera por otra cosa comprendería sus celos o que no quiera separarse de ti, pero ¡Dios, es por trabajo!

-Es verdad Choo, tienes razón en cada palabra, y no me gusta sentirme así, en la cúspide en un momento y al siguiente en el suelo con sólo ver sus reacciones. De eso hablaremos hoy, tiene que entenderme y no hacerme sentir mal. Gracias por preocuparte – murmuré.

-Eres como mi hermana, jamás dejaría de preocuparme por ti, y cuidarte y consentirte y… no, eso ya no me corresponde a mí si no a Mr. Egoísta - y se llevó una mano a la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

El apartamento estaba oscuro, sólo en nuestra habitación había una tenue luz. Tiré mi bolso en un sillón y fui quitándome poco a poco a ropa hasta quedar en brassiere y bragas. Sabía que Edward estaba dándose una ducha y me acerqué sin hacer ruido, quedándome una vez más sin habla.

-¿Edward…?

**EDWARD'S POV**

Durante toda la noche pensé en lo posesivo que me portaba con ella y que mis desplantes arruinaban muchos buenos momentos entre nosotros. Debía controlarme y también tenía que hablarlo con ella, por eso quería llevarla a cenar pero estaba muy ocupada y cuando me llamó para decirme que si podríamos ir, además de alegre, me puse muy nervioso. No iba a ser fácil explicar cómo me sentía ante la idea de separarnos, y sobre todo porque se escucharía ridículo. No teníamos ni 15 días juntos y yo ya tenía estos sentimientos que me carcomían por dentro cada vez que pensaba en alejarme de Bella.

En la oficina, pude concentrarme y dejé a un lado mi enferma obsesión. Trabajamos terminando varios planos y todo fluyó muy bien. Nadia hizo algunas modificaciones que dieron al clavo y con esos ajustes quedaron listos un par de horas antes de lo previsto.

-Vamos a comer – le dije y vi que hacía esa mueca rara como cuando estaba indecisa de algo.

-Edward… - empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.

-No acepto negativas, vamos – no se movió, así que la tomé de la mano y la saqué de la oficina casi a rastras, como cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-¡Mi bolso! – gritó.

-No lo necesitas.

Estábamos sentados frente a frente en un pequeño restaurante sobre la carretera con un par de vasos llenos de cerveza. Ordenamos un par de hamburguesas de la casa y mientras llegaban me reclamó.

-No puedes continuar haciendo estas cosas, ya eres mayorcito Edward – me apuntaba con el dedo recriminándome.

-Y tú deja de tomarte la vida tan en serio Nadia, ¡Relájate! – le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Noo – dijo como si supiera que sería un error hacerlo – no gracias, estoy bien así.

-Mmm, no voy a insistirte – y se me fueron los ojos sobre la enorme hamburguesa que tenía frente a mí. Comíamos y charlábamos de tonterías cuando sin pensarlo, le dije…

-Me estoy portando como un patán con Bella – le dí otra mordida a mi hamburguesa despreocupado, como si hubiera dicho algo sin importancia.

Nadia dejó la hamburguesa en su plato, tomó una servilleta y me miró durante unos segundos - ¿Qué le hiciste Edward?

-No voy a entrar en detalles, sólo te diré que estoy actuando como un loco-impulsivo-obsesivo – me llevé una papa a la francesa a la boca – no soporto la idea de que tenga que viajar y me deje sólo.

Nadia tragó el sorbo de cerveza con dificultad y me miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué te deje solo? – Se inclinó sobre la mesa - ¿Edward? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Si. Estamos viviendo juntos – admití – y no puedo pensar en que se vaya.

-¿Has hablado con ella de esto? – tomó un poco más de su cerveza - ¿De lo que sientes? – sacudí la cabeza en negativa y me taladró con la mirada.

-Creo que estás haciendo mal las cosas Edward y tú lo sabes, si no, no tendríamos esta plática ahora. Le estás ocultando lo más importante y qué digo lo más importante, ¡No debes ocultarle algo a quien amas! Porque la amas, sólo hace falta ver la cara que tienes desde hace tiempo.

-Olvídalo Nadia – miré a los costados – no he dicho nada.

-¡No!, Tú olvida que me has pedido eso, no puedes traerme arrastrada a este lugar, luego soltarme lo que te sucede y después pedirme que pretenda no haberte escuchado.

-Pero Di… - no me dejó continuar.

-¡Di nada! – dio un gritito – Me vas a oír Edward porque no pienso callarme, así que después de aquí, moverás tu lindo trasero e irás a hablar con esa niña y le dirás que la quieres y porqué te sientes mal cuando piensas que estarás sólo unos días, si ella no quiere saber nada de tu pasado, por ahora está bien, pero tienes tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que te escuche, porque lo tienes que hacer – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – y lo tienes que hacer porque no puedes vivir una vida tranquila ocultando algo de esa magnitud, es tu pasado, tú lo viviste y de una u otra forma permaneces conectado a él.

-No sé cómo lo tomará – mi voz salió sin expresión.

-Mal, si se entera por _"otras"_ personas, así que estás perdiendo tiempo Edward – y me miró socarronamente.

***.

-¿Edward…?

-¡Isabella! – salí de la ducha y me acerqué a ella para besarla, atrapando sus dulces labios y buscando su lengua con la mía.

-¿Qué es todo esto Edward? – miraba sorprendida al ver el gran baño lleno de velas y junto a la enorme bañera una botella de champagne en hielo, esperando por nosotros.

-Me dijiste lo que querías para esta noche, ¿Cambiaste de opinión? – sonreí mientras le desabrochaba el brassiere muy despacio y besaba la piel de su cuello empezando a volverme loco por desearla tanto. Subí mi boca hasta alcanzar la suya y la besé intensamente, ambos necesitábamos sentirnos cerca y esa noche era justa para eso. Bajé mis manos a su cintura y la atraje hacia mi, no pretendía dejar un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, los necesitaba empalmados, unidos…

-¡Edward! – dijo al separarse y respirar – nunca imaginé esto, yo… - volví a besarla sin dejarla terminar su frase la cual no pudo seguir porque sintió mis manos adueñarse de mis niñas, acariciándolas, presionándolas y atrapando sus delicados pezones entre mis dedos - ¡Oh Dios!

Pegué nuestras frentes obligándome a tranquilizarme un poco para poder continuar y deshacerme de sus bragas las cuales sentí húmedas al pasar mis dedos sobre ellas incitando a Bella, aunque estaba claro que no lo necesitaba, estaba más que excitada por mí. La ayudé a entrar a la bañera y antes de sentarnos le di una copa.

-Por ti Isabella, por lo que eres y lo que me haces querer ser – dije sinceramente.

-Por ti Edward, por haber llegado a mi vida – y me besó. Nos besábamos impacientes y eufóricos, aún de pie, recorrí sus hombros con mis labios, su clavícula, su barbilla. Me arrodillé con cuidado y Bella sonrió. Coloqué mi boca debajo de una de mis niñas y vertí el champagne, bebiéndola justo de ella, saboreándola de su exquisita piel al mismo tiempo que su pezón la dejaba caer entre mis labios, era glorioso beberla de ella.

Mis húmedos labios bajaron por su vientre en el camino hacia mi objetivo, lo dibujé con mi lengua también, al igual que su ombligo pero mi urgencia era llegar a mi lugar, a ese cálido escondite que era sólo mío. Mis dedos tuvieron más prisa que mi boca y al encontrarlo, se adentraron en sus pliegues jugando alrededor del botón hinchado de deseo por ser tocado y estimulado. Lo rodeé, y mis dedos tocaron esa zona, de abajo hacia arriba, excitándola, haciéndola gemir y cuando no soporté más los introduje en ella provocándole un leve temblor, me detuve sin sacar mis dedos de ella y se sostuvo de la pared para poder continuar sintiendo mis caricias. Levanté una de sus piernas al borde de la bañera, dándome el espacio que necesitaba para poder alcanzar su punto exacto, el que la volvía loca y que la hacía gritar mi nombre.

Bella comprendió muy bien mi propósito y con la otra mano se agarró de mi hombro, esperando su momento. Moví mis dedos por dónde ya sabía que se encontraba ese punto y en respuesta, Isabella se dobló un poco jadeando. Sin dejar de mover mis dedos, seguí con mi búsqueda de proporcionarle el mayor placer, de hacerla sentir todo lo posible, de hacerla disfrutar y sentí la tensión empezar a crecer, pero nada se comparó cuando convulsionó gritando mi nombre y sosteniéndose con ambas manos en mis hombros. Nunca antes me había sentido tan orgulloso y satisfecho de brindarle tal placer a una mujer, ella era la única quién me inspiraba a llevarla tan lejos perdiéndose en el deseo.

Sin salir aún de su cuerpo, esperé pacientemente que recuperara el ritmo de su respiración, moviendo de vez en cuando mis dedos causándole otras pequeñas convulsiones, respondía a mí, a mis caricias. Saqué mis dedos de ella y me puse de pie tomando una copa de champagne. Llevé mis dedos a mi boca y probé uno, lamiendo todo el placer que ella había dejado en él y le acerqué el otro dedo el cual succionó absorbiéndose y llenando su boca de ella misma. Le di un trago al champagne y ella repitió la acción cerrando sus ojos, saboreándose. Sonreí al pensar en lo que Isabella estaba viviendo conmigo y en todo lo que le faltaba todavía.

Tenía a Bella entre mis piernas, remojados en la bañera. Ella jugaba con los dedos de mi mano y yo con la otra acariciaba a una de mis niñas lentamente y sonreía por lo pronto que reaccionaba al sentir mi contacto. Podría estar así por siempre, con Isabella junto a mí, sin preocupaciones, sin lejanías, sin pasado…

Soltó mi mano y se giró para mirarme seria, se acercó y me besó intensamente.

-Te quiero Edward – me dijo con voz bajita y muy tímida, como una gatita.

-¿Tú me quieres? – Y ella asintió despacio sin dejar de mirarme – Yo te amo Isabella – le confesé tranquilo, sin pretender asustarla, sólo necesitaba que lo supiera. Bella abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y dejó de respirar. La rodeé con mis brazos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

-Respira Bella – murmuré contra su rostro mientras repartía besos en él.

-Edward yo… - apenas podía hablar, temblaba entre mis brazos – yo…

-No digas nada amor – acariciaba su espalda – no necesitas decirme nada.

-¡Pero tú me amas! – Continuaba sorprendida - ¡Me amas!

-Con toda el alma Isabella – la acomodé a horcajadas sobre mí para poder besarla, verla y disfrutar cada una de sus expresiones – y porque te amo, reconozco que he actuado como un chiquillo contigo. Tú has querido compartir tus logros y alegrías conmigo y yo no he sabido valorarlo, pero quiero hacerlo, déjame intentarlo, quiero alegrarme por cada cosa que te cause alegría, apreciar tu trabajo, enséñame Bella – y atrapé sus labios de nuevo, emocionado.

-¡Edward yo también te amo!, ¡Con todo mi corazón!, ¡Desde que te vi… – tomó aire para continuar pero no la dejé.

-Shh, no digas nada – la hice a un lado para levantarnos - Ven Bella, déjame hacerte el amor, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo – salimos de la bañera y secamos rápidamente nuestros cuerpos, nos recostamos en la cama y me dispuse a demostrarle a mi Isabella qué tan grande era todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Su piel brillaba y era para mí un manjar exquisito, invitándome a probarla, a pasar mi lengua por sus hombros y su cuello que olían como toda su piel, a frescas fresas, a limpio, excitando mis sentidos, haciendo volar mi mente. Sentí sus dedos enredarse en el pelo de mi nuca, jalándome con fuerza cuando reaccionaba a alguna caricia mía, cuando mis labios bajaron hasta mis niñas y atrapé una con mi boca mientras la otra recibía las caricias de mi mano, pellizcándolo suavemente, estirándolo, endureciéndolo. Bella se arqueaba y gemía fuerte, levantaba sus caderas, me pedía colocarme sobre ella, quería sentirme dentro. Me mataba cada vez que me suplicaba y me ponía en una disyuntiva ya que por un lado quería saciarla de la necesidad apremiante que tenía de mí, quería darle paz a su cuerpo que se retorcía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro y yo fuera su único remedio, y por otro, quería prolongarle esa ansiedad, retardar la culminación de su deseo porque sabía que si lo hacía su recompensa sería mayor.

-Edward te necesito – gimió entre palabras – por favor…

-Lo sé Bella – respondí como pude – paciencia…

Descendí sobre su vientre repartiendo besos, dejando dibujos húmedos con mi lengua, enloqueciéndola, pero Bella, siempre ansiosa y nada paciente se movía insistentemente incitándome. Llegué a mi cálido lugar, pasando mis dedos sobre el desnudo triángulo, mis labios saborearon esa porción de piel bajando lentamente mientras abría sus piernas dándome espacio. Maravillado observé el regalo que Isabella me brindaba, no sólo su cuerpo, sino su confianza y el mejor de todos, su amor. Con cuidado acerqué mis labios entre sus pliegues, rozándola mi lengua sobre su hinchado clítoris, paseándola despacio por sus lados, succionándolo después, mordiéndolo suavemente, jalándolo con mis dientes, haciendo que Bella gritara mi nombre repetidas veces y hasta me amenazara de muerte si no la hacía mía en ese mismo instante.

Pude haber prolongado ese castigo divino pero mi Bella no se lo merecía. Me coloqué un estorboso condón y me ubiqué en su entrada.

-¿Me sientes Bella? – Mi respiración agitada me hacía difícil hablar - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¡Pídemelo!

-¡A ti! – Gritó - ¡A ti Edward!, ¡Por favor!

-¡Abre los ojos!, ¡Mírame! – y con un fuerte empujón de mis caderas la penetré. Salí de ella para repetir el movimiento y la escuché…

-¡No Edward!, ¡No me dejes!, ¡Te amo! – su voz salió en un grito angustiado.

-¡Jamás amor!, ¡Te amo! – le contesté como la intensidad del acto me lo permitió. La embestí varias veces hasta que tomé una de sus piernas y la subí a mi hombro, para llegar más profundo en ella, que gemía cada vez más fuerte y su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez.

-Oh Edward, ¡Más fuerte! – pidió entre jadeos y la obedecí con cautela, no quería lastimarla. Isabella comenzó a tensarse a mí alrededor y su vientre se contrajo, lo que me decía que estaba muy cerca ya. Aceleré mis movimientos y entonces yo también sentí un primer aviso. Dí los últimos empujones de mis caderas contra ella cuando un fuerte grito llenó la habitación, cerrándose por completo y con una gran fuerza sobre mi miembro, sacándome de ella haciéndome actuar rápido y volviendo a entrar para que después de un par de embistes más, terminara tan fuerte como ella. Eso nunca me había ocurrido, sólo Isabella podía sacarme con esa fuerza de ella, provocándome el mejor de los orgasmos. Me tumbé a su lado rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Ella era mía, me pertenecía tanto cómo yo le pertenecía a ella.

-Te amo Bella – susurré a su oído.

-Y yo a ti Edward – y un gruñido proveniente de su estómago nos hizo reír.

Semidesnudos, ella en una bata sin nada debajo y yo con mis bóxers, fuimos a la cocina a comer algo. Sumido en las emociones, olvidé todo lo que Nadia me había hecho comprar para mi noche romántica, así que en ese momento, coloqué los quesos para el _fondue_, puse los pedacillos de pan en un plato junto con algunos jamones, un poco de paté _foi grass_ y abrí otra botella, de vino esta vez. No le permití prender la luz, todo lo hicimos bajo la suave luz de las velas, no quería que se rompiera el encanto y sobre todo porque faltaba algo más.

Nos sentamos en el suelo sobre un mantel. Nos dimos, como siempre lo hacíamos, de comer en la boca, nos reímos, nos besamos y volvimos a amarnos en el suelo de la cocina, esa sería una noche inolvidable.

-Ahora vengo amor, no tardo – me levanté rápido y fui a nuestra habitación por mi regalo para Bella. Esa no había sido idea de Nadia como todo lo demás y que nunca acabaría de agradecerle, el regalo fue idea mía y tuve que correr prácticamente para alcanzar abierto el lugar para comprarla. No me tomó mucho decidirme, desde que la vi, supe que era justo lo indicado para Bella, sólo por el momento.

Regresé a la cocina sólo para llevar a Bella de regreso a la cama, la cocina era un poco fría y yo quería que ella estuviera cómoda, calientita y entre mis brazos. La senté y la cubrí con las mantas, me puse frente a ella con sus manos entre las mías.

-Isabella, gracias por todo tu amor y por toda tu paciencia – y coloqué en sus manos una cajita azul con un moñito blanco, un corazón y un candado pequeño colgando. A Bella se le salieron los ojos al mirarla – Te amo – y le dí un suave beso en los labios. Lentamente, deshizo el moñito y abrió la cajita. Con cuidado sacó de ella una pulsera de oro blanco con un corazón que decía al frente _"Please Return to Edward Cullen"_

-Es hermosa – la observó y leyó la inscripción en voz alta – _"Por favor Regresar a Edward Cullen"_ – me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos - ¿Y no tengo escapatoria Ingeniero Cullen? – sonrió pícara y restregando su cuerpo en el mío.

-Mmm no creo señorita Swan, a menos que tenga algo qué ofrecerme mientras pienso en alguna otra opción aunque no le aseguro nada sin una buena oferta de su parte – dije contra su cuello, hundiendo mi rostro en él.

-¿Qué le parece si me pone mi hermosa pulsera mientras pienso qué puedo ofrecerle? – su voz melosa me podía prender en un segundo.

-Tengo una mejor idea – dije recostándome contra la cabecera con ella entre mis piernas.

-¿Y cual es? – giró para mirarme intrigada pero mantuve su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

-Te propongo ser un apoyo para ti más que alguien en contra, nunca lo quise así Bella, pero reconozco que mi egoísmo me sobrepasó – pasaba mi nariz detrás de la piel de su oreja mientras hablaba.

-¿Hablas en serio? – ya no pude tenerla contra mi cuerpo, se había girado por completo y la tenía frente a mí con los ojos abiertos enormes y su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad envidiable. Asentí contento también por hacerla tan feliz con sólo mi promesa, comprendiendo lo mucho que significaba para ella y me prometí a mi mismo hacer el máximo esfuerzo para no defraudarla nunca.

-Que bueno cielo, porque ¿Qué crees? – se puso a horcajadas sobre mí brincando emocionada. Yo estaba hipnotizado con esa escena, Isabella feliz sentada sobre mí y mis niñas saltando frente a mis ojos, no podía ni hablar.

-Dime – tragué en seco y aclaré mi garganta – dime Bella, qué es lo que te emociona tanto.

-El photoshoot en la playa, ¡Es en Punta Cana! – abrí los ojos viéndola tan feliz compartiendo la noticia conmigo – y a que ni te imaginas para qué revista es – me observaba coqueta y provocativa jugando con su cabello que caía suave sobre mis niñas, ocultándolas de mí.

-No tengo ni la menor idea amor, dime ¿si? – le pedí casi ronroneando y tratando de acercarme a ella.

-¡Sports Illustrated! – Gritó feliz. Yo sólo cerré los ojos apretándolos fuertemente al igual que mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, respiré hondo y traté de sonreír lo más natural posible. Bella se tensó por mi reacción pero la agarré de los brazos y le dije…

-Bella… - suspiré y continué – no importa si me gusta o no, lo que importa es que aquí estoy amor, apoyándote para lo que necesites, si tienes que irte varios días, yo aquí te espero, si tienes que entrenarte para eso, lo haré contigo, estamos juntos, para lo que sea – la abracé para reconfortarla.

-¿De verdad? – Era tan fácil que dudara de mí que me dio miedo. Asentí – Gracias, gracias Edward, por intentarlo – mi niña me agradecía de corazón, y yo sentía aún más fuerte la necesidad de ser sincero con ella.

-Isabella, necesito contarte algo… – comencé a decirle pero fui incapaz de seguir hablando, Bella descendió en mi cuerpo hasta quedar su rostro frente a mi miembro que ya había despertado cuando mis niñas saltaban en mi cara. Lo atrapó entre sus manos y su boca se acercó a él, besó la punta y un gemido salió de mi garganta cuando sus manos comenzaron ese sube y baja que me volvía loco. Mis testículos fueron presa de una de sus manos, los acarició lentamente y con cuidado sin perder el ritmo que había establecido sobre mi miembro que clamaba por su cálida boca. Y cómo si se lo hubiera podido pedir, sentí el calor que le proporcionaba humedeciéndolo con su saliva y lubricándolo para ayudar a sus manos para moverse sobre él. Bella también gemía, le gustaba darme placer con su boca y yo adoraba eso. Me introducía y me sacaba al mismo tiempo que me apretaba entre sus manos, era una bendita locura perderme en sus caricias. Mis gemidos eran tan fuertes que ella apresuraba su ritmo haciendo crecer la tensión en mi vientre bajo, recibiendo un latigazo cómo primer aviso para el orgasmo. Bella lo notó, así como tantas cosas que ya no le pasaban desapercibidas de mí. Al recibir otro fuerte aviso, me tensé por completo.

-Bella, detente – le pedí ya que no quería terminar en su boca, no le sería agradable en absoluto – no sigas… - pero no me hizo caso. Me sostuvo con más firmeza entre sus manos y sus movimientos fueron más rápidos. La tensión se concentró en un solo punto cuando Isabella me tenía en lo más profundo de su garganta. El jadeo más fuerte escapó de mí al perder un poco la conciencia justo cuando sentí golpearme ese increíble orgasmo, liberándome en su boca sin poder hacer nada – ¡Bella Dios!

Bella me tragó completo, como si lo hubiera hecho antes, como si le gustara. Me recuperé y al abrir los ojos, estaba sobre mí, buscando mi mirada. Una sonrisita prepotente estaba dibujada en su cara, orgullosa, altiva.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó como si esperara una calificación y si hubiera tenido que darla, en ese momento se ganaba ¡Un 100!

-Eso no estuvo bien Bella – fingí estar enojado – ¡Estuvo excelente!, Ven aquí – la jalé hacia mí para besarla y acariciar su espalda. Permanecimos un rato abrazados disfrutando nuestra cercanía y cuando la sentí tranquila intenté de nuevo.

-Bella – besé su coronilla – necesito decirte algo – y cómo si lo hubiera presentido, se levantó, me miró y me dijo seria…

-Si no vas a decirme que me amas no quiero saber nada – se metió al baño y la seguí, era necesario que me escuchara.

-Necesito que me escuches amor, es importante, por favor – le rogué.

Me miró por el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se enjuagaba la boca, se secó con una toalla y con una sonrisa me dijo – lo haré, pero no hoy Edward, no hoy – agarró mi mano y me llevó de nuevo a la cama, nos acostamos y su rostro estaba sobre mi pecho, una de sus piernas enredada entre las mías y sus dedos jugando con los vellos de mi abdomen, estremeciéndome de nueva vez.

-¿Sigue en pie todo lo que me dijiste esta noche? – quiso saber.

-Por supuesto que sí – pasé una mano por mi pelo, nervioso por lo que me pudiera pedir.

-Bien, porque te aviso que entrenaremos diario a las 6 de la mañana – dijo tranquila.

-¿Qué?, ¿Diario?, ¿6 de la mañana?*.

* * *

_**Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que sí. Así como espero que me cuenten qué les parece el nuevo POV, ya sin ser repetitivo.**_

**_Gracias por sus RW y sus PM, y por agregarme a sus alerts e historias favoritas, es un honor. _**

**_Claudia, Antuss, Jimena y Diana, gracias tambien... _**

**_Nos vemos el martes pequeñuelas y pórtense mal._**

**_Besitooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	26. CAPITULO 26

**_Nenas! Lo prometido es deuda y como buen martes, aquí está un nuevo capítulo y la consabida advertencia: "Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, a nosotras (os) no nos ofende, nos gusta leerlo y somos mayores de edad, pero si tú no lo eres y no te gusta y además te ofende, te equivocaste de fic"_**

**_Gracias por hacerme caso._**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

Por suerte, tuvimos una noche cargada de actividad y Bella estaba cansada, por lo que tenía la esperanza de librarme de acompañarla al gimnasio a entrenar pero de todas formas iba a cumplir con mi palabra.

-Bella, despierta – susurré a su oído – hay que ir al gimnasio – se movió un poco y unos ruiditos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado salieron de su boca – ¡Mueva ese trasero señorita Swan!

-Mmm hoy no – se enterró entre las sábanas – mañana – pudimos dormir una hora más y luego estábamos sentados en la cocina que cabe decir parecía zona de guerra, tomándonos un café intentando resucitar de nuestra agitada, perfecta e inolvidable noche.

Bella todavía tenía dos días más para grabar los comerciales y luego se dedicaría para estar perfecta para ese photoshoot de "Sports Illustrated". Apreté la quijada con sólo pensar en esa revista. Era inevitable que me causara un dolor en la boca del estómago con sólo imaginarlo.

_¿Qué hombre no sueña con tener como novia a una chica de sus portadas? _

Esa publicación era mayormente para hombres, nada explícita es verdad, pero muy sugestiva. Y Bella tendría la edición especial, Dios mío, bien dice el dicho, _"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir"… _"_Y de paso te jodes Cullen, pensando que millones de hombres de todas las edades 'se echan una mano' mirando a tu mujer"_

"No, yo puedo controlar esto", son sólo unas fotos, además Isabella es mía, está conmigo porque ella me ama, _"¡Que se jodan los demás!"_

Sonó su teléfono y era Rosalie. Bella escuchó por varios minutos y sólo asentía y respondía con monosílabos. Y luego recibió otra llamada que le iluminó la cara.

-¡Jake! – saltó emocionada, no me quedé a escuchar qué le respondía, el tipo era su amigo desde hacía muchos años y yo tenía confianza en ella… pero en él no, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos autodestructivos que empezaban a corroerme por dentro cuando Bella entró corriendo a la habitación, feliz y brincando como una niña.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward! – Movía las manos como si éstas le dieran energía – no vas a creer esto…

-Cuéntame, ven – la envolví en mis brazos y me senté en la cama con ella en mis piernas – suéltalo Bella, te escucho.

-¡Jake fue nominado para los Grammy's! – Aplaudía feliz – tiene 5 nominaciones y una de ellas es por el video.

-¡Wow, que bien! Veremos el programa en la tele, no nos perderemos nada, te lo prometo – besé su mejilla con fuerza.

-¡No!, Bueno, Jake tiene que actuar y cantará_ "esa"_ canción – disminuyó sus acelerados movimientos – quiere que lo acompañe… bailando - dijo casi en un susurro. Dí un hondo suspiro y besé su coronilla.

-Lo harás muy bien Bella – frotaba sus brazos – te verás espectacular amor.

Se giró para abrazarme y me besó – Gracias Edward, te amo – y sólo con esas dos últimas palabras, esa mujer que estaba entre mis brazos, tenía todo mi apoyo de corazón, aunque dolía mucho tratar de tomármelo con calma.

Nos despedimos en el estacionamiento con un beso y su respectiva nalgada. Bella iba desbordante de felicidad y aunque me costara un hígado nuevo, así quería que estuviera siempre, ¡Feliz!

***.

-Veo que funcionó mi consejo – dijo Nadia con una sonrisita prepotente – no intentes negarlo, te conozco.

Me acerqué a ella, tomé sus manos y las besé – Jamás me cansaré de agradecerte por ese jalón de orejas de ayer y por tus sugerencias claro – confesé feliz y le regalé una chueca sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno que ya arreglaste eso Edward! – Me abrazó – ahora pórtate bien y cuídala mucho, no la conozco pero sé que se lo merece.

Y claro, Bella se merecía eso y más. Yo quería poner el mundo a sus pies, que sólo con mover un dedo tuviera lo que quisiera, que no trabajara, aunque eso la hacía feliz y tenía que respetar sus deseos, yo era un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, siempre listo para cumplir cualquier cosa que ella pidiera.

Isabella había llegado para cambiar mi vida, mi mundo y estaba muy agradecido con Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Era como una bocanada de aire fresco para mis viciados pulmones. Ella había traído nuevas ganas de vivir para mi decepcionada alma que ya no tenía ni esperanzas de sentir de nuevo y se refugiaba detrás de una absurda posición de tomar todo lo que me ofrecieran sin que importara dar algo a cambio, sin sentimientos, sin nada. Había aprendido bien mi lección.

Pero llegó esta mujer que para mí era un ejemplo de perseverancia, de lucha y sobre todo de entrega total. Una mujer que desde muy pequeña se fijó en conseguir su objetivo y ahora veía coronados todos sus esfuerzos. Y era mía, y me amaba y sería mi esposa…

Un mensaje recibido en mi Blackberry me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_-x-x-x-_

_Señor Ingeniero, sólo quiero_

_Informarle que la señorita Bella Swan_

_Lo ama con todo el corazón…_

"_Please return to Bella"_

_Te amo._

_Bella Swan._

_-x-x-x-_

Mi rostro le quedaba chico a la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara. Sin perder tiempo le respondí.

_-x-x-x-_

_Señorita Swan, el Ingeniero ha recibido _

_Su mensaje y está muy feliz de que usted_

_Le confirme que lo ama, aunque no podrá _

_Superar el amor que él siente por usted._

"_Please return to Edward"_

_Te amo_

_E. Cullen_

_-x-x-x-_

**BELLA****'S POV**

Estaba tan contenta que mientras me maquillaban, le mandé un mensaje de texto a Edward, me respondió pero ya me llamaban y no pude mandarle otro de vuelta.

Me amaba. Edward Cullen me amaba. Y cómo si eso fuera poco, estaba esforzándose por entender mi trabajo con todo lo que él conlleva. Y para muestra un botón, se controló muy bien cuando supo para qué revista era el photoshoot y que además era una edición especial, prometió apoyarme y juro que al principio no lo creía, pero cuando esa mañana él mismo me despertó para ir al gimnasio, sentí que subí un escalón al cielo y después, subí otros 5 cuando me animó al saber que acompañaría a Jake en su actuación en los Grammy's.

No podía ocultar la emoción que se desbordaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo, y todos lo notaron, pero el primero fue Jimmy, como siempre.

-¡Ni me lo digas! – Me frenaba con la mano – "sesión exhaustiva de sexo salvaje", ¡Arrrggg! – rugió.

-Choo… - lo miré y le levanté una ceja.

-Darling, tienes escrito "SEXO" en la frente, sólo te falta publicarlo en Internet, aunque estoy seguro que mañana ya alguien lo habrá hecho por ti – cerró su mano en un puño y habló entre dientes - ¡Ashh!, ¡Cómo te envidio!

No pudimos aguantar la risa. Le contaba cómo la noche pasada Edward me había desarmado con el baño de burbujas, las velas, el champagne, los bocadillos, cómo me había prometido poner de su parte con mi trabajo y de pronto, sentí que me arrancaban el brazo.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Oh Dios mío! – Ya había descubierto mi hermoso regalo – está preciosa Bella y además la inscripción – no le quitaba la vista de encima – está enamorado, lo sé – dijo muy seguro.

-Mmm bueno – comencé a decir – anoche me dijo que me ama… - se hizo un silencio por breves segundos.

-¡Dios! Tenemos el tiempo encima, ¿Cómo podré organizar una boda espectacular en menos de 3 meses? – Jimmy saltó en el asiento ya con sus planes mentales perfectamente bien estructurados.

-Choo, relájate, no hemos hablado de eso – le dí un golpe suave – pero espero que lo haga pronto – dije sonriente – además con todo el trabajo que tenemos este año, ¿De dónde saco el tiempo para armar una boda?

-Me ofendes Sweety, y mucho – se llevó una mano al pecho, dolido - ¿Crees que esta muñeca no podría organizarte la mejor boda del año?, ¡Que horror!, ¿Dónde quedó la confianza?

-Mi confianza está toda contigo, dramática – giré los ojos – me vas a acompañar a mi cita con la ginecóloga de Alice. Rose no puede, gracias al cielo, así que eres el elegido porque eres de mi total confianza, así que listo para mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Bella, lo que tú digas, pero ¿En qué quedamos con lo de tu boda Darling, prefieres una playa u otro lugar? – lo pellizqué en el brazo y lo chantajeé un poco.

-No sigas con eso Choo, porque sino, no te digo una muy buena noticia – tiré mi carnada y cayó redondito.

-Te juro no volver a molestarte con eso, pero cuéntamelo todo – y le conté de las nominaciones de Jake. Se alegró mucho por él e inmediatamente llamó a Ángela para saber qué concepto manejaría y qué necesitaríamos hacer nosotros.

La entrega de premios sería una semana después de viajar a Punta Cana, lo que significaba mucho mayor esfuerzo de mi parte, ejercicios y ensayos para una coreografía muy movida y para mi desgracia, elevada algunos metros del suelo. Y para colmo, después de los premios, tendría que ir una semana a París para completar la grabación de los comerciales, unas sesiones de fotos para Chanel, volver rapidísimo para la Fashion Week de Nueva York y luego ya no quise saber más.

Tenía que ser muy inteligente y organizar muy bien esa agenda con Jimmy aunque no me preocupaba mucho porque Choo era un mago y sabía que él se las ingeniaría y me daría el tiempo para estar con mi Edward.

***.

Ya estaba lista y comenzaríamos con el segundo comercial. Se suponía que me arreglaba para estar perfecta para mi novio, un modelo guapísimo que en realidad había sido novio de Jimmy hacía poco más de un año, pero Marc se había ido a vivir a París y decidieron terminar pero quedaron como los mejores amigos, se querían mucho y se ayudaban y apoyaban cuando uno de ellos lo necesitaba.

Yo estaba contenta de trabajar con Marc porque aparte de conocerlo muy bien, era muy educado, atento y dedicado y siempre era un gusto trabajar con personas comprometidas y si les tenías un cariño especial como a "Jimbo", su apodo secreto sólo para los amigos, qué mejor.

La primera toma había salido bien, yo lo miraba en un salón de espejos con la botellita de perfume en mis manos escondida atrás y me acercaba para darle un beso que nunca se ve. Luego otras tomas con el vestido rojo y las demás se harían en París. Después del medio día un chico se acercó a mí con un arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas gigante, yo por supuesto que quería llorar de puro gusto. Tomé la tarjetita y mis ojos se nublaron.

"_Por favor, regresa a mis brazos tan pronto como puedas"_

_Edward Cullen._

-Bella, esto tenemos qué festejarlo… - la voz de Alice sonó detrás de mi. Me giré para verla, levanté mi "ceja malévola" como señal de advertencia, ella sólo soltó unas pequeñas carcajaditas y creo que captó el mensaje.

Un día después tuve mi cita con la ginecóloga y Jimmy me acompañó. Cómo era de esperarse, fueron más mis nervios que nada. Elegí las píldoras como método anticonceptivo y me dio todas las indicaciones, me hizo una revisión de rutina y salí de ahí feliz sabiendo que me estaba cuidando y que muy pronto le quitaría a Edward la molestia de usar un condón, sería una sorpresa para él y para mí supongo que bueno, supongo que me gustaría.

Los días transcurrieron y Edward y yo estábamos felices. Me acompañaba al gimnasio por las mañanas cuando no tenía que ir temprano a la presa y no me tentaba con ricas cenas italianas o chinas, que eran mi perdición ni con capuchinos de Starbuck's que me tomaba cada mañana. Ya no tenía sesiones de fotos ni grabaciones para ningún comercial, así que estaba dedicada completamente a ejercitarme para el photoshoot de "Sports Illustrated" y a los ensayos para la coreografía de Jake que no era tan difícil si la tuviera que realizar al nivel del suelo pero como siempre, mi querido amigo tenía unas ideas muy arriesgadas para mí. También las pruebas de vestuario para la Fashion Week ocupaban algunas de mis tardes y en cada una de ellas estuve muy concentrada para no tener ningún accidente con los alfileres. Si Edward ponía de su parte conmigo, yo también podía hacer un esfuerzo ¿No?

Nuestras noches eran maravillosas, hacíamos el amor como dos adolescentes que acababan de descubrir su sexualidad, bueno, el término aplicaba exacto para mí aunque Edward no parecía tampoco muy lejano a la definición. Varias veces lo atrapé mirándome con una sonrisita extraña en la cara y cuando le preguntaba que le sucedía, sólo me abrazaba y me daba un beso de buenas noches.

***.

Un fin de semana antes de irme a Punta Cana, Esme y Carlisle celebraban su aniversario de bodas. Esme había planeado una fiesta pero solamente con sus amistades más cercanas, había tenido mucho trabajo y prefirió hacer algo más íntimo pero tan espléndido como todo lo que hacía. Curiosamente los días anteriores al festejo fue cuando noté a Edward más extraño, pero como sabía que me contestaría que todo estaba bien, no volví a preguntar.

El día de la fiesta llegó y me fui al SPA con Jimmy, con tanto ejercicio y ensayos de baile, me merecía algunos mimos, además Edward se había levantado temprano porque tenía asuntos pendientes en la presa y no le ví mucho sentido a quedarme más tiempo en la cama. Después del medio día llamé a Edward para comer juntos pero aún estaba ocupado en unos asuntos importantes que pronto terminaría de resolver, así que Choo y yo nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante vegetariano. Ya faltaba menos para que pudiera comer algo más sustancioso, al menos mi sacrificio estaba dando resultados según Edward, que diario quería comprobar si mis músculos estaban más marcados y más firmes haciendo mediciones extrañas con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Ya está todo listo Choo? – le pregunté después de un gran bostezo, estaba somnolienta ese día.

-Si, y también todo listo para Los Ángeles. Ay Bella, aún no creo que Edward nos acompañe, me alegra tanto por ti… - me dio un empujoncito con el codo.

-¿No es genial? – Le dí un trago a mi coca de dieta – él fue el que me pregunto si podía acompañarnos, te juro que me quedé en shock cuando lo escuché. Ay Choo, no sabes, estoy…

-No hace falta que me lo digas Darling, y déjame decirte que él también está en las mismas condiciones, perdido por ti, mira que acompañarte a un evento que honestamente no es de su agrado sólo para estar contigo, se necesita Bella, se necesita – sonreí y suspiré.

Regresé a casa descansada y lista para empezar a arreglarme. Edward no había llegado y ya estaba más confundida que preocupada, casi no supe de él en todo el día y si yo no le llamo, ni me entero de su existencia. Estaba un poco enojada, otras veces también había estado muy ocupado y siempre había tenido tiempo para hacer una llamada pero ahora parecía que me rehuía.

Me dí un baño y comencé a secar mi pelo con extrema lentitud, de igual forma me maquillé y cuando terminé, entré al clóset a elegir mi vestido. Faltaba solamente una hora para estar en casa de sus padres y por muy enojada que estuviera con él, ellos no tenían la culpa, así que si no llegaba a tiempo, me iría sola y estaría muy puntual, como a Esme le gustaba. Me terminé de arreglar y lo escuché entrar como alma que lleva el diablo. Me encontró colocándome los aretes y una pulsera junto a la que él me había dado, nunca me la quitaba y no me importaba si combinaba o no.

-Bella – me abrazó por detrás con esa sonrisita pícara estampada en la cara – estás preciosa.

-Gracias – susurré fríamente y me moví escapando de sus brazos evitando que siguiera besando mi cuello – es tarde, ¿Quieres que te espere o me voy sola?

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño.

-¿De qué hablas Isabella? – Ya se había borrado de su rostro cualquier señal de diversión – Tú irás siempre conmigo… - iba a decir algo más pero se contuvo y sólo agregó – no me tardo.

Se dio un baño y se afeitó en un santiamén. Se vistió, se acercó a mí y dijo con esa voz que me derretía.

-¿Me puedes ayudar con la corbata? – Lo miré sin expresión alguna y agregó tierno - ¿Por favor?

Me paré y me puse la corbata alrededor del cuello, hice el nudo, lo aflojé y se la entregué. Se la colocó y apretó el nudo pero le quedó chueco y comenzaba a luchar con él. ¡Dios! Si no lo amara tanto… me acerqué y la arreglé. Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pegó a él, pude sentir su dura masculinidad vibrante contra mi vientre. Cerré los ojos y dí un paso hacia atrás porque estaba a punto de rendirme y hacerlo mío ahí mismo.

-Bella, no estés así conmigo – murmuró contra mis labios y yo sólo asentí. Me sentí culpable en ese momento. ¿Que tal si sus asuntos eran en realidad muy importantes y yo reclamando su atención? Le dí un beso y volví a pegarme a él, frotándome, y Edward respondió aún más a ese movimiento. Metió sus manos bajo mi vestido y comenzó a bajar mis bragas pero lo detuve.

-¿Por qué no amor? ¿No ves que te necesito? – Me preguntó suplicante – te necesito ahora Isabella.

-No hay tiempo Edward, a tu madre no le gusta la impuntualidad, vamos – me coloqué de nuevo las bragas.

-¿Bolas azules?, ¡Que va! – Reclamó – ¡Voy a parecer un puto pitufo! – gritó mientras se ponía el saco y me ayudaba con mi abrigo. No pude evitar carcajearme en mi mente.

De camino a casa de sus padres, tenía como siempre la mano en mi muslo, intentaba meterla entre mis piernas pero yo las apretaba, hasta que se dio por vencido y la puso en el volante sin decirme una sola palabra.

***.

Llegamos, me ayudó a bajar y esa sonrisita burlona había regresado a su rostro, Edward era tan impredecible… La casa de Esme se veía espectacular, los arbolitos de la entrada estaban llenos de lucecitas blancas, adentro había arreglos de casablancas que despedían un olor maravilloso inundando el lugar y todo estaba arreglado divinamente, no era para menos con el excelente y refinado gusto que ella tenía.

Saludamos a varias personas antes de llegar hasta Esme y Carlisle y yo notaba nervioso a Edward, miraba hacia todos lados hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Alice. Me tomó por el brazo y me llevó al salón.

-Edward ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunté intrigada – la fiesta es en el jardín. No respondió nada en ese momento, solo abrió las puertas del salón de par en par y me quedé… sin habla.

**EDWARD'S POV**

-¡Feliz primer mes juntos Isabella!

Su rostro era indescriptible, sus ojos se mantenían en su lugar por pura inercia, sus labios temblaban así como todo su cuerpo y sus manos estaban heladas y apretadas a las mías.

-¡Isabella!, ¡Sorpresa! – las cuatro voces gritaron al unísono y ella se pegó a mi.

-¡Edward! – dijo aún sorprendida y corrió a abrazar a sus padres. Bella se había llevado una buena sorpresa y estaba feliz. Con sólo ver su rostro se justificaban todos los días planeando y hablando con sus padres para su visita. No iba a encontrar mejor momento que este para reunirlos, el aniversario de mis padres, nuestro primer mes juntos, además Bella tenía mucho trabajo y no le seria posible viajar pronto conmigo para conocerlos y yo no quería esperar más tiempo, así que me armé de valor y comencé a organizarlo todo con la ayuda de Jimmy al que no tuve que pedírselo dos veces.

Reneé y Phil no pusieron ninguna traba, pero Charlie, vaya que si era duro de roer, aunque al fin lo convencí con la ayuda de Sue, su novia. Pero ya estaban aquí y todos se veían felices, casi tan felices como mi Bella, que después de abrazar a todos se giró y se colgó de mi cuello dándome un beso. Todos rieron menos mi suegro que sólo esbozó una ligera sonrisita.

-Nunca me lo esperé – susurró a mi oído – gracias Edward.

-Lo que sea por ti Isabella, te amo – y le dí un beso suave en los labios.

La noche transcurría perfectamente bien. Los padres de Bella estaban contentos de estar ahí y de poder ver a su hija feliz. Mis padres a su vez también estaban felices de conocerlos y no dejaban de hablar maravillas de Bella, lo que hizo que Reneé brincara de orgullo. Carlisle, Charlie y Phil estaban enfrascados en una plática entre béisbol y pesca, mientras que Sue ponía a Rosalie al día con los últimos chismes de Forks. Jimmy se había llevado a Bella un momento y yo ya respiraba tranquilo después del angustiante día que tuve por culpa del vuelo retrasado de Phil y Reneé.

-¿Qué haces solito Edward? – La voz de Nadia era inconfundible - ¿No deberías estar cuidando a tu novia?

-¡Di!, que bueno que estás aquí – le dije sinceramente.

-No podía perderme un aniversario de tus padres y menos saber si todo te había salido bien – soltó una risita.

-Edward – Bella llegó y me abrazó por la cintura. Posesiva. Me agradó.

-Isabella, quiero que conozcas a Nadia, una muy buena amiga y compañera de trabajo – las presenté – Nadia ella es Bella, mi novia – y le dí un beso en la frente.

Nadia tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó – Al fin Bella, es un placer conocerte – le sonrió y Bella se relajó.

-El placer es mío Nadia – contestó un poco tímida, lo que era raro ya que Bella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con muchas personas sin mostrarse cohibida, como la sentí en ese momento. Platicaron un rato de cosas triviales y luego Nadia se despidió.

-¿Trabajan juntos? – Me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos y yo asentí - ¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

-Estudiamos juntos en París – el grupo comenzó a tocar de nuevo – Ven, baila conmigo – y la llevé en medio de la pequeña pista. Le rodeé la cintura y la pegué mucho a mí. Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó que la llevara.

-¿Estás contenta?

-¡Claro Edward!, muchas gracias – levantó el rostro para mirarme y la besaba cuando un carraspeo de garganta nos separó.

-¿Puedo bailar con mi hija? – ¿Mi suegro me pedía permiso?

-Por supuesto – respondí educadamente y la dejé entre sus brazos. Fui por un whisky y fui interceptado por Emmett.

-Ahora si te creo que vas en serio hermano, mira que traer a tus suegros – levantaba las cejas – ahora solo falta que Rose me pida lo mismo y te pasaré la mitad de los gastos por darle ideas – nos reímos hasta que vimos a Alice y al cuñadito Hale bailar muy pegaditos. Nos miramos y bufamos al mismo tiempo

Después de la cena estuvimos un buen rato platicando con sus padres que a pesar de estar divorciados y ambos con nuevas parejas, se llevaban demasiado bien y me daba mucho gusto por Bella. También se notaba que tanto Phil como Sue querían mucho a Isabella y estaban muy contentos por ella, por verla feliz. Ya era tarde y mi pequeña bostezó, estaba cansada y con tantas emociones no era para menos pero no se quería ir, no quería despegarse de sus padres. Cuando pude convencerla y comenzamos a despedirnos se tensó.

-Tranquila Bella – murmuré – todo está bien, despídete de tus padres y vámonos a casa.

-Pero cómo, mi padre… yo… - tartamudeaba de los nervios.

Le costó mucho esa despedida pero lo hizo muy bien. Bella estaba preocupada por lo que pensaría su padre porque vivíamos juntos. Ella no se lo había dicho, ni siquiera insinuado y me dí cuenta esa mañana cuando yo mismo tuve que explicarle a mi suegro sobre la seriedad de mi relación con Isabella. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida pero lo manejé bien, ya que después de unos whiskys en el bar del hotel donde los alojé, de contarle mis planes con Bella además de toda la historia de cómo nos conocimos, el Jefe Swan me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y me dijo que mi trabajo era cuidarla y hacerla feliz, claro, todo esto con las respectivas amenazas de muerte si hacía sufrir a su pequeña. Podría decir sin lugar a dudas que le caía bien a mi suegro.

Reneé era otra cosa. Desde que me vió en el aeropuerto me abrazó como si nos conociéramos de años y me daba besos en ambas mejillas, mi suegra era efusiva y muy agradable. Ella no tuvo ningún problema cuando le expliqué que Bella y yo vivíamos juntos, al contrario me felicitó y sonreía cómo si ya lo sospechara. Instalé a mis 4 suegros en el mismo hotel y corrí a casa para darme un buen baño, arreglarme y estar listo para la fiesta de mis padres. Sabía que Bella estaría muy enojada conmigo por evitarla durante todo el día, pero estaba nervioso por el retraso del vuelo de Reneé y Phil ya que posiblemente no llegaran a tiempo y mi sorpresa se hubiera arruinado. Jimmy la había entretenido todo el día pero conociendo a Bella, seguramente estaba que reventaba bajo esa carita pacífica y un poco inexpresiva. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido y su pelo cayéndole en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. Le pedí ayuda con la corbata y al arreglarme el nudo, la pegué a mi cuerpo para que sintiera cómo me ponía, lo que me provocaba, pero se alejó de mí.

-Bella, no estés así conmigo – le pedí porque no soportaba su indiferencia y el saber que estaba enojada sin razón aunque eso sólo lo supiera yo por el momento. Creo que se compadeció de mí ya que recibí un tierno beso suyo y la caricia más excitante, su cuerpo rozándose con el mío y acabó con mi autocontrol. Acaricié sus muslos bajo su ropa y comencé a deshacerme de sus bragas, tenía que hacerla mía en ese momento, pero Bella no accedió, ¿Seguiría enojada?

-¿Por qué no amor? ¿No ves que te necesito? – Le rogué – te necesito ahora Isabella.

Y argumentando que no teníamos tiempo me dejó con un dolor punzante en las ingles y más abajo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadada y dejarme más azul que un cabrón pitufo?

¡Así me iba a morir! ¡Azul!

Pero ahora ya íbamos camino a casa y teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Desde el elevador, venía besándola, excitándola, la necesitaba mucho después de varios días de un "cese obligatorio" en nuestras actividades nocturnas. Ella también me necesitaba y lo podía sentir al notar también lo ansiosa que estaba, lo sentía en nuestros besos, nuestras caricias y en nuestros cuerpos. Bella entró un momento al baño pero me pidió encender unas velas lo que me pareció una estupenda idea. Me desvestí y me acosté desnudo, no quería perder el tiempo. Me acomodaba en la cama cuando salió y con sólo verla en ese sexy baby doll el dolor se acrecentó en mi miembro y supe mis bolas que estaban a punto de regresar a su color normal.

-¿Te gusta?

Casi enloquezco con esa pregunta tan sensual y esa voz melosa… ¡Dios ayúdame a controlarme!

-No sólo me gusta, me encanta – se acercó lentamente a la cama y de un brinco se colocó sobre mi y se inclinó para besarme, rozando su cuerpo suavemente contra el mío, moviendo sus caderas sobre mi miembro excitado y a punto de reventar de deseo por ella.

Pasé mis dedos por la orilla del baby doll, acariciándola y tratando controlarme un poco pero fue peor, mordí la orilla con los dientes y la bajé despacio dejando libres a mis hermosas niñas que en respuesta a mí ya tenían duros y muy paraditos sus pezones. Bella subió un poco y se inclinó de nuevo acercando una a mi boca y ya no pude contenerme, la atrapé entre mis labios y comencé a succionar por mi elixir imaginario, rozándolo con mi lengua y jalándolo con los dientes.

Bella gemía mientras repetía las caricias con su otro seno, llevándola poco a poco al borde de la locura, haciendo más fuerte la fricción de su cuerpo con el mío. No recuerdo cómo le quité las bragas ni la parte superior de su sexy conjunto, sólo sé que ella ya estaba desnuda sobre mí cuerpo y su boca estaba sobre una de mis tetillas haciendo de mi autocontrol una mierda. Yo necesitaba tenerla ya, sentirme dentro de su cuerpo pero ella no lo pensaba así ya que seguía moviéndose de una forma tan sensual que me iba a dejar fuera del juego en poco tiempo, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Giré poniéndome sobre ella y tomando a mis niñas entre mis manos, cubriéndolas, masajeándolas y presionándolas fuerte y sin poder controlarme bajé mi boca hasta ellas y las besé desesperado, ya estaba loco de deseo y la haría mía ya. Me iba a separar para ponerme el condón pero Bella que ya conocía perfectamente mis movimientos lo tomó de mis manos y lo tiró por ahí.

-No – dijo mirándome muy excitada.

-¿No qué, Bella? ¿Qué pasa? - Creí que me iba a volver loco si no quería seguir pero me jaló hacia ella y abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas.

-Ya no es necesario amor – y su pelvis se elevó contra mí.

-¿Bella? – Ella sólo asintió y mi ansiedad y mi sorpresa me rebasaron cuando comprendí por qué me lo decía. Cerré los ojos respirando hondo antes de continuar.

-¡Mírame Edward! – me pidió y la obedecí, los abrí y la penetré lento, quería disfrutar y estar conciente de cada sensación que se desprendía del verdadero roce de nuestros cuerpos, sin barreras, al natural, piel a piel.

Bella dio un gritito cuando me sintió entrar en ella y sus jadeos fueron más fuertes a medida que incrementaba el ritmo de mis embestidas. Era glorioso ver hasta dónde podía llevarla y lo que le hacía sentir ya que Bella arqueaba su cuerpo con cada intromisión del mío, prendiéndome más, moviéndome cada vez más rápido al compás de sus jadeos.

-¡Más! – Gritó – ¡Más rápido! – y su vientre empezó a contraerse. Bella mantenía su espalda elevada de la cama y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus gemidos y jadeos eran incontrolables y la tensión alrededor de mi miembro era mucha. Ya estábamos muy cerca, tres o cuatro embistes más y…

-¡Edwaard! – la fuerza sobre mi erección me indicó que estaba gozando de un intenso orgasmo y que yo lo compartiría en un par de embistes más.

-¡Bellaa! – Me vacié en ella como tantas veces lo había deseado, llenándola de mí, de mi amor por ella y grité también su nombre que salió de mi garganta lleno de placer, excitación y de deseo complacido, por ella, por mi niña Bella.

Me tumbé a su lado acurrucándola en mis brazos, recuperándonos del profundo e increíble orgasmo que habíamos compartido.

-Gracias – murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello.

-¿Gracias Isabella? ¿Me das las gracias cuando acabo de vivir algo tan intenso que sólo tú pudiste lograr que ocurriera? – le levanté el rostro con mis dedos bajo su barbilla para mirarla – gracias a ti amor por este regalo.

Asintió y luego dijo con voz bajita – quería darte la sorpresa justo hoy pero tú me sorprendiste primero – repartía ligeros besos en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Qué bueno que te gustó tu regalo por nuestro primer mes juntos, aunque me pasé por algunos días pero valió la pena – besé su frente – te ves mil veces más hermosa cuando estás así de feliz.

-Por eso estuviste todo el día evitándome y también por eso llegaste tarde a casa ¿Verdad?

-Ni me lo recuerdes – me moví inquieto – el vuelo de Reneé y Phil se retrasó y además tuve que explicarle a tu padre que los alojaba en un hotel porque tú y yo ya somos una pareja formal y cómo tal, vivimos juntos.

-Si, me di cuenta de que ya sabe pero ¿Y?, ¿Qué dijo? – Me preguntó ansiosa.

-_-"Eso_" no te lo voy a decir – sonreí prepotente – es algo entre suegro y yerno, si quieres saber, pregúntale tú – no pude evitar reíme burlón porque conocía a Bella y jamás se atrevería siquiera a mencionar el tema.

-Edward Cullen, ¡No puedes dejarme así! – se sentó en la cama con los puños en ambos lados de su cadera.

-Oh si, si puedo – pasaba un dedo despacio por el valle de sus hermosos senos – a menos que tengas algo qué ofrecerme a cambio.

-¡Lo tengo! Pero no te lo ofreceré – me advirtió muy segura.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cómo de que no?

Y en medio de una guerra de besos, cosquillas y abrazos, hicimos de nuevo el amor para luego quedarnos dormidos.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Cosquillas", sentía cosquillas en… no ahí no, las sentía en… ¡Diablos! Ahora las siento en mis muslos, no, ya no, en mi ombligo, si ahí y ¿Van subiendo?

-Bella… - escuché mi nombre a lo lejos – despierta - algo no entendible salió de mis labios en protesta – se nos hace tarde.

-¿Mmhmm? – intenté responder, estaba agotada.

-Tenemos una comida en casa de mis padres y recuerda que los tuyos están aquí amor – sentí sus manos en mi trasero, acariciándolo - ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? Puedo hacerte cariñitos todo el día si dices que si…

Oh, sonaba muy pero muy tentador, pero eso jamás iba a suceder mientras mis padres estuvieran de visita – Ya voy, ya voy – me senté en la cama sin abrir aún los ojos.

-Ven Bella, ahorremos tiempo – y me cargó llevándome a la ducha en dónde nos dimos uno de nuestros acostumbrados baños, sólo que esta vez si había sido un baño "completo". Nos vestimos, Edward con pantalones gris oscuro y camisa blanca y yo con un vestido verde muy lindo y coqueto, me alacié el pelo, luego me hice una media coleta y me maquillé natural, me puse aretes a juego con mi hermosa pulsera y oprimí 3 veces el atomizador de mi perfume y pasé bajo en rocío.

-¡Isabella Swan! – Brinqué del susto al oírlo gritar mi nombre – ¡Eres una gatita tramposa!

Automáticamente me giré e intenté ocultar el frasco detrás de mí y meterlo en el cajón. Le puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente e ingenua pero me falló. De dos zancadas ya estaba parado junto a mí.

-Enséñame eso Bella – dijo serio y yo seguía fingiendo ignorancia.

-¿Qué cosa? – y mi vocecita acompañaba mi actitud - ¿De que hablas?

-Isabella, júrame que no vi que te ponías mi perfume – no se veía enojado, sino más bien incrédulo y divertido. Rosalie y yo habíamos descubierto cuando empezábamos en los desfiles mixtos, que los perfumes de hombre nos sentaban bien, no todos claro, y que el aroma cambiaba por completo por las feromonas femeninas. El resultado era único y delicioso, además que jamás nadie podía adivinar cual usabas. Y yo, desde el día que me dí un baño con Edward en su apartamento, descubrí que me gustaba mucho su perfume, de vez en cuando le robaba un poco y él había tratado de adivinar cual era pero como a mi me divertía mucho ocultarle mi secreto, nunca le dije, hasta que me descubrió.

-Y por eso los uso y confieso que te he robado un poco de vez en cuando – lo abracé mientras me miraba aguantando la risa - ¿Me perdonas? – pregunté melosa.

-Sólo si me prometes seguir usándolo, hueles delicioso amor – y acercó su nariz a mi cuello.

-Lo prometo si tú no le dices nuestro secreto a Emmett, Rose me mataría – le pedí y recibí un beso como garantía.

***.

Pasamos al hotel por mis padres y nos dirigimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle que ya nos esperaban junto con los chicos. Al llegar, me sorprendí al ver que la casa estaba tan inmaculada cómo siempre, cómo si no se hubiera celebrado una fiesta ahí unas horas antes.

Esa si era una reunión familiar, no como la de la noche anterior que había sido como de 120 personas. Esme la había organizado apenas Edward le dijo que planeaba traer a mis papás, ella quería que las familias se conocieran mejor y vaya que lo estaba logrando porque los señores continuaron con su plática de béisbol y pesca mientras las señoras hablaban de recetas de cocina, decoración y por supuesto, de moda.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper discutían sobre un nuevo juego de video y Rose y yo aprovechamos para interrogar a Alice.

-¿Y? – le lanzó Rose sin misericordia - ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? No te puedes dar el lujo de esperar Alice…

-Si Alice, Rose tiene razón, aquí tienes el tiempo en tu contra así que mientras más rápido decidas qué es lo que quieres hacer, será mucho mejor para ti y… – le acariciaba el pelo tranquilizándola un poco, la pobre estaba nerviosa e indecisa.

-¿Le dirás primero a Jasper o a tus padres? – me interrumpió Rose – porque a tus cavernícolas hermanos…

-¡Rosalie! – la regañé por asustar a Alice - a tus hermanos mejor les dices de último, esta decisión es sólo tuya y…

-Y tus hermanos pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren, así que será mejor mantenerlos alejados un rato en lo que se hacen a la idea.

-¿El grito en el cielo Rose? – Me enojé – lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Claro que no lo digo por eso, vamos Bella sabes cómo son, posesivos y celosos con sus novias, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccionen cuando se enteren que su hermanita pequeña va a…

-Chicas – la cortó Alice que no había dicho ni media palabra - ¿Qué creen que diga Jasper? ¿Se enojará?

-Jasper ya es un chico grande y maduro Alice, estoy segura que él te apoyará – la calmé.

-Si pequeña, Jasper te quiere y estará contigo no importa lo que decidas hacer – abrazó a su cuñada.

-¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¡Alice! – Dijimos al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no te apoyaríamos?

-Ay Alice, sólo tú pensarías eso tontita, ¿Nos crees capaces de dejarte sola? – Rose casi le da un golpe, exasperada.

-Bien – dijo en un suspiro - entonces ya tomé una decisión. *

* * *

_**Les gusto chicas? Espero que si y mucho. Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus PM, me hacen muy feliz! Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias tambien a Jimena, Antuss y Diana.**_

**_Nos vemos el viernes, portense mal._**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_pd: Por favor no me odien, estoy teniendo una crisis de cursilería enorme, ¡compréndanme!_**

**_El blog: hhtp:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	27. CAPITULO 27

**_Hola Chicas! Si, ya sé que no es viernes pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Ya saben: "Aquí se leerá Sexo Explícito, así que si te ofende, no te gusta y eres menor, no lo leas; pero como a nosotras no nos ofende, si no gusta y ya estamos grandes... enjoy!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 27

**BELLA'S POV**

El lunes aún tuve oportunidad de estar con mis padres. Por la mañana Edward les ofreció llevarlos a conocer las instalaciones de dónde se construiría la presa y mi padre estaba encantado ya que él le había dicho que el río era uno de los favoritos para pescar de la región y por la noche fuimos a cenar de despedida. Tanto ellos como yo, habíamos pasado un fin de semana increíble gracias a Edward y a sus padres que cómo siempre, fueron muy amables y muy buenos anfitriones. Ambas familias se conocieron y con esto yo sentía que íbamos más en serio en nuestra relación, estaba feliz. El martes muy temprano, Tom y yo los llevamos al aeropuerto, Edward no pudo ir por un asunto en la presa y estaba bien porque no quería que me viera llorar al despedirlos.

-Bells – Dijo mi padre muy serio.

-¿Si papá? – estaba abrazada de él.

-Es un buen chico Bella, creo que me agrada – sonrió un poco y su bigote se movió.

-¿Crees papá? – dejé escapar una risita y un flash interrumpió nuestro momento de padre e hija.

-¿Qué diablos? – empezó a preguntar.

-Nada papá, mi pan de cada día, cuando llegues a casa, búscate en Internet, estoy segura que saldrás muy guapo – le guiñé un ojo.

***.

El resto del día, estuve muy ocupada con Jimmy, verificando algunas fechas y horarios para la semana de la moda y algunas cosas de último momento para la sesión de "Sports", estaba tan nerviosa que me picaba todo el cuerpo. Recibí una llamada de Edward y me avisaba que de nuevo teníamos una cena en casa de sus padres. Seguramente Alice ya había tomado una decisión y esa noche se la comunicaría a todos.

Intenté seguir concentrada en mi trabajo ya que al día siguiente partíamos a Punta Cana. Estaríamos 5 días, luego regresábamos a Nueva York para una prueba de vestuario con Vera Wang y volábamos a los premios a Los Ángeles. Iban a ser unos días muy ajetreados pero estaba emocionada y desde luego muy nerviosa.

-Cuéntamelo todo Bella, dime, ¿Se siente la diferencia? – Me preguntó el chismoso de Choo.

-¡Jimmy! – Grité escandalizada - ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – le dí un golpe en la nuca.

-Vamos _I_-sabella – dijo recalcando la I – ¿No me tienes confianza?

-No te voy a contar nada, es privado – me enfurruñé.

-¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que si se siente, haber, niégame que no te estás muriendo de risa y de ganas de contarme – era inútil, Choo era imposible, pero mis nervios desaparecieron por un rato.

Apurada llegué a casa a darme un baño y arreglarme, Edward ya estaba listo y sólo me esperaba; revisaba algunas cosas en el estudio mientras yo terminaba. Me ponía los aretes cuando sentí unas manos recorrer por detrás mi cintura bajando a mi vientre y un poco más.

-Hueles delicioso ¿Es otro perfume mío? – Susurró a mi oído y sonreí – Claro – le respondí coqueta y caminé para ir por mis zapatos.

-No camines así Bella – su voz era ronca y amenazante - ¿Así cómo? – mi falsa ingenuidad lo enloquecía, lo sabía muy bien.

-Así – me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, sentí su masculinidad contra mis nalgas, enorme.

-Edward… - comencé pero no me dejó continuar – Edward nada, ven aquí – y me cargó subiéndome a la isla del clóset y abriendo mis piernas colocándose entre ellas.

-Es tarde – pronuncié las palabras contra sus labios pero hizo cómo si no me hubiera escuchado. Subió las manos por mis muslos, acariciándome con urgencia y besándome intensamente – Edward – intenté detenerlo de nuevo pero en lo que hablaba, sentí sus dedos hacer a un lado mis bragas y me tocó justo dónde sabía que yo perdía mi voluntad.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó con una sonrisita y yo estaba ya muy acalorada - ¡No! – respondí y lo jalé por la camisa para que no intentara alejarse y continuara con lo que había empezado.

Abandonó un momento mi clítoris para bajar mis bragas, yo le ayudé a quitármelas levantándome un poco. Mis manos desesperadas desabrocharon el botón de sus pantalones y bajaron el zipper buscando liberar su miembro para acabar con mi ansiedad. Me tomó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano ubicó su pene en mi entrada. Con un fuerte empujón entró en mí, atropellándome, invadiéndome y chocando contra mi cuerpo de una manera salvaje y gloriosa. Edward me llenaba de placer con cada intromisión de su cuerpo, me excitaba con sus jadeos y me llevaba a mi límite, levantando en mi vientre fuertes ondas de deseo, de calor, tensionándolo, contrayéndose cómo lo empezaba a hacer alrededor de su erección. Esta vez había sido rápido y preciso, mi orgasmo estaba cerca y el suyo también.

-¡Bella! – Escuché mi nombre entre sus jadeos – ¡Vente conmigo amor! ¡Ahh!

Edward no tuvo que pedírmelo ya que la tensión de mi cuerpo estalló liberándome en un orgasmo tan intenso que sentí perder la conciencia por unos segundos. Ambos temblábamos abrazados y estábamos muy agitados. Nos recuperamos y me ayudó a bajar de la isla, me alisé la falda y me dirigí al baño.

-¿Esto es tuyo? – sonriente, me señalaba mis bragas que sostenía en su mano.

***.

La cena en casa de sus padres transcurrió tranquila y parecía ser otra de tantas cenas informales y que no tenían ningún propósito más que reunirnos en familia, pero dejó de ser simplemente una noche familiar hasta que Alice hablo.

-Bueno – empezó a hablar pero estaba pálida, miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos enredándolos. Rose y yo sólo nos lanzamos una mirada y nos sentamos cerca de ella en el estudio dónde estábamos todos platicando. Necesitaba nuestro apoyo y nosotras se lo prometimos desde el principio.

-Bueno, yo… - jamás había visto a Alice tan nerviosa, así que le apreté el hombro y se animó a seguir – yo tengo algo que decirles – todos los demás le pusieron atención inmediatamente.

-Claro hija, ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo Carlisle que abrazaba a su esposa.

-Yo… me ofrecieron trabajo – sus palabras salieron tímidas de su boca pero nadie lo notó, todos sonrieron esperando la segunda parte de la noticia.

-¡Vaya Alice! Que bueno que ya vas a trabajar, así ya tendrás para pagar tú sola los cuentones millonarios de tus famosas "tardes de shopping"- se burló Emmett y Edward se rió también a carcajada suelta.

-Pues si, yo creo que si me va a alcanzar – levantó la mirada del suelo y la centró en Jasper – porque me ofrecieron trabajo de modelo, tengo 3 campañas publicitarias para diseñadores el próximo mes y Láncome está interesado en que sea su nueva imagen.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Carlisle y Esme sólo tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara y Jasper igual; se puso de pie y la abrazó emocionado, pero Edward y Emmett estaban pasmados.

-¿De modelo Alice? – Emmett aún seguía sin creerlo.

-¿Y cómo es que de repente te salieron todas esas ofertas? – Edward le preguntó pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima, como si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver.

-Cuando acompañé toda esa semana a Bella a hacer las campañas para Chanel, había muchísimas personas entre agentes, publicistas y ahí me "descubrieron"- dijo Alice asustada todavía – lo he pensado mucho y ya me decidí, siempre me ha gustado y tiene que ver completamente con lo que estudie, así que en una semana empiezo a trabajar.

Ni Edward ni Emmett estaban contentos por Alice, algo no les gustaba y era irónico que se comportaran así cuando sus novias eso eran, modelos.

Salvo ese par de amargados, todos felicitamos a Alice. Carlisle estaba sorprendido al igual que Esme pero tranquilos porque sabían que Rose y yo estaríamos con Alice cuando nos necesitara y Jasper tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro que no le podríamos quitar en muy buen tiempo, él estaba completamente adaptado a nuestro mundo y si Alice estaba contenta, él también.

Nos despedimos y antes de subir al auto no me aguanté y le dije muy enojada a Edward…

-No sé porqué actúas así, pero te sugiero que si tanto quieres a Alice, regreses, le des un gran abrazo y le digas que estás muy feliz por ella, aunque no sea cierto Edward – me tomó de la mano y regresamos a la casa. Apenas encontró a la pequeña, la abrazó levantándola del piso y le decía cosas al oído, ella sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Jasper – le advirtió Edward – más te vale ir consiguiéndote un clon de Jimmy para Alice, si no quieres quedarte sin novia pronto, es lo mejor – todos nos reímos contentos por ella y yo por mí Edward.

Esa noche no dormimos, hicimos el amor, nos abrazamos, nos acariciamos y nos miramos hasta que salió el sol.

-Isabella… - levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos – busquemos un lugar para nosotros – dijo sin más.

-¿Un lugar? – repetí.

-Si amor, un lugar que nosotros escojamos, me encanta tu apartamento pero es tuyo, lo elegiste para ti y el mío es pequeño; yo quiero escoger contigo nuestro lugar Bella – me miraba expectante - ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro que quiero cielo!, ¡Claro que quiero! – y lo ataqué a besos.

-Piensa más o menos cómo te gustaría y qué tan grande, así para cuando regreses, podamos ir a ver algo para empezar – me besó y yo estaba tan emocionada que lo mordí. Nos bañamos juntos, tomándonos nuestro tiempo, queríamos que avanzara lento ya que en unas horas más salía mi vuelo a República Dominicana. Edward se había tomado la mañana y me llevaría al aeropuerto dónde me encontraría con Jimmy. Llegamos y antes de bajar del auto, casi hacemos el amor ahí mismo, no queríamos despedirnos, iba a ser muy difícil irme y estar sin Edward tantos días, pero teníamos que acostumbrarnos, además me consolaba la idea de que ya tendríamos _"nuestro" _lugar muy pronto.

Antes de pasar a la sala de abordar nos dimos un último beso y varios flashes se encendieron, pero a esas alturas ya las personas importantes de mi vida lo sabían así que lo que publicara la prensa rosa de Edward y de mí, me venía valiendo un comino.

El vuelo a Punta Cana fue bastante rápido y eso contando con una escala en Miami. Yo dormí durante todo el vuelo y como llegamos ya entrada la tarde, cené algo ligero, hablé con Edward unos minutos y me acosté a dormir hasta que Jimmy me despertó por la mañana.

Me llamó mucho la atención el ver tanto movimiento en la locación, tanta gente de producción y un gran alboroto, todo por una sesión de fotos dónde sólo usaría un bikini pequeño, pero comprendía en cierta parte todo el caos, una revista tan importante jamás diría que sus photoshoots eran sencillos. Me reí por no decir que me carcajee por dentro.

Ese día, yo creo que por ser el primero y por toda la expectación, fue muy cansado. Tuve 5 cambios de bikini y miles de tomas. Todo fue en la misma locación y cuando terminamos, me metí al mar. Ya con calma pude apreciar la belleza del lugar, era increíblemente hermoso. La arena tan blanca y el azul del mar eran un contraste fascinante. Era tan relajante estar solo dejándote llevar por el vaiven del mar, que te adormecía y yo estaba muy cansada. Salí y en la orilla me dejé caer mientras me bañaban las olitas pequeñas, cerré mis ojos y movía mis brazos sobre la arena cuando escuché que me decían…

-Bella, no te levantes – era Jack, el fotógrafo – sigue moviéndote como lo estabas haciendo, sólo síguete moviendo igual, eso Bella dame más…

Seguí sus instrucciones y después de media hora más de disparos de su cámara, sonreía feliz y al fin me dejó ir por ese día. La verdad lo comprendía, las mejores fotos de ese tipo casi siempre eran las improvisadas y cuando te tomaban por sorpresa, aunque para esa revista en especial estas tomas no funcionaran porque nunca utilizaban fotos del atardecer o aún más oscuras, siempre eran con el sol brillante y caliente del medio día. En fin, suspiré, Jack se había ido feliz.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con una sorpresa… un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas y su tarjetita.

_-O-O-O-_

"_Por Favor, regresa a Edward Cullen_

_Tan pronto como puedas"_

_E.C._

_-O-O-O-_

-¡Dios mío! – Jimmy se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas – ni porque estás a miles de kilómetros deja de ser detallista, es tan lindo – sonó mi teléfono y me dejó sola.

-¡Edward cielo, gracias! – Troné varios besos para él – Gracias ¿De qué amor? – podía escuchar su voz divertida.

-Por las rosas, son preciosas – contesté aún muy emocionada – Que bueno que te gustaron, ahora dime como te fue, cuéntamelo todo – y me dispuse a contarle todo mi día y mi última media hora de trabajo.

-… estaba llegando cuando vi tus rosas y enseguida llamaste, ni siquiera me he dado un baño, sigo toda salada.

-Mmm, quieres decir que si paso mi lengua por tus hombros… - lo interrumpí – Si, estaré salada.

-¿Y aún tienes ese bikini puesto? – Su voz estaba cambiando – Si, aún lo tengo – respondí.

-¿Y si te doy besitos por tu ombligo también estarán salados? – Cerré los ojos y sólo pude decir – mmhm.

-¿Me dejas pasar la lengua por… - abrí los ojos y lo corté.

-Edward no por favor – fue más bien una orden - ¿No que amor? – preguntó inocentemente.

-No hagas eso, no puedo – casi le supliqué - ¿Por qué no puedes Bella?, dime – hablaba tranquilo y con voz grave.

-No podría soportarlo ahora que ya sé qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo – le confesé – pero ¿Edward harías algo si te lo pido?

-Lo que tú quieras amor, pídeme lo que quieras – su voz me estaba matando de deseo.

-¿Me lo prometes? – Dije impaciente – Si, Bella, te lo prometo, ¿Qué quieres que haga? - sonaba curioso.

-Mejor dicho, es algo que _no_ quiero que hagas cielo – me mordí un dedo antes de seguir.

-¿De que hablas? Creo que no te estoy entendiendo.

-No quiero que te toques. Tú sabes a qué me refiero, no te toques ni por equivocación, yo tampoco lo haré. ¿Me lo prometes? Nada de "ayuditas", nada de nada hasta que estemos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Bella!...

No me tomó mucho convencer a Edward, aunque me dijo que era una tirana y que eso sólo se le había podido ocurrir a una gran mente perversa y malvada. Me soltó una lista de cosas en contra de mi inocente idea que más me aferré a ella y mantuve mi postura. Al despedirnos, el no lo hizo muy contento, pero me dijo que cumpliría su promesa.

Al día siguiente hubo más de lo mismo, más gente de producción, más alboroto, más público, más show y más sol quemando mi piel. Me fotografiaron con caracoles, con redes, con peces de utilería, con hojas gigantes, con palmeras y me cansé más que el día anterior, el calor y el sol agotaban a cualquiera demasiado rápido. Huí al hotel para encerrarme en mi habitación a dormir y de nueva cuenta, al entrar, un gran arreglo de rosas sólo rojas esta vez me recibió y arranqué desesperada la tarjeta.

_-O-O-O-_

"_Por Favor regresa ya._

_Atte: Pitufo Gruñón"_

_-O-O-O-_

No pude aguantarme unas severas carcajadas, definitivamente Edward no lo estaba pasando bien y se encargaba de hacérmelo saber muy claramente. Me dí un baño y al salir, mi teléfono sonó.

-¡Edward cielo! Gracias de nuevo, están hermosas mis rosas rojas.

-¿No son azules? – Preguntó - Las pedí azules para que vieras de qué color me estás dejando Isabella.

-¡Amor!... – no sabía qué decirle para que no se enojara y empezara a negociar nuestro trato.

-No es gracioso Bella, no te burles – estaba tan irascible como una mujer con síndrome premenstrual pero hablamos un buen rato y se le pasó el enojo, nos despedimos, luego pedí algo de cenar y caí rendida.

El sábado era un día un poco diferente, la locación era en una playa alejada y no habría público ya que la mayoría de esas fotos serían topless y algunas sin nada por lo que mi contrato pedía la mayor privacidad para que pudiera trabajar más cómodamente. Me puse el primer bikini y mientras los estilistas me acomodaban el pelo, me puse una dosis extra de bloqueador en los senos. Las tomas fluyeron fáciles, use 4 bikinis muy lindos y después unas tomas con una tela muy transparente, mojada y enredada en la parte inferior solamente. La revista no publicaba desnudos pero las fotos requerían ser tomadas así para luego poder editarlas y yo trabajé bastante tranquila ya que en ese momento sólo habían 8 personas en total a mí alrededor contando a Jimmy. Aún era temprano cuando terminamos, trabajar sin tanto público nos distraía menos y ahorrábamos mucho tiempo. Ahora sólo faltaban las tomas de respaldo, unas más topless y podríamos volver a casa.

Entré a mi habitación y me llevé una sorpresa enorme. ¡Un arreglo de rosas azules! Edward no había bromeado el día anterior, eran azules. Tomé la tarjetita y no decía nada. Triste, rebusqué por si había otra tarjetita pero no encontré nada por más que buscaba. Me dí un baño y luego me hidraté la piel por tanto sol. Al salir del baño, llamé a Jimmy para cenar juntos en mi habitación pero me convenció para bajar a cenar y tomarnos unas margaritas. Me puse un vestido de playa blanco con unas sandalias de piso plateadas, mi pulsera, me hice una coleta y me puse un poco de gloss en los labios, sería un crimen ponerme polvos con el bronceado dorado que tenía.

Mi celular vibró y era Jimmy - ¿Esto será cena o desayuno Bella? Por que llevo años esperándote y tú todavía no bajas. No te tardes que tengo hambre – ¡Qué genio por Dios! Otro con Síndrome Premenstrual.

Bajé al restaurante y me encontré con él - Bella, vamos – dijo levantándose de su silla – tomemos una margarita en el muelle, dicen que se ve muy bonito iluminado – me llevó de la mano por la playa, hacia un largo muelle de madera con muchos botes muy bonitos y estaba encantada mirándolos cuando noté que hablaba sola. Busqué a mí alrededor y Jimmy no estaba. Alcancé a percibir una silueta masculina que estaba al final del muelle y entrecerré los ojos para distinguirlo mejor mientras me iba acercando. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado al empezarse a definir esa hermosa silueta que tanto amaba. Corrí hacia él que también se acercaba de prisa a mí.

-¿Edward? – Pregunté en un grito mientras se acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.

-¡Bella! – Exclamó cuando me atrapó entre sus brazos y me levantó del suelo dándome vueltas - ¡Te extrañé mucho! – dijo en mi oído al detenerse.

-¡Yo también! – Dije enterrando mi cara entre su clavícula y su cuello, respirándolo – pero ¿Cómo…

-Tenía que verte amor, me estaba volviendo loco sin ti – sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi nuca cuando atrapé su boca buscando un beso que fue desesperado y urgente.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí Edward – tocaba su rostro con mis manos comprobando que era real - Gracias por esta sorpresa cielo – y lo besé de nuevo.

-Bueno, en realidad la sorpresa es otra Bella – me guiaba de la mano hacia un bote y mi corazón latió más rápido, de un brinco subió y se giró extendiendo la mano para ayudarme – Ven.

Me agarré fuerte y de un salto ya estaba junto a él en la moderna embarcación iluminada con luz muy tenue. Mis piernas me temblaban y podría jurar que no me sostendrían mucho tiempo más por lo que me abracé de Edward para no caer.

-Siéntate junto a mí y no te muevas mientras saco a este muchacho de aquí – encendió el bote y se empezó a mover alejándose lentamente del muelle y una vez lo suficientemente apartados aumentó la velocidad. Yo estaba sin poder hablar por la sorpresa de tener a Edward ahí conmigo manejando con destreza un bote. No mucho tiempo después se detuvo, no estábamos muy lejos de la costa ya que se veía como una línea de luces frente a nosotros. Ancló la embarcación que ya un poco más tranquila pude admirar con más detenimiento. Todo era blanco con detalles en madera, amplio, y si un rato antes me había parecido moderno, me había quedado corta.

-No te vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo? – bromeó y yo sólo rodé los ojos. Abrió una diminuta puerta, bajó un par de escalones y casi al instante ya estaba de vuelta conmigo con una canasta de picnic en las manos de la cual sacó un mantel blanco que le ayudé a poner sobre la pequeña mesa con 2 servicios muy elegantes y un par de copas. Descorchó una botella de vino que también estaba en la canasta y de nuevo se perdió por la puertecita. Los suaves acordes de un piano comenzaron a sonar y Edward apareció de nuevo con varios recipientes calientes con nuestra cena. Yo aún estaba como en trance ya que no podía creer que ese momento fuera real.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – me preguntó sentándose junto a mí y pasando un brazo por mis hombros y levantando mi cara hacia él.

-Es que no puedo creer que esto es real – lo tocaba para convencerme de que así era.

-Es muy real amor – dijo contra mis labios despertando todos mis sentidos.

Cenamos cangrejo y pescado blanco en una salsa deliciosa de 3 quesos, con verduras, también hubo como postre pastel de fresas.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?, es perfecto – sonreía feliz mientras enredaba una de mis piernas entre las suyas.

-Tengo mis contactos Bella – me regaló esa sonrisita chueca, se levantó un momento y las lucecitas tenues nos dejaron a oscuras, sólo la luna nos iluminaba con su luz – recuéstate aquí conmigo, ven – y nos tumbamos en un asiento largo y amplio que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Como te extrañé Bella – susurró en mi cuello dónde repartía besos ligeros que sólo acrecentaban mi necesidad de él.

-Volvamos Edward – le pedí.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿No estás a gusto? – se preocupó.

-Necesito que me hagas el amor – casi fue una súplica – regresemos por favor.

-Por eso estamos aquí, ¿Tú crees que iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerte el amor en medio del mar y bajo la luz de la luna? – Me comenzó a besar con urgencia – no Bella, quiero que las estrellas sean testigo de todo lo que voy a hacerte esta noche.

Y sin más qué decir, me dejé seducir bajo semejante escenario. Dejé que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo bajo mi vestido, envolviéndome en su tibieza. Las mías desabotonaron su camisa y acariciaron su pecho que tanto había extrañado, bajaron a su pantalón y con la destreza que sólo la práctica daba comencé a deshacerme de él y de sus bóxers, dejándolo desnudo junto a mí.

Él estaba igual o más ansioso que yo y antes de quitarme el vestido se deshizo de mis bragas causándome un estremecimiento que me recorrió toda con sólo pensar en lo que estaba por venir. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente mis muslos, subían y bajaban por ellos hasta que hizo más lentos sus movimientos y con cautela, acercó una mano hacia mi desnudo triángulo. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas lo rozaban, su mano temblaba y levanté mis caderas para al fin sentirlo tocándome. Se escuchó un gemido salir de mi garganta, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo se removía impaciente, lo había extrañado mucho y clamaba por lo que sabía le pertenecía… Edward.

-Calma Bella – murmuró – tenemos toda la noche – mi cerebro no registraba sus palabras y mi cuerpo no obedecía, sólo lo quería a él dentro de mí, pero traté de conectar mi mente y de asimilar lo que me había dicho, respiré profundo y me senté lentamente acomodando mi vestido, confundiéndolo.

-Está bien – logré decir lo más normal que pude – cuéntame cómo ha estado todo, ¿Cómo están tus padres?, ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

-Isabella… - me advirtió con una mirada de fuego por interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué? Tenemos toda la noche Edward, calma… - la ironía fluyó en mis palabras, dos podían jugar este juego ¿No? – Quiero que las estrellas sean testigo de lo que te voy a hacer… sufrir – me mordí el labio de la forma en que sabía lo alteraba.

Me hice a un lado pero Edward, mucho más rápido y con mejores reflejos brincó sobre mí y me atrapó con su cuerpo, su mirada ardiente me atravesó.

-Calma fue lo que intenté tener todos estos días Isabella, fue una locura lo que me hiciste pasar e insensible de tu parte – se inclinó para rozarme el escote con su crecida barba y si antes estaba excitada, en ese momento estaba por estallar de deseo – eres una gatita perversa y aunque no te lo mereces – metió la mano entre mis piernas comprobando mi humedad – voy a darte lo que me pides.

"_Oh Dios"_

Sin pensarlo, abrió mis piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas, su duro miembro empujaba mi entrada y yo estaba mareada por el placer que iba a recibir.

-¿Qué quieres Bella? – Me ordenó en una pregunta y yo no pude responder – ¡Pídemelo Isabella!

-A t-ti – murmuré.

-¿Cómo? – gozaba torturándome.

-Dentro de m-mí – estaba jadeando de deseo por ya sentirlo.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – y sin terminar de preguntarme entró en mí con una estocada profunda y certera y llegó en mí hasta dónde humanamente se podía. Yo ahogué un grito extasiado de deseo y de placer al sentirme llena de él, una y otra vez complaciéndome como se lo había pedido, obedeciendo cada una de mis súplicas. Mis gemidos y jadeos se alternaban con gritos que no me daba cuenta que salían de mi boca pero que sabía que lo excitaban más. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban con fuerza y Edward se liberaba con cada embestida de la tensión que su cuerpo guardaba sólo porque yo se lo había pedido.

Un familiar torbellino empezó a formarse en mí interior, levantando con él todas las sensaciones arrasadoras que Edward despertaba, produciendo un estremecimiento embriagador y apabullante, aniquilante. Lo miré y su rostro estaba marcado con gestos por el esfuerzo, estaba igual que yo, sintiendo contraerse su vientre, a un paso de explotar. Gemí al llegar al borde del abismo, en la punta del torbellino. Lo sentí apretarse a mí y me contraje a su alrededor.

-¡Te amo! – Salió de mi boca jadeante - ¡Edwaard!

-¡Bellaa! – apenas me pudo responder ya que luchaba por mantenerse dentro de mí cuando sentí que me llenaba con su calor, me inundaba de él, de su miel, de él. Se derrumbó sobre mí con todo su peso pero no lo sentí. Sólo lo abracé y cuando al fin pude mover mis brazos, acaricié su nuca, su mejilla y su frente bañados por una ligera capa de sudor.

Trató de moverse para salir de mí pero no lo dejé, no podría soportar que me abandonara tan pronto.

-¡Cómo te extrañé mi niña Bella! – decía contra mi pecho mordiendo el escote de mi vestido.

-No creo que más que yo, pero si quieres, te doy un momento y podemos discutirlo – dije maliciosamente.

-Bella, tengo tanto que discutir contigo, gatita perversa – y su risa se perdió en la inmensidad del océano.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Un suave vaivén mecía mi cuerpo y un ruido de algún objeto que chocaba una y otra vez contra algo, me despertó.

"_Carajo"_

-Bella amor, despierta, tenemos que regresar – me levanté del enorme asiento acojinado que nos había servido de cama, me puse los bóxers, los pantalones y comencé a abotonar mi camisa mientras buscaba las bragas y el vestido de Bella. Habíamos pasado una noche maravillosa pero teníamos que volver.

Apenas llevaba un día sin Bella y se le ocurre pedirme que no me tocara "ni siquiera por equivocación" habían sido sus palabras y yo como no puedo negarle nada acepté comenzando con una tortuosa agonía. Al segundo día ya estaba decidido; tomaría un vuelo para Punta Cana y terminaría con mi suplicio. Me puse de acuerdo con Jimmy y el sábado por la noche la daría la sorpresa, le tenía preparada una noche muy especial.

La esperé en el muelle; estaba impaciente porque llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando pero al fin la vi venir hacia mí junto a Jimmy que hábilmente desapareció en un segundo. Vislumbró mi silueta y cuando no tuvo duda de que era yo quien la esperaba corrió hacia mí y la abracé al vuelo.

¡Cómo la había extrañado! Su voz, su cara y su olor estaban en mi pensamiento y en mis sentidos pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era tenerla junto a mí justo como en ese momento en el que la tenía aprisionada contra mi cuerpo.

La cena en el bote la sorprendió; estaba disfrutando tanto como yo del lugar dónde nos encontrábamos. Estaba ansiosa, excitada e impaciente, podía percibirlo al oler el deseo que se desbordaba en ella. Estaba tan necesitada de mi cuerpo como yo del suyo, de sus caricias y así me lo hizo saber. Al pedirle paciencia, nunca pensé que me iba a dar una cucharada de mi propia medicina; la muy perversa se sentó interrumpiendo mis lentas caricias, yo sólo quería que sintiera un poco de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir y de lo que me aguanté por ella, pero se burlaba de mí, sabía cómo provocarme para hacer lo que ella quisiera y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Completamente bajo su embrujo, fui cediendo a su voluntad sin hacerlo tan obvio, pero como siempre, terminé haciendo lo que ella quería, tomándola en ese instante, sin caricias, sin anticipar nada, sólo quería sentirme llenando su delgadísimo cuerpo y yo también quería lo mismo.

La hice mía con fuerza, con hambre y desesperación; ella siempre me marcaba la pauta y yo sólo estaba ahí para hacerla feliz, si ella necesitaba ternura la tenía y si quería jugar un poco más fuerte ¿Quién era yo para negarle algo? Yo sólo estaba para complacer a mi Bella en lo que me pidiera. Hicimos el amor varias veces esa noche, nos reímos, platicamos y nos dormimos ya entrada la madrugada.

-Bella vístete amor – le dí su ropa que estaba colgada del barandal a punto de caer al mar.

Le había prometido a Jimmy que Bella estaría muy puntual esa mañana y aún tenía tiempo para cumplir con mi palabra. Ella llegó exactamente a la hora acordada sin problemas y lista para terminar con la sesión. Desayuné y al terminar encendí mi portátil para checar con Nadia varios asuntos de la presa, nos despedimos varias horas más tarde y fui a locación dónde se encontraba Isabella. Al llegar a la playa privada pude ver que el acceso estaba restringido totalmente, no había paso absolutamente para nadie pero afortunadamente Jimmy me vio y me llevó hasta dónde estaban trabajando; había muy pocas personas, alrededor de 8, y al acercarme descubrí porqué.

Bella estaba recostada sobre la arena con algo blanco en el cuerpo; rodaba y su pelo y su cara también estaban salpicados de esa cosa…

_¡Puta Madre!_

Era arena. Dejé de respirar. Isabella estaba desnuda y esa cosa blanca era sólo era arena adherida a su cuerpo húmedo; se veía gloriosa moviéndose sobre ella, posando coqueta, sensual, felina, juguetona, inocente… ¡Dios que hermosa era!

Jimmy se sentó junto a mí sin decir nada, de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo como queriendo decirme algo pero yo sólo tenía ojos para mi mujer. Sólo quería llevármela de ahí, encerrarla en la habitación y hacerle el amor toda la noche sin parar. En menos de una hora había terminado al fin; con dificultad me puse de pie por cierto dolor en mis ingles y un muchacho muy despierto esperando su recompensa y que gracias a una amplia camisa de playa pasó desapercibido.

-Edward – me llamó Jimmy y le respondí.

-Dime.

-Gracias por venir, para Bella es importante que hayas estado aquí viéndola trabajar – dijo sincero.

-Lo sé Jimmy y me encanta haber venido – le dí una palmada en el hombro y esperé a mi Bella para irnos de ahí. La tarde fue estupenda. Después de quitarse la arena del cuerpo y de ponerse un bikini que le quedaba perfecto, comimos, nos metimos un buen rato al mar y luego nos acostamos en una hamaca hasta que empezó a anochecer. Subimos a la habitación y nos dimos nuestro acostumbrado baño, hicimos un par de veces el amor y la abracé para dormirnos. Un magnífico fin de semana.

De vuelta en Nueva York, tuve que trabajar a marchas forzadas para tener varios días y acompañar a Bella a Los Ángeles a la entrega de los Grammys. Ella se fue a ensayar apenas llegamos y estaba algo nerviosa por tener que bailar casi a 15 metros del suelo y sus nervios aumentaron cuando le informaron que lo haría en una plataforma que gradualmente iría bajando hasta llegar junto a su _"amigo"_ Jake. ¿Qué clase de amigo te expone de tal forma y más aún cuando sabe que le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Tal vez esa era sólo mi forma egoísta de ver la situación, pero no le hice ningún comentario a Bella ni le insinué nada, si había accedido a hacerlo para apoyar a su amigo, yo estaría ahí para apoyarla a ella. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, te sentó bien la playa ¿eh? – Nadia me guiñó un ojo – me deberías dar vacaciones, necesito un poco de color para mi pálida piel.

-Claro, sólo espera que vuelva de Los Ángeles y me podrás abandonar – bromeé.

-Ah por cierto, tuviste un par de llamadas, las tomó una secretaria nueva pero no comprendió nada de lo que le decían y el número era privado – encogió los hombros – tal vez algún amigo de París o de Berlín.

-Si, puede ser – dije sin tomarle importancia.

-Y también llamó una persona de bienes raíces, te llamará esta tarde – levantaba las cejas justo como Emmett – esa llamada la recibí yo – dijo sonriente - ¿Ya estás listo para dar el próximo paso?

-¿Tú que crees? – no pude ocultar mi felicidad.

-Creo que es grandioso, me alegro por ti – se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio – nunca te he visto más feliz, que bien que arreglaste toda tu maraña de cosas.

Bufé y me pasé ambas manos por el pelo – mmm Bella no quiere hablar del asunto aunque prometió que iba a escucharme; cada vez que intuye que voy a sacar "el tema" tiene alguna excusa para hacer algo importante y yo cada día estoy más convencido de que no debo remover las aguas, no voy a forzar nada, total, yo no hice nada malo Nadia, no fui yo.

-Nada más fuiste el motivo Edward ¿Quieres más?

-Indirectamente, no te olvides de eso – agregué y me di vuelta dando por finalizada nuestra conversación. Para variar Nadia tenía razón pero por otro lado yo no podía obligar a Isabella para que me escuchara, yo no me sentía culpable de nada, solamente podía avergonzarme por el comportamiento que adopté después. Nada para enorgullecerme, pero eso Isabella lo sabía porque yo mismo le había dicho qué clase de vida sin ataduras ni compromisos era la que vivía y aún así no le había hecho daño a nadie.

Y ahora todo era diferente. Vivía sólo para Bella, estaba a punto de comprometerme con ella y casarme, aunque la segunda y tercera parte aún no la supiera.

***.

Los tres días siguientes fueron un caos; Isabella estuvo muy ocupada entre sus ensayos y más pruebas de vestuario que Ángela le programó. Si la llamaba no me contestaba porque la mayoría de las veces no escuchaba sonar su teléfono por la música y Jimmy no estaba con ella ya que arreglaba detalles de su viaje a París; si ella me llamaba, estaba en una junta o no llegaba la señal en algún lugar de la presa. Sólo era por las noches cuando coincidíamos pero llegaba a casa y la encontraba dormida y tan cansada que ni me sentía al acostarme junto a ella.

El viernes por la noche volamos a Los Ángeles; llegamos ya muy tarde así que nos acostamos a dormir ya que Isabella tenía que estar en el "Nokia Theatre" muy temprano por la mañana. Cuando se despertó, se veía muy agotada, le dolían mucho las piernas y tenía muchas ampollas en los pies. Odiaba verla así y recordé lo que había dicho el Dr. Sloan cuando curó a Bella meses atrás _"Creo que es uno de los trabajos más sacrificados" _y en ese momento le daba toda la razón. Por la sesión para la revista y esa bendita actuación con su amigo Jake, se la pasaba entre en el gimnasio y bailando, comía muy poco y dormía menos horas, por consiguiente, estaba muy delgada aunque ella estaba feliz porque aseguraba que para la semana de la moda sus medidas eran perfectas.

Bella se fue a su ensayo que iba a durar todo el día; desayuné y antes de salir de la habitación mi blackberry vibró en mi bolsillo.

**BELLA'S POV**

Jake y yo ensayamos todo el día la coreografía en la grúa y ya casi le había perdido el miedo porque estaba segura de que el artefacto funcionaba bien y no me caería desde arriba así que ya me sentía un poco más tranquila. Miré mi reloj y vi que era casi hora de que Edward llegara ya que iríamos con Jake y Choo a cenar para poder irnos a dormir y al día siguiente estar descansados.

Edward se disculpó por llegar casi 20 minutos tarde, saludó a Jake y nos fuimos de ahí. Pensé que la cena sería un poco tensa, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Se portó muy bien y sobre todo muy amable con Jake pero varias veces estuvo distraído y eso era muy raro en él porque siempre estaba pendiente de todo a su alrededor.

Al despertarme la mañana siguiente, ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la habitación con la portátil frente a él.

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces? Es domingo y muy temprano – dije entre bostezos.

-Mmm una complicación – no levantó la mirada de la pantalla – pero nada de qué preocuparse amor.

Dormí un rato más ya que ese día sólo tenía que consentirme un poco y esperar la hora para que empezaran a arreglarme e irnos al "Nokia Theatre", pasar por la alfombra roja, bailar sobre el aparatejo ese y poder respirar de nuevo.

A las 5 en punto Edward y yo estábamos dentro de la limusina esperando nuestro turno para bajar al lugar, Jake venía en otra delante de nosotros y Jimmy ya estaba ahí, checando que todo lo que yo necesitaba estuviera listo.

La caminata por la alfombra fue muy agobiante ya que nos llovían las preguntas.

¿Están comprometidos?, ¿Se van a casar?, ¿Eres celoso Edward?, ¿No te da miedo que pueda volver con Jake?

Edward rodaba los ojos ante lo absurdo de algunas preguntas y prefirió no contestar ninguna de ellas, se veía incómodo. Jake por su parte recibía otro bombazo de preguntas idiotas pero el se carcajeaba en la cara de los entrevistadores.

Nuestro turno de actuar llegó y me preparaba detrás del escenario. El armatoste subía mientras yo, con los ojos cerrados me aferraba a unos tubos de seguridad muy bien ocultos. Anunciaron a Jake y empezó a sonar la canción, inhalé profundo, abrí los ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Mis brazos subían y bajaban al mismo tiempo en el que mis caderas giraban, mis piernas se movían firmes y mi espalda se arqueaba a un ritmo movido y muy pegajoso; sonreía muy sexy, provocadora, y cuando el aparato empezó a bajar, discretamente me agarré de nuevo de los tubos pero sin dejar de moverme. Cuando estuve al nivel del piso, me acerqué a Jake y bailé a su alrededor y después lo hicimos juntos. La canción terminó y los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, la bulla era ensordecedora y casi todos estaban de pie. Mi amigo me abrazó y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Busqué a mi novio entre la gente y lo vi de pie aplaudiéndome con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. Lo amaba.

Jake ya había ganado en 4 las 5 categorías a las que estuvo nominado y cuando anunciaron que había ganado por el mejor video, me tomó de la mano para subir a recibir el premio con él; agradeció a muchas personas y al final a mí, regalándome otro beso en la mejilla. Todos estábamos felices y para festejar, nos fuimos al after party a terminar la noche.

-Lo hiciste increíble amor – me susurró Edward al oído mientras me tenía abrazada por detrás, en la fiesta.

Yo sonreí y me giré para verlo - ¿Te gusto? ¿No se veía que estaba muerta de miedo?

-Me gusto mucho y te veías guapísima – me dio un beso ligero -¿Me bailaras así algún día?

-Por supuesto – le respondí en los labios tratando de excitarlo…

El lugar estaba a reventar y el ir y venir de la gente y las felicitaciones era algo un poco abrumador para Edward; lo sentí un poco incómodo y cansado así que le pedí que ya nos retiráramos al hotel. Esperábamos a Jimmy que estaba muy feliz dando brincos con mucho _"glamour"_ por todas partes cuando una voz con un acento que se me hizo algo conocido me saludó.

-¡Bella! Qué agradable sorpresa la de esta noche – sonreí al reconocer al príncipe Rashîd.

-¡Oh, Rashîd! – dije sorprendida de verlo ahí mientras tomaba mi mano para besarla, Edward mantuvo su mano en mi cintura.

-No debo ser una mala persona ya que te acordaste de mi nombre – miró a Edward y me adelanté a presentarlos.

-Eres muy afortunado Edward, tienes un tesoro muy valioso junto a ti – dijo el príncipe.

La mano en mi cintura me acercó más a él y respondió – Así es, Bella es mi mayor tesoro, un tesoro que cuido mucho.

Edward no fue grosero, pero yo lo conocía muy bien; ya estaba fastidiado y sólo quería salir de ahí. Nos despedimos de Rashîd y cuando se alejó me preguntó…

-¿Son amigos desde hace mucho?

-Mmm no, lo conocí en enero cuando fui a Berlín, estaba con esa mujer – hice una mueca al recordarla.

-¿Qué mujer?

-Esa mujer, Irina.

**EDWARD'S POV**

¿Habría escuchado bien?, ¿Bella había dicho Irina?, ¿Irina y Rashîd?

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando de labios de Bella, Irina estaba con el príncipe. Estaba tan cerca, al fin podía dar con ella, localizarla y hablarle, necesitaba que me escuchara.

¿Sería que las maldiciones vienen de la mano de la salvación? No tenía tiempo para sentarme a filosofar. Debía verla pronto.

-¿Edward estás bien? – la voz de Bella me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Eh, s-si, yo… estoy bien – tenía que actuar rápido – Isabella, vuelvo en un momento – me dí la vuelta y me encaminé hacia los baños pero al acercarme me desvié y fui a buscarlo a él.

Lo buscaba como un loco, desesperado, no podía encontrarlo entre tanta gente, daba vueltas por todas partes y me sentía atrapado en un laberinto infinito. Caminaba y chocaba con las personas que reían y chocaban sus copas, gritaban, me cerraban el paso y yo sólo sentía angustia. La misma angustia que se venía burlando de mí desde que había contestado esa llamada la mañana anterior.

-¿Sind sie Edward Cullen? (¿Es usted Edward Cullen?)

-Ja, ich bin. (Si, soy yo)

-Señor Cullen, necesito hablar con usted de algo importante, de hecho señor, es más importante de lo que se imagina, Demetri…

-¿Demetri?

-Si señor Cullen, el niño se llama Demetri. *

* * *

_**Hola Nenas! Y se preguntarán porque hay capítulo nuevo si no es viernes y es muy sencillo; Surgió una "complicación" y por un tiempo no voy a poder subir capítulos 2 veces a la semana como lo he hecho, sólo podré hacerlo 1 vez. No se preocupen que no dejaré el Fic incompleto, eso jamás, ¿de acuerdo? además es sólo por poco tiempo, no se preocupen. Tambien una disculpa porque esta vez no pude responder ningún review, pero ya saben que los leo todos, así como sus PM.**_

_**Si, también sé que ya empieza el drama y ahora menos que nunca las voy a dejar sin capi. Y cómo sé que me comprenden, MIL gracias! por sus reviews (que ya rebasamos los 400, jamás lo imaginé de mi primer intento) Las recompensaré y saben que soy generosa. **_

**_Por otro lado chicas, vayan sacando sus tecitos de tila y las sales y cualquier cosa que calme los nervios, también los kleenex, etc., porque el sig. capítulo..._**

**_Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!_**

**_Bueno chiquitinas, portense mal. Nos vemos El proximo viernes._**

**_Besitoooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_ **


	28. CAPITULO 28

**_Hola Nenas! _**

**_La Advertencia: "Aquí leerás sexo explícito, Si te molesta, no tienes edad para leerlo o cualquier otra cosa, no sigas"... Gracias._**

**CAPITULO 28**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Y ahí estaba él; después de buscarlo desesperado entre toda la gente, lo encontré rodeado de algunas mujeres y flanqueado por algunas personas de su propia seguridad en las que no me fijé cuando saludó a Bella un rato antes. Ni siquiera pude pensar qué o cómo le preguntaría, sólo me acerqué.

-Edward, me alegra ver que decidieron quedarse un rato más, ¿Y Bella? – Preguntó con su peculiar acento mirando detrás de mí.

-Ella está esperándome – le aseguré y continué – Rashîd, no quería irme sin hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, espero tener la respuesta – las mujeres se alejaron con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Irina? – no quise ser tan directo pero mi urgencia por hallarla se impuso.

Rashîd tomó un gran sorbo de su trago y me miró – A Irina no la veo desde mi último viaje a Alemania, cuando conocí a Bella; no sé nada de ella desde entonces – dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se recargó en su asiento sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Mi decepción fue notoria; no quería pensar en lo difícil que me iba a ser dar con ella.

-Gracias Rashîd – dije sumido en mis pensamientos y me giré para irme cuando volvió a hablar.

-Si dejas a una dama esperando para preguntar por Irina, entonces los motivos por los que la buscas no deben ser muy _"respetables" _– empezaba a odiar su acentito – por tu propio bien Cullen, espero que no le hagas daño a Bella porque no…

-Rashîd – lo interrumpí – sólo te diré 3 cosas; la primera, los motivos por los que busco a Irina no te incumben, la segunda, Isabella es _mi_ mujer y en poco tiempo nos vamos a casar y la tercera y la más importante, no te acerques nunca más a ella – iba a defender lo mío a como diera lugar - Buenas noches Rashîd.

Salí de ahí furioso, por no haber obtenido información sobre Irina y por la escenita que me hizo el principito ese. ¿Por qué se sentía con derecho de defender a Bella? Pobre idiota.

***.

De regreso al hotel, Bella venía dormida entre mis brazos. Se veía tan hermosa. Con mis dedos recorrí sus mejillas y sus labios, la atraje más hacia mí y besé su frente. Una vez que estuvimos en la habitación, la ayudé lentamente a desvestirse y le coloqué una de mis camisetas; apenas se podía sostener en pie por el agotamiento de ya tantos días de ejercicios, ensayos y la tensión que había tenido todo el día, así estuve junto a ella mientras se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes. Nos acostamos y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Me puse de pie tratando de no despertarla, fui a la mesa donde estaba mi laptop y me senté frente a ella.

Tenía que concentrarme en encontrar a Irina, así que en Google empecé buscando las fiestas de alta sociedad más importantes en los últimos meses, estaba seguro que por ahí podría encontrar algún rastro de ella. Pasé un par de horas revisando cada fotografía y leyendo cada reseña de todas las fiestas que aparecían en los resultados pero ella no estuvo en ninguna; estaba tan absorto en mi tarea que no noté a Bella acercándose a mí. Rápidamente cerré la pequeña máquina.

-Bella ¿Qué haces despierta? Vuelve a la cama.

Se sentó en mi regazo enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello - no lo haré si no vuelves conmigo – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en él.

-No seas niña Isabella – le dije fríamente – haz lo que te digo.

Sentí que se tensó en ese instante, pero sin protestar hizo lo que le ordené; se puso de pie y girando sobre sus talones, regresó a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. La seguí y me acomodé detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención responderte así amor – murmuré en su nuca – ¿Me dejas hacer algo para contentarte?

-No estoy enojada – dijo con voz muy bajita.

-No importa, déjame hacerte el amor Bella, te necesito…

No le dí tiempo de responder; empecé a subir la camiseta por su cuerpo y la pasé por su cabeza mientras besaba eufórico la piel que quedó al descubierto, con prisa bajé sus bragas y me deshice de ellas; mis labios besaron su abdomen, sus costados, volví a su ombligo y descendí pronto abriéndome paso entre sus piernas rozando con mi boca la parte interna de sus muslos; Bella gimió y me encendió al levantar su pelvis hacia mí, la tomé por las caderas para mantenerla quieta y con mi lengua froté su clítoris pero estaba muy excitado y necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya; subí por su cuerpo colocándome sobre él y sin más, la penetré. Gemí al escuchar sus fuertes jadeos cuando la embestí una y otra vez, con necesidad, urgente por liberarme, lo que sucedió un poco después de que ella alcanzara el orgasmo. Me dejé caer a su lado, respirando agitado y cuando recuperé el aliento la abracé colocándola sobre mi pecho.

-¿Estás bien amor? – Le pregunté preocupado por mi brusquedad; ella sólo levantó el rostro, me miró con ternura y asintió acurrucándose sobre mí.

Definitivamente Isabella no podía enterarse de nada, tenía que mantenerla alejada de todo este asunto. Era demasiado vulnerable y por eso no había querido saber nada de mi pasado, ahora lo comprendía. Ella no quería sufrir y yo, además de respetar esa decisión ahora debía protegerla de él, así como debía proteger a Demetri, y no iba a resultar nada fácil ya que era una lucha por separado, pero así era como tenía que ser.

Tampoco podía comentar nada con mi familia por miedo a que cometieran alguna indiscreción y Bella se enterara, no podía correr ese riesgo, tenía que minimizar las posibilidades de que ocurriera un incidente, así que lo mejor era que ninguno de ellos lo supiera. Pensando en todo lo que necesitaba hacer para cuidarlos, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta.

***.

Al volver a Nueva York, no perdí mi tiempo; le pedí ayuda a la única persona en la que podía confiar y que no corría peligro de que abriera la boca.

Nadia accedió sin pensarlo y de inmediato contactó a 2 investigadores privados; los citó para esa misma tarde y les dimos todos los datos que teníamos de Irina y cuando se fueron se sentó en el escritorio frente a mí, muy cerca.

-Edward, ¿Por qué estoy teniendo la impresión de que te estás culpando por algo? – Su preocupación era genuina, la conocía bien.

-Ahora no quiero oír nada Di, sólo ayúdame a encontrarla – la miré suplicante.

-Así será, pero no te preocupes Edward, debes permanecer tranquilo, por tu bien y por el del chico.

-¿Chico? Nadia, ¡Es un bebé por Dios! – me levanté de un salto – apenas tiene 2 años.

-Tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar y muy pronto, ya lo verás – y me abrazó – ahora relájate y deja que estos señores la encuentren, lo harán, no desconfíes, tú concéntrate en Bella y en buscar ese bonito apartamento para ambos y con un estudio muy grande para ti solito porque cuando vea tu colección de CD's… por cierto, ¿Por qué no te compras un piano? – sonreí un poco al escucharla hablar, me recordaba a Alice, una vez que empezaba, no paraba.

-¿Un piano? – bufé.

-Te gusta tanto tocar y desde… - hizo una pausa – bueno, tenlo en cuenta.

Por la noche llegué a casa e intenté seguir el consejo de Nadia; por un rato bloqueé mi mente y me dediqué a escuchar a Bella contándome todo lo que había hecho en el día. Pedimos comida china aunque me costó un poco convencerla porque según ella aún estaba por venir la semana de la moda y tenía que cuidarse todavía. Después de cenar nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película; ambos estábamos agotados del fin de semana y caímos rendidos.

Los días siguientes fueron una agonía en espera de noticias del paradero de Irina pero trataba de seguir con lo que Nadia me recomendaba, hasta el día en el que Bella tenía que irse a París y fui a despedirla al aeropuerto. Iba a extrañarla muchísimo pero tal vez fuera mejor si estábamos lejos mientras tenía noticias de los investigadores, no quería delatarme con mi actitud.

Abrazaba a Bella en lo que Jimmy regresaba con los documentos cuando una chica con un bebé en brazos le pidió tomarse una foto, ella aceptó como siempre y mi mirada se clavó en el pequeño. Después del flash, Bella le hacía mimos al bebé y no pude evitar pensar en Demetri.

-¿No es un encanto de bebé? – Me preguntó rodeándome la cintura después de entregárselo a su madre y abrí la boca sin pensar en mis palabras.

-No me gustan los niños – se quedó quieta ante mi confesión.

-¡Edward! – Me dio una nalgada – no seas tonto – y comenzó a reír.

Actué rápido y le dije acercándola a mí – Cuídate mucho Isabella – tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé – por favor.

-Claro que si cielo, tú también tienes que prometerme que lo harás – nos dimos un profundo beso y empezó a alejarse de mí. Después de pasar la revisión, se giró y leí en sus labios "Te amo".

Un par de días después de que Isabella se había ido, me encontraba en la oficina analizando algunas estadísticas cuando Nadia entró hecha un torbellino seguida de los investigadores.

-Señor Cullen hemos encontrado a la señora Van Draus.

**BELLA'S POV**

-Bella ¿estás lista? – Me preguntó la asistente del director del comercial. Eran ya casi las 4 de la madrugada y yo me moría de frío, de hambre y de cansancio. Estábamos grabando el comercial a semejante hora para tener libre de autos la calle, por lo que todos estaban apurados en dejar todo listo y se aprovecharan bien las horas.

-Lista – le confirmé.

Las mangueras comenzaron a dejar salir el agua rociando la calle y yo estuve lista con mi elegante vestido rojo para caminar a lo largo de ella. Esa toma fue la más tardada; la repetimos 7 veces y aún no quedaba. A la novena, parecía que todo había salido bien y por fin pudimos irnos a descansar. Ya sólo quedaba un día de grabación y habríamos acabado con los comerciales. Después seguían las sesiones de fotos para los cosméticos y los tratamientos faciales, alrededor de unos 4 días, un día más para los lentes y podríamos volver a casa.

Y justo como había pensado, esos 5 días fueron agotadores. Me lavé la cara no menos de 20 veces en las sesiones de los cosméticos y por las noches dormía con una mascarilla hidratante para que mi rostro no se resecara. Las demás sesiones estuvieron más tranquilas y tal como lo planeé, volveríamos un día antes a Nueva York aunque no le diría nada a Edward, sería una sorpresa.

-Bella deberíamos ir de compras ya que tenemos un día libre – me aconsejó Choo.

-¡Olvídalo! – Le rodeé los ojos – estás loco.

-Eso haría cualquier mujer sensata, ¡Ir de compras! – Me señalaba con un dedo y la otra mano en la cintura – pero tú sólo quieres estar prendida de ese hombre tuyo.

-Choo… - me puse un dedo en los labios para que se callara.

-Piensa en los pobres de tus amigos que no tienen la misma suerte que tú de tener un hombre esperando en casa – empezó a lloriquear – hazlo por ellos Bella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es prometerte eso para la próxima vez, sólo eso Choo – me acomodé en la cama para llamar a Edward – así que vamos, no pierdas tiempo y haz tus maletas anda – prácticamente lo había corrido de mi habitación.

Al segundo timbrazo escuché su voz - ¡Amor qué sorpresa!

-Edward, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero cuéntame, tú cómo estás y qué hiciste hoy – y comencé mi reporte diario de actividades y luego él me contó las suyas aunque no entendía cuando empezaba con sus estadísticas, medidas y esas cosas. También me dijo que ya estaban instalados en sus nuevas oficinas de la ciudad y que su madre había hecho un trabajo magnífico; ya quería llegar para conocerlas. Acabamos nuestra conversación y llamé urgente a Choo; quería darle a Edward un regalo para su nuevo despacho y quién mejor que él para aconsejarme. Finalmente si saldríamos de compras.

Un día después nos encontrábamos llegando a Nueva York con mil maletas, con mi bolso gigante y mi regalo para Edward pegado al pecho.

-¿No es un poco egocéntrico esto? – Pregunté - Digo, "Mira te regalo un portarretrato y con una foto mía por cierto, un primer plano para que veas que linda soy" – bufé aún dudando si había sido una buena decisión.

-Bella – dijo Jimmy poniendo los ojos en blanco – parece que estoy escuchando a la niña insegura de hace unos años, tranquilízate, es una perfecta elección.

-No sé – seguía indecisa.

-¿O no te gustaría recibir un regalo así?, "Señorita Swan, el hombre de esta fotografía en este precioso y finísimo marco, la ama incondicionalmente" – dijo señalando la caja que sostenía abrazada en mi pecho – eso es lo que este regalo quiere decir Bella.

-¡Oh! – No lo había visto desde ese punto.

***.

Estaba de pie frente al imponente edificio, todo de cristal y muy moderno, muy Edward. Sus oficinas ocupaban 5 pisos ya que el personal iba aumentando conforme a los avances de la construcción de la presa. Él tenía razón; Esme había hecho un increíble trabajo decorando el lugar. Minimalista cien por ciento pero por difícil que pareciera, tenía un toque acogedor; definitivamente ella sabía lo que hacía.

Tuve que subir hasta el piso 39 y caminar a mi derecha hasta el fondo. Había interrogado a Edward para que me detallara cada centímetro del lugar, según yo para darme una idea, pero mis intenciones eran otras. En mi camino vi el tocador y entré; antes de bajar del auto me había revisado el ligero maquillaje varias veces pero una vez más nunca estaría de sobra. No estaba muy nerviosa, más bien, estaba ansiosa y emocionada, así que sin perder tiempo arreglé por quinta vez mi ropa y mordí mis labios de nuevo para mantener ese tono rojizo natural, Edward odiaba el gloss.

Salí y conforme mis pasos me iban acercando a su oficina noté que casi no había muchas personas, tal vez sería porque era la hora del almuerzo pero mejor para mí, no quería testigos si "estrenábamos" su escritorio. Me acerqué al lugar dónde debía estar su secretaria pero no la encontré así que decidida, giré hacia la puerta de su despacho y vi que estaba ligeramente entreabierta; dudé por un segundo en asomarme a husmear un poquito o entrar de lleno y ganó la primera opción; dejé el regalo sobre la mesa vacía de su secretaria y de puntillas, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, me asomé con precaución. Una mujer estaba sentada sobre su escritorio de espaldas a mí y frente a Edward, muy cerca de él.

-Tu regalo es muy generoso Edward – esa voz, ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? – pero si quieres que te dé lo que me pides tienes que demostrarme algo antes.

-Ah Irina, Irina, nunca cambiarás - y al instante, Edward abrazó a esa mujer rubia y la acercó a su cuerpo, besándola con pasión, salvaje y profundamente. Ella le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas atrayéndolo más y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca.

Mis ojos sólo capturaron esa rápida escena y se nublaron; mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que un dolor inmenso en mí pecho amenazaba con detener mi corazón. Intenté moverme pero mis piernas estaban paralizadas y mis pulmones no recibían aire. Estaba muriendo.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, lo sé muy bien ¿Me vas a dejar así? – esa maldita voz me ahogaba más y en un esfuerzo por no caer al piso y acabar más humillada de lo que me sentía, obligué a mis piernas a reaccionar y salí huyendo de ahí.

Pulsé el botón del elevador pero este no llegaba y me fui por las escaleras, mi mente estaba bloqueada y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de ahí, tenía que irme tan rápido como pudiera, lejos. Mis temblorosas piernas se las arreglaban para bajar cada escalón pero después de unos cuantos pisos caí al suelo derrumbada por el dolor que se había colado a mi mente a pesar de la barrera que le había impuesto.

Jalé por aire y este me fue dado a cuenta gotas, sólo para prolongar mi agonía; mi cuerpo inerte yacía sobre las frías escaleras, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y silenciosas corrían por todo mi rostro, mi mirada permanecía nublada pero no importaba, yo no quería ver nada, yo sólo quería morir.

Sólo sabía que necesitaba morir, ni siquiera quería pensar porqué, sería demasiado dolor y en alguna parte de mi mente o de lo poco que quedaba de ella, estaba segura de no merecerlo; si Dios era justo yo merecía morir en ese momento, sin sufrir más, yo no. ¿Por qué yo?

El aire se rehusaba a llegar a mis pulmones mientras suplicaba por mi muerte; le pedía a Dios que me librara de vivir porque no podría soportar el imaginarme en este mundo con él, sabiendo de su engaño, de su burla, pensando a cada momento en lo que me había hecho. Quería morir.

Los latidos de mi corazón no tenían ritmo, él latía, sólo latía, y todo a mi frío alrededor se empezó a oscurecer; al fin terminaría mi tortura, al fin se acabaría mi dolor. Mis párpados se hicieron cada vez más pesados, ya no los podía levantar, lentamente fui quedándome ahí, tendida en los escalones, y los ruidos, la actividad y la vida se iban alejando de mí.

"_Edward" "Edward"_

Abrí mis pesado ojos y recordé porqué estaba ahí tirada. Instantáneamente volvió el dolor a mi cuerpo y a mi alma. Un conocido sonido llegó a mis oídos, se repetía una y otra vez, se detenía un rato y empezaba de nuevo.

"_Jimmy"_

Reuní tanto fuerzas como coraje y estiré la mano hacia mi bolso, vacié el contenido por toda la escalera y encontré lo que buscaba, oprimí el botón y me lo acerqué al oído.

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella? – Gritaba Jimmy - ¿Dónde te haz metido? ¡Llevo horas llamándote!

Un gemido fue lo único que pudo emitir mi garganta y enseguida se preocupó - ¿Bella estás bien?

-N-no… - logré decir.

-¡Dios! Voy a avisarle a Edward…

-¡Noo! – El grito angustioso mezclado con mi llanto lo detuvo.

-Pero Bella… - insistió.

-V-Ven por mí, t-tú sólo – le pedí – a s-su oficina, en-n las escaleras, t-tú s-sólo, t-tú s-sólo.

La oscuridad me absorbió de nuevo y mi teléfono cayó de mi mano, pero ya no me importó. La paz de esa oscuridad me protegió del dolor hasta que unas manos levantaron mi espalda del suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Bella que ha ocurrido? – Jimmy estaba asustado – háblame por favor.

-S-sácame de aquí-í – susurré con un hilo de voz.

Jimmy me tomó en sus brazos y salió a los elevadores. Ya casi no había gente en el edificio pero aún así, hundí mi rostro en su cuello para que nadie me reconociera. Tom nos esperaba mientras discutía con un policía que quería apartarlo de la puerta pero él le decía que era una emergencia y cuando vio salir a Jimmy conmigo en brazos él mismo nos ayudó a subir a la camioneta.

-Pronto llegaremos a casa Bella, tranquila – me tenía abrazada contra su pecho y yo temblé al oír sus palabras.

-¡N-no! A mi casa n-no – reaccioné – a tu c-casa, p-por f-favor.

No sabía que cara tenía Jimmy, sólo sabía que estaba más confundido que nada pero me llevó a su apartamento. Y antes de bajar de la camioneta le dije…

-T-tom, no le digas al s-señor que ya estoy aquí, sólo d-dile que saliste a hacer a-algunos encargos míos como siempre – dije con mi débil voz.

-Bella… - Jimmy intentó protestar pero al mirar mis ojos se detuvo.

Una vez acostada en la cama de mi amigo, se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó. Frotó mi brazo, acarició mi pelo y por más abrazada que estuviera por fuera, mi interior lloraba una amarga pena. Las lágrimas traicioneras fluían por borbotones, no parecían tener fin, pero Jimmy pacientemente las secaba sin preguntar hasta que un buen rato después, cuando confirmó que yo no pensaba hablar, él empezó.

-Sácalo Bella, por favor – me pidió tiernamente – no te quedes con el dolor.

Pero mi mente comprendió que no debía funcionar, sólo mi cuerpo lo hacía, respiraba y mi corazón palpitaba. Jimmy siguió hablándome por un par de horas más, convenciéndome de compartir con él mí dolor. ¿Pero acaso no comprendía que los dolores del alma no se pueden compartir?, ¿No sabía que están destinados a ser sufridos por una sola persona?

Tanto me insistió y tanto quería probarle que estaba equivocado y que contarle mi humillación no iba a hacer que la pena disminuyese, que lentamente me giré hacia él y comencé a hablar.

-… corrí al elevador pero tardaba y fui por las escaleras y ya no pude más… - él solo me escuchaba y acariciaba mi pelo.

-Bella…

-¡Edward estaba besándose con Irina!, ¡Me engañó!, ¡Se burló de mí!, ¡Edward me engañó! – Gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Sácalo todo Bella – me alentaba Choo y con más fuerza gritaba. Y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que mi garganta se secó. Agotada, me recosté de nuevo pero Jimmy no me dejó.

-Oh no señorita, necesitas un baño caliente, vamos – mi cuerpo no se movió y yo tampoco quería hacerlo - ¡Te vas a levantar de aquí ahora! – y con sus fuertes brazos me alzó y se dirigió al baño, llenó la tina mientras sacaba ropa limpia de mi maleta y volvió a amenazarme.

-¿Te quitas la ropa tú o tendré que hacerlo yo? – Movía las caderas con las manos en ellas – Ya sabes que entre tú y yo el pudor no existe, vamos chica, adentro.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos, todos menos el que insistía en palpitar sin importarle nada más que mantenerme viva. Remojé mi cabeza pensando en que tal vez pudiera ahogar mis pensamientos pero Jimmy entró gritando.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos se supone que intentas hacer? – estaba furioso.

-Nada – respondí.

-Más te vale Bella, tú no eres una chica que se deja derrumbar por un mediocre engaño como este, tú necesitas algo más que eso, ¡Tú vales más que eso!

Salí del baño y después de tomarme obligada un té, me acosté de nuevo. Increíblemente, me dormí, pero varias horas después me desperté sobresaltada recordando todo de nuevo. Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse otra vez, y molesta me limpié las lágrimas de ellos.

Jimmy tenía razón. Si había sobrevivido sola tanto tiempo una vida dura llena de esfuerzos y de muchos momentos malos y algunos de ellos muy dolorosos, ¿Por qué el engaño de Edward iba a hacer que deseara mi muerte?

Pero yo lo quería con toda mi alma; él había llegado a mi corazón, había estado conmigo en muchos buenos y malos momentos, él se había esforzado por mí, por comprenderme, para apoyarme; él había sido el primer hombre de mi vida, mi primer amor; no le tuvo miedo a mi padre, él quería que estuviéramos juntos, quería un lugar que sólo fuera de nosotros, él me cuidaba, me amaba…

"_¿Y porque besaba a otra? A otra que él conocía mucho antes que a ti. A otra a la que seguramente también comprendió, apoyó, cuidó, y con la que también pasó buenos y malos momentos, por quién se preocupó y con quien también quiso vivir juntos en su propio lugar. Tonta"_

Las primeras luces del día comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo. Sentada frente a la gran ventana finalmente podía decir que había tomado una decisión. Suspiré inhalando todo el aire posible y al girar para levantarme, vi a Jimmy que estaba de pie junto a mí.

-¡Bien! Mi chica ya sabe que es lo que quiere hacer – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la orilla de la cama – soy todo oídos…

-¿Jimmy estuviste… - intenté preguntar.

-¿Cuidándote? – Terminó por mí – estuve acompañando a mi hermana pequeña – movió las manos alentándome para hablar.

-Choo, yo...

***.

-Edward.

-¡Isabella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – Escuchar su voz fue un golpe duro – desde ayer intento comunicarme contigo y tu teléfono me manda al buzón.

-Me quedé sin batería – dije quedamente – lo siento.

-Si, Jimmy me dijo que eso pudo haberte ocurrido pero después ya no pude ni comunicarme con él – parecía un poco alterado.

-Bueno, el problema está arreglado, no pasa nada ¿Ves? – minimicé la importancia del asunto.

-¿A qué hora llegas amor? Ya quiero verte, te extraño – el golpe se repitió en mi estómago, más fuerte.

-Por la noche, después de las 9.

-Voy por ti al aeropuerto, no resistiré esperarte sentado en casa – podía sonar tan convincente…

-No, no vayas – lo detuve – tengo que irme, te veo en la noche.

-¡Bella… - mi nombre fue lo último que escuché de sus labios antes de cortar la llamada. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me hice un ovillo.

Pasé el día pensando y tratando de organizar mi mente. Jalando en mi interior las horas para volver a casa y verlo. Cuando el momento se acercaba, me di un baño, me puse un juego de lencería nuevo, mis jeans, una linda blusita blanca y muy transparente, me maquillé lo suficiente para ocultar la pena de mi rostro y me dejé suelto el pelo. Usé su perfume y salí rumbo a casa. Eran cerca de las 9 cuando me detuve frente a mi edificio. El portero me indicó con la mano que él ya había llegado; llamé al elevador y una vez dentro oprimí el botón de mi piso. La dosis de aire que recibían mis pulmones se fue acortando poco a poco conforme llegaba; mis piernas temblaban y mi vientre se encogía. Se abrieron las puertas y me detuve antes de introducir mi llave en el picaporte.

-¡Isabella! – Escuché mi nombre de sus labios mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo levantándome del suelo – te extrañé tanto.

Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso suave que gradualmente fue tornándose desesperado e impaciente, su lengua buscaba y se enredaba con la mía, embriagándome de él.

-Se me estaba haciendo muy larga la espera amor, me hubieras dejado ir por ti – dijo con sus labios en mi frente y sus brazos aún a mi alrededor.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, ¡Al fin! – sonreí y mi labio inferior tembló.

-¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Tomé su mano y lo guié hasta la habitación – Sólo te quiero a ti Edward, hazme el amor.

Salté fuera de mis zapatos, comencé a quitarme la blusa y…

-No Bella, déjame a mi – dijo con su ronca y excitada voz. Sus manos encontraron la orilla de la blusa y la subió lentamente para pasarla sobre mi cabeza y aventarla por algún lugar mientras sentía su mirada sobre mi brassiere, queriendo ver lo que se escondía debajo y recorriendo con sus manos el suave encaje que lo separaba de mirar su objetivo.

Hice lo mismo, pues yo también necesitaba tener su pecho contra el mío, desnudo y fuerte; desabotoné su camisa y con mis manos recorrí cada centímetro de su piel, enredando mis dedos en el vello de su pecho, acercando mi nariz a él para olerlo, el olor a lavanda, almizcle y maderas, mi olor a Edward. Pegué mis labios a él, abriéndolos, atrapando entre ellos una tetilla y succionándola primero muy suave y después cuando el calor dentro de mi crecía, jalándola más fuerte provocándole gemir. Gimió también cuando repetí el movimiento en su otra tetilla y con mis dedos mantuve mis caricias en la que mi boca había abandonado. Lo sentí crecer contra mi vientre y bajé mis manos al botón de su pantalón, después al zipper para hacer descender tanto obstáculo en mi camino. Edward estaba desnudo frente a mí con toda su tortuosa perfección, erecto, firme y duro, respirando agitadamente e intentando desvestirme a mí también. Me arrodillé rápidamente y tomé entre mis manos su miembro pulsante llevándolo directo a mi boca, sin darle oportunidad de nada, sólo de sentir mi cálida boca devorar su longitud.

-¡Oh Dios Bella! Se siente tan bien eso – mi lengua lo envolvió desde su base hasta la punta pasando por ella repetidas veces; mis dientes suavemente rozaron su delicada piel haciéndolo gemir – ¡Bella! – lo introduje por completo en mi boca y comencé a sacarlo despacio para luego volver a introducirlo; un juego lento que lo guiaría a una muerte pequeña, deliciosa y liberadora.

Succioné y succioné hasta que la tensión comenzaba a crecer en su interior; lo conocía tan bien que en lugar de adivinarlo podía sentirlo. Su temblor iba en aumento al incrementar la succión con mi boca; su mano se posó en mi cabeza empujando ligeramente al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se movía hacia mí, haciéndolo llegar muy lejos en mi garganta. Edward estaba muy cerca y así me lo hizo saber.

-Bella amor, estoy a punto – me moví más deprisa – no, no quiero…

Yo sabía bien que no quería terminar ahí pero era algo que no estaba sujeto a discusión, así que lo sostuve más fuerte y cuando sentí su calidez llenar mi boca, tragué cada gota de él y aún después seguí succionando haciéndolo inclinarse y apoyarse sobre mí. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se sostenía del mío; buscó equilibrarse pero sus piernas no lo resistieron y se arrodilló frente a mí. Su respiración desbocada tardó en normalizarse; no podía abrir los ojos, sus manos estaban aferradas a mis brazos y su cabeza baja. Lo abracé muy fuerte, tratando de fundirme en su piel, de grabarme en ella. Cuando se recuperó, puso sus dedos en mi barbilla levantando mi rostro hacia él.

-Bella ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – dijo aún un poco agitado. Lo miré unos segundos sin alguna expresión en mi cara y luego sonreí tímida.

-¿No te gustó? – Me aventuré a preguntar.

-Nunca antes… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza – fue increíble Bella, gracias amor – me dio un beso en los labios, abriéndolos poco a poco, encontrando su propia esencia en ellos. Me separé de él y me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia el baño cuando sus manos me atraparon y me levantó del suelo tumbándome en la cama.

-Yo creo en la reciprocidad Isabella y no tendré piedad de ti – bajé la mirada y estuve de acuerdo con él en lo último que dijo – Ven aquí.

Sus hábiles manos me despojaron de los jeans que aún tenía; mi cuerpo entró en automático dándome a entender que no importaba cuanto intentara resistirme a las sensaciones, él respondía por sí sólo y me lo demostró cuando Edward sin terminar de quitarme las bragas y el brassiere, tomó una de mis piernas y comenzó a besarla lentamente, desde la punta de mis dedos, mordiéndolos suavemente, desde el dedo pequeño, llegando al grande y atrapándolo en su boca, succionándolo como yo había hecho con él minutos antes. Era indescriptible, ¿Quién diría que ese dedo guardaba todo un cúmulo de vibrantes sensaciones?

-¡Por favor! – Supliqué - ¡Por favor!

-No, me toca hacerte sufrir – su voz me amenazó y levanté mi cuerpo en un vago intento por sentarme ya que al sentir de nuevo su boca succionar, caí hacia atrás sumida en ese goce desconocido, retorciendo mi cuerpo al contacto con mi recién descubierta zona erógena. Prosiguió con su tortura en mi otra pierna y a esas alturas la cordura me había abandonado. No sabía nada, lo único que necesitaba era que me llenara con su cuerpo, pero él parecía tener otros planes. Lentamente subió sobre mi y su barba rozó la orilla de mis bragas, de mi triángulo. Un muy audible gemido se escuchó en la habitación y él rió. Enganchó sus dedos en las finas tiras a cada lado de mis caderas y muy despacio fue bajándolas sin despegar su rostro de mi área. Se deshizo finalmente de ellas y sus manos se introdujeron entre mis muslos, separándolos y colocándose en medio de ellos; bajó su cara y cerré mis ojos en anticipación a lo que sabía que vendría pero no estaba ni remotamente cerca de imaginarlo.

Sentí sus dedos introducirse entre mis labios y los separó.

-Bella, cómo siempre tan lista y húmeda para mí – murmuró – buena chica.

Sin preámbulos su lengua me tocó; cálida, firme, experta, acarició mi clítoris cortando por completo con algún nexo con la realidad; lo rodeó, lo presionó y lo succionó; repetidas veces su lengua pasó por mi ya hinchado y sensible botón sin importarle mis súplicas.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Edward!

Pero parecía no escucharme o no importarle, él estaba concentrado en mi punto más fuerte y con cada inesperado movimiento hacía crecer el torbellino que se presentaba inmenso. Mi tembloroso cuerpo se sacudía pero él sin piedad, continuaba llevándolo hasta el límite y no contento con eso, agregó al delirante martirio de su lengua un dedo en mi interior moviéndolo hacia dónde me desconectaría por completo de este mundo.

-¡Edward! – Grité por última vez antes de que los espasmos invadieran mi vientre y mis entrañas, apoderándose de toda mi voluntad, de mis deseos y de mis sensaciones. Me perdí en el éxtasis que me había provocado, en sus mágicas caricias, en el poder que ejercía en mí…

Suavemente mi cuerpo dejó de convulsionar de placer; descansé hasta recuperar el aliento y que los latidos irregulares de mi corazón se sintieran en mi pecho con su ritmo natural. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y abrazarme fuerte contra el suyo, sentí sus labios besar mi mejilla y llegar a mis labios. Sentí su boca invadir la mía, rindiéndose ante ella y sus suaves movimientos.

-¡Te amo Isabella!, ¡Te amo! – murmuró a mi oído.

Tomé un hondo respiro y mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, me incorporé y me coloqué sobre él, sorprendiéndolo por mi pronta iniciativa. Mis piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas, se sostenían en mis rodillas, dándome la libertad para moverme y de mantenerlo quieto bajo mi cuerpo. Me incliné acercándole mis senos y cuando creyó tenerlos para él, me alejé haciéndolo gruñir un poco. Moví mis caderas en círculos incitándolo y los gruñidos se transformaron en gemidos. Froté mi sexo contra el suyo, lo provoqué, lo excité y acercaba mi pecho hacia su boca para negárselo después. Y no pareció gustarle ya que me agarró de las caderas para girarme pero no se lo permití.

-No, déjame así – mi voz tibia no le dio oportunidad de negarse.

Con la ayuda de mis rodillas me impulsaba hacia arriba y luego descendía. Lo quería a él así. Me moví hasta que me concedió mi capricho.

-Levántate de nuevo amor – dijo con dificultad, hice lo que me pidió y a medida que descendía de nuevo, su cuerpo fue llenando el mío. Un jadeó desconocido salió de mi garganta y Edward rió.

-Mmm mi niña traviesa intentando cosas nuevas – su profunda voz me regresó a la realidad. Mis rodillas me impulsaban cada vez más rápido y mi respiración se agitaba; mis senos se movían impacientes y sus manos los atraparon, presionándolos, apretándolos, adueñándose de ellos – mis niñas – dijo entre gemidos.

-¡Suficiente! – Gritó girándome y dejando mi espalda contra la cama pensando confundida en cómo había cambiado de posición con tal rapidez. Me levantó un poco y me quitó el brassiere, quedando mi pecho expuesto para él – mis niñas, cuanto las he extrañado – y se inclinó para besar, lamer y succionar a cada una, acercándome de nuevo al éxtasis con su boca.

-Son tan hermosas – decía mientras las masajeaba con las manos, tocando cada milímetro de ellas.

-Edward, te necesito – confesé – te necesito.

Y abandonó su ensueño para concentrarse de nueva cuenta en el resto de mi rendido cuerpo, colocándose entre mis piernas y rozando mi entrada con su duro miembro. Me hacía sufrir con la espera y lo sabía, pero dejé de suplicar por él y fue cuando con un suave movimiento se deslizó dentro de mí. Salió de mi cuerpo y con delicadeza volvió a hundirse en él, una y otra vez, una vez más; nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, nuestros jadeos se incrementaban, un fino velo de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, y la tensión crecía en cada uno de nosotros, preparándose para arrastrarnos con ella cuando se liberara. Mi cuerpo lo recibía anhelante, disfrutando cada roce de nuestras pieles, cada intromisión suya, cada latido, cada cosa que quisiera darme en ese momento, cualquier cosa, yo la disfrutaba. Su olor, su tacto, su mirada, su sabor y su fuerza. La conocida sensación que crecía en mi interior amenazaba con desatarse pronto, contrayendo mis músculos alrededor de su miembro. Unos cuantos segundos más y me dejé llevar perdiéndome en él.

-¡Ahh! – Un grito abandonó mi garganta y seguido de él, escuché el de Edward.

-¡Bella!

Un calor me inundó, llenando cada centímetro de mi interior, invadiéndome, proclamándome suya. Era una intensa y fuerte sensación que no dejaba de sorprenderme cada vez que sucedía en mí.

Se movió para salir de mí y le rogué que no lo hiciera – Por favor no, aún no – giró nuestros cuerpos para que no cargara su peso y me abrazó.

Un rato después, se recostó a mi lado dejando en evidencia mis lágrimas sobre su pecho mojado.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Por qué lloras? – limpió mis ojos con sus labios.

Mi voz luchaba por salir, yo quería decirle, tenía que hacerlo – ¡Te extrañé! - solté sin más y estallé en llanto, sin poder contenerme, temblando de nuevo.

-Isabella, yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste todos estos días, no te lo imaginas… - sus labios besaban mi cuello y mis sienes mojadas por las lágrimas, en ese momento mi cuerpo se tensó al recordar…

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude y él hizo lo mismo, aumentando mi dolor. Hicimos el amor una vez más, lento, cadencioso, llena de entrega hacia él, amándolo como lo haría cada día de mi vida.

Edward dormía agotado; su rostro relajado y un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios me decía que estaba tranquilo, en paz. Me giré hacia él y lo miré por un buen rato; sus ojos cerrados, su frente, sus cejas, su nariz y sus labios los repasé con las yemas de mis dedos, su pelo, su nuca, sus lunares tan míos, su olor, sus brazos, su cuerpo. Me enredé en su cuerpo disfrutando la sensación de estar pegada a él y se movió.

-¿Bella?, ¿Por qué me miras dormir? – Preguntó somnoliento.

Me froté a su cuerpo y respondí – No tengo sueño.

-Bueno, tendrás toda la semana para descansar sin que nadie te despierte a media noche para hacerte el amor – me besaba el oído – surgió algo y tengo que ir a Berlín, me voy esta noche.

La noticia no me causó ningún tipo de emoción, sólo seguí observando su hermoso rostro cuando se volvió a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, nos dimos un baño, lo ayudé a hacer su maleta y le preparé el desayuno, después lo seguí como perrito faldero mientras se lavaba los dientes y con un beso ligero se despidió de mí y lo ví partir.

Fui a la habitación y me derrumbé en la cama. El esfuerzo de toda una noche se cobraba con mis energías en ese momento. Dejé de pensar, sólo me envolví en las sábanas que tenían su olor y cerré mis ojos. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Bella, ya casi es hora – sus suaves manos acariciaron mi espalda y mi pelo – levántate vamos, ¿O cambiaste de opinión? Puedes hacerlo ¿Sabes?

-No Choo – dije moviéndome despacio - Tengo que irme de aquí. *

* * *

_**Chicas! Ya sé que no es viernes, lo sé, pero pude subir este capítulo; si puedo, subiré el viernes pero no les prometo nada ¿Ok?**_

**_Mil gracias como siempre por sus RW y sus alertas y Favoritos, me hacen muy feliz. Y Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! Gracias, Gracias!_**

**_Y cómo les advertí... Bienvenido el Drama! a las que tanto me lo pidieron... Enjoy! y a las que no, saquemos los kleenex, el té de tila y las sales._**

**_Me encantaría saber sus comentarios._**

**_Besitooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El Blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com/_**


	29. CAPITULO 29

**_Chicas! Heme aquí, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo... Enjoy it... or not?_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 29

**BELLA'S POV**

Me miraba en el enorme espejo del baño. Jimmy me esperaba en la habitación con la ropa que me había escogido; me movía como un robot, no meditaba mis movimientos, sólo los ejecutaba automáticamente. Además del alma me dolía el cuerpo. Una pena así, barre con todo tu ser, te destruye el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo; neutraliza tus sentidos y tu mente simplemente se niega a actuar en tu beneficio, puesto que no te permite olvidar ni por un segundo la causa de tu deplorable situación.

-Dime qué quieres llevarte para que guarde todo en… - dijo Jimmy mientras se movía como hormiga a mi alrededor.

-Nada Choo, no voy a llevarme nada de aquí – respondí con poca voz.

-Mmm bueno, tus joyas y… - lo interrumpí.

-Jimmy, nada es nada - mi amigo se quedó de pie mirándome incrédulo.

-De acuerdo; entonces cuando tú digas nos vamos – me apretó el hombro – te espero en la puerta.

Cuando estuve sola en la habitación mis ojos se volvieron a nublar, mis pulmones empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo permitiendo la entrada del oxígeno en pequeñas dosis, lo necesario para no morir. Me acosté en la cama y abracé su almohada. Al menos eso sí quería llevarme conmigo, su olor, rozar mi cara contra la tela que lo guardaba, me llevaría sólo el recuerdo de lo feliz que fui entre esas 4 paredes. El conocido sonido del tono de Edward en mi teléfono hizo que mi corazón se detuviera; no dudé en contestarle, necesitaba escucharlo antes de marcharme.

-Edward – susurré.

-Isabella, quería despedirme de ti antes de apagar mi teléfono – su suave y firme voz me movió desde el interior de mi cuerpo – cuídate amor, ¿Lo harás?

-C-claro – las emociones contrariadas me envolvían.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás Bien? – Se preocupó - ¿Porqué no descansas?

-E-eso haré – limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y continué – tú también cuídate – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar - Te amo Edward.

-Yo también amor, con toda mi alm…

-_"¡Edward!, estoy lista mi amor, ¿Nos vamos?" _– Esa maldita voz en el fondo, me dio el tiro de gracia, era ella, Irina. Edward se iba con Irina.

-Tengo que colgar Bella, descansa, luego te llamo.

Y fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de sus labios.

En algún recóndito lugar de mi corazón, albergaba la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una mentira, un producto de mi imaginación o algo que me diera una ilusión a la cual aferrarme, que me dijera que todo era una equivocación, pero después de confirmar que se iba con ella, ¿Qué podía esperar?, ¿Qué me dijera que todo había sido un error?, ¿Qué no era él quien besaba a Irina cuando los descubrí? Una cosa era lo que yo deseaba creer y otra muy diferente era la realidad de mi vida y yo tenía que aceptarlo.

¡Cómo se reiría de mí! Una pobre idiota que lo amaba, que había confiado en él y que le había entregado su vida. Finalmente, una niña que aprendía ser mayor a su lado. Una niñita, que como bien lo había dicho Irina, era su _"nuevo juguetito"._

Con la vida rota, me levanté y tiré sobre la cama la pulsera que tanto cuidaba porque él me la había dado; también dejé mi teléfono, dejé todo, no necesitaría nada que hubiera compartido con él, no lo quería.

Salí de mi apartamento sin mirar atrás, y si antes quería encontrar una excusa para no irme, ahora tenia todas para no quedarme; el destino me restregaba en la cara que Edward nunca estuvo reservado para mí, debía vivir con eso, pero lejos, fuera de su alcance o de todo lo que me recordara mi breve vida con él.

No me dí cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto. Tom me abrió la puerta y se despidió de mí.

-Cuídese señorita, aquí estaré cuando regrese – me sonrió cariñoso y traté de responderle igual.

Con mis oscuros y enormes lentes me acerqué a documentarme pero Jimmy me hizo a un lado con un empujón de su cadera.

-Bienvenidos – saludó la mujer detrás del mostrador.

-Gracias, Spencer y Swan – dijo con su característico tono controlador.

-Por supuesto señor Spencer, a Florencia en primera clase – confirmó – su vuelo sale en una hora, permítame sus documentos.

Giré bruscamente mi rostro al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¡Jimmy! – dije sorprendida.

-Si pensabas que iba a dejarte sola qué poco me conoces Bella – me hizo una mueca, me abrazó y tomó los pases de abordar con nuestros documentos que le entregó la mujer.

-¿Ya pensaste qué le dirás a tus padres? – me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi espalda unas horas después de haber despegado. Negué con la cabeza y me recosté de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Yo hablé con Ángela – me tensé en mi asiento – pero tranquila Bella, no le conté todo, lo indispensable nada más, arreglará todo para que cuando decidas regresar, lo hagas sin problemas, sólo habrá que pagar unas multas por incumplimiento de contrato por la semana de la moda, pero no es nada de importancia, todo estará bien ya lo verás.

En ese momento sí tenía algo que agradecerle a Dios y era que en el peor momento de mi vida, al menos no estaba sola, tenía a Jimmy conmigo.

Varias horas después llegamos al aeropuerto Peretola en Florencia. Ya empezaba a anochecer gracias al cambio de horario; nos registramos en el hotel que me había gustado cuando estuvimos ahí antes de navidad. Sabía que lo hacía para levantarme un poco el ánimo pero para ser honestos, en esos momentos nada lo haría.

Me tumbé en la cama y pensé que por el cansancio me dormiría pero no fue así. Pasé la noche dando vueltas por toda la cama. Cuando creía que por fin descansaría venía esa voz de nuevo a mi mente_ "Edward, mi amor". _Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez hasta que las imágenes ocupaban su lugar. Las manos de Edward en su espalda, él acercándose a su boca, besándola cómo me había besado tantas veces. ¿Así serían todas mis noches?

Amaneció y Jimmy entró a mi habitación; me dio un beso en la frente pero ni siquiera lo miré. Pidió el desayuno y se sentó junto a mí.

-Bella yo sé que duele y que necesitas tiempo, lo sé muy bien, pero necesitas llamar ahora mismo a tus padres – atrapó mi atención por un momento, tenía razón. Debía llamarlos y decirles algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero necesitaba asegurarme que no le dijeran a nadie y mucho menos a Edward dónde me encontraba.

Después de pensarlo un rato llamé a cada uno y les dije la verdad a medias. Ellos sólo tenían que saber que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de todo y de Edward especialmente, que me sentía muy confundida y que tenía que ordenar mis prioridades, mi mente y mi corazón para seguir adelante. Creo que mi madre supo desde que escuchó mi voz, que era algo más que eso y me pidió que me quedara un tiempo con ella, pero ese sería el primer lugar donde él me buscaría, en el caso que le importara un poco, cosa que dudaba. Mi padre en cambio fue más drástico, quería saber si tendría que ir a buscarlo y meterle un plomazo por haber hecho sufrir a su hija. Después de convencerlo de que él no me había hecho nada y que su pequeña solo necesitaba meditar y madurar, me quedé más tranquila sabiendo que no dirían nada.

Con ese problema cubierto, ya no tenía que pensar en nada más, sólo esperar a que en algún momento, el dolor se fuera. Porque se iría ¿No es así? Nadie nunca ha muerto de dolor por amor, y yo no sería la primera para mi mala suerte, porque esa sería mi solución, morir y dejar de sufrir. Lo que sea por no estar viva con tanta agonía, era demasiado castigo y yo no lo merecía, yo no.

***.

Tres días pasaron y yo sentía que sólo habían transcurrido algunas horas. Cerraba los ojos y las imágenes aparecían, sacudía mi cabeza y escuchaba las palabras. Se alternaban, comiéndome despacio el alma. Definir mi estado era muy sencillo: "Torturada y confundida".

Torturada por haber descubierto el engaño que había acabado con mi vida, reviviéndolo sin cesar y confundida porque tal vez yo tuve la culpa al negarme a escucharlo cuando tantas veces me lo había pedido, pero además, ¿Sería eso lo que quería decirme?, ¿Qué no podía cambiar su forma de ser?, ¿Qué él tenía que aceptar todo lo que se le ofreciera sin remordimientos? No, me negaba a creer eso. Él me dijo que eso había quedado atrás, me dijo que me quería, que estábamos juntos, _¡Vivíamos juntos!_

También recordaba su reacción cuando le dije que había conocido a Irina. Se molestó tanto y se puso tan violento que tal vez pensó que ella lo había delatado diciéndome algo. Pero después cambió, me pidió perdón por su comportamiento y me dijo que me quería. Me abrazó y me consoló toda la noche.

_¿Qué diablos sucedía con Edward Cullen?_

¿Y todavía me hacía esa pregunta? Era más que obvio. Edward estaba jugando conmigo.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Estaba desesperado y angustiado. Tenía ya casi 3 días sin saber nada de Isabella. Había tratado de comunicarme pero no me contestaba las llamadas. Tampoco Jimmy lo hacía, ambos teléfonos estaban apagados y me enviaban al buzón. En casa nadie respondía, ni siquiera Ana cuando llamaba por la mañana. Algo sucedía, estaba seguro de eso aunque no sabía qué.

¿Sería que Bella habría escuchado a Irina? No, no era posible, yo había cortado a tiempo la llamada. Tenía que ser otra cosa. ¿Pero qué?

Debía tranquilizarme; las malas noticias siempre volaban y nadie me había llamado por alguna urgencia. Así que todo tenía que estar bien.

-¡Edward! Qué sorpresa ¿Cómo estás? – la voz de mi hermana podía ser una alegría algunas veces.

-Bien Alice, mira, sé que estás ocupada pero no puedo comunicarme con Bella, ¿Sabes dónde está?, ¿Sabes si está bien? – le pregunté sin rodeos.

-¿Bella?, ¿En dónde estás Edward? – su voz cambió.

-Por favor, búscala y dime si todo está bien – le pedí.

-¿En dónde estás y que está pasando Edward?, ¡Respóndeme! – comenzó a alterarse y no me quedó más remedio que decirle.

-Estoy en Berlín, surgió algo y tuve que venir… – hice una pausa –… con Irina.

-¿Qué?, ¡Por Dios Edward! ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza para seguir en contacto con esa tipa?, Dime, ¿Bella sabe algo?, ¿Le contaste? – explotó.

-No, no sabe nada – me pasé la mano impaciente por el pelo ya de por sí desordenado – Alice estoy preocupado, no sé nada de ella desde hace más de 3 días, ni siquiera Jimmy me responde las llamadas…

-Ok, de acuerdo, voy a llamarla, pero tú tienes que regresar ahora mismo – me ordenó.

-No puedo volver ahora.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?, Deja de estar revolcándote con esa mujer y ven a atender tú mismo tus asuntos Edward.

-Alice, no estoy revolcándome con nadie, te contaré todo cuando regrese te lo prometo pero por favor, haz lo que te pido – le supliqué – llámame en cuanto sepas qué sucede con Bella.

Mi hermana se alteraba con mucha facilidad, eso lo había sabido siempre, pero en cuanto supo que estaba en Berlín con Irina, se transformó. Alice la detestaba y a Bella la adoraba, se había hecho gran amiga tanto de ella como de Rosalie aunque ahora tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para verlas por su nuevo trabajo.

Me senté en una pequeña sala de espera, muy blanca y fría; completamente impersonal. Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas y no tenía noticias ni de Irina ni de Alice. La espera me tenía muy nervioso, necesitaba saber de Bella, ¿Qué ocurría que no respondía mis llamadas? y ¿Porqué no me enviaba ni siquiera un mensaje de texto o un e-mail? El blackberry vibró en mi mano y respondí al instante.

-Dime Alice, ¿Cómo está Bella?, ¿Por qué no contesta el maldito teléfono? – Hablé desesperado.

-Mmm Edward – dijo titubeante – cálmate, ¿Cuándo regresas?

-Habla Alice, ¿Qué diablos sucede con Isabella?, ¿Porqué andas con rodeos? – la angustia se reflejaba en mi voz.

-Edward – se oía muy confundida – Edward, Bella se ha ido.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se ha ido?

-Bueno yo… - se detuvo.

-¡Habla!, ¡Dilo! – grité.

-Yo… estuve llamándola y también a Jimmy pero no contestan, llamé a Rose para preguntarle y tampoco sabe nada de Bella, ella llamó a Ángela y le dijo que lo único que sabía era que estaría fuera por un tiempo pero no le dijo en dónde estaba ni cuando volvía, canceló todo su trabajo por un mes aunque Jimmy le pidió que lo hiciera por ¡2 meses Edward! – mi hermana lloraba mientras me decía lo que ella y Rose habían averiguado - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?, ¿Por qué se fue?

-No lo sé – confesé – estábamos muy bien, me despedí de ella antes de salir de casa y todo iba bien, la llamé antes de subir al avión y todo estaba perfecto Alice.

Trataba de asimilar sus palabras pero mi cabeza era un completo enredo en ese momento. No podía pensar con coherencia. Mi pecho me dolía. ¿Isabella se había ido?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué me había dejado, porque eso era, Bella me había dejado. ¿Pero porque?

-¡Edward! – Me gritaba mi hermana - ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué se fue Alice? – Apenas pude murmurar - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Rose está llamando a sus padres, ellos seguro saben algo – decía entre lágrimas – pero tienes que regresar Edward, ¡Ya!

-No puedo – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué carajos sucede contigo Edward? Te acabo de decir que Bella se fue ¿Y no regresas por estar con esa zorra? Explícame que pasa porque no creo ser tan idiota, tú estás lejos con tu ex amante mientras tu novia ha desaparecido ¿Y no puedes volver?

-Te prometo que te explicaré todo cuando regrese, pero por favor, llama a quien se te ocurra, búscala donde sea, Alice…

-No Edward, en este momento tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y vas a empezar a hablar ahora mismo porque no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas todo.

-Tuve que traer a Irina por un asunto muy importante Alice, no puedo contártelo, pero no es por lo que te imaginas – me dejé caer en un sillón.

-Me imagino todo mientras no me aclares este asunto, así que empieza Edward, no te lo voy a pedir otra vez, ¡Hazlo o cuando encuentres a Bella la vuelvo a mandar lejos!

En ese momento vi venir al doctor hacia mí.

-Está bien, te llamo en un rato – corté la llamada y me levanté.

-Señor Cullen, hemos terminado – sonrió el médico – la señora Van Draus aún está dormida pero se recuperará pronto – asentí.

-Mañana continuaremos con la parte más importante, vaya a descansar, le hace falta – puso su mano en mi hombro y se alejó. Dí unos pasos y me recargué en una pared, me llevé las manos a la cabeza apretándola fuertemente.

Isabella me había dejado, se había ido. ¿Por qué? Estábamos bien, estábamos felices, ¿Por qué me dejo?

Salí de ahí deprisa y me dirigí a mi hotel; ni siquiera me asomé a la habitación de Irina para verla un momento, sabía que estaba bien, además ella no era mi prioridad, en ese momento mi prioridad era Isabella, saber dónde estaba y porqué se había marchado. Llegué en menos de 20 minutos, me quité el abrigo y lo aventé por ahí, me senté en la cama y le marqué a Alice quien contestó inmediatamente.

-Edw…

-Alice – la interrumpí - ¿Rose sabe algo?, ¿Qué dijeron sus padres? ¡Habla Alice por Dios!

-Sólo saben que se fue un tiempo porque necesitaba poner en claro algunas cosas en su vida…

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero a dónde? – mi voz estaba a punto de romperse.

-Ellos tampoco saben – dijo triste y suspiró ruidosamente – Bien Edward, te escucho, empieza a hablar o en este mismo instante voy por ti y arrastro tu trasero hasta aquí después de patearte un rato.

Hubo un largo silencio que rompí unos segundos después – Si Alice, ven.

***.

Esa noche la pasé como un alma en pena. Sentado en una silla de la habitación, a oscuras, mirando al vacío sin ver nada. No pude hablar con Alice, sólo pude articular esas breves palabras, ella llegaría al medio día. Unos golpes en la puerta me regresaron a la realidad. Los escuché y no me moví, no quería saber nada. Los golpes se volvieron un poco insistentes pero no me importó. Se abrió la puerta y entró una mucama.

-_¡Oh verzeihen Mir!, guten morgen _(Oh, perdóneme señor, buenos días) – dijo apenada – creí que la habitación estaba vacía, volveré luego.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

-En 10 minutos serán las 11 señor – me respondió.

_¡Carajo!_

¿Las 11 de la mañana?, ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Tomé mi abrigo y salí corriendo hacia el hospital. Me había perdido lamentándome y buscando una razón que me hiciera entender porque Bella se había alejado de mí y no la encontré. La última noche que pasamos juntos había sido excepcional, nos habíamos amado y entregado con tanta pasión, dormimos abrazados, ella… ella había llorado en mi pecho.

¡Isabella ya había decidido irse!, se estaba despidiendo de mí, eso era, por eso estaba tan triste cuando la llamé más tarde ese día, estaba triste porque se marcharía lejos de mí.

Entré a la pequeña sala de espera y la señora Muller se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, todo parece ir muy bien – tomó mis manos entre las suyas - ¿Cómo podré agradecerle todo lo que usted ha hecho?

-No tiene qué hacerlo – le dije con mi voz cansada – sólo le pediría una cosa aunque sé que sería exponerla aún más, pero… me gustaría verlo… antes de irme.

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento – la pobre mujer me miraba compasiva – pero tenemos que esperar a que esté sólo, ellos no deben verlo.

Asentí sin levantar la mirada y me retiré hacia un sillón en la esquina más alejada del lugar, como lo había hecho los últimos días. Esperé no sé cuanto tiempo, la señora Muller regresó con un café en la mano.

-Creo que lo necesita señor – y lo extendió hacia mí; lo acepté y solo le dí un sorbo que me supo amargo – en un momento regreso por usted y lo llevaré con él.

El café se enfrió entre mis manos; sentí que me daban un golpe ligero en el hombro, la señora Muller había venido a buscarme. En silencio me puse de pie y la seguí. Bajamos por el elevador un par de pisos y salimos a un pasillo grande y muy colorido; en las paredes había animales de todo tipo, elefantes, caballos, conejos, jirafas, también había letras que colgaban del techo y los uniformes de todas las enfermeras tenían dibujos de pequeños cochecitos y muñecas. Todo el personal de ese piso sonreía, todos eran amables y parecían alegres todo el tiempo. Caminamos hasta el fondo y entramos a un área restringida, el letrero lo indicaba.

-Hasta aquí llego yo señor, ella lo llevará ahora – me sonrió y asentí. La enfermera me pidió que me quitara el abrigo y lo dejé en un perchero, me puse unos forros en los zapatos y un gorro, luego me acompañó hasta unos lavamanos quirúrgicos, grandes y plateados, de acero; puso en mis manos una mezcla viscosa de color ámbar y de un olor muy fuerte, como a yodo. Me lavé muy bien las manos hasta los codos con un cepillo, 2 veces, por indicaciones de la mujer y me sequé con un papel especial; me dio una bata esterilizada que me ayudó a poner, un tapabocas y unos guantes de látex.

La enfermera estaba forrada igual que yo; me pidió que no me quitara en ningún momento las prendas esterilizadas y que si mientras estaba ahí notaba algo extraño, oprimiera el botón rojo que estaba en la pared para que acudieran de inmediato. Caminamos hacia una habitación con paredes de cristal, con muchos monitores, ella se detuvo en la puerta.

-Puede pasar.

Con pasos temblorosos y lentos avancé hacia la cuna que estaba en medio de la habitación, pero mis piernas no eran lo único que me temblaba; mis manos, mis labios y mis hombros también vibraban, conforme me fui acercando mis ojos se nublaron y mi garganta se cerró.

Un pequeño niño dormía plácidamente en la cuna. Respiraba un poco agitado pero se le veía tranquilo. Un poco pálido y delgado pero suponía que era de esperarse. Su piel era muy blanca, su pelo rubio; parecía tener ojos grandes. Estaba acostado de lado y tenía el pulgar derecho en su boca. Su otro bracito tenía una intravenosa y estaba inmóvil en un cojincito muy pequeño.

-Demetri – susurré y con cuidado acaricié su pelo. No pareció sentirme; bajé mi mano lentamente por su mejilla y la mantuve ahí unos segundos, lo observé un rato y lo acaricié. Sentí una mano rodear mi cintura y al girar encontré los ojos sorprendidos de mi hermana que estaba ya conmigo.

-¿Es… es tu hijo Edward?

La miré por un instante y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-No.

Me abrazó muy fuerte y dejé escapar mis lágrimas. Lloré por el pequeño que estaba frente a mí y lloré porque había perdido la razón de mi vida.

Demetri se removió en su cuna y nos dimos cuenta que había despertado pero estaba tranquilo; nos miraba confundido y cuando Alice extendió su mano para acariciar su carita, sonrió.

-¡Que hermoso bebé!, ¿Cómo te llamas? – el pequeño la miró fijamente y más confundido aún, no conocía nuestro idioma y mi hermana le decía mil cosas a la vez.

Alice se alejó un poco y yo intenté acariciarlo, nervioso – _Hallo Demetri, Edward Uhr_ (Hola Demetri, soy Edward) – al reconocer las palabras me sonrió. Yo creí que mi corazón había perdido su capacidad de sentir algo que no fuera dolor, pero por un breve momento se llenó de esperanza al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro. Demetri estiró su bracito libre y tomó mi mano, le acerqué la otra y las miraba divertido, le parecían graciosos mis dedos con los guantes.

-Es hora – dijo la enfermera.

Alice se acercó rápidamente y lo despeinó un poco con cuidado; yo acuné su rostro entre mis manos y en silencio me despedí cautivado por esos ojos azules.

-_Demetri führen auf gut_ (pórtate bien Demetri) Adiós – moví mi mano en despedida y él me respondió.

Otra enfermera llegó y salimos de la habitación. Regresamos a dónde habíamos dejado nuestros abrigos, nos quitamos toda la ropa estéril y la tiramos a un contenedor. De nuevo en el pasillo, la señora Muller me esperaba alejada, estaba un poco nerviosa pero se le veía feliz. Una pareja joven pasó junto a nosotros y su nerviosismo aumentó aunque trató de disimularlo muy bien. Él no parecía tener más de 25 años y ella acaso unos 23. Se veían buenas personas; también se les notaba la preocupación y el desvelo en sus rostros. Eran ellos sin duda, eran los padres de Demetri.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista, la señora Muller se acercó. Alice me miraba y podía ver en su rostro la desesperación por no saber nada pero no habló; sabía que estaba esperando a que estuviéramos solos para atacarme con mil preguntas y yo le contaría todo, se lo debía por estar ahí conmigo en el momento más difícil de mi vida y además porque era mi hermana.

-Muchas gracias – le dije con mi voz vacía – fue muy especial para mí…

-Al contrario señor Cullen, gracias a usted por todo lo que hizo por él y por sus padres – me regaló una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

-Sé que prometí quedarme un par de días más pero un asunto de vital importancia me obliga a regresar, pero no se preocupe por nada, todo está arreglado, en caso de que necesite algo más ya sabe dónde localizarme – le aseguré.

-Gracias de nuevo y espero no volver a molestarlo – tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza – lo mantendré informado – me guiñó un ojo y se alejó por el pasillo.

Ya íbamos de salida cuando el Dr. Kendall nos interceptó.

-Contento con las buenas noticias ¿No? – sonrió.

-Si, mucho – respondí sin expresión.

-Y siguen – dijo - la señora Van Draus puede abandonar el hospital hoy mismo, se recupera asombrosamente, sólo tiene que descansar un par de días más y puede volver a sus actividades normales.

-Estaré pendiente de ella doctor, gracias por todo – me despedí de él y por fin, dejamos el lugar.

***.

El trayecto al hotel lo hicimos en silencio; ninguno de los dos habló y Alice ni siquiera hizo el intento, solo sostenía mi mano entre las suyas y la apretaba de vez en cuando.

Ya me imagino que debía darle lástima y pena. Para mantenerla en silencio lo más probable es que luciera como un verdadero despojo humano. Las últimas 24 horas sin duda habían sido las peores y las más duras que había vivido. Y la imagen que proyectaba era sólo un bosquejo de cómo realmente estaba por dentro.

Estaba vacío. Sin nada, no sentía nada más que dolor y un gran vacío. Nunca creí volver a sentirme así, sumido en una inmensa soledad. Solo que esta vez, sabía que no podría salir de ella. Esta vez no habría nada que pudiera suplir el dolor, y tampoco lo quería, si ella se había ido, era por una sencilla razón: _"Isabella no quería estar conmigo"._

En realidad no importaba el motivo, si ella hubiera querido, me hubiera dicho algo, pero no, prefirió irse en silencio, abandonarme sin explicación alguna, ¿Me merecía esto? Estaba seguro que no pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me desplomé en la cama. Alice rápidamente se sentó junto a mí y coloqué mi cabeza en su regazo. Su suave y cálida mano acarició mi espalda y mi mejilla consolándome.

-Te escucho Edward – dijo sin dejar de mover su mano en mi espalda – ya estoy aquí contigo, cuéntamelo, por favor.

No sabía por dónde empezar, mi cabeza era una maraña de ideas que iban y venían, así que lo fui soltando como mejor pude.

-Hace unas semanas, cuando acompañé a Bella a Los Ángeles, recibí una llamada – hablaba en un susurro – era la señora Muller, me dijo que ya tenía un tiempo buscándome. Era urgente que habláramos ya que se trataba de Demetri; yo me quedé intrigado porque no sabía a quien se refería, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pero luego me dijo que era un pequeño que habían adoptado en el orfanato que ella dirigía desde hacía unos meses. Ella había revisado su expediente y vio que mi nombre aparecía en él. No dudó en llamarme aunque se exponía a una gran sanción, a perder su empleo o hasta un juicio por violar los reglamentos fundamentales de la institución, pero no le importó con tal de buscar ayuda para el pequeño.

-Dime dónde entras tú en todo esto Edward, ¡Explícamelo! – Preguntó desesperada – y esa tipa, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Irina… es la madre de Demetri.

**BELLA'S POV**

La luz del sol me cegó repentinamente. Las cortinas se corrieron sin piedad dejando entrar los rayos solares, cubriéndome toda. No me quería mover pero era solo cuestión de segundos para empezar a escuchar sus órdenes.

-¡Arriba Bella! – Comenzaba a ser rutina – tienes que desayunar.

No me molesté en mirarlo, sólo me giré hacia mi otro lado, dándole la espalda. Al moverme mi cuerpo protestó después de tantas horas en la misma posición, mis articulaciones crujieron, pero como también se estaba haciendo costumbre, no me importó y a Jimmy tampoco. Me levantó en sus brazos y me sentó en la misma silla de todos los días en la que me acurruqué como lo hacía desde la primera vez que me puso en ella.

Unos minutos después, entraba el carrito del "room service" con fruta, yogurt, cereal y leche. También jugo y café. El se sentaba junto a mí y comentaba todos y cada uno de los chismes de la tele, de sus blogs preferidos y de cuanta cosa se enterara, pero esa mañana era diferente, estaba inesperadamente callado. Se sirvió café, un poco de fruta y empezó a comer. Ni una palabra todavía. Después de terminar su plato, se aclaró la garganta y por fin habló.

-Hoy dejamos el hotel Bella, he encontrado un lugar maravilloso y se que te va a encantar; es amplísimo y está decorado divinamente, es una mezcla… ¿Cómo decirte? Es muy moderno, pero en medio de este lugar lleno de arte, a mí me encantó y tiene una vista Bella, increíble, directamente al _"Ponte Vecchio"_ te va a fascinar, lo sé, por eso tienes que apurarte, come algo y date un baño para irnos a casa, anda vamos.

Lo miré de reojo y centré mi mirada sobre la mesa, específicamente a la taza de café frente a mí. La tomé entre mis manos, tomé algunos sorbos y me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo emocionado aplaudiendo en chiquito – báñate tranquilamente y yo mientras busco ropa bonita para ti, no puedes llegar en fachas, ¡Eso jamás!

Jimmy se las había ingeniado para salir de compras sin dejarme sola por mucho tiempo; yo no había querido llevarme nada de mi apartamento por lo que llegué a Florencia prácticamente con lo que tenía encima, pero en ese momento, podría jurar que ya tenía todo un ajuar listo y esperando por mí. Terminé de bañarme y salí envuelta en una bata del hotel; sobre la cama encontré un lindo juego de ropa interior color azul muy claro, unos jeans blancos y una blusa del mismo color de mi ropa interior, un cinturón de una cadenita muy fina y unas ballerinas blancas de raso. Me vestí y cuando estuve lista me senté en la cama; no me desenredé el pelo, estaba húmedo y caía sobre mi rostro.

-Pero Bella – dijo Choo mientras se acercaba a mi cepillo en mano – déjame peinarte…

Alejé con un movimiento mi cabeza y me puse de pie – Vámonos ya – me dirigí a la puerta y me siguió.

-¿Los quieres? – Preguntó señalándome mis lentes oscuros los cuales tomé de sus manos y me los puse inmediatamente.

Salimos del hotel y un taxi nos llevó hacia la dirección que Jimmy le dio. El lugar no estaba muy alejado del hotel por lo tanto era una zona muy exclusiva, conociendo a Choo no era para menos. No me fijé en nada más hasta que llegamos; entré y miré a mi alrededor, todo era moderno y muy bonito; el salón tenía dos sofás muy grandes de piel, negros y con muchos cojines, una pantalla en la pared y una chimenea a un lado. A ambos lados de ésta, había dos ventanales del piso al techo que iluminaban todo el lugar permitiendo pasar la luz natural. A un lado del salón, el comedor muy mediterráneo y muy acogedor también con un gran ventanal junto a él. La cocina era enorme y no le faltaba nada, tenía toda clase de utensilios y también un gran refrigerador.

Un corredor muy amplio y largo te llevaba a un estudio pequeño y más adelante a las habitaciones; eran 3 y Jimmy esperaba pacientemente que entrara solamente a dos de ellas porque una puerta estaba cerrada. Lo miré y encogió los hombros como disculpándose antes de tiempo. Seguí de largo y entré a la habitación del final del pasillo. Era muy amplia, beige, con una cama enorme en medio, la cabecera negra y un edredón dorado; en frente 2 sillones beige y a un lado de todo eso, una gran puerta que daba hacia un balcón.

Suspiré y enseguida me quité los zapatos acostándome en la cama; me acomodé de lado y cerré los ojos.

-Veo que haz escogido tu habitación – dijo sonriente – es la más grande, también la más iluminada y el balcón Bella por Dios, es un sueño, ¿No te parece?

-Si Choo, está muy lindo todo, pero creí que era un apartamento, nunca imaginé que fuera una casa.

-Nunca especifiqué pero no importa porque te gusto, te conozco bien – salió de la habitación dejándome sola, sumergida en mi tristeza.

***.

Varios días después, la rutina esta bien establecida. Me levantaba, porque no podía decir que me despertaba ya que después de las 5 de la madrugada apenas dormía; me daba un baño y me dirigía a la cocina a desayunar con Jimmy. Era lo menos que podía hacer cuando él estaba ahí soportando a una muerta en vida, se esforzaba por alegrarme el día y porque estuviera cómoda y tranquila.

Me hacía salir a dar caminatas con él cerca de nuestra casa, nos sentábamos largos ratos en los cafés al aire libre que encontrábamos a nuestro paso sólo mirando a la gente pasar por la calle. Una vez me había convencido para acompañarlo a un centro comercial pero no pude soportar ni dos horas ahí. Al regresar a casa me hundí en mi cama y desperté hasta el día siguiente. Esa mañana me levanté y me dí un baño, me vestí y fui a la cocina para desayunar con Jimmy pero él no estaba, me había dejado una nota avisándome que estaría de regreso para comer juntos.

¿Qué haría sola toda la mañana? Tomé un poco de dinero y lo metí a mi bolsillo, me puse mis lentes oscuros y salí a caminar un rato. Descendí por la calle inclinada y llegué a la avenida dónde se encontraban los cafés en los que pasábamos el tiempo; me senté en el que tenía las sombrillas rojas y le pedí al mesero un expreso.

-_¿Sei Bella Swan? _(¿Eres Bella Swan?) – Me preguntó una chica.

-_No, lei mi confonde_ (No, tú me confundes) – respondí nerviosa, pagué mi café y me levanté deprisa. Caminé rápido por la calle y al llegar a la esquina, un kiosco de revistas me quedó de frente. Me detuve paralizada al ver mi foto en una de ellas.

"_¿Dove sei Bella?" (¿En dónde estás Bella?) _Y más abajo leí…

"_Mientras todos queremos saber porqué Bella Swan no está presente en la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York, captamos a su novio - ¿O será ya su ex novio? - el brillante ingeniero Edward Cullen, entrando a un hotel en Berlín acompañado por Irina Van Draus y su hermana Alice Cullen a quien ya hemos visto en algunas campañas publicitarias. ¡Que rápido soltaste a tu pez gordo Bella!, ¿O habrá sido al revés?" _

_¡Alice ella estaba ahí con ellos!_

Edward se había olvidado tan pronto de mí, no le importé nunca. Él había llevado ya a Irina con su familia y ellos la habían aceptado. ¡No! ¿Cómo me había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué se burlaba de mí de esa forma? Tenía que alejarme de ahí, no quería seguir viéndolo, me dolía su traición, su engaño, ¡Que me creyera tan tonta!

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrí hacia mi casa. En la siguiente esquina un grupo de turistas obstruía la acera impidiéndome pasar, los rodeé para cruzar la calle pero antes de llegar al otro lado, un chillido de llantas me ensordeció; un golpe en seco me detuvo y un segundo golpe lo siguió. El dolor en mi cuerpo era insoportable, mi vientre, mis brazos y mis piernas; un dolor aún más fuerte cubrió mi cabeza. De pronto todo se oscureció…

_-¡Qualcuno chiami un'ambulanza!_

_-¡Non si Muove!_

_-¿Stai respirando?_

_-¡Qualcuno chiami un'ambulanza!*_

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí. A mí si, mucho, me divertí escribiéndolo. Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, estoy muy agradecida porque poquito a poco van aumentando, y para mi regocigo, cada uno es cada vez más extenso. Me encanta leer lo que opinan, no tienen una idea de cuanto disfruto leerlos. **_

**__****Muchas gracias tambien a Atargatys, Coral-May, Beakis, Jimena, Antuss, Cristina, Diana y Fran Araneda. Tambien, como siempre, darles la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras.**

**_Bueno chicas, espero que no se me espanten mucho y que esten listas para el próximo capitulo, que subiré en una semana. No les prometo nada antes. Que tengan una linda semana y siganme dejando saber que es lo que piensan._**

**_Besitooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	30. CAPITULO 30

**_Hola Chicas! Sorpresa! Pude subir el capitulo... Ahora si a disfrutar!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 30

**EDWARD'S POV**

-Alice – mi hermana dormía – Alice – estaba cansada después de hacer un viaje de improviso y tan largo sólo para acompañarme. Me había escuchado hablar por horas mientras le contaba qué hacía yo ahí con Irina y me había consolado y abrazado cuando me había derrumbado mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez porque Bella se había ido.

-Alice – se movió un poco – regreso en unas horas.

-¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó somnolienta.

-Voy a buscar a Irina al hospital, la dan de alta en un rato – guardé mi billetera y mi Blackberry en mi bolsillo – sigue durmiendo.

-Edward espérame, no vine hasta acá para dejarte sólo con esa zorra – se levantó y caminó hacia el baño – dame 20 minutos. Me senté en la silla junto a la ventana; apoyé mis codos en las rodillas y sostuve la cabeza entre mis manos.

"_Isabella" "Isabella"_ ¿Dónde estás? El nudo doloroso en mi garganta volvía a apretarse. Aún no encontraba el motivo de su partida, lo único que sabía es que era algo fuerte, ella nunca se hubiera marchado en silencio de no ser así. Me hubiera echado en cara lo que fuera, me hubiera reclamado algo pero no fue así, sólo se alejó de mí sin decir nada.

-Estoy lista Edward, ya podemos irnos – dijo Alice mientras se ponía un abrigo. Salimos del hotel y tomamos un taxi al hospital. Al llegar, el Dr. Kendall nos esperaba para darnos las indicaciones que debía seguir Irina por algunos días junto con la hoja del alta. Alice la tomó y salió por unos minutos; cuando volvió, tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice? – Le pregunté un poco preocupado.

-Nada, sólo arreglé unas cuantas cosas para que podamos regresar hoy mismo – dijo muy confiada - ¿Por qué nos urge volver no?

-¡Claro! Tan pronto como podamos, pero…

-Shh, no digas nada, ya todo lo tengo bajo control, vamos por la zorra – se encaminó hacia la habitación de Irina y se detuvo en la estación de enfermeras, murmuró algo a una de ellas y me jaló de la mano hacia un sofá que estaba en el pasillo – ahora sólo tenemos que esperarla.

Un rato después Irina salía en una silla de ruedas. Se veía bastante bien; el Dr. Kendall tenía razón cuando dijo que se recuperaba rápido.

-¡Oh Edward, estás aquí mi amor! – Alice rodó los ojos y yo empecé a caminar hacia los elevadores; la enfermera empujaba la silla delante de nosotros. Subimos a un taxi y regresamos al hotel. La ayudamos a bajar cuando llegamos ya que tenía entendido que el procedimiento al que había sido sometida era doloroso. Ella estaba fuertemente sostenida de nuestros brazos al ir avanzando despacio. Entramos a su habitación y con cuidado la recostamos en la cama. Apenas estuvo cómoda, Alice la soltó como si tuviera 'la peste'.

-En un momento más llegará una enfermera que se encargará de cuidarte hasta que estés totalmente recuperada – dije con voz seca mientras ella me miraba – creo que eso es todo.

-¿Te vas? – Gritó alarmada – ¡No puedes dejarme así nada más, tirada en este cuarto de hotel!

Me giré y la miré con furia; no podía creer que ella me estuviera diciendo eso.

-¿Qué dices? – Alice casi brinca sobre ella histérica - ¡Repite lo que dijiste maldita zorra!, ¡Repítelo!

-¡No pueden dejarme aquí!, ¡Sola! – Gritó – estoy convaleciente.

-¿Qué no podemos?, ¡Claro que sí y lo haremos! – Le respondió Alice – al menos sabemos que estamos dejando a una vil rata, y que me perdonen esos pobres roedores por compararlos contigo, y no a un indefenso bebé, sólo, abandonado, tirado como si fuera basura.

-Sal de aquí Alice – le ordené, no necesitaba exponerse con Irina.

-¡No!, No me iré sin antes decirle a esta zángana lo que se merece…

-¡Que te vayas Alice! – Grité muy molesto y salió azotando la puerta.

-¡No sé porqué se preocupan tanto por él! – Estalló - ¡Él no es tu hijo Edward!

Esas palabras me llegaron más hondo de lo que pensé y me dolieron tanto como la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – Gritaba muy cerca de su cara y ella solamente ponía las manos entre nosotros con miedo.

-¿Entonces porqué hacer todo esto?, ¿Porqué si no es tu hijo? – su cara se llenó de duda.

-¡Porque yo quería que lo fuera maldita sea!, ¡Yo sí quería que ese niño fuera mío! Lo amé y lo deseé desde que me dijiste que lo estabas esperando, estaba feliz e ilusionado porque iba a ser padre Irina, lo sabes muy bien, yo no quería otra cosa más que casarme contigo y cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo, eso era lo que quería, tan simple como eso.

-¡Pues eso era y es precisamente lo que yo no quiero!, ¡Lo simple Edward!, yo me merezco mucho más que una vida cualquiera, yo soy más que una aburrida vida como la que tú me pretendías dar y ese niño no me iba a amarrar ni a ti ni a nadie.

-Si Irina, eso me lo dejaste muy claro cuando me dijiste que no querías verme hasta que naciera el niño, me hiciste esperar todos esos meses, fueron 5 largos meses sin saber si el que yo creía mi hijo estaba bien, ¿Y después que? Lo dejaste abandonado en un orfanato, ¿Qué madre puede hacer eso con su propio hijo?

-Yo no podía quedarme con él – decía muy cínica – nadie podía enterarse de que había tenido un hijo, además ahí lo cuidarían bien, ¿O qué hubieras preferido?, ¿Qué lo dejara morir de frío en un basurero?

-Se suponía que yo era su padre, yo me hubiera hecho cargo de él desde un principio; pudiste haberme ahorrado toda la angustia al ver que habías desaparecido, todo el tiempo que los busqué como un loco, ¿Por qué no me diste al niño cuando nació?

-No me iba a exponer a dártelo para que cuando descubrieras que no era tuyo hicieras un escándalo y todos se enteraran, de todas formas iba a terminar en ese orfanato en algún momento, te ahorré un paso Edward – ¿Cómo podía ser tan frívola?

-Te equivocas, yo no soy como tú, yo lo busqué porque lo quería, ¡Era mío! Tuve que contratar un detective quien fue el que lo encontró en ese lugar y ojala todo hubiera sido tan fácil como llegar y decir "Soy Edward Cullen y este niño es mi hijo", pero no, tuve que enfrentar un juicio por mi derecho a demostrar que era mío por un análisis de ADN para enterarme tristemente que no lo era y con todo el dolor del mundo tuve que dejarlo ahí, ¡a mi hijo! Porque lo era aunque no llevara mi sangre. Me hicieron renunciar a todo, a verlo, a saber de él, a nada Irina, ahí me hicieron cortar con cualquier posible relación que yo quisiera tener con mi hijo.

-¿Pero entonces cómo es que… - intentó preguntar.

-Una buena persona sabía que yo podía localizarte y aquí estás, al menos el día que mueras podrás hacerlo con un poco menos de culpa sabiendo que de alguna forma ese niño vive gracias a la médula que le donaste, perdóname, me expresé mal, quise decir a la médula que me vendiste para que se pudiera curar – dije con todo el coraje que aún me quedaba dentro.

-No soy tan despiadada Edward, de alguna forma ayudé a mi hijo…

La corté en ese instante - ¿Tu hijo?, Estás equivocada, ese pequeño tiene unos padres maravillosos que lo aman tanto que hubieran dado su propia vida por salvarlo, no te llenes la boca con ese título porque no lo mereces.

En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta evitaron que siguiera gritándole a la cara todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

-Señor Cullen, soy la enfermera que contrató para cuidar a la señora Van Draus – dijo la robusta mujer.

-Claro, adelante – la invité a pasar.

-Bien Irina, te dejo en buenas manos – iba a protestar pero continué con voz fuerte – y si te inquieta la otra parte de tu pago, te tranquilizará saber que esta mañana se depositó la cantidad acordada a tu cuenta, puedes verificarlo cuando quieras.

-Edward…

-Buenas tardes – me despedí y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me sentí aliviado al sacar un poco de esa rabia retenida y que tanto daño me había hecho; la enfermera había llegado justo a tiempo no para salvarla a ella de mis reclamos, sino para librarme a mí de seguir recordando y envenenando mi alma de nuevo, porque eso era como abrir una cloaca que no dejaría de escupir tantas perversidades.

Me recargué un momento en la pared y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, me pasé la mano por el pelo varias veces esperando calmarme un poco.

-¿Estás bien Edward? – Preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien, vámonos – dije en una exhalación – vámonos ya.

***.

Casi 12 horas después ya estábamos de vuelta en Nueva York. Creí que me sentiría aliviado pero no fue así.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa?, No deberías ir allá y estar sólo – me decía Alice con ternura – ven, vamos a casa, mamá estará más tranquila si te quedas unos días con nosotros.

-No, debo ir, tengo que estar ahí – mis palabras salieron con pesar.

-Edward no te tortures, pronto sabremos de ella, te lo aseguro, nadie puede desaparecer así.

-¿No?, ya son muchos días sin saber de Isabella, no puedo solamente sentarme y esperar a que regrese, tengo que ir a buscarla – mi voz se quebró.

-Por favor, aunque sólo sea esta noche – insistió.

Abracé muy fuerte a mi hermana y le di un beso – gracias por todo pequeña, te quiero.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarme ir; por nada del mundo iría a otra parte que no fuera a casa, a su apartamento, al lugar en dónde habíamos sido tan felices, poco tiempo sí, pero muy felices. Debía encontrar algo, una pista, una señal que me diera una idea del motivo que tuvo para irse.

Estar parado frente a esa puerta no fue fácil. Girar la llave en la cerradura tampoco, pero la esperanza de entrar y verla ahí, en la cocina buscando manzanas, botellitas de agua del refrigerador, o sentada en el estudio viendo la tele o frente a su computadora analizando sus desfiles, criticándose por haber caminado rápido o tener los ojos cerrados. Deseaba ir a nuestra habitación mientras iba recogiendo la ropa que iba dejando tirada a su paso, un hábito que no podía cambiar, encontrarla en el baño dándose una ducha y desvestirme muy rápido para acompañarla y pasar la esponja llena con gel de fresas por su espalda, por sus hombros y girarla para poder seguir recorriendo su cuerpo dejando el rastro de fresca espuma por su vientre, sus piernas e ir subiendo despacio por ellas hasta encontrar su unión…

Pero no, ella no estaba por ningún lado; ni en la cocina, ni en el estudio, ni en el baño. La habitación estaba vacía y fría. Todo en un perfecto orden. Me dejé caer en la cama y algo estaba bajo mi espalda. Me moví para tomarlo y el dolor en mi pecho se avivó. Tenía en una mano su teléfono, blanco, impecable. Lo abrí y me reconocí en la diminuta pantalla, sonriéndole. Me faltaba el aire; no podía respirar. En la otra, la pulsera de _Tiffany_ que le había regalado con la inscripción más cursi que se me hubiera podido ocurrir pero que a ella le había ablandado las rodillas cuando la leyó. La adoraba, nunca se la quitaba si no era necesario; le combinara o no.

La había dejado, ella quería que me diera cuenta que no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver conmigo. No necesitaba palabras, esa acción lo decía muy claramente y fue peor que si me lo hubiera gritado a la cara. Caminé por toda la casa, estaba intacta. Revisé el clóset y parecía estar todo ahí. Hasta la maleta que había llevado a su último viaje estaba vacía y en su lugar. Su ropa guardada y ordenada maniáticamente como a ella le gustaba, por modelos, marcas y colores; los zapatos como si estuvieran en una tienda, listos para venderse; sus miles de bolsos, sus preferidos, todos estaban ahí, esperando por ella. Miré dónde escondía nuestros perfumes y no faltaba ninguno. El grado de dolor en mi pecho se incrementó al abrir el cajón de su ropa interior. Estiré mi mano y tomé algunas piezas, acercándolas a mi rostro, inhalando, buscando la esencia de su dueña. Sin soltarlas, me dí media vuelta y salí de la enorme habitación, me dirigí a la cama y me dejé caer de nuevo con sus prendas en mi cuello. La necesitaba cerca de mí, de alguna forma ella estaba cerca de mí.

Jalé el edredón y me envolví, aún guardaba su breve olor. Ella había estado ahí, esas sábanas habían tocado su cuerpo, su piel, habían velado su sueño y ahora, yo lloraba su ausencia.

¿Dónde estás Bella?, ¿Porqué me dejaste sólo?

"_Quiero sentirte aquí, conmigo; como cada noche, regresa para abrazarte y que puedas dormir entre mis brazos, déjame estar contigo de nuevo y cuidar tus sueños, oír tu respiración y tocar tu corazón. Te necesito Bella, vuelve por favor…"_

Envuelto en su aroma, extrañando su cuerpo pegado al mío y cada parte de su ser, me quedé dormido, agotado por la tensión de los últimos días y la incertidumbre de no saber de Isabella, preguntándome a cada minuto porqué se había ido, sin importarle nada más que dejarme ahí con mil dudas, ahogándome en ellas.

***.

-¿Si? – respondí aún dormido.

-Edward, ¿Cómo te fue?, Cuéntamelo todo – la entusiasta Nadia - ¿Cómo está Demetri?, ¿Todo salió bien?, supongo que si ya que no llamaste para nada, dime, ¿Lo conociste?, ¿Pudiste verlo?, ¿Le sacaron a esa mujer todo lo que se podía?, lo hubieran hecho, la hubieran dejado seca como una flor marchita…

-Nadia, Nadia… - la paré – Demetri va a estar muy bien, pero… necesito que vengas.

-¿No vas a venir?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Estás enfermo? – hablaba demasiado.

-No, ¿Puedes estar aquí en una hora? – Le pregunté suponiendo que estaba en la presa.

-Sí, en un rato estoy ahí – colgó y me metí al baño a darme una ducha.

Suspiré y entré a la pileta; sus cosas estaban ahí, nuestras cosas. Cerré los ojos y comencé a hacer espuma en mi cabeza con el shampo, debía concentrarme y tomar decisiones, no podía sentarme y seguir llorando mi pena. Yo era un hombre responsable y si antes pude salir adelante, ¿Por qué esta vez no lo haría?, ¿Qué tenía de diferente? La respuesta era muy sencilla y se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente sin parar…

"_Yo amaba a Isabella"_

Cuando terminé, me sequé y me vestí. Nadia llegó antes de lo que calculé y fue mejor, no tenía humor para esperar; el timbre de la puerta sonó, casi con timidez.

-Hola Nadia – la recibí.

-Edward – me abrazó - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Está Bella en casa? – Entró mirando alrededor.

-No Nadia, ese es el problema, Bella se fue y no sé dónde está – mi garganta volvía a formar ese nudo – necesito encontrarla.

Le conté lo que había ocurrido y que quería que los investigadores privados la buscaran. Mientras hablaba, ella sólo me escuchaba, abría cada vez más grandes sus ojos azules y asentía sin decir una sola palabra.

-De acuerdo – dijo cuando terminé - ¿Qué quieres hacer en lo que los investigadores la encuentran?

-¿Podrías quedarte unos días más a cargo de todo? – Pregunté con voz baja.

***.

**JIMMY'S POV**

Me estaba comiendo las uñas desesperado por no tener noticias de Bella. Sentado sólo en ese largo pasillo, me estaba volviendo loco; ya llevaban 2 horas desde que habían entrado al quirófano y nadie salía a decirme nada. ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles con los familiares de los pacientes? Uno podía estar ahí esperando por años y las enfermeras tan tranquilas casi pasaban caminando sobre ti sin decir ni media palabra. ¿En dónde tenían el corazón?

-Tome esto, le hará bien – me dijo una de ellas dándome una pastilla con un vaso con agua.

¿Sólo una?, ¿No veía el estado en el que me encontraba?, Necesitaba al menos unas 2 de esas amarillitas porque estaba ya por comerme hasta los codos de la angustia.

-Señorita, dígame por favor – imploré por quinta vez - ¿Cómo va la operación?, ¡Necesito saberlo!

-Cálmese, el Dr. Baggio, es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país – intentó tranquilizarme pero era imposible – cuando termine la operación, él mismo saldrá a informarle del estado de la paciente.

Regresé a mi incómoda silla a seguir mordiéndome los dedos. Aún no podía creer dónde nos encontrábamos tanto Bella como yo, ¡En un hospital!

Esa mañana me había despertado muy alegre, y decidido; salí a comprarle a Bella un IPhone con el pretexto de tener un aparatito nuevo y la esperanza de que quisiera llamar a sus padres más seguido; tal vez se animara a saludar a Rose o con muchísima suerte a Alice. Necesitaba ver si ya había llorado lo suficiente como para integrarse de nuevo a su vida, yo no podía permitir que siguiera sumergida en esa depresión. No aceptaba que el engaño de Edward acabara con mi amiga y ese sería el último día que permitiría que Bella siguiera llorando por él o por lo que fuera. No, ni un solo día más.

Además de ir a comprarle el IPhone, también fui a inscribirnos a un gimnasio; el ejercicio era revigorizante y la oxigenaría un poco además que la mantendría en forma si es que decidía acabar pronto con su auto-exilio y regresábamos listos para trabajar. Eso era lo que yo más deseaba pero siendo realistas, Bella estaba demasiado herida y no iba a ser fácil ayudarla a curar su corazón. Si bien, como alguna vez me había dicho, ella quería vivir la experiencia de amar y se arriesgaría a todo lo que eso implicara, pero jamás nos imaginamos ninguno de los dos que todo acabaría tan pronto y de esa manera.

-Señor Spencer – dijo el Dr. Baggio caminando hacia mí.

-Doctor, dígame cómo está Bella, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Qué le ocurrió? – Pregunté alterado.

-La señorita Swan, sufrió un desafortunado accidente – hablaba serio – fue atropellada por un camión que la aventó varios metros y esto le ocasionó además de múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo, un coágulo al golpearse fuertemente la cabeza con una toma de agua al caer al suelo – se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

-Tuvimos que intervenirla rápidamente para drenarle la sangre y evitar que ese coágulo se hiciera mayor y afectara alguna función de su cerebro ya que se ubicó entre el cráneo y la corteza cerebral; creo que tuvimos éxito y actuamos a tiempo, pero cómo usted sabe, en cuestiones del cerebro nunca está dicha la última palabra, sólo nos resta esperar a que reaccione – decía aunque no me tranquilizaba nada.

-¿Pero y cuando será eso? – cuestioné a un paso del llanto.

-No puedo decirle con certeza cuanto tardará en reaccionar, tal vez sean algunas horas o un par de días en lo que baja la inflamación, esperemos que no sea mucho tiempo – se le veía un poco cansado.

-¿Puedo verla? – mi voz se rompió.

-No, me temo que aún está en cirugía, comprenda que nos urgía atender primero lo más importante que es su cerebro, ahora el traumatólogo está operando para arreglar su clavícula, no es nada importante, no se preocupe – me sonrió – tal vez se impresione un poco cuando pueda verla, es normal, los golpes fueron aparatosos y una fractura siempre impacta por el yeso, ahora imagínese si ambas piernas y un brazo están fracturados además de la clavícula y la venda en su cabeza, junto con moretones por todo el cuerpo y la cara – hizo una pausa – la señorita Swan tiene suerte de estar viva, ese golpe en la cabeza pudo resultar fatal.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y mis manos se pusieron frías con tan sólo escuchar sus palabras. Apenas esa mañana me había asomado a su habitación y dormía tranquila. Yo había salido de casa confiado, nunca pensé que saliera. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el tráfico que había una cuadra antes de llegar a casa se debía a su accidente? El mesero del café dónde había estado Bella momentos antes me reconoció al ir avanzando lentamente por la calle y me dijo que era la _"ragazza"_ que siempre me acompañaba quien había sido atropellada.

Me volví loco al bajarme del auto y acercarme a la ambulancia. Inmediatamente reconocí sus jeans y sus tenis. Casi no recuerdo lo demás, sólo que me identifiqué y los seguí porque no me permitieron ir con ella en la ambulancia ya que necesitaban espacio para atenderla debido a sus fracturas. Durante el trayecto no pude pensar en nada, sólo rezaba porque no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave, sólo pedía eso…

El Doctor Baggio asintió despidiéndose de mí pero antes me aseguró que me avisarían apenas terminara la cirugía de Bella. Por la gravedad de su estado, permanecería en terapia intensiva hasta que reaccionara y dependiendo de eso, la podrían pasar a una habitación normal.

_¿Qué sucedería ahora?, ¿Esperar y esperar?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

Después de llegar al hospital y dar toda la información requerida mientras preparaban a Bella para la cirugía, les hablé a sus padres para comunicarles lo que había ocurrido. Reneé casi sufre un desmayo y Charlie enmudeció. Ambos venían en camino; habían tomado el primer vuelo que encontraron para estar junto a su hija, no lo pensaron ni un segundo, la amaban y estarían con ella tan pronto como pudieran.

¿Pero y yo?, ¿Con qué cara les iba a responder por no cuidar bien de Bella?, ¿No estaba ahí con ella para eso precisamente? Me sentía fatal por haber defraudado a mi amiga y haber permitido que sufriera ese accidente. Seguramente cuando reaccionara me iba a despedir por haberle fallado. ¿Qué iba yo a hacer sin Bella? Yo amaba mi trabajo pero sobretodo, amaba a mi amiga; era como mi hermana pequeña y habíamos estado muchos años juntos, con el sólo hecho de pensar en estar alejado de ella me sentía además de miserable, muy triste y culpable.

-¿Señor Spencer? – un hombre joven me llamó mi atención.

-Si, soy yo – respondí nervioso.

-Soy el Dr. Conti – dijo estirando su mano hacia mí – hemos terminado de operar a la señorita Swan – tomé su mano.

-¿Cómo esta? – ya había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces en las últimas horas, y mi energía y ánimo ya no estaban en su nivel más alto.

-Tuvo varias fracturas, una importante en el fémur y otra en la clavícula, por la cual la tuvimos que intervenir, fue una microcirugía, lo que beneficiará su recuperación – sonrió – ella estará muy bien.

-¿Cuándo podré verla? – Insistí – por favor, déjeme verla.

-Está bien, sólo esperemos a que la lleven a terapia intensiva, te avisaré en cuanto esté ahí ¿De acuerdo? – el doctor puso su mano en mi hombro y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose tras las puertas del pasillo.

Permanecí ahí esperando por el doctor no sé cuanto tiempo. Las enfermeras iban y venían con prisa; supongo que por el cambio de turno. Ya estaba anocheciendo y yo apenas lo había notado. No tenía ni hambre ni sed. Me sentía un poco menos alterado, seguramente por la pastilla que me había dado la enfermera. Una de ellas se acercó a mí.

-¿Es familiar de Isabella Swan? – me levanté como impulsado por un resorte.

-Si – no era momento de explicar mi relación con ella.

-Sígame – y fui caminando detrás de ella; pasamos esas puertas que tanto había mirado durante horas y llegamos a un área dónde las habitaciones tenían paredes de cristal. Algunas tenían las cortinas cerradas, tal vez de algún paciente que se sintiera mejor y quisiera un poco de privacidad, pero la mayoría estaban abiertas permitiendo a las enfermeras estar pendientes de los pacientes en todo momento desde su estación en medio del lugar.

La enfermera se detuvo frente a una habitación que tenía el número 105, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y un ademán me indicó que me acercara.

-Pase.

Lentamente di un par de pasos, sin levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo de ver el estado en el que mi amiga se encontraba. El sonido regular de algunos monitores captó mi atención y otro irregular y más fuerte tenía un pequeño corazón verde e intermitente en la pantalla, los demás eran líneas que avanzaban y puntos que brincaban. Miré al techo y vi colgar algunos cables que sostenían una pierna con un vendaje excesivamente gordo. La otra pierna descansaba sobre la cama con un yeso de fibra de vidrio color rosa junto con el brazo izquierdo que también estaba enyesado de igual forma, el derecho sólo tenía una venda y estaba sobre su abdomen.

Poco a poco fui subiendo la mirada. Tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. La chica en esa cama no podía ser Bella. Tenía casi toda la cara morada, y líneas en lugar de ojos de tan hinchado que tenía el rostro. En la cabeza un gran vendaje tal y como me había dicho el doctor y en los hombros otro que se veía en exceso incómodo. Respiraba con oxígeno; parecía que dormía plácidamente. Tomé su mano libre y la apreté muy suavemente, dejándole saber que como siempre, estaba ahí con ella.

-Bella – la llamé en un suave murmullo – Bella Darling, aquí estoy.

-Ella no puede escucharte – dijo la enfermera detrás de mí – aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia y el golpe de la cab…

-Si – la corté – ella sabe de alguna manera que aquí estoy – volví a apretar su mano.

-¿Verdad Bella?, ¿Verdad que en pocos días nos iremos de aquí y estarás como si nada hubiera ocurrido? – lloraba deseando que mis palabras se convirtieran en realidad. La mujer me sonrió.

-Eso es todo – habló suavemente – tienes que salir ahora.

-P-pero acabo de entrar – reclamé en un susurro - ¿No hay una silla?, dormiré aquí junto a ella.

-Me temo que eso no será posible – puso sus manos sobre mis hombros – en terapia intensiva las visitas son restringidas, sólo unos cuantos minutos un par de veces al día, lo siento – se disculpó.

Contra mi voluntad salí de ahí dejando a Bella al cuidado de las enfermeras; les supliqué me avisaran cuando despertara para entrar a verla y me dijeron que sí, aunque seguro que eso les decían a todos los familiares para mantenerlos algo tranquilos.

Regresé al pasillo y miré a mí alrededor buscando una silla menos incómoda que la de antes. Un poco más adelante, encontré una sala de espera con sillones mullidos, me adueñé de uno y me dispuse a 'esperar'.

***.

-¡Jimmy! – Oí que me llamaba alguien, despertándome - ¡Jimmy!

¡Dios! Era Reneé, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?

-¿Cómo está mi hija?, ¿Dónde está? – Fueron sus primeras preguntas - ¡Quiero verla! – demandó al instante.

-Reneé… - dudé un momento.

-¿Usted es la madre de la señorita Swan? – Preguntó el doctor Baggio muy a tiempo.

El doctor le explicó detalladamente todo lo que habían hecho con Bella desde que llegó al hospital y también le contó como pensaban que había sido el accidente, según testigos. Todos los testimonios concordaban y aparentemente, Bella se cruzó una calle corriendo y sin mirar si venía algún auto. Un camión no pudo frenar a tiempo y la embistió, aventándola varios metros, recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza con una toma de agua, justo como me había dicho el día anterior.

Le detalló tanto el procedimiento de su cirugía como la del doctor Conti. Reneé escuchaba con atención sin decir ni media palabra, sólo hasta que el doctor terminó de hablar, preguntó…

-¿Cuándo va a despertar mi hija doctor? – La angustia la rebasaba.

-Espero que pronto señora – respondió.

El doctor se alejó y nos dejó solos. Reneé se sentó junto a mí y tomó mis manos, obligándome a verla a los ojos.

-¿Tan mal estaba Jimmy? – lloraba mientras me preguntaba - ¿Tan mal que ni siquiera se fijo que un camión se le venía encima?

-¡No Reneé! – Contesté – ella estaba muy bien y muy contenta en la casa, salíamos a dar paseos y también íbamos a ir al gimnasio; estaba tranquila y tomándose las cosas con calma, ¡De verdad!

-Edward fue a casa – dijo sorpresivamente y me tensé – quiero saberlo todo Jimmy, que ocurre con ellos para que ese chico tenga ese aspecto y esté como un loco buscando a Bella.

¿En qué lío estaba metido? Reneé exigiéndome saberlo todo y yo sin poder abrir la boca. Si Bella no les había querido decir nada, yo no iba a hacerlo en ese momento, debía respetar su decisión y ya cuando ella lo considerara, le contaría todo a su madre, pero yo no lo haría. Ella interpretó mi silencio de alguna manera.

¡Hey!, ¡Momento!, "¿… para que el chico tenga ese aspecto y esté como un loco buscando a Bella?", ¿Estamos hablando del mismo traidor?

-Tuve que convencerlo de que Charlie no sabía nada – interrumpió mis pensamientos - porque iba directo a Forks ¿Sabes?, Iba decidido a enfrentarse a Charlie aunque lo recibiera con un balazo, así que empieza a hablar Jimmy…

-Bella estaba confundida y Edward estaba haciendo planes; ella tenía miedo y se sentía insegura, quería alejarse para poder pensar claramente y decidir que era lo que quería hacer, sólo necesitaba estar lejos de Edward y si le decía en dónde estaba, el la buscaría, como lo hace ahora, no la dejaría meditar tranquilamente y tomaría decisiones apresuradas – lo que le decía no era mentira, aunque no era la verdad precisamente.

Después de un rato en silencio, Reneé asintió y respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo, respetaré lo que Bella quiera, si quiere mantenerlo alejado por un tiempo, que así sea, es una muchachita muy madura y yo confío en ella, aunque sé que hay más Jimmy, mi hija no es de las que sale huyendo como lo ha hecho, ella… - el llanto la detuvo.

Charlie llegó un par de horas más tarde. Se le veía cansado y apesadumbrado, preocupado como lo estábamos todos. Reneé lo acompañó con el Dr. Baggio para que explicara como estaba Bella, así como lo había hecho con ella y conmigo. Tardaron un poco más de lo normal, ya que el doctor les había permitido pasar a verla un momento. Mientras los esperaba, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Reneé…

¿Edward preocupado por saber dónde estaba Bella?, ¿Había ido a Phoenix a buscarla?

-¿Sigues aquí? – Preguntó la voz amable de hace unas horas – será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato… - dijo el Dr. Conti sentándose junto a mí.*

* * *

_**¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Yo se que muchas me quieren matar porque les doy la verdad a cuenta gotas pero es mejor así... jejeje. que mala soy!**_

**_Como siempre, quiero agradecer sus RW y sus PM que ya saben que adoro leer. Tambien un agradecimiento a: Claudia.m, Katriciacruz, Coral-may, Fran Araneda, Tatika, Jimena, Diana y Antuss. _**

**_Espero verlas el martes si se puede. Ya saben que siempre espero saber lo que piensan..._**

**_Gracias!_**

**_Besitooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http:/ aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	31. CAPITULO 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**JIMMY'S POV**

Dos días después seguíamos igual, esperando a que Bella despertara. No nos movíamos del hospital y aprovechábamos cada uno de los pocos minutos que nos permitían verla, aunque Diego, el Dr. Conti, nos pasaba a verla varias veces más de contrabando. Nos había convencido de ir a dormir a casa la noche pasada, prometiendo llamarnos apenas hubiera algún cambio en la condición de Bella. Estaba muy pendiente de ella y tanto sus padres como yo estábamos muy agradecidos con él por cuidarla y mantenernos informados aunque hasta ese momento todo siguiera igual.

Regresábamos al hospital en el auto que había alquilado para salir a los lugares cercanos con Bella, para conocer los alrededores, lograr que se distrajera un poco y que dejara de pensar en Edward aunque fuera por un rato. Sinceramente me costaba mucho aceptar la idea de su engaño. Él la amaba, yo estaba más que convencido de eso, pero el día que encontré a Bella en las escaleras de su oficina y en ese estado, no supe qué pensar. Si ella decía que lo había encontrado besando a esa mujer, lo creía, pero si Reneé insistía en que parecía un muerto en vida y desesperado por encontrarla… _¡Aghh!_ No sabía qué imaginar entonces, estaba completamente confundido.

¿Para qué la buscaba si sólo era una chica más para él?, ¿No le había ahorrado el incómodo episodio de una despedida con la típica frase "No eres tú, soy yo…"? _¡Idiotas!_ Todos los hombres eran iguales, bueno, ¿Por qué generalizar? Había sus muy especiales excepciones.

Terminaba de ponerme la bata estéril para pasar a ver a Bella, enfurruñado por los mil pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza, confundido y enojado. Habíamos conseguido una silla para que el poco tiempo que nos permitían verla al menos no estuviéramos de pie junto a su cama, así que sin perder ni un segundo, la jalé y me senté muy cerca de ella.

-Bella Darling, no vas a creer esto – le hablaba como si nada – Todos preguntan por ti en la Semana de la Moda, te extrañan; Rose está sensacional y ha salido con cada diseño…_ ¡di-vi-no!_ Tienes qué verlos, y Alice, ya sabes que no ha desfilado pero ¡estoy impactado!, ha causado un gran revuelo, y no es para menos, es preciosa y… - me callé por un momento; habría jurado que Bella había movido un dedo pero no estaba seguro así que continué.

-… y el desfile de Prada, ¡Soberbio!, no sabes qué maravilla ¡y los zapatos!, pero mi preferido fue el de Marc Jacobs, ya sabes, es mi estilo, con clase, elegante, vanguardista, es genial… - me quedé helado cuando vi su mano derecha cerrarse en un puño y abrirse después. Salí corriendo sin poder hablar, pero muy emocionado. Arrastré a la primer enfermera que encontré a mi paso y la llevé junto a Bella que había dejado de moverse.

-Bella cariño, aquí estoy – murmuré cerca de ella. La enfermera revisaba sus signos vitales y cuando también vio que su mano se movía, salió en busca del Dr. Baggio. ¡Humm, incrédula!

-Soy yo Bella, Jimmy – dije feliz – abre los ojos anda, levántate, robémonos al Dr. Conti y huyamos de aquí.

El doctor llegó junto a Bella a los pocos minutos seguido de Charlie y Reneé que lo vieron pasar apurado y no dudaron en ir tras él. El doctor tomó su mano después de revisar los monitores que tenía conectados con unos parches a su cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Puedes oírme? – Habló suavemente – aprieta mi mano si es así.

La alegría nos invadió al ver que Bella oprimía delicadamente su mano. Escuchamos unos gemiditos y se removió en la cama haciendo una mueca al sentir su cuerpo tan adolorido. Gimió más fuerte e intentó moverse más pero al no poder y causarle un gran dolor debido a las fracturas y los golpes, soltó un gritito pero aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Bella, soy mamá – Reneé tomó la mano de Bella que le ofreció el doctor.

-¿Cómo está mi chica?, ¿Lista para ir de pesca? – bromeó Charlie quien tenía los ojos muy brillosos.

Bella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, movió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Soltó su mano de la de Reneé y se tocó la venda que cubría su cabeza y parte de su frente. El gesto de dolor permanecía en su rostro. Nos miró y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Abre los ojos – le ordenó suavemente el doctor, ella obedeció abriéndolos y fijando la mirada en él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Bella no respondió.

-¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? – El doctor prosiguió - ¿Sabes en qué año estamos?, ¿Reconoces a alguno de ellos? – nos señaló.

Bella continuó sin responder ninguna pregunta y nuevamente cerró los ojos; se veía confundida y obviamente sin ganas de hablar. El doctor, palmeó su mano y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Porqué mi hija no habla doctor? – Preguntó Charlie nervioso.

-Bueno, hay que darle tiempo – respondió – dormirá algunas horas más; por ahora ha reaccionado y sus signos vitales están bien, sólo nos resta esperar un poco todavía para poder evaluarla y obtener un diagnóstico concreto de su estado.

Volvimos a instalarnos en la sala de 'angustiosa' espera y varias horas más tarde, después de haberme comido toda la reserva de galletas y chocolates de la cafetería, una enfermera se acercó a informarnos que Bella había despertado de nuevo, que el doctor la estaba revisando y apenas terminara saldría para decirnos cómo se encontraba.

Lo vimos venir hacia nosotros con un semblante neutro. Nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a él.

-Señor Swan, Señora Dwyer – y asintió mirándome – como saben, Bella ha despertado y ya la hemos revisado – se detuvo por un instante – me temo que aunque no son noticias excelentes al menos no vengo con el peor de los panoramas.

Sentí una opresión el la garganta porque algo en mi interior me decía que eso significaba que Bella no estaba bien; ella tenía algo y no era muy bueno, lo podía asegurar con sólo verle la cara al doctor.

-Por favor, díganos que es lo que sucede con Bella, ¿Qué tiene? – Pregunté angustiado.

-Bueno – comenzó – debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza, Bella no puede recordar nada – hizo una pausa – Isabella tiene amnesia.

Charlie parpadeó varias veces y Reneé miraba confundida al doctor, como si no hubieran comprendido sus palabras. Yo sólo sentí que mis piernas se doblaban y me senté en la mesa de café que estaba detrás de mí, tratando como Reneé, de asimilar la noticia.

-Es una "Amnesia Traumática" debida al golpe como les había mencionado antes – continuó – y también por una secuela del coagulo que oportunamente removimos para evitar que éste provocara una hemorragia y un daño cerebral mucho mayor; puedo asegurarles que es temporal, aunque no puedo especificarles cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda recordar todo por completo.

-¿Pero recobrará la memoria verdad? – Charlie preguntó.

-Si lo hará, se los puedo asegurar – nos confirmó.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer? – Reneé cuestionó.

-Tratar de seguir con su vida tan normal como se pueda – indicó – si tenía rutinas establecidas, mucho mejor, eso apresurará el reestablecimiento de su memoria, pero algo muy importante es no presionarla, no debe sentirse forzada ni obligada, al contrario, ella debe interesarse por sí sola en las cosas y lo hará no se preocupen, sólo hay que tener paciencia.

Charlie y Reneé estaban conmocionados aún con la noticia y yo aproveché su distracción para ir detrás del doctor.

-Disculpe doctor – lo llamé – ¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas?

-Claro, dime.

-Bueno, verá, Bella y yo estamos aquí porque – me encogí de hombros pensando como explicarlo – ella estaba deprimida – hice una mueca – una decepción amorosa ¿Sabe?

-Mmm comprendo, y tú quieres saber si sería buena idea volver a su casa por si se remueven "esos" recuerdos precisamente ¿No es así? – yo no lo hubiera podido expresar mejor. Asentí.

-No importa el lugar en dónde se encuentre Jimmy, cuando ella recuerde, también recordará el dolor que sentía antes del accidente, lo hará tarde o temprano, pero yo recomendaría que por un tiempo permaneciera por aquí, al menos mientras recobra un poco la memoria y vemos cómo va evolucionando.

-Gracias doctor, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber – le agradecí.

Cuando regresé a la sala de espera, ni Charlie ni Reneé estaban ahí. Habían entrado a ver a Bella y aunque me moría de ganas de ir tras ellos, me aguanté; ellos eran sus padres y debía respetar que quisieran estar a solas con ella, ya podría entrar más tarde yo solito.

-Hola Jimmy – escuché esa mágica voz que me había estado volviendo loco desde que llegamos al hospital varios días atrás – ya sé que Isabella ha despertado, me da gusto.

-¡Si! – No me pude contener – estoy muy feliz, aunque supongo que ya sabes que mi Bella no recuerda nada – hice un gesto de frustración.

-Si, lo sé, pero si el Dr. Baggio les dijo que era temporal, no te preocupes, él es muy buen doctor, confía en él – me animó.

-Debo hacerlo, la verdad no deseo otra cosa más que se reestablezca y vuelva a ser la Bella de antes y por mí, que no recuerde a Edw… perdón, estoy hablando de más – dije apenado y muy conciente de haber estado a punto de cometer una indiscreción. Diego se había portado muy bien con nosotros todos esos días pero no significaba que yo pudiera contarle intimidades de Bella y menos conociendo cómo era mi amiga de reservada.

Sonrió y me derretí – No te preocupes, comprendo; voy a revisarla y si el Dr. Baggio no dispone lo contrario, podremos trasladarla a una habitación normal – dijo causándome otra alegría más.

Y así fue, algunas horas después, Bella ya estaba instalada en una habitación muy amplia y mucho más cómoda para todos ya que tenía una pequeña salita al entrar a ella, pero tanto sus padres como yo, habíamos querido darle su espacio y no agobiarla de pronto imponiéndole nuestra presencia. Nos mantuvimos afuera un rato y cuando Charlie y Reneé fueron a comer algo, me decidí y cauteloso entré acercándome despacio para no asustarla o hacerla sentir incómoda.

Al principio, Bella no me miraba directamente a los ojos; no sabía cómo actuar y pensé que lo mejor era que lo hiciera muy natural, así que cuando estuve junto a ella, me senté en un ladito de su cama, sin hablar, aunque eso no entraba en mi naturaleza ¿verdad? pero me aguanté. Durante varios minutos evitó mirarme pero creo que la curiosidad que por supuesto la abrumaba ganó y por fin me miró a la cara.

-Yo soy Jimmy – le sonreí – pero tú me dices Choo – me aventuré a decirle con un poco de temor. Un minuto después continué.

-Tú te llamas Isabella, pero no te gusta que te llamen así, prefieres Bella – dije tranquilamente – y los señores que estaban aquí son tus papás – le dí unos momentos más para ver si notaba algún tipo de interés de su parte pero sólo miró hacia la ventana y de pronto, escuché su débil vocecita.

-¿Qué me ocurrió? – me preguntó sin desviar su mirada y yo de tan sólo oírla, sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Te atropelló un camión Bella, venías distraída – ella asintió muy despacito una sola vez – pero ya pasó, vas a ver que muy pronto te recuperarás y volveremos a casa – ella frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos – ahora duerme y descansa que aquí estoy yo para cuidarte.

Cuando estuve seguro que se había quedado dormida, salí de la habitación y fui corriendo en busca de Charlie y Reneé para contarles la excelente noticia. Ellos aún se encontraban en la cafetería y al verme llegar agitado se asustaron.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y yo asentí.

-Ya habló – pude decir entre jadeos por mi agitación – quiso saber qué le había ocurrido.

Todos sonreímos y podría asegurar que cada uno de nosotros, sentía un alivio muy grande en el corazón, teníamos la esperanza de que su recuperación fuera rápida y que pronto el episodio que estábamos viviendo quedara atrás.

Bella se iba habituando poco a poco a nuestra presencia; casi no hablaba pero nos escuchaba atenta cuando platicábamos y bromeábamos. Una vez ella veía la tele mientras nosotros jugábamos cartas, Reneé nos hizo trampa y le cobramos el doble de la apuesta, nos reíamos a carcajadas y descubrimos a Bella sonriendo con nosotros. En otra ocasión, no le había gustado lo que le habían llevado para cenar y al verle la cara, supe que tenía hambre, me acerqué a ella y le pregunté…

-¿Quieres que te consiga otra cosa? – El rostro se le iluminó y sonrió - ¿Qué se te antoja Bella? – Se quedó pensativa sin contestar – de acuerdo, no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo.

Le conseguí un gran plato de ravioles con champiñones el cual devoró entero; no la había visto comer con tanto entusiasmos desde el accidente y me emocioné porque estaba seguro que ahora si Bella estaba en franco proceso de recuperación. Le retiré el plato y escuché su vocecita tímida de nuevo…

-Gracias Jimmy – tomé su mano y la apreté porque no supe qué decirle por lo emocionado que estaba.

***.

Después de casi 3 semanas de estar en el hospital, Bella se veía más despierta y aunque lentamente, pero se iba integrando poco a poco a las pláticas que teníamos Charlie, Reneé y yo. Un día nos sorprendió al pedirnos que le enseñáramos a jugar cartas; no dejamos de jugar hasta muy entrada la noche y cabe decir que ella ganó con suma facilidad la mayoría de las partidas. En otra ocasión su pregunta la dirigió a Reneé…

-Mamá… ¿Cuántos años tengo? – miraba a su madre con mucha curiosidad.

-Tienes veintiún años Bella, cumplirás veintidós el 13 de septiembre – ella asintió como lo hacía cada vez que preguntaba algo.

Una tarde mientras mirábamos la tele, le tocó responder a Charlie.

-¿Tengo hermanos papá? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mmm no, eres hija única.

-¿Por qué mamá vive en Phoenix y tú en Forks? – ladeó su cara hacia él.

-Bueno Bella, tu madre y yo estamos divorciados – al escuchar esto, una sombra de tristeza descendió sobre su cara – pero no te pongas triste, porque ambos nos llevamos muy bien y a ti no parece disgustarte la idea de tener papás suplentes – Charlie lanzó una carcajada y ella lo miró confundida; esa conversación se prolongó por más de una hora mientras le explicaban a Bella quien era Phil y quien Sue junto con sus hormonales sobrinas adolescentes.

El día de volver a casa llegó. Diego le quitó a Bella el yeso del brazo izquierdo y el de la pierna derecha, la izquierda iba a necesitar un par de semanas más. Estaba ansiosa por dejar el hospital aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde iría, de lo único que estaba segura, era de que quería salir de ahí y nunca volver. Las enfermeras la ayudaron a vestir y cuando estuvo lista y esperando en la silla de ruedas me llamó.

-Jimmy…

-Dime…

-¿Me podrías dar un espejo? – Bajó la mirada – yo… no sé cómo luzco, no sé como soy…

Me quedé perplejo ante sus palabras y tenía razón; nunca pasó por mi mente la idea de que no recordara su rostro, simplemente no registré ese hecho. Me paré rapidísimo y le dí uno que llevaba en mi gran bolso que guardaba hasta lo impensable. Antes de acercarlo a su rostro me miró y asentí animándola a "conocerse".

Se observó por varios minutos, en silencio. Los moretones y la hinchazón habían desaparecido, ya era la misma Bella hermosa con ese rostro de millones de dólares, esos ojos color chocolate, sus marcados pómulos y esos labios tan rellenitos y sexys. Después de contemplarse un buen rato sonrió y con muy buen humor me dijo:

-Bueno, no soy tan fea, algo se podrá hacer conmigo.

-¡No tienes ni idea Bella! – Le aseguré – créeme que no.

Durante el camino a casa, Bella miraba todo como si lo hiciera por primera vez, y en cierto modo así era. Tenía una expresión de asombro en el rostro pero divertida; no se sentía intimidada por nada y su carácter había cambiado, no se le veía triste ni deprimida, más bien curiosa y precavida. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada a nosotros y sobretodo a mí lo cual me llenaba de una inmensa alegría.

Llegamos a casa y fue una fortuna que sólo fuera de una planta, sin escaleras, ya que Bella tendría que usar por unos días la silla de ruedas porque su brazo y su pierna aún estaban un poco débiles como para apoyarse en las muletas; necesitaría terapia para fortalecer sus músculos de nuevo. Diego se había ofrecido a ir a casa para ayudar a Bella con los ejercicios y cerciorarse de que hiciera todo correctamente; se había convertido en un buen amigo para nosotros, además era muy divertido y muy guapo.

¡Pero por favor!, yo no debería estar pensando de esa forma, no era el momento de soñar con algo así, yo debería estar muy pendiente de Bella, ayudarla a recuperarse y nada más… aunque no hacía nada malo admirándolo ¿O si?

-Bueno Bella, estamos de nuevo en casa – dije alegre - ¿te doy un recorrido o te llevo a tu habitación?

Se quedó callada con un dedo entre los labios, pensando.

-A mi habitación – respondió y comencé a empujar la silla hasta el fondo del pasillo pero me detuvo cuando pasamos por la habitación que trataba de mantener cerrada desde antes del accidente; era casi idéntica a la suya en su apartamento de Nueva York y creí que era mejor evitarle recordarla, pero en ese momento la miraba fijamente y sonreía.

-¿Esta es mi habitación verdad? – Parecía una niña que había encontrado un cajón lleno de juguetes – es linda, ¡Ayúdame a recostarme Jimmy!

-Mmm no Darling, la tuya es esa – señalé la que ella había escogido desde un principio.

-Quiero quedarme en esta – dijo firme – si no hay problema – agregó mirando a Reneé.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, escoge la que tú quieras – a Bella se le iluminó la cara y con cuidado, la ayudamos a recostarse en la mullida cama de la blanca habitación.

¿Sería que inconcientemente quería sentirse en su verdadero hogar?, ¿Empezaría pronto a recordar?

Celebramos que ya estábamos en casa con una gran cena italiana por supuesto; espaguetis con pollo parmesano y los imperdonables ravioles con champiñones que eran los preferidos de Bella. También era una noche algo triste porque Charlie tenía que regresar a Forks al día siguiente ya que había estado con nosotros por más de un mes. Sin duda lo íbamos a extrañar mucho, sobre todo Bella ya que Charlie le contaba de su niñez porque ella así se lo pedía, él se emocionaba y le narraba todo como en un cuento. Algo curioso, era que aunque siempre le pedía tanto a Charlie como a Reneé le contaran todo de cuando era niña, sutilmente cambiaba de tema cuando empezaban a hablar de su adolescencia, parecía que no quería saber nada aún de su vida adolescente. Tal vez más adelante sintiera curiosidad y comenzara a interesarse por esa etapa.

Una tarde, estábamos callados y sentados en el balcón mirando hacia el "Ponte Vecchio" cuando me preguntó…

-Jimmy…

-Dime… - esas palabras se habían vuelto algo muy común ya cuando quería saber algo 'importante'.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí si somos de América? – no me miraba y lo agradecí porque me puse pálido al no saber exactamente qué responder.

-Ah – empecé a decir como si nada – es que tú querías pasar una temporada por aquí y como esta ciudad te gusta mucho…

-¿Por eso entiendo y hablo muy bien este idioma?, ¿Paso mucho tiempo aquí? – ya parecía más intrigada.

-Así es, además hablas otros idiomas como el español, francés y estabas aprendiendo portugués – contesté mientras me ponía de pie estirándome - ¿No se te antoja algo frío de tomar? – interrumpí porque era yo quien no estaba preparado aún para esa plática que presentía se volvería más profunda todavía.

***.

Avanzaban los días y Bella se recuperaba notablemente; aún no recordaba nada aunque no dejaba nunca de preguntar y preguntar, su curiosidad crecía día con día, se interesaba en cosas comunes pero que parecía también se habían borrado de su memoria.

Diego le quitaría el yeso esa tarde. Bella estaba ansiosa y emocionada de que por fin se vería libre de él. Me había hecho prometerle que la llevaría a dar un paseo por el puente que veía todos los días desde el balcón una vez que pudiera caminar por sí sola, no quería seguir usando la silla de ruedas porque según ella la hacía sentir inútil.

Por fin Diego le quitó el incómodo y estorboso armatoste. Se puso de pie con cuidado e hizo una mueca; aún le dolía pero con ejercicios los músculos volverían a fortalecerse y el dolor disminuiría.

-¿Te quedas a cenar Diego? – le preguntó Bella juguetona, me gustaba verla así, despreocupada.

-¡Claro! Será un honor acompañarlos – respondió con una sonrisa que reblandecía mis piernas – me encantará conocerlos más.

-_¿Peerdooón? _– Reparé – yo ya estoy un poco cansado de hablar de nosotros – rodé los ojos – así que serás tú quien lleve la plática esta noche, ¿Verdad Bella?

-Si, quiero saber de tu país, ya regresaré pronto al mío así que mientras, cuéntanos del tuyo – sonrió y Reneé y yo nos miramos un poco sorprendidos.

Pasamos una noche _ma-ra-vi-llo-sa_ con ese hombre que sabía cómo atrapar tu atención al contar muy orgulloso todo lo que podía de su país, además con ese acento mmm y esos ojos verdes, ese tono de piel, ¡Dios mío! Era tan sensual como buen italiano y yo estaba encantado con tan sólo poder observarlo.

-¿Vamos? – Bella me sacó de mi ensueño.

-Emm, uh, ¿a dónde? – pregunté.

-Diego nos ha invitado a conocer a su familia a La Toscana – hablaba contenta.

-Oh, seguro – dije encantado, pasar más tiempo con Diego sería fenomenal.

Las mañanas de terapia eran divertidas; Bella me preguntaba sobre cine, música, quería que le recordara las cosas que le gustaban y yo, como nos había recomendado el Dr. Baggio, era muy concreto con mis respuestas. También establecimos rutinas, como la hora de sus ejercicios por las mañanas, la hora puntual de las comidas, del baño, etc., igual la vigilábamos mucho cuando veía la televisión ya que nunca faltaban los comentarios acerca de su 'desaparición' del medio; se preguntaban porqué tan repentinamente se había alejado de todo cuando estaba en la cúspide de su carrera y feliz en su relación con Edward Cullen quien también parecía haberse escondido bajo las piedras porque de él tampoco se sabía nada, en fin decían, era un misterio.

El día de conocer a la familia de Diego llegó. Bella desde muy temprano se había dado un baño y estaba de pie frente a su clóset pensando qué ponerse.

-¡Bella! – exclamé feliz por verla parada sin ayuda; ella me sonrió, me enseñó 2 blusas y asentí en dirección a la verde.

Pasamos una tarde estupenda; la familia de Diego era muy agradable y todos eran muy parlanchines, aún más que yo. Reneé estaba perdida en su mundo ya que como era una zona cien por ciento vitivinícola, se tomaba cada copa de vino que llegaba a sus manos. Bella miraba el hermoso paisaje mientras Diego me contaba que esas tierras habían pertenecido a su familia desde hacía más de 200 años y que todos se dedicaban a la empresa familiar, eran productores de vino, pero él había decidido estudiar medicina porque era algo que le apasionaba, ya era un médico reconocido en su país y todos en su familia estaban muy orgullosos de él.

La hora de volver llegó no sin antes tomar las fotos del recuerdo de una tarde formidable junto a ese hombre tan encantador que me hacía querer saltar del puro gusto de tenerlo cerca porque… pues si, no era por nada pero yo sentía que tantas atenciones no eran solamente porque era el doctor de Bella, ¡No! Yo podría apostar mis chaquetas de la última colección de Armani, mis zapatos Louboutin y mi cartera Louis Vuitton a que ahí había algo más y eso… me hacía temblar de sólo pensarlo.

Su familia era numerosa y después de un rato al fin estábamos todos bien colocados para las fotos. Escuchamos un _"¡Sonrían!"_ y después la luz del flash se disparó. _"¡No se muevan!"_ y otro flash. De reojo miré a Bella que se había llevado las manos al rostro, estaba asustada y con un gesto de pánico en la cara. Rápidamente me puse de pie y llegué hasta ella, al igual que Diego quien además con voz alta y firme pero sin asustar aún más a Bella, detuvo los disparos del flash de la cámara. La abracé y temblaba; estaba inclinada y con las manos colocadas en su cabeza cerca de sus rodillas. Reneé le hablaba suavemente al oído tratando de tranquilizarla y cuando un rato después sentimos que se había relajado, Diego la cargó para subirla a su auto y regresamos a casa.

Bella no habló durante el camino; se mantuvo abrazada a mí y con la cara escondida en mi cuello. Al llegar, Diego la cargó de nuevo y la llevó a su habitación.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – Le tomaba el pulso mientras le preguntaba - ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Qué sientes?

-La cabeza – se la tomó entre las manos y se hacía un ovillo en la cama; le dí la pastilla que el Dr. Baggio le había recetado para eso, la ayudamos a cambiarse entre Reneé y yo y la dejamos dormir. Diego se quedó un rato más para estar pendiente de Bella pero cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien y ya no despertaría se despidió y me agradeció el haber accedido a conocer a su familia, me dio un abrazo y me dejó parado en el umbral de la puerta completamente emocionado y feliz, muy feliz.

No pude dormir pensando en sus palabras, analizando cada una y dándoles mil significados. Si, si, estaba muy seguro de que el interés de Diego no era por Bella, ¡Era por mí!

Me levanté brincando de felicidad y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla si aún dormía pero la encontré sentada en su cama, meciéndose despacio y llorando.

-¡Bella!, Cariño ¿Estás bien? – La abracé y la pegué a mi pecho - ¿Qué sucede Darling?

Giró su rostro y me miró desconcertada y muy angustiada.

-¡Jimmy! – Se aferró a mi - … _tengo miedo…_

**EDWARD'S POV**

Me senté en la silla de mi oficina, detrás de mi escritorio. Tenía casi 2 semanas de no ir por los días que estuve en Berlín y después los que me tomé para ir a buscarla a Phoenix con su madre.

-¡Edward! H-hola – tartamudeó Reneé al verme.

-Hola Reneé – la saludé – necesito ver a Bella, ¿Ella está aquí?

Su madre negó con la cabeza mientras me observaba muy confundida – No Edward ella no está aquí pero, por Dios, ¿Que pasa con ustedes? – me preguntaba mientras me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-Tengo verla, por favor, dime dónde está – pedí ansioso.

-No lo sé, ella sólo me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de casa para pensar y aclarar "cosas" – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué sucede Edward?

-Isabella se fue sin decirme adiós siquiera y no sé porqué – confesé – si no está aquí, supongo que deberá estar con Charlie – concluí desesperado y me puse de pie listo para salir hacia allá.

-Ella tampoco está ahí – se apresuró a decir – no sabemos a dónde fue, solo nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ella y que nos llamaría seguido, que estaba bien.

De alguna manera me convenció de pensar que Isabella no estaba con su padre y desistí de la idea de ir a buscarla, aunque en realidad comencé a aceptar que si ella se había ido sin decirme ni media palabra, era porque no quería verme, no quería ni tomarse la molestia de darme una explicación.

Tan absorto estaba pensando y llenando mi mente de mil teorías sobre su partida que pasé 2 días encerrado en el hotel en Phoenix. No noté el tiempo que había pasado y sólo volví a mi realidad cuando el timbre de mi teléfono verdaderamente se tornó además de insistente, fastidioso. Tenía 56 llamadas perdidas de Nadia, 108 de Alice y 129 mensajes de texto enviados entre ambas, ¡Dios!, ¿No se cansaban?

Me levanté y apagué el teléfono de una maldita vez. ¿Por qué no les quedaba claro que no quería hablar con nadie? No quería escuchar ningunas palabras de consuelo o lástima ni nada parecido, lo único que quería era estar sólo aunque yo mismo me había dicho días antes que no me deprimiría, que no podía volver a caer en el mismo estado depresivo en el que estuve un par de años antes, cuando esa mujer Victoria, me quitó la venda de los ojos y me hizo ver quién era realmente la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y me daría un hijo.

Aún recuerdo cuando entró a mi oficina; una mujer muy guapa, elegante y sofisticada. La había visto un par de veces en alguna de las fiestas a las que asistía con Irina, siempre asediada por los hombres y no era para menos, era una mujer muy hermosa y llamaba más la atención por esa cabellera roja que la hacía ver tan sensual.

-Adelante – la invité a pasar y a sentarse frente a mí - ¿En que puedo ayudarte Victoria?

-Siento mucho que mi visita no sea _"para traerte buenas noticias"_ Edward – se acomodaba en la silla y yo fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras; esa mujer y yo nunca habíamos tenido una conversación jamás ¿Por qué ella tendría que comunicarme alguna mala noticia?

-Bien, tú dirás – dije con curiosidad sentándome después de que ella lo hizo.

-Iré al grano, no me gustan los rodeos – hizo un gesto altivo – sólo vengo a decirte qué clase de mujer es Irina, tienes que saber quien es la verdadera mujer a la que _"amas" _– recalcó esa palabra mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Victoria, no entiendo porqué tendrías tú que hablar mal de mi prometida – dije secamente y molesto por la actitud despectiva de la mujer.

-¿Tu prometida? – Y soltó una carcajada – tu adorable e inocente prometida no es más que una maldita zorra tramposa y embustera; te ha engañado como a muchos otros, ha jugado contigo y tú sin saberlo haz tenido el papel principal en su _"teatrito",_ le haz hecho ganar mucho, pero mucho dinero Edward y en unos meses cuando ya no le sirvas para nada te abandonará y se olvidará de ti.

-Explícate ¿De que demonios estás hablando?, ¡Habla!*.

* * *

_**Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si y que me cuenten lo que opinan en sus reviews. Y... Felicidades a "Nosotras" (ustedes y yo) porque ya rebasamos los 500 RW! Mil gracias, de verdad que no imaginé que escribir me diera tantas satisfacciones, pero sobre todo gracias por leerme y comentar. **_

**_Coral-May, KatriciaCruz, Diana, Beakis, Tatika, Antuss, Claudia.m, Gracias También!_**

_**Oh, no sé si el viernes pueda subir el capitulo, así que no les aseguro nada, pero ya saben que si puedo, les doy la sorpresita.**_

**_Cuidense mucho y por favor, no odien a Edward... _**

**_Besitooooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El Blog: http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	32. CAPITULO 32

**_Nenas! Me extrañaron? Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten..._**_**

* * *

******_

CAPITULO 32

**EDWARD'S POV**

-Explícate ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Me paré golpeando los puños sobre el escritorio - ¡Habla!

Victoria se echó hacia atrás en la silla y sonrió.

-Irina no es la mujer adorable e inocente que te ha hecho creer, no es lo que aparenta; tanto ella como otras amigas y yo tenemos una manera muy especial de divertirnos Edward… nosotras "cazamos" – dijo acercándose a la orilla del escritorio - tú fuiste nuestra presa y ella te atrapó.

Sacudía incrédulo la cabeza porque trataba de comprender sus palabras.

-Es muy sencillo querido, nosotras buscamos algo más que un simple juego de cartas, algunas noches de casino o alguna estupidez de esas, nosotras necesitamos apostar fuerte y mientras tiramos a ganar, ¿Porqué no divertirnos un poco con quien nos va a proporcionar tantas ganancias no lo crees? – se acomodó en su asiento - ubicamos a nuestras "presas" en los eventos sociales que frecuentamos, obviamente no cualquiera puede serlo, tiene que ser alguien importante, millonario claro y bien parecido, ¿Te son familiares estas características Edward?

Yo había conocido a Irina en una cena que reunía a las más importantes empresas constructoras. Las firmas más reconocidas asistían junto con sus colaboradores más allegados además de una buena parte de la sociedad alemana. Nos presentó el dueño de la empresa para la que yo trabajaba, era muy amigo de su padre que también era un empresario muy importante y millonario. Recuerdo perfectamente bien esa noche, la vi platicando con un grupo de chicas, se veía muy hermosa y elegante en un vestido gris; muy rubia y con el pelo recogido. La observé durante toda la cena hasta que en algún momento durante la noche, me encontré platicando con mi jefe quien hizo las presentaciones cuando ella se acercó.

-Tú automáticamente entraste en nuestro radar, nos cercioramos de que efectivamente fueras una presa digna para nuestro juego y así fue como nos lanzamos sobre ti pero Irina no nos dio ni una oportunidad siquiera, tú estuviste ciego desde un principio y no mirabas a nadie que se te acercara que no fuera ella; en tres meses te envolvió y te enamoraste perdidamente de una arpía.

Era cierto, yo desde que la conocí no tuve ojos para nadie más, estaba feliz y me sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tener a Irina a mi lado. Era tan noble, con un corazón de oro, se desvivía en sus obras de caridad y en actos de beneficencia a los que siempre me pedía acompañarla y yo por mi trabajo nunca podía; se ponía muy triste porque no compartía con ella esos momentos que la hacían tan feliz y de alguna manera me sentía muy culpable por eso, por no estar para ella celebrando sus logros altruistas.

-Hasta que un día llegó muy feliz gritando que le habías propuesto matrimonio y levantando la mano en la que tenía un anillo con una piedra impresionante… Irina te había atrapado y había ganado esa apuesta – dijo molesta.

¿Cómo olvidar el brillo en sus ojos cuando le pedí que aceptara ser mi esposa?, ¿Cómo olvidar su rostro cuando puse el anillo en su mano? Ella era la mujer perfecta para mí, ¿Cómo podría dejarla escapar?

-No nos quedó más remedio que sacar nuestras chequeras y pagar la apuesta; ella se llevó una buena cantidad contigo ya que todas apostamos muy fuerte por ti, una cifra con más de 6 ceros Edward, lo valías sin duda alguna – me sonrió seductoramente.

Yo no podía creer en lo que decía. Estaba mintiendo, Irina era incapaz de algo así, ella me amaba…

-Irina estaba feliz con su premio, ahora sólo le faltaba deshacerse de ti antes de que siguieras insistiendo en hablar con sus padres y le arruinaras el numerito, y en verdad le urgía hacerlo ya que el juego siempre continúa y ella ya estaba lista para la próxima presa pero surgió algo que le impidió hacerlo y creo que sabes a qué me refiero, ella está esperando un hijo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar nada más Victoria, ¡Sal de aquí! – Dije indignado – y no sigas levantado calumnias contra Irina, ¡No lo intentes siquiera!

-¿Calumnias? – Frunció el ceño – Yo quiero hacerte un favor Edward, no puedes seguir engañado por esa mujer…

-Esa mujer era tu amiga ¿No es así? – Atajé.

-¡Si! Era mi amiga hasta que la muy estúpida no me pagó la última apuesta – sacó las garras – ¡Irina me debe cien mil dólares! Y como ves, pienso cobrármelos de alguna forma, no pretendo dejar que simplemente desaparezca sin pagarme, tal vez yo no obtenga mi dinero pero ella no se irá tranquila.

-Sal de aquí Victoria porque no quiero olvidar que soy un caballero – le advertí furioso.

-Está bien, me voy – se puso de pie – aunque no lo creas, siento haber sido yo quien te revelara la verdad de esta forma, lo siento Edward – avanzó hacia la puerta y se giró – adiós.

Me dejé caer en el asiento sin saber qué pensar. No podía ser cierto todo lo que me había dicho, Irina no tenía ninguna necesidad de estar inmiscuida en ese tipo de juegos y mucho menos por dinero, ella lo tenía todo a manos llenas, una gran fortuna, una posición, el amor de sus padres, ¡El mío!

Pero antes de pensar en cualquier cosa tenía que verla. Salí de mi oficina y fui a su casa, a escucharla decirme que todo era una mentira, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme y que todo seguía igual entre nosotros pero me equivoqué.

-¡Irina! – entré a su apartamento gritando - ¡Irina!

-¡Mi amor!, ¿Qué sucede? – Se acercó a mí alarmada - ¿Por qué los gritos? – su tierno rostro parecía desconcertado.

-Dime que quiso decir Victoria con esa sarta de palabrerías que fue a lanzarme hace unos momentos – al escucharme se detuvo y su actitud cambió, su rostro inocente reflejó de pronto uno hastiado pero continué – por favor, dime que es mentira, dime que está loca y que todo es una equivocación…

-Hmm, así que esa infeliz lo hizo ¿No? – Se giró sin apenas mirarme – ¡Perra egoísta!

-Irina… - me quedé sin habla al ver como reaccionaba, confirmando mis temores de que Victoria tuviera razón.

-Si Edward, ¡Si! – Gritó harta - ¡Es verdad!, gané mi apuesta contigo, te atrapé y ahora que ya lo sabes todo, desaparece de mi vida, no te soporto junto a mí con toda tu maldita perfección, ¡Lárgate!, ¡No quiero verte!

-¡Me debes una explicación! – hablaba con la mandíbula apretada – ¡Y no pienso irme sin ella!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, Ya te lo dijo todo la estúpida de Victoria, no tengo nada más que decirte, sólo que te largues y que no vuelvas más, ¡Vete Edward!

-¿Estás loca?, ¡Estás esperando un hijo mío!, ¿Acaso se te olvidó? – estallé en cólera al ver a la verdadera Irina, indiferente de nuestro hijo y de mí – así que te tendrás que ir acostumbrando a mi presencia y me soportarás por el resto de tus días ya que no me pienso desentender de él.

Me di media vuelta y salí de ahí azotando la puerta. Los días siguientes fueron un verdadero infierno. Me sumergí en una profunda depresión a causa de su engaño, de mi estupidez por enamorarme como un loco de alguien que no existía, porque yo me había enamorado de una mujer de buen corazón, generosa, cariñosa y hermosa, para tristemente darme cuenta de que esa persona sólo era una fantasía, un sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla arrastrándome a mi solitaria realidad.

Hablé con Irina cuando me sentí un poco menos deprimido, tenía que hacer ese esfuerzo por mi hijo, no lo iba a abandonar, así que fui decidido a todo por él. Tanto ella como yo, estábamos a la defensiva y esa plática no acabó nada bien. Ella me dijo que no quería verme, que me mantendría informado de su embarazo y que las cosas cambiarían cuando nuestro hijo naciera ya que como su padre, tendría todos los derechos sobre él, pero que mientras la dejara tranquila. Yo acepté porque no tuve otra opción, primero que nada, no estábamos casados y no podía obligarla a nada; segundo, ese no era mi país y ella podía pedir una orden de restricción lo que me ocasionaría problemas en un futuro si quería reclamar algún derecho sobre mi hijo y tercero, yo tampoco la quería cerca de mí.

Sólo la vi una vez más antes de que según ella, se fuera a una finca de sus padres, en el campo. Me prometió mantenerme informado de su estado y de cualquier cosa que ocurriera, pero por supuesto, tampoco fue así. Nunca pude contactarme con ella, ni con sus padres que siempre se encontraban viajando disfrutando del retiro que tanto habían deseado así que no tenía a nadie a quien preguntar, sólo estaba el ama de llaves quien ocasionalmente me llamaba de parte de Irina para comunicarme que por el momento ella se encontraba bien y su embarazo marchaba sin novedades.

Estaba deprimido, y desesperado por saber cómo estaba mi hijo, fui dispuesto a tirar la puerta de su apartamento para que esa mujer me diera alguna otra información ya que casi se cumplía el tiempo para que naciera y cuando me vio exaltado, enfurecido y capaz de cualquier cosa, me confesó que Irina había estado ahí una semana antes y que estaba tan delgada como siempre pero que de mi hijo no podía decirme nada ya que ella había llegado sola y así se había marchado. Fue entonces cuando sin perder un sólo segundo y dejando a un lado mi depresión, contraté al detective que 2 meses después lo encontró en ese orfanato y comenzó otro suplicio para mí.

-¡Edward!, ¿Me estás escuchando? – Nadia movía una mano frente a mí para captar mi atención.

-Perdóname, decías… - no tenía ni idea, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Decía que hoy tenemos una junta con tus adorados ambientalistas que por cierto están felices con los ajustes, aquí te dejo el reporte final para que lo revises antes de irnos – lo puso en mi escritorio junto con una taza grande de café – tómate esto, te hace falta – y salió de mi oficina.

Me concentré y revisé el reporte, todo marchaba muy bien, la oficina estaba en perfecto orden; Nadia había hecho un excelente trabajo cubriéndome el trasero una vez más. Carmen, mi secretaria, entró con una tonelada de papeles y acuerdos para firmar dejándolos sobre el escritorio.

-Ingeniero, estos son los que urge que firme y estos otros son para que los revise, ahora regreso con el convenio para los guardias forestales – salió apresurada y minutos después regresó con más papeles para firmar.

-Gracias Carmen, estos ya se los puedes llevar a Nadia y te llamo en cuanto estén listos los demás – le entregué varias carpetas.

-Ingeniero… - dijo Carmen tímidamente.

-¿Si? – seguía firmando los acuerdos.

-¿Qué hago con esto? – levanté la mirada hacia ella y sostenía entre las manos una caja plana envuelta para regalo con un moño plateado.

-Mmm – me vio confundido, qué diablos iba yo a saber…

-Es suyo, lo trajeron un día antes de que usted viajara a Berlín y se lo dejé aquí en su oficina pero no lo ha abierto.

-De acuerdo, déjalo aquí – le indiqué con la mirada una esquina de mi saturado escritorio. Seguramente mi madre o Alice me lo habían mandado, lo abriría y les agradecería más tarde, en ese momento necesitaba terminar con esa montaña de papeles que necesitaban mi firma.

Cómo bien había dicho Nadia, los ambientalistas estaban complacidos con todos los cambios y las recomendaciones que 'sutilmente' nos habían pedido que hiciéramos, por fin nos dieron carta blanca y todo el apoyo que necesitábamos para construir nuestra obra, todos los permisos, accesos y en pocas palabras todas las facilidades para que trabajáramos sin ningún pero de su parte.

Salimos un poco tarde de la junta y no regresé a la oficina; me fui directo a casa no sin antes pasar a comprar unas cervezas y una botella de whisky. Nadia me había insistido en ir a cenar pero yo sólo quería llegar a casa para seguirla extrañando.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y empecé a quitarme el saco, la corbata y toda la ropa dejándola tirada a mi paso, como ella lo hacía; sólo me quedé con los pantalones puestos y la camisa desabotonada, sin zapatos ni calcetines.

Fui a mi lugar preferido para llorarla: el clóset. ¿Qué si era un masoquista? Sin duda alguna, pero eso me hacía no sentirla tan lejos al estar entre las cosas que más quería; y no es que ella fuera materialista o algo parecido pero eran cosas que apreciaba ya que muchas eran obsequios y les tenía un especial cariño; ella adoraba su vestidor, lo había diseñado junto con Jimmy para que cada cosa tuviera su lugar especial, hasta mis cosas que poco a poco había llevado, parecían encajar perfectamente ahí.

Varios vasos de whisky después, me levanté del suelo y me tiré en la cama con algunas prendas de su ropa interior en mi cuello; ya me imaginaba lo que seguramente pensaba Ana cuando limpiaba la habitación, _"pero que puto enfermo"._ A ella también la interrogué, no sabía nada de Bella ni de Jimmy, estaba acostumbrada a llegar al apartamento y encontrarlo vacío por días o semanas debido al itinerario de Bella así que no me fue de mucha ayuda.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y me fui a la presa, ese día lo pasaría completo ahí revisando los avances de la obra. De alguna manera me sentía menos desesperado al no tener que estar encerrado en la oficina de la ciudad. Tuve que esforzarme mucho en enfocarme en mi trabajo ya que aunque no quisiera, mi mente se llenaba con su imagen, su voz, su olor y con cada recuerdo que traicioneramente llegaba a ella.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días y estos en semanas, las semanas en un mes y después en dos. ¿Cómo sobreviví? Yo ya me consideraba muerto, así que no me importaba mucho si seguía transcurriendo el tiempo o se detenía. No hablaba con mi familia que siempre intentaba acercarse a mí, ocasionalmente sólo lo hacía con Alice porque me sentía en deuda con ella por haber dejado todo por ir a acompañarme cuando más lo necesitaba; mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí pero mi hermana de alguna forma la tranquilizaba, Emmett me daba mi espacio pero Rose no, así que vivía constantemente huyendo de ella ya que no necesitaba que esa mujercita me reclamara algo con ese carácter tan arrebatado que tenía.

Mi padre también tenía algo qué reclamarme y no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-Te advertí que no lastimaras a Isabella, ahora ella se ha ido y quiero que me digas porqué – me exigió - ¿Qué hiciste Edward?

-Eso, padre – dije irónico – es lo que yo también quisiera saber, si te enteras primero, por favor avísame – respondí harto de todo y salí de su casa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Nadia también se había convertido en una verdadera molestia; se la pasaba criticando mi nueva forma de vivir. Trabajaba como un loco durante la semana, concentrado en cada asunto de la presa; mis jornadas eran de 18 horas al día y cuando llegaba el fin de semana, me encerraba herméticamente en casa con mis cervezas y mis botellas de whisky; mi aspecto era otro punto del cual se agarraba para regañarme cada vez que podía; siempre me pedía que me afeitara la barba porque parecía que era un maldito ermitaño que recién había descendido de las montañas y que mi facha combinada con la de vagabundo terminaría por correr a todos en la constructora. A eso tenía que sumarle que no pasaba un puto día en el que no me dijera que me regresara a mí apartamento, que tal vez Bella no volvía porque yo seguía en el suyo; mi respuesta era siempre la misma, "No, yo le dije a Bella que volvería a casa, ahora soy yo quien espera a que ella vuelva".

En retribución por joderme a diario la vida, yo la tenía completamente agobiada porque además de los asuntos del trabajo, le preguntaba cada vez que podía por alguna noticia que tuvieran los investigadores pero tampoco ellos habían podido averiguar nada y me estaban desesperando. También yo hacía mis investigaciones personales; hablaba cada dos o tres días a Phoenix porque tenía la esperanza de que Reneé me dijera algo de Bella pero nunca estaba ahí, Phil me decía solamente que estaba de viaje y cuando le preguntaba si estaba con Bella me cortaba la llamada diciendo que tenía algo urgente que hacer. También llamaba al teléfono celular de Reneé pero ella simplemente bloqueó mi número. Con Charlie era lo mismo, no respondía mis llamadas y las dos únicas veces que Sue lo hizo, parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con Phil.

Ángela tampoco escapó de mis interrogatorios; fui a buscarla a su oficina e iba dispuesto a suplicar si hubiera sido necesario pero me dijo que Jimmy no le había dicho nada más, sólo que cancelara todos sus compromisos por 2 meses los cuales ya se habían cumplido pero aún no sabía nada de ellos.

Todo era un círculo que terminaba siempre en el mismo punto, sin saber absolutamente nada de Isabella y eso hacía que atacara a Nadia con más ímpetu cada vez.

-A Irina la hallaron en dos semanas – alegaba - ¿Cómo es posible que no me puedan dar ni una pista de su paradero?

-Si Edward pero ten en cuenta que ella no estaba escondiéndose ni huyendo de nada – Nadia tenía razón – no te pediré que tengas paciencia porque me siento ridícula pidiéndotelo a cada momento, sé por lo que estás sufriendo Edward y me duele no poder tener la respuesta que buscas, sólo puedo estar aquí junto a ti y ayudarte o al menos tratar de que estos momentos sean un poquito menos amargos.

-Gracias Di – arrepentido, la abracé muy fuerte porque era verdad lo que decía; cuando sucedió lo de Irina y me encontré por casualidad con Nadia, ella al instante supo que algo me ocurría. Yo por vergüenza no le había contado a mi familia de la bochornosa humillación y engaño que había sufrido y me desahogué con ella. Desde eso, nunca perdimos el contacto y a la primera oportunidad que tuve, la incluí en mi equipo de trabajo. Ella era como mi conciencia y nunca aprobó la conducta frívola y despreocupada que adopté después de que acabó todo aquel asunto; me decía que era una vida vacía y cobarde porque me había cerrado por completo a darme otra oportunidad, que tenía miedo y que le daba pena porque el Edward que ella había conocido y al que quería mucho, era valiente y no se dejaba amedrentar por nada.

¿Y ya de qué me había servido tanta palabrería?, Me arriesgué, me entregué, amé de nuevo y a la primera oportunidad me volvieron a sacar del juego y sin ninguna explicación. ¿Qué carajos hacía mal?, ¿En qué fallaba?

De Irina podía entenderlo, porque era una mujer sin escrúpulos que por dinero y por soberbia no le importaba arruinarle la vida a las personas, era un ser bajo y ruin con una pantalla de todo lo contrario, ¿Pero Isabella? Apostaba mi vida por ella. No podía decir qué era lo que había ocurrido para que se fuera de mi lado y en esas circunstancias pero estaba seguro que no era nada parecido a lo que me había hecho Irina, no, ella no.

-Si te portas bien, te invito a comer esas hamburguesas que te gustan – se dirigió a mi como si le hablara a un niño – regreso en un rato ¿OK?

Intenté una sonrisa sincera pero sólo le dí una mueca chueca de mis labios. Suspiré y me senté detrás de mi escritorio buscando el cargador de mi BlackBerry; abrí varios cajones sin encontrarlo y en el último, vi el regalo que mi madre me había enviado y que olvidé abrir. Bufé al ver el moño plateado apachurrado, si ella hubiera podido ver el estado de su elegante envoltura seguro me ganaba una mirada reprobatoria por el olvido y el despreocupado trato que le había dado a su obsequio. Quité el moño y arranqué el papel quedando una caja gris.

¡Hasta la caja combinaba!, Esa sólo podía ser mi madre, sonreí y esta vez mi sonrisa si fue sincera. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido regalarme ahora? Abrí la caja por un lado y cayó de ella una tarjeta, me agaché para recogerla y todo se detuvo cuando reconocí esa curiosa caligrafía.

_-x-x-x-_

"_Para que siempre me tengas cerca de ti. _

_Te amo" _

_Tu niña Bella._

_-x-x-x-_

En ese instante expulsé el aire en mis pulmones. Rápidamente intenté reaccionar ante la sorpresa de leer esa tarjeta, moví mis manos tan aprisa como pude y torpemente saqué lo que la caja guardaba. Mis dedos temblorosos sostenían un portarretrato con una foto de Isabella.

Todos mis sistemas dejaron de funcionar; mi garganta se cerró impidiendo el paso del aire a mis vacíos pulmones, mi corazón dejó de bombear sangre al resto de mi cuerpo, me cegué momentáneamente sólo pudiendo mirar su rostro entre mis manos nerviosas.

"_Isabella, mi hermosa Isabella"_

¡No!, ¡No!, Eso no estaba bien, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo…?

-¡Carmen!, ¡Carmen!

Una muy nerviosa Carmen entró corriendo a mi despacho – Dígame Ingeniero – me dijo asustada al verme.

-¿Quién trajo esto? - Pregunté agitado.

-S-señor, yo-o lo enc-contré en mi escritorio al llegar del almuerzo – explicó.

-¿Cuándo? – Grité - ¿Cuándo?

-S-señor, un-n día antes de q-que usted viajara-a a Berlín-n – respondió tímidamente.

-¿Estás segura? – No podía ser lo que estaba pensando - ¿Estás segura Carmen?

-S-si señor, muy segura – enredaba sus manos – ese día la señorita Nadia nos dijo que nos tomáramos una hora más para el almuerzo, que corría por cuenta de la constructora y lo recuerdo también porque al regresar vimos que sacaban a una mujer en brazos porque tuvo un accidente en las escaleras.

-¿La viste?, ¿Carmen la viste? – Mi voz había subido un tono.

-N-no señor.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte – dije desganado y con la mente casi sin poder maquinar un solo pensamiento coherente. Miles de imágenes se agolpaban en ella con una velocidad vertiginosa; inhalaba aire llenando mi pecho y pulmones, me hacía falta para calmarme y poder funcionar correctamente de nuevo pero no era suficiente; tampoco creía poder ponerme de pie y llegar al otro lado de la habitación a la mesa dónde estaban varias botellas de coñac, sólo pude mantenerme ahí sentado, respirando y esperando que el shock por la impresión al darme cuenta lentamente de lo que todo eso significaba, fuera disminuyendo gradualmente.

Los minutos pasaban y las piezas comenzaban a caer todas en su correcto sitio. Estaba todo muy claro. Dolorosamente claro.

Estiré mi mano y oprimí el botón del intercomunicador.

-Consígueme un lugar en el primer vuelo a Seattle…

***.

-Hay que ser muy estúpido para estar parado frente a mi puerta – dijo Charlie muy tranquilamente – lárgate de aquí sino quieres que cumpla lo que te dije una vez.

-Lo siento pero no me iré de aquí sin que me digas en dónde está Isabella – le respondí en el mismo tono tranquilo.

-Tienes 5 segundos para moverte antes de que sientas una bala en el estómago Cullen, ¡Lárgate de mi propiedad!

-No me voy sin la respuesta que vine a buscar – afirmé.

-Aléjate de mi hija – se le agrandaban las aletas de la nariz al comenzarse a agitar - ¡Ya le haz hecho mucho daño!, ¡Bella está sufriendo y no te quiero cerca de ella!

-¡Por favor Charlie, escúchame! – Supliqué atormentado – sólo pido que me escuches… por favor.

-El que lo haga no te garantizará que te diga dónde está mi hija – bajé resignado la cabeza y me dispuse a confesarme con el padre de la mujer que amaba, era lo único que me podía acercar a ella.

-¿Bella te vio besando a esa mujer? – Preguntó Charlie casi una hora y media después - ¿Porqué la besabas Edward?

-Irina me lo pidió como condición para que aceptara hacerse todos los análisis de compatibilidad de la médula para Demetri, quería que le demostrara que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, que mi cuerpo ya no le respondía igual y sé perfectamente bien que fue una estupidez pero… ¿Tú que hubieras hecho Charlie? – Inquirí con voz muy queda – me dio miedo que se negara, ella no necesitaba el dinero y la vida del que pudo haber sido mi hijo dependía de eso.

-Pero…

-No me estoy disculpando contigo, sólo te estoy contando como fueron las cosas, Bella es la única que puede perdonarme y de verdad, confío en que lo haga porque no puedo vivir sin ella… - le dije honestamente quebrándose mi voz en las últimas palabras.

El silencio entre ambos hizo denso el ambiente. Yo no podía levantar la cabeza; haberle contado todo a Charlie me hizo remover de nuevo el amargo sentimiento desde el principio y al llegar hasta dónde me encontraba en ese momento, sólo y sin el amor de mi vida, no pude, aunque los apreté fuerte, evitar que mis ojos ardieran.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos por unos minutos, tampoco ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Limpié con mis dedos las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos antes que resbalaran por mis mejillas. Comprendí que no me diría nada y me puse de pie para retirarme de ahí. Llegué a la puerta y traté de despedirme pero el nudo en mi garganta no me lo permitió y sólo asentí una vez hacia él.

-Espera muchacho…

Me congelé en ese instante. Fueron las mejores palabras que pude haber escuchado en ese momento; una breve luz de esperanza cobijo mi alma; sentí la sangre correr desbocada por todo mi cuerpo y tuve que sostenerme para no caer ya que mis piernas me temblaban.

-Toma – dijo Charlie entregándome un papel que había sacado de una mesita cerca de él; tenía algo escrito que no pude distinguir porque las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos – ahora ven para acá, los dos necesitamos algo muy fuerte.

-No, estoy bien – hablé ya con voz más clara – además me urge ir a buscar a Bella.

-Edward siéntate y tómate esto, Bella no se irá a ninguna parte, te lo aseguro, ella estará ahí cuando llegues.

Tuve que tomarme el whisky que me dio aunque yo lo único que quería era salir corriendo hacia…

"_¿Florencia?"_

_***._

**JIMMY'S POV**

Esa mañana había encontrado a Bella llorando en su habitación; tuvo una pesadilla pero no me pudo explicar exactamente lo que había soñado, sólo me decía que veía rostros y que después se encontraba muy sola caminando por una calle vacía; se había despertado porque sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar. Eso, era angustia.

-Tengo miedo Jimmy – lloraba aunque ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

-¿Pero miedo de qué Bella? Explícame para poder ayudarte – acariciaba su pelo mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cómo sabremos si vas recordando algo si no me dices?

La consolé casi toda la mañana junto con Reneé; no nos permitía dejarla sola y lo único que quería era estar acostada en la cama. No quiso desayunar nada y tampoco se quiso bañar, sólo quería permanecer ahí pensando sin decir nada. Al medio día accedió a que Reneé le preparara algo para comer y por la tarde pude convencerla de que con un baño se sentiría mejor.

Ese no había sido un buen día. Desde que Bella despertó después del accidente nunca habíamos tenido un día cómo ese. Depresivo. Casi no habló y yo me frustraba porque no sabía qué hacer o qué más decirle. Por la noche, Diego llegó con un bote enorme de _"gelato al cioccolato" _porque sabía que Bella había tenido un mal día pero tampoco quiso probarlo.

Diego iba a casa todas las noches que estaba libre del hospital. Reneé lo adoraba y Bella ni qué decir, desde que lo veía se le iluminaba la cara y yo, por supuesto que estaba absolutamente endiosado con él, además, ya había dejado muy claro cual era el interés que lo llevaba tan seguido a visitarnos… _¡Yo!_

Una noche no pude controlar mi bocota y al verlo llegar lo solté así sin más.

-Hola Diego Conti, ¿Tú de nuevo por aquí? – batí mis pestañas disimuladamente, no quería verme_ taan_ femenino.

-Si, yo de nuevo por aquí, espero que no te moleste – su sonrisa iluminó todo el salón.

-Claro que no – sonreí y pensé en jugar un poquito – pero ¿Sabes? Bella ya se irá a dormir en un momento más – puse mi carita de "ojitos del gatito de Shrek" como Bella siempre decía – lo siento.

-Jimmy, yo a Bella la quiero mucho pero… - me miró con esos bellos ojos verdes enarcando una ceja, ¡Simplemente hermoso! – sabes muy bien que no vengo solamente por ella… mi interés es… me interesa conocerte.

_¿¡What!_ ¡Esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba para tirarme al suelo como un lindo cachorrito panza arriba y estar dispuesto a ser rascado eternamente! _¡Dios mío! ¡Gracias! ¡Si existes Señor! ¡Virgen Bendita!_ Ayúdame a controlarme y no ser tan obvio, tampoco quiero ponérselo tan fácil.

-Tú ya me conoces y también a mi familia, sabes dónde vivo, qué hago, ahora me toca saber de ti – Oh. Ahora quería saber de mí…

-Bueno – respiré tan hondo como pude – mi familia no es tan extensa como la tuya, sólo éramos mi madre y yo pero ella murió hace 2 años, ahora mi familia esta formada por Bella y sus padres que prácticamente me "adoptaron", tengo muchos amigos pero mi familia ahora son ellos.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Bella?

-En unas clases de ballet, Bella no podía dar 2 pasos sin tropezar, parecía un pajarito perdido, me inspiró a sacar mi espíritu protector; luego me dediqué a ayudar en el negocio de mi madre y cuando ella murió Bella me cuidó a mí – sonreí al recordar a mi madre.

-¿A qué se dedicaba? – preguntó curioso.

-Hacía ropa.

-Era modista – fue más una afirmación.

-No, era diseñadora – corregí y me levanté del sillón dirigiéndome a la cocina. Se quedó callado y luego lo escuché.

-¿Tu madre era Catherine Spencer? – me miró sorprendido.

-Sip – respondí despreocupado.

-Jimmy pero tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar, ¿Por qué lo haces? – estaba intrigado.

-Por lo mismo, yo no considero esto un trabajo, me gusta lo que hago; llevarle la agenda a Bella es lo más divertido que hay para mí, lo disfruto y además la cuido, es como mi hermana pequeña, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, por eso no lo pensé ni un segundo cuando decidió venir para acá, yo tenía que estar con ella – cambié mi expresión.

-Le hizo mucho daño ¿Verdad? – hizo una mueca.

-No lo sé – me apreté la frente – hay cosas que no me cuadran…

Esa noche platicamos por horas; Diego me preguntaba miles de cosas y yo a él otras tantas, parecía que nos llevábamos demasiado bien y eso… ¡Era genial!

***.

Un día después de la pesadilla de Bella todo había regresado a la normalidad; ya estaba alegre de nuevo y mirábamos tirados en los sillones del salón un capítulo de "Friends".

-¿Jimmy yo tengo amigos? – me preguntó de golpe, ¿Dónde quedó el "Jimmy-dime"?

-Claro que tienes Bella – respondí.

-¿Y dónde están?, ¿Por qué no me llaman o yo a ellos? – ¿Y que se suponía que debía de responder a eso eh? Oh, esos ojos chocolates me iban a matar al ver esa ternura con la que me preguntaban.

-No te llaman porque tú así lo quisiste Bella – contestó Reneé muy calmada – estás aquí porque querías alejarte de todo y de todos por un tiempo, ellos no saben dónde te encuentras ni lo que te ha ocurrido hija.

-¿Pero porque? – la carita de Bella se entristeció - ¿Qué pasó?

Reneé y yo nos miramos. ¿Sería buen momento para empezarle a explicar todo?, ¿Cómo saberlo? El Dr. Baggio dijo que si ella preguntaba le contestáramos, no que le diéramos información de más pensando que así ella recordaría más pronto, así que tal vez sí era un buen momento para comenzar a aclararle todo lo que quisiera saber.

-Ya no querías estar en Nueva York, estabas un poco triste porque te sentiste defraudada por una persona, por eso decidiste venir para acá, para pensar las cosas – yo sólo podía escuchar las palabras que le decía Reneé a Bella y de una forma única, yo nunca hubiera encontrado cómo explicarlo así de claro y sin ahondar mucho en el verdadero motivo.

-¿Era una amiga? – inconcientemente negué con la cabeza y ella me miró - ¿Un amigo entonces? – volteé la cara para que no viera mi nerviosismo pero ella era muy lista.

-¿Un novio?, ¿Yo tenía un novio? – dijo casi para ella misma.

-Bueno si…

-¡No quiero saber! – cortó a Reneé y salió corriendo a su habitación. Cerró con fuerza su puerta y decidimos dejarla pensar. Suponíamos que era normal su reacción así que no nos preocupamos mucho hasta que el teléfono sonó, era Charlie quien en esa ocasión, habló con Reneé mucho más tiempo del habitual, tanto, que me fui a dormir y ella seguía sólo escuchando lo que él le decía. A la mañana siguiente unos golpecitos en mi puerta me despertaron.

-Jimmy – dijo Reneé muy bajito – viene para acá…

-¿Charlie? – Me emocioné – ¡Que bien!, cocinemos algo especial – me levanté de un salto.

-No Jimmy, Edward – susurró – Edward es quien está por llegar.

¡Por todos los santos del cielo! ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Edward, en Florencia?

Reneé me contó que la llamada de Charlie se debía a eso, para avisarnos que Edward estaba en camino. Le contó a detalle la plática que habían tenido y que le había dicho dónde nos encontrábamos porque él había sufrido casi tanto como Bella y ya no quería ver sufrir ni a su hija ni a Edward por un malentendido.

-¿Un malentendido? – Pregunté molesto - ¿Ahora así se llama cuando tu novio se traga de un beso a una rubia platinada?

-¡Jimmy! Charlie dice que Edward nos contará todo, que le demos una oportunidad, tú no eres rencoroso – murmuró Reneé.

-No lo era, hasta que por culpa de _"alguien" _un camión estampó a Bella contra una toma de agua y ahora no recuerda ni que Santa Claus no existe – respondí furioso. Por algún motivo no estaba muy contento de que Charlie le dijera a Edward dónde estábamos; siempre estuve seguro de que él amaba a Bella y aunque muchas cosas no me parecían muy lógicas, lo cierto era sin duda alguna que él estaba besando a otra mujer y Bella los había visto, punto.

-Yo tampoco estoy totalmente convencida pero no nos queda más remedio que escuchar su versión de la historia, así que démonos prisa y levantemos a Bella – dio por terminado nuestro intercambio de opiniones.

El "traga-rubias" llegaría justo antes del almuerzo, así que apuré a Bella para darse un baño y vestirse, se había desvelado un poco por la conversación de la noche anterior y no quería despertarse, por eso tuve que poner mucho empeño para que estuviera lista a tiempo. No sabía que tendríamos visitas, no quisimos decirle porque no queríamos que se pusiera nerviosa antes de tiempo, mejor que todo fuera casual y que resultara lo que tuviera que resultar.

Reneé y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina viendo que todo estuviera listo; no es que le quisiéramos dar a Edward una cálida bienvenida, sobretodo yo, pero Reneé insistió en recibirlo bien ya que Charlie se lo había pedido. ¿Qué tanto le habría contado Edward que ya lo tenía en la bolsa?

Mientras Reneé y yo platicábamos en susurros en la cocina, el timbre de la puerta sonó y antes de que yo pudiera llegar, Bella ya abría la puerta…

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Por fin estaba ahí, de pie frente a lo único que me separaba de Isabella, una puerta que sería abierta de un momento a otro.

Esa mañana había llegado de Nueva York, hubiera dado lo que fuera por volar directo desde Seattle pero tenía que dejar solucionados algunos pendientes de la constructora para poder estar tranquilo con Bella unos días. Me moría por robármela y escaparnos a algún lugar de Italia. ¡Como disfrutaríamos! Le haría el amor hasta que no pudiera moverse, me dedicaría a complacerla en cuerpo y alma, le entregaría mi vida y lo que ella quisiera si eso la hacía feliz.

Me registré en el hotel y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño y afeitarme la barba de ermitaño combinado con vagabundo porque Isabella se asustaría mucho de ver mi aspecto tan pulcro de las últimas semanas. Pero ahora todo sería diferente, ya la había encontrado, podría explicarle todo y pedirle perdón de todas las formas posibles por no insistirle y contarle la verdad de mi conducta cuando la conocí, porqué me rehusaba a cambiar y a comprometerme, todo, le contaría todo aunque ella no quisiera, ya no podía vivir ocultando nada de mi vida.

Salí del hotel y un taxi me llevó a la dirección que me había dado Charlie. Estaba muy nervioso cuando llegué y me acerqué a la puerta. Me sudaban las manos y me dí cuenta que también me temblaban cuando estiré una para tocar el timbre. La puerta se abrió y la vi.

_¡Isabella!_ – No podía creerlo _– ¡Mi Bella al fin frente a mí!_ *

* * *

**_Que tal? Que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado y se hayan aclarado ya todas las cosas, esperemos que todo vaya bien para Edward en el próximo capitulo... _**

**_Como siempre les agradezco mucho sus Reviews, sus Alerts, Favoritos y PM, es un honor recibirlos y a Sonrisass, Fran Araneda, Claudia.m, Katriciacruz (Ya te vi en el Blog), Coral-May, Diana, Tatika, dannyelittt, Antuss, muchas gracias tambien. _**

**_Nos vemos prontito._**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El Blog: http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	33. CAPITULO 33

**_Nenas! Como estan? Espero que muy bien, aquí esta otro capítulo... Enjoy!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 33

**EDWARD'S POV**

_¡Isabella!_ – No podía creerlo _– ¡Mi Bella al fin frente a mí!_

¡Dios! Estaba paralizado al igual que ella, nos mirábamos, y yo en esos segundos esperando salir de mi estupor, observé al ser de pie frente a mí y por el cual daría mi vida y mi alma; estaba tan hermosa como siempre aunque muy delgada y quizás podría decir que hasta un poco ¿Demacrada? Pero no, no, estaba más bella que nunca con esa cascada de pelo castaño enmarcando ese rostro con el que soñaba cada segundo y sus ojos que me veían asombrados…

No pude más y terminé con el espacio entre nosotros, la abracé y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, enterrando la cara en su pelo, absorbiendo ese aroma tan mío, sintiendo la calidez de su frágil cuerpo.

-Isabella… - le susurré su nombre al oído y de pronto, sólo la sentí desvanecerse entre mis brazos.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Bella! – exclamé asustado levantándola en mis brazos, ya que esperaba cualquier tipo de recibimiento de su parte pero nunca un desmayo. Estaba enojada y con justa razón, eso lo entendía perfectamente bien; aún así, le pedí a Charlie que no le dijera a Bella que ya sabía dónde se encontraba y que iría a verla, él solo me respondió con una sonrisa triste diciéndome que no me preocupara, que él no le diría nada.

-¡A su habitación! – gritó Jimmy y Reneé se adelantó para guiarme. La seguí y acosté a Bella sobre su cama, la acomodé cubriéndola con las mantas y me senté junto a ella con su mano entre las mías, estaba helada.

-¡Creo que hay que llamar a un doctor! – dije preocupado.

-Estará bien – contestó Jimmy.

-No, está muy fría – insistí – alguien tiene que venir a verla.

-Ven Edward – Reneé me tomó por los hombros para salir y dejar sola a Bella pero yo no me quise mover, ya no iba a separarme de ella jamás – tardará un poco en despertar.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Bella se desmayo y están tan tranquilos? – saqué mi frustración al verlos sin reaccionar pasando las manos por mi cabeza y por mi cara tratando de calmarme un poco aunque no podía.

-Dejémosla descansar – insistió Jimmy.

-No me moveré de aquí – dije volviendo a tomar su mano – no voy a dejarla sola de nuevo.

-Edward… - titubeó Jimmy – hay algo que tenemos que decirte - y contra mi voluntad, salí de la habitación y los seguí hasta el salón. Una vez ahí, me quedé de pie ya que mi preocupación por Isabella no me permitiría sentarme tan tranquilo como ellos.

En ese momento comprendí que quien tenía algo qué decir era yo. Por mí, Isabella había decidido alejarse de todo, yo la había lastimado e indirectamente hice sufrir también a su familia y dañé su trabajo. Tenía qué empezar pidiendo disculpas a Reneé y a Jimmy pero no sabía cómo.

-Edward… – comenzó Reneé pero la detuve con un movimiento de mi mano.

-No, déjenme hablar primero por favor – di algunos pasos pensando cómo empezar.

-Hace algunos años, cuando vivía en Alemania, conocí a Irina, una mujer hermosísima y con una nobleza incomparable; ella pareció interesarse en mí y varios meses después, yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado y seguro para dar el próximo paso; compré un anillo digno de ella y le propuse matrimonio. Aceptó y me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo y cuando creí que no podía serlo aún más, me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío, ¡Imagínense mi sorpresa! – dije soltando el aire de mis pulmones al recordar ese momento; ellos me miraban y no emitían ni un ruido siquiera.

-Todo lo que yo quería en la vida se iba cumpliendo, un poco a prisa pero lo estaba obteniendo, una carrera sólida, un matrimonio, un hijo… hasta que un día una _"amiga"_ de Irina llegó a mi oficina para quitarle la careta a ella y a mí la venda de los ojos. Tenía un grupo de amigas que se dedicaban a jugar con las personas, apostando por ellas y ganaba quien lograra que la "presa" como ellas nos llamaban, hiciera lo que ellas querían; yo le propuse matrimonio a Irina y por eso, ella se llevó según sé, un cheque muy jugoso…

-¿Y eso te lo contó una amiga suya? – Preguntó Jimmy frunciendo el ceño y yo asentí.

-Victoria. Ella se enojó cuando Irina no le pagó los cien mil dólares de la última apuesta y fue a contarme todo en venganza – al oír la cantidad abrieron los ojos asombrados – yo estaba furioso conmigo por dudar de Irina pero aún así, fui a su apartamento mucho más molesto aún; yo quería que me dijera que todo era mentira, ¡Quería que se defendiera! Pero no lo hizo, al contrario, aprovechó para mandarme al diablo y deshacerse de mí pero no contaba con que yo no me desentendería de mi hijo, yo lo amaba y lo deseaba con todo mí ser – contar todo lo sucedido en el pasado me estaba sirviendo de terapia; de nuevo sacaba todo y me sentía con un peso menos en mi espalda cada vez que lo hacía y cuando Bella me perdonara, al fin podría respirar y vivir en paz.

-¿Y que pasó con él? – Reneé me miraba asustada.

-Ella se fue a una finca de sus padres al campo, ella no me quería cerca y yo no podía insistirle y que esto provocara que cuando mi hijo naciera perdiera mis derechos de padre, así que acepté alejarme. No obtuve mucha información de ella durante varios meses y desesperado, fui a su apartamento y me enteré que mi hijo ya había nacido pero que ella había desaparecido. Un investigador lo encontró en un orfanato 2 meses después e inicié una batalla legal para hacernos una prueba de ADN para demostrar que el niño era hijo mío, pero los resultados salieron negativos y me hicieron renunciar a todo posible contacto con él – inhalé aire para continuar.

-Después de eso, ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien? ¡Yo estaba enamorado de alguien que no existía! ¡De un engaño, de una mentira! Comencé llevar una vida no de desenfrenos porque estaba sumergido en mí trabajo pero mis relaciones eran otra cosa, todas eran superficiales y nada serias, no quería nada que me obligara a un compromiso, huía de ellas… pero al regresar a los Estados Unidos, conocí a Isabella y mandó al diablo todas mis convicciones, por más que traté de alejarme no pude y ella no me lo hacía nada fácil, ¡Aparecía medio desnuda en mi lugar de trabajo!

Jimmy soltó una carcajada – ¡Lo recuerdo perfecto! Estabas en shock – se burló y sonreí – es verdad, Bella no te dio vida, ¡Es tenaz!

-Si, demasiado – admití – Y me rendí. Decidí darme otra oportunidad y confiar en Bella; créanme que es la mejor decisión que he tomado, ella es la mujer de mi vida sin dudarlo; nunca he sido más feliz, nunca… – reconocí.

-¿Y porque carajo besabas a esa rubia de nuevo? – salté de mi asiento al escuchar a Jimmy. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

-Fuimos a Los Ángeles y recibí una llamada de la directora del orfanato de Berlín; Demetri, el niño que Irina dejó ahí, estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba encontrar a los padres; mi nombre estaba en el expediente y sabía que de alguna forma yo podía contactar a la madre – hice una pausa – Demetri tiene leucemia.

-¡Dios! – dijo Reneé llevándose una mano a la boca – ¡Pero es apenas un bebé!

-Esa enfermedad no distingue sexos, posición o edad – agregué y ellos asintieron – por eso busqué a Irina por todas partes y a las pocas semanas dieron con ella, estaba en Las Bahamas vacacionando – bufé – me puse en contacto con ella y le conté lo que sucedía; no iba a hacerlo gratis porque no tiene ni una pizca de buen corazón y mucho menos remordimientos así que le ofrecí una buena cantidad y milagrosamente aceptó; nos reunimos en mí oficina para ultimar detalles y como buena tramposa que es y para sellar el trato, me pidió que la besara para demostrarle que ya no me interesaba porque ella estaba segura que yo seguía respondiendo a sus caricias y que aún sentía algo por ella – inhalé profundamente – lo hice por Demetri, porque lo que ella pueda creer me tiene sin cuidado, estoy muy seguro de mí y de la mujer que quiero…

-¡Es una zorra! – Gritó Jimmy - ¡Eso fue lo que Bella vio! – levanté la mirada hacia él; esa era la parte que yo necesitaba saber porque sólo había hecho conjeturas.

-Llegamos a Nueva York un día antes de lo previsto porque terminamos con el trabajo – decía Jimmy - ella quería sorprenderte con un regalo llevándotelo a tus nuevas oficinas pero estaban casi desiertas, ni tu secretaria estaba, así que se asomó con cuidado al ver la puerta entreabierta y te vio besando a esa sabandija inmunda; no sé cómo no se desplomó ahí mismo, sólo tuvo fuerzas para llegar a las escaleras – Reneé escuchaba atenta por primera vez el relato completo – un rato después, le marqué a su teléfono pero no me respondía y yo insistí gracias al cielo porque cuando pudo hacerlo, me contestó la llamada y fui a buscarla – sacudió la cabeza negando y yo me sentí el hombre más miserable por haberle causado tanto dolor a Bella – la encontré tirada en las escaleras… - se levantó y comenzó a sollozar.

-… me pidió ir a mi casa; ahí lloró y se desahogó cuanto pudo; al día siguiente ya había decidido lo que haría, sólo quería despedirse de ti, estar una noche más contigo – Jimmy negaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo – yo estaba seguro que no era una buena idea porque sólo sufriría más pero no pude convencerla de lo contrario, así que fingió llegar el día que la esperabas; al día siguiente fui por ella para irnos al aeropuerto, no quiso llevarse nada de ahí, dejó…

-…hasta la pulsera que le regalé y su teléfono – terminé por él – y no estoy seguro pero creo que escuchó a Irina cuando la llamé antes de subir al avión y apagar mi celular; nos íbamos a Berlín, tenía que asegurarme de que cumpliera y se hiciera los análisis necesarios para darle la médula a Demetri.

-Si la escuchó y eso acabó con ella, así que más decidida que nunca tomamos un vuelo hacia aquí; nadie sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, ni Reneé, ni Charlie, nadie; busqué esta casa porque sinceramente Bella estaba mal y yo sabía que no se recuperaría pronto de eso – la voz de Jimmy fue decayendo.

-Por eso al regresar de Berlín fui a buscarla a Phoenix – continué - la busqué como un loco cuando comprendí que se había marchado; no contestaba mis llamadas y nadie sabía de ella, ¡Me había dejado!

-Pero yo sólo sabía que se había ido para pensar las cosas, intuí que pasaba algo entre ustedes – decía Reneé – pero no sabía la magnitud de todo hasta que te vi en mi casa y con ese aspecto, ahí supe que era algo más que una simple pelea de novios y luego… luego… - se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndose al soltarse llorando profusamente.

Algo no andaba bien. Reneé lloraba y Jimmy secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. No me miraban a los ojos y estaban… ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedía?

Me puse de pie para ir a ver a Isabella pero Jimmy me detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-Por favor, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté angustiado – necesito saber… - se rompió mi voz.

-Edward… - Jimmy suspiró – Bella, sufrió un accidente al poco tiempo de llegar aquí – soltó el aire y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-¡Un accidente! – El aire comenzó a faltarme - ¿Qué…? ¿Cóm…? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? – mi vista se nublaba.

-Un camión la embistió al cruzar la calle distraída – Reneé intentaba hablar pero era demasiado el esfuerzo para ella en ese momento y Jimmy continuó – la aventó varios metros y se golpeó la cabeza con una toma de agua; tuvo muchas fracturas en todo el cuerpo…

-¡No sigas! – Lo detuve porque era demasiado lo que mi Bella había pasado durante todo ese tiempo – no sigas por favor – apreté muy fuerte los ojos y cubrí mi rostro con un brazo.

-Lo siento Edward pero tengo que terminar – sollozaba agitado – el golpe de la cabeza le ocasionó varios problemas, tuvieron que operarla para que no tuviera un derrame y estuvo inconciente varios días; cuando despertó parecía que todo estaba bien…

-¿Parecía? ¿Qué tiene Isabella? – Lo interrumpí - ¿Qué tiene Jimmy?

-Bella no recuerda nada…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible? No, no había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunté de nuevo – no te escuché bien.

-Si lo hiciste Edward – Reneé se sentó junto a mí – Bella perdió la memoria.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! – De un salto me puse de pie y corrí a su habitación; ella seguía dormida plácidamente y su hermoso rostro se veía más angelical y más tierno que nunca. Me recosté junto a ella y besé su mejilla, acaricié su pelo y tomé su mano. Lo que me decían era mentira, querían verme sufrir cómo había sufrido Bella, era eso, solamente eso. Pero aunque quería, ni yo mismo podía engañarme al ver los rostros de Reneé y de Jimmy, el sufrimiento se les veía a flor de piel y al comprenderlo, me separé de ella y limpié mis propias lágrimas.

Bella empezó a removerse en la cama y Jimmy me dijo rápidamente que no podía darle información de más, que poco a poco le iríamos diciendo quien era yo en realidad y que le siguiera la corriente. Estaba muy confundido y sufriendo ante toda esa revelación pero Bella estaba despertando y no podía hacer nada más que lo que ellos me indicaran.

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente; en un impulso volví junto a ella y de nuevo tomé su mano. Parpadeó varias veces y me miró. Estudió mi rostro y cada ángulo de él, estaba seguro que me había reconocido, ¡Que a mí si me recordaba! Pasó su mirada de Reneé a Jimmy y de vuelta a mí; se le notaba un poco confundida y aún más al ver que estaba casi sobre ella y la tenía tomada de la mano pero no se asustó ni hizo intento alguno por soltarse o alejarse de mí. Vio mis ojos irritados y con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras? – creí morir de alegría al escuchar su voz.

-Porque te extrañé mucho Isabella – le sonreí.

Bella buscó la mirada de Jimmy y el asintió asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Besé su mano porque no me atreví a nada más y la mantuve entre las mías.

-¿Tú… eres amigo mío?

Me pareció notar un poco de emoción en su tímida vocecita y me hubiera gustado haberle podido decir que éramos mucho más que eso, que nos amábamos y que nos pertenecíamos, que ella era mi vida y que ya nunca más nos separaríamos, pero tenía que hacer lo que me habían pedido, así que sólo me limité a mirar a Jimmy para que él respondiera por mí.

-Claro Bella – respondió alegre – anda párate ya dormilona y vamos a cenar porque muero de hambre.

-¿Cenar? – Parecía confundida - ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por eso Darling? Reneé ya va a servir la cena, apúrate – y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Seguro, en cuanto mi _amigo_ me lo permita, me levanto de aquí – y su risa volvió a llenarme de paz. Era ella, la misma Bella, en esencia no había cambiado ni perdido su encanto, era mi Bella quien estaba junto a mí y quien había acariciado mi rostro, de alguna forma, ella me recordaba, yo lo sabía.

-Oh, discúlpame – me puse de pie y la ayudé a salir de la cama.

-Gracias… - y me mi miró para que le dijera mi nombre.

-Edward – sonreí – Edward Cullen.

-Es un placer Edward – me tendió su mano.

-El placer sigue siendo todo mío Isabella – y le di un suave beso en el dorso sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Ven, es por aquí – y la seguí hasta el comedor dónde ya nos esperaban.

-Siéntate aquí – señaló un lugar y después de acomodarle la silla me senté junto a ella; antes de empezar a cenar, escuché a Reneé.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Edward – apretó mi mano y me sonrió al igual que Jimmy y yo a ellos. Eran sonrisas alegres de algún modo, pero no podíamos ocultar un dejo de tristeza detrás de ellas.

-¿Te sirvo? – Me preguntó Bella.

-Por favor – acepté – comeré todo lo que tú me des – nos reímos y el timbre de la puerta llamó nuestra atención, Bella se levantó de un saltó y corrió a abrir.

-¡Diego! – Gritó emocionada – ¡Si pudo llegar a cenar!

Abrió rápido la puerta y un hombre estaba ahí de pie.

-¿Dove si trova la bella Isabella? (¿Dónde está la bella Isabella?) – y la tomó de la cintura levantándola en un abrazo, Reneé y Jimmy sonreían y yo me quedé quieto al verlos. ¿Qué era eso?

-Diego ven, tenemos visitas – le dijo feliz – un amigo está cenando con nosotros ven – y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el comedor.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Y no pensabas contarme eso? – le decía en broma – que "ragazza" tan tramposa eh…

-Yo tampoco lo sabía Diego – Bella no lo soltaba - ¡Ven!

¿Qué había sucedido todo ese tiempo además del accidente? ¿Bella ya estaba con alguien más? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Buonanotte – dijo el italiano que aún sostenía su mano; saludó a Reneé con un beso en la mejilla y ¡También a Jimmy!

-Diego Conti – me ofreció su mano y con mucho gusto lo saludé.

-Edward Cullen – y sentí el cambió. Me miró directamente a los ojos y después a Jimmy quien asintió discretamente y Reneé como si no pasara nada, le ofreció algo de tomar pero su mirada seguía clavada en mí. Era obvio que él sabía todo y por eso reaccionaba así, ya después se pondría al día, mientras disfrutaría la cena junto a Bella.

Intenté mantenerme callado pues no quería decir nada que pudiera ocasionarle a Bella algún tipo de reacción que resultara contraproducente para el avance que hubieran logrado con ella. Tenía que ver cómo manejaban ellos la situación para poder guiarme a partir de ese momento, por eso sólo contestaba unas cuantas de la lluvia de preguntas que me hacía Isabella porque Jimmy y Reneé respondían las más arriesgadas.

-Edward dime – preguntaba ansiosa - ¿Somos amigos desde hace mucho?

-Eh… bueno, nos conocimos a principios de noviembre.

-¿En dónde?

-En una cena en casa de mis padres – miré a mis "guías" y todo iba bien.

-¿Y porque fui a esa cena?

-Acompañaste a Rosalie, una amiga de todos nosotros, ella es novia del hermano de Edward y ya Bella, deja cenar tranquilo a Edward – la sentenció Jimmy y ella me miró disculpándose.

-Está bien Isabella – apreté su mano – no hay problema – y me regaló una de las sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

-Y Rosalie… - dudó y se concentró en su plato. Nadie le insistió a que siguiera preguntando.

La conversación se centro en Diego que era doctor de Bella, el la había operado y tratado de todos los golpes y fracturas que había sufrido; también me contaron que los había invitado a conocer a su familia a La Toscana y que eran muy agradables y los paisajes maravillosos.

-No me gustan las fotos – Bella soltó de pronto y yo me giré completamente hacia ella al escucharla decir eso tan segura.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Le pregunté asombrado, Bella amaba su trabajo y me parecía inconcebible escucharla decir eso.

-Si Bella, dinos porqué dices eso – la forzó Diego tal vez para saber si su memoria iba haciendo algún progreso.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza hacia un hombro. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando estaba enojada y no quería contestar. Minutos después salió de su trance y continuó con las preguntas.

-¿Y tú que haces? ¿En qué trabajas?

-Soy Ingeniero Civil – vi que se quedaba pensativa y agregué – yo construyo puentes, carreteras, edificios grandes, presas y esas cosas.

-¿Y ahora tienes vacaciones? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – era incansable mi pequeña.

-Mmm si, tengo vacaciones, tu padre me comentó que estaban por aquí y que tal vez sería bueno si pasaba a saludar – una pequeñísima alteración de la verdad no le haría muy mal.

-¡Oh! ¿Viste a papá? ¿Cómo está? – me pidió saber.

-Muy bien Bella, te manda muchos saludos.

-¿Quieres postre? – Preguntó un poco tímida – yo lo hice, es tiramisú.

-Claro, ya te había dicho que me comería todo lo que tú me dieras ¿O no?

-¡Buen chico! – respondió y todos reímos.

Después de tomar el postre y el café, de cerciorarme que efectivamente no me había equivocado y que Diego estaba ahí por Jimmy y no por mi Bella, pasamos al salón y se sentó junto a mí. Reneé me guiñó un ojo y me puso nervioso. Ya había entendido cómo se manejaban con Bella; era un juego de preguntas y respuestas y no debía darle más allá de la información precisa. No era difícil, sólo que… ¿Cuánto duraría ese juego?

Casi una hora después de escuchar las ocurrencias de Jimmy, Isabella bostezó y me alerté.

-¿Estás bien? – acaricié su mejilla preocupado.

-Edward, sólo perdí la memoria, supongo que todo lo demás sigue igual conmigo – dijo sonriendo, cómo si lo que hubiera perdido fuera un simple arete.

-No me importa, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte y no podrás evitarlo – le aseguré.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que los testigos de nuestra conversación.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? – Asentí y continuó - ¿Pues cuanto tiempo duran tus vacaciones Edward?

-No te preocupes por eso Bella – dije despreocupado pero era algo que tenía que tomar muy en cuenta.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora te vas a descansar y mañana me enseñas un poco de Florencia? – me aventuré a proponerle sin antes consultar a mis asesores.

-¡Perfecto! ¿A dónde quisieras ir primero? – la vi dudar.

-¿Qué pasa? – me preocupé.

-Es que… yo no conozco nada – y soltó una carcajada. Mi bella estaba feliz y procuraría que así estuviera siempre pero con la memoria recuperada.

-Bueno, en ese caso conoceremos juntos Florencia, pero tienes que descansar porque yo no voy a cargar chicas exhaustas ¿eh? – le advertí con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, me iré a dormir, ¿Tú te quedas? – Me preguntó.

-Si, sólo un momento más – respondí.

-Entonces buenas noches a todos – se levantó, besó a Diego y luego regresó a mi lado – hasta mañana Edward – besó mi mejilla poniéndose de puntillas y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

Me senté de nuevo tratando de controlar el cúmulo de emociones que tenía sobre mí. Cubrí mi cara con las manos y las pasé repetidamente por ella. Reneé estuvo en un segundo junto a mí abrazándome.

-¿Qué es todo esto Reneé? ¿Por qué Bella? – Hablé aún con las manos en el rostro, negando toda aquella situación - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ella se recuperará Edward – escuché decir a Diego – es un hecho, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde en recordar todo pero lo hará, te lo aseguro – y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Si, ella va mejorando créeme, y ahora que estás aquí… ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca había estado así! – Dijo Jimmy – de verdad Edward.

-Es cierto – lo secundó Reneé – creo que de alguna forma…

-¿Me recuerda? – apenas pude decir por el nudo en mi garganta y ella asintió – bien, ahora cuéntenme detalle a detalle, quiero saberlo todo…

***.

De vuelta al hotel, me derrumbé sobre la cama. Quería desconectar mi mente. No quería pensar. Necesitaba simplemente no pensar. Me esforcé en ello y en algún momento me quedé dormido. Me desperté casi 8 horas después por el ruido de mi teléfono. Era Alice, tan desesperada como siempre; aunque debía reconocer que me había dejado tranquilo muchas horas, supongo que para no interrumpir "la reconciliación".

Sonreí triste. Ahora si era momento de empezar a organizar mis ideas y buscar una solución para todos los problemas que tenía encima. Unos problemas que jamás en la vida pensé que pudiera llegar a tener. La mujer de quien estaba enamorado no me recordaba, ni a mí ni a nadie, no recordaba absolutamente ninguna experiencia personal, sólo los conocimientos adquiridos, pero algún recuerdo vivido, no. Diego me había asegurado que era temporal, ¿Pero cuan temporal podría ser? ¿Estábamos hablando de semanas, meses o tal vez años? ¿Pudiera haber algún detonante para que ella se recuperara con mayor rapidez? ¿Sería bueno si eso sucedía o todo lo contrario?

-Hola Alice – la saludé.

-Uf, ¡Que ánimos! ¿O es que están muy cansados eh? ¿No interrumpí nada verdad? – bufé.

-No Alice, no lo hiciste – respondí.

-¿No se han contentado aún? – Parecía asombrada.

-Alice… - y me dispuse a contarle todo tal cual y cómo me lo habían contado a mí Jimmy y Reneé. Estaba sin palabras, lo que significaba que en realidad se había sorprendido con todo lo que le había ocurrido a Bella.

-Edward… - la oí llorar - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No sé, por lo pronto hablaré con su doctor, con el neurocirujano, tengo que escucharlo de viva voz. Aún no puedo creer que no recuerde nada Alice, ¡Que esto nos esté pasando! – Grité angustiado.

-Ya verás que te da buenas noticias – me animó – por lo pronto anda, date un buen baño y ve a verla, se enojará si la dejas plantada o si llegas tarde, la conozco.

***.

**JIMMY'S POV**

Estaba agotadísimo después de semejante día. No fue nada fácil manejar la noticia de Bella con Edward, no después de todo lo que nos confesó. Admito que lo juzgué mal, ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo de otra forma si las pruebas lo condenaban? Ya aclarado el asunto, me sentí mal por él. No había salido de una y ya tenía la otra encima.

Pude ver su rostro cuando al fin vio a Bella. Se le abrió el cielo. Ella era la luz de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Nunca creí verlo llorar y fue tan desgarrador… Era amor puro lo que él sentía por Bella, no podía ser otra cosa, por eso sufría tanto y estaba como un loco desesperado, angustiado por ella.

La noche anterior, después de que Bella se despidió y se fue a descansar, él nos había pedido saber todo lo que había sucedido. Entre Diego, Reneé y yo lo pusimos al tanto y su rostro reflejaba tanto dolor que por un momento pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí y no seguir diciéndole nada. ¡Yo mismo no podía soportar revivirlo otra vez!

Edward se marchó cuando estuvo más tranquilo y Reneé y yo no pudimos dejar de preguntarnos miles de cosas, como si sería bueno pensar en regresar a los Estados Unidos, porque lo que nos mantenía alejados ya estaba solucionado, así que tal vez pudiera ser una opción el volver; quizás en su verdadera casa ella pudiera empezar a recordar, al sentirse entre sus cosas, entre sus amigos, en su propia ciudad, aunque eso significara… ¡No! ¡Cero negatividad! Además yo podía organizar cualquier cosa, todo se podía en esta vida – corrección – todo lo podía _yo_ en esta vida. No iba a perder el contacto con Diego jamás.

Pero en ese momento tenía que dejar de pensar en eso e ir a despertar a Bella quien seguramente ya estaba lista y ansiosa por ver a su _"amigo"_ Edward.

-¡Arriba Darling! – dije antes de entrar a su habitación – que hay que ir a conocer esta bella ciudad…

Bella aún estaba dormida y me acosté junto al ovillo de mujer que se había hecho. La abracé y pude darme cuenta que estaba despierta y temblaba un poco; enseguida me preocupé porque una cosa eran esos desmayos que ya le habían ocurrido un par de veces y otra era que temblara y estuviera despierta en ese estado.

-Hey, Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunté muy bajito – cuéntame ¿Si? – no se movió ni hizo el intento de responderme.

-Bella, háblame, dime que tienes – insistí - ¿Qué es lo que sientes eh?

Sin miedo a equivocarme, podía asegurar que eso tenía que ver con Edward. Esa actitud la podía reconocer porque algo similar le había ocurrido cuando estuvimos en La Toscana con la familia de Diego y los flashes de las cámaras la habían asustado. ¿Acaso sería que empezaba a recordar? ¿Estaba ya en proceso de hacerlo?

Ella había reaccionado así al enfrentarse a cosas muy importantes en su vida, las fotos, los flashes y las cámaras y a Edward. Ambos representaban sus grandes pasiones, su trabajo y el amor de su vida.

Si, ¿Qué otra cosa pudiera ser? Íbamos por buen camino, ¡Lo sabía!

-Tienes que apurarte, darte un baño y arreglarte porque tenemos que elegir lo que te pondrás ¿Eh? – la animé pero ella no se movió.

-¿No quieres ir? – Fingí estar triste – yo pensé que por fin conoceríamos un poco y resulta que no quieres ir, ¡Que fiasco!

-Tengo miedo… - murmuró.

-¿Pero miedo de qué Bella? Ya van varias veces que me dices que tienes miedo pero no me dices de qué o a quién… ¿Es eso? ¿Le tienes miedo a una persona? ¿Haz recordado algo?

-No lo sé, sólo me siento nerviosa, muy nerviosa – aceptó – cómo cuando estábamos con la familia de Diego y comenzaron las fotos, así me siento; no sé con qué otra cosa podría compararlo, sólo que no es una sensación agradable, no me gusta… me da miedo…

-¿Te da miedo porque sientes que pudieras estar frente a algo relacionado contigo? ¿Algo que tuvo mucha importancia en tu vida? – tal vez si la encaminaba un poquito la ayudaría a recordar o de algo serviría ¿No?

-Si…

-¿Y quieres saberlo?

-¡No! – Respondió inmediatamente – no quiero.

-Bella, no debes tener miedo, al contrario, ¿Qué tal si son cosas buenas de tu vida? cosas que tú quisiste mucho, ¿Por qué te niegas?

Bella sólo sacudía la cabeza y apretaba las sábanas a su cuerpo.

-OK sólo te voy a decir una cosa – dije firme – el querer vivir ignorando lo que ocurre a tu alrededor puede hacer de tu vida un verdadero sufrimiento; tú eres una persona que siempre ha luchado contra la corriente, eres fuerte, y honestamente me duele ver que quieras tapar el sol con un dedo, me decepciona mucho... y discúlpame, voy a darme un baño.

La dejé ahí hecha una bolita en su cama. Sabía que no se movería en todo el día y lo sentía por Edward que seguro estaba muy emocionado por estar con Bella todo el día aunque fuera de ese modo pero tampoco la podíamos obligar. Lo único bueno que había resultado de nuestra conversación, era que yo no estaba muy equivocado y el comportamiento de Bella si tenía que ver efectivamente con esas dos cosas importantes en su vida y el miedo que sentía, era por saber cosas de su pasado que le ocasionaran dolor. Bella tenía miedo de sufrir.

Si era así, su recuperación iba a ser muy pero muy lenta mientras se negara a saber cualquier cosa relacionada con su vida.

Terminé de arreglarme y fui a ver a Bella de nuevo. Seguía tal cual como la había dejado pero no me iba a rendir.

-Darling, ya sé que no quieres pararte, ni desayunar ni nada y está bien – usé mi tono más chantajista – sólo te aviso que tal vez te quedes sola durante el día, nosotros vamos a salir – pero ni eso sirvió porque tampoco se movió.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Bella? ¿Cómo iba a hacer que aceptara conocer su vida con todas las cosas buenas y malas que tenía?

**EDWARD'S POV**

Llegué a casa de Isabella un poco menos triste de lo que estaba esa mañana. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por ella, para animarla y hacerla sentir bien. Me recibió Reneé diciéndome que Bella no había querido levantarse esa mañana y que estaba deprimida. Jimmy me explicó que pensaba que su estado tenía que ver con el miedo a afrontar sus recuerdos ya que tal vez fueran dolorosos y ella no quería sufrir y me pareció lógico. Recordé cuando quise contarle a Bella porqué me había comportado como un idiota cuando la conocí y me rehusaba a tomar en serio cualquier relación; ella se había negado rotundamente a escucharme y me rechazaba cada vez que intentaba decírselo hasta que me dí por vencido y dejé el tema por la paz pensando que mi pasado así se mantendría, en el pasado, más nunca imaginé que regresaría y para poner mi vida de cabeza.

En ese entonces, su miedo era el mismo. El miedo a saber todo lo que le pudiera ocasionar dolor, era lo que ella había evitado siempre.

¿Y hubiera sido mejor insistir y contarle todo en aquel momento? Tal vez ella me hubiera dejado y lo que vivimos nunca hubiera existido. Pero el destino o lo que fuera, había decidido que viviéramos todas esas adversidades y si tenía que atravesarlas de nuevo, lo haría sólo para demostrarle a Isabella cuanto la amaba, lo único que lamentaba con el alma es que ella también sufriera del modo que le había tocado hacerlo. Ella no se merecía eso y lo único que quería y podía hacer, era estar a su lado y cuidarla, no importaba el tiempo que le tomara recuperarse, yo estaría ahí junto a ella.

Pedí permiso a Reneé y tomé un vaso de jugo para llevárselo; ya que me habían dicho que ni siquiera quería probar nada cuando se deprimía así que crucé los dedos y di unos golpes a su puerta; no esperaba que me respondiera por eso después de unos minutos de estar ahí de pie, giré muy suavemente la manija de la puerta y me asomé sin decir nada.

Ella seguía hecha un ovillo pequeño y cubierta con las sábanas hasta la cabeza justo como me había dicho Jimmy. Entré muy despacio y dejé el vaso en la mesita junto a su cama. Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera muy riesgoso pero no soportaba verla de ese modo, vencida por el miedo. Lentamente me acosté detrás de ella como lo hacía antes pero no la toqué. Así permanecí un rato, pensando que sólo me separaban unos cuantos centímetros para abrazarla, hasta que me armé de valor y le dije…

-Bella – y sentí que se tensó al escuchar mi voz. Esperé un par de minutos más y continué - ¿Te sientes muy mal como para dejarme plantado Isabella?

Escuché más fuertes sus respiraciones y me animé a seguir – Isabella… ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? ¿Te levantarías hoy de aquí si yo te lo pidiera? Sé muy bien que es lo que te ocurre y créeme que yo también estuviera muerto de miedo en tu lugar – susurré, estiré mi mano y decidido, puse un dedo en su espalda y comencé a dibujar en ella muy despacio esperando una reacción.

-Bella, mírame por favor – le pedí y sentí que se movía un poco – eso Bella, mírame - se movió muy despacio para finalmente quedar frente a mí; bajó las sábanas dejando su rostro al descubierto.

-Todos los que te conocemos y te queremos jamás te pediríamos algo si supiéramos que eso sería demasiado para ti - le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos – tú eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido en mi vida Bella, por eso te pregunto, ¿Prefieres vivir ignorando tu vida solo porque tienes miedo de saber lo que hay en ella? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de descubrir si fuiste una mujer valiente y exitosa o una mujer insegura y mediocre?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y le repetí – mírame Isabella, siempre mírame – y los abrió con sorpresa – tú eres Isabella Swan una mujer muy querida por todos los que te conocemos. Danos la oportunidad a todos nosotros de verte de vuelta, a la verdadera Bella, no queremos ver a esta Bella llena de temores e inseguridades porque no es a quien nosotros conocemos y queremos – acaricié su mejilla.

-Yo… - la escuché decir – yo no…

-Por favor Bella vuelve – dije con un nudo en la garganta – vuelve a mí…*

* * *

**_Que tal? Les gusto? Cuéntenme! Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, alerts, favoritos, pm, etc... gracias tambien a Coral-May, Fran Araneda, Katriciacruz, Laura, Sonrisass, Mimí, Cristina, Diana, Brigitte, Claudia.m y Tatika. Y Joli, tambien ya te vi en el blog... :)_**

**_Nos vemos en una semana chicas :( _**

**_Oh y quiero recomendarles un nuevo Fic, es de mi amiga Teishi y se llama: "Corazón Oscuro", no dejen de leerlo._**

**_Besitooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El blog: http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com _**


	34. CAPITULO 34

**_Chicas! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste y ya saben, "Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta y te ofende, no lo leas, pero a nosotras, nos gusta, no nos ofende y ya somos niñas grandes" Jaaa!... Enjoy!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 34

**EDWARD'S POV**

-Por favor Bella vuelve – dije con un nudo en la garganta – vuelve a mí…

Cerré fuertemente los ojos para evitar que se llegaran a formar las lágrimas en ellos, era lo último que necesitaba después de casi confesarle a Isabella que la amaba, la extrañaba y la necesitaba.

-¿C-cómo d-dices? – titubeó mirándome confundida.

-Bueno – tenía que pensar en algo rápido para responderle – tú y yo somos… nos llevamos muy bien y te extraño, extraño a mi… amiga.

-Oh – dijo suavemente.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Estás dispuesta a salir de la cama? – Me obligué a recomponerme y al escucharme volvió a aferrarse a las sábanas – Vamos, ¿Qué puedes perder? – lentamente negó con la cabeza mirando a la pared.

-Sé que no te agradaría quedarte todo el día aquí acostada Bella, anda vamos, y te prometo que cuando quieras regresar lo haremos ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien – aceptó un par de minutos después – iremos por la tarde – apenas se escuchaba su voz.

-Oh no señorita, el trato es válido a partir de ahora mismo, sino, no prometo nada – traté de decir con más ánimo. Ella parecía estar meditando mi proposición y yo rogaba porque aceptara.

-Voy a darme un baño entonces – habló tímidamente.

-De acuerdo – intenté disimular mi alegría – te espero entonces.

Salí de su habitación para darle privacidad y que pudiera salir de la cama para darse un baño; el baño que deberíamos haber tomado juntos como casi cada mañana lo hacíamos. Entrábamos en la ducha caliente, mojando nuestros cuerpos, le ayudaba a humedecer bien su cabello para darle un buen masaje con el shampo de fresas que tanto me gustaba, ella hacía lo mismo conmigo y no me importaba oler igual que ella, me encantaba saber que teníamos el mismo aroma. Tomaba la esponja y la llenaba del gel con el mismo olor y la pasaba por su espalda tan hermosa, delineada y muy femenina, frotaba con firmeza como ella me pedía y bajaba por sus bellas y firmes nalgas; sus piernas eran otro deleite para mí, tan largas y torneadas que al llegar a esa parte de su cuerpo yo ya no era conciente de mí, solo tenía que estar dentro de ella para saciar mi necesidad de su cuerpo, de sentirla y hacerla mía, de darle el placer que me suplicaba para calmar también su deseo de tener mi cuerpo en el suyo.

La giraba y cubría a mis tiernas niñas con mis manos, su suavidad era abrumante y embriagante, incitadoras, las liberaba de la espuma y cerraba mi boca sobre una de ellas intentando reproducir los mismos movimientos en la otra con mis dedos, las masajeaba, mordía esos erectos pezones que eran solamente míos, los jalaba con mis dientes mientras los grititos de Isabella me excitaban cada vez más. Me ponía de rodillas tomando la esponja de nuevo, frotándola contra su vientre plano, lo llenaba de espuma y rodeaba su ombligo con una mano mientras la otra encontraba la unión de sus piernas y me adentraba en ella despacio, abriéndome camino entre sus labios desnudos y encontrando esa zona tan tibia y delicada que solo yo conocía; suavemente rozaba ese hinchado botón que palpitaba entre mis dedos, lo tocaba con la delicadeza que se merecía y cuando sus gemidos ya eran bastante fuertes, le hacía más intensas las sensaciones que tenía al introducir mis dedos en ella. La sentía retorcerse y temblar en mi mano provocándome enterrarme en ella y era lo siguiente que hacía porque ya era irresistible para ambos seguir prolongando lo necesidad de poseernos.

Me ponía de pie y la recargaba contra el mármol de la pared, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo para asegurarla y protegerla de perder el equilibrio, la cargaba un poco y me pegaba a su cuerpo para que sintiera la dureza de mi deseo; subía una pierna a mi cintura y de un fuerte empujón de mi cadera entraba en ella, haciéndola gemir al sentirme llenando su cuerpo, invadiendo cada centímetro que me era permitido, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, entregándonos a esa pasión que nos perdía y nos hacía olvidarnos de todo a nuestro alrededor salvo nosotros; Bella recibía mis embestidas con un gemido que se volvía cada vez más sonoro al acercarse a su liberación, lo sentía porque la tensión sobre mi miembro crecía con cada intromisión; yo sabía cuando estaba cerca, sabía cuando llegaría su culminación y momentos después la mía, siempre era así, inevitable y maravilloso.

Sus músculos se cerraban a mi alrededor con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y hombros, sus gemidos y jadeos eran incontrolables, Bella estaba a punto de explotar del deseo que yo le provocaba; un par de embestidas más y llegaría, una más y ya disfrutaba de un orgasmo que la dejaba vibrante entre mis brazos, podía sentirla plenamente, quería alcanzarla no podía perder el ritmo, una embestida más y ¡Dios! era glorioso estallar así…

-Te extraño Bella – susurré casi para mi mismo apretando mis puños. Me tomé un momento para recuperarme; no podía llegar al salón con tremenda evidencia de mi deseo; necesitaba pensar en un lugar muy frío y solitario.

Me dirigí ya muy calmado para darle las buenas noticias a Reneé y a Jimmy quienes al escucharlas ahogaron gritos de emoción al saber que mi Isabella había decidido salir de la cama y estaba preparándose para pasar el día afuera, olvidando un poco los sentimientos tan confusos que sentía.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Jimmy abría los ojos enormes preguntándome.

-No te preocupes, no dije nada que pudiera afectarla – admití – sólo le dije que todos la extrañábamos y que la queríamos de vuelta.

-Dios Edward, ojala que pierda el miedo; yo también creo que Jimmy tiene razón y es eso lo que le impide recordar, esa incertidumbre la está frenando – su madre concordó.

Media hora después Isabella entraba a la cocina dónde nos encontrábamos; se veía hermosísima con esos pantaloncitos negros, su blusa blanca con un dibujito y su suéter café, sencillamente encantadora.

-Estoy lista – anunció con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

-Hey Bella, te ves bien – Jimmy dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Es verdad – se le unió Reneé en los cumplidos – te ves muy guapa.

Me miró esperando mi opinión pero no dije nada, estaba mudo al verla tan linda y frente a mí.

-Bien, si ya estamos listos – le sonreí – entonces vámonos.

Se colgó un bolso muy pequeñito en el cual juraba que apenas cabría un teléfono, ¡Qué diferencia con los costales de piedras que siempre llevaba! Sonreí para mis adentros y me adelanté para abrir la puerta de la casa y del auto.

-¡Diviértanse mucho! – nos despidió Reneé.

Le ofrecí mi mano para bajar el par de pequeños escalones de la entrada y recordé que justo así había hecho la noche que nos conocimos y muchas noches siguientes a partir de esa ocasión. Ella tomó mi mano pero no dio señales de que esa acción le recordara algo; debía calmarme por mi propio bien y no esperar que de la noche a la mañana Bella fuera a recordar cosas como por arte de magia; tenía que ser muy paciente y aceptar que no todos los días Isabella iba a tener la misma buena disposición de esa mañana. Necesitaba ser muy realista para no desilusionarme demasiado pronto.

Subió al auto y se acomodó en el asiento; automáticamente, tomé el cinturón de seguridad y me incliné para abrochárselo. Escuché que jaló aire por la boca como asombrada y giré mi rostro quedando muy cerca del suyo.

-Oh, lo siento Bella – me disculpé – es que siempre te ayudo con esto – dije restándole importancia a lo ocurrido. Por fin Jimmy salió de la casa y se subió al auto.

-¿A dónde nos llevas Edward? – Preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

-Bueno, es una sorpresa, pero si no nos perdemos y llegamos sin contratiempos estoy seguro que a Bella le gustará; dicen que es un punto obligado para conocer – encendí el auto y me dirigí hacia la calle que me habían dicho en el hotel debía tomar. En un movimiento involuntario estuve a casi nada de poner mi mano en la pierna de Isabella, justo como lo hacía cada vez que conducía y ella iba a mi lado; era muy difícil dejar de hacer muchas de esas pequeñas cosas que ya eran tan naturales entre nosotros, me costaba demasiado concentrarme y evitarlas.

Bella ni siquiera lo notó, iba muy callada observando el camino; las callejuelas y las pequeñas plazuelas a nuestro paso llenas de colorido llamaban mucho su atención. Jimmy y yo conversábamos de cosas triviales cuando la escuchamos.

-¡Mira! – me señalaba con un dedo a un hombre vendiendo mariposas de cristal y a otro detrás de él que vendía palomas y de pronto la callecilla estaba repleta de vendedores de figuras de cristal, ónix, ópalo y diversos materiales transformados en siluetas de animales o insectos. Era un pequeño mercado de artesanías dónde los artesanos vendían sus obras; también había pintores que hacían un retrato tuyo en menos de media hora, músicos, cantantes y hasta magos.

Estacionamos el auto a un par de calles del lugar a dónde íbamos; como siempre, ayudé a Isabella a bajar y le ofrecí mi mano para caminar juntos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. En otras circunstancias sólo la hubiera tomado sin aviso o sin proponerle la mía. Bella se me quedó mirando extrañada.

-Las calles son empedradas y has demasiada gente, no me gustaría que te tropezaras y cayeras – fue todo lo que dije y para mi sorpresa, Bella tomó mi mano. Mi corazón se alborotó; parecía un adolescente en su primera cita pero era la verdad, justo así me sentía.

Rodeamos el pequeño mercado y atravesamos una pequeña plaza la cual estaba bastante despejada pero no solté a Isabella, mantuve su mano en la mía y ella no dijo nada. De reojo miré a Jimmy quien disimulaba una sonrisa.

-Ya estamos aquí – anuncié de pie frente a la antigua construcción – es la Catedral de Florencia.

-¡Oh arriba es dónde está el _Duomo_! – Gritó Jimmy entusiasmado y yo asentí sin quitar la mirada de Bella que no parecía ciertamente interesada; se giró hacia la calle dónde estaba el mercado y se soltó de mi mano.

-¿Entramos?

Bella regresó su atención a nosotros y asintió. Jimmy no nos esperó y avanzó, tal vez para dejarnos solos un rato. Una vez dentro de la Catedral, me quedé pasmado al verla. El piso de mármol, las columnas sosteniendo los techos junto con los arcos, tanta meticulosidad, tanta…

-¿Te gusta verdad? – oí su voz aún tímida. No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevada admirando todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor.

-Si – admití - nunca dejaré de maravillarme con estas obras y su infinita perfección; son tan hermosas que duele verlas – suspiré al compararla mentalmente con Bella.

Le expliqué un poco de la historia de la Catedral y de su construcción tratando de no usar términos complicados de arquitectura e ingeniería como comúnmente me sucedía cuando hablaba sobre el tema que me apasionaba. Bella escuchaba pacientemente; no me preguntaba nada y asentía en algunas ocasiones mientras yo hablaba.

Avanzábamos despacio para admirar con tranquilidad la puerta de bronce de la sacristía y yo no paraba de platicarle algún detalle curioso pero cuando llegamos al fondo y miré hacia arriba, enmudecí. Tenía sobre mí la cúpula de la Catedral, el famoso _Duomo de Brunelleschi_ decorado con frescos de Vasari y Zuccari. De pronto me sentí abrumado con tanta belleza y pude comprender cuando escuchaba a mis profesores en la universidad cuando nos hablaban de él y de las asombrosas estructuras de sostenimiento verdaderamente avanzadas para la época.

-Es hermoso – dijo Isabella sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Lo es – le aseguré sonriéndole.

Sin darnos cuenta ya llevábamos más de 3 horas en la Catedral, Bella se notaba un poco cansada pero no me había dicho nada. Jimmy no tardó en unírsenos de nuevo para salir de ahí.

-No sé ustedes pero yo estoy un poco cansado ¿Porqué no tomamos algo en aquella plazuela? – nos señaló varios cafetines con sombrillas de colores.

-Las sombrillas rojas no – dijo firme.

-¿Qué? – Quiso saber Jimmy.

-No me gustan las sombrillas rojas, vamos a las azules – nos sentamos y Bella pidió una coca-cola y nosotros una cerveza, había calor y nos caería bien algo frío. Platicamos un rato, me disculpé por un momento y regresé después para volver a la casa. No queríamos forzar a Bella, ya demasiado teníamos con que hubiera accedido a salir ese día como para tentar a nuestra suerte.

-¡Bella! – Nos recibió Reneé - ¿Cómo les fue chicos?

-Muy bien mamá – le contestó Isabella emocionada – Edward nos llevó a conocer la Catedral de Florencia, es muy hermosa.

-Entonces se la pasaron bien por lo que veo.

-Si, muy bien – dije contento.

-Que bueno, lo que quiere decir que vendrán hambrientos ¿No es así?

-¡Claro! ¿Te ayudamos a poner la mesa? – se ofreció Bella.

-Por favor, ah y pon el lugar de Diego, avisó que si llega a cenar – le sonrió a Jimmy.

-¡No! – Dijo de pronto – ese lugar lo pongo yo.

Cenamos muy a gusto aunque la situación no era muy diferente a la de la noche anterior. Isabella seguía sin recordar nada y yo estaba a su lado sin poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Comprendía todo más no lo aceptaba, lo único que debía tener muy claro era que tenía que ser muy paciente.

Tomábamos el café en el salón cuando sonó mi Blackberry, me excusé y me alejé un poco para contestarlo. Eran mis padres; suponía que Alice ya los había puesto al tanto de todo y por eso llamaban, así que me alejé un poco más.

-Edward hijo, ya sabemos todo lo ocurrido, tu hermana nos contó – escuché a mi padre - ¿Cómo está Bella?

-Mmm papá, ¿Te parece si te llamo cuando llegue al hotel? – esperaba que pudiera comprender que no me encontraba en el lugar indicado para hablar.

-Oh, estás con ella – lo entendió – bueno dale saludos de mi parte aunque no me recuerde y llámame apenas puedas, ahora espera que tu madre quiere hablarte, cuídate Edward y cuida a Bella.

-Seguro papá.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo está Bella? – la oí angustiada.

-Ya mejor mamá, mucho mejor – la tranquilicé.

-Dile por favor que la queremos mucho y que deseamos verla recuperada muy pronto Edward. ¿Está Reneé por ahí? Quisiera saludarla y ofrecerle todo nuestro apoyo.

-Claro mamá, espera un momento.

Llamé a Reneé hacia dónde me encontraba para que hablara con mi madre; se llevaban muy bien así que lo que inicialmente sólo sería un saludo, se convirtió en una conferencia de casi una hora. Bella repetidas veces volteaba hacia dónde se encontraba Reneé al teléfono con mi madre. Se removía curiosa en su lugar y luego me miraba pero no se atrevía a preguntarme nada. Un rato después Diego se despidió y Jimmy lo acompañó dejándonos solos otra vez.

-¿Con quien habla Reneé? – por fin la venció la curiosidad.

Le sonreí y le respondí – con mi madre – observé su rostro para captar su reacción y la noté separar un poco sus labios – ella y mi padre te mandan saludos y quieren que te diga que esperan verte muy pronto.

-¿Vendrán? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No; ellos se referían a verte de vuelta en Nueva York Bella.

-Oh – vi un poco de decepción en esa carita.

-¿No quieres volver Bella? ¿No te gustaría regresar a tu casa? ¿Con tus amigos? – me estaba aventurando en aguas peligrosas pero tenía que hacerlo. Varios minutos después cuando creí que no obtendría una respuesta, la escuché.

-Mi casa es ésta y mi único amigo es Diego – al oírla decir esas palabras me llené de tristeza, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el mundo de Isabella se hubiera reducido simplemente a una casa y a tres o cuatro personas solamente?

-No es así Bella – le dije - tu casa está en Nueva York y tus amigos que son muchos, viven ahí también.

-Pero no los conozco – insistió.

-Los conoces mas no los recuerdas que es muy diferente, date la oportunidad de que formen parte de tu vida de nuevo, inténtalo – me fui acercando poco a poco a dónde estaba sentada – no creo que esperes a que tu memoria regrese por si sola, tienes que trabajar en eso Bella y tú eres una persona muy perseverante, créeme que yo mejor que nadie lo sabe – susurré ya muy cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – sus cejas intentaron unirse.

-Porque lo sé.

-Edward…

-Isabella...

-¿Qué tan bien nos llevábamos tú y yo? – Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

Suspiré y me quedé quieto un momento pensando qué responderle, no podía soltarle todo así como así.

-Muy bien, nos llevábamos muy bien, tal vez demasiado – le aseguré - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ya no te caigo bien? – y soltó una risita.

-No, no eso, es que… - se detuvo.

-¿Es que qué? – la presioné un poco.

-Mmm nada, olvídalo – dijo para salirse por la tangente.

-Está bien, lo olvidaré por hoy solamente pero mañana será otro día – ya estaba sentado muy cerca de ella.

-Edward, aquí está tu teléfono – anunció Reneé – lo siento pero ya sabes que Esme y yo somos incansables. Te mandan muchos saludos Bella ¿Ya te dijo Edward?

-Si mamá, ya me dijo – me puse de pie y la ayudé a levantarse.

-Bueno – empecé a despedirme aunque no quería irme – creo que ya es tarde y debes estar muy cansada; necesito que duermas porque mañana conoceremos otro lugar.

-¿A dónde me llevarás? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Aún no lo sé, ¿A ti a dónde te gustaría ir? – le dí a escoger – que te parece si lo piensas esta noche y mañana me dices.

Asintió y me acerqué a Reneé para despedirme. Salí a la puerta y me giré para hacer lo mismo con Bella que me había seguido hasta ahí.

-Descansa Bella – susurré muy cerca de su oído – y gracias.

-¿Por qué gracias?

-Por confiar en mí y regalarme un magnífico día.

-Yo debería decirte eso, para mí ha sido maravilloso salir de casa, gracias Edward – y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

***.

Llegué al hotel y lo primero que hice fue recostarme en la cama y llamar a mi padre. Necesitaba explicarle detalladamente lo que le había ocurrido a Isabella para que me diera su opinión, también tenía que darle el número de su neurocirujano para que le llamara y ya le informara en términos médicos del estado de Bella y dependiendo de su diagnóstico tal vez pudiéramos regresar a Nueva York aunque no sería nada fácil convencerla. Bella tenía mucho miedo, se sentía muy insegura y probablemente nos tomaría mucho más tiempo del que suponíamos el lograr que recuperara la entereza y la convicción que tenía de hacer las cosas.

Después de hablar un buen rato con Carlisle, mi madre me atacó con mil preguntas a pesar de que había hablado con Reneé casi una hora, traté de responderle casi todo lo que la inquietaba; ella quería mucho a Bella y estaba preocupada por ella.

Afortunadamente me dormí casi después de terminar la llamada con mis padres ya que el cansancio y el estrés de los meses pasados me estaban cobrando la factura. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de repasar el día tan extraño que había tenido con Isabella; extraño porque estaba empezando de nuevo con ella pero no podía decir que no había sido maravilloso.

La mañana siguiente, después de darme un baño y mientras desayunaba, llamé a Nadia. No había tenido ganas de hablarle antes para contarle, estaba demasiado aturdido con la noticia del accidente de Bella. Tampoco había pensado bien en cómo arreglaría las cosas en el trabajo para estar con ella todo el tiempo ya que para mí no era una opción el separarme de Bella de nuevo. Era algo en lo que sólo Nadia podía ayudarme y la única en quien confiaba para eso, sólo en ella podía dejar con toda confianza los asuntos de la constructora; además los problemas que mayor dolor de cabeza nos daban, ya estaban resueltos. Ya sólo era cuestión de seguir con el plan de trabajo y ese ya estaba estructurado desde hacía un buen rato.

Nadia al igual que todos los que nos enterábamos del accidente y del estado de Isabella, quedó sorprendida. Ella tampoco podía creer que todo eso nos estuviera ocurriendo; después de que pasó un poco la impresión, nos enfocamos en los temas de la constructora y quedamos de acuerdo en hablar todos los días para mantenerme al tanto de los avances o cualquier percance que ocurriera. Una vez más, Nadia me cubría el trasero.

***.

**JIMMY'S POV**

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Definitivamente era verdad el famoso dicho ese, _"El amor lo puede todo_".

Ni Reneé ni yo habíamos podido mover a Bella de su cama cuando se despertó deprimida aquella vez; nos pasamos el día con ella acostados en la cama, sin hablar, sólo haciéndole compañía. No quería comer ni tomar nada, también había luchado mucho con ella para que se diera un baño y se sintiera un poco mejor y casi estuve a punto de dejarle de insistir.

Pero regresó Edward Cullen y con él, todo se veía diferente. Parecía tener ese poder o saber las palabras mágicas o lo que sea que él supiera que nosotros no, para casarla de ese estado depresivo-deprimente; él sólo llegó y en 30 minutos sacó a Bella de la cama, la hizo tomar un vaso de jugo, darse un baño, arreglarse y por fin, acabó con el día que pintaba ser muy triste, llevándola a conocer Florencia. Impresionante…

Ah y además caminaron un rato tomados de la mano. Eso _debía_ ser amor, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ese milagro en Bella? Porque tal vez ella no recordara nada de su pasado pero seguía siendo una de las mujeres más tercas que había conocido en mi vida, sino la que más y cuando decía no, ni un milagro que no se llamara Edward Cullen, podía hacer que se retractara, hiciera lo que se le pedía o entrara en razón.

Pero para mi sorpresa, la vi reunirse con nosotros en el salón dónde la esperábamos, bien vestida y coordinada, cosa que extrañaba mucho en ella. Ese interés en lucir bonita, impecablemente vestida y arreglada, había quedado en el pasado pero parecía que esa mañana, un poco de esa coquetería se había vuelto a instalar en ella, para regocijo mío.

No podía decir que esa chispa que centelleaba en sus ojos cada vez que veía a Edward había vuelto, pero de que era un hecho que no era la misma Bella de unos días antes, era un hecho. Esa tarde habíamos llegado algo cansados por la caminata del día y después de cenar y platicar un rato, Edward se había ido a su hotel y Bella se fue derechito a descansar como él se lo había pedido, para seguir con el tour por la ciudad al día siguiente. Esa noche Bella había dormido muy tranquila, lo sabía porque desde el accidente, me daba varias vueltas por su habitación ya que a veces estaba muy inquieta y en resumen pasaba una mala noche pero no esa vez.

Me fui a la cama muy feliz. Feliz de que todo hubiera sido una confusión con Edward, feliz de saber que Bella ya se recuperaría muy pronto al tenerlo ahí, feliz porque Edward si era la buena persona en la que había creído en un principio y feliz porque yo también tenía la oportunidad de ser aún más feliz.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

"_Danos la oportunidad a todos nosotros de verte de vuelta, a la verdadera Bella"_

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse a cada momento en mi mente, una y otra vez. Edward me las había dicho esa mañana cuando de nuevo no sentí ganas de hacer nada, estaba triste y lo único que quería era no moverme y… no pensar.

"_Danos la oportunidad a todos nosotros de verte de vuelta, a la verdadera Bella"_

¿Pero a quien debía dar esa oportunidad? Las buenas personas siempre estaban rodeadas de buenos amigos, de familiares, de gente que las quería y las extrañaba y a mí nadie me llamaba por teléfono o me enviaba alguna carta o algo parecido. Tampoco nadie me visitaba y de las únicas personas de quien sabía además de mis padres, Jimmy y Diego, eran Phil y Sue, así que había llegado a una conclusión: yo no era una buena persona, por lo tanto no tenía amigos y nadie me quería.

Eso no me lo podía sacar tampoco de la cabeza aunque mi madre me había dicho días atrás que si los tenía, pero que yo había decidido alejarme de ellos porque alguien me había fallado y esa persona había sido mi novio. ¿Tanto me había dolido su decepción? ¿Tan grave había sido su falta que ni siquiera lo pude perdonar y huí de ahí sin importarme mi familia y mis amigos?

Si lo que me hizo había provocado que me alejara de todo y de todos, entonces no podría perdonarle que por culpa suya yo estuviera sola, en un país que no era el mío y lo que era peor, sin un solo recuerdo de mi vida.

Debía dejar de hacerme mil preguntas y evitar llegar a mil conclusiones, tal vez si pensaba en otra cosa como… como en Edward. Hmm. El era mi amigo, él me lo había dicho, así que lo agregaría a mi círculo social de 6 personas. Pero… ¿Cómo es que mi padre le había dicho a Edward dónde me encontraba? Entonces a mis _"amigos"_ no les interesaba encontrarme porque no querían estar con alguien que no era buena persona. Si hubieran estado interesados en saber de mí, mi padre pudiera haberles dicho dónde estaba, como lo hizo con Edward ¿Cierto?

"_Por favor Bella vuelve a mí"_

El sí me extrañaba, a su amiga. Sus ojos estaban tristes el día que desperté y lo vi junto a mí, había estado llorando. El sí me quería, éramos amigos, él si me había buscado. Decía que yo era muy valiente y fuerte. Me había dicho que también él cuidaría de mí. Tenía que creerle, un amigo no mentiría.

_¡Organiza tus ideas Bella! ¡Organiza tus ideas! ¡Organiza tus ideas!_

***.

Logré dormirme al fin y esa mañana me había despertado un poco tarde. Me levanté y me di un baño con mucha calma. Me tomé mi tiempo y sequé mi pelo, me maquillé como Jimmy me había enseñado y escogí cuidadosamente lo que me pondría ese día. Salí de mi habitación y fui hacia la cocina para desayunar con Reneé y Jimmy Pero él no estaba; había salido a comprar algunas cosas así que solo lo hice con mi madre quien no dejaba de hacerme miles de preguntas que no escuchaba porque mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, solo le respondía con monosílabos y con movimientos de cabeza.

Cuando terminamos me dejó sola y fui al salón a esperar a que llegaran Edward y Jimmy. Empecé a leer un libro que Jimmy había dejado ahí porque ya no quería seguir pensando para quedar aún más confundida, ya no.

Cómo era de esperarse no pude concentrarme aunque el libro parecía ser realmente interesante, _"La Historia de la Moda"._ Pasó casi una hora y nadie se aparecía por ahí, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Después de hablar con Nadia y dejar arreglado el asunto de la constructora, fui a ver al neurocirujano de Bella. Y no es que dudara de lo que me habían dicho, pero yo tenía que saber con exactitud que debía hacer con ella, hasta dónde podía presionar contándole sobre su pasado para que pudiera recordar algo de su vida, de mi.

Me recibió muy amablemente ya que no tenía cita y se lo agradecí; él ya había hablado con mi padre esa mañana pero aún así, me detalló el estado en el que Bella había llegado al hospital y me explicó la cirugía que tuvo que practicarle por el golpe que había recibido. Al escuchar por todo lo que había pasado, sentí de nuevo aquel conocido dolor en el pecho, abriéndose de nuevo, lastimando más.

-Doctor, sé que se preguntará porqué me preocupo tanto – dije afligido y el asintió sonriendo con pesar.

-Supongo que tú eres el novio de Bella y creo saber a qué haz venido – se recargó en su silla.

-Si – admití – necesito saber que es lo que puedo decirle para volver a tenerla a mi lado – le pedí – nosotros vivíamos juntos y todo esto sucedió por un maldito enredo, necesito saber doctor, por favor.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, todo depende de Bella, ella es quien te indicará hasta donde seguir; tú no puedes sólo llegar y contarle toda su vida de golpe y esperar a que ella buenamente acepte todo lo que le digas y regrese contigo a la vida normal que llevaban antes – explicó – Bella necesita tiempo para procesar toda la información, pero debe salir de ella misma el interés por saber.

-¿Pero cómo hacer que se interese? – Pregunté desesperado – ella siempre ha evadido el _"saber"_ cosas, no enfrenta la realidad.

-Entonces tendrás que aceptarlo Edward, no podemos obligarla, es una manera de protegerse del sufrimiento – no podía, no podía aceptarlo - ¿La culparías por no querer sufrir? – negué con la cabeza.

-Ella bloquea su mente. Muchas personas comúnmente hacen eso; pasan por alguna situación traumática y simplemente la borran de su memoria, la apartan, bloquean ese episodio que les causó dolor y continúan con sus vidas, aquí el problema es que Bella no recuerda nada y se bloquea por miedo a sufrir, eso ya es mucho más complicado y si la forzamos puede resultar contraproducente Edward – me advirtió.

-No sé si podré soportar que sea mayor su temor a sus ganas de recuperar su vida de nuevo – miraba al suelo mientras hablaba.

-Paciencia, mucha paciencia, ella recordará – me aseguró – y si la quieres, estarás a su lado el tiempo que le tome hacerlo, podrás con eso Edward.

-¿Puedo llevármela de regreso a Nueva York? – Pregunté.

-Si, tal vez estar de nuevo en su ambiente ayude – asintió – tú ya sabes qué es lo único que no debes hacer.

***.

Salí de ahí contrariado por todo lo que me había dicho el doctor.

¿Cómo podría soportar el no estar juntos de nuevo? ¿El no dormir a su lado? ¿El que no se acordara de mí? ¿El tenerla cerca pero no conmigo?

La única buena noticia era que podíamos volver, pero ¿Cómo la convencería si se negaba? Esas eran decisiones que tenía que tomar junto con Charlie y Reneé porque ya que lo pensaba y por más que quisiera, si ellos no aceptaban no podría llevármela a ningún lado.

De camino a su casa, hablé con mi padre y estuvo de acuerdo con el D. Baggio; también me dio algunas ideas para intentar captar el interés de Bella y las pondría en práctica apenas llegara, no quería perder el tiempo. Me encontré con Jimmy antes de entrar y le conté lo que me había dicho el doctor, estaba muy feliz con la posibilidad de volver. Además le dije de las ideas que me había dado mi padre y él también decidió ponerlas en marcha, así que ya una vez de acuerdo, entramos buscando a mi Bella.

La encontramos dormida en un sillón del salón. Tenía un libro de moda en las manos, Jimmy lo señaló y sonreímos por lo que eso significaba. El se fue a su habitación dejándome solo para despertarla pero al verla dormida tan tranquila dudé y decidí no hacerlo; me senté en el suelo quedando mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Recorrí su cara con la yema de mis dedos, casi sin tocarla, recordando como era pasar mis labios por sus ojos, su frente y su nariz, recordé como sentía sus labios al besarla y la suavidad de sus mejillas cuando las acariciaba con mis dedos.

Un rato después empezó a moverse en el sillón. La miré como se estiraba como un gatito y por fin abrió los ojos. Le sonreí y aunque no se asustó, si se sorprendió al verme junto a ella.

-Hola – me saludó primero con una pequeña vocecita.

-Hola, mi niña Bella – dije esperando una reacción la cual obtuve ya que se me quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro - ¿Qué pasa Bella? – susurré.

Abrió un par de veces la boca para decirme algo pero sólo se quedó en la intención - ¿Está todo bien? – acaricié su mejilla y ella asintió lentamente. Me puse de pie y fui a la cocina para darle tiempo para recuperarse de las palabras que le había dicho y que estaba seguro le habían causado alguna sensación. Llené dos vasos con agua y después de algunos minutos volví al salón, Reneé y Jimmy ya estaban ahí también.

-Combinaste perfecto Darling, adoro esa T-shirt de rayas con esos shorts – le decía Jimmy – no a cualquiera le quedan, necesitan unas piernas como las tuyas y no es por nada pero sin la ayuda de Diego te hubiera quedado una más flaca que la otra ¡O chueca! ¿Te imaginas?

-Calma Jimmy, la estás mareando – reía Reneé – pero tienes razón, si Diego no se hubiera encargado personalmente de tu terapia física tal vez tus piernas no estuvieran tan lindas como antes.

Isabella sonrió tímidamente y le di el vaso con agua, bebió pequeños sorbos y se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún lugar? – Propuse para distraerla - ¿Qué tipo de comida se te antoja hoy Bella?

-Yo… - se detuvo un momento – yo no quisiera salir hoy – nos miraba extraña – preferiría quedarme aquí.

-¿Por qué Sweety? ¿Te sientes mal? – se preocupó Jimmy y ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces Bella? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes triste hoy hija? – Le preguntó su madre y también negó lentamente.

Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé para acariciar su mejilla – Haremos lo que tú quieras Bella, nos quedaremos aquí entonces – le sonreí - ¿Qué te parecerían unas hamburguesas?

Como Isabella no quiso salir, Jimmy y yo fuimos a comprar las hamburguesas, yo las adoraba y ella no las comía desde el accidente. Nos tardamos un poco buscando un lugar que nos había recomendado Diego pero había valido la pena porque se veían deliciosas; además de las hamburguesas compramos varias ordenes de papas a la francesa porque a Bella le encantaban con mucha catsup.

Al regresar, entramos muy alegres y bromeando pero mi corazón se detuvo al encontrar a Bella llorando mientras miraba algo en la pantalla plana. Corrí a su lado dejando a un lado en la mesita del salón, las bolsas con nuestra compra.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Pregunté mirando a la pantalla sin encontrar el motivo de su llanto, sólo vi a Drew Barrymore con Adam Sandler abrazados en una playa.

-¡Oh cielos! – Dijo Jimmy tapándose los ojos – es la película donde ella tuvo un accidente y su memoria se borra por las noches.

Isabella no dejaba de llorar y yo no pude contenerme, la rodeé con mis brazos abrazándola fuerte contra mi pecho y besaba su frente y su coronilla.

-Todo está bien, tranquila – limpiaba con mis dedos las lágrimas de sus ojos – todo está bien amor, estoy aquí contigo – al escucharme se aferró a mi y decía algo que no podía comprender.

-Despacio Bella, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir – la dejamos llorar un poco y se logró calmar; la llevé a su habitación y me quedé acostado a su lado - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – ella asintió.

-Edward yo… - intentaba hablar tranquila – necesito…

-Shh hay tiempo amor, hay tiempo – susurré a su oído – yo sólo quiero que estés bien.

-Edward dime… por favor dime quien soy…*

* * *

**_¿Les Gusto? Espero que si y me dejen saberlo. Quiero agradecer sus reviews, alertas, favoritos; así como a Laura, Brigitte, Fran Araneda, Coral-May, Jimena, Sonrisass, KatriciaCruz, Diana y Mónica._**

**_¿Será que Edward le cuente a Bella lo que ella quiere saber? ¿Ustedes que creen? Jajaja ¿soy mala?_**

**_Nos vemos en una semana :) o antes..._**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_El Blog: http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	35. CAPITULO 35

**_Nenas! Ya sé que algunas me quieren colgar, pero hoy es martes! Si cumplí!_**

**_Disfruten el Capítulo y nos vemos abajo..._**

**

* * *

**

****

CAPITULO 35

**EDWARD'S POV**

-Edward dime… por favor dime quien soy…

Saqué el aire de mis pulmones por la boca en una exhalación, sorprendido. Nunca imaginé que tan pronto, lo que tanto deseaba que era que Bella quisiera saber de su pasado, se me estuviera concediendo.

-Bella – besé su frente y la abracé atrayéndola a mi cuerpo – claro cariño, lo que tú quieras.

Permanecí con ella abrazándola un rato más, necesitaba que se calmara y que sobre todo, se sintiera segura entre mis brazos, tenía que hacerla sentir que yo era su puerto seguro, que podía confiar en mí.

-¿Quién soy Edward? – Me preguntó en un susurro.

-Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido Isabella, la mujer que… - me detuve ya que estaba respondiéndole en un impulso.

Ahora quien tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma era yo. No podía soltarle a Bella todo de golpe, el Dr. Baggio y mi padre me habían insistido en que todo tenía que ser despacio, a su ritmo, como ella lo pidiera. Debía enfriar mi mente un poco para pensar con claridad y objetividad aunque mi corazón y mi alma quisieran gritarle que ella era la mujer a quien yo amaba y por quien estaba dispuesto a todo, que ella era mi vida y que no pensaba dejarla nunca.

-¿La mujer que qué? – buscó mis ojos.

-¿Que te parece si nos tomamos las cosas con calma Bella? – Le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le preguntaba – tómate tu tiempo para pensar bien por dónde quieres que empecemos – sonrió débilmente y asintió.

Estaba necesitando de toda mi determinación para no besarla en ese momento; sus labios rosados, hinchados de mordérselos me atraían como imanes y sus ojos tristes que me miraban suplicantes no me ayudaban mucho a ser tan fuerte como tenía que serlo. Me separé de ella y evité su mirada para concentrarme y no estropear todo con un arrebato mío.

-¿Qué sucede? – Me preguntó cuando me alejé de ella. No pude responder nada, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Me alejo porque no puedo resistir tenerte tan cerca de mí sin besarte? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar a ti?

-Vamos – le extendí mi mano para que saliera de la cama – muero de hambre y hay unas hamburguesas esperando por nosotros.

Con un ánimo diferente salimos de su habitación y al entrar a la cocina, Reneé la abrazó disculpándose por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Nos sentamos a la mesa y como ya sabía, Bella sólo comió la mitad de una hamburguesa; jamás se la comía entera, no importaba su tamaño, pero las papas, eran otra cosa. Como si nada, tomé una de su plato y me la llevé a la boca, ella no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Un momento después tomé otra y la embarré de la catsup que tenía a un lado de su plato, Bella sólo me miró y sonrió. Cuando intenté tomar una tercera papa, ella se adelantó, la embarró de catsup y la llevó a mi boca… no había mejor forma de empezar que regresando a las pequeñas costumbres.

Después de comer, nos sentamos en el balcón. Bella me había pedido que la acompañara y supuse que la curiosidad era el motivo por el cual nos encontrábamos ahí. Estaba muy nervioso; no tenía idea de lo que ella iba a preguntarme y mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de dudas. ¿Cómo le explicaría que yo era el causante de todo lo que le ocurría? ¿Me creería cuando le dijera que todo había sido un desafortunado malentendido?

-Edward… ¿Quién soy? – Preguntó sin timidez.

Me quedé pensando como responder a su pregunta. Me puse de pie tomándola de la mano y entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-¡Jimmy! – Lo llamé. Si alguien era el indicado para responder en ese sentido a su pregunta, era Jimmy. Él, quien había estado con ella desde el principio, su soporte, su conciencia, su guía. Juntos eran dos personas que trabajaban en impecable sincronía, eran el engranaje perfecto que daba como resultado el ícono en el que se había llegado a convertir.

-¿Qué pasa? – Se apareció asustado.

-Isabella quiere saber quien es Bella Swan – le expliqué con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Creí que nunca llegaría ese día!

Bella me miraba confundida mientras nos sentábamos en el salón y Jimmy corría con su laptop y unos cables en las manos. Conectó la máquina a la pantalla plana y se giró dramáticamente hacia nosotros.

-¿Lista? – Le preguntó con una ceja enarcada y la mirada llena de placer.

Ella asintió levemente y tomó la mano de Reneé que ya estaba sentada junto a ella y la mía.

Nunca podría imaginarme ni en mismas remotos sueños como sería el estar en la posición de Bella. No saber nada de tu vida y que esta fuera a serte revelada en unos instantes más. La admiraba por el valor de vencer ese miedo…

**BELLA'S POV**

Me sentía… no podría explicar cómo me sentía.

Esa tarde, esperando a Jimmy y a Edward encendí la pantalla para distraerme mientras llegaban. Puse un canal de películas dónde habían anunciado a continuación una romántica. Yo no recordaba ninguna y por curiosidad la dejé pero no me interesó al principio, de hecho el protagonista no me agradaba, pero captó por completo mi interés cuando se reveló que la protagonista que se llamaba Lucy, había sufrido un accidente y su memoria se había quedado estancada, ella no podía recordar más allá del día de su accidente; su memoria se borraba todas las noches y su familia hacía hasta lo imposible por que ella no se diera cuenta. El protagonista tenía que esforzarse por lograr enamorar a Lucy todos los días y algunos, no tenía éxito, hasta que se armó de valor y le dijo del mal que sufría y en un video, le explicó toda su situación.

No pude evitar compararme con Lucy. Ella no podía recordar más allá del día de su accidente y yo no podía recordar nada antes de él. ¿Era justo? Ni ella ni yo podíamos continuar con nuestras vidas por causa de nuestra memoria fallida. ¿Cómo seguir adelante? ¿Cómo lidiar con eso?

Sin darme cuenta, lloraba inconsolable mientras miraba que ocurría con Lucy hasta que Edward me tomó entre sus brazos. Sentí su preocupación y sus ganas de protegerme; me sentí segura y cobijada ante los pensamientos que llenaban de pronto mi mente.

¡Yo tenía que seguir adelante! ¡Un accidente no podía detener mi vida! ¡Yo tenía que saber quien era!

Y en ese momento, por irónico que pudiera llegar a parecer, yo también me encontraba frente a una pantalla de televisión, a punto de conocer mi pasado, a punto de encontrar un testimonio de lo que yo había sido para que me diera el coraje que necesitaba y seguir adelante con mi vida.

-¿Lista? – Me había preguntado Jimmy. Tomé la mano de mi madre y la de Edward del otro lado. Las apreté y asentí hacia el frente afirmándole a Jimmy que estaba lista para conocer mi pasado.

No aparecía ninguna imagen en la pantalla cuando ya se escuchaba una melodía. Era algo clásico, hermoso. Y al fin apareció mi nombre_ "Bella Swan_", seguido de una fotografía de una niña pequeña; muy delgadita, tendría unos 4 o 5 años apenas y unos enormes ojos cafés, con shorts, descalza y con los pies llenos de barro pero sonriendo sin un diente feliz junto a… Charlie. ¡Esa niña era yo!

Edward oprimía mi mano y con su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de esta, reconfortándome y diciéndome de esa manera que estaba conmigo apoyándome al igual que lo hacía mi madre haciendo una reseña de cada imagen que aparecía frente a mí. Continuaron apareciendo fotografías mías de esa edad, con coletas a los lados, sin el otro diente, enojada sosteniendo una caña de pescar y luego una con ropa de mi madre y otra niña rubia junto a mí.

-¡Rosalie! – mencionó mi madre y le pedí a Jimmy detener la proyección. Quería verla, era mi amiga desde pequeña. Era muy bonita.

-Adoro esa foto – murmuró Edward a mí oído y sonreí.

Continuó la presentación y mi apariencia no cambiaba mucho. Flaca y larguirucha. Las fotografías se interrumpieron por un video casero, era mi cumpleaños y tenía un vestido blanco con flores pequeñitas azules, soplaba 8 velitas de un colorido pastel y después de apagarlas, tropecé al intentar retirarme de ahí. No fue muy agradable verme caer.

Durante un rato, vi a una niña ir creciendo ante mis ojos sin perder su postura deslucida. Rosalie aparecía muy seguido en las fotos y se veía que éramos muy unidas, siempre estábamos juntas. Y de repente… ¡Clases de ballet! Me vi ataviada en mallas rosas y un tutú del mismo color. Un chonguito muy elegante sostenía mi pelo. Sin atributos por donde quiera que me viera. Plana, completa y absolutamente plana. Sin gracia. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Nadie tuvo el corazón para decirme que estaba en el lugar equivocado?

Sentí mucha angustia y repentinamente todo se oscureció a mí alrededor. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y se tensó de tal forma que hasta me pareció que mis dientes rechinaron al apretarse mi mandíbula. Mis manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre las de Edward y mi madre.

Una melodía al piano. No la reconocía pero me movía a su ritmo mientras sonaba en aquel salón con piso de madera y paredes de enormes espejos. ¡Era yo! ¡Era yo quien se movía!... y la escena desapareció de mi mente.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Edward con voz suave - ¿Quieres detener esto?

-No – respondí aturdida sacudiendo mi cabeza, debía continuar - ¿Cuántos años tenía ahí? – Pregunté.

-Quince – contestó Jimmy – pero aparentabas como doce o trece ¿No creen?

Más clases de todo tipo fluyeron en la pantalla; de teatro, de otro tipo de bailes. Un chico moreno junto a mí y Rosalie. Edward descruzó la pierna y se movió en su lugar. El chico salió en varias imágenes abrazándonos a ambas.

-El es Jake – dijo Jimmy – un muy buen amigo.

Muchas fotos después apareció Jimmy, en mallas también, ayudándome según veía con posturas de ballet y conforme pasaban los minutos me vi transformando mi figura larguirucha a una de un porte alto y fino. Me vi caminando muchas veces sobre una línea, con libros sobre mi cabeza, con zapatos altísimos, con ropa tan pegada y apretada a mi cuerpo que parecía imposible que yo pudiera dar un paso, pero ahí estaba caminando como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo y haciéndolo muy bien.

De pronto, estaba en concursos haciendo uso de todos los conocimientos adquiridos en tantas clases, ganándole a muchas chicas muy hermosas. Aspiré muy hondo al verme transformada casi en una mujer, completamente diferente a la niña escuálida y desmarañada que era antes. Más y más imágenes me confirmaban que yo, Isabella Swan, iba forjándome un nombre en el mundo del modelaje. ¡Yo era una modelo! ¡Una modelo famosa! Había ganado muchos reconocimientos, salía en muchas portadas de revistas de todo el mundo.

Hacía muchas pasarelas pero una en particular llamó mi atención; era muy colorida y estaba en ropa interior, todos me aplaudían y me gritaban, después me vi con lencería de otro color y con unas alas gigantes en mi espalda. Edward sonrió y bajó la cabeza negando divertido. Me veía muy sensual, con mucha confianza en mi misma. Disfrutando lo que hacía.

-Estas son unas de las últimas – me dijo Jimmy y me quedé muda al verme sin ropa, ¡Estaba desnuda! con el cuerpo lleno de arena en la playa. También posaba en diminutos bikinis y sin la parte superior de ellos sin mostrar nada tan explícitamente, más bien eran muy sugerentes. Miré a mi madre y sólo tenía una sonrisa pequeña mientras apretaba mi mano.

-Eres bellísima Bella – dijo Jimmy en un susurro.

Edward suspiró, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se llevó ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca dirigiendo la mirada a los objetos sobre la mesita que estaba en medio del salón. No estaba cómodo en lo absoluto.

-Y esto es lo último – Jimmy indicó. Yo en un comercial para un perfume y después en fotos para publicitar cosméticos.

La proyección se terminó y yo aún no podía moverme de la impresión que tenía de ver quien era la verdadera Bella Swan. Ella no era una chica con miedos, era muy segura y había superado muchos obstáculos. El mayor había sido superarse a sí misma. Ella se había propuesto cambiar a la chica torpe y sin gracia para convertirla en una mujer con una elegancia incomparable.

Pero… yo aún no recordaba nada. Ni de mi ni de las personas que estuvieron a mi lado durante todos esos años. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo empezaría a recordar?

Mi madre se giró y me abrazó al verme pasmada, y es que tenía tantas, pero tantas cosas en qué pensar que estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir. Estaba llena de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas; me sentía llena de curiosidad, tenía ansias de saber mucho más de mí y Jimmy tendría que desvelarse conmigo al igual que mi madre y Edward… Edward. ¿Su actitud había cambiado? Lo sentía un poco extraño pero ¿Qué podía opinar yo? Apenas acababa de 'conocerlo' aunque estaba muy a gusto a su lado. Me gustaba mucho su cercanía y sus palabras de consuelo. Si, él era muy cariñoso cuando me reconfortaba.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó muy cauto Jimmy.

No pude responderle, me sentía muy abrumada con semejante revelación. Era demasiado para asimilar y desde luego, no podía explicar el remolino de sentimientos que turbaba mi mente. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta y después de unos instantes sólo le dije con el escaso hilo de voz que mi garganta me permitió emitir.

-Gracias… - de todo corazón, le agradecí el haber estado conmigo siempre, siendo un pilar en mi carrera, apoyándome en todo y además siendo algo más que mi amigo, lo sentía mucho más cercano a eso.

-¡Darling! – Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó – Nada de gracias Bella, lo hice con todo el amor que te tengo tonta, y lo volvería a hacer si caminaras de nuevo como pato – sonreí y me giré hacia Edward.

-Gracias a ti también – me acerqué a él.

-No Bella, a mi no tienes que agradecerme nada – sentí su mano en mi mejilla y la calidez que emanaba de ella.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea – insistí.

-No; de hecho Jimmy venía preparando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo estaba esperando que tú lo pidieras – me sorprendió saberlo. En ese momento, Diego apareció y Jimmy emocionado, le contó lo que había sucedido.

-_¡Ah, la mia modella preferita e anche la più bella! (¡Ah, mi modelo preferida y también la más hermosa!) _– Se apresuró a decir – tuve que esforzarme el doble para no dejarte dos piernas izquierdas Bella – y todos soltamos varias carcajadas al escucharlo. Jimmy y Diego salieron por ahí y mi madre se retiró a su habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

Me recosté de nuevo en el sillón con un millón de ideas rondando mi mente. Edward se sentó en el suelo quedando su rostro a la altura del mío. Cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos juntas entre mis piernas, acercando mis rodillas a mi pecho tanto como pude.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – Oí su tierna voz – Sé que estás confundida Bella y que tu cabeza tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero no tengas miedo, nunca lo haz tenido, siempre haz sido valiente, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? No te mentí Bella, tú eres una mujer fuerte y digna de admiración; soy muy afortunado de estar a tu lado y… - no siguió.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi apretar con fuerza los suyos, como si tuviera una contradicción que lo importunara.

-Creo – titubeó – creo que debo irme.

-¡No! – Exclamé de pronto – no te vayas Edward, por favor no me dejes ahora – le pedí. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para estar sola después de semejantes revelaciones que debía asimilar.

-No me pidas eso Bella que no voy a poder negarme – confesó y no entendía porqué me lo decía de esa forma.

-Tú me dijiste que… - me senté en el sillón confundida y asentí despacio. Se puso de pie y me jaló de la mano.

-Oh Bella, ven aquí – me rodeó con sus brazos y me sentí segura de nuevo; abracé su cintura con los míos y pegué mi cara a su pecho duro respirando su aroma, ese olor a lavanda con almizcle y maderas… Y repentinamente todo se nubló y comenzó a oscurecerse, no pude reaccionar ni pensar, ¡Nada!, sólo me aferré a su cintura para no caer y escuché mi nombre en una voz muy lejana.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! – Repitió mientras me sostenía y poco a poco se fue aclarando todo a mí alrededor - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, creo que sólo fue un mareo – dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación, necesitas descansar – me tomó en sus brazos y cuando pude darme cuenta ya me encontraba sobre mi cama - ¿Dónde está tu ropa de dormir? – Me preguntó y señalé un cajón; sacó la camiseta con la cual dormía, la vio y sonrió; me quitó los zapatos y luego me la entregó.

-Cámbiate – me ordenó – esperaré afuera - Hice lo que me pidió y tan rápido como pude me desvestí y me metí bajo las sábanas. Cuando entró de nuevo, se sentó en la cama cerca de mí y besó mi frente delicadamente.

-Duerme Bella, aquí me quedaré hasta que lo hagas, no te dejaré mientras sola – su mano jugaba con mi cabello suelto sobre la almohada. Asentí y sin darme cuenta, caí en un profundo sueño lleno de color, zapatos muy altos, bikinis y alas de ángeles.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente un poco aturdida y con un molesto dolor de cabeza. Antes de levantarme, empecé a recordar la tarde y parte de la noche anterior… ¡Yo era una modelo!

Ya sabía quien era y todo el esfuerzo que me había tomado vencer mis miedos para llegar tan lejos. Era verdad todo lo que Jimmy y Edward me habían dicho, era fuerte y valiente. ¿Y que era lo que faltaba? Simple. Solamente me faltaba saber el motivo que tuve para que yo tomara una decisión tan drástica y dejara atrás todo mi mundo feliz sin importarme nada. Era el punto tal vez más importante con el que me tenía que enfrentar para retomar de nuevo mi vida. Pero sinceramente, no tenía el valor para enfrentarme a eso todavía, tal vez más adelante, pero no en ese momento.

Me dí un baño, me vestí y me arreglé. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Jimmy y a mi madre, quería saber todo lo que pudieran decirme acerca de mí, así que no tardé en hacer mi aparición por la cocina. Los saludé y con el jugo, me tomé algo para mi dolor de cabeza para que cuando Edward llegara, ya hubiera desaparecido. Pero él tardó en llegar; tal vez se había ido muy tarde por haberse quedado conmigo y aún seguía durmiendo. Lo esperaba un poco ansiosa, me gustaba tenerlo cerca porque me sentía muy bien a su lado.

-Bella, dinos que piensas de lo que viste ayer – dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – Encogí mis hombros - ¡Estoy sorprendida! Nunca imaginé que yo fuera… así.

-¿Y eso es bueno? – Jimmy ladeó la cara al preguntar.

-¡Claro que si!, me gustó mucho lo que ví – confesé – aunque me sorprendí con algunas cosas, no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a eso.

-Ya me imagino cuales – indicó con una sonrisita pícara – pero no te preocupes, si Charlie y Edward se pudieron acostumbrar no veo porqué tú no puedas hacerlo – se escuchó un ruido bajo la mesa y un lamento después - ¡Auch!

-¿Edward? – arrugué mi entrecejo.

Reneé se adelantó a responder – bueno Bella, como amigo tuyo, se sintió un poco incómodo al principio – apuntó un poco nerviosa.

-Si, tal vez le haya resultado un poco extraño verme así – admití.

Terminé de desayunar y me instalé en el salón; quería ver todo de nuevo con detenimiento. Dos horas después Edward estaba en la puerta; me levanté de un salto para abrirle y cuando lo vi de pie frente a mí, lo abracé enterrando mi rostro en su duro pecho, tratando de encontrar ese olor que me había gustado tanto.

-¡Hey! – Me abrazó también – ¿A qué debo tan cálido recibimiento? – Me besó en la coronilla y sentí que sus labios permanecían ahí más tiempo de lo habitual.

-Gracias Edward – se me paré un poco para mirarlo y él aflojó su abrazo.

-¿De qué? – Parecía un poco perdido - ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Por quedarte anoche, no me dejaste sola.

-Te aseguré que no lo haría – y esa sonrisa chueca y extraña apareció en su boca; me gustaba. Nos sentamos en el salón y sabía bien que estaba impaciente por preguntarme acerca de lo que recién me había enterado.

-Estoy bien – dije antes que él preguntara – un poco sorprendida pero bien – suspiré.

-¿Y haz pensado que quieres hacer ahora que sabes quien eres y qué es lo que haces? – sus ojos me miraban ansiosos.

-Me gustaría seguir trabajando – le confirmé.

-¿Entonces regresaremos a Nueva York? – lo escuché esperanzado.

-No, aún tengo algo con qué lidiar – titubeé – y no sé qué tan pronto quiero enfrentarme a ello.

Edward bajó la cabeza y en un murmullo lo escuché decir – Si, entiendo – suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás – Isabella yo…

-¿Si? – lo alenté a continuar cuando se detuvo.

-Yo… - busqué sus ojos y encontré mucha tristeza en ellos – Yo… - miró al suelo y negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú no estás bien – tomé su rostro entre mis manos para poder mirarlo - ¿Qué tienes? – Edward evadía el verme directamente a los ojos y me preocupé. El siempre estaba muy seguro de sí y el hombre frente a mí era lo opuesto a lo que conocía de él. Se veía afligido y algo nervioso. El estaba preocupado, tenía un problema y yo había acaparado toda la atención como seguramente acostumbraba a hacer, como todas las modelos muy probablemente hacían. Sentí vergüenza de mí por ser tan egoísta y no haber podido darme cuenta de que así como yo necesitaba su apoyo, él necesitaba el mío.

-Perdóname Edward por no darme cuenta antes que me necesitabas – me disculpé – por favor dime qué es lo que tienes, déjame ayudarte – me miró desconcertado mientras abría y cerraba la boca varias veces en un intento por hablar.

-No me pasa nada – articuló con dificultad – estoy bien.

-¿Es algo importante verdad? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? – Lo presioné un poco; quería ayudarlo y quitarle esa expresión angustiante del rostro - ¿Es algún problema con tu trabajo? ¿Con tu familia? ¿O… es…? – y algo extraño, algo como un latigazo golpeó mi vientre al pensar que por un problema de amor estuviera tan desolado.

Al dejar inconclusa mi pregunta, Edward se tensó cuando comprendió mi insinuación. Tomé sus manos y lo animé a contarme pero no dijo nada, sólo las zafó de las mías y se paró dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera.

-¿Tan grave es que por eso te alejaste tanto y estás aquí? – Dije un poco decepcionada al adivinar la causa de su pena – Cuéntame, tal vez te sientas mejor si lo platicas conmigo – avancé hacia él quedando a sus espaldas. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y finalmente dio media vuelta para mirarme mortificado.

-Yo no fui honesto con ella…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Siempre pensé que al decir lo que me había ahogado por tanto tiempo, sentiría alguna especie de alivio pero no fue así…

-Yo no fui honesto con ella Bella – admití derrotado porque sencillamente esa era la verdad – estropeé una relación perfecta por creer que podía manejar algo que al final se me salió de las manos.

Bella me miraba intrigada al escuchar mis palabras; me tomó de la mano y me llevó al sillón sentándose junto a mí, con mi mano entre las suyas.

Mi momento había llegado. Ya no podía echarme para atrás, necesitaba contarle a Isabella todo, aunque con una ligera variación que al final debía rectificar.

-¿La engañaste? – Me preguntó con su vocecita tímida.

_¿Lo había hecho? _

-Intencionalmente no, pero si lo hice – hablaba mirando al suelo porque me daba vergüenza verla a los ojos.

-Conocí a una encantadora mujer en una cena; me volvió loco desde que la ví. Tenía esa frescura en el alma que me atrapó de inmediato, tal vez porque yo estaba tan enfrascado en mi trabajo que en realidad era lo único que ocupaba mi mente. Empezamos a salir y al poco tiempo le propuse matrimonio, la quería solo para mí por eso no podía perder mi tiempo. Ella aceptó y yo estaba tan feliz que creí que estallaría de felicidad pero esa emoción no se comparó jamás a la que sentí cuando me dijo que esperábamos un hijo – Bella se movió incómoda en su lugar pero continué con mi relato.

-Todo era felicidad para mí, no podía creer mi suerte, hasta que una mañana una _"amiga"_ suya me visitó en mi oficina para contarme algunas verdades de mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo. Ella junto con otras amigas se dedicaban a jugar apuestas con las personas y yo fui un blanco fácil, ella ganó desde el momento en el que le puse el anillo en la mano – me detuve un instante y Bella me dio un apretón en la mano animándome a seguir – dolido, fui a reclamarle con la esperanza de que se defendiera y que me dijera que todo había sido un error, pero no fue así. Para mi sorpresa, lo admitió y se alegró de que yo supiera todo porque ya no me soportaba a su lado, me gritó que me mantuviera alejado de ella…

-¿Pero y tu hijo Edward? No lo dejaste ¿Verdad? – oí que preguntaba con curiosidad buscando mi mirada pero yo la evitaba.

-Ella se fue a una finca al campo a pasar lo que faltaba del embarazo y acordamos que me mantendría informado lo cual hizo muy pocas veces, por eso cuando se acercó el tiempo para que mi hijo naciera, fui a su apartamento y obligué al ama de llaves a darme alguna información. Ella ya había estado ahí pero no tenía algún indicio de embarazo y lo que fue peor para mí, sin ningún bebé con ella. La busqué pero fue en vano, y contraté a alguien quien buscó a mi hijo. Lo encontró en un orfanato – Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada – y después de un tiempo de juicios, gané el derecho para una prueba de ADN y comprobar que ese niño era mío pero no lo fue. A las pocas semanas supe que una buena pareja lo había adoptado y en algún sentido, me quedé tranquilo de que al menos estaría con una buena familia y no con esa mujer o sólo en ese lugar.

Permanecí algunos momentos en silencio y sucedió algo que me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Isabella soltó mi mano y me abrazó. Me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y pegó su rostro a mi pecho, hundiéndose en él. Yo no me resistí ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si tenía sobre mi pecho a la mujer de mi vida consolándome? La abracé también y mi nariz se perdió en su pelo, aspirando ese aroma tan mío.

-Edward, nunca pude imaginar que tú pasaras por algo así – frotaba su mejilla en mi pecho – pero ya terminó todo, debes contarle a tu novia que el bebé no es tuyo, ¿Por qué por eso terminaron no es así?

Bufé sin que fuera mi intención, no tenía ni idea que eso sólo fuera la punta del iceberg – Mi niña Bella… - se alejó de mí sorpresivamente y cerró los ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza suavemente - ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Estás bien? Basta de historias por hoy. Ven aquí – la atraje de nuevo hacia mí y varios segundos después me dijo…

-Por favor continúa, yo estoy bien – y me dio una sonrisa algo forzada, la conocía muy bien como para no darme cuenta, pero seguí.

**BELLA'S POV**

¡Dios! ¡Cuánto había sufrido Edward! Y yo regodeándome en mis problemas cuando él, después de creer que tenía una vida y una familia, tristemente se daba cuenta de que nunca tuvo nada…

Al él, irme contando su historia, cada vez más iba sintiendo que teníamos muchas cosas en común además de una simple amistad, lo sentía muy cerca de mí, lo entendía, me dolía verlo triste, quería reconfortarlo y lo abracé.

-Mi niña Bella… - esas tres palabras fueron como un toque eléctrico directo a mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación tan rara? Edward se detuvo y quiso dejar de contarme su historia pero insistí. Me rodeó con sus brazos y le pedí que siguiera.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Muy bien Edward – me quedé recostada en su pecho; me sentía extrañamente muy bien ahí; protegida, cómoda…

-Queriendo poner tierra de por medio, regresé a los Estados Unidos, había una buena oferta de trabajo y era el momento justo que estaba esperando para que mi constructora comenzara con el pie derecho y con una obra tan importante. No llevaba ni 2 semanas en Nueva York cuando conocí a otra chica. No puedo decir que desde ese momento me cautivó pero tampoco puedo decir lo contrario; me llamó mucho la atención porque parecía una niña muy tímida pero cuando la provocabas se convertía en la mujer más irreverente, terca y retadora que había conocido jamás. Si tengo que ser honesto, después de nuestro primer encuentro casi la odié a no ser por, bueno – comenzó a titubear, estaba nervioso, lo conoc… ¿Lo conocía? – era absolutamente hermosa. Esa vez no terminó nada bien y yo creí que no volvería a verla, al menos pronto porque ella era… - se detuvo repentinamente y aspiró tanto aire que sus pulmones explotarían.

-¿Ella que Edward? – giré mi rostro hacia él y negó muy despacio con la cabeza.

-Era… conocida de alguien muy cercano a mí. No supe nada de ella casi por un mes hasta que la encontré en… un evento… y me dejó con la boca en el suelo. Si antes me había parecido hermosa esa noche para mí era la mujer más bella de todas las que había conocido en mi vida, pero tampoco terminamos nada bien en esa ocasión y yo pensé que era lo mejor, no necesitaba distracciones en esa momento por mi trabajo, pero el destino se empeñó en ponerla una y otra vez en mi camino; resulté siendo hasta su rescatista ¿Puedes creerlo? – me miró con un poco de dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? – estaba intrigada.

-Es un poco intrépida por decirlo de alguna manera, a veces no mide el riesgo de lo que hace y se daña a sí misma – me sonrió pero sentí que el dolor le impedía hacerlo con sinceridad – y acabo llevándola a la sala de emergencias en las madrugadas…

De nuevo, ese toque eléctrico me golpeó pero más fuerte. Mi cabeza, mi cuello y mi pecho recibieron el latigazo inesperado. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y pronto pasó la incomodidad de unos segundos antes.

-¡Bella! – Lo escuché asustado – ni una palabra más, vamos a tu cama, tienes que descansar – me ordenó pero me negué a obedecerlo, había sido tan solo una leve molestia, ya había pasado.

-No, quiero oírlo todo, yo estoy bien – le dí una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo – sigue por favor – me observó detenidamente unos segundos y lo escuché de nuevo.

-Ella me confesó que me quería pero yo me resistía a todo lo que me significara una relación seria y así se lo hice saber; sufrimos mucho; ella por sentir que no era correspondida y yo por querer enterrar el amor que le tenía, engañándome, pero yo sentía que era lo que debía hacer, no tenía fuerzas para enamorarme de nuevo y entregarme por completo, tenía miedo por mí y por ella – su voz se hizo débil y tuve tantas ganas de abrazarlo que de nuevo me pegué a su cuerpo y él puso un brazo en mi espalda.

-Poco a poco fui cediendo y durante varias semanas nos mantuvimos jugando, lanzándonos indirectas, salíamos a cenar, la besaba, a veces me quería pasar de listo y me corría de su casa hecha una furia y con toda razón. En una ocasión salió a otro de sus viajes y yo estaba decidido a que a su regreso le pediría que fuera mi novia, ya era inútil querer retrasar lo inevitable; nosotros nos amábamos y no había nada más que decir, ya no quería perder más tiempo sin estar a su lado- reconoció Edward y una punzada de _¿Envidia?_ Tocó mi corazón al oírlo hablar tan enamorado de esa chica.

Si, era envidia porque me dolía reconocer que a ella si la amaban de verdad, no la habían engañado como suponía que me había hecho el hombre que debía haberme querido tanto como la querían a ella.

-Ella volvió y cuando la ví, noté algo raro en su actitud, la sentí molesta y su tono tan burlón e irónico al dirigirse a mí me indicó que algo no estaba bien y efectivamente así fue. Mientras estuvo fuera, conoció casualmente a la mujer que me hizo tanto daño en el pasado y juro que aún no sé si le dijo algo de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros pero en pocas palabras, me echó en cara que el motivo por el cual no estaba con ella, era porque yo prefería a las mujeres un poco mayores y con algo de experiencia. No puedes imaginarte como me hirvió la sangre ese comentario cargado de reproche, gritándome discretamente que era un cobarde por no arriesgarme y atreverme a lo que fuera necesario por estar con ella – Edward se pasaba una y otra vez las manos por el pelo y la cara visiblemente atormentado.

-Edward… – quise decir algo para atenuar su pena pero él puso dos dedos sobre mis labios.

-Quería decirle mil cosas pero se fue dejándome ahí parado y furioso. Fui a su casa y le pedí que me dijera que era lo que esa loca le había dicho, pero siguió con su pose de chica que lo conoce todo y además provocándome al estar casi desnuda frente a mí. Me encendió Bella, de mil formas… quería gritarle enojado y por otro lado quería tenerla entre mis brazos amándola, pero resultó una mala combinación porque la cargué y la llevé a su habitación cegado por mis emociones, la tiré sobre la cama y si no hubiera sido porque me pidió por favor que no siguiera, no sé de qué atrocidad me estuviera arrepintiendo ahorita. La asusté demasiado y lloró por mucho tiempo pero lo hizo entre mis brazos, porque le pedí perdón en ese mismo instante y…

¿Qué me sucedía? Escuchar a Edward decirme todo aquello tenía un efecto muy extraño en mí; tenía calor y estaba intranquila, mi ropa me ahogaba, mis manos sudaban y no podía estar quieta en el sillón, era como si todo el cuerpo me picara y no pudiera detener esa incómoda sensación.

-¿Bella? – oí mi nombre a lo lejos porque mi malestar no me dejaba concentrarme en sus palabras y puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas esperando que todo pasara rápido y una imagen llegó a mi mente… había alguien llorando en mi regazo, abrazado a mi cuerpo por la cintura y yo lo acariciaba lentamente… ¿Era…? No.

Me obligué a respirar profundamente para calmarme y no inquietar a Edward pero no estaba segura de poderlo engañar; no me sentía bien era la verdad, pero no dejaría que él se detuviera porque extrañamente sabía que necesitaba escuchar toda la historia completa.

-Relájate Edward, sólo fue un mareo, estoy bien – me esforcé por parecer tan relajada como le pedía a él - ¿Qué más sucedió?

-Le pedí perdón y no me dejó ir, me pidió que me quedara a pasar la noche con ella; pero no vayas a pensar cosas que no son Bella, sólo dormimos abrazados. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no necesitamos nada más que un abrazo para decirnos cuanto nos queríamos, ni siquiera necesitamos hablar…

¡Podía ver esa escena en mi mente! ¡Si podía!

Edward abrazado a… a mí. ¿A mí? Casi podía sentirlo aferrarse a mi cuerpo, dándole calor, amor…

_¡Amnésica y loca!_ ¡Lo único que me faltaba!

"_Respira Bella, contrólate_", me repetía una y otra vez. Seguramente yo veía eso porque muy dentro de mí, ansiaba un amor así, eso era, no otra cosa. Mi subconsciente me delataba y mi cuerpo también, temblaba y sudaba frío de lo cual obviamente Edward se percató.

-¡Basta Isabella! ¡Voy a llevarte a tu habitación! – ordenó con firmeza pero me hice a un lado evitando que me tomara en brazos. Negué con la cabeza y estirando mis brazos para mantenerlo alejado de mí.

-¡No! Por favor sigue… - le pedí – por favor…

-¡Mira como estás! No me digas que te encuentras bien porque no es así, te conozco Bella – dijo alarmado pero insistí.

-No, sólo me siento muy rara, pero no mal… Edward por favor… - casi le supliqué y me hizo caso. Se apretó en puente de la nariz y continuó.

-Después de esa noche ya no nos separamos; no podíamos. Me mudé a su apartamento y vivimos los meses más felices de nuestras vidas; reconozco que a veces pequé de posesivo-obsesivo pero me esforcé en controlarme y todo continuó todavía mejor. Estaba en la gloria junto a ella y mi familia la adoraba. Todo iba tan bien que hice a un lado mis miedos y me decidí a dar el siguiente paso, estaba esperando por el momento indicado para proponérselo pero durante un viaje al cual la acompañé, recibí una llamada del orfanato dónde esa mujer había dejado al pequeño Demetri – Edward hablaba mientras vigilaba cada movimiento mío y hasta mi respiración pero me mantuve tranquila, parecía que mi mal rato había pasado afortunadamente.

-El niño estaba muy enfermo y como mi nombre aparecía en su expediente, la directora del lugar me llamó para que la ayudara a buscar a algún familiar del pequeño. Necesitaba un transplante de médula ósea, tenía leucemia – Edward me miró y sólo encontró dolor en mi rostro; no podía pensar en que un niño tan pequeñito sufriera una enfermedad tan agresiva – así que por un momento me obligué a concentrarme en ayudar a Demetri y me dediqué a buscar a su madre. La encontré al poco tiempo y como conocía su mala sangre, tuve que ofrecerle una buena cantidad para que accediera a hacer lo que fuera necesario para el bienestar del niño. Nos vimos en mi oficina para que le entregara una parte de lo que le había ofrecido y… - Edward se llevó ambas manos a la cara luchando contra ese recuerdo tan doloroso.

-Aquí estoy contigo Edward – murmuré a su oído y pasé un brazo por sus hombros pero él negaba y sacudía la cabeza.

-Bella, yo no la engañé – susurró – esa mujer me pidió que para cerrar nuestro trato, le demostrara que yo ya no sentía nada por ella, que mi cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes aunque ella estaba segura de que yo todavía estaba bajo su influjo… me pidió que la besara y lo hice. La abracé y la besé, pasé mis manos por su espalda y lo único que sentí fue repulsión, asco de tocarla y de haberme atrevido a hacer lo que quería pero me consolaba la idea de obtener la ayuda para Demetri. Pero la suerte nunca es eterna Bella y mientras yo besaba a esa mujer, ella me vió y lógicamente pensó que la estaba engañando. Me llevaba un regalo a mi nueva oficina… - Edward me miraba ansioso como esperando una reacción mía pero yo ya me había calmado y sólo pude sentir mucha pena por él.

Hacía círculos con mi mano en su espalda para tranquilizarlo pero no tenían efecto y me atreví a preguntarle…

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que ocurría Edward? Hubiera sido todo más fácil.

-Por supuesto que lo intenté muchas veces pero ella no quería saber nada de mi pasado, yo debí insistir aunque ella no quisiera – sus manos jalaban de su propio cabello como resultado de la frustración que sentía en ese momento – ella muy dolida, decidió pasar una última noche conmigo…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Ya le había contado casi todo a Bella y estaba seguro que algo se había movido en su interior. Durante casi todo mi relato la noté inquieta, como si estuviera incómoda y por un momento se puso tan fría, pálida y además temblaba que pensé que tendría que llamar a Diego porque la vi mal, pero se compuso a los pocos minutos y me pidió terminara de contarle mi desafortunada historia.

No estaba muy seguro de querer terminar con el final, pero me insistió y no sabía si volvería a tener otra oportunidad de hablar tan claro con ella, si lo dejaba a medias podía haber estado cometiendo el error más grave de mi vida, estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Pasó una última noche contigo? No estoy entendiendo Edward – sentía su mano acariciando mi espalda, cálida.

-Si Bella – y ahí me iba a jugar nuestro futuro, nuestras vidas, pero no iba a echarme para atrás – una última noche porque yo me iba al día siguiente a Alemania llevando a esa mujer, no confiaba en que fuera sola y cumpliera con el trato. Fue una noche espléndida, mágica, yo no intuí nada raro; nos entregamos el uno al otro plenamente, pero nunca sospeché los planes que ella tenía y mucho menos el porqué. Me despedí de ella como lo hacía cada mañana, sin notar nada extraño, hasta que pasaron 3 días sin saber nada de ella. Me puse histérico y llamé a mi hermana Alice para que me ayudara a encontrarla pero supongo que me escuchó tan mal, que se fue directo a Alemania a acompañarme. Una vez que nos dijeron que ya estaba todo bien con Demetri, llevamos a esa mujer a un hotel y la dejamos al cuidado de una enfermera. Yo tenía mucha prisa por regresar a Nueva York para buscarla y así lo hice.

Bella había dejado de acariciarme y se había sentado en el extremo del largo sillón con las rodillas arriba pegadas a su pecho y se mordía las uñas mientras miraba al vacío, a la nada; se veía concentrada en algo pero muy nerviosa, demasiado, y pensé en detenerme pero ya la suerte estaba echada y me la iba a jugar… Intenté acercarme a ella, pero estiró una mano para que me mantuviera alejado.

-Isabella, ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Ella negó nerviosa sin centrar su mirada, seguía perdida y mantenía sus dedos en la boca. Algo pasaba por su mente.

-La busqué por todas partes y llamé a cualquier persona que ella conociera que me pudiera dar algún dato de ella pero fue inútil, así que agoté mi último recurso y fui a casa de su madre…

Hice una pausa y Bella no salía de ese estado traumático, porque al escuchar mis últimas palabras, comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás aún con los dedos en la boca y mirando al suelo. ¿Estaría haciendo bien? Ya no estaba seguro de nada pero iba a terminar de decirlo todo.

-Ella no estaba ahí tampoco y me sumí en una profunda depresión y cuando estaba en casa sólo me encerraba en su clóset que era su lugar favorito, necesitaba sentirla cerca Bella… - giró su rostro al lado opuesto a mí – un par de meses después descubrí el regalo que ella me llevaba cuando me vio besar a esa mujer y pensó lo peor. Até cabos y me subí al primer vuelo que encontré para ir a ver a su padre a quién le conté también todo esto y se compadeció de mí… él me dijo en dónde se encontraba…

-Y aquí estoy Bella… Perdóname.*

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? Cuéntenmelo todo! Quiero saberlo!... Mil gracias chicas por sus comentarios en sus reviews y pm, también agradezco su paciencia porque ya solo podré subir una vez a la semana, :(_**

**_Laura, Carmen, Lis, Sonrisass, Coral-May, Rosy, Diana, Ari, KatriciaCruz, Fran Araneda, Beakis, Gay y Andrea... :*_**

**_Cuidense chicas y nos vemos la próxima semana, no dejen de pasar por el Blog._**

**_Besitoooo_**

**_Li_**

**_http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	36. CAPITULO 36

**_Nenas! Feliz Martes! Disfruten el capitulo, es un poquitín más largo... mini regalito por la paciencia... Gracias!_****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 36

**EDWARD'S POV**

-Y aquí estoy Bella… Perdóname…

Escuché mi voz apenas en un susurro, débil, temerosa y por dentro sentí destilar diferentes emociones directo a mi alma; el miedo siempre presente a que no me comprendiera, que no me perdonara, a querer alejarse de mí, a su rechazo, yo… no podría vivir entonces.

Sufrí por un instante que se me hizo eterno la incertidumbre en la espera de alguna reacción de Isabella pero esta no llegaba. Seguía en la misma posición; sentada, encogida en el extremo del largo sillón con las manos en la boca y la mirada perdida sólo que ya no se mecía, dejó de hacerlo al oír mis últimas palabras.

-Bella… - murmuré muy quedamente provocando una respuesta de su parte pero ella sólo bajó la cabeza a sus rodillas y se abrazó a éstas.

¿Habría recordado? ¿Habría comprendido lo que dije? ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Muy despacio me moví hacia ella, necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su contacto y oír de sus labios que me perdonaba y que entendía mi inmadura forma de haber actuado pero ella seguía inmóvil sin que yo pudiera encontrar ni el más mínimo indicio de algún tipo de emoción.

Al sentir que me acercaba, se puso rápido de pie y se alejó. La seguí, respetando el espacio que mantenía entre nosotros pero ansioso. De pronto la escuché llorar, no podía ver su rostro ya que me daba la espalda, pero lo que había empezado como un breve sollozo, poco a poco fue incrementándose hasta llegar a ser un desgarrador llanto incontrolable y desesperado.

-Por favor Bella – le pedí – déjame acercarme, por favor amor…

Al hablar, mi voz se quebró y noté mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. Caminé hacia ella y antes de llegar a dónde se encontraba, se giró y terminó con el espacio que nos separaba; tenía el rostro empapado de tanto llorar, golpeó mi pecho con sus puños cerrados, furiosa, y por primera vez después en mucho tiempo, me dirigió una mirada llena de rabia y coraje.

-¡Devuélvemela! – Gritaba mientras me golpeaba - ¡Devuélveme mi vida!

Los golpes no me dolían. Sus palabras si. Calaban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma al comprender que todo su coraje estaba bien justificado. Isabella tenía todo el derecho a odiarme y a decirme esas palabras que tanto me lastimaban. Yo era el culpable, adrede o no, de que ella hubiera perdido su vida y mientras no recordara, no habría nada que borrara ese resentimiento contra mí. Tenía que dejar que se desahogara como fuera porque ella lo necesitaba.

Seguía sintiendo los golpes en mi pecho; Isabella estrellaba los puños en mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que debía detenerla para que no se hiciera daño. Había pasado de la furia a la histeria y estaba incontrolable. La rodeé con mis brazos, cerrándolos con firmeza para calmar sus violentos movimientos. Ella intentó golpear con más ímpetu cada vez y cuando ya no pudo moverse, trató de zafarse de entre mis brazos pero no lo permití. Si la soltaba se lastimaría porque en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera herirme de la forma que sea, así que la apreté con más fuerza contra mí impidiéndole salir de mi abrazo.

-¡Suéltame!

Me dolía el corazón, el alma entera por verla así. Ella no tendría que estar pasando por cosas tan traumáticas por culpa mía. Después de un rato de mantenerla así, su lucha contra mí fue cediendo poco a poco y gradualmente suavicé la fuerza de mis brazos a su alrededor. Ya casi estaba quieta, más por agotamiento que por sus propios deseos aunque las lágrimas seguían resbalando de sus ojos. Descansé una mejilla en su coronilla sin poder resistirme y la fui meciendo lentamente, relajándola.

Escuché un ruido detrás de mí y giré un poco la cara; Reneé y Jimmy nos observaban sin acercarse, comprendían que era un momento sólo de ambos y que necesitábamos pasar por él nosotros solos. Reneé me señaló la habitación de Bella y asentí. Jimmy me sonrió triste y desapareció junto con Reneé unos segundos después. Agradecí su comprensión y sobre todo su confianza.

Isabella ya estaba más calmada y su llanto había disminuido. Me cercioré que podía soltarla y bajé los brazos poniéndolos a mis costados; ella a pesar de sentirse libre de mí, seguía recargada en mi pecho y pude haberme hecho todo tipo de ilusiones por eso pero quise mantenerme realista tanto como pudiera porque aún no sabía lo que Bella pudiera pensar y decidir en las próximas horas. Serían decisiones cruciales para mí.

_¿Estaría preparado para ellas no importara cuales fueran?_

Aún escuchaba algo agitada su respiración, había sido demasiado para ella enterarse de tantas cosas importantes de su vida en tan poco tiempo. También la sentí débil, mucho más que en otras ocasiones ya que permanecía apoyada en mi pecho con dificultad. La tomé en mis brazos y sentí su cuerpo aflojarse al estar segura que no la dejaría caer. Me dirigí a su habitación, la recosté en la cama con cuidado y la cubrí con una manta ligera. Todavía tenía esa mirada perdida, al vacío, y decidido, me coloqué detrás de ella atreviéndome a pegarme a su cuerpo y respirar muy cerca de la piel detrás de su oreja. Isabella no se movió ni un milímetro y mucho rato después, cuando sentí que su respiración había disminuido su ritmo y estuve seguro que estaba dormida, rocé esa porción de piel con mi nariz, disfrutando del aroma a fresas que acumulaba ese diminuto rincón.

**BELLA'S POV**

Mientras Edward me contaba su historia, yo lo veía cada vez más desolado. El verdaderamente amaba a esa chica y no podía creer que la falta de comunicación entre ellos los hubiera llevado hasta ese punto. No podría hablar por ella, porque no la conocía o no la recordaba si es que la había llegado a conocer, pero Edward si estaba enamorado y sufría demasiado.

-¿Pasó una última noche contigo? No estoy entendiendo Edward – quise reconfortarlo y comencé a acariciar su espalda, acercándome más a él, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Él tomó aire y continuó pero se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo al hacerlo.

-Si Bella, una última noche porque yo me iba al día siguiente a Alemania llevando a esa mujer…

Algo me hizo quedar muy quieta, comenzó de nuevo mi malestar y me esforcé para que Edward no lo notara. Muy despacio, puse de nuevo mi brazo sobre mis piernas y me obligué a concentrarme en lo que decía.

-Fue una noche espléndida, mágica, nos entregamos el uno al otro plenamente…

"_Yo creo en la reciprocidad Isabella y no tendré piedad de ti"…_ Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente al mismo tiempo que una imagen de Edward aparecía con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Qué me pasaba?

Esa desagradable sensación de un cosquilleo helado combinado con un toque electrico recorriendo mi columna completa había vuelto y desprendía su poder hasta cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo mientras más imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente; de pronto eran tantas que me parecía estar mirando através de un caleidoscopio, no podía centrarme sólo en una, me mareaban, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que Edward era el protagonista de cada una de ellas sin duda alguna.

-Me despedí de ella como lo hacía cada mañana…

_No… ¡No!…_ Todo lo que me decía, cada una de sus palabras provocaban un pesar inexplicable en mí, no sabía porqué me angustiaban a tal grado de hacerme sentir muy denso el aire para respirar, pero lo que me hacía más difícil el controlarme, era la nueva oleada de imágenes de Edward, sonriéndome, abrazándome, acariciándome, feliz…

Me separé de él y me arrimé hasta el extremo del sillón; ahí me acurruqué mientras toda esa revolución cobraba vida en mi cabeza. Edward intentó acercarse a mí pero lo paré sin siquiera mirarlo y me preguntó si quería que se detuviera y yo negué nerviosa, ¡Él tenía que continuar!

-La busqué por todas partes… así que agoté mi último recurso y fui a casa de su madre…

_No… no…_ ¿Por qué estaba Edward en mi mente? ¿Por qué aparecía así? ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque era él quien me contaba todo eso y me había metido por completo en lo que me decía…

-… su clóset era su lugar favorito… descubrí el regalo que ella me llevaba cuando me vio besar a esa mujer y pensó lo peor… su padre a quién le conté también todo esto se compadeció de mí… él me dijo en dónde se encontraba…

_-Y aquí estoy Bella… Perdóname…_

_-Y aquí estoy Bella… Perdóname…_

_-Y aquí estoy Bella… Perdóname…_

Escuché repetirse varias veces esa frase en mi mente, como un eco inagotable. ¿Sería un juego?

¡Un error! Seguro que eso era ¡Un error!

No podía ser otra cosa más que un maldito error. Edward no... No podía ser el causante de que yo dejara toda una vida de esfuerzos, a mi familia…

"_¿Verdad que no es él?" _Me repetía una y otra vez. _"Edward nunca me haría algo así" "Edward es bueno conmigo" _

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía ahí pidiéndome perdón? A miles de kilómetros de su casa, de su familia...

_Edward… ¿Por qué? Mi vida… ¿Dónde quedaba la vida que por ti había perdido? ¿Tanto te quise Edward?_

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido mientras sacaba mis conclusiones. El mundo simplemente dejó de girar a mí alrededor. Todo se volvió oscuro y frío.

-Bella… - escuché esa voz suave decir mi nombre, abracé muy fuerte mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos deseando que toda su historia fuera sólo una pesadilla mía y que él no fuera el culpable de mi estúpida decisión. Sentí que intentaba acercarse a mí y como un acto reflejo, salté del sillón alejándome de la fuente de mí sufrimiento. Después de haber permanecido un buen rato quieta, el movimiento repentino no pudo hacerme controlar mi llanto. Fluyó sin miramientos y quise ahogar mi dolor, mi decepción y algo que sentía en el pecho, que me oprimía y me hería.

-Por favor Bella, déjame acercarme, por favor amor…

¿Pero con que derecho el hombre a mis espaldas se dirigía a mí de esa forma? ¿Amor? El me había provocado todo ese sufrimiento y ahora se atrevía a llamarme ¿"Amor"? Él, que se había llevado mi vida completa ¿Me pedía que lo dejara acercarse a mí? Me di la vuelta al escuchar sus pasos y me enfrenté a él, cargada de furia, de odio contenido por el daño que me había hecho no sólo a mí sino también a mi familia y por todo lo que me había quitado.

-¡Devuélvemela! – Golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas contra su pecho – ¡Devuélveme mi vida!

Y con todo ese negro sentimiento que me carcomía el alma lo golpee una y otra vez, cada vez más duro, quería lastimarlo, hacerle el mismo daño que él me había hecho a mí, quería que sintiera dolor, quería que se sintiera perdido, sin conocer nada ni a nadie, sin saber ni su propio nombre ni donde se encontraba, con miedo, herido, rodeado de extraños, ¡Que se sintiera solo! Tan solo como yo muchas noches me sentía y me despertaba llorando, solo sin saber nada de su vida, sin saber si alguien realmente había sentido algo más que lástima por él, con la incertidumbre de encontrarse sin amigos ni nadie que lo busque, quería que sintiera lo que era el dolor de aceptar día con día que no le importabas a nadie… ¡Que sintiera lo mismo que yo!

Por eso lo golpeé más fuerte todavía, con todas mis malas ganas y mis peores deseos. Le pegué con mis puños, con mis uñas lo arañé y lo pateé por donde pude. No podía controlarme porque era demasiado el rencor que sentía en contra suya; me movía desquiciada por el coraje hasta que sus brazos se cerraron sobre mí cuerpo tratando de detener los golpes. No iban a frenarme un par de brazos. No me rendiría, así que intenté escabullirme de ellos sin éxito aunque estaba decidida a luchar hasta quedarme sin fuerzas si era necesario. Debía hacerlo por mí.

-¡Suéltame!

Pero no hizo caso de mi petición, al contrario, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y al sentirlo, yo aumenté mis movimientos alentada por mi rabia creciente con cada minuto que pasaba. Forcejeé por escaparme de sus brazos y muchos minutos después, me cansé. Ya no podía más, pero por dignidad seguía asestándole golpes por donde fuera. Edward ya no me tenía apretada a él, sólo me sostenía para evitar que cayera directo al suelo. Me esforzaba por mantenerme de pie cuando sentí que apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza y se movía conmigo, arrullándome. ¿Por qué me confundía más?

Muy despacio, fue bajando los brazos liberándome pero yo no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para moverme y me quedé recargada en su pecho, incapaz de hacer nada, y cuando estuve a punto de dejar que se doblaran mis piernas, Edward me cargó y me llevó a mi habitación. Me tendió sobre la cama y me cubrió con una manta. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por alguien a quien no le importó lastimar?

¿Por qué no se iba de una buena vez y me dejaba justo como me sentía desde que había despertado de mi accidente? ¡Sola! ¡Completa y absolutamente sola y muy confundida!

Pero Edward parecía leer mis pensamientos y hacía justamente todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería. Se recostó detrás de mí demasiado cerca, queriendo amoldar su cuerpo al mío, sin tocarme pero respirando casi sobre mí. ¡Que ironías de la vida! Me sentía tan bien con su cercanía… y tan solo unos minutos antes quería arrancarle cada órgano del cuerpo con mucho dolor y no es que aún no quisiera hacerlo…

Sintiéndome segura y sorprendentemente bien, me quedé dormida escuchando el pasivo ritmo de su respiración.

Milagrosamente esa noche no soñé. Nada. Ni una imagen, ni un rostro, nada. Dormí tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Un pasivo sueño me cubrió durante toda la noche sin dejarme más opción que rendirme a él, además lo necesitaba. Me sentía extenuada, agotada hasta el máximo de mis posibilidades tanto física como mentalmente. No pude ni hacer el intento de analizar mejor lo que Edward me había dicho y tampoco quise. Dolía.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi habitación estaba como me gustaba, en penumbras, tan oscura que casi no podías distinguir si ya era de día; sólo por las breves orillas iluminadas de las cortinas por donde se colaba la luz del sol, me di cuenta que ya había amanecido.

Una pesadez envolvía mi cuerpo. La sentía sobre mis piernas y mi cintura. Edward dormía junto a mí. En mí casa, en mí cama, abrazado a mí cuerpo. Intenté moverme y muy despacio esa carga desapareció. Unos ruidos y gemiditos se escucharon. Estiré mi mano y prendí la tenue luz de la lámpara de mi mesilla; poco a poco fui girándome tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y una vez que estuve sobre mi otro costado, levanté la mirada para observar al hombre que estaba ahí, a mi lado.

Edward se había quedado conmigo… Admiré su perfectamente bien esculpido perfil; sus pobladas cejas, sus pestañas, su angulosa y muy marcada mandíbula, sus pómulos y sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba vestido. Sólo le hacían falta los zapatos. Había permanecido junto a mí aún después de todo lo que le hice. Y ya que me fijaba mejor, podía ver los rasguños en sus mejillas, se veían como una líneas rosadas casi rojas; también en su garganta, ahí era donde más lo habían alcanzado mis manos, y en sus brazos…

Con mucho cuidado y muy sutilmente pasé las yemas de mis dedos por los arañazos en su brazo y los subí hasta su garganta, ahí fue dónde más daño le causé, estaban ensangrentados mucho más que en los brazos y en las mejillas. Empezó a moverse y nerviosa, traté de alejarme pero no pude. Me detuve de pronto pensando en que no había caso para salir huyendo, ya no.

-Buenos días dormilona – su voz ronca me sacó de mis pensamientos. No le contesté, sólo lo miré con cautela - ¿Estás más tranquila?

Recordé porqué me lo decía e intenté de nuevo salir de la cama, enredándome en la manta. Varios segundos de batalla con el pedazo de tela hicieron que Edward pensara otra cosa y me rodeara de nuevo con sus brazos.

-Calma Bella, no voy a hacerte daño – me hablaba como a una niña pequeña.

-Entonces suéltame, yo tampoco voy a hacerte más daño – dije con voz bajita.

Edward me fue soltando con precaución sin desviar su somnolienta mirada de mis ojos, como si estuviera esperando que reaccionara como la noche anterior. Para su sorpresa, cuando estuve libre de sus brazos, me quedé recostada en mi mismo lugar, relajada. Él, sin bajar por completo la guardia, también volvió a acostarse; podía sentir su mirada mientras yo veía al techo e intentaba ahuyentar todos los pensamientos que hacían una larga fila para entrar en mi mente y aturdirme.

Nos acostumbramos al silencio por algunos minutos; estábamos muy concientes de ambos, podíamos oír nuestras respiraciones pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Giré débilmente mi rostro hacia él y encontré en sus ojos algo que no me esperaba; estaban rebosantes de ternura; me miraban saturados de ella. Entonces… ¡Todo tenía que ser verdad! Nadie podría mirar jamás de ese modo si no fuera sincero, si todo fuera un engaño. Si, de acuerdo, si entonces era verdad lo que Edward decía, ¿Por qué diablos me lo ocultó? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Antes que nada, necesitaba aclarar todo con detalles, quería que me lo explicara mejor, tenía que comprender cada paso de esa historia que tanto dolor nos había causado a muchos, sin embargo sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para esclarecer toda aquella complicación, además… tenía miedo.

-Isabella – escuché su voz – siento mucho… – titubeó – …la forma en la que te dije las cosas anoche, yo debí tener un poco más de tacto, lo siento.

Y sus tiernos ojos verdes se desviaron de mirarme por primera vez en un buen rato esa mañana. Yo no pude despegar los míos de sus reacciones; se veía apesadumbrado, más dolido que antes y resignado.

¡No!... Yo no quería eso. Después de meditarlo, ya lo sabía y lo que deseaba era que nadie más siguiera sufriendo porque eso era como una ley, donde caía uno, caían todos y me parecía que ya todos habíamos tenido nuestra buena porción de infelicidad por mucho tiempo. Ya no quería que eso dependiera de mí.

-Yo sé que va a ser muy difícil que me perdones Bella, pero…

-Edward – lo interrumpí y él se tensó – yo estoy muy confundida…

Al oír mis palabras me miró pasmado y jaló aire. Se separó de mí unos centímetros y continuó.

-Lo sé Bella; ayer… yo no venía con la intención de contarte todo tan abruptamente, lo último que hubiera querido era seguir causándote dolor – dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y comenzaba a sentir un revoloteo en el estómago.

-Nunca… pude haberlo imaginado – admití en un susurro, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verdes – yo… no quiero pensar, me duele intentarlo, no quiero hacerlo- dije pegando mis rodillas al pecho y abrazándolas, haciéndome un ovillo.

Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo y yo me dejé. Estaba tan cansada de todo, de no saber quien era, de no sentir, cansada de saber todo repentinamente, de intentar llenarme de una vida que aún no sentía mía y cansada del dolor que sabía que todavía tenía por delante.

-Isabella, tienes que hacerlo si no quieres quedarte sin recuperar tu vida, tu identidad, tu mente tiene que empezar a trabajar un poco – me decía tranquilo pero sus ojos me suplicaban que hiciera el esfuerzo.

-No – dije firme – no quiero seguir descubriendo cosas que me lastimen. No quiero sufrir – se estremeció un poco con mi confesión.

-Déjame ayudarte, déjame estar contigo en el proceso, no te dejaré sola amor te lo prometo – mi cuerpo se puso rígido al oír como me había llamado – Oh, lo siento Bella yo…

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y sin más, me dijo – perdóname Isabella, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

Sus ojos brillaban y eran tan sinceros que se sumaba otro dolor a mi lista, al no poder complacerlo como me pedía.

-Edward, yo aún… no comprendo muchas cosas, y no quiero hacerlo – fui honesta con él. Yo estaba teniendo una marejada de sentimientos encontrados y no me parecía el mejor momento para perdonar sin antes comprender bien todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, el porqué de cada sensación que me invadía y como ya le había dicho, no quería hacerlo.

-No, no puedes quedarte así.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas Edward, regresa a Nueva York – dije con un nudo en la garganta tal vez porque mi subconsciente ya estaba aceptando de nueva cuenta a Edward en mi vida.

-Bella… - el color desapareció de su rostro – no puedes pedirme eso.

-Si puedo… - susurré con firmeza – tengo todo el derecho de pedírtelo; por todo lo que he pasado hasta te lo podría exigir – lo amenacé.

-¡No me iré! No voy a dejarte ¡Entiéndelo! – me apretaba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Y porqué tú no puedes entender que ya no quiero sufrir? – las palabras salían de mi boca y chocaban contra su pecho al cual seguía presionada con mucha fuerza por sus brazos.

-No puedes rendirte y no voy a dejarte – aseguró – me quedaré contigo hasta que te recuperes y cuando eso suceda podrás exigirme lo que quieras, no antes.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Maldita sea, tengo miedo! – Grité estallando en llanto.

-¡Mentira! Hace dos días me pedías que te contara tu vida entera, querías saberlo todo porque no querías vivir a medias, querías seguir con tu vida y tu miedo era el no saber nada de ti. ¿Dónde esta esa Isabella?

-No sigas, ¿No ves que no puedo? Es demasiado para mí, no podría enterarme de más cosas que me hicieran daño – decir eso era prácticamente echarle en cara su culpabilidad pero yo no iba a callarme nada y mucho menos después de ver lo que podía ocasionar el silencio por evitarle una pequeña pena a alguien a quien querías.

_¿Y yo quería a Edward?_

-Si puedes, vas a hacerlo y yo estaré contigo – suspiró hondamente – ya veremos que pasa después.

Me mantuvo entre sus brazos acariciando mi espalda para calmarme. Cuando me sintió más tranquila, comenzó a pasar su mano por mi pelo, enredándola en el; luego acunó mi mejilla y levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Estaba muy serio.

-¿Estás mejor? – Murmuró y yo asentí, me dio un beso en la coronilla – Vamos a salir de la cama y a desayunar algo.

No tenía hambre pero lo cierto era que ya no quería estar más tiempo a solas con Edward. Él esperaba mucho de mí y yo estaba perdida en un mar de indecisiones.

_¿Cómo empezar a intentar seguir con mi vida sin que doliera? _

_¿Cómo comenzar a aceptar las cosas de mi vida que me lastimaban?_

Como el hecho que Edward no había querido compartir conmigo algo tan importante en su vida. No me dejó ayudarlo. Él no confiaba en mí. ¿Sino, porqué ocultármelo?

-Prefiero darme un baño antes, no tengo mucha hambre – me senté a la orilla de la cama. Edward exhaló, se llevó las manos a las caderas y luego las pasó repetidamente por su pelo.

-De acuerdo, voy al hotel a darme un baño, regresaré pronto – me avisó.

-Tómate tu tiempo – miraba los círculos que hacía con las puntas de mis pies en el suelo – no voy a salir huyendo de nuevo…

Edward bufó y me advirtió – No, no lo harás.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Esa había sido una mañana diferente. Había despertado con Isabella entre mis brazos. No era un sueño, como en un principio llegué a pensar, no; era una realidad, aunque un poco amarga si tomábamos en cuenta lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero aún así había valido la pena porque Bella se había desahogado y yo estuve con ella toda la noche consolándola, abrazándola y durmiendo a su lado.

Me puse alerta pues me pareció que ella estaba algo a la defensiva, era lógico que lo estuviera después de enterarse que el tipo que le había provocado tantos problemas en la vida, había dormido junto a ella. Me disculpé por no haber tenido un poco de sutileza al confesarle lo que yo no había planeado decirle. No en ese momento y no de esa manera. Isabella siempre había sido muy impresionable y yo no había sabido manejar las cosas, me había dejado llevar por las emociones.

Ella estaba confundida y así me lo hizo saber pero también se estaba rindiendo y sólo yo era el responsable de que no quisiera seguir adelante, como ella me había dicho que quería hacer unas horas antes de que yo le confesara la verdad. Me sentía tan culpable de haberle ocasionado tal decepción, de acabar con su alegría y optimismo para encerrarla en una profunda depresión, que me propuse así me tomara años, sacarla de su estado de negación a la vida, devolverle el ánimo y las ganas de vivir completamente recuperada aunque ya plenamente conciente de todo, decidiera que yo no debía seguir a su lado. La amaba tanto que si ese era el sacrificio que debía hacer para que Isabella fuera feliz, lo haría porque se lo debía.

Me di un baño y terminé afeitarme con mucho cuidado ya que mi atención estaba centrada en Bella y en todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento. Si no actuaba inteligentemente, sería muy capaz de mandarme al diablo junto con todo el amor que sentía por ella y estaba en su derecho. ¿Quién quería a su lado a alguien que le había causado daño?

Era muy conciente del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para que Isabella entrara en razón. Tenía que lograr que se esforzara por ella misma y después que me dejara estar a su lado mientras eso sucedía. Y no desaprovecharía ni un instante junto a Bella, la cuidaría, la acompañaría y el punto más importante… la enamoraría de nuevo. Si al recuperarse totalmente, ella decidía que a pesar de mis intentos debía alejarme, aunque me partiera el alma, respetaría sus deseos. Sin embargo, eso no volvería a recordárselo a Isabella jamás.

Me puse unos jeans negros y una camiseta gris oscuro, a Bella le gustaba. También me puse el perfume que ella más usaba. Tenía la firme determinación de inundarle los sentidos con cualquier cosa que pudiera provocarle recuerdos gratos entre nosotros. Mi plan sería algo muy sutil, pero invasivo, tanto, que ella no se daría ni cuenta de que se había vuelto a enamorar de mí.

**JIMMY'S** **POV**

¡Ya no tenía dedos!

Y no era para menos, esa tarde estaba muy relajado meditando, con una mascarilla en el rostro y un gran vaso de té verde junto a mí cuando escuché gritar a Isabella.

La había dejado muy tranquila revisando toda la presentación que hice para ella de su vida, algo así como su biografía pero muy a mi modo, nada de cosas aburridas y de ese estilo. Al contrario, recopilé sus mejores y más significativas fotografías y videos, los edité de una forma divertida, les puse música divina de fondo y comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla frente a ella. Le había gustado lo que vio. Ella lo había dicho esa mañana y se le veía feliz, vamos, no brincaba como loca en un pie pero tomando en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, esa actitud era el equivalente a dar gritos como loca de emoción.

Por eso estaba despreocupado esa tarde; ella esperaba a Edward mientras se "estudiaba" en la pantalla. Lo hacía con detenimiento, como si aún no se creyera que la hermosa mujer segura que estaba frente a sus ojos fuera ella misma. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta, lo que significaba que Edward ya había llegado.

Bella, desde que él había reaparecido en su vida, actuaba diferente. Yo la conocía demasiado bien y podría jurar que aunque ella no sabía aún como definir lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, no podía negar que le agradaba y le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, lo cual era un verdadero avance porque inconcientemente ya lo aceptaba.

Antes de ponerme la mascarilla, me asomé al salón muy discretamente y los vi muy entretenidos. Edward le platicaba a Bella y ella lo escuchaba muy atenta, íbamos por muy buen camino, así que me fui a mi habitación a 'reposar' mientras que hacía su trabajo la carísima y espesa mezcla en mi rostro.

Estaba deseando regresar a trabajar y estaba muy seguro que como Bella ya sabía a qué nos dedicábamos, no tardaríamos nada en volver a Nueva York. Teníamos que prepararnos mucho con ejercicios, cuidar nuestra alimentación y alguna que otra clase de ballet y jazz para la coordinación. Nos esperaba mucho trabajo pero era lo que nos gustaba y yo, estaba mucho más que emocionado al ver que poco a poco íbamos recuperando nuestras vidas. Todo iba a salir bien…

El optimismo y la felicidad llenaban mi cuerpo cuando los gritos de Isabella rompieron mis idílicos pensamientos. Salí corriendo de mi habitación al igual que Reneé de la suya. Nos quedamos en el pasillo, respetando el momento de Edward y Bella. Pasara lo que pasara, eso lo tenían que solucionar solos porque era obvio que el motivo de los gritos de Bella se debía a que ya sabía que Edward era "el novio" por el cual ella, decepcionada, había salido huyendo dejando todo atrás.

Ella lo golpeaba y él la dejó hacerlo; la dejó sacar todo el enojo y luego la abrazó. A pesar de haber sido un momento muy fuerte, también había sido uno muy tierno. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. El se quedó con ella toda la noche acompañándola y haciendo frente al nuevo problema que tenía encima. Yo sólo esperaba que Bella no se cerrara a su realidad y que nos dejara ayudarla a superar todo su dolor, porque ella estaba sufriendo y conociéndola seguramente se negaría a todo y se encerraría a llorar sus penas. Eso era típico de Bella.

Reneé y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor, sólo ellos podían arreglar ese delicado asunto, ya fuera que Bella no lo perdonara y le pidiera irse de su vida o lo aceptara de nuevo en ella, pero eso no lo sabríamos hasta que Edward volviera, ya que esa mañana, después de haberse despertado tarde o de haber hablado por horas, había salido con mucha prisa a su hotel.

¡Por eso ya no tenía dedos!

De los nervios por saber qué había pasado ya que nosotros no nos atrevimos o mejor dicho, quisimos darle a Bella tiempo a solas y no acosarla; tiempo para que pensara y tomara las mejores decisiones, ya si nos pedía nuestra humilde opinión, entrábamos en acción y la aconsejaríamos pensando siempre, claro está, en su bienestar.

Pero tampoco nos cegábamos. Tanto Reneé como yo sabíamos que su bienestar era estar al lado de Edward, lo comprendiera o no en ese momento, sólo esperábamos que no tomara una drástica decisión que retardara su recuperación. Por el bien de ambos, rogábamos que no se apresurara y que con calma, pudiera sopesar cuales eran las mejores opciones para ella y que las tomara, que se arriesgara y que viera florecer su vida de nuevo.

Isabella no era tonta, pero orgullosa si. Si se sentía defraudada, aunque le pidieras perdón mil veces, jamás te lo otorgaba de inmediato. Te hacía sufrir aunque ella de paso también lo hiciera, porque si de algo estaba segura era que no volverías a intentar jugar con ella. Ese orgullo la había hecho más fuerte y por él, se había ganado un respeto o tal vez quizás miedo, entre las demás modelos. Por eso, siendo honestos, muy en mi interior tenía miedo de que Bella no pudiera o no quisiera perdonar a Edward y le pidiera alejarse de ella.

Ya habíamos desayunado, y Reneé hablaba por teléfono con Phil. Durante todo el tiempo desde el accidente de Bella, ella había permanecido a su lado sin ir a Phoenix ni tan solo un fin de semana para ver a Phil. Lo extrañaba mucho y él a ella también pero era incapaz de pedirle que volviera. El sabía cuanto quería a Bella, ¡Era su hija! Y él no sería quien le pidiera dejarla ni siquiera por tres días. Por eso, cuando terminó su llamada con su esposo y la vi tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza, por lo que me dispuse a tener una seria conversación con ella.

Fue un poco difícil pero logré convencerla de volver con Phil. Nuestro mayor miedo que era que Bella se enterara de toda su realidad, y eso ya había pasado porque ella misma había pedido saberla y lo estaba tomando muy bien; con Edward era otra cosa y no era nuestro asunto, así que ya podía regresar tranquila con Phil y si sucedía algo que ameritara su presencia, yo mismo la haría volver.

-¿Tú crees que estará bien que me vaya? – de verdad lo estaba pensando demasiado.

-Claro, no hay qué preocuparnos de más. Ella ya sabe todo, incluyendo lo de Edward y hasta ahora todo está muy bien. Phil te necesita Reneé y es tan bueno que no te pide que vuelvas pero te extraña y te necesita más ahora que Bella a ti – señalé.

-Eso es cierto, me necesita y yo lo extraño – se quedó pensativa y en silencio un momento – Edward está con Bella y tú… - me miró pícara – tienes a Diego, así que cada oveja con su pareja y yo me regreso a Phoenix. Sé que dejo a mi hija en buenas manos.

Acordamos darle la noticia a Bella después de ver como habían ido las cosas con ellos la noche anterior. Ella aún no salía de su habitación y me asomé para ver si le ocurría algo porque ya era más del medio día y todavía seguía ahí dentro. La encontré ya bañada y muy bien vestida. Peinada y arreglada pero se había vuelto a acostar en la cama y dormía. Tenía abrazada una almohada. No quise despertarla porque se notaba que necesitaba ese rato de sueño reparador. Cerré con mucho cuidado de nuevo la puerta y la dejé descansar.

Volví a la cocina y Edward ya estaba ahí. Reneé le contaba que si todo estaba yendo bien entre Bella y él, ella volvería a Phoenix, pero aunque él no tenía una sombra de decepción en el rostro, algo no estaba marchando del todo bien.

Y no me había equivocado. Bella le había pedido que se alejara, que no quería ni su ayuda ni su compañía porque ella no quería sufrir y tenía miedo de ir descubriendo más cosas que la lastimaran. Pero Edward estaba decidido y no se alejaría ni un centímetro de su lado hasta que ella se recuperara.

Mientras Bella dormía, Edward y yo discutíamos sobre la mejor manera de hacerla volver al trabajo. Tal vez ocupando su mente, dejaría de concentrarse en su dolor y en su pena y poco a poco iría recuperándose. Teníamos que mantenerla haciendo algo que le gustara para que dejara su sufrimiento atrás y mientras lográbamos eso, ¿Por qué no ir incorporando de nuevo a sus amigos en su vida? Que viera que era muy querida por muchos y que la extrañaban, que la querían de vuelta feliz, trabajando y... enamorada.

Pero eso último lo guardé para mí solito, era parte de mi nuevo proyecto sorpresa en el cual me pondría a trabajar. Iba a ser algo especial para Bella y Edward y como todo gran maestro tenía un ayudante o cómplice, le avisaría al mío para contar con su ayuda, solo esperaba no interrumpir alguna cirugía y que por primera vez le dejara un brazo o una pierna chueca a algún paciente al oír mi dulce y ronca voz.

**BELLA'S POV**

"… _lo abracé más fuerte y hundí mi nariz para buscar ese olor tan mío…"_

¡Cielos! ¡Me había quedado dormida! Arrojé la almohada que tenía entre mis brazos y de un salto me puse de pie. Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero junto a mi ventana y revisé mi ropa. Abrí el gloss para ponerme un poco en los labios y no supe porqué pero preferí no hacerlo; mejor me los mordí un poco para que se pusieran rojitos e hinchaditos.

Sentí un ligero mareo y me senté de nuevo en la cama mientras se me pasaba y por millonésima vez en esa mañana, me pregunté qué era lo que debía hacer.

Decidí no seguir atormentándome y con cuidado me levanté de nuevo comprobando que mi mareo había pasado y salí de mi habitación rumbo al salón donde escuchaba voces. Me asomé y mi mamá, Jimmy y Edward platicaban muy animados. Me acerqué despacio pues quería saber a qué se debía tanto entusiasmo pero noté que sólo hablaban de algo de lo que por supuesto yo no me acordaba y me molestó.

-Hija ven – me llamó animada Reneé – siéntate con nosotros.

-Claro Reneé, sólo danos unos minutos – me tomó de la mano y me llevaba a la cocina – esta hermosa mujer tiene que comer algo, desde ayer está sin alimentos y yo no puedo permitirlo, prometí cuidarla y eso es lo que haré – lo miré y tenía una sonrisita torcida en la boca.

Me sentó en una silla alta de la cocina mientras sacaba un tazón con frutas y lo ponía frente a mí.

-Estas son tus frutas preferidas y te encanta comer un plato lleno de ellas más o menos a esta hora del día – se paró detrás de mí y me susurró al oído – a veces también te gusta comer solo fresas y cerezas por las noches… - tomó una fresa y se la llevó a la boca dándole una mordida y luego acercó a mí la mitad que quedaba; abrí mis labios aceptando lo que me ofrecía.

Escuchar su tono de voz tan cargado de… no sabía de qué pero hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara y una sensación de angustia llenara mi pecho. Me puse de pie y me giré hacia él.

-No tengo hambre.

Dije esas palabras tan decidida que hasta yo misma me sorprendí al sentir la frialdad y la indiferencia en ellas. Apenas iba a dar un paso para salir de ahí cuando sentí sus brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura.

-Isabella, el que no comas no me afecta, a ti si… - dijo con algo de… ¿Preocupación? – come algo por favor.

Regresé a mi lugar y comencé a comer. Sorprendentemente, estaba hambrienta y sin darme cuenta, comí todo lo que estaba en el tazón.

-¿Ves? Si tenías hambre Bella, ¡Buena niña! – Sonaba complacido – ahora regresemos al salón porque Reneé tiene algo que decirnos.

También de la mano, volvimos al salón donde efectivamente mi madre solo esperaba por nosotros, porque Diego ya se encontraba ahí, para anunciar algo importante, y sabía que lo era porque se le veía en extremo feliz.

-Bien chicos, ya que estamos todos juntos, quiero decirles que, como confío plenamente en ustedes para que cuiden de mi Bella… ¡Regreso a Phoenix!

-¿Qué dijiste mamá? – Le pregunté sorprendida abriendo los ojos tan grande como pude.

-Si Bella, Phil me necesita y aquí tú estás muy bien cuidada, no podría pedir mejor compañía para ti. Confío tanto en ellos – miró a los tres que estaban sentados en los sillones con una sonrisa extraña en la cara – que me voy muy tranquila, estás en excelentes manos hija.

¡Vaya! Ese si había sido una noticia importante. No quería que mi madre se fuera aunque comprendía su situación y yo no creía ser egoísta. Ella tenía un esposo que la esperaba en su casa y que había sido muy comprensivo, así que yo debía ser agradecida y desearle lo mejor, que era regresar junto a su esposo.

Después de recibir la _"noticia"_ pasamos el resto de la tarde ya casi noche, platicando y Diego haciendo planes para ir a conocer varios lugares cercanos. Jimmy desde luego se veía muy emocionado y Edward también porque a pesar de haber estado antes en esa zona italiana, no había tenido el tiempo ni un buen guía para conocerla a fondo.

Yo no podía concentrarme en lo que decían, solo pensaba en que mi madre se iría al día siguiente. La extrañaría. Me levanté y salí al balcón, necesitaba estar sola pero Edward me siguió y se paró detrás de mí.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa Bella? – Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros – No estés triste, ya sabes que no te quedas sola – movía sus manos muy suavemente, se sentían bien.

-No puedo evitarlo, nunca me había separado de ella que yo recuerde – sonreí forzadamente.

-Claro que te haz separado de ella muchas veces Bella y la primera vez tenías quince años, ¿Ves que fuerte eres? – susurraba en mí oído.

Una ráfaga de aire muy frío nos pegó y me estremecí. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me atrajo hacia él encerrándome en su cuerpo. Instintivamente hundí mi rostro en su pecho sólido y su aroma llenó mis fosas nasales. Almizcle, lavanda y maderas… ese olor… Dios… apreté muy fuerte los ojos y una imagen apareció en mi mente… Edward rozando mis labios, envolviéndome con su olor, tomándome en sus brazos y sentándome en algo un poco más alto de lo normal, colocándose entre mis piernas y tocando muchas partes de mi cuerpo, mis costados, mis muslos… un calor comenzó a surgir en mi vientre bajando lentamente, mis senos se endurecieron y sus puntas también con una rigidez que dolía; su boca descendía por mi cuello raspando de una manera enloquecedora su barba contra mi piel… ¡Dios!

Sacudí fuerte mi cabeza tratando que esa imagen se desvaneciera y ese calor en mi bajo vientre lo hiciera también para dejar mi cuerpo en paz pero no pude. Estaba entre los brazos de Edward y yo solo con levantar unos centímetros mi rostro podría comprobar si en verdad él podía tener ese efecto en mí.

_¿Lo haría? ¿Me atrevería a averiguarlo? _

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Edward acarició mi espalda con movimientos muy lentos, cadenciosos, y su otra mano se enterró en el cabello de mi nuca, con el mismo ritmo acompasado. Parecía que si era verdad y él podía despertar muchas sensaciones en mí, lo estaba haciendo y yo me estaba dejando llevar. Sin pensarlo, levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con sus verdes ojos que me miraban ansiosos; lentamente se acercó a mi boca y lo que solo era una imagen intermitente, se volvió realidad… sus labios rozaron delicadamente los míos, en una tierna caricia, sin moverse demasiado queriendo más, solo reconociéndose, recorriéndolos hasta las comisuras. No era un beso, _¡Sólo era un roce!_

Subí mi mano, dudosa aún pero necesitaba comprobar si la sensación que me daba esa imagen era cierta y su rebelde cabello broncíneo era tan suave como parecía. Era verdad, mi mano se perdió en él moviéndose y disfrutando de tocarlo, sedoso.

_¡Yo había estado antes así con él!_

Me pegó más a su cuerpo y pude sentir mis senos reaccionar a él. Estaban duros, hinchados, vivos. Mis pezones también estaban erectos y sentía que mi brassiere estallaría al no poder contenerlos más. Edward siguió un camino con su mano desde mi cuello hasta mi costado, deteniéndose a la altura de un seno, acariciando cerca de él sin avanzar. Sus labios decidieron ir por más dejando atrás lo que solo era un inocente roce; Edward tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, succionándolo suavemente, saboreándolo…

Mi mente no lo recordaba pero mi cuerpo si. Él tenía memoria aparte y lo recordaba perfectamente. Mi cuerpo le estaba respondiendo porque lo había extrañado...

...y le pedía más…*

* * *

**_Les gusto? Cuéntenmelo todo! Yo espero que si. Quiero compartir mi felicidad con ustedes porque el crédito es suyo, 48 reviews! Sé que para muchas son pocos pero para mí es increíble. Gracias chicas por continuar conmigo... :)_**

**_Fran Araneda, KatriciaCruz, Sonrisass, Diana, Claudia.m, Laura, Cindy, AnaM, ARI, Panchita-16 y jimena... gracias!_**

**_Nos vemos la proxima semana adiós tristezas! :)_**

**_Besitooo_**

**_Li_**

**_http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	37. CAPITULO 37

**_Chicas! Feliz Día de Muertos! Y como estoy muy contentita, aqui les adelanto por un día el capitulo. La recomendación de siempre, " Este capitulo contiene un poquito de sexo, Si te sientes ofendido, no te gusta o eres menor de edad, ¡No sigas leyendo! ¿Ok?" _****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 37

**BELLA'S POV**

Mi mente no lo recordaba pero mi cuerpo si. Él tenía memoria aparte y lo recordaba perfectamente. Mi cuerpo le estaba respondiendo porque lo había extrañado y le pedía más…

El calor en mi abdomen comenzó a hacerse más intenso, obligándome por instinto a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. Quise dejar libre mi pecho para él, para que me tocara y tuviera la certeza de que efectivamente mi cuerpo lo reclamaba.

Un jadeo escapó de mi garganta y solo eso bastó para incitar más a Edward. Sus labios se quedaron quietos mientras sus dedos avanzaban en mi pecho buscando su objetivo. Su mano temblorosa, se acercó a mi redondo seno tocándolo suavemente; él acunó su redondez y lo presionó ligeramente. Cerró los ojos, fuertemente los apretó como si al tocarme le doliera. Yo sentía lo mismo, también dolía y aún por encima de la ropa su contacto quemaba, era extraño porque aunque eran sensaciones que de alguna forma nos lastimaban, de otra, sabía que las añorábamos entrañablemente.

¿Podía recordar algo?

Yo no, pero mi cuerpo si y se dejaba llevar. ¿Debía reprimirlo? ¿Debía privarlo de un placer que tanto reclamaba a gritos?

-Oh Bella, no sabes cuanto te extrañé amor – murmuró contra mis labios.

Yo me dejé llevar y mi boca se acercó a la suya atrapando sus labios; tomando entre los míos su labio inferior como lo había hecho él con el mío momentos antes. Mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte cada vez, queriendo salirse de mi pecho hinchándolo y acercándolo aún más a la mano de Edward. El jadeo se repitió en mi boca y sentí un fuego recorrer el interior de mis muslos. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado como reconociendo esa sensación.

-¡Dios no! – Edward se alejó – No Bella.

Edward se puso en cuclillas mirando al suelo. Se apoyó con una mano en él y la otra se la llevó al puente de la nariz apretándolo fuertemente.

Yo estaba confundida, si, pero no por su reacción sino por la mía. ¿Qué pensaría de mí que tan fácilmente me dejé llevar y permití que ocurriera algo tan íntimo? Mientras pensaba en eso, escuché su ronca voz.

-Esto no está bien, no así – se puso de pie y me abrazó – tú estás muy confundida y sería un verdadero imbécil si me dejara llevar confundiéndote más. Yo sé muy bien que tú me quieres Bella, pero aún no lo recuerdas…

Lo miré intentando comprender lo que me decía – Pero aquí estaré junto a ti para cuando lo hagas, no voy a volver a dejarte sola Bella, confía en mí.

Eso último hizo un click en mi cabeza y sin pensar le respondí.

-Si… supongo que yo confiaba en ti, no sé si quiero volver a hacerlo – mi tono frío congeló la tibieza que tenía mi cuerpo unos momentos antes. Edward por su parte, también quedó impávido con lo que dije y al verlo me arrepentí. ¿Pero porqué? Yo había dicho lo que sentía, no me lo guardé. Tenía miedo de confiar y él lo sabía.

¿Entonces porqué me arrepentía con toda el alma por haberle dicho esas palabras tan hirientes? ¿De verdad lo quería así?

**EDWARD'S POV**

¿Cómo pude haberme dejado llevar? _¿Cómo?_

¿No pude haberme resistido?

¡Parecía un pobre puberto con las hormonas brotándole por cada puto poro del cuerpo!

_¡Maldita sea!_

Salí prácticamente huyendo de casa de Bella; tenía que llegar a mi hotel a darme una ducha algo más que fría_. ¡Me urgía!_

Dejé que el chorro de agua helada bañara mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en la estupidez más grande que había estado a punto de cometer. Hubiera acabado todo muy mal. Isabella estaba recelosa en volver a confiar en mí y con eso, le hubiera dado el tiro de gracia a todos mis intentos para estar juntos de nuevo. Pero tenía que estar muy feliz por algo y eso era que Isabella no me había rechazado como llegué a pensar que ocurriría, sobretodo después de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior y esa misma mañana.

Pero no había sido indiferente a mis besos ni a mis caricias. Su cuerpo había respondido a mí, su piel también, yo la había sentido. Creí volverme loco al oír que gemía, al tocarla, al subir mi mano nervioso hasta alcanzar un seno suyo, firme… extrañaba mucho su cuerpo y me consumía el tenerla tan cerca sin poder amarla, besarla recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, perderme al deslizarme en su interior haciéndola mía, sintiéndola responderme, aferrándose a mis hombros al penetrarla, incrementando la fuerza de mis embestidas, jadeando ambos cada vez más fuerte al acercarnos al momento de estallar… ella cerrándose alrededor de mi miembro pulsante, tensándose y dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que le provocara tenerme dentro y yo liberándome en ella, llenándola de mí en una muerte pequeña y exquisita...

La echaba mucho de menos… pero si algo tenía muy claro entre toda esa maraña de sensaciones que me atropellaban, era que no quería tenerla si ella no estaba conciente de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Eso era definitivo.

Por eso tenía un plan para ganarme poco a poco su confianza aunque sabía que no sería tarea fácil. Era muy simple y ella misma me había llevado a él. Isabella quería que le devolviera su vida y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Cerré la llave del agua y me enrollé una toalla a la altura de las caderas después de haberme quitado el exceso de agua, así que al salir del baño me recosté en la cama y tomé el teléfono para llamar a Jimmy, no quería que Bella nos sorprendiera hablando. Teníamos que afinar muchos detalles para poner a funcionar el plan. Él estuvo feliz con la idea desde un principio, así que estaba poniendo su alma para hacer que nuestra estrategia funcionara, no podría tener mejor cómplice que él. Una vez más me lo confirmaba.

Estuvimos de acuerdo también en que no podría haber mejor momento para empezar que ese justamente, ya que con la partida de Reneé, nuestra idea vendría a suplir su ausencia y Bella no tendría tiempo ni de extrañarla; sólo queríamos evitarle motivos para deprimirse y que se rehusara a mejorar. Hasta ese momento, todo parecía estar dándose bastante bien y nuestros contactos hacían sus respectivos ajustes para ayudarnos con el plan y Jimmy y yo les estábamos muy agradecidos por hacer el esfuerzo por ella.

Después de varias llamadas que no duraron poco, creí que caería rendido pero lo ocurrido en el balcón me mantuvo despierto hasta muy entrada la madrugada. También la emoción de lo que estábamos organizando para Bella me tenía sin poder conciliar el sueño, sólo esperaba que así como no se había cerrado por completo a mí, tampoco lo hiciera a lo que empezaría a vivir dentro de muy poco. Sin darme cuenta, haciendo conjeturas logré quedarme dormido.

**BELLA'S POV**

****Edward había salido casi corriendo y no era para menos; yo reconocía que mis palabras lo habían lastimado pero, las dije sin pensar aunque no eran una mentira. Bueno, en parte, porque era un hecho que yo antes confiaba en él, si, pero quería seguir haciéndolo aunque yo le había dicho lo contrario.

No estaba segura de porqué yo reaccionaba así. Por ratos, sentía que Edward había defraudado mi confianza al no compartir conmigo sus problemas y por otro sentía que no lo había hecho porque me quería y no deseaba lastimarme con algo tan fuerte como era el ayudar al hijo de la mujer con quien en algún punto de su vida, quiso casarse y formar una familia.

_¿Habría querido Edward formar una familia conmigo? _

Tal vez me lo había ocultado porque sabía que no lo toleraría o no lo comprendería. ¡Pero era un pequeño tan inocente! ¿Cómo no podría haberlo entendido? Estaba segura que yo no era tan frívola ni egocéntrica como para no compadecerme del niño y permitirle a Edward ayudarlo de cualquier forma posible aunque eso implicara tratar con su madre. ¿Quién era yo para negarle a un bebé lo que necesitara para vivir?

Tenía que hablar con Jimmy para que me explicara algunas cosas, así que me dirigí a su habitación y me asomé sin tocar. Lo encontré hablando por teléfono, seguramente con Diego. ¡Por Dios! Casi acababa de irse y ya estaban al teléfono otra vez… Sonreí, lo dejé tranquilo y fui directamente a la habitación de mi madre. También entré sin llamar a la puerta; estaba empacando sus cosas para volver con Phil y al verla, sentí una opresión en la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo haría para soportar que se fuera?

Tal vez, como decía Edward, yo me había separado de mí madre desde muy pequeña para conseguir lo que siempre había deseado, pero lo cierto era que eso yo no lo recordaba, lo único que tenía presente en mi vida desde el accidente era que ella era mi madre y que no se había separado de mí durante todo ese tiempo.

-Mamá – la llamé quedamente.

-Bella – dijo muy tierna - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – se acercó a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-Sólo quería ver qué hacías – mentí.

-Nada de importancia, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Asentí - ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo esta noche?

Abrí los ojos emocionada – ¡Oh mamá claro que no!

Me metí a la cama y me acurruqué a ella, me abrazó y muy suavemente me acariciaba el pelo. Eso se sentía tan bien que cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta solté un suspiro.

-Bella, sabes que si me lo pides me quedaré, Phil entenderá.

_-¡No!_ Soy yo la que entiende que tienes un esposo que espera por ti, yo estoy bien mamá – dije tranquilizándola – además no me quedo sola.

-Son buenos chicos, todos lo son, no lo dudes ni por un segundo.

-Lo sé mamá, es solo que…

-Te entiendo hija, sé por dónde vas y no pensaba abogar por él ni inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero no quiero irme sin decirte algo – tomó mi cara entre sus manos – Edward _te_ _ama_ Bella, te ama con toda el alma, solo dale la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

No me sorprendió que me lo dijera. Desde que él había puesto un pie en casa lo recibió con cariño y mucho afecto; lo conocía bien y una madre no se equivoca nunca, ellas tienen un sexto sentido y yo no podía no creerle. Ante mi silencio, continuó.

-Edward ha cambiado Bella y no después de lo que sucedió, tú lo cambiaste desde mucho antes. Él ha pasado por muchas cosas, no la ha tenido fácil, por eso él puso una barrera en su corazón y no planeaba dejar que nadie la traspasara, no quería exponerse a sufrir de nuevo, tenía miedo. ¿Algo te suena familiar?

Por supuesto que me sonaba conocida esa reacción, era de supervivencia. Para seguir adelante, tenías que cuidarte las espaldas y eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo, cuidándome de que no me lastimaran de nuevo, desque no traicionaran todo el amor que había entregado aunque no recordara ese capítulo de mi vida.

-A Edward no sólo le fueron infiel hija, apostaron dinero por él, _¡Jugaron con su dignidad!, _lo engañaron haciéndole creer que sería padre y luego le arrebataron su ilusión. Tú luchaste y te metiste en su alma y en cada resquicio de él, haciendo que su corazón volviera a sentir de nuevo y aún con mucho miedo, se arriesgó y te dio una oportunidad Bella. El volvió a confiar y lo hizo por ti, para ti, porqueteama.

Escuchaba lo que mi madre me decía y las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos. No sabía porque lloraba exactamente, si lo hacía por Edward y por todo lo que había pasado y en lo cual no me había detenido a pensar o porque me sentía demasiado egoísta de nuevo y me concentraba solamente en mí dolor creyendo que nadie en este mundo había sufrido más que yo.

-Creo que… tienes razón – acepté – no estoy siendo justa – una enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara de Reneé y suspiró satisfecha.

-Confía en tu corazón, él confía en Edward – me abrazó – él te ama. Eran tan felices Bella que me duele verlos así, tú tan insegura y él intentando de mil formas ganarse un poquito de tu atención, de tu cariño, no se merecen esto ninguno de los dos, ustedes _¡Se aman!_ – reí entre mis sollozos y mi madre me siguió.

-No puedo negar que algo me pasa con él. Me siento muy cómoda a su lado, y hace un rato… me besó en el balcón – le confesé a mi madre quien me miraba feliz – y me… ¡No puedo negarlo! _¡Hay algo!_ – dije conteniéndome para no gritar – pero mamá, aunque yo sienta todo esto, aunque comprenda todo lo que cada uno hemos tenido que pasar, no puedo de pronto estar con Edward como antes, como una verdadera pareja que ha estado junta por algún tiempo. Para mí es teoría…

-Te entiendo Bella y no te estoy diciendo que cuando lo veas te tires a sus brazos y tengas con él la vida que llevaban antes, sólo te digo que Edward se merece todas las oportunidades, es un hombre que vale mucho, no pienses tanto las cosas, no lo pierdas.

-Gracias mamá – me pegué a su cuerpo – te quiero.

-Yo más Bella – besó mi cabeza y nos quedamos dormidas y abrazadas.

Nos despertamos tarde a la mañana siguiente; decidimos desayunar en el balcón y en pijamas. Entre los tres hicimos café, jugo, hot cakes y huevos revueltos; tenía mucha hambre y devoré todo lo que estaba frente a mí. Era una hermosa mañana y en verdad disfrutamos de ese rato despreocupado, platicábamos de tonterías hasta que Reneé empezó a darnos mil recomendaciones.

-¡Mamá! ¿Siempre haz sido así, tan aprensiva? – me burlé un poco de ella porque me miró ofendida.

-Isabella, para tu conocimiento señorita, no siempre he sido así, pero comprenderás que me preocupo ¿Verdad? – Respondió en su defensa apuntándome con un dedo.

-Ya lo sé – la abracé – es broma, aunque siento que exageras un poquito.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella – Jimmy tomó un panecillo y le dio una mordida – relájate Reneé todo estará bien – le guiñó un ojo y mi madre rió.

Dos horas después ya estábamos arregladas y listísimas porque Jimmy insistió en tomarnos algunas fotos; él documentaba todo y no pasaría por alto ese día así que nos daba instrucciones para que posáramos justo como él quería. Entre risas y muchas carcajadas mientras iba tomando las fotos, noté lo bien que me sentía frente a su cámara, ya no me asustó el flash ni me sentí extraña, al contrario, se me hacía muy natural posar y tomar diferentes actitudes; ellos también lo notaron y estaban igual o más felices que yo.

Edward llegó a mitad de nuestra "sesión" y no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa al verme. Se quedó de pie detrás de Jimmy observando como seguía sus instrucciones cuando mi madre lo tomó de la mano para que se uniera con nosotras.

-No me digas que no Edward, quiero algo de ustedes conmigo sin que tenga que buscarlo en Internet o comprar alguna revista, ¡Quiero fotos exclusivas! – Él estaba sonrojado y yo disfruté mucho de su renuencia – además se las mandaré a Esme, estoy segura que le van a encantar.

-Oh está bien – por fin accedió no muy convencido – no puedo con ninguna de ustedes, son muy tercas ¿Sabían eso?

Nos reímos por sus palabras y algo dentro de mí sabía que Edward siempre me decía eso. Busqué sus ojos y cuando me miró, le sonreí.

Por un poco más de media hora Jimmy nos mantuvo posando. Edward abrazándonos a mi madre y a mi, él y yo solos, yo sola, Jimmy con ambos, conmigo y con mi madre. Fue un rato muy divertido y para mí también tuvo un efecto sanador al comprobar que después de todo, si quería, podía volver al trabajo cuando lo decidiera.

Jimmy descargó las fotos en su laptop y pudimos verlas. Estaban magníficas y mi madre estaba feliz al ver el resultado. Bajo una buena dirección, todo salía bien y Jimmy en todos esos años de estar en el medio, había absorbido como esponja cada modo de trabajar de los fotógrafos y todos los trucos para lograr fotos de calidad y en efecto, habían quedado espléndidas. Todas me habían gustado mucho pero en especial una dónde sólo estábamos Edward y yo mirándonos a los ojos. Había química, éramos fotogénicos, teníamos algo que saltaba a la vista; me hizo suspirar y mi madre al darse cuenta, solamente acarició mi espalda reafirmando con la foto y su gesto, todo lo que me había dicho la noche anterior.

Ya era casi media tarde y Reneé ya tenía que irse al aeropuerto. Por más que habíamos insistido, no quiso que fuéramos a dejarla para despedirnos; prefirió llamar a un taxi para que la llevara porque no soportaba las despedidas en los aeropuertos ya que se ponía demasiado emotiva.

-¿O sea que prefieres ponerte sentimental en privado Reneé? – Jimmy la abrazaba y a pesar de querer aligerar el ambiente, ya se asomaba una lagrimita de sus ojos.

-Voy a extrañar tus ironías Jimmy – le dio una nalgada – y todas tus ocurrencias.

-Y yo voy a extrañar mucho tu comida.

Después de tardarse lo que me parecieron siglos despidiéndose, Reneé se dirigió a Edward y le decía cosas al oído a lo que él solo asentía y sonreía; mi madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y Edward se lo devolvió junto con un fuerte abrazo.

A esas alturas, mis ojos ya estaban nublados y no quería moverme de la pequeña barda de piedra donde me encontraba sentada observando; estaba segura que si me ponía de pie, mis piernas no me sostendrían. No pensé que me fuera a resultar tan difícil despedirme de mi madre. Bajé la cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por mi rostro y que ocultaba tras una cortina de mi pelo; se acercó y se sentó junto a mí poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que acaso no planeas ir a visitarme pronto? – Negué con la cabeza y me lancé sobre ella – Tienes que prometerme que lo harás y que pensarás en todo lo que hablamos anoche Bella, date una oportunidad a ti también.

-Te prometo que haré ambas cosas mamá – dije aferrada a ella – voy a echarte de menos…

Jimmy estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y Edward se acercó a nosotras para recordarnos que el taxi esperaba. Nos soltamos del abrazo y enseguida él me pegó a su pecho consolándome. No vi cuando Reneé subió al taxi y mucho menos cuando este se alejó. Edward me ayudó a entrar a la casa y nos sentamos en un sillón del salón. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, yo solo estaba recostada en su pecho y él pasaba su mano cariñosamente por mi pelo. Estaba tan bien ahí, me sentía segura y protegida; así quería sentirme siempre envuelta entre su olor y apoyada en él.

-¿Estás más tranquila? – Me preguntó tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos, yo asentí y me separé de él acomodando mi ropa. Jimmy apareció ya muy recompuesto y sonriente cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans y se alejó un poco para contestar la llamada.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás? – El resto de la conversación fueron puros monosílabos por parte de Edward y no sabría decir porqué me intrigaba un poco pero lo dejé pasar hasta que lo escuché decir…

-Si, ella está aquí conmigo y más linda que nunca – me giré hacia él y sonreía – claro, yo le doy tus saludos – y terminó con la llamada.

-Alice te manda saludos Bella, dice que muere de ganas de verte.

-¿Nos llevamos bien?

-¿Qué si se llevan bien? ¡Por Dios! – Bufó – tan bien que cuando te acompañó una vez a una sesión de fotos, la "descubrieron" y ahora es modelo y como la señorita tenía miedo de lo que le fuéramos a decir mis padres, Emmett y yo cuando nos diera la noticia, las usó, a Rose y a ti para que salieran en su defensa, así de bien se llevan – sin darme cuenta, estaba riendo con lo que Edward me contaba.

-¿Y le va bien como modelo? – estaba encantada escuchándolo.

-Demasiado – hizo una mueca – Jasper está empezando a sentir la diferencia, yo se lo advertí, no es lo mismo que una modelo sea tu hermana a que sea tu novia, ¡Si lo sabré yo! – refunfuñó y yo solté una risita – aunque no elegiría ninguna de las dos opciones.

Al escucharlo abrí la boca muy grande como si me hubiera ofendido - ¡Vaya! Es bueno saberlo Edward, tú sabes, para tomarlo en cuenta en un futuro – me puse seria y vi que su rostro se transformó.

-No Bella, yo no quise decir eso – titubeó – no sé que hayas pensado pero no era mi intención… - se disculpaba nervioso; se había acercado mucho a mí y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca – Tú sabes que no quise dar a entender eso ¿Verdad?

-No, yo no sé – podía sentir su aliento y al mirar sus ojos ahogué un suspiro.

-Si lo sabes – se separó de mí y una sonrisita seductora apareció en su cara – sabes bien que a mí no me importa lo que hagas mientras seas feliz; no lo recuerdas pero yo te prometí apoyarte en todo y lo cumplí, estabas muy contenta por eso…

Y si, los latidos desbocados de mi corazón me gritaban que no me mentía y yo le creí.

**EDWARD'S POV**

A pesar de haber sido un día triste para Isabella, para mí no lo fue. Después de la partida de Reneé, la tuve abrazada el resto de la tarde y nos quedamos un buen rato platicando muy a gusto. Jimmy había hecho una fugaz aparición y después tuvo el acierto de salir a cenar con Diego, así que tenía a Bella para mí solo. Ella no puso objeción ni nada parecido y me tranquilizó porque llegué a pensar que sin su madre, tal vez se volvería más apegada a Jimmy y no lo dejaría apartarse de ella ni un segundo, pero no fue así.

Estaba muy contento y entusiasmado por el cambio de actitud de Bella. Ya no la sentía a la defensiva y tenía mejor disposición para todo, por lo que la invité a cenar esperando que se disipara su tristeza y se distrajera un poco.

-¿Y a dónde me llevarás? – Abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

* * *

-Bueno, Diego me recomendó un lugar y por lo que me dijo, sé que nos gustará.

-¿Tendré que cambiarme? – Se miró los blue jeans y la blusa larga rosa que llevaba puesta y que le quedaba estupendo.

-Estás perfecta como siempre Isabella, vámonos.

Tomó su bolso y no pude disimular una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Edward? – Su semblante había cambiado de alegre a enojado en dos segundos.

-Es que tenía la esperanza que también hubieras olvidado tu costumbre de usar bolsos gigantes Bella pero por un lado es bueno saber que esto tampoco lo haz olvidado – le quité el pesado bolso de las manos.

-¿Tampoco? ¿Qué es lo otro?

Me acerqué a ella y pegué mi frente a la suya cerrando mis ojos y aspiré su dulce olor a fresas, ya no olía más a mí…

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? – Escuché muy ronca mi propia voz. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y volví a pensar con claridad – será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Si mi pobre Bella vivía en una confusión, mi comportamiento no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda; sólo la enredaba más con mis arrebatados arranques y no es que fueran intencionales, simplemente tenerla cerca me volvía loco y pensar y actuar con claridad y madurez no era algo que me distinguiera. Debía ser más cuidadoso y controlarme si no quería que en menos de dos días Isabella me echara fuera de su vida de una buena vez.

Llevé a Bella a Fiesole, una aldea que estaba muy cerca de Florencia. Diego me había comentado que era una excelente opción para cenar durante el verano ya que la mayoría de los restaurantes de la calle y plaza principal de la aldea, tenían terrazas con maravillosas vistas de Florencia y la gran mayoría de estos, eran cien por ciento románticos. No pensé que fuera una mala elección pero dado mi comportamiento de las últimas 24 horas, ya no estaba tan seguro.

El lugar dónde había hecho la reservación se llamaba _"Paoli"_ y era uno de los más antiguos y hermosos de Fiesole. Con decoración renacentista y frescos en las paredes y techos, hacían de él un sitio único. Una imponente y elegante escalera de caracol nos llevó hacia la gran terraza dónde nos esperaba nuestra mesa iluminada por pequeñas velas. Diego se había quedado corto cuando me dijo que el restaurante era muy romántico, era mucho más que eso y por un instante no quise mirar a Bella por miedo a encontrar algún tipo de reproche en su rostro pero para mi sorpresa, estaba fascinada con el lugar.

-¡Es magnífico! – se escuchaba emocionada.

-Tienes razón, es único ¿No crees? – Bella asintió feliz y yo no pude estar más complacido al ver que mi misión de hacerle menos triste esa noche, se estaba cumpliendo.

Nuestro mesero llegó y nos ofreció de tomar la especialidad de la casa que era el Clericot de Vino Tinto que básicamente era una bebida refrescante con fruta picada, jarabe, agua mineral y un poco de ron además del vino. Esto desechó mi idea de pedir solamente el vino tinto ya que Bella insistió en probarlo.

-Creo que pediré el Clericot.

-El Clericot entonces – le confirmé al mesero quien nos informó también de las especialidades del día y optamos por aceptar sus sugerencias. Ravioles en salsa de nuez con Prosciutto para Bella y Fetuccini con salmón en salsa blanca para mí. El Clericot llegó en una jarra tan grande como la sonrisa de Bella y al ver esa reacción tan suya, mi corazón dio un latido a doble ritmo. Ya cada quien tenía un vaso lleno en la mano y cabe mencionar que se veía delicioso.

-Isabella – levanté mi vaso y ella me imitó – Por lo que tú quieras a partir de esta noche…

Chocamos ligeramente nuestros vasos y tomamos el burbujeante líquido rojo con minúsculos pedacitos de frutas.

-¡Es delicioso! – Exclamó saboreándolo y le di la razón.

Nuestra cena llegó mientras nos entreteníamos con la hermosa vista iluminada de Florencia y alguna que otra pregunta sobre Alice, lo que me causó mucha emoción ya que se estaba interesando en saber cada vez más de las personas que formaban parte de su vida, pero la pregunta que no esperé fue…

-Edward, exactamente ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Por qué fui a cenar a tu casa? – Probó el primer bocado de su plato.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba esa pregunta Bella – respondí sincero – aunque no hay ningún misterio salvo que nos caímos muy mal. Ese primer encuentro fue muy extraño diría yo… fuiste acompañando a Rose a una cena que organizó mi madre porque al fin toda su familia estaba reunida y cuando quisiste irte, ella no así que yo te llevé a casa, luego vinieron las malas interpretaciones y nos dijimos de todo; yo te grité muy enojado que eras una niñita malcriada y tú me gritaste que me tragaría mis palabras, y lo cumpliste como todo lo que te propones – reí al recordarlo.

Bella comía tranquila mientras me escuchaba muy atenta y yo enrollé un poco de fettuccini en mi tenedor y como si nada, lo acerqué a su boca. Ella sin pensarlo aceptó probar de lo que le ofrecía.

-Mmm – juntó sus cejas en aprobación.

-¿Rico? – Y asintió intentando no reírse, como en los viejos tiempos…

Cuando pudo hablar continuó con el interrogatorio no sin antes darme a probar de sus ravioles.

-¿Y que fue lo que hice para que _"te tragaras tus palabras"? _– estaba intrigadísima por saber como me había puesto un alto.

-Solamente apareciste casi desnuda frente a mí en un desfile de Victoria's Secret Bella, yo te creía una chiquilla de no más de 18 años, te lo juro y luego apareces así… me tragué más que mis palabras ¿No crees?

La expresión de Bella era impagable, estaba tan asombrada con lo que le contaba que sin darme cuenta, ya se había tomado más de 3 vasos de Clericot.

-Aún no me acostumbro a pensarme "medio desnuda" sabiendo que más de medio mundo me ve...

-Es difícil acostumbrarse créeme, pero acabas haciéndolo – admití y me miró preocupada.

-Nosotros… ¿Tuvimos problemas por eso? – Intuyó nada tonta y yo asentí serio – ¿Y qué pasó?

Suspiré y dejé de girar mi tenedor – Te quiero demasiado Isabella – la miré directo a los ojos con toda la honestidad que pude – Eso fue lo que pasó – retomé el movimiento del tenedor intentando concentrarme en mí salmón.

-¿Te arrepientes? – Giré mi rostro para verla fijamente.

-¡Nunca! – sentí su mano sobre la mía oprimiéndola ligeramente.

-Gracias – y sus ojos chocolate también me agradecieron.

_¿Por qué me preguntaba si me arrepentía? _

_¿Cómo podía demostrarle mi amor por ella? _

_¿De qué forma?_

Isabella no dejó de hacerme preguntas y yo se las contestaba lo mejor que podía. Tenía claro que mientras mayor fuera su interés y mejor fueran resueltas sus dudas, más rápido se recuperaría; y entre preguntas y respuestas, ya llevaba más de 6 vasos del líquido de la jarra ya casi vacía. El mesero se acercó y cuando intentó llenar de nuevo su vaso, lo miré negando con la cabeza pero Bella se dio cuenta.

-Edward, ya sabes que soy mayor de edad, ya puedo tomar – ya comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras y estaba tan molesto conmigo mismo que me hubiera dado de golpes por ser tan irresponsable al no fijarme en cuanto había tomado. Bella no quiso postre y mejor. El azúcar le "subiría" más rápido el alcohol en su sistema y me la hubiera tenido que llevar cargando. Pedí la cuenta, la ayudé a pararse y luego, como siempre hacía, tomé su bolso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo quiero acercarme a la barandilla – se apresuró a ella para tener una mejor vista - ¿No es hermoso?

La abracé por detrás para evitar que se inclinara pero se giró hacia mí.

-¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? ¿Sólo porque me quieres? – hizo un puchero.

-No Bella, no te quiero solamente – recorrí con mi nariz su cara – Te amo.

-Edward…

-Vámonos de aquí Bella.

Aunque no estaba impertinente al salir del restaurante, al llegar a su casa parecía que me habían cambiado de mujer. Bella se había transformado en una borrachita muy alegre y bastante impulsiva. Jimmy no había llegado y agradecí que se estuviera tomando muy en serio su rol de dejarnos solos porque no quería que viera a Bella en ese estado. Un vaso más y hubiera terminado como una muñeca de trapo.

Con una hábil maniobra abrí la puerta y sostuve a Bella. Una vez adentro la cargué en mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

-Edward – me llamó - ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

¿Qué? Me había desarmado con su pregunta. ¡Dios! No quería responder a eso y no porque tuviera razón porque no era así. Si yo me quedé callado fue porque ese lío implicaba directamente a Irina y la conocía bien; ya había tenido un encuentro con Bella y aún no sabía qué le había dicho entonces, pero ella tenía otra actitud conmigo cuando regresó de su viaje y yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla contándole que necesitaba a Irina para ayudar a Demetri. Isabella hubiera querido acompañarme quedando como un blanco fácil para Irina y ésta la hubiera envenenado por el simple hecho de vernos felices. No. No podía exponerla a esa mujer.

Por otro lado, estaba la negativa de Bella de querer conocer mi pasado. Claramente me había indicado que todo lo que él encerrara, no le interesaba saberlo, mantenía su postura de siempre, mientras menos supiera, menos daño sufriría. Con eso, ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos le contaría a Isabella algo de tal magnitud? ¿Podría responderle lo que me pedía? ¿Le diría que por sus miedos no quise compartir con ella mi problema? ¿Por no hacerla sufrir? Siempre estuve atrapado, nunca tuve opción. Isabella hubiera resultado lastimada por mí al tener que obligarla a escucharme hablarle de mi pasado o por Irina y su egoísmo, como lo había intentado ya una vez.

Yo no estaba seguro de querer contarle todo en ese momento. Casi podía adivinar como reaccionaría y no era el mejor panorama. Se culparía por su inseguridad, se deprimiría y yo ya estaba cansado de tanto sufrimiento…

-Por estúpido Bella – le respondí y eso era muy cierto también – pero no quiero tener esta conversación contigo ahora, te quiero en tus 5 sentidos para hablar de esto - le pedí – ven, ayúdame a quitarte esta ropa y a ponerte más cómoda.

-¿Tú me quieres quitar la ropa? ¿Me quieres ver desnuda? – Ya casi llegaba al grado de "muñeca de trapo".

-No estás desnuda – dije intentando quitarle los jeans – tienes ropa interior ¿No es cierto?

-Acuéstate aquí – palmeó a un lado de ella en la cama, le hice caso y me tumbé – se giró sobre su costado mirándome y frotándose como gatita contra mi cuerpo; tensé mis músculos en respuesta a sus avances – ¿Por qué tu pelo está así? ¿Por qué no te peinas? – no pude contener una carcajada y ella continuó – no importa, me gusta.

-Ah vaya, menos mal, no me imagino que hubiera tenido que hacer si no te gustara – bromeé.

-Edward, ¿Puedo decirte algo? – Asentí rozando su mejilla con un dedo - ¿Me creerás?

-Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad – la miraba con devoción mientras acariciaba su cara – para mí siempre serás mi niña Bella y justo ahora, estás un poco borracha amor…

-Voy a confiar en ti de nuevo – mi corazón se detuvo – quiero hacerlo Edward, quiero quererte como tú me quieres…

Sus manos subieron a mi rostro acunándolo, acercándolo al suyo. Necesitaba hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no besarla y hacerle el amor. Bella estaba exquisitamente sensual solo con su blusa rosa, sus bragas blancas, sus movimientos incitantes y ese rubor escarlata en las mejillas. Tuve que implorar por toda la ayuda divina que pudiera socorrerme para no dejarme llevar por mis instintos más básicos.

-Gracias amor, gracias por eso – deseé con toda mi alma creerle completamente; sabía que era lo que sentía pero tal vez pensara diferente cuando estuviera plenamente conciente.

-De nada cielo – y al escucharla me paralicé.

_¡Isabella me decía así!_

_¡Ella ya estaba empezando a recordar!_

_¡Dios, que feliz estaba!_

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Que no te vayas _cieloo_, quédate _conmigoo_ – me pidió – no quiero estar _soola._

¿Y que más podría hacer si no cuidar de mi niña? Se lo había prometido a Reneé y yo era un hombre de palabra.

-No lo estarás, me quedaré contigo, pero deberás portarte bien ¿De acuerdo? – Ella movió como pudo la cabeza intentando asentir – Ahora métete bajo las sábanas – quería cubrirla para evitar tentaciones lo más que pudiera. La arropé muy bien y luego me acomodé junto a ella, no como siempre dormíamos porque hubiera sido demasiado para mí.

-Edward…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Nosotros…

-Nosotros ¿Qué?

-Tú sabes…

-No sé.

-Tú y yo…

-¿Qué si tú y yo…?

-Si, eso.

Suspiré – Si amor, tú y yo… si.

Respiró profundo – ¿Y yo…?

-¿Tú qué Bella?

-¿Yo era… o no era?

Me giré y la abracé fuerte acercando mi rostro a ella – Si amor, lo eras y fue una maravillosa sorpresa para mí – besé suavemente su mejilla. Bella se acomodó frente a mí y continuó.

-Edward, y ahora que no recuerdo nada, ¿No sería como si lo fuera de nuevo? ¿No sería como mi primera vez?

_¡Whoa!_ Eso si que me había dejado frío.

-Bella, vamos a dormir anda, cierra los ojos.

-Abrázame.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-Apriétame más.

-Isabella…

-Hazlo.

-¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Quieres acabar conmigo? ¡Cierra los ojos!

-No te enojes.

-Entonces hazme caso.

-¿Me quieres?

-Con toda el alma…

-Bésame.

-¡Isabella!

Aunque tardó un poco en dormirse, Isabella ya no volvió a hablar. Estaba ebria. Para ser honestos, era una borracha adorable y en otras circunstancias, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho. Me relajé cuando escuché sus ronquiditos tan suaves; ya seguro de que dormía tranquila, me dispuse a hacer lo mismo.

En sueños, sentí que se abrazaban a mi cuerpo y una pierna se metía entre las mías. Reconocí esa familiar postura y entonces mi mano, buscó su trasero. Y lo sentí; bien formado, firme. Lo atraje hacia mí y un gemido también familiar llegó hasta mis oídos. Mi cuerpo y en especial cierta parte de él, comenzó a despertar. Gemí.

Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío y sentí sus senos firmes en mi pecho; permanecí sin abrir los ojos, sólo quería disfrutar de la fricción que ejercía contra mí. Mi boca encontró su cuello y repartí ligeros besos en él para después buscar sus labios. Subí una mano hasta su pecho y lo recorrí hasta que toqué su seno. Tan redondo, firme y tan suave…

-Hazme el amor Edward, hazme recordar…*

* * *

_**Que tal? Que les pareció? Cuentenmelo todo! Ya saben que adoro leer sus reviews los cuales agradezco infinitamente al igual que a Diana, Claudia.m, Coral-May, Mimí, Sonrisass, KatriciaCruz, Gabii, Jimena, Laura y Ari.**_

_**Como ven, estamos entrando a otra etapa de la historia, decisiva, asi que esperemos que Bella sea inteligente y tome las mejores decisiones tanto para ella como para Edward.**_

_**Nos vemos Chicas el martes (no mañana tramposillas) y disfruten este fin de semana laaargo.**_

_**Besitooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com**_


	38. CAPITULO 38

**_Hola Muñequitas! Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes si y por eso aquí les tengo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten... _****

* * *

**********

CAPITULO 38

**EDWARD'S POV**

-Hazme el amor Edward, hazme recordar…

Mi mano masajeaba su suave seno en movimientos circulares y después se cerraba sobre él aprisionándolo, como para cerciorarse que no escapara de mí. Sus gemidos inundaban mis muy dormidos sentidos, despertándolos de un ensueño deseado por tanto tiempo y recién recobrado. Mi boca de nuevo buscó la suya y atrapó sus labios junto con algunas palabras que sólo quedaron en el intento. Mi cerebro aún no lograba registrar sólo disfrutaba también de tan esperada situación.

-Edward…

Si, era su voz que me pedía hacerla mía, de tomarla, de amarla. Isabella frotaba su exquisito cuerpo contra mí y yo no iba a negarnos tal placer. La besé atrapando sus labios urgentemente, en un beso lleno tanto de deseo como de necesidad y ella me respondía de un modo que me dejaba muy en claro que ella se sentía de la misma manera; giré un poco acomodando mis piernas entre las suyas y el calor que guardaba el interior de sus muslos disparó un dolor en mi vientre y como si los hubiera invocado, miles de toques eléctricos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo despertándolo de su letargo. Instintivamente mi mano bajó hasta encontrar esa unión de donde emanaba tal calidez; mis dedos pasaron bajo la suave tela de sus bragas y por fin, esa pequeña porción de su piel desnuda estaba otra vez en mis manos vibrando ante mi contacto…

-Te necesito Edward, hazme recordar…

Y fue cuando, como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo, todo tuvo sentido para mí, desafortunadamente. Sacudí violentamente la cabeza tratando de ubicarme, de constatar que no era otro sueño y que en realidad eso estaba a punto de pasar. Me puse de pie de un brinco, encendí la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita y vi a Bella, acostada en la cama sólo con las bragas encima. ¿Dónde estaba la blusa y el brassiere? ¿Por qué demonios no los tenía puestos todavía?

-¡Carajo Isabella! – La cubrí con las sábanas - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Mi mano se paseaba por mi desordenado pelo y por mi cara, en un vano intento por despertarme por completo. Al escucharme, ella solo se abrazó a su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar gritando algo que apenas se podía entender.

-Tranquila Bella, por favor habla más despacio para que pueda entenderte – pero fue inútil porque seguía intentando hablar entre balbuceos y llanto. Me puse el pantalón y me senté en la cama, nervioso por mí estupidez ya que creyendo que Bella por su _"inocente"_ borrachera dormiría profundamente al menos unas 6 horas, me había desvestido y acostado junto a ella, mas nunca pensé que se despertara, que se quitara la ropa e ¡Intentara seducirme!

-Déjame – me ordenó pero por supuesto no le hice caso.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que me expliques que diablos pretendías – exclamé molesto pero sin levantar la voz, nervioso, con el cuerpo temblando.

-Sólo… yo… quiero recordar – dijo entre lágrimas y jadeos por el mismo llanto – y tal vez si tú y yo… tal vez así pueda recordar.

Era obvio que aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y con el falso valor que infunde, se aventuró tomando la más tonta decisión. Con mi mano en su cintura la atraje hacia mí, sentándola en mí regazo envuelta en las sábanas. La abracé y comencé a mecerla para calmarla un poco.

-Isabella – le susurré al oído después de unos minutos – no quiero tenerte así. Cuando volvamos a hacer el amor es porque ya recuerdas, no para hacerte recordar.

-Edward yo… quiero intentarlo ahora…

-Volverás a ser mi mujer, Bella te lo prometo, volveremos a hacer el amor pero no cómo un medio para un fin – hablaba contra su cuello – debemos tener paciencia amor, sólo eso te pido, paciencia.

Y a pesar de que se me hacía muy difícil predicar con el ejemplo, tenía que hacerlo y más en ese momento cuando era bastante obvio que aunque lento, íbamos por buen camino y como me había dicho el Dr. Baggio y mi padre, ella tarde o temprano tendría que recordar y para nuestra fortuna, ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Si me quisieras cómo dices lo harías – insistió.

-De acuerdo. Mañana si me lo pides te prometo que te haré el amor, toda la noche hasta que me supliques que me detenga Bella, pero no hoy, no ahora y no así – susurré.

Le di un beso en la frente y la recosté de nuevo en la cama. La cubrí de nuevo con las sábanas y el grueso edredón; yo me quedé sobre él, atrapándola de cierta manera, sólo así estaría tranquilo, con Isabella muy quieta y a mi lado ya que el famoso Clericot estaba tardando mucho en abandonar su sistema. No volvería a tomarlo de nuevo, de eso me encargaba yo.

El resto de la noche estuvo muy inquieta pero bajo el edredón; no podía arriesgarme. La amaba y era muy difícil para mí controlar mi deseo por ella cuando me pedía hacerle el amor de esa manera pero no podía confiarme en su estado, seguramente al otro día no recordaría nada y lo poco que había avanzado con ella se iría al trasto.

***.

Me desperecé con lentitud. Sabía dónde estaba y quien era la persona que dormía bajo mi brazo. Su respiración calmosa y los ligeros ronquiditos me indicaban que estaba completa y profundamente dormida. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo si tardó lo que me parecieron años en conciliar el sueño? Creí que su estado impertinente no tendría fin. Salí de la cama, dormí vestido para que Isabella no me sorprendiera de nuevo y fui a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar. Un café no me iba a caer nada mal; lo necesitaba para despertar por completo ya que ese día empezaría a desarrollarse nuestro plan.

Escuché ruido detrás de mí y vi llegar a Jimmy con una cara igual de desvelada que la mía. Sin decir nada, llenó de agua la cafetera, colocó varias cucharadas del grano molido y la encendió. Se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-No me vas a pregun… - empecé a contarle pero me detuvo levantando una mano para que no continuara hablando.

-Shhh.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tú también tienes resaca? – Lentamente levantó la cara y me miró solamente con un ojo abierto con mucha dificultad - ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? – dije bromeando.

-¿Ustedes? – Abrió el otro ojo - ¿Acaso Bella…? – Asentí.

-¡Por Dios Edward! ¡Bella aún está bajo medicación!

_¡Carajo! ¿Cómo no le pregunté? _

-¡Demonios! ¡Ella no dijo nada Jimmy! Y yo no la he visto tomar ninguna medicina sino no hubiera ni siquiera pensado en pedir vino y menos esa maldita jarra – dije enfadado conmigo por dar por sentadas las cosas de nuevo.

-¿Jarra?

Asentí – De Clericot…

-¡Wow! Dulce y burbujeante, no quiero ni pensar el efecto que causó en Bella.

-No te lo imaginas, luché con ella casi toda la noche; estuvo muy curiosa y además casi abusa de mí… - serví el café que ya estaba listo en dos tazas grandes – tardó horas en quedarse dormida.

-¡Oh! Pobre Edward - puso una cara de tristeza pero soltó una carcajada muy divertido – me imagino en qué aprietos te puso; pero por un lado mejor, así dormirá la mayor parte de la mañana y para cuando despierte, ¡Nuestra sorpresa estará a punto de llegar! – Jimmy había recobrado las fuerzas con el café y aplaudía emocionado por lo que vendría a partir de ese día.

***.

Antes de salir para mi hotel, me cercioré que Isabella siguiera dormida y así fue. Parecía que con nada lograríamos que despertara.

_¡Perfecto! _

Llegué a mi habitación y me di un muy merecido baño; estuve bajo el chorro de agua más tiempo de lo normal relajando los músculos adoloridos de mi cuerpo y por la tensión a la cual me había sometido Isabella; me afeité y con una toalla en mis caderas, salí del baño para hacer la llamada diaria a Nadia y saber cómo iban las cosas en la constructora y los adelantos de la presa. Para mi suerte, todo estaba tranquilo y avanzando conforme lo establecido, sin complicaciones.

***.

**JIMMY'S POV**

¡No podía ni imaginármelo!

Bella le debía haber hecho pasar a Edward una noche muy complicada. Conocía como se ponía cuando tenía un par de copas encima, pero nunca se emborrachaba así que no debió ser fácil controlarla y mucho menos si se había puesto muy juguetona. Si algo tenía Bella es que además de terca, era muy perseverante.

Y no era como una borrachera normal; con las pastillas que aún estaba tomando y esa dulce y deliciosa mezcla de vino y ron, _¡Debió haber sido una bomba!_

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no ver esas imágenes en mi mente y carcajearme hasta llorar. Pero bueno, se lo habían pasado bien ¿No? Fiesole era un lugar hermoso y cuando Diego se lo recomendó a Edward, obviamente había sido con doble intención. Bella adoraba ese tipo de lugares, románticos, típicos y seguramente el ambiente ayudaría a que ella se relajara y se abriera más con Edward, ese era nuestro propósito y parecía que no estábamos muy lejos de lograrlo.

Y Bella aunque no se diera cuenta, ya estaba muy apegada a Edward; durante el día lo buscaba con la mirada si se alejaba de ella, lo necesitaba cerca, y ya eran varias las noches en las que por algún motivo él terminaba durmiendo con ella, velando su sueño. Como decía Edward, tarde o temprano las aguas tenían que retomar su nivel.

***.

Después de ponerme guapísimo, me asomé a la habitación de Bella quien seguía dormida como un tronco ¿A que hora se despertaría? No tenía ni idea pero tampoco iba a esperarla, la bella durmiente tenía que levantarse ¡Ya!

Me costó mucho pero, después de media hora de zarandearla, casi un litro de agua fría, 3 vasos grandes de jugo de naranja junto con 2 advils y la amenaza de que Edward llegaría en cualquier momento, pude sacarla de la cama, eso si, con un humor de perros… y no era para menos, su resaca era monumental.

-Me siento fatal, por favor déjame dormir – me suplicaba mientras se enrollaba en las sábanas de nuevo.

-Mientras más tiempo sigas acostada lamentándote por haberte puesto esa borrachera épica, más grande será tu malestar, así que párate y ve a darte un buen baño que lo necesitas – la amenacé muy serio pero por dentro… ¡Me reía a carcajadas!

-Además _Isabella_ – hice énfasis en su nombre – ¿No pudiste abstenerte de tomar? ¿O se te olvidó que todavía estás medicada? Por eso te sientes peor; por si no lo sabes, te cruzaste con tu medicamento y el alcohol, ¡Pareces principiante!

-¡Cállate _Choo_! Tus gritos me están matando.

_¡Dios de mi vida!_

¿Había escuchado bien?

Ella me había dicho _"Choo"._ Desde el accidente, sólo me decía _"Jimmy"_ por alguna extraña razón, pero el que me llamara así otra vez, definitivamente significaba algo. Edward estaba en lo correcto, Bella estaba empezando a recordar, al menos con los ligeros cambios en su actitud, eso era lo que parecía.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – Le pregunté nervioso.

-Ash – rezongó con fastidio – mejor me levanto y me dejas de regañar.

Mientras Bella se daba un baño, revisaba su clóset armando varios _"outfits"_ para que eligiera uno para ese día; antes solía hacerlo igual, le gustaba que desbordara mi talento en ella y como estaba muy feliz, me esmeré en hacer la elección perfecta. ¡Se vería lindísima!

Como Bella se tardaba horas bajo la regadera, fui a dar una vuelta por toda la casa revisando que todo estuviera en orden; también le dejé un mensaje de texto a Diego recordándole que si no tenía ninguna cirugía de emergencia, lo quería puntual para cenar en casa.

Después de revisar mis pendientes, escuché ruidos en la habitación de Bella y fui hacia allá. La ayudé a secarse el cabello y con el maquillaje. A pesar de que yo estaba muy contento por cómo me había llamado, ella estaba con el rostro enfuruñado y sin hablar así que yo estaba encantado recitándole mí monólogo sin obtener ni siquiera una mirada suya.

-¿Y cómo les fue anoche Darling? – Pregunté con inocencia, fingida por supuesto.

-Bien – respondió seca y agregó – pero bebí de más.

-Si, ya lo sé – y un par de ojos oscuros se clavaron en mí - ¿No te acabo de regañar porque "olvidaste" que no debías tomar? ¿Sigues borracha Bella? Hmm menuda noche la tuya…

-¿Edward te dijo algo? ¿Se quejó de mí? ¿Me odia?

-¡Cielos no! Sólo se siente culpable por no haber sabido cuidar de ti – la miré a los ojos – está tan apenado que hoy mismo regresa a Nueva York…

-¿Se va? – Asentí y el rostro de Bella se descompuso por completo – se va sin despedirse… - dijo casi para ella misma.

-¡Sabía que sentías algo por él! – levantó su rostro hacia mí congelándome con la mirada pero no me arrepentía, inconcientemente se había confesado, estaba seguro que ni ella misma lo había notado.

No me dirigió la palabra en lo que terminaba de arreglarse pero no me importó, yo estaba rebosante de felicidad y eso que todavía nuestra sorpresa aún no llegaba a casa.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

_¡Era el colmo!_

¿Qué sucedía con Jimmy?

Estaba tan insoportable esa mañana que había preferido no hablar con él. Sabía que me dolía la cabeza por la gigantesca resaca que tenía por haber bebido de más la noche anterior pero parecía no importarle porque en lugar de dejarme dormir para que se me pasara pronto, había decidido obligarme a levantar para que me diera un baño, que me había caído de maravilla pero estaba molesta y no lo admitiría.

Además de insoportable, actuaba muy raro y estaba extrañamente muy _"contentito"_ e impaciente. Pero francamente no tenía humor para aguantarlo. Estaba muy… ¿Preocupada? ¿Sería esa la palabra correcta? No lo sabía y no iba a perder mí tiempo averiguándolo, sólo sabía que la sensación que me atormentaba me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Y no era para menos. Edward me había llevado a cenar y había tenido que lidiar conmigo…_ borracha_.

Me había llevado a un lugar muy hermoso, estábamos disfrutando de la cena y la plática. Casi estaba segura que las preguntas que le hacía era porque ya estaba algo tomada. Edward me respondió cada una de ellas con toda sinceridad, podía reconocerlo en su mirada. Me contó desde cómo nos conocimos, hasta que no le hacía nada de gracia verme posar casi sin ropa, pero me amaba y eso era suficiente para apoyarme a hacer lo que me gustaba.

Qué difícil… ¿Yo en su lugar, lo hubiera apoyado de la misma manera? Tal vez tenga más mérito que un hombre apoye a su pareja cuando esta tiene un trabajo como el mío; implica algo más que sólo tragarse su orgullo machista. Edward era un hombre muy seguro tanto de él mismo, como de mí. Se sentía seguro de mi amor por él, por eso confiaba en mí. Sabía que lo amaba. Nos amábamos.

_¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para confiar en él?_

_¿Qué estaba esperando para por fin decírselo?_

¡Hey! Momento… él ya lo sabía porque yo misma se lo había dicho la noche anterior. Si, si, estaba borracha pero algo recordaba y eso, claro que estaba muy bien registrado en mi memoria.

¡Dios mío!

¿Qué tanto le había dicho a Edward?

¡Que vergüenza!

Le había preguntado si teníamos relaciones lo cual era más que obvio si llevábamos algunos meses de estar viviendo juntos ¡Que estúpida! Y no conforme con eso, ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarle si yo había perdido la virginidad con él?

¡Como envidiaba a los avestruces! Lo único que quería era tener enterrada la cabeza durante años ¿En qué estaría pensando? Bueno, borracha era imposible pensar o…_ ¡Carajo!_

"_¿No sería como si lo fuera de nuevo? ¿No sería como mi primera vez?"_

Quería llorar; sólo llorar y llorar por años. ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza? Algo se me tendría que ocurrir porque tampoco podía simplemente quedarme encerrada en mi habitación hasta que a él se le olvidaran mis preguntas, pero bueno, según lo que recordaba, él se había portado bastante bien hasta que yo… _¡Carajo otra vez!..._ hasta que le empecé a rogar por un beso y luego me le ofrecí como una zorra quitándome la ropa, rogándole que me hiciera el amor con el pretexto de que tal vez recordara algo si lo hacíamos…

_¿No pude haberme humillado un poco más?_

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, Edward me había rechazado. ¿Debía estar feliz o lamentarme por eso? Si me guiaba por su respuesta, debía dar brincos de felicidad. No se había aprovechado de mí cuando pudo hacerlo. Me respetaba. Esperaría por mí. Edward me amaba. ¿Y yo lo amaba a él?

Las preguntas de Jimmy me sacaron de concentración y cuando me recordó que por unas pastillas que aún tomaba, me había emborrachado así, quise golpearme por idiota. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Solamente a mí me ocurrían esas cosas, podría jurarlo.

Luego, una respuesta a mis ansiosas preguntas hacia Jimmy, me dejó helada. El me había dicho que por sentirse culpable, Edward regresaba a Nueva York. Sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo. Eso no podía ser posible; Edward jamás se iría sin despedirse, nunca. Y tuve razón. Al ver mi reacción Jimmy casi muere de felicidad gritando que sabía que sentía algo por Edward. No se equivocó, sin embargo aún no podía especificar bien cual era ese sentimiento. ¿Sería amor, cariño?

Una vez que terminé de arreglarme, salí de mi habitación y encontré a Jimmy mirando ansioso por la ventana.

-¿Qué miras? – Terminé con su castigo porque a esas alturas ya era más mi intriga por su comportamiento que mi enojo.

-Ah, nada – se encaminó a su habitación – creo que Edward ya llegó.

Segundos después el timbre de la puerta confirmó su llegada y con los nervios, la pena y las ganas de salir huyendo, me acerqué a abrirle. Y ahí estaba nuevamente frente a mí. Tan alto, tan guapo, tan caballero, tan Edward, mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida que me derretía toda. ¿Tenía opción para no sentir algo por él?

Dio varios pasos entrando a la casa y con un brazo rodeó mi cintura pegándome a él. En ese momento si estaba plenamente conciente de su cuerpo, de su pecho firme como una roca, de sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes brazos, de ese olor que me enloquecía y que encendía todos mis sentidos, de su hermoso rostro cincelado y sus suaves labios…

-Isabella, estás preciosa – murmuró a mí oído y dejó un beso justo ahí.

Me sostuvo porque sintió como mi cuerpo se aflojaba contra el suyo, rindiéndome a su voz y a su contacto.

-¿Cómo estás amor? – su nariz acariciaba esa zona, detrás de mi oreja y hacía que burbujeara la sangre de mi cuerpo.

-Bien – pude apenas decir – Edward yo… - él negó con la cabeza y pegó nuestras frentes.

-No digas nada Bella, todo está bien – me dio un beso en los labios rozándolos suavemente. Yo asentí y descansé mi mejilla contra su pecho. Sus dos brazos me rodearon en un abrazo y yo hice lo mismo rodeándolo con los míos. Lo escuché suspirar y sonreí.

-Bella – se separó de mí y me llevó de la mano hacia el salón - ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste cuando te confesé quien era yo?

Su pregunta hizo que tensara mi cuerpo y que lo mirara con un poco de temor. Jimmy apareció junto a él y ambos me miraban con cautela ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme con eso?

-Si – dije tímida sin que casi se escuchara mi voz. Hizo que me sentara en un sillón y él se arrodilló frente a mí con mis manos entre las suyas.

-Bueno, pues te hemos traído un poco de tu vida Bella…

Jimmy estaba parado en la puerta de la casa e hizo una señal. Sentí una angustia terrible y miedo; me puse de pie, traté de alejarme del salón y huir a mi habitación pero Edward me detuvo entre sus brazos y me refugié en ellos cerrando los ojos y aferrándome a su cuerpo.

-Tranquila amor, abre los ojos – me pidió con su tersa voz y lo obedecí; lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos con miedo, expectante por lo que aparecería ante ellos en unos instantes más.

Vi acercarse a varias personas. Caminaban despacio hacia adentro. Eran dos mujeres y dos hombres, uno muy fuerte, alto y pálido, sonreía mucho al igual que los demás. El otro era rubio y de unos ojos muy azules, también era alto pero no tanto como el otro chico, abrazaba a una de las chicas, a la pequeña de pelo obscuro y piel muy blanca, me miraba como esperando algo de mí, era muy hermosa al igual que la rubia de larga cabellera y los mismos intensos ojos azules del otro chico, los tenía anegados de lágrimas y aún así me sonreía.

Mi cuerpo temblaba; aún no podía reaccionar. Afiancé mi abrazo alrededor de Edward y él acariciaba mi espalda acercándose a mi oído.

-Bella ellos son tus amigos – susurró suavemente – son parte de tu vida, están aquí por ti.

Me separé ligeramente de su cuerpo para mirar a las personas que estaban frente a mí. A mis amigos. Unas fuertes ganas de llorar llenaron mi pecho y mis ojos se nublaron. No iba a resistirme_… ¡Quería mi vida de vuelta! _

Con lentitud, me fui separando de Edward; limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas con mis manos y les sonreí a mis amigos. Era una invitación a acercarse que rápidamente fue tomada por la rubia quien corrió hacia mí, encerrándome en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! – por extraño que pareciera, me sentía muy cómoda con ella; si bien recordaba por las fotos que me había enseñado Jimmy, ella era Rosalie, mi amiga de toda la vida.

-Rosalie – logré articular.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte sin mí Bella? – reí con sus palabras y fue tan natural que mi cuerpo aligeró su peso, quitándome una carga de encima al abrazar a mi amiga - ¡No vuelvas a dejarme atrás! ¿Ok?

-Ok – acepté y la otra chica me arrebató de entre los brazos de Rosalie. Era Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Isabella Swan – también lloraba junto conmigo y Rosalie - ¡Te extrañé mucho! – Me mecía de lado a lado – tenemos tanto que platicar… no puedo hablar, estoy muy emocionada – la apreté contra mi cuerpo, tenía ganas de consolarla a pesar de que sabía que no lo necesitaba, se veía una chica fuerte, entera. Se hizo a un lado y el chico rubio, Jasper también me abrazó.

-Pequeña, al fin – dijo bajito – todos estábamos muy angustiados, pero ahora ya podemos estar tranquilos.

-Quítate Jasper, déjame abrazar a Bella…

-¡Emmett no! – Gritó Edward y corrió poniéndose frente a mí en un gesto protector – ¡No puedes cargarla! Recuerda lo que te dije – le dijo alarmado y Emmett se acercó a mí.

-Me muero de ganas de darte un apretón y levantarte del suelo, pero prometí tener cuidado Bella, así que ven aquí y tú dame un buen abrazo ¡Rómpeme las costillas chica! – Pude escuchar las carcajadas de todos e hice lo que me pidió, traté de apretarlo tanto como pude – Hey ¿No que un excelente doctor te había dejado como nueva? ¿Dónde están tus fuerzas?

-Calma Emmett, que el excelente doctor tiene quien lo defienda ¿Verdad Bella? – Jimmy sacó las uñas y yo asentí divertida.

No podría describir mis sentimientos en ese momento. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, mi cuerpo temblaba y probablemente iba a tartamudear si intentaba hablar, pero de algo si estaba completamente segura… estaba feliz.

Mi casa era un alboroto total. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, me preguntaban mil cosas, me abrazaban de nuevo y las muestras de cariño no se limitaban. Alice era un precioso torbellino con un rostro de porcelana; de la pequeña indefensa que había llorado emocionada no quedaba ni rastro; hablaba a mil revoluciones y con todos al mismo tiempo. No soltaba a Jimmy y le decía así como a mí, que lo había extrañado horrores. Jasper no me quitaba la vista de encima pero no era una mirada incómoda en lo absoluto, al contrario, estaba llena de ternura y afecto sincero, lo sentía así. Emmett era tan divertido, a simple vista podría parecer un chico tosco e infantil pero a los pocos minutos notabas su inteligencia y su personalidad avasalladora, que lo más probable eso haya sido lo que captó la atención de la hermosísima Rosalie quien no soltaba mi mano. Un pelo rubio divino enmarcaba ese rostro primoroso, era tan bella que no podías dejar de mirarla.

Giré mi cara buscando a la persona a quien debía toda esa felicidad. Estaba un poco alejado, pero observaba cada uno de mis movimientos y mis reacciones, pendiente de mí en todo momento. Con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, esa que me encantaba y me provocaba cosquillas en el vientre y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Edward Cullen me estaba devolviendo mi vida. El me quería de vuelta; a mí, a Isabella Swan. Ese hombre me amaba, me lo demostraba a cada minuto, a cada segundo y yo, sólo quería estar a su lado. No volvería a separarme de él jamás.

Me levanté del sillón y avancé hacia donde se encontraba. Su verde mirada observaba mis pasos. Ya frente a él, acabé con el espacio entre nosotros y mis brazos rodearon su cintura, pegué mi rostro contra su pecho e inhalé su embriagante aroma. También me rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente. Alcé mi cara hacia él buscando sus ojos.

-Gracias Edward – de puntillas besé sus labios – gracias cielo.

Un llanto incontrolable comenzó a fluir de mí garganta. Incapaz de detenerlo, me escondí en su pecho; no quería estropear ese mágico momento.

-Bella – sentí sus labios en mi coronilla – no tienes nada qué agradecerme amor.

-Quiero mi vida de vuelta Edward y haré lo que sea por recobrarla ¡Lo que sea!

Con ambas manos acunó mi rostro – No tengas miedo Isabella, sólo no tengas miedo.

Me aferré a Edward y le repetía una y otra vez que "si", que sería valiente y que no tendría miedo. No había notado que de pronto un apacible silencio reinó en el salón. Intrigada giré mi rostro y todos mis amigos y Jimmy nos observaban extasiados. No pudimos evitar reírnos al igual que ellos.

-Eso no se te olvidó ¿Verdad Bellita? – Bromeó Emmett – abrazar a mi hermanito…

-¡Cállate Emmett! – Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo – no molestes a Bella – él rodó los ojos y levantaba las manos en un gesto de rendición pero luego cargó a Rosalie y la llenó de besos.

-Muero de hambre Rose y si no me alimento, me saciaré contigo – la miró levantando ambas cejas varias veces.

-¡Por Dios Emmett compórtate! – regañó una muy ruborizada Rosalie. Jasper hizo caso omiso y Alice lo besó en los labios.

-Salgamos a cenar – propuso Jasper – también tengo hambre – los dos hermanos lo miraron amenazadores – el vuelo me dejó hambriento.

-Oh no – gritó Jimmy – cenaremos aquí, les tengo una gran sorpresa italiana – no podía ocultar su felicidad – les va a encantar, encargué todo a un restaurante delicioso.

Y en lo que llegaban la cena y Diego, les mostramos la casa; al llegar a mi habitación las chicas se sorprendieron.

-Bella es casi idéntica a la tuya en Nueva York.

-Tienes razón Rose, blanca y acogedora, casi iguales – confirmó Alice y me giré buscando a Jimmy. El nunca me había dicho eso, yo solo recuerdo haber llegado del hospital y haber escogido esa habitación en lugar de la que él me decía que era mía. Edward notó mi confusión y se colocó detrás de mí, abrazándome.

-Tal vez tu subconsciente te pedía que te quedaras aquí amor – besó mi nuca y mil chispas salieron disparadas por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Edward estaba tan tierno y cariñoso conmigo ¿Pero porqué me hacía tonta? El estaba así siempre; cariñoso, dulce, paciente…

Alice y Rose estaban felices por toda la casa y en un impulso, les pedí que se quedaran a dormir. Gritaron contentas que desde luego que si ya que yo necesitaba un tiempo de chicas, lo único malo era que Edward ya no se quedaría conmigo hasta que me durmiera. Me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él.

***.

Casi una hora después para desgracia de los hambrientos, llegó la cena. Las chicas y yo pusimos la mesa bajo la estricta vigilancia de Jimmy que se alegró aún más con la llegada de Diego. Para molestar a Jimmy, yo me encargué de hacer las presentaciones y después de unos muy breves minutos de plática, nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Estás contenta? – Me preguntó Edward apretando mi mano.

-Si, algo rara de tener la casa llena pero muy feliz – se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. El también estaba tan feliz como yo.

Al centro de la mesa había todo un festín italiano. Ensaladas con Prosciutto, la imperdonable lasagna, risotto con verduras, canelones de carne con aceitunas negras, fettuccini con pollo, al pesto y pizzas diminutas que Emmett se acababa de tres mordidas ¡Pasta! ¡Pasta! ¡Pasta!

Alice y Rosalie comían felices y de vez en cuando veía que hasta ponían los ojos en blanco ¿De verdad se mataban de hambre? ¿También yo lo hacía?

Edward me sirvió un poco de ensalada y canelones; yo le puse en su plato un poco de lasagna y risotto con verduras. Nos dábamos a probar de lo que ambos teníamos en los platos. Comíamos tranquilos, relajados, como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a esos movimientos. ¿Siempre había sido así?

En la mesa también habían varias botellas de vino y cuando Jasper quiso poner un poco en mi copa, Edward casi saltó de su silla.

-No Jasper – lo detuvo – Bella aún está bajo medicación.

Bufé y rodé los ojos; Edward se sentó de nuevo y me atrajo hacia él – No pretendo pasar otra noche sufriendo amor, así que nada de alcohol.

-¿Sufriendo? – entrecerré los ojos.

-Fue un calvario tenerte casi desnuda entre mis brazos Bella – me dijo en secreto al oído – hoy no estaré para cuidarte… - sonreí tímidamente recordando cómo había actuado la noche anterior y mis mejillas se calentaron.

La cena estuvo espléndida; aunque Jimmy no había cocinado, se había lucido eligiendo el menú y el excelente restaurante a cargo de ella. Mi mente aún estaba procesando que estaba ahí, sentada a la mesa con mis amigos, con mi familia y junto a mí, el hombre que me amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por mí.

***.

Después de cenar, entre las chicas, Jimmy y yo, recogimos la mesa y la cocina en un dos por tres; metimos la vajilla a la máquina y todo estaba de nuevo impecable. Tomamos el café en el balcón y todos estaban encantados con la maravillosa vista hacia el _"Ponte Vecchio"._ Emmett y Jasper cuestionaban a Diego sobre las rutas del vino en La Toscana y por supuesto organizó una visita a los viñedos de su familia. Parecía que tenían un interés muy particular en la cata de los vinos y desde luego estaban felices de tener la oportunidad de conocer el proceso de su realización. Esa conversación los tenía enfrascados y pronto atrajo también la atención de Edward quien escuchaba atentamente a Diego hablar muy orgulloso de la tradición de su familia.

Por su parte, Alice y Rose me tenían hipnotizada hablándome de sus desfiles, sesiones de fotos, comerciales y demás. Yo las escuchaba fascinada porque eran felices en lo que hacían y podía verlo al reflejar su alegría mientras hablaban de su trabajo. Sus agendas estaban colmadas y no me contuve en preguntar…

-¿Y como es que están aquí tan tranquilas?

-Bella no seas tontita – dijo Rosalie – nada es más importante que la familia.

-Gracias – dije de corazón.

-Te tengo una sorpresita, espera – Alice salió disparada hacia el salón y regresó con su bolso enorme -¿Lista?

Asentí y de pronto, puso en mis manos varias revistas – acaban de salir y no resistí traértelas. Estás impresionante Bella…

Y ahí estaba yo, ante mis propios ojos. No eran imágenes en una pantalla; eran revistas verdaderas y las tenía en mis propias manos. Estaba en la portada de todas ellas, 5 ó 6 publicaciones. _Elle, Boxer, Entertainment, Allure, Sports Illustrated, Vogue_… maquillada extravagante, al natural, vestida casual, exótica, en un diminuto bikini con el trasero semidesnudo y lleno de arena cubriéndome los senos con las manos. Ojeando una de las revistas me encontré completamente desnuda junto con otras chicas, _"Los Ángeles de Victoria" _decía el artículo y yo no podía dejar de mirarme; mis manos temblorosas sostenían la revista. Sentí un suspiro a mis espaldas; giré un poco la cara aunque no era necesario adivinar quien era.

Edward observaba callado las mismas fotos de las revistas que yo veía. Se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi cuello en una clara muestra de amor.

-¿Ya te viste? – Susurró a mi oído – estás hermosa – depositó otro beso, ahora en mi mejilla y sus manos frotaron mis brazos.

-Es muy extraño verme así – me encogí de hombros – pero… me gusta – Edward rió.

***.

Los chicos comenzaron a despedirse y yo me acerqué a Edward.

-Hoy no te voy a hacer sufrir.

-Mmm no pero no te preocupes, tenemos muchas noches por delante. Diviértete mucho ¿Ok? No dejes que Alice te intimide. Estaré aquí mañana. Voy a extrañarte Isabella.

-Yo también – dije sin pena – Edward… gracias.

-Por favor no me agradezcas – me envolvió en sus brazos y besaba mi coronilla – te veré mañana. Y mejor me voy porque se me está haciendo muy difícil dejarte sola con estas mujeres.

-Y no te olvides de Choo.

Una amplia sonrisa ocupó su rostro - ¿Choo? – Preguntó.

-Si, Jimmy Choo – y le sonreí de vuelta. Me dio varios besos muy ligeros en los labios y se fue junto con Emmett y Jasper. Diego también se despidió y nos dijo que no lo veríamos hasta el fin de semana para ir a visitar los viñedos de su familia; Choo se entristeció un poco pero luego sonrió resignado.

Después de una muy larga despedida, por fin nos dejaron solas. Nos cambiamos y nos desmaquillamos. Ya estábamos listas para una larga noche, según había dicho Alice. Yo no estaba nerviosa, ni ansiosa, ni nada por el estilo, estaba encantada escuchándolas así que disfrutaría mucho las próximas horas.

-Ay Bella, desde que Edward te encontró nos moríamos de ganas de venir a verte pero él nos dijo que teníamos que esperar – Alice se apresuró a decir.

-Si, fue algo complicado, yo no… no sabía quien era Edward, hasta que él mismo me lo confesó.

-¿Y qué piensas de todo este embrollo?

-No sé Alice, la verdad es que no me gustaría mucho sentarme a analizar… - no había terminado de hablar cuando Rosalie ya me había interrumpido.

-¡Dios mío Bella! Ni con ese puto golpe en la cabeza cambias. Sigues huyéndole a tu realidad. Ya va siendo hora de que de verdad saques la casta o que dejes de hacernos creer que eres muy valiente – me dejó muda, sin saber qué responderle porque no podía, ella estaba en lo cierto; tal vez no recordaba como actuaba antes pero en ese momento, mi solución era evadir el problema y querer seguir adelante pero ¿Dónde quedaba lo que le había prometido a Edward?

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? – Alice juntaba las cejas - ¿Piensas que vas a escuchar algo realmente decepcionante de Edward? ¿Eso es? – mi silencio le dio la razón – pues déjame decirte que estás equivocada y sufres por tonta. Es mi hermano y tal vez esté mal que yo lo diga y no me lo creas pero él de verdad te ama, aunque eso no tengo que decírtelo, tú misma te haz dado cuenta. Tú eres su vida ahora Bella, el vive para ti. No puedes imaginarte su angustia cuando estábamos en Alemania, tenía días sin saber de ti y no podíamos regresar hasta estar seguros que Demetri estaba aceptando bien la médula de esa zorra.

Alice hablaba con tal certeza que no dejaba lugar a dudas y yo necesitaba escuchar la versión completa. Le pedí que me la contara y lo hizo. Rose y yo escuchábamos atentas y mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas cuando supe con detalle, lo que Edward había sufrido por las mentiras y la humillación por la que Irina lo había hecho pasar. El no le dijo nada a su familia. Aguantó solo toda la vergüenza y el amargo proceso legal para tener consigo a su hijo y no fue sino hasta que comenzó a concentrarse más de lo normal en su trabajo y en sus relaciones "sin compromisos" que Carlisle le preguntó qué demonios era lo que le ocurría que ni siquiera el teléfono les quería contestar.

Ahí fue cuando después de varias semanas de insistir, Edward por fin le soltó todo a su padre menos la parte correspondiente a Demetri; le dolía más que nada el saber que no era su hijo y prefirió guardarse esa parte de la historia. Carlisle fue a Alemania para estar con él y no importó que ya hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, él sintió el apoyo de su familia y fue lo que lo hizo pensar en regresar a los Estados Unidos. Ya no quería sentirse solo y le parecía lo mejor para reconstruir su muy dañada autoestima y su vida.

Edward ya había empezado algunos proyectos con su propia constructora pero no fue impedimento para volver, ya que habían ganado el concurso para la construcción de la presa más grande de la zona Noreste del país. Era su oportunidad para que la constructora se hiciera de un buen nombre en América. Y con un excelente proyecto bajo el brazo, volvió pensando en hallar paz y una vida tranquila dedicada al trabajo, no pedía ni quería más… hasta que gracias a Rose, entré en la vida de Edward Cullen.

Y ella corroboró la versión que él mismo me había dado.

-No se soportaban Bella, se fulminaban con la mirada. No podían estar juntos porque eras capaz de sacarle los ojos, pero lo que no entendía era como tú me jurabas que lo odiabas y a los dos días encabezaban las revistillas de chismes saliendo muy abrazaditos de algún restaurante… ¡Que tramposa Bella!... ¡Ustedes se veían a escondidas!

-Rose yo… - no me dejó continuar como estaba viendo que le encantaba hacer.

-Pero cuando te tuvo que llevar de emergencia al hospital por una infección que tenías y se quedó contigo cuidándote y muy preocupado, ahí si no me cupo duda que Edward sentía por ti algo más.

-¿Y te acuerdas Rose cuando se puso como un energúmeno por los celos en el cine? Te hizo una escena Bella… pero no sé qué le habrás dicho después porque nunca más volvió a ponerse así. Ese día también ya estuve segurísima, Edward estaba perdido por ti y tú por él, sólo había que verlos juntos… se acoplan muy bien para todo, y no digamos en la mesa ¿No te das cuenta?

-Uf y ¡No quiero pensar como se acoplan en la cama! – Rose se mordió el labio – Si Edward es la mitad de ardiente que Emmett, amiga la debes pasar increíble.

-¿Te callas Rose? Estás hablando de mis hermanos, no es algo que quisiera escuchar, claro a menos que quieras saber que tu hermano me hace…

-No estoy escuchando, no estoy escuchando, no estoy escuchando… pero dime, Alice, tápate los oídos, ¿Edward es fogoso? ¿Cómo es en la cama?

-No des detalles, solo dinos si te hace ver las estrellas, no necesitamos más información.

Abrí los ojos y creí que se me saldrían al oír lo que me preguntaban, el rubor y el calor en mis mejillas ya se había instalado de nuevo y yo titubeante solo bajé la cabeza y miré al suelo.

-Yo…

-Sin pena Bella, cuéntanos.

-No la presiones Rose, pero si dinos Bella – las dos me miraban expectantes y se retorcían los dedos de las manos.

-Yo no sé, no lo recuerdo – dije apenas en un leve susurro y vi que sus rostros cambiaron de ansiosos por saber mi respuesta a unos que me hicieron querer vomitar. Ellas me miraron con lástima, aunque tal vez no era su intención hacerlo pero esa expresión estaba ahí presente frente a mí.

-Bella – Rose me abrazó – discúlpanos, no pensamos.

-Somos unas taradas, perdónanos ¿Si?

Acepté sus disculpas a pesar de que no era necesario que lo hicieran; simplemente no estaban acostumbradas a la idea de que mi memoria estaba en blanco.

Siguieron contándome de sus trabajos, de lo bien que les iba y lo felices que estaban; yo las escuchaba con atención y por unos instantes pensé si no era hora ya de enfrentarme a mi misma, a mis miedos. Quizás tenía que empezar a tomar decisiones y regresar a ser la protagonista de mi propia vida, no podía dejar pasar el tiempo esperando por mis recuerdos para poder continuar.

Y mis amigas no pudieron llegar en mejor momento; dejándome ver la vida que me estaba esperando y que si no actuaba solo la vería impresa en las páginas de las revistas porque ni siquiera habría tenido el suficiente valor para recobrarla. Ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, a mi trabajo, ni a Edward.*

***.

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado mucho. Bella piensa y piensa... ¿Decidirá quedarse en Italia o regresará a Nueva York para volver a su trabajo? ¿A ustedes qué les gustaría chicas? Haganmelo saber :)_**

**_Mil gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y como siempre otro agradecimiento a las chicas sin cuenta: KatriciaCruz, Fran Araneda, Elena (gracias por tus palabras:)), Jimena, Ari, Sonrisass, Diana, Tatika, Kimberly, BkPattz, Qwerty y Laura por fin acabé con tu agonía. :)_**

**_Les mando un abrazote chicas y un:_**

**_Besitooo_**

**_Li_**

**_http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	39. CAPITULO 39

**_Es martes de nuevo! Y aquí estoy... Disfruten del capitulo muñecas, es un poco largo, ya verán. Como siempre la advertencia: "Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito; si eres menor de edad, no te gusta y ¿Cual era la otra? (se me olvidó) bueno, ya sabes, no lo leas, nosotras si leeremos ¿Ok?" _****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 39

**BELLA'S POV**

Me removí entre las sábanas y mi pierna chocó con otra. Con mucho trabajo abrí un ojo sólo para confirmar que era verdad y que Edward y Jimmy, habían hecho que mis amigos estuvieran ahí. Alice y Rose se habían quedado a dormir conmigo para tener una noche de chicas que más que eso, me di cuenta que había sido algo así como una llamada de auxilio.

Si, mi vida me pedía auxilio. Quería volver a mí. Lo pedía a gritos. Esa vida de pasarelas, miles de cambios de ropa, maquillaje, peinados, sesiones de fotos llenos de luces, flashes y revistas, necesitaba resurgir y me pedía ayuda para volver y siendo sincera, me moría de ganas de vivir en carne propia lo que todos me decían que yo hacía a la perfección.

Me giré y vi la hora en el reloj de mi mesita. Me levanté, fui a la habitación de mi madre y tomé el teléfono. Sonó varias veces y cuando estuve a punto de colgar, oí su voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? – Me contestó muy alegre.

-Mamá ¡Aquí están mis amigos! – Dije emocionada y me dispuse a contarle la sorpresa que entre Edward y Jimmy me habían dado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que quiero volver a Nueva York, estoy pensando en regresar a trabajar, a Edward le gustaría tanto… y a Jimmy ni qué decir.

-¡Que gusto me da escuchar eso Bella! Pero dime algo – hizo una pausa – ¿Lo estás haciendo por ti ó por que todos están esperando que lo hagas?

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. No, no, no. Estaba segura que lo hacía por mí.

-Por mí mamá – respondí – no te imaginas todas las emociones que sentía dentro de mí cuando Rose y Alice platicaban conmigo y al tener esas revistas en mis manos, no sé, no sé como describirlo pero fue como tener envidia de mi misma.

-¿Envidia de ti misma? ¡Vaya manera de expresarlo! Pero creo que lo entiendo muy bien; me da mucho gusto que hayas tomado esa decisión porque sé que lo deseas y que te hará feliz y no hay nada mejor para hacer feliz a los demás que estando a gusto con uno mismo.

-Gracias mamá, te extraño ¿sabes?

Las sabias palabras de mi madre me hicieron sentir mucho más segura acerca de mi decisión que a pesar de que ya estaba tomada, necesitaba escucharla decirme que no iba por el camino equivocado. Estaba feliz, llena de energía y con unas ganas locas de empezar… porque para mí eso era mientras no recuperara la memoria, el comienzo de una vida nueva.

Salí de la habitación de Reneé y me asomé para ver si Rose y Alice ya estaban despiertas pero seguían dormidas; estaban agotadas así que seguí mi camino y me metí a la de Jimmy que también parecía estar muerto. ¿Por qué todos parecían estar tan cansados? ¿O era yo la que sentía una nueva y diferente energía en mí? No me importó y me acosté junto a él.

-¿Estás dormido? – Me iba a matar pero era mi venganza porque él me había hecho lo mismo el día anterior - ¿Choo?

Jimmy no se movió ni un milímetro, creo que ni se había dado cuenta de mi presencia – Iba a contarte algo pero como no quieres escucharme, te dejaré de molestar – ni siquiera eso funcionó así que un poco decepcionada por su falta de interés, fui a darme un baño.

Llené la bañera y le eché una mezcla de aceites que según Jimmy, eran para suavizar la piel y dejarla cremosa. También mi pelo recibió su respectivo cuidado con un tratamiento para que estuviera muy brillante y sedoso. Estuve un buen rato remojada mientras esperaba que las mágicas mezclas de Jimmy hicieran su trabajo. Froté mis manos en mi piel para que los aceites penetraran y recordé lo que estuvo a punto de pasar la otra noche. _"Esa"_ noche, de la cual hubiera preferido no acordarme de absolutamente nada pero que para mi desgracia, lo hacía aún tras haber estado bastante tomada.

Pero recordar sus manos en mi piel no era tan malo. Tampoco sentir uno de mis senos en una de ellas, siendo acariciado, masajeado, presionado. Sus piernas enredándose en las mías se habían sentido tan bien, pero cuando su mano bajó hasta mi… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Si que recordaba y muy bien ese delicioso estremecimiento de mi cuerpo!

Si con solo recordar esas breves caricias me estaba derritiendo ¿Cómo me sentiría cuando hiciera el amor con Edward? Porque aunque haya estado muy borracha yo tenía razón, sería como mi segunda _"primera vez"._

***.

Mientras estaba en la bañera todas las palabras de Alice y Rose resonaban en mi cerebro. Se habían aclarado muchas cosas de las cuales tenía dudas y que cuando Edward me contó _"su" _historia, yo no capté completamente pero aún así, tenía que tener una plática con él. Ambos la necesitábamos.

Salí de la bañera con las manos y las plantas de los pies arrugados pero el resto de mi cuerpo muy suave; ese era el propósito. Enrollé mi pelo en una toalla y me puse una mascarilla _"carísima"_ de Jimmy y unas compresas en los ojos. Ese día me moría de ganas por lucir muy bien. Aún no sabía qué haríamos, pero quería verme muy bien para Edward.

Cuando terminé mi rutina, me asomé a ver a Jimmy que empezaba a moverse en su cama y salté a ella, provocando un par de maldiciones de su parte que respondí con unas carcajadas y abrazándolo muy fuerte a pesar de sus quejas.

-Ya es tarde, levántate Choo – le di un fuerte apretón.

-¡Bella! ¿No te han enseñado a respetar el sueño de los demás? – Dijo algo enojado jalando las sábanas hacia su cara.

-Mmm, supongo que si, ¡Pero no lo recuerdo! – Solté otra carcajada – Jimmy… muchas gracias.

-¿De qué?

-Por traerme a mis amigos – dije con voz bajita.

-No hay de qué – sacó de cabeza del envoltorio de sábanas y me sonrió – fue, es y será siempre un placer Bella. Además me divertí mucho ayudando a Alice y a Rose a organizar sus agendas, con Jane no tuve problemas ya que nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero con esa Tanya… uf creo que no es mi persona favorita, pobre Alice que tiene que soportarla todo el tiempo.

-¿Y yo si lo soy?

-¡Claro Bella! Diego y tú, son mis personas favoritas.

Whoa… Diego. Dios. ¿Qué sucedería con ese par cuando les contara mi decisión? Definitivamente Jimmy y Diego no merecían separarse pero, entre Choo y Edward habían hecho que mis amigos estuvieran ahí para que yo recobrara la memoria y si era posible, algo de mi vida, juntos planearon todo y no había sido fácil, entonces… estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

-¿Me ayudas a escoger la ropa de hoy? Quiero verme muy bien.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Si, muchos de hecho, así que mueve ese trasero y vamos a buscar algo lindo en ese clóset que tú sabes mejor que yo qué es lo que guarda.

***.

Casi una hora y media después Emmett, Jasper y Edward llegaban a casa.

Edward se acercó a mí rodeándome con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Yo lo abracé en respuesta frotando mi mejilla en su pecho firme.

-Hueles delicioso – aspiró – ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche de chicas?

-Muy hmm… reveladora y constructiva – cambié de mejilla.

-¿Me puedes contar? – Me miró dudoso.

-Pórtate bien y lo haré.

-¿No tendría yo que decirte eso? – Frunció el ceño muy divertido – eres tú quien me ataca a mitad de la noche e intenta robarse mi castidad.

-No sigas por favor – dije con pena, enterrando la cara en su duro pecho y escuchando su risa.

Después de nuestro singular saludo, Emmett se dispuso a informarnos que tenía el día perfectamente planeado. Iríamos a conocer Pisa; las torres y su catedral inclinadas.

-¿Estás bromeando Emmett? – Rosalie puso cara de pocos amigos - ¿Ir a caminar todo el día para ver un par de torres chuecas? No tengo ganas.

-Rosalie – dijo calmado – tienes 2 minutos para empezar a mover tu lindo trasero y subirte a la camioneta – su tono era tranquilamente amenazante y yo me giré para ver a Edward arrugando la nariz, tampoco estaba muy feliz con la noticia.

-Oh vamos Bella, nunca salimos todos juntos – dijo susurrando en mi cuello – será divertido – no pude ni siquiera intentar negarme ante esa petición. Me separé de él y me dirigí a mi habitación por mi bolso; Edward me siguió y cuando estuvimos dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me tomó por la cintura y me tumbó en la cama colocándose sobre mí. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos desesperados y yo le respondí abriéndolos ligeramente para sentir su dulce lengua invadir despacio pero demandante, mi boca.

Hábilmente su cuerpo se acomodó sobre el mío, mientras su beso se intensificaba y yo comenzaba a perder el sentido ante su impaciente asalto. En una respuesta urgente, mi lengua recibió a la suya dándole una cálida bienvenida con movimientos envolventes. Gemí ante el cúmulo de sensaciones y él también lo hizo. Su mano se paseó por todo mi costado derecho, desde mi muslo, pasando por mi cadera y hasta llegar muy cerca de mi seno. Colocó una pierna entre las mías y lo sentí, duro y firme; mi respiración empezó a agitarse y nuestras bocas se separaron jadeantes.

-¿Me extrañaste Isabella? – su voz era ronca y grave.

-Demasiado – dije jadeante y Edward detuvo las caricias de su mano sobre mi cuerpo. Relajó su cabeza descansándola entre mi clavícula y mi cuello, respirando profundamente.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – se puso de pie y me dio una mano para ayudarme – Emmett no está de muy buen humor.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y con mi bolso en una mano y la mía en la otra, salimos de mi habitación para encontrarnos con Alice sonriente esperando en la puerta. Parecía estar feliz con la idea de Emmett de hacernos caminar todo el día entre la gente. ¿Siempre estaba de tan buen humor?

Apenas di dos pasos fuera de casa cuando me quedé impactada. En la entrada había un enorme _"Hummer"_ roja y Rosalie ya estaba instalada en el asiento del copiloto con su hermoso rostro visiblemente enojado.

-¿Pero de dónde salió eso? – Le pregunté asombrada a Edward.

-Emmett fue a alquilar algo lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros y regresó con esto ¿No está tan mal no? – me tomó de la cintura y con un impulso me subió a ella.

El trayecto a Pisa duró aproximadamente una hora. Los paisajes eran hermosos y entre los brazos de Edward todo lo disfrutaba mucho más. El besaba mi coronilla, mis manos, mis orejas, mis labios, en fin, todo lo que podía y yo seguía hipnotizada con él desde ese impulsivo pero maravilloso ataque en mi habitación.

Caminamos un poco para llegar a la _"Piazza dei Miracoli"_ que es dónde se encuentra la famosa torre inclinada. Jimmy, Alice y Jasper no dudaron en ir a conocer más de cerca el lugar y de hecho querían subir a lo alto de la torre. Rose fue prácticamente arrastrada por Emmett así que no tuvo opción y Edward y yo, sólo recorrimos los alrededores mientras me explicaba el porqué de la inclinación no solo de esa torre sino de otros edificios más del área.

-No está mal construida – dijo mientras me guiaba con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura – los terrenos son pantanosos por lo que ceden y se asientan con el peso de las edificaciones.

Edward sabía tanto y yo estaba encantada escuchando cada palabra que me decía que sin darnos cuenta ya teníamos más de 4 horas caminando por todo el lugar que era bellísimo; lleno de gente de todas partes del mundo todos con cámaras en las manos para guardar un recuerdo de su visita a la famosa construcción.

Nos sentamos en una banca a esperar a los chicos; me tenía abrazada y yo descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Noté que muchas personas nos miraban, reían y a veces nos señalaban pero Edward parecía no darse cuenta o no le importaba.

El sol estaba dando lo mejor de sí, había calor y además, tenía mucha hambre y sed. Optamos por ir a comer algo a alguna pizzería cercana y a un par de calles alejadas de la_ piazza_, Edward encontró una con mesas en la calle y brillantes manteles rojos. Estaba bastante concurrida y al entrar al lugar, varios comensales se volvieron a mirarnos. Ordenamos una pizza, él con una cerveza y yo con una coca-cola. La pizza no tardó y comí inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba tener una larga plática con Edward. Tenía que contarle la decisión que había tomado. Que deseaba regresar a Nueva York, volver a mí casa, a mí trabajo y lo más importante, con él a mí lado. Que anhelaba regresar a mi antigua vida y hacer exactamente todo como antes, que no me importaba no recordar nada porque yo sabía que me quería, podía sentir su amor y no necesitaba mis recuerdos para saber que yo lo quería a él en mi vida para siempre. Que tal vez mi actitud y mi conducta no fueran las mismas de antes pero le pediría que me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que daría mi mejor esfuerzo y que nunca se arrepentiría de haberme dejado compartir de nuevo su vida conmigo… sólo tenía que encontrar el mejor momento para decírselo.

-¿Qué sucede Isabella? – Me sobresalté al escuchar sus palabras.

-Nada – murmuré.

-Te conozco, apenas y haz dicho algo durante todo el día, ¿Qué pasa? – Insistió serio.

De verdad me conocía para saber que algo me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza y que era importante. Yo no quería decirle en ese momento que tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente porque no sabía si insistiría sobre qué, tal vez tuviera que darle una pista y en pocas palabras no iba a sentirme muy cómoda; prefería tener esa conversación con él a solas y en un sitio mucho menos público y concurrido.

-Todo está bien – le respondí desviando la mirada y supuse que me había creído, pero cuando iba a decirme algo más, escuchamos a los chicos.

-Te salvó la campana Bella – estaba serio – pero hablaremos más tarde.

"_¡Si eso es lo que quiero!"_ Pensé.

-¡No saben de lo que se perdieron! – Gritó una Alice muy emocionada – todo está muy lindo y te hubiera encantado Edward – él solo asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Si, es verdad – la siguió Rose – pero hay demasiada gente.

-¡Vaya Rose! Creí que no se te quitaría el mar humor en todo el día – se burló Jasper mientras se sentaba junto a Alice y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Terminamos de comer entre bromas de Emmett y Jasper. Bella disfrutaba de todos, sonreía y estaba muy atenta a cada cosa que decían y a cada broma que hacían. Las chicas y Jimmy estaban agotados y ni siquiera se molestaban en contestarles, solo querían comer algo y descansar. Después de un buen rato de estar en la pizzería donde Emmett casi acaba con toda la comida del lugar, nos levantamos para irnos cuando unos turistas se acercaron a las chicas que se habían adelantado un poco. Bella rápidamente se giró y comenzó a buscarnos a Jimmy y a mí con la mirada, se veía un poco angustiada pero Rosalie la tomó de la mano y le dijo algo al oído, ella asentía despacio y la ví relajarse un poco y sonreír junto a los turistas para tomarse una foto.

-Para ser una _"austera"_ reaparición al público, lo está haciendo bastante bien, no se asustó ni salió huyendo despavorida – me dijo Jimmy feliz.

-Al contrario, mírala posar tan tranquila – varias personas las habían reconocido y les pedían más fotos. Nos acercamos a ellas porque tampoco queríamos que las acosaran y pusieran a Bella nerviosa. Me miró observarla y me sonrió feliz. No nos habíamos equivocado, la visita de los chicos estaba siendo una muy buena medicina para Isabella.

-¿Ya podemos irnos señoritas? – Preguntó Emmett y ellas asintieron. De vuelta a la camioneta, ayudé a Bella a subir y me acomodé junto a ella; la atraje hacia mí pero la sentí resistirse un poco y aunque sabía que no hacía bien, la forcé a recostarse en mi pecho y cuando lo logré y cedió, pegué su espalda a mi pecho y rodeé su cuello con mi brazo posesivamente; le di varios besos en la coronilla para que supiera que solo necesitaba tenerla cerca y sentir su contacto.

La mantuve abrazada durante todo el trayecto de regreso ya que a los pocos minutos de estar en la carretera se había quedado dormida. Me permití oler su pelo con ese incomparable aroma a fresas y recorrer cada centímetro de su oreja con la punta de mi nariz; al regalarme esas leves caricias sentí apretarse mi pantalón al despertarse mi miembro, sin poder controlarlo; creció y se endureció provocándome un agudo dolor en la entrepierna. Me estaba consumiendo no tener a Isabella, no poder amarla, tenerla, hacerle el amor despacio, recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo… _¡Hacerla mía!_

Pero había prometido darle su tiempo y lo haría ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? Claro que no, era eso o perderla porque tal vez aceptara en un momento dado, como el de la otra noche, que hiciéramos el amor pero después lo pensaría mejor y me mandaría al diablo por haberme aprovechado de la situación. Yo no era tan bajo y ruin como para sacar provecho de las circunstancias y conociéndome como lo hacía, difícilmente podría vivir tranquilo cargando con un remordimiento y una vergüenza tan grande como esa en mi conciencia.

Me preocupaba un poco su actitud callada y pensativa; Bella estaba extraña y por alguna razón no quería decirme que era lo que la inquietaba ¿Por qué no comprendía que yo sólo quería su bienestar y que podía confiar en mí?

Al llegar, creí que se despertaría y yo no tuve el corazón para hacerlo, estaba cansada; así que mucho cuidado la bajé y la cargué hasta su habitación; la recosté, la cubrí con una manta y salí para dejarla descansar. En el salón los chicos empezaban a despedirse de Jimmy quedando muy formales para al día siguiente, ir a visitar los viñedos de la familia de Diego.

-¿Vienes Edward? – Emmett me preguntó.

-No te preocupes, yo los alcanzo después – Dije despreocupado. Quería estar junto a Bella si despertaba.

Me recosté en un sillón del salón y Jimmy lo hizo en el otro. Ambos estábamos más que satisfechos por nuestra acertada decisión.

-Está feliz ¿No?

-Si y me gusta verla como se siente a gusto con todos, no se siente cohibida ni está a la defensiva. Sabe que puede confiar en ellos y las chicas han estado tan pendientes de ella… le hacía mucha falta un _"tiempo de chicas" _como dice Alice – sonreí – interactuar con más personas y no pudimos tener una mejor idea.

-Fue tu idea, yo sólo te apoyé – Jimmy canturreó y le aventé un cojín a la cabeza.

Platicamos un rato más y me contaba de la villa de la familia de Diego, en dónde pasaríamos el fin de semana. Bella, Reneé y él ya habían estado allí una vez y pasaron un muy buen día hasta que empezaron las fotos y Bella colapsó. Tal vez habían sido un shock para ella las fotos y los flashes, quizás había sido enfrentarse a ellos demasiado pronto y darse de golpe con algo vital en su vida, pero eso ya lo había superado y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. Mi niña Bella estaba luchando.

Jimmy se retiró a dormir y yo hice lo mismo pero a la habitación de Isabella. De ninguna manera iría al hotel y mucho menos después de ver que algo rondaba por su cabeza y no me decía nada. No quería irme y dejarla así. Yo le había prometido cuidarla, estar con ella siempre, y se lo estaba cumpliendo.

Entré a su habitación y sólo me quité los zapatos y la camisa, no podía volver a arriesgarme quitándome toda la ropa, aunque al estar tan cerca de ella, la piel me ardía al igual que todo mi cuerpo, ansiaba tanto tocarla que sería un martirio conseguir dormir esa noche. Me acomodé detrás de ella y no podía decidir si abrazarla como siempre lo hacía o sólo permanecer a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Tomar esa decisión se estaba convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla las últimas noches.

Me decidí por lo último. Tocarla implicaría poner a prueba todo mi autocontrol y no creía poder con eso. Bella dormía serenamente; traté de relajarme concentrándome en el sonido acompasado y tranquilo de su respiración. Había disfrutado todo el día de su aroma, de su contacto, y ahora acariciaba esa oscura cascada de pelo que descansaba sobre la almohada, suave y brillante. Dejándome llevar por esos pequeños placeres, por fin me quedé dormido.

***.

Sentí que me acariciaban. Unos dedos se enredaron en mi pelo suavemente. No me moví. La misma mano descendió por mi cara y con un dedo peinó mis cejas, tocó mis párpados y definió la línea de mi nariz; otro dedo se unió a la exploración de mi cara y los sentí en mis mejillas y luego en mis labios dónde se detuvieron más tiempo. Sólo Bella era capaz de despertarme de esa forma; desgraciadamente para mí, no solo yo despertaba. Tuve que tensar las piernas, en especial mis muslos tratando de conservar mi misma postura, en posición fetal para mitigar un poco el dolor en mi entrepierna que comenzaba a subir por mi vientre.

Bella sabía que ya estaba despierto así que hubiera sido inútil seguir fingiendo. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y me encontré con su hermoso rostro.

-Buenos días – susurró con una pequeña voz – te quedaste otra vez…

-Te dije que ya no me separaría de ti Bella y creo que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Es un trabajo? – Preguntó decepcionada. La atrapé entre mis brazos porque la conocía bien y sabía que esa cabecita suya empezaría a llenarse de tontas suposiciones, además seguro intentaría salir corriendo de la cama y yo aún no estaba listo en ese momento para que se separara de mí.

Y tuve razón porque apenas se sintió rodeada por mis brazos, comenzó a moverse inquieta buscando alejarse pero por supuesto, no se lo permití.

-Hey, no confundas mis palabras Isabella – le advertí con firmeza – no quise decir eso, creo que lo sabes porque te lo he demostrado.

Asintió con los ojos cerrados dejando de intentar escapar de mí - ¿Por qué no confías en mí Bella? ¿Qué necesito hacer para demostrarte que puedes hacerlo? – me sorprendí al escucharme sacar de pronto todos mis temores resumidos en apenas dos preguntas. Un par de minutos después rompió el silencio.

-Pero… – dijo tímidamente – … yo si confío en ti.

Una inmensa alegría inundó mi alma y mi cuerpo. Ahora si podía creer por completo en sus palabras porque no las decía bajo el influjo del alcohol; las decía porque en realidad lo sentía así y estaba plenamente conciente de ello.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar – esas 4 palabras me dejaron petrificado y toda mi reciente alegría se evaporó en un instante – yo he estado pensando mucho… - me separé de ella lentamente porque no quería mirarla a los ojos cuando me dijera que confiaba en mí y que me agradecía mucho lo que había hecho por ella pero que no me quería cerca o alguna estupidez parecida. Ahora era yo quien se llenaba la cabeza con absurdas suposiciones…_ ¡Genial!_

-No Edward no te alejes – me pidió algo angustiada y no pude negarme.

-¿Por eso haz estado así verdad? – Pregunté calmado – como ausente, pensativa – asintió – de acuerdo Bella, continúa… - no iba a quitarle el valor para hablar, se necesitaba mucha fuerza para decir lo que yo no quería escuchar.

-He estado pensando mucho en mi, en mi familia, mis amigos – se detuvo un instante – y en ti.

Al decir lo último, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y se mantuvo ahí unos segundos - ¿Y que haz pensado? – la animé a seguir listo para recibir la estocada final. Esos pocos segundos escondida en mi cuello me parecieron eternos, aumentando mi ansiedad y el dolor que comenzaba a ahogarme lentamente; fui desconectando mis sentidos protegiéndome de sufrir, negándome a aceptar que no me quería cerca, seguro que me lo diría porque el "tenemos que hablar" era un definitivo augurio de malas noticias, siempre lo era.

-Estos últimos días han sido muy reveladores para mí; han revolucionado mi diminuto y pequeño mundo. Antes de que llegaras, me conformaba con lo que tenía frente a mí, mi madre, mi padre, Jimmy y Diego, con pasar los días viendo como una espectadora, la vida de los demás porque yo sentía que la mía la había perdido por cobarde y no quería ni siquiera intentar recuperarla por miedo – se separó de mi cuello y tomó mi mano enredando sus dedos en los míos.

-Un miedo que para mí estaba bien justificado ya que era obvio que por algo demasiado fuerte yo me encontraba en estas condiciones y no quería revivir el sufrimiento, estaba rendida y resignada con mi mediocre medio vivir, solo esperando que pasara el tiempo – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – pero nunca imaginé que cambiarías por completo mi vida, que me sostendrías de la mano para ir a través de mis temores y enfrentarme con ellos para demostrarme que yo también soy culpable de mi situación…

-Yo no quiero que pienses eso amor – la interrumpí con miedo – yo solo quiero que sepas que no te he fallado, nunca te he engañado Bella…

-Lo sé cielo – acarició mi mejilla tiernamente – sé que tu corazón es tan noble que no quisiste lastimarme contándome que tendrías que ver a Irina para ayudar a Demetri. Sé que me quieres amor ¿Y como no iba a saberlo si haz dejado todo por estar conmigo?

Isabella unió su frente a la mía y en ese momento mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo de pura alegría, era tanta que temblaba. La mujer frente a mí, sabía que la amaba y que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por estar con ella para amarla y cuidarla por siempre. No sabía si las palabras saldrían en ideas coherentes de mi boca, pero no me importó…

-Bella… – le supliqué con voz ronca y temblorosa – espero que puedas perdonarme porque honestamente no sé cómo vivir sin ti.

-Edward – dijo apenas en una exhalación, sorprendida por mis palabras.

-Por favor dí que me perdonas.

Con un rápido movimiento se puso de rodillas en la cama tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – No tengo nada que perdonarte – comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos – tú me estabas protegiendo pero simplemente algo no resultó y terminamos así. No es tu culpa Edward yo lo entiendo, hazlo tú también por favor.

Asentí y me acerque para besarla. Su boca húmeda esperando por mis labios, como si fuera su primer beso. Tímida pero ansiosa, sin dudas. Sus labios amoldándose con los míos fue lo que vino después del ligero roce con ellos; los moví saboreándolos, encontrando de nuevo el sabor de un beso de amor, de uno verdadero. Busqué adentrarme en su boca pidiendo el acceso suavemente con mi lengua al pasear por sus labios; su dulce sabor me embriagó como siempre lo hacía. Bella dejó escapar un ligero gemidito y todos mis sentidos reaccionaron a él, atentos a cualquier movimiento o deseo que tuviera para complacerla.

Conectados aún por nuestros labios, nos recostamos y aquel tierno beso de amor se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo que llevaba nuestras manos a recorrer el cuerpo de cada uno en caricias desesperadas, necesitadas. Bella se movía junto a mí y sus piernas se enredaban en las mías; yo no podía controlar mis manos y las subía y bajaba por sus costados, deteniéndome en la curva de sus caderas acercándola a mí, haciéndole sentir como crecía por ella, que mi miembro duro y erecto la había extrañado tanto que dolía, que ansiaba tenerla…

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, sentí sus manos acariciar mi vientre y creí morir. Mis manos abandonaron sus caderas y sin dudar, subieron a su pecho todavía cubierto; cubrieron esos turgentes montes y se cerraron sobre ellos.

-Isabella…

Dije apoderándome de sus senos sintiendo sus pezones responder a mis caricias endureciéndose así como estaba yo, completamente firme y duro por y para ella, listo para entregarme en cuerpo y alma ¿Ella lo estaría? Luché un instante con el botón de sus jeans e introduje mi mano lentamente, llegando a mi lugar… necesitaba sentir su humedad… Isabella gimió más fuerte y reaccioné.

No, Bella no se merecía eso. Yo tenía que ser fuerte y controlarme para poder manejar esa situación. Mi niña Bella se merecía algo especial, no como su verdadera primera vez en la que debí haberla tratado con mucha más delicadeza. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de resarcirme y lo haría con creces, se lo debía.

-Bella no, detente – dije tomando sus manos que también luchaban con mis jeans.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó desconcertada y con la cara ruborizada al máximo.

-No quiero que sea así – le daba besos suaves alrededor de la boca – y no quiero que empieces a pensar cosas que no son; solo quiero que nuestra próxima vez sea especial amor, eso es todo.

Bella asintió y despacio, se separó de mí pero sin mirarme a los ojos. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, la conocía y a pesar de que se lo había aclarado, ella estaba imposiblemente más roja que antes y podría apostar mi vida a que se sentía humillada por mi _"rechazo"._ ¿Por qué carajo nunca hacía las cosas bien? ¿Estaba mal querer darle una noche especial? ¿Qué esa vez no fuera apresurada y sin el más mínimo cuidado? ¿Así le hubiera gustado?

_¡Carajo!_

-Ven aquí Bella – no la dejé alejarse y la abracé contra mi cuerpo. Sentí que estaba tensa y no era para menos, sabiendo como pensaba – tampoco es fácil para mí amor – besé su coronilla y permanecimos abrazados un buen rato sin decir nada, sólo sintiéndonos, sin movernos…

***.

Al medio día estábamos llegando a la villa de la familia de Diego. Me había costado mucho esfuerzo separarme de Isabella después de ese intento de mañana apasionada, pero no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo, salvo por el mal rato que pasó Bella llenando su cabeza con ideas erróneas. Me recuperé del estado en el que me encontraba y cuando pude levantarme, fui a mi hotel por una ducha helada y por una pequeña maleta para el fin de semana.

-Pero miren quien no durmió aquí en el hotel – ¿Era demasiado pedir el que Emmett no saliera con alguno de sus comentarios tan temprano?

-No estoy de humor Emmett – le advertí.

-Pues deberías – señaló dejando a un lado su característico tomo burlón – todo está saliendo de maravilla, así que lo menos que podrías hacer es cambiar esa carita de funeral que tienes y disfrutar viendo a Bella pasar un buen rato con todos nosotros. No te estreses Edward, sabes que tomará un poco de tiempo, tú mismo nos lo dijiste.

Tenía razón pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente llevarlo a cabo. Y si, estaba estresado pero por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, solo por eso.

Una vez todos listos, fuimos a recoger a Bella y a Jimmy que ya nos esperaban para dirigimos al campo toscano a pasar nuestro fin de semana. No habíamos estado mucho tiempo separados pero cuando volvió a verme más tarde esa mañana, su sonrisa inundó todo mi ser. Contrario a lo que había pensado, Bella no se mostraba cohibida conmigo; estaba tan hermosa y amigable como lo había estado los últimos días, tal vez, ya estuviera confiando realmente en mí. Enfundada en jeans blancos que marcaban cada curva de sus caderas y esa blusa rosa casi transparente que dejaba ver un pequeño top blanco debajo de ella. Sin brassiere. Lo sabía porque conocía su cuerpo. Tan solo de pensarlo me estaba provocando un gran problema entre las piernas; debía controlarme.

-Hermosa – afirmé atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla - ¿Lista? – si hubiera podido regalarme una sonrisa más grande lo hubiera hecho. Asintió.

Tener su espalda recargada en mi pecho durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la camioneta fue un arma de doble filo; era increíble sentirla pegada a mí pero también tortuoso por no poder tomarla en ese mismo momento en el cual despertaba tantas sensaciones en mí que creí que me volvería loco. Pero no era yo el único que sufría; podía sentir también como Bella se estremecía contra mí, su piel se erizaba cada vez que le susurraba algo al oído, sensualmente… no, no estaba jugando limpio con ella.

***.

Diego nos recibió en la propiedad de su familia. Era una antigua villa Toscana muy grande y sobre todo muy bien conservada. Tenía 18 habitaciones, salones por todas partes, hermosos jardines y además, una casa de huéspedes junto a ella. Trataban de mantenerla funcionando a la usanza antigua mientras más tiempo pudieran prolongarlo, pero esto se hacía cada vez más difícil por las mismas necesidades de su familia y los avances tecnológicos. También nos señaló los viñedos desde el jardín mientras tomábamos algo para refrescarnos. Eran extensiones enormes de tierra cultivadas con la vid que daban unos racimos generosos de rojas y dulces uvas. Emmett y Jasper estaban desesperados porque les enseñaran todo el asunto del vino y uno de los capataces de la villa fue el encargado de explicarles paso a paso todo el proceso de producción.

Decidí acompañarlos ya que Bella se unió a las chicas y se quedarían tomando el sol junto a la piscina. No era un buen escenario para mí. Tenerla media desnuda y yo maniatado… preferí aprender un poco sobre los vinos.

Después de un par de horas y de varias copas grandes de un exquisito vino, regresamos a la villa donde nos esperaban Diego, Jimmy y las chicas. Isabella tenía un bikini negro que me parecía sencillamente espectacular. Había calor y ella estaba adentro, justo en medio de la piscina; las gotas de agua escurrían por su rostro y su cuello, bajaban también por sus preciosos senos y yo estaba paralizado en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

-¿Por qué no vienes? – Me preguntó al acercarme a la orilla – hay mucho calor.

-De acuerrrr – no pude terminar porque alguien tuvo el buen tino de empujarme y muy dentro de mí, se lo agradecí al alma. La estruendosa risa me dijo a quien debían dirigirse mis agradecimientos. Luego también cayó Jasper y Alice fue sobre él como abeja a la miel ¿Acaso había perdido el respeto por sus hermanos? No estábamos pintados, pero Emmett ya parecía inmune a su comportamiento. Unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me hicieron olvidar mis pensamientos.

-Mi niña Bella – la cargué y ella puso sus piernas rodeando mi cintura ¿Quién estaba jugando sucio ahora?

Me zambullí llevándola conmigo al fondo de la piscina y se aferró más a mí. Al salir a la superficie busqué su boca y la besé con pasión, tenerla así me estaba matando y estaba siendo víctima de mi propio juego. Después de juguetear un rato, la sostenía abrazada mientras me mecía tranquilamente en el agua. No decíamos nada porque no nos hacía falta. Estábamos juntos y sabíamos que a partir de ese momento, así sería por siempre.

-Vamos a salir de aquí amor, ya va siendo hora de la cena y nosotros seguimos remojados – volví a besarla.

-No quiero salir Edward – se enredó a mi cuerpo – estoy muy bien así.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero empezará a hacer frío pronto, solo quedan unos pocos minutos de sol, vamos Bella, afuera – salí de la piscina con Bella en mis brazos. Se quedó de pie para cubrirla con la toalla y secarnos un poco para poder entrar.

Dejé a Bella en la puerta de su habitación al final del largo pasillo y me dirigí a la mía. Me hubiera encantado quedarme con ella pero de haber sido así, hubiéramos permanecido en la habitación enclaustrados… pero felices.

***.

La cena fue muy divertida. Diego era un excelente anfitrión y nos agasajó de todas las formas posibles. Probamos todos los platillos campestres italianos acompañados por supuesto de inmejorables vinos. Bella por razones obvias fue la única que ni siquiera lo probó, no iba a correr ningún riesgo de nuevo; esa noche la quería en sus cinco sentidos. Tomamos el café en la terraza donde hacía una noche estupenda. La luna llena sobre los viñedos era un espectáculo digno de ver. Platicábamos todos alrededor de la mesa del café acomodados en grandes y cómodos sillones. Isabella sentada en mi regazo apoyando la cabeza en mi cuello y yo acariciando su espalda. ¿No era eso justamente lo que había estado deseando por largos meses?

Sentí que estaba tan relajada que tal vez se estuviera quedando dormida y quise cerciorarme.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? – Le susurré al oído depositándole justo ahí un suave beso. Se separó de mí y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, necesito hacer algo – me respondió tímidamente y se levantó, dio un par de pasos quedando frente a todos nosotros ¿Qué tramaba mi pequeña?

Tomó aire varias veces y alzó la barbilla para vernos directamente a la cara, estudiando nuestras reacciones. Todos guardamos silencio esperando lo que Isabella tuviera que decirnos.

-Voy a regresar a Nueva York.

Bella me miraba fijamente al pronunciar esas palabras. El silencio continuó por unos instantes más mientras intentábamos comprender lo que habíamos escuchado. Yo no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido aún pero su sonrisa fija en mí me lo confirmó, me puse de pie de golpe y la tomé en mis brazos.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

-Voy a regresar a Nueva York.

Dije tan calmada como pude cuando lo único que quería era gritar que estaba feliz por haber tomado al fin una decisión inteligente. Iba a decírselo a Edward esa mañana pero nuestra conversación tomó otros rumbos y ante tal excitación y confusión, terminé olvidando el motivo de la plática. Ya que no había podido cumplir con ese objetivo, decidí comunicárselos a todos juntos por lo que aproveché el momento del café cuando todos estaban más relajados. Me puse de pie frente a ellos y lo solté sin más pero no esperé que tardaran tanto en asimilarlo. Nunca dejé de mirar a Edward; creo que él deseaba tanto escucharme decirlo que no quería perderme su rostro cuando por fin lo hiciera.

Todos estaban como en shock pero cuando Edward, de un brinco llegó hasta mí y me levantó del suelo, todos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir como locos. Tenía que agradecerle a Dios el tener unos amigos tan buenos como ellos, que se alegraban cuando veían que su amiga 'perdida' comenzaba a retomar su camino. Tampoco podía olvidar unas gracias muy especiales por no haber alejado a Edward de mi vida, lo había dejado permanecer junto a mí para cuidarme, para amarnos y eso era lo que haría mientras tuviera vida.

-¡Repítelo Bella! – me pidió llenando de besos toda mi cara – repítelo por favor.

-¡Que regreso a Nueva York! – Grité feliz.

-Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta Bella – dijo Rose contenta.

-¿Volverás a trabajar? – Alice preguntó curiosa y le sonreí al mismo tiempo que buscaba la mirada de Jimmy.

-Salvo que aquel joven me indique lo contrario… ¡Si! – Dije mirando el rostro de Choo llenarse de felicidad. Enseguida miré a Diego y esperé encontrar una expresión melancólica pero para mi sorpresa, estaba tan feliz como todos nosotros.

Edward no me soltaba y Jasper estaba desesperado por darme un abrazo – Lo siento – le dijo Edward – esta noche es solo mía.

-Edward – le contestó tranquilamente – tengo derecho de antigüedad.

No pudimos evitar reírnos pero ni así me soltó – Está bien – dijo resignado, sé bien lo que es querer tanto a alguien y no soportar que le pongan ni una mirada encima.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Edward me depositara en el suelo y girara a ver a Alice – Edward – tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos para mirarlo fijamente. Enarqué una ceja, como advertencia para que dejara tranquilos a Alice y Jasper. Me sonrió y volvió a cargarme estilo novia, tomándome por sorpresa.

-Que pasen todos una noche maravillosa – empezó a dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes – con permiso.

Y sin decir más, emprendió su camino a la alejada casa mientras todos nos despedían con gritos y chiflidos haciendo que la vergüenza se pintara en mi cara.

-Edward ¿Qué haces? No podemos.

-Claro que podemos amor – me besó – además no me decías lo mismo esta mañana.

-¡Edward bájame!

-No.

-¡Que me bajes! Yo tampoco quiero que sea así – lloriqueé muy nerviosa.

-Bella amor – me habló suavemente – confía en mí… por favor – asentí y me puso de nuevo de pie.

Yo ya no quería seguir poniendo barreras ante esa petición. Quería con todas mis fuerzas entregarme a Edward, confiarle mi vida entera y dejarlo guiarme por siempre porque sabía que no me defraudaría, nunca lo había hecho y ese era el mejor momento para empezar a demostrárselo.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de piedra con la gran puerta de pesada madera. La abrió y antes de entrar me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos. Yo no podía ver casi nada de la casa ya que estaba aferrada a sus hombros pero lo sentí subir varios escalones hasta llegar a otra puerta. Antes de entrar me pidió…

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos Bella?

Y yo con toda el alma le dije que si… porque confiaba en él, porque creía en sus palabras, porque necesitaba sentirlo cerca, lo más cerca que se pudiera.

Me guió a través de la habitación que tenía un olor dulce, como a maderas combinado con rosas y fresas. No abría aún los ojos. Escuchaba un ruidito acogedor, similar al de la madera cuando era consumida por…

¡Oh una chimenea!

-Edward… - oprimí con mayor fuerza su mano, quería abrir los ojos ya.

-Bien, puedes abrirlos.

Pestañeé un par de veces y lo que mis ojos encontraron me dejó sin habla. En medio de la habitación con paredes de piedra había una enorme cama alta con un dosel de hierro forjado, muy romántico y de acuerdo con la decoración, velos transparentes caían de él y estaban atados delicadamente a cada uno de los postes. Pétalos de rosas rosas estaban dispersos sobre la cama que tenía muchos cojines blancos y gordos de satén, al igual que el edredón que brillaba tenuemente con la luz de decenas de velas colocadas por toda la habitación con muchos arreglos y topiarios de rosas rosas y blancas. En una mesita junto a la cama había una botella de champagne enfriándose junto a un par de copas y pequeñas bandejas plateadas llenas de chocolates, mentas y fresas. Más alejadas, en una silla cerca de la chimenea habían 2 mullidas batas de baño blancas y 2 pares de pantuflas del mismo color, manteniéndose tibias.

-¿Te gusta? – sentí su aliento en mi oído y me estremecí emocionada.

-Edward… - hablé tan bajo que no supe si me había escuchado – todo está precioso…

-Gracias Isabella, por estar conmigo – me giró y sus labios en los míos se movieron sin prisa – ven – me pidió y sus manos comenzaron a quitarme la chaqueta que llevaba encima; lo ayudé con la suya y no resistí estar separada de sus labios. Me puse de puntillas, me sostuve de sus brazos y lo besé; al principio temblorosa pero una vez que lo toqué, el beso tierno se volvió más intenso. Edward tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y al incrementarse la fuerza del beso, las bajaba y subía por todo mi cuerpo, impaciente al igual que yo, pero sabía que se contenía como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos días.

-Ámame Edward, ámame por favor.

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, sus manos continuaron despojando mi cuerpo de la ropa con suma lentitud. Desabrochó cada uno de los minúsculos botones de mi blusa cuando yo, ya los hubiera arrancado de la desesperación por sentir su piel contra la mía. Quitó de mis hombros la tela y me moví para apresurar su tarea. Quise ser justa y si él me quitaba una prenda, yo debía quitarle una, así que tomé el primer botón de su camisa pero atrapó mis muñecas y me miró levantando una ceja, negando con la cabeza y una expresión que nunca pude descifrar.

Llegó el turno de mis jeans y si de por sí mi cuerpo ya estaba estremecido a más no poder, las yemas de sus dedos al acariciar la piel alrededor de mi ombligo, tuvieron un efecto absolutamente enloquecedor. Jadeé y me pegué a su cuerpo en una clara invitación para que se diera prisa pero me ignoró; con la misma calma, desabotonó el único círculo de metal sobre el zipper y sin perder su ritmo comenzó a bajarlo. Mi ansiedad creció y tuve que buscar cómo ocupar mis manos, así que las enredé en su cuello alzándome para besarlo y él aceptó mi boca en la suya, tratando de calmar mi ritmo acelerado de mi corazón. Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas metiéndose entre la tela y mi piel, buscando mi trasero, mis nalgas, para asirse y atraerme hacia su pelvis que chocaba contra la mía y sentí al instante la magnitud de su excitación.

Gemí y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, con un fuerte impulso de su brazo quitó el edredón y ya estaba recostándome sobre la cama; Edward se quedó de pie entre mis piernas que aún estaban colgando en la orilla y tranquilamente comenzó a bajar los jeans por mis caderas y siguiendo el camino hasta mis tobillos liberándome de ellos. Sus ojos devoraron mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo despacio; me sentí admirada y deseada, pero quería más… mi pensamiento le llegó como una orden ya que tomó mi pie derecho y lo llevó hasta su boca, besando el empeine y acariciando mi tobillo. Era una sensación deliciosa y mi espalda automáticamente se arqueó al contacto de sus labios contra mi pie. Edward lo besaba al igual que cada uno de mis dedos, sin dejar de mirarme; eso hacía crecer mi deseo y mi respiración se agitaba mucho más. Era un deleite sentir su lengua lamer de arriba hacia abajo el arco de mi pie, era sumamente incontrolable lo que podían ocasionar tales caricias en esa zona.

Agradecida por el regalo de sensaciones en mi pie, creí que repetiría los dulces besos en el otro pero me equivoqué. Lo tomó en sus manos y solo dio un par de besos en el empeine; sus labios siguieron besando camino arriba por la espinilla; subió mi pierna hasta tener frente a él mi pantorrilla sorprendiéndome yo misma por esa elasticidad recién descubierta pero que era obvio que Edward bien conocía. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de su boca y su lengua en mi pantorrilla y detrás de mi rodilla, jadeé y el sonrió. Dejó mi pierna y me ayudó a acomodarme en medio de la cama, observando en todo momento mi cuerpo ansioso. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y eché hacia atrás la cabeza dejando expuesto mi cuello para él, para que me besara ahí porque me moría por sentir su lengua recorrerlo todo, pero su objetivo era otro. Paseó sus dedos por la orilla de mi brassiere y fue suficiente para que mis pezones se endurecieran todavía más, causándome un dolor que sabía bien solo podía mitigarse con la ayuda de su boca.

Se compadeció de mí y sus manos se cerraron sobre mis senos, apretándolos y masajeándolos; ninguno de los dos pudimos sofocar los gemidos y jadeos que nuestras gargantas emitían, él por el placer de dar y yo de recibir. Se inclinó y besó el valle entre ellos, hundiendo su nariz, aspirando mi aroma. Sus labios no quisieron desaprovechar la oportunidad y plantaban inocentes besos en esa parte de mi anatomía, incrementando mi deseo, si es que eso podía ser posible.

-Muy bonito… mmm color fresa – susurró entre mis senos. Se incorporó un poco sentándome con él y rodeó mi torso para desabrochar mi brassiere pegando completamente nuestros pechos; antes de separarnos y de recostarme de nuevo en la cama, bajó por mis hombros los tirantes y los sacó por cada uno de mis brazos quedando la prenda de ropa aprisionada entre nuestros cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos pero pude notar a Edward más anhelante. Despacio se separó de mí y el brassiere cayó de mi pecho dejando al descubierto mis senos. Visiblemente más agitado, me abrazó muy fuerte y cuando sentí que aflojaba la fuerza de sus brazos, fui recostándome de nuevo lentamente… Edward se quedó inmóvil solamente mirando mis senos, hipnotizado. Separaba los labios y los volvía a cerrar, pero no decía nada hasta que apenas lo escuché murmurar…

-Mis niñas…

Lo miré extrañada ya que no entendí lo que había dicho pero no pregunté a qué se refería.

-Mis niñas – repitió sin dejar de mirar mis senos y acercando sus manos a ellos. Los tocó con tal delicadeza que casi me hizo llorar. Los acariciaba y los presionaba muy suavemente, los encerraba en sus manos y movía en círculos sin dejar de decir…

-Mis dulces niñas – cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto con mis senos – las extrañé mucho…

Atrapó mis pezones entre sus dedos y jugaba con ellos, jalándolos y girándolos sin lastimarme; él sabía como hacerlo porque conocía mi cuerpo a la perfección, ya podía confirmarlo. Sus caricias hacían mi cuerpo temblar y jadeaba al aumentar mi deseo pero Edward estaba embelesado con _"sus niñas" _y para él, no corría ninguna prisa.

-Edward – dije jadeante.

-Calma Bella… - y se inclinó para posar sus húmedos labios en mis senos, besándolos y reconociendo de nuevo cada milímetro de su redondez. Los lamió y los acarició con tal veneración que creí que explotaría de placer si continuaba prodigándome tales mimos. Hundía una y otra vez su cara entre ellos y luego se concentraba en cada uno dándoles pequeños mordiscos y jalando con sus dientes mis pezones.

Edward jugó con sus niñas hasta que se saturó de _"ellas". _Yo no me quejé ante tal muestra de afecto porque había gozado de cada segundo mientras él se tomaba su tiempo consintiéndolas. Las dejó descansar y se puso de pie. Me alcé apoyada en mis codos para ver porqué se alejaba de mí y al hacerlo pude ver como iba desnudando su perfecto cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado la camisa sin perder el contacto con mi mirada y su apuro disminuyó al llegar a su pantalón. Mi excitación se reflejaba en mi agitada respiración y en cómo subían y bajaban mis senos expectantes por él, lo que desde luego no pasó desapercibido para Edward. Con una lentitud extrema, bajó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers y me dejó asombrada. Verlo en su total esplendor debía ser castigado en este mundo; su amplio pecho y hombros fuertes estaban en perfecta sincronía con las angostas caderas y los músculos de sus piernas, pero a lo que aún no daba crédito, era a su impresionante miembro… Si minutos antes Edward me había parecido perfecto me retractaba, Edward _era_ perfecto y estaba de pie caminando desnudo hacia mí.

Mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en que lo ví. Irradiaba tanta confianza en si mismo y tanta seguridad, que me sentí pequeña y en cierta forma intimidada. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como Edward Cullen me quisiera? Avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cama y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Deja de pensar Bella, solo disfruta…

Me dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre mi torso y repartía besos hasta llegar a mi ombligo, en donde su lengua jugueteó y sus dedos se enredaron en los lados de mis bragas en mis caderas. Poco a poco, besaba más abajo y sus dedos bajaban mis bragas al mismo tiempo. Mis piernas se tensaron y mi respiración se agitó demasiado al sentir sus labios húmedos comenzar a descender en mi cuerpo. Edward se detuvo descansando la cabeza en mi vientre y durante unos segundos permaneció ahí muy quieto. Pude relajarme al igual que mis piernas y Edward levantó la mirada buscando mi aprobación y le sonreí.

Las bragas del mismo color fresa que mi brassiere fueron descendiendo con la ayuda de Edward, dejándome totalmente desnuda frente a él. Ya no me sentí cohibida ni con pena cuando sus dedos tocaron el triángulo situado sobre la unión de mis piernas. Lo acarició tiernamente e instantes después, su mano bajó hasta perderse en esa unión y mi cuerpo se arqueó al sentir como me tocaba tan magistralmente. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre mis pliegues y muy delicadamente los rozó sobre mi clítoris y mi entrada. Ya no me importó ser discreta ni nada parecido, grité y me retorcí como si estuviera poseída, necesitaba su contacto intensamente…

-Edward – grité.

Pero el continuó moviendo sus dedos alrededor de mi clítoris, sin tocarlo de lleno, jugando a su alrededor y de nuevo despegué mi espalda de la cama.

-No te muevas – me ordenó con voz muy ronca – quédate quieta.

Con la otra mano en mi cadera, Edward trataba de controlar mis desquiciados movimientos, pero si la miríada de sensaciones no me dejaba ni siquiera tener un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos me dejaría controlar mi cuerpo excitado y ansioso por recibir aún más caricias de su parte.

Cuando por fin decidió tocar el pequeño e hinchado botón lleno de terminales nerviosas, creí morir. Hábilmente su dedo se movía sobre él, presionándolo ligeramente, tocándolo de arriba hacia abajo, en círculos… en mi vientre comencé a sentir una tensión diferente, arrasadora, caliente y poderosa; mis músculos pélvicos empezaron a contraerse y Edward bajó el ritmo de sus caricias. Una vez seguro que mi excitación había disminuido un poco, prosiguió con su tarea de brindarme todo el placer que pudiera, introduciendo lentamente un dedo dentro de mí y lo movió acariciando mis paredes pero concentrándose en la pared frontal, buscando algo. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza por la inesperada intromisión y Edward se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – Chillé - ¡No!

-Tranquila amor, relájate.

-¡Edward!

Se compadeció de mí y continuó tocándome centrándose en ese sitio de mi cuerpo en especial y luego supe porqué… Un estallido multicolor invadió todo mi ser, llenándome de un éxtasis ilimitado y desbordante de placer. Mi cuerpo convulsionó y mis gritos fueron sofocados por la boca de Edward que en una milésima de segundo ya estaba a la altura de la mía besándome con toda la pasión que pudiera imaginar y antes de que terminara de experimentar las indescriptibles sensaciones de un maravilloso orgasmo.

-¿Estás bien? – Asentí descoordinada y lo escuché reir.

Varios minutos después, Edward abrazaba mi todavía tembloroso pero complacido cuerpo y yo seguía en el séptimo cielo. Apenas se regularizaba mi respiración cuando mi boca se vió invadida de nuevo por la suya. Yo no protesté; hubiera sido una estúpida si lo hacía ya que él estaba dispuesto a seguirme brindando tales cantidades de placer y yo no era nadie para detenerlo.

Sus manos regresaron a mis senos y los acariciaba llamándoles "mis niñas" con devoción. Les prodigaba besos y mi cuello y hombros también disfrutaban de ellos. Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse otra vez y me dejé llevar como él quería sintiendo sus manos jugar en mis caderas y perderse una de ellas en la unión de mis piernas. Esta vez sin tocar mi sensible clítoris, solo introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí.

-Sigues tan húmeda y esperando por mí…

Se separó de mí y estiró un brazo para tomar algo de la mesita. Comprendí al instante lo que era al llevarse el paquetito a la boca para abrirlo de un tirón. Se colocó el contenido y se acomodó de nuevo entre mis temblorosas piernas.

-¡Mírame Isabella! ¡Siempre mírame!

Escuché esas palabras y sentí desconectarme de todo a mí alrededor. Todo se puso oscuro de repente y ningún sonido llegó después a mis oídos por lo que me parecieron eternidades.

-¡Abre los ojos!

Reaccioné como si con esa nueva orden me hubiera sido permitido respirar de nuevo. De un suave empujón se deslizó en mí, llenándome con su palpitante miembro; mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas con fuerza, buscando un sostén ante el embiste que poco a poco iba aumentando su vigor. Con ritmo vivo, entraba y salía de mí provocándome un goce perturbador, aniquilante… mis jadeos fluían sin recato tratando que de alguna manera aliviaran mi dulce agonía, irónicamente sin querer que terminara. Edward también jadeaba y yo sentía que con cada intromisión de su cuerpo, el mío vibraba esperando su momento. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a levantar algo parecido a un torbellino tan potente que no creía poder soportar su fuerza.

-Edward…

-Si amor, córrete conmigo.

La tensión de los músculos de mi vientre era insoportable, no sabía si mi cuerpo resistiría tal embate que no se detenía y que amenazaba con hacerme explotar. Sabía que no podría luchar contra él y me solté dejándome llevar… Millones de sensaciones distintas se agolparon en mi cuerpo acabando con mi razón. Exploté de una forma maravillosa pero no como había sospechado que lo haría sino mil veces más intensamente.

-¡Bella!

Edward me siguió, gritando mi nombre y desplomándose sobre mí. No sabía si me hacía falta el aire o si mis pulmones estaban llenos; no sabía si era de día o de noche o si había calor o frío, sólo sabía que acababa de ser iniciada a la vida sexual por segunda vez y por el mismo hombre. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos nos podíamos mover. Estábamos extenuados. Edward me tenía inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo, que muy despacio empezó a mover recostándose junto a mí, pasando un brazo sobre mi cintura, muy protector.

-Mi niña Bella – quitaba un mechón de pelo de mi frente.

-Abrázame cielo.

Y no se lo pedí dos veces; me recosté de lado y con el brazo aún sobre mi cintura bajó unos centímetros su mano para acariciar mi vientre, me atrajo hacia él pegándome a su cuerpo, muy juntos, sin dejar ni un espacio de separación. Desde ese momento supe que la única razón que mi mente conocería en este mundo se llamaba Edward y que ni viviendo tres vidas seguidas cambiaría de opinión.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Estaba agotado, pero eso no impedía que pudiera pararme a saltar en un pie de pura felicidad. Por fin éramos de nuevo una pareja, como lo habíamos sido y nunca debimos dejar de ser. Bella dormía desnuda entre mis brazos y yo no podía pedirle más a la vida. Había confiado en mí y me permitió amarla. La amé y lo hice con el mayor cuidado del mundo. Era mi Bella y no quería volver a lastimarla en ningún sentido.

La tenía entre mis brazos y aún me estremecía al recordar a mis niñas que tanto había extrañado y todas las caricias que les di. Se me erizaba la piel con tan solo recordar como recorrí su cuerpo completo con mi boca, bueno, casi todo su cuerpo, pero no me desesperaba; apenas íbamos por el primer "out", faltaban dos y con eso todavía hablábamos de la primera parte de una entrada… mmm lo que nos esperaba a mi niña Bella y a mí.

Me desperté después de haber dormido un buen rato y Bella seguía pegada a mí durmiendo plácidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarla, me moví despacio para ir al baño. Escuché ruidos y volví a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Isabella se removía bajo las sábanas y decía algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla y que no era nada agradable ¿Debía despertarla?

_-¡Mírame! ¡Siempre mírame!_ – Su respiración se agitaba.

-Bella… - murmuré muy despacio.

_-¡No! ¡Mi vestido! ¡No lo rompas! _– Gritaba a todo pulmón - _¡Mira cómo haz dejado mi lindo vestido!_

-Isabella…

_-¿Y tú porqué creías que lloraba? ¡Me la vas a pagar Edward!_

¡Dios mío!...*

* * *

**_Nenas les gustó? Espero que si y que me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios. Como ven, las complací y ya mandaré a Bella de regreso a Nueva York; además ya tuvo un super encuentro cercano con Edward. Y como estoy de maquiavelica les tengo preparada una gran sorpresita. :) Me disculpo por no contestar ningún review esta semana pero lo compensé con un laargo capitulo. Nos vemos pronto, no sé cuando pero espero no tardar más de una semana como siempre ha sido. Portense mal. Ah, se me olvidaba, Teishi tiene una nueva historia, "Reflejos" pasense por ahí._**

**_See you soon... I hope..._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http: / / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	40. CAPITULO 40

********

**_Nenas es martes! Y aquí está el nuevo capitulo. "Contiene sexo explícito, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no sigas leyendo"_**

**

* * *

**

************

CAPITULO 40

****

_-¡Mírame! ¡Siempre mírame!_ – Su respiración se agitaba.

-Bella… - murmuré muy despacio.

_-¡No! ¡Mi vestido! ¡No lo rompas!_ – Gritaba a todo pulmón - _¡Mira cómo haz dejado mi lindo vestido!_

-Isabella…

_-¿Y tú porqué creías que lloraba? ¡Me la vas a pagar Edward!_

¡Dios mío!...

No podía creerlo. Estaba recordando. No sabía qué hacer; Bella tenía una muy mala pesadilla y se estaba alterando demasiado. Sus manos se cerraban en puños sobre las sábanas y su piel tenía una fina capa de sudor por la excitación del momento que vivía.

-_Mira cómo te dejó… rompió tu vestido…_

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdían en su sien que ya estaba muy húmeda. Me acosté de nuevo y me acomodé a su cuerpo justo como estábamos momentos antes, abrazándola.

-Shh, shh – susurré muy quedamente – calma mi vida, es un mal sueño, ya pasará.

Se giró quedando frente a mí acomodada en mi pecho como un animalito indefenso. Me partió el alma ver que se sentía tan desvalida que inconcientemente buscaba la protección acurrucándose a mi cuerpo y yo estaba más que dispuesto a protegerla, a cuidarla y a velar sus sueños por siempre.

***.

Dormía plácidamente y soñaba que tenía a Bella durmiendo entre mis brazos después de una apasionada noche de placer, que quería despertarme y llenaba de tiernos besos todo mi rostro…

-Que bien se siente besarte… - dijo en una exhalación pero alcancé a escucharla perfectamente. No estaba soñando, era realidad. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para regalarme la imagen tan hermosa de su rostro.

-Mmm Bella – ronroneé aún medio dormido pero cierta parte de mi cuerpo estaba tan despierta que dolía – mmm – gemí y me apoderé de su boca para darle un beso un poco más intenso. Bella no protestó, al contrario, sentí su cuerpo suave, sin oponer resistencia a la repentina invasión a su boca y a las caricias que empezaba a darle.

Con un rápido movimiento, me coloqué sobre ella y admiré su rostro sonrojado y ansioso por más besos que generosamente le di. Con lentitud, abandoné su boca y mis labios iniciaron un recorrido por su cuello y sus hombros, dejando un tibio y húmedo rastro con mi lengua. La respiración de Bella iba incrementando su agitación conforme sentía que iba descendiendo a su pecho. Llegué hasta él y como siempre, me maravillé por esos regalos tan hermosos que me volvían loco y que eran solo mías.

-Buenos días niñas – dije con una pícara sonrisa en mis labios por tenerlas conmigo de nuevo. Al oír mis palabras, Isabella se estremeció y sus pezones rosados comenzaron a endurecerse al mismo tiempo que se oscurecían. No pude resistirme a tan obvia invitación y cubrí con mi boca uno de ellos. Con mi lengua, acaricié pasando toda la longitud de ella sobre el duro pezón, despacio. La moví en círculos, y ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza en una muestra de goce. Sin dejar descuidado el otro pezón, mis dedos trataban de imitar los movimientos de mi lengua y parecía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque Isabella gimió y arqueó su espalda pegando su pecho a mi rostro; tomé un pezón entre mis dientes y con suavidad lo jalé, estirándolo un poco… seguí mordiendo y besando a cada una de mis niñas, enloqueciendo a Isabella y haciendo sus gemidos y jadeos más intensos.

Los mordí, los lamí y los estaba succionando, tomando mi tiempo, disfrutando el reencuentro con mis tesoros más preciados y mi mano descendía por su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo dibujando figuras sin sentido pero que la hacían estremecer. No contento aún, dirigí mi mano más abajo, buscando el tibio lugar en donde mis caricias le hacían perder el sentido. Sin dejar de consentir a mis niñas con mi boca, mi mano se metió entre sus piernas y encontró los pliegues que guardaban celosos ese pequeño botón que disparaba infinidad de sensaciones en ella, ahondé mis dedos dentro de ellos y la humedad de Isabella me excitó haciéndome jadear.

-Siempre lista para mí…

Presioné la yema de mi dedo índice sobre su clítoris sólo una vez y ella brincó ligeramente; lo rodeé y jugué con él, lo lubriqué con la humedad que despedía su cuerpo y que lo hacía mucho más sensible. Paseé por su entrada, acariciándola y tentándola al introducir solamente la punta de uno de mis dedos, ganándome su recriminación.

-Edward…

Levantó su pelvis varias veces contra mi mano intentando un toque más profundo pero la retiré. Con esa acción solo obtuve una mirada fulminante a la cual respondí con una sonrisa, moviéndome entre sus piernas y besando en mi descenso la piel de su vientre y un poco más abajo. Mis labios besaban la zona de su pubis y me atreví con mi barba áspera y un poco crecida, a rozar esa delicada porción de su piel. Con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, moví mi barbilla lentamente sin ejercer mucha fricción, de arriba hacia abajo. Abrí más sus piernas para poder llegar al interior de sus muslos y ahí también froté muy suavemente, mi rasposo mentón. Bella gritó de placer y alzó de nuevo su pelvis. Coloqué mis manos bajo sus muslos para asirme de ellos con firmeza y evitar que se moviera y pudiera hacerle daño pero la idea de no poder moverse para buscar mayor placer no le gustó mucho.

-Por favor Edward.

-Tranquila Bella…

Estaba demasiado ansiosa y excitada y yo apenas iba comenzando; podía entenderlo ya que Bella siempre había sido un poco desesperada e impaciente cuando hacíamos el amor aunque de alguna u otra manera todo era relativamente nuevo para ella, así que para mí, sería como empezar a escribir en un cuaderno nuevo y vaya que iba a disfrutar mucho enseñarle todo otra vez.

Volvió a intentar levantar sus caderas y cuando comprobé que la tenía bien sujeta, proseguí con mis caricias. Con mi lengua, rocé su clítoris y soltó un gritito que me dio confianza para seguir. La giré a su alrededor con mucha lentitud y luego pasé la punta sobre él de nuevo un poco más rápido, varias veces. Bella enloqueció y se retorcía en la cama, sentí que comenzaba a tensar sus muslos y supe que no aguantaría mucho. Busqué su entrada con mi lengua y la introduje en ella, en la cálida cavidad que era solo mía y me esperaba celosa. Con devoción, acaricié sus paredes internas tan lejos como pude llegar, recordando su dulce sabor y jurándome a mi mismo nunca más permitirme alejarme de ella, ya no lo soportaría. Bella se estremecía en mi boca. Me separé de ella y me coloqué un condón tan rápido como pude. Me ubiqué entre sus piernas y con la punta de mi erección encontré su entrada.

-Bella, mírame…

Después de esas palabras la penetré suavemente mientras sus ojos y los míos se encontraban. Era algo indescriptible el mirarla en el momento exacto en el cual su cuerpo y el mío se unían formando uno sólo. Nunca había encontrado las palabras para expresarlo, lo único que sabía era que en esos segundos, entre nosotros no había nada que no fuera pasión, entrega, confianza y amor. Sentimientos que se reflejaban en nuestros ojos, que no se podían fingir y que ansiaba mirarlos cada vez que la poseía, cada vez que me permitía tomar su cuerpo, hacerla mía, mi mujer.

Me moví lento dentro de ella, sin prisas, sin apuros, disfrutando de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, con un ritmo acompasado, escuchando nuestro jadeos, nuestras respiraciones, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse alrededor de mi miembro y sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda cuando ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, moviéndome más rápido para llevarla hasta alcanzarlo, gritando nuestros nombres, aferrándonos cada uno al cuerpo del otro…

Un par de minutos después, recuperábamos el aliento, Bella recostada sobre mi pecho mientras que yo trazaba líneas y dibujos en su espalda.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? – Me preguntó en voz muy baja.

-¿Así de maravilloso? – Le respondí con otra pregunta y ella asintió – Y mejor… - sonreí.

-Bella… - tenía que saber acerca de lo que había recordado en sueños – anoche te escuché hablar mientras dormías, estabas soñando ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inmediatamente se tensó y respiró muy hondo.

-No – dijo secamente.

-No me mientas Bella – apreté un poco más mis brazos a su alrededor y besé su frente – sé que no fue algo agradable y también sé que no solo fue un sueño o una pesadilla…

-¿Qué? – Levantó la cara para mirarme.

-Lo viviste, lo vivimos – admití – no es algo con lo que me hubiera gustado que empezaras a recordar ya que me arrepiento con toda el alma por lo que te hice pasar esa noche, pero así es…

-Cuéntamelo.

-Bella…

-Por favor.

Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones por la nariz y aunque me moriría de vergüenza al decirle lo que había ocurrido aquella noche debía hacerlo; no quería recomenzar nuestras vidas sin ser totalmente honesto con ella.

-Estábamos en un baile de Caridad al cual apoyas, te veías muy hermosa con el vestido que te había regalado y que gané en una de las subastas benéficas; al llegar a casa te pedí que modelaras para mí. Dudosa, lo hiciste; te moviste frente a mí muy sensual, altiva, en tu papel, pero no supe canalizar todo el deseo que provocaste en mí. Como un loco desesperado por tenerte, te arranqué el vestido mientras te hacía mía…

-Casi abusé de ti Bella – confesé al fin lo que me hacía sentir mi conducta de esa noche – Y te pedí perdón arrepentido de todo corazón y te juré que jamás me volvería a comportar de esa manera; lo he cumplido y aunque no sé que me pasó o qué no me pasó esa noche por la cabeza, no justifica en absoluto como me comporté contigo. No estoy orgulloso por lo que te hice… lamento de verdad que eso sea algo de lo que empiezas a recordar.

Mientras le contaba a Bella cómo habían sucedido las cosas, tenía los ojos cerrados. Era una actitud un poco cobarde, pero no podría soportar una señal de repulsión hacia mí por parte de Bella. La amaba demasiado y por eso estaba intentando ser tan honesto y transparente como pudiera, sólo esperaba que ella lograra comprenderme. Tan concentrado estaba deseando que no me odiara, que cuando sentí en mi cuello la suavidad de sus labios regalándome un tierno beso, casi exploté de felicidad.

-¡Bella! – Grité feliz regresándole algunos más.

-¿Nos hemos enojado otras veces? – Estaba seria.

-Si. Una vez que descubrí heridas graves cerca de mis preciosas niñas – las acariciaba mientras hablaba – y cuando me dijiste que harías una sesión de fotos en Punta Cana, soy un poco celoso Bella, pero te prometí que te apoyaría en todo y también lo he cumplido – dije satisfecho de mi mismo - ¡Ah! Otra vez yo me enojé mucho porque cierta hermosa mujer, me dejó con las bolas azules y ella precisamente se encontraba en Punta Cana, ¡Que coincidencia! ¿No? Tuve que tomar el primer vuelo hacia allá y planear toda una noche en un bote, muy romántica por cierto, justo como anoche.

-Te quedó tan bello todo… gracias.

-Sería un gran mentiroso si me adjudicara todos los cumplidos Bella, Jimmy y Diego hicieron posible todo esto, yo solo les pedí ayuda, pero mira lo que lograron hacer en tan poco tiempo, son geniales, no olvidaron ni un solo detalle – me reí al recordar que había encontrado junto a los chocolates, varios paquetitos de condones colocados muy disimuladamente.

-Si que lo son – dijo las palabras contra mi cuello que seguía siendo premiado con besos ligeros. Dormimos un par de horas más y cuando desperté, varias preguntas rondaban en mi mente. Sabía que mi deseo por volver a los Estados Unidos incrementaba mi ansiedad pero no era tampoco un asunto que debía dejar que fluyera espontáneamente, también yo iba implicado en él, por eso, al tenerla despierta de nuevo, me decidí a sacar el tema a colación.

-Bella ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente al volver a Nueva York?

-Quiero trabajar – me contestó sin titubear, muy segura de lo que quería.

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto?

-Quiero recuperarlo todo – dijo bastante decidida – quiero recuperarte a ti.

-Siempre me haz tenido amor – besé la punta de su nariz – Bella… ¿Y tú quieres que… nosotros…? – Dudé ante esa pregunta y aún más por la respuesta.

-Quiero regresar y que todo siga como lo dejé, sin ningún cambio. Mi trabajo y todo, porque será beneficioso para ayudarme a recordar y tú… porque te quiero Edward, no quiero estar sin ti.

***.

**BELLA'S POV **

-Te quiero Edward, no quiero estar sin ti.

¿Lo decía de verdad?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo amaba a ese hombre, no tan solo lo quería. Estaba muy segura de eso.

¿Y como es que hablaba con tal convicción?

Porque deseaba cosas tan simples como era el querer sentir mí cuerpo estremecerse con tan solo su contacto o un pequeño roce. Desear besarlo todo el tiempo, soñarlo desnudo junto a mí, imaginar como sería hacer el amor con él, aunque ya no solo era un deseo, ya era una realidad, querer respirar el mismo aire, ser su inspiración para vivir, saber que podía contar con él… no necesitaba enumerar todavía más cosas para saber que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

Y no es que me hubiera enamorado de él en unos días, no. Así como mi cuerpo tenía memoria, también mi corazón y yo sentía que él brincaba de emoción cada vez que Edward estaba junto a mí. Tendría que ser muy tonta para ignorarlo; no debía luchar contra eso, sería como negarme a recobrar mi vida, mi alma _¡Mi propio ser!_

-Edward…

-¿Si amor? – Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te amo.

Ver su apuesto rostro no tenía comparación con nada que conociera, mientras intentaba asimilar mis palabras. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos así como también sus labios se entreabrieron y cerraron al mismo tiempo en que me inclinaba para besarlos. Respondió ávido a ellos y después de un rato de tiernas caricias, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Escuché correr el agua en la bañera y sonreí.

_¿Acaso sería capaz? _

Mi respuesta no tardo en llegar al verlo caminar majestuoso hacia mí. Tan alto como él solo, sus hombros y pecho se combinaban para levantar un muro tan duro pero que contra mi rostro, era el lugar más suave donde me había recostado; sus angostas y perfiladas caderas con la fuerza insospechada que me embestía cada vez que me hacía suya, llenándome de él; esas piernas que parecían más bien unas firmes e infinitas columnas afianzando tan imponente edificación y por último pero sin demeritar sino todo lo contrario, su regio miembro, despierto, erecto, de inigualable longitud y grosor… mío, sólo mío.

Me cargó y me llevó hasta el baño, dejándome de pie junto a la bañera que era una alberca llena de burbujas. Paseé la mirada y también el baño estaba lleno de detalles; velitas pequeñas que acababan de ser encendidas, pétalos de rosas rosas, una cesta llena de toallas, varios tipos de geles, aceites y sales de baño junto a una cesta con esponjas, cepillos y otra canasta con cremas humectantes y lociones para el cuerpo. "Jimmy" Sonreí sin tener alguna duda de que esos detalles gritaban su nombre.

-¿Lista para un buen baño?

-Totalmente cielo.

Con mucho cuidado me ayudó a entrar a la bañera y una vez dentro, se sentó detrás de mí con sus largas piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Con un recipiente en forma de concha marina, mojó mi pelo y con uno de los shampos ahí dispuestos, lo lavó haciendo que casi perdiera la conciencia con el masaje delicioso que me dio. Lo enjuagó con la pequeña manguera conectada a un lado del grifo de la bañera y luego él también se lavó el pelo.

Con una de las esponjas, frotó mi espalda y luego mi vientre, mi torso, se inclinó para alcanzar mis muslos y mi entrepierna.

-No alcanzas Edward – dije divertida.

-Claro que si, solo es falta de práctica – rió contento - ¿Te lo demuestro?

-No, dame acá – le quité la esponja de las manos y comencé a pasarla por sus piernas, primero sus muslos y después llegué hasta sus pies. Después de las risas y algunas ligeras riñas por el dominio de la esponja, estaba recostada contra su pecho, dejándolo jugar con sus niñas y la espuma, causándome un sinfín de sensaciones.

-Bella…

-Dime cielo.

-Soy un hipócrita ¿Sabes?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Intenté girarme un poco para ver su expresión.

-Porque todavía ayer por la mañana me negaba a llegar a más contigo, estaba decidido a esperar a que recobraras la memoria pero me alegro de haber sucumbido a tus encantos; ayer en la piscina, casi me matas y cuando te dejé en la puerta de tu habitación, me decidí; ya no podía más…

-Yo también me alegro de que haya sido así – como pude me giré más y le di un beso, solo en los labios, pero intenso. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, salimos de la bañera y nos envolvimos en las toallas y luego en las batas calientitas que Edward había salido a buscar a la habitación. Nos vestimos y con tristeza dijimos adiós a esa mágica habitación donde Edward me había hecho mujer una segunda _"primera vez"._

Y había sido tan gentil, tan cuidadoso y dulce conmigo que de solo recordarlo, se me hinchaba de nuevo el corazón haciéndome sentir la mujer más orgullosa, enamorada y feliz del mundo entero.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y bajamos para reunirnos con los chicos que regresaban de un tour por el pueblo cercano. Todos venían muy felices pero la que más lo estaba era Alice; traía las manos llenas de bolsos de compras al igual que el pobre Jasper que solo la seguía resignado.

Rose también tenía algunos bolsos pero eran pequeños. Ella solo había comprado algunos aretes y collares. Se tiraron a descansar sobre los cómodos sillones de uno de los salones cuando nos acercamos sin hacer ningún tipo de entrada triunfal; no podría con la pena.

-¡Vaya! ¡Los tórtolos han salido de su nido de amor! – Quise asesinar a Emmett por su comentario tan atinado.

-¡Emmett! – Le gruñó Edward, tampoco estaba muy contento con su hermano.

Alice y Rose se contuvieron y no se acercaron a abrazarme ya que vieron mi cara ruborizada y apenada; ellas también compartían mi alegría porque sabían que era un paso hacia delante en mi progreso. No me había cerrado al amor, a otra oportunidad tanto para Edward como para mí; confiaba y me dejaría guiar y querer por él.

Miré a Jimmy y podría asegurar que sus ojitos brillaban, lo quería tanto… él también se aguantó y solo me sonrió. Luego les agradecería a él y a Diego la habitación de ensueño que habían arreglado para nosotros.

***.

Esa misma tarde regresaríamos a Florencia. Diego tenía cirugías a primera hora y yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, según Jimmy; pero los chicos se quedaban un día más, estaban fascinados con la villa y planeaban disfrutar su día extra.

Al llegar a casa, Jimmy me miraba risueño – Bien Bella, entonces nos vemos mañana, estaré por aquí alrededor de las 10 ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo muy fresco.

-¿Jimmy? – Pregunté confundida. Edward tenía una sonrisa divertida pero permanecía calladito.

-Ya tienes a Edward contigo, no tengo de qué preocuparme ¡Diviértete Bella!

Y sin agregar nada más se despidieron de nosotros y nos dejaron solos en casa.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No quieres quedarte a solas conmigo? – Se acercó a mí por detrás, susurrándome esas palabras al oído.

-Claro que quiero – me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él – solo que no esperaba que fuera tan obvio.

-¿Obvio para quién? ¿Para él o para ti? – Me encogí de hombros y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Supongo que me cuesta ver qué tan fácil Choo puede desprenderse de mí.

-Bella, él no se está _"desprendiendo"_ de ti. Jimmy también tenía una vida antes de que ocurriera todo esto – hizo un ademán señalando a nuestro alrededor – y lo dejó todo sin preguntar si lo necesitabas o no, él solo sabía que si y no dudó en acompañarte a donde fuera que tú te dirigieras; creo que es un poco egoísta que pienses así amor, él solo está continuando con su vida y nunca va a dejar de quererte por eso.

-Creo que… como siempre tienes razón – miré hacia mis zapatos.

-¿Quieres salir un rato a la terraza? – Sentí sus manos alrededor de mis caderas y no me costó ningún esfuerzo decirle que sí.

Nos tiramos en un camastro. No prendimos ninguna luz para poder observar mejor el cielo estrellado. El brazo de Edward rodeaba mi espalda y yo estaba recostada en su pecho. Ya había abierto un par de botones de su camisa y mi mano estaba jugando bajo la tela.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-A partir de mañana tu vida va a dar otro giro de 180º.

-¿Eso significa que volveré a ser la misma Bella? – Reí.

-Significa que de nuevo tendré que pedir citas para poder verte – dijo algo melancólico – y apenas acabo de recuperarte.

-¿Edward?

-Jimmy te tendrá tan ocupada que voy a tener que secuestrarte para poder estar contigo, te pondrá clases de mil cosas que él asegurará que las necesitas – su mano había tirado de mi blusa y la sacaba de entre mis jeans – y cuando llegue a casa y abra el refrigerador, solo encontraré manzanas y botellitas de agua – metió su mano bajo la tela y comenzó a acariciarme – y tus bolsos, volverás a llenarlos de todos los objetos que según tú, necesitarás durante el día y que solo harán que parezca que cargas un muerto ahí dentro y el baño, parecerá otra vez el rack de un supermercado lleno de todo tipo de productos _"indispensables",_ cremas, shampos, tratamientos, mascarillas, jabones, aceites… y cuando vayas a tener alguna sesión de fotos importante, no aceptarás que te invite a cenar o a comer a ningún lugar por lo que indiscutiblemente esa dieta también aplicará para mi, ah y eso sin olvidar que una noche antes a tu sesión, no me dejarás tocarte ni con el pensamiento, bueno – titubeó – a veces no puedes resistirte a mis encantos y terminas cediendo. También…

-Si no quieres que vuelva, solo dilo – dije con un hilo de voz pero muy sincera.

-Bella no – colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y la levantó hacia él – solo bromeaba; jamás impediría que dejaras de hacer lo que te gusta. Sabes que no lo haría – sentí su abrazo más fuerte.

Ya que Edward lo mencionaba, la verdad era que no había pensado con detenimiento todo lo que tenía por delante. Me había emocionado mucho al escuchar a las chicas y sobre todo, al verme en esas revistas con un cuerpo espectacular, pero ¿En realidad estaba conciente de todo lo que conllevaba la vida de una modelo? ¿Estaba preparada y lista para eso?

_¡Diablos si!_

No era momento para venir con pesimismos ¿Por qué demonios no podría hacerlo? Ya lo había hecho una vez y era una chiquilla, ahora solo necesitaba un poquito de práctica, porque hay cosas que nunca se olvidan ¿No? Son como el sexo y andar en bicicleta, aunque por esa ocasión solo pudiera estar segura de lo primero.

-Te creo cielo y prometo que no te tendré comiendo manzanas – le aseguré al mismo tiempo que me frotaba a su cuerpo.

-Amor, lo hacía por solidaridad y lo haré las veces que sea necesario porque te amo Isabella Swan – me dio un beso apasionado que se tornó demandante y en menos tiempo de lo que pudimos darnos cuenta, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros jadeos, nos llevaron a nuestra habitación para tener otra noche de entrega y amor incondicional.

***.

Otro despertar perfecto.

Acostada de lado y Edward adherido a mi cuerpo, abrazándome. Su brazo en mi cintura, manteniéndome unida a él, posesivo… perfecto.

No quería ni moverme, pero Choo me había dicho que a las 10 empezaríamos a trabajar y el reloj en mi mesita indicaba que apenas tenía un poco más de media hora para darme un baño y vestirme. Tampoco quería despertar a Edward, prefería que se quedara durmiendo porque tenía que recargar energía… la necesitaría para esa noche.

Comencé a moverme muy despacio para salir de su abrazo sin despertarlo pero fue inútil. Edward empezó a removerse detrás de mí y su brazo me atrajo más a él; al pegarme de nuevo a su cuerpo, sentí algo en mis nalgas que estaba cien por ciento segura que no estaba ahí antes. Inhalé sorprendida por la rapidez que tenía Edward para reaccionar, sonreí perversa y afortunadamente para mí, no lo notó o al menos eso creí.

-Mmm esa sonrisita malévola me excita Bella – su voz ronca y muy sexy me hizo dar un brinquito.

-Cielo, me asustas – confesé – mejor sigue durmiendo, guarda tus energías y hoy en la noche…

-Hoy en la noche nada, mejor de una vez – sus caderas se pegaban a mi trasero y su erección cada vez se hacía más grande.

-Edward, tengo el tiempo justo, yo… lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? – Soltó una sonora carcajada – no Bella, tú aún no sientes nada.

En menos de un pestañear de ojos, Edward ya estaba sobre mí atacando directamente a mi cuello, llenándolo de besos húmedos que me parecieron demasiado excitantes, pero traté de concentrarme y al tomar mis muñecas y colocarlas sobre mi cabeza, mi cuerpo comenzó a traicionarme, endureciendo mis pezones y arqueando mi espalda.

-No Edward, no – rogué.

-Si Bella, si…

¿Acaso este hombre nunca escuchaba lo que le pedía? ¿Por qué me torturaba de esa forma poniéndome en un predicamento, seguir o no seguir?

-Tranquila amor, será rápido pero te va a gustar, te lo aseguro – me decía mientras se ponía un condón y se ubicaba entre mis piernas.

-¡Edward! Yo no estoy lis… - me cortó.

-Claro que lo estás – deslizó un dedo dentro de mí y después me lo enseñó… brillaba - ¿Ves que si?

Y sin decir nada más, con un fuerte empujón de sus caderas me penetró. Potente, duro, pleno. Ante tal embiste el aire que contenían mis pulmones escapó junto con un grito de mi garganta pero Edward no se detuvo. Siguió arremetiendo en mi cuerpo con vigor y un ritmo constante. Con cada acometida de su miembro, mis senos temblaban ante el choque de nuestros cuerpos. En mi interior se levantaba un torbellino de sensaciones que acababa con cualquier indicio de razón que pudiera hacerme mantener la cordura o pensar con claridad. A ese punto, sabía que ya sería inútil, mi cuerpo dominaba a mi mente. Ya no quería ser racional, ni conservar un ápice de razón, no lo necesitaba; yo solo quería sentir como ese hombre que me hacía suya, me llenaba, me complacía, me amaba.

-Bellaa…

Que gritara mi nombre fue un aviso, Edward no duraría mucho más y yo me encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Mis músculos internos comenzaban a cerrarse sobre él; mis jadeos y la parte superior de mi cuerpo estaban incontrolables y el torbellino arrasador me llevaba cada vez más hacia el filo del abismo.

-Ah Edward…

Sin poder evitarlo grité su nombre no solo una vez, y eso nos empujó a un orgasmo arrollador haciendo que la tensión que ejercía sobre el miembro de Edward casi lo sacara de mi.

Se desplomó sobre mi cuerpo que por la excitación, no sintió su peso. Nuestras agitadas respiraciones poco a poco regresaban a su ritmo normal y cuando se recobró, se recostó junto a mí que aún trataba de respirar un poco más relajada.

-¡Diablos Bella! – Maldijo – necesitamos condición, estoy temblando.

Nos reímos y esperamos unos minutos más. Con mucha más calma de la que esperaba, Edward me abrazó y me besó.

-¿Satisfecha señorita Swan? – Esa voz melosa me hubiera excitado de nuevo con mucha facilidad, pero levanté mi ceja en señal de advertencia, si seguíamos así no saldríamos de la cama jamás.

-Mucho, gracias por ser un despertador tan eficiente Ingeniero – agradecí – pero por el momento, tengo que salir de aquí y darme un baño, desde hoy comienzo a tener muchas obligaciones y ya se me hace tarde.

-Eso no es problema – dijo confiado – yo la ayudaré.

Y sin darme tiempo de gritar o de negarme, me llevaba al baño para recibir uno de los mejores y más completos baños express de mi vida.

***.

-Bella – decía Jimmy muy serio, muy profesional – tienes que decidir en qué desfile quieres hacer tu _"reaparición"._

Me quedé congelada y callada porque no sabía en qué basarme para tomar una decisión.

-Podrías hacerlo en la semana de la moda, ya que estamos en Europa, pero iríamos contra reloj y no quiero que te esfuerces y te presiones innecesariamente, lo que nos deja varias opciones… el desfile de Chanel a finales de octubre, en noviembre el de Victoria's Secret, también en noviembre están Marc Jacobs, Prada y Fendi, por lo que tendríamos dos meses exactos si decides empezar en octubre…

-¿Qué debo de tener en cuenta para decidir? – Estaba aterrada.

-Bueno – inhaló aire como si fuera a dar el discurso más importante de su vida – tú eres el rostro de Chanel, que es una de las cinco firmas más importantes del mundo; sus desfiles son los más vistos y esperados además tienen una producción impresionante, son los más lujosos, impredecibles y en pocas palabras _in-cre-í-bles_; sería lo más inteligente elegir este evento ya que regresarías con un desfile de la casa a la cual perteneces, no habría nada más _chic_ que gritarle al mundo, "Hey, aquí estoy y vengo con todo".

-El de Victoria's Secret, no es menos importante, solo que va más enfocado a abarcar otro tipo de mercado por vender artículos más accesibles, es menos formal por el tipo de producto pero – respiró – este desfile lo ven hasta los osos polares, tiene una difusión masiva e impresionante, eso por un lado y por el otro, sería reaparecer con un cuerpo imponente, con las modelos más hermosas del mundo y diciendo "aquí no ha pasado nada, estoy mejor que nunca".

Miré a Edward y estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada, el brazo en el descansa brazos y la mano cerrada en un puño sobre su boca y_ "algo" _en la mesa de café acaparaba su atención. El no estaba contento con ese desfile, su actitud hablaba por si sola.

-Los demás desfiles también son muy importantes, tienen todos los elementos necesarios como para captar toda la atención que nosotros requeriremos para hacerte notar pero, son más elitistas, exclusivos, no los representas, no es tú marca, como Chanel.

-¿Jimmy tú que elegirías? – Sacudí mi cabeza – Edward ayúdame a decidir.

Después de unos segundos y de que la mirada de Choo bailara sobre mí y sobre Edward, lo escuché – Bella, Jimmy es quien sabe cual es tu mejor opción, guíate de él amor, no de mí.

Me tranquilizó escuchar que me dijera eso aunque yo no podría elegir algo sin tenerlo a él en cuenta y mucho menos después de demostrarme cuanto me amaba. Estaba ahí conmigo, mientras su familia y su trabajo se encontraban del otro lado del mundo. Edward confiaba en Jimmy y en mí, sabía cual era mi trabajo y me apoyaba, él sabía que haríamos la mejor elección.

-¿Y qué diremos sobre todos estos meses en los que desaparecí?

Jimmy apretó los labios – creo que lo más prudente y para evitar enredarnos con mentiras, sería decir la verdad – dijo con firmeza y yo me paralicé.

-¿L-la v-verd-dad? N-no y-yo n-no… – comencé a tartamudear y en un instante Edward ya estaba junto a mí pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y acercándome a su pecho.

-Shh shh, calma no pasa nada.

-Bella, tranquila, daremos una versión_ "oficial", _sin detalles, solo a grandes rasgos – Choo me explicó – pero que se base en lo que ocurrió y que ningún periodista pueda enredarte con preguntas tramposas.

-¿Y cual sería esa versión oficial? – Edward preguntó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Eso tenemos que discutirlo con Ángela quien llegará en un par de horas y juntos, los cuatro, porque tú también estás en esto ¿cierto? – Se dirigió a Edward quien asintió sin dudar – juntos decidiremos cual será esta importantísima versión.

-¿Y-y porque viene hasta aquí Ángela? ¿No es un poco exagerado? – estaba intrigada.

-Es un tema demasiado importante y delicado para tratarse por teléfono o en una video-conferencia, además tenemos que ajustar las agendas y ver si podremos reprogramar algunos de los trabajos que tenías firmados, también revisaremos las multas que tuvieron que pagarse por incumplimiento de contrato y cuales pueden recuperarse si volvemos a firmar con ellos.

-¿Tú te ocupas de todo eso Jimmy? – Edward estaba asombrado y yo también.

-Si y además la acompaño siempre a donde va y me encargo de revisar que tenga todo lo que necesita mientras trabaja, escojo su ropa, voy de compras por ella y la cuido más que si se tratara de mi propia hermana.

-Tengo que reconocer que nunca había prestado atención a todo lo que hacías Jimmy. Gracias – le agradeció Edward sinceramente.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por cuidar y querer tanto a mi Bella…

***.

Efectivamente, como Choo había dicho, Ángela llegó un par de horas después. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa porque para mi sería conocerla por primera vez, pero Jimmy me dijo que era muy agradable, muy paciente y sobre todo muy inteligente y confiable. Había logrado para nosotros, y Jimmy hablaba por él y por mí porque éramos un equipo, contratos importantísimos como el de Chanel, otras firmas y muchísimas portadas en muchas revistas por todo el mundo.

También me platicó que una vez tuvimos una "diferencia" porque ella, buscando colocarnos en la televisión para tener una opción cuando el trabajo de modelo bajara, me había conseguido entrevistas y más contratos en la tele y yo me enojé porque en mi contrato con ella como mi agente y publicista, había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con la televisión o que tratara de que fueran muy pocas las veces que tuviera que hacer algo para ese medio.

Ella no había respetado mi petición y yo simplemente salí de su oficina sin querer saber nada más del asunto, pero Ángela había recapacitado y aceptado su error; después de eso, nuestra relación laboral se afianzó mucho más y nuestra amistad se solidificó con creces, hasta que me fui de Nueva York dejándola colgada con todos los contratos pero ella no preguntó nada, siguió mis peticiones y además, trató de salvar la mayor cantidad de compromisos firmados.

-¡Bella! – Entró emocionada y me abrazaba - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Ángela – Jimmy tenía razón, a primera vista notabas que era buena persona.

-Es verdad, te ves muy bien, hola Edward – lo saludó cordial y él le regresó el saludo.

-Jimmy me contó lo sucedido hace un par de meses, tuvo que hacerlo, no te enojes con él – abogó por Choo.

-No te preocupes, sé que no haría nada que me perjudicara, es un buen chico – dije despeinándolo mientras lo acariciaba como a una mascota y él solo me aniquilaba con la mirada por romper su look.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí así que manos a la obra – entrelazó sus manos ansiosa - ¿Por donde empezamos?

Sacó su laptop y Jimmy hizo lo mismo. Yo aún no decidía en qué evento haría mi reaparición, así que me dieron un par de horas más para pensarlo bien mientras pedíamos algo de comer y ellos hacían ajustes sobre algunos contratos rescatados. Se avecinaba una noche muy larga, ya que Ángela tenía que volver a Nueva York al día siguiente y debíamos dejar todo listo para cuando se fuera, las agendas, todas las decisiones importantes tomadas y además, la versión oficial.

Pedimos italiano, para variar, ya que a Ángela le encantaba. No ordenamos mucho, solo un poco de pasta y mucha ensalada, no tan estricta pero por algo debía empezar, ya había comido cantidades industriales de pasta en todo ese tiempo y necesitaba cuidarme por mi trabajo.

Se escuchaba tan extraño… ya tenía un trabajo, algo en qué ocupar mi tiempo, no como antes de que llegara Edward y me contara todo, cuando mi trabajo era esperar que se consumiera el día para dormir y esperar por el siguiente ¿Cómo había podido vivir así?

Entre Edward y yo pusimos la mesa. Lo hacíamos en silencio ya que yo estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos tratando de elegir lo que fuera mejor para nosotros pero aún no me decidía. Giré para ir a la cocina a buscar algo y choqué con Edward quién me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo me pegué a su cuerpo y también lo abracé; necesitaba sentirlo conmigo, apoyándome como lo hacía, queriéndome…

-Relájate Bella – susurró – cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien, piénsalo. Si elijes el desfile de Chanel regresarás con mucha clase y elegancia; y si escoges el de Victoria's, lo harás de una forma muy sensual y todos te verán; ambas son muy buenas elecciones.

-¿A ti en cual te gustaría verme?

-A mi me gustará verte feliz y disfrutando lo que haces – me dio un beso en la frente y nos separamos – ven, ayúdame con los vasos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y Ángela devoraba todo lo que le pasaba al frente. Edward con su eterna lasagna estaba más que contento al igual que Jimmy, y yo, comiendo una ensalada mediterránea gigante.

-¡Pero Bella! Estás en Italia ¡Come pasta! – Exclamaba emocionada con un pan con ajo en la mano.

-Mmm… estoy tratando de guardar la línea – Edward hizo una mueca cuando me escuchó.

-¿Guardar la línea? ¡Por favor Isabella!

-Bella – dijo Jimmy – la mejor forma para guardar la línea es comer con los ojos y yo, no te quiero así. ¡No empieces a exagerar por favor!

***.

-Será Chanel.

Jimmy saltó como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte y gritaba emocionado mientras que Ángela aplaudía feliz. Edward solo los observaba festejar y yo sonreía al ver sus reacciones.

-¡Ja! ¡Prepárense que Pinky y Cerebro vuelven para dominar al mundo! – Gritó Choo.

-¿Pinky y Cerebro? – Edward estaba doblado de la risa.

-Ajá y ambos enfundados en hermosos y exclusivísimos diseños _di-vi-nos_ y en altísimos Louboutin… ¡Regresamos al juego! - decía Jimmy con una sonrisa y una expresión que daba miedo ¿En donde estaba el Jimmy profesional de hace unos momentos?

-Creo que es la mejor decisión – Ángela sonreía satisfecha.

-Por supuesto que es lo mejor. Tenemos tantas cosas por hacer Bella, ¡Que no sé por donde empezar! – Choo seguía emocionado. Sentí una mano enredarse en mi cintura y apretarse a mí. Era la manera de Edward de demostrarme su apoyo y su amor. Lo amaba.

-Dios, tengo que organizar todo para volver a Nueva York porque con esto, apenas tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, no podemos perder ni un solo momento. Siento que me tragué un reloj y las horas empiezan a comerme por dentro.

Jimmy tenía una luz y un brillo en la mirada que no le había visto jamás. La felicidad le fluía a borbotones. Tal vez, siempre había sido así de feliz y había sacrificado lo que tanto le gustaba hacer tan solo por estar conmigo. Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían porque la única forma de agradecerle su sacrificio, además de quererlo mucho, era siguiendo sus instrucciones y trabajando duro.

Ángela y Jimmy estuvieron muchas horas más estudiando sus "estrategias", no querían dejar pasar por alto puntos importantes, como ellos decían. Estaban tan concentrados implementando un plan de trabajo, que a Edward y a mí, nos mandaron a dar un paseo y les tomamos la palabra. Tomé un suéter ligero y salimos a caminar por las calles cercanas. Edward me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos en un cómodo silencio.

Pasamos algunos cafetines al aire libre y de pronto nos topamos con uno que tenía sombrillas rojas. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y de pronto cerré los ojos y en mi mente ya no era de noche sino un espléndido día soleado. Cientos de imágenes pasaban por mi mente en fracciones de segundo pero podía verlas todas claramente. Yo estaba ahí, sentada sola bajo una de las sombrillas y me levanté cuando alguien se acercó a mí, corrí y al llegar a un kiosco, la foto de Edward y Alice junto a una mujer rubia me golpeó a la cara. Comencé a sentir un dolor en el pecho que se hacía cada vez más grande y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, pero el dolor en mi cabeza era mucho peor.

-¡No Alice, tú no!

-¡Bella! – Escuchaba la voz de Edward que me llamaba - ¡Por favor Bella! ¡Reacciona!

Comprendí en ese instante que lo que estaba viviendo en mi mente, era un recuerdo, y que al escuchar mi nombre de labios de Edward se esfumó así de fácil como había regresado a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime qué tienes – sus brazos me sostenían fuerte.

-Yo… recordé… Edward – hable con dificultad debido a mi agitación y al dolor.

-Todo está bien amor, todo está bien – repetía asustado.

-Te vi… junto con Alice y… y una mujer rubia.

Edward estaba casi tan pálido y confundido como yo.

-¿Era ella? ¿Esa rubia era… Irina? *

* * *

**_Que tal? Les gusto? Cuentenme! Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, Bienvenidas a las lectoras nuevas que siguen llegando. Y una disculpa por no contestar sus reviews otra vez, aunque los leo todos._**

**_Nos vemos el martes nenas, pórtense mal y se cuidan mucho._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**


	41. CAPITULO 41

_**Nenas! Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo el cual contiene escenas de sexo explícito por lo que si te ofende, no te gusta o eres menor, por fa, no lo leas y si no... pues disfruta... :)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 41**

**EDWARD'S POV**

-¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime qué tienes – le preguntaba angustiado mientras la sostenía.

-Yo… recordé… Edward – estaba muy agitada y se le dificultaba hablar… me asusté.

-Todo está bien amor, todo está bien – repetía mientras la recostaba en el suelo. Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las apretaba como si de esa forma detuviera ¿Tal vez dolor?

-Te vi… junto con Alice y… y una mujer rubia…

¡Tenía razón! Bella estaba recordando cosas, poco a poco y desde luego, no las más agradables para ninguno de los dos. Me hablaba de la foto que había salido en las revistas de chismes, esa donde Alice y yo ayudábamos a Irina a entrar al hotel en Berlín.

-¿Era ella? ¿Esa rubia era… Irina?

-Bella cálmate por favor – le pedí – no levantes la cabeza del suelo.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Jimmy, tenía que ayudarme para poder llevar a Bella a casa. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba ayudándome a subirla al auto; Ángela nos esperaba, también asustada por todo lo que estaba viendo que sucedía.

Acosté a Bella en la cama; no se quitaba las manos de la cabeza y se quejaba de un fuerte dolor. Jimmy le dio las pastillas que el Dr. Baggio había prescrito para cuando sucedieran esos episodios de migrañas severas y en poco tiempo iría disminuyendo el dolor tan intenso.

Aunque era bueno saber que Bella estaba recordando, el verla sufriendo tanto dolor me hacía dudar sobre si era preferible que no recordara nada con tal que no sintiera esa migraña exagerada que padecía en esos momentos. Me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla para nada, no podía consolarla, ni abrazarla, ni nada. Mi madre también sufría de lo mismo y solo sentía alivio con… _¡La oscuridad y hielo en la frente!_

En silencio, porque con la migraña no se soporta ni el ruido ni la luz, salí de la habitación y fui directamente al congelador. Encontré una bolsa de chícharos (arvejas) congelados y regresé para ponerla sobre su cabeza envuelta en una camiseta delgada que saqué de su clóset.

-Edward… me duele mucho.

-Yo sé amor, pero esto te aliviará – susurré muy suavemente.

Me costó mucho trabajo convencerla de que soportara el frío de la bolsa congelada para que sintiera mejoría, pero lo hizo y como le dije, algunos minutos después comenzó a hacer efecto mi remedio. Se relajó lentamente y pudo quedarse dormida. Por el ritmo lento de su respiración, estuve seguro que descansaba tranquila; me reuní con Jimmy y Ángela en el salón, quienes al verme llegar, guardaron silencio y los miré intrigado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté algo molesto porque creía tener una idea acerca de lo que hablaban.

Jimmy tenía fruncidos los labios y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, su actitud era de enojo; Ángela se pasaba la mano por la frente, consternada y sobre todo, preocupada.

-Bella aún no está bien, no creo que pueda con esto – dijo dando un par de pasos. Jimmy rodó los ojos al escucharla.

-Isabella está muy bien y en franca recuperación – le aclaré.

-Eso es lo que le estoy diciendo pero no me cree – Jimmy intentó no levantar la voz.

-¿Entonces que es lo que le sucede? Ella no podrá trabajar así. Entiéndanme, es demasiada presión, tú lo sabes Jimmy.

-Está así porque… está empezando a recordar – confesé.

-¿Qué? – Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, cosas pequeñas y en sueños, hasta hoy que estuvo conciente mientras ese recuerdo le venía a la memoria.

-¿Qué recuerdo? ¡Dime Edward! – Insistió Jimmy.

-Bella me dijo que nos vio en una foto a Alice y a mí junto a una rubia – dije casi en un murmullo – y luego me preguntó si ella era Irina.

Jimmy se dejó caer en el sillón, pensativo, sin decir nada y Ángela negaba con la cabeza.

-Ella está bien – le repetí – ella es fuerte y puede hacerlo, no le quites la oportunidad.

-¡Es por su seguridad Edward! – Chilló ella.

-Si no eres tú Ángela, no faltará quien si quiera ayudarla a regresar – no quise que sonara como amenaza pero no iba a dejar de insistir por Bella – Jimmy… - lo llamé para que confirmara mis palabras pero seguía hundido en el sillón, como desconectado, ido… - Jimmy…

-Edward, ese recuerdo, como dices, ¿Le vino en el mismo lugar donde los recogí? – Preguntó aún sin mirarnos.

-Si, caminábamos tranquilos y al llegar justo ahí se detuvo; cerró los ojos y se quedó así hasta que dijo algo sobre Alice, después me dijo que estaba recordando y me preguntó si la rubia que había visto junto a nosotros era Irina – expliqué.

-Más adelante sobre esa misma calle hay un puesto de revistas – decía con la mirada perdida – y el camión atropelló a Bella en la esquina siguiente… ¡claro!

Tanto Ángela como yo, lo escuchábamos expectantes, creía saber que era lo que Jimmy estaba concluyendo.

-Ella te vio Edward – levantó un poco la voz y me miró – Bella debió haberte visto en alguna revista del kiosco, debió correr y al intentar cruzar la calle para venir a casa, ese enorme camión la atropelló… yo venía de hacer unas compras y por el accidente, estaba estancado con el tráfico, esperando llegar a casa cuando el mesero del café al que siempre íbamos, me aviso de lo ocurrido… así fue entonces como todo ocurrió.

Yo me quedé atónito escuchando como Jimmy hilaba todos los acontecimientos y estos encajaban perfectamente. No había ninguna duda. Incluso no queriendo y hasta sin tener conciencia de ello, yo lastimaba a Isabella. Era ya inútil querer compartir mi culpa con el destino creyendo que también él influía en nosotros jugándonos una mala pasada. No. El único culpable de todo era yo.

Mi corazón se oprimió, haciéndome muy difícil respirar. Mis ojos se nublaron y dudé que mis piernas me pudieran mantener de pie con firmeza por más tiempo.

-Edward – oí a Jimmy preocupado pero levanté la mano para evitar que siguiera hablando. No quería saber nada. Salí a la terraza para intentar recobrar el ritmo de mi respiración. El dolor de la culpa era agonizante; dejé correr libremente un par de lágrimas por mis mejillas. Sabía que en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad pero eso no hizo que me sintiera menos culpable.

Entré de nuevo cuando me sentí más calmado. Ángela y Jimmy se veían también más relajados.

-Y bien Ángela – mi voz sonaba algo dura - ¿Qué has decidido?

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. Me abrazó y pude sentir mucha sinceridad en ese gesto suyo – Hagámoslo – exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones y sonreí.

-Solo tengo unas cuantas exigencias – dijo seria y nosotros la escuchábamos muy atentos – antes de empezar todo esto, quiero un chequeo exhaustivo y la autorización de su doctor, Bella también es mi amiga Edward y si estoy un poco renuente, es por su salud, sabes bien que la prensa se volcará sobre ustedes y debemos estar seguros de que podrá manejarlo, eso me preocupa mucho más que el esfuerzo físico al que deberá someterse para recuperar su condición y volver al juego…

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, jamás expondré a Bella, su salud está por sobre todas las cosas – concordé.

Un buen rato después, me asomé con mucho cuidado para ver si Bella seguía dormida y al escuchar que se abría la puerta se removió en la cama.

-¿Edward? – Por su tono de voz más calmado y somnoliento, supe que la crisis de dolor había pasado, pero aún así, no prendí la luz.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya no me duele la cabeza – bostezó.

-Será mejor que intentes seguir durmiendo, lo necesitas – no se negó y la ayudé a ponerse su ropa de dormir. Le llevé un vaso de leche y aproveché para dar las buenas noches a Jimmy y Ángela que seguían trabajando y haciendo planes confiando en que todo saldría bien.

Al día siguiente nos esperaban temprano en el hospital. Diego había hecho los arreglos para que le hicieran a Bella todos los estudios necesarios, también el Dr. Baggio nos vería una vez que estuvieran listos y todos esperábamos que fueran buenas noticias.

Le comenté a Bella nuestra preocupación y pareció decepcionarse un poco pero nos comprendió.

-Yo estoy bien – me aseguró – me siento perfectamente; el dolor no duró mucho.

-Y te creo, solo queremos asegurarnos que todo está bien contigo – me acomodé detrás de ella para dormir – y lo estarás, no te preocupes – la pegué completamente a mi cuerpo y besé su nuca – ahora si, a dormir.

***.

Desperté suavemente a Bella para ir al hospital. Había dormido como un bebé durante la noche y aunque me hubiera gustado dejarla dormir toda la mañana, también estaba un poco ansioso por llegar y que le hicieran todos los estudios para comprobar que estaba bien.

Ángela también nos acompañó; había cambiado su vuelo, se iría por la tarde después de saber los resultados y si todo iba como esperábamos, en menos de 12 horas, Bella estaría nuevamente en la mira de todos, según ella.

Diego nos recibió y nos pasó directamente al laboratorio para que le tomaran las muestras de sangre que requerían. Estaba tan pálida que creí que se desmayaría; nunca podría superar su miedo a las agujas pero no se quejó. De verdad deseaba mucho trabajar de nuevo, de otra forma nos hubiera rogado que la sacáramos de ahí. Cuando terminó con esa terrorífica parte, siguió con un electrocardiograma, una tomografía y por último un encefalograma.

En su consultorio, Diego la revisó por cumplir con las condiciones de Ángela, y después el Dr. Baggio nos esperaba con los resultados de Bella. Notó que entramos tomados de la mano y me dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin dar muchos rodeos, nos dijo lo que todos queríamos escuchar… Bella estaba estupendamente bien y podía regresar a Nueva York para trabajar en lo que ella quisiera.

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí y lloraba emocionada.

-Edward estoy bien – decía contra mi pecho – voy a poder volver a casa.

-Si Bella, muy pronto – apreté su cuerpo y se separó un poco de mí.

-Doctor, yo tengo algunas preguntas – me volví para mirar a Jimmy y Ángela que de inmediato comprendieron que quería hacerlas en privado. Le expliqué que Bella ya estaba empezando a recordar algunas cosas pero que no eran recuerdos agradables para ninguno de los dos y que la noche anterior había terminado con una migraña terrible.

-Desafortunadamente esos dolores de cabeza después de recordar algo, son normales. No puedo asegurarles que los volverás a tener Bella, pero tampoco lo contrario. Creo que después del golpe que te llevaste, esas migrañas son lo de menos; el que estés aquí sentada frente a mí y queriendo reanudar tu vida es una confirmación de que recobrarás la memoria, ten por seguro que así será. No te presiones por eso, tú solo disfruta tu vida que tus recuerdos regresarán cuando menos te lo esperes.

Con esas palabras me sentí profundamente tranquilo y feliz; podríamos regresar a Nueva York y continuar con nuestras vidas.

***.

Antes de llegar a casa, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, eran los chicos. Me había olvidado completamente de ellos; me avisaban que en un par de horas más llegarían y que los esperáramos para cenar. Jimmy sugirió salir a algún lugar y nos pareció una excelente idea el tener una cena todos juntos para celebrar que Bella estaba perfectamente bien, y aunque le insistimos mucho a Ángela para que se quedara una noche más, sus múltiples compromisos de trabajo no se lo permitieron, así que al llegar a casa y según ella, poner el plan a funcionar, se despidió de nosotros y se subió al taxi que la llevó al aeropuerto.

-Esta noche tienen que estar guapísimos – nos decía Jimmy dando brinquitos – reservé en un bistro bar súper _chic_. Nos vamos a divertir como enanos, ya verán. Anden, vayan a ponerse preciosos que no podemos llegar tarde.

-Jimmy yo…

-Ay Bella, no seas aguafiestas, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, Edward convéncela – casi me rogó.

-Solo iba a pedir tu opinión sobre qué ponerme Choo, no me estaba rehusando a ir – Bella le sacó divertida la lengua y nos fuimos a dar un baño para arreglarnos.

Era bastante interesante ver como Bella se movía a mí alrededor. Parecía que no había pasado nada; manteníamos nuestro orden original. Ella se duchaba primero mientras yo escogía mi ropa rápidamente y luego la esperaba con la toalla en las manos para ayudarla a secarse, otra de mis cosas favoritas en la vida; después yo me duchaba y ella se ponía crema en todo el cuerpo y se secaba el pelo para comenzar a maquillarse. Una sincronía perfecta….

Me afeitaba mientras ella se daba golpecitos en la cara con una brocha gorda y la miraba por el espejo.

-¿Qué me ves? – Me preguntó sonriente.

-No te veo, te admiro, que es diferente – desvié mi mirada de ella y continué con mi tarea cuando la oí de nuevo.

-¿Era ella? – su voz tímida me alarmó.

-Si – bajé mi mano y enjuagué las cuchillas de espuma para llevarlas de nuevo a mi garganta. Di un par de pasadas más y de reojo, vi que se había quedado quieta. Me limpié los restos de espuma con la toalla húmeda y me giré hacia ella.

-Esa foto la tomaron cuando llevamos a Irina al hotel después de dejar el hospital – puse mis manos sobre sus hombros; Bella miraba hacia abajo – la dejamos ahí con una enfermera y regresamos inmediatamente a Nueva York, a buscarte.

-Y me encontraste – murmuró.

-Si amor, te encontré y estamos juntos de nuevo – la levanté en vilo y la llevé a la cama.

-Los chicos están por venir – dijo abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

-Si por mí fuera, nos quedábamos aquí y te hacía el amor toda la noche Bella…

-Y yo aceptaría encantada, pero no podemos dejar plantado a Choo – dijo resignada – se muere de ganas por salir a divertirse – se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Me ayudas? – Se giró y le subí la cremallera - ¿Qué tal? – Hizo una pose coqueta para mí.

-Sólo te falta esto – tomé mi perfume y oprimí el atomizador hacia arriba.

***.

Los chicos llegaron y nos saludaron como si hubieran tenido años sin vernos. Estaban fascinados con toda La Toscana y ni qué decir con la villa de Diego y todas sus atenciones. Alice no dejaba de contarnos todo lo que se había comprado y solo pude ver la cara sonriente de Jasper. Eso prácticamente fue una revelación para mí. Ese chico de verdad amaba a mi loca hermana porque nadie era capaz de soportarla con sus compras, ¿Y qué hacía él? Sonreír ante todo lo que ella decía o hacía.

-Te ves preciosa Bella – Rosalie estaba feliz de ver resplandeciente a su amiga – ese vestido te queda bárbaro.

Y tenía toda la boca llena de razón. Aunque era demasiado corto y ajustado, se veía radiante y lo que era aún mejor, Bella estaba feliz.

Llegamos muy puntuales al lugar que había escogido Jimmy; según él estaba muy de moda y era súper exclusivo; al parecer estaba en lo cierto porque desde antes de bajarnos, vimos una larga fila en la puerta esperando por entrar al bar.

Desde antes de bajar de la camioneta, una lluvia de flashes se desató. Alice y Jasper bajaron primero y los siguieron Emmett y Rosalie. Bella me miró asustada y tomé sus manos.

-Esto será tu pan de cada día Bella – dijo Jimmy - ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-No tenemos que bajarnos si no quieres – apreté sus manos – cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien, es tú decisión solamente – Bella aspiró un par de veces.

-Si quiero – tuvo que levantar la voz porque los paparazzis gritaban para llamar nuestra atención.

Jimmy bajó primero y lo seguí para ayudar a Isabella y bloquear un poco la vista de sus piernas. ¡Ese vestido era jodidamente corto!

Los disparos de las cámaras se escuchaban con una rapidez impresionante y los gritos eran ensordecedores. Bella apenas puso ambos pies en el suelo, levantó la barbilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"_Bella ¿Dónde estabas?"_ – la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo protectoramente.

"_¿Ya nació tu bebé?"_ – casi se nos salen a todos los ojos ante esa pregunta tan ridícula.

"_¿Se llamará Edward?"_ – Bella giró para mirar a ese paparazzi y le regaló la más cautivante de las sonrisas que cientos de disparos más capturaron.

"_¿Regresarás pronto a trabajar?"_ – asintió solo una vez sin dejar de caminar y entramos al lugar.

Bella temblaba, estaba nerviosa pero la sostenía firmemente. Tenía una expresión rebosante de felicidad en cuanto se soltó un poco de mi abrazo para besarme sorpresivamente.

-¿Cómo lo hice? – quiso saber.

-¡Genial! – le regresé el beso y siguieron lloviendo flashazos aún con nosotros dentro del lugar.

-¿Jimmy? – Preguntó titubeante y este la miró en silencio unos segundos y luego su cara se transformó.

-_¡Welcome to the Jungle Baby! _– Gritó feliz levantando los brazos y chocando la cadera con ella.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa que para mi gusto estaba algo expuesta y entonces fue que comprendí todo. No había sido una coincidencia que toda esa horda de paparazzis nos estuvieran esperando, no. El había urdido todo para ver como reaccionaba Bella ante el tumulto de lentes a su alrededor cazando una imagen suya… y mía.

Y todo le había salido de maravilla. Bella se sentía feliz por haber salido airosa de su primer encuentro, o reencuentro, con los medios aunque estos no eran los más honorables ya que eran algo así como las _"remoras"_ del periodismo.

Decidí olvidarme de ellos y disfrutar la noche. Nada merecía más la pena que disfrutar de una buena cena y luego unos tragos ya que no podría encontrarme en mejor compañía, estaba con mis hermanos, mis amigos y… mi mujer.

Ordenamos de cenar y como era nuestra costumbre probábamos de ambos platos y nos dábamos de comer en la boca. Bella no podía irradiar más alegría y yo estaba más que complacido viéndola adaptarse cada vez mejor a todo y a todos. Por momentos, platicaba y parecía que no le había ocurrido nada, que todo seguía igual, y no fui el único que lo notó.

-Se parece a la Bella de siempre ¿Verdad?

-_Es _la Bella de siempre Rose – respondí y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Cuando Diego llegó, entre todos le contamos nuestra entrada triunfal y como lo supuse, casi nos confesó que todo lo había maquinado Jimmy. Pero por el contrario como él pensaba, yo no estaba enojado por eso. Había servido de mucho para comprobar si Bella no se aterraría como ya había sucedido antes. Había sido algo así como su prueba de fuego y obtuvo las mejores calificaciones ya que no solo no entró en pánico sino que sin decir una sola palabra, había conquistado a los fotógrafos echándoselos a la bolsa. Estaban encantados con ella.

Después de hacer un buen rato de sobremesa, Jimmy ya estaba un poco _"alegre"_ y nos insistía para pasar al área del bar. El lo que quería era música fuerte y bailar. Logró convencernos y yo algo reacio acepté. El lugar estaba a reventar pero esta vez si nos dieron una mesa no tan en la mira de todos y aproveché para pararme detrás del respaldo de un sillón abrazando a Bella. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé en los labios sin intentar ir más lejos, no era el lugar. Bajé un poco mi cara y la enterré en su cuello para enloquecer en ese mismo instante. Mi perfume en ella era el más potente afrodisíaco que hubiera existido…

Gemí, pero solo ella pudo escucharme afortunadamente. La casi oscuridad le dio el valor para que entre tanta gente, se pegara a mi cuerpo y se frotara en donde menos lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

-No Bella, no – le rogué.

-Si Edward, si – y además de bella, vengativa.

-¿Con que esas tenemos no? - mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

-¿Me estoy portando mal? – su cara y voz de inocente niña me estaban aniquilando.

-Estás jugando con fuego Isabella – respondí levantando una ceja.

-¿Y me puedo quemar? – mantuvo tanto el tono como la expresión de inocencia mientras empujaba su pelvis contra mi.

Asentí – si sigues provocándome, más tarde no tendré piedad de ti y aunque me supliques y me ruegues que me detenga, no lo haré y te haré mía de todas las formas posibles… y las imposibles también – le dije al oído y pasé mi lengua lamiendo dentro de él.

-Pues creo que eso no ocurrirá – dijo burlona – al menos esta noche - ¡Que provocativa e incitante podía llegar a ser! – No te olvides de Jimmy.

-No me olvido, solo espero que tú recuerdes que te lo cobraré y con intereses – succioné el lóbulo de su oreja y se estremeció.

-¿Intereses? ¿Qué cosa es eso? – Fingió demencia – no los recuerdo.

-No te preocupes Isabella que yo te haré recordar cada uno de tus días con todas sus horas, minutos y segundos, me lo vas a agradecer, créemelo – mi lengua paseaba por toda su oreja adentrándome después en ella hasta que no resistió.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Está bien – respiraba agitada – dejemos de jugar.

Me giré y la empujé hacia un rincón cercano y aún más oscuro – Yo no estoy jugando Isabella – atrapé sus labios con los míos devorando ansioso su boca; con una mano sostenía firmemente su rostro y con la otra tocaba sus senos, apretándolos, oprimiéndolos, moviéndolos al ritmo de la música convenientemente sexual que sonaba en ese momento.

Clamó por aire y le concedí unos minutos mientras mi boca se saciaba con su cuello dejando humedad al paso de ella; sus hombros también comenzaron a pagar su deuda y se dejaban besar con extrema facilidad así como ella se rendía a cada una de mis caricias…

-¡Eso es Bella! ¡Ponte al día que la vida solo es una muñeca!

Me retiré sorprendido y asustado por esos gritos; sentí que alma se me salía del cuerpo. Iba a matar a Jimmy.

Aún con toda esa oscuridad, podía ver el rostro de Bella, rojo a más no poder; el mío estaba de igual color pero no por pena o vergüenza, sino por rabia. Esa sabandija iba a pagar muy caro su atrevimiento ¡Casi nos mata del susto!

-¡Carajo Jimmy! Casi nos matas de un infarto – le gritaba mientras abrazaba a Bella.

-Me da gusto verte aplicada Bella – levantó su vaso en señal de brindis – ¡Salud por tu maestro!… ¡Hola Sensei! – Me miró – Vaya que está esforzándose en enseñarte o recordándote las cosas o… ¡Como sea! ¡Salud mi pequeña saltamontes! O saltamontañas, ¿Ya viste esos bíceps de tu novio? Apuesto a que tienes que escalar por todo ese cuerpo… - intentó decirle eso último al oído y no pude contener mi risa al escucharlo.

-¡Hey Spencer! Vámonos, deja a los chicos en paz – Diego llegó para alejarlo; ya estaba bastante tomado.

-Edward, no vayas a arrancarle el vestido – me puso cara de súplica – ese Dolce&Gabbana le queda espectacular.

-Jimmy, no empieces a ponerte impertinente – le advirtió Diego poniéndose serio – compórtate.

-Vamos a sentarnos – me pidió Bella y cuando nos disponíamos a hacerlo, Alice y Rose la arrastraron a un lado de la mesa para bailar.

Me quedé de pie, cuidándola mientras bailaba con las chicas. Me serví un vaso grande de whisky para el susto y el disgusto y me acerqué a Emmett y Jasper que discutían sobre autos y la plática cambió drásticamente a los pocos minutos.

-Me alegra haber venido – dijo Emmett palmeando bruscamente mi espalda mientras las mirábamos brincar despreocupadas – las italianas están buenísimas.

-Buenísimas – repitió Jasper y los miré extrañado, era un milagro que Emmett no le hubiera ya partido el cráneo y yo también.

-Tranquilo Edward, todo queda entre cuñados ¿Verdad Jazz?

-Así es Em – se dirigieron miradas de complicidad y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¡Yo cuento como tu cuñado Edward! – Jimmy brincaba frente a mí – solo que yo miraré a los de mi mismo bando ¿Eh?

-¿Qué decías? – la voz de Diego lo dejó pálido. Todo el alcohol que había ingerido se le evaporó del cuerpo.

-Nada – se disculpó – solo bromeaba con mi cuñadito ¿Verdad Edward?

Asentí y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero por dentro me reía a carcajadas. Por fin Jimmy había encontrado la horma de su zapato, un auténtico Louboutin.

Pero mis carcajadas y mi alegría poco duraron. Escuché cierta canción que se me hizo familiar y mi hígado recibió una patada imaginaria pero que me había pegado con fuerza.

-No puede ser – grité - _¡Este cabrón me persigue a donde voy!_

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

-¡Bella! Te vimos en el rincón – Rosalie me dijo sin dejar de moverse muy sensual, yo me moría de vergüenza y mi rostro volvió a pintarse de rojo tomate.

-No te preocupes Bella, te hemos cachado muchas veces más y en peores circunstancias - añadió Alice y me terminó de rematar, seguro iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

-Y no es para menos con ese novio que te mandas, yo no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en abusar de él – Dios mío _¡Mi amiga era una zorra!... ¡Y yo también!_

-Yo así conseguí que Jasper anduviera conmigo – Alice me soltó como si nada – por dos meses enteros tuve que persuadirlo, tú sabes… - me guiñó el ojo.

-Yo creo que vas por buen camino Bells, mantenlo caliente y jamás se despegará de ti – me aconsejó Rose y yo sólo quería enterrar la cabeza en el suelo, no era posible que yo… no, yo no era así. Yo no podía haber seducido a Edward de esa forma para que estuviera conmigo ¿O si?

Sin embargo, mi comportamiento juguetón de unos minutos antes no me dejaba lugar a dudas._ ¡Yo era una zorra!_

Pero yo solo estaba jugando _"inocentemente", _no lo hacía con otra intensión. El me quería de verdad, yo no necesitaba de esas artimañas para mantenerlo a mi lado ¿Verdad que no?

Me repetí esa preguntita por más de 10 veces antes de que Rose abriera la boca de nuevo – Así Bella, estás moviéndote muy bien ¿Ya viste como lo tienes? Está a punto de brincar sobre ti, tú si que te mueves, no en vano te dicen _"La quebradora"._

_¿La quebradora? ¡Dios mío!_

Era verdad, intenté mirarlo con discreción y Edward tenía la mirada clavada en mí aunque hablaba con Emmett y Jasper; él solo estaba pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos y efectivamente, si continuaba moviéndome como lo estaba haciendo, no tardaría en saltar sobre mí. Se veía ansioso, excitado, su mirada llena de deseo, de lujuria, sedienta de… ¿Mi cuerpo?

-¡Mira Bella! – Gritó Alice – de eso estamos hablando.

Señaló hacia las pantallas y me quedé helada. Ellas tenían razón, era yo moviéndome como si mi cuerpo estuviera inarticulado, bailando más que sensual con ese chico moreno, Jake, nuestro amigo. No podía creerlo. Verme así era excesivamente raro además de incómodo.

Miré a Edward y parecía tan enfadado que si hubiera podido traspasarme con la mirada lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo siquiera. Y como no habría de hacerlo, ¿A quien le gustaba tener una novia a la que le decían_ "La quebradora"?_

La gente a mi alrededor gritaba y silbaba; todos me miraban y me señalaban, muchas mujeres imitaban mis movimientos y volví a buscar esa mirada verde que tanto me confortaba, pero en esa ocasión, en lugar de ser mi refugio, se centraba en mí de una manera no muy agradable.

-¡Echas chispas Bella!

Quise callar a Rose y de buena gana le hubiera dado un golpe. El que echaba chispas era Edward que inesperadamente ya estaba junto a mí, y me rodeaba con sus brazos siguiendo el ritmo de la música. De pronto me sentí sucia y deseé que Edward no me abrazara. Tenía vergüenza de mi misma. ¿Cómo era posible que yo me hubiera valido de esas tretas tan vulgares y bajas para atraparlo? Necesitaba salir de ahí. Con los brazos pegados a mí cuerpo, logré zafarme de él y caminé con prisa hacía el baño. Me encerré en uno y estaba tan confundida y decepcionada de mi misma que ni siquiera pude llorar.

-¿Bella estás aquí? – Alice me llamaba. Me mantuve en silencio, no quería seguir escuchando que me contaran sobre mi antigua conducta y mis _"sutiles métodos de conquista"._

-Por favor, sal de ahí Bella, ya vi tus lindos zapatitos, por favor sal – me pidió Rose.

-Discúlpanos Bella – dijeron a coro – era una broma.

_¿Qué era una qué?_

Abrí de golpe la puerta y casi me les fui encima si no es porque un par de chicas habían entrado en ese momento. Me acerqué al lavabo y me mojé el rostro intentando tranquilizarme. Ellas seguían disculpándose pero yo no quería escucharlas.

-Se nos ocurrió cuando te vimos tan cariñosa con Edward, no pensamos que te enojarías – reconoció Rose – tú nunca te enojas mucho.

-Pues ya ven que hoy si me enojé – las fulminé con la mirada.

-Vamos Bella, no es para tanto, nadie se ha muerto.

-¡Alice! – Grité – ¿Saben qué? no me hablen en cien años – y salí del baño dando un portazo.

¿Pero que tenía que esa noche todos me hacían pasar malos ratos?

Bueno, no todos pero con tres era más que suficiente. Ya no quería estar ahí, quería irme a casa. Todavía me sentía muy avergonzada por lo del rincón y luego por la inocente broma_. _Apenas salí de ahí y choqué con Edward que me esperaba nervioso en la puerta.

-¿Podrías decirme qué te ocurre? – Estaba molesto, no nervioso – me dejaste ahí parado Bella.

-Las chicas me jugaron una broma y… me enojé – dije mirando al piso.

-¿Qué broma? - tenía los brazos en jarras.

Negué con la cabeza – Quiero irme a casa – le respondí con la mirada aún en el suelo y volví a sentir su abrazo.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien? – Levantó mi barbilla y le pedí de nuevo…

-Solo quiero irme – me pegué a su pecho y en menos de 5 minutos, ya estábamos abriéndonos paso entre ese río de gente rumbo a la salida. Los chicos pagaron la cuenta rápidamente y ese par de roedoras, también venían siguiéndonos para abandonar el lugar. Llegamos por fin a la puerta y escuché al otro bicho.

-¡Bella! ¡Sonríe preciosa que la vida es bella! – Me gritaba con una copa en la mano - ¡Salud por ti Bella! ¡Solo por ti!

Me abrazó pesadamente y me besó en ambas mejillas. Diego que también parecía estar un poco subido de copas, lo desprendió de mí con la ayuda de Edward.

-No te preocupes _bambina_, yo me llevo a este extranjero y te prometo que no lo verás en 2 días – después de su _"interrupción"_ y con lo enojada que estaba, 2 días serían pocos.

Sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura; ya estábamos a punto de salir y Jimmy me recordó que siguiera sonriendo porque nos esperaba la misma manada de paparazzis. Apenas dimos un paso hacia afuera y todo el show que nos recibió al llegar, se repitió como una cálida despedida. Agité mi mano rápidamente diciéndoles _"adiós"_ y subimos a la camioneta; no habíamos avanzado ni 20 metros cuando las disculpas de Alice y Rose no se dejaban de escuchar.

-Por favor Bella, perdónanos – pidió Alice con voz infantil.

-Te juro que no volveremos a jugar así contigo.

-¿Jugar? – Las miré todavía muy enojada.

-¿Qué le hicieron? – Jasper se giró a mirarme y yo encogí los hombros – lo que sea que haya sido, si ella no las quiere perdonar, bien merecido se lo tienen.

-Edward… - Rose quiso usarlo como intermediario.

-Supongo que sus razones tendrá para no hacerlo, por el momento déjenla tranquila.

-Así las quería ver, castígalas Bella, no las perdones.

-¡Cállate Emmett! – Gritaron las dos.

Nadie más habló camino a casa, Alice y Rose estaban como niñas regañadas y muy arrepentidas. Al llegar, antes de bajarme les dije…

-No vuelvan a hacerme nada parecido, ¡Nunca! Por su propio bien – las amenacé y también les advertí con la mirada, se veían avergonzadas – nos vemos mañana.

No me sentía bien disculpándolas y despidiéndome tan fríamente pero no sabía exactamente qué tan pesado nos llevábamos y si no marcaba mis límites con ese tipo de bromas, jamás me las dejarían de hacer y no creía poder soportarlo.

***.

Escuché cerrarse la puerta detrás de nosotros; sentí sus manos tomarme de la cintura y atraerme a su cuerpo; con movimientos nada sutiles sino más bien algo bruscos, me pegó a él y sus manos recorrían mi vientre, mis senos e intentaban meterse debajo de mi ajustado vestido, sin éxito.

-Contaba los segundos para llegar Bella – susurraba a mí oído – no he podido estar tranquilo en toda la noche.

-Edward.

Empujó su pelvis contra mis nalgas y pude sentir su necesidad, dura y creciente. Un cosquilleo recorrió desde mi nuca hasta mi cintura, haciéndome estremecer. Mis senos me dolían del deseo que tenía por sentirlo, por que me tocara y me besara por todo el cuerpo de la misma forma en que lo hacía en ese momento por mi cuello y mis hombros.

-Es el momento para empezar a cobrarme un poco – murmuró detrás de mi – espero que no hayas olvidado tu deuda conmigo…

Traté de girarme para tenerlo frente a mí y poder saborear su boca pero me mantuvo firme contra él. Sus dientes mordieron mi nuca y fue algo increíblemente excitante que disparó descargas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo, queriendo que arrancara mi vestido y me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento, ya estaba lista para él. Podía sentir la humedad que me saturaba entre las piernas, no quería esperar ni un solo segundo para tenerlo dentro de mí.

-No te debo nada – dije agitada – no estás posponiendo nada, estamos solos.

-Dije que voy a empezar a cobrarme – me puso contra la pared, presionando todo mi cuerpo contra ella mientras sus labios hambrientos probaban cada porción de piel que aparecía bajo ellos. Sorpresivamente mi vestido fue subiendo a la fuerza ya que estaba demasiado ajustado a mi cuerpo - ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar?

-Mmmhhmm – acepté después de unos largos segundos.

-Esa no es una respuesta Isabella – su voz ronca sonó intimidante.

-Ssi.

-Buena niña – dijo mientras sus dientes mordían la piel de mis hombros, mi cuello y su dura erección se incrustaba en mis nalgas, desesperado justo como yo lo estaba. Se hizo menor la presión y se separó ligeramente de mí pero me quedé muy quieta; escuché que rápidamente bajó la cremallera de sus jeans y después el característico sonido del pequeño paquetito rasgándose; volví a sentir su mano en mi cuerpo, intentando bajar mis bragas pero era mucha su ansiedad y su paciencia poca. Con un fuerte y firme tirón, el diminuto pedazo de tela fue arrancando de mi cuerpo y un jadeo lleno de incertidumbre, salió de mi garganta.

Mis latidos aumentaron su velocidad a un ritmo tan desquiciante que sentí que mi corazón se había dividido repartiéndose por varias partes de mi cuerpo, llegando a mis oídos y entre mis piernas. Mi vientre fue rodeado por su brazo tomándome con decisión.

-Abre las piernas Isabella – me ordenó.

Con lentitud y mucha torpeza, hice lo que me ordenó y sus dedos se adentraron en mi cuerpo haciéndome jadear de nuevo y con la misma rapidez con la que me invadieron, salieron de mí. Con un fuerte empujón me penetró y grité ante el temor callado, la sorpresa y la expulsión de aire de mis pulmones. Me paralicé al sentirlo invadirme de esa forma imprevisible y él no se movió; con mucha dificultad, fui respirando y entonces comencé a sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, despacio.

-Bella…

Yo simplemente no podía hablar, sus embestidas que incrementaban su ritmo me tenían pendiente de cada movimiento y de cada sonido suyo, de cada gemido, de cada arremetida suya que golpeaba su carne contra la mía, y que significaba un esfuerzo de su parte y un jadeo a la vez; glorioso, poderoso, excitante, lujurioso, que me llenaba, me levantaba un poco, me apresaba, me hacía responderle gimiendo también, gritando, golpeando la pared con mis puños al sentir su vigor en mí, inesperado pero bienvenido, amado, mío, solo mío… su movimiento se hizo más rápido y de pronto sentí sus dedos en mi clítoris, estimulándolo.

-¡Oh Dios!

-_Me. Vuelves. Loco. Bella _– pronunció entre cada embestida sin perder la concentración de sus dedos.

La tensión en mi vientre bajo comenzó a formarse e instintivamente, mis paredes alrededor de su erección lo presionaron.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – Supliqué.

Un par de acometidas más y sentí liberarme en un glorioso orgasmo; llena, plena y extasiada, exploté llevándolo conmigo en ese cúmulo de sensaciones inigualables y únicas a las que solo él, nos podía conducir…

Sólo Edward, mi Edward.

***.

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep….._

-Mmmm.

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep….._

-Mmmm – lo escuché ronronear molesto con quien estuviese interrumpiendo nuestro apacible sueño.

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep….._

-¡Mierda! – se levantó buscando su Blackberry entre su ropa.

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep….._

-¡Jimmy! ¿Qué carajos quieres? – Explotó y creí que seguiría con su sarta de improperios pero muy por el contrario, se enredó en la sábana y salió de la habitación.

-Eeedward – me quejé al dejarme descubierta y jalé la otra sábana alejada de mí para cubrirme y seguir durmiendo. Me acomodé sobre mi estómago y ladeé mi cara. Pasó un rato y seguía sola en la cama. Algunos minutos más, y Edward no regresaba. Volteé la cara buscando dormir de nuevo. Estiré mi brazo y su lado de la cama ya estaba frío.

Intrigada, me restregué los ojos y con la sábana enrollada en mí cuerpo, salí a buscarlo dando tumbos contra las paredes del pasillo.

Lo encontré con un vaso de jugo en la mano – ¿Qué hac… – empecé a decir pero me calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios, lo subió a un ojo y después me apuntó a la pantalla plana. A breves minutos de haberme despertado, era lógico que mi neurona del entendimiento y comprensión, no funcionara al cien por ciento ¿Qué pretendía Edward haciéndome señales como de béisbol?

Me quedé parada en el pasillo esperando… no sabía bien qué, pero continuaba medio dormida. Me recargué en la pared y comencé a resbalar por ella; me dejé ir, quedando sentada en el suelo y muy dispuesta a seguir durmiendo. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba _a-g-o-t-a-d-a._

Y como no, ya que después de ese increíble orgasmo que casi tuve que compartir con la pared, siguieron varios más en la habitación. En el suelo, dónde caímos al tratar de quitarnos el resto de la ropa, y en la cama hasta ya casi empezando a aclararse el cielo ¡Vaya noche!

-¡Dios Bella! Ven aquí – me levantó del suelo, me llevó a recostarme junto a él en uno de los sillones del salón y me dio un poco de jugo de su vaso – ahora despierta, abre bien los ojos, mira…

A duras penas los abrí, con mucha dificultad, mis párpados pesaban como cortinas de sólido acero, pero al oír mi nombre, ya no tuve mayor problema.

"—_Después de estar varios meses alejada del mundo del modelaje por un gravísimo accidente que sufrió mientras vacacionaba con su novio, el Ingeniero Edward Cullen, Bella Swan está de vuelta y tal parece mejor que nunca—"._

Cambió el canal y en otro programa de espectáculos dijeron...

"—_Bella Swan y Edward Cullen fueron captados anoche en compañía de su familia y amigos en un club muy exclusivo en Florencia, Italia. Las imágenes no mienten, ella se ve bellísima y totalmente recuperada, si no, vean estas fotos de su llegada y estas otras donde se le ve muuy acaramelada con Cullen… ¡Que suerte tienen algunos! ¿No?—"_

-Idiota – solo murmuró.

"—_Esperemos verla ya muy pronto en las pasarelas, ojala no haya perdido ese toque que la hacía muy especial—"._

-¿Qué es todo eso Edward? – Pregunté sin emoción, no sabía si por la falta de sueño y el cansancio que tenía.

-Es el principio de tu regreso Bella – dijo de la misma manera – solo el principio.

Me puse de pie y ya más alerta, fui a la cocina por mi propio vaso de jugo bajo la mirada curiosa de Edward. Ahí mismo, junto a la encimera, me tomé todo el contenido del vaso y me encaminé a mi habitación.

-¿A dónde vas Bella? – Extrañado, me preguntó.

-Muero de sueño ¿Vienes? – Seguramente eso era lo único que iban a decir de mí y yo prefería guardar mis energías y mis últimos momentos de paz, como decía Rose, para estar tranquila junto a Edward – ¿Por favor?

Sin dudarlo, apagó la tele y me siguió. Nos abrazamos, enredamos nuestras piernas y recosté mi rostro en su pecho.

***.

Por la tarde, ya estábamos en el salón junto con Jimmy y los chicos. Choo seguía pendiente de cada cosa que decían de mí y vaya que había dado de qué hablar. También había levantado muchas especulaciones ya que Ángela, al comunicar a todos los medios de mi accidente, dejó entrever la perdida de mi memoria, así que todos estaban locos con este rumor astutamente manejado a medias.

Jimmy se había adueñado del control remoto y estaba absorto viendo _"Fashion Police"_ con Joan Rivers; le encantaba ese programa porque la señora además de loca, era muy irreverente, justo como él, y para no ser la excepción, en ese programa también hablaron de Alice, de Rose y de mí, desmenuzando una de las fotos de la noche pasada.

"—_Siempre muy bien vestidas las tres, no tengo para mi desgracia nada que criticarles, bueno, solo a Bella, tiene dos accesorios que no le van para nada bien—"_

-¿Qué? – Gritó Jimmy furioso.

"—_¿Los zapatos? ¿Los aretes?—"_ preguntó una de las otras criticonas y yo estaba desesperada por saber qué era lo que no me combinaba.

"—_¡Edward Cullen y su doctor! Se verían mejor cada uno a mi lado ¿No creen?—"._

-¡Perra! – gritó Jimmy casi vomitando fuego mientras aparecía una foto mía junto a Diego y Edward obviamente – ¡Es mío maldita!

-Cálmate Choo – me reí.

Más tarde, cenamos y platicábamos cuando al fin Jimmy dijo muy solemne después de colgar su llamada con Ángela que estaba feliz.

-Bueno Bella, es un hecho… ¡En dos días volvemos a Nueva York!*

* * *

_**Que tal? Ojala les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Mil Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando, de verdad es un honor merecer el tiempo que se toman leyendome y dejandome su comentario... :)**_

_**Fran Araneda, Sonrisass y KatriciaCruz... Gracias por sus comentarios, y a las nuevas lectoras, Bienvenidas!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, portense mal.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot. com**_


	42. CAPITULO 42

**_Nenas! Como verán, me adelanté un día, espero que no les moleste :) Tengo que advertir lo se siempre... "Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si no eres mayor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no sigas leyendo" Gracias... _****

* * *

******

CAPITULO 42

**BELLA'S POV**

Transcurrieron los dos días que Jimmy había dicho mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Diego había enviado a dos personas para que nos ayudaran a empacar todo lo que teníamos. —_Corrección—_, todo lo que Jimmy, que era un comprador compulsivo, adorador de cualquier tipo de tienda que se atravesara en su camino, había adquirido en esos meses.

-Voy a extrañar mucho esta casa – dije con pesar.

-¿Si? – Arrugó la nariz despreocupado – yo no – lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no Choo?

-Porque la he comprado – respondió el maniático de las compras con excesiva tranquilidad, como quien comprara un par de zapatos.

-¿Cómo? – Lo miré incrédula tratando de despegar mi mandíbula del suelo.

-Me gustó desde un principio y además, no iba a dejar de adquirir una propiedad aquí, me hará sentir más cerca de lo que dejo – pude percibir un toque melancólico en su voz.

-Oh, Jimmy – me acerqué para consolarlo pero él se giró ocultándome su rostro triste.

-Estoy bien – agitaba sus manos nervioso – estoy bien.

-¿Qué pasará con ustedes? – Lo abracé por detrás envolviendo mis brazos por su cintura y recargando mi mejilla en su espalda.

-No lo sé – me confesó triste mirando por la ventana de su habitación – pero tengo esta casa, puedo venir cuando mi jefa me dé vacaciones ¿No es cierto? – cambió el tono de su voz a uno más alegre y optimista.

-Con razón no te estás llevando todo, además necesitarías uno de esos aviones que llevan ayuda a los lugares lejanos o necesitados – me incliné para ver sus azules y anegados ojos – además hay algo muy grande que dejas aquí y eso si que no cabría en ninguno de esos aviones Jimmy…

-¿Y qué es? – Preguntó limpiándose una lagrimita.

-Tu corazón…

***.

También durante esos dos cortos días, Jimmy me "entrenaba" un poco sobre qué decir y cómo podía evitar responder lo que no quisiera o lo que sintiera que me agobiaba. Sabía como sentarme derecha y como caminar con propiedad pero nada más y eso era porque Jimmy siempre estaba detrás de mí con eso y era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero en esos momentos, se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Me había dado un programa donde venían bien detalladas cada una de mis actividades por los dos meses próximos. Tenía clases de todo lo inimaginable, Ballet era la principal de ellas ya que te ayudaba con la coordinación, el equilibrio, la figura, el porte, suavizaba tus movimientos y te agudizaba el sentido del oído con la música clásica que se utilizaba. Completísima clase que tendría todos los días por tres horas mínimo. También las clases de Jazz, de teatro, de dicción, de etiqueta y protocolo para no quedar mal en galas y cenas importantes y de yoga para aprender de nuevo a relajarme, estaban además en el paquete. Y por último, mis clases de modelaje y pasarela para aprender a posar, a ubicar la luz, a conocer mis ángulos, a caminar con todo tipo de zapatos y accesorios, ¡Vaya! Todo un ejército en mi ayuda para volver a ser simplemente… Bella Swan.

-¿Podré con todo esto Choo?

-Por supuesto ¿Estás dudando? – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-De querer estar ya ahí sobre una pasarela… no. Dudo de si podré con tantas clases – admití mi miedo – dudo de poder aprender todo otra vez.

-No tienes porqué dudar, si pudiste antes, ¿Por qué no ahora? – hablaba como si fuera pan comido y de alguna manera me infundía confianza.

Los chicos llegaron de hacer sus últimas compras como decía Alice; al día siguiente muy temprano saldría nuestro avión. Era un vuelo privado ya que querían tanto Ángela y Jimmy, como Edward, evitar el aglomeramiento y escrutinio de los paparazzis, ese no sería un buen momento para lidiar con ellos y muy dentro de mi corazón, estaba tranquila por ello.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos de Diego y mi garganta se cerró. ¿Cómo decirle adiós a una persona tan maravillosa, entregado, transparente y con un corazón enorme? ¿Cómo agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, todo el tiempo que me había dedicado con las terapias personales y todo el cariño que me había dado? ¿De qué forma se agradece todo eso? ¿Cómo se mide tanto cariño?

Yo no podía hablar, el llanto me ahogaba y Diego estaba en las mismas condiciones. Nos abrazamos muy fuerte por un buen rato hasta que escuché su sensual e inconfundible voz…

-_Non piangete la mia bambina_ (No llores mi muchachita) – acariciaba mi espalda – _Ricordatevi sempre che ti amo _(Recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho) _Molto attenti a questo pazzo che ha rubato il mio cuore_ (Cuida mucho a este loco que se ha robado mi corazón)

-Diego, ¿Por qué me dices esto? Es como si te estuvieras despidiendo para siempre de mí – dije tratando de acallar mis sollozos – cuando tengamos que venir a trabajar cerca, vendremos a verte, no puedes deshacerte tan fácil de mí y de Jimmy menos…

-_Certo che no, ci incontreremo di nuovo_ (Claro que no, volveremos a vernos) _Prometto_ (lTe lo prometo) – besó mis mejillas y salió para despedirse en privado de Jimmy, después de despedirse de los chicos y de Edward quien también le agradeció por todas sus atenciones y por cuidarme.

Casi una hora después, entró Jimmy a la casa con los ojos hinchados y aún hipando, nos dio las buenas noches a todos camino a su habitación… las despedidas siempre serán dolorosas.

Minutos después tomé un vaso de leche tibia con miel y me disponía a llevárselo pero Edward me detuvo.

-Bella, déjalo – susurró a mi oído – necesita y quiere estar solo.

-Lo sé – admití – pero cuando yo quería lo mismo, él siempre estaba ahí con un vaso de leche tibia con miel para mí, dice que endulza las penas…

Edward me soltó de su abrazo y abrí despacio la puerta de Jimmy.

-Mira lo que te tengo – dije alegre – un regalito.

-Bella… - me senté en su cama y lo abracé por un largo rato.

***.

Esa noche, me hice un espacio y hablé con mi madre. Le conté todo lo que había pasado detalladamente y lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento; también hice lo mismo con Charlie, quién me dijo que había visto algunas notas en la televisión junto con las fotos de la noche del bistro bar. Le alegró verme con Edward_ "ese buen chico" _y me dijo que estaría muy pendiente de todo.

No me había detenido a pensar, que toda mi felicidad, se la debía a mi padre. El creyó en Edward cuando me fue a buscar a Forks, él fue quien le dijo donde encontrarme y por él, Edward estaba conmigo. Le debía una y muy grande.

-¿En qué piensas? – su sedosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-En mi padre, en ti y en que me voy más contenta porque ya no extrañaré tanto esta casa, sé que puedo volver si quiero – me acomodé enredando mis piernas entre las suyas y descansando mi rostro en su pecho, pasando mis uñas por él, era algo que había descubierto que le gustaba que hiciera.

-¿Tienes miedo Bella?

-Ya no… - sentí que besó mi coronilla y pronto, nos quedamos dormidos.

Una energía nueva me llenó al despertarme a la mañana siguiente; me di un buen baño, me puse mis jeans favoritos y mi camiseta consentida, nada elegante ya que no tendría que enfrentarme a cámaras ni a paparazzis así que preferí vestirme cómoda.

Un taxi llegó con Emmett y Jasper solamente ya que Rose volaría a París a una sesión de fotos y Alice a Mónaco para hacer la publicidad de una empresa tabacalera, se habían acabado sus vacaciones. Nos trasladamos al aeropuerto de Peretola y abordamos nuestro avión.

-¡Oh si! ¡Como extrañé esta vida! – Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los enormes y mullidos asientos del elegante avión – gracias Diosito por devolvérnosla.

Me reí y nos acomodamos también los nuestros asientos. Sería un largo vuelo en el cual tendría mucho qué pensar. Estaba dejando de lado todo lo que conocía como mi vida, mi aburrida vida, para aventurarme en un mundo nuevo para mí, para la nueva Bella. Porque dijeran lo que dijeran y aunque yo estuviera comenzando a recordar ciertas cosas, nadie podría asegurarme si me tardaría mucho en recuperar todos mis recuerdos y tal vez esta nueva Bella no se lograría adaptar a la vida de la antigua Bella.

Confiaba en que si, confiaba de todo corazón. Quería esforzarme y poner todo mi empeño en demostrarle a la gente que me quería, que con o sin memoria, yo también estaba ahí para ellos, de la misma forma en la que ellos estuvieron para mí.

Miré el hermoso rostro del hombre dormido a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, lo amaba y era mi motor. Sabía que era capaz de todo por él y haría y daría lo que fuera para que siempre estuviera orgulloso de mí, de la mujer que amaba y por quien dejó todo para ir a buscarla y estar con ella. El se merecía eso y más.

En la Laptop de Jimmy, suspiraba mientras estudiaba concentrada mis horarios.

-¿Y no hay ni siquiera un espacio para mi entre todo eso? – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz somnolienta.

-Yo siempre tengo espacio para tí… - respondí en doble sentido y con su nariz acarició mi cuello.

Un almuerzo y varias horas después, las asistentes de vuelo nos informaron que estábamos próximos a aterrizar. Edward apretó mi mano y le sonreí impaciente. Bajamos del avión y ver a Edward tan feliz me contagió. Como Jimmy había dicho, no había ni un solo reportero ni una persona que tuviera una cámara en las manos y eso nos alegró más.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de salida del área privada, nos despedimos de los chicos, Emmett tenía su auto en el estacionamiento y llevaría a Jasper a su apartamento. Nosotros tres, seguimos caminando hacia la puerta en donde un hombre muy alto y fortachón nos esperaba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Bella, es el Tom – dijo Choo – ha estado cuidándote y acompañándote durante un tiempo.

-¡Señorita Bella! ¡Bienvenida!– estiró la mano hacia mí y la sonrisa en mis labios fue espontánea, tomé su mano y me dio un fuerte apretón – Señor Jimmy, Señor Edward – asintió hacia ellos y se dirigió a subir todo el equipaje.

Al avanzar por las calles, miraba hacia todos lados; quería ver todo a mi paso, las luces, los autos, la gente caminando que llenaba las aceras aunque ya había oscurecido… todo era una nueva experiencia para mí y me gustaba sentir esa emoción que recorría mi cuerpo. Edward y Jimmy miraban mi excitación y las sonrisas en sus rostros eran innegables.

Llegamos a una zona más exclusiva, de hermosos edificios con entradas espectaculares, justo como se ven en la tele, con los porteros uniformados y celosos cada uno resguardando sus elegantes puertas. Tom entró al estacionamiento de uno de ellos y mientras bajaba nuestro equipaje, nos despedíamos de Jimmy.

-Te necesito lista mañana a las 9 Bella – dijo con autoridad – a las 9 en punto ¿De acuerdo Edward? – lo miró levantando una ceja en advertencia.

-No te prometo nada – contestó Edward socarronamente.

-Procura que así sea, mañana empieza con el Ballet a las 10 pero tendrá la tarde libre por ser el primer día – dijo benévolo.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron frente a nosotros y una extraña ansiedad subía por mi pecho. Edward me rodeaba con un brazo los hombros mientras un ligero temblor aparecía en mis piernas. Cuando se abrieron de nuevo salimos a un largo pasillo con solo una puerta a cada extremo. Me guió hacia la puerta derecha y mis piernas se hicieron más débiles.

Tom salió de pronto, asegurándonos que el equipaje ya se encontraba adentro y se despidió. Me detuve. Cruzando esa puerta estaba la mitad del alma que había dejado abandonada en mi huída, la otra, eran los recuerdos que me había llevado conmigo y que había perdido. Ahora venía dispuesta a recuperar lo que me fuera permitido para continuar con mi vida al lado del hombre que me abrazaba y que me amaba. Edward abrió la puerta tan ancha como era y asintió con la cabeza alentándome a pasar.

Di un paso vacilante y ya estaba dentro. Un cálido y acogedor aroma me envolvió. El olor a mi lugar, a mi casa, al sitio que yo misma había elegido para mí, que había decorado con cariño y que reflejaba con todos y cada uno de los detalles cuidadosamente colocados en cada rincón, mi más pura personalidad, mi esencia.

Un salón muy amplio y claro con los enormes y mullidos sillones me dio la bienvenida. Una mesa de café en el centro con flores frescas y varios libros de moda, la adornaban. Las grandes y panorámicas ventanas dejaban ver la ciudad que con sus luces iluminaban tenuemente toda el área. Una mesita en una esquina capturó mi atención. Estaba llena de fotos; mis padres, Rose y Jasper, Jimmy; también Edward estaba ahí conmigo, elegantes, abrazados y felices, sonreí.

A mi izquierda el comedor que jugaba con los mismos tonos claros, también disfrutaba de la hermosa vista y junto a él, un enorme espacio que albergaba la cocina más bonita y elegante que hubiera visto jamás. Me paré en medio de ella y en un impulso me agaché y acaricié el suelo. Edward se acercó poniéndose a mi altura y tomó mi cara entre sus manos regalándome un beso con una emoción diferente que no pude distinguir, pero que era lindo sentirla.

Me puse de pie y me giré para salir de ahí, quería ver el resto de mi lugar. Edward me seguía pero guardaba su distancia, me daba mi espacio para que pudiera libremente recorrer todas las habitaciones y mirar los cuadros y las fotografías de varias partes del mundo colgadas en las paredes. Había un estudio con una gran pantalla plana de protagonista y frente a ella un amplio sillón. A un lado, un escritorio con una computadora muy moderna y junto a la ventana, una mesa de diseño con una lámpara especial y varios planos sobre ella. Era el lugar de trabajo de Edward.

La habitación de invitados parecía sacada de una revista. Una cama cubierta de un gordo edredón de diseño y muchos cojines eran el atractivo principal. Las lindas lámparas sobre las mesillas, a juego con el cabecero le daban un aspecto sobrio y elegante. Seguí mi recorrido y ansiosa, me detuve en la puerta de la que sabía era nuestra habitación. Edward me tomó de la mano y con rapidez me puso frente a otra puerta dentro de ella. Era mi vestidor. Mis respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Miraba a mi alrededor mientras iba adentrándome en él, maravillada al ver todo lo que yo sabía eran mis tesoros más preciados y que por eso estaban tan cuidadosa y hermosamente colocados en ese sitio especial.

Un enorme espejo de tres cuerpos me recibió junto con cientos de vestidos colgados en finos ganchos de madera, ordenados por colores, largos y hasta por temporadas. Vestidos de gala, de coctáil, elegantes. Los pantalones perfectamente doblados y colgados también; las blusas, faldas, todo meticulosamente ordenado, perfecto. Los zapatos tenían su lugar especial en ese pequeño paraíso. Guardando el mismo orden de color, alturas y temporadas al igual que los bolsos. Edward también tenía su lugar ahí. Su ropa ocupaba su espacio junto a la mía. Sus impecables trajes colgados conservando el mismo orden que mi ropa; sus camisas formales y las no tanto, sus pantalones y sus zapatos junto a los míos. Sus corbatas bien dispuestas y listas para ser tomadas. Se veían tan bien nuestras cosas juntas…

La isla en el centro llamó mi atención y mis manos comenzaron a abrir sus cajones. El primero guardaba muchos frascos de perfumes míos y de Edward. Otro guardaba una caja de seguridad dentro de él y me sobresalté cuando Edward susurró en mí oído la clave para abrirlo. La pequeña puertita se abrió y enmudecí al ver todo tipo de joyas dentro. Gargantillas, anillos, aretes, dijes, relojes ¡Era un verdadero tesoro!

Del otro lado, más cajones que curiosa también quise ver que contenían. Eran muchos cajones llenos de todo tipo de lencería. Correctamente ordenados; bragas de todos los colores y modelos, brassieres con diferentes tipos de copas para variados escotes… cientos de ellos… sentí el aliento de Edward en mi nuca y ese estremecimiento me regresó a la realidad.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me llevó a nuestra habitación. Con mis latidos agitados, entré y me quedé asombrada. Era muy similar a la mía en Florencia; las chicas me lo dijeron y en ese momento pude comprobarlo. Yo había elegido precisamente esa habitación al volver del hospital, en lugar de la que tenía antes, tal vez una corazonada me llevó a hacerlo.

Blanca, etérea, limpia, de ensueño, esta también era así. Todo era blanco, me gustaba mucho la sensación de pureza y libertad que me evocaba ese color. El gran y relleno edredón encima de nuestra cama la hacía tan acogedora que daban ganas de saltar sobre ella. Las mesillas a ambos lados con varios objetos y las lámparas colgando del techo, muy diferentes y originales.

Me giré y sobre la cama vi una caja con un moño de regalo que no estaba ahí momentos antes. Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y nos sentamos. Estaba nerviosa.

-Bella - comenzó a decir con su sedosa voz – esto es tuyo, ha estado siempre aquí esperando que volvieras…

Con manos temblorosas quité el moño y abrí la caja. M labio inferior y mi barbilla comenzaron a temblar al ver un teléfono blanco. Mis ojos se nublaron y bajé mi cabeza…

-Este es mi teléfono – dije entre sollozos y él asustado sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos – no necesito encenderlo para saber que estás ahí sonriéndome con tu camisa gris, tan guapo, seduciéndome con tus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Bella… - no salía de su asombro – tú… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si – admití – acabo de recordarte cielo, aquí – levanté el teléfono en mi mano.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Ambos estábamos sorprendidos y felices. Cada vez estaba recordando más cosas, pequeñas, pero al fin y al cabo regresaban a mi memoria y seguramente, pronto recordaría absolutamente toda mi vida. Estaba segura.

Edward sacó otra cosa de la caja y me la enseñó. Era una bella pulsera de oro blanco que tenía un corazón con una inscripción _"Please Return to Edward Cullen"._

-Nunca te la quitabas – dijo tratando de ocultar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Y nunca volveré a hacerlo – estiré mi mano para que la pusiera alrededor de mi muñeca.

¿Cómo podía ese hombre amarme tanto? ¿Qué era lo que veía en mí que permanecía conmigo sin importarle nada más? ¿Podría Edward seguir tan enamorado de esta nueva Bella?

-Edward… ámame…

Con esas dos sencillas palabras, obtuve lo que pedí. Con mucha calma, me besó en los labios y poco a poco, fue aumentando la intensidad del beso. Sus manos me despojaban de la ropa, sin prisas, disfrutando nuestro tiempo; se deshizo de mi camiseta y me alcé para que pudiera quitarme los jeans. Para retribuirle el gesto, fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa, seguí con el del pantalón y bajé la cremallera. Con una patada aventó las prendas y ya estábamos en igualdad de circunstancias. Sus sexys bóxers azules se amoldaban increíblemente a su cuerpo.

Sentí su boca en mi cuello, en mis hombros, por todo mi rostro, repartiendo besos tibios, húmedos y suaves. Abrí mis piernas instintivamente para tenerlo en donde debería estar siempre; se acomodó y siguió amándome con su boca, bajando por el valle de mis senos y pasando su lengua por él. Despertando todos mis deseos, queriendo entregarme como él me lo pidiera.

-Esto me estorba – sus brazos me sentaron para quitarme el brassiere y liberar mis senos.

-Mis niñas, que preciosas – dijo antes de que su boca se perdiera en ellas, besándolas, lamiéndolas, rozando su rasposa y deliciosa barbilla, mordiendo sin dañarme y succionando cada uno de mis pezones como si de eso dependiera su vida, provocándome un exquisito dolor al que yo llamaba placer.

Estaba enloqueciendo de deseo. Era maravilloso lo que podía hacerme sentir con tan solo apoderarse de mis senos con su boca ¿Podría hacerme llegar al orgasmo de esa forma? Seguro que si, apostaba mi vida en ello.

Cuando mi placer aumentaba, Edward decidió cambiar de objetivo y lentamente comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a besar los huesos de mis caderas. Tomó entre sus dedos las delgadas tiras de mis bragas y las bajó sin miramientos. Libre de ellas, depositaba besos en toda la zona que estas ocultaban; su lengua también disfrutaba esa pequeña área de mi cuerpo y mi excitación crecía, haciéndome moverme sin control sobre la cama.

-Déjame admirarte Isabella – dicho esto abrió aún más mis piernas y colocó su cara entre ellas, muy cerca de mí. No tenía pena, ni vergüenza. El pudor ya no existía entre nosotros, solo era amor, confianza, deseo y entrega – Eres tan bella…

Por fin se acercó y con su nariz, rozó mis labios inferiores, disparando con esa simple caricia oleadas de deseo corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones cuando una caricia diferente me tocó. Con su lengua, recorría de arriba hacia abajo todo mi clítoris y mi entrada. Mis gritos evidenciaban que disfrutaba de él y que clamaba por más. Con repetidos movimientos de su lengua pasó sobre él y un dedo se introdujo en mí aumentando mi furor. Edward conocía muy bien mi cuerpo, sabía donde tocarme para llevarme al límite y ya me encontraba muy cerca de él, la tensión en mi vientre lo anunciaba y ese frenesí que inundaba mi cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas de que así era.

Su dedo entraba y salía de mí, inyectándome deseo puro, solo un poco más y llegaría.

-Por favor – supliqué – ya…

-¿Ya que Isabella? – se burlaba de mí y eso solo me hacía excitarme más – Pídemelo…

-Hazme llegar…

-¿A dónde amor? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – podía odiarlo por segundos – Mi niña Bella siempre tan ansiosa… - se separó de mí y se quitó los bóxers que me dejaron ver toda su gloriosa y dura longitud. Era tan bello y en pocos segundos estaría llenándome y transportándome al mundo del placer sublime.

Se colocó un condón y se acomodó de nuevo entre mis piernas. De una fuerte arremetida entró en mí arrancándome un grito. Estaba casi tan o más excitado que yo y sentía claramente que no podía contenerse; me penetraba una y otra vez, abandonándose a mí y entregándose. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos sin ritmo, fluyendo libremente de nuestras gargantas, haciendo crecer ese torbellino que arrasaba con todo pensamiento coherente.

-Edward… - Grité.

-Así Bella, déjate llevar…

Dos embistes más fue todo lo que necesité para explotar. Millones de partículas brillantes bailaban por todo mi cuerpo rebosándolo de placer. Mi cuerpo se tensó alrededor del miembro de Edward expulsándolo de mi cuerpo.

-¡Bella! – escuché que gritó mi nombre cuando sentí que salía de mí y segundos después volvió a llenarme arremetiendo unas cuantas veces más para liberarse también. Se dejó caer sobre mí, exhausto y excesivamente agitado. Cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco, se recostó a mi lado acariciando mis senos suavemente.

-Bienvenida a casa Bella…

***.

**EDWARD'S POV **

¡Dios!

Esa bienvenida había sido más bien para mí. Rápida, intensa y con una fuerza que aún me tenía sorprendido y temblando. Isabella siempre tuvo esa particular y rara fortaleza en esos ricos músculos pélvicos que a veces me sacaban de ella en el mejor momento… era una absolutamente deliciosa sensación.

Me levanté muy temprano. Hice el menor ruido posible para dejar que Bella durmiera unos minutos más. Me di un baño y cuando salí, me incliné sobre ella que seguía profundamente dormida. Pasé mis dedos por su apacible rostro, hechizándome al instante.

-Bella, despierta amor, ya es hora – se removió bajo las sábanas y vi como estiraba su brazo, buscándome – anda, se te va a hacer tarde y tendrás un problema con Jimmy si te atrasas.

Con una divina elegancia se estiró; elevó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y alargó sus piernas. Era tan bella… abrió los ojos lentamente y empezó a reconocer el lugar. Se sentó en la cama, me sonrió y se levantó para darse un baño.

Puse el café en la cafetera, serví jugo en dos vasos y coloqué cuatro panes en la tostadora. Ana se merecía un aumento. La cocina estaba bien abastecida, justo como lo había acordado con ella un día antes. Había seguido haciéndose cargo de la limpieza y el orden del apartamento; yo se lo había pedido y supongo que se compadeció de mí al verme en esa condición tan deplorable; mantenía la cocina con comida para que yo no muriera de inanición y nunca hizo preguntas cuando llegaba y encontraba el vestidor de Bella hecho un desastre con toda su lencería tirada por toda nuestra habitación. Definitivamente se había ganado ese aumento.

Bella apareció en la cocina envuelta en una afelpada bata blanca y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Se acercó a mí rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mmm – ronroneó – mejor que nunca. Gracias por el desayuno – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silleta – tengo hambre.

-Me agrada oír eso porque aún te falta esto – puse sobre la barra un yogurt y un plato de fruta cortada que había dejado Ana en un recipiente en el refrigerador.

Desayunamos a gusto, a pesar de que Bella estaba nerviosa porque tenía miedo de no poder con las clases de Ballet.

-No es que vayas a audicionar para el _"Bolshoi"_ amor, relájate, es solo para que tu cuerpo recuerde ciertos movimientos – susurré mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y se estremecía.

-Bueno, yo creo que mi cuerpo si recuerda – me miró coqueta – y vaya que si lo hace ¿No crees?

-Tendremos que comprobarlo de nuevo esta noche cariño y como no estoy muy seguro de eso, mejor guarda algo de energías…

Después de cepillarme los dientes y de observar a Bella buscar en ese gigantesco clóset lo que se pondría para sus clases, comencé a despedirme de ella. Me estaba resultando muy difícil ya que teníamos muchos días en los que prácticamente no nos habíamos separado para nada y la sola idea de tener que irme y dejarla, me causaba un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Cuídate mucho amor – le decía mientras besaba su frente – cuida a mis niñas, mis piernas, este vientre tuyo que me vuelve loco, este bello trasero… tu cuerpo es mío, tú eres mía Isabella y me gusta que lo mío siempre esté en perfecto estado.

-Te lo prometo cielo – dijo besando mis labios seductoramente.

***.

Bella no era la única que retomaría su vida ese día. Yo había estado fuera mucho tiempo y necesitaba reincorporarme de lleno al proyecto. No es que por mi ausencia estuviera perdido y no tuviera ni idea de lo que ocurría, no era así. Me comunicaba cada mañana para estar al tanto, dar mi opinión y autorización para alguna decisión importante que hubiera que tomarse para el desarrollo del proyecto.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – bromeé entrando a las oficinas principales en la presa.

Nadia estudiaba absorta unos planos y dio un salto al escuchar mi voz.

-¡Edward! – gritó y corrió emocionada a abrazarme. Sonreí ante el cálido recibimiento y apreté mis brazos alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el vuelo de regreso? ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Todo bien?

-¡Di! Calma, dispara una pregunta a la vez – le di un beso en la coronilla – Todo bien Di, el vuelo de regreso, Bella, yo… todo marcha muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho, por ti y por Bella claro – se acomodó en una silla – es bueno saber que ya están en casa. No puedo imaginar por todo lo que pasaste ahí…

-Es cierto – ocupé la silla detrás de mi escritorio – fue algo tan… arg, no quiero ni acordarme – hice una mueca – pero ya todo está regresando a la normalidad… Bella está recordando cosas, algunas desagradables, como Irina y otras muy inesperadas, como que en su teléfono estuviera mi foto ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Pero se recuperará totalmente? – frunció el ceño y apoyó los codos en el escritorio esperando mi respuesta. Le conté todo lo que había dicho su doctor y ella escuchaba atentamente. Concordamos en que el estar en ciertos lugares disparaba aquello que la hacía recuperar algún recuerdo y estaba seguro que ya estando en casa, serían mucho más frecuentes.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? – dijo confundiéndome con su pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – la miré extrañado.

-¿Y si se tarda años en recordar? ¿Y si ella… - la interrumpí molesto.

-Nadia, yo amo a Isabella – afirmé con el puño cerrado sobre la madera – voy a estar con ella siempre, no me importa en qué condiciones se encuentre… ella es mía, es mi mujer y voy a casarme con ella.

Nadia abrió los ojos tan grandes que brillaban. Sorprendida por lo que le acababa de revelar, rodeó el escritorio y me dio un abrazo alegrándose por mi decisión. El resto de la mañana lo pasé recorriendo la presa; me cercioré de que efectivamente, todo estuviera marchando de acuerdo a los datos que Di me hacía saber y al medio día, suspiré satisfecho y muy orgulloso de mi equipo de trabajo.

Isabella irrumpió en mis pensamientos y decidí llamarla para saber cómo iba su día. Un mensaje diciendo que por el momento no podía responder por estar ocupada, me hizo marcarle a Jimmy.

-Hola Edward – respondió al primer timbrazo.

-Hey ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Cómo está Bella? – pregunté ansioso por saber y enseguida supe que era una mañana difícil para ella. Al fondo se escuchaba la voz muy fuerte de una mujer, dura, exigente y que gritaba órdenes sin parar - ¿Jimmy? – la preocupación en mi voz era notoria.

-Todo muy bien Edward, Bella está trabajando duro, va a estar fantástica – me aseguró.

Mi llamada no duró más tiempo; rápidamente la corté. Llamé a mi madre para saludarla y para que me quitara el mal sabor de boca que me había dejado escuchar a esa mujer. Esme me saludó feliz; ella y mi padre estaban desesperados por ver a Bella y nos invitaban esa noche a cenar, a una cena informal, según dijo.

El día laboral terminó y no volví a ver a Nadia. Se merecía un descanso supuse, después de tener toda la responsabilidad del proyecto sobre sus hombros, ya la vería al día siguiente.

Aún era temprano cuando llegué a casa. Algunas costumbres jamás cambiarían en Bella; en el pasillo había dejado tirado su bolso y su suéter también estaba en el suelo, lo recogí y me asomé a la habitación. Me encontré a Bella durmiendo desparramada en la cama. Unas mallas negras cubrían sus piernas y un body del mismo color abrazaba su cuerpo; miré a un lado de la cama y ahí estaba el resto de su ropa. La dejé dormir y cuando se despertara le preguntaría si no estaba muy cansada para ir donde mis padres.

El apacible silencio me hizo recordar la convicción con la que le había asegurado a Nadia que ya jamás me separaría de Bella. Estaba completamente seguro de ello, solo tendría que elegir el momento más adecuado para pedirle que fuera mía para siempre, solo esperaba no tardarme mucho para decidir cuando y donde se lo pediría. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir más feliz de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso podía ser posible.

Isabella despertó y aceptó encantada ir a cenar con mis padres. Solo seríamos nosotros cuatro ya que Alice y Rose estaban trabajando y Emmett y Jasper estaban muy ocupados poniéndose al día en sus trabajos. Estuvimos listos muy puntuales y Bella se veía magnífica...

-¿Te gusta? – dio un giro – es de _Balmain_ – dijo con seguridad.

-Bella, tú podrías ponerte hasta una bolsa de basura encima y te verías estupenda – besé su nuca y se estremeció.

Subimos a mi auto y ella esperó a que yo le pusiera el cinturón. En el camino, le pregunté como había estado su día y me sorprendió al decirme que aunque estuvo bastante intenso, le gustó mucho y hasta lo había disfrutado, así como yo estaba disfrutando de poner mi mano sobre su pierna, que su cuerpo necesitaba estirarse y que lo hacía con cuidado para no lastimarse. Bajamos del auto al llegar a casa de mis padres y Bella casi estaba colgada de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa – confesó.

-No tienes porqué, mis padres te adoran – Besé la punta de su nariz.

Antes de que pudiera abrir, mi madre ya lo había hecho por mí. Se contuvo un poco por Bella, para no abrumarla, pero al final, su naturaleza se lo impidió y se desbordó en abrazos y besos en sus mejillas. Bella reía contenta y ya sin nervios. Mi padre mucho más propio que mi madre, le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Bella, de verdad no te imaginas el gusto que nos da tenerte de vuelta – sus ojos expresaban su sinceridad – estábamos muy preocupados por ti, sobre todo cierta persona que no te quita el brazo de encima – arrugué mi cara en broma.

-Es cierto hija, estábamos muy preocupados por ambos, pero ahora que los veo juntos de nuevo, solo puedo darle gracias a Dios por habérmelos devuelto – Esme nos veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por primera vez mi madre había cumplido su palabra y la cena había sido completamente informal. Cenamos en el comedor de la cocina y Bella ayudaba a mi madre a poner la mesa. Estaba cómoda con ellos. Platicamos de Italia, de lo mucho que habíamos disfrutado con los chicos y de todas las ocurrencias de Alice, Emmett y Jimmy. Nos despedimos temprano ya que Bella estaba cansada y además tenía que levantarse muy temprano para un día completo de actividades. Así que por esa noche, hacerle el amor no era una opción válida.

***.

Había pasado ya una semana desde nuestro regreso y Bella cada vez estaba más adaptada a todo, a una ciudad diferente, a sus clases, a gente nueva… trabajaba con empeño todo el día absorbiendo cada cosa que le enseñaban. Jimmy estaba satisfecho con todo el esfuerzo que Bella hacía y aseguraba que estaría preparada para estar sobre una pasarela en mucho menos tiempo del que habían calculado. Ángela, que también estaba pendiente de cada progreso de Isabella, nos dijo que nadie sabría que reaparecería en el desfile de Chanel, sería una sorpresa para todos y eso aumentaría la publicidad tanto para la firma como para la propia Bella.

Todo iba caminando perfecto, ¡Todo! No podía quejarme, ni siquiera cuando nuestra actividad sexual tuvo que entrar en recesión a causa de la madre naturaleza porque un par de días después, la vi tomar aquellas pildoritas amarillas que de nuevo, se habían vuelto mis mejores amigas, ¡Si señor! Mejor imposible.

Una vez que todo volvió a la sagrada normalidad, debo mencionar que nuestros encuentros tomaron un tono mucho más intenso. Isabella se entregaba con tal ímpetu que me dejaba sin aliento y yo quería que ella sintiera la misma necesidad de entrega en mí hacia ella. Nos amábamos y solo queríamos demostrarnos la magnitud de la pasión que conteníamos en nuestros corazones y en nuestros cuerpos y yo estaba muy seguro que todo eso podía mejorar todavía mucho más. Una tarde, la llamé antes de su clase de ballet…

-Hola, ¿Cómo van esas clases? – usé un tono de voz que sabía la ponía nerviosa.

-Esta es la última y me voy a casa.

-Me parece perfecto, quiero verte…

-Yo también cielo, solo un rato más – respondió ansiosa.

-No sabes como me gustaría estar ahí y ver como estiras ese cuerpo tuyo.

-¿Ya vas llegando a casa? – comenzaba a escucharse algo inquieta.

-Ver cada uno de tus movimientos – dije provocador – ver tus músculos trabajar…

-Edward estoy ocupada – tosió.

-Me imagino tu cuerpo sudando por el esfuerzo Bella ¿Sabes como me excita eso?

-Por Dios, voy a colgar – casi podía verla temblorosa por mis insinuaciones.

-No lo harás – afirmé muy calmado – no lo harás porque mueres por tenerme junto a ti y que te haga mía ahí mismo, mueres de ganas de que te toque ¿Verdad Bella? – la reté.

-Necesito estar atenta Edward ¡por favor! – su respiración se oía alterada.

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y sabía mi objetivo – Cada vez que te veas en el espejo bailando, imagíname contigo, imagina cada caricia mía por toda tu piel, tocándote con mis manos por todo tu cuerpo húmedo de deseo…

-Edward Cullen – dijo en un intento de grito.

-¿Te estás excitando amor? – pregunté inocentemente – vas a sentirme en tu cuerpo todo el tiempo hasta que llegues a casa, y yo te esperaré impaciente para hacerte todo lo que tú desees Bella, hoy todo será para ti…

Su silencio me dijo que mi propósito se estaba cumpliendo, solo tenía que esperarla o… ir por ella.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

"_¡Alárgate Bella!" _

"_¡Pasos largos!"_

"_¡Levanta esas piernas y esa barbilla arriba!"_

"_¡Échappé sur le Pointes!"_

"_Desde la quinta posición cambia al otro pie…" _

"_¡Abre los pies a la segunda o cuarta posición sobre las puntas!"_

"_¡Échappé sur le Pointes!"_

"_Beella!" "¡Beella!"_

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Isabella que no estás concentrada?

Los gritos de Alexei llenaron el salón durante la última hora de mi clase. Tenía razón en hacerlo ya que no era yo la que estaba ahí frente a las paredes cubiertas de espejos intentando sin éxito, hacer una pequeña serie de pasos en puntas…

-Yo… voy a intentarlo otra vez – titubeé.

-Vete – me ordenó – vete a descansar, creo que necesitas dormir.

Si le debía a alguien haber tenido que soportar los gritos de Alexei, era a Edward. Estaba tan desconcentrada que no podía oír las indicaciones y mucho menos seguirlas. Parada frente al espejo, solo podía escuchar las palabras hipnotizantes de Edward, imaginaba sus manos en mi cuerpo y todas y cada una de las cosas que me había dicho por teléfono. Así que además de cansada y regañada, estaba molesta por todo lo que sus insinuaciones me habían causado.

Alexei salió del salón y me quedé sola recogiendo mis cosas. Me puse un suéter largo. Estaba agotada y no me cambié ni me quité el body, ni las mallas y mucho menos las zapatillas, solo quería salir de ahí y llegar a casa.

Ya era tarde y cuando salí por las puertas del salón hacia el vacío pasillo, me dieron escalofríos. No había ni un alma ahí y yo estaba sola. Apuré los incómodos pasos que dieron mis pies en las angostas y duras zapatillas y agradecí que ese pasillo no fuera más largo. Aferré mis brazos alrededor de mi bolso y respiré hondo para disponerme a correr cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí y antes de poder voltear y mirar, una mano cubrió mi boca y un brazo rodeó mi cintura. Sentí mi cuerpo ser arrastrado y después cargado un poco; no podía mover la cabeza por la rígida mano en mi boca que me sostenía y solo vi el techo mientras me metía a un salón. El miedo me impidió gritar y aunque sabía que con esa mano en mi boca nadie podría oírme, necesitaba hacerlo para desfogar el susto que oprimía mi corazón y que me estaba asfixiando mucho más que la falta de aire. Con mucha calma, la presión sobre mi boca fue disminuyendo y pude ir bajando mi cabeza para ver en el espejo, quién era mi atacante.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Isabella?

_¡Maldita Sea! ¡Edward!_

-¿Pensaste en mí como te dije?

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible. Mi bolso cayó al suelo de madera y aproveche esa ligera distracción para dar patadas hacia atrás.

-¡Quédate quieta! – me exigió.

-¡Edward! ¡Eres un…

-Shhh… - me calló.

La mano que rodeaba mi cintura fue bajando por mi vientre y me estremecí al recordar lo que me había pedido en su llamada. Quería que me mirara en el espejo y lo viera tocando mi cuerpo justo como lo hacía en ese momento… mi vientre, mis piernas. Mis senos también eran tocados por su experta mano que los acunaba uno a uno, suave y tiernamente; cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus excitantes caricias. Se deshizo de mi suéter y contempló mi reflejo.

Y como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, sus manos subieron a mis hombros atrapando los tirantes de mi body y comenzó a bajarlo con prisa. Escuché un jadeo y no me sorprendió que fuera mío; Edward me excitaba con ese repentino ataque, arrebatado y pasional. Bajó la prenda hasta mi cintura y mis senos quedaron expuestos para él; los cubrió con sus manos y sus caricias pasaron de tiernas a impacientes. Me giró y nos recostó sobre el pulido piso para probarlos con su ansiosa boca. Grité, jadeé y gemí tanto como pude. Estaba resultando demasiado para mí; las sensaciones abrumadoras me hacían querer desnudarme completamente para que me poseyera justo ahí, perdiendo todo lo que me quedaba de cordura.

-¿Te mojaste pensando en mí?

-Si…

-Esa es mi chica, obediente…

No me di cuenta en qué momento terminó de quitarme el body, solo sabía que sus manos estaban desgarrando mis mallas con urgencia. No había ternura ni calma, solo era necesidad pura y desesperada de tenerme desnuda para él y lista para hacerme suya. Lo sentí de pronto invadir entre mis pliegues comprobando que no mentía e introdujo un dedo deslizándolo fácilmente en mi interior. Grité por la sorpresa y me arqueé buscando más de su contacto.

Mareada por esa inyección de lujuria, separé mis piernas para que no retrasara el momento; se separó un poco y desabrochó su pantalón bajándolo junto con sus bóxers hasta sus muslos dejando su viril, duro y largo miembro amenazando en mi entrada.

-¡Mírame Isabella!

Con una fuerte estocada me penetró y lo sentí llenarme. Ambos jadeamos y eso nos excitó más. Edward se movía dentro y fuera de mí, con ritmo rápido, apresurado, friccionándose contra mí, agitando mi respiración.

-Mira al espejo Bella – me pidió – mira como te hago mía…

La emoción y la excitación me sobrepasaban. No era dueña ni de mi cuerpo ni de mis sensaciones, no tenía ningún control. Edward se había apoderado de mí y me llevaba a donde él quería demasiado rápido. Una conocida tensión comenzó a crecer en mi interior desconectándome de la realidad, como siempre lo hacía pero esa vez era todavía más alucinante.

-Edward…

-Si amor, vamos, córrete.

Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura apretándolo a mí para tenerlo más cerca y sentirlo más adentro. Los frenéticos movimientos de nuestros cuerpos acoplados nos acercaban cada vez más al límite y sentía ya muy cerca mi liberación y también la de Edward. No podía prolongarla más ante sus embistes y pronto, estallé en millones de pequeñísimas partículas que sentía que bailaban por todo mi cuerpo. Grité al golpearme el orgasmo y me dejé ir, aflojando mi cuerpo pero aún recibiendo a Edward en intensas y profundas arremetidas contra mi desmadejado cuerpo.

Una corriente fuerte y cálida me inundó, y luego Edward se dejó caer sobre mí, relajado y exhausto. Nuestras respiraciones irregulares fueron volviendo a la normalidad lentamente y él se movió saliendo de mí y acostándose a mi lado apoyando se cabeza en una mano, mirándome por el espejo.

-Y aquí está el motivo de mi deseo… - recorrió con la mirada mi cuerpo desnudo en el piso mientras su mano jugaba con mi ombligo. Momentos después me ayudaba a desatar mis zapatillas para deshacernos de los jirones de mallas que colgaban de mis piernas.

-Creo que tendré que comprar una buena dotación de estas excitantes mallas, ¿No crees Bella?*

* * *

**_Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que si, aunque hay algunas que ya quieren matarme porque Bella aun no se se sube a una pasarela pero no se desesperen que en el próximo capitulo, tendrán lo que quieren..._**

**_Agradezco como siempre sus reviews, alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando, es un honor, gracias!_** **_Coral-May, Sonrisass, Diana. I Love Edward, Patty 66, Jimena, Elena y Bkpattz, gracias!_**

**_Las dejo y ya saben lo que viene para la próxima semana o antes, si es me dicen si les gustó o no este capítulo..._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**

**_L_amelie_**


	43. CAPITULO 43

_**Sorpresa! Espero les agrade… disfruten, aunque si son menores de edad, no les gusta y les ofende, no sigan leyendo porque este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Gracias **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 43**

**BELLA'S POV HB**

-Bella…

Escuché la voz de Edward llamarme ¿No era demasiado temprano aún? Que corta se me había hecho la noche.

-Bella, amor, levántate – me susurró al oído.

-Mmm – comencé a rezongar – cinco minutos…

Me abrazó bajo las sábanas, besando toda mi cara y luego mi cuello; yo no podía ni quejarme ante semejante forma de despertarme, vaya que si cumplía con su cometido. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y sus manos se metieron bajo mi corta blusa acariciando desde mi cintura hasta rodear mis senos, los cuales no llegó a tocar y lo extrañé.

-¿No vas a darle los buenos días a tus niñas? – le pregunté somnolienta.

-Creo que no es eso lo que quiero decirles exactamente – dijo por fin subiendo la blusa y besando mis senos dulcemente.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños niñas!

_¿¡Qué!_ Era mi… ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Cómo no pude tenerlo en cuenta? Mi madre y Choo me preguntaban siempre qué me gustaría hacer para ese gran día, pero nunca supe qué responder porque no me parecía nada emocionante celebrar que había vivido 22 años sin recordar absolutamente nada de mi vida. Pero eso era antes… en esos momentos Edward estaba conmigo y él tenía todo el ánimo de festejarlo ¿Quién era yo para quitarle la ilusión?

-Mi cumpleaños – murmuré apenas.

-Si, y aunque me encantaría quedarme todo el día besando a este par de hermosuras, tengo planes, así que vístete que se nos va el tiempo amor – repartió besos en mis senos y dándome después una nalgada, me sacó de la cama.

Una hora después, estábamos en Central Park. Ya hacía frío puesto que el otoño estaba entrando y junto con él, el cambio de colores de los árboles que ya era evidente. Antes de llegar, fuimos directamente a un Starbucks a comprar una de las cosas más ricas del planeta… un capuchino caliente, con mucha crema batida arriba y sin chispas de chocolate. Caminábamos en un cómodo silencio hacia una banca frente al lago.

-Gracias por traerme a este lugar – suspiré – me siento muy bien aquí.

-Lo sé Bella – pasó su brazo por mi espalda – siempre te ha gustado venir. Nunca lo habíamos hecho juntos y pensé que era una buena idea – acerqué mi boca a la suya buscando sus labios.

-¿Tú eres Bella? – un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años me preguntó.

-Si – le respondí y el pequeño dio un agudo chiflido. De la nada, salieron unos 3 niños más que comenzaron a cantar "Happy Birthday" con un ritmo R&B increíble. Los niños cantaban y se movían de una forma que me tenían maravillada y cuando la canción terminó, hicieron una reverencia y otro niño aún más pequeño apareció con muchos globos de helio enormes y brillantes. Me los entregó y no me resistí a darle un beso a cada uno de ellos y de pronto, desaparecieron corriendo.

-Edward – envolví su cuello con mis brazos – estoy segura que este ha sido el regalo más bonito que me han dado, gracias cielo – iba a besarlo cuando sentí unos toquecitos en mi pierna; era el pequeñín que apurado, me dio una pequeña cajita envuelta para regalo y huyó de ahí apenas la tomé. Miré a Edward intrigada y él solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Rápidamente, quité la envoltura y abrí la cajita.

-¡Están preciosos! – exclamé al ver 3 preciosos anillos. Uno de oro amarillo con algunos diamantes, otro similar en oro blanco, y el tercero, con un delicado grabado e incrustado con muchísimos y minúsculos diamantes - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias cielo! – le agradecí su regalo y pensé en cuanto me hubiera gustado que en lugar de esos 3 lindos anillos, hubiera solo uno y que tuviera un significado diferente para ambos.

Regresábamos a casa y yo iba feliz con mi ramillete gigante de globos y mis preciosos anillos en el dedo; no podía dejar de mirarlos…

-Bella, se van a gastar si no los dejas de mirar – dijo burlón pero yo sabía que estaba casi tan feliz como yo de que me hubieran gustado tanto. Salimos del elevador y su Blackberry sonó; se quedó un par de pasos atrás para responder su llamada y yo me adelanté para abrir la puerta. Al entrar casi se me salen los ojos al encontrar el apartamento lleno de miles de rosas de todos los colores; estaban por todas partes.

-¡Por Dios! – grité mientras admiraba tal colorido por todo el lugar – ¡Haz comprado todas las rosas de la ciudad!

-No me alcanzará la vida para darte todas las flores que te mereces amor – dijo mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello y lentamente me quitaba el abrigo. Entre besos, me llevó a nuestra habitación y solo me detuve cuando mis piernas chocaron con la cama, sonrió contra mis labios y me separé de él unos centímetros.

-¿Qué? – quise saber el motivo de su risita y entonces me giró. Varias cajas de regalo de color dorado estaban encima de la cama, de todos los tamaños - ¡No puede ser! – me llevé las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Si puede ser – estaba fascinado observando mi reacción - ¿Porqué no los abres?

Como si fuera una niña, me senté ansiosa en la cama y tomé el primero de ellos. Abría uno tras otro y en las cajas había chocolates, camisetas largas para dormir calientita, los calcetines a juego, un certificado de un año en Starbucks, la película de "Mujer Bonita", bóxers de mujer muy sexys, un portarretratos con una foto en la villa de Diego con los chicos… estaba tan feliz con esos regalos que no podía dejar de llenar de besos el rostro de Edward cada vez que abría uno.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – repetía emocionada – son los regalos perfectos cielo.

-Aún te falta uno – y se inclinó bajo la cama para sacar una gran caja que puso frente a mí. Despacio, fui quitando primero el moño y luego mi impaciencia hizo que ansiosa, arrancara la envoltura y le quitara la tapa a la caja; metí mis manos entre las hojas de papel de seda que envolvían el contenido y entonces lo toqué… muy suave y ligera, así era la tela entre mis dedos que desesperados, hicieron a un lado los montones de papel para sacar el vestido.

De un pálido color verde menta, con muchas capas de vaporosa tela y ajustado en el talle, con una flor estratégicamente colocada sobre un seno. Era un vestido idéntico al que Edward me había arrancado del cuerpo aquella noche. Por unos largos segundos me quedé absorta mirando la hermosa prenda en mis manos.

-Bella… lo siento, yo… creo que no fue buena idea – vaciló.

-No pienses eso por favor, solo estaba admirando lo hermoso que es – lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé por milésima vez ese día – gracias… - murmuré en sus labios.

Esa tarde no salimos de nuestra habitación; hicimos el amor de una manera tan tierna, sin prisas pero intensa y apasionada… estábamos en nuestro propio mundo y no queríamos que nadie nos interrumpiera ni nos sacara de él hasta que una imperiosa necesidad nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Ese ruido fue tu estómago protestando? – pregunté mientras repartía besos en él.

-No protesta, _suplica_ por cualquier clase de alimento – salió de la cama de un salto y admiré su perfecta desnudez – te invito a cenar – me dio la mano como el perfecto caballero que era y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Le sugerí pedir algo y cenar tirados en el piso pero casi me fulmina con su mirada verde potente; me pidió arreglarme muy formal y que no hiciera preguntas. Hice lo que me pidió y después de un merecido baño, me vestí con un lindo diseño de _Marquesa_, de color cobrizo como su pelo y me maquillé y peiné como si fuera a recibir un oscar.

Cuando lo vi salir del vestidor, casi tuve que sostener mi quijada para que no llegara al suelo. Tenía una camisa azul y un traje negro. Se veía tan guapo y elegante que mis piernas flaqueaban con tan solo pensar que era mío y que me amaba, que yo era la dueña de ese cuerpo y de esa sonrisa y que lo conocía tan bien, que sabía con qué caricias podía lograr que perdiera la razón.

-¿A dónde vamos Edward? – pregunté en el auto pero solo me miró y esa sonrisita chueca se burló de mí.

Llegamos al Rockefeller Center y aún no sabía a donde me llevaría. Vi que la lucecita del piso 65 se prendió bajo el dedo del elevadorista que me miraba y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura se apretó más pegándome a su cuerpo, de una manera posesiva. ¿Edward estaba celoso?

-Que pasen una agradable noche – dijo el joven una vez que llegamos a nuestro piso. Le di las gracias y Edward gruñó. Se abrieron las puertas y al ver el lugar, aspiré por la boca ante la sorpresa.

-Isabella, este es el _"Rainbow Room"_ – habló por fin mientras yo admiraba el increíble lugar. Era muy elegante y sofisticado, con unas vistas de Nueva York impresionantes. Sus mesas impecablemente vestidas y en el centro, una pista de baile circular, era fantástico. Fuimos guiados a nuestra mesa y una vez acomodados, Edward pidió una botella de champagne.

-¿Te gusta? – tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Estoy… estoy… ¡Me encanta! – le sonreí abrumada por la belleza del lugar y vi su cara de satisfacción al ver la mía. Casi no hablamos, no nos hacía falta, Edward acariciaba el dorso de mis manos, ese contacto era más que suficiente para decirnos todo lo que sentíamos en esos momentos.

Le pedí que ordenara por mí y disfruté de una exquisita sopa de espárragos y apio y como plato fuerte, gallinitas de guinea a las hierbas, una delicia. Antes del postre, la orquesta dispuesta en el lugar comenzó a tocar y Edward me sorprendió invitándome a la pista a bailar.

-¿Me harías el honor? – preguntó muy caballeroso.

-Encantada – le extendí mi mano para que me condujera al centro de la pista.

Con un brazo rodeó mi cintura acercándome a él tanto como era posible y su otra mano entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando de la suave melodía y Edward descansó su mejilla en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Te amo mi niña Bella – me susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti, mucho más de lo que crees – me apreté más a su pecho y soltó mi mano para abrazarme por completo.

-Yo te creo, estás conmigo y eso me lo demuestra, no necesito más – y de pronto, lo escuché…

* * *

_For once in my life_

_I've got someone who needs me_

_Someone I've needed so long_

_For once unafraid_

_I can go where life leads me_

_And somehow I know I'll be strong_

_For once I can touch_

_What my heart used to dream of_

_Long before I knew_

_Someone warm like you_

_Could make my dreams come true..._

* * *

Edward me cantaba al oído, no podía creerlo, ¡Y qué canción!

* * *

_For once in my life_

_I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it's hurt me before_

_For once I have__ someone_

_I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

_For once I can say_

_This is mine, you can't take it_

_As long as I know _

_I've got love I can make it_

_For once in my life_

_I've got someone who needs me._

* * *

Cuando la canción terminó y yo temblaba entre sus brazos. ¿Sería posible que de verdad él sintiera lo que decía la letra?

Sintió el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo y dejó de movernos al compás de la música; me alejó de la pista llevándome hacia la pared de cristal y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos al ver mi expresión incrédula.

-No Bella, ni siquiera lo dudes – miraba intensamente dentro de mis ojos – no lo hubiera podido decir mejor que esa canción.

-Isabella, por primera vez en mi vida tengo a alguien que me necesita, a quien he necesitado por tanto tiempo, no tengo miedo de ir a donde sea que esto me lleve porque me siento fuerte, al fin puedo tocar aquello con lo que mi corazón ha soñado porque solo alguien tan cálido como tú pudo hacer mis sueños realidad. Por primera vez no dejaré que el dolor me lastime como lo ha hecho antes porque ahora tengo a alguien que no me abandonará, ya no estoy solo… por primera vez puedo decir esto es mío y no pueden tocarlo, mientras sepa que tengo tu amor puedo hacer lo que sea porque por primera vez en mi vida, tengo a alguien que necesita de mi…

-¡Oh Dios!... – lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos comenzaron a resbalar por mi mejilla sin control. Era demasiado hermoso lo que Edward me había dicho y significaba mucho para mí que él, después de haber tenido que pasar por tanto, de haber sido tan lastimado de esa manera, aún así, estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse por mí, entregándome su alma al amarme como lo hacía.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña? – limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares – no lo hagas, ¿No ves que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra al poder gritarle al mundo el amor tan puro que siento por ti? Te amo Isabella Swan y creo que le debo mucho a alguien allá arriba por darme una segunda oportunidad para estar contigo. Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo…

Nos olvidamos del postre y salimos del hermoso lugar. Llegamos a casa y bastó con que cerrara la puerta para que comenzara a demostrarme todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por mí. Había sido un día inolvidable, lleno de tiernos y delicados detalles, lleno de amor y de maravillosos regalos. Estaba segura de que me amaba ¿Cómo podría dudarlo si por sus ojos solo podía ver la transparencia de su alma? A tal punto, también tenía la certeza de dos cosas: la primera, que yo también lo amaba con toda el alma y la segunda, que solo deseaba que llegara muy pronto el día en el que me pidiera ser su esposa.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Tenía a Bella durmiendo entre mis brazos. Estaba cansada y no era para menos ya que le había dado un muy agitado día de cumpleaños. Lo venía planeando con mucha anticipación, no quería nada común para ella así que me dediqué a pensar qué regalos le gustaría recibir. Era tan especial que aunque le hubiera regalado un palacio, no se hubiera sorprendido y yo solo quería darle algo que de verdad apreciara y disfrutara.

A mi Bella le gustaban las cosas sencillas de la vida, también las inesperadas, por eso, se me ocurrió llevarla a Central Park y hacer que unos niños, que había visto por ahí alguna vez y que tenían un talento asombroso, le cantaran "Feliz cumpleaños" a su estilo y que le entregaran mis dos primeros obsequios. Un racimo de globos de helio y unos anillos que esperaba le gustaran; los había visto al pasar por _Tiffany_ y desde ese día tenía escondida la cajita en la lata del té.

Quise sorprenderla también, llenando el apartamento de rosas de colores, menos azules ya que no quería que recordara la mala pasada que me hizo alguna vez; además le di otros regalos como chocolates, un película, calcetines, camisetas para dormir, bóxers súper sexys, un portarretrato con una foto de todos nosotros en la villa de Diego, un año de café gratis en Starbucks y el vestido de _Elie Saab_ que le destrocé aquella noche y que le gustaba tanto que hasta lo soñaba.

La llevé a cenar al _"Rainbow Room"_ y pedí en secreto una canción que explicaba exactamente mis sentimientos en ese momento; se la canté al oído como lo hice en la gala benéfica hacía muchos meses atrás y casi me arrepentí cuando vi su rostro bañado en lágrimas pero más tarde esa noche, supe que no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría y emoción. De verdad que deseaba que su cumpleaños haya resultado inolvidable, se merecía eso y más.

Pero tuve que regresar a la realidad y a trabajar. La construcción de la presa marchaba bien y en tiempo, pero como en todas las cosas, los imprevistos nunca faltaban. Algunas personas de mi personal de confianza necesitaban regresar a Alemania por asuntos migratorios sin importancia, pero significaba que tanto Erick, así como Nadia y yo, tendríamos el doble de trabajo con ellos fuera. No me preocupaba mucho el estar ocupado tanto tiempo y fuera de casa, ya que Bella también estaría concentrada en sus clases, y casi no tendríamos tiempo para vernos. Solo esperaba que ese asunto con la embajada alemana no se prolongara demasiado tiempo y retrasara nuestra agenda laboral.

-Hola Di – la saludé al entrar a mi oficina de la ciudad.

-Edward – me respondió mientras ordenaba las carpetas que necesitaríamos para nuestra junta más tarde - ¿Listo? Esta junta no debe darnos ningún problema, es puro protocolo.

-Ajá, protocolo que nos hace perder un tiempo valioso – me quejé. Varias horas después salíamos de la dichosa la junta y me llevaba a Nadia a comer. Fuimos a su restaurante favorito, los últimos días no la había visto para nada y extrañaba platicar con ella de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo.

-Y bien Di, ¿Me quieres decir en donde diablos te has metido todo este tiempo? – pregunté quisquilloso - ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-He estado en mi casa y no salgo con nadie – hizo una mueca – termino agotada ¿Si sabías que trabajo construyendo una presa? Es un trabajo extenuante – me respondió sarcástica.

-Lo sé, coincidentemente yo también trabajo en esa presa cariño y me doy tiempo para todo – me burlé mientras le daba una mordida a la hamburguesa que había ordenado.

-Eso he oído Ingeniero, que es usted muy organizado pero a mí no me gustan las cosas así, prefiero la espontaneidad…

-Mi vida es de lo más espontánea señorita Ingeniera, usted debería tratar…

-¿Con usted? – me cortó sin dejarme terminar mi frase – no gracias, no tengo buenas referencias suyas.

-¿Habla por experiencia? – sonreí con ironía.

-Tal vez…

-Las cosas evolucionan y cambian, la vida misma cambia – afirmé.

-Entonces quizás debería volver a intentarlo…

-Ahh va usted a disfrutarlo mucho, le presentaré a unos amigos que…

-¿No comprobaré con usted su propia teoría? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, deberá usted confiar en mi palabra ya que he cambiado tanto, que soy cien por ciento monógamo – le di otra gran mordida a mi hamburguesa y Nadia solo me observaba intentando disimular una sonrisa con la ceja levantada.

***.

Una noche, llegué a casa ya muy tarde y después de encontrar a Bella durmiendo otra vez completamente vestida en un sillón del salón, no pude aguantar mi enojo y llamé a Jimmy sin importarme la hora.

-Edward, no son horas – refunfuñó.

-Solo te aviso que mañana Bella se tomará el día – dije cortante – necesita descansar.

-Sabes que no puede, tiene una agenda que cumplir – chilló.

-¿Una agenda? Está agotada Jimmy, ¡se queda dormida de pie! – Grité – son demasiadas clases solo para que camine por una pasarela ¡Por Dios!

-Pues yo no quiero que_ mi_ chica sea una inculta e ignorante – me rebatió – no quiero que empiece a aventarle celulares a la cara a las personas para disfrazar su ignorancia… _¡Mi chica no será otra Naomi_!

-Pues _mi mujer_ no caerá desmayada por agotamiento extremo e inanición, ¡Medita eso Jimmy! – gruñí – ¡Que duermas bien!

Después de cortar la llamada, cargué a Bella y la llevé a nuestra habitación; con cuidado empecé a desvestirla, no quería despertarla. De verdad creía haber sido muy paciente y me había mordido la lengua para no opinar en nada de su trabajo, pero ¡ya no podía! Estaba tan cansada que prefería dormir en lugar de comer y con tanto ejercicio, ya había perdido varios kilos y se le notaba mucho. ¿Cómo podría quedarme tan tranquilo cuando eso ya rayaba en la exageración?

Le quité las zapatillas, el body, las mallas y la dejé solo con esos insultos de bragas que usaba y le puse como pude una camiseta; después de darle un masaje con una pomada en los pies ampollados por en ballet, los cubrí con unos calcetines y la abracé para darle calor. Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo aquello. _¡Carajo!_ Estaba furioso…

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el despertador sonara, Jimmy llamó y salí de la cama para contestar fuera de la habitación. Había cambiado toda la agenda de Bella tomando en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho. Ya no tendría tantas clases extenuantes y contaría con algunas horas libres al día; también me prometió encargarse de que se alimentara mejor y que descansara más. Me alegraba que hubiera recapacitado; si algo admiraba de él era su objetividad y no me había equivocado, reconocía con humildad sus errores y siempre estaba dispuesto a rectificarlos, por eso confiaba en él… siempre que me hiciera caso.

Y lo había cumplido. Las semanas anteriores a su viaje a París, el entrenamiento se había suavizado y Bella había recuperado su semblante sano y descansado. Tomó suficientes masajes relajantes y mil y un tratamientos que decía Jimmy eran lo último para estar _súper nice,_ en conclusión, mi niña Bella estaba increíble y más que lista para desfilar con su firma.

Bella, Jimmy y Ángela, que no se iba a perder ese evento por nada, viajaron a París desde una semana antes para ensayos y pruebas del vestuario. Rose también desfilaría pero ella y Jane llegarían un día antes junto con Emmett, Charlie, Reneé, Esme y yo. Alice desfilaría en Nueva York y Jasper no se movería de su lado.

Todo marchaba muy bien según Jimmy y yo le creía. Bella se veía bastante tranquila afortunadamente porque yo estaba que me volvía loco de los nervios y ansioso por haber estado solo una semana. Había sido un martirio pero estaba soportándolo estoicamente porque sabía que se trataba de los sueños y la vida de mi Bella.

Al llegar a París, prácticamente hice que el conductor del taxi volara hacia el hotel, en el que no la encontraría por estar trabajando, lo que hizo que mi excitación se incrementara. Me di un baño caliente para relajarme y como no me funcionó, tomé algunas cuantas botellitas de whisky del mini bar. Eso si me funcionó.

-¡Edward! ¡Cielo! – me pareció escuchar su voz - ¿Dónde estás?

Me había quedado dormido gracias a las 5 botellitas que me había tomado – ¿Bella? – balbuceé.

-¡Mi amor! – y saltó sobre mí quedando a horcajadas – te he extrañado mucho – dijo mientras me besaba eufórica y yo le respondía – ¿Whisky? – intuyó no muy contenta alejándose un poco de mí.

-Ven aquí – tomé sus brazos y la atraje hacia mí – no te alejes.

-No pensaba hacerlo – dijo mientras se deshacía de su blusa y yo bajaba su pantalón de yoga; ambos estábamos desesperados y necesitábamos sentirnos con urgencia.

Desnudé su cuerpo y me maravillé al verlo, nunca me cansaría de admirarla. Era tan hermosa… su glorioso cuerpo sobre el mío moviendo sus caderas incitándome a poseerla me estaba volviendo loco; Isabella no estaba siendo consiente de cómo me tenía, de mi desesperación. Ella besaba lentamente mi pecho y mis manos arriba sobre mi cabeza eran presas de las suyas, no quería que me moviera y yo me dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiera, _¡Carajo si!_ Lo estaba disfrutando, así que cuando una tetilla mía fue atrapada por su boca gemí en respuesta y levanté mi pelvis como lo hacía ella cuando era yo quien devoraba ese par de hermosuras que eran solo mías.

-Paciencia cielo – murmuraba con una de mis tetillas entre sus dientes provocándome la más gloriosa de las torturas – tenemos tiempo…

¡Oh si! Estaba siendo víctima de mis propios actos; ahora comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Isabella cuando clamaba por que terminara con ese delicioso suplicio, pero así como yo siempre ignoraba sus súplicas, las mías de igual forma eran dejadas a un lado para seguir con ese lenta agonía. Bella succionaba fuertemente mis tetillas, las chupaba, las mordía, pasaba su lengua sobre y alrededor de ellas, con suavidad a veces y con un poco de rudeza también, mi pequeña había aprendido muy bien y estaba orgulloso porque me devolvía las caricias sorprendiéndome muy gratamente mientras sus caderas se balanceaban sobre las mías de atrás hacia delante impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

-Así Edward – decía con su voz sensual – déjate llevar…

-Por favor Bella…

-¿Por favor?

Su risa erótica llenó la habitación mientras rogaba porque me concediera el placer de llenar su cuerpo con el mío.

-¿Por favor qué Edward? – se burlaba de mí, de mi sufrimiento y yo sólo quería paz para mi cuerpo dolorido de ansiedad.

-Bella te necesito ya…

-Mmm no lo creo – dijo mientras bajaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a mis caderas y yo me movía con impaciencia - ¡No te muevas!

¡Dios! Había creado un monstruo el cual me haría sufrir hasta arrastrarme rogando por su clemencia. Sus labios besaron mi vientre en su descenso, dejando un rastro de humedad hasta que alcanzó su objetivo. Jadeé con fuerza cuando mi miembro fue capturado por su boca… sus hábiles manos lo sostenían al igual que mis testículos que eran masajeados suavemente mientras Bella me succionaba. Su lengua jugaba con la punta de mi pene con movimientos envolventes y luego me volvía a succionar… me estaba matando lentamente. Apretaba mis ojos y mi cara reflejaba una mueca de ¿dolor? Si, un placentero dolor que estaba siendo cada vez más insoportable. Sus dientes suavemente bajaban por mi miembro endurecido a más no poder; Bella también gemía mientras me prodigaba tales caricias y estaba tan excitado que ya no podía pensar coherentemente, la necesitaba con desesperación y ella solo estaba jugando conmigo. Un intenso latigazo se disparó en mi vientre llegando a mis testículos tensándolos más, en un claro aviso de mi próximo orgasmo.

-Amor – apenas pude decir – te lo suplico…

-¿Mmhhmm? – fue todo lo que pudo responderme por haber incrementado la velocidad con la que introducía y sacaba mi miembro de su boca. No iba a aguantar mucho más y al parecer ella también lo sabía porque sus manos oprimían la base de mi pene al mismo tiempo que lo sentía chocar con su garganta.

-¡Bella! – grité su nombre advirtiéndole y aumentó sus movimientos – Bella…

Al sentirme explotar en su boca, succionó más llevándome a la semi inconciencia, haciéndome disfrutar de un orgasmo tan intenso que no era capaz de moverme y mucho menos cuando su boca seguía exigiendo beber de mi cuerpo…

Ella solo me soltó cuando notó que mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, se estiró como gatita traviesa, orgullosa de su poder sobre mí, y se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, besándolo con extrema dulzura.

-Te extrañé cielo – se frotó en mi torso.

-¡Dios Bella! ¡Yo también!

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Me moví en la cama buscando pegarme más al cuerpo de Edward. Hacía eso muchas veces durante toda la noche, enredaba mis piernas entre las suyas y descansaba mi mejilla en su pecho, si es que él no me tenía abrazada por detrás con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Estábamos tan acostumbrados uno al otro que ni dormidos podíamos estar separados.

El había llegado con parte de nuestra familia esa tarde y me hubiera gustado estar esperándolo en nuestra habitación pero entre los ensayos, las fotos personales que Karl tomaba antes de cada uno de sus desfiles, pruebas de vestuario, de maquillaje y peinado y mil cosas más, me fue imposible. Así que cuando estuve libre, corrí para verlo.

-¡Edward! ¡Cielo! ¿Dónde estás? - y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo dormido.

Extendido cuan largo era en toda la cama, con una toalla en las caderas solamente, dejándome admirar su esculpido cuerpo; su cobrizo pelo revuelto, suave, y esas cejas tan pobladas que levantaba repetidamente cuando estaba contento o me jugaba alguna broma…

-¿Bella? – escuchar su voz solo bastó para que me lanzara sobre él y lo besara; no me detuve al sentir en su boca el sabor de las botellitas de whisky que se había tomado, al contrario, aproveché su estado relajado y mi condición muy alerta para consentirlo un poco y de paso, hacerlo sufrir y vaya que si lo había disfrutado… me encantaba saber que solo yo, podía causarle tal reacción.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro que me había elevado la autoestima muchas rayitas, me di un baño y nos vestimos para bajar a cenar. No fue nada formal, solo queríamos estar tranquilos platicando un rato con nuestras familias. Tenía tanto tiempo que no veía a mi padre que estaba impaciente por abrazarlo, por lo que solo me puse unos jeans, una camiseta y un _hoodie_ ligero, me hice una coleta y arrastré a Edward abajo.

-¡Papá! – le gritaba mientras corría hacia él - ¡Papá! – duramos un buen rato abrazados. Lo había extrañado tanto que no podía contener mi emoción por tenerlo conmigo acompañándome en algo que significaba mucho para mí.

-Te ves muy bien Bella – me felicitó – me pregunto si todo se lo debo agradecer a Diego o a alguien más… - me guiñó un ojo.

-Pues yo todo te lo debo a ti – pase mi mano por su mejilla – por ti Edward está conmigo ahora y soy muy feliz papá, muchas gracias – lo abracé.

-Ese chico te quiere, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé, me quiere tanto como yo a él – le sonreí.

Nuestra cena familiar estuvo de lo más agradable; Emmett, Charlie y Edward platicaban de deportes y de pesca y las mujeres y Choo, del desfile del día siguiente y de lo ajetreadas que estaríamos durante todo el día. Antes de las 11 de la noche, ya nos despedíamos y nos íbamos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, ya que tanto Rosalie como yo, teníamos que levantarnos temprano para que nos llevaran al _Grand Palais_, donde se realizaban la mayoría de los desfiles de Chanel, para los últimos ajustes de los diseños que usaríamos.

Mi teléfono sonó un poco antes de las 6 de la mañana; me levanté para darme una ducha rápida, vestirme y estar lista para salir rumbo a mi gran día. Traté de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Edward y cuando ya estaba por salir, oí su ronca voz reclamarme…

-¿Te pensabas ir sin despedirte? – salió de la cama y caminó hacia mi completamente desnudo - ¿Te ibas sin mi beso de la suerte? – se pegó a mis espaldas y sentí su cálido aliento en mi nuca.

-No quería despertarte, es muy temprano, sigue descansando – me giré – anda, dame mi beso y vuelve a la cama.

-Mucha suerte amor – me besó – recuerda que te haz esforzado mucho para esto, disfrútalo Isabella y recuerda que te amo.

-Y yo a ti Edward – lo besé una última vez y salí rápido de ahí o nunca me iría.

***.

Llegamos al _Grand Palais_ y nos instalamos en nuestro camerino. Generalmente solo gozaban de ese privilegio las chicas que tenían algún contrato con la firma o alguna consentida de Lagerfeld y yo, contaba con ambas distinciones. Yo no recordaba al maestro, como todos lo llamaban, pero supuse que nuestra relación iba más allá que solo lo laboral porque cuando me vio y me abrazó, lo sentí tan sincero que sus palabras de bienvenida y de apoyo, me estremecieron. Era un buen tipo a pesar de lo que todo el mundo se quejara de su dureza.

Rose compartía el camerino conmigo y eso me hizo sentir menos sola ya que tanto Ángela como Lagerfeld, acordaron que yo tuviera el menor contacto posible tanto con las personas de la producción, como con las otras chicas. Al principio no me agradó pero luego entendí las razones de los dos. Ese era un medio muy frío y ventajista y no pasaría ni un rato antes de que alguien quisiera vender algún dato mío como primicia del evento, y si ellos no confiaban en nadie, yo si tenía que confiar en ellos.

Después de instalarnos, Choo y yo hicimos mi recorrido por última vez antes del desfile. No era una pasarela común pero ninguna de Lagerfeld lo era. Se había construido una enorme estructura en redondo y elevada un par de metros del suelo. Arriba, en el escenario, un gigantesco león imperial dorado era el centro de atracción. Su pata delantera izquierda descansaba sobre una gran perla blanca, por ahí saldríamos las modelos al escenario, era una especie de "Caballo de Troya" de la moda donde las mujeres, con el poder que les daba usar un hermoso diseño salían dispuestas a conquistar al mundo.

Conté de nuevo la cantidad de pasos aproximados entre mi camerino y las angostísimas escaleras de caracol por las que todas subiríamos para salir a desfilar, ubiqué los puntos donde estarían todos los fotógrafos y las cámaras que filmarían el evento así como también el lugar donde estaría Edward y toda nuestra familia.

Con todos mis cambios listos junto con los accesorios en mi colgador y después de comer algo, pudimos relajarnos. Rose bromeaba con Jimmy y Jane estaba pendiente de todo lo que se decía en los pasillos, que no era nada de importancia. Tres horas antes del desfile, comenzaron a arreglarme, ¿Por qué se tomaban tanto tiempo para dejarme más pálida que un muerto con los labios muy rojos y el pelo como si acabara de despertarme? Lejos de molestarme, disfruté mucho de todo el proceso. Irónicamente, el ruido de los secadores y de docenas de personas hablando a mí alrededor, resultó relajante para mí; se acercaban, te tomaban fotos en cada parte del proceso y era divertido. Cuando estuve lista, regresé al camerino para vestirme con el primero de los 3 cambios que tendría esa tarde, Choo juraba que el maestro se había vuelto loco al darme tantos cambios, pero él decía que quería que todos vieran que Bella Swan, la viva imagen de Chanel, estaba de regreso y mejor que nunca.

Un clásico traje sastre de lana color camel con el cuello y la orilla del dobladillo en rojo vino y grandes botones en forma de las distintivas camelias de Chanel, fue mi primer diseño junto con las botas de piel corrugadas, también de color camel con las puntas negras. La falda arriba de mis rodillas y muy ceñida a mi cuerpo. Mis muñecas ataviadas con llamativas pulseras de muchas vueltas de cadenas con monedas, perlas, cuentas y todo tipo de colgantes en ellas. Mi pelo cuidadosamente dentro de la chaqueta recibía los últimos toques y ya estaba al pie de la escalera para que Jean Claude revisara que todo el atuendo estuviera perfecto para poder subir.

Yo abría el desfile y estar nerviosa era decir poco, por un lado no sentía los pies y por otro juraba que mis piernas temblaban tanto que no me sostendrían. Me sudaban las manos e instantáneamente recordé las palabras de Zafrina, mi maestra de modelaje que me decía que jamás debía desfilar con las manos cerradas o moviéndolas constantemente. Las soplé un par de veces y luego hice unas respiraciones como me había enseñado Félix en las clases de yoga y me concentré en mi actitud: seria y sin gestos, sin proyectar nada, literalmente era un maniquí andante.

-Bella, lista en 30 – fue mi aviso. Subí las escaleras y antes de salir, sentí que respiré por última vez.

-Bella 5, 4, 3, Go! – y se abrió la puerta para mí… salí al escenario redondo que fungía como pasarela y caminé hasta la orilla de este, apenas unos 10 pasos y un murmullo generalizado se dejó escuchar en el inmenso lugar. No me inmuté y conservé mi actitud indiferente mientras avanzaba alrededor del círculo deteniéndome en donde me habían indicado en los ensayos. No balanceé mucho mi cuerpo ni me moví de más, parecía una mujer fría pero muy segura de sí misma. No busqué a Edward con la mirada, él solo apareció en las gradas y tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar en los menos de 3 segundos que lo vi. Concluí mi primera ronda y bajé los escalones del escenario hacia el pasillo que me llevaba de vuelta a mi camerino. Jimmy y dos ayudantes me esperaban para ir quitándome la ropa para llegar y colocarme el siguiente cambio tan rápido como pudiéramos.

-¿Cómo estuve? – pregunté con la garganta seca.

-Bella… genial, vas muy bien – me animó Choo – no te desconcentres, quítate las botas.

Entre mil órdenes suyas logré deshacerme en menos de un minuto de la ropa y ponerme en otro minuto más el vestido de azul metalizado con un bordado en la parte superior y las botas a juego. Era un vestido extraño sin duda. Conservé los accesorios, retocaron mis labios y volví a subir la insegura escalera de caracol.

-Bella 5, 4, 3, Go! – seguí la misma ruta que la primera vez. Segura de mí y orgullosa del murmullo que de nuevo se escuchó al verme de nuevo desfilando. Me sentí mucho mejor esta segunda vez y ya pude disfrutar y tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Me gustaba esa sensación de euforia que sentía. Controlaba cada uno de mis movimientos y hasta mis respiraciones, era increíble… Edward estuvo de nuevo frente a mí, sonriendo con esa torcida mueca que sus labios hacían y que me enloquecía, lo estaba haciendo bien para haberme ganado ese premio. Bajé los escalones y me dirigí al pasillo por mi último cambio… el "diseño de novia".

Antes de que Jimmy me lo pidiera, entre saltos, me quité las botas y la parte superior del vestido. Una ayudante bajó la cremallera y estuve libre de él. Con la misma rapidez, brinqué dentro de un blanco atuendo con bordados dorados. Me acomodaron el cuello alto y me puse las botas bordadas igual que el vestido mientras me hacían una coleta baja. Subí por última vez esa escalera y en la puerta de salida me encontré a mi pareja. Adam, un modelo que saldría con una cabeza de león. Absolutamente excéntrico. El chico tomó mi mano y salimos al escenario ya vacío. A mitad del recorrido, se detuvo y se quitó la cabeza de león, esos segundos los aproveché para mirar a Edward que me observaba serio. Con un apretón en la mano, Adam me indicó que debíamos continuar hasta emparejarnos con Lagerfeld que ya había salido para agradecer al público. Lo seguimos hasta bajar al pasillo y escuchamos los aplausos como reconocimiento a su trabajo. Avancé un poco más y Karl me abrazó feliz. En ese momento permití que toda la tensión del desfile de 25 minutos, desapareciera de mis espaldas.

Jimmy casi me cargó hacia el camerino donde Rose ya se cambiaba y al vernos llegar, corrió por una botella de agua.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó – estás helada.

-Son los nervios Rose, estará bien en unos minutos – aseguró Choo mientras ayudaba a desvestirme - ¿Si estarás bien verdad? – me preguntó dudoso.

-Si Jimmy, solo quítame esto – le pedí – siento que me ahoga – me sentí mucho mejor después de darle varios tragos a una lata helada de coca-cola que me había dado Jane. Ya con calma, comencé a vestirme, esa noche usaría un vestido muy corto negro y amplio, con muchas perlas y cadenas finas colgando al frente, pulseras rígidas en dorado viejo, zapatos con el empeine transparente y el pequeño bolso de charol negro, todo de Chanel por supuesto para asistir a la fiesta que ofrecía Karl y a la cual todos querían asistir. Con una rapidez impresionante, Choo recogió todas nuestras cosas y las metió en una maleta. Se sentó junto a mí y me dijo…

-Ahora viene la parte tediosa – frunció el ceño – tienes que salir y dar algunas pequeñas entrevistas junto a Lagerfeld y posar unos minutos, después podremos irnos. Te esperan en 5 minutos arriba.

¡Dios! creí que todo había terminado pero estaba muy equivocada. Para mí, faltaba la peor parte. Pero yo podía hacerlo porque sabía bien como lidiar con todos los periodistas y sus preguntas capciosas. Yo podía.

Arriba, me reuní con Karl que me recibió fascinado.

-¿Cómo no estar enamorado de Bella si es la personificación de esta firma? Véanla, ella grita Chanel a cada paso que da. Ella es por mucho, mi mejor modelo…

"—_Bella, ¿Cómo te sentiste al estar de vuelta?—"_ escuché la primer pregunta.

-De maravilla, disfruté cada minuto… - posé y les sonreí a todos los lentes frente a mí.

"_-¿Es verdad que tienes amnesia a consecuencia del accidente Bella?—"_ y llegó el primer gancho al hígado.

-Si, es verdad… - admití y se hizo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos.

"_-¿Te quedarás así para siempre?—" _

-No, iré recordando todo poco a poco – comencé a sentirme agobiada – y me concentraré en mi trabajo y en mi familia mientras eso sucede – continué con una gran sonrisa, no dándoles pie para más preguntas.

"_-¿Sigues tu romance con Edward Cullen, Bella?—" _ya se había tardado en llegar esa pregunta.

-Si, seguimos juntos y muy felices – apunté y se dieron por vencidos conmigo. Continuaron entrevistando a Karl y al cabo de unos minutos, por fin, todo acabó o al menos eso creí.

-Bella Swan – dijo una mujer excesivamente delgada y con un peinado muy peculiar, como si usara una peluca lacia, corta y con un flequillo raro – Que extraña me siento presentándome contigo de nuevo – Anna Wintour, editora general de _Vogue USA_.

-Es de nuevo un placer – le sonreí amigablemente. Ángela y Jimmy me habían aleccionado sobre quienes eran las cartas fuertes en ese juego y ella, era un "as".

-Bella, Bella, no sé como lo haces pero cada vez estás mejor – apretó mi brazo – me comunicaré con Ángela, quiero hacer algo contigo y con Cullen, estarán maravillosos, lo presiento.

-No puedo hablar por Edward pero estoy segura de que a mí me encantará – dije estando segura de lo que decía, Edward lo odiaría.

-No te preocupes por él querida, me caracterizo por ser muy persuasiva y obtener siempre lo que quiero – me guiñó un ojo – eso déjamelo a mí.

La mujer se despidió y siguió una larga fila de personas que esperaban solo para saludarme. Algunas eran cartas fuertes y se detenían más tiempo para hablar conmigo. Casi todos querían que trabajara para ellos y Ángela y Jimmy ya bailaban en un pie de alegría a la vez que otra mujer se acercaba.

-Bella, Glenda Bailey, soy la editora en jefe de _Harper's Bazaar_ – besó mis dos mejillas – es un gusto verlos juntos – dirigió su mirada a Edward y me sonrió – y así los quiero para mi revista, será una edición especial.

-Veo que todos quieren eso esta noche – le expresé – pero no sé si pueda ser posible.

-Estoy segura de que todos vamos sobre el mismo objetivo, pero créeme que solo yo podré salirme con la mía, ¿Verdad Ángela? – mi pobre amiga casi giró los ojos y no respondió nada. Glenda Bailey se despidió y yo busqué a Edward recorriendo con los ojos el lugar.

El estaba junto a una de las patas traseras del león dorado y platicaba muy alegre y despreocupado con una chica de vestido blanco y una cinta roja en la cintura. Un calor desconocido y ardiente subió desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta. Como si le hubiera llamado a gritos, Edward giró y me miró. Su sonrisa y alegría se congelaron al instante; le dio un par de besos en las mejillas a la chica que después de mirarlo anonadada, se dignó a regalarme la más falsa de las sonrisas que desde luego le contesté fingiendo una naturalidad que daba miedo.

-Amor – Edward se acercó rodeando mi cintura y besándome ligeramente mientras algunos flashes se disparaban – estuviste perfecta… Felicidades.

Me abracé a él pero no sabía en reacción a qué, si era en respuesta a que mi regreso había sido mucho más exitoso de lo que esperábamos y estaba muy emocionada o me aferraba a él porque no podía soportar la idea de que pudiera sentirse atraído a cualquier otra mujer.

-¡Bella! – mi madre y Esme gritaron al mismo tiempo y me abrazaron cuando Edward me soltó. Charlie, emocionado y feliz, hizo lo mismo al igual que Emmett que se abstuvo de levantarme del piso por advertencia de Edward.

-¿Listas? – nos apuró Jimmy para irnos y llegar a tiempo a la fiesta. Subimos a la limusina que nos esperaba y Edward me abrazó atrayéndome a él. Durante el trayecto, besaba mi mano, mi mejilla y mi coronilla. Trazaba círculos en mi cintura provocándome ligeros estremecimientos pero yo aún cerraba los ojos y veía a un entusiasta Edward platicando con esa mujer. No sabía porqué estaba respondiendo así, ¿No confiaba en él?

Al bajarnos de la limusina, de nuevo la miríada de reporteros y fotógrafos atrapaban a todos los que llegábamos al lugar y desde luego, esperaban por nosotros. Llovieron cientos de disparos de las cámaras así como las preguntas más tontas que hubiera escuchado, pero no nos detuvimos a responder ninguna de ellas, aunque sí posamos un par de minutos solamente. Edward nunca dejó de rodear mi cintura en un gesto sobre protector pero tuvo que soltar su agarre debido a que éramos detenidos constantemente para saludarnos.

Mi madre y Esme estaban felices y Charlie algo perdido. El nunca salía a fiestas y podía ver que estaba algo incómodo hasta que Jimmy se lo llevó para presentarle a medio mundo de la moda. El lugar estaba a reventar así que estaría entretenido un buen rato.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella? – Edward me preguntó al oído. Asentí sin mirarlo – ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Champagne – contesté inmediatamente al ver pasar a un mesero con una bandeja llena de copas y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía una entre mis manos.

-¡Salud Isabella! – chocó su copa con la mía – salud por tu exitosa reaparición amor – le sonreí tímidamente y tomé del líquido como si fuera agua.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo en la fiesta pero más que disfrutando, yo seguía trabajando haciendo relaciones públicas. Ángela me presentaba a mucha gente y yo olvidaba sus nombres casi al instante. Karl constantemente me llamaba para alguna foto o para que conociera a alguien importante y no platicábamos ni 2 minutos cuando otra personalidad del medio ya estaba frente a mí. ¿Cómo podía con todo eso antes?

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Edward me preguntó al oído.

-Nada ¿por? – respondí indiferente.

-Te siento rara – contestó sin rodeos – no me dices nada. Si estás así por…

-No sé de qué hablas – lo corté - ¿No estarás cansado? – inquirí sarcástica.

-Sabes a qué me refiero Bella y no hay…

-Voy al tocador – volví a interrumpirlo, me levanté de la silla y él junto conmigo.

-Te acompaño – me tomó del brazo pero me zafé de él suavemente.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

-No irás sola a ninguna parte con ese minúsculo vestido.

-Está bien – levanté ligeramente los hombros restándole importancia y me guió hacia el baño.

Era verdad, estaba rara con él, mucho. Pero tenía una razón: la zorra esa que me retó con la mirada cuando estaba con él. Y yo estuviera tranquila y contenta si Edward la hubiera ignorado pero no fue así, él estaba muy a gusto con ella, por eso estaba enojada y muy celosa. ¿Y todavía me preguntaba qué me ocurría?

Al salir del tocador, Edward me esperaba en la puerta como fiel guardián. No podía creer que se pusiera así por un simple vestido corto si en las revistas que me dio Alice salía casi desnuda. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto tan posesivo?

De nuevo tomó mi brazo y caminábamos a nuestra mesa cuando una pareja joven se acercó a saludarlo y me escabullí aprovechando que platicaba entretenido con ellos. Necesitaba respirar un poco para que se me bajara el enojo. Busqué con la mirada y vi unas grandes puertas de cristal que llevaban a un jardín que emulaba una miniatura de los jardines de Versalles… simplemente divinos.

Avancé hacia ellos y me senté en una banca para admirar ese magnífico trabajo, iluminado todo exaltando su belleza. Aspiré varias veces llenando mis pulmones y dirigiendo la energía negativa fuera de mi cuerpo. Me enderecé haciendo espacio en mis pulmones para jalar más aire. Parecía que estaba funcionando... Necesitaba hablar con Edward de lo que me hacía sentir tan mal; yo no quería estar enojada con él ni ocultarle como me sentía y ni el motivo; teníamos que estar bien siempre.

-No puedo creerlo – una voz con acento extraño se escuchó detrás de mí – es Bella Swan ante mis ojos.

Giré con rapidez mi cabeza para ubicar al dueño de esa voz y cuando lo tuve muy cerca de mí, me estremecí.

-Hola Bella – extendió su mano para tomar la mía y llevarla a sus labios – por tu expresión, tendré que creer que es verdad lo que dicen y que no me recuerdas…

Lo miré perpleja varios segundos. Ese hombre era muy guapo y me conocía – es verdad – admití – no recuerdo algunas cosas – mi labio superior tembló un poco pero sonreí y admiré sus ojos, él también tenía los ojos verdes.

-Adoro ese toque inocente en ti, no lo haz perdido – se sentó junto a mí – es un enorme placer verte de nuevo, Soy Rashîd.

-Bella Swan – dije divertida y nos reímos.

-Me alegra verte tan bien – volvió a tomar mi mano – se dicen tantas cosas que es muy difícil saber si son ciertas o no – el ruido de la celebración hizo girar mi cabeza captando mí atención.

-¿Abrumada no es así? – hizo un ademán con las manos señalando a nuestro alrededor – es normal Bella, prácticamente todo esto es nuevo para ti… - y no se equivocaba.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte – se veía mucho más guapo cuando sonreía e instintivamente le respondí igual.

-Qué amable de tu parte Rashîd – me giré – pero eso no será necesario…

-Edward… - Rashîd lo conocía – le decía a Bella que la ayudaría a deshacerse de las malas compañías.

-Precisamente ese es mí trabajo – dijo molesto y me miró de arriba abajo cuando me puse de pie – que tengas una buena noche Rashîd – me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Buenas noches… Bella, espero verte muy pronto – dijo con algo que muy bien pudo haber sido ironía.

-A-adiós – logré articular mientras era prácticamente arrastrada al interior del lugar. Mientras caminaba intentando no tropezar entre tanta gente, pude ver de reojo el rostro de Edward; tenía una expresión dura y fría y sus ojos me fulminaron al mirarme, su mandíbula tensa y sus fosas nasales dilatadas no dejaban duda… estaba furioso.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa, tomó mi abrigo y mi bolso; mis padres y Esme que platicaban animadamente con varias personas nos miraron confundidos y Edward, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, se adelantó.

-Nos vamos.

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras me sacaba del lugar sin darme siquiera una explicación. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Quién era ese hombre que apretaba mi brazo? ¿Dónde estaba _mi_ Edward?

Subimos a la limusina y se sentó al otro extremo del asiento; estaba tan enojado que no me quería cerca de él. Una opresión llenó mi pecho y mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse; me giré hacia la ventana, lo último que quería era que me viera llorar por algo que yo misma no entendía. Me obligué a respirar y a recomponerme, yo podía controlarme...

Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar y lo evité pero eso no pareció importarle porque una vez fuera del vehículo, volvió a apresar mi brazo mientras caminábamos a los ascensores. El no decía nada y yo tampoco lo haría aunque estuvieran quemándome por dentro las mil preguntas que necesitaban respuesta para que pudiera entender su actitud. El silencio se sentía densamente en el trayecto del ascensor. Entramos a la habitación y el portazo detrás de mí me hizo brincar. Me senté en la cama y escuché como aventaba su cartera y su teléfono sobre la mesa; se quitaba el saco toscamente dejándolo tirado en una silla cercana a la cama.

Al mismo tiempo que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, me quitaba lentamente los zapatos y los accesorios que tenía puestos, los aretes y las pulseras. Busqué mi pijama y cuando salió del baño, entré para cambiarme y cerré la puerta con seguro. Frente al espejo suspiré y bajé los hombros, tenía un gran problema… no podía bajar sola la cremallera de mi vestido.

_¡Carajo!_

Me desmaquillé y realicé toda mi rutina, haciendo tiempo para que con mucha suerte, al salir lo encontrara ya dormido. Salí por fin del baño y nuestra habitación estaba vacía. Edward no estaba, se había ido dejándome sola. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago y la tristeza llegó a mis ojos. ¿Qué era lo que yo había hecho para que Edward estuviera así?

Ocultando mi tristeza con la ira, comencé a deshacer la cama para acostarme antes de que regresara, si es que planeaba hacerlo. Con coraje, tiré de las sábanas y me senté, tratando de nuevo de alcanzar la cremallera de mi vestido, jalándolo con furia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Isabella? – preguntó mordaz, sobresaltándome. No volteé a mirarlo e hice como si no estuviera junto a mí – Bella, Bella, siempre tan orgullosa – de un salto, se colocó detrás de mí hincándose en la cama y bajando lentamente la cremallera. Me quedé inmóvil aguantando la respiración y cuando terminó, me moví rápidamente para separarme de él, pero me tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Vas a buscar a tu amiguito? – sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-¿De qué hablas? – murmuré.

Me quitó el vestido pasándolo por mi cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me recostó en medio de la cama. Sus ojos escudriñaron todo mi cuerpo vestido únicamente con mis bragas y brassiere; había en ellos enojo y un deseo que me dio temor. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y yo sentía que mis propios ojos se me saldrían por abrirlos tan grandes ante la incertidumbre por lo que sucedería. Mi respiración se agitaba conforme pasaban los segundos mientras que con excesiva calma, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo… mi cuello fue quien primero recibió su contacto y con la misma calma bajaron a mi pecho tocando solo la orilla de la tela que cubría mis senos que respondieron a él poniéndose rígidos tan solo con sentirlo cerca de ellos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Isabella? – dijo despacio – Tu eres mía, ¿No te das cuenta?

Me moví intentando escapar aunque sabía que eso jamás sería posible. Edward se inclinó y con sus labios, fue dejando besos por toda la piel donde estuvieron sus dedos momentos antes, haciendo que involuntariamente arqueara mi cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves amor?

Su voz se tornó ronca pero dulce. Sin darme oportunidad de nada, me levantó un poco desabrochando mi brassiere y dejando libres mis senos que en el acto fueron cubiertos por su boca, uno a la vez. Edward me tocaba suave, tierno y yo me deshacía ante lo que me causaban sus caricias. Sentía como atrapaba mis pezones erectos entre sus labios, los jalaba con cuidado, los mordía y los succionaba como si quisiera extraer algún elixir divino mientras yo me abandonaba a todas las sensaciones que me provocaba. Sus manos bajaron por mis costados y encontraron las orillas de mis bragas en mis caderas, las bajó ansioso y con prisa, él también se despojó de la poca ropa que tenía encima. Se acostó de nuevo junto a mí y pasó una mano por mi entrepierna internándola en mis pliegues.

-No – susurré, pero al sentir como introducía un dedo en mí, jadeé sin poder contenerme.

-¿No? Si quieres que me detenga pídemelo – bombeaba dentro de mí – hazlo Isabella, solo vuelve a decirme que no – dijo mientras respiraba en mi cuello.

Incapaz de negarme, me rendí ante todo lo que él quisiera hacer conmigo y cuando después de unos segundos estuvo seguro que no me negaría, se acomodó entre mis piernas y ubicó su duro miembro en mi entrada incitándome solo rozándome con la punta.

-Jamás podrás negar que me perteneces Bella, ¡Jamás!

Y con esa última palabra embistió contra mi cuerpo, llenándome de él. Otro jadeo escapó de mi garganta junto con todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me costaba mucho respirar debido a la fuerza de las embestidas que estaba recibiendo de él. Edward tenía razón, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón eran suyos; no tenían voluntad porque estaban sujetos a él, a lo que deseara conmigo y para mí, lo amaba y por eso sucumbía a todo el placer que pudiera darme, a las caricias, los besos y los orgasmos como el que comenzaba a levantarse en mi vientre con cada arremetida que me daba.

-Bella, Bella – repetía mi nombre entre gemidos y jadeos y yo sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca. A esas alturas yo ya debería estar rogando por más, suplicando por que tuviera piedad de mi débil cuerpo, necesitando llegar al éxtasis de su mano, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca debido a la sorpresa por como me estaba haciendo suya, que más bien era satisfacer su necesidad que hacerme el amor, a pesar de que mi cuerpo opinara lo contrario.

El torbellino en mi vientre era inminente y crecía con rapidez, tensándolo y cerrándome alrededor de su miembro.

-¡Aún no! – me ordenó – ¡Aún no!

Pero no estaba en condiciones de cooperar, mi cuerpo tampoco me lo permitiría porque ya estaba dominada por el orgasmo que estallaba ya dentro de mí, violento, aniquilante, desmadejándome y dejándome rendida ante él, que continuaba sus arremetidas en busca del suyo, el cual no se hizo esperar inundándome y llenándome de su calor, para después desplomarse sobre mí.

Tanto su respiración como la mía tardaron en recuperar su ritmo normal y apenas él lo consiguió salió de mí, acostándose a mi lado. Permanecimos sin decir nada y en cuanto pude estar segura de que mis piernas no me fallarían, me levanté lentamente y me encerré en el baño. Me refresqué y salí con indiferencia a la habitación. Edward estaba sobre su costado y me observaba mientras me ponía mi ropa interior y la pijama. Abrí el clóset y tomé una almohada junto con una manta y me dirigí al pequeño salón de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? – sonó titubeante pero no le respondí – ¿Isabella? – insistió pero me mantuve callada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó levantando la voz, incrédulo – ¡Isabella! – gritó y le respondí en el mismo tono…

-¡A dormir al sofá!*

* * *

_**Les gusto? De verdad espero que si y aunque no haya sido así, me digan sus opiniones, leerles me motiva! Como fue capítulo sorpresa no me dio tiempo para responder reviews, pero los he leído todos, mil gracias! También por sus favoritos y alertas que no dejan de llegar y me emociona mucho que me agreguen a estas alturas**_

_**Bueno Chicas, nos vemos en una semana. Pórtense mal.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**Pd: No dejen de pasar por el blog, las imágenes están muy lindas. + besos**_

_**http: / / Aitana-trying. Blogspot. com**_

_**Twitter: (arroba)L_amelie**_


	44. CAPITULO 44

_**Chicas! Ya se que me quieren matar, pero mi lap agonizó. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste y si no, también me lo digan en sus reviews. "Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, si te espantas, ni lo leas".**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 44**

**EDWARD'S POV**

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunté al verla dirigirse al salón – ¡Isabella! – le grité enojado por ignorarme.

-¡A dormir al sofá! – me gritó de vuelta.

-¡Vuelve aquí Isabella! – siguió ignorándome olímpicamente y eso me prendió más - ¿Estás loca o sorda? – ¿Por qué seguía escupiendo estupideces? Bella me miró de reojo y después de acomodar la almohada se acostó cubriéndose con la manta, dándome la espalda.

Respiré hondamente intentando calmarme; me di la vuelta y entré al baño para mojarme la cara y ver si me tranquilizaba, pero estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo.

_¡Maldita sea! _

Golpeé con el puño la meseta del lavabo mirando mi rostro en el espejo contraído por el coraje. Salí del baño y vi que Bella no había cambiado de opinión; seguía en el sillón y de espaldas a mí. No podía culparla por negarse a dormir conmigo, me había comportado como un canalla, lo sabía y además la había llamado loca y sorda en un arrebato y le debía una disculpa antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa. Me acerqué despacio y me senté en la mesa de café frente al sillón.

-Bella – aspiré – discúlpame por favor – dije despacio y calmado. Esperé para volver a disculparme porque la conocía y no le bastaría con que se lo pidiera solo una vez.

-Lo siento amor, no debí gritarte eso – me incliné acercándome a su cuello y lo rocé con mi nariz. Aunque tuviera las mejores intenciones de arreglar nuestros problemas, el simple hecho de que me ignorara me hacía querer mandar todo al demonio, me sobrepasaba.

-Volvamos a la cama, por favor Isabella – dije más firme y para mi sorpresa, se giró muy despacio y me miró. Lo había conseguido. Sonreí internamente y la escuché hablar con voz muy suave y calmada.

-No sé porque crees que cada vez que suceda algo _"así"_ te disculparé encantada después de que me lo pidas dulcemente – negó con la cabeza – estás equivocado Edward.

_¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo sabía eso? _

Parpadeé varias veces al mismo tiempo que separaba mis labios, me había tomado por sorpresa – Bella lo recuerdas – dije atónito – ¡Amor recordaste!

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que ya te disculpé – de nuevo se acomodó en el sofá – ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Oh no Bella! – la levanté en brazos y me dirigí a la cama entre intentos de patadas y movimientos violentos.

-¡Suéltame! – gritaba una y otra vez - ¡Bájame Edward!

-No Isabella, dices que recordaste, entonces debes saber qué sigue después de una de nuestras peleas, así que coopera para seguir con nuestro adorado libreto cariño – le dejé sobre la cama y la atrapé con un brazo rodeándola y cubriendo sus piernas con la mía, pegándome muy bien a su cuerpo. Por su bien, ya no se resistió y se mantuvo muy quieta.

-¿Qué sigue? ¡Ah si! – dije sarcástico – No me gusta dormir alejado de ti y mientras pueda evitarlo lo haré por el resto de mi vida – me reí – como ves, he modificado esta última parte, tú sabes, tuve que hacerlo por tu trabajo amor, no sé cuando estarás en casa o fuera de la ciudad – la apreté con fuerza y escuché un ligero gemido, tal vez había usado más fuerza de la necesaria – ahora si, ¡Buenas noches amor!

La sentí temblar entre mis brazos y me sentí un perro miserable, lo era, pero no aflojé mi abrazo, ¿Desde cuando yo podía comportarme así con la razón de mi vida? La respuesta era muy sencilla: desde que la veía platicar y sonreírle fascinada a uno de los hombres que más aborrecía en mi vida. Y no contaba con mi odio gratuitamente, por supuesto que no… Rashîd era amigo de Irina y además de eso, Isabella le gustaba. No necesitaba hacer más méritos.

No hubiera querido que ese día tan esperado por mi Bella terminara así. Se había esforzado tanto que aún debíamos estar festejando felices su éxito. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para irse; cuidaba mi sueño tratando de no hacer ruido y despertarme pero yo estaba pendiente para despedirme y desearle buena suerte para esa tarde. Durante el día, siguió checando las distancias, los lugares por donde tendría que pasar mientras se realizaba el desfile, cerciorándose de los tiempos que se llevaba entre cada cambio, revisaban de nuevo la ropa y muchos detalles más que otra modelo hubiera dejado a cargo de sus asistentes pero no mi Bella. Ella se aseguraba de que todo estuviera perfecto para que no fallara nada absolutamente. Yo estaba enterado de todo lo que hacía porque cada noche, antes de dormirnos, me contaba todo detalladamente como lo venía haciendo desde que llegamos a Nueva York.

Bella estaba tan ilusionada por volver a trabajar, que a pesar de tener los días llenos de mil clases, nunca se quejaba. Por las noches llegaba agotada y muchas veces la encontré dormida aún vestida, y muchas otras, curé sus pies de las ampollas que le causaban las famosas puntas de Ballet, del cual yo renegaba cada vez que podía pero al verla esa tarde caminando con esa elegancia que me dejó por unos instantes sin aliento, me mordí la lengua. Su esfuerzo bien había valido la pena y esa tarde, Bella había empezado a cosechar lo que había sembrado durante esos dos meses de arduo trabajo.

Desde que dio el primer paso fuera de esa perla bajo la garra del león, un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó entre el publico; no podían creer que era mi Bella quien se lucía frente a ellos con tanto estilo y yo, no podía dejar de admirarla embelesado. Se veía muy hermosa y distinguida con ese traje _"camel"_ como insistía en llamar al color café claro; llevaba los labios muy rojos y se veía un poco pálida pero ya me había dicho que ese era el look que buscaban. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, nos miramos apenas un par de segundos y en esa actitud fría, siguió su camino por la peculiar pasarela redonda.

Emmett, que estaba junto a mí, miraba hipnotizado a Rosalie que se veía guapísima. Ambos estábamos perdidos por nuestras mujeres y no teníamos ninguna intención de negarlo. Disfrutábamos de verlas trabajar, aunque a veces nos causara uno que otro disgusto, pero podía decir que yo, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme, porque Emmett ya lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Isabella volvió a la pasarela luciendo un vestido azul, metálico. Raro. No podía decir que me gustaba pero a ella se le veía muy bien. A ella todo le quedaba bien, así como el último diseño que usaría esa noche. Cuando el escenario quedó libre de las otras modelos, Bella salió con un diseño blanco y de la mano de un tipo que llevaba una cabeza de león encima. _"Pobre idiota"_ pensé al imaginarme a un tipo feo sudando acalorado bajo esa gran máscara, pero para mi sorpresa, el pobre idiota era un reconocido modelo, según Ángela. A mitad del recorrido, se quitó la dichosa cabeza y varias mujeres cerca de mí, lanzaron grititos emocionadas.

Mi Bella dio, junto con el reconocido modelo y Lagerfeld, otra vuelta al escenario y desapareció por última vez por el pasillo. Respiré tranquilo sabiendo que toda la tensión de meses por fin había terminado. Esperé un rato platicando con sus padres y mi madre, que estaban emocionados y muy felices, mientras se cambiaba y subía para dar algunas entrevistas y posar con el diseñador. Estaba ansioso por abrazarla y felicitarla.

-Hola Edward – me giré para ver bien a la chica que me saludaba.

-Hola – le respondí sin saber quien era.

-¿No me recuerdas? – me preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras yo trataba de hacer memoria – soy Bree, Bree Tanner.

-¿Bromeas? – dije sorprendido mirándola de pies a cabeza. Joshua Tanner había estudiado conmigo en Princeton y éramos buenos amigos, Bree era su hermanita menor, que en ese entonces era una adolescente latosa, pero en esos momentos frente a mí, comprobaba que estaba muy pero muy crecidita y muy guapa.

-Para nada Edward, ¿Cómo has estado? – su sonrisa deslumbraba.

-Muy bien Bree y a ti ni te pregunto, estás guapísima – hablé sin pensar.

-¿Te parece? - ¡Dios! ¿Me estaba coqueteando la pequeña Bree?

-Claro Bree – reconocí – pero cuéntame como están todos por tu casa, ¿y Josh? – desvié el tema.

Y nos enfrascamos un rato recordando las travesuras que nos hacía mientras nosotros nos quemábamos las pestañas estudiando. Bree se había convertido en una señorita muy guapa y muy simpática, muy coqueta además.

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí Edward? – quiso saber.

-Vine a ver a mi novia – respondí feliz.

-Ah si… Bella ¿no es cierto? – asentí y continuamos hablando de otras cosas cuando escuchamos un alboroto; al parecer era Lagerfeld dando unas entrevistas y posando para más fotos. Había demasiada gente y difícilmente podría ver a Bella cuando apareciera de nuevo, pero estaba atento para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Al poco rato, me giré y vi que Bella me observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Me despedí de Bree y me acerqué a Bella, le di un beso y la felicité. Ella se abrazó a mí hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y después de recibir las felicitaciones de sus padres y de Esme, partimos hacia la famosa fiesta que ofrecía Lagerfeld. Rumbo al lugar, mantuve a Bella abrazada y le hacía mimos. Ya ahí, después de haber atravesado otro mar de fotógrafos y ya instalados en nuestra mesa, brindamos por ella pero casi no pude disfrutarla porque todos querían saludarla. Pero dentro de todo eso, yo la sentía extraña y sabía que era por haberme visto con Bree.

Le pregunté si pasaba algo, pero me dijo no saber a qué me refería cuando intenté saber si su comportamiento distante era por Bree; Bella insinuó que tal vez estaba cansado y cuando quise insistir, se levantó diciéndome que iba al tocador, me puse de pie para acompañarla ya que no permitiría que se paseara sola entre toda esa gente con ese ridículo vestido de muñeca,_ ¡era demasiado corto! _Y a regañadientes, aceptó. La esperé afuera y cuando salió y regresábamos a nuestra mesa, una pareja de conocidos se acercó a saludarme y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, había desaparecido de mi lado.

Maldije mil veces en mi interior y comencé a buscarla por todas partes. No estaba en la mesa con nuestros padres, ni con Jimmy que brincoteaba por ahí, ni con Lagerfeld posando, ¡No la encontraba por ningún lado!

Angustiado, seguí buscándola cuando vi unas puertas que daban a unos jardines. Quizás estuviera ahí… sin pensarlo, salí y casi me vuelvo loco de ira al descubrir con quien estaba mi mujer, tan feliz y sonriente. Bella estaba con el malnacido de Rashîd. El mismo maldito engendro que una vez intentó amenazarme si le hacía daño a Isabella.

Lo interrumpí muy a tiempo, justo cuando el muy cabrón le ofrecía a Bella, ayudarla a sobrellevar la fama y ahuyentar de su lado a las malas compañías. Le agradecí muy "educadamente" su noble gesto y me despedí de él deseándole buenas noches. Tomé a Bella del brazo y llegamos a la mesa por sus cosas y a despedirnos. En el camino de regreso opté por no abrir la boca porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que me arrepentiría después. Mi rabia me haría decir cosas que no sentía realmente en ese momento pero que una vez dichas, sería imposible retractarme de ellas. Las palabras duelen más que los golpes, si lo sabía yo…

En nuestra habitación, Bella entró al baño para cambiarse. Aproveché mientras lo hacía para salir al pasillo del hotel y caminar para enfriar mi temperamento, y creí lograrlo pero cuando regresé y la vi luchando por bajar la cremallera de su vestido de juguete, no me resistí y cínicamente le ofrecí mi ayuda para quitárselo.

-¿Vas a buscar a tu amiguito? – solté sin pensar y como predije, me arrepentí en ese mismo instante. Me deshice de su vestido y no me pude contener, comencé a acariciar su hermoso cuerpo, besándola, tentándola al tocar sus puntos débiles que también eran los míos, como esos dos bellos regalos que eran sus senos a los que ataqué sin piedad con mi boca.

-No – intentó detenerme con un hilo de voz, pero llena de deseo.

-Si quieres que me detenga pídemelo – la reté y se rindió ante mí, como sabía que lo haría. Era un maldito cabrón, era cierto, pero un cabrón enloquecido por esa mujer a la que le hacía el amor ciegamente, dejándome llevar por la pasión encolerizada que me dominaba en ese momento pero aún así, ella me respondía, y su cuerpo la llevaba al orgasmo que yo le provocaba. Explotó y la sentí plena, libre, pero continué embistiendo con fuerza en busca de mi liberación la cual no me hizo esperar.

Cuando nuestros latidos recobraron su ritmo, Bella salió de la cama y entró al baño; después, la vi salir y tomar una manta junto con una almohada del clóset. No quería estar conmigo y se iba al sofá… ¡Lo había jodido todo otra vez!

Después de discutir, me llevé a Isabella a la fuerza a la cama; con ella entre mis brazos, me preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿Valía la pena tanto disgusto? ¿Bella celosa de Bree sin razón y yo de Rashîd?

¡Que se fuera al carajo el mundo! Yo solo quería estar bien con Bella, la necesitaba y odiaba que nos enojáramos. Tenía que terminar con ese absurdo pleito, por ambos, ya habíamos pasado por mucho, ¿Qué nos costaba confiar un poquito más en cada uno?

-Bella – susurré suavemente – amor… - acaricié con mi nariz su nuca y comenzó a moverse. Se había dormido desde hacía ya un buen rato y detestaba tener que despertarla pero yo no podría estar en paz si no me perdonaba. Subí mi mano de su cintura lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos; los acaricié suavemente bajo la tela pasando mi pulgar por sus pezones alternadamente en pequeños círculos, ya comenzaban a reaccionar a mí. Con mis labios repartía tiernos besos en la piel que estaba libre entre su cuello y sus hombros. Bella se movió un poco más, gimiendo sensualmente como si se encontrara teniendo el más placentero de los sueños.

Recorrí su piel hasta llegar a la orilla de los pantaloncitos de su pijama y metí dentro de ellos mi mano para acariciar su tibio vientre suave como la seda. Ronroneó como una gatita y puso su mano sobre la mía, encima de la tela como evitando que fuera a quitarla en algún momento. Eso se estaba yendo por un camino contrario al que tenía en mente en un principio y para como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, lo mejor sería que me detuviera porque si dejaba avanzar la situación, Isabella no me lo perdonaría en mucho tiempo.

-Por favor despierta amor – volví a pedirle al oído y giró hacia mi con una tortuosa lentitud, enredó una de sus piernas entre las mías y empujó su pelvis contra la mía. ¡Dios! – Necesitamos hablar Bella – hablé mas fuerte y después de unos segundos comenzó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y recordó la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, se separó de mí, suspiró hondamente y me miró esperando a que dijera algo que justificara el que la hubiera despertado a media madrugada.

-No podemos estar así Bella – estiré mi mano y retiré un mechón de pelo de su rostro – _no_ _quiero_ estar así – rocé su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos – perdóname amor, sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo de hoy – delineé sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos – como siempre mis celos estúpidos y yo, estropeamos tu noche, lo siento mucho – esperé a que dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y ella no apartaba la vista de mi cara, observando cada gesto mío

-Dime algo por favor – dije apenas, ahogado por la angustia y la vi tragar en seco antes de hablar.

-Yo… no sé… que fue lo que hice para que te pusieras… así – aspiró como hipando – yo solo estaba celosa de esa mujer con la que estabas – se llevó una mano al pecho – y al hombre del jardín, no lo recuerdo, no sé quien es…

Comenzó a alejarse más de mí como si le doliera mi cercanía e intenté abrazarla pero subió las manos como en defensa para evitar que la tocara.

-No amor, ven aquí – insistí.

-Luego me sacas a rastras de ahí y al llegar aquí casi me… ¡me tomaste _así!_… - se le quebró la voz y me partió el alma ver hasta dónde mis enfermizos celos me pudieron llevar para lastimar así a mi Bella.

-Lo sé Bella, sé que los celos me ciegan, y no me estoy escudando en eso, reconozco mi culpa y mi estupidez – me acerqué – te prometo no volver a dejarme llevar y aunque no es la primera vez que te hago esta promesa, pondré mi alma en ello para que sea la última – tomé su barbilla y le di un suave beso en los labios al que fue respondiendo poco a poco. Una vez más, Isabella me demostraba el perfecto ser humano que era al perdonar una y otra vez mis errores y yo le debía algunas explicaciones, pero antes tenía que saber…

-¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Te lastimé? – pregunté avergonzado y ella negó, se hundió en mi pecho con fuerza y supe que si bien no la había lastimado físicamente, si había lastimado su interior, su corazón.

-La chica con la que me viste platicar, se llama Bree – empecé a decir con calma unos minutos más tarde – es hermana de un amigo de la universidad, me vio y se acercó a saludarme Bella, eso es todo con ella – confesé – y el tipo con el que estabas platicando es… es amigo de esa mujer – hice una mueca – de Irina, y es un _"príncipe"_ – dije con ironía.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que lo conozco? – preguntó intrigada.

-Alguien los presentó en Berlín. Después nos encontramos con él en Los Ángeles y tuvo el cinismo de amenazarme si te llegaba a hacer daño, ¡Casi me confesó que le gustas Isabella! – bufé – por eso no puedo verlo.

-Pues la _"hermana"_ de tu amigo no se quedó muy atrás, me lanzó una mirada… pero yo le devolví una sonrisa mucho más amenazadora, estoy segura que no se vuelve a acercar a ti.

-Por cierto, señorita Swan, ¿Podría decirme qué fue exactamente lo que recordó esta noche? – la abracé y le di varios besos en la frente y en su coronilla, ¡estaba ansioso por saber!

Bella me comentó que más que un recuerdo preciso, era la certeza de que siempre sucedían así nuestras pequeñas peleas. Nos enojábamos, nos dejábamos de hablar un rato y le hacía el amor desesperado para luego, muy arrepentido pedirle perdón, terminando abrazados en la cama ya listos para dormir. Me reí por lo cierto que resultaban sus palabras. Otra palomita a la lista de los recuerdos.

***.

Isabella tenía libre el día siguiente y para redimir un poco mis culpas, pasamos el día con nuestros padres recorriendo París, y no es que me molestara, pero hubiera preferido quedarme todo el día en la cama, convenciéndola una y otra vez de que yo era un chico bueno. Nos levantamos y fuimos a desayunar a uno de los famosos cafetines sobre _Les Champs-Élysées. _Era la primera vez que Charlie estaba ahí y Bella quiso llevarlo a conocer los puntos más importantes mientras Esme y Reneé visitaban las tiendas comprando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, con Jimmy como guía por supuesto. Los 3 días siguientes, Bella tuvo sesiones de fotos para Chanel, así que no la vimos durante el día y por las noches, siempre llegaba cansada y yo la consentía con un baño caliente y un buen masaje.

Isabella terminó su trabajo en París y volvimos a Nueva York. El desagradable capítulo que le había hecho pasar estaba olvidado y retomábamos nuestras vidas, para mi tranquilidad. Estaba decidido a esforzarme más allá de lo necesario para hacer feliz a Bella ya que la amaba y no quería que se llegara a arrepentir de tenerme a su lado. Eso acabaría conmigo, yo no podía perderla por mis estúpidos celos y locos arranques.

A partir de su regreso "oficial", su trabajo se incrementó. Además de los contratos ya programados, le pidió a Ángela aceptar algunos más que básicamente eran sesiones de fotos para varias revistas. En un principio Ángela y Jimmy se opusieron pero ella los convenció, alegando que se sentía muy bien para aumentar un poco su ritmo de trabajo. Por supuesto, sus clases de Ballet no las dejó; decía que además de gustarle mucho, la mantenían en forma, pero me prometió no tomárselo tan a pecho como los primeros meses cuando llegaba a casa con los pies destrozados. Esa fue mi única objeción en cuanto a su trabajo; había prometido mantenerme al margen y lo estaba cumpliendo.

Aunado a todo lo anterior, Bella también hacía la promoción para Chanel Cosmetics y para Victoria's Secret, el desfile sería en menos de un mes y estaba muy ocupada con las visitas a las tiendas, entrevistas, pruebas de "vestuario", si es que se le podía llamar así a varios centímetros de tela solamente, de maquillaje, peinado y ensayos… me estaba volviendo un experto en todo eso.

Mientras mi Bella trabajaba, yo también me concentraba en lo mío. Mi presa. El trabajo ya iba muy avanzado; ya teníamos un año de haber iniciado con la obra y los estudios del suelo, análisis, y toda la investigación y preparación de la primera etapa estaba finalizada. Se había dinamitado en los lugares exactos, por lo que las explosiones para dejar listo todo el terreno habían concluido. Ya estábamos listos para hacer los cimientos y empezar en forma con la construcción de la bóveda, que es dónde se almacenaría una gran cantidad de agua subterráneamente.

Debido a que me había ausentado tantos días, en Italia y los que me tomé para ir a París con Bella, tuve que aplicarme un poco más ya que empezaba el trabajo delicado. Necesitaba de toda mi atención y de todo mi tiempo para no dejar pasar ni un solo detalle ya que a esas alturas, no podíamos cometer ni un solo error. Mi nombre, el de mi equipo y el de mi empresa estaban en juego; era la primera y más grande oportunidad que tendría para incluir mi nombre en las altas filas de la ingeniería moderna y no la iba a desaprovechar por nada.

Además tenía todo de mi lado para lograrlo; Isabella ya estaba conmigo de nuevo, disfrutábamos de nuestros trabajos, nos apoyábamos, no necesitaba más. Bueno, yo quería hacer algunos cambios en nuestra relación y estaba seguro que Bella no tendría problemas con ello.

Nuestras vidas no adoptaron rutinas muy diferentes a las anteriores; por las mañanas, muy temprano, Bella salía a trabajar y así de fácil como se había adaptado a la parte del entrenamiento, con la misma facilidad lo hizo ya trabajando en forma, esto le ocupaba la mayor parte del día y cuando terminaba, no perdonaba su bendito Ballet y después llegaba a casa. Calentaba la cena que Ana dejaba lista y me esperaba para sentarnos a cenar juntos y platicábamos de como nos había ido en el día.

Honestamente, era la única que hablaba pero no me importaba. La alegría con la que me contaba todo lo que le sucedía era tan contagiosa que no me atrevía a interrumpirla. Era una Bella más atrevida, más intrépida y menos contenida, no se pensaba tanto las cosas y eso me gustaba mucho de esta nueva Bella. Cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba acaparando toda la plática, me dejaba decirle que mi día se resumía a que sólo contaba las horas para volver a casa porque la había extrañado como un loco.

A veces, aún ya en la cama, Bella no dejaba de hablar, y hacerle el amor era la única forma que funcionaba para callarla, a lo cual ella aceptaba sin protestar.

-Bella – le preguntaba una noche después de hacerle el amor – ¿Eres feliz?

-¡Claro que lo soy! – respondió algo ofendida - ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Tú me haces muy feliz, me gusta lo que hago, tengo una familia muy grande que me quiere y yo te adoro, ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

-Pensé que tal vez sintieras que te falta algo, por no recordar más que solo cosas pequeñas…

-No te niego que a veces me he preguntado porqué no logro recordar, pero tengo mi propia conclusión – dijo mientras acariciaba mi nuca enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

-¿Puedo saber cual es? – paseaba mi nariz lentamente por todo su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, erótico cien por ciento.

-¿Para qué regresarían mis recuerdos si no los necesito para ser feliz? Tal vez no son buenos recuerdos y por eso mi cerebro no los desea de vuelta ¿no crees? – argumentó muy seria.

-Bella ¡Que ocurrencias! Aunque no es tan tú mala teoría – admití – no creo que alguien como tú tenga malas experiencias, imposible…

***.

Una noche al llegar a casa, encontré a Bella en la cocina, no me había escuchado y no hice ningún ruido al acercarme ya que estaba cantando y bailando demasiado sexy.

_Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby Work it, Move That Thing Crazy_

_Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby __Work it, Move That Thing Crazy Walk, Walk, Passion Baby, Work it, I'm a Freak Baby"_

-¿Y que haces tú cantando esa canción? – pregunté muy divertido, a mi también me gustaba Gaga. Dio un brinquito ya que la había asustado, giró y me sonrió. Le rodeé la cintura y la atraje a mí, pegándomela completamente.

-Me gusta – se encogió de hombros y antes de separarse de mí, me besó la punta de la nariz - ¿Hambre?

-Mmm si, muy hambriento y no de comida precisamente…

Eso fue suficiente para que Bella dejara a la mitad lo que estaba sacando del horno, saltó sobre mí, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y así me la llevé a nuestra habitación. Con mucha prisa la deje en la cama y me desvestí apurado; ella sonreía perversa mordiendo su labio mientras yo aventaba por todos lados mi ropa, esperando que siguiera con la suya. Me deshice de sus sexys bóxers y de su camiseta con mucha lentitud, pero no de sus botitas de lana, se veía adorable con ellas y además me excitaba mucho verla usándolas.

Hicimos el amor con prisa, ansiosos, necesitándonos. Después de un rato, descansábamos y yo tenía a Bella recostada sobre mi pecho, me hacía dibujos con sus uñas y en menos de lo que nos imaginamos, ya estábamos listos para la segunda ronda.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

-Bella – dijo con voz ronca ya muy encendido – quisiera intentar algo ¿puedo?

-Si – respondí y me besó apasionado.

-Voltéate amor – me pidió y le sonreí.

Nos miramos unos instantes directamente a los ojos; vi llamaradas en esas dos verdes esmeraldas, brillantes y expectantes, deseo, impaciencia, lujuria y hambre… aún. Su mano acarició con el dorso mis mejillas y fue bajando por mi cuello, por el valle de mis senos, mi torso, mi vientre y se ancló en una de mis caderas que movió con facilidad ayudando a girarme.

Amaba que Edward me acariciara la espalda, me llenara de besos y me masajeara; él podía ser tan sensual y tierno al mismo tiempo, que mi cuerpo tembló por sentir sus manos en mis hombros, en mi espalda… dándome todo su calor. Acostada ya sobre mi vientre, hundí mi cara impaciente en el colchón pero no sentí a Edward colocarse a horcajadas detrás de mí; se puso de pie, entró al baño volviendo deprisa y de un salto, tomó la posición que yo ya conocía bien. Se inclinó y sus labios comenzaron a consentir mi piel con besos tibios y húmedos que de inmediato elevaron mi temperatura varios grados. Por mis costados, sus manos se frotaron, subiendo de nuevo a mis hombros y haciendo movimientos relajantes en mi nuca, la cual besó muy incitante.

-Eres muy hermosa Bella – susurró agitado – y tu piel es tan suave…

No respondí, estaba inmersa en el mundo de placer al cual me podía transportar con tan solo un par de besos y de caricias. Fue descendiendo por mi cuerpo y su boca había llegado ya a mi derrière, recorrió mi cintura y mis curvas; lo escuchaba gemir y dar también ligeros jadeos. Bajó un poco más, y sentí su contacto en el interior de mis muslos.

-Tócame cielo – pedí – por favor.

Levanté mi trasero para darle mejor acceso a mi clítoris, que al sentirse acariciado desde atrás disparaba mi excitación instantáneamente. Edward introdujo su mano entre mis piernas y lo tocó, en ese momento jadeé lista para él, ya estaba demasiado húmeda. Se separó un poco de mí y comenzaba a girarme cuando más besos me detuvieron.

-Quédate así - me dijo al oído y mi clítoris continuó recibiendo sus caricias al mismo tiempo que de mi boca se escapaban jadeos, cada vez más fuertes al aumentar la rapidez del movimiento de sus expertos dedos, que recolectaron en ellos mi humedad y que muy despacio fueron encontrando el camino por la abertura entre mis nalgas. ¡Oh Dios!

Edward nunca antes había recorrido ese camino en mí, era algo nuevo y si era honesta, tenía que decir que estaba bastante intimidada; él no tardó nada en darse cuenta de mi sorpresa al sentir también como mi cuerpo se tensaba ante su inusual contacto. Debía tranquilizarme, sólo era una caricia, estaba segura, pero al sentir sus dedos acercarse hasta _"ese"_ punto, mis nervios me delataron.

-Shh tranquila amor – susurró – no pasa nada.

Y lo intenté. Puse mi mente en blanco y en lugar de concentrarme y pensar que debía relajarme, decidí dejarme llevar aunque me estaba resultando muy difícil por lo extrañamente íntima que su caricia me estaba resultando. Sus dedos sólo se movían en imperceptibles círculos en _"esa"_ otra entrada y mi agitación iba en aumento.

-Ed…Ward – dije con miedo.

-¿Confías en mí Bella? – preguntó con la voz más grave posible y yo asentí – entonces relájate cariño.

Sus dedos dejaron de tocarme y escuché un pequeño ruido. Instantes después, volví a sentirlos en el mismo lugar y acariciándome de la misma forma con una sustancia resbalosa y tibia en ellos. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada a ese punto y todos mis sentidos alertas. Gemí cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar mi espalda recorriéndome tiernos, entonces Edward introdujo en mí uno de sus dedos y aspiré sorprendida.

-¿Duele Bella? – quiso saber y negué con la cabeza – muy bien amor, todo está bien…

Era verdad, no dolía. Al contrario, era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes pero placentera, sí lo era. Edward, conforme sentí que mi cuerpo se iba relajando, con mucho cuidado insertó otro dedo más y jadeé de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien cariño? – asentí - ¿Se siente bien? – asentí de nuevo.

Contrario a la idea errónea de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir por _"ese"_ lugar, yo lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Sus dedos se movían lentos provocándome sensaciones de alguna manera equiparables a como si estuviera siendo acariciada en otro punto. Era un lugar tan sensible como mi clítoris ó como mi punto G.

-Edward – lo llamé.

-Dime Bella – no dejaba de moverse en mi interior y no pude recordar porqué lo había llamado, estaba muy concentrada experimentando caricias nuevas.

-¿Quieres más? – lo escuché - ¿Quieres sentirme?

Asentí sin pensarlo y despacio, sus dedos abandonaron mi cuerpo. Se separó de mí y volví a escuchar ese ruidito. Se acomodó detrás de mí y me dijo al oído…

-Gracias por confiar en mí amor – besó mi cuello – me detendré si me lo pides…

De nuevo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y de pronto lo sentí adentrarse en mí. Edward lo hizo muy suave y lentamente, causándome una mínima molestia; no se introdujo completamente, lo sentí, y lo agradecí, tal vez cuando estuviera menos nerviosa… El entraba y salía con un ritmo bastante suave pero lo escuchaba jadear disfrutando de esta nueva aventura. No me embestía, no arremetía contra mí, sólo era una fricción, un roce, así debía ser. Reconocíamos nuestros límites para saber hasta donde llegar una próxima vez.

Edward con la misma suavidad, salió de mi cuerpo y se recostó a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos habíamos terminado. Escuché su agitación y giré mi rostro para mirarlo. Con una mano se quitó el condón que usaba y me sonrió mientras me volteaba por completo sobre mi espalda y se colocaba entre mis piernas, penetrándome esta vez con fuerza, profundo, completo. No traté de acallar mis gritos y jadeos, él tampoco. Esa vez me había tomado con vigor, para desahogarnos, para alcanzar el clímax juntos. Se erguía sobre mí poderoso, insaciable y seguro. Mi vientre comenzó a contraerse y yo conocía el desenlace que estaba ya muy cercano. Edward también empezó a tensar sus muslos y su vientre, nuestros orgasmos crecían y nos harían explotar en mil pedacitos iluminados que recorrerían nuestros cuerpos.

Así fue justamente como me golpeó el orgasmo, maravilloso. Edward de igual manera alcanzó el suyo, derrumbándose sobre mí y respirando jadeante en mi oído.

-Oh Bella – dijo un par de minutos después, recostándose junto a mí - ¡Te amo!

-Y yo a ti – dije apenas en un murmullo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? – su rostro se descompuso de dolor.

-No, no, es sólo que… - titubeé.

-¿Qué Bella, qué es? – me apuró.

-¡No me dejes nunca Edward!

***.

Esa noche había sido ¡Diferente! Vaya que si no. Había confiado en Edward y juntos experimentamos nuevas sensaciones, al menos para mí. El me había cuidado mucho; fue tan suave y tierno que eso que yo creí desagradable y degradante, de alguna manera se volvió algo excesivamente erótico. Que necesitábamos poner especial atención en eso, si. Era algo para lo que necesitaba relajar mi cuerpo e irlo acostumbrando a esas nuevas caricias. Esto me lo había dicho Edward cuando le pregunté porqué de pronto decidió continuar como normalmente hacíamos.

-Tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a mí amor, no es algo que podamos hacer de la noche a la mañana si no quiero hacerte daño – me explicaba con ternura mientras besaba mi frente - ¿Estás bien?

-Si cielo, estoy muy bien – me acomodé en su pecho para dormir, se preocupaba tanto por mí…

***.

El desfile para Victoria's Secret estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo diariamente entrenaba un rato en el gimnasio y durante el día cumplía con mi trabajo que me tenía fascinada, amaba hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que me pagaran por algo que disfrutaba tanto hacer? ¡No podía creerlo! Una tarde, Jasper me llamó y me pidió vernos para que me explicara cómo iban las inversiones que él me manejaba _¿Inversiones? _Nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos encontramos para cenar. Edward no nos había acompañado porque estaba muy ocupado y Alice entrenaba porque también desfilaría para Victoria's Secret,

-Peque, tus inversiones se triplicaron en poco más de un año – dijo orgulloso y yo aún lo miraba atónita.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que tenía dinero invertido en la bolsa y que tú lo manejabas Jazz – le confesé.

-Si Bella, tú fuiste la primer persona que confió en mí y no te he fallado – comía feliz un enorme filete.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo de cuanto estamos hablando? – pregunté despreocupada.

-Tu ganancia neta es de diez millones de dólares peque - sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron.

Comencé a toser atragantándome con mi té. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Diez millones de dólares? _¿Míos?_

-Jasper no estés bromeando – tosí – que no es gracioso.

-Es en serio. Bueno ¿Y ahora que quieres hacer con ellos? ¿Los volvemos a invertir? Si todo va bien puedes volver a triplicarlo en un año - levantó las cejas repetidamente riendo feliz.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Estaba loco? Seguro me estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que yo tuviera tal cantidad de dinero? Tendría que hablar con Jimmy al día siguiente, ya era algo tarde y seguramente ya estaría dormido.

Jimmy… estaba tan triste, yo lo conocía y sabía que era por Diego. No me gustaba verlo así pero cada vez que le preguntaba, él me decía que estaba bien, me cambiaba el tema y volvía o _fingía_ ser un hiperactivo colibrí. Yo quería hacer algo, así que enseguida puse a trabajar mi mente maquilando alguna loca idea.

***.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ver si puedes con el peso de estas alas? – me preguntó en una prueba de vestuario de Victoria's Secret – porque si sientes que te molesta la clavícula olvídalo Darling, adiós alitas - cargaba preocupado unas hermosas alas.

-Están preciosas – las miré hipnotizada – me gustan – con cuidado me ayudó a ponérmelas. Pesaban, pero no mucho y caminé un poco moviendo y elevando los brazos para probar si no me lastimaban.

-Se te ven regias hija mía – decía John, uno de los diseñadores – si te sientes bien con ellas, son tuyas Bella.

Asentí y Choo daba brinquitos frente a mí – tienes que usarlas varias veces en la pasarela, no queremos que digas si ahorita y después te veamos sufriendo allá arriba.

-¡Estas alas son mías Choo! – dije muy firme – nadie me las quita.

Después de pasar todo el día probándome mi vestuario, que estaba hermoso, nos fuimos a comer y aproveché para hacer mis averiguaciones.

-Jimmy, ¿Qué hacemos para Acción de Gracias? – utilicé mi voz más inocente – ya falta muy poco.

-El año pasado fuimos a casa de los Cullen, te había pasado lo de los raspones infectados, cuando Edward te _'rescató'_ – se burlaba – y este año seguro que hacemos lo mismo, no creo que Esme nos deje hacer otra cosa.

Me lamí mis bigotitos en mi interior, esperando que fuera así este año.

-Bella, tenemos la tarde libre Sweety, ¿Nos vamos de Shopping? – se le iluminó la cara y no lo pensé dos veces, quería comprarle a Edward algunas camisas porque las destrozaba en la presa -¡Vamos a _Barney's _Bella! – Llegamos a la enorme tienda y Jimmy tenía cara como de haber descubierto oro por kilos, estaba en éxtasis.

-¿Y que vas a comprar que te veo tan emocionado Choo?

-¿Yo? – me preguntó extrañado – nada – admitió – Bella, mi dulce Bella, lo maravilloso de las tiendas, es que siempre encuentras, lo que no andas buscando…

¡Vaya! Y tenía toda la razón, no llevábamos ni una hora y Tom ya tenía llenas las manos de bolsas y paquetes.

-Por suerte somos el sexo débil – miró a Tom – el fuerte es el que carga las compras… ¡Mira Bella! – gritó de pronto – pruébate este vestido, es un Diane Von Furstenberg – accedí y me lo probé, me gustó y ya lo estaba pagando, así de rápido.

-¿Te sientes bien al comprarlo verdad? – me reí por su loco desvarío – Comprar es terapéutico, un psicoanalista nunca entenderá el poder curativo de un vestido nuevo…

-¡Choo por Dios! ¿Tú desde cuando tienes pensamientos tan profundos? – me burlé un poco.

-Darling – me miró con autosuficiencia – yo me transformo cuando pongo un pie en una tienda, ya deberías saberlo, ahora cállate y vamos por las camisas de tu hombre.

Con la ayuda de Choo, le compré a Edward 10 camisas, 12 camisetas de marca por supuesto, Jimmy no me dejaría comprar algo que no lo fuera y una chamarra Ralph Lauren muy linda. A Edward le gustaba mucho usar ropa sobre ropa, tenía su estilo muy particular que le quedaba muy sexy y con el gorro negro que también le compré, se vería excitante a morir.

Pasamos por el área de cuidado personal y tenían una extensa variedad de aceites corporales, Choo no se resistió.

-Bella mira – tomó una selección de varios en sus manos – deberías llevarte algunos para que le quites un poco de estrés a Edward, les hace falta – me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tú que sabes Choo? – me defendí.

-¿Me equivoco? – me provocó.

-Absolutamente – sonreí orgullosa y satisfecha.

-Bueno, de todas maneras llévalos para que te mantengas con esa sonrisota en la cara, anda – abrí la boca sorprendida por su insolencia y me los llevé. Después de todo no era tan mala idea.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido y me topé con los más hermosos zapatos que había visto últimamente. Tampoco lo pensé y me compré esos hermosos Manolos que se cruzaron en mi camino.

-No me lo niegues Bella, comprar se ha vuelto tu nuevo placer culposo – me acusó y sólo pude sonreír feliz. Afortunadamente llegué a casa un poco antes que Edward y corrí a esconder todas mis compras. Me di un baño rápido, me puse mis sexys bóxers rosas, mi camiseta y mis botitas, ese atuendo se había vuelto mi uniforme. Fui a la cocina y calenté la cena justo a tiempo para recibir a Edward. Desde que entró por la puerta noté que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – le pregunté frotándome contra su pecho como una gatita melosa.

-Nada malo, sólo que tengo que ir a Colorado por varios días – frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto – alrededor de 3 ó 4 días – agregó. ¿Se iba?

-¿Cuándo? – pregunté muy directa mientras ponía su plato con la cena frente a él.

-Mañana por la noche – dijo sin ganas - ¿Podría venir Jimmy a quedarse contigo? – Edward sugirió pero mi mente solamente procesaba que se marchaba… por trabajo… me dejaba sola… se iba… varios días… me dejaba sola… por trabajo… se marchaba… se iba… varios días… me dejaba… se iba…

Una y otra vez se repetían esas frases en mí cabeza gritándome su partida. Un fuerte dolor me martilló de sien a sien, me llevé las manos a la cabeza doblándome del dolor. Era tan fuerte que cada vez que Edward hablaba yo sentía que me taladraban el cráneo, era insoportable. Caí de rodillas al suelo y me hice un ovillo intentando de esa forma mitigar un poco la intensidad del dolor pero fue inútil. Sentí que me levantaba del suelo y me llevaba a nuestra habitación. Rápidamente sacó las pastillas y corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una bolsa de verduras congeladas. Apagó la luz y casi en penumbras, me ayudó a tomarme la medicina, me recostó poniéndome la bolsa fría en la cabeza y se quedó sentado junto a mí, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin tocarme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama y una sensación de terror se apoderó de mí. Ya no me dolía la cabeza pero el dolor en mi pecho se acrecentaba.

-¡Bella por Dios! Al fin despiertas – entró en la habitación seguido por Jimmy - ¿Cómo te sientes? – se arrodilló junto a mí acariciándome con cuidado.

-B-Bien – susurré un tanto adormilada aún.

-Darling que susto nos diste – se puso junto a Edward – no te preocupes Bella, hoy tendremos el día libre, afirmó.

-No Choo – dije mientras Edward acariciaba mi mano, preocupado – yo estoy bien. No voy a detener mi vida por una migraña, vamos, ayúdame a ver que me voy a poner – besé a Edward en la coronilla.

-¿Estás segura Isabella? – estaba muy serio – yo no m iré a ningún lado hasta estar seguro que estás bien.

-Lo estoy – insistí – ahora toma tus cosas y ve a trabajar, nos veremos antes de que te vayas ¿de acuerdo? – pasaba mis manos por su mandíbula suavemente y Edward asintió no muy convencido.

Mi día transcurrió tranquilo. A pesar que tenía algunos photoshoots, ni las luces ni los secadores de pelo, hicieron volver mi migraña, afortunadamente. Jimmy me arrastró a una sesión de acupuntura alegando que era mágica para la migraña y rogué porque así fuera.

Yo sabía qué la había disparado y no era nada más que la noticia de que Edward se iba. Estaba relacionada con algo importante para mí y era que Edward ya se había ido anteriormente con Irina para hacerle a Demetri la transfusión de médula ósea. ¿No podía superarlo ya? No lo recordaba pero seguía haciendo mella en mí.

Terminamos temprano de trabajar. Jimmy me consentía mucho y me cuidaba; evitaba que tomara cafeína y me daba puros jugos y agua para mantenerme bien hidratada. Llegamos a casa y me cercioré que Ana no se hubiera olvidado de nada al hacer la maleta de Edward que ya no tardaría en llegar para recogerla y despedirse de mí.

Escuchamos que la puerta se abría. Jimmy y yo platicábamos en la cocina; se quedaría conmigo mientras Edward estaba fuera. Corrí hacia la puerta para recibirlo y al verlo me detuve. Una hermosa rubia estaba junto a él. Mi estómago se contrajo.

-Bella, ella es Nadia y me acompañará a Lake Tahoe a trabajar… *

* * *

_**¡Dios mío! Este Edward va a enloquecer a mi Bellita, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él chicas? Quisiera saberlo…**_

_**Mil disculpas otra vez por el retraso. Gracias por todos sus reviews, alerts y favoritos. **__**Un beso y nos vemos después de las Fiestas! ¡Feliz Navidad! **__**Con Muchisimo cariño a mis lectoras y fieles niñas… Gracias por el regalo tan grande de leerme!**_

_**Les recomiendo dos Fics que me traen enganchadisima: "Intriga Desmedida" de mi super friend 'Vivitace' y "Twisted Plans" de mi super Nenis 'Lanenisita'… excelentes! Y un saludo para Isita, ya ponte bien mi niña! **_

_**Sin más…Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / Aitana-trying. Blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter: (arroba)L_amelie**_


	45. CAPITULO 45

_**De nuevo aquí! Sin más las dejo con el capítulo que contiene sexo explícito, así que si eres menor, no te gusta y te ofende, sáltate esas partecitas… enjoy!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 45**

**BELLA'S POV**

–Bella, ella es Nadia y me acompañará a Lake Tahoe a trabajar…

_¿Qué? ¿Esa mujer se iría con Edward? ¿Era una broma?_

–Bella – se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla – no sabes que gusto me da verte tan bien… - me dejó perpleja su saludo.

–¿Ya nos conocíamos? - pregunté dudosa mientras Edward detrás de mí, enrollaba mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su barbilla en mí hombro.

–Si, nos conocimos en la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de Edward – dijo amigablemente – yo trabajo con él desde hace algunos años y también estudiamos la maestría juntos, somos buenos amigos – eso me había tomado por sorpresa. Desde luego yo no recordaba a Nadia pero el sólo hecho de saber que los Cullen la conocían, me tranquilizaba mucho por no decir que demasiado.

Edward fue a nuestra habitación por su maleta mientras ella me explicaba que irían a Colorado para observar un río que se alimentaba de los deshielos de las Montañas Rocosas y que iba creciendo hasta llegar a Lake Tahoe y a la presa que les interesaba estudiar, que era una de las más antiguas del país.

–Hola Nadia – dijo Jimmy saliendo de la cocina - ¿Cómo estás? – llevé mi mirada confusa de uno a otro.

–¡Que tal Jimmy! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó muy amistosa.

–¡Divinamente!

–Bella ¿puedes venir un momento? – me llamó Edward.

–¿Me disculpan? – les pedí y una vez en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me abrazó.

–Bella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? – levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice – sólo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo como ya escuchaste amor.

–Edward yo no… - me quedé sin poder decir nada.

–Si tú si, te conozco y eres igual de celosa que yo – besó mis labios – por eso quise venir y _"presentártela"_ de nuevo, quiero irme tranquilo sabiendo que te quedas igual – reímos porque ambos sabíamos que tenía razón. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos y nos besamos apasionadamente. A los pocos segundos ya estábamos rodando desesperados sobre la cama y mis manos lujuriosas solo querían deshacerse de su camisa para sentir directamente su piel; él también quería lo mismo porque actuó más rápido que yo y ya tenía mis senos prisioneros bajo sus manos apretándolos y provocándome un fuerte gemido.

–Vamos – dijo cerrando mis piernas alrededor de él y levantándome. Nos encerramos en el baño y me sentó en la encimera junto al lavabo – quiero despedirme apropiadamente de ti Isabella.

Con impaciencia Edward me quitó mi pantalón de yoga que se fue junto con mis bragas y una vez libre de él, con una desesperación loca, comencé a desabrocharle el botón de sus jeans los cuales bajó con sus bóxers hasta sus rodillas.

Sin preámbulos y sin ningún tipo de caricias, Edward me penetró con urgencia. Ambos jadeamos al engranar nuestros cuerpos, sentía sus embistes posesivos, fieros, apremiantes y yo tenía la misma necesidad de él. Se inclinó para tomar un seno con su boca, con sus dientes atrapó un pezón y tiró de él sin suavidad mientras mis manos se cerraban en puños sobre su pelo acercándolo más a mi pecho para que se saciara de él. Las fuertes acometidas hacían temblar todo mi cuerpo y yo casi maullaba de placer ante el arranque pasional que nos envolvía en ese momento. Edward apenas podía emitir palabras, salvo los sonidos guturales por el esfuerzo que realizaba y que eran de lo más excitantes.

-¡Ahh! – grité al sentir una mordida en un seno pero no me importó ni lo alejé de mí, solo lo atraje con más fuerza porque con esas caricias salvajes, ya estaba a punto de explotar – ¡Edward voy a correrme! – le avisé y él aumentó el ritmo de su arremetidas; no tardamos nada en llegar juntos al límite y estallar plenamente satisfechos y agitados. Recargó su rostro entre mis senos y mis manos rodeaban su cuello no queriendo que se separara de mí.

-No te vayas… - le pedí aún temblorosa tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se aferró a mis nalgas y mis piernas se apretaron a su alrededor, no iba a dejarlo ir – no te vayas…

Permanecimos sin movernos lo que me pareció una gloriosa eternidad por tenerlo aun dentro de mí. Edward se retiró unos pasos pero no me miraba a los ojos que estaban anegados de lágrimas, tomó una toalla y buscaba algo dándome la espalda.

-Quédate – seguía intentando convencerlo pero parecía no escucharme – Por favor… - a esas alturas ya no me importaba llorar abiertamente – Edward por favor – le supliqué con un hilo de voz – no me dejes…

Apenas pude pronunciar ese último ruego cuando súbitamente terminó con la distancia que nos separaba y se dejó ir sobre mí con uno de los abrazos más anhelantes que había recibido en lo que recordaba de mi vida.

-No me pidas eso Bella por favor – hundió su rostro en mi cuello – tengo que irme.

No podía controlarme y no sabía porque estaba en ese estado de histeria y ansiedad. Simplemente la emoción que me invadía me hacía no querer dejarlo separarse de mí.

–Ya nos hemos alejado antes – me dijo al oído - ¿qué sucede? Dime.

–No sé, no quiero separarme de ti.

–Yo tampoco amor pero tengo que trabajar – besó mi coronilla y me bajó de la encimera – toma, vístete – recogió mi ropa del suelo y me la dio.

Diez minutos después y ya un poco recompuesta, salíamos al salón en donde Nadia y Jimmy platicaban muy entretenidos. Edward se despidió rápido de mí y se fue. No quería tomarse más tiempo y hacerme más difícil el momento estando tan irracionalmente sensible, ni yo misma lo entendía.

Como Edward le había pedido, Jimmy se quedó conmigo esa noche; cenamos y abrí una botella de vino la cual nos acabamos y que me relajó lo suficiente ayudándome a dormir sin sentir tanto su ausencia.

***.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó la llamada de Edward avisándome que había llegado muy bien después de un vuelo de muchas horas. Se alegró mucho al escucharme más animada y no tan triste como la noche anterior.

–¿Lista Darling? – me preguntó Choo que como siempre estaba impecable y esperándome para irnos.

Ya faltaba muy poco para el desfile de Victoria's Secret y en lugar de que los pendientes y detalles disminuyeran, cada vez salían más, pero antes de concentrarnos en eso, pasamos a las oficinas de Ángela que nos había llamado con urgencia.

–¡Ah los amo! – gritó agradecida al ver que le llevábamos un capuchino y un muffin; estaba aprovechando mi línea de crédito en Starbucks.

–¿Qué tenemos Áng? – preguntó Jimmy refiriéndose al trabajo – no nos pondrás a trabajar para navidad y fin de año ¿verdad? – abrí los ojos muy grandes ante esa idea mientras me acomodaba en su sillón rogando que no fuera así.

–Nop – dijo alegre – esta semana recibí 2 llamadas importantes, muy importantes – recalcó – cada una proponiendo contratos fabulosos – se llevó un muffin a la boca y masticaba con calma saboreando el panecillo de chocolate. Jimmy y yo la veíamos impacientes hasta que él no resistió.

–¡Ya basta Ángela! ¡Traga y habla! Porque te conozco y cada vez que nos haces sufrir es porque se trata de algo muy bueno.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Choo, nunca nos haces venir a menos que verdaderamente sea algo importante, solo espero que no me pidas algo para la tele, así que suéltalo Áng – de pronto dos pares de ojos y dos bocas abiertos desmesuradamente, voltearon a verme.

–¿Qué? – pregunté ante esas miradas asustadas pero ninguno de los 2 hablaba - ¿Pasa algo?

–Bella tú… tú… - balbuceó Ángela apuntándome con el dedo, cuando Jimmy sin previo aviso saltó de su asiento y se tiró sobre mí abrazándome.

–¡Hey! – protesté.

–¡Recuerdas! – gritó Choo – ¡Tú recuerdas eso Bella! Pero… ¿Cómo… tú…?

–¿Yo lo hice? – dudé y ellos asintieron – yo… solo lo sé.

Era tan raro lo que me ocurría, porque en efecto, Ángela actuaba así con los asuntos importantes, lo sabía porque lo recordaba y me resultaba tan extraño porque no era como si me viniera el recuerdo golpeándome y de repente todo lo viera muy claro; era más bien como si hubiera estado siempre ahí, como si nunca lo hubiera perdido, como cuando encuentras algo que sabes que tenías pero que no lo andabas buscando "¡Oh si, aquí estás!"

–Es verdad Bella, el Dr. Baggio estaba en lo cierto, tal vez te tomas tu tiempo Darling pero lo estás haciendo, estás recordando poco a poco – dijo Jimmy entusiasmado y después de alegrarnos por mi pequeño progreso, retomamos el asunto que nos había llevado a la oficina de Ángela.

–Como les decía, esta semana tuve 2 proposiciones que hay que estudiar mucho, las 2 son igual de buenas y…

–Pero tú siempre tomas la mejor decisión ¿porqué no lo haces esta vez? – Jimmy la interrumpió.

–Porque si se tratara sólo de Bella no hubiera tenido ningún problema en hacerlo pero…

–¿También me quieren a mí? – Choo brincó de su asiento y yo me reía divertida.

–A ti no – y Ángela me miró – Quieren a Edward.

_¿Cómo?_

Casi me recibe el suelo por la sorpresa que me llevé al escuchar lo que decía. ¿A Edward? Si no me lo hubieran sugerido algunas personas después del desfile de Chanel, pensaría que era una broma, así que traté de calmarme para poder escuchar a Ángela.

–Glenda Bailey me llamó a principios de la semana y me dijo que te quería para un artículo especial de alta costura, de muchas páginas y además la portada, pero que también quería a Edward contigo y les confieso que casi me da un infarto de la alegría, ambas cosas en un mismo número de _Harper's Bazaar _es maravilloso – dijo zapateando los pies sobre la duela – le dije que necesitaría tiempo para darle una respuesta ya que por supuesto tendría que comentarlo con ustedes, pero ayer, Anna Wintour me llamó haciéndome la misma propuesta, un artículo amplio y la portada, ella quiere manejar un tema fresco y espontáneo, con ropa de varios diseñadores pero nada de _Haute Couture_.

–Anna Wintour… ¿es la señora delgadísima peinada como el príncipe valiente y con cara de enojada? – quise saber.

–Exacto, editora de _Vogue USA _– me confirmó Choo – y con un carácter de los mil demonios… mi madre no la soportaba.

–Y bueno, como ves Bella, esa decisión no puedo tomarla yo como todo lo demás de tu carrera, eso es algo que tienes que platicarlo con Edward y si acepta, ya después eligen la revista con la que quieran trabajar – me aconsejó – vale decir que tanto Bailey como Wintour ofrecieron una muy buena cantidad por la exclusiva.

–¡Santos caracoles marinos Batman! – bromeó Jimmy – ¡Esto es un duelo de titanes! Yo apuesto por Bailey, si quieren mi opinión.

–No puedes negar que Wintour sabe muy bien lo que hace Jimmy, _¡es Vogue!_ – opinó Áng - ¿Tú que dices Bella? – interrumpió mis pensamientos.

A mi me encantaba la idea de que hiciéramos algo juntos, de que Edward conociera mi trabajo desde el punto de vista de un modelo y no solamente como el novio de una modelo, sería muy interesante que lo viera desde ese ángulo, solo faltaba que aceptara.

Con esa idea rondando en mi mente, nos fuimos a "Orlo", un exclusivo salón de belleza, para que le dieran un nuevo look más fresco a mi pelo para el desfile de Victoria's Secret. Al llegar, Orlando, el dueño, nos saludó muy efusivamente y comenzó a trabajar. Choo me dijo que yo había tratado de mantener mi color de pelo pero no siempre era posible. Algunas veces tenían que teñirlo más oscuro, de rubio, con luces y en ocasiones había sido hasta pelirroja pero esta vez, solo lo aclararían un poco y le darían más forma para darle luz a mi rostro y no verme tan pálida.

–Me parece una idea excelente, los dos juntos, elegantes, enamorados y taan guapos… - Jimmy suspiró mientras esperábamos el tiempo para lavarme – compraré todos los ejemplares de esa edición, ¡lo juro!

–¿No crees que vas muy rápido? Aún tengo que comentárselo a Edward y no sé si le gustará la idea o no – lo intenté frenar.

–¡Tienes que convencerlo! – me ordenó – esa portada será épica, no puedes perder una oportunidad así.

–_¿Perder? _– levanté una ceja interrogante – pensé que yo ya tenía un nombre aquí, ellas son las interesadas en mi ¿No? Bueno, en nosotros, ellas son las que se perderían esta oportunidad, no yo.

–¿Cómo dices? – Jimmy entrecerró los ojos – dime por favor que no escuché de tus bonitos labios lo que creo que dijiste.

–Olvídalo Choo, trataré de que Edward acepte – finalicé.

***.

Un par de horas después ya perfectamente maquillada, peinada y vestida con jeans, una camiseta y chaqueta negras con el logo de Victoria's Secret, salíamos del salón rumbo al estudio donde se realizarían las fotos de todas las modelos que participaríamos en el desfile, bueno no todas, pero sí las más importantes.

–Bella – me saludó Rosalie y nos quedamos platicando un rato mientras todo quedaba listo cuando llegó Alice. Se veía hermosísima.

–¡Alice! – grité emocionada por que ella también estuviera especialmente en esas fotos – ¡te ves sensacional!

–Estoy tan nerviosa que me tiemblan los labios – confesó – debo tranquilizarme o mi sonrisa estará acartonada y fatal – nos reíamos cuando alguien dijo detrás de mí…

–Hasta que al fin te conozco Bella Swan – el tono de esa voz fue tan odioso, que lentamente me giré para verle el rostro a la chica, la miré de arriba hacia abajo y solté en el mismo rango de voz…

–¿Y tú eres…? - y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

–Tanya y soy la asistente de Alice – dijo mientras hacía un scan completito de mí – que diferente te ves en persona – no supe si era un halago o todo lo contrario.

–Ya las esperan – Jane nos avisó. La sesión no duró mucho; eran fotos espontáneas y divertidas así que eso fue lo que hicimos, divertirnos y hacer las poses que quisiéramos, además ayudó que no éramos muchas chicas. Fue un rato realmente agradable y lo disfruté muchísimo ya que todas ellas y yo habíamos trabajado antes juntas y me hicieron sentir muy bien. También eran muy consideradas porque a pesar de que a mi no me importaba mucho hablar del tema, nunca me hicieron preguntas incómodas respecto a mi accidente y a mi amnesia, al contrario, me trataron como si nada hubiera ocurrido; a Alice también la recibieron muy bien y ella estaba de lo más feliz, se le notaba en cada poro de su perfecto cuerpo ¡Brillaba!

Al finalizar la sesión, ya me empezaba a despedir de todas pero ellas querían ir a un bar y no nos dejaron ni a Alice ni a mi negarnos. Rose fue una de las instigadoras así que no teníamos pretexto para no ir.

–¡Genial! – se alegró Tanya – va a ser muy divertido.

–Ops, perdón Tanya, esta salida es sólo para las chicas, vete a tu casa y descansa querida, te hace falta – dijo Choo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con malicia.

–¿Alice? – preguntó como si con sólo mencionar el nombre de su jefa fuera suficiente para ir.

–Alice dice que te ve mañana, adiós Tanya – Rose tomó a Alice de los hombros y nos encaminamos a la puerta.

–Ok, Ok – dijo Alice levantando las manos en su defensa – a veces es algo desesperante, lo sé.

–Piensa en sustituirla y pronto – le advirtió Rose – esa mujer no razona lo que habla, un día puede meterte en un lío y aquí nadie perdona nada.

Aunque no era verdad que la salida al bar era sólo para nosotras, ni Jimmy ni Jane quisieron ir. Tom nos llevó al "Tao", un bar muy exclusivo y siempre lleno de famosos donde nos esperaban las demás que ya habían empezado con la primera ronda de shots de tequila. Después de 3 rondas, yo me sentía eufórica y desinhibida; bailoteaba con Rose que estaba igual que yo y Alice era toda una gracia, tenía las mejillas rojas como una manzana y cantaba todas las canciones junto con Candice y Lauren.

–Ay Bella, a esto llamo una verdadera noche de chicas – gritó Rose para que pudiera escucharla - ¿No lo crees?

–Tienes toda la boca llena de razón, me estoy divirtiendo como enana – dije mientras brincoteaba.

–¿Sabes una cosa Swan? – me preguntó Alessandra a la que ya se le habían subido las copas sólo un poquito – si no te conociera desde hace mucho y me cayeras tan bien, juro que ya te hubiera robado a ese novio que tienes, está bárbaro amiga – levantó la mano - ¡Choca esos cinco por tú hombre!

–Estás loca ¿Sabías? – dijo Alice – pero ¡Choca esos cinco por eso!

Antes de cruzar la raya hacia el estado inconveniente, las más sobrias decidimos que era hora de salir de ahí. No queríamos estar en un encabezado en las páginas de chismes _"Son Ángeles, pero no son inmunes a los efectos del alcohol" _y fotos nuestras en nuestros peores ángulos, hubiera sido fatal.

Dejamos a Alice en su casa y nos cercioramos de que llegara bien a su habitación, luego llevamos a Rose y por último, Tom me dejó en casa, se aseguró que estaba bien y se marchó. Fui quitándome los zapatos, la chaqueta, la camiseta y todo lo que podía en el camino a la habitación. Me desmaquillé, me puse la pijama y me acosté. Se sentía todo tan solo que deseé haber tomado mucho más esa noche y dormirme de inmediato para no extrañar a Edward… _¡Oh por Dios!_

Me levanté como impulsada por un resorte y empecé a buscar mi bolsa en el pasillo; la encontré y metí mi mano para "bucear" en ella mi teléfono. Rápidamente lo saqué y lo encendí; lo había apagado durante la sesión de fotos y olvidé prenderlo. Tenía 16 llamadas perdidas de Edward y la última había sido apenas 10 minutos antes por lo que sin dudar, oprimí el número 1. Apenas dio un llamado cuando lo escuché…

–¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó alarmado.

–Si – dije despacio y suave – estoy bien cielo ¿Tú como estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–¿Dónde estabas? Te marqué toda la noche Bella - se notaba la angustia en su voz.

–Salí con las chicas, fuimos a un bar y olvidé encender de nuevo mi teléfono al salir de la sesión – me sentí mal al reconocerlo.

–Me tenías muy preocupado amor – dijo sincero – estaba a punto de despertar a todos para preguntarles por ti.

–Lo siento mucho, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – le aseguré – te extraño…

Platicamos alrededor de veinte minutos, Edward tenía que levantarse muy temprano y no había dormido nada por estar preocupado por mi tonto descuido, nunca más me volvería a ocurrir.

***.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Choo golpeaba la punta del pie en el suelo - ¿no tomaste de más verdad?

–No, solo tengo sueño, al llegar a casa me quedé hablando un rato con Edward – bostecé – lo extraño.

–¿Y me lo dices a mí? – bajó triste la mirada – me siento como un alma en pena borracha que va azotándose de pared en pared – me soltó en un murmullo.

–Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

–Mira, ya llegamos – Jimmy me cambió el tema bruscamente, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y corrió internándose en el edificio.

Esa mañana teníamos una junta para hacer una sesión de fotos para la campaña _"Got Milk?",_ que tenía el único propósito de fomentar en los adolescentes el beber 3 vasos al día de leche sin grasa.

-Bella – me decía el Sr. Scott, encargado de la campaña – es un placer contar contigo, bienvenida.

Les agradecí que pensaran en mí para el trabajo y me puse a su disposición. Me comentaron varios aspectos sobre como manejaban la publicidad y la difusión tan amplia que le daban. Hablamos también del look que se manejaría y me alegré cuando me dijeron que si algo no me gustaba, podían cambiarlo aunque por los storyboards que me mostraron no iba a ser necesario hacer ningún cambio, todo estaba perfecto.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Respiré ya tranquilo después de colgar con Bella. El recibir su llamada me regresó al alma al cuerpo calmando el asfixiante dolor en el pecho que tenía gracias a mi mente que me jugaba una mala pasada reviviendo aquel infame recuerdo de cuando viajé a Berlín con Irina. Afortunadamente, todo había sido por un descuido de Bella al no encender de nuevo su teléfono después de su sesión de fotos, sólo eso.

Sólo esperaba poder dormir siquiera un par de horas. Habíamos volado gran parte de la noche y al llegar a Colorado Springs, solo tuvimos tiempo de llevar el equipaje al hotel y salir en un helicóptero hacia _Pikes_ _Peak_, junto a las Montañas Rocosas para observar el trayecto caudaloso del río.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté al ver a Nadia más blanca que un papel antes de subir al helicóptero. Ella sólo asintió nerviosa; me acerqué a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros para hacerla sentir segura.

-Hey, ¿a estás alturas con miedo a volar? – negué la cabeza divertido – te has subido a grúas tan elevadas que esto me parece una broma Di.

-No es lo mismo, las grúas hacen tierra y este _aparatejo_ no – alegó - ¿no hay otra forma de llegar?

-Tranquila, esto es muy seguro – apreté sus hombros – ya verás que ni cuenta te darás de nada, vamos – la ayudé a subir y nos pusieron el cinturón de seguridad. Nadia se veía realmente mal, temblaba, estaba cada vez más pálida y sudaba frío. Al empezarse a mover el helicóptero, cerró los ojos y se tensó; tomé su mano y la mantuve oprimida durante los casi 50 minutos que duró el trayecto. Cuando llegamos y estuvo segura de que ya estaba estable en el suelo, bajó como bólido y se alejó deprisa. Me hizo tanta gracia que me reí despreocupado.

Comenzamos con nuestro trabajo y tomando interminables notas; observamos el cauce del río, hicimos un cálculo aproximado de la fuerza con la que corría el agua y registramos muchos datos más que fuimos recavando a lo largo del día. Caminamos por la orilla entre las piedras, mojándonos los pies sin importarnos en ese momento, pero nos arrepentimos por ser intrépidos cuando sentíamos que nuestros dedos se congelaban doliéndonos como si nos clavaran millones de alfileres… seguro que así sintió mi pobre Bella esa vez de las fotos en la presa aquella madrugada, se veía tan hermosa…

Para ser sinceros, nosotros no teníamos que realizar esa investigación tan primaria. Había muchos ingenieros que hacían su pasantía y que eran los encargados de esa tarea, pero no había nada como cerciorarse uno mismo de primera mano. Ese primer día nos ocuparíamos de eso, los siguientes iríamos a Lake Tahoe y ya nos dedicaríamos a trabajar inspeccionando la presa, lo cual era el motivo real de nuestro viaje.

Llegó la hora de volver y al subirnos al helicóptero, me di cuenta de qué tan cansado estaba. Nadia se encontraba en las mismas condiciones o aún peor, ya que se durmió durante el regreso olvidando su temor a volar en el 'aparatejo', como ella le decía.

Ya en mi habitación, le marqué a Bella pero su teléfono me mandó al buzón. Después de un merecido baño muy caliente y de una buena cena, volví a llamarla obteniendo el mismo resultado, nada. Intenté llamarla alrededor de 12 o 13 veces, si es que había contado bien, y ya estaba muy nervioso; era muy extraño que no respondiera, ya era algo tarde como para que siguiera trabajando. Jimmy tampoco contestaba y ya me estaba alterando, llamaría a Emmett para ver si él sabía algo de Bella ya que Rosalie y también Alice debieron estar en la misma sesión.

En eso estaba cuando al fin, sonó mi teléfono con el tono de Bella. Escuchar su voz me relajó automáticamente; había salido con las demás chicas a un bar. Me dio gusto saber que había tenido una noche divertida, se lo merecía después de estar solo concentrándose en sus clases.

***.

Cada día que pasaba, estaba más seguro del paso que daría. Bella era la mujer de mi vida y yo solo quería hacerla mi esposa, mi mujer por todas las leyes y rituales, pasando por todos los protocolos y requisitos necesarios para que se uniera a mí por siempre. Lo deseaba tanto que soñaba cada noche viéndola vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí descalza con una corona de flores muy sencilla en la cabeza y sus ondas castañas cayendo libres por sus hombros y espalda… ¡Como la amaba!

Tenía prisa, mucha prisa por proponerme a Bella y que me aceptara, necesitábamos hacer planes para el futuro. Retomar nuestra búsqueda de otro lugar para nosotros, organizar nuestra boda y lo más importante, pensar en formar nuestra familia, que era lo que yo más anhelaba.

Aunque a veces pensaba que tal vez eso fuera un poco injusto para ella. Después de tanto esfuerzo y trabajo ¿querría Bella tener un hijo? ¿Detener su carrera que estaba en su mejor momento pese al accidente? Yo tenía muchas ganas de ser padre y quería ser un papá joven. Pero… bueno, tendríamos que platicarlo y cuanto antes. Sólo esperaba el momento ideal para pedirle a Isabella que aceptara ser mi esposa y eso sería muy pronto. Con esa clara idea en la mente, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Me levanté con el despertador de mi teléfono. Había podido descansar casi 4 horas; después de una rápida ducha para despertar bien, me vestí algo más formal y bajé al restaurante del hotel ya con mi maleta en mano para encontrarme con Nadia y desayunar antes de volar a Lake Tahoe.

-Hola Di, ya tienes otra cara – me burlé – aunque hoy también volamos en helicóptero ¿Lo sabías? – venía del bufete y al escucharme se congeló y casi se le cae el plato que tenía en las manos.

-No es gracioso Cullen – dijo cuando no aguanté y me reí.

-Admítelo Di, tu terror a los '_aparatejos'_ es muy divertido – corté mi frase al oír sonar mi teléfono, era Bella… - Buenos días señorita Swan – me adelanté a su saludo.

-Ingeniero, llamaba para "_levantarlo_" – dijo remarcando la última palabra, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería porque era su costumbre casi cada mañana.

-No sabe usted cuanto lo lamento – dije alejándome de la mesa para tener privacidad – pero esta mañana tuve que despertarme muy temprano… la extrañé mucho.

-Me puedo hacer una idea Ingeniero, yo también lo siento – su voz melosa me descuadraba - ¿de donde obtendré mis vitaminas ahora?

-Tal vez esta noche pueda adelantarle algo – le sugerí - ¿Le gustaría?

-Me encantaría pero estaré muy ocupada, tengo un evento – dijo afligida – que pena…

-¡Dígamelo a mí! – me lamenté - ¿Cómo estás amor? Te extraño como un loco.

-Yo más, la cama está fría y no me gusta estar sola… ya vuelve – me pidió.

-Ya falta menos, cuando menos te des cuenta ya estaré de vuelta en casa – la consolé – amor, tengo que dejarte – Nadia me hacia señas para apurarnos, estábamos cortos de tiempo – te llamo cuando tenga un espacio ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate, te amo.

-Te amo Ingeniero, cuídate tú también.

Los días siguientes estuvieron demasiado ajetreados. Estaba ocupado desde muy temprano hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Tanto Nadia como yo estábamos asombrados y eso se debía en gran parte a que siempre habíamos trabajado en construcciones muy modernas, con tecnología de punta, y el poder observar que esa presa trabajaba casi con los fundamentos básicos de la arquitectura y la ingeniería, era de admirar, porque aún siendo tan antigua, ya que tenía más de 50 años de haber sido construida, funcionaba a la perfección gracias a un buen diseño y construcción.

No imaginé que estar en esa presa atraparía tanto mi interés que no me daría ni cuenta de cómo pasaban las horas. El tiempo que estuvimos ahí se me paso literalmente _"como agua"_ y cuando llegaba por las noches a mi habitación, estaba tan agotado que una vez me quedé dormido al teléfono mientras hablaba con Bella; otro par de noches ella tuvo algunos eventos y casi no habíamos podido hablar mucho, por lo que estaba desesperado por volver a casa.

Aunque hubiera preferido no haber tenido que separarme de Bella, tenía que admitir que mi viaje había sido de lo más provechoso ya que siempre sería bueno echar un ojo a las raíces y bases de cualquier cosa que se hiciera. Tampoco podía quejarme porque, exceptuando el haber extrañado a mi Isabella, me había divertido mucho. Nadia había vuelto a ser aquella chica divertida de la universidad; esa que se reía por todo y hacía muecas y miles de gestos cuando estaba concentrada en alguna cosa, que se asustaba fácilmente y que cuando estaba hambrienta, podía dejar sin comer a todo un batallón. Definitivamente, me había alegrado los días.

Por fin, el día de volver a casa llegó. Si teníamos suerte, estaría en casa alrededor de la media noche, le daría la sorpresa a Bella, ya que pensé que tendríamos que quedarnos un par de días más y así se lo había dicho, pero al final no fue necesario. El vuelo de regreso estuvo muy relajado y como ya era costumbre, bromeaba con Nadia y la hacía enfadar por cualquier cosa.

-Después de este viaje, me tomaré vacaciones por un mes – me advirtió.

-¿Un mes? – hice una mueca – búscate un novio Nadia, creo que será más efectivo que un mes de vacaciones.

-¿Por qué los hombres solo piensan en eso? – preguntó ofendida.

-Hazme caso Di, verás que si lo haces, un fin de semana será suficiente para que te _"pongas al día"_ – me reí.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto – dijo abochornada - ¿Tan mal me veo como para que tengas que hacerme esta recomendación?

Me encogí de hombros mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo – Sólo date prisa Di, por favor – le supliqué disimulando mi risa.

-¡Idiota! – intentó no gritarme su gran y ofensiva palabrita – no necesito eso – dijo entre dientes.

-No te enojes – dije disculpándome pero con una sonrisita mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola a mí – sabes que te quiero ¿No? – y le di un beso en la mejilla pero ella se apartó con rapidez.

Como calculé, llegamos a Nueva York después de las 10 de la noche. Tomé un taxi con Nadia y la dejé en su apartamento antes de detenerme en un puesto de flores donde le compré a Bella un ramo grande de rosas rojas. Ella no estaba en casa cuando llegué, así que me di un merecido baño y después, el hambre me dirigió a la cocina. Estaba cansado y lo máximo que haría sería calentar algo que Ana hubiera dejado preparado, así que busqué en el refrigerador pero solo encontré botellitas de agua y… manzanas.

Después de cenar una rica sopa de lata de la alacena, me fui a la cama. Ya era muy tarde y Bella no llegaba. No tenía porqué preocuparme; sabía que Tom no se separaba de ella hasta dejarla en casa, algo que no recordé aquella noche, y Jimmy era su sombra, así que tranquilo, me cubrí con las sábanas, el edredón y me dormí.

Un cuerpo cálido se pegó a mí por detrás… era ella. Pasó un brazo bajo el mío y su mano tocó mi pecho, apoderándose sus dedos de una de mis tetillas, rodándola entre ellos haciéndome gemir. Una pierna se enredó entre las mías, adhiriéndose aún más su cuerpo al mío. Mi nuca recibía suaves besos y me estremecí.

Me giré tan rápido como pude reaccionar y quedé sobre su cuerpo. Era tan hermosa, ¡Dios, cuanto la había extrañado! Me incliné y me hundí en su cuello, devorándomelo a besos y a roces de mi lengua mientras sentía como su pelvis se alzaba buscando el inevitable frote con mi ya erecto y palpitante miembro. Bajé mis labios buscando lo que tanto había ansiado.

-Las extrañé mucho – susurré besando una de ellas – tan hermosas como siempre – les di tanto placer a ambas como pude, elevando mi necesidad de algo más; mi cuerpo estaba a punto de reventar de deseo por las caricias que surtían efecto tanto en Bella como en mí y que provocaban esa ola de gemidos y jadeos que inundaban la habitación.

-Abre las piernas Isabella – le pedí y me obedeció. Me acomodé entre ellas listo para penetrarla pero antes, subí a sus labios y sin poder resistirme a ellos, la besé con hambre y necesitado de ella, demostrándole que no sólo mis labios y esa otra parte de mi cuerpo la habían extrañado, sino también, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón.

-¡Mírame! – le ordené y Bella abrió los ojos antes de enterrarme en su cuerpo y de que yo sintiera que todo desaparecía a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y yo me dejaba llevar por él, acercándome rápidamente a un orgasmo inminente. Empujaba mi miembro en un movimiento mecánico, sin parar, cada vez con más fuerza, invadiéndola… sentí sus paredes comenzar a ejercer presión alrededor de mi, estaba cada vez más cerca. Aceleré mis embestidas haciéndola gritar más fuerte mi nombre entre sus jadeos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – me rogó como siempre lo hacía, sin que esto dejara de causar un grave efecto en mí – Edward…

-Si amor – le concedí lo que quería moviéndome dentro y fuera de ella aún más rápido si es que eso podía ser posible, sabiendo que eso no solo nos llevaría a un profundo orgasmo, sino al éxtasis total. Gritamos de placer casi al mismo tiempo. Perdidos en otro mundo. Plenos de deseo satisfecho y de amor. Permanecimos un rato así, abrazados y unidos, como a ella le gustaba. Salí de ella y me acomodé a su lado, mirándola de frente.

-Te extrañé mucho Bella – le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Yo más – cerró los ojos y se pegó de nuevo a mi pecho – pero ya estás aquí.

-Y ya estoy recobrando mi color normal – la miré levantando las cejas repetidamente.

-¿De qué color estabas? – ella me miró extrañada.

-¡Azul pitufo! – solté una carcajada por mi tonta broma – pero ya solucioné parte de mi problema ¿Me ayudas con la parte que falta? – pregunté inocentemente acercándome a oler su pelo.

-¿Bella estás fumando? – me separé un poco para verla a los ojos.

-No, seguro fue alguien cerca de mí en la terraza – enrolló sus brazos en mi cuerpo y continuamos con la recuperación de mi color habitual.

Desayunamos juntos por la mañana. Bella se levantó antes que yo y mientras me daba una ducha, ella me preparó un omelet con tostadas, jugo y café. Ella sólo comió un plato frutas, que no supe de donde aparecieron y que por supuesto en su mayoría ¡eran manzanas!

-Cielo – dijo mientras se paraba a dejar su plato sin terminar en el fregadero, mostrándome una estupenda vista: su precioso trasero en unas diminutas bragas rosas – quieren una portada y un artículo de muchas páginas en _Harper's_ y en _Vogue_, estoy emocionada – se sentó en mi regazo.

-Que bueno – me alegré – quiere decir que tus bonos van subiendo, felicidades amor – besé su cuello cerca del oído.

-Los míos y los tuyos – me sonrió – nos quieren juntos…

_¿Qué?_

No le di a Bella una respuesta. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Yo no era modelo y no quería serlo. ¿Por qué me querían a mí? ¿Solo por ser novio de Bella? Agghh… gente loca…

Le dije que lo pensaría, pero honestamente, lo hice por no decirle justo en ese momento que no y borrarle esa sonrisa tan dulce que me derretía los huesos. Estaba seguro que no lo haría, solo que vería el modo de suavizar mi negativa y que Bella no se lo tomara tan a pecho, de todas formas las revistas no le retirarían las ofertas si yo no aceptaba ¿O sí? Tendría que hablarlo con Ángela y averiguar un poco, pero lo haría sin que Bella lo supiera. No quería que se enterara de que solo buscaba la manera de escabullirme y rehusarme de hacer esas grandiosas fotos. ¿Modelo yo? ¡Jaa!

***.

Los días previos al desfile de Victoria's, Bella llegó tarde a casa todas las noches. Tenía eventos y presentaciones; yo sabía bien que tenía que cumplir pues eran contratos firmados y después de todo, era trabajo. Yo la esperaba en casa; terminaba tan cansado con la presa que casi siempre me dormía y no me daba cuenta cuando llegaba, pero varias noches además del olor a cigarro, sentía que ella había tomado alcohol. No es que se lo prohibieran o que me molestara, solo me parecía extraño ya que Bella no tomaba si estaba trabajando.

-Cielo, hoy también llegaré tarde. Otra fiesta – me dijo con fastidio mientras me afeitaba.

-Si no quieres ir a más de estas fiestas, habla con Ángela – rocé mi mejilla con la suya embarrándola con espuma – te extraño Bella.

-Yo también – me dio un beso el los labios – hablaré con Áng., por cierto, ¿ya lo pensaste? – me miró ansiosa.

-Ehh, yo… aún no. He estado tan ocupado amor que no he tenido cabeza, lo siento, pero te prometo que lo pensaré y te daré una respuesta pronto – continué pasando los filos de las navajas en mi rostro.

-Solo tienes que decir _"si"_ y ya – me presionó.

-Así como tú también solo tienes que decir _"no"_ y se acaban las fiestecitas – giró su rostro y me miró desconcertada.

Enojada, porque la conocía y sabía que se había enojado por mi "sugerencia", tomó su enorme bolso y salió de casa. Bella no estaba de humor para que pudiéramos hablar de nuestro futuro; estaba nerviosa por el desfile y lo mejor sería esperar un poco, no debía presionarla. Era lo mejor.

Ese día me lo pasé en la presa viendo los detalles de la "casa de máquinas". Terminé enlodado ya que me resbalé; con el clima húmedo y una que otra llovizna, el lugar era un lodazal. Al acabar el día, subí a mi auto y llegué a casa, con frío, hambre, mojado y muy sucio. Me bañé, fui a calentar la cena que Ana me preparaba todos los días y encontré sobre la barra una revista de chismes.

"_¿Edward Cullen con otra rubia? Primero fue Irina Van Draus y ahora esta rubia de identidad desconocida, por el momento. Aquí lo vemos muy divertido con ella en el aeropuerto de Reno, Nevada. ¿Será que pasaron unos días en el idílico Lake Tahoe? No importa Bella, ¡Date un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared y te olvidas que leíste esto en nuestra revista!" _

_¡Puta Madre!_

Bella estaba furiosa y tenía toda la razón. Yo le había pedido que confiara en mí ¿Y aparece eso? Yo sabía que todo era un falso chisme barato, pero desgraciadamente para mí, la foto daba otra idea. Tenía que ir a buscarla. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí en mi auto, sin rumbo hasta que Tom contestó mi llamada dándome el nombre y la dirección del lugar donde se encontraban. Era un club nuevo en la ciudad llamado _"Venom"._

Tom me esperaba en la puerta para ocuparse de mi auto para que yo no perdiera tiempo. El lugar era un hormiguero de gente pero me fui directo a lo que supuse sería el área VIP. Ahí estaban un par de chicas que eran amigas de Bella, bailaban animadas en la pista y luego la vi… tenía un vaso en la mano y platicaba con un tipo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Me acerqué tratando de respirar hondo mientras llegaba a su lado.

-Bella, vamos a casa amor – le dije al oído y la tomé del brazo. Ella solo se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar mi voz, pero sin resistirse como pensé que lo haría, dejó su vaso, tomó su pequeño bolso, se despidió de las chicas y también de "Steve", su amigo, quién me miró retador.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo todo el camino hasta la puerta donde estaba Tom con mi auto. Le abrió la puerta y Bella subió sin protestar. Subí a mi lado y me incliné sobre ella para abrochar su cinturón y tampoco hizo nada por apartarse. Puse en marcha el auto y preferí no decir nada hasta que llegáramos a casa, sería lo más inteligente ya que ella no demostraba ninguna emoción; ni enojo, rabia, coraje, nada. En un arranque, coloqué mi mano en su muslo como siempre lo hacía y la apreté contra él acariciándolo e internando mis dedos en el interior de sus piernas. El que no reaccionara, no era nada bueno.

Estacioné el auto y la ayudé a bajar. Abrí la puerta del apartamento y entró rápido, la seguí y ella fue directamente a la cocina, tomó la revista y se giró aventándomela con fuerza a la cara sin decir media palabra. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba más enojada de lo que yo pensaba.

-Sabes bien que los medios manejan todo a su antojo – dije en mi defensa – eso es mentira Bella ¡Lo sabes! No puedo creer que a estas alturas me siga pasando esto…

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse camino a nuestra habitación mientras iba siguiéndola. Entró al baño y salió unos minutos después, se acostó en la cama en total silencio y me encendí.

-No Isabella, no te vas a dormir sin decirme nada – la amenacé, necesitaba saber al menos qué pensaba de esa puta mentira. Se volteó hacia mí y me miró.

-Déjalo así Edward, deja que se me pase el enojo, confío en ti, solo deja que el enojo se vaya, por favor – sus ojos me suplicaron dejándome confundido y sin poder negarme a lo que me pedía – discúlpame por tirarte la revista a la cara – dijo apenas en un susurro. Me acosté detrás de ella abrazándola y hundiendo mi cara en su pelo para respirar su aroma que se perdía en el olor a cigarro.

-Olvida eso, gracias por creerme amor – besé su hombro y me detuvo.

-Por favor Edward…

De nuevo tenía razón y yo debía agradecerle la confianza y darle tiempo para que esa puta patraña se alejara de su mente, justo como ella quería. ¿No podría demandar a esa revista por daños? Le estaban causando un daño emocional a mi mujer y podían provocar que nuestra relación se dañara, si no fuera porque Bella confiaba en mí, ya estuviera solo de nuevo en mi frío apartamento.

***.

Afortunadamente el disgusto se disolvió mientras dormía, ya que cuando se despertó, hicimos el amor de una manera que nos dejó sin aliento, borrando todo rastro de aquel desagradable incidente. Le agradecí de muchas formas su confianza y ella sólo me pidió olvidar ese mal rato.

¿Necesitaba otra señal que me asegurara que Isabella era la mujer indicada para mí? ¿La necesitaba después de esa muestra de confianza y amor?

Con esa idea llegué a la presa, convencido de que no debía esperar más tiempo. Mientras más rápido le pidiera a Bella que aceptara casarse conmigo, se acabarían los falsos rumores y chismes que tanto la agobiaban, le daría su lugar a mi lado como mi esposa y la seguridad de ser la única mujer para mí, la única mujer en mi vida.

Después del _incidente_, Nadia y yo habíamos hablado y desde luego no tuvimos ningún problema; ambos sabíamos que eran chismes sensacionalistas y todo quedó en eso. Seguimos trabajando y llevándonos como si nada porque no le dimos al asunto la importancia que no tenía.

-¿Y a que se debe esa cara de alegría? – le pregunté a Nadia mientras dejaba mi café sobre el escritorio, un par de días después de platicar.

-¿Y tú desde cuando tomas capuchino? – puso cara extrañada.

-Bah, no es tan malo – me senté en mi silla y subí los pies al escritorio – su respuesta señorita por favor ¿y esa carita?

-Voy a ver a mis padres – levantó las manos - ¡Vacaciones al fin!

-¿Así le dices ahora al hombre con el que te vas? ¿Tus padres? – sonreí – me da gusto que hayas seguido mis consejos – le guiñé un ojo.

-Idiota – murmuró pero la oí muy bien.

-Pero te ibas en noviembre ¿No?

-¿Has visto tu calendario últimamente? ¡Oh perdón! Ahora sólo lo revisas para ver que días no podrás…

-¡Hey! ¡Ya entendí! – la corté – Perdón si he andado algo distraído.

-¿Algo distraído? – ladeó la cara enarcando una ceja - ¿Estás bromeando? Yo ya te daba por perdido Edward – se burló – pero veo que aún podemos rescatar algo de ti.

-¡Desde luego! Pero Di… necesito un favor – sonreí y me miró con curiosidad – ¿Antes de irte me podrías asesorar con algo?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-De gustos femeninos.

-¿Gustos femeninos? No estoy entendiendo.

-Es muy fácil, solo tienes que acompañarme a escoger algo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Un anillo…

Después de pedirle ayuda, Nadia casi si infarta por la sorpresa. Me dio una explicación de porque no debía ayudarme con eso.

-Eso es algo muy especial Edward – dijo mientras se abanicaba con unos papeles de mi escritorio – debe ser tú decisión, basada en los gustos de Bella. Si yo te ayudara dejaría de ser tan simbólico, lo siento pero no puedo con eso, tendrás que hacerlo solo, confía en el amor que le tienes, estoy segura que guiándote de eso le comprarás algo bellísimo… - la noté algo inquieta – Edward… ¿puedo adelantar mi viaje?

¿Cómo podría decirle que no? ¡Imposible! Era en exceso responsable en su trabajo, me cuidaba siempre las espaldas y además era mi amiga. Se merecía todo el tiempo que quisiera irse.

-Claro, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites Di – la abracé – aunque no me gusta que te vayas y me dejes aquí solo, te voy a extrañar – besé su coronilla.

-Entonces me voy – se separó de mí nerviosa.

-¿Ahora? – le pregunté confundido.

-Si, lo siento – dijo a modo de despedida – cuídate Edward.

Y salió deprisa de la oficina dejándome un poco intrigado.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía?*

* * *

_**Cuéntenme qué les pareció… **_

_**Nos vemos después de mi cumple! Feliz Año nenas y como siempre, les agradezco de todo corazón el hacerme tan felíz por leerme…**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / Aitana-trying. Blospot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie **_


	46. CAPITULO 46

_**Hola! Capítulo nuevo! Y como siempre: Si eres menor, te ofende y no te gusta leer sexo explícito, sáltate este capítulo. **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 46**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Era la mañana del desfile tan esperado por Bella. Había salido desde muy temprano al SPA para darse unos tratamientos para la piel. Alice la llamó para ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Esa noche moriría de un infarto; mi novia, mi hermana y hasta mi cuñada semidesnudas mientras todo el país las observaba minuciosamente… tenía que tomar algo para mis nervios ¡Urgente!

Aproveché la mañana y me fui a la presa; sin Nadia, mi trabajo se duplicaba, era mi brazo derecho y hasta me adivinaba el pensamiento. No sabía cómo estaba sobreviviendo sin ella, solo esperaba que sus vacaciones no fueran eternas; ya estaba extrañándola mucho y apenas tenía un par de días de haberse ido, y de una forma tan rara, si no la conociera como creía hubiera podido jurar que había salido huyendo.

-¡Erick! – grité llamándolo. El pobre chico era mi víctima ya que Di no estaba. Bajamos a revisar la casa de máquinas y ahí estuvimos casi toda la mañana hasta que un poco después del medio día, me fui a casa a darme un baño y arreglarme para ir al desfile.

Bella me había vuelto a preguntar si ya me había decidido acerca de los _photoshoots_ para las revistas y si decía que si, debíamos elegir sólo una para hacer el artículo y la portada. Me hacía el tonto yo solo porque sentía que de alguna manera tenía que corresponder a su confianza, independientemente de pedirle que fuera mi esposa. Sabía que al final aceptaría, se lo debía pero se lo diría después y que ella decidiera con qué revista quería trabajar.

A pesar de sus nervios, Bella se veía muy alegre y más hermosa que nunca. También había notado que tenía más contacto que el de costumbre con mi madre, hablaban por teléfono todo el tiempo; me gustaba, pero me intrigaba porque cuando me acercaba a ella, se ponía alerta y solo se relajaba conforme me alejaba. ¿Qué se traería entre manos mi dulce Bella? Aunque si estaba aliándose con mi madre, no tenía de qué preocuparme.

-Emmett – contesté mi teléfono cuando sonó - ¿Qué dice el implacable abogado de _Lutz & Reed_ eh? – me gustaba molestarlo cuando sabía que estaba nervioso e irritable. Siempre se ponía así cuando Rose tenía algún desfile donde saldría algo expuesta; y yo que creí que ya lo habíamos superado…

-Ja Ja Ja – respondió con una risa falsa y sarcástica – como si Bella fuera a salir con un hábito encima.

-Vamos, no puede ser peor que _"Sports Illustrated",_ créeme – dije convencido.

-Ni que lo digas hermano – me dio la razón. Emmett me llamaba para saber si iríamos a la fiesta después del desfile. Bella disfrutaba de las fiestas y los clubs, un gusto que extrañamente había aparecido tras el accidente, así que le dije a Emmett que contaran con nosotros. Corté con mi hermano y entró la llamada de Jimmy para avisarme de lo mismo. También mi madre me llamó; ella quería que estuviéramos muy puntuales ya que sería el primer desfile importante de Alice. Ella estaba, seguro más nerviosa que mi propia hermana.

Tan puntuales como era posible, estuvimos tanto un nervioso Emmett, como un frío y pálido Jasper, mis padres y yo, llegando al _Lexington Avenue Armory_ para caminar por la alfombra rosa. Nada en el mundo podría hacerme sentir más intimidado, incómodo y expuesto que pasar por ahí. Apenas pise la bendita alfombra, me acosaron las rémoras pero apuré mi paso casi sin detenerme hasta entrar al lugar.

-Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto – dije entre dientes, molesto – ¡nunca!

-Lo harás hijo, si quieres a Bella lo harás, ¿no es así Emmett, Jasper? – mi madre los miró y ellos sonrieron con mucho esfuerzo.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y ya con calma, pude echar un ojo a mi alrededor. La pasarela era recta, diferente a la del año pasado que había sido una "V". Lo recordaba perfectamente, ¿Cómo olvidarlo si aquella vez fue cuando vi a Bella y casi me muero de asfixia por la impresión?

El lugar estaba lleno de caras conocidas, todas del medio artístico, sus derivados y similares; cantantes, actores y actrices, empresarios, socialités, diseñadores… Todo, todo el mundo estaba ahí. Emmett saludaba a muchas personas y pareciera que les conocía desde antes. Mirándolo, sonreí amargamente; nunca podría escapar de ese medio, mi padre era un reconocido cardiólogo que había atendido a muchas personas del mundo del espectáculo, políticos, empresarios y a todo tipo de personalidades, mi madre les había decorado muchas de sus casas y lugares de trabajo, Emmett, los había sacado de sus 'atolladeros' legales, Jasper pronto les manejaría sus inversiones y para colmo, mi hermana, mi cuñada y mi futura esposa, eran cotizadas modelos. Era imposible que un simple Ingeniero que siempre había mantenido un extremadamente bajo perfil, pudiera pasar desapercibido en ese mundo tan… tan ajeno a mí. Era imposible, nunca podría escapar de él, a menos que huyera a Forks y me enterrara ahí…

**BELLA'S POV**

El gran momento había llegado. Bajo el chorro de agua, hacía mis respiraciones para estar lo más calmada posible durante todo el día. Me puse ropa de yoga, tomé la maleta que desde un día antes había preparado con Choo, le dí un beso a Edward y salí rumbo al SPA donde ya me esperaban.

Edward... En pocos días había vivido una revolución con él y no sabía si estaba sobreviviendo a ella. Lo amaba con toda el alma, por eso, cuando unos días antes salí de casa y en un puesto de revistas lo vi en una portada, me bajé sin importarme el tráfico y pagué por ella. El dolor y la rabia carcomían mí interior mientras iba leyendo que mi novio, _"de nuevo"_ estaba con una rubia, pero que no le tomara importancia, que me diera un golpe en la cabeza y pronto lo habría olvidado todo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Pensaba mientras veía las fotos de Edward riendo encantado con Nadia.

Me obligué a pensar que no pasaba nada, que debía confiar en él y que esas fotos con ella eran unas de tantas que le pudieron haber tomado hasta con su madre y les habían dado otro contexto con el simple propósito de vender sin importarles el daño que pudieran causar, siempre hacían eso, yo debía saberlo mejor que nadie y no podía dejarme llevar. Ya una vez lo había hecho y aún seguía lamentando las graves consecuencias.

Yo tenía que confiar en él, pero aunque todo encajara con mí lógica, no dejaba de doler y de apretar el enredado nudo en mi estómago. Trataba, por Dios que trataba pero a veces, la inseguridad, hacía de mí lo que le daba la gana y yo intentaba por todos los medios de disimularlo, pero era tan difícil…

Decidí, seguir ciegamente mis conclusiones aunque se derrumbara todo en mí interior; debía confiar. El me había demostrado muchas veces que podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, así que continué con mí día y por la noche, me fui a un nuevo club para despejarme un poco. Platicaba con Steve, un amigo mío y de Jimmy, cuando escuché la voz de Edward hablarme al oído…

-Bella, vamos a casa amor – su voz denotaba tanta preocupación que me angustió y me molestó tener que estar atravesando una situación de la cual, ninguno de los dos tenía ni un gramo de culpa… pero no podía evitarlo. Me despedí de Steve y de las chicas que estaban ahí y salí de ahí rumbo a casa, con Edward. En el camino, se portó como si no ocurriera nada y por algún motivo, en lugar de tranquilizarme, me alteró más, tanto que al llegar, fui directamente a la cocina, donde había dejado la revista, segura de que ahí la vería cuando calentara su cena, la tomé y se la aventé a la cara en un estúpido e infantil arranque de celos.

-Sabes bien que los medios manejan todo a su antojo – dijo tratando de controlar su temperamento – eso es mentira Bella ¡Lo sabes! No puedo creer que a estas alturas me siga pasando esto… - se lamentó.

No podía quedarme ahí parada escuchándolo. Caminé a nuestra habitación, dejando al paso mi ropa mientras me iba desvistiendo. Me acosté sin decir nada porque no estaba segura de poder quedarme callada una vez que dijera la primera palabra, las emociones me sobrepasaban, pero si Edward estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, yo también debía hacerlo, por nosotros.

-No Isabella, no te vas a dormir sin decirme nada – dijo algo exasperado, frustrado, entonces me giré y le dije con voz suave:

-Déjalo así Edward, deja que se me pase el enojo, confío en ti, solo deja que el enojo se vaya, por favor – me miró incrédulo no creyendo en mi actitud, sus ojos me lo decían – discúlpame por tirarte la revista a la cara – pude decir apenas y sin pensarlo se acomodó detrás de mí, abrazándome.

-Olvida eso, gracias por creerme amor – sentí sus labios en mi piel.

-Por favor Edward – le pedí y se detuvo.

Esa noche tardé un poco en dormirme pensando en todo lo que hubiera perdido si no tomaba el control de las volátiles emociones que regían mi vida. Mi mente no concebía la sola idea de estar en el mundo sin Edward a mi lado, no podría vivir sabiendo que por una estupidez, habríamos tirado una vida juntos por el caño.

Pero desperté feliz y optimista. Feliz conmigo misma por haber podido manejar una situación que estuvo a punto de cruzar el límite, y optimista, porque esa mañana, supe que podría con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en nuestro camino, porque nos queríamos y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos, creer el uno en el otro.

Quise demostrarle a Edward cuanto lo amaba y le hice el amor, enamorándolo y enloqueciéndolo, recibiendo la misma intensidad de amor en respuesta. Definitivamente me gustaban las reconciliaciones.

***.

-Bella puedes voltearte – dijo suavemente la masajista interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Con lentitud me giré sobre la cama para que continuara con mi espalda. Media hora después, salía de esa habitación envuelta en una deliciosa y tibia bata dirigiéndome a mi facial.

-¿Te sentó bien el masajito?

-No sabes cuanto, ya sabes que estos días han estado algo locos – me senté junto a Jimmy que me esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Todo bien con Edward?

-Si – sonreí – después de ese estúpido arranque que tuve todo ha ido perfecto.

-¡Giac! Ahí viene esa tipa – giré mi cabeza y Tanya venía hacia nosotros.

-Hola Bella ¿Has visto a Alice? – preguntó muy animada.

-¿No es tu trabajo no perder de vista a tu jefa? – le insinuó Choo – puede necesitar algo en cualquier momento y si no estás ahí para atenderla… pues no estás haciendo tu trabajo ¿no? – Tanya lo miró molesta y le dio la espalda.

-Creo que aún está en su masaje - le respondí indiferente. No me caía bien.

-Gracias Bella – miró de reojo a Jimmy – que bueno que no se te olvidó ser amable con las personas.

¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? ¿No podía tener un poco de tacto para decir las cosas?

Tres horas después ya nos encontrábamos en el lugar del desfile. Nos dieron un camerino pequeño ya que éramos muchas chicas, pero al menos tenía uno para mí solita. Jimmy acomodó algunas cosas que traíamos en la maletita mágica, como le decía, y luego me acompañó para empezar con el maquillaje y peinado. Entré al enorme lugar que habían acondicionado para que los maquillistas y estilistas se instalaran; estaba a reventar de gente y al parecer todos tenían una labor específica que realizar.

También había muchas cámaras filmando todo. ¡Todo! Jimmy me dijo que siempre se grababa todo lo que se pudiera, porque después, se hacía un programa especial del desfile y la gente adoraba ver lo que sucedía detrás de esa gran producción, además que también se hacía un DVD que se vendía como pan caliente.

Caminaba hacia mi lugar de la mano de Jimmy y veía como entrevistaban a las chicas mientras las maquillaban y peinaban, él me apretó la mano infundiéndome confianza, sabía que no se alejaría de mí en ningún momento; me daba un poco de temor ser entrevistada.

-¡Bella! – escuché a Rose llamarme, me giré y le puse cara de susto al verla llena de rulos - ¡Bah! Como me ves te verás, solo espérate unos minutos – se rió – ya en serio, ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco abrumada, esto es muy diferente a Chanel – miré a mi alrededor – aquí hay demasiada personas.

-Bueno ya sabes, al Kaiser le gusta el orden – se encogió de hombros – pero aquí estarás bien, es mil veces más divertido – empezó a dar brinquitos - ¿Haz visto a Alice?

-La vi en el SPA, por cierto, esa Tanya…

-Lo sé, es insoportable, Jane la odia – me interrumpió – dice que es una entrometida.

-Y yo también lo pienso – dijo Jimmy – además de una estupidez innata, algo tiene que no me convence…

Nos tomaron varias fotos junto con otras chicas; todas usábamos las batas rosas de Victoria's Secret y en efecto, como dijo Rose, en menos de 30 minutos, ya tenía la cabeza llena de rulos mientras esperaba pacientemente que me maquillaran el rostro. Era un look glamoroso y natural, y aunque parecía que esas dos palabras eran algo contradictorias, al finalizar mi arreglo, deseché esa idea de mi cabeza. Mi pelo estaba suelto, tan lindo con sus ondas naturales sólo un poco más acentuadas y mi rostro remarcando mis facciones, mis ojos enormes, mis pestañas alargadas con unas postizas, mis pómulos se veían más altos y mis labios estaban más sensuales, brillosos y rellenitos.

-Vamos Bella, apúrate para empezar a vestirte – dijo Jimmy tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia mi pequeño camerino - ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó al cerrar la puerta tras entrar.

-Sólo que desaparezca toda esta gente – rodé los ojos con fastidio – es demasiado…

-¡Óyeme! – me gritó – hace días que te noto con cierta actitud de diva – me apuntaba con el dedo – y eso si que no te lo voy a permitir. Por si no lo sabes, "Bella Swan" no se caracterizaba por su conducta prepotente, ni miraba a los demás por sobre el hombro…

-¡Yo no lo hago! – arremetí.

-Pues no falta mucho para que empieces a hacerlo y yo no quiero estar aquí para verlo – me amenazó – así que dímelo en este momento Isabella, dime si esta será la última noche que trabajemos juntos porque bien sabes que yo no hago esto por dinero, te quiero pero no por eso tengo que soportar tus desplantes – dijo furioso dejándome sin habla. Por unos instantes me quedé inmóvil mientras sus palabras me caían como pesadas verdades que sólo él, me pudo hacer ver.

Jimmy estaba en lo cierto. Tanta adulación me estaba mareando; tanto lujo, oropel y halagos que no sabía si estaban llenos de segundas intenciones pero cómo me inflaban el ego, que para esas alturas ya estaba por los cielos.

-Lo siento Jimmy – le dije en un susurro aventándome sobre él – lo siento mucho – lo abracé deseando de verdad que creyera en mi arrepentimiento; tal vez yo no recordara cómo me comportaba antes, pero el hecho era que él estaba ahí para jalarme las orejas y mantenerme con ambos pies bien anclados a la tierra.

-Nunca había tenido que hablarte así Isabella, pero no dudaré en volverlo a hacer si es necesario – por fin me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te juro que nunca tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, lo prometo – dije ahogando un sollozo – gracias Jimmy…

-Bueno, ya dejemos de lloriquear – se limpió las mejillas húmedas – voy a llamar a alguien para que te arregle ese maquillaje y te asegure esas pestañas, no tardo – salió del pequeño cuarto y me senté frente al espejo ¿Pero en qué carajos estaba pensando al comportarme así? Ni siquiera me daba alguna satisfacción mostrarme tan déspota y altanera… – Gracias Jimmy – susurré de nuevo.

-Bella – entró unos minutos después como si nada hubiera pasado – ya me asomé y ya van entrando todos los invitados, ¡afuera se ve todo lindísimo! Esas lamparitas rosas tan monas de verdad le dan un toque súper _chic_ al lugar… – antes de que pudiera terminar de describirme cómo se veía todo, mi teléfono comenzó a repiquetear - ¡Ese es Edward! – gritó y casi mata de un susto a la chica que estaba concentrada en mis pestañas; sacó el accesorio de mi bolso y me lo dio.

-Hola cielo – dije antes que él.

-Ya estoy aquí afuera – cómo me tranquilizaba su voz – tuve que librar un mar de fotógrafos y reporteros pero sobreviví, estoy impaciente por verte…

-Ya falta muy poco, ten paciencia – le pedí coqueta.

-¿Bella? – respiró hondo - ¿Qué traes puesto cariño? – me preguntó sensual y no pude evitar sonrojarme y reírme nerviosa.

-¡Edward! – lo reprendí y Jimmy soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás increíble – hizo una pausa – Bella… te amo.

-Y yo a ti…

Terminamos la llamada y me sentí más segura. El que Edward siempre estuviera ahí apoyándome, significaba todo para mí porque me demostraba que creía en mí y en lo que hacía, me demostraba que me amaba.

-Bella, Bella – Choo me despertó de mi ensueño – debemos apurarnos, toma, ponte estas y sal para que te ayudemos a ponerte el corsé – me dio unas bragas negras con tachas plateadas en forma de "V" y me las puse detrás del biombo por sobre el cual, Jimmy me pasó el corsé con el que salí para que pudieran ajustármelo. Era de un fino encaje rosa y en la orilla, parecía estar quemado, justo como las orillas de un viejo pergamino y en la parte trasera, una cauda como la de los vestidos franceses del siglo XVIII. Era un contraste muy original el que se había creado con esa pieza antigua, las bragas, los zapatos modernos y atada al cuello, una rosa plateada.

Me incliné hacia delante para levantar mis senos una vez que estuvo bien atado el corsé. Les dieron unos toques de polvos a las "niñas" y estuve lista. Siempre de la mano de Jimmy, subí las escaleras para ponerme en la fila y esperar mi turno para salir a la larga pasarela; yo era la tercera en salir y mientras empezaba el desfile, las emociones de todos tras bambalinas, se multiplicaban al mil por mil.

-Rose te ves preciosa – admiré a mi amiga que en verdad se veía guapísima en un triquini negro con rosas fucsias sobrepuestas y con una cauda larguísima.

-Y tú Bella estás… alguien va a saltar sobre ti con una sábana – me aseguró y empezamos a reír cuando una cámara se nos acercó y nos movimos sexys frente a ella cuando Adriana, que abría el desfile, pasó junto a nosotras para ubicarse dentro del carrusel del cual saldría directamente hacia la pasarela.

La música comenzó a escucharse, se apagaron las luces quedando solo las lamparitas rosas encendidas tenuemente y se corrieron las gigantescas cortinas rojas dejando ver el carrusel donde 3 bailarinas giraban en él, junto con Adriana que esperaba le indicaran el momento para salir.

-¿Jimmy? – pregunté y él sabía muy bien a qué me refería.

-Abajo a tu izquierda Bella, casi a la mitad de la pasarela – me informó, asentí y respiré tan hondo como pude. No estaba nerviosa, sólo estaba ansiosa, ya quería estar ahí afuera.

-Bella, 5, 4… Go! – escuché mi indicación feliz de ya poder estar ahí. Una emoción que me impulsó a sonreír, lleno el poco espacio que quedaba en mi pecho gracias al apretado corsé y dí mis primeros pasos con mucha seguridad gozando cada uno de ellos. Me sentía sexy, hermosa, poderosa y muy intrépida, queriendo manifestarlo en cada paso que daban mis piernas. Los aplausos se escuchaban muy fuertes aumentando mi confianza, haciéndome mover más provocadoramente mis caderas y cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Llegué a la punta de la pasarela y después de jugar unos 3 segundos con la cauda, me giré para emprender mi regreso ya segura de que las cámaras no estaban sobre mi rostro para poder buscarlo. Tal y como Choo me había dicho, a la mitad de la pasarela estaba Edward que tenía los ojos clavados en mí y los labios entreabiertos. Al pasar junto a él le sonreí y a nuestra familia les hice un ligero _"adiós"_ con la mano aprovechando que en ese desfile, se valían cualquier tipo de señas sexys. Al salir del escenario, iba muy feliz celebrando con las manos hacia arriba. No podía disimular mi alegría y tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba disfrutando tanto todo…

-¡Jimmy! – lo abracé apenas estuve fuera de escena.

-Ay Bella, volviste revolucionada, ojala no mates a nadie de un infarto – se persignó – sobretodo a Edward, ¡Lo dejaste en shock!

**EDWARD'S POV**

Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía si porque ese desfile significaba mucho para Bella o porque en pocos minutos la vería caminar con la lencería más impactante frente a mis ojos. Emmett no estaba mejor que yo y Jasper ni qué decir, los tres estábamos de pie con los brazos cruzados, sin hablar. Mi padre era otra cosa; él estaba muy alegre saludando y sonriendo junto con mi madre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando su hija…? ¡Bah!

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y nos sentamos. _Stay too Long_ de Plan B empezó a sonar, me gustaba mucho esa canción; inhalé muy hondo y me acomodé en mi asiento. Un carrusel apareció en el escenario y tragué en seco, muy ansioso. No sabía en qué momento aparecería Bella; solo sabía que me pondría el doble de nervioso cuando escuchara _Bad_ _Romance_ de Lady Gaga ya que el último par de semanas se la había pasado cantando y bailando muy sexy esa canción todo el tiempo. El carrusel giró y apareció Adriana quién caminó con actitud arrebatadora; estaba bastante cubierta para ser quien abría el desfile. La siguió una chica rubia, altísima, con botas blancas y un bikini muy decente, demasiado diría yo y cuando ya casi llegaba a la punta, escuché una gran ovación.

Giré la cabeza y mi corazón se detuvo al sentir que lo oprimían fuertemente. Isabella salió a la pasarela caminando con una seguridad y confianza que me dejó atónito. Feliz, avasalladora, disfrutando el estar ahí. Movía con destreza la tela entre sus manos al ritmo del cadencioso vaivén que tenía su cuerpo a cada paso que daba. Isabella se veía increíble con ese corsé que mantenía cautivas a mis preciosas niñas que parecían gritar por querer salir de su prisión. Con cautela y para no sufrir un paro cardiaco, bajé la mirada para comprobar que en efecto, los zapatos que llevaba, cubrían mucho más de su piel que el imperceptible triangulo de tela que llevaba por bragas. Al llegar a la punta de la pasarela y antes de darse vuelta, sonrió agresiva a las cámaras y a los lentes de los fotógrafos… creí morir. De regreso, me buscó con la mirada y me sonrió al pasar junto a mí, saludándonos con la mano. Me tenía hipnotizado.

-Cierra la boca Edward – me dijo Emmett al oído al mismo tiempo que sentía su codo en mis costillas.

Intenté salir de mi trance pero me tomó más tiempo del normal volver a pensar coherentemente. Eso había sido demasiado. Hacía esfuerzos por normalizar mi respiración y gracias al cielo, parecía que estaba recuperándome del impacto de ver esa imagen tan diferente de mi mujer. Sentí una mano en mi muslo y di un pequeño brinco.

-Es preciosa – dijo mi madre y solo asentí torpemente. Después de varias chicas, Rose recorría el mismo trayecto pero iba bastante más cubierta que Bella. Miré a Emmett que no podía contener su alegría y aplaudía como loco; también estaba feliz y completamente perdido por Rosalie quien guiñó un ojo muy sexy al llegar a frente y cuando pasó a nuestro lado, le lanzó a mi hermano un beso y este casi aullaba de emoción.

Cuando Katy Perry terminó de cantar, el escenario se transformó en un granero. Yo ya no sabía si estaba contento, nervioso o como, lo único que quería era ver a la mujer que apareció de nuevo caminando sobre la pasarela… era algo irreal lo que venía hacia mí. Usaba lencería de color rosa muy pálido, casi blanca bajo tanta luz, muy recatada con un cuello alto simulado y mangas largas de encaje pero nada más; Bella se veía tan hermosa y sensual que parecía que acababa de hacer el amor entre la paja. El pelo un poco revuelto, ojos brillantes, mejillas encendidas y labios entreabiertos… me tuve que obligar a respirar y a recobrar el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que lograra tener ese semblante que era solo mío?

De nuevo, al regresar, me miró y dibujó un corazón con los dedos, leí un _"Te Amo" _de sus labios y continuó su camino. Isabella podía desarmarme con ese tipo de acciones, ella lo sabía. Sonreí al saber que no le importaba hacerme ese tipo de demostraciones en público; quería que todos supieran que me quería y eso me hacía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Estoy nerviosa – me dijo mi madre al oído - ¿Cuándo saldrá Alice?

-No sé mamá, ten paciencia y disfruta el show – hablé tranquilo.

-¿Así como tú? – me miró enarcando una ceja y bufé. De pronto Emmett se puso de pie y aplaudió efusivo. Rosalie pasaba frente a nosotros e iba demasiado cubierta, ¡Hasta una chaqueta tenía puesta! Botas altas y unas bragas con mucha tela… ¿De que se trataba eso? Por supuesto mi hermano estaba feliz, su novia no mostraba mucha piel. El grupo de chicas del granero terminó su recorrido; si todo iba bien, Isabella sólo saldría una vez más y mi tortura acabaría cuando Lady Gaga terminara de escucharse, y como si tuviera boca de profeta, precisamente esa canción fue lo que todos empezamos a oír.

Un ligero estremecimiento fue corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo; sin poder evitarlo, mis manos sudaban al igual que mi frente que brillaba por las pequeñísimas perlitas de sudor que tenía. La primer chica de ese grupo apareció emulando a un muy sexy boxeador y detrás, en el fondo del escenario, un grupo de gimnastas hacían suertes mientras una tras otra iban saliendo las chicas. Todos los deportes caracterizados en sensual lencería, desfilaron ante los ojos de todos los que estábamos ahí pero Bella aún no salía. Y de repente, las quijadas de todos nosotros, llegaron hasta el suelo, incluida la de mi madre. Alice avanzaba sobre la pasarela en un muy pequeño traje de baño en tela metálica y llevando una pesa en las manos; llegó al final de la pasarela y casi tuvimos que necesitar un cardiólogo para mi padre porque el color abandonó su rostro y el pobre Jasper también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Los gimnastas se encontraron rodeándola y la escoltaron hasta que la perdimos de vista… ¿Y mi Bella?

-¡Mi hermana pequeña desnuda frente al mundo!

-¡Cállate Emmett! – le dijimos todos entre dientes mientras él negaba con una expresión de horror en la cara.

Respiré algo más tranquilo, total, ¿Podría suceder algo que me sorprendiera más que ver a mi hermana y a mi novia, en esas circunstancias? Porque Rosalie no contaba, ella sí había salido con un hábito de monja encima en comparación a Alice y Bella. Akon estaba en el escenario y empezó a cantar. Inhalé preparándome para lo que fuera que aún tuviera que vivir; no era nada fácil desde luego y lo que lo hacía peor, era la maldita incertidumbre. Sin darme cuenta de los minutos transcurridos, Alice ya estaba de nuevo frente a nosotros ¿Cómo pudo cambiarse tan rápido? No pude evitar soltar una carcajadita cuando mi padre se tensó en su asiento y mi pobre cuñado casi pierde los ojos al ver a mi hermanita con lencería hecha como para una muñeca… _¡infinitamente pequeña!_ Emmett tenía cara de enojado y mi madre veía a Alice con devoción, era su niña chiquita y la verdad, se veía hermosísima. Cuando pasó junto a nosotros, le aplaudí muy fuerte y le silbé apoyándola. Jasper me imitó al instante al igual que mi madre quien obviamente sólo aplaudía, pero Emmett a duras penas se nos unió y mi padre aún no salía de su shock inicial; Alice se merecía todo nuestro apoyo y al menos yo, sí estaba dispuesto a brindárselo.

Mientras nos calmábamos, la escenografía cambió; unos árboles y un ambiente africano eran el tema ahora. Y apareció mi ángel… tan hermosa como solo ella podía serlo tanto, se acercaba hacia el final de la pasarela; en unas botas altas cafés y un triquini que daba la impresión de ser de piel de víbora, se veía majestuosa coronada por unas gigantescas alas en blanco y negro, se veía simplemente imponente. Toda mi capacidad de respuesta se evaporó y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder aplaudirle a mi Bella al pasar junto a mí. Se giró un poco y me mandó un beso, dejándome como un adolescente nervioso. Sólo Isabella tenía ese poder, nunca nadie jamás me había provocado tal sensación; podría volverme su esclavo si ella tan sólo me lo insinuara…

**BELLA'S POV**

-¡Deprisa! – gritaba Jimmy de mi mano para correr a nuestro camerino – levanta los brazos Bella.

Lo obedecí porque así era más fácil que pidieran quitarme todo. Una chica me quitaba los zapatos, otra junto con Choo el apretadísimo corsé y cuando lo sentí ya flojo, detrás del biombo, me quité las braguitas y me puse las del segundo cambio al igual que el bonito brassierre. Me ayudaron con lo demás del atuendo, me coloqué las botas blancas y estuve lista para subir de nuevo por las escaleras y esperar mi señal para volver a salir cuando vimos a una muy confundida y perdida Alice a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? – se apresuró Choo junto a ella.

-¿Haz visto a Tanya? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Maldita escarabaja! – Jimmy la tomó de la mano – Bella, ¿puedes…?

-No te preocupes, ayuda a Alice – los apuré – yo tengo tiempo para mi último cambio, ¡Ve!

¿Dónde se habría metido esa tipa? Era el colmo, si no la hubiéramos visto, tal vez Alice, perdida en ese mar de gente y nerviosa como estaba, no hubiera sido capaz de pedir ayuda y todo habría sido un desastre para ella. Definitivamente, algo tendría que hacer con esa mujer, había expuesto su carrera y eso era imperdonable.

Mi turno llegó de nuevo y con el mismo entusiasmo y adrenalina en mi cuerpo, caminé mucho más tierna en la pasarela. Siempre sexy pero con un toque pícaro, así lo habíamos estudiado y ensayado muchas veces Jimmy y yo. Llegué a la punta y me di la vuelta, sonreí al tener los ojos de Edward clavados en mí y al estar cerca de él, le dibujé un corazón al aire y le lancé un beso junto con un _"Te Amo"._ Estaba literalmente loca por él.

Salí del escenario y rápidamente me dirigí a mi camerino. Los asistentes me ayudaron a desvestirme y a ponerme el último cambio. Un triquini café lindísimo, las botas y lo principal… mis alas. Eran tan grandes y pesadas que solo me las puse unos instantes antes de mi última señal al escenario. Eran enormes, pero había practicado mucho para equilibrar el peso y ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas, estaban hermosas.

Vi a Jimmy del otro lado dándole a Alice indicaciones al oído y ella solo asentía nerviosa. Ya había hecho su primera salida y solo esperaba su turno para su segunda y última aparición. Se veía regia en esa lencería pálida y ese corsé "invisible", estaba segura que al menos 4 hombres que conocía iban a sufrir una embolia. Levanté a Alice los pulgares animándola y dándole confianza, la necesitaba después del susto que por culpa de esa ¿Cómo la había llamado Choo, renacuaja? Bueno, de esa gusarapa, había sufrido. Me sonrió del otro lado y caminó hacia la punta del largo corredor. La observé por las pantallas que teníamos tras el escenario y lo hacía tan bien que estuve a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-¿No lo hace genial?

-Es magnífica Rose – le respondí – y tú pareces un dulcecito – arrugué la nariz.

-Me veo linda ¿No? – reímos y al ver el movimiento de los chicos de la escenografía, Rose se alejó. Yo era la primera de este grupo "salvaje" como le llamábamos y debía estar atenta a mi salida. Las luces se tornaron naranjas, rojas y amarillas y escuché mi indicación…

-5, 4, 3, Go Bella!

Y despacio, para nivelar el peso de las alas, avancé sonriente y muy satisfecha conmigo misma. Lo había hecho, estaba ahí, de nuevo entre las mejores modelos del mundo y todos esperaban expectantes por verme. Me sentí flotar y pude disfrutar de mi recorrido final, ya sin tensión, ni nervios. Ya solo tenía que gozar cada paso que daba y ¡Sonreír!

En mi camerino, me quitaban las alas y sentí un alivio indescriptible. Retocaron mi maquillaje y solo me bastaba esperar para el gran final. Todas las chicas esperábamos a ambos lados del escenario para salir a agradecer y despedirnos hasta el próximo año. Alice llegó junto a mí del brazo de Choo que estaba echando fuego por los ojos. No le pregunté nada porque no era el momento y menos delante de tantas personas, pero por su estado, estaba segura que ya había encontrado a esa reptil. Solo tomé de la mano a Alice y la oprimí. La canción del final empezó a sonar y nos encaminamos por última vez a la pasarela. Jugamos con los globos a nuestro paso, bailamos y brincamos cuanto y cómo quisimos. Mandamos muchos besos a nuestra familia y nos despedimos. Y en ese momento apareció Tanya ante mis fulminantes ojos arrastrando a Alice para "ayudarla" a cambiarse.

-Demasiado tarde _linda _– dijo muy enojado Choo.

-Tú no tienes porqué dec…

-Luego hablo contigo – Alice le lanzó muy firme – ahora déjame antes de que te ahorque.

Y sabía muy bien su error porque como perrito con la cola entre las patas, se fue sin decir ni media palabra más. Nos cambiamos las dos en mi camerino y platicábamos de los detalles del desfile cuando unos golpecitos a la puerta nos interrumpieron. Jimmy se apresuró a abrir y nos quedamos mudas al ver a dos chicos con dos grandes ramos de rosas, uno para Alice y el otro para mí. Nos dimos prisa para salir a ver a nuestros caballerosos galanes y agradecerles el gesto tan lindo. Ansiosa, corrí al vestíbulo donde los invitados tomaban un coctail antes de ir a la fiesta. Sorteé a muchas personas que sólo querían saludar y buscaba a Edward mientras posaba para algunas fotos con otras de las que no tuve tanta suerte de escapar. Giré repentinamente la cabeza al escuchar su inconfundible risa y no pude reconocer a la persona que platicaba con Edward. Un chico moreno, guapísimo y con un cuerpo de muerte…

-¡Bella! – se acercó a mí – Felicidades amor, estuviste increíble – me abrazó y sus labios también abrazaron los míos.

-¿De verdad te gustó? – pregunté ilusionada.

-Tanto – susurró a mi oído – que te pediré que vuelvas a hacerlo cuando estemos solos… - me estremecí – pero mira, quiero que _conozcas_ a alguien, él es Jake Bella, tu amigo de toda la vida – y me quedé petrificada al oír a Edward decirme quien era. Con nervios, los miré y Jake no se contuvo, avanzó hacia mí, dándome un abrazo como los de Emmett. Pero ¿Acaso Edward no odiaba a Jake?

-Hola chica – dijo contra mi cuello – no puedo creerlo Bella, ¡estás bien! – yo estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni hablar y un carraspeo interrumpió nuestro _reencuentro – _Ah, mira, quiero presentarte a Sandy, mi novia.

-¡Su novia! – exclamó Edward con una sonrisa atornillada en su rostro.

-¿H-hola? – dije más en una pregunta – mucho gusto.

-Hola Bella, no sabes todo lo que Jake me cuenta de Rosalie, de Jimmy y de ti, los quiere mucho – y me brindó la sonrisa más amigable que pudo ser capaz de darme, me agradaba.

-¡Jake! – Choo lo había visto ya. Corrió y se abrazaron cuando escuchamos otro gritó.

-¡Pero si es el ingratísimo de mi amigo Jake! – bromeó Rose. Después de que se pusieran al día, ya que obviamente yo no podía hacerlo, nos despedimos de Esme y de Carlisle y nos fuimos a la fiesta. Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba reventar; todos querían entrar y no perderse la gran celebración. Sin problemas, entramos y nos llevaron a nuestra mesa; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya teníamos junto a nosotros varias botellas de champagne y apenas el mesero las terminó de llenar, tomé una, se veía tan refrescante…

-¡Salud por estas guapas chicas! – brindó Jake y todos chocamos nuestras copas. Antes de tomar un sorbo, Edward me besó y luego pegó nuestras frentes.

-Te amo Bella – susurró y lo besé de regreso para luego tomar un gran trago de mi copa. Estaba feliz. Mi trabajo le había gustado mucho a Edward y yo disfrutaba haciéndolo, me había dicho que me amaba y yo también lo amaba desesperadamente ¿Podía pedir más?… Si.

Durante la noche, bailamos, platicamos, nos besamos y nos acariciamos. También estaba un poco cansada y acalorada, pero eso si, muy animada.

-Ahora vuelvo cielo, voy al baño – le avisé.

-Te acompaño, hay mucha gente amor – asentí y me dejé guiar entre la multitud – entra, aquí te espero – y así lo hice; me refresqué la cara y me recogí el pelo. Me miré al espejo y seguro que por el cansancio, vi un poco borroso.

Salí y rápido busqué a Edward quien me asustó al poner sus manos en mi cintura y darme un beso en la nuca – ¡Edward! Me asustaste – rió y me tomó de la mano, llevándome a un pasillo muy oscuro y casi vacío. Me puso de espaldas en un rincón y con una desesperación que me quitó el aliento, me besó mientras sus manos se adueñaron de mis senos.

-Te deseo tanto Bella – su voz ronca delató su nivel de deseo.

-Yo también cielo, vámonos a casa – le pedí.

-No voy a aguantar hasta llegar a casa Bella…

-¡Edward!

-¡Shhh!

Intenté ver sobre su hombro pero era tan alto que no pude distinguir si había alguien que pudiera vernos.

-¡No puedo, aquí no puedo! – dije nerviosa.

-Si puedes – murmuró contra mis labios y una de sus manos bajó para colarse por debajo de mi corto vestido, subiendo por mi muslo. Gemí y apresó de nuevo mis labios al mismo tiempo que su mano se adentraba en la unión de mis piernas, pasando sobre la tela humedecida por mi cuerpo.

-_¡Mierda Bella! _No puedo creer que en dos segundos ya estés así para mí.

La sorpresa me dejó sin poder reaccionar y expuesta a sus deseos. Yo tampoco podía explicarme cómo mi cuerpo podía responderle tan rápido, ¿Cómo podía Edward llevarme a tal punto? Mi seno era masajeado con fuerza y como era de esperarse, mis pezones se irguieron en respuesta a sus caricias; mis piernas flaquearon al sentir que su otra mano, hacia a un lado la tela de mis bragas y sus dedos se internaban en mis pliegues y de pronto… en mí.

-¡Ahh! – grité mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Ves? También morías por esto amor… - giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de lo solitario de su rincón; con destreza se desabotonó el pantalón y bajó un poco sus bóxers dejando libre su más que evidente erección.

-Abre un poco las piernas amor – dijo ciego de deseo.

-¡No, por favor no lo hagas! Espera…

-Sólo hazlo Bella – me pidió sin exigencia pero con voz llena de lujuria. Me puse de puntillas tratando de hacer lo que me había pedido mientras los nervios por ser atrapados in fraganti me hacían temblar. Rodeó con un brazo mi cintura y me elevó un poco para penetrarme de un fuerte y certero empujón de su pelvis contra mí.

-¡Edward! – su boca atrapó la mía acallando mi grito. El me llenaba cada vez que su longitud pulsante se introducía en mí enloqueciéndome de placer, desconectándome del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. No fueron pocas las intromisiones de Edward, fueron muchas y rápidas; secretas pero gratificantes. Gemíamos y jadeábamos sin parar, esforzándonos por no ser escuchados. Gozando de esa entrega clandestina llena de pasión. Edward respiraba agitado entre jadeos y pude sentirlo tensarse un poco.

-Vamos preciosa, vente conmigo – habló con esfuerzos y desbloqueé mi mente dejándome llevar sin importarme nada que me impidiera llegar al mismo tiempo que él al clímax que se avecinaba. De inmediato, todo me resultó más placentero de lo que ya era y pude alcanzarlo. Un conocido temblor comenzó a hacer vibrar mi vientre y me contraje alrededor de su miembro, a punto de explotar.

-Ya, ya voy…

-Dios, Bella… si, así, así , sii, sii ¡ahh!… - chilló al llegar juntos a un apabullante orgasmo.

Nos mantuvimos muy pocos segundos disfrutando aún de un de los temblores de nuestro orgasmo y sin dejar de sostenerme por la cintura, salió de mí y se subió los bóxers y el pantalón, para luego ayudarme a acomodar mis bragas y mi vestido.

-Vuelve al baño mientras yo voy también – me indicó y de nuevo entré para acomodar mejor mi ropa y _refrescarme_. Una vez que estuve lista salí pero Edward no estaba ahí; lo esperé un par de minutos y no aparecía. Tal vez, ya estaba en la mesa esperándome. Miré a mi alrededor y ni rastro de él. Decidí volver sola y me hice camino entre la gente que bailaba, me saludaban y me sonreían. Un poco nerviosa, tanto por lo que acabábamos de hacer, que había sido de lo más aterrador pero en extremo excitante, y por no encontrar a Edward por ningún lado, llegué con nuestros amigos y les pregunté por él.

-¿Han visto a Edward? Lo perdí hace un rato.

-¿Tú lo perdiste o él se perdió solito? – me preguntó Jasper al oído.

-¿Cómo? – no comprendí el sentido de su pregunta – no te entiendo Jazz…

Pego su rostro al mío y con un dedo apuntó detrás de una columna - ¿Ya me entiendes? – dijo algo molesto y no hubo necesidad de _entender_ nada más. Edward platicaba muy animado con… _la pequeña Bree.*_

* * *

_**Nenas! Que les pareció? Quiero saberlo! **_

_**No he podido contestar cada uno de sus rw's pero desde aquí les agradezco a todas: Belewyn, JullsCullenMasen, JessMPattinson, viviPatCullen, Diyola, ainhoal1, Diana, Qwerty, rox87, DirtyBigSecret, JoliCullen, msteppa, Ely Cullen M, Guacha, carlita16, teishi, Cullen Vigo, Yasmin-Cullen, lexa0619, xelatwi, Lanenisita, Amys Cullen, SerenitySey, evecullen 94, Marceela Mac, maddycullen, Josslight089, I Love Edward, Melanie Stryder, Darkrouse-Cullen, mmenavg, smile79, Laura, Audreybaldacci, , sunnypeace, sonrisas, amy-vampire, LolisGof, KatriciaCruz, … a todas MiL GrAcIaS!**_

_**Que los Santos Reyes les traigan muchos regalitos y nos vemos muuy pronto.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**PD: El show completito en mi blog **_

_**http: / / Aitana-trying. Blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	47. CAPITULO 47

_CAPITULO 47_

____

EDWARD'S POV

__

¿Qué Diablos acababa de hacer? ¿En donde tenía la puta cabeza cuando se me ocurrió tomar a Bella en ese rincón? La había puesto en peligro exponiéndola al hacerla víctima de mis arranques pasionales, los cuales eran dignos de un adolescente cualquiera, pero la verdad era que no me podía resistir a ella. Isabella era demasiado sensual, demasiado mujer como para poder ser inmune a su presencia, a su olor; me volvía loco y lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unos instantes, terminaba por confirmármelo.

¡Habíamos tenido sexo en un lugar público! Y había sido una de las experiencias más intensas de mi vida. Salía del baño e iba por Bella cuando un toque en mi hombro me hizo voltear… era Bree.

–¡Hola Edward! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – se acercó para besar mi mejilla. De inmediato me tensé y no por ella sino por Bella que seguro ya estaría por salir y sabía que si me veía con Bree, tendría garantizado un disgusto bastante feo para esa noche.

–Hola Bree – le respondí sin mucha emoción – pero no es ninguna sorpresa verme por aquí, Bella desfiló y yo siempre estoy con ella, además no podíamos faltar a la fiesta – intenté sutilmente decirle que no estaba solo.

–Pues por el motivo que sea, me da mucho gusto verte – ladeó su rostro - ¿Sabes? Me voy a París una temporada y esta es una buena oportunidad para despedirnos ¿no crees?

–Claro Bree, espero que te vaya muy bien – dije suspirando aliviado – diviértete mucho.

–Gracias Edward, pero ven – me agarró de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme con ella – ven a mi mesa para dejarte todos mis datos.

–¡Hey Bree! – puse un poco de resistencia – Bella no tarda en salir, la estoy esperando.

–Bueno, no es que vayamos a desaparecer de aquí… ¿Verdad? – dijo sugestiva y acepté ir con ella para quitármela rápido de encima.

–Desde luego que no – le afirmé. Miré hacia la puerta por donde saldría Bella y no estaba, sólo esperaba no tardar mucho con Bree. Al llegar a su mesa, se tomó su tiempo buscando en su teléfono todos sus datos y pasándolos al mío. No quise ser grosero con ella, total, ya se marcharía y no volvería a verla si tenía suerte, en muchísimo tiempo, así que me calmé y dejé que terminara con el asunto.

Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba con Bella. Era tan celosa como yo y cuando me viera con Bree pondría el grito en el cielo y de inmediato su mirada fulminante atravesaría mi cuerpo, pero le explicaría el motivo que había tenido para dejarla sola y una vez que comprendiera mi punto y con la seguridad de que Bree no volvería a aparecerse, me perdonaría, nos olvidaríamos del asunto y seguiríamos muy felices celebrando su noche.

Mientras hacía mis deducciones, Bree me platicaba de Joshua, escribía pacientemente y me enviaba toda la información de donde se estaría quedando. ¿Por qué carajo no entendía que no me interesaba tener esos datos? ¿No le había dejado claro ya que Bella y yo estábamos juntos? ¿Qué puta parte era la que no comprendía? Me quejé mentalmente aunque fue bueno saber algo de Joshua casi de primera mano, ya que nos escribíamos por e-mail pero sin profundizar mucho.

–Bueno traviesa, ha sido bueno poder verte y despedirme de ti.

–Oh Edward, no seas aguafiestas y quédate un rato más – me tomó del brazo al querer levantarme – Bella no es celosa ¿O si? – preguntó con un tono que me desagradó.

–No Bree, el celoso soy yo y no soporto la idea de que alguien se le pueda acercar siquiera – dije de una puta vez y ella me miró con la boca abierta – cuídate mucho y…

–¿Interrumpo? – ¡Carajo! Era Bella.

–¡Bella, amor! – me adelanté a decir - ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Bree? – volteé el rostro hacia ella y vi que la miraba con una ceja elevada.

-Mmm no cielo, pero… – se giró por completo hacia ella poniéndole carita de disculpa – ¡Hola y adiós! Porque este malvado que está aquí – se pegó a mí rozando ligeramente su trasero contra mi pelvis – me prometió otro "rapidito" en aquel rincón y pienso hacer que cumpla su promesa – le guiñó un ojo y Bree la miraba atónita.

-Edw… - Bree intentó hablar.

-No me gustan los tríos – la cortó advirtiéndole – pero si te gusta mirar eres bienvenida – me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y atrapando mi mano – Ah y otra cosa – la miró amenazante – este muñequito es mío y se va conmigo a casa… Ciao Betty.

Miré a Bree encogiéndome de hombros en disculpa pero con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me dejaba arrastrar muy divertido. ¿Divertido? ¿Para qué me hacia tonto? ¡Eso había estado grandioso! No podía estar más feliz por cómo Bella había sacado las uñas por mí, estaba sencillamente fascinado, halagado por su reacción. Había sido un honor ser reclamado de esa forma tan posesiva.

Casi dando tumbos entre tanta gente nos alejamos de la mesa de Bree y al pasar cerca de nuestro rincón la detuve pero cuando se giró, como ya sabía que lo haría, su mirada me taladró y rápidamente soltó mi mano continuando su camino.

–Bella escúchame – la tomé del brazo, volteó mirando mi mano que la sujetaba y luego me miró a la cara.

–No quiero discutir aquí.

–No vamos a dar ni un paso más si sigues sin escucharme Isabella – le advertí, se giró por completo hacia mí y asintió cruzándose de brazos para que empezara a hablar.

–Ya sé que sonará de lo más estúpido amor, pero no es lo que parece – enarcó una ceja – Bree me interceptó cuando te esperaba al salir del baño, le dije que estaba contigo pero insistió en que la acompañara porque quería darme sus datos, se va a París, espero que por mucho tiempo, y pensé que mientras más rápido acabara con eso, más rápido me desharía de ella…

–Edward…

–Déjame terminar por favor – su mirada ya era menos dura – Bree se tardó más de lo normal, pero cuando me iba a buscarte, muy enojado por cierto, le dejé bien claro que sólo tú eres la mujer para la que tengo ojos y… luego llegaste amor, lo demás… – la atraje hacia mí por la cintura – ya lo sabes – dije besándola intensamente después de que había bajado la guardia. Enredé mis dedos entre su pelo mientras sostenía con firmeza su nuca y la otra mano la mantuve anclada a su cintura.

–No sé Edward, aún no me convences – sonrió maliciosa cuando nos separamos para respirar.

–Pues si quieres puedo contarte la versión extendida, pero en aquel rincón – señalé con la cabeza el memorable sitio y nos reímos abrazados.

–Por cierto ¿Podrías explicarme el punto ese de los tríos? – escondió la cara en mi pecho - ¿Es negociable amor? – me burlé y recibí una mordidita en una de mis tetillas, sobre la tela de mi camisa - ¡Ouch!

–Ya en serio Edward – me miró fijamente – tú eres mío y yo no comparto mis cosas con nadie, que te quede bien claro – me amenazó y yo sólo asentí dándole un suave beso en los labios.

–Soy tuyo, todo tuyo Isabella…

Por fortuna, lo que pudo haber llegado a ser una catástrofe de dimensiones inimaginables, se solucionó con sólo contarle a Bella la verdad, siendo sincero y por la confianza que ella me tenía, y yo también confiaba en ella, y aunque no me estaba siendo nada fácil aprender a controlar mis celos, seguía trabajando en ello.

Al llegar con los chicos, me alegró ver que todos bailaban y festejaban. Mi hermano y Rose se abrazaban mientras intentaban moverse al ritmo de la música; Jake y Sandy hacían lo mismo pero frecuentemente eran interrumpidos por chicas que querían una foto o que Jake les firmara algo; era increíble cómo la certeza de que no andan tras tu chica puede cambiar la relación con otra persona. Sonreí al ver a Jimmy platicar con varios amigos pero no bailaba y por raro que pareciera, sólo tenía en la mano una botellita de agua cuando él amaba el champagne y ahí teníamos varias botellas listas para ser descorchadas en cualquier momento.

–¿Le pasa algo? – lo observaba intrigado – era para que ya a estas alturas no se acordara ni de su nombre.

–Lo extraña – me contestó Bella – pero ya se le pasará – dijo confiada.

–¡Que segura estás de eso!

–¡Lo estoy! – me respondió mientras me arrastraba para que bailara con ella. Nos unimos a los chicos y pasamos un buen rato brincando y cantando felices. Ya estábamos agotados pero la adrenalina del movimiento, nos mantenía eufóricos. No quería irme y ella tampoco, la estábamos pasando realmente bien y después de todo, ya no teníamos tanta prisa por llegar a casa. Escuché una canción que a Bella le gustaba, la abracé muy fuerte pegándome a ella y me cantaba el coro al oído.

_I've had the time of my life_

_And I've never felt this way before_

_And I swear this is true_

_And I owe it all to you…_

_'Cause I'm!_

_Havin'!_

_A good! Time!_

_With you!_

_I'm tellin' you_

_I've had the time of my life_

_And I've never felt this way before_

_And I swear this is true_

_And I owe it all to you_

–¿De verdad nunca te habías sentido tan bien? – le pregunté suavemente al oído.

Me miró y me sonrió empujando su pelvis contra la mía – mmm no que yo recuerde… - y nos soltamos a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Te amo Isabella Marie! – grité a todo pulmón y me respondió – ¡Yo también te amo Edward Anthony! – haciendo que todos nos miraran divertidos. Durante un buen rato más seguimos brincando, cantando y brindando, besándonos y acariciándonos lo más discretamente posible pero, nos resultaba un poco difícil ser menos efusivos.

–¿Es Alice? – pregunté al verla venir hacia nosotros, tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado. Se separó de mí y corrió a su encuentro - ¿Estás bien Alice? ¿Qué sucede? – en un segundo estuve junto a ellas.

–Jasper terminó conmigo – dijo entre sollozos.

–¿Qué? – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo y ella asentía - ¿Te hizo algo? – pregunté furioso y Alice se soltó de nuevo a llorar.

–¡Lo voy a matar! – bramé - ¿En donde está?

–¡No Edward! Por favor no hagas nada – me pidió Alice llorando inconsolable – No sabe lo que dice ni lo que hace…

–¿Cómo no? ¿Dónde está Alice? – repetí.

–Está con Jimmy, él lo va a llevar a casa.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó Bella.

–Jasper está borracho… no le gustó verme en el desfile, dice que no es lo mismo ver a su novia así que a una hermana, que es diferente – se limpió las lágrimas – y también dice que cuando te tenga enfrente te romperá la cara por estar jugando con su hermanita Edward, ¿A qué diablos se refiere? – volvió a romper en llanto.

–¡Oh Dios! Jasper te vió con Bree Edward, él me dijo dónde estabas, piensa que tú… – me retuvo de la camisa porque salí como un energúmeno a buscarlo- ¡El está borracho Edward!

–Suéltame Bella – inmediatamente miré donde me tocaba.

–¡No! te quedas aquí sin hacer ningún escándalo, Choo lo llevará a casa. Mañana no recordará nada Edward, déjalo tranquilo – me sentenció y Alice se lo agradeció.

Emmett y Rose se enteraron del problema minutos más tarde, se llevaron a Alice que ya estaba un poco más tranquila y Jake y Sandy se despidieron prometiendo estar en contacto continuamente. De regreso a casa, puse música suave y le hice saber a Bella sin palabras, que no estaba tan enfurecido como ella pensaba, acariciaba su muslo repetidamente y lo apretaba con suavidad. Ya en nuestra habitación y acostados en la cama, me abrazó muy fuerte dándome un beso.

–Gracias cielo, por hacerme caso – se bajó un poco y restregó su mejilla en mi pecho – él no es malo, verás que pronto lo asimila, no creo que tenga mayor problema, después de todo está más habituado a esto que Emmett o tú – me dijo e hice una mueca entre resignación y molestia. Sabía lo que me había costado frenarme y no ir tras de Jasper para darle un par de golpes por hacer sufrir a Alice.

–Sé que es dura la primera impresión – suspiré – pero yo nunca me emborraché ni te hice llorar por eso y mucho menos terminé contigo… es mi hermana Bella ¿crees que no me duele ver que la hagan sufrir?

–Bueno, no éramos novios aún Edward, pero tienes razón en sentirte mal, a mí también me dolería mucho ver que hicieran sufrir a alguien de mi familia – decía mientras dibujaba en mi pecho con un dedo.

–Por eso, por una parte entiendo que también quiera romperme la cara, Jasper me vio con Bree y no sé que habrá pensado… él te considera su hermanita, los tres crecieron juntos, son familia – besé su coronilla – pero ¿sabes? Algo muy bueno salio de todo esto – sonreí.

–¿Ah si? – asentí - ¿Y qué es?

–Que mi mujer sacó la casta y defendió lo suyo, o sea yo – sonreí y la apreté – me dejaste mudo cuando te vi con esa actitud y además Bella, ¿De donde se te ocurrió decirle eso? – la miré asombrado – hasta yo me quedé pasmado cuando dijiste eso de que te debía un rapidín y luego eso de que no te gustaban los tríos pero que podía mirar si quería… Bella ¡Qué rayos! ¡Te amo! – grité – aunque seas una exhibicionista ¡Te amo!

–¿Exhibicionista yo? – bufó encantadora pero luego cambio su semblante – déjame decirte algo para tu información – me amenazó – Eres mío Edward y a mí no me gusta compartir lo que es de mi propiedad – se colocó sobre mí – si no lo había mencionado antes, escucha bien porque no lo repetiré de nuevo, no me gusta verte con otras mujeres, no me gusta que te coqueteen, no me gusta que seas el perfecto caballero con ellas, conmigo tendrás que prescindir de eso – se inclinó rozando sus pezones contra mi pecho, excitándome – eres mí hombre así como yo soy tu mujer y voy a pelear como sea para mantenerte a mi lado siempre… estás advertido.

Me besó y me mordió el labio inferior jalándolo después, algo ruda y posesiva confirmándome que no estaba jugando. Se acostó en su lado y se acomodó; mis brazos la rodearon por detrás y con mis piernas encerré las suyas.

-Me parece perfecto señorita Swan, estoy advertido pero por ahora, ¿que te parece si solo me dejas dormir abrazado a ti? – dije suavemente – Bella…

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

***.

Isabella estaba feliz. Al fin había aceptado hacer el photoshoot con ella. Me pidió que eligiéramos juntos para cual revista trabajar, pero le cedí el 'honor' ya que yo no tenía ni idea de eso. Entre Ángela, Jimmy y ella, decidieron que la mejor opción era "Harper's Baazar". Por varios días Glenda Bailey y su equipo, nos tuvieron como marionetas por horas mientras estábamos vestidos literalmente como "modelos de revista".

Si de algo me estaba sirviendo hacer eso con Bella, era para darme cuenta de lo duro que era su trabajo. Se pasaban días u horas trabajando en hacer una foto perfecta; el ángulo, la luz, en plasmar la idea, en lograr la actitud… Bella era una experta y soportaba estoicamente todo el tiempo vestida incómoda y con músculos agarrotados, el calor de las luces y el maquillaje; era todo un monumental esfuerzo revelado ante mis ojos y no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar aún mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, a Isabella por el impresionante esfuerzo que realizaba cada día.

"Diez minutos para cambiar el set" – gritó alguien y nos relajamos. Bella me llevó de la mano hacia donde estaba el servicio de catering para tomar algo.

–¿Cansado? – me miró divertida.

–¿Tú que crees? – enarqué una ceja – llevo casi 2 horas cargándote con ese vestido que parece un batidor manual, pero con mucho estilo eso sí, te ves preciosa – me acerqué para darle un beso.

–¡Oh no! El maquillaje – se alejó – podría arruinarse, créeme – y acepté resignado – estas galletas le encantan a Choo, ¡Jimmy! – le gritó enseñándole las galletas - ¿Quieres? – gesticuló en silencio.

El negó con la cabeza solamente y se retiró hacia quién sabe donde – ¿Cuándo se le va a pasar esa depresión Bella?

–Pronto – me respondió como si me dijera la temperatura del día y siguió tomando su té verde.

–No puedo creer que no te importe cómo se siente – espeté algo molestó – él ha hecho y hace tanto por ti y tú solo esperas que se recupere 'pronto' – me miró y sus ojos parecían querer gritarme algo – Y come algo Isabella, no creas que no me doy cuenta que te haces tonta y solo tomas esos tés.

–¡Edward!

–¿Qué? Sólo cuido de ti y te enojas – me acerqué y no me importó dañar el maquillaje, le di un buen beso - ¿Cenamos una Garden-Burguer?

El photoshoot terminó y según el equipo editor, todo había salido perfecto. Nosotros veíamos las fotos al instante después de tomarlas y pudimos elegir algunas para la pre-selecciónn ya que eran cientos y cientos de tomas, además que pedimos varias para nosotros. Era un trabajo excelente el que se había logrado y quería mi propia copia fiel de todo lo que había sufrido durante esos días.

**BELLA'S POV**

La noche anterior al día para Acción de Gracias yo estaba verdaderamente hecha un caos. Los últimos días habían sido una tortura haciendo los últimos arreglos para la gran sorpresa que tenía entre manos, terminando la sesión para "Got Milk?" que se tuvo que repetir casi toda por un problema técnico y con Edward tratando de escaparnos el fin de semana a Los Cabos, en México.

Pero no era la única persona neurótica y a punto de un colapso; Edward también estaba algo irascible y con la cabeza en otro lado. Al parecer, algo en la presa no iba bien y lo tenía muy nervioso. Yo lo entendía y por las noches trataba de confortarlo recibiéndolo con una buena cena y un masaje. Para mí todo estaba dicho con tan solo ver su mirada brillante perdida en la mía. Esos difíciles días y ver como nos manejábamos a través de ellos con gran comprensión de ambas partes, me hicieron darme cuenta que habíamos avanzado mucho como pareja en poco tiempo. ¡Y vaya que si lo habíamos hecho! Sobre todo después de la noche en el club, en la fiesta de Victoria's Secret donde había logrado controlarme y poner en su sitio a esa niñita entrometida, tal vez no de la mejor manera pero si de la más divertida, y de paso le dejé bien claro a Edward que no dejaría que nadie se metiera con mi novio… y le encantó.

Luego, le confesé que en un lapsus brutos, había empezado a fumar en los eventos y a tomar varias copas, tontamente celosa y enojada por su viaje a Lake Tahoe con Nadia y para mi sorpresa, me dijo que ya lo sabía, pero confiaba en que solo hubiera sido algo momentáneo, como efectivamente fue. Después de eso, las largas horas de pláticas aumentaron considerablemente. Edward se había vuelto de repente tan preguntón, que no sabía si era broma cuando me decía que tal vez algunos de mis gustos que había pasado por alto hubieran cambiado después del accidente y por eso se pasaba horas preguntando y preguntando sobre cosas que me parecían tan sin importancia, pero que nos hacían reír mucho e inevitablemente terminábamos con una candente sesión de besos y luego… nos costaba mucho levantarnos temprano al día siguiente.

-¿A que hora sale nuestro vuelo el viernes?

-¿Viernes? – se extrañó – pensé que te había dicho que salimos mañana por la noche Bella.

-¡No me dijiste! – me alarmé pues supuse que tendría tiempo de preparar mi maleta al día siguiente.

-Nos vamos directo al aeropuerto después de la cena en casa de mis padres ¿No estás lista?

Con rapidez, hice la maleta metiendo varios bikinis y ropa de playa; en media hora, tenía listo todo un ajuar para el fin de semana gracias a la habilidad y destreza para hacer y deshacer equipajes de Jimmy. Sonreí.

Nos acostamos a dormir y Edward se acomodó detrás de mi abrazándome como siempre, aunque las últimas noches, lo notaba más tierno y cariñoso que de costumbre. También se quedaba por ratos observándome moverme a su alrededor con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos y cuando le preguntaba porqué sonreía, él solo respondía…

-Porque te amo… - y mi mundo se ponía de cabeza.

***.

Al día siguiente, salimos con nuestro equipaje rumbo a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Estaba algo nerviosa por el día que se avecinaba pero feliz sin duda, sólo tenía una pequeñísima preocupación… Jasper.

Desde la noche del club, Edward no había visto ni hablado con Alice y mucho menos con Jasper. Quería dejar pasar unos días y que ellos arreglaran sus problemas sin agregarle el reclamo que muy merecido se tenía Jasper, cosa que no fue necesaria gracias a la estricta Rose y a Emmett que al día siguiente de lo sucedido, tuvo una plática de cuñado a cuñado con él. Jasper había aceptados sus errores y les había pedido disculpas a todos, menos a Edward y a mí.

-Cielo… - empecé a balbucear al ver su semblante muy serio - ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – asintió en silencio – no seas tan duro con Jasper ¿si?

-¿Duro? – bufó – sabes que no lo seré Bella, pero debes admitir que si nosotros no hubiéramos reaccionado como lo hicimos, esta sería otra historia – apretó mi muslo - ¿Y tú qué tienes que estás muy rara? – me preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, es solo la tensión de los últimos días lo que me tiene así, no es nada – mentí.

Me clavó la mirada entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos – ¿Segura? – asentí y dejé que me ayudara a bajar del auto al llegar.

-Todo listo Bella – dijo Esme cuando Edward se retrasó en entrar a la casa - ¿Pero estás segura que no le dará un infarto? Que bueno que Carlisle estará aquí.

-No te preocupes, aguantará, más le vale después de todo esto – reí y la acompañé a la cocina y a poner la mesa mientras esperábamos a que todos llegaran.

-¿Sabes que el año pasado hacíamos lo mismo? – Esme sonreía y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Si lo hicimos, entonces quiere decir que yo estaba muy feliz ¿verdad?

-¿No lo estás ahora? – me miró dudosa.

-Si pero…

-¿Todo está bien entre ustedes hija? – se preocupó.

-Si, todo está muy bien es sólo que… – me detuve mirando todo a mí alrededor, todo lo que yo quería, una gran casa, esa familia enorme, las cenas, los aniversarios…

-Bella… - finalmente me comprendió al ver mi mirada – no te preocupes – me abrazó y me aferré a ella – todo en este mundo tiene un orden perfecto y divino, y mientras las cosas por insignificantes que parezcan, no se acomoden y encuentran su lugar, nada más puede hacerlo, solo hay que tener paciencia. Todo llega a su debido tiempo, ni antes ni después hija.

-¡Ya estamos aquí mamá! – gritó Alice con Jasper detrás de ella, quien me miró apenado y bajó la mirada -¡Uh! Hola Bella – ella me abrazó fuerte y le correspondí de igual manera.

-Hola Bella – dijo Jasper finalmente - ¿Está Edward aquí? – asentí - ¿Podría hablar con ambos?

-Claro Jazz, creo que está en la biblioteca ¿Vamos? – lo tomé del brazo y recosté un poco mi cabeza en él, dejándole saber que yo no tenía ningún problema, Alice hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo.

-Veo que tienes a mis dos chicas – dijo Edward cuando nos vio entrar; Jasper inmediatamente se tensó.

-No bueno, yo… - titubeó - lo siento mucho – dijo sin levantar aún la mirada – hice muchas cosas mal esa noche y les pido a los dos una disculpa por eso y a ti también Alice, perdónenme por favor.

-¡Jazz diario me haz pedido una disculpa! – lo abrazó – te he perdonado desde que me lo pidieras por primera vez tontito.

-Yo también Jasper, es más – encogí los hombros – ni recuerdo lo que pasó – reímos.

-Yo si lo recuerdo – Edward se escuchó serio – y lo entiendo en cierto modo, pero si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hermana, yo te haré llorar a ti ¿de acuerdo? – Jasper asintió y apretó la mano que le extendió Edward y luego se palmearon las espaldas al abrazarse.

-Gracias – dijo aún apenado.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Los cuñaditos en plena reconciliación! – bromeó Emmett – así me gusta, verlos como dos personas adultas y civilizadas.

-Oye tú, civilizado y maduro abogado ¿No se te olvida algo? – preguntó Esme.

-¡Diablos si! – hizo una mueca – ayudarte a meter el pavo al horno.

-¡Ajá!

Un rato después llegó Jimmy, se veía mejor que otros días. Nos ayudó a terminar con algunas cosas de la cocina y por un par de horas volvió a ser el mismo Jimmy parlanchín y divertido.

-Ya está todo listo, sólo falta Carlisle – dijo Esme algo nerviosa.

-Pero llegará temprano ¿Verdad? – quiso saber Alice y Esme asintió.

-Sólo fue a dar un chequeo por el hospital, no debe tardar, vamos al salón – nos invitó. Y ahí, mirando constantemente al reloj en una mesita, fui poniéndome un poco más nerviosa cada vez.

-¿Te sientes bien? – me murmuró Edward al oído.

-Si, si, estoy muy bien cielo, es sólo que tengo calor – mentí.

-¿Calor? Bella, estamos casi a 2º ¿Cómo puedes tener calor? – y por fin el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que Esme y yo nos pusiéramos de pie como impulsadas por un resorte.

-E-está b-bien – tartamudeé – yo voy – y ansiosa corrí a abrir aunque sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Me tiré sobre él apenas lo vi y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver – dijo emocionado – te ves espectacular Bella.

-Y tú también, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – brincaba feliz – Carlisle gracias por todo – solté sinceramente y él sólo sonrió. Regresé al salón y con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara dije como si nada…

-Es Carlisle, olvidó sus llaves – fui al lado de Edward.

-Hola a todos, que bien que ya estamos reunidos – Esme se le acercó y rodeó la cintura de su esposo – Ah, pero… no estamos completos – frunció el ceño – falta alguien – aseguró.

-No, estamos todos - señaló Emmett.

-No Emmett – enfatizó – falta el nuevo especialista en Trauma y Ortopedia del "Mount Sinai Medical Center", adelante doctor Conti, Bienvenido.

-¿Qué? – fue la principal exclamación que se escuchó en la habitación, todos se pusieron de pie incrédulos ante lo que habían escuchado pero que ya tenían frente a sus ojos. Mis lágrimas de emoción al ver el rostro impávido de Jimmy no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a brotar por borbotones. Se había quedado pasmado al ver a Diego entrar al salón, ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la sorpresa al verlo tan guapo e impecablemente vestido. Nadie podría decir que había pasado las últimas 8 o 9 horas en un avión.

Cuando a los 3 segundos pudo reaccionar, se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo. Fue un encuentro tan lleno de sentimiento, llenando ya aquel vacío y haciendo a un lado la añoranza y una infinita espera. Reían nerviosos y se veían a los ojos no creyendo aún que se tenían frente a frente. Ya estaban juntos; ya por fin Jimmy y Diego tendrían su final feliz y yo me alegraba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma por ellos.

Todos saludaron y abrazaron a Diego dándole una cálida bienvenida y haciéndolo sentir en casa, así como él nos había hecho sentir a todos en la campiña Toscana. Le hacían mil preguntas y él, todavía nervioso, balbuceaba cosas en italiano mezclándolas con el inglés. Era adorable, como Jimmy que de pronto, se había quedado mudo y solo podía no apartar los ojos de Diego. Esme nos llamó a la mesa mientras Edward y Emmett sacaban el gigantesco pavo que se doraba en el horno.

La mesa se veía espléndida; elegantemente vestida con la mejor mantelería y cubertería de Esme. La vajilla era preciosa, de Bavaria azul y blanca. Las copas de cristal de Baccarat acompañaban cada puesto en la mesa esperando llenarse de los más exquisitos y añejos vinos. Entre Alice, Rose y yo, fuimos llevando los platillos cocinados con dedicación y esmero por Esme quien nos señalaba donde colocarlos. Una vez listo todo, tomamos asiento y una muy contenta Esme, se aclaró la garganta.

-Este es un día muy especial para mí – Carlisle apretó su mano – Durante muchos años, en este día, mi mesa estuvo vacía. Yo añoraba a mi familia, tener de nuevo mi casa llena, a mis hijos – noté un toque triste en su mirada que se evaporó al instante – pero desde hace un año, Dios nos bendijo llenándola de nuevo y de qué manera. No sólo me devolvió a mis 3 pequeños sino que me dio 5 más contigo Diego – él la miró agradecido – gracias a todos ustedes por hacer de esta, una gran familia – su voz se quebró – los quiero a todos.

Todos aplaudimos felices por sentirnos tocados por las palabras de Esme quien como dijo, esa cena fue muy especial para cada uno de nosotros. Era un acogedor y cálido ambiente de familia en el que nos sentíamos muy a gusto. Nos servíamos de todo lo que había en la mesa, no queríamos dejar ningún platillo sin probar, en especial Diego.

-Pero cuéntanos Diego – preguntó Rose - ¿Cómo es que te decidiste?

-Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí – aplaudía Alice.

-¿Y el hospital? ¿Lo dejaste? – fue el turno de Jasper.

-Te vas a quedar ¿Verdad? – Emmett lo miró intrigado – ya no queremos ver triste a cierta persona.

-Por eso me evadías cada vez que te decía algo de Choo ¿No es cierto? – Edward me miró acusador y reí.

-¡Déjenlo hablar! – nos detuvo Jimmy impaciente y lo obedecimos entre risas.

-Cuando se fueron me quedé muy triste y solo; me había acostumbrado mucho a Bella y a - todos reímos cuando enarcó una ceja en dirección a Jimmy – no tenía ánimos de nada y tampoco podía dejar mi trabajo sin un suplente competente y venir a Nueva York a aventurarme en cualquier cosa. Un día, saliendo de un congreso médico, me enteré que el "Mount Sinai" buscaba un Traumatólogo-Ortopedista porque el que tienen se retiraría pronto y no podían quedarse sólo con los pocos con los que contaban. Me contacté con Carlisle, hice unos cuantos arreglos y decidí venir – Choo lo veía fascinado – quise llegar de sorpresa y por supuesto Bella, Esme y Carlisle fueron mis cómplices.

-¡Lo sabía! – saltó Edward - ¿saben que Bella me ignoraba cuando le decía que veía muy mal a Jimmy? Era porque estaban fraguando esto – me jaló hacia él y besó mi coronilla.

-Bueno, tuve un buen maestro ¿No? ¿Quién hizo aparecer a ciertas personitas en Florencia? Además no se me podía salir la sorpresa de entre las manos ¿Verdad? – miré a Esme y a Carlisle.

-No – respondieron al mismo tiempo. Continuamos con la cena y le di a probar a Edward una ensalada que había hecho con Esme.

-¡Es de manzanas Bella! – gruñó y puse mi cara triste – pero te quedó deliciosa amor, ¿Me das más? – También le di, pavo con aderezo de duraznos y ciruelas y pan de maíz, le encantaba. Arroz amarillo con verduras y costillas de cordero; Edward comía como naufrago y yo feliz, lo alimentaba así como él a mí.

-Con razón cuando Bella se va de trabajo tú no comes ¡No sabes comer sin ella! – se burló Emmett.

-Pues no te vas tan lejos – Rose lo delató - ¿Quién no come un sándwich si no lo preparo yo?

-¿Perdón? ¿Alice es de esta familia? – preguntó Jasper - ¿Saben quien le da las palomitas en la boca cuando vamos al cine? – las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que mis hijos me heredaron algo – rió Carlisle cuando Esme le dio en la boca una cucharada de pay de calabazas, que por supuesto prolongó las risas de todos.

Terminamos de cenar y de comer el postre; ayudamos a recoger y a limpiar todo. Salía de darme un retoque en el baño, lista para despedirnos y salir al aeropuerto cuando Jimmy me detuvo en el pasillo. No me dijo nada, solo me abrazó y me dio un beso en ambas mejillas, estaba llorando como yo.

-Jimmy…

-Gracias Bella, muchas gracias – dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo no hice nada Choo, fue Diego – él negaba con la cabeza.

-El ya me ha dicho que tú te ocupaste de que Maggie arreglara mi casa de manera especial, preparando todo para su llegada y que le pediste a Esme…

-¡Ah no! Lo de hoy es completamente de su parte, no tuve nada que ver con la hermosa bienvenida y la cena, lo juro.

-No me importa – volvió a rodearme con sus brazos – ¡muchas gracias Bella!

Comenzamos a despedirnos, Diego también me agradeció feliz y todavía muy nervioso y emocionado.

-¡Mi Bella ragazza! – me apretó – no sé qué decirte…

-No me digas nada, solo invítanos una noche a cenar tu pasta maravillosa ¿si? – le pedí.

-Tú pon la fecha Bella – asentí guiñándole un ojo.

***.

Un par de horas después, esperábamos la salida de nuestro vuelo hacia Los Cabos. Estaba un poco cansada pero me consolaba saber que en poco tiempo, estaríamos tirados bajo el ardiente sol con una copa de algún refrescante ron o algo similar en la mano.

-De verdad me sorprendiste tanto como a Jimmy.

-Ya sé que me creías la mala hermana del pobre Choo, pero ya ves que no, jamás podría no interesarme su bienestar – le hacía cosquillas en la mano.

-Por eso te quiero más – me sentó en su regazo – por ser tan buena… en todos los sentidos – agregó muy pícaro.

Fue un vuelo de varias horas; las que aprovechamos para dormir en los amplios y mullidos asientos. La sobrecargo del vuelo anunció el aterrizaje y me sorprendí al ver que casi iba amaneciendo. Me asomé por la ventanilla y sólo vi un profundo color azul y un poco más adelante la costa. Edward me abrochó el cinturón y plegó la mesita frente a mí.

-¿Descansaste algo? – bostezó.

-Mucho ¡Ya quiero estar en la playa! – le di un beso ligero en los labios – pero después de desayunar – le advertí.

-Desde luego, mientras no sean solo manzanas… - me arremedó.

-¡Edward! – y atrapó mis labios al mismo tiempo que llegaba la sobrecargo interrumpiendo mi beso de buenos días.

-Por favor, abroche su cinturón y recline su asiento – se dirigió solamente a Edward, ¡Claro! Y a mí que me lleve el tren ¿no? Bufé por mi pensamiento infantil mientras él se aseguraba de haber colocado bien firme mi cinturón.

El aterrizaje fue limpio; bajamos y fuimos a recoger nuestras maletas a la banda. Al salir, un jeep nos esperaba para trasladarnos al hotel. Me quedé maravillada al ver lo grande del resort. Era inmenso, casi un pueblo entero y muy hermoso, justo como su nombre, "Pueblo Bonito". Era muy pintoresco y la decoración ecléctica hacía del lugar un sueño para cualquier adorador del arte; Esme gritaría de emoción si estuviera ahí. Limpio, amplio, con la vegetación y las flores en su justo lugar y medida. Simplemente bello.

No fue necesario registrarnos en la recepción, ya nos esperaban así que nos llevaron directamente a nuestra villa. Nos trasladábamos en un carrito de golf debido a lo grande del complejo, además que Edward había pedido la villa más alejada del hotel. Al entrar, miré fascinada a todos lados, observando lo hermosa que era. Clara, con muebles muy oscuros y alguno que otro detalle local. El piso de mármol beige provocaba un efecto de amplitud en toda la villa que estaba adornada con muchas bugambilias moradas y fucsias. El resultado era magnífico, una combinación de sobriedad y color.

En la entrada tenía una pequeña sala con un amplio y cómodo sofá, una mesita de café y frente a él, un mueble de madera oscura y tallada escondía una gran pantalla plana. A un lado, una gran puerta de cristal daba a una terraza con una mesa y un par de sillas de madera del mismo oscuro color. El azul profundo del mar y el contraste con la blanca arena, eran el perfecto marco para tan idílico lugar.

Fui a la otra habitación mientras Edward hablaba con la persona que nos había llevado. Si la pequeña sala me había gustado, nuestra habitación casi me hizo zapatear de emoción. El alto cabecero de madera de la gran cama cubierta de pétalos blancos sobre un esponjoso edredón azul me dieron la bienvenida; era el punto central de la habitación junto a las mesitas laterales y el mueble guardando otra pantalla plana frente a la cama, del mismo color contrastante; las puertas de cristal dejaban entrar el aire que elevaba las vaporosas cortinas que dejaban entrever lo que había en la terraza privada. Salí y ahogué un suspiro al descubrir la alberca infinita que teníamos solo para nosotros dos. Instintivamente me quité los zapatos y metí un pie para sentir la tibieza del agua que la llenaba y respiré muy hondo saturando de oxigeno mis pulmones.

-¿Te gusta? – su voz ronca me estremeció.

-¡Es perfecto cielo! – me volteé y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras nos besábamos – gracias por traerme.

-Los dos nos lo merecemos Bella, vamos a disfrutar estos 3 días ¿Si? – su sensual voz, comenzó a hacer efecto en mí.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño y vamos a desayunar? – sugerí.

-Lo que usted diga…

Un rápido baño refrescante y reanimador, un bikini blanco, un pareo, el pelo recogido con una pinza, protector solar, lentes oscuros y unas flip flop plateadas. Edward muy sexy con unas bermudas grises y una camisa de lino blanca, sus flip flop negras y lentes oscuros.

-¿No piensas meterte a la alberca? – abrí muy grandes los ojos al preguntar.

-Claro, abajo tengo mi traje de baño ¿lo quieres ver? – insinuó levantando ambas cejas repetidas veces.

-Mmm mejor lo quiero ver pero fuera de tu cuerpo – respondí levantando yo, solo una ceja.

-Vamos a desayunar porque si no, saldré de aquí hasta el domingo por la noche – reímos y nos subimos al carrito de golf que nos habían dejado para trasladarnos en el resort.

Llegamos al edificio principal y nos señalaron el área de algunos restaurantes. Nos decidimos por uno con una terraza con vista al mar desde luego y un bufete que de solo verlo se nos hacía agua la boca. Frutas, cereales, yogurts, todo tipo de jugos, leche, cafés a tu elección, jamones, quesos, huevos en omelettes o como tú los quisieras, y muchas cosas más que ya no quise investigar por mi propio bien. Ese fin de semana me haría pagar unas horas extras en el ballet o en los Pilates, pero estaba valiendo la pena al cien por ciento.

Edward llenó su plato de varias cosas y yo de fruta con yogurt y un omelette con queso con setas. Mientras desayunábamos, Edward me acariciaba la mejilla y besaba mi mano, me miraba de una forma tan intensa que me hacía sostener los suspiros.

Al terminar, nos dirigimos a una de las muchas albercas pero la más retirada. Estiré las suaves toallas sobre ambos camastros y Edward se quitó la camisa y las bermudas quedando solo con un sexy traje de baño que me hizo parpadear varias veces, le puse protector solar en todo su pecho y espalda con caricias sugestivas y uno que otro beso.

-No creo que sea lo más indicado que sigas poniéndome de esa forma el protector – hizo una mueca como de dolor – por el bien de ambos no sigas amor – me susurró al oído.

-Mmm está bien, pero ¿Me puedes poner a mí? – ignoré a lo que se refería. Con mucha calma, se arrodilló en el camastro detrás de mí y con movimientos circulares, untó la crema por mi espalda y se detuvo en mis caderas donde aún tenía puesto el pareo, me puse de pie y me lo quité. Edward se retiró lentamente los lentes y me devoró con la mirada.

-¿Pretendes que permanezca tranquilo contigo así? – fue más un regaño.

-¿Me lo quito? – pregunté con falsa inocencia a punto de tirar de los hilitos de mi cadera.

-¡Isabella! ¡Me vas a matar! – dijo algo perturbado y terminando de ponerme el protector. Me recosté boca abajo y desaté el nudo de mi espalda, no quería marcas – Como dije, me vas a matar…

Me reí disfrutando de mi nervioso novio y del espléndido sol que doraba nuestros cuerpos. Era maravilloso poder estar solamente tirada junto a Edward sin nada más que hacer que estar juntos, tomar cócteles, tomarnos de la mano, besarnos…

-Ya llevas mucho tiempo bronceándote la espalda ¿Por qué no te volteas? – me sugirió y le hice caso. Sin prisas me anudé la parte superior de mi traje y me senté para ponerme más protector.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, aún tengo un vaso lleno – apenas tenía alrededor de 15 minutos que nos habían traído unos nuevos cócteles.

-¿Tienes calor? – acarició mi mano y yo negué con la cabeza - ¿Estás cómoda? – asentí mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Edward? – lo miré - ¿Tú te sientes bien? – le pregunté al verlo algo nervioso; me miraba de una forma extraña y no soltaba mi mano. Se puso junto a mí y me abrazó con ansiedad y algo más que no pude descifrar en ese momento.

-Bella, gracias por estar aquí conmigo – sus dedos acariciaban mi nuca al abrazarme – te amo Bella.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa cielo? – me preocupé al escucharlo.

-Es sólo que estoy feliz de estar contigo amor, sólo eso – me apretó contra su cuerpo y despacio, volvió a recostarme en el camastro. Estaba actuando un poco extraño y no sabía porqué, pero bueno, extraño positivamente.

Antes del medio día, me pidió ir a otra parte del resort para cambiar de ambiente y recogí nuestras cosas. De la mano de Edward comencé a caminar cuando sentí que tiraban de la orilla de mi pareo. Me giré y vi a la cosita más linda junto a mis piernas. Un pequeño de unos 5 años, morenito de tanto sol con un cabello negro azabache, tan negro como sus ojos y unas manitas regordetas como sus mejillas; las estiró hacia mí y en su media lengua me dijo:

-¿Me lo guardas? – asentí y me dio un pequeño sobrecito azul; estaba sellado – no lo abras – y salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre las plantas y el lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dije confundida y Edward encogió los hombros - ¿Qué hago?

-Guárdaselo, al rato que lo vuelvas a ver se lo devuelves – no tenía otra opción ¿O si? Seguí a Edward y nos instalamos en la playa bajo una sombrilla blanca y grande para protegernos del sol de medio día. Entre arrumacos y caricias que no podían subir de tono pues había algo de gente a nuestro alrededor, nos dieron casi las 4 de la tarde. Edward se había dormido al fin y no quería despertarlo, así que permanecí a su lado velando su plácido sueño. Cuando despertó, desubicado, saltó del camastro y me apuró para regresar a nuestra habitación y alistarnos para la cena.

-Quédate aquí amor, voy por el carrito para irnos – me besó en los labios – no tardo nada – y se fue. Estaba entretenida viendo por fuera una tienda de souvenirs cuando de nuevo, mi pareo era jalado hacia abajo con poca fuerza. Otro pequeño de la misma edad, solo que un poco más regordete, me extendió su mano y me dio otro sobrecito azul.

-No lo abash – me dijo muy tierno y también salió corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo. Edward llegó justo en ese momento.

-¡Otro niño Edward! ¡Me dio otro sobre! – dije totalmente confundida.

-A lo mejor están bromeando Bella – me ayudó a subir al carrito – vamos, ¡sólo son unos niños!

-Voy a dejar los sobres en la recepción – él asintió y me arrepentí, tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a un juego de niños. Camino a nuestra villa, me recargaba en Edward; ya quería llegar, lo necesitaba mucho, quería que me hiciera el amor. Y con ese propósito, lo que restaba del camino, froté mi mano en su muslo, acariciándolo un poco más adentro y se tensó. Cubrí el bulto de su traje de baño y con suavidad apreté mi mano sobre él.

-Amor, me voy a salir del camino – dijo en un gemido – espera un poco – pidió y lo obedecí. En la villa, apenas abrió la puerta me tiré sobre él y me llevó cargada hasta la cama – descansa un poco mientras me doy un baño, debemos apurarnos – me dijo entre besos y se encerró a darse su ansiado baño, dejándome en la cama, mas excitada que nada y sola… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba que prefería ir a cenar que hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Se sentiría mal?

Con mi mente toda hecha una confusa maraña, elegí mi vestido y todo lo demás que usaría para la cena. Edward salió casi 20 minutos después y me dio un beso en la frente.

-No te tardes Bella, muero de hambre – me giré y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Me di una ducha lo más rápido posible frotando mi piel para quitarme el protector solar. Me sequé y humecté el cuerpo con una loción de fresias y sequé mi cabello recogiéndolo en un descuidado moño. Casi no me maquillé debido al ligero bronceado que había tomado mi piel, me puse un poco de gloss, solo un poco, rímel, mis aretes y estuve lista cuando me puse el vestido y las sandalias.

Salí de la habitación y lo encontré mirando al mar, perdido en si inmensidad, tan guapo y apuesto como él solo podía serlo… con pantalones azul marino, una camisa celeste y un saco blanco sport con una curiosa flor en el ojal. Me escuchó acercarme a él y volteó hacia mi.

-Isabella – murmuró – estás bellísima – sonreí complacida.

-¿Nos vamos? – tomé su brazo y salimos rumbo al restaurante. Bajamos al llegar al edificio principal y cuando me dio la mano para ayudarme, lo sentí frió – estás enfermo Edward – dije segura pero él lo negó. Iba a protestar, cuando unas 5 o 6 chicas adolescentes nos rodearon y me pidieron algunas fotos. Accedí y después de firmarles sus camisetas, una de ellas me entregó otro sobrecito y salió corriendo junto a las otras chicas.

-¿De qué se trata esto? – grité exaltada y algo molesta, fui a la recepción y lo entregué explicando como lo había obtenido. El joven de la recepción lo tomó divertido y lo guardó sin hacerme preguntas – No entiendo nada – hablaba algo ofuscada y Edward sólo se reía.

-No te atrevas a burlarte Edward Anthony – lo amenacé – porque dormirás sólo hasta regresar a casa, hay un buen sofá en la villa si sigues con esa sonrisa tonta estampada en tu linda carita – caminaba decidida.

-Bella, tal vez es una broma – trataba de calmarme – ya entregaste el sobre, ya olvídalo amor, vamos a cenar, no te pongas de mal humor, por favor – de su brazo llegué a "La Frida" y nos condujeron a nuestra mesa. Estaba algo apartada y en ese momento lo agradecí más que nunca, no quería a otro niño entregándome sobrecitos de colores y burlándose de mí.

-¿Te parece si en lugar de un vino pedimos champagne? Nos vendría bien algo fresco y burbujeante – la ordenó y se acercó a mí – no puedo creer que al fin estamos solos y en este lugar tan bello.

-Vivimos juntos Edward, casi siempre estamos solos – me burlé un poco – pero concuerdo con lo del lugar, es un paraíso.

Al instante, descorchaban la botella y nos servían en las copas. Edward me miraba mientras me daba una de ellas y se acercaba a mí.

-Por ti Isabella, por ser la mujer que eres y porque estamos juntos – chocamos las copas – te amo…

-Edward… - comencé pero fui interrumpida por otro mesero que llegó con unas entradas de bienvenida, él solo sonrió. Por debajo de la mesa, Edward acariciaba mi pierna y me hacía estremecer. ¿Teníamos que cenar? ¿No podíamos simplemente regresar a nuestra habitación? – Ya no tengo hambre – mi voz se escuchó impaciente.

-Tienes que comer algo, tanto sol y sin comer no es bueno amor - ladeó su cabeza hacia mí. Sin remedio, abrí el menú; opté por una ensalada césar y como plato fuerte, un filete mignòn. Después de ordenar, tomó mi mano y la acariciaba suavemente, depositando besos en el dorso, en la palma y en cada dedo, elevando mi temperatura corporal y sacudiendo mi razón - ¿Estás contenta?

-¡Si amor! ¡Estoy feliz! – rocé mi mejilla en su mano - ¿Y tú?

-¿Cómo no podría estarlo si estoy con la luz de mi vida? – dijo con vehemencia - ¿No sabes lo que significas para mí Bella? ¿No te haces una idea? – si mirada me traspasaba.

-Creo que si porque siento lo mismo – dije sincera – no podría vivir sin ti Edward – y su mirada se iluminó.

Nuestra cena llegó y disfrutamos cada bocado de ella. Todo estaba inmejorable y me comí casi todo debido a mi repentino apetito voraz. Bromeamos y reímos, también Edward me decía que me tenía preparada una sorpresa para el día siguiente y con eso me chantajeó el resto de la cena. Si me revelaba cual era la sorpresa, yo sería su esclava por lo que durara nuestro fin de semana, cosa que me parecía maravillosa, pero no me quería rendir tan fácil, además, necesitábamos definir "esclava" en qué sentido, porque podrían dársele muchas connotaciones aunque yo no pondría resistencia a ninguna de ellas.

Discutíamos divertidos cuando el mesero se acercó para retirar los platos mientras nos preguntaba si se nos ofrecía alguna otra cosa.

-¿Y mi shobe? – me preguntó el niño que salió de la nada tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? – aturdida respondí.

-¡Oh, los sobres! – el mesero sonrió – los damos a los niños y ellos los canjean por helados – sacó de su bolsillo uno rojo y se lo dio al pequeño que se alejó contento – ¡Les encanta!

-¿Así de que de eso se trataba? – suspiré tranquila – y yo pensando que me estaban jugando una broma – el mesero sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Te dije que era algún juego de niños – me atrajo hacia él y me sentó en su regazo; enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura mientras su nariz recorría delicadamente mi cuello. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por mi cadera y a delinear mis curvas.

-Edward – lo regañé – no sigas…

-¿Porqué no? – su voz enronquecida me hizo temblar.

-Hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor – le informé cuando llegó el mesero con un bonito y colorido plato con bolas de helado de varios colores. Iba a protestar cuando dijo…

-Cortesía de la casa señorita Swan – y tan pronto como apareció, se fue. Edward me bajó de su regazo y se sentó frente a mí.

-Un plato muy pintoresco – dije al darle una segunda mirada, admirando cómo habían adornado el postre y fruncí el ceño al observar con cuidado que las bolas de helado eran blancas y el color que tenían, era por varios sobrecitos de colores debajo de la copa; sonreí sin remedio - ¿Quieres? – le ofrecí después de tomar un poco con la cucharita y acercarla a su boca que abrió aceptando el helado - ¿Esta rico?

-Delicioso – dijo sin dejar de mirarme – pruébalo Bella.

Llevé una cucharada llena a mi boca y comprobé que tenía razón, aunque sin color, el helado era de los más ricos que había probado y cerré los ojos al saborearlo.

-Mmm es verdad, es sublime Edward – me sonrió y saqué los sobrecitos para ver si podría canjearlos después por más de ese delicioso helado. Eran 3 y comencé a abrirlos despacio; el primer papelito tenía la palabra "_conmigo_", lo dejé junto al plato y entre mis manos leí el segundo papelito que decía "_quieres_"…

De inmediato mis manos comenzaron a temblar, lo mismo que mi barbilla. Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos y mi respiración se agitó en pocos segundos.

_¡No podía ser lo que yo pensaba!_

_¿Sería acaso que si y el orden divino y perfecto por fin había descendido sobre nosotros? _

_"¡Dios!"_ rogué en lo más profundo de mi alma, _"Dame fuerzas para abrir el último sobre"._

Claramente pude escuchar la respiración de Edward al romper en mis manos el pequeño sobre y sacar el papelito. No podía leerlo, pero ya tenía la certeza de cual era la palabra ahí escrita. Cerré los ojos empujando las lágrimas fuera de ellos y bajé la cabeza, temblando profusamente y sin poder reaccionar de otra forma. Sentí a Edward sentarse a mi lado y limpiar mis ojos, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Unos segundos después, con la visión recuperada, desarrugué el tercer y papel e hice un esfuerzo para poder ver bien la palabra que me hacía falta leer… "casarte".

-Isabella – sin más, tomó mis manos entre las suyas que también temblaban…

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? *._

* * *

_**Q******__ue_ les pareció? Cuéntenme! 

___________****_

_****__G_racias a Sonrisass, I Love Edward, Jimena, Glen Santos, Atargatys, Diana y Anónimo, por cierto, no me molestan las sugerencias; yo quiero aprender a escribir mejores Fics 

_**Un beso a todos y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Besitooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / Aitana-trying. Blogspot, com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie **_


	48. CAPITULO 48

**_Nenas, Nenas! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. Mas vale que les advierta que tengo otro ataque de cursilería. Como siempre ya saben "Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no sigas leyendo porque aquí encontrarás sexo explícito"._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 48**

**BELLA'S POV**

-Isabella – sin más, tomó mis manos entre las suyas que también temblaban…

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Cerré los ojos apretándolos fuertemente así como mis manos en las suyas, intentando asimilar la pregunta que Edward acababa de hacerme y por la que había estado esperando desde ya hacía algún tiempo. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápido la sangre dentro y fuera de él haciendo que mi pecho subiera y bajara notablemente agitado; el resto de mi cuerpo temblaba emocionado, excitado y en mi pensamiento, solo se reflejaba la idea de la felicidad que en poco tiempo acabaríamos por consumar.

_Edward quería casarse conmigo… _

Me esforcé por hacer una conexión entre mi cuerpo y mi mente ya que cada uno vivía la noticia con intensidades diferentes y desconectados uno del otro. Cuando pude darme cuenta, estaba sentada de nuevo en el regazo de Edward que me abrazaba contra su pecho y recogía de mis ojos con sus labios, las lágrimas que como ríos salían de ellos. Una de sus manos sostenía mi barbilla, la otra con suavidad acariciaba mi espalda y me aferré a él, perdiéndome en su cuello, incapaz de cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? – con su voz aterciopelada me preguntó y asentí.

Me tomó en sus brazos como lo que muy pronto sería, una novia, y comenzamos a salir del restaurante.

–¡Señor Cullen! ¿La señorita se encuentra bien? – el mesero preguntó con discreción - ¿Necesita un médico?

–No, estamos bien, muchas gracias – Edward le respondió amable mientras seguía caminando.

–Ah fue la emoción – dijo contento y Edward se lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Me subió al carrito y se aseguró que estaba bien antes de ponerlo en marcha; me acercó a su cuerpo y me rodeó con un brazo, besó mi coronilla y nos llevó hacia un lugar opuesto a donde estaba nuestra villa. Se detuvo en la playa, junto a un camino de antorchas, no eran muchas pero cumplían su objetivo de indicarnos el camino hacia una gran cama de playa hermosamente adornada con flores y velas encerradas en pequeños quinqués de cristal. Las cortinas que pendían del dosel de madera flotaban al viento que nos envolvía en una suave brisa y junto a la cama, una mesa con una botella de champagne y un bol lleno de fresas.

Edward me recostó en la cama y se quitó el saco y los zapatos, luego se acomodó a mi lado, recargó su espalda sobre los pomposos cojines y me atrajo a su pecho. Acariciaba mi pelo y repartía besos por todo mi rostro. Suspiraba y volvía a recorrer el camino de besos hasta que me preguntó…

–¿Estás bien? – apreté mi abrazo.

–Si… – dije débilmente – Si… ¡Si! – alcé la voz en un grito de alegría.

–¿Bella? – me giró entre sus brazos para verme a la cara – ¿Bella? – repitió mi nombre, interrogante pero feliz. Asentí muchas veces para que no tuviera duda de mi respuesta.

–¡Isabella, mi vida! – dijo mientras rodábamos en la cama.

–¡Si quiero! – grité - ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! ¡Quiero ser tu esposa!

Sus labios atraparon los míos y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de mil emociones, pasión y entrega entre otras pero sobre todo de amor. Nos separamos para respirar y me miró profundamente a los ojos.

–Gracias Bella – jadeó – gracias por aceptarme amor, yo…

–Shh, no digas nada cielo… - sentía que sobraban las palabras.

–No, tengo que decirte todo lo que llevo aquí guardado desde que te vi por primera vez – llevó mi mano a su corazón – tragué en seco al ver en su rostro una expresión angustiada.

–Bella yo… - respiró hondo – creo que me enamoré de ti desde que te vi aquella vez en casa de mis padres. No entendía como alguien tan hermosa estaba ahí; te veías tan tímida, estabas tan callada, yo solo quería estar contigo un momento, pero ese momento fue mi perdición porque supe que ya no podría estar lejos de ti. Hemos pasamos por muchas cosas amor, demasiadas, pero aquí estamos desafiando cualquier otra jugarreta del destino… te amo, te amo y quiero que sepas que este hombre que te habla con el corazón en la mano, está dispuesto a ofrecer su vida por ti, por esforzarse por ser un mejor hombre cada día, un mejor compañero, alguien digno de ti y en el que puedas confiar para formar una familia Bella, porque yo, no hay nada en este mundo que más ansíe que eso, que me aceptes como tu esposo y como padre de tus hijos…

Lágrimas resbalaban tanto por sus mejillas como por las mías. Era lo más bello, tierno y sincero que me pudo haber dicho; mi corazón brincaba emocionado como apurándome a darle mi respuesta así que acuné su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con todo el amor que albergaba en mi alma.

–¡Edward mi amor! No podría haber nadie mejor que tú para ser mi esposo, mi compañero de vida, el padre de nuestros hijos… te amo Edward, tú eres el hombre más digno al que podría confiarle mi vida y con quien quiero estar el resto de mis días… _cásate conmigo Edward…_

–_Cásate conmigo Bella…_

Nos fundimos en otro beso alejándonos de este mundo, extasiados de felicidad, ansiosos por amarnos sin restricciones. Nos separamos y sin dejar de mirarme, bajó con lentitud los delgados tirantes de mi Valentino y lo subió sobre mi cabeza, dejándome sólo con las bragas del mismo color de mi piel; instintivamente me llevé las manos a mis senos.

–¡Edward! – dije alarmada por desnudarme en plena playa y el sólo rió.

–No te preocupes amor, no hay nadie por aquí pero – ató las cortinas a la parte baja del dosel – con esto nadie podrá vernos – se acercó a mí y sin titubear, comencé a desabotonar su camisa – No – tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre mi cabeza mientras observaba mi cuerpo y terminaba por deshacerse de su ropa – Hoy quiero solo darte gusto a ti por la felicidad tan grande que me has dado…

Se inclinó y me besó de una forma que me quitó el aliento; no era rudo, ni desesperado, más bien sin prisas pero entregándose por completo, rindiendo su alma a la mía. Nos envolvimos entre besos, suspiros y jadeos en un mar interminable de amor y pasión. Hicimos el amor varias veces esa noche olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor, quedándonos dormidos con el arrullo de las olas.

–Bella despierta amor – murmuró – abre los ojos – me moví con dificultad y pesadez, estaba muy cansada pero lo obedecí. Con mucho esfuerzo también, abrí los ojos; aún era de noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros. No entendía porque me despertaba.

–Mira – me señaló el horizonte después de hacer a un lado las cortinas; el horizonte comenzaba a cambiar de color, empezaba a desvanecerse la negrura, estaba amaneciendo – Quiero ver contigo el amanecer Bella.

Me envolví en la sábana y me recosté en su pecho, entre sus piernas – se ve hermoso – él asintió y con suavidad, hizo a un lado mi pelo dejando libres mis hombros. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Edward me mecía entre sus brazos, besaba mi cuello, mis hombros y respiraba profundo. El horizonte ya se pintaba de un naranja muy claro y fue haciéndose de un tono más fuerte y vivo.

–¿Sabes? – rompió el silencio con su cálida voz – muchas veces soñé con esto, despertar para ver el amanecer después de una haber hecho el amor toda la noche – me dijo al oído y me estremecí – lo que nunca me imaginé – tomó mi mano besando el interior de mi muñeca, la palma y cada uno de mis dedos – fue que estaríamos en un lugar tan hermoso y que haríamos el amor en la playa ¡En una cama! – suspiró – Que para ver el amanecer sólo tendríamos que abrir los ojos y para que mi sueño se hiciera por completo realidad, yo sólo tendría que poner esto aquí…

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward! – grité a punto del desmayo al ver que había puesto en mi dedo un precioso anillo con un gran diamante en él – ¡Edward!

–Este es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas Bella y quiero que lo empecemos juntos – me giró y me besó tomándome en sus brazos. Al separarnos, vimos el primer rayo de sol saliendo por el horizonte brillando tímido; sonreímos y volví a acomodarme en sus brazos mientras amanecía completamente. Un rato después y antes de que empezara la actividad en la playa, nos vestimos y fuimos a nuestra villa a darnos un baño y a desayunar.

Para ahorrar tiempo nos bañamos juntos y aunque nuestras intenciones eran buenas, los resultados no lo fueron tanto ya que nos tardamos mucho más de lo esperado. Una vez que logramos estar listos, en la terraza del saloncito nos esperaba un delicioso desayuno el cual devoramos con un hambre que no sospechábamos que teníamos hasta que tuvimos enfrente toda esa comida.

–¿Lista amor? – me preguntó impaciente mirando su reloj.

–¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí en lugar de bajar a la playa? ¿No se te antoja? – ronroneé como una gatita.

–Claro que se me antoja, pero no quiero desperdiciar el paisaje amor, vamos – me insistió y sin remedio le seguí. Llegamos al edificio principal, bajamos para ir hacia la playa pero Edward me guió a un jeep y sonrió al ver mi rostro confundido mientras me ayudaba a subir, pero sonrió todavía más, cuando llegamos a una marina donde habían cientos de yates de todos tamaños, para ese entonces mi mandíbula estaba ya desencajada de mi cara.

–¿Cielo a donde vamos?

–Es una sorpresa – me tomó de la cintura para subir al yate; era grande, tenía unos asientos individuales en la popa y eran giratorios.

–¿De pesca Edward? – pregunté decepcionada, odiaba la pesca - ¿Vamos de pesca?

–Tranquila señora Cullen, este tipo de pesca es diferente, ya verás – dijo sonriente.

–Aún no soy la señora Cullen – murmuré muy bajito y solo para Edward.

–Lo sé, es para que te vayas acostumbrando – dijo feliz – además se oye bien ¿No? – no pude negarlo ya que tenía razón, se escuchaba muy bien. El capitán arrancó los motores y nos alejamos de la marina. Edward platicaba con él y con otro tripulante mientras yo me ponía el protector solar y me acomodaba en uno de los asientos de pesca; a los pocos minutos ya estaba junto a mí – mmm que lindo bikini – enarcó una ceja.

–¿Verdad? – me giré un poco modelando para él mi bikini rojo – me lo puse especialmente para ti.

–¡Vaya! Que considerada es mi prometida – me jaló hacia él – yo también tengo algo, pero en lugar de ponérmelo, me lo quitaré especialmente para ti – rió y yo abrí la boca y los ojos fingiendo asombro. Casi sin darnos cuenta, pasaron casi 2 horas avanzando en el profundo mar; miré a Edward intrigada al apagarse los motores y no ver señales de preparar alguna caña, línea o algo que indicara que íbamos a pescar.

–No entiendo – dije confundida – llevamos un buen rato pero no veo que nos estemos preparando para pescar nada Edward – él solo rió.

–Ten paciencia – me sentó en sus piernas – paciencia…

–¡A la derecha! – gritó el ayudante del capitán interrumpiéndolo – ¡A las 3 en punto! – Edward se puso de pie rápidamente dejándome a un lado y varios segundos después de observar hacia donde había indicado el ayudante, me dio unos binoculares.

–¡Sorpresa!

Dudosa, los tomé y miré hacia donde me apuntaban, casi me muero… ¡Ballenas!

–¡Oh por Dios! – grité asustada – ¿Son ballenas?

–Si amor – enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura – es la época en la que vienen a tener a sus bebés a las aguas cálidas, vienen huyendo del frío y sobre todo de depredadores, aquí sus crías están a salvo – me explicó mientras las admiraba fascinada – cuando ya han pasado la etapa en la que son muy indefensas, vuelven a su lugar de origen y listas para defenderse contra cualquier amenaza.

–¡Son hermosas! – balbuceé emocionada ante la belleza y sabiduría e instinto protector de esos mamíferos gigantes. Me giré para darle a Edward los binoculares y no acaparar la hermosa vista pero él ya tenía otros en la mano, miraba a través de ellos el impresionante espectáculo pero siempre mantuvo un brazo en mi cintura – míralas…

–Son… imponentes – logró decir mientras sentíamos el yate moverse muy despacio, tal vez ya regresaríamos - ¿Viste la cola Bella? – casi gritó igual de emocionado que yo.

–Vamos a acercarnos – dijo el capitán y los nervios me invadieron. Me abracé a Edward.

–No pasa nada, ven acércate – me animó y le hice caso; con cuidado me acerqué, me asomé hacia donde me indicaron y vi una mancha gris enorme casi bajo nosotros. Edward se inclinó por la barandilla y no me contuve.

–¡Ten cuidado! – me alarmé al verlo tan decidido a tocarla – ¡Mejor no lo hagas Edward! – volteó hacia mi extendiéndome su mano y la tomé.

–Son amigables Bella, tócala – insistió. Me incliné y cerré los ojos. Sentí bajo mi mano algo muy rugoso, muy áspero y me relajé abriendo de nuevo los ojos, feliz - ¿Ves? No pasó nada amor.

Estuvimos tocándola alrededor de 15 o 20 minutos. El capitán y su ayudante nos tomaron algunas fotos para tener de recuerdo y enseñarle a nuestra familia. El yate había girado y ya íbamos de regreso a tierra, con suerte, llegaríamos a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo. Esa había sido una experiencia grandiosa y se lo debía a Edward.

–Gracias cielo – le dije tierna mientras me tenía recargada en su pecho mientras veíamos el mar – eso fue… increíble.

–No me agradezcas nada amor, yo soy feliz dándote estas pequeñas sorpresas y todavía más al ver que las disfrutas – rozó su nariz detrás de mi oreja.

Llegamos a tierra y nos dirigimos a San José del Cabo, al restaurante "Don Emiliano", de cocina típica. Nos sentamos en la terraza, nos dieron el menú y tomaron nuestra orden un momento después. El tour para ver a las ballenas nos dio mucha hambre y comimos con muchas ganas desde un Guacamole de entrada, Fideos Secos y como plato principal, Pesca del Día con Hierbas Mexicanas y Limón.

Completamente satisfechos, salimos del restaurante y regresamos al hotel; yo tenía muchas ganas de meterme un rato a la alberca y Edward quería acostarse en una hamaca y así lo hicimos. Apenas llegamos se acomodó en una hamaca junto a la alberca mientras yo me remojaba muy cerca de él. Salí después de un rato y como en automático, Edward dio un salto con una toalla en las manos.

–¿Ya nos vamos?

–¿Y si nos quedamos un rato? Aún hay sol – dije con ganas de tirarme en un camastro y él aceptó.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando sentí su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Volteé mi cara y estaba de pie junto a mi con mi bolso.

–Bella, vámonos amor, ya es tarde – decía mientras anudaba la parte trasera de mi traje de baño. Con mucho esfuerzo me desperecé y me puse de pie.

–¿Quieres un helado? Tengo 2 sobrecitos – bromeé y me rodó los ojos.

En la villa, me di un baño y salí envuelta en una suave bata. Me puse mis humectantes en el cuerpo en lo que Edward se bañaba, me sequé el pelo y cuando iba a empezar a vestirme, me cargó en sus brazos y me depositó en la cama.

–¿Puedes hacerte una idea de la tortura que fue para mi el día de hoy? – me preguntó frotándose a mi cuerpo – tenerte tan cerca, con tan poca ropa y no poder hacerte mía, fue lo más duro que he tenido que soportar últimamente.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, fue un suplicio no poder arrancarte la ropa – confesé – quiero quedarme aquí…

–Lo que tú digas… - dijo con voz enronquecida mientras sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los míos y sus manos se perdían bajo mi bata recorriendo mis muslos recién hidratados – que suave eres amor… – arqueé mi cuerpo en una invitación a que besara mi cuello y no tardó en aceptar. Sus húmedos y cálidos labios dejaron un fino rastro de su paso por mi piel y esa sensación, me hizo soltar un jadeo suplicante. Mis manos impacientes, palpaban cada centímetro de su pecho sin dejar ni un solo espacio por recorrer.

Muy despacio fue abriendo la bata que me envolvía y se detuvo – mis niñas preciosas – susurró y las acunó en sus manos antes de que su boca se cerrara en una de ellas.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Nunca había podido resistirme al encanto de ese par de traviesas niñas, me volvían loco y cuando las tenía solo para mi como en esos momentos, mi mente dejaba de funcionar, solo me podía concentrar en darles placer y de paso, disfrutar de tan gloriosa labor, así que lamí toda la redondez de cada una de ellas, saboreando su dulce sabor, deleitándome con cada gemido que emitía la garganta de Bella cuando mordía sus erectos y duros pezones y cuando succionaba con avidez seguro con esa acción, de llevar a mi mujer a un nivel más cercano al mismísimo éxtasis.

–Edward – oí mi nombre entre gemidos y sentí que sus piernas se abrían para mí – por favor…

Era tan irresistible mi deseo por Bella, que en mi descenso por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de caricias, me suplicaba terminar con esa gloriosa tortura y yo muchas veces cedía como en esa ocasión, y la hacía mía, sin detenerme para prodigarle ni una sola más de mis caricias ya que ambos jadeábamos por el mismo objetivo, que era unir nuestros cuerpos de la manera más perfecta y precisa que conocíamos.

Entré en ella sin miramientos, con urgencia, ansioso, de un fuerte embiste llené su cuerpo con el mío. Soltó un gritito y me detuve. Se arqueó y me indicó que estaba lista para mí. Comencé a moverme rítmicamente, saliendo y entrando de ella cada vez; sus manos en mi espalda me daban la pauta para la velocidad de mis intromisiones que cada vez eran más rápidas al igual que sus jadeos. Su vientre se endurecía gradualmente y cuando la sentí cerrarse a mí alrededor, supe que ya estaba cerca; fui más lento, quería que llegáramos juntos, no faltaba mucho así que mis últimas arremetidas eran las decisivas para alcanzar juntos el clímax.

–Así Bella, ya casi amor – murmuré con dificultad gracias al esfuerzo – si, si…

–Si Edward ¡siii! – gritó al llegar junto conmigo encerrándome por completo en un fuerte apretón. Me dejé caer agotado a su lado, saliéndome de ella en ese momento. Conforme pasaban los minutos y nuestras respiraciones recuperaban su ritmo normal, Bella se quedó dormida plácidamente y yo con ella.

Desperté y vi en mi reloj que aún podía pedir algo para cenar, así que sin dudar hice un vasto pedido. Me recosté de nuevo junto a Bella, jugando con su pelo entre mis dedos y admirando a la que muy pronto, sería mi esposa. Estaba en extremo feliz y muy emocionado por eso. Estaba seguro que Bella me amaba y mucho; sabía que como yo, ella también quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, y ya con la certeza de que así sería, mi mundo se pintaba de un color diferente donde no había cabida para ningún tipo de negativismo, ya no.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensueño. Me puse unos bóxers y salí cerrando tras de mi, la puerta de la habitación cuidando nuestra privacidad. El chico arregló la mesa acomodando los platos y las flores que también pedí, ahora solo faltaba despertar a mi extenuada Bella lo que no me tomó mucho ya que por alguna extraña razón desconocida, estaba tan hambrienta como yo. Cenamos a la luz de las velas en la terraza. Bella se puso otro bikini, uno azul esta vez y una blusa muy pequeña, le llegaba solamente bajo el busto, muy sexy.

–¿Has pensado en qué tipo de boda quieres Bella? – quise saber y la tomé por sorpresa.

–Yo… – dudó – yo no quiero una boda grande – la escuché y suspiré aliviado. Por supuesto que le daría la boda que ella quisiera pero me hacía muy feliz que no pensara en algo monumental – quiero algo muy íntimo – pero tenía que ofrecérselo pese a mi alegría.

–Amor, será como tú quieras, si quieres algo grande, será la más grande que haya habido y si no, tan pequeña e íntima como tú decidas, es tú boda Bella y sólo tuya, no dejes que otros te convenzan de lo contrario ¿De acuerdo? – asintió sonriente y enroscó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

–Entonces – tragué en seco – ¡Quiero una boda íntima! – ¡Gracias al cielo por eso!

–Creo que conozco a un par o más que pondrán el grito en el cielo – dije seguro.

–Yo también – besó lentamente mis labios dejándome en pie de guerra otra vez – ¿Edward? – me miró curiosa al sentirme crecer bajo su trasero y yo asentí travieso – espérame en la cama cielo, no tardo – y como buen futuro marido, la obedecí. La habitación estaba en penumbras, así que tomé un par de velitas de la mesa en la terraza y puse una en cada mesita, me quité los bóxers y me recosté en la cama, ansioso porque ya estuviera a mi lado. Escuché abrirse la puerta del baño y me tensé. ¡Diablos! Parecía un adolescente primerizo.

Bella se acercó lentamente a la cama, estaba desnuda sonriendo muy coqueta; se quedó de pie a la orilla de la cama y me miró con sus ojos oscuros. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó sobre mí, quedando a horcajadas, subió cual serpiente por mi tórax y al llegar a la altura de mi cara, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos con necesidad pura. Impaciente, tomé sus caderas con mis manos pero ella, negando sutilmente, las quitó y las puso sobre mi cabeza.

–No las bajes cielo – dijo sensual y mi cuerpo respondió al instante, dando un respingo en su trasero – ¿Con que quieres jugar? – me reí nervioso – no las bajes – repitió y muy despacio, comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo. Me agarré firmemente del cabecero para no desobedecerla y soportar ese cruel castigo; Bella llegó hasta su objetivo y me tomó entre sus manos provocándome un salto por la sorpresa. Gemí adelantándome al placer que iba a recibir suspirando ya agitado. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a acariciar entera mi longitud, con mucho cuidado, pasaba sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa; gemí más fuerte y me retorcí impaciente por sentir más de sus caricias.

–Shh – trató de tranquilizarme soltándome, poniendo sus palmas en mis ingles y prosiguió. Con ambas manos abrió mis piernas, de la misma manera en como yo se lo pedía a veces, con unos ligeros toquecitos en los muslos. Obedecí y se colocó entre ellas, tomándome de nuevo en sus manos y acercando su rostro hasta tenerme muy cerca; mirándome en exceso sensual, con la punta de su lengua recogió el líquido preseminal que ya brillaba en mi punta, restándome cordura. Cerró los ojos y me lamió varias veces, aniquilándome con esa imagen que grabé en mi memoria para siempre. Jadeé con fuerza y me arqueé sin voluntad de nuevo, ella solo sonrió maliciosa y me cubrió con toda su cálida boca; desde mi ángulo, la mitad de mi miembro se perdía en ella y me volvía a sacar; hizo eso varias veces haciéndome gritar su nombre y haciéndome olvidar el mío.

–Bella, Bella por lo que más quieras no me tortures – decía en un grito de agonía – por favor…

–Calma cielo, tenemos toda la noche – me respondió como yo le respondía a ella. Acto seguido, mi erección desapareció completa en su boca, casi provocándome un desmayo. La sensación era tan intensa que no podía ni pensar. Me introducía y me sacaba con destreza, con una habilidad de experta, nublando mi razón. Al sacarme, me succionaba haciéndome jadear y cuando tuvo dominado ese movimiento, tomó con la otra mano mis testículos brindándoles el más placentero de los masajes.

–Mmm mis traviesos – dijo antes de succionarme de nuevo ganándose un jadeo mío – son tan suaves… – los dejó de masajear y se dedicó al mayor de sus traviesos, apurando las intromisiones en su boca al mismo tiempo que la succión. Bella me estaba llevando al éxtasis pero… no, no iba a ir yo solo.

Desobedeciendo su orden, bajé mis manos y la subí hacia mí; una vez sentada casi en mi erección, la tomé de las caderas levantándola y la giré, dejándola aún a horcajadas pero de espaldas a mi; pasé mis brazos debajo de los suyos alcanzando a mis preciosas niñas, tan suaves y reaccionando a mi contacto, irguiendo orgullosas sus puntas. Las capturé en mis manos, las masajeé y las presioné excitado; me pegué más a Bella, mi pecho contra su espalda, friccionando nuestras pieles y besando sus hombros con ese nuevo toque dorado de color, hermosa, dispuesta y mía. Mi lengua quiso probar del cremoso sabor de su piel y dejé rastros húmedos a su paso, al mismo tiempo que mis manos, la hacían gemir de placer al jugar con sus erectos pezones prisioneros de mis dedos. Los frotaba, los jalaba y los giraba llevándome a la más exquisita premura.

Bella daba grititos que me hacían sentir orgulloso de poder satisfacer a mi mujer, de hacerla gozar con mi contacto. Una de mis manos, lentamente bajó por su vientre acariciándolo al tratar de llegar más abajo. Mis dedos sintieron la suavidad del área y bajaron aún más, adentrándose en sus pliegues.

–¿Te gusta amor? – intenté preguntar.

–S-si – solo respondió.

Mis dedos expertos conocían cada milímetro de ella y no se conformaron con sólo hundirse en sus pliegues, sino aún más profundamente, tanto como pudieran; inserté primero sólo un dedo y al sentirlo bañado de su excitación, inserté un segundo dedo moviéndolo y tratando de tocar todas sus paredes. Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, descansándola en mi hombro dejando libre parte de su cuello el cual ataqué como un depredador hambriento. La mimé por todos lados, me ocupé de hacerla disfrutar de cada toque que le daba, mis preciosas, su cuello y hombros, su espalda y mis dedos perdidos en ella pero no podía permitirle llegar, no sin mí.

Despacio, fui bajando la intensidad de mis caricias aunque Bella se retorcía incitante sobre mi miembro que reclamaba su atención. La jalé aún más por las caderas quedando su trasero muy arriba en mi cuerpo. Con suavidad la empujé por la espalda indicándole mi objetivo.

–¿Edward? – preguntó intrigada.

–Si Bella, inclínate y continúa – dije con la lujuria invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo – te necesito, termíname amor.

Con confianza Bella se inclinó y tomó mi miembro en sus manos, lista para continuar dándome placer cuando sentí de nuevo su boca en mi erección, un latigazo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara, recorrió mi columna; con decisión acomodé su cuerpo de forma que quedara a la altura ideal para que yo también pudiera continuar brindándole las caricias que nos llevarían a explotar. Pasé mis manos por sus perfectas nalgas, acunándolas en mis manos y besando la bronceada piel, pasando mis labios y mi lengua por ellas en un aviso de mis futuras caricias. Con delicadeza, las abrí un poco para llegar a su clítoris, tan lejos de mí en esa posición; Me estremecí antes de tocarlo, Bella me introducía y me sacaba de su boca con mucha rapidez, desconcentrándome. Traté de no temblar e hice llegar mis dedos hasta el centro mismo que regía todas sus terminales nerviosas; La oí gemir y supe que había llegado. Moví mis dedos consintiendo su rosado botón y su cuerpo tembló. Estaba muy mojada, me excitó mucho su humedad y con un dedo, la recogí llevándola hacia atrás. De inmediato reaccionó.

–Edward… – gimió algo nerviosa abandonando mi pene que latía por ella.

–Ya lo hemos hecho amor ¿Recuerdas? – asintió – ¿No quieres? – mi voz sonaba muy excitada. Bella asintió de nuevo – Bien, sólo relájate cariño, no te haré daño…

Seguí estimulando su clítoris, rodeándolo, paseando mis dedos por sus pliegues y presionándolo. Bella gemía y se arqueaba disfrutando mis caricias, al igual que yo las suyas cada vez que lamía o succionaba completa o por partes mi erección. Volví a recolectar toda la humedad que pude con mis dedos y recorrí de nuevo el camino hacia atrás. Con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz, mientras gozaba de un excelente trabajo oral y manual por parte de Bella y controlaba los constantes estremecimientos de mi cuerpo, mis dedos húmedos llegaron hasta ese punto; muy despacio introduje solo la punta de mi dedo, Bella jadeó y como respuesta, sentí sus dientes en toda la longitud de mi palpitante miembro.

–¡Diablos Bella! Se siente… – no me dejó terminar ya que repitió la maniobra. Moví con sutileza mi dedo, en muy imperceptibles círculos y se detuvo; lloriqueó un momento e introduje un segundo dedo, siempre húmedo de ella misma; imité sus caricias, metí y saqué mis dedos con lentitud y extremo cuidado al mismo tiempo que el dedo de mi otra mano, seguía manipulando su clítoris. Bella gritó y con precaución, saqué mis dedos pero su clítoris seguía recibiendo mis atenciones, tal y como le gustaba. Con decisión, su lengua pasó repetidas veces por mi punta llevándome ya al borde de la tortura, listo para dejarme ir. Mi vientre se tensó y ella entendió el mensaje al sentir que todo mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolable pero ella no detuvo su ritmo, su lengua me castigó una y otra vez, acercándome al éxtasis total.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me concentré como pude e inserté de nuevo mis dedos en ella acelerando mis movimientos; un par de ellos entraban y salían de su cuerpo y cuando estaban dentro de ella, se movían disparando sensaciones interminables de un placer diferente al que sentía en su sólo y rosado botón. De pronto, su cuerpo se tensó y supe que ambos estábamos listos para soltarnos al placer, a la gloria del orgasmo compartido.

–¡Ah! Edward – su quejido resonó por toda la habitación al igual que el mío en éxtasis total.

–¡Beella! – exploté y la sentí tomarme todo, succionarme y no dejar libre nada de mí. Ya no supe más del mundo. Mi mente se desconectó por no algunos momentos, me dejé ir envuelto en el inmenso placer que se apoderó de mí; para cuando reaccioné, Isabella estaba dormida a mi lado; respiraba tranquila y su cabeza estaba junto a mis pies. Mi perversa niña Bella, estaba agotada.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama. Las piernas me temblaban por la intensa demostración de cariño que Bella tuvo con el mayor de sus traviesos. Me puse de pie y fui al baño; me aseé y regresé junto a mi Bella. La cubrí con la sábana y me acosté junto a ella en la misma dirección, nuestros pies apuntaban al cabecero. La abracé por la cintura y la pegué tanto como pude a mi. No despertamos hasta ya muy tarde al siguiente día.

***.

–Edward – susurró a mi oído – cielo despierta, ya es tarde y es nuestro último día – me moví pesadamente.

–Mmm – logré emitir – uhmm.

–He pedido el desayuno, ¿No estás hambriento? – rió – Deberías. Voy a darme un baño ¿Podrías estar pendiente del desayuno? – no me moví – Vaya, vaya, parece que sólo reaccionas a esto… – sentí su lengua sobre mi consentido miembro y gemí reaccionando a su caricia, despertando por completo – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con inocencia.

–¿A dónde crees que vas eh? – la jalé sobre mí y rodamos en la cama, ya sabíamos que ocurriría después.

Después de darnos un merecido baño, me sequé, me enrollé una toalla a las caderas y tomamos el desayuno en la terraza con una estupenda vista al Mar de Cortés.

–¿Tienes planeado algo para hoy? – me miró traviesa, algo quería…

–Si – dije alegre – estar con mi prometida bajo el sol, ¿No quieres? – la senté en mi regazo y comencé a meter la mano bajo su bata, tocando la suave piel de su plano y firme vientre mientras la besaba.

–Claro que quiero – aceptó feliz y una vez que terminamos de desayunar y se llevaron el servicio, Bella dispuso los dos camastros de la terraza, los cubrió con toallas, puso en la mesita de junto varios tubos de bronceadores, filtros y no supe cuanto más y se quitó la bata que tenía recostándose completamente desnuda a tomar el sol –¿Vienes? – estiró la mano hacia mí.

Nuestro último día en Los Cabos, lo pasamos en nuestra villa asoleándonos desnudos, entre arrumacos, cócteles y caricias, chapuzones en la alberca, jugando como dos niños libres y de más está decirlo, muy, muy felices.

–No quiero irme – hizo un puchero mientras terminábamos de cerrar las maletas.

–Yo tampoco amor, pero tenemos que hacerlo, anda vamos – le dí una nalgada – todavía tengo un pendiente antes de irnos – tomó su bolso, le dio una última mirada a la villa y salimos de ahí. Me dirigí a la recepción mientras Bella se distraía por ahí; aunque ya estaba todo pagado yo todavía tenía otra cuenta pendiente y muy diferente. Apenas me vieron, el par de niños que fueron mis cómplices salieron a mi encuentro junto con su hermana mayor.

–¿Me _vash_ a dar _másh shobes_? – el más pequeño tiró de mi pantalón.

–Discúlpalo Edward, es muy pequeño aún – dijo su hermana - ¿Te dijo que si? – me preguntó curiosa.

Les sonreí y asentí – pero aún no puede saberlo nadie ¿De acuerdo? Confío en ustedes – aceptaron seguir siendo mis cómplices pero la chica no me permitió darles los 20 dólares que les había prometido a cada uno por su ayuda, así que les dejé asegurada una buena cantidad de helado a los tres para cuando se les antojara, supuse que eso tenía más valor para ellos al verles las caritas explotando de alegría.

–¿Edward? – me llamó Bella; al girarme hacia ella sólo la vi sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Valerte de tres pequeños crees que está bien?

–Si se obtienen resultados como los míos, está mejor que bien amor – besé su coronilla – vámonos.

***.

Nuestro vuelo, justo como el de llegada, fue durante la noche. Abordamos el avión que salió a tiempo, acomodándonos en los amplios asientos, dispuestos a descansar lo más que pudiéramos ya que yo al llegar a Nueva York, me iba directo a la presa y Bella se iba a casa con Tom que la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto.

–¿Cuándo les diremos a todos? – me miró contrariada – porque no creo ser capaz de callarme tanta felicidad.

––¿Te podrás esperar para navidad amor? Así podríamos traer a tus padres y les damos la noticia a todos juntos – esa era una muy buena idea, sólo tenía que disimular mi cara de completa felicidad – además tengo que pedir formalmente tu mano, no creo que Charlie acepte que nos casemos sin ese requisito – sonrió y la atraje a mi pecho, preparándonos para dormir durante el vuelo.

Al llegar a Nueva York, como ya era costumbre, nuestros amigos los paparazzis esperaban captar cualquier cosa que pudiera darles una nota, se tratara de quien se tratara. Logramos escabullirnos bastante bien, pero no sin esquivar varios disparos de sus cámaras.

Llegué a la presa y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para poder concentrarme en lo que Erick me decía. Teníamos algunos problemas con la colocación de la tubería de la casa de máquinas y la labor de impermeabilización iba a requerir de varias capas más ya que no queríamos tomar ningún riesgo.

–¿Alguna otra buena noticia? – pregunté sarcástico.

–Nadia llamó para darme unas claves de los documentos del presupuesto que se volverá a revisar mañana, todo está bien pero… – hizo una pausa.

–Habla de una vez Erick – dije molesto al verlo rascarse la cabeza.

–Dice que regresará hasta enero – aguardó mi respuesta que nunca llegó porque mi coraje no la dejó salir. ¿Qué demonios se creía Nadia dejando el trabajo botado de esa forma? Yo sabía que ella más que nadie se merecía el mes que se había tomado de vacaciones, pero ¿Un mes más? Debía estar loca, ni yo me había tomado 2 meses en Italia con Isabella. Subí a mi oficina y cerré con fuerza la puerta tras de mí; tomé mi Blackberry y le marqué sin obtener respuesta a ninguna de mis 16 llamadas perdidas. ¿Qué puta madre pasaba con ella?

Le dejé varios correos de voz y como 5 e-mails. Mi ejemplo de responsabilidad se había caído del alto pedestal donde la había colocado… ¿Y si estaba enferma? ¡Demonios! ¡Tan egoísta como siempre! Sólo pensaba en mí. Me calmé, busqué el número de sus padres y les llamé. Nadia estuvo con ellos hasta hacía 2 días y para ese momento estaba en Sydney…

_¡En Sydney! ¡Y tan sana como nadie! _

Respiré varios minutos profundamente, me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz en un intento por permanecer en calma. Por mi bien y por el de la propia Nadia, olvidaría ese asunto, ya hablaríamos cuando se dignara a regresar.

Esa noche llegué a casa, más sucio que nunca, cansado y con unas ganas enfermas de ver a Bella que me esperaba con la mesa impecablemente puesta, velas, vino y una cena espectacular. A duras penas pudimos terminarnos la cena; ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar a nuestra habitación, el sillón del salón nos recibió feliz.

¡Dios! ¡Como amaba a mi Bella!

**BELLA'S POV**

–¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! – Debía tener cuidado, Jimmy no me iba a dar tregua.

–¡Choo! – me quejé – ¡me asustas!

–Diablos Bella, estás en la luna ¿Qué hicieron en Los Cabos que quedaste así? – me miró inquisidor - ¿Probaron cosas nuevas? – levantaba las cejas repetidamente.

–¡Jimmy! – me defendí pero fue inútil, mi lindo y dorado bronceado cambió a un color remolacha intenso.

–¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Conozco a mi chica – aplaudía feliz por haber creído adivinar el motivo de mi desconexión con este mundo – ¡No quiero ni imaginarme que cosas tan perversas hicieron! – estaba encantado – ¡Que envidia!

–¿Y tú precisamente me dices eso? – lo encaré – ¿Cuándo nadie les vio la cara a ustedes dos durante todo el fin de semana? – abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca, escandalizado.

–Ah, yo no niego ni acepto nada, soy feliz – me abrazó – gracias a ti Bella y solo por eso, no seguiré haciéndote preguntitas, pero no puedes evitar que saque mis propia conclusiones ¿Verdad? Y concluyo… que si voy a regresar como tú, ahora mismo reservo un mes entero ahí – se carcajeaba a mi costa. Chistoso – en serio Bella, me alegra verte así, tienes un brillo que deslumbra, ya te tocaba chica… – nos abrazamos.

–Si Choo, ya nos tocaba – hice énfasis en las últimas dos palabras mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Ángela a revisar la agenda.

Estaba segura que seguía en estado de shock y que tardaría mucho tiempo en salir de él. ¿Y como no iba a estar así? El fin de semana había sido el más perfecto de los que recordara. El lugar paradisiaco, Edward completito para mí y pidiéndome ser suya por siempre, mi compañero y el hombre para formar una familia. Ya no podía pedir nada más, nada más que no fuera que mi sueño se empezara a cristalizar.

Para suerte mía, iba a estar muy ocupada hasta navidad según la agenda de Ángela; eso me facilitaría ocultar toda la felicidad que me brotaba hasta por los poros. Edward también estaba muy ocupado en la presa; a veces lo veía algo agobiado y todo porque Nadia, había prolongado sus vacaciones ¡Que tipa!

Por ese motivo, mi prometido estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que se pasaba todo el día desde muy temprano en la presa, haciendo su trabajo y el de Nadia. Eso nos dejaba muy poco tiempo para nosotros y siempre veía en la cara de Edward una callada disculpa por no poder estar conmigo como él hubiera querido. Yo lo único que quería era que sintiera que lo apoyaba y que comprendía la doble carga de trabajo que tenía encima, por eso, cuando llegaba por las noches tan cansado y sucio, yo ya lo esperaba con una rica cena, que aunque Anna la preparaba yo la calentaba con mucho amor y que disfrutábamos después de que lo ayudara a darse un buen baño caliente; nos acostábamos, me abrazaba a su cuerpo y estábamos listos para dormir.

También durante ese mes que a veces me parecía que se pasaba volando, Jimmy y Diego nos invitaron a todos a cenar a su casa; acudimos sin dudarlo, la pasta de Diego era deliciosa y ninguno de nosotros tenía intenciones de perdérsela. Se veían y estaban tan felices que a veces parecía que vivían en su propio mundo.

–¿No extrañas Italia Diego? – Rose le preguntó mientras enrollaba una buena dosis de espaguetis en su tenedor.

–Aún no he tenido tiempo para extrañar nada – suspiró fingiendo estar agotado – el trabajo en el hospital es muy pesado y me he quedado haciendo turnos dobles para acoplarme mejor a todo.

–Tendré que hablar con Carlisle para pedirle que le prohíba quedarse – dijo Choo y nos hizo reír por su tono quejumbroso.

–Tú también has estado muy ocupado – me dirigí a él - ¿De qué te quejas?

–¡Ash! Mi jefa tenía que hablar, voy a pedir mis vacaciones cuando terminemos con las semanas de la moda en América Latina – amenazó.

–¿Semanas? – preguntaron a coro Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Diego.

***.

Ya faltaba solamente una semana para navidad. Mis padres vendrían a Nueva York y yo no podía estar más feliz. Estaba ansiosa por decirle a todos que Edward y yo íbamos a casarnos, por usar mi precioso anillo, por empezar con los preparativos. Ya quería gritar mi alegría a los 4 vientos.

Ese día, Jimmy había hecho algunos arreglos y pudimos irnos de compras sin preocupaciones. Debía aprovechar muy bien mi tiempo porque además de los regalos, tenía que comprar todos los adornos para poner en casa junto con el árbol y todos sus implementos. Era la primera vez que adornaría mi apartamento ya que siempre me iba a visitar a mis padres pero a partir de ese año, todo sería diferente.

–¡Estas pijamas me gustan para Diego! ¿Qué tal? – me enseñó Jimmy unas muy lindas y sexys.

–¿Habrá en azul? – me apuré a buscar – Edward ama el azul.

–¿Y tu sentido de la moda Darling? Este azul no le queda bien a nadie Bella – me regañó – este está mejor – y sacó una color púrpura muy linda – y el modelo más justo, mira…

–Choo, es para dormir – rodé los ojos al ver la poca tela.

–No seas tonta ¿Quién piensa en dormir con Edward a su lado? – me dijo como si fuera algo por demás obvio.

–Ah, con que pensando en mi Edward – enarqué una ceja – creo que a Diego le gustará saberlo.

–Shh, claro que no, sólo hice una observación, además ustedes no duermen – me miró con el ceño fruncido – mira como estás, _más_ delgada que de costumbre y _más_ cansada Sweety – enfatizó la palabra _más_ con sarcasmo.

–Claro que no pero no voy a discutir contigo, vamos a pagar esto que aún nos faltan muchos regalos – di por terminada la plática. El día se nos fue como agua pero compramos todo lo que necesitábamos menos el árbol. Compré obsequios para todos; me iba a tardar años en envolverlos y aunque era malísima para las manualidades, me gustaba hacerlo si tenía el tiempo.

Dos días antes de que llegaran mis padres, tuvimos un photoshoot para Vera Wang, era de vestidos de novia. Alice también salía; estaba nerviosa, todos los vestidos eran preciosos y mi mente por supuesto, volaba y me veía con uno de esos hermosos diseños y con toda nuestra familia celebrando nuestra unión.

–¡Bella! – me tuvo que gritar Jimmy - ¡Dios! Que distraída estás últimamente… necesitas un retoque – me avisó.

–Perdón Choo, pensaba en _"cosas"_ – dije por no quedarme callada.

–Tal vez pensabas en un imposible y por eso soñabas despierta – soltó su veneno Tanya – no todo se puede en esta vida _"dulzura",_ acostúmbrate – al decir esa palabra y en ese tono algo me sacudió pero pude reaccionar.

–No te creas todos los viejos dichos _"dulzura"_ – me defendí – yo tengo exactamente lo que quiero y siempre me salgo con la mía, _acostúmbrate…_

–Wow, la mansa Bella saca las uñas – dijo irónica.

–Mansa nunca – me reí – tenlo por seguro – me di la vuelta y fui a maquillaje, Jimmy me seguía.

–¡Suficiente! Esa idiota no tiene porqué hablarte así, no pienso soportarle ni una más – estaba hecho una furia – no sé como la aguanta Alice ¡no lo sé!

Jimmy tardó un poco en digerir el mal rato, pero a decir verdad, yo lo había disfrutado. Estaba desarrollando una habilidad bastante fiera para defender lo mío y a mi misma, me gustaba, me hacía sentir fuerte.

***.

¡Por fin teníamos árbol de navidad!

Edward y yo habíamos ido a comprarlo y después de unas horas de buscar, lo encontramos en un rincón esperando por nosotros. Era alto, llegaba al techo y tuve problemas para colocar en la punta la estrella, también era gordo y te daban ganas de abrazarlo. Una vez que terminamos de adornarlo entre besos, caricias, y otras cosas, encendimos los foquitos. Nuestro árbol se veía precioso y cuando coloqué la infinidad de regalos debajo de él, apenas se podía caminar en el salón. También colgué dos botas, una con mi nombre y otra con el de Edward y él se burló alegando que ahí no entrarían ni siquiera unos dulces.

El día llegó y fuimos por mis padres al aeropuerto; tuvimos que ir en el auto de Edward y Tom en mi USV porque venía la familia completa, mi madre con Phil y mi padre con Sue y sus dos sobrinas. Eso iba a ser una locura pero no me importaba, estaba feliz. Los vi salir y estaba segura de que nunca había me había dado tanto gusto ver a mis padres; los abracé tan fuerte que casi me hago daño. Los instalamos en un hotel cercano y los dejamos para que se prepararan para la cena en casa de los padres de Edward.

Ya en casa, muy nerviosa, me di una ducha rápida y empecé a arreglarme; el pelo, mi maquillaje, me puse la ropa interior y unas manos conocidas me abrazaron por detrás recorriendo mi torso desnudo y bajaban lentas a mi vientre sobre mis bragas. Temblé.

–¿Por qué está tan nerviosa la futura señora? – sus besos se repartían por mi cuello y nuca – ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? – sus manos llegaron a mi entrepierna.

–¿Cómo que porqué? ¿No es obvio? – balbuceé – y no, no puedes hacer nada por mi ahora, sólo apúrate por favor.

–Sus deseos son órdenes… – una de sus manos hizo a un lado la tela de mis bragas y sus dedos comenzaron a hacer magia en mí. Separaron mis labios y rodearon mi clítoris, evadiéndolo y provocándome una excitación que me hizo doblarme sobre la isla en medio de mi vestidor.

–¡Edward por Dios! – exclamé ya agitada.

–Por Dios ¿Qué? ¿Sigo o me detengo? – su voz sensual no me ayudaba – Usted dígame…

–Det… ten… te – intenté sonar firme cuando tocó mi clítoris presionándolo y luego insertando un dedo en mí - ¡No!... no pa… res.

Sacó su dedo de mí y me giró con rapidez, me dio un beso desesperado y me bajó las bragas, me sentó de un salto en la encimera y abrí las piernas invitándolo a terminar lo que había comenzado. Me abrazó para desabrochar mi brassiere y dejar libres mis senos.

–Mis niñas – dijo entre dientes y se lanzó sobre ellas para luego bajarse los bóxers y comprobar mi humedad, que para ese momento ya era mucha – no resisto Bella – y con un empellón me penetró con fuerza llenándome y empezando a entrar y salir de mí.

Era un acto reflejo. La mutua necesidad de satisfacer nuestros más básicos instintos, un instinto de complementación, nos necesitábamos, nos amábamos. De muchas formas, tiernos, salvajes, pacientes, ansiosos pero no teníamos ninguna duda, estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

***.

–Bella me gusta tu vestido y te queda perfecto – me elogió Alice.

–¡Alice! un Zac Posen – reconocí – tengo que decirte lo mismo, te queda perfecto.

Entre todas nos elogiamos los vestidos y las sobrinas de Sue nos miraban asombradas, estaban encantadas con todo, la ciudad, las chicas, los chicos y era comprensible, nunca habían ido más allá de Seattle, seguramente así nos veíamos Rose y yo al llegar a Nueva York.

La casa de Esme era un enorme alboroto de gente; todos hablaban, se saludaban, Jimmy y Diego preparaban cócteles, no podían ocultar su felicidad y en un momento más ni Edward ni yo tendríamos que seguir ocultando la nuestra, la compartiríamos con toda nuestra enorme familia.

–Relájate amor o tendré que tratar de otro modo – rió y su brazo rodeó mi cintura.

–Estoy tranquila – murmuré – pero no te alejes mucho de mi ¿Si?

–¿Entonces que dices? ¿Vamos a mi antigua habitación? – dijo provocador erizándome la piel.

–¡Pasemos a cenar! – gritó Esme - ¡A cenar!

–Voy a ayudar a tu madre – me excusé y huí a la cocina, Edward lo decía muy en serio y yo no podría, no ahí ¡Y con mis padres!

Esme como siempre, dispuso una mesa enorme y muy elegante; todos estábamos codamente sentados y mis nervios se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Edward me sirvió vino y llenó mi plato y el suyo de todo lo que había en la mesa. Comí como si no hubiera probado bocado en días, todo estaba delicioso, simplemente tenía mucha hambre… y empezaron los brindis.

–Agradezco a todos por estar aquí, me siento bendecida al tener una familia que crece cada día – Esme habló primero - ¡Salud!

Edward apretó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me clavé en la palma el enorme diamante, lo estaba ocultando dándole vuelta al anillo, ya era el momento. Cada uno de mis padres agradeció por estar todos reunidos y por el cariño y afecto que me tenían los Cullen. Rose y Emmett brindaron junto con Alice y Jasper por algo que no recuerdo y luego Carlisle alzó su copa y brindó por sus 8 hijos y por el amor…

Edward en ese momento se puso de pie junto conmigo, nos vimos directo a los ojos y luego los miramos a todos.

–Así es papá – dijo Edward apretando mis manos y sin desviar la vista de mis ojos – por el amor que todos ustedes saben que nos tenemos y que va más allá de cualquier cosa, queremos compartir con ustedes nuestra felicidad – miré un momento a mi madre que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y mi padre, la boca abierta. Edward giró el anillo en mi dedo y besó mi mano.

–¡Bella y yo vamos a casarnos! *

* * *

**_Les Gustó? Quiero saberlo! Un beso por todos y cada uno de los Rw's, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores. Nos vemos muy pronto._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ / Aitana-trying. Blogspot. Com_**

**_Twitter:L_amelie_**


	49. CAPITULO 49

_**Chicas! Es martes y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Aquí leerás sexo explícito por lo que no es apto para menores de edad… sorry!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 49**

**BELLA'S POV**

–¡Bella y yo vamos a casarnos!

Por espacio de muy, pero de muy pocos segundos se hizo un silencio sepulcral; por supuesto todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros y Edward muy nervioso, volvió a apretar mis manos con tanta fuerza esta vez que casi doy un gritito.

De pronto, sólo pude escuchar el ruido de las sillas retirándose entre los gritos de todos y los chiflidos de Emmett y Jasper. Carlisle fue el primero en acercarse a nosotros y nos dio un abrazo tan fuerte y lleno de cariño que mis lágrimas no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

–Edward, Bella – sus ojos brillaban de emoción - ¡Que orgulloso estoy de ustedes! Me hacen muy feliz con esta noticia, los quiero…

–Gracias papá, nosotros también te queremos – Edward me miró y yo sólo asentí repetidamente, abrazando de nuevo a Carlisle. Luego Phil y Sue hicieron lo mismo felicitándonos y deseándonos lo mejor en la nueva vida que emprenderíamos juntos.

Esme visiblemente emocionada, nos abrazó feliz, llorando sin poder decirnos mucho - ¡Hijos…! – y lloraba de nuevo. Me giré y vi a mis padres aún sentados; mi madre lloraba tapándose la boca y la nariz con las manos mientras que Phil, palmeaba sus hombros. Despacio nos acercamos a ella y se aferró a mí en un abrazo.

–¡Oh Bella! – se separó un poco y tomó la mano de Edward – no sabes cómo me siento al verte tan enamorada y feliz, ¡Te lo mereces hija! ¡Ambos se lo merecen! – se soltó llorando de nuevo – soy tan feliz por ustedes… ¡Que no puedo hablar! – la abrazamos y con calma, me giré hacia mi papá que seguía en su lugar, con las mejillas húmedas, limpiándose los ojos discretamente con un pañuelo que le había dado Sue.

–¿Papá? – dije con voz débil mientras sentía la mano de Edward en mi cintura haciendo un poco de presión. Mi padre se levantó y me miró; su bigote temblaba; me acerqué y me lancé sobre él - ¡Papá! – exclamé cuando sentí sus brazos encerrarme…

–Mi pequeña, mi pequeñita se casa… – susurró – y con el mejor de los chicos, ¡Ven aquí! – le dijo a Edward y nos abrazó a ambos – es un buen muchacho Bella, quiérelo mucho – me aconsejó.

–Ya lo hago papá, con toda el alma.

–Y a ti – se dirigió a Edward – no tengo que decirte nada, sólo que la quieras más de lo que ya lo haces… los quiero chicos…

–Y nosotros a ti papá…

–Ah y por favor – habló un poco más fuerte – ¡Quiero ser un abuelo joven! Quiero llevar a mis nietos de pesca, así que no me hagan esperar mucho.

–¡Te aseguro que no tendrás que hacerlo! – Edward me abrazó, besó mi coronilla y todos rieron mientras mi cara se hinchaba de vergüenza y se ponía roja y brillante como una manzana. Los chicos después de darnos el espacio para ser felicitados por nuestros padres, nos abrazaban y felicitaban también, compartiendo nuestra alegría. Rose y yo permanecimos un largo momento en silencio, solo nos apretamos en un abrazo que decía más que mil palabras…

–¡Bella! No puedo estar más feliz de tenerte por fin bien amarradita a mi hermano – gritaba Alice emocionada – ahora si nada empañará tu felicidad – hizo una seña extraña con la mano y todos reímos, luego prácticamente se colgó del cuello de Edward quien en el abrazo la levantó del piso.

–¡Cuñadita! – Emmett me hizo lo mismo que Edward con Alice – debería cobrarles una comisión porque gracias a mí se conocieron – dijo muy serio y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, pensativo – de hecho, gracias a mí estamos todos aquí reunidos y ya constituidos en esta enoorme familia porque de no haberme fijado en esta hermosa mujer – levantó a Rose en sus brazos dándole un tronado beso en los labios – no estaríamos festejando a este par de tórtolos, y tampoco mi querida y dulce hermanita hubiera conocido a Jasper y …

–Está bien Emmett entendemos tu punto – dijo Jasper – si quieres puedo aconsejarte como invertir esas comisiones para que obtengas un buen rendimiento, ¿Verdad Bella? – me miró y yo asentí, luego se acercó a mí y a Edward.

–Ya sabes que la quiero mucho – dijo sin más.

–Yo también la quiero Jasper mucho más de lo que te imaginas – Edward fue enfático – y tú ya sabes que adoro a mi hermana…

–Lo sé y nunca más tendrán ni ella ni ustedes una queja de mi, la amo y les prometo que así será – se dieron la mano y se abrazaron palmeándose la espalda tan fuerte que todos hicimos una mueca de dolor.

–Vas a ser muy feliz Bella – un acento sexy y extranjero me dijo al oído – y si no lo hace, me avisas y con un par de golpes lo hacemos entrar en razón – soltamos una carcajada – si se rompe un hueso lo reparamos, tú no te preocupes por eso…

De pronto, una mano me jaló hacia un pasillo cercano, Edward nos miró y me soltó dejándome ir. Era Jimmy que estaba hecho un mar de llanto. Éramos un nudo apretado fuertemente, aferrados uno al otro sin poder hablar, la emoción nos había sobrepasado… después de unos minutos por fin lo escuché.

–Te casas Bella, ¡Te casas! – retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos – ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?

–¡Claro que lo sé tonto! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

–Porque creo que estoy un poco celoso de Edward, pero de buen modo ¿Ok? – se apresuró a decir – ya no te tendré disponible para mi a cualquier hora…

–¡Choo! Con Diego no tienes ni un segundo disponible para mi, ¡La celosa debería ser yo! – nos reímos tan fuerte que Edward se asomó sonriendo.

–Y tú – lo señaló con su dedo acusador – si no supiera cómo te preocupas por mi dulce Bella… – se detuvo bajando la cabeza, llorando de nuevo.

–¡Por Dios! – grité - ¿Por qué todos lloran si yo estoy tan feliz?

–¡Porque te queremos tonta! Y lloramos de felicidad, ahora cállate y dame esa mano, quiero ver el tamaño tan obsceno de esa piedra – estiré mi mano hacia él - Oh por Dios – murmuró muy bajito y después en un grito exclamó - ¡Es más grande que el de Hillary Duff!

Edward no pudo parar de reír ante el comentario y yo tampoco. Todos se estaban reuniendo en el salón, Edward y yo nos dirigíamos hacia allá mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa cuando escuchamos un par de gargantas hacerse notar con un carraspeo. Eran Leah y Emily que se nos acercaron de último a nosotros.

–¿Bella? – preguntó Leah tímidamente y Edward y yo nos volteamos hacia ellas – nosotras sólo…

–Nosotras sólo queremos felicitarlos, nos da mucho gusto que vayan a casarse, Charlie… - Emily hizo una pausa y bajó la mano a sus nerviosas manos – Charlie ha sido como un padre para nosotras y no nos gustó verlo sufrir cuando… tú sabes – hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

–Pero te aseguro que ahora está muy feliz – Leah se apresuró a decir – llora de alegría Bella…

–Lo sé – las abracé – lo sabemos ¿Verdad? – miré a Edward quien asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de todas las muestras de cariño de parte de toda nuestra familia, nos reunimos en el salón y comenzó lo que tanto temía…

–¿Y cuando será la boda? – Esme preguntó primero.

–Hay que saberlo para separar el lugar – Choo advirtió – ¡tenemos tantas cosas que ver con la boda! ¡Sólo no me digan que será pronto porque no nos dará el tiempo para nada! – dijo alarmado.

–Las invitaciones, la fiesta, ¡El vestido! – mi madre se emocionó pensando en todo aquello.

–¿Cómo lo quieres Bella? – Rose me sonrió, sabía que me hacía mucha ilusión mi vestido porque muchas noches fue el tema de nuestra plática antes de dormirnos.

–¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto ayudándote a escogerlo! – dijo Alice dando brinquitos - ¡Y la despedida de soltera! ¿Te imaginas lo que organizarán las chicas cuando se enteren? ¡Será grandiosa!

–¿Cómo? – Edward frunció el entrecejo - ¿De que hablas Alice?

–De la despedida de soltero – Emmett interrumpió – como la que te vamos a hacer a ti – Edward hizo una mueca.

–Y entonces chicos – Carlisle regresó al tema – ¿Para cuando? – Tomé aire, Edward me abrazó por la cintura y decididos anunciamos…

–¡Será en tres meses!

–¿¡Están locos! – Jimmy se infartó – tres meses no es tiempo suficiente para organizar algo como se debe, ni yo creo poder hacerlo…

–Bueno, nosotros… de hecho no queremos casarnos aquí – dije emocionada - ¡Nos casaremos en Los Cabos!

–¿En la playa? – mi padre sonreía - ¡Yo si me apunto a esa boda! – bromeó alegre.

–Papá – le sonreí – creo que no tienes otra opción, ¡Como ninguno de ustedes!

De pronto todos estaban felices y de acuerdo, aunque creo que no nos hubiera importado mucho si alguien objetaba algo diferente ¡Era nuestra boda! Así que en lo que menos nos imaginamos, ya todos hacían planes para en tres meses, volar a Los Cabos para nuestra boda. No nos había costado nada decidirnos por el lugar; era un hecho que sería muy íntima y esa playa era la más indicada, era hermosa, privada y significaba tanto para nosotros que a gritos nos pedía celebrar ahí nuestra unión.

Mientras todos hablaban, opinaban y bromeaban, recordaba todos los planes que Edward y yo hicimos durante el mes que tuvimos que esperar para comunicarle a toda la familia que nos casábamos. Pensamos en buscar un lugar más grande para vivir, que fuera en los suburbios ya que era un entorno mucho más tranquilo y nos gustaba para que nuestros hijos crecieran sanos y seguros aunque nos tardáramos un poco más en llegar a nuestros respectivos trabajos, no importaba.

También hablamos mucho sobre cuantos hijos queríamos tener. Ahí si que teníamos nuestras diferencias, ya que él soñaba con tener su propio equipo de béisbol a lo que por supuesto me negué, ¡Hubiera tenido que pasar el resto de mi vida embarazada!

Acordamos por fin, tener dos hijos y lo más pronto que Dios decidiera enviárnoslos mucho mejor. Edward me había preguntado muy insistente si no prefería esperar un par de años y disfrutar mi carrera, pero no quise. Tenía muchas amigas, como Heidi, Alessandra, Adriana y Miranda que se habían embarazado y seguían trabajando como si de cualquier otro empleo se tratara, pero Edward parecía encontrarse entre la espada y la pared porque se moría de ganas de ser papá muy pronto pero no quería presionarme, sabía lo que mi carrera significaba para mí pero yo estaba muy segura y tampoco quería esperar.

Después de un buen rato donde solo escuché sobre telas, invitaciones, el vestido, Los Cabos y no sé cuanto más, nos despedimos y Emmett y Jasper se ofrecieron para llevar a mis padres al hotel y dejarnos libres el resto de la noche.

–¿Estás contento? – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos por detrás. De inmediato se giró y levantó mi barbilla.

–¡Claro que lo estoy! – besó mis labios - ¿Tú no?

–Si – hundí mi cara en su duro pecho – siento que estoy soñando… no quiero despertar.

–Es tan real como lo que voy a hacerte ahora Isabella – murmuró con voz ronca y lentamente comenzó a despojarme de la pijama que ya me había puesto; sus dedos rozaron las puntas de mis senos provocando que se endurecieran a su contacto.

–Creí que estarías cansado… – dije en un suspiro devorando sus labios.

–De ti nunca…

Y nos perdimos entre besos y caricias, prodigándonos mucho amor, haciéndonos dueños absolutos del cuerpo del otro, entregándonos por completo a esa pasión que siempre nos parecía nueva, sin perder su ímpetu, su fuerza, esa fuerza que día a día nos alimentaba y nos hacía crecer plenos de amor.

***.

Unas horas después y agotados pero muy entusiasmados, nos despertamos ya que toda la familia vendría a nuestra casa para repartir los regalos y para pasar el día de navidad. Esme, Sue y mamá se encargarían de llevar la comida, nosotros sólo debíamos tener listo y dispuesto todo, así que conseguimos una enorme mesa que arreglaría después de darle a Edward su regalo y desearle una feliz navidad.

–Buenos días cielo – dije con la mejilla pegada a su pecho - ¡Feliz Navidad!

–La navidad más feliz de mi vida – sentí sus labios en mi coronilla – por mucho…

–¿Te habrá traído algo Santa? – le pregunté melosa - ¿Te portaste bien?

–Muy bien, pero ¿sabes? – levantó con un dedo mi barbilla – mi regalo me lo dio desde que me dijiste "Si"… – invadida por una ternura que me estrujó el corazón, lo besé emocionada.

–Ven, veamos qué nos dejó Santa en nuestras botitas…

–¡Ja! Tú ya lo has dicho amor, "botitas" – se burló del tamaño de nuevo y cargada de caballito, me llevó al salón para ver nuestros regalos; me sorprendí cuando vi ambas botitas llenas mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo junto al árbol.

–¡Son dulces! – grité como una niña y me lancé sobre la mía - ¡Y de los que me gustan! Puros ositos de gomita – me lamí los labios, me encantaban…

–¡Que generoso Santa! ¿Solo te trajo eso? ¿No hay más ahí? – intentó asomarse al fondo de mi bota.

–Espera – puse mi mano en su pecho – primero quiero darte tu regalo – sonrió y asintió obediente. Tomé la cajita larga de entre todos los regalos del árbol y se la di - ¡Feliz Navidad Ingeniero!

Sin un gramo de paciencia, comenzó a arrancar el papel y cuando terminó, leyó la inscripción de la caja de madera abrió la boca asombrado.

–¡No puede ser! – me miraba atónito – no es cierto, pero si… es un _Cousteau Divers _– con extremo cuidado y como si se tratara de un objeto de delicado cristal, sacó el reloj y comenzó a admirarlo embobado – Bella esto es… ¡es increíble! – lo depositó con muchísimo cuidado en el suelo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos dándome un atronador beso y regresó su completa atención al reloj. Le había gustado mi regalo.

–¿Sabías que en 1996, una barcaza chocó accidentalmente contra el _Calypso_ y lo hundió en el puerto de Singapur? – me decía casi murmurando como contándome un cuento mientras estudiaba minuciosamente cada partecita del reloj – luego un pesado remolque lo llevó a un astillero y trataron de repararlo pero no hubo nada que hacer, solo rescataron lo que pudieron de él. Un año después murió Cousteau, de depresión supongo… y parte de la maquinaria de esta hermosura está hecha con piezas de madera del verdadero _Calypso…_ ¿Te imaginas Bella? – por fin me miró – tengo un mis manos una parte del que fue el objeto más preciado del más importante científico, explorador e investigador de nuestros tiempos…

Por varios minutos más permaneció absorto en el reloj que descubrí que miraba una noche por Internet, lo cierto es que nunca imaginé que causara tal efecto en él mi regalo. Estaba muy complacida y satisfecha por eso.

–¿Por qué no me regalas uno de tus dulces? – su sonrisa torcida y traviesa apareció en ese bello rostro suyo – presiento que los de tu bota saben mejor… – ansiosa comencé a sacar todos los dulces y en el fondo, encontré una cajita chiquita…

–¿Qué es? – Edward solo se encogió de hombros. Le quité el diminuto moñito a la cajita y la abrí… un corazón regordete pendía de una cadenita… era un llavero - ¡Que lindo! – me lancé sobre él – Gracias cielo – y leí la notita que colgaba del listoncito rojo…

"_Para las llaves del lugar donde guardarás mi corazón"_

_ Te Amo_

_ Edward_

–¿Qué…? – cerré los ojos con fuerza en un intento por comprender - ¿Esto…? – me veía con el rostro iluminado - ¿Edward? – chillé - ¿Edward?... – él asintió y me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

–Feliz navidad mi vida…

–¡Oh por Dios! – apenas pude balbucear, estaba inmóvil - ¡Oh por Dios! – creí que me iba a desmayar de la impresión - ¡Gracias cielo! ¡Gracias!

–Encuentra la que más te guste y pon las llaves ahí – comenzó a besarme con esa desesperación que ya conocía bien.

–Edward… ¡Estamos junto al árbol!

–¿Ves porque necesitamos un lugar más grande? Tienes que apurarte amor… – su voz ronca sonaba como a canto de los dioses y me rendí… ¡otra vez!

***.

Ya habían llegado todos y el apartamento se nos hacía pequeño ante tal hervidero de gente. Hablaban y gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, reían, bromeaban y caminaban alrededor de la montaña de regalos que entre todos habíamos formado. Esme, mi madre y Sue, llenaban las charolas, las ensaladeras y los grandes platos con todo lo que habían llevado y Alice, Rose y yo los acomodábamos en la mesa con la ayuda de Leah y Emily. Los hombres, platicaban muy animados mientras esperaban ser llamados a la mesa, también estaban impacientes por abrir los regalos, sobre todo Emmett que parecía un niño chiquito, pero ya habíamos decidido que lo haríamos después de la comida, que fue de las cosas más agradables que recordaba haber vivido.

Estar sentados todos a la mesa, riendo, bromeando, disfrutando cada platillo, a veces discutiendo por tonterías tan banales como el futbol, el trabajo o lo que fuera, terminar con un rico postre entregado justo en mi boca por el hombre al que amaba, eso precisamente era lo que quería a partir de ese momento y por siempre en mi vida… y Santa me lo estaba cumpliendo.

Cuando al fin acabamos, Emmett corrió al salón y se sentó a esperar sus regalos junto con Jasper, Jimmy, Diego y Edward. Con el pasar de los minutos, pasaron frente a nuestros ojos todo tipo de obsequios, Alice le dio a Jasper casi un guardarropa completo al igual que Jimmy a Diego junto con un estetoscopio con sus iniciales grabadas y él a su vez le dio a Choo un increíble juego de maletas _Louis_ _Vuitton_, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos mudas por tan lindo regalo.

–¿Ya ves? – Rose codeó a Emmett en las costillas y señaló las maletas - ¡Ese es un buen regalo Emmett, no una pijama de conejitos por más calientita que sea!

Rose se quejó pero cuando Emmett le dio su verdadero regalo, que era un viaje a Bariloche, lo atacó a besos y le dijo que eso estaba mucho mejor que las maletas de Jimmy; después muy cariñosa, le dio a Emmett un montón de palos de golf que había pedido y él brincó emocionado cuando los vio.

Los viajes fueron el regalo más popular entre todos. Jasper le regalo a Alice un fin de semana en Miami y Edward y yo le regalamos a Carlisle y a Esme una semana en Roma junto con mi padre, Sue, Phil y mi mamá. A Jimmy y a Diego, les regalamos una escapada a Las Vegas junto con un par de entradas para el concierto de Cher.

–¿Qué? ¡No están hablando en serio! ¿verdad? – preguntaba dando brinquitos - ¡Veremos a Cher!

No podíamos ser inmunes al entusiasmo de ese par, quienes nos regalaron a todos unas lindas y ricas mantas italianas bordadas, a los hombres de grecas y a nosotras de varios tipos de flores. Leah y Emily recibieron de nuestra parte un Ipad para cada una y tarjetas de regalo para que se compraran la ropa que quisieran y para nuestra sorpresa, ellas nos regalaron a Edward y a mi, un collage de fotos nuestras; ellas mismas escogieron y editaron cada foto realizando un excelente trabajo. Tenían talento, era indudable.

Tardamos horas en darnos los regalos que seguían y seguían apareciendo, camisas, camisetas, corbatas, suéteres, chamarras, bolsos, perfumes, teléfonos, pijamas, libros de cocina, lentes oscuros, pantuflas y hasta ropa interior nos regalamos entre todos. No podía creer cuanto se había esmerado Santa en esta familia… Ya era de noche cuando el último regalo fue entregado, unas galletas que Leah y Emily habían horneado para todos y que en ese mismo momento arrebatamos, no dejamos ni una sola viva.

Después de que todos se fueron, Edward y yo nos estrenábamos las pijamas a juego que mi madre nos había regalado, nos veíamos adorables. Me acosté en la cama, estaba cansada y apenas Edward estuvo a mi lado, me acomodé en su pecho para dormir. Levanté el rostro y le di un beso en la punta de su barbilla que ya raspaba.

–Fue un día de navidad perfecto ¿No te parece? – le pregunté mientras me miraba profundamente.

–Perfecto amor, un día perfecto…

–¿Qué sucede? – me intrigó la intensidad de su mirada.

–Nada – me acarició el cabello – ya descansa anda, cierra esos ojos…

**EDWARD'S POV**

La cena de navidad había sido un evento que no olvidaría jamás. Toda la familia estaba reunida y eso era algo que sin duda no había vivido en mucho tiempo; el estar lejos me lo impidió y yo, para ser franco, nunca hice ningún intento por regresar a casa en esas épocas… ¡Como me arrepentía de ello! Pero ya todo sería diferente, yo había cambiado. Isabella me había cambiado devolviéndole el alma a mi antes inerte corazón. Un corazón que latía fuertemente solo para ella y por la familia que entre los dos pronto formaríamos.

Esa noche Bella y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso y nuestra futura boda. Todos estallaron de alegría, haciendo que nos sintiéramos flotar en una elevada nube… nos parecía estar viviendo en un sueño. ¡Vaya! Si que el amor me había afectado, estaba siendo mucho más cursi de lo normal, ¡Pero que bien se sentía!

Mi padre fue el primero en felicitarnos, estaba muy emocionado. Le siguieron Phil y Sue que nos desearon lo mejor, luego siguió mi madre que difícilmente pudo hablar de la felicidad y me provocó un nudo en la garganta; quería tanto a Bella que el saber que sería mi esposa fue demasiada alegría para ella. Reneé estaba igual, lloraba sin parar pero estaba feliz, nos abrazó a ambos y nos llenó de besos. Charlie… me sorprendió. Yo sabía que tenía algún aprecio por mi, sobre todo después de decirme donde encontrar a mi Bella cuando… cuando se fue; él le pidió que me quisiera porque yo era el mejor de todos los chicos… eso fue demasiado para mi ego, era mucho más de lo que podía esperar de él, pero cuando nos pidió darle nietos pronto, simplemente enloquecí.

Era verdaderamente agradable recibir todas esas muestras de cariño, las felicitaciones, las sonrisas, el amor y hasta las bromas de mi hermano. Sin duda, estábamos viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, en el que nos sentíamos abrazados por una atmósfera tan especial que continuó envolviéndonos al día siguiente, en la mañana de navidad que también fue inolvidable…

¿Cómo podría no serlo si mi Bella me hizo uno de los regalos más fantásticos? Ese reloj que aparecía alguna que otra vez en mis sueños, era una pieza exquisita de colección y solo había 2500 en el mundo, uno era mío y todo gracias a mi Bella. Otro regalo maravilloso que recibí, quizás el mejor, fue ver el rostro impávido de Isabella cuando fue mi turno de darle el mío. No lo podía creer; la sorpresa de recibir una casa de regalo de navidad se reflejó en su rostro llenándome de orgullo al poder provocarle esas reacciones tan únicas, tan mías…

Fue nuestro turno de recibir a la familia en casa; fue una locura… ¡16 personas en el apartamento! que no era para nada pequeño pero ese día nos faltó espacio. Necesitábamos urgente nuestra casa. Me estaban gustando las reuniones familiares.

Mi Bella estaba radiante, se veía preciosa con ese rubor en las mejillas y su adorable sonrisa. Era feliz dándoles regalos a todos de nuestra parte, regalos de los que por supuesto yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea salvo de los viajes que juntos elegimos darles a nuestros padres y que habían recibido emocionados, sobre todo mi madre que por una u otra razón, nunca había ido al Vaticano y ansiaba ir. También a Jimmy y a Diego les dimos un viaje a Las Vegas y entradas para el concierto de Cher, no sabía lo mucho que les gustaba y me daba mucho gusto poder retribuirles un poco por todo el cariño que le tenían a Bella.

Esa noche ya en la cama, no podía dejar de admirar a Bella acostada sobre mi pecho. Era tan hermosa que aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba viviendo… que estuviéramos juntos, que me amara y que me aceptara en su vida… era tan buena, tan inocente todavía para tantas cosas que aún no se daba cuenta de la naturaleza tan egoísta del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos. Por más que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en tener un hijo aunque sabía que eso significaba hacer otro alto en su carrera. Las largas noches en las que habíamos hecho tantos planes, yo me mantuve tan firme como pude y le aseguré que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que disfrutara de su trabajo y ya después, cuando ella estuviera lista, empezaríamos a encargar a nuestra familia, pero en realidad sólo hablaba de dientes para afuera porque yo quería tener un hijo ya.

Isabella me decía una y otra vez que el embarazarse no era un impedimento para continuar trabajando, que muchas de sus amigas aún estando embarazadas trabajaban sin ningún problema y que ella también podría porque quería ser mamá tan pronto como pudiera. Casi me muero de alegría al escucharla decirme eso porque aunque me prometí no volver a tocar el tema para que no se sintiera comprometida sólo por darme gusto si es que eso era lo que ocurría, al verla en ese momento tan bella, tan segura de si, demostrándome tanto amor, mi parte egoísta que en ese momento se estaba volviendo la más dominante, no dudó en salir.

–Fue un día de navidad perfecto ¿No te parece? – decía contra mi pecho mientras la miraba.

–Perfecto amor, un día perfecto… – acariciaba su espalda.

–¿Qué sucede? – me miró intrigada.

–Nada, ya descansa anda, cierra esos ojos – dije para que ya se relajara y durmiera.

–¿Edward? – insistió – dime por favor…

–Bella yo… – me detuve – no es nada, ya duérmete amor.

–¿No me vas a decir que te pasa? – no respondí – seguro estás así porque te quedaste con ganas de recibir más regalos ¿No? – la miré profundamente a los ojos – ah, eso es – dijo tranquila – bueno cielo, dime que regalo es el que faltó que te diera Santa, tal vez yo te lo pueda conseguir… – sonrió coqueta y me giré quedando sobre un costado abrazándola tan fuerte como podía; me sentí temblar…

–Bella yo… – hundí mi cara en su cuello – yo ya no quiero que te cuides…

–¿Q-qué? – intentó comprender.

–Quiero embarazarte Isabella…

Se aferró a mi cuerpo sin decir nada, solo suspiraba y sentí sus mejillas mojadas. Nos mantuvimos abrazados hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. No quise pensar si se negaría, aunque me había dicho lo contrario, no quise pensar en nada, ni siquiera me lamenté o me recriminé por habérselo pedido y de esa forma. Sólo lo dejaría pasar y que el tiempo decidiera.

A la mañana siguiente sin abrir los ojos, estiré la mano buscando el cuerpo de Bella pero sólo estaba su espacio vacío; me estiré aún más pero las sábanas frías me indicaron que ella había salido de la cama hacía ya algún rato. Me senté de golpe todavía adormilado y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, me puse de pie y fui a buscarla. El olor me guió; estaba en la cocina haciendo leche con chocolate y pancakes.

–Mmm que madrugadora – dije tomándola por la cintura y besándola – esto huele muy bien…

–¡Cielo! – sonrió contra mis labios – hay frío y pensé que algo calientito nos vendría bien.

–¿Quién tiene frío? – metí mis manos bajo su bata y rocé sus pezones erectos no sabía si por mí o por la temperatura – no se tú amor, pero este par de niñas necesitan entrar en calor – las froté con más decisión.

–Edward déjame terminar – me pidió.

–Claro que vas a terminar y de qué forma…

Le quité de las manos la cuchara con la que sacaba los pancakes de la sartén y la dejé a un lado; le desaté el nudo de la bata que ya estaba flojo y esta cayó al suelo.

–Edward – chilló – estoy… preparando el… desayuno – mis besos en su cuello la estaban poniendo en el mismo tono en el que me encontraba ya – se van a quemar…

–El que se está quemando soy yo, mira como me tienes – empujé mi erección hacia su pelvis – ardiendo por ti… – atrapé desesperado su boca mientras mis manos recorrían las curvas de sus caderas y se iban hacia atrás, a sus nalgas.

–Estamos en la cocina – dijo sin mucha convicción.

–La cocina me gusta – con mis manos en su cintura la levanté sentándola en la encimera, empujando hacia atrás los utensilios que estaba usando – es cálida.

A esas alturas tanto ella como yo, estábamos inmersos en oleadas de excitación; sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo alterando aún más mis sentidos y yo en respuesta, bajé mi rostro a su pecho mordisqueando alternadamente sus pezones sobre la tela. Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mis caderas no permitiéndome alejarme ni un milímetro de ella y con apuro, me sacó por encima de la cabeza la camisa de la pijama.

–¿Alguien tiene prisa? – me reí y bajó una mano dándome un apretón en mi erección - ¡Ah! Bella…

–Estás listo para mí – su voz era casi irreconocible.

–Pero yo no sé si tú lo estás para mí – dije burlón mientras bajaba sus pantalones de pijama y ella se levantaba un poco para permitirme deshacerme de ellos, descubriéndome que no llevaba ropa interior – necesito cerciorarme…

La recosté sobre la encimera y sólo subí la camiseta sobre su pecho, sin quitársela. De pie entre sus piernas, me incliné para complacernos.

–Niñas… – y me lancé sobre ellas, tomándolas una por una, presionando mi boca sobre ellas, adueñándome de su volumen, de su sabor, de lo erectos de sus pezones que jalaba entre mis dientes y torturaba con la punta de mi lengua… eran la gloria para mí.

–Te necesito – jadeaba – por favor hazlo.

Sus demandas parecían un eco lejano, mi atención estaba centrada en mis niñas a las que estaba llenando de mimos y cariños. Isabella alzaba las caderas mientras gozaba de mis caricias, incitándome a llenarla con mi cuerpo pero mis planes eran otros… por el momento.

–¡Edward Anthony! – me hizo reír por cómo me llamó y su ansiedad de mí me sacó del trance en el que estaba, haciéndome recordar lo que quería. Alcancé su boca y con un salvaje beso, mi lengua se apoderó de la suya, demandante, en movimientos que dejaban muy claro quien tenía el mando ahí.

–Siempre tan impaciente Bella, siempre…

Con una lentitud que sabía que la estaba enloqueciendo, descendí por su tórax, dejando un rastro húmedo como me gustaba, rodeé de nuevo a mis tesoros y continué mi camino hacia el sur, lamiendo con ternura su vientre y por fin, llegando a su suave y siempre bien dispuesto y desnudo monte de Venus… hermoso.

–¡Si! – gritaba excitada por lo que sabía que vendría para ella - ¡Si!

La tomé por debajo de sus nalgas y la jalé hasta que quedaron justo en la orilla de la encimera, donde las necesitaba; me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas y las coloqué en mis hombros para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Su esencia me embrujaba, se apoderaba de mí y bajo su influjo, rozaba mi rasposa barba en su entrepierna con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla pero tratando de excitarla lo máximo posible.

Primero froté mi barbilla a los lados de sus labios como una caricia, llegando tan abajo como podía; Bella se removía en la encimera y se empujaba contra mi barba buscando mayor contacto. Antes de tocarla donde deseaba, besé sus labios aún cerrados, tan suaves, y pasé solamente la punta de mi lengua en un adelanto de mis futuras caricias. Gimió y sentí su mano en mi pelo, dirigiéndome al punto exacto. Ansioso, mis dedos abrieron sus labios descubriéndome su centro vulnerable a mí. Su humedad la hacía brillar y al ver lo que se me ofrecía, me lamí los labios de anticipación.

–Eres tan hermosa, que no puedo resistirme a probarte…

Seducido por mis propias palabras, mi lengua acarició su mojado botón; con suavidad lo presioné y pasé sobre él muy despacio sólo probándolo, pero cuando sus gemidos se hicieron bastante audibles, la moví repetidas veces y pude escuchar mi nombre en diferentes niveles de volumen mientras jalaba de mi pelo con fuerza, perdida en las sensaciones que orgulloso le hacía alcanzar. Mi lengua resbalaba fácilmente lubricada gracias a lo mojada que estaba, irresistible, sabía a deseo y al más puro sexo que clamaba sólo por mí, haciéndola perder todo gramo de sensatez.

Probé su entrada paseando mi lengua por ella y desesperado por poseerla de alguna forma, la hundí en la pequeña ranura lo más que pude tratando de alcanzar la ambrosía más pura, estremeciéndonos a ambos, jadeando impacientes. Me moví dentro de ella, en círculos, tocando sus paredes y provocándole brinquitos, haciéndola retorcerse y tirar varios recipientes de la encimera cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, pero ni tanto escándalo pareció perturbarla como el deseo lujurioso que se había apoderado de ella.

–Por favor…

Abandoné su caliente y deliciosa cavidad para dar paso a mis dedos, sabía bien que con ellos ahí su orgasmo sería inminente. Deslicé dos dentro de ella y de una sola vez, tocándola, acariciándola y buscando su punto de locura, ese que apenas me sentía desataba las más intensas sensaciones en su cuerpo haciéndola gritar pidiéndome llenarla de mí.

–¡Te necesito dentro!

Acariciaba su mágico punto, su respiración estaba agitada, jadeaba, mis dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de ella con extrema facilidad, estaba lista para recibirme y yo estaba más que preparado para llenarla y colmarla de mí. Saqué mis dedos de su cuerpo y despacio me fui poniendo de pie, agarrando sus piernas y enredándolas alrededor de mis caderas; me incliné hacia ella y la besé haciéndola probarse en mi boca. Bella lamió mis labios y sus comisuras, no dejándose de saborear; le acerqué mis dedos y los pasé por sus labios, los atrapó y comenzó a chuparlos, a succionarlos tan sensual, que mi vientre recibió un latigazo ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

Con un fuerte dolor en mi palpitante erección, bajé con torpeza mis pantalones de pijama y luego, ansioso, la tomé de las nalgas acercándola a mi para penetrarla de un solo embiste. Sosteniéndola firmemente con mis manos bajo sus las nalgas arremetí en ella como si la vida me fuera en ello. Con fuerza, con pasión, lujuria, deseo, ansiedad, necesidad, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, los más básicos, pero los más puros… una y otra vez, dentro y fuera de ella, mientras la tensión en nuestros vientres se acrecentaba y nos acercaba al imperioso orgasmo que nos envolvería. La presión alrededor de mi miembro era mucha, Bella se cerraba en mí incapaz de alargar por un instante más la explosión de su cuerpo, no podía contenerse, era una tortura. Y se dejó ir, llevándome con ella, estallando juntos, abandonándonos al placer que nuestros cuerpos alcanzaban con tan sólo amarse.

***.

El espectáculo empezaba y las luces se iban apagando. Ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los mejores lugares del Radio City Music Hall, listo para ver a las _Rockettes_, cortesía de Esme Cullen para toda la familia. ¿Pero en qué momento nos había convencido de aceptar su tour de vacaciones por los espectáculos más importantes de Broadway? ¿Cuándo dije si? Todavía no lo recuerdo, pero con solo ver la cara iluminada de Bella, se borraron todas mis protestas.

Honestamente ese era un show más bien para mujeres, al menos eso pensé antes de que comenzara, pero una vez que las vimos en acción, tanto mi padre, Charlie, Phil, Emmett, Jasper y yo, cambiamos de opinión y las vimos con otros ojos. "Sincronía Perfecta" sería mi definición adecuada para esas chicas que además de bailarinas excelentes eran guapísimas, y para sorpresa de todos nosotros, el espectáculo era realmente bueno; la música, los efectos, el concepto, todo. Yo estaba muy contento por haber ido después de mi renuencia y salí con muy buen sabor de boca de ahí, pero sin duda quienes más lo disfrutaron además de mi madre, Esme, Sue y todas las chicas, fueron Jimmy y Diego. Por fortuna, el tour de mi madre, solamente duró por 2 obras más. "Chicago" y "El Rey León", ambas realmente buenas. Podría decir que las disfruté muchísimo, especialmente la última.

Por las mañanas, las chicas se pasaban organizando todo lo de la boda, desde luego en "las chicas" iban incluidas mi madre, Reneé, Sue y Jimmy. Bella decía que tenían que aprovechar esos días ya que en enero regresarían a trabajar y Reneé y Sue volvían a sus ciudades; querían adelantar lo que pudieran y se pasaban horas viendo invitaciones, flores, velas y no se cuantas cosas más. Si por mi hubiera sido, me robaba a Bella y nos casábamos en el registro civil sin necesidad de tanto alboroto, pero ese era mi sueño no el de mi futura esposa y yo sólo estaba para hacerla feliz.

Mi padre por su parte, se tomó sus vacaciones para llevar a Charlie y a Phil al club, al Museo de Historia Natural y a otros sitios de interés. Diego por su recién arribo estaba trabajando al cien por ciento, al igual que Jasper, Emmett y yo, pero por las noches nos reuníamos todos en casa de mis padres para las cenas informales que eran el deleite de mi madre pero sobre todo, para tener su casa llena.

Todos esos días fui a trabajar a la presa. No me podía dar el lujo de tomármelos por la oportuna ausencia de Nadia. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, e-mail ni nada. No iba a sentarme a extrañarla, así que entre Erick y yo hicimos su trabajo ya que encontrar un experto en hidroeléctrica a esas alturas nos tomaría demasiado tiempo, por lo que decidí que mejor nos aplicáramos y ya después, con calma, encontraríamos su reemplazo porque era obvio que no quería volver a la presa.

A pesar de que terminaba agotado, por las noches ya en la cama, Bella me contaba de los avances que tenían en los arreglos de la boda y yo la escuchaba muy atento; adoraba verla tan emocionada y contenta. Según Jimmy 3 meses eran pocos para organizar algo 'decente' pero en 3 días, casi tenían todo listo, claro, a mi punto de vista.

Entre Bella y yo no volvió a surgir el tema "embarazo". Estaba muy conciente de que no fue ni el momento ni el modo para pedírselo. La había asustado y obviamente eso era lo último que quería hacer; era verdad que yo deseaba una familia. Si. Pero de común acuerdo y que llegara en el mejor momento para ambos, sin presiones; me había dejado llevar y no podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez.

El último día del año llegó y por supuesto Esme organizó una enorme fiesta. Estaba tan contenta que quería echar la casa por la ventana festejando la alegría de la familia y lo quería compartir con todos sus amigos. Y tenía razón, ya que cuando uno está feliz, quiere gritarlo a los 4 vientos y compartir su alegría con todo el mundo… con todo el mundo menos con la bola de rémoras, parásitas, zánganas, inescrupulosas, bajas y ruines que se hacían llamar 'reporteros'.

Bella estaba de acuerdo conmigo en eso, así que sería una celebración privada. No habría ni un solo socio del anteriormente mencionado gremio, no venderíamos ninguna exclusiva a ninguna revista ni daríamos ningún dato de absolutamente nada referente a nuestra boda. Hecha esa resolución, tanto ella como yo, estábamos muy tranquilos.

Mientras pensaba en eso, luchaba con el nudo de la corbata; me rendí y me giré hacia ella con un infantil puchero en la cara.

–¿Por favor? – clamé por su ayuda. Bella sonrió y la tomé por la cintura, sentándola junto al lavabo para que estuviera a buena altura. Me acerqué lo más que pude a ella colocándome entre sus piernas; puse mis manos en sus muslos y las subía y bajaba por ellos.

–¡Edward! – me advirtió y me detuve resignado.

–¡Es que no sé en donde ponerlas! – fingí inocencia – me pareció un buen lugar, pero si me das a escoger – dije con voz ronca – este me parece el lugar ideal – acuné a mis preciosas niñas haciendo a un lado su mullida bata. Bella bufó y rodó los ojos, yo me reía divertido – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a comportarme.

No le llevó nada hacer el nudo; le quedó perfecto. Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en el vestidor. Minutos después, salía con un hermoso vestido verde menta. Inconcientemente se dibujó una sonrisa en mis labios.

–Te ves muy hermosa amor – dije en un susurró mientras me acercaba – vas a dejar a todos sin habla…

–Me conformaría con dejar mudo solo a uno – se puso de puntitas y me besó – tal vez con eso lo logre…

–Yo creo que se necesitará de un poco más de esfuerzo de tu parte – ironicé y me besó de nuevo – mmm buen trabajo, pero a decir verdad, ya quiero estar de regreso y quitarte este vestido.

–¡Sólo espero que corra mejor suerte que el otro! – soltó una carcajada y supe que en realidad no recordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido aquella noche.

**BELLA'S POV**

Todo había quedado muy hermoso en casa de Esme. Nos habíamos pasado la mañana entera ayudándola con las flores ya que su florista estaba de vacaciones. Las luces blancas, los adornos en púrpura y dorado, los gorritos, los espantasuegras, el confeti, todo estaba impecable y en su lugar.

Estuvimos allí una hora antes de que empezaran a llegar todos los invitados ya que Edward me había dicho que tenía que arreglar un asunto; me asombré mucho cuando me llevó directamente a la biblioteca y mis padres estaban ahí junto con los suyos. Todos elegantemente vestidos, los hombres de traje se veían muy apuestos y las señoras se veían regias con sus vestidos largos. Después de saludarlos miré intrigada a Edward como todos los demás, pero se limitó a sonreírme.

–Gracias por estar aquí tan temprano en esta noche que será muy larga – empezó a decir mientras se sentaba junto a mí y agarraba mi mano.

–Mejor – dijo mamá – así empezamos a festejar desde antes – todos rieron.

–Como saben – Edward se puso algo formal – Bella y yo hemos tenido que pasar por mucho para estar aquí y tan felices – mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte conforme hablaba – sorteamos muchas jugadas del destino y salimos victoriosos; ahora juntos iniciaremos una vida que desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo esté llena de alegría tanto para nosotros como para todos a nuestro alrededor – apretaba mi mano entre las suyas – amo profundamente a Isabella y si ustedes me lo conceden, quiero dedicar mi vida entera a hacerla feliz. Charlie, René… quiero pedirles formalmente la mano de Isabella…

Todos abrieron la boca asombrados menos yo. No pude. Estaba inmóvil ante semejante sorpresa.

–¡Muchacho! – exclamó mi padre dándole un trago a la copa que tenía en la mano – ¡Me vas a matar de un susto! – las risas no se hicieron esperar – sé que Bella no podría estar en mejores manos, síguela cuidando y queriéndola tanto Edward.

–¡Oh Edward! Bella no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor que tú – mi madre lo miraba fascinada – eres el chico con el que todas las madres soñamos para nuestras hijas…

–Mmm ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Edward bromeando.

–¡Desde luego que si! – gritó mi padre feliz.

De nuevo nos llenaron de felicitaciones, buenos deseos y abrazos. Nunca esperé que Edward pidiera mi mano esa noche, de hecho, yo creí que con anunciar nuestro compromiso ante ellos había sido suficiente e iba implícito en el anuncio, el pedir mi mano, aunque no negaría jamás lo lindo que se había sentido escuchar a Edward decir todas esas cosas tan bellas que deseaba para ambos mientras cumplía con todo el protocolo de un compromiso.

¿No era el hombre ideal?

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados y cuando llegó Rose con Leah y Emily, Edward y yo nos quedamos pasmados. Esas chicas eran hermosas pero Rose, las llevó a hacerse un cambio de look y las dejaron impresionantes… mi amiga también las había llevado de compras y a decir por sus caras, se lo habían pasado genial.

La noche transcurría y Edward y yo, éramos el centro de atención ya que Carlisle y Esme les comunicaron a todos el motivo de su felicidad y por el cual habían decidido festejar justamente esa noche. La media noche llegaba y los meseros se paseaban con bandejas llenas de copas con champagne, Edward tomó 2 y me guió a un solitario balcón.

–Al fin solos – dijo sensual pero en broma – necesitaba escapar un rato de ahí.

–Si, me siento un poco… ¡abrumada! – me pegué a su pecho, tenía frío. Se quitó el saco, me lo puso sobre los hombros y me abrazó – gracias…

Permanecimos abrazados un buen rato en silencio esperando escuchar de un momento a otro la cuenta regresiva; nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras todos gritaban y se acercaba el fin de la cuenta… 5, 4, 3, 2, "¡Feliz Año!"

Lo recibimos con un intenso y profundo beso que significaba todo para nosotros; el dejar atrás tantas cosas con el año viejo como las cosas buenas por venir en nuestras vidas. Si, ese sería un buen e inmejorable año…

***.

Sentí el brazo de Edward abandonar mi cintura. Lo sentí también sentarse y salir de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido. Se tardaba. Escuché ruido en el vestidor y me giré buscándolo con mi mirada aún nublada. Se estaba vistiendo…

–¿A dónde crees que vas el primer día del año? – le pregunté asustándolo – está helando afuera…

–Voy a echar un vistazo a la presa, hoy se quedan muy pocas personas de guardia y quiero ver que esté todo bien. Sigue durmiendo amor, estaré aquí al medio día, descansa – besó mi frente y acomodó el edredón.

–¡Voy contigo! – dije apresurada.

–¿Qué? Bella afuera está nevando, mejor quédate, no tardaré – pero en lo que protestaba, ya tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca y me enfundaba en la ropa térmica.

–Ya ejtoy lijta… – traté de no ahogarme y él rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. En 10 minutos ya estaba vestida y con un enorme abrigo encima; pasamos a hacer efectivo mi crédito en Starbucks con 2 capuchinos grandes muy calientes junto con algunos muffins y nos dirigimos a la presa.

El paisaje era increíble, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, parecía una postal navideña. Disfrutaba del bello paisaje, de nuestro muy calórico desayuno, de James Blunt aunque Edward solo lo tuviera en su Ipod por mí porque a él no le gustaba, de sus caricias en mi muslo… era un excelente primer día del año.

Nos adentramos en la desviación que llevaba a la presa y Edward bajó aún más la velocidad por la nieve que aunque no era mucha podía hacer patinar el auto y era mejor tener precaución. Al llegar hasta el edificio de oficinas lo escuché maldecir bajito y apretó las manos sobre el volante dejando blancos sus nudillos. Se estacionó junto a una Land Rover y desabrochó su cinturón apresurado.

–¿Si te pido que te quedes en el auto lo harás? – preguntó bajando de este dando un portazo.

Me dejó algo asustada y muy confundida ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? Sin pensarlo desabroché mi cinturón a verlo subir las escaleras hacia la oficina, bajé deprisa y lo seguí. Edward entró y se quedó de pie mirando a la pequeña y rubia mujer que metía cosas en una caja…

–¿Así que abandonas el barco como las ratas cuando se hunde… Nadia?*

* * *

_**Cuentenme que les pareció! Les gustó? Mi ataque de cursilería sigue, ya saben que me dura aprox. 2 capitulos pero para el que sigue, ya no habrá melosidad.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, mil gracias por leerme.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie.**_


	50. CAPITULO 50

_**Es martes! Y como siempre aquí está el capitulo de hoy… Ya saben, "Si eres menor, no te gusta o te ofende leer sexo explícito, sáltate este capitulo"… Gracias.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 50**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Esa fría mañana mi terca prometida había decidido acompañarme a la presa. Era día festivo y el primero del año, por lo que los guardias eran menos que otro día feriado normal y yo iba a asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Compramos café, unos panecillos y podría decir que Bella estaba disfrutando esa helada mañana y yo también lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el zonzo lamento de James Blunt.

Despacio, conducía por la vereda nevada para no derrapar. Tal vez debía comprarme una 4 x 4, mi Volvo era un auto de ciudad y aunque lo amaba, no podía seguir sometiéndolo a la tortura que le daba todos los días para ir a la presa. De entre los altos pinos se abrió el claro donde se habían construido las oficinas que suplieron los incómodos campers y que debían haber estado vacías.

–Maldita sea – dije entre dientes pero furioso. Me estacioné junto a su Land Rover y me desabroché el cinturón.

–¿Si te pido que te quedes en el auto lo harás? – quise que entendiera que no debía moverse de ahí. Me bajé del auto y comencé a subir las escaleras para entrar a la oficina tratando de no hacer ruido y prevenirla de mi presencia, no me di cuenta que Bella venia justo detrás de mí. Y en efecto, ahí estaba llenando una caja con sus pertenencias… la rabia me cegó.

–¿Así que abandonas el barco como las ratas cuando se hunde… Nadia?

Mis palabras iban llenas de sarcasmo y acidez. No solo estaba molesto por todo el tiempo extra que se había tomado sin avisar dejando botado el trabajo, sino también por cómo era obvio que estaba huyendo y tirando por la borda una vida profesional por la cual se había esforzado tanto, sin querer dar ninguna explicación. Era lo más estúpido que había visto hacer a alguien.

Se giró asustada dejando caer un marco con una foto de ambos en la universidad, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

–Edward… – murmuró en un suspiro.

–Lo irónico es que este barco no se está hundiendo, navega con buen viento pero tú, te estás escabullendo como un vil ladrón barato Nadia, necesito entender eso...

Caminó hacía la ventana y lo que vi me asustó. Era el fantasma de lo que una vez fue una hermosa mujer de bellos ojos azules, tan vivaces y alegres como la dueña, de una blanca y linda piel cubriendo un pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo que había perdido ya muchos kilos.

–¡Di! – corrí hasta ella – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – la abracé pero ella se zafó como si mi contacto la quemara.

–¡Suéltame!

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué sucede contigo? – le pregunté preocupado y angustiado, ella no estaba bien era un hecho, así como también era un hecho que no quería recibir ayuda – por favor Di, dime que pasa…

–Nada, solo necesito irme – dijo apresurándose para salir sin importarle ya lo que dejaba atrás.

–¿Tienes problemas? Déjame ayudarte, si me dice…

–¡No puedes! – me cortó abruptamente – solo deja que me vaya, con eso me habrás ayudado mucho…

–Pero es que no entiendo, ¿por qué actúas así? – de verdad estaba perdido. De pronto, sus apagados ojos miraron algo detrás de mí. Me había olvidado por un momento de Bella. Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Nadia y yo estaba más confundido aún.

–Nadia, solo queremos ayudarte, déjanos hacerlo – la suave voz de Bella se escuchó y Di bajó la guardia. Miró al suelo y se abrazó – ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas un médico?

–Yo… – primero negó levantando un poco la mirada pero luego asintió viendo al piso de nuevo. Bella reaccionó más rápido que yo, la cubrió con su abrigo ya que Nadia apenas iba cubierta con un suéter y la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Edward – me llamó y levanté a Di en mis brazos, no pesaba nada. Salimos de la oficina y metí a Nadia en mi auto, Bella se subió atrás y regresamos a la ciudad. La llevamos a casa y la acosté en la habitación de invitados; Bella me hizo salir, me pidió que le diera una de sus pijamas y se encerró con Nadia. Mucho tiempo después salió, ya había ayudado a Di a darse un baño y la había dejado más tranquila.

–¿Cómo está?

–Va a estar… bien – dijo titubeante – hay que llamar a Carlisle…

–¿Qué pasa Bella, que tiene Nadia?

–Ella hablará contigo cuando se sienta mejor.

–No entiendo porque no me pidió ayuda si le pasaba algo – murmuré muy bajito mientras llamaba a mi padre – yo soy su amigo, haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla – y era verdad, ¿Como no iba a hacerlo si ella había hecho lo mismo por mí? Y aunque no hubiera sido así, mi amistad con ella era incondicional, ella debió haberme llamado…

Carlisle llegó en poco tiempo y entró a revisar a Nadia; cuando terminó nos dijo que lo que tenía era una fuerte depresión y por lo mismo no comía, lo que le produjo perder mucho peso. Le dejó unas pastillas para que se tomara y pasara la noche tranquila, al día siguiente la esperaba en el hospital para hacerle unos exámenes de rutina y llevarla con un colega psiquiatra para empezar un tratamiento y sacarla de la severa depresión en la que se encontraba sumergida.

Bella preparó un poco de sopa caliente mientras mi padre me explicaba el estado en el que se encontraba Nadia y cuando quise llevársela me lo impidió. Ella se encargó de dársela y no me dejó entrar, dijo que Di necesitaba descansar. De nuevo se tardó demasiado tiempo adentro con ella mientras yo me quedé afuera preocupado. Al oírla salir, la seguí a la cocina haciéndole infinidad de preguntas pero ninguna me respondió.

–¿Por qué no me respondes Isabella? – insistí – ¿Tiene algo de malo querer saber sobre Nadia? ¿Por qué está así? – Bella no me daba la cara y me empezaba a desesperar cuando la giré, ella bajó la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando.

–¡Bella! Amor ¿Qué sucede? – me alarmé mucho más - ¿Me lo vas a decir? – la abracé y ella se quedó inmóvil - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lo digas? Por favor…

–Nadia quiere verte ahora – dijo sin ningún matiz en su voz.

–¿Qué tienes Bella? ¡Me voy a volver loco! – dije entre dientes ante su negativa de responderme.

–Te está esperando…

Pasé las manos repetidamente por mi pelo francamente desesperado. ¿No hacía apenas algunas horas estaba gritando mi felicidad por estar empezando maravillosamente el año? Qué había pasado que mi mujer y mi mejor amiga sufrían y no me decían porqué…

Con lentitud di media vuelta y me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba Nadia. Toqué a la puerta pero no esperé una respuesta, entré y la encontré con la mirada perdida hacia una ventana; me oyó y por primera vez en ese día podría decir que realmente me miró.

–Hola Di – me acerqué despacio a ella – ¿Me puedo sentar? – asintió suavemente y se hizo a un lado para darme espacio junto a ella en la cama. Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé a su lado recargado en el cabecero. Tomé su mano pero luego sin pensarlo mucho, la atraje a mi pecho abrazándola y meciéndola. Estuvimos en silencio por algún tiempo hasta que le pregunté.

–¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que mi mejor amiga esté así? – besé su coronilla - ¿A quien tengo que matar por hacerte sufrir Di? – intenté hacerla reír – sabes que lo haré.

–¿Te piensas suicidar Edward? – respondió fingiendo estar muy bien.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Siempre has sido un poco ciego Edward, no puedo culparte por eso.

–De verdad Di, no estoy comprendiendo…

–También muy infantil – continuó mi lista de defectos – e ingenuo, mujeriego, celoso, noble, protector, buen amigo y… – se detuvo – y…

–¿Y..?

–Y el hombre de quien he estado enamorada por años… – me confesó dejándome atónito y sin poder reaccionar. Y es que no era nada fácil escuchar a tu amiga confesarte que había estado enamorada de ti por años y que tal vez tú fueras el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba en tan deplorable situación. No, no me lo podía creer, no podía ser.

–¿Yo… yo qué? – balbuceé – no estoy seguro yo n… yo no creo qu… – tartamudeaba.

–¡Cielos Edward! Ni porque te lo estoy confesando lo aceptas – se llevó las manos al rostro – Dios… ayúdame – respiró profundo - ¿Recuerdas en la universidad lo celosa que fingía ponerme para ahuyentarte a las chicas que me pedías? – asentí – pues no lo fingía mucho, de verdad lo sentía Edward. Me ponía como loca cuando me enteraba que andabas con una nueva chica… – hizo una pausa – pero cuando esa noche después de estudiar por horas acabamos, tú sabes…

–Lo recuerdo – sonreí ligeramente – amanecimos durmiendo en el sofá de tu amiga – reímos.

–Si, después de esa noche creí enloquecer de puro gusto, creí que lo nuestro sería algo más serio y que podría quitarte lo mujeriego pero me equivoqué – se recargó de nuevo en mi pecho – después de un tiempo en el que descubrí que tu interés estaba centrado en otra chica, decidí que lo mejor era hacerme a un lado y olvidarme de ti, pero me resultó demasiado complicado al tener que verte a diario.

–Por eso cambiaste tanto conmigo Di…

–¿Tú no lo hubieras hecho?

Tuve que darle la razón con pesar ¿Cuánto la lastimé con mi inmadura actitud?

–Seguimos con nuestra amistad pero guardé mi distancia contigo, no quería lastimarme más. Terminamos la especialidad y creí que con no verte ya, se acabaría mi suplicio pero tampoco resultó, a diario recordaba alguna anécdota chistosa o tus gestos, tu risa… – suspiró – hasta que volviste de nuevo a mi vida… te encontré como a un cachorrito herido al cual cuidar y me dí a la tarea de hacerlo, lo necesitabas después de lo que esa zorra te hizo. Pensé que eso al fin te acercaría a mí, pero de nuevo estaba en un error; regresaste a las andadas y con mayor ímpetu… – suspiró de nuevo – me resigné Edward, me resigné.

–Lo siento – apreté mi abrazo – perdóname Di.

–No Edward, perdóname tú por encapricharme de esta forma, tú nunca me engañaste, yo debía saber muy bien cómo eras y que no cambiarías por nada ni nadie pero ahí también fallé… Bella apareció y si alguna esperanza guardaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón, ella la enterró por completo. Nunca antes te había visto así, ni siquiera pisabas el mismo suelo que yo, flotabas en tu nube, perdidamente enamorado de Bella, ya no había nada que hacer, solo alegrarme cuando tú lo hicieras, vivir mi felicidad a través de la tuya, eso era lo que me daba fuerzas cada día para seguir, el verte feliz.

–No sigas, no te lastimes más – le pedí al verla llorar.

–Y te juro Edward que cuando se fue no me alegré, al contrario, sufría al verte tan desesperado y dolido de nuevo, pero no la odié como tampoco la odio hoy ni lo he hecho nunca. Me dolió como a todos enterarme de lo que le ocurrió y de lo único que si me alegré, fue de verte tan positivo y fuerte, decidido a todo por ella, se recuperara o no y eso era algo contra lo que ni yo ni nadie podría jamás. Pero no soy tan fuerte como pensaba Edward, y el día que me pediste ayudarte a escoger su anillo de compromiso, simplemente colapsó la mucha o poca fortaleza que tenía, tuve que salir huyendo de todo pero especialmente de ti.

–Yo no tenía idea… yo… – no supe qué decir.

–No tenías porqué imaginártelo siquiera, la del problema soy yo, no tú. Y hoy siento que ya no puedo caer más, ya he tocado fondo, así que espero que a partir de ahora todo sea ir para arriba y lograr curarme de esta callada obsesión que tengo contigo… necesito darme permiso para ser feliz – se le quebró la voz y el nudo en mi garganta que no sabía que tenía, se apretó.

–Te mereces eso y mucho más Di, si hay alguien que de verdad se lo merece, eres tú…

Se tomó la pastilla que le dejó mi padre y la arrullé en mis brazos hasta que se durmió. La cubrí bien y salí a buscar a Bella. Esa confesión de años de sufrimiento de Nadia me había tomado por sorpresa y me sentía además de confundido, necesitado de mi Bella. ¿Cómo no pude nunca darme cuenta de lo que sentía Nadia por mí? ¿Cuánto debió haber sufrido?

Bella no estaba por ningún lado, ni en la cocina, ni en el baño, ni en la habitación; iba a marcar a su teléfono cuando vi una notita en la mesita junto a la cama.

"_Estoy con mis padres, regreso pronto"_

_Bella._

De verdad esperaba que lo hiciera porque teníamos que hablar. El problema de Di era algo que nos incumbía a los dos. No solo a mí por ser el objeto de su deseo si no también a Bella porque estaba más que seguro, que Nadia le había contado todo durante el tiempo que estuvieron encerradas en la habitación y conociéndola como lo hacía, en esos momentos Bella se debía sentir como la villana de la historia o la culpable de todo el sufrimiento de mi amiga.

Pasaron 3 largas horas y yo ya estaba desesperado; me había prometido no llamarla ni agobiarla, si no me había resultado fácil enterarme que alguien estaba obsesionada conmigo, mucho menos fácil sería para Bella enterarse por la misma Nadia, que estaba enamorada de mí desde años atrás.

Vencieron por tercera vez los 15 minutos que me ponía como límite para llamarla y le marqué. Entró el buzón de voz que decía que lo intentara más tarde. Llamé a casa de mis padres y estaban todos ahí menos Bella, Jimmy y Diego que estaba en el hospital. Debí haberlo imaginado, ella siempre corría con Jimmy, por cualquier cosa, siempre recurría a él. Le marqué y me contestó de inmediato.

–Hola Edward – me saludó – acabo de dejar a Bella, va subiendo por el ascensor.

–Gracias Jimmy.

–No te preocupes, ya hablamos. Logré tranquilizarla y quitarle esa tonta idea de la cabeza.

–¿Tonta idea? ¿Qué idea Jimmy?

–¡Ash! Que bocón soy, Bella ya va a llegar, Ciaoo.

Corté la llamada, dejé a un lado el teléfono y le abrí la puerta a Bella quien salía del ascensor visiblemente descompuesta y ya no solo con los ojos hinchados sino con la cara hinchada completa de tanto llorar.

–¡Por Dios Bella! – a medio pasillo la cargué en mis brazos y la llevé a nuestra habitación.

–Estoy bien Edward – la senté en la cama – ¿Cómo está Nadia? – preguntó.

–Ahora está dormida – me acosté en la cama llevando a Bella conmigo – Hablamos…

–Yo… yo me siento muy mal por todo – estalló llorando.

–No amor, no tienes porqué – se refugió en mi pecho – tú no llegaste a quitarle nada porque ella nunca lo tuvo. Sé que suena mal, pero ella misma lo reconoció, lo entiende Bella y tú no debes sentirte culpable por nada.

–Eso mismo me dijo, que no debía ser tonta y que no sufriera ¿Por qué deben sufrir 3 cuando puede sufrir solo uno? – lloró con más fuerza – ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir cuando alguien sufre por mi culpa?

–No es tu culpa Bella, ¡No lo es! – la sacudí – ¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dijo? Disfruta tu vida, no sufras ni intentes vivir a través de nadie, eso no es vivir mi amor, no lo es…

Isabella logró calmarse y quedarse dormida después de platicar por un rato más. Me levanté y me asomé para ver si Nadia necesitaba algo pero seguía dormida como dijo mi padre que lo haría. Regresé a la cama y me dormí abrazando a Bella.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para llevar a Di al hospital pero cuando fui a despertarla, encontré la cama vacía y una nota en la almohada.

"_Me fui al hospital, gracias por todo"_

_Nadia. _

Llamé a mi padre, esperando que Nadia no me hubiera mentido y para mi tranquilidad, había dicho la verdad. Le pedí que le dijera que en un momento más estaría con ella pero Carlisle me dijo que Nadia no quería que yo fuera, no quería tener que despedirse de mí. Ella había decidido ir a una casa de descanso para recibir un tratamiento, curarse y volver a trabajar ya que en eso centraría sus intereses a partir de ese momento.

Me alegró saber que en algún instante durante la noche se había permitido una oportunidad y lo más importante, era que estaba decidida a curarse. La extrañaría, mucho. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo se tomaría su rehabilitación pero sabía que una vez que lo lograra, se iría lejos de mí porque ella era como una adicta y yo, era la droga que tanto daño le hacia.

***.

Ese día Bella no tuvo muchas ganas de hacer nada; lo de Nadia le había afectado pero no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que se quedara a sentirse miserable cuando eso no nos iba a ayudar a ninguno de los 3. Yo aún estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que viviría mi vida al máximo y con Bella a mi lado, era lo único que podía hacer por Nadia, se lo debía.

La saqué de la cama y me metí a la ducha junto con ella; nos reímos, jugamos, nos amamos y después desayunamos. Una vez que estuvimos listos, pasamos el último día con sus padres ya que al día siguiente regresarían a sus ciudades. Fue un día agradable. Por la tarde Jimmy re-organizaba por décima vez las tareas que había repartido a mi madre, a Reneé y a Sue mientras Bella y las chicas se ocupaban de investigar proveedores de no supe qué en México.

–¿Porqué simplemente no contratas a un wedding planner ahí? ¿No sería más fácil? ¿O es que estás tratando de ahorrar un poco? – Emmett se atrevió a preguntar y Jimmy casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

–Porque sencillamente Emmett – respondió sarcástico – si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo y eso, es precisamente lo que estamos haciendo, además, ¿Estoy aquí pintado o qué? Yo estoy coordinando todo ¡Ningún wedding planner lo hará mejor que yo!

–¡Diegoo! Creo que ese fin de semana a Las Vegas lo van a tener que adelantar – gritó Emmett – Choo lo necesita ¡con urgencia!

–Emmett – dijo Rose muy cariñosa - ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus pelotitas… y tus palitos de golf?

–¿Me estás corriendo de aquí Rose?

–No mi amor, te estoy invitando a irte a la otra habitación – la dulce ironía de Rose nos hizo reír mientras Emmett obedientemente salía de ahí sin protestar.

–¿Te fijaste Bella? Con sutileza, ellos entienden – Rose se dirigía a mi Bella.

–Rose… – le advertí y ella solo me sonrió.

***.

Los días pasaron y Bella estuvo algo retraída al principio; supuse que era porque sus padres ya se habían ido pero noté que tenía que ver más con lo ocurrido con Nadia que con otra cosa. Yo podía comprenderlo de algún modo, así que después de platicar un par de veces más y de hacerle ver que ella había tomado la mejor decisión al irse lejos para reestablecerse, Bella se sintió más en paz y pudimos continuar con nuestra vida.

La vi de nuevo disfrutar de su trabajo que como siempre, era muy demandante pero me hacía feliz verla sonreír sin culpas absurdas. Retomó el Ballet por las noches y le agregó a su rutina una clase extra de Pilates muy temprano por las mañanas aunque yo creía que era demasiado. Me quejé pero no podía hacer nada, venían las semanas de la moda en Colombia, Mar del Plata, Rio, y Bella estaba convencida de que necesitaba quitarse de encima todo el peso que según ella había ganado comiendo en las fiestas. Para mí estaba igual o más hermosa y no me parecía que hubiera subido de peso pero no me creía cuando se lo decía. Desde luego nuestro refrigerador también sufrió los típicos cambios "post-fiestas". Estaba lleno de verduras, frutas, botellitas de agua y todo lo demás que había en él era libre de grasas y de bajas calorías.

Por mi parte, me concentré junto con Erick para sacar el trabajo adelante que era mucho y se nos estaba haciendo muy pesado no solo por ya no contar con Nadia, sino porque_ Cullen Engineering & Co., _tenía que presentar un informe detallado de los avances obtenidos hasta ese mes y sumado al trabajo que no podía dejar de supervisar en la presa, me estaba volviendo loco.

Pasaba las mañanas en la presa y por las tardes en la oficina de la ciudad verificando que la presentación de nuestro trabajo se hiciera tal y como yo la quería y no como cualquier otra presentación común. El informe se estaba realizando con un programa tridimensional el cual sería una novedad pero que aparte de eso, mostraba con una claridad y precisión asombrosa cada piedra, cada corte, cada capa de tierra, las desviaciones del cauce del agua, todo hasta donde habíamos llegado y las proyecciones de nuestro trabajo por meses y por el par de años siguientes.

Se requerían muchas horas de concentración para capturar toda la información y hacer los cálculos exactos para lograr esa precisión en nuestro informe y obtener el resultado que necesitaba y que con seguridad, pondría a nuestra constructora en la lista de las 10 mejores del mundo y sin opción alguna a movernos de ahí.

**BELLA'S POV**

Después de las fiestas tuve esforzarme en cuidar rigurosamente mi alimentación; también volví a mis clases de Ballet y a mis Pilates para afinar mi figura, todo para estar lista para las semanas de la moda en Latinoamérica. No era que me hubiera descuidado mucho, simplemente era cuestión de disciplina pero con Edward y toda la familia, eso había sido prácticamente imposible. Además, me estaba preparando, tanto física como mentalmente para el evento más grande en nuestras vidas.

Edward… él estaba muy ocupado y además algo estresado; sabía que el informe que tenía que presentar era muy importante, así que trataba de no molestarlo y le daba su espacio mientras yo volcaba todo mi entusiasmo en la boda. Me había empeñado en ocuparme junto con Jimmy claro, de organizar lo más importante, y hubiera sido muy fácil como decía Emmett, contratar a un wedding planner y ya no preocuparme de nada, pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

Amaba tanto a Edward y casarme con él significaba tanto para mí, que no quería perderme ni un solo detalle de la organización de nuestra boda. Quería elegir todo con sumo cuidado, las invitaciones, la recepción, los colores, el tipo de mobiliario, el banquete, el pastel, la música, los recuerdos, todas las flores junto con cada uno de sus pétalos y si hubiera podido también elegir hacia donde quería que soplara el aire ese día, lo hubiera hecho con tal de que mi boda fuera perfecta.

***.

Era sábado por la tarde al día siguiente me iba a Colombia. Le había pedido a Edward que no trabajara hasta tarde porque quería pasar las últimas 24 horas con mi prometido y lo estaba esperando. Me había esmerado en preparar la cena que estaba en el horno, compré un par de botellas de vino de una buena cosecha que me había aconsejado mi madre, puse mis infalibles velitas, música romántica y el postre estaba enfriándose en la encimera de la cocina.

Me exfolié todo el cuerpo, lo hidraté con la loción que le gustaba, sequé mi pelo y lo dejé suelto cayendo en suaves ondas sobre mi espalda, me maquillé sutilmente y apenas 2 gotitas de un perfume nuevo en cada una de mis muñecas, las froté por mi cuello, entre mis senos, mis piernas y finalmente me puse un vestidito sexy.

–¿No debía ser yo quien te preparara una cena de despedida? – dijo detrás de mí, asustándome; no lo había escuchado llegar.

–No – respondí antes de que atrapara mi boca en un beso – porque tú me darás una excelente bienvenida…

Esa noche, casi no dormimos; hicimos el amor en cada rincón del apartamento. Sin prisas, tan lento que dolía hasta respirar, no queríamos romper el encanto de los muchos momentos sublimes que vivimos amándonos, diciéndonos sin palabras cuanto nos extrañaríamos y con cuanta ansiedad, esperaríamos por volver a vernos y estar juntos de nuevo.

***.

Empacaba mis últimas cosas antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto; revisé que no olvidara mi cepillo de dientes, el facial junto con mi humectante y abrí el cajón para tomar el frasquito de la medicina para la migraña, que aunque ya no me había dado siempre lo trataba de llevar conmigo. Respiré hondo mirándome en el espejo y sonreí. No. Ya no necesitaba nada más de ese cajón, estaba lista.

Hice un rápido repaso mental, todo estaba en orden y no se me olvidaba nada; le dejé a Anna pegadas en la puerta del refrigerador la lista de lo que hacía falta del supermercado y lo que Edward quería que le preparara para cenar, así como también la advertencia de que por ningún motivo limpiara el estudio y mucho menos tocara o moviera algún documento, papel, o cualquier otra cosa, ya que Edward tenía una especie de orden entre su desorden y más valía no perturbarlo en esos días que tan estresado estaba. Ya estaba actuando y teniendo preocupaciones como toda una esposa.

–Por favor Bella, háblame por las noches ¿de acuerdo? – me pedía mientras avanzábamos por el atestado pasillo del aeropuerto – no importa la hora.

–Cielo – le dije con ternura – no quiero despertarte a media noche, necesitas descansar – me detuve, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un besito en los labios.

–No podré hacerlo si no me llamas Isabella – y sus manos subieron a mi rostro sujetándolo y dándome un beso más intenso – más te vale que lo hagas si no quieres que vaya hasta donde te encuentres y te dé un par de nalgadas por desobediente.

–¡mmm! No me tientes… – atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

–Te voy a extrañar… serán casi 3 semanas amor – murmuró a mi oído mientras seguimos el camino hacia mi sala – me voy a volver loco sin ti.

–Intente mantenerse cuerdo Ingeniero, tiene un gran trabajo por delante, no quiero errores – bromeé y rió contra mi pelo al abrazarme – cuídate mucho Edward – dije tratando de que no se notara mi tristeza.

–Tú más, por favor…

–¡Ah! Los tortolitos llegaron primero que yo – Choo llegó a nuestro lado - ¡No puedo creerlo!

–Yo tampoco – dijo Edward desanimado – por favor Jimmy…

–Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo Edward – Choo rodó los ojos - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

–¿Qué cuide a Diego? – se rió – no te preocupes, de aquí nos vamos a tomar un par de cervezas y luego cada quién a su casa, ¿está bien?

–Lo de las cervezas está muy bien – aceptó Diego entusiasmado – ¡Vamos a un _"Hooters"!_ – al escucharlo, a Jimmy y a mi se nos transformó el rostro y no pude evitar lanzarle a Edward una mirada fulminante.

–Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en ese lugar Edward, no confío en esas '_señoritas'_ – lo amenacé – me enteraré si lo haces…

–¿Lo dices en serio Diego? – preguntó Jimmy triste.

–¡Claro que no! – rió feliz – pero tú siempre haces bromas así, no lo soportas ¿Verdad? – Jimmy volvió en si y suspiró aliviado.

No quería despedirme de Edward pero había llegado el momento de pasar a la sala de abordar. Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho; quería llevarme su olor aspirando lo más que pudiera; él por su parte, respiraba en mi pelo, tratando de hacer lo mismo. Permanecimos un par de minutos así abrazados y después de un beso muy intenso, nos separamos y me dejó ir. Tomé mi bolso, que él venía cargando y me encaminé a la sala sin mirar atrás. No sabía si Jimmy ya había pasado el área de seguridad, yo solo seguí caminando hasta que casi 30 metros después, ya caminaba a mi lado. Ninguno decía nada; él discretamente se limpiaba las mejillas con un pañuelo; no podía ver sus ojos porque estaba oculto detrás de unos enormes lentes Chanel oscuros. Abordamos el avión y nos acomodamos en los amplios asientos.

–Que difícil fue eso – dijo limpiándose la nariz – necesito un valium doble para resistir un vuelo de tantas horas…

–¿Tienes otros dos? – pregunté bromeando queriendo minimizar un poco mi dolor por separarme de Edward.

Nuestra primera parada era Colombia; Medellín para ser exactos. Jimmy me había dicho que ya habíamos estado allí antes en algunos desfiles en 'Colombiamoda', pero en esa ocasión visitábamos el 'Colombiatex', que era una expo de fabricantes de insumos para todo lo referente a la moda y su comercialización y me habían llamado para hacer algunas presentaciones y dos desfiles privados para algunos expositores muy importantes de telas.

Desde que miré por la ventana de la SUV que nos llevaba al hotel, quedé enamorada de la ciudad. Era tan pintoresca pero con ese toque moderno que se me hacía imposible esa combinación hasta que la tuve frente a mi. Las calles tan llenas de vida y de flores me daban la impresión que explotarían de alegría y color.

Nos instalaron en el hotel Dann Carlton, muy lindo. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, nos hacía mucha falta. Antes de acostarme para dormir un par de horas, llamé a Edward y platicamos unos minutos. 5 horas después me despertó Jimmy; entró a mi habitación con un tazón con varias bolsitas de té de manzanilla sobre hielo frappé. El más fabuloso remedio para desinflamar los ojos. El primer evento seria por la noche; solo tenía que asistir como invitada a la presentación de varios productos de una casa textil y luego a una cena.

Al volver, llamé de nuevo a Edward tal y como me había hecho prometerle. El día siguiente también fue tranquilo, una presentación para otra casa textil al medio día y por la noche otra cena. El pesado era nuestro tercer día; tenía dos desfiles pequeños para la Cámara de Comercio y el otro para cerrar el congreso de expositores.

Colombia había sido todo un encanto; tanto la ciudad como la gente me dejaron completamente enamorada, tendría que volver en alguna ocasión con Edward, estaba segura que se iba a enamorar del país tanto como yo.

Nuestra siguiente escala fue Argentina. Ahí tendríamos un poco más de actividad; teníamos 3 _photoshoots_, una pasarela y 3 presentaciones. La buena noticia era que uno de los _photoshoots_ lo haría junto con Rosalie, era para Christian Lacroix y también desfilaríamos para él, sin olvidar los ensayos porque esas pasarelas eran algo diferentes.

Rose llegó y se encontró con nosotros en el hotel Costa Galana. Estaba agotada porque venía de Berlín, también de la semana de la moda, donde me dijo Choo, nosotros habíamos ido el año anterior. Nos dieron una suite muy linda y desde que llegamos, nos encerramos en la mía a platicar. Jane y Jimmy, más aventureros y con más energía, fueron a dar un recorrido por la ciudad que era muy hermosa, pero nosotras, preferimos tener nuestro tiempo de chicas.

Mis llamadas nocturnas a Edward no cesaron. Estaba muy feliz porque estaba cumpliendo con eso y también él se quedaba más tranquilo. También lo noté un poco menos estresado y me dijo que por fin la presentación estaba lista y que había quedado magnífica; estaba muy contento y ya únicamente faltaba presentar el informe que sería en unos días más.

Los _photoshoots_ estuvieron espectaculares. Muy cansados, pero todo estaba valiendo la pena. La colección de Lacroix estaba inspirada en lo sensual, erótico, sexy. Espectaculares corsés muy apretados que daban una imagen muy provocadora y aumentaba el sex appeal de quienes los portaban. Los _derrières_ se marcaban tanto que la curva era casi imposible, los senos rebosados por la orilla de la prenda brillaban mientras las minúsculas cinturas, apenas y se hinchaban con cada respiro. Todos esos detalles de las prendas, los peinados y el maquillaje, me hacían pensar en _Dita Von Teese_. ¿Le gustaría a Edward verme seducirlo en una prenda de esas? Sería tan interesante…

–Bella me estoy ahogando – decía Rose dando respiraciones cortitas – ni loca me pondría uno de estos, Emmett no se lo merece.

–Estaba pensando en eso – confesé – pero si me decido, ¿quién me lo pone? – nos intentamos reír pero no nos fue posible, precisaba demasiado del valioso aire que tanta falta nos hacía – además, Edward se tardaría años en quitármelo, no, no era para mí supuse.

La sesión terminó pronto ya que Rose empezó a marearse demasiado. Continuamos al día siguiente con todo el sufrimiento y terminamos por fin el _photoshoot_; ya solo faltaba el desfile y esa tarde ensayábamos en la pasarela. El desfile era al aire libre y por lo que percibí, era más un show que un desfile en sí. Tanto para Rose como para mí, era nuestra primera vez en Mar del Plata y todo era novedad para todos nosotros, así que sólo podíamos esperar a ver todo lo espectacular del evento, que además era mucho más tardado que los desfiles normales.

-¡Chicas, chicas! – entró gritando Jane a la habitación de Rose donde descansábamos del agotador y apretado día – ¡Ha llegado una invitación para la fiesta más exclusiva de Mar del Plata!

-¿En serio? – Rose se puso de pie de un salto - ¡Wow! ¡Me han dicho que esa fiesta es grandiosa! En un súper exclusivo club, elegantísima y los chicos más bellos que te puedas imaginar, yo ya tengo un pie allí, ya verás que bien nos la vamos a pasar Belly…

-¿Vamos? – le hice una mueca extraña – yo no iré, estoy cansada, además que no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

-¿Estás loca? – arrugó la cara mirándome – aquí podemos empezar tus despedidas de soltera, en la fiesta más esperada por todos aquí, anda Bella, no seas tan aburrida – Jane pasaba su mirada de Rose a mí como si estuviera siguiendo una bola en un partido de tenis.

Jimmy entró en ese momento y enarcó una ceja al enterarse de lo que quería Rose y a lo que yo me negaba.

-Ay Rosalie – suspiró resignado dejándose caer en un sillón – creo que esa parte de Bella ni con 20 golpes en la cabeza lo podríamos cambiar.

Los 3 me miraban como si tuvieran la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, con unos ojitos tiernos y melancólicos.

-Está bien – me rendí ante sus mudas súplicas – si no estoy cansada iré, pero no les prometo nada ¿De acuerdo? – los 3 movieron la cabeza asintiendo y con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Al día siguiente Rose y yo nos levantamos con el cuerpo adolorido y me consentimos con un masaje para relajar nuestro estrujado cuerpo. Por la tarde, ya estábamos sentadas mientras nos maquillaban y peinaban. Teníamos un camerino juntas y aunque estábamos un poco apartadas de las demás chicas podíamos sentir el ambiente animado y muy alegre. Me recordaba mucho el desfile de Victoria's Secret, donde todas convivíamos y nos llevábamos bien, nos divertíamos en los ensayos y jugábamos en la pasarela.

Y así era justamente en este evento que rompía con la solemnidad que envolvía los desfiles de modas. El andar serio y formal era desplazado por la jovialidad y lo sexy de cada una de las chicas; era una muy agradable forma de trabajar, en un ambiente que se sentía vivo.

Me cambiaba y el show ya había empezado. Mi atuendo consistía en un hermoso vestido rosa muy vaporoso, lleno de pedrería y elegantísimo, mis sandalias plateadas también con algunas piedras y nada más. Rose llevaba un vestido igual de vaporoso pero en un tono azul rey que le hacía resaltar esos preciosos ojos. Nos había gustado tanto como nos veíamos que hicimos que Jimmy y Jane nos tomaran algunas fotos antes de salir y se las enviamos a Emmett y a Edward. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando mi teléfono y el de Rose sonaron.

-Hola.

-Te ves preciosa amor – se escuchaba contento – gracias por el regalo.

-Me encanta que te haya gustado cielo, ahora ¿Por qué no te tomas una foto y me la mandas? Te extraño…

-Lo haría encantado pero estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión Bella, pero mañana te mando una, lo prometo – me aseguró.

-mmm, está bien, te dejo entonces, suerte en tu reunión – me despedí.

-Mucha suerte para ti también amor aunque no la necesitas, lo harás increíble como siempre – suspiró – Bella… no te olvides de llamarme cuando llegues.

-No amor, no se me olvida, te quiero…

Nos dieron el aviso y rápidamente subimos para esperar nuestra salida; Rose salía antes que yo así que no nos separamos ni un solo segundo. Yo estaba algo nerviosa porque había mucho público y mucho viento por ser al aire libre, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

-Rosalie lista en 8, 7, 6, 5, ¡vamos! – indicó el chico y mi amiga salió, oímos los aplausos y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo se disparó, algo tardía pero lo hizo. Medio minuto después fue mi turno – Bella lista en 8, 7, 6, 5, ¡vamos! – y salí.

Tenía que bajar innumerables escalones, con un descanso a la mitad de ellos. Lo hice sin ningún percance y continué mi camino emocionada por el recibimiento de la gente; era un alivio no tener que disimular mi alegría, así que sonreí disfrutando de estar ahí divirtiéndome tanto. El viento me ayudó a no tener que mover yo misma las múltiples capas del vestido, haciéndolas volar y dando la impresión de algo etéreo avanzando sobre la pasarela, etéreo pero sexy y divertido. Rose y yo nos cruzamos a la mitad y giramos; la vueltecita ya no se usaba mucho pero ese era un show completamente diferente y ahí, se valía de todo. Llegué a la punta y me quedé mucho más de los 3 segundos obligatorios en los cuales, los fotógrafos debían ser muy hábiles y sacar sus mejores tomas en ese brevísimo lapso de tiempo. Me di media vuelta y regresé por la pasarela para subir las escaleras de nuevo. Al final del evento, salimos de nuevo muchas de las otras chicas, Rose y yo; nos despedimos todos de la gente entre fuegos artificiales y al menos nosotras, muy, muy emocionadas. Eso había sido todo en Argentina.

Con la eficiencia que lo caracterizaba, Choo recogía todas nuestras cosas y yo lo ayudaba a guardarlas en la maletita de trabajo con tal de llegar pronto al hotel a descansar.

-Bien Bella, veo tu prisa por llegar al hotel a arreglarte para la fiesta – dijo Rose alegre – ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

-Estoy muerta Rose, no voy a aguantar, mejor me quedo a dormir.

-Oh no, nada de eso Swan, tú me prometiste ir.

_¡Diablos!_

Sin más remedio, me di una ducha rápida y cuando salí, sobre la cama ya me esperaba un lindo vestido de lentejuelas color ocre, la ropa interior y los zapatos; eso era seguro, obra de Jimmy. Sin protestar, porque eso significaba un gasto de energías, comencé a maquillarme; cuando estuve lista me vestí y estaba por ponerme los zapatos cuando entró Choo, más guapo que nunca.

-Bueno, bueno – lo estudié de arriba abajo - ¿A dónde crees que vas así?

-¡Contigo a la fiesta! ¡Apresúrate! Ya nos esperan en el lobby.

Puse mi mejor cara y ya no me resistí. Ya que no tenía más remedio trataría de divertirme, así que con una sonrisa, nos reunimos con Rose y Jane y nos trasladaron a la fiesta. Ellos tenían razón, admití para mi misma cuando entramos al famoso lugar; era una fiesta enorme y tanto las chicas como los chicos eran guapísimos. Al principio no me arrepentí en haber ido a ese club, pero después de más de una hora de que nos estuvieran presentando a más y más personas, me odie por débil y haberme dejado convencer tan fácilmente. Nuestros anfitriones se compadecieron de nosotras y nos dejaron tranquilas en una mesa donde éramos el centro de atención, nada cómoda, pero ya podíamos relajarnos más.

Al cabo de un rato, ya algo descansadas, nos paramos a bailar; a esas alturas ya me estaba divirtiendo y quitándome todo el estrés de encima. El calor ya me había subido a las mejillas pero no quise ir con Rose al baño, preferí sentarme y tomar una fría mimosa mientras me divertía con Jane que no podía dejar de admirar lo guapo que eran los chicos.

-Bella hay mucho calor – me dijo después de un rato – vamos a esa terraza, tiene una vista increíble.

-Está bien…

-Adelántate, yo llevo tu copa y la mía.

Tomé mi pequeño bolso ya que ni Jimmy ni Rose estaban ahí y me dirigí a la terraza donde al salir, vi que había algo de gente también buscando aire fresco. Me acerqué al barandal y me incliné hacia abajo para ver qué tan alto nos encontrábamos.

-¿No te han dicho que las niñas no deben asomarse por los barandales de los balcones? – me asusté y me giré para ver quien carajo me había dicho eso y con toda la intención de sorprenderme – te puedes caer nena…

Una rubia que me resultaba algo familiar, se reía mientras se dirigía a mí con mucha confianza. Respiré profundamente y me calmé, seguro era alguien a quien no recordaba. Le sonreí.

-Me asustaste – me llevé una mano al pecho – disculpa, no te recuerdo…

-Bella, tú como siempre tan linda y bien portada – me sonrió pero la sentí algo falsa - ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – no quise ser grosera y aunque su actitud me resultaba extraña y no me sentía del todo cómoda con ella, respondí amable.

-Si, es una fiesta muy animada, me gusta – arrugué un poco la nariz.

-¿Y a Edward no le molesta que vayas sola a las fiestas? – esperaba mi respuesta.

-No – entrecerré los ojos – no tiene porqué molestarse.

-¡Que lindo! – tomó mi mano – ¡No me digas que es tu anillo de compromiso!

-Sí – admití queriendo recuperar mi mano pero me la tenía bien sujeta.

-Edward se va superando – sonrió y me miró aún con mi mano entre las suyas – el que me dio a mí no era tan grande como el tuyo ¿Y así quería que me casara con él y cuidara a nuestro hijo?

El piso bajo mis pies se hundió, así como todo a mi alrededor se oscureció volviéndose todo negro, menos la imagen de la mujer que estaba frente a mí. Esa mujer era Irina. La mujer que había engañado y humillado a Edward de la peor forma y sólo por dinero. La mujer sin escrúpulos que se atrevía a dirigirse a mí intentando con sus comentarios estúpidos hacerme daño. La mujer que había abandonado a su hijo sin importarle su suerte. La mujer que era una arpía sin corazón.

-¡Que suerte! ¿No? – me forcé a mantenerme tranquila – digo, al menos para mí porque ahora Edward se va a casar conmigo.

-¿Y querías que me quedara con un Edward pobretón? – negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía – no, no, no. Eso no es para mí.

-Qué lástima que no confiaste en él – fue mi turno de burlarme un poco – pero bueno, ¿Quién confía si no ama? De haberlo hecho, ahora estarías dando brincos de felicidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me miró dudosa.

-Porque Edward está en la lista de los hombres con mejor futuro tanto laboral como económico… según Forbes en sus proyecciones para los próximos 3 años – la miré como si se tratara de un cachorrito herido - ¿No lo sabías _"nena"?_

-¡No puede ser! – dijo alterada – él no era tan capaz, ¡Yo lo sé!

-Pues tu intuición te falló porque es tan capaz que ahora tiene todo lo que quiere y por supuesto, no te quiere a ti – sonreí altiva viéndola derrotada – Como alguien me dijo alguna vez, todo en este mundo tiene un orden perfecto y divino y todo en él se va a ir acomodando tarde o temprano, solo hay que tener fe y paciencia. Y mira – dije con mucha emoción – Edward ahora será uno de los hombres más ricos del país, él se va a casar conmigo y tú, tú… ¿Tú que Irina? Estás más sola que nadie y supongo que haciendo lo que sea por un par de pesos…

-¡Cállate niña estúpida! – escupió con saña.

-Si, estúpida y sin memoria pero no estoy sola _"nena"_ – dije llena de ironía – y me voy, pero antes quiero agradecerte porque aún sin proponértelo, tú misma me llevaste a los brazos de Edward, él me lo contó y sé que también te está muy agradecido por eso.

En un rápido movimiento, Irina levantó la mano para darme una bofetada pero una mano masculina la detuvo en el aire. Era Rashîd…

-Detente Irina, déjala en paz – la amenazó – Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien – respondí fría - no necesito que nadie me defienda.

Apenas había dicho las últimas palabras cuando mi mano, ya estaba cruzando de una bofetada el rostro de Irina quien de la fuerza de mi mano se fue hacia atrás hacia los brazos de Rashîd. Ambos me miraban atónitos, ella masajeando su mejilla y él porque nunca se esperó que pudiera defenderme de esa forma.

-Bella, estás nerviosa, yo soy tú amigo, solo quiero ayudarte – insistió.

-¿Mi amigo? – enarqué una ceja – yo no considero mi amigo a quien pude tener amistad con cierta escoria – lancé una mirada de reojo a Irina – así que evítenme la pena de volver a tenerlos frente a mí, me son tan desagradables estas situaciones… - utilicé el sarcasmo que me quedaba – adiós.

Sacando fuerzas de donde pude, caminé hacia adentro del club dejando a ese par de ratas de alcantarilla más confundidos y ardidos que nunca. Estaba tan nerviosa que no veía mi camino, solo avanzaba hasta que un brazo me rodeó la cintura.

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera Bella? – era Jimmy - ¿Estás bien?

Asentí – sácame de aquí ¡Vámonos! – casi le supliqué. En menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos subiendo a la SUV que nos llevaría de vuelta al hotel y por más que los escuchaba llamarme, estaba aún tan asustada, porque siempre lo estuve, que no les podía responder.

Seguí oyendo las voces de mis amigos, me tranquilizaban y me repetían que no faltaba ya nada para llegar al hotel. Cuando por fin lo hicimos, Jimmy me bajó cargada en sus brazos y Jane me cubrió la cara con una chalina. Rose se adelantó, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y Choo me depositó con cuidado en la cama. Claramente pude sentir como me quitaban los zapatos y el vestido; me pusieron una camiseta de dormir y me cubrieron con el edredón.

-Bella, no me asustes por favor, dime si estás bien – murmuró Jimmy y en respuesta, oprimí su mano – ¡Ay por Dios! que susto me diste… - en ese momento, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Es Edward! – me senté en la cama y Rose respondió la llamada.

-¡Hola cuñadito! – estaba nerviosa - ¿Cómo estás?... ¡Que bien!... ¿Bella?... Si, aquí está… no, ella está muy bien… ¿Por qué no… si Edward… - Rose acercó el teléfono a mi oído y escuché su voz ansiosa.

-¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaba angustiado - ¿Qué ocurre, que tienes Bella? – solo hubo silencio durante unos segundos y ante eso, él dijo rápidamente - ¡Voy a buscarte Bella! Te traeré de regreso…

-No… - hablé con un hilo de voz – estoy b-bien.

-No me mientas, sé cuando te pasa algo, dime que sucede.

Suspiré un par de veces – vi a Irina – lo escuché maldecir tan fuerte que me encogí en la cama.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Maldita mujer! – dijo ya más calmado - ¿Qué te hizo Bella? ¡Dímelo! – me ordenó histérico.

-Iba a burlarse de mí y de tí pero no me dejé y le respondí…

-¿Qué dijo Isabella? – me exigió decirle pero no le iba a contar como lo había considerado ella desde un principio.

-Iba a darme una bofetada pero ese hombre llegó y la detuvo, yo aproveché ese momento y fui yo quien la golpeo…

-¿Qué tú golpeaste a Irina? – me preguntó incrédulo.

-Si… - su risa se escuchó estoy segura que en todo Nueva York.

-¡Bien hecho Bella! Espero que no se le ocurra meterse de nuevo contigo, ya sabe que sabes como defenderte amor ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! – su risa cesó de repente - pero entonces lo que tienes son sólo nervios ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso?

-Si, me asusté… - le confesé y empecé a llorar saliendo de mi shock. Edward me estuvo hablando y diciéndome palabras de cariño y todo lo orgulloso que se sentía de mí; cuando estuve más tranquila repreguntó.

-¿Y quien era ese hombre que te ayudó amor?

-Era el príncipe ese, pero no estoy segura de que tuviera buenas intenciones, él e Irina estaban juntos…

-¡Malditos bastardos del demonio! ¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Los dos me las van a pagar! – Edward volvió a gritar, bastante alterado.

Por una hora más estuvimos hablando; cada uno trataba de tranquilizar al otro y aunque parecía un esfuerzo titánico calmar a Edward, lo logré. Me hizo prometerle no volver a quedarme sola ni un solo momento porque esos instantes eran los que las sabandijas, como lo eran ese par, aprovechaban para dañar a los demás.

No hice ni apenas cortar la llamada con Edward cuando Jimmy ya estaba personificado junto a mí con un calmante y un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la cabeza Bella? – estaba preocupado – tómate esto, te va a ayudar.

-Estoy bien Choo, solo me tomaré el agua, dame…

-Perdóname Bella, pero tuve que escuchar tu plática con Edward – estaba apenado – pero no nos decías nada y…

-Está bien Jimmy, no te preocupes – le sonreí.

-Bueno te dejaré la pastillita aquí en la mesita y te dejo descansar.

-Jimmy… quédate conmigo ¿Si?

***.

Casi 8 horas de un reparador sueño hicieron que nos despertáramos de mucho mejor humor. Desayunamos los 4 en la terraza de mi habitación, disfrutando de una hermosa vista. Por la tarde salía nuestro vuelo a Río de Janeiro; esa era la última parada para Jimmy y para mí, pero no para Rose y Jane porque ellas volaban después a Milán junto con Alice y el alebrije que tenía por asistente y al que desafortunadamente veríamos en Río.

Abordamos nuestro vuelo y llegamos a Río. Ya había estado antes ahí pero agradecí el no recordarlo, porque ver por primera vez esa bahía iluminada era de verdad fantástico y luego levantar la mirada y ver al Cristo del Corcovado casi flotar en el cielo, era una experiencia única. Llegamos al hotel y yo solo quería darme un baño y acostarme a dormir, necesitaba más horas de sueño. Mi habitación era muy hermosa y tenía vista hacia la playa de Copacabana, así que cuando Choo terminó de desempacar con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, ordenamos de cenar y nos sentamos en la terraza dispuestos a saborear nuestras hamburguesas vegetarianas y un vaso grande de coca-cola con mucho hielo. Una delicia.

-¡Edward! Hola cielo – contesté mi teléfono cuando apenas sonó.

-¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? – lo escuché algo cansado.

-Estoy muy bien – salí a la terraza de nuevo y me recosté en un camastro – y el vuelo tranquilo ¿Tú que tal, como estás? ¿Y el trabajo?

-Todo bien, mañana presento el informe – me recordó – será por la tarde, así que cuando termine y llegue a casa me acostaré a dormir hasta que vuelvas, no pienso mover ni una ceja, estoy agotado.

-Todo va a salir bien ya verás, cuando te des cuenta, ya estarás en casa durmiendo – lo animé.

-Te extraño Bella… te necesito, no tienes idea cuanto – dijo suavemente y me derretí – no soporto nuestra cama sin ti.

-Edward, yo también te extraño, demasiado, me haces falta…

Nuestra llamada también duró un buen rato; después de decirnos cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto nos extrañábamos y cuanto nos necesitábamos, hablamos de otras cosas triviales. Después de cortar la llamada, me puse unos de los bóxers que me dio por mi cumpleaños y una de sus camisetas.

Mi buen ánimo me acompañó toda la mañana del día siguiente. Desde temprana hora estuve lista para ir a las pruebas de vestuario de Filhas de Gaia. Eran diseños minimalistas de un gusto exquisito, me encantaron. Por fortuna, a mis cambios no tuvieron que hacerles mucho, solo ajustaron el largo en uno y en otro las mangas. También fui a probarme los diseños que me tocaba modelar con Ausländer, que era ropa un poco más loca pero igual muy original y muy bonita. Al medio día llegó Alice con su alebrije y nos encontramos en las pruebas de Patachou, una diseñadora con unas ideas muy hermosas.

La pusimos al día de lo ocurrido con Irina y Rashîd en Mar del Plata y no se lo podía creer.

-Estás bromeando Bella – decía emocionada - ¿Le diste una bofetada?

-Si y me dolió horrible la mano, pero no iba a soportar que nos insultara más ¿Qué se creen todos? ¿Qué no puedo defender lo que es mío?

-Ya veo que si y me alegra tener una cuñada tan valiente ¡Felicidades Bella!

Tanya no decía nada, se mantenía a cierta distancia y para sorpresa de Jimmy y mía, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que Alice pudiera necesitar. ¿Sería idea mía o lo estaba intentando de verdad?

Por la tarde, fuimos a conocer las pasarelas y a ensayar, a escuchar la música y a medir los tiempos. Calculé la hora en la que Edward presentaría su informe y minutos antes le mandé un mensaje.

"_Suerte Ingeniero, estoy muy orgullosa de ti"_

_Te amo_

_Bella. _

No me respondió; seguro ya había apagado su teléfono para no recibir llamadas que lo interrumpieran así que continué con lo mío. Salimos del lugar ya muy entrada la noche. Los tres desfiles serían en el mismo sitio, por lo que nos fue más fácil adaptarnos a la pasarela. Ya en mi habitación, un poco cansada de estar toda la mañana manteniendo una posición para los ajustes del vestuario y después ensayando, me acosté en la cama, ya preparada para dormir y con mi teléfono en la mano esperando la llamada de Edward que entró algo tarde.

-¡Cielo! ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Excelente amor! Estoy muy contento – decía emocionado – les encantó la presentación y están más que satisfechos con el avance que llevamos; les propuse presentar un informe cada seis meses y aceptaron.

-¿Cada seis meses? ¿Otro informe así? – grité – es demasiado.

-Es mejor para mí, ya lo verás, no lo hubiera propuesto de no ser así – sonaba confiado y muy cansado. No lo retuve mucho tiempo porque necesitaba dormir, por lo que a los pocos minutos terminamos de hablar. Me acurruqué abrazando una almohada y me dormí.

***.

-¡Más oscuras esas cejas! – pedía histérico el maquillista encargado de cuidar la imagen – A Bella le falta resaltar los pómulos ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

La pobre mujer que me maquillaba ya estaba nerviosa por la histeria de Jean Claude. Una vez conforme, me fui a cambiar y en menos de 15 minutos estaba ya inmaculada y esperando que comenzara el desfile, lo que ocurrió otros 15 minutos después.

De las tres, Alice salía primero; estaba impecable y Tanya al lado suyo pendiente de cualquier cosa. No podía creer lo que veía porque además de todo, no le habíamos visto una mala cara o un mal modo desde que había llegado… increíble.

La paleta de colores de Filhas de Gaia era básicamente en negros y grises; casi no había matices en otros tonos, era monocromática al cien por ciento pero a mí, me fascinaba esa colección. Mi primer cambio era hermoso, una falda negra con cuadros en una gasa con mucho vuelo, una blusa en los mismos tonos con un saco casi gris sin mangas y los zapatos, eran un encanto, ¡Nada de tacones imposibles!

Escuché mi señal y salí. Avancé por la pasarela algo seria, decidida, con actitud fuerte. Llegué a la punta, balanceé mi peso en cada pierna, di media vuelta y regresé. Alice y Rose ya estaban listas para salir de nuevo y Tanya seguía cuidando de Alice a cada segundo…

Con toda la rapidez con la que pudimos, me quité la ropa y me quedé solo en unas bragas negras y encima Jimmy me ayudó a ponerme un vestido negro transparente con unas líneas oscuras que atravesaban la prenda… atrevido.

Cuando esperaba mi turno para salir otra vez, Alice y Rose me recorrieron con la mirada.

-Uf – suspiró Alice – creo que…

-… la boda se cancela – terminó Rose por ella y yo solamente les dí la espalda y salí a hacer mi trabajo. Estaba de acuerdo con ellas pero no necesitaba que me lo dijeran de ese modo, aunque después de todo, ¡el vestido estaba hermoso!

Mi último cambio fue mucho más discreto; un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa, transparente también pero no tan reveladora como el vestido anterior. Caminé muy seria, luego regresé, salimos todas de nuevo y fue todo por ese día.

En el camerino, me cambiaba y Jimmy entregaba la ropa a la encargada del vestuario; me puse mis jeans, una blusa de un hombro, mis socorridas ballerinas Chanel y estaba más que lista para salir de ahí hacia mi habitación del hotel. Oprimí en mi teléfono la tecla del número de Edward pero no me respondió. Un rato después entraba al hotel y el joven de la recepción se acercó a mí.

-Señorita Swan…

-¿Si? – me giré hacia él.

-Señorita, el hotel está muy complacido de tenerla con nosotros y como muestra de agradecimiento por su predilección, queremos que disfrute el resto de su estancia una de nuestras suites.

-¡Oh! Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Su equipaje ya ha sido trasladado, esta es su llave – me entregó una tarjeta – suba por este elevador privado – me guió hasta él y antes de subir le pedí…

-¿Podría avisarle al señor Spencer del cambio? El llegará en un momento más.

-Por supuesto, descuide que yo me ocuparé de avisarle personalmente.

-Gracias de nuevo señor… Rivieira – leí su gafete y subí al último piso por el exclusivo elevador. Mientras subía, sonreía feliz porque tendría una suite más grande que la anterior que ya era algo grande. Animada por todo lo que iba a descansar, salí al pasillo elegantemente decorado y un chico me llevó hasta la puerta de mi suite; le agradecí y abrí. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente con tan solo abrirse la puerta. Era enorme; Jimmy iba a enloquecer cuando llegara. Dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa del salón y salí a la terraza para admirar la hermosa vista de la playa de Copacabana. Era una terraza privada desde luego, con una alberca pequeña, camastros, unas mesillas y un balcón también muy grande.

Me acerqué a él y me incliné un poco y con cuidado, no me gustaban las alturas pero la curiosidad me mataba. De pronto, como en un sueño, sentí sus manos rodearme desde atrás y su tibio aliento soplaba en mi nuca.

-Te extrañé tanto Bella… - era su voz, ¡Era él! – me di vuelta rápidamente y mi corazón llegó a mi boca sobresaltado.

-¡Edward! ¡Eres tú!

Sin hacerme mucho caso, me atrapó en sus brazos, besándome con una pasión loca, desesperada; yo hice lo mismo respondiendo a su beso y nuestras lenguas se amaron en un vaivén incontrolable. Gimió y escucharlo rendirse poco a poco a sus intensas sensaciones me excitó tanto que la humedad llegó a mi centro desbocada.

-Estás aquí…

Pero Edward no parecía escucharme; su necesidad tenía todo el control sobre él y desesperado, sin abandonar mi boca, me cargó y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Me llevó al interior de la habitación y me dejó en la cama. Con prisas, me desabrochó el botón de mis jeans, bajo el cierre y se deshizo de ellos. Con rabia vio en mis bragas un obstáculo más para llegar a su objetivo. Su prisa me asustó un poco pero su necesidad de mi me regocijó.

-Edward…

-Shh, tranquila amor, soy yo que te necesito tanto que… ahh… - jadeaba porque su deseo crecía y el dolor de la necesidad lo hacía sufrir. Lo ayudé y me levanté un poco para quitarme las bragas mientras él se desnudaba; me quité la blusa y ya no había nada que lo detuviera para amarme como lo necesitábamos los dos. Me miró y se acercó a mí; me hice un poco hacia atrás para subir en la cama pero me tomó por las piernas y me jaló a la orilla. Con las manos levantándome por los muslos, mis nalgas estaban a varios centímetros de la cama. Pude ver su miembro tan vivo y vibrante también ansioso por poseerme y así lo hizo.

Edward me levantó aún más de la cama buscando dejarme a su altura, me sostuvo con firmeza y sin más me poseyó. Sin preámbulos, ni caricias previas, ni nada; de un certero embiste penetró en mi cuerpo llenándome de él, entrando en mí y abandonándome, una y otra vez, con fuerza, tomándome por instinto, haciendo temblar cada parte de mi cuerpo con cada arremetida, diciendo mi nombre entre jadeos y yo sin la fuerza necesaria para gritar el suyo.

Me abandoné a las sensaciones y todo cambió. Los roces los sentía piel a piel, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos entregándose, ofreciéndose al otro. Una tensión conocida se empezó a sentir a la altura de mi ombligo y bajaría cuando aumentara la velocidad de las embestidas, llegando a mi centro, buscando liberarse, encontrando el lugar exacto para explotar y hacerme sentir tanto que en ese justo instante creería morir por un momento.

Exploté al no poder mantener el ritmo de las gloriosas arremetidas de Edward, algo fuertes, si, pero llenas de todo nuestro deseo reprimido por tantos días. Grité, maldije y gocé al terminar y aún más al seguir sintiendo como Edward continuaba tomando mi cuerpo. Al sentirme todavía dispuesta, siguió su ritmo y en algunas embestidas más, mi cuerpo se inundó de él. Todo él se dejó ir, sosteniéndome en la misma posición elevada mientras se vaciaba en mí. No me soltó aunque le significaba un gran esfuerzo tenerme así. Era algo nuevo para nosotros, intenso, profundo, muy satisfactorio… mío.

Suavizó sus brazos en mis muslos y una vez libre de su agarre y de él, un poco entumecida, me subí en la cama aflojando todo mi cuerpo. Edward se recostó junto a mí, colocando como era su costumbre, su brazo sobre mi cintura. Nuestras respiraciones recobraban su ritmo mientras Edward acariciaba la piel que tocaba su brazo. Se pegó a mi cuerpo y besó suavemente mi hombro, mi mejilla, mis labios pero esta vez, todo era tierno y delicado.

-Edward – dije con voz suave.

-¿Si?

-Ahora ya me puedes decir ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa? – me recosté de lado y repartía besos suaves por todo su rostro.

-¿No tienes ni una idea? – me preguntó mirándome penetrantemente – encontré esto Bella – puso en mi mano una cajita que estaba bajo la almohada. Una cajita de pastillas amarillas… - suspiré sorprendida.

-Mi amor – dije entre suspiros y con las lágrimas llegando a mis ojos.

-Si Bella, vine para hacer a nuestro hijo…*

* * *

_**Me encantará saber que les pareció… sobre todo porque ya estamos en la recta final. Un agradecimiento a mis chicas sin cuenta, a mis anonimas y a los que no lo son, un "GRACIAS" lleno de amor!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto y si me tardo en actualizar un par de días, no me odien, podría suceder pero sé que me comprenden. **_

_**Con cariño… Besitooo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / **__**aitana-trying. blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie.**_


	51. CAPITULO 51

_**Nenas! He aquí el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les guste y va la doble advertencia: 1) Estoy de cursi y melosita, ¡SoRrY! 2) Lo de siempre, aquí leerás sexo muy explícito, así que ya sabes… **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 51**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Esa tarde tuve la reunión con el departamento de presupuestos y planeación de Estado. Me habían requerido un informe de las actividades realizadas hasta ese día para ver lo avances que tenía toda la construcción de la presa. Habían quedado gratamente sorprendidos con el trabajo que _Cullen Engineering & Co_. había realizado hasta ese momento y la presentación que hicimos con el programa tridimensional fue todo un éxito; la cereza del pastel había sido mi ofrecimiento de presentar el mismo informe detallado cada seis meses para mantenerlos más al tanto de toda la obra y por supuesto aceptaron felices, dejando entrever que considerarían en primer lugar a mi constructora para la realización de otras 2 obras muy grandes en el país en un tiempo relativamente corto. Todo el esfuerzo de cada uno de los que formaban parte de mi empresa nos había llevado a obtener ese nivel. Estaba enormemente agradecido con ellos.

A pesar de que lo único que quería era llegar a casa y enterrarme en la cama a dormir por varios días, tuve que asistir con ellos a una cena que había tardado más tiempo del que esperaba. Después de unas horas, conducía a casa realmente agotado aunque me sentía más ligero sin el peso del informe y la presentación a mis espaldas; afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico y llegué en poco tiempo. Me dejé caer medio muerto en la cama y tomé el teléfono para llamar a Bella ya con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Cielo! ¿Cómo te fue? – respondió impaciente.

-¡Excelente amor! Estoy muy contento, les encantó la presentación y están más que satisfechos con el avance que llevamos; les propuse presentar un informe cada seis meses y aceptaron – le dije satisfecho.

-¿Cada seis meses? ¿Otro informe así? ¡Es demasiado! – se quejó.

-Es mejor para mí, ya lo verás, no lo hubiera propuesto de no ser así – le expliqué los beneficios de mi ofrecimiento y me escuchaba atenta, coincidiendo conmigo al final. Cuando terminamos de hablar, me levanté bastante adolorido de la cama para desvestirme. Toda esa presión me estaba pasando factura y necesitaba un par de analgésicos para aliviar el molesto e incómodo dolor de hombros que tenía; abrí el cajoncito del baño donde Bella guardaba las medicinas y las saqué todas para encontrar las que necesitaba; cuando lo hice, empecé a meter de nuevo todos los frasquitos y cajas. Al final, quedó una pequeña y con impaciencia saqué su contenido. Estaba intacto. Las 21 pildoritas amarillas estaban completas en su empaque ¡No faltaba ni una sola!

Con las píldoras en mis manos, caminé lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama y me senté. Estaba nervioso y confundido. Mi respiración se estaba agitando y no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que tenía en la mente, era que por algún motivo tenía en mis manos esas pastillas. Bella era muy cuidadosa con eso y el que se hubiera olvidado de ellas no era una opción.

Iba a arriesgarme, iba a ir hasta allá albergando una esperanza en mi corazón. Me invadió una energía extraña y sin pensarlo, tomé el teléfono y reservé un vuelo hacia Río a primera hora. Hice mi maleta sin saber bien qué había metido en ella y me acosté esperando dormir aunque fuera unas horas. Me levanté de nuevo para tomarme los analgésicos que me habían llevado a hacer ese descubrimiento, sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no estar equivocado.

Me desperté al oír la alarma de mi teléfono. Me di una ducha y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me abrigué más de lo normal ya que afuera habían casi -5ºC. Y así casi disfrazado salí rumbo al aeropuerto para llegar a tiempo a abordar mi vuelo de 9 horas a Río. Estaría allí aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde; Bella y las chicas desfilaban a las 8 de la noche. Me daba tiempo suficiente para llegar y hacer algunos arreglos.

Dormí algunas horas durante el trayecto debido al cansancio acumulado y me sentaron de maravilla. Me sentía renovado y con energías. Ya en Río, hice lo que tenía en mente y me instalé para esperar lo más paciente que pude a que Bella llegara, lo que ocurrió casi a las 12 de la noche.

Escuché que abría la puerta y entraba; se detuvo un instante a observar la suite, sonreía feliz. Yo la miraba detrás de unas enormes cortinas en el pequeño salón a media luz cuando salió a la terraza. Salí de mi escondite pero me mantuve a cierta distancia, viéndola admirar la impresionante vista de la bahía de Copacabana; se acercó al balcón y se asomó con cautela. No me pude resistir un segundo más y me coloqué detrás de ella lo más sigiloso que pude. Aspiré su olor y con suavidad rodeé su cintura con mis manos llegando hasta su vientre…

–Te extrañé tanto Bella… – murmuré contra la piel de su cuello.

–¡Edward! ¡Eres tú! – se giró dando un brinco hacia mí.

La envolví entre mis brazos besándola con una urgencia que me hacia temblar, entregándome a ella porque lo necesitaba y ella haciendo lo mismo, devolviéndome los besos con las mismas y desesperadas ansias. Las mismas con las que la llevé adentro para hacerla mía.

–Edward… – mi premura la asustó un poco.

–Shh, tranquila amor, soy yo que te necesito tanto que… ahh… – el dolor tan fuerte en mi vientre y que corría hasta mi entrepierna no me dejó continuar hablando. La dejé en la cama y con prisa comencé a desvestirla para hacerlo después yo. Tomé a mi Bella por las pantorrillas y la jalé hacia la orilla de la cama. Quería hacerla mía ahí, levantando sus caderas de la cama y era tanta mi necesidad de estar dentro de ella que sin perder un solo instante la penetré, llenando su cuerpo con el mío, entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez, dejándome llevar por mis más básicos y primarios instintos, agitando si es que se pudiera todavía más nuestras respiraciones mientras decía su nombre entre sílabas incompletas, gimiendo yo y jadeando ella, pendiente de cada movimiento y de cada respiración que alguno de los dos daba, hasta que se dejó llevar…

Claramente pude distinguir cierta tensión en su interior, la conocía muy bien, Bella estaba cerca pero yo aún no. Con más fuerza embestí su pequeño cuerpo, como a ella le gustaba, haciéndola llegar al clímax gritando toda clase de buenas y malas palabras… ¡Me excitaba tanto escucharla!

Seguí penetrándola persiguiendo mi propio orgasmo manteniendo la mitad de su cuerpo elevado de la superficie de la cama, en un ángulo que nos proporcionaba mayor profundidad; después de varios fuertes empujones me acerqué a él, alcanzándolo, derramándome, llenándola y buscando dejar una parte de mí en ella. Fui soltando mis brazos de sus muslos; lentamente nos acomodamos en la cama aún jadeantes y cubrí su cintura con un brazo, acariciando su suave piel, dándole tibios besos.

-Edward – apenas murmuró mi nombre.

-¿Si?

-Ahora ya me puedes decir ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa? – me miró regalándome besos por todo mi rostro.

-¿No tienes ni una idea? – le pregunté mientras la miraba intensamente; saqué la pequeña caja que tenía bajo la almohada y la puse en su mano – encontré esto Bella – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y poco a poco se le fueron llenando de lágrimas.

-Mi amor…

-Si Bella, vine para hacer a nuestro hijo…

–Dios mío… – dijo en un suspiro.

–Dime que no me equivoqué…

–¿Cómo…? ¿Tú…? Yo no… – intentaba preguntar pero no lograba hilar ni una sola idea completa. Verla tan confundida me decepcionó un poco, no debí dejarme llevar impulsado por un deseo.

–Lo siento Bella – no pude ocultar mi mirada triste – no quise presionarte, yo creí qu…

–Mírame – me pidió pero no podía resistir que me viera así – ¡Edward mírame! – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a verla a los ojos.

–Está bien Isabella, no pasa nada – me moví para pararme de ahí pero ella me detuvo y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí.

–No te equivocaste cielo, no lo hiciste…

–Bella…

–No quiero esperar Edward, estoy lista.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bella en 3 segundos me llevó de la tristeza a una increíble felicidad dándome una de las mejores noticias que hubiera recibido en mi vida. Estaba sin poder reaccionar; no parpadeaba por miedo a que fuera un sueño y que así como llegó se desvaneciera en un instante. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse cuando Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y lentamente se inclinó para darme el más tierno beso.

–Amor… – susurré muy despacio moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos en respuesta – ahora dime que no estoy soñando, por favor.

–No estás soñando cielo, es verdad, quiero que me embaraces – besó mi frente – quiero que hagamos un bebé – besó mis ojos – quiero hacerlo ahora mismo – besó mis labios – quiero que se parezca a ti, con tus ojos, con tu piel – besaba toda mi cara.

–Si Bella, lo que tú quieras – la giré y quedé sobre ella – lo que tú quieras…

***.

Apenas y dormimos esa noche. Nos tomamos muy en serio nuestra tarea e hicimos el amor hasta que salió el primer rayo de sol. Dejé a Bella extenuada, yo hubiera podido seguir hasta que no me hubiera quedado la menor duda de que habíamos concebido a nuestro hijo, a nuestro tan deseado hijo.

Dormimos hasta el medio día y solo porque Jimmy llamó para recordarle a Bella que en 2 horas la esperaban en otra habitación para maquillarla y peinarla para asistir a la inauguración de una exclusiva tienda. Seguro que a Jimmy debió darle un ataque cuando en la recepción le informaron del "cambio de suite" de Bella y por eso avisaba con 2 horas de anticipación, sabía que cuando estábamos juntos perdíamos la noción del tiempo.

No había nada mejor para despertar a Bella que haciéndolo primero con mis niñas, por lo que descubrí su cuerpo dejándolas libres de las sábanas. Nunca me cansaría de admirarlas, de besarlas, de amarlas y de consentirlas jamás. Pasé mis labios por sus rosados pezones que poco a poco se fueron irguiendo y cambiando a un color más oscuro conforme iban respondiendo a mis caricias. Los probé con mi lengua como si no hubiera sido suficiente el haberlo hecho durante gran parte de la noche. Bella gimió entre sueños, comenzando a despertar…

–Edward… – dijo aún medio dormida.

–¿mmm? – pregunté con un pezón entre mis dientes, jalándolo muy suavemente.

–No si…gas.

–¿Segura? – lo solté – no me molestaría seguir – sonreí.

–Ten… go que tra… ba… jar – balbuceó entre excitada y dormida.

Media hora después salía de darse un baño y nos sentábamos a comer en la parte sombreada de la terraza. Pedí varias cosas ya que después de una noche como la anterior, necesitábamos reponer muchas energías.

–Veamos Sr. Ingeniero exitoso – se sentó en mi regazo – ¿Podría decirme como dedujo lo que dedujo?

–Encontré la caja buscando unos analgésicos – respondí simple – y sé que no eres tan precavida como para comprar cajas y guardarlas así nada más ¿Me equivoco?

–No, pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa – hizo un puchero – ahora la frustraste.

–Ya sabes que mi mayor sorpresa será cuando sea un hecho, me volveré loco de felicidad ¿Tú crees que anoche…? – pegamos nuestras frentes.

–No lo sé – sonrió – ojala que si…

***.

Acompañé a Bella al evento de la tienda. Había mucha gente y de sobra está decir que las cámaras de t.v. y reporteros de todo tipo estaban ahí cubriendo el evento. No me agradaba estar bajo el escrutinio de las lentes pero ya me estaba acostumbrando. Bella no soltaba mi mano y cuando le dije que estaría sólo a unos pasos de ella me taladró con la mirada. Me quería a su lado.

Fuimos bombardeados con todo tipo de preguntas. Yo ya había aprendido a estar calladito y con el pico cerrado, era lo mejor en esos casos; que Bella respondiera lo que quisiera hacer del dominio público y yo solamente sonreía y esperaba paciente a que terminara todo el show. De pronto, se escuchó la pregunta que tanto temíamos.

"_¡Bella! ¿Es cierto que se casan pronto?"_

–Podría ser… – respondió sin especificar nada.

"_¿En donde será la boda?"_

"_¿Venderán la exclusiva?"_

Ella ya no respondió nada más y los reporteros enloquecieron. Afortunadamente, no estuvimos ahí más tiempo y nos libramos de más preguntas comprometedoras. Después, nos dirigimos al segundo desfile de Bella en Río. Al llegar, la acompañé al camerino y saludé a Rosalie y a mi hermana ya que no había podido verlas en el hotel. Alice se veía tan linda… todavía no creía que se hubiera convertido tan rápido en una solicitada modelo. Me daba mucho gusto por ella ya que siempre le había gustado todo lo relacionado con la moda. El desfile comenzó y después de varias chicas, apareció Rose, luego Bella y por último Alice; las tres enfundadas en ropa algo loca pero no estaba mal. Al terminar, todos fuimos a cenar menos la asistente de Alice, tal vez se sentiría mal o estaba cansada.

Al llegar a nuestra suite, repetimos nuestra apasionada noche, terminando con un chapuzón en la alberca a las 4 de la madrugada. Al día siguiente, bajamos a comer con los chicos a una de las albercas del hotel. Todos íbamos en ropa de playa aprovechando el perfecto clima. Pasamos una tarde divertida y nos tiramos en los camastros alrededor de la alberca para asolearnos un rato.

Bella me pidió que le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda; me senté y ella se quedó de pie entre mis piernas. Antes de empezar mi tarea, se inclinó y me dio un beso; rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y no pude evitar acariciar su suave vientre con mi mejilla, deseando que ya hubiera vida en él. Repartí besos por todo su abdomen y me obligué a salir de mi trance. Cuando abrí los ojos, Jimmy tenía una mirada indescifrable. Sonreí y despacio negué con la cabeza, eliminando con cualquier duda que tuviera.

***.

Dos días después ya estábamos de vuelta en casa y encerrados gracias a una gigantesca tormenta invernal. La mitad del país estaba prácticamente paralizada y por todos los medios se recomendaba no salir si no era estrictamente necesario; nosotros como buenos ciudadanos, obedecimos las alertas y ocupamos nuestro tiempo en cosas de provecho como el practicar arduamente para traer un habitante más al planeta.

Cuando no estábamos enfrascados en esa placentera tarea, Bella y Jimmy desde su casa por supuesto, se pasaban largos ratos preparando cosas y más cosas para la boda ¿Cómo podían estar tanto tiempo entretenidos en eso? No es que yo no quisiera una bonita ceremonia, claro que lo deseaba pero ¿No estaban exagerando un poco? ¡Sólo serían unas cuantas horas por la tarde!

Yo, mientras ellos estaban ocupados con la boda, revisaba y revisaba cada sitio en la web de bienes raíces. Bella no lo tomaba muy en serio, pero yo en realidad quería que ya una vez casados, viviéramos en nuestra nueva casa lo más pronto posible, en una casa comprada por _mí_ para _mi_ familia. Si aún seguíamos en su apartamento, era porque todavía no formalizábamos nada y porque ella tampoco iba a querer irse a otro lugar que no tuviera un vestidor como el suyo, lo cual entendía perfectamente bien y por eso era mi apuro, por encontrar una casa que le gustara para empezar a hacer todas las modificaciones que hicieran falta. Ya estábamos a menos de un mes y medio de la boda pero a Bella no parecía urgirle tanto una casa nueva como a mí.

**BELLA'S POV**

Nunca olvidaría ese viaje a Río, a menos claro, que me volviera a estampar con algún objeto contundente y perdiera la memoria de nuevo lo cual era muy improbable.

Edward me había sorprendido yendo hasta Río porque había descubierto mis píldoras anticonceptivas mientras buscaba analgésicos y de inmediato dedujo mis intenciones. No se había podido resistir y tomó el primer vuelo para encontrarse conmigo y poder empezar a escribirle a la cigüeña. Estaba tan entusiasmado, tan feliz, que tenía un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto antes. Sin perder el tiempo, tomamos nuestra tarea muy en serio. Hicimos el amor a todas horas mientras no estuve trabajando. Edward tenía mucha ilusión y no podía estar más agradecida de que lo deseara tanto como yo.

Estábamos de vuelta a los Estados Unidos y enclaustrados por una bendita tormenta invernal. Fueron los 2 días más ricos que tuvimos sin salir para nada de casa. A duras penas logramos llegar a Nueva York desde Brasil; ya los aeropuertos empezaban a desviar los vuelos a otras ciudades y fue una suerte que nosotros alcanzáramos a llegar sin contratiempos. Avisamos a nuestros padres que habíamos podido llegar y como siempre ocurría, me quedé horas hablando con mi madre.

Ahora ya teníamos un tema más de sumo interés del cual hablar y que ocupaba su mente las 24 horas durante los 7 días de la semana. Mi padre tampoco era ajeno al tema, solo que su interés estaba más enfocado a las actividades que iba a poder realizar en Los Cabos, como pescar, para ser exactos.

–Ojala que esta tormenta no dure más días Bella, tenemos citas a partir del lunes para ver tu vestido – me informó Jimmy – Reneé como buena madre quiere estar presente y Esme también.

–Si, yo también las quiero ahí – sonreí – es una lástima que Sue no pueda venir, me hubiera gustado tenerla con nosotras, pero nos encargaremos tanto de su vestido como los de las chicas ¿No?

–¡Claro! Todas nos veremos preciosas – suspiró – siempre soñé con ser la niña de las flores ¿puedo serlo?

–mmm, creo que ya estás un poco mayor para eso ¿No crees?

–Bueno Jimmy – Edward se asomó a la pantalla de la laptop para que la camarita lo captara – por hoy ha terminado la sesión, Bella estará ocupada por lo que resta del día – dijo divertido.

–No creo que por el momento haya algo más importante que esto – alegó molesto por ser interrumpido – ¿O si?

–¿Necesitas que te lo diga? – levantaba las cejas sugerentemente.

–¡Iuuu no! – hizo una mueca horrible.

–Podríamos filmarnos Bella y yo en un video erótico-pornográfico, obtendríamos muy buenas ganancias si lo vendemos – bromeó.

–¡Claro! es muy buena idea señor _"me infarto porque mi novia desfilo con un vestido transparente en Río"_ – dije un poco irónica al recordar su cara cuando vio las fotos.

–Humm, me lo tenías que recordar… – susurró pero alcancé a escucharlo – pero me comporté Bella, no puedes decir que no lo hice.

–Si cielo, lo hiciste – me colgué de su cuello y le di un beso – lo hiciste muy bien.

Cerré la sesión con Choo y nos fuimos a la cama, si, pero contrario a lo que pensé que haríamos, se puso su laptop en las piernas y nos pusimos a buscar casas en los suburbios. Hicimos unas cuantas citas para algunas que nos gustaron y una vez que estuvo satisfecho con nuestro avance, dejó su máquina a un lado y nos concentramos en cosas más apremiantes.

***.

El cielo azul resplandecía brillante; limpio y claro, sin una sola nube en él. Me encontraba relajada dejando mi cuerpo flotar sobre las diminutas olitas del cristalino mar que lo mecía. Era una deliciosa sensación el aflojar cada parte de mi cuerpo; mi columna, mi cuello, mis brazos, mis piernas que separadas, gozaban de ese hipnotizante vaivén y de la tibieza de las aguas que las envolvían al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Tibieza que fue subiendo despacio, incrementando poco a poco el calor en medio de ellas al sentirse acariciadas mientras que en mi vientre, iba creciendo un deseo que lentamente iba bajando hasta mi centro.

Gemí ante la conocida sensación; alejé mis piernas una de la otra para darle paso al glorioso placer que sabía terminaría por quemar mi cuerpo. Me removí intranquila buscando alcanzar la primera llamarada de ese fuego que ya quería que derritiera mi interior, consiguiendo al fin tocarlo. Ardientes lenguas de fuego acariciaban la parte interna de mis muslos y bailaban sobre mi vientre; el calor bañó mi centro, hinchando mi sensible botón que palpitaba ansioso por contacto. Arqueé mi cuerpo. Jadeé intensamente suplicando que se me concediera la satisfacción de mi deseo… Las ardientes lenguas se volvieron una sola que rozó mi clítoris disparando corrientes en todas las intensidades por todo mi cuerpo.

Se paseó sobre mi nudo de sensaciones una y otra vez, causando que me retorciera y arrancándome grititos al sentir que invadía mi interior tocando con delicadeza mis paredes regalándome las más entrañables caricias.

–¿Te gusta amor? – escuché su voz entre sueños.

–¿mmm?

–¿Así? ¿Se siente rico? – levanté con mucho esfuerzo mi cabeza de la almohada, vi su cara entre mis piernas y sus ojos llenos de deseo mirándome.

–Edw…

–Córrete Bella… – bastó su orden para que después de que sus dedos tocaran mi punto de locura haciéndolo vibrar, gritara explotando en un avasallador orgasmo. Mi cuerpo convulsionó de placer en ese momento y aún después por las réplicas del orgasmo provocadas por sus dedos que no abandonaron mi punto especial. Cuando mi respiración recobraba su ritmo normal, Edward abandonó mi interior y subió hasta quedar a mi altura sobre la cama atrapando mis labios, probándome en ellos.

–¿Qué… que fue… eso? – pregunté con mucho esfuerzo tratando de despertar por completo.

–Son mis caricias previas – sonrió bajando a mis despiertos pezones – creo que te las debía… ¿o no? – mordía alternadamente cada uno de ellos mientras yo gemía de nuevo – si no las quieres, me las puedes regresar…

–Con que las quieres de vuelta ¿no? – con un movimiento rápido me coloqué sobre él – bueno, prepárate para gritar mi nombre cielo…

–No puedo esperar…

–No tendrás que hacerlo… – me acerqué a susurrarle al oído – cierra los ojos.

Estiré el brazo y tomé del cajón de su mesita un frasquito y fui deslizándome entre sus piernas lamiendo en mi descenso su ombligo y su vientre; me senté sobre mis talones, vertí en mis manos un poco del aceite de frasquito, las froté y comencé a darle un ligero masaje en las ingles, que era una zona altamente erógena para él.

–¿Te gusta? – le pregunté igual.

–Ahh – jadeó – no tienes ahhh, idea de lo… mmm jodida… meente bien… que se sieente – apenas pudo responder por la presión que las palmas de mis manos ejercían – sigue…

Ya lo conocía bien y sabía cuales eran las caricias con las que no solo gritaría mi nombre, sino me suplicaría piedad y eso, era encantadoramente excitante para mi…

Mis manos que no dejaban de moverse sobre él, se adentraron entre sus piernas, llegando directamente a sus testículos, ignorando su viril miembro firme esperando mi atención; los tomé con una mano suavemente, en una delicada caricia, moviéndolos en mi mano mientras que con la otra empecé a acariciar su erección palpitante de placer. Me incliné y lamí la puntita, rozándola con mi lengua. Edward gimió y levantó las caderas invitándome a devorarlo pero no era turno de jugar con mi travieso favorito, antes tenía que enloquecerlo y castigarlo torturándolo de deseo.

Me incliné todavía más y con mucho cuidado, pasé mi lengua por sus testículos provocando un grito suyo. Los humedecí con mi lengua y los masajeé con ella, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Era otro de sus puntos clave al igual que su perineo; frotar mi dedo ahí, lubricado mientras mantenía mi lengua en movimiento en sus testículos, era transportarlo a otro mundo, a una dimensión llena de lujuria y placer, lo hacía suplicar, implorar, gritar mi nombre, jurarme amor más allá de la eternidad…

–Por ffa…voor, ¡Isabellaaa! – gritaba – noo juegues…

–¿Mhumm?

–Noo paares, noo… máss…

Estaba justo en el punto que yo quería; decidida, dejé de jugar con sus testículos y tomé su miembro, introduciéndolo en mi boca sin previo aviso. Edward ahogó un jadeo, y se tensó, estaba muy cerca. Sin dejar de frotar su perineo, su longitud casi completa entraba y salía de mi boca con rapidez al mismo tiempo que daba gemiditos sexys, que lo hacían acercarse al borde del orgasmo.

–¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – pregunté con fingida inocencia deteniendo mis caricias.

–¡Bellaa! – gritaba – siiguee…

Continué con más velocidad y tensó todo su cuerpo, ya no gritaba, solo gemía por el placer que yo le daba… claramente sentí como avanzaba por su miembro su descarga inundando mi boca; rápidamente tragué varias veces, succionándolo después con fuerza, haciendo que levantara sus caderas mientras intentaba llevarme conmigo hasta la menor partícula de él.

Edward tardó un poco en dejar de temblar… por mí culpa, al no dejar de acariciar ese pequeño espacio detrás de sus testículos. Me sentía tan poderosa, tan mujer, tan satisfecha conmigo misma por ser capaz de llevar a mi hombre a esos niveles de placer extasiantes… lentamente subí hasta su boca y lamí sus labios…

–Buenos días cielo – ronroneé sensual.

–Muuy buenos…

***.

El mal tiempo pasó y por fin pudimos salir. Edward entre la presa y yo con mi trabajo, hacíamos huequitos en nuestras agendas para las citas con los de bienes raíces. Fuimos a ver varias casas, y no es que no me gustaran pero siempre les faltaba algo. Edward fue muy paciente conmigo e insistía en que si yo no estaba plenamente convencida de alguna de las casas, que no me preocupara porque seguiríamos buscando. Yo no creía ser muy exigente o caprichosa, solo que no me _"veía"_ viviendo en ninguna de ellas.

Yo quería una casa grande. Muy grande, con habitaciones suficientes para los niños y para recibir a mis padres, con un vestidor enorme, así como con amplios baños, una cocina cálida que nos invitara a estar ahí reunidos, el despacho de Edward, un comedor para las celebraciones, un gran salón para las navidades y jardines en los cuales pudiéramos hacer las fiestas de cumpleaños de nuestros hijos. Nuestra familia era grande y lo sería aún más, así debía ser nuestra casa ¿Era mucho pedir?

Mi madre llegaba al día siguiente. Teníamos citas para ver los vestidos de novia. No quería nada rebuscado, solo quería, como toda novia, el vestido de mis sueños y que fuera ideal para mi boda en la playa. Nuestra primer parada fue con Vera Wang; siempre tan sencilla y atenta, me hizo probar más de 10 vestidos. Oscar de la Renta fue nuestra segunda opción y mi madre y Esme casi pierden la razón con las bellezas de vestidos con las que nos encontramos, debo decir que uno de ellos me gusto mucho pero me contuve al ver que Jimmy no hablaba, lo que significaba que no estaba convencido con ninguno de los que habíamos visto y yo confiaba ciegamente en él.

–¿Choo? – lo miré dudosa.

–Simplemente ninguno de estos vestidos _"eres tú"_ – me dijo entre comillas – pero no te preocupes, aún faltan 3 días para ver muchos más – me rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Continuamos con Monique Lhuillier que tuvo uno que me encantó pero para variar no quise quedarme con la primera elección y continuamos con Angel Sanchez y Narciso Rodriguez el segundo día.

–¿Nada cariño? – me preguntó Edward mientras yo hacía un puchero de frustración y negaba con la cabeza – no importa, hasta envuelta en una sábana te verías preciosa… – me abrazó pegándome a su pecho y acurrucándonos para dormir – seguro que mañana lo encuentras ya verás…

En nuestro tercer día, ya me sentía angustiada. Estaba nerviosa y sentía que por lo mismo, ya no podía concentrarme en los vestidos que me probaba. Tuve que salir del estudio de J. Mendel porque sentía que me asfixiaba. La verdad es que ya no quería ver un solo vestido de novia más por ese día, solo quería irme a casa y sumergirme en la bañera en agua muy caliente para quitarme ese frío que me calaba hasta los huesos.

Hubiera podido irme enseguida, pero Esme y Reneé nos pidieron alcanzarlas en Saks para hacer enseñarnos no sabía qué cosas, así que resignada, le pedí a Tom nos llevara hacia allá y al llegar, vi en una tienda de enfrente, unos zapatos preciosos.

–¡Mira Choo! – los señalé - ¿No son divinos? – y esbocé mi primera sonrisa genuina durante ese día - ¡Y el bolso rosa!

–Los zapatos con ese vestido negro de Mathew Williamson se verán increíbles… y el bolso con esa chaqueta de Chanel se verá fenomenal… ¡Vamos! – me tomó de la mano y empezamos a cruzar la calle cuando un fuerte chillido de llantas me paralizó y todo a mi alrededor se oscureció…

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

–¿Que hay Jimmy? – contesté su llamada.

–Edward… – dijo nervioso y me alerté – ay Dios…

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunté alarmado.

–Estamos en el hospital y tie…

–¿Qué tiene Bella? – lo interrumpí y fui tomando mi chamarra para salir de inmediato – ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Bella se desmayó y… ven rápido Edward – Jimmy cortó la llamada y por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, menos lo que me encontré al llegar al hospital.

Ahí estaban mi madre y Reneé que lloraba y tenía la mirada perdida al igual que Jimmy. Al verlos se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no me salió la voz para poder siquiera preguntar qué era lo que le había ocurrido a mi Bella. Avancé hacia ellos y Diego salió por unas puertas acercándose a nosotros.

–¿Qué tiene Bella? – no reconocí mi propia voz.

–Edward – se pasó la mano por la frente – el neurocirujano con ella, la está revisando.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunté desesperado.

–Estábamos cruzando la calle y un auto se pasó una luz roja…

–¡La atropelló! – no pude contenerme y grité.

–¡No! No Edward – Jimmy negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba nervioso – el auto ni siquiera la tocó, sólo frenó dando un chillido y ella de desmayó, intentamos reanimarla pero…

–Pero… – lo interrumpió Diego – no ha despertado y por eso está aquí… Edward… – se veía contrariado.

–¿Pero como está por Dios? ¿Por qué no despierta? – estaba bastante alterado - ¡Quiero verla!

–Tenemos que esperar a lo que diga el Dr. Shepherd, él está a cargo de la bambina.

–¡No! ¡Dije que quiero verla ahora! – giré hacia las puertas por donde había salido Diego pero entre él y Jimmy me detuvieron; sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero estaba muy desesperado.

–¡Cálmate Edward! – me gritó Jimmy – necesitamos esperar y esa es la peor parte créeme, pero hay que hacerlo.

–Yo estaré informándoles apenas sepa algo, pero debes estar tranquilo – Diego desapareció de nuevo por las puertas.

Estaba tan angustiado que no pude sentarme a esperar por noticias; sin decir a dónde iba, bajé por el ascensor hacia el consultorio de mi padre, él era el único que podía llevarme junto a Bella.

–Heidi ¿Dónde está mi padre?

–Está en una cirugía, aún le faltan un par de horas – dijo su secretaria – ya está enterado de todo y me pidió que te diga que Bella está en buenas manos – la miré extrañado – él sabía que vendrías a buscarlo, quiere que estés tranquilo…

–¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! – salí histérico y regresé a esperar noticias de Bella.

Pasaron casi 2 horas más y ni Diego ni el Dr. Shepherd salían a informarnos de Bella; yo ya estaba poniéndome de pie por centésima vez para ir a ver porqué tardaban tanto y sin decirnos nada pero Emmett y Jasper que ya habían llegado, me detuvieron.

–Compórtate Edward – me dijo Emmett al oído mientras forcejeaba un poco tratando de mantenerme sentado.

–¡Maldita sea! Mi padre es el director y dueño de la mitad de este hospital y ¿No es posible que pueda alguien salir a informarme como está _mi mujer_? – me solté de sus brazos - ¿Cómo carajo quieres que me comporte?

–Lo harás porque aquí hay normas que se respetan – dijo mi madre con voz firme – todos estamos preocupados y desesperados por tener noticias de Bella, no sólo tú.

–Mamá, no entiendes – se me quebró la voz – si algo le pasa a Bella yo me muero…

–Nada va a pasarle – se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó – Bella va a estar muy bien hijo – me refugié en los brazos de mi madre intentando tragar en seco la bola de fuego que sentía arder en mi garganta. Escuchamos un murmullo y se abrieron las puertas, apareciendo por ellas Diego y otro doctor igual de joven que él. Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a ellos.

–Diego ¿Cómo está Bella? – me puse frente a él.

–Edward, el Dr. Derek Shepherd – hizo una rápida presentación – él está a cargo de la bambina – asentí.

–Sr. Cullen, Sra. Dwyer – como saben, Bella llegó inconsciente al hospital, sus signos vitales eran algo bajos aunque sin una causa aparente para ello; el Dr. Conti me puso al tanto de sus antecedentes y el Dr. Baggio tuvo a bien enviarme su expediente, hicimos los estudios pertinentes para evaluar su estado y…

–¿Qué es lo que tiene? – lo interrumpí.

–Aparentemente nada, ella está tan sana como cualquiera de nosotros pero no hay que olvidarnos del accidente que sufrió. Estoy seguro que esto es una respuesta tardía de su cerebro al trauma, por lo pronto no nos queda nada más que esperar a que despierte – concluyó.

–¿No ha reaccionado? – preguntó Reneé con un hilo de voz.

–No, sigue inconsciente, pero estable – respondió.

–¿Cuándo despertará? – quise saber.

–No sabemos, en cuestiones del cerebro, nunca hay nada dicho.

–No puedo… – murmuró Reneé – no puedo volver a pasar por esto de nuevo… – mi madre la abrazó.

–Quiero verla – pedí.

–La están trasladando a Terapia Intensiva, apenas esté ahí les avisarán – asentí.

–¡Ja! Como si no supiera que dicen eso para mantenernos calmaditos esperando aquí afuera – Jimmy dijo quejándose y Diego lo miró enojado.

Resignado y sin poder hacer nada más, me senté junto a mi madre y a Reneé a esperar que nos avisaran para entrar a verla. Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar con detenimiento en todo lo que Jimmy había pasado en esas casi 20 horas que tuvo que esperar solo por noticias de Bella, tampoco en la angustia de sus padres cuando Jimmy les avisó del accidente y con esa preocupación, viajaron por 9 o 10 horas para encontrarse con su hija grave. Ahora podía comprenderlos. Era una angustia y una desesperación que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Eran momentos en los sentías que la vida se te iba como agua entre las manos ante la impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que esperar…

Mi padre apareció por fin. Venía hacia nosotros caminando muy aprisa y aún vistiendo la ropa del quirófano. Se le veía cansado y preocupado. Saludó a mi madre y abrazó a Reneé calmándola. Me acerqué a él y me abrazó. Quise dejarme caer en sus brazos como cuando era niño y corría hacia él porque me había caído y necesitaba que me curara y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Necesitaba sus tranquilizadoras palabras.

–¿Va a estar bien papá?

–Si Edward, claro que sí, ya lo verás – si mi padre lo decía era verdad, yo confiaba en él – en un momento más pueden pasar a verla, uno por uno por favor, hay que respetar el área.

Reneé obviamente pasó primero; yo pude esperar ya mucho más relajado por las palabras de mi padre, y mientras entraban mi madre y Jimmy después, Emmett me insistió en ir a la cafetería – ellos tardarán horas, vamos por un café – Jasper nos encontró ahí. Alice y Rose estaban fuera del país y decidimos no contarles nada, no queríamos que se preocuparan y conociéndolas, dejarían todo el trabajo y correrían para estar con Bella.

Diego se nos unió unos minutos después y no lo dejé de acosar con mil preguntas. Seguramente en ese momento yo resultaba ser el hombre más molesto sobre la faz de la tierra, pero es que no podía dejar de saber de mi Bella.

–Y ese Shepherd ¿es buen doctor? – Emmett puso cara de desconfianza.

–Muy bueno – aseguró – Carlisle lo trajo importado desde el Seattle Grace. No saben, Derek tiene unos métodos nuevos tan increíbles, que han logrado disminuir tumores cerebrales hasta hacerlos desaparecer, es todo un estuchito de monerías.

–¿No es muy joven? – lo miré dudoso.

–35.

Jimmy vino corriendo hasta nosotros y me puse de pie asustado.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Tu madre está por salir, es tu turno Edward - respondió Jimmy agitado por la carrera. De la misma forma llegué hasta la Terapia Intensiva y una enfermera me dio una bata estéril, me la coloqué y me llevó hasta donde estaba mi Bella.

Ahí estaba mi pequeña, dormida. Se veía tan relajada y tranquila que de alguna manera, me infundió un poco de ese mismo sentimiento. Me acerqué despacio y la observé unos segundos. Aún no podía creerlo, Bella estaba acostada en una cama de hospital cuando todavía esa mañana, le había hecho el amor de la manera más desenfrenada posible. Ella me lo había pedido así, le gustaba a mi pequeña salvaje y yo no era quien para negárselo, yo solo estaba en este mundo para hacer feliz a Bella, nada más.

–Hola amor, aquí estoy – le susurré despacio y con cuidado, tomé su mano que estaba un poco fría – te vas a poner muy bien pronto, ya verás – besé su frente – tienes que hacerlo porque… – un nudo en mi garganta me impidió continuar. Cerré los ojos por el ardor que de pronto empecé a sentir en ellos y que sabía bien qué era.

–… porque me has prometido casarte conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas? – limpié una lágrima antes de que corriera por mi mejilla – También me has prometido muchas otras cosas y te las voy a repetir porque ya sabes… – apreté su mano y no me pude contener más –… eres muy olvidadiza cariño – quité varios mechones de su pelo sobre su cara y los acomodé – veamos, ya dije casarte conmigo, también que nunca más desfilarías con ropa transparente, esa seguro que no la recuerdas pero de verdad que lo me lo has prometido y hasta jurado, en serio que si…

–¿Sabes? También hay otra cosa que estábamos haciendo pero… Bella te juro que si salimos pronto de esto, nunca más vuelvo a pedírtelo amor, ni a insinuártelo siquiera… – secaba mis lágrimas – tú sabes a qué me refiero y es más, a partir de este momento no me volverás a escuchar decir nada referente a eso, no necesito nada más para ser feliz , tú me haces muy feliz Isabella pero… – lloraba inconsolable – pero no me dejes nunca porque tú…

Lloré junto a ella, tomando su mano y dejando todos mis miedos lavarse de mi alma con las lágrimas que salían sin medida de mis ojos. No quería pensar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle, ya había sido demasiado sufrimiento para una sola persona y ella era quien menos se lo merecía. Ya era su turno de ser feliz y yo dedicaría mi vida entera para procurarle a Bella toda la felicidad que pudiera.

–Edward – escuché la voz de mi padre mucho rato después – tienes que salir, es suficiente por hoy.

–No voy a separarme ni un segundo de ella.

–Por favor, no me obligues a pedir que te lleven afuera – lo oí angustiado – entiende hijo, no puedes permanecer aquí.

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, donde estaba sentado y me abrazó – No te pongas así Edward, ella se va a poner bien, créenos…

–¿Y porque no reacciona? – lancé mi pregunta lleno de dolor pero mi padre no me respondió.

Jimmy y yo pasamos ahí toda la noche. Mi madre se había llevado a Reneé a su casa y mi padre y Diego se habían quedado de guardia en el hospital; cada dos horas aproximadamente salían para decirnos que Bella seguía inconsciente y que no había ningún cambio.

Habíamos decidido que primero iría yo a casa a darme un baño para volver rápidamente y luego sería el turno de Jimmy. Ninguno quería separarse de Bella por más tiempo del necesario. Muy temprano, bajamos a desayunar o mejor dicho, a tomar un café porque ninguno tenía el estómago como para eso, cuando en una de las mesas, Shepherd y otro doctor platicaban muy a gusto.

–Míralos ¿No son dignos de una foto? – escupí indignado.

–Puff – bufó Jimmy – ¡Hasta de dos! están guapísimos… ambos, los dos, el dúo completo – puso los ojos en blanco.

–Mi novia requiere atención pero Shepherd está ocupado platicando.

–Derek acaba de salir de una cirugía de 6 horas Edward – Diego dijo detrás de nosotros y Jimmy se puso más pálido que un papel – déjalo recargar baterías.

–Humm – respondí molesto.

Me fui a casa y en menos de hora y media estaba de vuelta. Jimmy se despidió y dijo que regresaría tan pronto como pudiera ya que tenía que pasar por la oficina de Ángela y cancelar todos los compromisos hasta tener noticias claras y concretas de la salud de Bella y después iría al aeropuerto a buscar a Charlie. Después de que se fuera, Shepherd se dignó en salir a darme información de Bella.

–Sr. Cullen – asintió – le traigo buenas noticias…

–¿Ya despertó? ¿Está bien? – mi corazón latía muy aprisa.

–Isabella pasó la noche muy bien, estuvo muy tranquila y su actividad cerebral se encuentra dentro de los parámetros normales – eso fue como escuchar un canto de ángeles – aunque aún no ha despertado, estoy seguro que lo hará en las próximas horas.

–¿Puedo verla?

–He dado instrucciones para que la pasen a una habitación normal, no veo necesario mantenerla en Terapia Intensiva, ella y usted estarán más cómodos fuera de ahí.

–Muchas gracias – dije feliz.

–Otra cosa más – dijo serio – no más de dos personas con ella, trate de mantener la habitación a oscuras y sin hacer ruido, es muy posible que cuando despierte tenga un fuerte dolor de cabeza o una migraña, así que será mejor estar prevenidos.

–Claro, yo me encargo de eso – le sonreí verdaderamente agradecido.

–En unos momentos más le avisarán y podrá pasar para estar con ella – bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos fuertemente antes que ese ardorcito me traicionara y salieran mis lágrimas. Shepherd me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se alejó.

Ansioso e impaciente, me senté en una silla a esperar que alguien me avisara a qué habitación habían llevado a Bella. Estaba tan feliz que me reía solo. Mi novia se iba a recuperar, se iba a poner muy bien e iba a despertar en poco tiempo; había cumplido todo lo que le había pedido la noche anterior, ahora le tenía que cumplir yo.

Saqué mi teléfono y antes de avisarle a Reneé a Jimmy y a mi madre, le marqué a Carmen, mi secretaria y le pedí que llamara a una florería y que encargara todos los arreglos de rosas rojas y blancas que tuvieran. Quería llenarla de rosas y que fuera lo primero que viera al despertar. Después de eso, ya les avisé a todos y cuando lo supo Jimmy, de inmediato le pidió a Tom llevarlo a casa a recoger lencería para Bella porque estaba seguro que si despertaba y se veía envuelta en esas batas de hospital tan exclusivas y de diseñador, se iba a infartar.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, salió una enfermera para indicarme el piso y el número de habitación de Bella. Casi corriendo me dirigí hacia allá y cuando llegué, entré despacio; todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio y así iba a permanecer. Con la tenue luz de una lámpara que regulaba la intensidad, una enfermera tomaba los signos vitales de Bella. Me acerqué a ella y pude ver que dormía con el mismo semblante de la noche anterior. Se le veía tranquila, relajada, en paz. Ya no tenía en la cabeza la banda con electrodos que registraban su actividad cerebral, sólo tenía en un brazo la vía para el suero.

–¿Está todo bien? – le pregunté a la enfermera cuando terminó.

–Todo muy bien Sr. Cullen – sonrió y se fue.

Me incliné hacia ella con mucho cuidado y le di un beso en los labios. Estaban tibios. Pasé despacio una mano acariciando su pelo y le susurré tan suave como pude…

–Ya estoy aquí amor – le di un beso en la frente – ya no me separaré de ti – Cargué el sillón que estaba junto a su cama para no hacer ruido y lo acerqué lo más que pude a ella, me recosté en el sin soltar su mano y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido. Unos golpecitos en el hombro me despertaron.

–Edward hijo, el doctor va a revisar a Bella – era Charlie que ya había llegado – hay que salir un momento.

Con pesadez abrí los ojos y me puse de pie. Tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y aún medio dormido, caminé lo más derecho que pude y salí dejando a Shepherd con Bella. Ya en el pasillo mi suegro me dio un gran abrazo. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El doctor ya había hablado con todos ellos y estaban igual de contentos que yo por las buenas noticias.

–¿No vienes a comer algo? – me preguntó mi madre – llevas sin probar bocado desde ayer.

–No mamá, estoy bien.

–¿Así quieres estar bien para Bella? – se quejó Charlie – te traeremos algo… y te lo comerás, pobres nietos míos, tendrán un padre flacucho y débil…

Charlie nos arrancó carcajadas a todos con sus comentarios, nos hacía falta reírnos y festejar la pronta mejoría de Bella. Me quedé con Jimmy esperando que saliera el doctor. No tardó mucho cuando ya estaba con nosotros.

–Todo está bien, no se preocupen, es sólo que Bella se está tomando su tiempo, es normal – dijo como si nada – volveré en un par de horas.

Jimmy entró y yo bajé para ver a mi padre y estirar las piernas. Heidi me dijo que se encontraba en una cirugía pero que le avisaría que había pasado a verlo. Nunca antes había sido tan conciente del trabajo de mi padre. Yo llevaba ahí menos de 24 horas y él ya había tenido 2 cirugías bastante difíciles y largas. ¿Cómo es que había considerado ser médico? Se la pasaba días enteros metido en el hospital, mal durmiendo y comiendo y cuando llegaba a casa, todavía tenía fuerzas para… ser papá.

Ser papá…

Regresé a la habitación de Bella y encontré a Jimmy en la oscuridad hablándole a Bella suavemente, en un susurro.

–Y no sabes… yo mismo vi las fotos, era un vestido horrible, digo, si le pagan pues lo modela y ya está, no hay problema, pero si lo compra y se lo pone, solo tiene una opción… morirse y formarse _dos veces _en la fila donde Diosito reparte las porciones del buen gusto antes de volver a nacer porque ésta mujer Darling, está frita…

–Jimmy – me acerqué a él – _No. Hagas. Ruido._

–¡Ash! Esta bien, solo que la vez pasada, para que lo sepas, despertó cuando yo le platicaba algo – decía enojado – ahora tú siéntate y cuéntale algo hasta que abra los ojos mientras voy a buscar a Diego – Jimmy por fin se fue y yo ocupé mi lugar de nuevo junto a la cama de Bella.

–Ya estoy aquí Bella – besé su mano que estaba entre las mías y sentí algo… no, no podía ser - ¿Sabes? Tu padre ya está aquí, vino apenas se enteró de lo que te pasó, te quiere tanto, deberías verlo, está tan feliz porque sabe que te pondrás muy bien amor, todos estamos felices por eso – seguro había sido mi imaginación.

–Pero yo, soy el más feliz de todos por el solo hecho de que sé que me quieres, no necesito nada más amor, solo el tenerte a mi lado llena mi vida – entonces Isabella movió varios dedos – te amo Bella, te amo…

Se removió apenas en la cama y se quejó. Jimmy tenía razón otra vez, Bella estaba despertando. Oprimí el timbre para llamar a la enfermera y llegó de inmediato, le dije lo que pasaba y entre más murmullos, le pedí que le avisara a Shepherd. Los movimientos de Bella en la cama eran cada vez más enérgicos y me asusté un poco pero me incliné sobre ella para abrazarla.

–Tranquila Bella, el doctor ya viene, tranquila amor…

Ella se quejaba y gemía de dolor. Todo estaba como Shepherd había ordenado. Estaba pasando justamente lo que él había predicho y un gran sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Jimmy y yo la despertamos porque no dejamos de hablarle, ella tenía que haber despertado por sí sola y no provocada como lo había hecho. Nosotros hicimos que le diera tal dolor y ahora me sentía culpable por eso.

–Ed… Ward – fue su primer palabra y entre mi culpabilidad, escucharla llamarme llenó mi corazón de alegría.

–Aquí estoy – la abracé pero se retorcía de dolor.

–Ed… Ward me due… le.

–Yo lo sé pero ya viene el doctor y seguro que te da algo para que se te pase – seguí susurrándole – aguanta un poco mi vida.

El doctor llegó y me pidió salir. Con una angustia inimaginable, tuve que obedecerlo. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodeado de casi toda nuestra familia y esperábamos a que Shepherd saliera y nos dijera como se encontraba ya que había vuelto en sí.

El se tardó un poco más tiempo del que nosotros considerábamos como normal. Entraron y salieron varias enfermeras, metiendo y sacando sábanas junto con las típicas palanganas de metal de los hospitales y otra más entró con una bolsa grande de suero y dos bolsas pequeñas de una solución de color rosa. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Mi padre al ver todo eso, entró a la habitación y quise seguirlo pero como siempre, Emmett me detuvo; al abrir la puerta escuché muy claro el llanto de Bella…

–No, has que se va… ya – tosió – ya no qui… ero más…

–Ya pasó… – dijo Shepherd.

Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron una agonía para mí hasta que salió mi padre.

–Ella está bien…

–¡Carajo papá! – estallé – ¡No está bien! ¿Qué no la viste? Bella ruega porque se vaya el dolor, y si le duele _No. Está. Bien. _– dije furioso.

–¡Edward! – me levantó la voz – entiendo como te sientes, pero esto es normal en estos casos, ya le están pasando la solución para calmarle el dolor, tenían que esperar a que pararan los vómitos que produce este nivel de migraña tan fuerte, tardará un par de minutos en hacerle efecto y se dormirá de nuevo – me miró serio – todo está bajo control, así que contrólate tú también.

Miré al techo y traté de respirar hondo – No soporto saber que sufre…

–Lo sé hijo, pero no puedes perder el control – suavizó su tono.

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, todos se fueron a dormir. Reneé se quedó durmiendo en la salita y yo lo hice en el sillón junto a Bella. Tardé un poco en dormirme pero finalmente el cansancio me venció. Entre sueños oí un sollozo; me acomodé mejor en mi sillón y lo escuché más vivo. Bella estaba llorando. De un brinco me puse de pie y me incliné hacia ella.

–Bella ¿Qué pasa, te duele mucho? – acaricié su mano y me la apretó fuerte – llamaré a la enfermera y mientras te da algo, iré por una bolsa de hielo ¿Recuerdas que te la pongo y te alivia mucho?

–Si Edward – dijo entre suaves sollozos – lo recuerdo… todo…

–Entonces ahora vuelvo – dije cuando entró la enfermera que fue directamente a poner un calmante y algo para el dolor en la solución de Bella – no me tardo nada.

–¡No te vayas! – se alteró un poco – no quiero dormir, tengo miedo…

–Hey, tú eres mi niña grande ¿recuerdas? Las niñas grandes no tienen miedo.

–Sí lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo… te recuerdo a ti… besando a Irina…

Me paralicé al escucharla. Una corriente helada corrió por toda mi columna, neutralizando mis movimientos y mi capacidad de hablar. Mi mente se quedó en blanco y solo rogué porque no me odiara – Bella…

–Bajé corriendo por las escaleras y… me desplomé ahí, no había nadie… para ayudarme. Jimmy llegó y…

–Bella tranquila – dije reuniendo fuerzas – eso ya pasó, ahora estamos juntos tú y yo… – la abracé recostándome con ella en la cama y se quedó dormida en un instante.

Ahora tenía mucho más de qué preocuparme. Bella había recordado, pero ¿Qué tanto? ¿Todo? ¿Una parte? El miedo a que empezáramos desde el principio me torturó hasta que amaneció y tan puntual como él era llegó Jimmy y le conté. Reneé, que estaba ahí durmiendo junto, no escuchó nada, pero me consoló diciendo que si en ese momento no me había mandado al diablo, ya no lo haría porque conocía bien a su hija y si era la misma Bella de antes, todo saldría bien entre nosotros. Quise confiar en sus palabras con toda mi fe. Solo tenía que esperar a que Bella despertara de nuevo, lo que hizo casi 8 horas después y yo no estaba junto a ella.

Fui a casa a darme un baño y cuando regresé Charlie me dijo que efectivamente, Bella se había despertado y recordaba todo, con detalles, su vida antes del accidente y después de él, que les platicó cómo fue que sucedió y que ella se tuvo la culpa por cruzar la calle sin fijarse. Preguntaba por mí constantemente y pidió que le enseñaran cada arreglo de rosas que estaban esperando por ella en la salita.

A cada rato, impaciente, volvía a pedir que me llamaran porque tenía algo importante que decirme, así que reuní todo el valor que pude y entre a la habitación. Mi Bella también se había dado un baño y tenía una pieza de lencería muy hermosa, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y se había mordido muchas veces los labios. Hacía eso antes del accidente, sabía que no me gustaba el sabor de lo que se ponía en los labios… lo recordaba. Ella se había arreglado para mi…

–Bella… ya estoy aquí de nuevo – dije suavemente.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Había recobrado la memoria. Al fin mis amados recuerdos estaban conmigo de nuevo. Yo… no sabría decir como fue, solo que me quedé paralizada a media calle y no supe nada más, solo que me encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, en mucha paz hasta que un murmullo a lo lejos, lo interrumpió. Yo conocía esa voz que después se calló y otra voz aterciopelada, me habló de nuevo; era él. Me decía que me amaba, Edward me amaba.

Pero no pude decirle nada. Un fuerte dolor me carcomía entera la cabeza, no podía reaccionar, me cegó. El doctor llegó y comenzó a hacerme preguntas que con mucho esfuerzo contesté, y como pude le pedía que me quitara ese horrible sufrimiento. Mareos terribles y vómitos fueron otra _"buena señal" _para el doctor; creí que ahí dejaría todos mis órganos internos, era insoportable tener que hacerlo mientras sentía que la cabeza me reventaba.

Ese amable doctor, me dijo que pronto pasarían todas mis molestias y no mintió. También me dijo que dormiría algunas horas más y me despertaría sintiéndome mucho mejor. Cuando lo hice, no sabía donde me encontraba pero estaba segura que la mano que sostenía la mía, era la de Edward. No pude contener mis ganas de llorar y aunque traté de hacerlo en silencio, él me escuchó. Yo necesitaba sacar todo el dolor en mi pecho por todo lo que recordaba, por esas imágenes en mi cabeza que me habían llevado lejos de él y de mi familia, huyendo y escondiéndome como culpable de algún delito cuando de lo único que era culpable era de amarlo con toda el alma…

Edward llamó a una enfermera y volví a caer en ese sueño que no me daba oportunidad de nada, pero él supo que ya recordaba todo. Yo misma se lo había dicho. Dormí dejando todo mi dolor atrás y cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos y Edward no estaba a mi lado, pero eso no empañó la alegría de ver a mi familia. Esa vez, los ví a todos completamente, no a medias como sentía que lo hacía cuando no recordaba nada. Los abracé, los besé mientras esperaba que Edward regresara. También les conté como había ocurrido el accidente por negligencia mía, eso fue triste pero de alguna manera me sentí liberada.

Ya quería tenerlo a mi lado. Me había mandado flores, llenó la habitación de rosas y Carlisle ordenó sacar la mitad ya que era un exceso en una sola habitación. Le pedí a las enfermeras que le llevaran un arreglo a cada mujer que estuviera internada en ese mismo piso. Preguntaba por Edward constantemente y me dijeron que había ido a casa a darse un baño. Quise hacer lo mismo y ponerme lo más presentable o lo menos pálida y enferma de lo que me había visto en el espejo. Quería verme linda para él aunque en ese momento no pudiera hacer mucho.

Me puse la lencería que Choo me había llevado, y no me recogí el cabello, no podría soportar tenerlo estirado, Jimmy también llevó sábanas lindas y cambió las blancas planas del hospital. Me mordí una y otra vez los sabios, ya que Edward odiaba el sabor de mi gloss.

Edward llegó y por fin lo miré intensamente. Aunque se veía un poco demacrado, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, y ya podía recordarla toda. Era tan guapo, tan alto, sus verdes ojos, su boca, esas manos que siempre hacían magia en mi y su cuerpo, su pecho tan firme, mi refugio, mi lugar preferido, mi Edward.

–Bella… ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Toda nuestra familia salió para darnos un poco de privacidad. Estiré mi mano y él se acercó algo nervioso.

–Aquí estoy amor – dijo cuando ya estuvo junto a mí y me abrazó – No vuelvas a hacerme esto Bella – besó mis labios y luego mi frente – casi me muero al saber que estabas mal, al verte sufrir, yo no… no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca…

–No lo haré, abrázame, no me sueltes – me apretó a él y suspiré – Edward…

–¿Si?

–Te amo…

***.

El Dr. Shepherd y Carlisle me retuvieron en el hospital por varios días. Yo estaba muy desesperada por estar recluida ahí, aunque de alguna forma lo entendía. Diario me hacían estudios y todo salía en los rangos normales, lo que nos alegraba a todos. Los dolores de cabeza fueron disminuyendo pero Shepherd dijo que por algún tiempo, serían constantes.

Edward se quedaba todas las noches conmigo y por el día mi familia me hacía compañía mientras él se iba a trabajar. Yo le había insistido mucho en que fuera a dormir a casa, pero nunca aceptó, no quería separarse de mí. Una noche, después de la religiosa visita de Shepherd a las 7 de la noche, acordamos retrasar la boda un par de semanas. El doctor me había recomendado tranquilidad y tomarme todo con mucha calma y si la boda seguía en pie para la fecha en la que estaba programada en un inicio, yo me volvería loca por todo lo que aún nos faltaba por hacer y además porque aún no tenía lo más importante… mi vestido.

Fue hasta la última semana de febrero que me dejaron libre. Estuve más de 8 días en el hospital y estaba emocionada por llegar a casa. Lo primero que hice fue llenar la bañera y echar en ella todas mis sales relajantes. Exfolié mi piel e hice todo mi ritual; hice lo mismo con mi pelo y mi cara. Esa noche era muy especial ya que después de todo, por fin regresaba a casa y quería estar con Edward como se debía. Yo lo extrañaba pero mi cuerpo lo hacía aún más.

Y no me equivoqué; esa noche nos amamos plenamente. Volví a ser yo y volví a entregarme entera a mi hombre; él feliz me tomó una y otra vez, sin descanso, suave y fieramente, fui suya por completo; en cuerpo, mente y alma, me amó sin compasión y acompasado. Éramos el uno del otro, sin dudas ni complejos amándonos para siempre…

***.

Las semanas pasaban y a mi no me dejaban hacer nada. Mi padre había regresado a Forks cuando salí del hospital y estuvo seguro de que me encontraba muy bien y mi madre aún seguía en Nueva York, ayudando a Esme con la boda. Me sentía inútil, sentada en casa viendo que todos se movieran e hicieran las cosas por mí pero no me quedaba otro remedio.

Carlisle y Derek, me preguntaban a diario como me sentía. Estaban muy pendientes de mí y tanto Edward como yo les agradecíamos eso. Yo me sentía muy bien, los dolores de cabeza fueron haciéndose más esporádicos y muy soportables y aunque los mareos y las náuseas me habían dado tregua junto con las migrañas, un par de semanas después de regresar a casa, se fueron volviendo constantes, sobre todo por las mañanas, justo después de que Edward se fuera a trabajar.

Parecía que tenían un horario fijo o que esperaban a que Edward saliera por la puerta para dejarse sentir en toda su furia. Los odiaba pero eran las consecuencias de mi accidente y tenía que soportarlas. Una mañana milagrosamente no llegaron. Estaba feliz, sobre todo porque ese día iríamos a buscar mi vestido de novia. Era de la casa española Rosa Clara y estaba divino.

Me di una ducha y me vestí; no desayuné por miedo a que los mareos y las náuseas se presentaran, así que cuando estuve lista, salí de casa con Tom para ir a buscar a mis maravillosos acompañantes: Reneé, Esme y Jimmy.

Me probé por última vez mi vestido. Choo subió la cremallera y al llegar a la espalda alta, le costó un poco de trabajo cerrarla.

–¿Estás terminando de desarrollarte Darling? – preguntó bromeando.

–Claro que no tonto, seguro le metieron de más a este tramo.

–Bueno, pues entonces tendremos que dejarlo unos días más para que lo ajusten – sonrió – pero mientras mírate, te ves preciosa…

–Hija – mi mamá estaba con las lágrimas a punto de salir – estás hecha una princesa.

–Es verdad Bella, cuando Edward te vea se va a volver más loco de lo que ya está por ti – dijo Esme.

Por la noche, ya en casa, pedí comida china. Comí como náufrago, me acabé un bote de camarones agridulces y 2 rollitos primavera. Edward sólo me observaba, estaba enojado porque no quise compartir mis camarones con él. Cuando nos fuimos a la cama, empezó a acariciar mi espalda y a darme besos en la nuca. Me giré y despacio, comenzó a quitarme su camiseta.

–Mis niñas – murmuró – están más bellas que nunca… – me encendía instantáneamente escuchar la veneración que les tenía y la humedad entre mis piernas no se hizo esperar.

–Bésame… – le pedí y se inclinó atrapando un seno en su boca. No fue delicado como siempre lo era. Era muy molesto sentir su boca jugando con él pero cuando comenzó a succionar, lo alejé dando un grito.

-¡Edward no! – empujé su pecho con mi mano.

–¿Qué pasa? – estaba confundido.

–Me lastimaste – me quejé – estás siendo muy brusco, me duele…

–Lo siento – se sentó junto a mí y me dio su camiseta, se puso de pie y se fue al baño. Me acomodé en la cama y cuando salió, se acostó detrás de mí, pasó su mano por mi cintura y nos quedamos dormidos.

Ya sólo faltaban un par de semanas para la boda y gracias al talento de Jimmy, mi madre y Esme, ya todo estaba listo. Prácticamente ya solo faltaba esperar a que llegara el día.

Edward y yo hacíamos el amor como dos locos y desenfrenados adolescente, pero ya no tocaba para nada a sus niñas, por ningún motivo se acercaba a ellas. Eso me entristecía porque yo disfrutaba mucho de sus caricias, pero después de aquella noche, era imposible hacer que las volviera a dirigir rumbo al norte. Simplemente no había modo.

Era domingo y Edward se levantaba tarde. Me paré y fui a prepararle el desayuno. Hice café, piqué un poco de fruta y al abrir el refrigerador para sacar el jugo, casi me desmayo. Me dio un mareo muy fuerte y enseguida un asqueroso olor entró por mis fosas nasales llenando mis pulmones. Me di la vuelta pero no iba a poder llegar hasta el baño y entré al de visitas. Me arrodillé y dejé hasta mi alma ahí. Estaba débil y no quise ni moverme, me fui resbalando, me acomodé en el suelo y me quedé dormida.

–¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tienes? – me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama.

–Estoy bien – balbuceé – es por lo de mi cabeza…

–No, no, no, esto no está bien, voy a ayudarte a vestir – sonaba muy preocupado – voy a llamar a Derek para que nos espere en el hospital.

Me vestí yo sola porque me sentí mucho mejor de repente - ¿Viste? Te lo dije, es por lo del golpe y porque ya recuerdo todo, no tenemos que ir Edward.

–Estaré más tranquilo si vamos, por favor Isabella – eso fue más una orden que otra cosa, pero obedecí no de muy buena gana.

Para mi mala suerte, antes de salir de casa, volví a hacerle una visita a la taza de porcelana. Edward me sostuvo porque con cada entrega, quedaba más débil. Cuando estuve segura de que ya había sido todo, me acercó para que me lavara los dientes y me llevó de inmediato al hospital.

Como Edward le había pedido, Derek ya nos esperaba y subimos a su consultorio para que me revisara. Me hizo muchas preguntas y yo le expliqué con lujo de detalle, cada cuanto me daban las náuseas y los mareos con todo y horario. El me miraba extrañado y ordenó que me tomaran una muestra de sangre. Casi mato a Edward porque por su exageración, me iban a picar con una aguja enorme.

–De verdad que no lo entiendo Bella – dijo negando con la cabeza – pueden torturarte clavándote alfileres en mis niñas pero está bien, es parte de tu trabajo, pero cuando se trata de tu salud, quieres salir huyendo tan rápido como puedas - ¿puedes explicarme eso?

–¡No! Y abrázame que tengo miedo – me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi coronilla.

Un rato después, esperábamos a Derek con los resultados. Llegó y nos pidió acompañarlo a otro consultorio para que me hicieran un ultrasonido ¿Tendría gastritis? ¿Una úlcera?

–¿Está todo bien? – escuché que le preguntaba Edward a Derek mientras me ponía una de las hermosas batas del hospital.

–Si, solo quiero estar completamente seguro de algo…

Una chica me saludó sonriente y me puso un gel muy frío en el abdomen. Edward estaba junto a mi y Derek junto al monitor observando fijamente. La chica presionó el aparatito sobre mi vientre y agarré la mano de Edward. Después de unos minutos en los que no nos decían nada y solo señalaban la pantalla en varios puntos, pensé lo peor…

–Lo sabía Edward – dije apesadumbrada – tengo bichos.

Edward bufó y Derek se rió pero no quitaba la vista de algo que llamaba su atención en la pantalla.

–Tienes que darme algo para deshacerme de ellos Derek ¡Urgente! – le pedí.

–Humm, me temo que no puedo darte ninguna medicina para eso Bella – me dijo muy seguro – pero no te preocupes, en poco menos de 8 meses estará resuelto tu problema…

Edward se puso muy quieto y su mano se enfrió – ¿Qué?

Lo miré muy confundida, yo tampoco había escuchado bien…

–¡Felicidades! ¡Van a ser papás!

Todo mi cuerpo se relajó, me estaba mareando de nuevo y Edward parecía que también porque se sentó junto a mi, seguía helado.

–Repite eso por favor Derek – le pidió con la voz rota.

–Van a ser padres Edward… Bella y tú serán papás.

–¡No puede ser! – empezó a reaccionar – ¿Oíste eso amor? ¡Vamos a ser papás! – asentí sin poder hablar mientras las lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por mis mejillas. Edward se puso de pié y se inclinó hacia mi, besándome. Le brillaban los ojos. Estaba feliz, estábamos felices.

–Si cielo, vamos a ser papás – repetí loca de alegría.

–¡Voy a tener un hijo! – Edward gritaba emocionado – ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

–No – dijo Derek – no es sólo uno… ¡Son dos!*

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Quiero saber qué piensan de este capitulo y como se imaginan el final…**_

_**Mil gracias como siempre por todos sus Rw's, alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando… que lindo!**_

_**Ahora si… el último capítulo lo subiré en 2 semanas. Yo sé que me quieren matar, pero antes es imposible. Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Nos vemos prontito.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / **__**aitana-trying. blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	52. CAPITULO 52

**__****Hola Nenaas! Por fin estoy de vuelta y como compensación a su paciencia, habrá un capitulo más y el eplílogo. Espero que disfruten este y ya saben lo de siempre, aquí leerás sexo explícito asi que si no te gusta no lo leas… Graciass.**

* * *

CAPITULO 52

**EDWARD'S POV**

–No – dijo Derek – no es sólo uno - ¡Son dos!

–Qu-que so-son… ¿Dos? – preguntó Bella apenas con un hilo de voz… – ¿Son dos? ¿Dos?

Derek estaba sonriendo muy divertido pero le respondió – si Bella ¡Son dos!

–¿Estás… se-seguro Derek? – tartamudeé nervioso - ¿Muy se-seguro?

Y soltó una carcajada – Muy seguro Edward, miren – señaló el monitor – ésta es tu matriz Bella, y estos dos puntitos pequeños claramente nos indican que está ocupada, serás mamá…

–¿Ellos… están bien Derek? – de inmediato preguntó.

–Todo parece estar en orden pero tendrás que hacer una cita con tu ginecólogo para que te revise, te dé las recomendaciones pertinentes y lleve un control de tu embarazo.

–Voy a ser papá… – murmuré aún no dando crédito a la magnífica noticia –… ¡Y de gemelos!

Estaba radiante de felicidad al igual que Bella. Estaba emocionado, tembloroso, no podía creer todavía lo que nos decía Derek. Bella y yo nos prolongábamos en esta vida, seríamos padres… por fin lo que tanto había deseado, mi Bella me lo estaba concediendo y ¡por partida doble!

Salimos del consultorio de Derek y nos quedamos sentados en el pasillo, estábamos abrazados y yo acariciaba su espalda, mudos por la felicidad que aún estábamos asimilando entre besos, lágrimas y sonrisas, perdidos en nuestras miradas.

–Vamos a contárselo a todos Edward, no quiero esperar, no me pidas eso esta vez – me pidió casi suplicando.

–Claro que no, además necesito que te cuiden, más vale que todos tengan un ojo sobre ti porque eres muy propensa a que te sucedan las cosas más raras – bromeé un poco pero en el fondo lo dije muy en serio.

–¿Sabes? Quiero decirle primero a papá – subimos al auto y no esperamos más; tomó el teléfono y le marcó…

–¡Hola Bella! – lo escuchamos por el altavoz – ¿Cómo has estado?

–Emm bien papá, Edward y yo queremos decirte algo.

–¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

–Todo está perfecto Charlie, sólo queríamos que fueras el primero – dije cediéndole a Bella la oportunidad de darle la gran noticia a su padre.

–¿El primero? ¿De qué rayos hablan chicos? – se puso serio – ¿Está todo bien?

–¿Estás sentado papá?

–Bella…

–¡Vas a ser abuelo! – dijo muy emocionada.

–¿¡Qué! – gritó feliz - ¿Abuelo?

–Si Charlie, ¡Y de gemelos!… – terminé de darle la noticia y no tuvimos respuesta.

–¿Papá?...

A Charlie casi le da un infarto de pura felicidad; le tomó algunos minutos reponerse de la sorpresa pero una vez que lo hizo, no dejó de felicitarnos al igual que Sue quien nos hizo mil recomendaciones. Ya los primeros 2 abuelos estaban informados, faltaban todos los demás así que antes de ir con mis padres para darles la gran noticia, fuimos a casa a darnos un baño y a vestirnos como la ocasión requería, según Bella, mientras todos se reunían ahí.

Ayudé a Bella a bajar del auto y tomé su bolso – Se acabaron estos costales, ya no más – dije muy firme y ella me puso cara de duda – ni me veas así amor, estas cosas que usas pesan mucho, llevas en ellos hasta piedras y no quiero ni necesito que hagas ni un solo esfuerzo – no me replicó porque desde luego, yo tenía razón.

Al salir del elevador, la cargué estilo novia y entramos a casa. Entre besos y arrumacos llegamos a nuestra habitación y nos tendimos en la cama. No podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía frente a mí y que me iba a dar la oportunidad de ser padre. Bella me estaba cumpliendo un sueño más. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y besé sus labios con toda la ternura que me provocaba; cada uno de sus párpados, su frente, sus mejillas y su nariz, los rocé con mis labios recorriendo con lentitud el camino hasta su pecho y me detuve…

–Edward, por favor…

Sabía bien qué era lo que quería pero ya la había lastimado una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo. En ese entonces creí que por mi ansiedad mis caricias habían sido agresivas causándole dolor, pero ahora ya entendía el motivo aunque aún así me daba miedo acercarme a mis niñas.

–No quiero hacerte daño…

–No lo harás…

Con mucho cuidado, mis labios volvieron a saborear esa dulce piel que era solo mía; volvieron a sentir ese par de redondeces reaccionar ante mi contacto irguiéndose duras en sus puntas dejándome amarlas de nuevo con excesiva lentitud y suaves caricias haciendo gemir a Bella y retorcerse bajo mi boca que siguió su caminó hacia un nuevo punto… su vientre.

No lo pude evitar. Al llegar a él, mi vista se nubló por completo. Bella albergaba ahí las dos nuevas razones de mi existencia. ¿Cómo podía ser que en ese vientre hubiera vida? Vida que nosotros mismos habíamos deseado tanto y al fin creado.

Lo acaricié con mi mano y con mi mejilla tratando con esas caricias de transmitirles todo el amor que sentía por su madre y por el cual los habíamos concebido. Besé ese maravilloso lugar una y mil veces y dejé que las lágrimas de felicidad que brotaban de mis ojos, cayeran ahí. Bella pasaba su mano entre mi pelo, en un gesto también lleno de amor compartiendo ese sublime momento, nuestro primer momento con nuestros hijos.

–Gracias Bella, gracias por darme el mejor de los regalos – susurré contra su piel – te amo Isabella…

–Te amo Edward.

Permanecimos así un largo rato solo disfrutando esas tiernas caricias. Nos dimos un baño juntos y nos vestimos. Bella se veía preciosa con su vestido de Prada que tanto me presumía y sus medias oscuras de lana. Se recogió el pelo y casi no se maquilló. Seguro porque sabía todo lo que nos esperaba esa tarde y noche. Nos pusimos los abrigos porque el clima aún nos castigaba en Nueva York y salimos hacia casa de mis padres donde nos esperaba toda la familia. Esta vez estábamos todos, no faltaba nadie. Los saludamos y nos miraban intrigados por haberlos reunido en esa tarde tan fría con tanta urgencia.

–Espero que no nos digan que retrasan la boda de nuevo… – amenazó Emmett.

–No es eso ¿Verdad Bella? – Jimmy preguntó angustiado – ya todo está listo, no podemos…

–No Choo, todo sigue como lo tenemos planeado, aunque… si se trata de un retraso…

–¿Isabella? – Reneé la miró pestañeando repetidamente – ¿Tú…?

–¿Será posible? – mi madre dio un salto de su asiento – ¿Si?

–¿Edward? – mi padre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y yo sonreí orgulloso.

–Si – dijimos Bella y yo a coro – ¡Estamos embarazados de gemelos!

–¿Gemelos? – Alice y Rose casi se atragantaron y Emmett y Jasper solo nos miraban asustados. Nuestras madres nos abrazaron llorando y mi padre esperó su turno sonriente así como los chicos. Jimmy estaba feliz llorando sin poder hablar y Diego emocionado abrazaba a s_u bambina_.

Cenábamos entre comentarios divertidos y mi Bella estaba radiante. Nuestras madres nos daban al igual que Sue esa mañana, consejos de todo tipo y mi padre reía al escucharlas. Alice y Rose ya planeaban comprarle a mis hijos toda clase de ropa y Emmett y Jasper decían que los llevarían a jugar béisbol apenas pudieran dar sus primeros pasos y estuve muy de acuerdo con eso. Jimmy decía que no le importaba qué fueran, que él los cuidaría y siempre los consentiría. Diego los llevaría conocer Italia y su abuelo Charlie a pescar. Yo lo único que sabía y me llenaba de satisfacción, era que mis pequeños llegarían a una familia que ya los adoraba.

–Que tino tienes Edward, dos de un solo golpe, que bárbaro hermano – Emmett dijo sonriente – no puedo creer que seré tío.

–No te andas con medias tintas cuñado – Jasper decía riendo – ¿Te imaginas Alice?

–Ni lo sueñes Jasper, lo que tengas en mente lo discutiremos en un par de años – dijo firme.

–Me parece muy bien eso Alice, no quiero nada de sustitos ¿De acuerdo? – advirtió mi padre y todos reímos.

–Emmett – dije burlón – tú si puedes darnos este tipo de noticias ya ¿eh? – se puso algo nervioso y Rose empezó a hablar muy titubeante.

–Bueno, es que… nosotros – se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa – nosotros ya tenemos un apartamento… nos vamos a mudar juntos.

Todos los felicitamos por ese paso. Parecía un día de grandes y muy buenas noticias.

–¡Vaya Emmett! Pensaba que ya te nos quedabas – Jasper dijo entre risas.

–¿Y tú para cuando Jasper? – le contestó.

–¿No has escuchado a tu padre? Nada de sorpresitas por el momento – aseguró y Alice hizo una mueca.

–Pero tú aplícate Jazz – atacó mi Bella – en esta vida nunca está dicha la última palabra ¿Verdad cielo? – enredó sus brazos en mi cintura y yo besé su coronilla – si mi amor, tienes razón.

–Eso vemos Bella – Jimmy se apresuró a decir – Edward de verdad que se aplicó, mira que ¡Gemelos!

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Todavía seguía en shock. Me sentía muy tonta pero feliz. ¿Cómo pude haber confundido los síntomas? Bueno, también era muy fácil ya que creí que eran resultado de mi accidente, pero el dolor de senos ¿También eso? Tonta.

Después de llegar del hospital, en casa, tuvimos un momento muy especial. Edward y yo empezamos a acariciarnos y creí que terminaríamos haciendo el amor pero no. Nuestro momento de intimidad fue mágico pero distinto, porque a pesar de que había sido un momento de entrega, lo fue pero principalmente para darle todo nuestro amor a las dos vidas que guardaba en mi vientre. Ambos lloramos extasiados por al fin saber que se nos concedía lo que tanto habíamos añorado.

Nos dimos un baño y nos vestimos para ir a casa de sus padres para darles a todos la gran noticia la cual recibieron con la misma alegría con que esperamos lo hicieran. Los abuelas estaban que reventaban de felicidad y el abuelo inflado de orgullo. Las tías y tíos también muy alegres, ya discutían sobre llevar a nuestros hijos a jugar béisbol o por quién les compraría tal o cual cosa y Jimmy juró consentirlos por toda la eternidad. Tanto Edward como yo, estábamos rebosantes de alegría. El irradiaba una luz diferente, se le veía feliz, pleno, satisfecho y orgulloso.

Esa tarde también recibimos la excelente noticia de que Emmett y Rose se irían a vivir juntos; ya tenían un apartamento y todo. Se veía que lo estaban planeando desde hacía algún tiempo. Me daba muchísimo gusto por ellos. Con ese antecedente no dudaba que dentro de muy poco nos dieran la gran noticia de que se casaban.

Ya en casa, acostados y ya listos para dormir, empecé a sentir ligeros besos en mi nuca, eran cálidos y húmedos. Me giré buscando su boca y Edward hambriento de la mía respondió a cada uno de mis urgentes besos y caricias. Nos desvestimos deslizando los dedos por nuestra piel, descubriéndonos de nuevo y deseándonos como si fuera la primera vez.

Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho. Su contacto me quemaba, mi piel ardía y mi prisa azuzaba el deseo que latía desde mi húmedo centro palpitando fuerte hacia cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Con la misma prisa, Edward se acomodaba entre mis piernas para tomar posesión de mi cuerpo no sin antes comprobar mi humedad y de pronto, con una lentitud que creí me volvería loca, frenándose, conteniéndose, se deslizó dentro de mi y con un suave ritmo comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, sin prisas, sin urgencia, haciendo que el roce piel a piel intensificara nuestras sensaciones que en ese momento, ya se multiplicaban provocándonos un deseo desesperado por hacer explotar nuestros cuerpos. No necesitamos mucho tiempo más, la tensión en mi vientre se hizo presente y gemí muy fuerte, aferrándome a la espalda de Edward.

–Estoy ce-cerca – le avisé.

–Lo s-sé amor – dijo agitado – y-yo también.

Unas cuantas intromisiones más fueron todo lo que necesitamos para dejarnos llevar por esa explosión de luces, emociones, lágrimas, amor y deseo… éramos uno sólo, disfrutando a plenitud nuestros cuerpos, nuestro amor y nuestra felicidad. Nos quedamos recostados un rato, sólo abrazándonos y dándonos besos; Edward acariciaba con dulzura mi vientre, haciéndome cosquillas.

–Espero que nuestros pequeños hayan cerrado los ojos Bella…

Solté una carcajada y se ofendió – Cielo, no creo que tengan formados los ojitos todavía, no sé con exactitud cuantas semanas tengo, ya nos lo dirá la doctora mañana.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, salimos hacia el hospital. La doctora Montgomery nos esperaba para hacerme de nuevo la prueba de sangre junto con otras especificaciones. Mientras estaban listos, me hizo varias preguntas y de acuerdo a mi último período, ya estaba sobre la séptima semana de embarazo. Lo que significaba que nuestros bebés fueron concebidos después de salir del hospital y debían nacer alrededor de la penúltima semana de noviembre.

Los análisis salieron muy bien y también me hicieron una ecografía para confirmar el embarazo, comprobar que estuviera bien localizado y ver si efectivamente se trataba de un embarazo múltiple. La doctora también se cercioró que hubieran latidos y así fue, solo que nosotros podríamos escucharlos a partir de la semana 12 aproximadamente.

Edward y yo nos mantuvimos tomados todo el tiempo de las manos; miramos maravillados una vez más en la pantalla esas 2 lentejitas que eran nuestros bebés y que en unos meses tendríamos en nuestros brazos. También escuchamos muy atentos las explicaciones y recomendaciones de la doctora, le hicimos algunas preguntas y ya satisfechas nuestras primeras dudas de papás primerizos, salimos del consultorio de la Dra. Montgomery y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al encontrarnos afuera a los padres de Edward y a mi madre, que impacientes, fueron a esperarnos para saber cómo nos había ido en nuestra primera cita.

Ya en casa, terminábamos con los últimos pendientes de la boda y como era obvio, nuestra atención se centró en los bebés y en las mil preguntas que me hicieron, sin olvidar por supuesto que en cuanto tiempo sabríamos el sexo de mis gemelos o gemelas, cosa que por la noche, platicamos muy seriamente Edward y yo pero no quedamos en nada ya que el si quería saber y yo quería mantener la expectación hasta el final.

–Buenas noches niños, que duerman bien y que su madre quite esa carita de enojada porque al final sabe que haré lo que ella quiera – dijo resignado dando muchos besos a mi vientre – los quiero… también a su madre.

Edward se acomodó detrás de mi colocando su mano en el que ya sería su lugar preferido, sin negar claro, alguna que otra caricia a sus niñas. Enlacé mis dedos entre los suyos y la coloqué entre mis senos, ese era mi lugar favorito.

***.

Esperaba algo impaciente que me entregaran el regalo de bodas que encargué para Edward. Observaba las vitrinas relucientes que mostraban las más hermosas joyas que pudiera imaginar.

–Bella – dijo con ese inconfundible acento extranjero – no esperaba volver a verte…

Me giré despacio haciendo uso de todo el aplomo que requería en esos momentos – Rashîd – crucé instintivamente los brazos sobre mi abdomen y lo miré con una ceja levantada, mostrando toda la desconfianza que le tenía.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Tienes unos minutos? – me preguntó tímidamente, algo difícil para una persona como él.

–Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dije fríamente – lo dejé muy claro la última vez que nos vimos – busqué con la mirada a su desagradable acompañante pero esa vez iba solo.

–Por favor Bella, yo quiero pedirte una disculpa – dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos – no sabía toda la verdad, nunca fue mi intención provocarte algún daño aunque al tener una amistad con Irina, inconcientemente lo hice. Mi relación con ella ha terminado y me apena mucho haberte causado tantos disgustos – creí en sus palabras porque lo sentí honesto al hablarme – pero te prometo que al menos por mi parte nunca más tendrás reproche alguno de mi conducta.

Se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios – eres una mujer como pocas Bella y tienes a tu lado un hombre que te ama, espero que sean muy felices, de corazón se los deseo…

–Gracias Rashîd – dije suavemente saliendo de mi asombro al escuchar sus palabras.

–¿Señorita Swan? – la voz del encargado de la tienda me hizo voltear y cuando quise despedirme de Rashîd, él ya había desaparecido ¡Vaya encuentro más extraño!

Salí feliz de Tiffany's con mi pequeño paquete. Tom caminaba a mi lado como un celoso guardián ya que esa mañana parecía que todos tenían algo que hacer y yo había tenido que ir sola. Subí de nuevo a la camioneta y a los pocos minutos noté que íbamos por un camino diferente al de casa de Esme; no dije nada porque a veces Tom tomaba atajos para evadir el tráfico o llegar más rápido a nuestro destino, pero a los casi 50 minutos de camino y ya claramente en los suburbios, tuve que preguntar…

–Tom… ¿Te has perdido? – dije algo burlona – ¿Qué hacemos por acá?

–Órdenes señorita, usted no se preocupe – ¿Órdenes? Me pregunté mientras vi que trataba de ocultar una sonrisita.

Me hundí en el asiento sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a llegar a donde sus "órdenes" indicaran. Por la ventana pude ver la hermosa avenida por la que transitábamos; era muy amplia y arbolada y cada determinados metros, muchos para ser exactos, enormes rejas cercaban espléndidas mansiones, algunas con exquisitos jardines y otras ocultas tras altos muros celosos que resguardaban la privacidad de sus dueños.

Tom dio vuelta en lo que creí era una esquina pero resultó una entrada privada. Se detuvo frente a unas puertas muy anchas de madera muy bien cuidadas; bajó su ventanilla y oprimió en botón anunciando nuestra llegada a quien yo ya sospechaba que nos estuviera esperando.

En ese momento las grandes puertas se abrieron permitiéndonos el acceso; Tom avanzó un poco más y frente a nosotros quedó una de las casas más hermosas que yo hubiera visto. Era muy grande y blanca, como me gustaban; unos escalones te llevaban a un descanso justo antes de llegar a la puerta principal que era de hierro forjado y muy bella. Me bajé con la ayuda de Tom, subí los pequeños escalones y me acerqué a la puerta que se abrió de repente y no me sorprendí mucho al ver quien se encontraba adentro esperándome.

–Bienvenida futura señora Cullen – hizo un ademán exagerado y me tendió la mano.

–Edward… – dije asombrada al ver el interior de la casa.

–Ven amor, vamos a recorrerla.

–Es hermosa – susurré mirando todo a mi alrededor.

–Me llamó temprano el agente inmobiliario y vine enseguida; apenas puse un pie dentro supe que tenías que verla – dijo mientras yo observaba el brillante piso de mármol blanco del hall y que dividía el amplio salón, con su chimenea como punto central, del comedor que con mucha facilidad podría albergar una mesa como para al menos unas 12 personas.

–Edward es enorme – dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Si – me dio un beso ligero – esta es la biblioteca y el despacho, mira – abrió una puerta y no pude ni asomarme porque ya me jalaba hacia otro sitio de la casa – este es otro estudio, aquí hay otro salón más pequeño y por aquí está la cocina, ven – al entrar casi tuve que detenerme la quijada por el asombro, era preciosa y eso que no tenía muebles de ningún tipo.

–¿Linda no?

–Preciosa – le confirmé abrumada por la sorpresa.

Y por esta escalera – regresamos al hall y al final nos esperaba una imponente escalera con un barandal exquisitamente tallado en madera – subimos a las habitaciones, son 5 ¿por cual quieres empezar? – hablaba emocionado.

Me arrastró hacia la primer puerta y yo contemplaba feliz cada detalle de las habitaciones que íbamos recorriendo; cada una tenía una gran ventana, closets gigantes y un baño de ensueño. Parecía que esa casa la habían hecho justamente para mí y a cada paso que daba en ella, estaba más convencida de eso.

–Esta es muy linda – dije mientras daba vueltas en medio de una habitación muy cálida – mira cuanta luz tiene, seria perfecta para…

–Para los gemelos amor – terminó por mi y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – los tendríamos muy cerca, con tan solo cruzar esa pequeña salita estaríamos aquí – besó mi oreja y suavemente le dio un mordisco logrando que me estremeciera – ahora ven quiero enseñarte la habitación principal.

Como él dijo, cruzamos la pequeña salita y entré desesperada a ver la última pieza. Si con todo lo que ya había visto de la casa estaba verdaderamente asombrada, con esa habitación enloquecí. Era magnífica, era grande, luminosa, con una chimenea también y una terraza donde podríamos desayunar al aire libre si no queríamos salir de ahí. Estaba encantada admirando el jardín que desde ahí se veía cuando me llevó al interior para enseñarme el baño que era tan amplio que podrías bailar en el, de un blanco inmaculado y muy elegante, como lo era toda la casa.

–Ahora cierra los ojos – dijo juguetón. Yo lo obedecí y me dejé guiar. Edward abrió una puerta y dimos varios pasos hacia el interior – muy bien, ya los puedes abrir…

Un suspiro quedó atorado en mi garganta, tráquea, pulmones y por todo lugar donde tuviera que pasar el aire en mi cuerpo. Era el vestidor. Era el más bello que hubiera podido imaginar, estaba segura que ni Jimmy ni yo, hubiéramos podido diseñar algo como eso. Grandes puertas albergaban closets individuales que facilitaban la clasificación de la ropa; una pared entera llena de cajones de todos tamaños y repisas para colocar desde bolsos hasta sombreros y grandes accesorios. Otras puertas escondían una gran zapatera y frente a ellas, un enorme espejo de 3 paños del piso al techo. Era divino y enorme.

–Olvidaba decirte que también tiene una casa para invitados a un lado del jardín ¿Quieres verla? – dijo sacándome de mi ensueño.

–Creo que confío en ti cielo.

–Entonces ¿Te gusta? – me abrazó.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? – respondí algo nerviosa – es increíble ¡Me encanta!

–¿Tanto como para vivir aquí por muchísimos años? – tenía mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

–Tanto como para algo más que eso – mi lengua se adentró en su boca y después de un intenso beso que nos obligó a buscar oxígeno, tomó mi mano y puso unas llaves en ella.

–Bienvenida a su nueva casa señora Cullen…

–¡Edward!

Ya teníamos casa. Una casa exactamente como yo la había imaginado, que Edward había encontrado y me había regalado.

Toda la sorpresa de la casa hizo que un fuerte mareo me castigara. Si no hubiera tranquilizado a Edward hubiéramos acabado en el hospital pero por fortuna se calmó y solo me llevó a casa; cuando estuvo seguro de que solo había sido un común y simple mareo, regresó a trabajar no sin antes esperar a que llegara Choo para que me hiciera compañía.

Emocionada, le conté todo lo que había ocurrido y lo feliz que estábamos por nuestra nueva casa. Llamamos a Esme para contarle y empezar a planear la decoración; también llamé a mi madre que ya había regresado a Phoenix, estaba segura que daba brinquitos de alegría y me prometió ayudar a Esme con todo lo que hiciera falta.

***.

–No creo que puedas librarte de tu despedida de soltera Bella – alegaba Alice.

–Estoy de acuerdo – Rose se le unió – no debes saltarte este importante evento que cambiará tu vida para siempre.

–No seas payasa Rose – rodé los ojos – y no insistan que no voy a ir a ninguna despedida de soltera.

–Pues cuanto lo sentimos pero desde este momento estás oficialmente secuestrada Darling – dijo el traidor de Jimmy – ¡Eh, eh! Sin protestar – añadió negando con el dedo.

–Tengo que avisarle a Edward – dije angustiada – se preocupará.

–El ya está avisado preciosa, además va en camino a _"su"_ despedida de soltero, así que tú no te preocupes – Alice marcaba en su celular – si, ya vamos para allá…

Rose, Jimmy y Alice me miraban maliciosamente mientras Jane daba saltitos emocionada – ¡Todo está listo! ¡Vámonos! – dijo mientras Tanya se acercaba a Alice para hablarle en secreto y ésta negaba con la cabeza.

–¡No! – dijo muy decidida – tú vendrás conmigo, necesito que cuides de mi porque hoy quiero divertirme como Dios manda.

Jimmy puso cara de espanto pero Rose se acercó a mi y me dijo en voz baja – Ella ha cambiado Bella, te asombrarías de saber cuanto – sus palabras me desconcertaron pero preferí otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, Rose no era de las personas que se dejaban llevar por las primeras impresiones y tampoco era muy fácil de engañar.

Subimos a la camioneta y Tom nos llevó al bar donde muchas de mis amigas ya nos esperaban. La fiesta por supuesto, fue a puerta cerrada y al entrar, no pude más que reír mientras saludaba a las chicas que estaban disfrazadas con corsés apretados en colores brillantes, diminutos shorts sobre medias de red y gordas boas de plumas alrededor de sus brazos y cuellos, maquilladas muy exageradas con lunares en la mejilla y labios muy rojos, sin faltar las pelucas rubias, pelirrojas y morenas.

Apenas puse un pie dentro del lugar, se dieron a la tarea de disfrazarme como ellas y en pocos minutos, ya era una más del clan de chicas malas de algún lugar de mala muerte, hasta Jimmy estaba ataviado con peluca, boa, maquillaje y cabe decir que se veía espectacular.

–¡Por favor! Que alguien me tome una foto, le voy a encantar a Diego vestida así – rogó mientras hacía poses indecentes y todas moríamos de risa. Nos tomamos muchas fotos, cantamos con el Karaoke, comimos, ellas tomaron alcohol de todo tipo, bailamos y reímos a más no poder. De pronto, se apagaron las luces y se escuchó como reventaba un látigo y sólo una luz enfocaba el centro del pequeño escenario iluminando a una mujer sentada en una silla con las piernas muy abiertas y precisamente, un látigo en la mano. La mujer se puso de pie y con gran habilidad lo manejó haciendo poses sensuales y bailando eróticamente. Bajó del escenario y se acercó a mi tomándome de la mano y llevándome de vuelta al centro de él.

–¡Ahora aprenderás como seducir a un hombre Bella! – gritó alguna de mis amigas.

–¿Aprender? Yo creo que más bien tiene que enseñarnos como, mira qué ejemplar se lleva y además con premio doble – respondió otra de ellas.

–¡Si, que nos enseñe! – gritaban – ¡Muéstranos como se hace Bella! – yo no podía parar de reír y decidí jugar un poco. Pasé la boa de plumas por mi cuerpo con movimientos eróticos y lentos; me inclinaba hacia delante mientras meneaba mi trasero como si lo estuviera vendiendo al mejor postor y mordía mis labios y hacía gestos, bailaba muy sexy y tocaba todo mi cuerpo con mis manos y mis amigas gritaban y chiflaban eufóricas por mis lecciones sensuales de baile.

–¡Eso Bella! ¡Uh, uh, uh! – yo seguía con mi enseñanza y ellas me animaban y aplaudían con cada uno de mis movimientos. La canción finalizó y yo respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo; agradecí a mi público y bajé del escenario para desplomarme en una silla mientras mis alumnas ponían en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos. Tomaba un poco de agua y respiraba ya más calmada cuando Tanya se acercó a mi.

–Bella ¿Puedo sentarme? – me preguntó y yo asentí algo reservada – Mira… yo sé que tienes razones para creer que soy una loca envidiosa, irresponsable y todo lo malo que se te ocurra y tienes razón; yo misma me empeñé en crearme esa imagen pero lo hice para protegerme… equivocadamente. – suspiró – Creí que portándome así, la gente se mantendría alejada de mi y no me haría daño; yo no tengo familia y ese ha sido mi modo de mantenerme a salvo de tanta gente malintencionada, pero no me dí cuenta hasta donde había llegado realmente. Me volví una persona amargada y además muy sola – bajó la cabeza – yo no quiero seguir así, yo no soy mala Bella créeme y no te pido una oportunidad para ser tu amiga, tan solo te pido que me perdones por mis estúpidos comentarios, con eso me daría por bien servida...

–Tanya… – me sentí mal por ella y por todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado para levantar esa hosca barrera a su alrededor – no sé de lo que me hablas, yo no recuerdo que tú te hayas portado mal conmigo en algún momento – le sonreí y su cara se iluminó – ahora ve a quitarle a Alice esa botella de tequila porque presiento que acabará…

–¡Borracha! – dijimos las dos riéndonos a coro.

Mi despedida de soltera fue todo un éxito y yo terminé divirtiéndome horrores, tanto, que hasta que salimos del bar recordé que Edward estaba en la suya y no pude evitar hacer una fea mueca. Tanya, que además de mi era la única sobria, me acompañó a casa y una vez que estuvo segura de que estaba bien, se fue para llevar a Rosalie y Alice que literalmente estaban hechas un trapo.

Hice toda mi rutina de belleza y me acosté esperando a Edward, pero me dormí sin escucharlo llegar. A la mañana siguiente, su fuerte abrazo sobre mi cintura me despertó. Me giré y le di un beso en los labios. El los abrió instintivamente y su aliento alcohólico me hizo correr al baño. Me arrodillé frente a la taza devolviendo todo lo que había ingerido el día anterior. Sentí sus manos sostenerme la cintura y pacientemente esperó a que hubiera terminado.

–¿Ya estás bien amor? – preguntó con voz aguardientosa mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto; hubiera podido jurar que seguía borracho – ¿Necesitas algo?

–Yo no, pero tú si – me levanté despacio y me lavé los dientes rápidamente – vamos, acuéstate mientras te traigo un par de aspirinas o algo – obedientemente se fue directo a la cama y lo arropé con las sábanas pero traté de no acercarme demasiado para evitar que el olor a alcohol me pegara de nuevo.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu despedida amor? – me giré para verlo y tenía enrollada la boa de plumas rojas que había dejado en la entrada de la casa. Ya había dormido lo suficiente y estaba bañado, afeitado y perfectamente bien vestido.

–No tan buena como la tuya – sonreí malévola porque sabía que la cabeza lo trituraba – pero no quiero saber qué hicieron ¿De acuerdo? – hice una mueca.

–No sé que te puedas estar imaginando Bella pero para tú tranquilidad, fue en un billar y jugamos pool, póker, tiramos dardos, aullamos y tomamos como locos, tengo que admitirlo, pero solo eso; ninguna presencia femenina hizo su aparición por ahí, lo juro – me confesó.

–Yo confío en ti cielo, es en las otras mujeres en quien no confío – reconocí – pero bueno, olvidemos tu fiestecita y llévame a comer ¿Si?

–Lo que tú digas, solo dime que hiciste con esto anoche – me pidió intrigado.

–Oh no, tú tampoco querrás saber…

***.

Un día antes de partir hacia Los Cabos me encontraba excesivamente nerviosa. Jimmy estaba en el vestidor haciendo mis maletas para mi luna de miel y no me dejaba acercarme para ver qué tipo de ropa metía en ellas, todo claro, por órdenes de Edward.

–¿No crees que esto es un poco inmaduro Jimmy?

–La verdad no, creo que es muy divertido mientras te pueda mantener en suspenso – rió con sarcasmo.

–Choo ¿Te harás cargo de todo junto con Esme y Reneé verdad? – reflejé un poco de angustia en mi voz.

–Claro tonta, vamos a tener todo listo para cuando regresen, menos la habitación de los gemelos, ya sabes que mientras no sepamos qué serán, Esme prefiere no hacer planes, y si Bella, también ayudaré a Tanya como me pediste, solo espero que no te equivoques – admitió algo forzado.

–Ya verás que no, por lo pronto le diré que se prepare porque también irá a Los Cabos, hay que reservarle un boleto Jimmy.

–¿Bella?

–Tú confía Choo.

–Ajá – respondió de mala gana.

–Ay Jimmy tan feo que te ves cuando haces esas caras, te verás horrible como mi dama de honor…

–¿Tú qué? – abrió los ojos tan grande que creí que se le saldrían – ¿Tú que cosa Bella?

–Además de feo eres sordo – rodé los ojos – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Jimmy Spencer?

Corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Gracias!

–¿Por qué lloras si sabes que no quiero que nadie lo haga? ¡Estoy feliz! No llores.

–Yo también soy muy feliz por ti pequeña, muy feliz.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Esa mañana partíamos toda la familia hacia Los Cabos. Era también la última mañana en la que despertábamos juntos Bella, los gemelos y yo porque nuestras madres querían mantener un poco la tradición y no nos dejarían volver a dormir juntos hasta que nos hubiéramos casado.

"Los gemelos". Continuamente me sorprendía esos últimos días cuando me daba cuenta que hablaba de ellos como si ya estuvieran con nosotros; ya no podía verlos como un sueño o un deseo lejano. Eran algo tan real y tan palpable que formaban ya parte de nuestras vidas, lo único que faltaba era tenerlos en nuestros brazos.

Bella y yo estábamos tan felices por todo lo que nos ocurría, que ni el tema de saber el sexo de nuestros bebés empañaba nuestra felicidad. Yo esperaba que la curiosidad fuera tanta, que Bella no soportara y al final terminara accediendo y pudiéramos conocer el sexo de nuestros hijos, así yo podría comprarles todo lo que vieran mis ojos sin el temor de llenar una habitación con los juguetes y la ropa de un color equivocado. Deseaba tanto darles lo mejor que no veía la hora de saber si serían niños, niñas o un niño y una niña. Eso me tenía algo impaciente.

–¿Ya estás lista amor? – la abracé por detrás mientras observaba todo el apartamento como despidiéndose de él. Apreté mis brazos un poco alrededor de su cuerpo y besé su cuello.

–Muy lista – dijo con la voz un poco rota, pero era comprensible, habíamos vivido tantas cosas en él tan intensas y en tan poco tiempo que no había duda de que yo también lo extrañaría mucho.

Bajamos y Tom nos llevó al aeropuerto; nos dirigimos al área de vuelos privados donde nos reunimos con los demás; estábamos todos impacientes y muy ansiosos esperando que nos indicaran que pasáramos a abordar nuestro avión. El vuelo se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ya nos encontrábamos abordando los característicos carritos de golf del resort que nos transportarían todo el tiempo que estuviéramos ahí.

Como sospeché, no tuve oportunidad de estar a solas con Bella ni un momento, mucho menos de robármela; estábamos muy bien custodiados por toda la familia y a mi, todo ese asunto me había dejado de parecer chistoso desde que subimos al avión. Pero no iba a molestarme, yo podía dormir separado de mi mujer y mis hijos un par de noches, por supuesto que podía.

La cena fue muy divertida. Ya estaban ahí muchos de nuestros invitados y lo que en un inicio era una cena sencilla, se transformó en toda una celebración con brindis de mi padrino, que era mi hermano Emmett, y Jimmy, que era algo así como la dama de honor de Bella. Todos estaban tan animados disfrutando de la velada, que aproveché el momento y arrastré a Bella a uno de los muchos pasillos que tenía el resort, la apoyé contra la pared y desesperado la besé intensamente.

–Dios Bella, no sé como voy a hacer para poder controlarme y no salir corriendo a buscarte para meterte en mi cama en la madrugada – decía contra su cuello – no quiero estar alejado de ti ni un minuto.

–Edward – dijo agitada – yo también voy a extrañar dormir junto a ti pero solo son dos noches amor…

–¡Edward Anthony! – la voz de mi madre me congeló – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

–Mamá por Dios, ¡Esto es ridículo! – espeté molesto – nos cuidan como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes calientes. Es el colmo – tomé a Bella de la mano y regresamos al salón con mi madre siguiéndonos los talones.

–Pues se comportan como si lo fueran – me regañó – contrólense por dos noches ¡Sólo dos noche Edward!

Cuando la cena terminó, acompañé a Bella a su habitación y me despedí. Di mil vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir; necesitaba estar abrazado a su cuerpo o sentirla acomodada en mi pecho. Me desperté después de haber dormido un par de horas y llamé a Bella para bajar a desayunar.

Ese día fue entretenido; casi no me dieron tiempo de extrañar a mi mujer. Entre un juego de golf con mi padre, mi suegro y algunos invitados, pasó la mañana y por la tarde, salimos en un yate a dar un recorrido por la costa y haciendo la visita obligada a esas formaciones erosionadas de roca y que eran el sello distintivo de Los Cabos. Tuvimos de nuevo otra cena ya con todos los invitados y por fin pude estar con Bella un rato; según me había contado, estuvo todo el día en el SPA relajándose y haciéndose mil y un tratamientos para estar perfecta al día siguiente. Baños de seda, jacuzzi con hierbas, exfoliaciones con barro traído del medio oriente… todas esas cosas que le encantaban y que disfrutaba tanto.

Llegó la hora de retirarnos a las habitaciones y el momento de separarme de Bella también. Estaba disgustado por lo ridículo de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, además de nervioso y ansioso, no podía creer que nuestras madres nos estuvieran haciendo eso. Ya en mi habitación me desvestí y me tumbé en la cama; me giré y sin pensarlo tomé el teléfono.

–¿Hola?

–Te diría que ésta es la última oportunidad que te daré para que pienses bien si quieres casarte conmigo pero creo que a estas alturas esa opción queda descartada ¿Verdad?

–Así es Ingeniero – adoraba su voz – siento mucho si usted pensaba que se podría librar de mí tan fácilmente.

–Nunca ha pasado eso por mi mente créamelo, al contrario, estoy feliz de saber que será mía bajo todas las leyes, religiones, ritos, cultos, porque pienso casarme bajo todos ellos con tal de hacerle imposible el separarse de mí.

–¡Uy! ¡Qué decidido!

–Así soy, aunque eso usted lo sabe muy bien.

–Creo que tengo una idea.

–Bien, aclarado ese punto, creo que es bueno que sepa que voy a hacerle el amor en este instante y por este inusual medio dadas las circunstancias, así que vayamos entrando en materia, póngase muuy cómoda señorita Swan, relájese y dígame que trae puesto, por favor…

–Edward… yo – titubeó – yo creo que quiero cumplir con lo que nuestras madres desean…

¡Puta madre! No me había casado y ya me estaban negando el sexo. ¡Inaudito!

–No puedo creer que esté suplicando por esto – dije decepcionado – duerme bien Isabella…

–Edward no…

–No te preocupes amor – la corté – descansa, nos vemos mañana… ¿Bella?

–¿Si cielo?

–Te amo…

–Te amo Edward y… gracias.

Aunque yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo no podía culpar a Bella por querer cumplir con lo que al menos a mí, me parecía una "absurda tradición". Nuestra relación nunca fue normal desde un principio y jamás seguimos ninguna regla, vivimos nuestro amor como se nos fue presentando, y si podía darle a Bella ese gusto, si eso es lo que ella quería, iba a hacerlo sin quejarme, al menos no mucho.

***.

Por fin el día había llegado. No quería admitirlo pero los nervios me estaban consumiendo. No podía estar de pie sin dejar de moverme y ni se dijera estar sentado, era imposible. Ese día no vería para nada a Bella hasta estar frente al juez y al padre que nos casaría, y para evitar que hiciera alguna trampa, Reneé y mi madre había mandado a Emmett, Jasper y Diego para que estuvieran frente a mi puerta desde muy temprano custodiándome. Desayunamos, intentaron distraerme un poco y Diego me convenció de tomar un masaje para calmarme que después de todo, me ayudó un poco.

Me cercioré con Emmett y Jasper que todo estuviera en orden para nuestro viaje, no podía haber ninguna falla. Había estado planeando esa luna de miel con mucha anticipación para que todo estuviera perfecto para mi esposa, y mientras repasaba los pendientes una y otra vez en mi mente, llegó la hora para empezar a arreglarme. Me di de nuevo otro baño y me afeité con mucho cuidado; no quise intentar nada nuevo con mi pelo; por experiencia sabía que los intentos de última hora eran inútiles y terminaría peor de enmarañado de lo que ya lo era por naturaleza.

Salí del baño y sobre la cama encontré mi traje. Era un chaqué de lino de un color marfil muy puro así como el pantalón y el chaleco; la camisa blanca impecable y la corbata y el pañuelo a juego de un color azul plúmbago. ¡Todo tenía que combinar! Era el lema de Jimmy esas últimas semanas y yo, iba incluido en eso. Terminé de vestirme y oportunamente Emmett llegó con un vaso de whisky que me tomé de una sola vez. Ya estaba listo.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

¿Cómo pretendía Edward que amaneciera descansada con esa llamada a media noche?

A decir verdad, me sentía un poco culpable; él no lo estaba pasando nada bien al tener que dormir solo y aún así le doy un tiro por la espalda al pedirle esperar una noche más; la verdad era que muy en el fondo yo si quería hacerlo, me sentía bien cumpliendo con ese último requisito para poder casarnos y Edward frustrado y molesto, porque lo estaba, accedió a pesar de que lo que le pedí no le hizo nada de gracia.

Con todo eso, me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño. Mis nervios no eran pocos y mi mente tenía mil asuntos dándole vueltas al mismo tiempo. Como toda novia, quería que mi boda fuera perfecta, que estuvieran pendientes hasta del más mínimo detalle ya que no en vano nos habíamos muchas semanas organizando todo para que así fuera.

Como la boda era en la playa, quise que el tema fuera marino. Las invitaciones, las flores, las velas, y toda la decoración reflejarían con mucha sutileza los colores elegidos para crear el ambiente. Las mesas con manteles blancos y la más fina cubertería harían juego con los centros de mesa, algunos con piedritas zen y caracoles y otros con flores blancas y azules. Mesas llenas de postres, golosinas y dulces de todo tipo junto a una fuente de chocolate acompañarían al gran pastel y en otra mesa, una fuente de champagne borbotearía rodeada de charolas de apetitosas fresas, mentas y minúsculas bolitas de duraznos.

Estarían también dispuestas estancias lounge y camas de playa para comodidad de los invitados, todas hermosamente decoradas con mullidos cojines blancos y azules en todos los tamaños y las cortinas prendidas de los doseles se elevarían con la brisa del mar haciendo que parecieran flotar sobre la arena.

Todo lo habíamos planeado meticulosamente para que fuera una celebración formal cuando se requiriera y más casual y divertida conforme avanzara la tarde y la noche pero sobre todo, lo habíamos hecho para compartir la alegría por nuestra unión con las personas que más cercanas a nosotros y que de algún modo formaban parte importante de nuestras vidas. Queríamos que todos disfrutaran y que se llevaran un buen recuerdo de ese día tan especial e importante para nosotros.

Todo tenía que salir bien…

Todo tenía que ser perfecto…

Todo tenía que estar perfecto…

Edward…

***.

–Bella… Bella…

Una dulce voz me despertaba suavemente. Sentí hundirse la cama junto a mi y mi cuerpo fue rodeado por unos cálidos y tiernos brazos.

–Bella hija, hoy es el día – mi madre estaba junto a mi despertándome la mañana de mi boda, tal y como lo había soñado durante toda mi vida. Se acomodó abrazándome por detrás y me hablaba casi murmurándome al oído.

–Hoy por fin mi chiquita se casa… – suspiró – nunca creí que llegaría tan pronto este día, pasó demasiado rápido; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi hermosa Isabella se transformó en toda una mujer, una mujer que encontró su mitad perfecta en este mundo, un alma buena y protectora, me hace muy feliz que así sea…

–Mamá… – me dejó sin palabras.

–Sé una buena mujer, esposa, madre, amiga y amante Bella. Nada en el mundo te dará mayor satisfacción que eso, lo demás vendrá por añadidura y la felicidad se rebosará por tu gran corazón – sorbió por la nariz – no necesitaba decirte esto Bella porque ya eres todas esas cosas pero siempre me vi diciéndotelas este día. Te quiero hija y deseo que esta felicidad sea eterna para ustedes.

–Oh mamá – me giré y nos abrazamos muy fuerte – gracias mami por quererme tanto y por siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito, eres una gran mamá – dije con la voz ahogada en lágrimas – y por ti, soy la mujer de la cual estás tan orgullosa…

Nos abrazamos por un rato más alargando nuestro mágico momento de madre e hija. Un momento que toda mujer se merece el día de su boda y que debe guardar por siempre en su corazón.

–Siento mucho interrumpirlas pero tenemos un programa qué cubrir – Jimmy estaba apenado pero tenía razón – ambas tienen que empezar a arreglarse pero primero vamos a desayunar porque muero de hambre – dijo más alegre. Rose y Alice entraron al cuarto y detrás de ellas, el carrito con el desayuno. Tuvimos nuestro momento de chicas mientras devorábamos pancakes, fruta y jugo y se fueron para arreglarse.

Me di un baño tomándome mi tiempo para relajarme y después hidraté mi piel con especial cuidado. Al salir del baño envuelta en una suave bata de seda, ya me esperaban el estilista y el maquillista. Aarón y Brad respectivamente; los elegimos porque ya había trabajado con ellos muchas veces y conocían mis gustos, aunque ya habíamos hecho un par de pruebas la semana anterior y con todas ellas quedé encantada. Aarón recogió mi pelo en un elaborado moño y cuando me ponía el spray, el olor me pegó. Salí corriendo al baño como ya era costumbre.

–¡Dios Bella! Estas pequeñas se hacen notar – dijo Jimmy divertido – también quieren ser protagonistas de esto ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–¿Pequeñas? – enarqué una ceja – si, ya me siento bien.

Aarón pudo continuar con mi peinado, luego Brad hizo lo suyo y una vez que hubieron terminado y me dejaron sola, me giré y pude ver mi vestido colgado en el gancho. Era muy bello. Desde que lo vi, supe que ese era el indicado. Blanco, strapless, y bordado con pedrería debajo del busto y suelto a partir de ahí. Nada más. Era perfecto, sencillo y elegante.

Me puse la delicada lencería, las bragas blancas de seda con las orillas del más fino y suave encaje hacían juego con el brassiere; subí la liga por mi pierna con una sonrisa en mis labios imaginando el momento en el que Edward me la quitaría delante de todos. Un poco de nuestro perfume favorito y estaba lista para ponerme mi vestido. Jimmy entró a la habitación y se acercó a mi con el hermoso diseño en sus manos.

–Bien Bella, ya llegó el momento – dijo ahogando un sollozo y lo abracé – Bella…

–Shhh, yo lo sé Jimmy – traté de reprimir las lágrimas – yo también te quiero – sobraban las palabras entre nosotros – ahora ponme ese vestido y dime que me veo muy linda, anda…

Estiré los brazos y me incliné para que lo pasara por mi cabeza, lo bajó por mi cuerpo, subió la cremallera y me ayudó a acomodarme el busto. Me acerqué al espejo, me observé; parpadeé varias veces ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Muchas veces me había visto envuelta en vestidos de novia de todos los estilos, minimalista, romántica, atrevida, moderna, delicada… pero era la primera vez que la verdadera Bella Swan se vestía de novia. Esa en el espejo era la mujer, no la modelo, con su propio estilo, con el vestido escogido por ella misma, no pretendiendo dar una imagen en especial que no fuera la de una mujer totalmente enamorada y deseosa de unirse al hombre de su vida.

Como si me hubiera estado esperando para estar lista, entró mi padre, que apenas pudo avanzar unos pocos pasos hacia mi.

–Isabella… – su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, con los labios entreabiertos – hija, estás preciosa – pude ver sus ojos brillar.

–Papá – acorté el espacio entre nosotros y lo abracé emocionada – gracias papá, gracias…

–¿Por qué me agradeces pequeña?

–Porque gracias a ti Edward pudo ir a buscarme, creíste en él y en el amor que me tiene, gracias por confiar en él.

–Te mereces un buen chico junto a ti y él lo es, así como él también se merece una buena chica como tú y yo merezco ser el abuelo de muchos pequeñines – sonrió, besó tiernamente mi frente y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta – estos aretes se los compré a tu madre cuando supimos que te estábamos esperando; nos separamos pero decidimos que yo los guardaría hasta que llegara este día, es nuestro regalo para ti hija, son tuyos Bella.

Abrí la cajita y un par de brillantes y hermosos aretes descansaban en el oscuro terciopelo; un gran diamante colgaba de cada uno de ellos, los tomé y me los puse… algo usado.

Papá salió de la habitación y Esme entró enseguida. Me tomó la mano y me hizo girar para verme bien.

–Bella, te ves tan linda – me dijo con dulzura.

–Muchas gracias Esme – respondí tímidamente.

–No dejo de agradecer por el día que llegaste a casa con Rosalie – acarició mi mejilla – mi Edward no tuvo ojos para nadie más desde que te vio, lo noté inmediatamente y supe que no te dejaría escapar. Le cambiaste la vida Bella, me devolviste a mi hijo y también gané otra hija, soy muy feliz por ustedes ¡Y por mis nietos! No veo la hora para empezar a decorar ese cuarto, azul y rosa… ya tengo muchas ideas, te van a encantar.

–¿Azul y rosa? – pregunté intrigada.

–Serán un príncipe y una princesa – aseguró feliz – ya lo verás pero olvida eso por ahora, toma – puso un broche para el pelo en mi mano; era de brillantes y zafiros.

–Esme…

–Me lo regaló mi madre cuando me casé, te lo presto, lúcelo este día Bella – me lo colocó a un lado del moño y me miré de nuevo al espejo… algo prestado.

Rosalie entró sigilosamente a la habitación y me miró sonriente. Se agachó y levantó la orilla de mi vestido.

–¡Rose! ¿Qué haces?

–Poniéndote algo azul, espérate no te muevas que puedo picarte.

–¿Picarme? ¿Rosalie? – pregunté alarmada.

–Compré esto en un pueblito cerca de la villa de Diego – decía metida bajo mi vestido – una viejecita me dijo que si ponías esta medallita con este lacito azul debajo del vestido de una novia, tú serías la próxima en casarte – se levantó por fin – y yo Bella ¡Muero por casarme con Emmett!

Reímos juntas – Gracias Rose – ya tenía algo azul.

–¡Bella ya es hora! – entró Alice gritando y luciendo hermosísima, me abrazó y acarició mi abdomen – nada de hacer sentir mal a mami pequeños, a portarse bien eh.

–Ay Alice ¿tú eres del equipo de los niños? – me hacían gracia las predicciones de todos.

–Claro, un par de nenes hermosos como su tía – sonrió feliz y Rosalie bufó.

–¡Niñas! – dijo exasperada – ¡Son niñas!

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Estaba de pie bajo la pequeña cúpula. Tenía la mirada fija en el inicio del pasillo para verla caminar hacia mi. No existía nada más importante para mí en esos momentos que estar pendiente de su llegada. Sentía las manos frías y la boca seca. Ya había logrado poner nerviosa a mi madre con mis propios nervios y mi padre asentía mirándome para calmarme un poco.

Los primeros acordes del Canon de Pachelbel se empezaron a escuchar y todos se pusieron de pie. Se me erizó toda la piel y aún no veía a Bella. Alice apareció caminando lentamente en el pasillo, se veía muy linda; Rose la siguió y escuché a Emmett aclararse la garganta. Jimmy muy serio y formal se avanzaba hacia la cúpula donde el padre esperaba la llegada de Bella para empezar la ceremonia, y de pronto la vi…

Iba tomada del brazo de su padre. Un velo cubría su rostro pero sabía que no podría verse más hermosa. Con pasos lentos fue acercándose a mí; parpadeé varias veces; algo nublaba mi vista y no supe qué era hasta que una tibia lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo que se tardó en llegar hasta mí y cuando al fin lo hizo, extendí mi mano hacia ella, la tomó y Charlie colocó la suya sobre las nuestras…

–Te entrego a mi hija Edward, sé que la harás muy feliz – asentí y él levantó el velo del rostro de Bella… un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver que también por su mejilla resbalaba una lágrima y con delicadeza la limpié con mi pulgar. Estaba preciosa.

Nos miramos unos segundos y sonreímos.**_*_**

* * *

**_Que les pareció? Si, mi coma diabético está en su apogeo pero… sorry, lo disfruto, ademas, a estas alturas es lo mas logico. Soy Anti-Finales triste ¿OK? asi que no esperen algo diferente._**

**_Un abrazo a todas por sus RW's, Alertas y Favoritos, de verdad que me hacen el día. :) Nos vemos prontito._**

**_Besitoo_**

**_Li_**

**_http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot. com_**

**_Twitter:L_amelie_**


	53. CAPITULO 53

_**Ya sé que muchas me odian, perdón… pero ya está aquí el nuevo capitulo… enjoy… y si no son mayores de edad, saltense este capitulo porque contiene sexo explícito, así que…

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 53**

**BELLA'S POV**

Me aferré al brazo de mi padre y dimos el primer paso hacia el altar bajo la cúpula. Todo iba sucediendo como en cámara lenta ¿Podría llegar al final del pasillo? Mis piernas temblaban y prácticamente no las sentía; me sudaban las manos y el velo no me permitía ver bien. Papá me guiaba a mi felicidad pero sentía que el camino era demasiado largo. Apretó mi mano y entonces ahí estaba él. Mi mundo se iluminó al verlo. Ya no me importaba si sentía o no las piernas yo llegaría junto a él y ya no tendría que temer por nada. Muy poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta estar a su lado y tomé la mano que me ofreció.

–Te entrego a mi hija Edward, sé que la harás muy feliz – oprimió nuestras manos y descubrió mi rostro del velo. Nuestras miradas se buscaron ansiosas y vi sus ojos humedecidos al igual que los míos. Recogió una lágrima con uno de sus dedos y me sonrió.

Durante toda la ceremonia nuestras manos estuvieron entrelazadas. Sé que el padre habló muy bonito pero no logro recordar exactamente bien las palabras que nos dedicó, solo supe que el momento de decir los votos había llegado. No quisimos escribirlos con anterioridad, solo sabíamos que queríamos decir lo que nuestro corazón nos dictara en ese momento. Nuestras manos se apretaban en todas las intensidades, nos sudaban; temblábamos y solamente teníamos ojos para nosotros, no veíamos nada más, pero ahí estábamos como muestra fiel de las palabras y sentimientos que tratábamos de expresar por el otro, juntos y apoyándonos siempre.

–Edward, creo que las casualidades no existen, Dios te puso en mi camino y estoy más que convencida de eso ya que tú iluminas y llenas cada día de mi vida, eres mi destino, mi refugio, mi alma gemela, mi protector, mi amigo y mi amante, déjame serlo también para ti y así construir juntos una familia, una vida y una historia. Me entrego a ti para ser tuya por siempre… te amo Edward.

El estaba tan emocionado como yo al pronunciar mis votos, sus ojos penetraban en mi alma y no parpadeaba ni siquiera por la humedad que los inundaba. Cuando fue su turno, se aclaró la garganta y lo miré con la más profunda e infinita devoción.

–Isabella, eres el gran amor de mi vida, la única que será siempre la dueña de mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón. Quédate siempre a mi lado, sé mi amiga fiel, mi amante y mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañero incondicional y quien promete cuidarte y amarte todos los días de nuestras vidas. Eres la razón de mi vida… te amo Bella.

Fue un momento sublime. Dejé de sentir los latidos de mi corazón y todo a mi alrededor dejó de existir hasta que escuché la pregunta…

–Edward ¿Aceptas a Isabella como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

–Si acepto.

–Isabella ¿Aceptas a Edward como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

–Si acepto.

Volví a perderme en sus ojos hasta que lo oí decirme…

–Isabella, recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.

Supe que tenía que salir de mi ensueño y reaccionar rápidamente, tragué con dificultad y dije en voz un poco baja.

–Edward, recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.

Colocamos los anillo en nuestros dedos y luego me entregó las arras como prenda del cuidado que tendría para que nunca faltara nada en nuestro hogar y yo las recibí en señal del cuidado que tendría de que se aprovechara todo de lo que él nos proveyera. Alice y Rosalie nos colocaron el lazo que nunca supe en qué momento nos lo quitaron y el padre por fin, nos dio la bendición antes de declararnos marido y mujer.

–Puedes besar a la novia…

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

El padre no había terminado de hablar cuando mis labios atraparon los de Bella en un cálido y dulce beso en el que le entregaba mi alma. Nuestra familia aplaudía junto con nuestros amigos y yo feliz, me disponía a recorrer el pasillo con mi esposa del brazo.

En el camino, miles de burbujitas nos bañaron mientras que todos los invitados repiqueteaban campanitas en señal de alegría y buenaventura. Salimos del pasillo y los abrazos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. En ningún momento solté la mano de mi esposa y ella también se mantuvo fuertemente agarrada, tampoco quería separarse de mí.

–Edward, Bella – Jimmy nos llamó – hay que bajar a la recepción.

–¿Se encuentra usted bien señora Cullen? – le pregunté al oído.

–Maravillosamente bien señor Cullen, ahora precisamente me siento mejor que nunca.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Bajamos hasta llegar a la playa ya que la ceremonia se había realizado en un nivel más alto de los jardines y frente al mar, bajo una cúpula diseñada expresamente para eso. Era hermosa y parecía flotar sobre el mar azul. Todos nos esperaban ansiosos para hacer nuestra entrada como esposos y hacer nuestro primer baile. ¡El baile!

¡Olvidé por completo elegirla! Yo no podía bailar cualquier canción, tenía que ser especial, escogida por ambos. Bueno, algo tenía que habérseme pasado, solo rogaba porque no tocaran una balada sosa y común. Edward me rodeó la cintura y me guió hasta la entrada de la enorme carpa especialmente acondicionada para la recepción.

–¿Preparada? – asentí nerviosa y los aplausos se dejaron oír apenas pusimos un pie dentro de ella. Edward me llevó de la mano al centro de la pista de baile y tomó una de mis manos, la entrelazó con la suya y se la llevó al pecho, con su otro brazo, rodeó mi cintura acercándome todo lo posible a su cuerpo y yo sentí que no era suficiente, necesitaba adherirme a su cuerpo por completo y recargué mi rostro en su pecho. Entonces la comencé a escuchar… ¡Era nuestra canción! La que bailamos y me cantó al oído en el baile de beneficencia aquella noche… era "Everything".

Miré a Edward sorprendida y él me regaló esa sonrisita de lado que me derretía hasta los huesos. Más feliz que nunca, me perdí en su pecho y me dejé llevar hasta que algo me hizo voltear hacia el escenario donde estaba la orquesta. Edward me sostuvo más fuerte y si no hubiera sido por él, hubiera caído directo al piso sin remedio. Solo mi esposo podía darme una sorpresa como esa… Michael Bublé en persona nos cantaba nuestra canción.

-¡Edward! – grité emocionada sin faltarme las lágrimas en los ojos.

–Felicidades señora Cullen, le deseo con toda el alma que tenga una larga y feliz vida conmigo.

–Si amor, para siempre – volvimos a fundirnos en un beso que no demandaba nada, solo estaba lleno de pasión y entrega total.

_And in this crazy life, and through this crazy times_

_It's you, It's you. You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything…_

Todavía no podía creerlo pero no iba a perder mi tiempo en eso, estaba disfrutando mi maravilloso regalo abrazada a mi esposo. Eso me recordó que yo también tenía algo que darle. Saqué de entre mis senos una muy bien guardada bolsita pequeña de organza transparente. Tomé su mano derecha y lentamente coloqué un anillo que llevaba grabado "Twins" en la parte interior.

–Gracias por hacer realidad mi sueño Edward, te amo – me miraba perplejo con los labios entreabiertos.

–Pero… yo no te compré nada Bella – dijo con pena – no tengo un regalo para ti.

Llevé su mano a mi vientre – ¿Y esto? ¿Y mi canción? ¿Y que me ames tanto? – pegó su frente a la mía y sonrió de ese modo en el que solo él podía hacerlo.

–Entonces considérese muy bien regalada señora Cullen porque mi amor lo tendrá a manos llenas por siempre y esto – acarició mi vientre – esto es sólo el principio…

Giramos y giramos en la pista, felices. Bailamos un par de canciones más y Michael nos felicitó deseándonos lo mejor en el futuro. Yo me sentía en las nubes y estaba segura que mi rostro lo reflejaba.

–Bella, creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo – dijo aguantando una sonrisita.

–¡Hey chica! – era mi adorado Jake – por fin te convenció este hombre y caíste en sus redes – Jake me daba un abrazo levantándome del piso y Edward abrió los ojos asustado.

–¡Cuidado Jake! Mi familia está ahí dentro – señaló mi abdomen indicándole que eran dos bebés y Jake me miró atónito.

–¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo? – asentí y luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro – ya sé como pero mejor no me lo digan – sacudió su cabeza – ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Verdad? ¡Seré tío de gemelos!

La fiesta transcurría felizmente y Edward y yo bailábamos por ratos o platicábamos con quien se acercaba a felicitarnos. Llegó el momento de la cena; a Edward le encantó la selección de los platillos y yo estaba satisfecha porque todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Era la hora de lanzar el ramo y ubiqué bien a Rose; lo tiré con todas mis fuerzas y para sorpresa de todos, Alice fue la feliz soltera que lo atrapó y Jasper aplaudía contento.

Tocaba el turno de Edward para quitarme la liga; me senté frente a todos y mi esposo se arrodillaba al mismo tiempo que levantaba discretamente la orilla de mi vestido. Sus manos acariciaron toda mi pierna y una de ellas subió hasta rozar levemente mi sexo. Me estremecí y afortunadamente, ya estaba terminando de bajar la liga por mi pierna. Entre bromas y tragos de tequila la lanzó y para regocijo de Rose, Emmett la sostenía orgulloso entre sus manos.

Cuando bajó el sol, continuamos la fiesta en la playa, en las mesas, salitas lounge y las camas. Yo me quité los zapatos y estaba descalza como ya lo estaban la mayoría de los invitados; Edward hizo lo mismo, ya se había quitado algo de ropa y solo tenía el pantalón y la camisa con los botones abiertos hasta el pecho, se veía tan guapo con ese aspecto despreocupado, su pelo irremediablemente rebelde y esos ojos verdes que cada vez que me miraban me traspasaban el alma.

No quería que nuestra fiesta acabara. Para los invitados seguiría hasta amanecer pero nosotros teníamos que ajustarnos a un horario. Ya tenía que empezar a despedirme y subir a cambiarme porque nuestra luna de miel nos esperaba. Cuando las lágrimas de despedida y felicidad ya se habían agotado de mis ojos, Jimmy me acompañó para ayudarme a quitar mi precioso vestido. Quería darme una rápida ducha antes de volver a vestirme. Me puse un vestido muy cómodo de Stella McCartney para viajar y una chaqueta ya que no tenía ni idea de a donde me llevaría. Por más que sonsaqué a Choo, era una caja hermética, no soltó ni media palabra.

–Sólo quiero que te diviertas mucho, es tu luna de miel Bella, disfrútala tanto como puedas.

–Te prometo que lo haré Jimmy… – esa despedida iba a ser mortal, así que hicimos como si fuera una despedida común. A los pocos segundos Edward golpeaba a mi puerta. Salí de mi habitación de la mano de mi esposo y sin mirar atrás. No tenía porque hacerlo, mi vida estaba hacia adelante, con el hombre que caminaba junto a mí y al cual unas horas antes le había entregado mi vida por completo.

Una camioneta esperaba por nosotros para llevarnos al aeropuerto. No me sorprendí al ver que era un vuelo privado, no podía esperar otra cosa de Edward; acomodados en los enormes asientos y con los cinturones puestos, Edward deslizaba su mano por mi muslo.

–¿Cielo? – lo miré advirtiéndole donde estábamos.

–Es solo para que te relajes amor – me sonrió muy pícaro pero cedió.

–¿Vamos muy lejos?

–Tal vez ¿Qué te preocupa? Este es un avión que tiene todas las comodidades Bella, prácticamente no hay algo que necesites que no encuentres aquí, relájate, ven – me abrazó como pudo y despegamos. Varios minutos después del despegue, nos acostamos en la cama de la pequeña habitación. El vuelo fue largo; un poco más de diez horas y si Edward tenía pensado en hacer algo mientras estábamos en el aire, sus planes tendrían que esperar al vuelo de regreso porque en ese, ambos habíamos caído rendidos por los nervios, el estrés acumulado y el obvio cansancio por todo lo ocurrido durante todo el día, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta nos despertaron.

–Ingeniero, señora – dijo amablemente la aeromoza – aterrizaremos aproximadamente en media hora.

Nos arreglamos un poco y nos sentamos de nuevo en los sillones para el aterrizaje que por fortuna fue muy suave pero mis pequeños no lo pensaron así y decidieron hacerse notar apenas el avión dejó de moverse en tierra. Me desabroché el cinturón a velocidad de rayo y corrí al baño con Edward detrás de mí.

–¿Necesitas algo Amor? ¿Ya estás mejor?

–Dame un minuto – le pedí porque sabía que aún no había terminado ahí – y estaré bien.

Unos veinte minutos después, bajaba del avión feliz y ansiosa por saber en donde me encontraba.

–Bienvenidos a Palma de Mallorca – dijo el capitán – disfruten su estancia.

–¿Palma de Mallorca? – Edward me miraba divertido y se encogía de hombros – ¿Qué? – le pregunté confundida por su actitud ¿Acaso no era ese nuestro destino final?

El estaba disfrutando mucho tenerme en ascuas y yo no lo soportaba. Atravesamos casi todo ese precioso lugar y llegamos a un muelle; definitivamente no sabía qué pensar y Edward no era de mucha ayuda. El auto se detuvo y nos bajamos, me tomó por la cintura y caminamos con cuidado hasta quedar frente a un yate monumental. Estaba sin habla.

–Este es el "_Capricho_" – me abrazó besando mi cuello y mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja – esta será su casa por un mes señora, bienvenida…

–¿Edward? ¿Cómo? ¿Un mes? – mi confusión era notoria.

–Un mes mientras paseamos por toda la Costa Azul y las Islas Griegas.

–¡La Costa Azul! ¡Las Islas griegas! ¡Si!

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella parecía una niña pequeña recorriendo todo el yate y yo detrás de ella; supuse que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a perseguir criaturitas pequeñas. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en mis labios. El capitán Dubois nos presentó a la tripulación. Nos enseñó las habitaciones principales y por último nuestro dormitorio. Bella se tumbó en la cómoda cama.

–Esto perfecto cielo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

–Fuiste tú Bella, te escuché un día diciendo que viajabas mucho pero que casi no conocías nada y que si pudieras te pasarías un mes en un hermoso yate paseando por toda la Costa Azul llegando hasta las Islas Griegas, yo solo cumplí tus deseos… – me acosté en la cama y la atrapé en mis brazos besándola ansioso de ella.

–¿Pero un mes? ¿Qué haremos un mes a bordo de esto?

–Absolutamente nada Bella, nada que no sea amarnos…

***.

–Que hermosa piel…

Si no hubiera sido porque estuvimos casi doce horas encerrados en nuestro camarote haciendo el amor como locos y durmiendo por ratos, me la hubiera llevado de regreso para empezar de nuevo otra ronda. Sacudí la cabeza y continué masajeando su espalda con el protector solar en mis manos.

–¿Te gusta mi bikini? – se puso de pie y hacía poses sensuales, tentándome.

–Me gusta – acepté – pero me gustará aún más cuando lo vea en el suelo en nuestro camarote – me sonrió y se montó a horcajadas sobre mí, haciéndome reaccionar más que inmediatamente.

–Quiero bajar a conocer, llévame…

–Sí señora, lo que usted desee, sólo vístase porque ni loco le permitiré bajar a tierra con esos 2 centímetros de tela.

–¡Edward!

–Tendré que hablar con Jimmy, le pedí que metiera muchos, muchos bikinis pero parece que sólo metió los de sus Barbies.

Un par de horas después, paseábamos por las calles de Palma y yo iba feliz de la mano de Edward, tratando de capturar todo lo que mis ojos veían de ese bello lugar. Comimos en un restaurante que el capitán Dubois nos recomendó y quedamos encantados ya que la cocina era excelente. Por la tarde, regresamos al yate; estábamos un poco cansados y aún con el _jet lag_ haciendo click en nuestro sistema. Dormimos un rato y luego nos dimos un baño para subir a cenar a cubierta en donde Marcus, el chef de abordo, nos esperaba con una suculenta cena.

–¿Estás contenta? – la abrazaba por detrás mientras mirábamos las luces de la _Ciutat_, como la llaman los mallorquines.

–¡Estoy feliz cielo! Gracias por traerme…

–Bella – la giré para que me mirara – no vuelvas a agradecerme nada, eres mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos y pondré el mundo a tus pies sin la menor intención de buscar tu agradecimiento, sino tu felicidad – levanté su rostro para besarla.

–Gra… ¿Tus hijos? ¿Crees que serán niños? – cambió rápido el tema así como su expresión – ¿Qué te gustaría que fueran?

–¿Sabes? – nos recostamos en los camastros – no lo sé… a veces me veo llevando a un par de pequeñines en mis brazos con sus gorritas y sus trajecitos de béisbol y otras veces abrazo posesivamente a dos princesitas idénticas a su mami, con sus vestiditos rosas y sonriéndome como si yo fuera la luz de sus intensos ojos color chocolate… ¿Y tú amor? Dime que te gustaría tener.

Dio un suspiro muy profundo y se giró sobre mi tomando mi cara entre sus manos – Yo quisiera tener un niño y una niña, igualitos a ti, con el color de tu pelo y el verde de tus ojos, pero sin duda lo que más deseo es tenerlos ya en nuestros brazos…

–¿Por qué tener esta incertidumbre si podremos salir de dudas muy pronto? – no iba a dejar de esforzarme por convencerla.

–Prefiero esperar – dijo segura – tú puedes saberlo antes si quieres pero por favor, a mi no me digas, será lindo esperar.

¡Dios! Mi mujer tenía una voluntad de hierro, esa tarea resultaría ser muy difícil, pero estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, apenas empezábamos nuestra luna de miel y tenía planeados algunos métodos de persuasión muy efectivos.

–¡No! nos enteraremos juntos y cuando tú lo decidas – dije esperando hacerla cambiar de opinión – pero mamá tendrá que saberlo para decorar la habitación, jamás se permitirá hacer algo "_neutro_" para sus nietos – allá iba la primera bomba. Si, era un chantajista pero era por una buena causa.

–Ya veremos cielo – dio unas palmaditas en mi pecho – ya veremos – primer avance interceptado…

***.

Nuestro primer punto de atraco fue Marsella, luego siguió Saint Tropez donde a diario bajábamos al puerto a cenar en algún restaurante de moda ya que durante el día, estábamos muy ocupados no haciendo nada más que estar tumbados en cubierta bajo el sol o dentro de la pequeña piscina que tenía el yate, Bella tomando cócteles sin alcohol que Marcus le preparaba y yo, whisky.

A Bella le encantó Saint Tropez y nos quedamos casi una semana ahí. Además de las cenas diarias, fuimos de compras y una noche me convenció de ir a un club. Yo no pude negarle nada ya que se veía resplandeciente, feliz, plena y con una energía envidiable y si mi Bella quería ir a bailar o lo que fuera que quisiera, yo contestaba con un feliz y complaciente... "Sí señora" porque estaba disfrutando nuestra luna de miel justo como yo quería que lo hiciera.

–¿Te acuerdas?

–¿De qué?

–De aquella vez en el club en Florencia – se giró y se pegó a mi cuerpo – en el rincón…

¡Como no acordarme! Estaba tan hambriento de ella como lo estaba en ese momento. Miré a mi alrededor y la rodeé con mis brazos moviéndonos a un lugar más oscuro y apartado.

–Lo recuerdo – besaba desesperado su cuello – también esa vez después del desfile de Victoria… estuviste grandiosa Bella – dije casi jadeando.

–Entonces ya sabes qué hacer…

La oculté con mi cuerpo. Mi pequeña bribona llevaba una falda que me daba mucha libertad y la aproveché; subí una mano por uno de sus muslos hasta la cadera y volví a bajarla a su entrepierna – abre las piernas Bella – me obedeció y con facilidad hice a un lado sus bragas para poder acariciarla más profundamente. Mi otra mano la sostenía bien de la cintura mientras devoraba con mi boca su cuello y el valle de sus senos con extremo cuidado.

Mis dedos separaron sus labios y rozaron su clítoris hinchado y palpitante como mi miembro que era prisionero dentro de mi pantalón y desesperado clamaba por salir a dar batalla, Bella perdida en mis caricias, subía y bajaba las manos por mi espalda y me excitaba más.

–Espero que no las necesites – dije arrancándolas de un tirón – porque ahora solo nos estorban amor.

–Adentro… adentro – me urgió desesperada.

Hundí dos dedos dentro de su tibia cavidad y los moví un poco haciéndola estremecer; apurada, desabrochó mi cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón…

–Eso es amor, hazlo por mí – bajó la cremallera y mis bóxers liberando mi cautivo miembro y enrollándome una pierna alrededor de la cintura. Mi mujer estaba muy atrevida… La aferré con un brazo y de un certero empuje la penetré pegándola a la pared por la fuerza de mi embiste.

–¡Ahh! Síii, assí…

Arremetí contra ella varias veces, pocas, pero las suficientes para elevarnos a un orgasmo de proporciones memorables. Fue nuestro segundo en un lugar público y con suerte no sería el último, a Bella ya le estaba gustando la adrenalina de lo que eso implicaba y a mí, me volvía loco de gusto esa nueva cara más atrevida de mi Bella.

***.

Cuando pude convencer a Bella de dejar Saint Tropez, paramos en Cannes y luego en Mónaco; en los días que estuvimos ahí fuimos al famoso Casino de Montecarlo y jugué unos cuantos lotes solo para divertirnos, recorrimos un par de pueblitos cercanos durante el día y por las noches, cenábamos en el yate deleitándonos con esa vista impactante y hermosa del exclusivo principado.

Navegamos después hacia Cerdeña, la exquisitamente hermosa isla italiana con sus hermosas playas y apenas Bella salió a cubierta y las vio, hizo que en menos de 20 minutos tuvieran lista la lancha que nos llevaría a tierra. Como era una playa virgen, Marcus nos preparó una gran cesta con comida y estuvimos listos para abandonar el yate por unas horas. Con cuidado acerqué la lancha a la orilla y bajamos para disfrutar de esas maravillosa playas. Nos instalamos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y casi me atraganto cuando al girarme vi el bikini de Bella.

–¡Hoy mismo hablo con Jimmy! – dije bromeando.

–Cielo, no hay problema – dijo con voz dulce – si no te gusta… me lo quito.

Tuve que parpadear ante lo que vi; Bella no dudó en deshacerse del retazo de tela y se lanzó sobre mí. Por fortuna y previniendo que no podría mantener las manos alejadas de su cuerpo, tuve la precaución de descender en una playa bastante alejada del yate. Tendríamos mucho tiempo para amarnos rodeados de la naturaleza.

–Bella… adoro tus hormonas amor, estás a mil…

–A mi también me hacen muy feliz, pero no hables, ámame.

Pasamos un día sin igual. Desnudos tomando el sol, haciendo el amor y durmiendo una pequeña siesta después de comer las delicias que Marcus había preparado para nosotros. Nadamos un rato en ese impresionante mar azul y regresamos al yate agotados pero al parecer sólo hablaba por mi porque al llegar al camarote, Bella seguía con mucha energía. Entró al baño a cambiarse y cuando salió se abalanzó sobre mí. ¿Sería posible? Mi Bella estaba lista y dispuesta para otro round y yo, más dispuesto que nada para complacer a mi esposa.

Recorrimos varias playas de la isla con sus pequeños pueblitos y por supuesto, Bella no se quería ir. Tuve que convencerla pero no fue fácil.

–Piensa que todavía nos quedan muchas playas igual o más hermosas que estas amor, anda, no seas niña ven aquí – la atrapé en un abrazo y se hundió en mi pecho.

–¡No quiero irme!

–Yo tampoco, pero ya puedes apuntar Cerdeña para unas futuras vacaciones.

–¿Con los gemelos? ¡Sería increíble traerlos o traerlas!

–¿Qué? ¡No! – le aseguré – ¿Mis hijos en un yate? Olvídalo Bella, eso nunca sucederá, no es seguro.

–¿Ves? El papá maniático tenía que salir. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que podamos volver, debemos aprovechar ahora y quedarnos más días.

Después de una ardua negociación en la que hábilmente le propuse quedarnos el tiempo que quisiera a cambio de saber antes el sexo de nuestros hijos, enojada hizo un eterno puchero y se rehusó, encerrándose en el camarote por el resto de la tarde. Por fortuna el berrinche sólo le duró hasta que sus hormonas reclamaron las atenciones de su siempre bien dispuesto esposo.

A mitad de la noche, me giré en la cama y estiré el brazo para rodear la cintura de Bella pero su lugar estaba vacío. De un salto salí de la cama y fui al baño, pensando que estuviera ahí pero no había nadie. Angustiado la llamé pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Con toda la rapidez con la que pude, me puse el pantalón de la pijama y subí desesperado a cubierta gritando su nombre, pero ahí tampoco la encontré. Con el alma en un hilo bajé y me dirigía a despertar a Dubois cuando escuché risas provenientes de la cocina del barco.

Me asomé y el alma me regresó al cuerpo cuando vi a Bella sentada en la encimera platicando animadamente con Marcus. Me acerqué y no me sorprendió mucho ver a mi esposa con un bote de helado lleno de galletas de chocolate rotas dentro de él y una cuchara grande mientras Marcus le preparaba huevos con jamón.

–¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! Qué susto me has dado.

–Ah, los chicos están de antojo – dijo Marcus sonriente señalando el abdomen de mi esposa.

–¿Helado con galletas y huevos con jamón?

–¿Quieres cielo?

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Mi luna de miel estaba siendo un verdadero sueño hecho realidad. Simplemente recorríamos los puertos más bellos de la Costa Azul en un impresionante yate, gozando de los más exclusivos restaurantes, tiendas, playas de revista y siendo consentidos por toda la tripulación. Edward y yo adorándonos y amándonos a cada momento, disfrutando de largas conversaciones, algunas serias y otras tantas divertidas buscando nombres para nuestros bebés. Yo me sentía mejor que nunca, salvo por las mañanas que tenía que correr al baño rápidamente.

Edward siempre iba detrás de mi una vez que salía de la cama aunque yo le rogaba que no lo hiciera ya que no era algo grato para mi tener público mientras los náuseas matutinas hacían de las suyas, pero él decía que _ambos _estábamos embarazados, que él era un papá completo que quería vivir todo el proceso conmigo y no sólo las partes buenas. Cada vez que lo escuchaba decirme lo mismo, mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre!

Después de zarpar de la idílica Cerdeña, hicimos un alto en Malta y seguimos nuestro rumbo a Creta donde nos quedamos un par de días y continuamos a Santorini que para mi sorpresa resultó sencillamente hermoso. No creí encontrar un mar más azul que el de Cerdeña pero me equivoqué.

–¿Quieres que bajemos a cenar? – dijo abrazándome por detrás.

–Prefiero quedarme y cenar a bordo, quiero guardar energías para mañana, pienso subir todas esas escaleras – dije entusiasmada pero Edward no pensó que fuera buena idea.

–¡Oh no! Vaya despidiéndose de esa idea señora, usted no va a hacer ni un solo esfuerzo – dijo muy serio – mañana iremos a un club de playa y pasaremos todo el día ahí. Es por tu bien y por el de los niños Bella, no me mires así.

–Eso lo comprendo, lo que no soporto es el tono que usas, me haces sentir una madre impulsiva y descerebrada que actúa sin pensar en sus hijos – mis ojos se nublaron y mi barbilla temblaba.

–No Bella perdóname – tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos levantándola hacia él – nunca fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, sólo me preocupo por ti y por los bebés, sabes que debemos tener especial cuidado, son dos amor, por lo que se duplican las posibilidades de… ¡Argg! Bella lo siento.

Pero tenía razón. Al esperar gemelos siempre se tenían que aumentar los cuidados ya que los riesgos eran obviamente mayores, yo lo entendía muy bien sólo que su forma de decirme las cosas me hacía sentir la peor de las mamás.

–No cariño, no llores – me abrazó – verás que todo va a seguir igual de bien pero no hay que tentar a la suerte Bella; ven, recostémonos aquí mientras entramos al puerto ¿Sí? – me dejé envolver y poco a poco me calmé mientras contemplábamos la belleza blanca y azul única de esa ciudad escarpada.

Al día siguiente después de levantarnos muy puntuales, guardé nuestras cosas en una enorme bolsa de playa y se la entregué a Edward. Fuimos al club de playa que me había dicho y nos tumbamos en unos camastros a disfrutar del sol, después de tantos días era lógico que agarráramos un color dorado envidiable, nos veíamos muy bien bronceados, sobre todo Edward sin su característico tono más pálido que el mío.

Entre preciosas playas vírgenes de arenas blancas y el mar imposiblemente más azul cada vez, visitamos Folegandros, Paros, Naxos y nuestro último destino fue Mykonos, nuestra luna de miel estaba llegando a su fin. A pesar de que era otro puerto bellísimo, no podía evitar pensar que era el fin de un tiempo maravilloso que habíamos compartido recorriendo juntos todo el Mediterráneo.

Nuestra última noche a bordo fue inolvidable. Edward le pidió a la tripulación que bajaran a tierra ya que queríamos pasar solos esa noche. Anclaron el yate a buena distancia y nos dejaron para tener nuestra despedida de un viaje épico. Marcus nos dejó preparada la cena, así que cuando subimos a cubierta, la mesa cuidadosamente dispuesta con mucho esmero de su parte, nos esperaba. En un triste silencio cenamos y luego Edward me llevó a la terraza donde abrazados, nos mecíamos junto con el ritmo adormecedor del barco.

–Bella – susurró a mi oído – quiero hacerte el amor justo aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos desesperados; con cuidado nos acercamos a una superficie acolchada junto a los camastros y nos acostamos entre caricias y besos que cada vez se hacían más intensos. Nuestras manos nos despojaban de nuestras ropas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos desnudos bajo la noche estrellada.

–Te amo Isabella… – susurró a mi oído mientras sus labios recorrían ávidos esa zona y yo me deshacía de deseo. Edward contuvo un poco la intensidad de sus caricias mientras descendía por mi cuello hasta llegar al valle de mis senos.

–Mis niñas, mis preciosas niñas – con delicadeza rozaba sus labios casi sin tocarme, le temblaban; lentamente fue bajándolos hasta llegar a un pezón tocándolo con la punta de su lengua y con las yemas de sus dedos apenas hacía contacto con mi otro pezón hasta que tomó confianza y suavemente presionaba con la mano mi seno completo. Su lengua humedecía por completo mi erecto y duro pezón, separando ligeramente su boca de él mientras su tibio aliento soplaba dulcemente sobre él estremeciéndome. Repitió la suave caricia con mi otro seno, subiendo mis niveles de deseo, provocándome jadeos y ruegos…

–Por favor, por fa… vor amor.

–Relájate amor, tenemos toda la noche…

Fue la advertencia más maravillosa que pudo haberme dado; aunque me era muy difícil hacer lo que me pedía ya que mi ansiedad me quemaba, me dejé llevar al ritmo de las caricias que me regalaba. Edward aprisionó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y con una lentitud que me volvía loca, comenzó a succionar suavemente; su lengua relajaba la succión y masajeaba mi dura punta y toda la areola. Mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, revolviéndolo más y jalándolo conforme al ritmo de sus caricias.

Mis piernas lo tenían preso y mis caderas bailaban de arriba abajo incitándolo instintivamente mientras su boca succionaba con más fuerza recobrando así la confianza para amar a sus preciosas niñas de nuevo dejando atrás su miedo. Edward estaba feliz por eso, por recobrar lo que por derecho le pertenecía y en respuesta, gemía y jadeaba demostrándome el grado de excitación que tenía y que yo compartía.

Nunca se saciaría de acariciar mis senos, pero también el resto de mi cuerpo lo reclamaba y siguió recompensándolo; fue dejando un húmedo camino por mi torso mientras descendía por mi cuerpo. Llegó a mi cintura y se detuvo, no tocó ni un centímetro de esa área de mi cuerpo, en cambio, su boca llegó directamente a mi entrepierna a la vez que sus manos mantenían separadas mis piernas para prodigar suaves mordiditas que me hacían dar grititos completamente entregada a sus caricias. Así como lo hizo con mis piernas, mis labios fueron separados por sus hábiles dedos que tocaban sutilmente mi hinchado botón que solamente deseaba su boca.

Como si leyera mi mente, se acercó y mi botón fue succionado con ternura al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un dedo en mi interior encendiéndome mucho más de lo que ya estaba. La ternura dio paso a un necesitado ritmo que aumentaba al igual que el movimiento de su dedo y de pronto, para mi sorpresa, una inesperada caricia en mi otra entrada terminó con el último gramo de cordura que tenía. Su dedo _ahí_, se movió lento, sin pretender nada más que darme placer hasta que un fuerte gemido de mi parte lo alentó a una caricia más intensa.

Lo introdujo con cuidado, lentamente haciendo pequeños círculos, incitándome. Era tanto el placer que recibía con mis tres puntos exquisitamente atendidos que el sentimiento de satisfacción y plenitud me rebasaba. Un fuerte espasmo golpeo mi interior, levantando un torbellino de sensaciones maravillosas. La parte baja de mi vientre se endureció y mis paredes de cerraron. Con fuertes jadeos le anuncié la llegada de mi orgasmo y entonces la intensidad de sus movimientos fue cediendo, deteniéndose por completo unos segundos después dejándome a punto de mi liberación.

–¡Edward! – bramé.

–Shhh, calma Bella, shhh…

¿Cómo podía dejarme así? Molesta, me apoyé en los codos alejándome un poco de él. Edward se incorporó un poco y me fui sobre él, tumbándolo en las colchonetas donde nos encontrábamos.

–Bella ¿Qué haces?

–Shhh…

Con agilidad, me coloqué sobre él y le plantaba besos en el vientre y esa marcada V que era mi perdición. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y con una mano tomé sus testículos masajeándolos con cuidado, Edward se arqueó llevando hacia atrás la cabeza en una clara muestra de gozo y que me animó a sorprenderlo. Tomé su vibrante y duro miembro y lo pasé por mis labios humectándolos con su líquido preseminal antes de introducirlo todo en mi boca, no era fácil, por eso cada vez que empujaba, llegaba hasta mi garganta y Edward enloquecía. Succionarlo y sacarlo y meterlo a mi boca era paso seguro para acercarlo al orgasmo, pero no me conformaría con eso.

Solté sus testículos y comencé a frotar su perineo con un dedo humedecido por mi boca y supe que estaba acercándose. Presioné ese delicado punto mientras con mi otra mano también lo hacía en la base de su pene manteniéndolo en mi boca. Edward empujaba su pelvis contra mi y dejé de acariciar su perineo para llevar mi dedo más allá, hacia atrás, moviéndolo justo como él lo había hecho conmigo.

–¡Bella! – gritó.

–Shhh, relájate cielo.

–Ahhh…

–Si quieres que me detenga pídemelo… – me reí burlona.

Sus jadeos de sorpresa me hacían sentirme orgullosa de llevarlo a esos grados de éxtasis. No dijo ni hizo nada más que retorcerse con mis caricias; estaba sorprendido, lo sabía pero no me detuvo. Disfrutaba de lo que le hacia y eso sólo demostraba el nivel de confianza que nos teníamos. Nos pasé de ahí; pero si lo hice gozar con mis movimientos en ese nuevo punto de deleite para él. Me concentré en lo que hacía sin dejar de lado su palpitante longitud en mi boca y una contracción en su vientre me dijo que era momento de retirarme y dejarlo enloquecer, así como él me había dejado a mí.

–¡Noo! ¡Bella no!

Me alejaba de él pero me tomó por los hombros y me recostó sobre un costado, él se puso detrás de mi y llevó una de mis piernas hacia atrás sobre las suyas, dándole libertad.

–Eso no se le hace a un excitado esposo señora… – me advirtió.

Buscó mi entrada con la punta de su miembro y me penetró; suavemente y con un ritmo constante, mis senos rebotaban doloridos por el movimiento y Edward los acariciaba fascinado. Su ímpetu bajó un poco y sus lentos movimientos de cadera mientras estaba dentro de mí, me hicieron ver otro tipo de estrellas.

–Ahh Ed… Ward… por f-favor…

–Si Bella, así, déjate ir…

Siguió penetrándome con una tortuosa constancia y una marejada se levantó de nuevo en mi vientre. Me aferré a una de sus nalgas llevando mi mano hacia atrás y mis uñas se enterraron en su piel al igual que su miembro lo hacía en mí, liberándome de las sensaciones reprimidas, desatando la vibrante pasión en mi interior. Me tensé sobre su erección y gritó explotando, llenándome, inundándome de él, colmándome de amor.

–Abre los ojos Isabella – susurró a mi oído mientras yacíamos recostados – nunca te olvides de esto.

–¡Jamás! – dije feliz mirando las hermosas luces de Mykonos que nos decían adiós.

***.

Fue muy difícil despedirnos del yate pero aún más de la tripulación que nos había consentido y cumplido hasta el más mínimo de nuestros deseos. Fue un rato triste pero la emoción de volver con nuestra familia, disipó esa tristeza en un instante. Abordamos el avión en Mykonos, otro vuelo privado que nos llevaría de regreso a Nueva York.

–No puedo creerlo Bella, ¡Doce maletas! ¡Doce! ¡Sólo traíamos cuatro! – decía algo alterado – Dime en qué momento compraste todo eso.

–¿Yo? – me ofendí – bueno cielo, yo no compraba ropa para bebés en dos colores ni juguetes para niños y niñas, todo eso multiplícalo por dos y ahí tienes tu respuesta.

–¿Y quien me ayudaba a escogerla? – me miró acusadoramente y yo sólo sonreí – Todos sería más fácil si supiéramos que van a ser ¿No crees? – siguió insistiendo como lo había hecho durante todo nuestro viaje – yo no pienso quedarme con las ganas de comprarle a mis hijos lo que yo quiera.

–No lo hagas cielo, pero yo prefiero esperar – era mi eterna respuesta y sabía que por dentro Edward echaba chispas, pero no me iba a convencer.

–Que madre tan terca tienen – dijo mientras me llevaba al pequeño cuarto para recostarnos – pero así la amo…

Después de muchas horas de vuelo con una escala en Madrid, llegamos por fin a Nueva York. Tom nos esperaba y cuando vio nuestro equipaje casi se le salen los ojos. En el camino a nuestra nueva casa, nos comentó que Esme trabajó muy duro en la decoración y que Jimmy la ayudó, que ambos estaban muy contentos con el resultado y que nos esperaban ansiosos para darnos la bienvenida.

La emoción nos sobrepasaba al llegar a las puertas de nuestro nuevo hogar. ¡Hasta el jardín se veía diferente! Estaba tan ansiosa por entrar, que cuando Tom detuvo la camioneta por completo no esperé a que Edward me ayudara a bajar; subí los escalones y Jimmy salió corriendo eufórico para darnos la bienvenida junto con Esme.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella!

–¡Choo! ¡Esme!

–¡Hijos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo están mis nietos? – preguntó la desesperada abuela.

–Hola mamá – madre e hijo se abrazaban cariñosamente – tus nietos están muy bien y nosotros también.

–Quiero ver esa pancita hija – pidió Esme después de abrazarme y yo orgullosa me pegué la blusa al cuerpo.

–¡Oh Bella! Ya tienes pancita – dijo Choo emocionado.

–Todavía es muy pequeña pero ya se empieza a notar – la mostré feliz.

–Ajá, aunque eso no le impidió ponerse unos bikinis… – frunció el ceño a Jimmy en broma y reímos.

–Bueno, pasen, vengan a ver lo que hemos preparado para ustedes…

Esme nos apuró y tomé la mano de Edward; tan solo había dado un par de pasos adentro y ya teníamos la boca abierta. Estábamos de pie en el hall que solo tenía una mesa con un jarrón lleno de todo tipo de flores que remarcaban la elegancia del brillante mármol pulido. Al girar, el salón nos recibió con una bella alfombra blanca, con grandes y mullidos sofás grises con muchos cojines en colores marrón, beige, grises y blancos; la chimenea encendida desprendía un agradable olor a maderas; cuadros y lámparas minimalistas, dos pequeñas mesas de centro con libros de moda, arquitectura, diseño y una gran otomana al lado.

Del otro lado del hall, el comedor me robó un suspiro, era enorme, justo como lo había deseado para recibir a toda mi familia. La pared del fondo era de color gris plomo y la otra tenía un espejo de media pared que abarcaba todo el largo de la mesa moderna laqueada en color negro. Las sillas muy clásicas forradas de un moaré blanco antiguo y la moderna lámpara colgando del techo. Sólo Esme tenía el don de mezclar estilos tan modernos y clásicos y hacerlos lucir tan perfectos.

El despacho de Edward era una obra de diseño; estaba feliz porque a su madre no se le había escapado ningún detalle; su restirador, sus impresoras, escáners y sus accesorios especiales de trabajo inmaculadamente organizados y escondidos en un práctico mueble junto con un archivero para sus planos; una potente lámpara y un gran escritorio colocado estratégicamente junto a la ventana, le daban ese toque moderno pero sobrio sin duda alguna al igual que la cocina que aunque era de un maravilloso blanco impecable, era acogedora e invitaba a cocinar o solo estar en ella.

Subimos a las habitaciones y no pude dejarme de maravillar menos de lo que ya lo estaba. Los tres dormitorios estaban decorados con elegancia y calidez; usó tonos claros y vivos que invitaban al descanso combinándolos con la ropa de cama en colores brillantes. El de los gemelos estaba vacío y sentí que algo se encogía en mi vientre al verlo así, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer aunque Edward pusiera carita y ojitos del gatito de Shrek. Al llegar a nuestra habitación mi sonrisa no me cabía en el rostro. Tenía un ambiente de paz; unos colores grises y claros hermosos, un sofá frente a la cama, una mesita de centro y la chimenea; la adoraba, además era muy grande y la terraza se abría de par en par regalándonos una maravillosa vista arbolada.

–Mira Bella, aquí viene lo mejor de todo – dijo Jimmy dando saltitos.

Era el vestidor más… más increíble que había visto. Parecía una tienda con un largo pasillo, una gran araña colgando del techo y los estantes a los lados como si fueran vidrieras exponiendo los zapatos, los bolsos y los accesorios que ya estaban perfectamente colocados y ordenados, así como toda la ropa tanto mía como de Edward. Era un sueño, al igual que toda la casa.

–Gracias mamá, te ha quedado todo muy…

–¡Simplemente hermoso! – terminé por él – muchas gracias Esme, no sé qué decirte.

–Con ver sus caras me doy por excesivamente bien pagada – nos abrazó – me alegra que les haya gustado lo que hicimos, porque Jimmy fue un colaborador estupendo, muy bien podría dedicarse a esto… tiene muy buen gusto.

–¿Cambiarías de empleo Choo? ¿Me dejarías sola? – lo miré titubeante.

–Yo… *

* * *

_**Hola Chicas, espero que les haya gustado mucho, nos vemos el martes… snif, snif…**_

_**¿Preparadas?**_

_**Gracias por sus RW's, alertas y favoritos, me hacen el día.**_

_**Nos vemos el martes… snif.**_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / Aitana-trying. Blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	54. CAPITULO 54

_**Nenas… he aquí el último capítulo; espero que les guste… snif, snif.**_

_**Como siempre: Aquí leerás sexo explícito por lo tanto, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas… Gracias.

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 54**

**BELLA'S POV**

–¿Cambiarías de empleo Choo? ¿Me dejarías sola? – lo miré titubeante.

–Yo… bueno… – se retorcía las manos y miraba al suelo – mira Bella no…

–¡Nos asociamos! – lo interrumpió mi madre – trabajamos tan bien juntos que decidimos intentar con una línea de muebles y ropa de cama.

–Si, tendremos nuestra propia firma – dijo entusiasmada Esme – Reneé hace unos diseños espléndidos, plasma mis ideas en un diseño exacto y además le servirá de pretexto para venir a ver más seguido a los gemelos y Jimmy además de ayudarnos a ambas con su criterio e ideas, tiene una visión para los negocios impresionante.

–Pero nunca te dejaré Bella, esto no me va a distraer te lo prometo – dijo nervioso.

–Jimmy ¿Cómo crees que yo me negaría? – lo tomé de las manos – tú trabajas conmigo por amor al arte, yo soy la que debe decirte que no te quitaré mucho tiempo… si es que quieres que sigamos juntos, porque si no, yo puedo busc… – se abalanzó sobre mí.

–Que ni se te ocurra Isabella, nunca podrás deshacerte de mí – Edward respiró aliviado y yo también, pero además, estaba muy feliz porque las personas que quería se unían en un proyecto muy prometedor.

Al día siguiente, Edward se fue a trabajar muy temprano y Jimmy se personificó en nuestra casa para ayudarme a desempacar las doce maletas y para que le contara los detalles del viaje.

–Ahora si Bella – Jimmy se sentaba frente a mi con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama – ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – aplaudía emocionado – Cómo estuvo todo ese mes en un lujoso yate con tripulación sirviéndote todo el tiempo, llegando a los puertos más bellos del Mediterráneo y casada con ese hombre que te llevó a conocer a sus tíos los dioses griegos ¿Eh? Suéltalo…

–Ay Choo, no puedo decirte lo maravilloso que fue todo, las playas más hermosas que te puedas imaginar y Edward es… es… se portó como todo un…

–Si, sí eso ya lo sé – asintió varias veces – ¿Aún no has comprendido que te ama tonta? Ese hombre daría la vida por ti… pero bueno eso ya lo sabemos y no es eso lo que quiero que me cuentes, dime como es hacer el amor en una playa virgen, ¡anda dime!

Lo miré casi con los ojos de fuera – ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

–Ash Bellaa – dijo con fastidio – tú misma me lo contaste una vez, que te morías de ganas de hacer el amor ahí, y bueno ya estuviste en varias así que habla porque no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo cuentes.

–Eso es algo íntimo y privado Jimmy.

–¿Y yo que soy? – frunció el ceño – tú guardador de cosas íntimas y privadas ¿No? Pero está bien, si no quieres no me cuentes, total, con la cara que tienes seguramente no le diste vida al pobre Edward, sexo aquí, sexo allá, encima de, debajo de, en esta playa en aquella también, en el camarote, el en jacuzzi, en la cubierta… ¡Sí, sí Edward así, más duro! Uf de solo pensarlo ya me cansé, él se ve agotado en cambio tú estás rozagante, eso quiere decir que te fue muuy bien ¿Me equivoco?

–¡Jimmy!

–Por eso compraste tanto, el pobre hombre no tenía energía para decirte que no…

–Solo te daré un consejo – reí burlona.

–¡Dime! ¡Dime!

–Cuídate de la arena…

**EDWARD'S POV**

–Edward… cieloo – susurraba a mi oído.

–mmmm…

–Despierta.

–¿Qué pasa? – me senté en la cama – ¿Estás bien?

–Yo sí, pero los pequeños no… tienen hambre de hot dogs.

–¿Bella? – vi mi reloj en la mesita y eran las 3 de la madrugada – ¿Ya viste la hora?

–Si, por eso te voy a acompañar, anda vamos, ponte esto – me dio una chamarra y unos tenis.

–¿Me vas a acompañar? ¿No te los voy a preparar? – pregunté con cierto temor.

–Nop, vamos a ir a comprarlos, los de afuera saben mejor…

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en una esquina de la ciudad comiendo los hot dogs más ricos que había probado en mi vida. Mi mujer era única, siempre tenía los más locos antojos pero no podía comer sola, yo tenía que comer con ella, aunque a veces supieran horribles pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que iba a seguir haciendo lo que fuera para tenerla contenta.

–¿Ya niños ó niñas? – bromeé – ahora vamos a casa para que papá descanse al menos una hora – puse como siempre lo hacía, mi mano en la pancita de Bella y me acerqué para besarla y poner mi mejilla cuando sentí algo extraño.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Espera – dijo Bella alerta – ¡Son ellos!

–¿Cómo que son…? – y sentí otro movimiento en mi mano con mucha mayor claridad – ¡Ahí está de nuevo!

–¡Son ellos! – gritó Bella emocionada – ¡Son los bebés Edward!

–Mis hijos se están moviendo – dije asombrado.

Nuestras manos y mi mejilla sobre su pancita esperaban impacientes otro nuevo movimiento y del lado contrario a la primer patadita sentimos las otras. Era tanta nuestra felicidad que no podíamos despegar nuestras manos en espera de más muestras de movimiento y cómo si supieran que permanecíamos expectantes, nos regalaron un par más mientras les decíamos cuanto los queríamos y que ya necesitábamos tenerlos con nosotros.

¡Que bella era la vida!

***.

Los meses pasaron y su pancita fue creciendo demasiado rápido para nuestro asombro. Con 5 meses su embarazo ya era bastante notorio; las náuseas ya casi habían desaparecido pero los antojos iban siendo mucho más frecuentes. Bella también se agotaba con facilidad aunque continuaba haciendo ejercicios más ligeros desde luego, para mantenerse en buena condición. Estaba empeñada en ser la mejor mamá.

Ya habíamos ido a dos citas con la Dra. Montgomery con sus respectivas ecografías y en la última, nos dijo que ya podríamos saber sin lugar a dudas el sexo de nuestros o nuestras bebés; mi mano tembló un poco y casi estuve seguro que Bella estuvo a punto de ceder pero no lo hizo; la verdad, es que le hacía mucha ilusión la espera y contra eso, aunque me muriera de ganas, no podía hacer nada. Estaba tan contento porque mis hijos estaban en perfectas condiciones, que la ayudé a vestir y la llevé a comer al restaurante argentino al que fuimos alguna vez.

***.

Mi madre, con su gran sabiduría y poder de convencimiento, había conseguido convencer a Bella para que solamente ella supiera qué serían nuestros bebés para así poder decorar su habitación, con la promesa de ser lo más discreta posible para que ella no se enterara con anterioridad. Ella trabajaba a puerta cerrada y obviamente cuando yo estaba en la presa o en la oficina; Bella mientras tanto iba a ejercitarse con Jimmy, se pasaba por la oficina de Ángela, iba de compras porque según ella con su creciente cuerpo no tenía nada que ponerse o se pasaba horas platicando con Alice y Rose cuando estaban en la ciudad.

Sus padres también nos visitaban con frecuencia ya que no querían perderse mucho del embarazo de su hija. Le tomaban cientos y cientos de fotos para enseñarles a sus nietos cuando nacieran. Un fotógrafo amigo suyo le hizo unas espléndidas que me gustaron mucho y yo también le había tomado unas cuantas desnuda, mostrando el motivo de nuestra felicidad y orgullo.

Mis padres también estaban igual de locos de alegría y cada domingo íbamos todos a comer a su casa, salvo cuando Bella insistía y todos iban a la nuestra. Mi Bella parecía estallar de felicidad cuando veía su casa llena y a la familia en el salón, en el comedor o en la cocina. Con qué poco podía ser feliz mi Isabella…

–¡Bella ya llegué! – grité al llegar una noche a casa.

–¡Aquí! – respondió desde nuestra habitación, subí con rapidez las escaleras y encontré a mi mujer acostada viendo la tele con su pancita ya de casi 7 meses y los pies sobre varias almohadas; estaba enormemente hermosa.

–¿Cómo están mis bichitos? ¿Cómo pasaron el día? – besé su voluminoso vientre – ¿Le dieron mucha lata a mami? – le besé en los labios.

–¿Bichitos? – hizo una mueca – no les llames así.

–Tú les dijiste así primero mi amor ¿Ya se te olvidó? – rodó los ojos y me atrajo hacia ella – además es de cariño, lo sabes.

–Qué bueno que llegas…

Conocía ese tono de voz tan sensual y demandante. Bella y yo habíamos tenido una vida sexual bastante activa aunque en esos últimos días mis bebés habían crecido mucho, Bella se agotaba más rápido y a mi ya me daba temor hacerle el amor.

–Bella… – titubeé – yo creo que ya no es conveniente que continuemos…

–¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – preguntó titubeante – ya no me deseas porque estoy… _así_ – miró su redondo vientre.

–No Bella, yo te deseo igual o más que antes, sólo te estoy diciendo que me da miedo hacerles daño a ellos y a ti; ya sé que no pasa nada pero no sé, creo que ya llegamos al límite amor.

–¿Límite? – preguntó furiosa, esas hormonas revolucionadas y volubles me iban a matar. Enojada, jaló las sábanas hasta su cuello e intentaba acostarse de lado pero se enredó y su pancita le impidió moverse como ella quería.

–Déjame ayudarte, quédate quieta.

–¿Quieta? ¿Cuánto más quieta quieres que me quede si no puedo ni moverme?

–No te alteres, ya sabes que es por los niños amor, ya falta poco – le hablé con suavidad mientras iba besando su cuello y automáticamente fue relajándose. Irremediablemente el único remedio para ese estado de ánimo, era… el sexo – está bien señora, voy a darle lo que pide pero ya sabe… quietecita.

–Date prisa Edward.

–No me presione, las cosas me gustan lentas… pero eso usted ya lo sabe… ¿No es cierto?

Dejé que permaneciera en esa posición y comencé a recorrer con mis labios sus hombros desnudos. La ayudé a quitarse la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y con exagerada lentitud, acaricié su espalda y su pronunciado vientre. Subí un poco mi mano y toqué a mis maravillosas y crecidas niñas. Si antes me volvían loco, en esos momentos eran mi perdición, su tamaño había aumentado y estaban más sensibles que nunca pero ya no le dolían y eso, era excelente. Ya un poco más relajada la giré, quedó acostada boca arriba y pude concentrarme en mis preciosas niñas; con mucho cuidado las acaricié con mi boca y con mi labios, haciendo círculos alrededor de sus pezones con mi lengua, logrando su primer jadeo.

Ya no succionaba buscando algún néctar divino como lo hacía al principio porque unas semanas antes, lo encontré y no supo tan divino como hubiera deseado, tal vez fuera la sorpresa pero ya evitaba esa deliciosa caricia… por el momento. Paseé mi mano por su vientre con ternura y no hubo ningún movimiento ni manifestación de desagrado ahí dentro, continué y mientras lo besaba, mi mano llegaba a su entrepierna, tan cálida como siempre, esperando mi contacto. Hundí mis dedos entre sus labios buscando ese nudito hinchado que disparaba el sinfín de sensaciones a todas sus terminales nerviosas. Lo toqué y gimió, lo presioné y jadeó abriendo sus piernas tanto como podía. Con la práctica que ya teníamos, coloqué una almohada bajo sus caderas para que quedara a mí altura.

–Edward, te… necesitoo adentroo yaa – me ordenó.

La ignoré y bajé mi rostro hasta su tibio rincón y la probé como lo había hecho infinidad de veces; su nuevo sabor me embriagaba y era el mayor afrodisíaco que me hubiera podido dar. Rocé mi lengua por su clítoris, de arriba abajo, alrededor de él y la introduje en su ranura, dejándola lista para saciar mi más que excitada y vibrante virilidad. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y ubiqué mi miembro en su entrada; controlando mis impulsos por hacerla mía con un ritmo desenfrenado, me deslicé dentro de ella suavemente, con todos mis sentidos alertas pero al mismo tiempo totalmente entregado a Bella para su placer. Comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de Isabella; ella gemía y jadeaba, se movía tanto como podía y disfrutaba de la entrega.

Un vaivén acompasado dominaba nuestros cuerpos y un primer latigazo tensionó ni vientre. Apuré solo un poco más el ritmo y sentí como envolvía mi longitud en un fuerte apretón. Otro aviso a mis ingles me indicó que estaba muy cerca de mi liberación. Solté un muslo de Bella y presioné su clítoris para acelerar su orgasmo mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella; la sentí cerrarse en mí y convulsionar de placer gritando mi nombre.

–Edwaard…

Al mismo tiempo me dejé ir llegando juntos al clímax. Llenándola de mí como si todavía fuera posible hacerlo un poco más. Explotando, liberando su tensión y la mía. Amando cada día más a esa extraordinaria mujer que me pertenecía…

Un rato después recostados y a punto de dormir, Bella jadeó sorpresivamente.

–Se están moviendo Edward… – puse mi mano en su vientre y los bebés se movían mucho.

–Siempre se mueven después de hacer el amor – dije tranquilo – no pasa nada. Duérmete y ellos se calmarán…

Al día siguiente Bella aún dormía y no pude resistirme a besar su hermosa y redonda pancita para darle los buenos días a mis bebés. Era muy fácil el contacto directo porque Bella dormía prácticamente desnuda ya que las hormonas la tenían muy acalorada.

–Hola bebés – susurraba muy despacito – buenos días ¿Cómo durmieron mis pequeños bichitos consentidos eh? Hoy es domingo y hay que dejar dormir a mami ¿De acuerdo? Solo un ratito más…

Me di un baño y bajé para prepararle el desayuno a Bella; le subí lo de siempre, jugo, unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y un vaso de leche, ya no había café para nadie. Ella seguía en la misma posición. Ya le costaba mucho trabajo encontrar una posición cómoda que le permitiera dormir unas horas y cuando la encontraba, como en ese momento, prefería no despertarla; era mejor dejarla descansar.

Salí de la habitación con cautela y me dirigía al despacho a trabajar un rato cuando me quedé parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de mis bebés. Ya estaba listo; mi madre había terminado esa misma semana y nos dijo que ya se había ocupado de equiparla con todo lo necesario, desde pañales, ropita, todo lo que nosotros íbamos comprando, sabanitas, colchitas, almohaditas, biberones, artículos de aseo, más una infinidad de accesorios, en fin, ya solo faltaba que ellos estuvieran con nosotros.

Titubeé un poco. Sería tan fácil girar el pestillo y entrar… toda mi ansiedad acabaría en ese momento. Al fin sabría lo que serían y Bella no tendría porqué enterarse, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder disimular mi emoción y mantener mi bocota cerrada. No. Lo haría por Bella, ya faltaba poco… muy poco.

***.

Bella recién cumplía 7 meses y medio de feliz y un poco incómodo embarazo. Sus padres ya estaban en la ciudad; su madre instalada en la pequeña casita de invitados y su padre y Sue en el apartamento de Bella aunque todo el día permanecían con ella. Llegaron para acompañarnos en la ansiosa y dulce espera.

Fuimos a la cita con la Dra. Montgomery y mi corazón casi me salta por la boca cuando me dijo que los bebés estaban en posición y listos para nacer en cualquier momento. Como era un embarazo gemelar y Bella era estrecha y delgada, no tenían mucho espacio en su vientre e intentaban acomodarse de la mejor manera; ya habían encontrado una cómoda posición y no se iban a mover a menos que no fuera pasa salir de ahí.

Addison, la Dra. Montgomery, no estaba muy contenta con esa noticia. A los 7 meses y un par de semanas los bebés aún no completaban el desarrollo de sus pulmoncitos y si nacían en ese momento, tendrían que pasar algunos días en la incubadora con ayuda de una sonda directo a sus tráqueas, un respirador y oxígeno. Me sentí morir de temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir pero preferí no decirle nada a Bella, ella solo debía saber que tenía que permanecer en reposo absoluto y cuidarse mucho. Sus padres si estaban al tanto del riesgo que corríamos e hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para mantener a Bella en cama.

Jimmy también la distraía y la cuidaba como su tesoro más preciado y yo no tendría jamás como agradecerle sus cuidados. Organizó un Baby Shower muy íntimo en la casa, con sus amigas más cercanas; adornó todo el jardín llenándolo de conejitos, globos, caballitos, muñequitas, ositos y no sé cuantas cosas más, todo en tonos pasteles; Bella estuvo feliz recibiendo regalos de todos los tamaños y colores. Columpios, sillitas, mantitas, más ropa, sonajas, libros de cuentos, bolsos pañaleros de diseñador… se veía preciosa y alegre.

Yo solo iba a trabajar por las mañanas porque también quería y necesitaba estar a su lado en todo momento, cuidándola y consintiéndola. Una noche, mi niña Bella ya no encontraba la forma de acomodarse, le dolía la espalda, las caderas y sentía una constante punzada ahí abajo. Para aliviar su malestar, le masajeé la espalda y las caderas con cuidado, sin presionar, como una caricia para relajarla y parecía haber tenido éxito. Bella dormitó un rato y aproveché para llamar a mi padre y decirle lo mal que ya lo estaba pasando. Solo me confirmó mis temores ya que esas punzadas eran señal de que los bebés querían ya venir al mundo. Regresé a su lado y la encontré exhausta además de sensible y llorosa.

–Bella amor, tienes que calmarte, no ayudas a los bebés poniéndote así – masajeaba sus hombros – relájate…

–No seré una buena mamá – soltó de pronto en medio de lágrimas.

–No, no digas eso, lo eres y lo serás siempre.

–Ya quiero que nazcan, no puedo con ellos… soy mala por no aguantar ¡Soy una mala mamá!

–No vuelvas a decir eso, no lo eres – le hablé fuerte – eres la mejor de las mamás, no es fácil llevar a dos personitas en tu cuerpo y tú lo estás haciendo muy bien mi vida, estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

–¿De verdad?

–Si cariño, eres maravillosa, te amo…

La arrullé cantándole al oído mientras acariciaba su vientre tratando de que mi contacto llegara a mis pequeños. Bella por fin se durmió y me quedé velando su sueño pero seguía acariciándola; si dejaba de hacerlo se despertaba, era como un calmante natural para ella. Me incliné un poco y puse mi mejilla en su vientre.

–Bebés, bichitos – dije en un murmullo – aguanten unos días más sin molestar mucho a mami, por favor. Los queremos ya con nosotros pero sin complicaciones, solo unos días más… – mis hijos se removieron como si no les hubiera gustado mi petición. Bella gimió y su rostro reflejó una mueca de dolor. Para mi sorpresa, no despertó y durmió hasta el otro día. Se despertó muy descansada y hasta de muy buen humor. Mis hijos me habían hecho caso, habían permanecido tranquilos sin darle lata a Bella; nada me podía hacer más feliz.

–Tengo mucha hambre – dijo sonriente.

–No sabes como extrañaba verte así – le confesé mientras la besaba efusivamente.

–¿Porqué no le dices a Anna que nos prepare un gran desayuno? Quiero un omelet con setas, salchichas y pancakes, jugo de naranja y leche con cocoa – dijo entusiasta y yo estaba encantado de verla tan animada y con buen apetito.

–Se lo pido y mientras lo prepara nos damos un baño ¿Te gustaría? – sugerí levantando mis cejas repetidamente.

–Me encantaría señor ingeniero…

Preparé la bañera y le puse las sales que tanto le gustaban, fui por ella y la cargué para llevarla al baño. No pesaba tanto como parecía. La senté en una silla para ayudarla a desvestirse y luego entramos en la bañera.

–Ahh, cómo me hacía falta esto – dijo disfrutando del agua caliente mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Con una esponja llena de su gel preferido le enjaboné la espalda y los hombros, levantó los brazos y con cuidado pasé la esponja por mis preciosas niñas y seguí con sus piernas no dejando ni un solo centímetro de piel sin frotar. Por último acaricié su vientre con mis manos; lo tocaba con delicadeza para no perturbar a mis pequeños que eran muy sensibles a mi contacto, ya lo habíamos comprobado varias veces.

Mientras ella se relajaba, yo me daba prisa y me enjabonaba el cuerpo. Ambos quedamos muy limpios y frescos en pocos minutos. Llevé a Bella a la cama envuelta en una bata y abrí de par en par las puertas que daban a la terraza y con mucha paz y tranquilidad comimos en un cómodo silencio.

Mi madre, revisaba que todo estuviera listo en la habitación de los pequeños y Reneé se ocupaba de las cosas de Bella; mi padre ya tenía a la enfermera que estaría en casa ayudándonos a cuidar a los gemelos junto a las dos nanas y parecía que ya todo estaba listo para su llegada. Nada sería poco para la seguridad y el bienestar de mis hijos y de mi esposa, yo era capaz de todo por ellos.

Jimmy masajeaba los pies de Bella, le platicaba mil locuras y hacía lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla distraída y hacerle menos tedioso el reposo y la espera; se querían tanto y se llevaban tan bien, que ella lo miraba y escuchaba atenta cada una de las locuras que él le contaba. A medio día, la dejamos sola un rato para que descansara y yo bajé para intentar trabajar un poco. Una hora después aproximadamente, subí para verla y la cama estaba vacía, entré rápido al baño y me encontré a Bella de pie mirándome confundida…

–Cr-reo que mi fuente se acaba de romper.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Edward bajó las escaleras conmigo en brazos y con cuidado me metieron en la camioneta. Tom no dejó conducir a Edward con el argumento de que yo lo necesitaba a mi lado; en realidad estaba transparente de los nervios y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo así que agradecí que se quedara junto a mí durante el trayecto, diciéndome palabras cariñosas y hablándoles con ternura a nuestros pequeños.

–Pórtense bien bichitos, hay que ayudar a mami, ella necesita que sean buenos bebés – besaba mi mano apretándola por ratos y otros tantos acunaba mi rostro con las suyas – todo va a estar bien amor, tú no te preocupes por nada.

–No me preocupo, estoy muy tranquila – mentí para que no se alterara más de lo que ya estaba – ¿Trae Jimmy la maleta? ¿Y la ropa de los bebés? – pregunté para distraernos un poco.

–Todo está atrás señorita Bella, todo lo que usted pidió – respondió Tom mientras se abría paso en el tráfico.

–¿Dónde están ellos Edward?

–Vienen detrás en el auto de Jimmy Bella, tranquila que ya todos van camino al hospital – acariciaba mi mejilla – ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Todo está bajo control amor, saca de tus pulmones todo el aire, aguanta 1, 2, 3, ahora respira llena tus pulmones, sostén el aire 1, 2, 3… – no pude evitar recordar las clases de Lamaze a las cuales habíamos asistido Edward y yo.

–¿Estás segura de esto Bella?

–Absolutamente – le aseguré – ¿Tú no quieres ir? – fue mi turno de poner mis ojitos como el gatito de Shrek.

–No es eso cariño, pero Addison es muy buena, no creo que sea necesario ir a estas clases – caminaba por la habitación no muy convencido.

–Ella fue quién me las recomendó cielo, pero si quieres, puedo pedirle a Choo que me acompañe, él estará encantado de ir conmigo – me sentí un poquito culpable por chantajearlo pero mis amigas también me las habían recomendado porque a ellas les había servido muchísimo ya que el trabajo de parto duraba menos tiempo, era mucho menos doloroso haciendo así que pudieras disfrutar el nacimiento de tus bebés y la recuperación era casi inmediata. Dos horas después estábamos sentados en el suelo, yo entre sus piernas y recostada contra su pecho respirando y contando a la vez que él escuchaba concentrado todas las explicaciones. Había disfrutado de verdad ese curso de Lamaze con Edward.

Según los consejos de nuestra instructora todo estaba yendo muy bien; mi fuente se había roto, estábamos respirando con mucha calma, no tenía contracciones todavía ni dolor y ya iba camino al hospital con mi esposo. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bajo control, un punto para el método Lamaze.

Al llegar al hospital Carlisle nos esperaba junto con Diego y una camilla con algunos de sus residentes. Me acostaron en ella y Edward iba pegado a mí sin soltarme la mano, podría haber jurado que él necesitaba otra camilla.

–Addison te verá arriba en un rato, está alistando todo para la llegada de estos dos pequeñuelos – dijo Carlisle emocionado – Derek está operando pero estará pendiente.

–¿Patean fuerte verdad? – preguntó Diego – estoy seguro de que serán futbolistas y el tío Diego estará aquí para arreglar sus huesos rotos después de un buen juego… – hice una mueca de espanto.

–¿Futbol? – ironizó Carlisle – Beisból, eso jugaran mis nietos, beisból.

Una animada discusión por el deporte al que se dedicarían mis hijos tomó lugar en ese momento y de algún modo, me dio un poco de paz que tuvieran una plática tan superficial, eso era bueno. Me llevaron a un cuarto de labor y una enfermera me ayudó a ponerme una bata del hospital mientras Edward histérico esperaba afuera. Cuando entró, casi una hora después, parecía que un tornado lo había levantado; yo ya tenía la vía con el suero que con mis nervios ni me fijé en qué momento me lo pusieron, colocaron también en mi pecho unos parches y un cinturón con electrodos alrededor de mi enorme vientre para monitorear nuestros ritmos cardiacos y otro que señalaría las contracciones cuando éstas empezaran.

Mi padre estaba igual de nervioso que Edward, me decía palabras muy lindas y me contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeña, lo mucho que me quería y todo lo que adoraba a sus nietos. Mi madre, Esme y Sue me miraban agradecidas de que aún no tuviera contracciones y Jimmy estaba por primera vez en su vida, mudo de tantos nervios.

Addison llegó a revisarme y fue muy incómodo, pero necesario. Dijo que aún habría que esperar un poco para que dilatara pero estaba segura de que no me tomaría mucho tiempo. Dos horas después ya todos estábamos mucho más calmados "esperando" a que mis pequeños decidieran llegar.

–¿Porqué no intentas dormir un poco? Te dejaremos sola y nosotros estaremos aquí afuera.

–Gracias mamá, creo que lo intentaré – Edward dejó una lámpara muy tenue encendida, me dio un beso en la frente y en mi vientre y salió. Me hizo muy bien el poco tiempo que dormí; una enfermera me despertó para revisar nuestros signos vitales y parecía estar todo en orden.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Edward – ¿Ya no estás asustada?

–Casi no – respondí sincera – ¿Y tú?

–No, ya no – se recostó con cuidado junto a mí y escondió su rostro en mi cuello – ¿Te das cuenta Bella? En poco tiempo tendremos a nuestros bebés con nosotros… estoy impaciente.

–Si, ya quiero saber qué serán – besé su coronilla mientras lo acariciaba – Edward…

–¿Sí? – iba a responderle cuando un agudo dolor me atravesó la cintura y las caderas desde detrás haciendo que me olvidara de todo.

–¡Ahh! – grité sorpresivamente.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó angustiado oprimiendo el botón de la enfermera que llegó en un segundo.

–Un dolor horrible – dije jadeando.

–Es una contracción, está señalada aquí – estiró un papel como los de los electrocardiogramas y se lo enseñó a Edward – voy a avisarle a la doctora – y salió dejándonos solos.

–Respira amor ¿Recuerdas como nos enseñaron? – en mi mente tenía la imagen de Edward sosteniéndome por detrás y ayudándome a respirar. Era ya el momento para comprobar si en realidad esos cursos de Lamaze servían o no.

Mi primer contracción había sido a las 8 de la noche; ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y éstas ya eran muy seguidas, mucho más agudas y duraban más tiempo. Edward no se despegó de mí ni un segundo y eso me daba la fortaleza que necesitaba ya que había tomado una decisión importante…

–No quiero epidural.

Varios pares de ojos me miraron como si no creyeran haber oído bien.

–¿Estás segura Bella? – preguntó Addison – recuerda todo lo que ya platicamos sobre esto, no es sólo un bebé, necesitarás el doble de esfuerzo y no voy a mentirte, el grado de dolor aumentará en muy poco tiempo, tendrás que poner todo y mucho más de tu parte para traer a estos bebés al mundo.

–Pero Bella, por favor, sé consiente ¿Por qué no hacerlo menos doloroso? – Edward me preguntaba angustiado.

–He podido con peores cosas, quiero que mis hijos vengan de la forma más natural posible, no quiero drogas… yo sé que puedo hacerlo…

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Estaba en shock con lo que Bella acababa de decir ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no quisiera evitar el dolor? Siempre supe que Bella no era como todas las demás, esa decisión eso me lo confirmaba de nuevo y yo la apoyaría a menos de que hubiera alguna contraindicación.

–¿Addison? – en ese tono iban implicados todos mis temores y lo comprendió.

–Está bien Edward – me decía una vez que estuvimos fuera de la habitación – Bella se cuidó mucho y podemos intentarlo, de todas formas todo está listo por si tenemos que actuar con rapidez; vístete, te necesitará ahí dentro.

_¿Actuar con rapidez? _

Antes de llevarse a Bella, todos la animaron y le decían entre bromas que las apuestas iban 4-3 a favor de las niñas, los demás eran votos nulos porque no sabían exactamente qué preferirían que fueran los bebés y que no se tardara mucho, le pidió Emmett porque tenía que cobrarle la apuesta a Diego, a mi padre y a Alice.

–Sé fuerte muchacho, mi hija se apoya en ti, ayúdala a traerme a mis nietos – a Charlie le brillaban los ojos.

–Si Edward, cuídala y hazle saber en todo momento que la amamos – me pidió Reneé y mi madre asintió también.

–Quiero ver pronto a mis sobrinos, así que si ves que Bella quiere tirar la toalla, háblale fuerte, presiónala, así funciona mejor, créeme – Jimmy me guiñó un ojo y después traspasé el par de puertas abatibles para ir junto a mi niña Bella.

Me lavé y me puse toda la ropa esterilizada que me dieron; me dejaron esperando en un frío pasillo hasta que me avisaran que podía pasar. No tardaron mucho en llamarme y seguí a la enfermera hasta un quirófano donde Bella ya estaba conectada a muchos cables más. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido negarse a la anestesia? Se veía tan cansada que no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas necesarias para el esfuerzo que necesitaría hacer.

–Edward – dijo mi nombre entre una mueca de dolor – ya estás aquí…

–Claro amor, sabes que no te dejaría sola jamás – la besé en la frente mientras aguantaba estoicamente otra contracción.

Addison llegó y se sentó entre las piernas de Bella revisándola una vez más mientras mi pequeña hacía otro gesto de incomodidad.

–Bien, es hora de empezar a pujar Bella – dijo Addison – Edward, colócate a su lado y ayúdala a respirar después de pujar ¿De acuerdo? – asentí muy nervioso con la mano de Bella entre las mías, oprimiéndola.

Vino una contracción e inmediatamente la orden de Addison – ¡Puja Bella!

Bella obedeció y pujó con todas sus fuerzas apretando mi mano hasta que Addison le indicó parar – Muy bien Bella, descansa, así quiero que lo hagas cada vez que te lo pida, ahora respiren.

–Respira Bella fff, fff, fff, fff, fff… – dije mirándola verdaderamente agitada y un poco asustada – vas muy bien mi amor fff, fff, fff…

Se fijó en el monitor y cuando la otra contracción venía le volvió a pedir – ¡Puja Bella!... así… ¡Para!

–Respira amor fff, fff, fff – marcaba las respiraciones con ella. Así pasaron los primeros 20 minutos y veía a Addison estudiar el rostro de Bella, seguramente la notaba ya agotada.

–Bella, no puedes cansarte, tienes que pujar hasta poner a estos bebés en mis manos.

–No… Estoy… Cansada… – respondió decidida entre jadeos.

–Ya falta menos amor, un poco más y ya los tendremos aquí – la animé y ella solamente asintió. Después de varios esfuerzos más por fin escuchamos a Alison decir contenta…

–¡Eso es Bella, lo estás haciendo muy bien! Ya tengo una cabecita queriendo salir, vamos Bella ¡Puja de nuevo! – eso nos dio nuevas fuerzas y pujó con más ganas.

–Respira Bella fff, fff, fff, fff, fff…

–Una vez más Bella, una más y te daré una sorpresa vamos ¡Puja! – ella obedeció y con unas fuerzas renovadas, pujó, gritó desgarradoramente y la sentí desfallecer ante el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba para traer a nuestros bebés al mundo y de esa forma tan valiente.

–¡Muy bien Bella! ¡Felicidades! – dijo Addison sosteniendo una criaturita sucia y elevándola para que pudiéramos verla; nuestro corazón se detuvo – ¡Son papás de una encantadora nena!

–¡Una niña! ¡Una niña! ¡Bella, somos papás de una niña! – salté besándola emocionado.

–Una nena – repitió Bella débilmente dejando escapar unas lágrimas de alegría – una nena.

–¡Papá! – me llamó Addison – rápido, ven a cortar el cordón… – y me paralicé. Yo no podía hacerlo, estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos… – ¡Rápido Edward!

Solté la mano de Bella y fui junto a Addison quien me dio una tijeras y me indicó donde cortar pero antes de hacerlo me quedé asombrado al ver al pequeñísimo ser que tenía entre sus manos; estaba muy roja y llena de una viscosidad blanca.

–Date prisa Edward que aún nos falta otro bebé – la voz de Addison me regresó a la realidad y con la mano temblorosa corté donde me indicó – ¡Muy bien Edward! Lo están haciendo muy bien papás, ahora vuelve a tu lugar y sigue ayudando a Bella cuando les indique.

Volví junto a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos; quise decirle tantas cosas pero el nudo en mi garganta no me dejó ni siquiera emitir ruido alguno hasta que me preguntó con voz débil – ¿Cómo es?

–Es… es preciosa – la voz se me quebró; no la había visto bien pero no importaba, para mi era el ser más hermoso y perfecto porque fue deseada y creada con tanto amor, que no cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fuera. Me incliné y la besé en los labios – Gracias Bella…

De pronto, un potente llanto inundó el lugar llenándonos de una inmensa felicidad que poco nos duró ya que entraron dos personas con una incubadora y muchas conexiones llevándose a nuestra hija. Mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo y rogué porque nuestra pequeña estuviera bien.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella que había notado todo el movimiento – ¿Mi hija está bien?

–Ella está muy bien Bella, no te preocupes, ahora trae aquí a ese otro bebé, es hora de pujar de nuevo ¡Vamos Bella Puja! 1, 2, 3, 4 ¡Respira! ¡Edward!… – gritó Addison sacándome de mi trance y continué ayudando a Bella a respirar, con una parte de mi mente y mi corazón en la incubadora que de prisa habían sacado y con la otra ahí junto a Bella y mi otro bebé a punto de nacer.

–Respira Bella fff, fff, fff, fff…

Me parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que nuestra hija había nacido y fue sacada en esa incubadora, pero en realidad, solo habían pasado escasos 5 minutos y yo tenía que concentrarme y no reflejar mi angustia y preocupación para no poner nerviosa a Bella, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

–Una vez más y ya estará aquí Bella, solo dame un esfuerzo más – le pidió Addison.

–Edward… – dijo con voz muy apagada.

–¿Que pasa cariño? – le sonreí secándole la frente perlada del sudor.

–Mi hija…

–Ella está muy bien amor, anda, esfuérzate una vez más – la alenté – por favor…

–Vamos Bella ¡Puja ahora! – ella hizo otro esfuerzo, un grito desgarrador salió del pecho de Bella y oprimí con más fuerza que nunca su mano.

–¡Perfecto Bella! ¡Felicidades de nuevo! ¡Son papás de otra preciosa nena! – Addison se escuchaba satisfecha y me tranquilizó – ¡Ven a cortar el cordón Edward!

–¡Otra niña! ¡Bella, otra niña! – brinqué feliz y le di un beso en los labios – ¡Niñas! ¡Niñas!

Tomé las tijeras con mayor seguridad y corté con mano más firme. Esa vez si me detuve unos segundos más para observar a mi pequeña; era tan chiquita como su hermanita, estaba igual de roja y también cubierta de esa viscosidad blanca. Cuando terminé de cortar, otra incubadora estaba esperando por ella pero antes de irse, nos deleitó con un hermoso y fuerte llanto desesperado. Alison asintió mientras seguía ocupada con Bella y con la mirada, me pidió regresar junto a ella.

–¡Bella! Gracias de nuevo amor, gracias – dije entre lágrimas de felicidad – gracias por nuestras hermosas hijas.

–¿Porqué se las llevaron? – preguntó débil – ¿Qué tienen?

–Ellas están muy bien Bella ¿No las escuchaste llorar? Solo necesitan estar un rato ahí – le aseguró ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?

–¿Sabes? Son muy hermosas – le dije al oído – son muy pequeñitas y están rojas como unos tomatitos Cherry ¡Preciosas!

–¿Bichitos? ¿Tomatitos Cherry? – se esforzaba por hablar – ¿Qué otro apodo les pondrás a mis niñas eh?

–A… _¿Mis niñas?_

***.

Alison me pidió salir del quirófano para poder terminar con Bella que ya se había quedado dormida por el descomunal esfuerzo que había realizado esa madrugada. Apenas salí, fui en busca del neonatólogo para preguntarle como se encontraban mis niñ… mis pequeñas y para saber si podía verlas.

Para mi tranquilidad, el Dr. Cooper me informó que ambas estaban muy bien, muy sanas, con todos sus órganos muy bien desarrollados y que sólo las mantendrían unas horas en la incubadora como medida precautoria. Feliz con la excelente noticia, fui en busca de mi familia para compartir con ellos mi alegría y la de Bella. Los encontré a todos esperando preocupados; mi padre y Diego habían respetado mi decisión de ser yo quien les informara y apenas me vieron caminar por el pasillo corrieron hacía mí. Al verlos a todos no pude evitar seguir llorando de alegría; me abracé a mi madre y mil preguntas me llovían al mismo tiempo…

¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Qué son? ¿Están bien? ¿Podemos verlos?

–Bella – empecé con dificultad y secándome los ojos – Bella está perfectamente bien… ¡Somos papás de dos hermosas niñas!

¡Niñas!, gritaban todos eufóricos y mi madre sonreía feliz.

–¡Soy abuelo de dos nenas! – Charlie estaba encantado con la noticia.

–Mi bebé ya es mamá de dos bebitas – Reneé lloraba emocionada mientras Jimmy daba saltitos.

–¡Dos muñequitas! ¡Dos! – me abrazaba fascinado por la noticia – soy el tío más feliz, no sabes todo lo que les voy a comprar… – decía emocionado mientras empezaba a repartir chocolates a todo el mundo.

–Lo que sea menos bikinis ¿De acuerdo? – le advertí entre risas.

–Ya eres papá hermano – me abrazó Emmett – y yo tío…

–Y ya te estás tardando en ser marido ¿No crees? – le pregunté – a mi también me gustaría ser tío pronto.

–Pronto hermano, pronto…

Alice me abrazó sin poder hablar y Rose igual, ambas querían tanto a Bella y ver que ya cumplía su sueño las hacía a ellas tan feliz como mi Isabella.

–Felicidades hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de Bella– dijo mi padre – ahora tienen una familia y esa debe ser su prioridad en la vida, no lo olvides.

–No papá, nunca podríamos…

Diego y Jasper también me felicitaron y por fin pude respirar con una paz que llenó por completo mis pulmones y se regó por todo mi cuerpo. Ya era papá.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Llanto. Llanto de bebés era lo que recordaba. Me removí un poco y un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, en especial en mi parte baja me hizo jadear.

–Bella ¿Estás bien amor? – la voz de Edward me hizo recordar donde estábamos y porqué – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrí despacio los ojos y levanté la mano hacia su cara – ¿Cómo están?

–Están perfectamente bien, pero dime ¿Tú como estás? ¿Necesitas algo para el dolor? – negué inmediatamente.

–No. Estoy muy bien, solo quiero ver a mis bebés, tráelas Edward.

–Solo estábamos esperando que despertaras, ahora mismo llamo para que las traigan.

–¿Tú ya estuviste con ellas?

–Si. Cuando fui para dar sus nombres y ver que tomaran las huellitas de sus piececitos… son tan pequeñitas Bella… son… tan hermosas – dije orgulloso de mis nenas.

–Edward ellas…

–Si amor, están perfectas y completitas, tienen todos sus deditos en unas minúsculas manitas y piececitos – suspiré aliviada ya que ese es el temor de toda madre – ya cada una tiene en sus muñecas una pulserita con su nombre para no confundirlas… – ¡Son idénticas!

–¡Tráelas Edward!

Un rato después unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón latiera sin control. Dos enfermeras entraron con dos pequeñas cunitas y Edward venía custodiándolas. Tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro y una felicidad y orgullo en el pecho que parecía que le iba a estallar.

–Señora Cullen, aquí están sus bebés, felicidades – dijo la mayor de ellas mientras sacaba de la cunita una bolita envuelta en una sabanita que hacía juego con su gorrito rosa. Mi mirada se nublo y mi corazón se encogió mientras la enfermera me entregaba a mi pequeña hijita.

No había acabado de acomodarla entre mis brazos temblorosos cuando la otra enfermera ya me acercaba a mi otra bebé. Con mis pequeñas en ambos brazos, mi esposo mirándome embelesado y una emoción que me embargaba el alma, di gracias a Dios por toda la felicidad que me regalaba.

No sabía a cual mirar; eran las bebés más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Blancas como la leche, con una sombrita color castaña de cabellito asomándose y sus ojitos cerrados bajo unas cejitas preciosas, brillaban por alguna pomada que tenían sobre ellos. No podía limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos para ver mejor las perfectas boquitas de mis princesas formando ambas una pequeñita "O" con sus labios rosaditos y una naricita respingadita que me recordaba mucho a la mía. No podía dejar de admirarlas extasiada.

–Las tres son las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida… y son mías – dijo Edward fascinado y las enfermeras sonrieron al escucharlo.

–¡Oh! ¡Edward mira como mueven sus boquitas míralas! – se acercó más y con cuidado acarició sus cabecitas sobre los gorritos.

–Ya tienen hambre – dijo la enfermera joven tomando a una de mis nenas de mis brazos y entregándosela a Edward – a ver, cargue a esta nenita mientras esta otra come – Edward tomó a nuestra hijita con mucho cuidado y la miró con ojos brillosos. Era demasiado para mí; no sabía a quien mirar, si a la bebita en mi regazo o a su padre cargando por primera vez a su hermanita, cuando un fuerte llanto reclamó toda mi atención.

–Descúbrase y péguela a su pecho señora – dijo la enfermera mayor – los bebés por instinto saben que hacer.

Con su ayuda hice lo que me dijo y mi pequeñita inmediatamente con su boquita ansiosa encontró mi pezón y se prendió de él mamando con una energía sorprendente. Hice una mueca de dolor por la ávida succión de mi bebé. Edward se sentó en la cama junto a mí contemplando cómo nuestra bebé se alimentaba, pero al poco tiempo el llanto desesperado de nuestra nenita en sus brazos nos puso un poco nerviosos.

–Tranquilos – la enfermera hizo el cambio de bebés, me pegué a mi bebita al otro seno y succionó con mucha energía, igual que su hermanita – ahora usted sostenga así a esta nena y golpee suavemente su espaldita para que expulse el aire – le indicó a Edward que con mucha destreza manejaba a la niña. No cabía duda de que nos acoplaríamos muy bien a nuestra nueva condición de papás. Cuando las gemelas terminaron de comer, las acostaron en sus cunitas junto a mi cama y nos dejaron solos.

–Felicidades señora Cullen – Edward acarició con la punta de su nariz mi mejilla – tiene usted a las niñas más hermosas del mundo, son idénticas a usted.

–Oh gracias Ingeniero, no pude haberlas hecho sin su ayuda – lo besé el los labios – pero sabe, yo veo algo de usted en este par de preciosuras.

–Bueno, yo creo que conozco a algunas personas que están algo ansiosas por entrar a conocerlas, tal vez luego puedan decirnos a quien se parecen…

–¡Edward! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estaban afuera esperando?

–Porque quisieron darnos un rato a solas con nuestras hijas…

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya tocaban muy despacio a la puerta. Un simple "adelante" bastó para que un torbellino, eso si, muy silencioso para no despertar a las gemelas, entrara al cuarto y empezaran las felicitaciones, los abrazos y las comparaciones…

–Mira Bella, van a ser castañas como tú – dijo mi padre mientras las miraba dormir.

–Y también tienen su naricita respingona – dijo Choo – tendrán un perfil perfecto.

–Pero también tienen mucho de ti Edward – le sonrió a mi madre y la abrazó.

–Mis nietas son tan lindas… ya no puedo esperar para verlas despiertas – Esme dejó escapar una lágrima mientras apretaba mi mano.

–¿Y como van a llamarlas? ¿Ya lo decidieron? – preguntó Carlisle al fin y las pequeñas se removieron en las cunitas despertándose.

Las abuelas sacaron a las niñas de las cunitas cargándolas emocionadas y haciéndoles muecas y gestos para llamar su atención. Edward se sentó junto a mi y me miró sonriente.

–Se llamarán Sarah y Sophie – dijimos al mismo tiempo felices presumiendo sus bellos nombres.

"¡Qué lindos nombres!" "¡Les quedan perfectos!" comentaban todos "¡Me gustan!"

–Pero ¿Cuál es Sarah y cual es Sophie? – Emmett las miraba confundido.

–Cada una tiene una pulserita del hospital con su nombre, Sarah nació primero y Sophie unos minutos después – contestó Edward.

–Bien señores – dijo Emmett feliz – ¡Es la hora de pagar sus apuestas!

–¡Pago feliz! – dijo Alice – son tan lindas ¡Se parecen a mi verdad Jazz?

–Mmm no creo mi amor, pero si te gustan tal vez dentro de un par de años podemos tener una como ellas ¿Te gustaría?

–¡Claro mi vida! – se abrazaron mientras se daban un beso.

–¿Puedo cargarlas? – Rose preguntó y yo asentí.

–Dicen que la maternidad se pega – Emmett le murmuró al oído.

–¿Entonces qué esperas? – Rose lo miró como si fuera algo obvio – ¡Carga a una nena Emmett!

–¡Hazlo Emmett! – le ordenó Carlisle – quiero llenarme de muchos nietos y pronto – las risas estallaron en la habitación.

***.

Durante el resto del día tuve que alimentar a las pequeñas varias veces más. Por la noche, se las llevaron a los cuneros para que yo pudiera descansar un poco. Edward se quedó conmigo y estuvo muy pendiente de mi. Ambos despertamos muy descansados al día siguiente, listos para ver de nuevo a nuestras pequeñitas.

Alison llegó antes de que lo hicieran ellas; me dijo que me encontraba muy bien y que podríamos irnos a casa a la mañana siguiente. Era una magnífica noticia, ya estábamos ansiosos por regresar, además yo me sentía estupendamente bien.

El día transcurrió con la visita de nuestra familia y la de amigos muy allegados, como Ángela, Jane, Tanya que se había abierto a nosotros demostrándonos su confianza y descubrimos que en efecto, como decían Alice y Rose, era una chica muy linda y tímida ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? También algunas amigas mías que estaban en la ciudad en esos momentos aparecieron por ahí y alguien que al verlo me dejó muda…

–¡Marc! – casi grité sorprendida al ver más guapo que nunca a Marc o "Jimbo" para los amigos, el ex de Jimmy – ¡Marc! ¡Que sorpresa! No puede ser, ¡Eres tú! – Edward estaba atónito pasando la mirada de Jimbo a mí y viceversa.

–¡Bella! – se acercó a abrazarme – Bella, no vas a creerlo pero vine a una cita con un cirujano plástico – susurró las dos últimas palabras – y escuché a unas enfermeras decir que estabas aquí porque diste a luz a un par de niñas hermosísimas y me dije "Jimbo, no puedes irte sin ver a Bella y sin conocer a sus hermosuras"…

–Claro que no, pero mira, te presento a mi esposo, Edward él es Marc, él es… – me detuve.

–El ex novio de Jimmy – susurró de nuevo y Edward se quedó aún más sorprendido, pero jamás como Choo, que entró en ese momento al cuarto con dos gigantescas hipopótamas rosas con sus tutús de ballet.

–¡Por todos los ángeles traviesos del cielo! ¡Jimbo! Después de tanto tiempo… ¡Eres tú! – exclamó con una sonrisa y se abrazaron efusivamente. Edward los miraba a ellos y luego a mí, como buscando una explicación al comportamiento tan "maduro" de mis amigos.

–¿Cómo has estado? – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y reían felices de verse de nuevo. Platicamos un rato, Marc conoció a las gemelas, nos tomamos fotos todos y de repente, entró Diego a saludar. Edward levantó las cejas expectante y me miró.

–Diego, que bueno que estás aquí – lo tomó de la mano – ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de Marc? – Diego asintió – Marc, él es Diego, mi pareja…

Marc extendió la mano hacia Diego con una sonrisa grande y sincera, de corazón, y Diego se la estrechó de igual manera. Minutos después, se despidieron y se fueron a comer los tres juntos.

–Qué "Open Mind" ¿No? – Edward me miró levantando repetidamente las cejas – se fueron los tres y estaban muy contentos ¿Los viste?

–No te atrevas a pensar mal de mis amigos – le advertí – a los tres los quiero muchísimo y han sido unos caballeros siempre con todos nosotros.

–Lo sé Bella, nunca fue mi intención insinuar nada así. Jimmy es un hermano para ti y como tal lo considero, es una persona transparente y te adora y Diego ni qué decir, creo que está más que claro que todos los queremos y los respetamos por los grandes seres humanos que son, no nos fijamos en otras cosas, disculpa si mi comentario dio a entender otra cosa – me pidió y lo abracé – pero yo me refería a que bueno, yo jamás podría estar tan cómodo y feliz con algún ex tuyo ¡Y ya no digamos irnos los tres a comer! – bufó rodando los ojos.

–Pero yo no tengo ningún ex cielo.

–Lo sé amor y no sabes qué feliz me hace, yo fui el primero y seré el último, el único – me besó con mucha pasión y como para dar por terminada esa conversación, mis hijitas lloraron al mismo tiempo reclamando nuestra total atención.

***.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, me levanté, me di un baño para estar muy fresca y lista para cuando me llevaran a las gemelas y pudiéramos volver a casa. Muy puntuales aparecieron las nenas para que les diera de comer. A media mañana llegó Addison con la hoja del alta y detrás de ella el pediatra de las niñas con la suya.

Tom subió para ayudarnos con todos los regalos, las maletas y las hipopótamos del tío Jimmy, no sin antes conocer a mis pequeñas – Están muy lindas señorita Bella, muchas felicidades a usted también señor; que bien que ya tenemos pequeñas en casa…– Le agradecimos y dejamos el cuarto.

Edward llevaba a Sarah y Sophie, una sillita en cada mano. No había permitido que nadie las cargara excepto él, que era el papá. Orgulloso, iba caminando por los pasillos y yo a su lado igual de orgullosa, pero en una silla de ruedas por ser una regla del hospital que tuve que obedecer aunque yo me sentía de maravilla, otro punto para el Lamaze.

Llegamos a casa y el obsesionado papá las bajó de la camioneta y subió con ellas las escaleras, permitiendo por fin que mi madre y Esme las sostuvieran un rato mientras me subía en brazos; su obsesión me empezaba a preocupar pero mi emoción por estar ahí y ver la habitación de mis pequeñas, me mantuvo calladita, ya se le pasaría.

–Bienvenidos a casa – dijeron nuestras madres y entramos a la habitación de Sarah y Sophie. Dimos unos pasos dentro de ella admirando el gran trabajo de Esme.

Era una pieza grande, algo alargada y blanca con mariposas en las paredes y dos preciosas cunas igual blancas con un velo cayendo del techo sobre cada una de ellas. Las ventanas cubiertas con persianas blancas también y del lado derecho, junto a las cunitas, un gran mueble cambiador con cajones a todo lo largo y una bañerita en medio.

–Tiene cromoterapia – dijo Esme volviéndonos a la realidad y la miré confundida – es el uso del color para mantener una buena salud y mejorar alguna dolencia – me explicaba y la escuchaba fascinada – si tuvieran un coliquito, pones una suave luz amarilla, que es la que estimula todo el aparato digestivo; si no pudieran dormir, pones una tenue luz verde que es la que relaja y calma las ideas, para la tos o gripe, el color rojo y así para infinidad de cosas. Tal vez exagero pero una ayudita natural nunca está de más.

–Por supuesto que no exageras mamá, gracias, te ha quedado precioso todo.

–Es verdad Esme, estoy… impresionada con todo esto – confesé.

–También en el techo hay una pantalla adaptada que sirve de móvil, esta lente refleja imágenes relajantes para las niñas con una música muy suave, además en la cabecera de cada cunita hay un sensor de llanto y cada vez que una bebé llora manda el mensaje al interfón, al teléfono y a un monitor móvil que ustedes pueden llevar a cualquier parte de la casa o el jardín; la cámara encima de la cuna transmite imágenes de las niñas que podrán ver a donde ustedes gusten dirigir la señal – se encogió de hombros al vernos gratamente sorprendidos – creo que la seguridad de mis princesas no tiene precio…

–Todo esto es maravilloso Esme, muchas gracias.

–Mamá… – Edward la abrazó infinitamente agradecido – no pude haber pensado en algo mejor que esto.

–Y eso que no han visto lo demás – dijo Jimmy a mis espaldas – ¿Ya viste el closet Bella? Es una locura… ¡Y ya está lleno! – solté una carcajada por su entusiasmo y me acerqué a verlo… efectivamente, era un sueño.

También colocó dos sillones con sus respectivos banquitos para subir los pies y poder estar cómodos mientras nos sentábamos con las gemelas para alimentarlas o arrullarlas. ¿Qué podía decir? El dormitorio de mis nenas era algo irreal.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Nuestra primer noche en casa fue algo… movida, pero pudimos con ese par de criaturitas hambrientas. No teníamos más de una hora de haberlas alimentado, sacado el aire y cambiado cuando ya lloraban de nuevo y todo el circo empezaba otra vez. No habíamos querido que nos ayudaran las nanas ni la enfermera; nosotros éramos sus padres y debíamos aprender a solucionar las necesidades de Sarah y Sophie, ya cuando hubiéramos aprendido y estuviéramos agotados, aceptaríamos la ayuda, no antes.

Los días pasaron y nos volvimos expertos con nuestras hijas. Como cada vez crecían más, no se contentaban con alimentarse sólo de Bella, teníamos que darles la fórmula y esa, la preparaba yo. Por las noches la encomienda era mía; apenas las oía llorar, me levantaba y preparaba hábilmente dos biberones, los llevaba a nuestra habitación y luego iba por mis bichitos. Biberón, aire, pañal, una arrulladita y listo, a dormir otra vez, a menos que no funcionara algo y lloraran por horas, eso si que era un suplicio.

Les compré unas pulseritas de oro blanco con sus nombres porque eran tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua y siempre nos confundíamos. Reneé les regaló unos aretitos muy bonitos y muy pequeñitos, unos de esmeraldas, como sus ojos y otros de rubíes, como sus labios. Sarah tenía los rubíes porque era la más corajuda y Sophie las esmeraldas ya que era más tranquila que su hermanita.

Cada día que pasaba, ansiaba llegar a casa para estar con mis niñ… con mis pequeñas y con mi esposa que estaba recuperando su figura de manera asombrosamente rápida. A mi me encantaba y no me importaba si estaba más llenita o no, se veía hermosísima con o sin esos kilitos que según ella tenía de más. Así como cada tarde contaba las horas para volver a casa, de un modo enfermizo contaba los días para poder estar con Bella de nuevo. Ese aire maternal me volvía loco y su olor era tan embriagante que varias noches estuve a punto de irme a dormir a otra habitación ya que me moría de ganas por hacerla mía.

También para mi sorpresa, ya había regresado a trabajar en una campaña nueva de Chanel; era de cosméticos y sólo eran fotografías de rostro. Estaba muy contenta y aunque me hubiera gustado que esperara un poco más, yo no podía mantenerla encerrada en mi casa, tenía todo el derecho de trabajar si ella así lo quería y contaba con todo mi apoyo y mi confianza.

Una tarde llegué a casa y fui directamente a ver a mis pequeñas Sarah y Sophie. Ya tenían un mes y medio de nacidas y estaban más hermosas que nunca. Las tomé en mis brazos, las llevé a mi habitación y me acosté con mis hijas en la cama; Bella tuvo un photoshoot y llegaría pronto, pero mientras, yo disfrutaba de mis preciosas nenas.

–¿Quién es el papá más guapo? ¿Eh bichitos bonitos? Dime Sophie ¿Es guapo papi? – mi nena abrió los ojos perezosamente y encogió la naricita respingona – tú si me vas a decir ¿Verdad Sarah? – ella abrió la boquita bostezando despreocupada.

–¿Es alguna especie de sugestión la que practicas con mis hijas? Porque si es así no estoy de acuerdo – ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué carajos era eso? Bella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mirándonos muy divertida y tan maquillada que parecía una Drag Queen, solo le faltaba la peluca de fantasía.

–Es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas ¿Nunca te enseñaron eso tus padres?

–Desde luego, pero tuve que salir en defensa de mis pequeñas – sonrió – voy a darme un baño para darles de comer, no tardo Ingeniero – se acercó a nosotros.

–No te acerques, vas a asustar a mis bichitos y están muy tranquilitas con su papi que es muy guapo ¿Verdad? Di que si Sarah, di que si Sophie – bromeé y Bella bufó.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Necesitaba ese baño. Quería quitarme el excesivo maquillaje para poder estar con mis nenas. Además tenía que ponerme muy sexy después de alimentarlas. Ya se habían cumplido los rigurosos cuarenta días y yo estaba desesperada por estar con Edward.

Varios días antes, pasé por "La Perla" y compré un lindo juego de lencería, Rose me acompañó y salí muy satisfecha con mi compra. Planeaba estrenarlo esa misma noche; iba a sorprenderlo ya que me había mantenido muy bien portada desde que nacieron las niñas y tal vez Edward pensara que por todo lo de la maternidad, yo no quisiera hacer el amor con él todavía.

Salí del baño y mi corazón se encogió al ver la escena más tierna entre papá e hijas. Edward se había quedado dormido con las niñas entre sus brazos y ellas se acomodaron a él. Los tres dormían plácidamente. No tenía corazón para despertarlos. Lástima… tendría que ser otro día.

Algunas tardes después me encontraba en casa y ya había preparado todo. Anna cocinó una magnifica cena y le tenía uno de sus vinos preferidos. Atendí a mis muñequitas antes de que Edward llegara y las nanas las acostaron; así, solamente entraría a darles un beso y al verlas dormiditas, saldría sin despertarlas. Estaba siendo un poco egoísta pero mami también necesitaba del cariño de papá… y mucho.

Eché aceites suavizantes y algunas sales en la bañera; quería mi piel tan tersa como se pudiera. Después sequé mi pelo, lo dejaría suelto; me maquillé un poco. Minutos después, mi lencería estaba muy bien puesta debajo de mi súper sexy vestido rojo que ni siquiera era de diseñador. Lo había visto en un aparador al pasar por una tienda y sin pensármelo entré y me lo compré. Era pegado al cuerpo, de crepé rojo con una flor en el seno izquierdo; era muy provocativo y hasta algo común y corriente; me daba un look algo "trashy" y me gustaba. Con un poco de suerte, ese vestido no sobreviviría a esa noche.

Me puse pocos accesorios, unas pulseras y mis Louboutin color nude. Perfume entre mis senos, en mis muñecas, cuello, detrás de las orejas, las rodillas y en las ingles. Escuché llegar a Edward, bajé rápidamente y encendí las velas del comedor que estaba a oscuras. El giró y me vio ahí de pie, sorprendiéndose.

–Isabella… que… bien te ves amor – se acercó y besó mis labios tomándome por la cintura.

–Bienvenido a casa cielo – dije melosa – ¿No vas a subir a ver a las pequeñas?

Asintió – No me tardaré, no te muevas de aquí – subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró al dormitorio de las gemelas.

–¿Cómo están mis bichitos? – lo oí susurrarles por el monitor que tenía junto a mí – esta noche tienen que ser muy buenas nenas y portarse muy bien porque papi y mami van a estar algo ocupados preciosas así que por lo que más quieran, no se despierten antes de dos horas ¿Podrán hacer eso por papi?

Sonreí con algo de pena ya que las nanas escuchaban todo lo que Edward decía; ellas también tenían un monitor para que pudieran ir a atender a las bebés si despertaban. Escuché cómo les daba un beso, se despedía de ellas y salía del dormitorio. Abrí la botella de vino, le serví una copa y lo esperé al pie de la escalera con ella. No dejó de mirarme desde que se encontró con mis ojos…

–Gracias – tomó la copa de mi mano y le dio un sorbo – no me esperaba esto – dijo sincero.

–¿Cenamos? – lo guié de la mano hasta el comedor pero me detuvo, me giró por la cintura y me besó desesperado.

Le serví algunas rebanadas de cordero en su plato con un poco de puré, me serví también y Edward llenó de agua mi vaso. Cenamos entre deliciosas caricias; él pasaba la mano por mis piernas y la llevaba más allá haciendo que repentinamente un calor sofocante invadiera todo mi cuerpo y mi centro palpitara ansioso por más de su contacto.

–Edward… – apenas pronuncié su nombre con mi voz llena de deseo, él saltó de la silla y me cargó en sus brazos, llevándonos a nuestra habitación. Ya ahí me depositó en la cama y con prisa, fue desabotonando su camisa, yo empecé a desvestirme también.

–No Bella, déjame a mi…

Terminó de desvestirse y con mucha lentitud fue bajando el vestido por mi cuerpo, con delicadeza; lo dejó en el suelo, se acostó a mi lado y muy despacio, recorrió con las yemas sus dedos el borde de las copas de mi brassiere, basando la piel de mis senos que iba dejando al descubierto hasta que finalmente me lo quitó por completo.

–Mis niñas… – murmuró mientras las besaba alternadamente – son tan hermosas – su lengua acarició toda la redondez de mis senos, evitando mis pezones – estos no me pertenecen por el momento.

No se detuvo mucho tiempo en ellos, supuse que se sentía extraño sabiendo que por obvias razones eran el mayor deleite de mis hijas, pero continuó saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel, mi torso, mi todavía no plano vientre, mis redondas caderas, mis muslos.

–Tu cuerpo ha cambiado – besó mi monte de Venus – ¿Cómo puedes cada día ser aún más bella? – gemí excitada tanto por su contacto como por sus palabras, sólo él podía llevarme a esos niveles de deseo enloqueciéndome con sus caricias.

Fue un largo preámbulo lleno de roces, besos cargados de pasión y de anticipación por la unión. Nos tocamos talvez con las mismas caricias de siempre pero para nosotros era como si fuera la primera vez porque tenían una intención y un significado diferente.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Sabía que Bella sentía lo mismo. Que no era igual estar amándonos en ese momento a cómo lo hicimos en el pasado. Ya no había dudas ni temores, ni teníamos que probarnos nada. Sabíamos lo que queríamos, estar juntos por siempre, unidos, entregados…

Me coloqué entre las piernas de Bella y me incliné para besarla de nuevo; lloraba. Limpié las lágrimas con mis labios y cuando me sintió en su entrada, abrió los ojos.

–No Bella – le dije en un susurró – ya no es necesario que los abras, ya no necesito verte a los ojos para saber que te entregas a mí en cuerpo y alma, que eres mía, que me amas… cierra los ojos amor, no te haré daño…

–Lo sé… – se abrazó a mis hombros.

Con todo el cuidado y la ternura de la que fui capaz, me deslicé dentro de Bella y volví a sentirme abrigado del único amor verdadero que conocía. Poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo ante mi intromisión ya que aunque había tratado de ser lo más gentil que pude, era inevitable que sintiera algo de incomodidad. Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las mías y la seguí, acompañándola en el ritmo que ella me marcaba, subiendo por los riscos más elevados del placer, desconectándonos del mundo pero inconscientemente pendientes de la razón de nuestras vidas; subíamos más y más cada vez hasta que nos fue imposible soportar esa deliciosa agonía y nos dejamos caer en una espiral de éxtasis, llegando juntos al clímax mientras la llenaba de mí.

–Te amo…

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

La navidad había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba tan feliz por celebrar las fiestas en casa que parecía una niña en una dulcería. Edward había comprado un árbol enorme y junto con Jimmy me dí a la tarea de decorarlo así como el resto de la casa. Puse velas con olor a canela, cojines navideños en el salón, un moño grande en la puerta, en fin, la navidad invadió la casa de los Cullen. Edward sólo se reía y me preguntaba porque cada vez que levantaba la tapa del retrete había un Santa Claus horrorizado.

El también lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, sobretodo cuando llegaba a casa y se encontraba con las pequeñas vestidas con alguna prenda navideña, ya fueran los suetercitos, los calcetincitos, las pijamitas… bueno, no siempre.

–Bella – me preguntó el día anterior – ¿Qué hacen mis hijas disfrazadas de renos? Fue Jimmy ¿Verdad? El les puso esas ridículas pijamas, hasta los gorritos con los cuernos, astas o lo que sea que los renos tengan tienen mis hijas en la cabeza – parloteó enojado.

–No fue Jimmy – lo corté – fue tu madre y me parecen adorables – lo oí murmurar entre dientes.

Si yo había conocido antes a un Edward celoso y posesivo, lo quería de regreso porque ese que ahora vivía conmigo era, simplemente algo fuera de este mundo. A los adjetivos de celoso y posesivo tenía que agregarle el de sopreprotector irracional con sus hijas. Supongo que me doy a entender bien con ese termino.

***.

La cena de noche buena fue algo inolvidable. Nuestra casa estaba llena de familiares y amigos más cercanos. Un olor a alegría se respiraba junto con el de la canela navideña. Los regalos se apilaban en montones debajo y alrededor del árbol esperando a ser abiertos al día siguiente y en ese momento, saboreábamos los deliciosos platillos que se habían preparado para la ocasión.

Los seis abuelos estaban felices con sus nietas que lucían unos hermosos vestiditos que Edward les había comprado esa mañana porque no quería que nadie las disfrazara ni de renos, o copos de nieve o de mini santas. Todos les hacían mil mimos, muecas y ellas aunque aún eran muy pequeñas para darse cuenta de todo, estaban muy contentas pasando de brazo en brazo bajo la estricta mirada de su padre.

Esa noche Alice y Jasper anunciaron que se mudarían juntos y Carlisle casi se atraganta por la sorpresa.

–No te preocupes – mi padre le palmeó la espalda – con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a la idea, confía en mí – algunas carcajadas se escucharon y nos contagiaron a los demás, pero la mayor sorpresa nos la dieron Emmett y Rose.

–¡Nos casamos en noviembre! – gritaron anunciándonos la feliz noticia.

–Oh Dios, esto se pone mejor cada navidad – Jimmy aplaudía emocionado – estoy seguro que no aguantarán y adelantarán la boda y para navidad ya habrá aumentado esta gran familia.

–Cien dólares a que se casan antes del verano – Jasper apostó.

–Cien a que no pasan de junio – Edward dijo seguro.

–Cien a que seré tío más pronto de lo que se imaginan – Diego no quiso faltar.

***.

Recargada en la entrada al salón, miraba a mis padres conviviendo contentos con sus respectivas parejas, a los padres de Edward que desde un principio me hicieron sentir acogida en su familia, a Alice que junto con Jasper formaban una linda pareja. A Rose y a Emmett que sin quererlo, era el culpable de la gran y hermosa familia que formábamos todos, a Jimmy que había encontrado su alma gemela a causa de mi infortunado accidente, a Diego que había decidido dejar atrás toda una vida por amor. A Leah y Emily que eran como unas hijas para mi padre y ellas así lo consideraban a él. A mis más preciados tesoros…

–¿En qué piensa usted señora? – esa voz sedosa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

–En que todo lo que le pedí a Santa hace tiempo, por fin me lo cumplió.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y qué fue lo que le pediste?

–Esto – dije mirando a mi alrededor – pero me regaló aún más, me trajo un par de muñequitas, mira… – señalé a nuestras hijas.

–No puedo pedirle más a la vida Bella, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, fuimos generosamente recompensados – besó con ternura mis labios – nos tenemos a nosotros y a esas preciosas nenas que cada día se parecen más a ti.

–Pero con tu mirada – añadí.

–¿Eres feliz Isabella? – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – ¿He sido capaz de hacerte feliz?

–Haz sido capaz de eso y mucho más Edward, me haz cuidado y protegido, confías en mí, me das siempre mi lugar y me respetas por quien soy, me amas y hemos creado esas dos personitas que son la razón de nuestras vidas. Gracias cielo, gracias…

–A ti amor, por llegar a mi vida, por sacarme de ese mundo vacío y sin amor, por confiar y por creer en mí, por tu paciencia, por no olvidarme… porque nunca lo hiciste Bella, siempre lo supe, lo sentí… por amarme y por regalarme una familia tan maravillosa y te prometo mi vida, que siempre te haré feliz – levantó mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos – no te puedo asegurar que el mundo será siempre de color rosa pero en ese caso, lo pintaré para que tu sonrisa nunca abandone tu bello rostro y con ella me sigas haciendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra – besó mis labios – así va a ser siempre mi niña Bella, te lo prometo...

–Te amo Edward, con toda mi alma.

–Y yo a ti mi Bella.

Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir con los regalos del alma y del corazón abiertos por siempre y desbordándose de amor. Un amor que pese a las sorpresas que la vida nos puso en el camino, permaneció fiel, creciendo más cada día y que logró consolidarse por la fortaleza de dos corazones latiendo al unísono y que juntos, haríamos que siguiera creciendo, sin límites, porque un amor tan fuerte y puro como el nuestro, podía con cualquier obstáculo y con cualquier barrera.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Pasé por un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas para Bella. Que no se dijera que para San Valentín no le había regalado flores a mi hermosa esposa. Llegué a casa y antes de ir a buscar a Bella, fui directamente a ver a mis preciosas Sarah y Sophie. Habían cumplido ya los 4 meses y eran las bebitas más sanas y hermosas del planeta.

–¿Cómo están mis lindos bichitos? – al escucharme empezaron a mover sus piernitas y bracitos desesperadas, ya me reconocían y eso me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo – ¿Cómo pasaron el día mis tesoros?

Con la práctica que tenía había cargado a mis pequeñas, una en cada brazo y les besaba las caritas y ellas con sus manitas golpeaban mi cara.

–¿Quién es el papá más guapo? Que guapo es papi ¿Verdad Sarah? ¿Verdad que si Sophie?

–¿Y para mami no hay cumplidos? – se acercó a mi y me regaló un beso.

Dos horas más tarde terminábamos de cenar; Bella estuvo un poco tensa durante la cena y hasta algo nerviosa, así que saqué la caja alargada de mi saco para entregársela y cuando la abrió, pude ver claramente que le había gustado.

–¡Edward es preciosa! – dijo colocándose la pulsera Bugatti que había escogido para ella – gracias cielo.

–De nada amor, ya sabes que me encanta comprarte cosas como ésta – me gané un beso.

–Ah, emm yo – era un hecho, Bella estaba nerviosa – yo no te compré nada – se disculpó y entonces me preocupé – yo… he estado un poco… distraída estos días.

–Lo he notado. Dime Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes amor? – levanté su mentón con mis dedos – ¿Bella?

–Yo tengo un retraso de un par de semanas… Edward, estoy embarazada… vas a ser papá… de nuevo.

_¿Papá? ¿De nuevo?*_

**_***F I N***

* * *

_**

_**Nenas, hemos llegado al final. Espero que les haya gustado mi primer intento y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Les agradezco de corazón su fidelidad cada semana, sus maravillosos reviews que adoré leer y por hacerme sentir su apoyo en cada capitulo.**_

_**Seguiré escribiendo, no lo duden, pronto sabran de mi próximo proyecto y espero que tenga tan buena acogida como este. Les dejo todo mi cariño y pronto el epílogo.**_

_**Gracias y Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**PD:Lectoras nuevas, me encantará seguir recibiendo sus reviews.**_

_**http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot .com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	55. EPÍLOGO

_**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y otros a mi; la historia si es 100% producto mío… Gracias.**_

_**Advertencia: Aquí leerás sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no sigas leyendo… Gracias.

* * *

**_

**EPÍLOGO**

**EDWARD'S POV**

¡Qué hermosas eran mis pequeñas! No había quien no se detuviera a hacerles mimos y a decirnos que eran unas verdaderas muñequitas y yo como el orgulloso padre que no podía evitar ser, agradecía los cumplidos a mis hijas mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su bella madre y con la otra mano continuaba empujando la carriola, con el pecho hinchado de pura satisfacción.

Las habíamos llevado al parque y recostado sobre una enorme manta para que empezaran a gatear. Aún no lo hacían y nosotros moríamos por verlas empezar a descubrir solitas el mundo. Mis hijas cumplían ya los 6 meses de edad y Bella los 2 de embarazo; también se recostó en la manta junto a mi y acaricié su vientre. Otro hijo mío crecía plácidamente ahí. ¿Cómo pudimos no tener cuidado? La verdad, a mi no me importaba, yo estaba más que rebosante de felicidad al saber que tendríamos otro hijo; esta vez era solamente un pequeñito.

Bella era la que me preocupaba. ¿Estaría contenta con este nuevo embarazo? Su estado la pondría de nuevo fuera de circulación profesionalmente hablando y eso me hacía sentir un poco mal. Seguía siendo muy egoísta al alegrarme por su embarazo sabiendo que de nuevo, Bella vería pasar otro año sin trabajar como ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

–¿Estás loco? – me preguntaba alterada una noche que hablábamos de esto – ¿No te das cuenta que ustedes son lo más importante para mí? – colocó mi mano sobre su vientre – mi carrera ahí está y me gusta trabajar es verdad, pero a la única persona a quien debía probarle hasta donde era capaz de llegar era a mi misma y ya lo he hecho… he llegado mucho más lejos de lo que alguna vez soñé, los tengo a ustedes y no necesito nada más.

–Bella…

***.

–Edward, estoy lista.

Me giré y al verla tan elegante y con esa clase, sentí un calor que me recorría el cuerpo. Era tan linda y su crecido vientre le hacía tener un brillo diferente y muy especial en la mirada, ojala pudiera conservarlo siempre…

–Estás preciosa y muy elegante.

–Gracias. Me esmeré un poco, es una noche muy importante ¿Estás nervioso?

–No me gustan las cámaras ni las entrevistas – la atraje hacia mi – lo bueno es que tengo una buena maestra y creo que podré manejarlos.

–Y lo harás muy bien cielo – me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

–¿Preparada para cortar ese listón con el gobernador señora?

–Preparada y orgullosa del Ingeniero que construyó esa imponente obra ¿Lo conoce usted?

–Mmm no pero debe ser un tipo muy afortunado, si la tiene a usted y a su hermosa familia… no le falta nada.

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

Sonreía frente al espejo. Nunca me había sentido tan bien para estar embarazada. Fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa y al contrario como Edward pensaba, estaba tan feliz que ni las náuseas matutinas de los primeros meses empañaron mi felicidad. Ese día celebrábamos el primer añito de mis pequeñas, un mes antes pero era necesario ya que no quería estar a punto de dar a luz e incómoda en la fiesta de Sarah y Sophie. Ya daban sus primeros pasitos y traían locas a las pobres nanas, ya no se diga a Edward, a los abuelos y a los tíos.

Jimmy había organizado todo, como siempre con su gran don e impecable gusto. El tema de la fiesta fue "Angelina Bailarina" y todo el jardín estaba hermosamente decorado en rosa. Mesitas y sillitas miniatura, globos blancos y rosas por todos lados, animadoras disfrazadas de Angelina y nuestras preciosas hijas vestidas con sus mallas rosa junto con sus leotardos, sus cómodas zapatillitas de ballet y sus pequeñísimos tutús.

–Esto es sugestión en su más pura esencia – Edward susurró a mi oído – ¿No eras tú quien estaba en contra de eso?

–Es sólo un disfraz cielo, no me digas que no se ven divinas…

–Son las niñas más bellas que he visto, se parecen mucho a ti, son muy inteligentes y lo más importante… me adoran.

Era verdad, mis hijas tenían una especie de fascinación por su padre; apenas lo oían llegar y se deshacían en brincos, aplausos y besos para él. Les encantaba recostarse con su papi en nuestra cama y dormir entre nosotros. Eran tan cariñosas… eran la alegría de la familia, hasta que llegó mi pequeño Ryan y tuvieron que compartir el cariño de todos que está de más decir que sobraba.

Esa vez tampoco quise saber con anticipación el sexo de mi bebé y Edward tampoco. Decía que si pudo con la curiosidad cuando esperábamos a Sarah y Sophie, también podría manejarlo con este bebé, por eso su sorpresa fue arrebatadora cuando en la sala de partos, Addison nos anunció:

–¡Dios mío! ¡Qué varoncito tan grande! ¡Felicidades papás!.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

¡Un hijo varón por fin!

No es que no adorara a mis nenas, eran la luz de mis ojos, pero un varoncito, es también lo que todo padre desea.

–Papá, nene – mi dulce Sophie decía sus primeras palabritas y Sarah también hacía sus primeros intentos – mamá, nene…

–Si cariño, nene – Bella amamantaba a Ryan mientras mis hijas y yo mirábamos la tierna escena.

–Mío – declaró Sarah – nene mío.

–Algo posesiva mi pequeña – Edward acarició sus rizos castaños – ¿Ya no me quieren? ¿Quién es el papi más guapo?

–¡Papi! ¡Papi! – contestaban levantando sus bracitos.

***.

–Sophie mi amor ¿Por qué caminas así?

–Tío Jimmy dizze que azzí caminan lazz prinzzezzazz y yo zzoy una prinzzezza – dijo con su adorable seseo.

–Yo no quiero caminar como pato – Sarah también hacía esfuerzos por caminar como entumida. Mis pobres hijas… tendría que hablar con Jimmy ¡Urgente! Mis hijas eran muy pequeñas para empezar con esas tonterías.

–Tío Jimmy está equivocado y ustedes caminan muy bonito – las cargué, cada día pesaban más, les di un beso en la mejilla.

–Mami no camina así, ni tía Rose y tía Alice tampoco – dijo Sarah muy seria.

–Porque ellas ya son mayores, cuando ustedes crezcan caminaran más bonito de lo que caminan ahora, no le hagan caso al tío Jimmy.

***.

–¡Bella! – la llamaba entre susurros – ¡Bella! ¡Mira a la pequeñas!

Mis hijas estaban en el vestidor probándose la ropa de Bella, ya se habían maquillado, tenían la boca roja y zapatos de tacón.

–¡La cámara Edward! Tómales fotos y yo las filmo con mi teléfono – disfrutaba tanto de las ocurrencias de mis nenas que a veces tardaba en reaccionar por quedarme mirando sus travesuras, que para los 4 años que tenían, eran muchas.

–Vamos a llegar tarde al baile Cenicienta ¡Apúrate!

–No zzoy Zzenizzienta, zzoy Bella.

–Bella es mamá, tú eres Cenicienta y yo soy Esmeralda.

–¡Que no! Mi pelo ezz como el de mamá y ella también zze llama Bella.

–Entonces yo también soy Bella.

–Ezztá bien, un rato tú y un rato yo.

Empecé a repartir besos detrás de la oreja de Bella y se estremeció.

–Mmm, esta bestia quiere darte un poco de cariño Bella, vamos a dormir a estas pilluelas.

–Veo que has perdido el miedo, eso me gusta.

–Esto te va a gustar más amor…

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

–¿Mamá?

–Dime mi cielo – pasaba mi mano por el pelo de mi pequeño en un inútil esfuerzo por controlarlo.

–¿Cuántos días faltan para ir con mi Lito Charlie? – me miraba muy serio – me duermo y me levanto, me duermo y me levanto muchas veces y no me voy con él a pescar… ¿Ya no voy a ir?

–Te tienez que dormir y levantar una vez máz y entoncez papá noz llevará ¿Verdad mamá? – dijo mi hermosa Sophie y abrazó a Alex, su hermanito más pequeño. Alex había llegado al mundo dos años después que Ryan y como todos nuestros hijos, nos llenó de ilusión saber que venía en camino y esperamos impacientes el momento de su nacimiento. Ya tenía 4 añitos y mis gemelas de 7, lo cuidaban como su bien más preciado.

Nuestros cuatro pequeños iban a pasar unos días con mi padre como lo venían haciendo desde hacía 2 años, éste sería el primero para Alex y estaba más que impaciente por ir con su "Lito" para que lo llevara a pescar.

–Así es grandulón, papi los llevará con el abuelo, debes portarte muy bien y obedecerlo a él y a abuelita Sue en todo lo que te digan ¿De acuerdo?

–Me quiero quedar a vivir con mi Lito Charlie y mi Lita Sue para ir siempre a pescar – anunció mi pequeño con decisión.

–¿Entonces quien va a cuidar de papi y de mami si te quedas con los abuelos Alex? – hice un puchero exagerado.

–Tú me tienes que ayudar, yo no puedo cuidarlos solo – dijo mi valiente Ryan convenciéndolo... él y Alex eran idénticos, una copia fiel de Edward con mi color de ojos.

–¿Me vaz a dejar zolita Alexz? – Sophie imitó mi puchero y luego Sarah – ¿Y a mi?

–Papá ya está grande y se cansa – agregó Ryan tan maduro y protector para su edad.

–¡Hey! ¿A quien le dices viejo Ryan? ¿A tu padre? – Sarah y Sophie se pusieron de pie para abrazar a Edward que llegó a media conversación haciéndose el ofendido pero levantó del suelo a Ryan elevándolo por el aire después de besar a sus bichitos.

–Está bien – aceptó Alex al fin – regresaré para cuidarlos ¿Verdad Ryan?

–¿Cuidarnos? – Edward me miró intrigado y le sonreí – ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

"¡Siii!" gritaron a coro mis 4 torbellinos.

Los niños se acostaron y ya descansábamos en nuestra habitación, relajados.

–Una semana para nosotros solos señora – Edward me besaba el cuello y me rozaba con la nariz la mandíbula – ¿Está usted preparada para ser consentida por su marido?

–Más que preparada, estoy ansiosa…

–Podemos empezar con el tratamiento especial ahora mismo ¿Le gustaría?

–¿Gustarme? – reí – ¡Se lo suplico!

Edward se colocó sobre mi y con esa lentitud tortuosa empezó a besar mi pecho, llegando a mis senos.

–Mmm mis niñas, siempre tan hermosas y esperando por mi…

–¿Que niñas? – la vocecita de Alex nos sorprendió y Edward se dejó caer sobre mi, ocultando la desnudez de mi torso –¿Qué le haces a mami papá?

–¡Alex! – dijo con nerviosismo – mami tiene un piquete de mosquito muy pequeño y no puedo verlo ¿Qué haces despierto cachorro?

–¿Puedo llevar a "Nano" conmigo? – No dejaba a su cocodrilo de peluche por nada del mundo.

–Claro que si cariño, ve a tu cama, en un momento estoy contigo – le dije suavemente y mi hijo salió a su habitación.

–Olvidé cerrar con seguro la puerta.

–Creo que me di cuenta – dije levantándome y poniéndome una bata.

–Vamos juntos, creo que está ansioso y nervioso por las vacaciones con Charlie.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano para cerciorarme que todo estuviera listo para el viaje de mis pequeñines. Edward los llevaría a Forks con las nanas que estaban con nosotros desde que nacieron Sarah y Sophie; confiábamos mucho en ellas y siempre iban con nosotros a todas partes cuidando a nuestra pequeña tropa.

Yo volaría a París para la campaña de cosméticos de Chanel. Ya no tenía exclusividad, pero hacía campañas ocasionales con ellos. Tampoco trabajaba como antes en desfiles, sólo aceptaba desfilar para eventos muy especiales. Todo mi tiempo, mi dedicación y mi esfuerzo estaba enfocado primero a mi familia y luego a la agencia de modelos que abrimos Jimmy, Rosalie y yo y por la que aún seguíamos viajando mucho, vigilando las oficinas que teníamos en los Estados Unidos y en varios países mientras íbamos también reclutando chicas. Era increíble el éxito que tenía la agencia que se había convertido en una de las 3 más importantes del medio porque nuestras modelos estaban tan preparadas y eran tan profesionales que todos querían trabajar con ellas.

–Mamá ¿Cuando volvamos podremos empezar a planear nuestra fiesta? – Sarah adoraba celebrar su cumpleaños.

–Por supuesto, ya estará aquí la abuela Reneé y junto con abuelita Esme y tío Jimmy estarán impacientes por ayudarnos – la abracé – dame un beso, ven.

–No estés triste mami, yo voy a cuidar a mis hermanos.

–No estoy triste mi cielo – llené de besos a mi Ryan – diviértanse mucho y pórtense muy bien con los abuelos – me despedí de mis hijos y el nudo en mi garganta se apretó al ver a mi pequeño Alex partir con su mochila en la espalda de la mano de su padre. Se iba feliz.

***.

–Estoy agotado – Jimmy se tumbó en el enorme asiento de primera clase del avión que nos llevaría a París – tantos viajes están haciendo mella en este cuerpecito agraciado por todos los dioses del Olimpo. Necesito un descanso…

–¿Escuché bien? – me giré para mirarlo bien – ¿Tú diciéndome eso?

–Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te quejarías de esta vida llena de _glamouur_ – Rose hizo un ademán exagerado.

–No me quejo, sólo digo que me gustaría viajar un poco menos – se encogió de hombros – quiero pasar más tiempo en casa, eso es todo. Creo que necesito ser más hogareño – lo miré extrañada.

–¿Te sientes bien? – toqué su frente bromeando.

–Perfectamente.

–Bueno – dije titubeante – podemos organizarnos ¿No? Jane y Tanya conocen bien el manejo de la agencia. Ellas podrían viajar más y nosotros dirigirla desde aquí; tendríamos más tiempo para dedicarlo a otras cosas…

–Claro, así podrías tener por fin tu tan ansiado programa… ¡Cómo el de Tyra! – se burló – de repente veremos a un puñado de adolescentes hormonales gritando por todas partes _"Beella mail"_

–¡Cállate Choo! – lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Yo aprovecharé y me haré un "arreglito" – nos confesó Rosalie – después de 3 hijos no pretendían que no me diera una ayudadita ¿No?

–¿Ya no piensan tener más hijos? – la miraba concentrada.

–No, ya con Danny, Leo y mi pequeña Lucy estamos muy bien – suspiró orgullosa.

–Hazlo Rose, además de levantarte el animo te levantará otras cosas ¿Verdad Bella? – la alentó Choo como lo había hecho conmigo un par de años antes.

–Tengo que reconocer que es cierto – admití sin pena – estos Cullen son muy intensos y el cuerpo se resiente después del tercer hijo. Créeme Rose, te vas a sentir muy bien y Emmett enloquecerá.

–¿Qué dijo Edward cuando le dijiste lo que querías hacer? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

–Muy bien, él sabía que era para subir mi autoestima, además no me hice gran cosa, solo regresé las cosas a su lugar original y mira, yo estoy muy contenta y Edward ni qué decir, después de dejar a los niños en Forks, me alcanzará en París para escaparnos unos días – sonreí pícaramente – es un adelanto de mi cumpleaños.

–Pues entonces apenas volvamos, pondré manos a la obra – se frotaba las manos contenta.

***.

–Mmm no sabes cuanto deseaba esto Isabella – Edward me susurró al oído mientras mirábamos la imponente Torre Eiffel desde el balcón de nuestra suite – los niños felices con los abuelos y nosotros solos en París… sin interrupciones.

–Nos lo merecemos mi cielo – hice una pausa – ¿Sabes? Yo quisiera… intentar algo – dije un poco cautelosa.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que quiere intentar señora?

–Esto… – saqué una edición de bolsillo de "Sexo Interesante" – Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras lo ojeaba.

–¿Sexo interesante? ¡Bella esto es el Kamasutra en su máxima expresión! – me atrajo hacia él por la cintura – no puedo esperar para empezar a practicar…

–Tenemos varios días Ingeniero.

–Y los pienso aprovechar, créame señora, puede que de aquí en lugar de dos, regresemos tres… ¿No le gustaría?

–¡Edward!

***.

–¡Rose te ves estupenda! – Alice la abrazó – creo que tomaré en cuenta esto después que nazca mi pequeña Alice.

–Uhh, Jasper perderá la razón – le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Y cuando estará lista tu colección Alice? – pregunté.

–La presentaré en la semana de la moda, aquí en Nueva York – la ayudé a sentarse – con esta pequeñuela dando tanta lata aquí dentro, prefiero no viajar. Será una niña muy traviesa, puedo verlo, nada comparado con mi pequeño Liam, es tan tranquilo…

–Como su padre – agregué mientras acariciaba la pancita de 7 meses de Alice.

–Parece que todo va de maravilla – suspiró Rose – la última pequeña de la familia llegará… que ternura.

–¡Ryan! ¡Deja de revolcarte en la tierra con Danny y Leo! – le grité a mi travieso – ¿Estás buscando lagartijas? ¡Deja de torturar a esas pobres criaturas!

–¡Niños! ¡Compórtense! – Rose me ayudó – ¿Dónde está Lucy?

–Jugando con las gemelas y Liam leyendo un libro de dinosaurios con Alex, todo bajo control – aseguré con la confianza que me daba ser madre de cuatro torbellinos.

–¿Dónde están mis enanos? – Carlisle salió al jardín con una bolsa de dulces para sus nietos – ¡Miren lo que les traje!

–¡Ya llegó el abuelo! – gritaron los niños olvidándose de arrastrarse en el césped buscando lagartijas.

–¡Mira abuelo! – Ryan le enseñó un frasco con varios animalejos – tengo muchas ¡Vamos a abrirlas!

Nos turnábamos en cada casa para hacer las parrilladas que tanto nos gustaban, aprovechando los últimos respiros del verano. Ese domingo, poníamos la larga mesa en nuestro jardín mientras Edward vigilaba el asador junto con Emmet, Jasper, la imperdonable cerveza en sus manos y sus chistes de hombres. Los niños corrían y se divertían mientras que nosotras platicábamos; los abuelos consentían a sus nietos y ellos se dejaban mimar. Mi sueño seguía haciéndose realidad… mi casa llena y mi familia feliz.

–¡Hola a todos! – Diego llegó saludando algo nervioso – traigo helado y pastel.

–Hola Diego ¿Y Jimmy? ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? – le di un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Nos trajeron algo de su viaje? – bromeó Rose.

–Emm, _Ho una buona notizia e una sorpresa_ – dijo apresurado – queríamos que estuviera toda la familia…

–¿Una buena noticia? – a Alice le brillaron los ojos.

–¿Una sorpresa? – mi cara se iluminó – ¡Dinos!

–¡Hola Diego! ¿Dónde está Jimmy? – Edward comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

–¡Aquí estoy! – Jimmy venía acercándose y traía algo cargando…

–Acérquense todos – Diego nos pidió mientras Jimmy colocaba una sillita de bebé sobre la mesa. Todos mirábamos atónitos a Diego ayudarlo a sacar de la sillita a una bebé lindísima con unos enormes ojos azules, preciosos.

–Chicos… – los miré sorprendida mientras todos nos acercábamos a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios – ustedes…

–Si Bella, ella es Cathy, nuestra hija ¡Ya somos papás! – Jimmy lloraba emocionado – fuimos a buscarla un poco lejos pero al fin ya la tenemos con nosotros.

–_¿Non è mia figlia bella?_ – Diego la miraba extasiado.

–Yo… no entiendo ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho? – moví la cabeza confundida.

–Los trámites para adoptar bebés en Rusia son algo tardados y complicados, nos habían dejado sin bebé dos veces y ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas, hasta que la semana pasada nos llamaron para decirnos que una bebita de un mes esperaba por unos padres… sin pensarlo corrimos a buscarla ¿No es hermosa?

–Es muy linda chicos y ¡Qué bellos ojos! – Jasper le hacía muecas.

–¡Otra muñequita Carlisle! – Esme dijo emocionada – ¡Ven con abuelita Esme nena, ven! – le extendió los brazos y Jimmy se la dio.

En ese momento, me lancé a abrazar a Jimmy y lloramos juntos de alegría – Ya eres papá Jimmy Spencer, tendrás que comportarte de ahora en adelante.

–¿Comportarme yo? – rodó los ojos – te prometo que si Bella – todos reímos y felicitamos a los chicos.

–Diez nietos – dijo Emmett – las navidades y las vacaciones familiares se volverán…

–¡Estupendas! – Rose aplaudía feliz – todo el batallón completo a la playa el próximo verano.

–Ven aquí pequeña Cathy – Edward cargó a la bebé que había retirado de los brazos de Esme – yo soy tu tío Edward, el más guapo de todos ¿Verdad que si? – la cargaba con ternura – Bella…

Me llamó y lo miré, me hizo un puchero y rodé los ojos porque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería; no era posible que me estuviera insistiendo…

–Creo que soy el abuelo más feliz de todos – Carlisle hacía cosquillas a Cathy en las mejillas – me brotan los nietos como florecitas silvestres – tomó a la pequeña de los brazos de Edward – ya verás como te va a consentir el abuelo…

Eso era algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba pero que sin duda alguna nos llenaba de alegría. Jimmy y Diego eran dos personas nobles, buenas y con un corazón de oro, lleno de amor para dar y qué mejor que a su propia hija. Ese angelito se merecía a esos padres y ellos se entregarían en cuerpo y alma para darle una vida feliz y plena.

***.

**EDWARD'S POV**

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

–No es un lugar para ti cariño ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Sarah? – mi dulce Sophie me miraba con esos verdes y tristes ojitos.

–Llévame papi, me guzta ir a laz obraz contigo – me insistió y me convenció batiendo esas lindas pestañas.

–¡Arg! De acuerdo, ponte esas condenadas botas de trabajo que te empeñaste en tener y abrígate bien – Bella me iba a matar por eso.

–¿En donde están tus hermanos? – pregunté antes de perderla de vista.

–Ryan eztá en el hozpital con el abuelo, Zarah jugando en la computadora y Alexz eztá leyendo un libro, como ziempre papá – respondió ansiosa por irse a cambiar.

–Bien – asentí – no te tardes Sophie.

–¿Papá…? – giré al escuchar esa vocecita que conocía muy bien.

–Dime cachorro ¿Qué pasa? – despeiné, si es que se podía hacerlo más, a mi hijo pequeño.

–¿Me prestas tu tarjeta de crédito? – casi se me salen los ojos al escucharlo – es que la necesito.

–¿Y para qué necesita un niño de 6 años una tarjeta de crédito?

–Necesito comprar urgentemente unos libros – dijo muy serio.

–¿Y de qué libros estamos hablando Alex? ¿Será Harry Potter o algo por el estilo? – lo miré levantando una ceja.

–No papá, esos libros son para niños, yo necesito comprar todos los libros de Robin Hood ¿Tú ya lo leíste?

–Si. Y no puedo darte mi tarjeta de crédito pero que te parece si en lo que baja Sophie, compramos esos libros para ti ¿Eh? – le ofrecí y se tiró sobre mi.

–¡Gracias papi!

–¿Qué le vas a comprar a Alex papito? – mmm mi adorable Sarah…

–Solo unos libros que necesita cariño – la abracé.

–Yo necesito unas puntas nuevas de ballet… rojas – me especificó y suspiré, nunca pude contra el ballet, pero amaba ver a mis hermosas nenas bailar con ese porte y esa elegancia… definitivamente mis hijos me tenían tomada la medida.

***.

–¿Y a mi no me compraste nada? – mi esposa frotaba su cuerpo contra el mío causándome un verdadero y doloroso problema.

–Perdóname amor, tus hijos me tuvieron muy ocupado todo el día de hoy pero te prometo que mañana te llevo a comprar algo que te guste… ¿Cómo qué se te antoja eh? – pregunté con voz ronca por mi creciente deseo por ella.

–Quiero que me lleves de nuevo al Mediterráneo – se puso a horcajadas sobre mí besando mi cuello y bajando… – quiero hacer ese viaje de nuevo Edward, llévame…– me estremecí al sentir como su boca descendía por mi pecho y buscaba ávida mis tetillas.

–Espera, voy a ver que los chicos estén dormidos – traté de hacerla a un lado pero me detuvo acostándome con fuerza en la cama.

–Ya fui a cerciorarme de eso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo déjate llevar…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir mis tetillas erectas y mi miembro ya dispuesto a dar batalla; no podía soportar mucho tiempo las caricias previas de mi mujer, Bella, me volvía loco y esa locura iba creciendo al dejarme envolver por el deseo que ella me demostraba cada noche en nuestro lecho… la punta de su lengua se movía repetidamente sobre una de mis tetillas y yo gemía de placer mientras sus dedos húmedos copiaban la misma acción del otro lado de mi pecho. No contenta con el efecto de sus caricias, metió una de sus piernas entre las mías para rozar mi erección adolorida, deseosa de perderse de una vez en ella.

–Ahh Bella… – dije su nombre en un gemido pero pareció no haberme escuchado porque su boca continuaba prodigándome esas estremecedoras caricias. Había bajado una de sus manos hasta mi miembro y lo oprimía provocándome un lujurioso deseo de tumbarla bajo mi cuerpo y penetrarla una y otra vez hasta dejarla sin fuerzas y hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre…

–Me estás matando Isabella… – pronuncié con dificultad pero ella seguía absorta en su labor desencadenando una oleada de placer arrolladora – sigue – le rogué y con una destreza que sólo le daban los años de práctica, se deshizo de mis bóxers, dejándome desnudo y dispuesto a rendirme a sus caprichos.

Si su intención era borrar toda la cordura de mi ser, entonces estaba surtiendo efecto. Ya no pensaba con claridad y estaba a merced de sus caprichos. Bella descendió por mi torso y se ubicó frente a mi erección tomándola entre sus manos, acariciándola y haciendo que se dispararan millones de toques eléctricos por todas mis terminales nerviosas al rozar su punta con la lengua.

–Mmm mi travieso favorito – se humedeció los labios y me tomó entero entre su boca. Grité su nombre olvidándome de ser discreto ¿Cómo podría serlo con semejante asalto? Llevé por completo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la tibieza de su boca embestirme una y otra vez, tomándome sin restricciones, haciéndome suyo, marcándome como su propiedad.

Un jadeo más abandonó mi boca y una de sus manos apresó mis testículos logrando que arqueara mi cuerpo. Bella bajó el ritmo de su extasiante ataque y con mucha lentitud comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo lo largo de mi erección, lamiendo cada centímetro de ella. Tenía cerrados los ojos, por lo que me sorprendió el tirón de brazos que me dio una vez que soltó mi miembro, se desnudó rápidamente, se acostó en la cama y ya estaba listo para acomodarme entre sus piernas y enterrarme en ella, pero se movió rápido resbalando entre las mías dejándome a horcajadas sobre ella, y mientras hacía un esfuerzo por reaccionar, Bella juntó a mis preciosas niñas con sus manos en una invitación a la cual no me pude negar.

Abrí un poco más mis rodillas y quedé a la altura indicada; tomé mi pulsante virilidad y la ubiqué entre esas hermosas redondeces; Bella me aprisionó con ellas y me moví como si lo estuviera haciendo dentro de su cuerpo.

–Dime algo… en ruso Bella – dije entre jadeos.

–No… hablo… ruso – murmuró con dificultad.

–¿Estás… segura?

–Si.

–No parece… ésta… es la… más bella… poesía en ruso… que me has… dicho amor…

Eso bastó para acercarme a mi límite, pero no quería llegar hasta él sin haberle dado aunque fuera un solo momento de placer. Me retiré de su pecho y me senté en la orilla de la cama con ella en mi regazo y dándome la espalda; mantuve abiertas sus piernas con las mías y con un fiero embiste la penetré como lo había deseado momentos antes, duro, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, con fuerza, haciendo que con cada intromisión de mi miembro su cuerpo temblara. Un grito ahogado en su garganta me dejó saber el grado de placer que le estaba proporcionando y estaba mucho más que satisfecho con mi desempeño.

Mis manos descansaban en sus caderas guiándola a través del ritmo frenético que marcaba con mis arremetidas. Bella llevaba sus manos hacia atrás tratando de tocarme pero los brincos que le hacía dar con cada uno de mis embistes se lo impedían. Yo ya me encontraba al borde y quería llegar junto con mi mujer, explotar unidos, estallando en éxtasis… lo necesitaba, la necesitaba vibrando y cerrándose alrededor de mi erección compartiendo el mismo apabullante orgasmo.

Por delante de su cuerpo, bajé una mano y busqué su clítoris para hacer círculos sobre el hinchado nudo acelerando su liberación y entonces su cuerpo se tensó; ya no reprimí el orgasmo en mi cuerpo, lo dejé ir y pude sentir a Bella convulsionando junto conmigo. Una muerte pequeña se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos al llegar al clímax, abandonándonos a la más pura y deliciosa entrega. Esa noche fuimos uno varias veces más, como si fuera novedad el que nuestros cuerpos se descubrieran y se amaran. Innegablemente, sabíamos que siempre sería así. Bella siempre había sido la mujer indicada para mi, nunca había existido otra; entregada, complaciente, fuerte y delicada. Terca y persistente, empeñosa, decidida y fiera guerrera cuando de proteger a su familia se trataba, mi Bella, mi única niña Bella…

***.

–¿Qué haces Ryan? – le pregunté al entrar a la habitación de mis pequeñas y verlo arrodillado frente a ellas que estaban sentadas muy juntitas en la cama.

–¡Nada papá! – se puso de pie llevándose las manos hacia atrás, escondiendo algo.

–No me mientas ¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué pasa aquí? – gruñí enojado. Sarah y Sophie me miraban asustadas y bajé la mirada a sus pies…

–Mis hermanas están… muy… lastimadas… y les estaba poniendo… una pomada – declaró mi hijo.

–¡Se acabó el ballet! ¡No más! – grité furioso al ver los pies ampollados de mis hijas.

–¡Pero papá! – se quejaban mis pequeñas.

–A nosotras nos… gusta – dijo mi linda Sarah con los ojitos llorosos.

–Zi papi, déjanoz por favor, Ryan noz cura ziempre – confesó mi dulce Sophie.

–¿Siempre? – mi enojo fue creciendo.

–Si papá, yo las cuido y las curo muy bien cuando se lastiman – mi hijo tan protector salió en defensa de sus hermanas – el abuelo Carlisle me enseñó.

–¡No! Hablaré con su madre y no quiero volver a oír nada de esto – les advertí a los tres que me miraban temerosos por mi efusivo arranque – y ustedes dos, tiran ahora mismo a la basura esas p… ¡zapatillas!

–No… ¿Papi…? – la vocecita de Sarah.

–¿Por favor…? – la de Sophie.

¡Arrgg! Odiaba ser tan blando con mis pequeñas.

–¿Por qué son tan masoquistas mis dulces ovejitas? – me rendí y vi sus caritas iluminadas.

–¡Gracias papi! – se pusieron de pie haciendo muecas de dolor y me abrazaron.

–No se levanten. Ryan termina de curar a tus hermanas – le ordené aún algo enojado – vas a estar al pendiente de ellas ¿De acuerdo? – asintió muy serio y orgulloso aceptó la encomienda que le hice. Le despeiné un poco su cobrizo y rebelde pelo y sonrió.

¡Mis hijos! ¡Mis hijos! ¡Cómo los quería! Sonreí y negaba un poco con la cabeza de camino a mi habitación buscando a Bella. Necesitaba saber todo lo que ocurría a nuestras espaldas.

–¿De que te ríes papá? – ¡Carajo! La voz de mi conciencia siempre me sorprendía.

–¡Alex!

–Papá ¿Me llevas al cine? – me miraba con esos ojos como los de su madre y siempre me daba la impresión de que tenía estudiadas cada una de mis reacciones, como esperando el mejor momento para atacar… ¿Atacar? Ya estaba delirando.

–No cachorro ya es tarde y tengo unas cosas pendientes con tu madre – seguí caminando con mi hijo pegado a mis talones.

–¿Puedo pedir una pizza? – me miró levantando una ceja.

–Alex ¿No crees que eres aún pequeño para querer hacer compras por Internet y por teléfono? – puse la mano sobre su cabeza.

–¡No! Ya tengo 7, no soy ningún pequeño – me respondió algo enojado.

–Está bien, toma – le di un billete – pídeme una de pepperoni con setas y doble queso, una vegetariana para tu mamá y ustedes pidan lo que quieran – tomó el dinero y salió disparado hacia la habitación donde estaban sus hermanos.

–¿Isabella? – la llamé cerrando la puerta de nuestro dormitorio tras de mi – ¡Isabella!

–Hola cielo ¿Cómo te fue? – salía de darse un baño.

–Las gemelas tienen los pies ampollados por el puto ballet – espeté con mi enojo de vuelta – ¡Y Ryan las cura como le enseñó mi padre! ¡Es su cómplice!

–¿Ya los descubriste eh? – me preguntó tan tranquila y mi ira aumentó al descubrir que me lo ocultaban.

–No puedo creerlo Bella, tú solapando algo que sabes que me enfurece.

–¿No te das cuenta? – me miró seria – eso se llama disciplina, compromiso y responsabilidad. Nuestras hijas son disciplinadas y se esfuerzan por ser las mejores en algo que les gusta mucho, tienen ese compromiso con ellas mismas y Ryan lo tiene por proteger a sus hermanas y se hizo responsable él sólo de curarlas, como tú lo hacías conmigo ¿Recuerdas? – asentí sin ganas.

–Los chicos están creciendo ¿Eh? – aún no terminaba por aceptarlo. Bella asintió y se pegó a mi pecho.

–Y lo están haciendo muy bien. Somos muy buenos papás, tenemos unos hijos maravillosos.

–No quiero que crezcan, quiero tenerlos siempre con nosotros Bella.

–A mi también me gustaría eso cielo, me gustaría mucho…

***.

**BELLA'S POV**

–Por favor Jimmy, tranquilízate; aún faltan varios meses…

–No puedo Bella, no puedo – lloriqueaba – sólo la idea de dejarla me mata… es muy pequeña para ir a la escuela.

–Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, yo misma me sentí fatal el primer día de las gemelas y Edward… se deprimió y se pasó los 3 primeros días esperando la hora de la salida en el auto ¿Recuerdas?

–Pues Diego no está mejor que él, quiere hacerse el fuerte pero a medida que se acerca el día, se va quebrando como yo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Ustedes van a dejar de ser tan aprehensivos con Cathy y la van a llevar muy contentos a la escuela cuando llegue el momento, que vea que están alegres, así no sentirá que es algo malo, porque esa es la idea que le transmitirán si los ve sufrir…

–Ay Bella, que sabia eres…

–¿Sabia? ¡Tengo 4 hijos Jimmy! Y con un padre que no quiere verlos crecer… eso si es trágico – confesé.

–Deberían tener otro hijo – dijo como si nada – Edward es tan niñero, tan buen papá, solo mira como consiente a Cathy cada vez que la ve; otro hijo lo volvería loco y su problema estaría resuelto.

–Jimmy, no se tienen hijos para solucionar problemas, se tienen porque se desean, además Edward no tiene ningún problema, solo necesita comprender que los hijos crecen, son prestados, a mi también me duele pensar que un día volarán pero creo que puedo entender eso mejor que él, sólo me gustaría que no decidieran irse de casa tan temprano como yo lo hice…

–Pues empieza a prepararlo psicológicamente porque hace unos días escuché a Sarah y a Sophie decir que querían pasar el verano en una escuela de ballet… en Rusia.

–¿¡Que! – pregunté exaltada.

–Si, al parecer tus pequeñas quieren tomar un curso de verano con los mismísimos maestros del _Bolshoi_.

–¡Pero son muy pequeñas, apenas tienen 12 años Choo! ¡No pueden ir solas a un lugar tan lejano!

–Cálmate Bella, que vea que están contentos, así no pensarán que es algo "malo", no les transmitan una idea equivocada… – dijo lleno de ironía el muy…

***.

Tres meses después nos despedíamos de nuestras hijas en la _"Academia Rusa de Ballet"._ Yo estaba con el corazón en la boca y las emociones a flor de piel. Edward simplemente estaba a punto del colapso. No concebía la idea de dejar a sus hijas en un país extraño para tomar un curso de lo que él consideraba un atentado contra la salud. Sólo se le borraba esa errónea concepción cuando las veía en el escenario bailar con esa gracia y soltura que todos decían que habían heredado de mí.

Ese era el primer verano que nuestros hijos estarían separados porque Alex iría a Phoenix con mi madre y Phil, y Ryan junto con Danny y Leo, habían querido ir a un campamento para aprender equitación a Wisconsin. Teníamos que alegrarnos de que nuestros hijos fueran seguros de sí mismos e independientes, aunque doliera verlos crecer…

Yo me organicé para estar libre de compromisos de la agencia y poder acompañar a Edward. Iba a comprar acciones de _Van der Rohe_, la constructora alemana para la que había trabajado al principio de su carrera y que era la más importante de ese país. _Cullen Engineering & Co.,_ se había consolidado y crecido tanto, que ya no solo estaba entre la lista de las 10 constructoras más importantes del mundo, sino que se situaba entre las primeras 5. Su empeño y dedicación los había colocado ahí y él y cada uno de los trabajadores se habían ganado a pulso ese lugar en el ranking y ese prestigio, el cual aumentaría con la adquisición de las acciones de _Van der Rohe_.

–Estoy tan feliz por usted Ingeniero que le concedería cualquier deseo que me pidiera…

–¿Está usted segura señora? – enarcó una ceja – no me gustaría que después se arrepintiera.

–Estoy segura, no hay nada que usted desee que yo no – sonreí sensual.

–Tenga cuidado y piénselo dos veces, usted sabe que es lo que quiero y desde luego no es cualquier cosa…

–Edward…

–¿Sí?

–Cállate y hazme el amor…

***.

–Ay Bella – mi madre me abrazó – no puedo creer que ahora estemos despidiendo a Ryan, mi principito ha crecido tanto, ya es todo un hombre ¡Y mis princesas! Hace ya un año que nos despedimos de ellas; se pasa tan rápido el tiempo… un año en la universidad – suspiró.

–Mamá no digas nada, no quiero llorar y hacer sentir mal a Ryan, ya sabes cómo se preocupa y quiero que se vaya contento.

–¿Y Edward?

–En el despacho, le cuesta tanto desprenderse de los chicos… – suspiré – no sé como se pondrá cuando llevemos a Robbie y a Maddy a su primer día de escuela.

–Aún no puedo creerlo Isabella ¿¡Cómo es que tengo otro par de nietos de 3 años!

***.

–¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté abrazándolo por detrás.

–Nunca dejará de ser difícil – levantó la mirada – primero mis pequeñas, luego Ryan, Alex pronto se irá también y hoy tuve que dejar en esa fría escuela a mis pulguitas… creo que soy un poco posesivo con lo mío.

–Menos mal que ya te diste cuenta cielo; ya va a ser hora ¿Vamos por los niños?

–Gracias Bella…

–¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué Edward?

–Por tu gran corazón, por tus obras benéficas y por mis pequeñines… me hace muy feliz que sean nuestros hijos.

–Y a mi me hace muy feliz que los hayamos adoptado – se giró y me besó en los labios – desde que los vi en ese orfanato, recién nacidos, tan indefensos, supe que no podría dejar a mis gemelitos ahí, tenía que traerlos a casa.

–A donde corresponden amor.

***.

–No creo estar preparado para esto Isabella – se pasaba la mano por su aún rebelde cabello cobrizo que ya se pintaba en las sienes de canas – no voy a soportarlo.

–Claro que si podrás, sólo imagina como recibió mi padre la noticia cuando le dijiste que vivíamos juntos.

–¿Viven juntos Isabella? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – dímelo ¿Mis hijas viven con esos que dicen ser sus novios?

–No Edward… – "No todavía" pensé. Mis hijas me lo dirían, nos teníamos tanta confianza que en lugar de que fuera un compromiso para ellas darme la noticia, sería compartir su dicha y su alegría conmigo, y después de que yo les ablandara el camino, se lo dirían a su padre. No antes.

–¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

–¿No confías en ellas? – lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

–En ellas si, en quien no confió es en ese par de mozalbetes.

–Edward, ¿Tú crees que para los ellos es fácil? Ni para Sarah ni Sophie es lo más sencillo traer a sus novios sabiendo como te pones y lo celoso que eres, ahora imagínate como deben estar esos pobres chicos… ¡Muertos de miedo! Porque es seguro que ellas ya les habrán contado como les has espantado a los novios antes y aún así aquí están, dándonos la cara y presentándose con toda la formalidad para que tanto tú como yo, estemos tranquilos de saber que son unos chicos serios, responsables y que respetan a nuestras hijas.

–No es fácil Bella…

–Tú lo has dicho cielo no es fácil, así que haremos un esfuerzo – dejé un beso en su frente – ahora bajemos y hagamos felices a nuestras hijas demostrándoles una vez más cuanto las queremos y cuanto confiamos en ellas y en esos chicos… vamos – me colgué de su brazo – ah por cierto, también Ryan y Alex traerán a sus novias – me regaló una sonrisa y salimos de nuestra habitación.

Nuestra casa fue por un año más, la sede de la cena Noche Buena. Estaba muy iluminada, hermosamente adornada y llena de gente por donde quiera que se mirara. La familia había crecido tanto que ya hasta se me hacía pequeña, pero así era como se sentía mejor ese calor de hogar.

–¡Gracias papito! – escuché a mis hijas – ¡Eres el mejor papá!

–¿Ah si? – Edward miraba con adoración a las chicas.

–¿Quién es el papi más guapo?

–Si no las conociera pequeñas, juraría que me están adulando y que quieren algo de mi – besó a cada una en sus coronillas.

–No papi, ya tenemos tu confianza y ese es el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiste habernos dado…

–Siempre la han tenido mis bichitos, anden, vayan con ese par de chicos que ya están desesperados porque vuelvan a su lado.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a él una vez que estuvo solo.

–Ellas tienen razón… eres el mejor papá del mundo y el más guapo – intenté sonar sensual.

–¿Todavía me considera guapo señora? – me atrajo a su pecho.

–Mucho más de lo que usted se imagina Ingeniero – rocé sus labios con los míos.

–¡Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar! Ya me estaba empezando a sentir un poco viejo con una hija ingeniero como yo, una diseñadora gráfica, mi hijo un excelente doctor y el otro que será un gran abogado… es demasiado para este pobre hombre y eso sin pensar en todo el camino que me falta por recorrer con los dos que aún tengo en el kinder… – me robó un beso intenso – pero creo que sobreviviré.

–¡Esa es la actitud! – bromeé – por cierto Robbie y Maddy ya están en la cama esperando que vayas a darles el beso de buenas noches cielo, quieren dormirse para levantarse temprano y abrir los regalos de Santa.

–Vamos juntos amor, así nos escabullimos un rato y te adelanto el tuyo – mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, acelerando mis latidos.

–No podemos tardarnos, todos se preguntarán por nosotros – le advertí.

–Te prometo que será… un rapidín.

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡Consigan un cuarto!

–¡Alex!

–¿Cuándo será el día que no andes de sigiloso sobresaltando a tu padre?

–¿Qué sucede? – Ryan se acercó.

–Hermano por favor, explícame cómo nuestros padres a su edad aún tienen… ah tú me entiendes – Alex hizo una mueca indescriptible.

–¿En serio? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? – Ryan nos miraba divertido y yo me ruboricé como hacía mucho que no me sucedía.

–¡Respeto niños! – Edward les demandó – respeto que somos sus padres.

–¿Reunión familiar? – preguntaron Sarah y Sophie.

–Ustedes vayan con sus novios y novias antes de que me enfade – los amenacé.

–Ya oyeron a su madre, vayan…

–¿Mami? ¿Papi? – nos giramos para ver a los gemelos que estaban de pie junto a nosotros.

–¡Ah! La familia completa – dijo Alex mientras él y Ryan cargaban a los pequeños – tápense los oídos y los ojos, esto es de adultos – les susurró al oído.

–¡Alex!

***.

Era tan común escuchar que con el pasar del tiempo, un matrimonio perdía todo ese encanto y fascinación de los primeros meses. Que la ilusión iba desapareciendo al igual que el deseo entre las parejas. _"La convivencia diaria y los hijos acaban con toda esa magia, el amor se va convirtiendo en cariño y el cariño en costumbre…"_ decían muchos, pero éramos muy afortunados porque al contrario de como se afirmaba, nosotros seguíamos más enamorados que nunca y el deseo que sentíamos crecía más y más cada día. Nos amábamos tanto…

–¿Le está gustando su regalo de navidad señora Cullen? – Edward me daba una copa llena de frío y burbujeante champagne.

–No sabe cuanto – le confesé – se lo había pedido tanto a Santa…

–Bueno, perdónelo, estuvo muy ocupado todo este tiempo pero al fin se lo pudo traer – se recostó a mi lado en un camastro sobre la cubierta del yate.

–Ha llegado en el mejor momento – me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él – ¿Quiere que le ponga bloqueador?

–¿Está usted conciente de lo que puede provocar con eso? – me miró levantando las cejas repetidamente.

–Plenamente conciente – me incliné y rocé mis senos en su pecho – y creo que deseo provocarle muchas cosas más…

–Dios Bella, no hagas eso que tendré que tirar a toda la tripulación por la borda – dijo en un gemido.

–No sería mala idea porque quiero hacer el amor aquí cada noche que pasemos en este yate – pasé mi lengua por su cuello.

–Ese es un deseo que le puedo cumplir muy fácilmente – murmuró con dificultad.

–Ah ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?

–Se me ocurren un par de ideas, algunas puedo llevarlas a cabo en un rato – su voz ronca me erizó la piel.

–Cómo por ejemplo…

–Como arrancarte con los dientes este bikini, que te queda maravillosamente bien y después hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin sentido.

–Mmm me parece perfecto ¿Alguna otra idea? – pregunté traviesa.

–Si, pero con esta me tardaré mucho, mucho más.

–¿Y cual es?

–Amarte Bella, amarte por toda la eternidad…*

* * *

_**Ahora si, esta historia llegó a su final. Quisiera agradecerles por acompañarme durante tanto tiempo, ha sido un verdadero placer recorrer juntos este camino que me ha dado tantas satisfacciones. MIL GRACIAS! Por sus Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos, Mensajes Privados, Mails, Twitters etc. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto y para quienes me han pedido la historia para descargar, en unos días más estará disponible en mi blog. **_

_**Besitoo**_

_**Li**_

_**http:/ / aitana-trying. blogspot. Com**_

_**Twitter:L_amelie**_


	56. CAPITULO 56

_**Hola Nenas!**_

Como prometí les avisaría, aquí estoy de nuevo con mi segunda historia. Es un poquito más atrevidita que_** "Eres Todo lo Que Tengo"**_ y espero que les guste. Se llama _**"Guilty Pleasure"**_ y este es el summary…

**"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir" Y ahora que ya estaba bajo el poder del Dom Edward Cullen y estaba cumpliendo todos los sueños de mis novelas eróticas ¿Era feliz con él?**

Bueno, me encantará verlas por ahí. Como siempre, mi agradecimiento de antemano por seguirme y todo mi cariño.

Besitooo

Li

El blog: http:/ / g-pleasure. blogspot. com

Twittter:L_amelie


	57. Fanfiction Addiction Awards

**Hola Chicas! De nuevo por aqui muy feliz por haber sido nominada en los FANFICTION ADDICTION AWARDS para las siguientes categorias:**

– **Mejor Fic del Año**

–**Mejor Fic de Drama**

–**Mejor Fic de Romance**

**Gracias a ustedes estoy entre los Fics con mayor impacto este año, les agradezco inmensamente el tomarme en cuenta y si desean votarme, pueden hacerlo dando click en el link siguiente:**

**http: ****/ fanfiction - addiction -awards. blogspot. com**

**MIL GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**BESITOO**

**Li**


End file.
